Rebellious Hearts
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Ah'm rich, going tah the best school and have good friends..so what's wrong? Well Mah boyfriend just dumped and tah make matters worse there's somekind of chemistry between meh and mah rivals new boyfriend. ROMY JONDA XIETRO. better summary inside
1. Welcome To Hell

OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo 

I don't own X-men or the sexy characters Gambit, Pyro or Quicksilver. They belong to Marvel, if they'd belong to me you would have seen a lot mushiness in Evo, X-ietro would have Met, Jonda would have gotten together and Romy would have had more than one episodes together.

OoOoOoOo Summary OoOoOoOo

Yah're rich, going tah the best boarding school in the country and have a lot of good friends…so what can go wrong? Forh one, mah boyfriend just dumped meh tah have a secret affair with mah arch rival. Two, mah best friend denies the obvious attraction between her the school player. Three, my new friend is plahing cat and mouse with the school's Aussie and tah make matters worse there's somekinda of chemistry between meh and my rivals new boyfriend…could things get any worse? Of course thay can…and will. (Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Amarto, Jubilay and others)

OoOoOoOo Author Notes OoOoOoOo

Yay. Hi People! See I told you guys you'd see me again. Of course I'm a month late then I'd say I'd be but at least I'm here lol. Anyhoo time for my 12 story yay! I'd like to thank…

Ameba, Jessica, Loneraven, musagirl15, gabrielle myka, Nettlez, thriller, HopelessAzn, HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix, moonfirefairy, AcidicParanoia, requim17, MagCat, Pyro Lady, Rogue181, TheDreamerLady and NaijaStrawberrie

For reviewing the last chapter of Assassins. It meant a lot to me :D And so here we are with the new fic. Sorry for any grammar errors. Well I hope you guys read, enjoy and review. This is the first chapter so it's very introduction-y lol.

Things to know- It's AU (no powers), Amara and Jubilee are 15. Laura Lex and Anna are 16. Elisabeth, Wanda, Pietro and John are 17. Warren, Remy, Jean and Scott are 18. If you need anyone else's age feel free to ask me :D

Enjoy ;D

OoOoOoOo **Rebellious Hearts** OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo Chapter 1 OoOoOoOo

/You're keeping in step

In the line

Got your chin held high and you feel just fine

Cause you do

What you're told

But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold/

She moved her head to the beat of the song; her lips slowly mumbled the words of the song while she let it take her to another place. A less shitty place then where she was now…school.

A brand new start to another year in hell.

'Ah can't believe that asshole…It's the beginning of the school year and he planed tah do this now. Why the hell couldn't he have done this during the summer…why the hell does it have to be her…she's gonna pay…ah don't know how or when…but she will and that's a promise…'

She stopped singing along with the music and closed her eyes. It really hurt that he left her…it hurt her more that he had left her for that stupid bitch that always got what she wanted…but she wouldn't cry. They weren't worth it…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"Hey Scott," Anna Marie Darkholme greeted and got on her tiptoes to give her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Scott moved away before her gentle lips could make contact with his. "Hey…listen…we need to talk."

Anna looked at him oddly; she could feel something was wrong. "What? Did someone die or is sumeone hurt? What is it?" she asked.

Scott looked at her and closed his eyes, "Anna…you know you're great…and I loved out time together but…"

Anna's eyes widened, "WHAT? Scott are yah trying to break up with meh?"

Scott sighed, "Look you know we haven't been happy for a long time…I just think we'd be happier if you know we went our seper…"

'SMACK'

Scott rubbed his cheek since it was burning and looked a bit red. "What they heck did you do that for?" he yelled.

"Don't act fucken innocent with meh…do yah think ah'm stupid or sumething? Ah know why yahr doing this…it's forh her isn't it?" Anna yelled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered and tried pulling away.

"Don't lie to meh" she snorted at him.

Scott got his hands and put them on hers and forced them off him, "Look I know this is messed up but I'm sorry…it's over." He then let her go and walked away.

Anna watched him go and her eyes narrowed.

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

She closed her eyes tighter grabbed the pillow on her bed and screamed into it not noticing the soft feet approaching up the stairs. She finally noticed though when the volume on the Stereo went down and she heard the song being sung by a feminine voice.

"Just how deep do you believe? Will you bite the hand that feeds? Will you chew until it bleeds? Can you get up off your knees? Are you brave enough to see? Do you want to change it?"

Anna Marie Darkholme opened her eyes and looked at the intruder of her thoughts. The younger girl in front of her danced like crazy around the bed she was lying on while almost shouting the words to the song. Anna stared at her expressionless until the song ended and the girl propped onto the bed.

"Hey…"

"Hey," Anna answered and looked at her carefully. "Nice hair…did your dad kill you?"

Laura Lex Howlett smirked, "Obviously not if I'm here," she answered as she twirled her finger through her hair. Her usual brown hair was now a midnight blue all over except three inches at the bottom which were a dark black color.

"He bitched about how disappointed he was and blah blah blah but he'll get over…eventually. So how was your summer?"

"Don't ask," Anna mumbled and buried her face in the pillow.

"Wow, you missed me that much? I feel so honored," Lexa stated and wiped away a fake tear. After not getting any response she looked at Anna's hair. Her white streaks were hardly visible as she kept her head in the pillow.

"Can you breathe down there?" she asked and after not getting any response she grabbed some of Anna's reddish brown hair and pulled it up.

"OW! That hurts yah know."

"Just making sure you're alive," Lex answered and let go. "What happened?"

Anna sighed and turned herself around to face the ceiling, "Scott dumped me…"

"…"

Anna turned to Lex waiting to see a shocked expression on her face but instead found that she hadn't reacted at all.

"Is that all?" she finally asked. After seeing her friends annoyed look Lex sighed, "Ya I know it was a bitchy thing to say…but I never thought he deserved you anyway. So why did it happen?"

Anna's eyes narrowed, "Her…" she snapped.

Lexa's eyes widened a bit too, "He actually confessed?"

"No, but yah know ah'm not stupid."

Lexa nodded and got up off the bed and smirked. "Well I got some juicy gossip for you."

Anna perked an eyebrow, "Yah've been here 5 minutes and yah already have gossip?"

"There's like a bunch of girls in the hallway and I just happened to have great hearing as I passed them. Anyway...funny you should say that Scott dumped you for Jean when I just heard that…"

"Ya?"

"Well that Ms. Jean Grey is dating the football's MVP."

"Scott joined the football team?" Anna asked puzzle.

"No you dolt, that one guy who's really popular…what's his name," Lexa closed her eyes and though for a while, "It's…Remy Lebeau he's know as the footballs MVP."

"Remy Lawho?" Lexa rolled her eyes at Rogue. "Anyway…how can she be dating him if ah'm sure that Scott left meh forh her?"

"You sure?"

"110 percent."

Laura Lex sat back down at the edge of the bed with a thoughtful gaze. "Honestly I can only think of one explanation…she's playing them both…the only think I don't know how to explain is…how is she going to play Scott when her relationship with the MVP is public news and it's already spread like wild fire even though it's the first day back…:

Anna looked around pondering the same thing and then it hit her, "He knows…"

"What?"

"Scott knows she's with the other guy…ah mean…one of them's got tah know…and Scott is low enough to do sometang liahke this…he likes her enough to share her…" she answered bitterly.

"See aren't you happy you guys are over now?" Lexa asked happily. Anna glared at her. "Ok Ok stop looking at me like that. I'll stop being happy for you…so what are you planning to do?"

"What do yah mean?" Anna asked innocently.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I know you bitch…and that's because I think the same way you do and right now I think you wanna do something vengeful."

"Meh!" Anna yelled out as if she was in shock, "Nevah…" she finished with a smirk. "Actually Ah don't know what ah'm gonna do yet…but this new information definitely will lead meh in the right direction," she stated. "Mahbe ah should meet Jean's new guy…" she mumbled to herself.

Lexa smirked, "What if I told you that I know where he's at…right now?"

Anna looked up at the younger girl, "What?"

Lexa kept smirking but walked down the stairs of their dormitory.

Their dormitory was huge, at the bottom there were four beds with their own drawers and mirrors. Then there were stairs that led to another bed, kind of like a private room, which Anna seemed to have claimed since all her bags where on the bed.

"Hello? Ah asked ya a question," Anna yelled and looked over the rail of the balcony as Lex stopped in front of a mirror.

"Nothing, I just said that I know where Jeans boyfriends' at and I think we should go see him…" she answered as she looked in the mirror. After straighten out her dark blue tube top she pulled her black short shorts down at bit. Anna stared at her thinking about it and walked down towards her a couple minutes later.

"How do yah where he's at?" she finally asked as she watched the younger girl fix her hair.

"I heard some girls talking about it outside…" Lexa answered as she brought her hair from the center of her head back and held it with a clip while the rest caressed her shoulder nicely.

Anna watched her carefully and perked an eyebrow, "Are yah into this guy?"

"What?" Lexa asked with shock and turned to look at her.

"Are yah into this guy?" she asked again.

Lexa looked at her like she was crazy, "What makes you think that?"

"Well yah're fixing yahreslf up so…ya…"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "It's not a crime to want to look good," she answered and went back to the mirror. "Anyway…I wouldn't got after anything that's belonged to that slut…and I've never actually met this guy…I've heard things about him though and seen him around."

"What do yah know about him?"

"He's a senior…the footballs MVP…pretty cute…known to be a ladies man...and that's all I know." Rogue nodded and looked at the floor wondering if she should go, before she could make up her mind though she felt a hand grab her wrist and heard an enthusiastic "LETS GO!" and was dragged out of the room.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

The pen tapped on the long table. His eyes scanned the students passing by, none of them even looking their way. He rolled his eyes and suddenly his head fell down to the table with a long 'BAM'.

Remy Lebeau looked to the side and rolled his eyes, "Mon ami…I kno ya bored but tat's only gonna mess up yo head…"

"Don't you mean mess it up more than it already is?"

Remy smirked while Pietro Maximoff laughed. John Allerdyce glared at them both before flipping off Pietro who was sitting next to him. Pietro glared at John and they both started bickering. Remy was sitting a couple yards away and watched in amusement.

"y don't ya girls stop and do wat we suppose ta be doin?" he yelled at them.

Both younger boys stopped and looked at the passing students again.

"This is gay…why the hell are we doing this?" John asked.

"Because they chose us to be 'ere. De main office must tink we're really great if tey want us to 'andle transfer students and any question students 'ave," Remy answered intelligently.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Bull-shit," he answered. "Didn't your bitch sign us up for this?" he asked annoyed. Before Remy could answer a shadow appeared on John and Pietro making the three boys look over to the new presence.

"Is this the student transfer table?" a feminine voice asked with a smirk.

Pietro's eyes widened, "Oh hell no…"

"Oh hell yes," the girl answered and took a seat in the chair in front of John.

John looked at her from head to toe and wondered how Pietro knew her. "Ya this is the student transfer table…can we help you?" he asked as he watched her.

"Ya…I'm transferring," she answered.

"Ok, name?" he asked while Pietro glared at her.

"…Wanda…Maximoff…"

John looked up at her and then at Pietro and then back to her.

Pietro kept glaring at her but then turned to Remy, "Remy…can we refuse transfer students?" Pietro asked.

"Je ne sais pas…maybe," Remy answered and turned to the girl. She had black shoulder length hair with red tips. Her pants were black and she was wearing a corset top that was black and red.

"Great!" Pietro answered and said, "We have the right to REFUSE YOU…goodbye have a good day…don't come again…"

Wanda's jaw dropped, "You can't do this?" she yelled.

"I think I just did…"

Wanda opened her mouth to yell at him some more but stopped when she felt her cell phone vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id, when she saw who it was she smirked at Pietro.

"Hi Daddy…" Wanda answered as she perked an eyebrow at Pietro who cursed under his breath. "Ya I'm trying to get that all set up now…but there's a problem…the guy in charge of the transfer stuff is a major ass…" as she finished her statement making Pietro quickly reached up and snatched the phone away from her.

"Hello…dad? Ya it's me…how's it going? Ya, she found me…I didn't know my lil sis would be joining me this year at school. You wanted it to be a surprise…aww dad you shouldn't have…"

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother's change in attitude. She then looked at the boy in front of her. He's blue eyes were on her as if he was trying to figure out something about her. She almost felt like asking him if he had a staring problem but instead looked at the paper in front of him where he had written her name.

She grabbed it and looked it over, it asked for personal information so she filled it out knowing that Pietro was going to be forced to accept her now. She handed the paper back to the orange haired guy who had kept his eyes glued on her and then looked back up to Pietro.

"Ya…don't worry…I'll make sure she gets in dad…bye…" Pietro hung up and then glared at Wanda. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't give me attitude…I didn't want to come here asshole."

"Then WHY are you HERE?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?"

"Dad."

"Of course…I actually just found this out this weekend."

"Why didn't you refuse?"

"You think I didn't? Of course I did but then he threatened me by saying he'd take away my allowance, my credit cards, my car, he'd stop paying my tuition...anyway doesn't matter anymore. Just get used to seeing my face…" she told him with a grin as her hand reached over and grabbed John's which was holding on to an 'approved' stamp. She held on to his hand, lifted it up and dipped it in ink and then harshly slammed it on her paper. Her hand stayed on John's as he looked curiously at her, she then smirked and let go. They all then looked at her paper which now read approved in bright orange ink, before either of them could say anything else about the matter though they heard a loud…

"HI! Is this student services table?"

Remy looked up at the sudden interruption. A girl with hazel eyes and blue hair stood in front of him.

"Oui…can I help ya"  
Lexa smiled and didn't say anything but waited for Anna to catch up to her.

Anna rolled her eyes as she started to approach the table. She had started studying Jean's boyfriend from a far and had to admit that he looked good from a distance, only question was would it be the same from up close. As she got closer she noticed someone with silver hair that made her smirk.

'So that's why yah were making sure yah looked good…' She thought to herself while she looked at the sapphire eyed teen who was staring at her blue headed friend.

"Ya actually…we…um…MY FRIEND has a question," Lexa stated and smiled sweetly at Anna who had just arrived.

Anna looked at Lexa puzzled, 'what question?' she thought to herself.

"Ok…" Remy started up at both girls. It got awkwardly silent after that so Lex gave Anna a nudge in the ribs winning her a glare.

Anna sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the long table. "Yah…uh…the problem is that…last year we had three senior roommates and ya their gone so we were just wondering how the process of getting new roommates goes…" she stated while mentally hitting herself for such a lame question.

Remy nodded and stared at the girl in front of him. She was very paled skinned, reddish brown hair with two white stripes as bangs. Her voice had a southern drawl to it that made her seem innocent but her outfit spoke other volumes.

She was wearing a small black skirt which looked quiet sexy on her since she had started crossing her legs showing quite a bit of thigh. Her tank top was a dark green color and was held up by two thick straps while the collar went into a deep v shape showing the top part of her cleavage.

Anna perked her eyebrow at him since he still hadn't answered the question.

"Uh well the process is quite simple," he started and racked his brain to remember what he had read about the topic earlier. "If there' someone you meet around this time then you can go ahead and request them as roommates and than just get it approved. If you can't think of anyone than you'll get assigned new roommates."

"Oh…well that sounds easy enough," she answered while he got a pamphlet out and showed it to her. Anna nodded as Remy leaned in towards her to show her specific things.

Lexa watched them and smirked, 'First impressions say a lot,' she thought to herself noticing how awfully close their heads were.

Wanda stared at the new girls a couple of feet from them. She squinted her eyes and put her head at an angle as she stared at the blue haired one. She seemed awfully familiar…but she couldn't quite place why…

Pietro on the other hand looked at the blue haired beauty and then at his sister with a nervous look on his face. John noticed this and gave him a questioning look.

As if a brick had hit her Wanda suddenly seemed to place the familiar face, "Laura Lex!"

Lexa looked to the side briefly meeting familiar sapphire eyes before looking at the girl that had called her name. She stared for a minute without saying anything and than… "Wanda?"

Wanda nodded and the both did something way out of character and screamed while going towards each other and giving each other a quick hug. Anna pulled away from Remy and the pamphlet and watched the other girls.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked pulling away.

"I'm transferring here…but I didn't know you came here…"

"You didn't?"

"No," Wanda answered shaking her head.

Lexa's eyes narrowed and then both girls turned to the side and glared at Pietro who was looking up at the sky as if there was something really interesting up there. He then looked towards them said, "What?"

"You jerk!" Lexa yelled at him and started walking towards him. She climbed over the chair in front of him and then got on the table and jumped off in front of him while glaring at him the whole time.

Pietro looked down at her since she was shorter than him with a nonchalant expression. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're a freaking liar, what was with all those 'Hey Pietro tell your sister I said hi' and then a week later you'd be "oh ya she said hi too'" Wanda glared at her twin after hearing this but then rolled her eyes at both individuals.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Pietro stated calmly as the younger girl was ready to explode at him. Lexa got closer to Pietro to the point of her chest touching his. She looked like she was ready to hit him somehow and seeing this Anna started getting up. "Laura Lex…" she warned knowing that if she was sent to the principals office it wouldn't be good.  
Pietro smirked hearing Anna's voice, "Mommy won't let you touch me?" he asked mockingly.  
Lex smirked too and her hands unexpectedly landed on his chest and slid up. "No…" she started and then harshly grabbed his collar making him go forward and leaving him to tower above her. "Mommy won't let me kill you," she answered and then pushed him away and walked backwards. When her legs hit the table where they had all the papers, she put her hands on it and did a back flip making her land right next to Wanda.

"Don't you two ever grow up?" Wanda asked annoyed.  
"Anyway…so you know where you're crashing yet?" Lex asked Wanda ignoring the comment.  
"No"  
Lexa smirked and looked at Pietro, he had gotten the hint and scowled. "Well isn't that great…cause we have three empty beds in our dorm…" she stated and looked at Anna who had sat back down and was starting at her. "What do you think?" she asked. Anna looked over the raven haired girl, she didn't look like she'd be a bad room and plus she seemed to know Lex. "Why not…" she answered and turned back towards Remy who was staring at Pietro. They were having a silent conversation with looks. Clearly Pietro was shaking his head telling Remy not to help and as Remy started moving a stack of papers away from the table Anna smacked them in the center making them stop moving and slid one away. It read 'Roommate request' on the top. She smirked and handed it to Lex while starting intently at the senior in front of her. Everyone went silent as Wanda and Lexa filled out the paper. When they were done Wanda took the paper and sat in front of John again. "Will you do the honors or should I?" she asked moving the paper towards him. John looked at Pietro and then brought up the 'approved' stamp and slammed it on the small request. "Thanks," she told him and winked at him before getting up again.  
"Well then I guess we're done here…come on we'll show you around," Lex told Wanda and linked arms with her. As they walked away Lexa looked back at Pietro and gave him a winning smile. She then stopped walking and looked back at Anna who was still sitting down in front of Remy Lebeau studying him. Her eyes silently roamed his body before they were interrupted, "Anna are you coming"  
Her emerald orbs looked away and looked at Lex and their new friend before she got up and mumbled a "thanks" without turning back to him, she then got up and walked away. The three girls walked away getting farther and farther away while the three boys watched their figures carefully.  
John finally looked away and asked, "What is it with you and the Howlett girl? You guys have been down each others throat since she started school last year." Pietro looked away from the blue headed figure and shrugged before sitting down. "You know you have a girlfriend right?" he asked Remy making him turn away too. "Oui…why would I forget?" he asked.  
"Your eyes seemed a little to interested in Laura Lex's friend"  
"I wouldn't be talking," John told him.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Pietro snapped.  
"It's suppose to mean that your eyes were pretty fixated on getting a rise out of lil Ms. Attitude," John answered.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Please...my eyes don't wonder anywhere ok...I only have eyes for..."

"You know mate...it's better to shut-up and not say anything than ta lie..." John interrupted him before Pietro could finish. Things got quiet after that statement until a loud shrill cry snapped them out of their dazes.

"Pietro baby!"

"Oh...hey Crystal..." Pietro answered and kissed his girlfriend.

"I missed you," she told him and snuggled into his neck.

"Me too," he answered and stared at John as the blond hugged him.

"So what were you talking about?" she asked and waved at Remy then at John.

"Nothing...just talking about how much we missed our girls," he answered.

"Aww," she squealed and hugged him again. Pietro returned the embrace but didn't miss the perked eyebrow on his Australian friends face.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere on Campus OoOoOoOo

"Well I'm glad to be away from them...god he's just so damn...grrrrr," Lexa ranted to herself and walked a couple of steps from her friends.

"I can't believe he still gets to you..."

Anna smirked, "Yah have no idea...they're at it every time they see each other...it's like they do everything BUT ignore each other."

"Believe me...I know a lot about it," Wanda answered with a small smile. Anna gave her a curious look and Lexa then looked at them.

"Oh ya...I guess I should properly introduce you guys," she stated. "Wanda this is Anna Darkholme...she's the first friend I made last year when I came to this hell hole and she's also my roommate," Lex stated and winked at Anna. "Anna...meet Wanda...Maximoff...she's a childhood friend. Our Dad's still live next door to each other and our families are pretty good friends too."

"Maximoff? As in Pietro Maximoff..."

Wanda gave a sigh and answered, "Unfortunately...he's my twin brother."

Anna patted her on the shoulder softly and said, "I'm so sorry..." as if someone had died and she was paying her respects. They stayed silent for a second then burst out laughing.

"So what is there to do around here?" Wanda asked as they walked down the campus.

"Nothing...it's a very boring place that ah wish ah could run away from..." Anna answered.

"What stops you?"

"Mah mother..."

"That sucks," Wanda answered and looked around. She noticed that there wasn't a lot of people around so she asked about it. "Where is everybody? Is it gay to come to school on the first day or what?"

"If it was we wouldn't be here," Lexa answered and then looked around too. "This is the most Vigorous boarding school's in the country...meaning only the very powerful and rich can get in..."

"Make us sound spoiled why don't yah," Anna commented making Wanda smirk as Laura Lex continued.

"Well…the only exception would be if they got a scholarships or something. Anyway people can't just waltz in here...so all this causes only 40 kids per grade meaning we're lucky that we're coming to this school. Also the campus seems a little empty cause the freshman don't come in till tomorrow for their orientation. This gives the higher grades a heads up in getting our beds and things like that. Which reminds me I need to buy a new uniform..."

"Blah...uniforms..." Wanda answered rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with yours?" Anna asked.

"I must have grown a few inches cause you can almost practically see my ass," Lexa answered.

"I'm sure some around here would appreciate it," Wanda commented, "Maybe even my brother..." she added slyly.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes and kept walking waving a hand at them dismissing the comment.

Anna followed her smirking then turned towards Wanda. "I'm not sure you'd brother would notice actually..."

"Hmm?"

"He has a girlfriend...they've been dating since last year..."

"Oh...wow my brother really is living a second life out here. He didn't tell me Lex was here...or that he has a girlfriend...wonder what else he's doing out here on his own..." she mumbled to herself. Anna shrugged and they kept talking following the impatient midnight haired beauty.

OoOoOoOo Next Day OoOoOoOo

Anna yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and it took her a while to realize why it didn't look like her room. She slowly got up and walked over to the rail to find that Wanda was already up and was talking on the phone. Laura Lex on the other hand was still snoring while cuddled in her blankets.

Anna walked back to her bed, grabbed a pillow and then went back to the spot near the rail. Without any hesitation she threw at sleeping beauty making her wake.  
"Ahh...what?" she asked groggily sitting up.

"Get up...the freshman are coming today so we're gonna have two new roommates."

Lex rubbed her eyes before stretching her arms out. Then got up and started dressing as Wanda kept talking on the phone. When she finally hung up Anna was on Lexa's bed all changed and staring at her.

"Do you guys know where Pietro's room is?" she asked.

"No...why?" she asked while Lexa combed her hair.

"That was my dad...he's been trying to get a hold of my stupid brother but his phone is off so he's making me play messenger and go tell him to call him," she answered annoyed.

"...I know what dorm he's in..."

Both girls turned to Lex. "What?"

"I said I know where it's at..."

"And why is that?" Anna asked a little surprised.

Lexa turned to them and shrugged, "I just know things," she answered and started walking out the room.

OoOoOoOo Boy Dormitories OoOoOoOo

John poured some milk into his coffee. He yawned and turned on the TV to watch the Sunday morning cartoons.

Pietro came out of his room, "Hey we're getting a new roommate today."

"I know..." John answered and then laughed as the coyote fell off a cliff trying to catch the roadrunner. Pietro watched him for a second before going over to some cupboards and seeing if there was any food. He found some cereal and poured himself a bowl then sat next to his crazy Australian friend.

About thirty minutes later a door opened and someone joined them without saying a word until he sat down.

"Remy not up yet?"

"Nope...he got some unwanted company early this morning..." John answered.

Warren Worthington smirked, "Unwanted for you of him?"

"Me...those blokes don't let people sleep," he answered agitated.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any," Pietro mocked. John raised his fist to punch the younger boy on the shoulder but before he could make contact there was a knock on the door.

"Anyone expecting anyone?" Warren asked. John looked at Pietro who shook his head. Both younger boys then turned and kept staring at Warren giving him the clue that they wanted him to be the one to open the door. He sighed and walked over to it and let it open then just stared. "This is a surprise...can I help you? I really don't think girls are..." before he could finish though the person Warren was talking to brushed past him. John and Pietro caught sight of the red tips and stood up.

"Barge in like it's you're fucken house why don't you," Pietro snarled as Wanda walked in.

"Morning tah yah too sunshine."

Pietro turned to the southern drawl and noticed that Wanda was not alone. He rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here? and how did you find me anyway? And couldn't you come alone?" he asked.

"I couldn't come alone because I don't know this campus yet dipshit which is why they came with me...anyway dad told me to tell you to call him..."

Pietro looked at Wanda and then at the other two girls. Anna was staring at the ground not really showing much interest in the subject but Lexa's eyes were exploring every inch of the room. " Why didn't he just call me?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're phone would have to be on for that," she answered dryly. Pietro blinked at her before walking away into a room.

The girls watched him go and after he was gone stood there awkwardly.

"So...won't you girls get in trouble for being in the boy dorms?" Warren asked and closed the door after making sure no one had seen them come in.

"Probably," Laura Lex answered while staring around at the room. It looked like a regular living room except there were six other doors connected to it. It was definitely different then the girl dorms since it seemed every boy had their own room.

"So...that was all we really came for so I guess we'll be leaving now..." Wanda stated out loud.

John watched her with a small smirk and answered, "Pity..."

She nodded and she started walking away when all of a sudden a shrill laugh was heard making unpleasant goose bumps go up on their arms. Anna's eyes narrowed immediately...she knew that laugh.

Seconds later a door opened and steamed poured out of it. Anna guessed it was the bathroom and seconds later she found she guessed right since Jean Grey came out with a towel wrapped around her. Remy Lebeau stepped out seconds later with a towel around his waste. Both were laughing but stopped when they saw their guest.

Jean's nose wrinkled in distaste, "I didn't know you guys had termites..."

"Ah didn't know they let sluts into the boy dormitories..." Anna countered. Jean glared at the at her while Remy stared a little shock that she was in his dorm and even more shocked that she knew Jean.

"Wow...Jean...do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in if you were discovered in a room with four boys half naked?" Lexa asked with a cynical smirk.

Jean grinned back, "In order for that to happen you'd have to tell them that you were here too...and being in a boy's dorm is forbidden...it can cause expulsion...so that means that you guys would get in trouble too..." she answered smartly.

Lexa laughed out loud, "Jean...look who you're talking too..." Anna smirked at this while Wanda moved her head to the side and studied the red headed girl. "You're the teachers pet...us...not so much."

"In other words do yah think we give a damn if we're kicked out?" Anna asked.

Jean watched the expression on all their faces before she started getting nervous. She then quickly left and closed a door behind her.

"Was it something ah said?" Anna asked making Wanda smirk and Lexa hide a laugh.

"You're still here?" Everyone turned to Pietro who had reappeared and stared at them.

"We're were just leaving...I have a feeling we overstayed our welcome..." Lexa answered him and started walking out.

"Bye…" Wanda stated and looked at John before walking out behind Lex.

"Yah might wanna put some clothes on…it's chilly outside…" Anna told Remy as she walked out and closed the door leaving four dazed boys staring at it.

OoOoOoOo Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Who was that?" Wanda asked as they walked back to their room.

"Jean Grey…#1 student at the school, very popular, snobby and oh ya a boyfriend thieve…" Anna answered.

Wanda gave a puzzled looked to Lex who shrugged and mouthed, 'It's a long story'. The rest of the walk was quiet until they got close enough to their room that they noticed the door was opened.

"Ok…who left it open?" Laura Lex asked as she walked ahead.

"Not me," Wanda and Anna answered in unison. When they finally reached the room they found Lexa standing in the door way looking in.

"HEY!" she yelled loudly. They then heard a loud crash as something made of glass hit the floor. Anna pushed Lexa out the way and walked in. A girl with long brown hair turned around to look at them slowly. She seemed to be a bit afraid, but with a greeting like that who wouldn't be.

"Who are yah?"

"Me?…I'm…Amara Aquilla…" she answered slowly.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Her almond eyes looked around carefully. She had no idea why she was here…she didn't belong there, she could tell just by looking around. She sighed as she slowly got up from the bench. She had been sitting there for about an hour just thinking things through. She still had a chance to leave and runaway from it…this was only orientation…actual school didn't start till the next day…

Jubilation Lee shook here head throwing the thoughts away. She couldn't runaway…her parents would be devastated. They were so proud that she had gotten a scholarship to go to this prestigious boarding school…she couldn't back out now.

She looked at the piece of paper that was half crumbled in her hands. After quickly scanning it she read "Dorm 2B room 5" and kept repeating it under her breath as she made her way towards the room. Five minutes later she was in the building going towards the room. Outside it had been sunny and quiet …but as she got closer and closer to the room things seemed to go a bit dark and loud.

/And if you cut yourself

You will make him happy /

Jubilee knocked on the door but the music was so loud she knew they probably didn't hear. She stared at the closed door for a minute and wondered what kind of wild roommates were waiting for her since the ;lyrics to the song playing were a bit dark. She slowly grabbed on to the knob and turned it.

When she looked inside she saw a girl with long blue hair and black tips swaying around to the song and it looked like she was mumbling the words to the song. Another girl with long brown hair was unpacking and had her back to her. She looked around and met two cold sapphire eyes watching her, the girl had red tips and was sitting on a bed just staring at her. She averted her eyes starting to feel uncomfortable only to look into emerald eyes that were watching her from a balcony. They seemed fixated on her…almost making the girl look like a hawk stalking her prey.

Jubilee stood still and looked around not knowing what to do, seconds later the music died down and the blue haired girl finally noticed her presence.

"Oh…what do we have here? Fresh meat…"

"I think you mean freshman…" the girl with red tips corrected.

The other girl shrugged, "Same thing…" she answered with a smirk as the brown haired girl turned around and looked at her. Jubilee stared at them a little timidly…

"Shut-up…gawd yah just wanna freak out all the new girls taday don't yah…"

Jubilee stared at the green eyed girl who was walking down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Hi. Ignore her she's an idiot," she said giving a nudge towards the blue haired one. "Ah'm Anna-Marie Darkholme…"

"Hi…I'm Jubilation Lee…"

Anna smiled kindly and saw that the others were quiet studying the new girl, she rolled her eyes and said, "That idiot is Laura Lex , she likes to be called Lexa. That's Wanda Maximoff and our other newest member, Amara Aquilla," she stated and pointed at them.

"Nice to meet you…"

"That's your bed…" Wanda stated and nodded towards the empty bed.

"Thanks…" the younger nodded and walked over to it.

She started unpacking her things, Amara soon resumed doing the same and the three eldest girls watched. After they were done they sat on their beds quietly and everyone just stared at each other.

Lexa eyed everyone…it was quiet…freakishly quiet…her eyes scanned all over the room. The silence was going to drive her mad…she could almost hear the tick tocking of the clock…tick tock tick tock. After what seemed like forever…which was really a minute she couldn't take it anymore…

"SOOOOO…this is an awkward silence…"

"Thank yah Dr. Obvious…"

"Hey…I'm just trying to break the ice…so…how bout we say where we're from and I don't know…something we like…or something like that. I'll go first…I'm from here…and I like…that smell after it's rains…it's very calming to me."

Anna looked around and saw that no one seemed to want to go next so she sighed and, "Ah'm from Mississippi…Ah like doing what ah want when ah want…rules don't matter tah meh…their just another obstacle of life."

Lexa smirked, "Aren't we rebellious…"

"I feel like we're in a support group…" Wanda stated and shook her head. "I'm from New York…and I like…trouble…," she gave a mischievous smile. Lexa smirked at her before turning to the new girls and watching which would speak first.

"…I'm from California."

"Yah're a long way from home…"

"Ya…my parents thought it would be great for me to come here…get a good education."

"You don't seem happy about that," Wanda commented.

Jubilee gave a week smile, "It's just…different. I like to be called Jubilee…"

"I'm from Nova Roma…it's in Brazil. I like…to make my own choices…though it doesn't happen a lot. I like to think that one day maybe I'll be in charge of myself…"

"What do yah mean?" Anna asked but before the question could be answered someone barged into the room.

"Yah know there's sumething call knocking…ever heard of it?"

The intruder, a girl with long black hair and purple highlights smiled at Anna, "Nice to see you too luv…Lexa…" she greeted in a British accent.

"Traitor…" Lexa greeted back with a fake smile.

"I don't wanna start this again…it's the first day back and I'd rather not go back into this drama. Anyway I just though you should know that the assembly is starting…" the girl answered and left.

Anna rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting as Laura Lex glared at the doorway.

"Lets go…this will be important tah yah…" she told them looking directly at Amara, Jubilee and Wanda.

OoOoOoOo 10 Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Move"

"Watch where you're going"

"Don't Push."

Amara watched as kids pushed around and bumped into people to get a seat for the assembly. She was following Lexa closely making sure not to bump into anyone since she didn't want to get snapped at. Jubilee was following close behind her.

When the finally got a seat, Anna looked at them and said, "Get ready for it…"

"What?" Jubilee asked nervously.

"Death," Lex answered and lowered herself in the seat. Wanda, Amara and Jubilee looked at each other before looking at the stage where a bald man stood up and walked towards a microphone.

"Hello students, and welcome to the Xavier academy…we hope you had a good vacation and are ready for a year of fun and…"

OoOoOoOo 30 Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Make it stop….make it STOP!" Wanda mumbled loudly to Anna and Lexa while covering her ears.

"Can't…so just enjoy the show," Anna answered as Xavier talked about the school rules and policies. Laura Lex didn't to be paying attention because her head was back and she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Amara sat facing straight with her arms crossed but her eyes were shut. Jubilee on the other hand was taking all the information in and once in a while glanced around only to see that some boy had his brown eyes fixated on her.

After a while of more talking and introducing some of the teachers, Principal Xavier looked at all the students and noticed that a very pretty red head had her arm up. He smiled kindly and said, "Yes Ms. Grey…do you have a question on anything I've said?"

"No not really Mr. Xavier…I really just wanted to make a comment."

"Yes?" He asked and as he did Lex and Anna both sat up straight and stared at the redhead.

"Well this is my last year and I just wanted to thank all my past years teachers because with their help I've paved my future and…I wanna be a teacher!"

Many people clapped at this but Anna just rolled her eyes as Lexa snorted. A couple seconds later though she got a huge smirk on her face and raised her hand.

"That's very sweet of you Jean…would anyone else like to say something before I talk about academics?" Xavier looked around and found one hand up…once he saw who it was he mentally kicked himself for asking. He quickly over looked Laura Lex and tried finding someone else to call on but there were no more volunteers. After a minute he sighed, looked at the other teachers and said, "Yes Laura Lex…would you like to be a teacher someday too?"

"No not really…but since we're sharing what we wanna be when we grow up I'd like to tell you too…"

"Yes?" he asked. While he waited many students looked back to where Lexa was now standing, one of them being Pietro Maximoff.

"I…" she looked around and then at Anna who looked at her clueless to what she was about to do, "I wanna be a stripper…"

Many loud gasps sounded around the room after she said this it got awkwardly quiet. She smirked at the teachers whose jaws were on the floor.

Anna hid a laugh but then sang out, "I'm in love with a Stripper!" before people could start laughing the microphone was harshly taken away from Principal Xavier and a loud voice yelled through the mic.

"Laura Lex Howlett, Anna Marie Darkholme you are BANNED! from this assembly leave at once."

Anna perked and eyebrow but got up and started walking by people's knees to leave. "As yah wish…mother…" she mumbled under her breath.

Lex started following her giving Jubilee, Amara and Wanda smirks, "Good luck surviving the rest…" she whispered to them. As she walked out the row her eyes caught sapphire ones. She stared deeply into them before turning to the stage and shouting, "This isn't FAIR! Come on let me stay…I still have two years to change my mind…"

Anna smirked and grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away. Before they could get out though they stopped as they heard, "I think you'd two should wait in my office…I'll be there shortly."

Anna looked at Lex as Principal Xavier finished and then both started walking off again. Once the doors were closed to the gym they both breathed out.

"Crap…my daddy's gonna kill me…" Lexa mumbled.

"This should be interesting…" Anna commented and started walking towards the principals office.

Laura Lex looked at the closed doors and then started walking after her friend, "What a great way to start the year…"

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Tsk tsk, first day back, school hasn't even started and they're already going to the principals office. Those two are trouble lol. Anyhoo that's all for this week. So what did we know now? Rogue hates Jean, for obvious reasons. Laura Lex and Pietro have known each other for a while and seem to have a strong dislike for each other ;D Wanda, Jubes and Amara are new to the school. Betts, Anna and Lexa were friends but looks like they had a bitter split up. The couple interactions have started…lets see where we'll go lol. See you guys next week. Hope you liked and will review ;D

**Romy**- They've met, good enough for the first chapter lol.

**Jonda**- She touched his hand and winked at him…

**X-ietro**- She was gonna jump him…ok so not in the good way lol.

**Jubilay & Amarto** - MIA (missing in action)

See you guys next week. Hope you liked - Untouchable Hexing Witch


	2. And The Classes Begin

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo 

YAY! Hello all. Thanks so much for you guys that reviewed, makes me see that you still want to read my writing ;D Also thanks to all of those who are just reading this fic. Hope ya like. Well here I am with another chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy. Finally we'll get to see our MIA ships ;D Some of you asked why I didn't put Roberto and Ray's ages in the last chapter…and that was actually cause they weren't in it. But since they're in here…

Ray and Roberto are 16 and Julian Keller is 17. If you want anyone else's age feel free to ask. Also I'll be posting who's in what grade at my Ending AN. Also I forgot to say what songs I used last chap which were, "The Hand that Feeds" by Nine Inch nails and "Sappy" by Nirvana. Anyhoo hope you guys read and review. Enjoy ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 2 OoOoOoOo

"Every day sin is deeper in your heart, Screaming souls, deeper and deeper...Come in me like a knife on my skin, But you can... never die... never die," Lexa sang softly into the air. Her eyes were closed and her head moved side to side.

Anna watched her; she was sitting in a chair with her feet on top of the principal's desk some of the dirt from her boots dusting the soft wooden top. She would have joined in the signing but liked how the song rolled out of Lexa's mouth. The girl knew how to sing. She stopped looking at her younger friend though when the door opened, she expected the old bald teacher but was surprised to see a woman with short black hair.

Lexa though hadn't noticed a thing and continued singing, "Every tear... you'll cry…Everyday... I'll die. With my blood you can survive. And we live forever... into hell…"

"What kind of song is that Laura Lex?"

Lexa stopped singing and looked up at her Math teacher, before she could answer though Anna spoke up.

"Ah thought we were waiting for Xavier? Not for a lecture from yah."

The older woman glared at her, "Do not give me attitude Anna. I specifically told you I didn't want to see you in this room this semester before you got out of the car yesterday and look at this…it's not even the first day of school."

"Ah'm sorry mother…but ah guess something's just can't be helped."

Raven Darkholme glared at her daughter only to have it returned by the younger girl. Lexa stared from one to other wondering, which would stop the staring contest only to have it interrupted.

"Oh Raven…I didn't know you were in here. Could you leave me alone with the girls please?"

Raven turned away from her daughter, "Of course Charles…I'll be outside if you need anything."

"I'm sure I won't but thank you," Charles Xavier answered and watched her closed the door behind her. He then turned to the two sophomore girls with a small smile. "I wasn't expecting you two in my office this early ladies…do you know why you're here?"

"Cause I wanna be a striper?" Lexa answered.

Professor Xavier chuckled a bit, "No Ms. Howlett…you're both here because you disrupted the orientation assembly. Did you honestly believe that saying that wouldn't cause some kind of reaction?" Both girls stayed quiet. "I didn't think so…you girls haven't done anything wrong…" he told them as he saw how serious looking they were. "I'm just afraid you might have given the freshman an idea that it's ok to make an outburst like that…and it's not. Ms. Howlett if you want to be an…entertainer…the school really doesn't have to know. Are we clear on what's happened?" Both girls nodded. "Good…I think we're done here. You both still have a clean slate at school since school doesn't really start until tomorrow. I hope we don't make these visits frequent…you're dismissed."

"We won't…" Anna answered getting up and walking towards the door.

"Bye headmaster," Lexa answered and followed Anna. When they were out of the office they gave each other small smirks which quickly disappeared when they saw Ms. Darkholme watching them carefully. Lexa nodded at her while Anna passed her with a perked eyebrow.

After they were gone Raven shook her head and mumbled, "What am I going to do with her," to herself.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

"Do you think they've been expelled?" Jubilee asked after they had gotten back to their room.

"I doubt it…I don't think it was a real big deal," Wanda answered.

"What exactly is this stripper thing?" Amara asked making both other girls look at her like she was a weirdo. Amara blushed, "Sorry…it's just that…everything is different from where I'm from. We're very isolated to the rest of the world…"

Wanda smirked, "A stripper is someone who is very attracted to a poll…" she answered.

Jubilee giggled a bit then answered, "A stripper is an entertainer that takes off her close for money…I'm sure she was just kidding when she said that though…right?" she asked turning to Wanda.

"With that girl…you never know," she answered and sat on her bed. As if knowing she was being talked about seconds later Laura Lex Howlett appeared.

"We're home…did you enjoy you the funeral?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, " It wasn't that bad…how it'd go with you two?"

"Got bitched at and that's about it," Anna answered and propped herself down on Lexa's bed. "Anything interesting happened?"

"Not really…" Jubilee answered and looked at the school pamphlet they passed out while they were walking out.

"Ya uh…that guy come up and talked to you remember? And then a girl with purple highlights come over to us too…"

"What guy?" Lexa asked looking over to the Asian.

"What did the girl with the highlights want?" Anna asked at the same time.

"I don't know…just some guy…I forgot what he said his name was but he had brown eyes and blonde hair…Benji…Bailey…maybe Brandon…"

Amara giggled, "I think it was Bobby…"

"Oh…ya…"

"Bobby Drake?" Lexa asked. After a while at staring at the younger girl she just added, "Be careful…" Jubilee looked up at her with a confused expression but before she could ask Anna spoke up again.

"Ya…back to the main subject, girl with the purple highlights what did she want?"

"She was just saying something about you two," Wanda answered.

Anna's eyes narrowed, "lakhe what?" she asked in a dark voice.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 3 OoOoOoOo

Amnesty eyes looked out a window. The day was getting dark and soon would end to mark the beginning of the school year. 'How grand…' Elisabeth Braddock thought as she looked at that darkening sky. She looked over to the side where some of her roommates were talking and gossiping about some of the new people at school.

"Did you see those new girls rooming with Laura Lex Howlett and Anna Marie Darkholme…don't you just feel bad for them having to room with such weirdoes," a blond remarked as she organized her stuff around.

"Like ya…poor things. I bet that's what like Bobby was being nice to that Asian one…maybe he was warning her to stay a bit away or soon she'll be dressing like a wannabe Goth too…" a small brunette answered and both started laughing.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes at both, she was getting annoyed with the chitter chatter about her ex friends but she knew when to hold her tongue. If she spoke up then one of the two would go and snitch to Jean. She turned back to the window while wondering if joining the popular crowd was worth the split she had with Lexa and Anna at the end of last year.

"Betts?"

Elisabeth turned and looked at Katherine Pyrde who had called to her. "Ya?" she asked

"What were you like telling those girls anyway? I saw you talking to them."

"Nothing. Just what you guys were just saying…to watch out for them," she answered.

The blond girl smirked, "Well I'm going to to go over and talk to Jean, why don't you two make our friends here feel comfy," she stated and looked at the two dark skinned girls that had moved in that day. Kitty smirked and walked over to them.

"So you're Amanda and you're Danielle right?" both girls nodded and Kitty stated babbling to them how great the school was and asked them question about their personal life. Elisabeth watched them and then watched as Emma Frost walked out of the room towards the room next door.

OoOoOoOo Dorm 2B Room 2 OoOoOoOo

'Knock Knock'

"Come in…"

"Hey," Emma greeted as she walked in and looked around to many familiar faces. "Wow you guys are lucky no new roommates?"

"Actually…" another blonde girl spoke up and signaled towards the corner where a girl with shirt red hair stood.

"Oh…hello."

"Hi," the girl greeted meekly.

Jean who had been staring at her reflection smirked and turned around, "Meet our new freshman roomie…Rahne Sinclair."

Emma nodded and then turned to the blond friend that had spoken earlier, "Have you talked to you're lover?" she asked.

Crystal Amaquelin smirked, "Of course…and I told you he'd miss me, I'm sure they were talking about me before I got to him cause it seemed like they were."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You can never be to sure with a player," she answered.

"Well every player needs a tamer. Maybe Crystal finally tamed Pietro" a new voice asked making all the girls look at the voice.

A girl with pale blond hair smirked at them from the doorway.

"Hey were did you go?" Emma asked as the girl gave her a quick hug.

"To get something to drink," she answered and shook her drink in front of her face. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"Like you care Vertigo."

Vertigo Essex turned and glared to the last girl in the room who was lying down on a bed. She had short blond hair, light blue jeans and a pink shirt. "Don't you have something better to be doing Tabby?"

"As a matter of fact I do," the girl answered and got up. "I haven't talked to my best friend yet," she stated as she walked towards the door.

Vertigo smirked, "Best friends?…wow I didn't know best friends do what you two do…"

Tabitha Smith smirked, "Then you're not living life to the fullest" she answered and walked out the door.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Anna sat on her bed. Below her, the others were talking about their personal life, likes and dislikes. She would have joined them but at the moment her mind was on other things, the more dramatic part of her life at the moment. One of those being her ex boyfriend and the other being her ex friend.

It was odd coming back to school and having things be this different than before. Elisabeth had been one of her very best friends and she had stabbed her in the back the worst way possible, by joining 'her'. She knew how much she detested Jean yet she became friends with her and soon afterwards joined the "popular" crowd.

'What a fucken sell out…' she thought to herself darkly. What got her even more pissed off was that she still had the feature that made her fit in with her and Lexa…the purple hair. She took a deep breath and shook her thoughts out of her head. Now that her thoughts were away from Betts they went towards Scott.

Scott…she wouldn't lie…she did miss him, but there was that old saying, "There's nothing like a women scorned" and at the moment she was also feeling a lot of hatred towards her ex lover.

She smirked as she looked into space, 'Scotts gonna get what's coming tah him…' she thought evilly. For some reason as she thought of this a vision of Jean's current boyfriend came to mind. Her evil smile disappeared as her head turned to an angle and she wondered about the older boy.

Remy Lebeau…he was attractive and looked like he was everything Lexa described him as. It looked like he was one of those guys that could get any woman he wanted. Yet when she had talked to him the day before at the student services he seemed pretty kind. To say she wasn't interested him would be a lie…there was something captivating about him that made her want to investigate him. She smirked at the idea and shook it off, she wasn't a stalker.

"You know I'm starting to get the idea you might be nuts…"

Anna looked up to see Wanda staring at her with a perked eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you just went through four different expressions. First you looked mad, then you looked a bit depressed, after that it was evil and you just got this goofy kind of giddy thing… are you psycho?"

Anna smirked, "Maybe a little," she answered. "Yah need anything?"

"Ya we're going down to the cafeteria to get snacks and whatever. Lex is also demanding that we should take Amara and Jubilation out for a tour."

"Fiahne…" the green-eyed beauty answered and started getting up, "Yah nevah know what we might bump into…" she added. Wanda perked and eyebrow at her and soon followed as the others walked out of the room.

OoOoOoOo Building 2A Dorm 4 OoOoOoOo

Blue eyes glared at the darkened side of the room. The bed sheets were black…his outfit was black…and he even seemed to be wearing make-up.

"Bobby…if you look at that guy like that for any longer you might burn a whole through his head."

"What kind of guy dresses like that?" Bobby snapped as he kept staring at the tall guy with blond hair and orange bangs.

"He does?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I bet you he's a fag…and here we are sharing a room with him."

"I think you're overreacting since he's different…"

Bobby opened his mouth and was ready to reply when there was a knock at the door. Instead of saying what he was originally going to say he said, "Get the door Scott."

"Why me?" the older boy asked annoyed.

"Cause you're standing up," Bobby answered with a shrug. Scott looked at him through his ruby glasses but then went ahead and opened it.

"Hey you're not suppose to be here. If you get caught we'll all get in troub…"

"Stop being such a stick in the mud Scooter…" a feminine voice answered and pushed hit out of the way.

Tabitha looked around the room and smiled at the new boys she didn't know. "Wow, you guys got some cuties this year…" she told Scott and Bobby while winking at a short boy with light brown hair who blushed. "And who are you?" she asked.

"His name is Jamie and he's a freshman so leave him alone you child molester…"

Tabitha smirked at Bobby, "Nice to see you too…" she told him. She then looked at the other two new roommates they had. One was a blond with longer hair than boys usually wore it; he sat quietly on a couch chair and paid little attention to her. The other one was staring curiously at her with his dark blue eyes. She eyed him up and down and gave him a sly smile, "Dark and handsome…I like."

Bobby got up from where he was leaning on a wall and grabbed her harshly by the wrist and dragged her into his room.

"Bobby let go you jerk that hurts!"

"Did you just come to check out the new guys or what?" he asked letting her go and closing the door behind him.

"No…I came to see you...they were just a bonus," she teased.

Bobby rolled his eyes and propped down on his end. "So what did you want?"

"Wow you're cold today. That Goth guy is pretty cute but you know that's not my type of guy…is that what's bugging you? Or are you just in the mood for Chinese?"

Bobby smirked at her. "What do you care what I'm in the mood for?"

"I don't. Anyway I just came by to say hi to my best friend but since it seems I'm unwanted I'll just go," she answered.

"Wait…don't. I haven't talked to you a lot this summer…you know cause my parents sent me on that stupid European trip. Anyway stay and talk to me."

"Just talk?" Tabitha asked with a smile.

Bobby smirked and shrugged, "Whatever you want…" he answered.

Tabitha smirked and on got on the bed. Soon she was straddling him and looking down at him. "We have all year to talk…" she stated and went down towards his face.

OoOoOoOo Cafeteria OoOoOoOo

The girls walked into a large circular looking room. Wanda looked around and was surprised to see that there wasn't a lot of people around.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

Anna shrugged, "Probably giving new roommates a tour or something…"

"That or their checking the opposite sex out," Lexa added with a smirk and looked around to check out the guys.

Amara giggled and looked around, "So what is there to eat around here?"

"Go around and find something…they serve anything you'd pretty much want but if yah aren't hungry then yah can just come back later. The cafeteria doesn't close till midnight and opens at like 5 am. Plus there's vending machines all over the time for during the times it's closed."

"Come on…I'll show you were the good foods at," Lexa told them and put an arm around their shoulders and dragged them away towards a corner of the large room.

"Do they serve anything hot around here?" Wanda asked as she watched them go.

"Hot? Ya…Ah'm in the mood for sumething spicy mahself…" Anna answered and started walking in the opposite way that Lex had gone. The reached a long silver counter with see through glass covering the food there was about a dozen different things to pick from so the observed the food carefully.

After about five minutes of just looking Wanda asked, "Well what do you recommend?"

Anna opened her mouth and was about to respond when a male voice spoke up and said, "Well that one looks pretty good luv…"

Wanda's eyes narrowed at the word 'luv', "Who are you calling…" she stopped when she turned around and saw who it was. The voice had sounded familiar with the Australian accent but as she turned around she saw why, Pietro's friend.

John smirked at the short girl seeing some agitation in her eyes. Wanda looked at his smirk and countered with her own.

"Thanks…" she answered sweetly and eyed him carefully. Anna gave a quick glance to the guy that had spoken and then at Wanda before turning back towards the food. A couple of seconds later though she felt as if she was being watched. She glanced at Wanda again but saw that she wasn't paying attention to her; she was making small chat with the orange-headed boy. She then started to slowly turn around but when she did all she saw was black.

Her eyes rose a bit and looked into dark brown ones that in the light looked a bit reddish. Her mouth started carving into a smile when she saw that it was Jeans boyfriend. He was wearing a black shirt with loose gray shorts that reached down below his knees.

"Bonjour…" he told her in an appeased tone.

"Uh…hi…" she answered.

"That was a nice little stunt you pulled in the assembly…" he told her with a smirk.

She chuckled a bit, "Ah try…" she told him with a sly face. He kept smirking at her and was about to open his mouth to reply when something suddenly attached itself to him. Anna turned to it and saw blue eyes throwing daggers at her.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yah know what Wanda? Ah've lost my appetite…see ya…"

Wanda turned to Anna and watched her start walking away, she then turned to the guy that had been behind her and recognized him as another one of Pietro's friend. On his arm was the red head that got on Lexa and Anna's nerves and she was surprised to see some blondes behind her. She eyed all of them carefully before starting to step backwards and then turning away and following Anna without a goodbye to John.

John watched her figure walk away carefully before he felt an arm on his shoulder. "Sorry to tell you this man…but she's way out of your league…"

John shoved the arm off and turned to the blond haired guy that was with the girls, "What makes you say that Duncan?"

Duncan Mathews laughed, "You serious? She just blew you off without a word Johnny boy…"

John smiled at his 'friend', " Look Duncan if I want her I can get her ok…"

"Ya right…"

"I am right…"

"Prove it."

"What? How?"

"I'll make you a bet…you think you're a big shot that can get her right?"

"Ya…"

"Then how bout I give you two weeks to do it."

"What?"

"Ya…I dare you to try and get her to date you and you have two weeks to do it…"

"No way."

"You chicken?"

"No…I'm just not an asshole."

"Looks like some one is a chicken!" Duncan stated and started making chicken sounds. Remy rolled his eyes and tried getting Jean off him so he could go and smack Duncan but it was no use. Jean's grip on him was tight.

After some more chicken sounds John rolled his own eyes and said, "Shut up already…anyway what's in it for me?" he asked.

Duncan stopped and thought for a minute, "Anything you want…and I'll even add 500 dollars."

John laughed, "You're so cheap…" he answered but thought about it and after a while said, "You know what…you're on…"

"You seem confident…" Emma Frost stated looking at John through narrowed eyes. She watched as he smirked, she hated how confident he was about it…it was almost as if he was really into that girl. Her insides roared with jealousy at the thought…everyone knew she wanted him…except him. She sighed and then glared at the direction the raven-haired girl had gone.

"I'm confident cause I have an advantage," he answered after a while.

"Oh ya like what?"

John smirked and looked at Remy knowing his best friend would know the answer. Remy mirrored John's smirk and said, "She's Pietro's sister…"

All the girls' eyes widened and then all of them turned to see the girl walking out of the Cafeteria. Feet away from her was Pietro leaning on a wall watching her leave.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Hey wait up," Wanda called out to Anna who was still walking.

"You know they were watching you like vultures…"

Anna stopped at the voice. Wanda stopped a couple of feet away and looked at the girl who had spoken. She was sitting alone at a small around table sipping what looked like coffee. Wanda then turned around and saw that John, a blond boy and the blonde girl with shoulder length hair were staring at her.

"What do yah care?" Anna asked.

"I don't…"

Anna kept staring at the girl and looked around trying to see why exactly she was alone. A couple feet away a muscular figure caught her attention. The blond hair on the male confirmed her thoughts and she smirked. "Yah know Betts…Ah told yah this last year and ah'll do it again for old time sakes…Warren isn't gonna come tah yah…if yah want him go tah him." Anna then stared at Wanda and commented, "Ah hate when girls don't act on their feeling forh men…it's pathetic," she finished and looked at Warren who was now joined by a black haired girl, it was his girlfriend Candy Southern. Anna stared for a second and started walking away.

Elisabeth watched Warren and Candy but called out to Anna making her turn towards the purple haired girl. Betts turned her head to her and said, "How's Scott?" with a devilish smile.

Anna glared at her and answered with, "Touché." She then turned away and both her and Wanda started looking for Lexa and the others. They didn't have to look far, a couple feet away was Jubilee and Amara drinking a shake.

"Hey…yah like?" Anna asked the younger girls. Jubilee nodded happily while Amara threw them a thumbs up.

"Where did you two go?" Jubilee asked taking the straw out of her mouth.

"To get something to eat…."

"What did you buy?" Amara asked.

"Nothing…" but answered in unison. The younger girls looked at them with perked eyebrows wondering why if they wanted food.

"Where's Lex?" Anna asked. Both of them pointed to the side making the older girls turn and find Lexa looking angry. Her mouth kept opening and closing as if she was shouting.

"What's wrong with her? Wanda asked trying to see who she was talking to.

"She's been like that since she went over there. I guess the guy that was in line behind us really annoys her and they both started arguing and got out of line and have been like that ever since…"

Anna closed her eyes, "Please don't tell meh that he's taller than her, has silver hair, blue eyes and a killer smirk…"

"My lips are sealed then…" Amara answered and went back to her drink. Anna sighed and started walking towards Lexa noticing that Wanda had gone before her. Amara and Jubilee looked at each other before getting up and running after them.

"You have no damn respect. Making that stupid comment at the assembly. You just have to get all the attention don't you? You are gonna grow up to be a whore…"

"Sorry Pietro but I'm not a mirror. Plus I was thinking more towards the line that I'm the hooker and you're a whore."

Pietro chuckled a bit but the anger was noticeable in his eyes, "Oh so you get paid for that?" he said pointing to her body. "How much do you get? A penny a day? And here I used to think you gave it up for free…"

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" Lexa asked looking confused.

Pietro's eyes glared at the shorter girl and started walking towards her in an aggressive manner. Laura Lex stood her ground her head started to raise, as he got closer so her eyes could still meet his. Before they could make contact though a body stepped in between them and there was a…

"Why don't you mess with somebody you're own size…"

Laura Lex looked up and saw the familiar hair of Julian Keller. She rolled her eyes as she stared at the black hair of the junior who had a crush on her. She quickly walked out in front of him and squeezed between them throwing him back away from Pietro since they were glaring at each other.

"Julian Hi! Nice to see you…how was your summer?" she asked. Julian opened his mouth to answer but before he even said anything she said, "Ya that's nice…anyway thanks for coming to my rescue but…" her eyes narrowed a bit and her tone got stronger. "I'm not a damsel in distress…I don't need a protector…" after saying this she noticed that her hand was still in the air symbolizing that she wanted him to keep his distance. She also noticed that her back was pressed up against something lean and warm. She moved her head back to look up and stared into sapphire eyes.

She then quickly moved forward in the middle of both boys. "I don't need a man to protect me…" she repeated again looking at Julian and then turned to Pietro, "Or to satisfy me. You know what? I don't think I need men at all…" she finished and started walking out the large room.

The other girls looked at the boys who stood dumbfounded. Anna smirked liking the way Lex hand handled things and started walking to their room. Jubilee and Amara looked from one guy to the other trying to see which one would look better with Lexa before taking off after both girls. Julian looked at the direction Lex had gone, glared at Pietro and then walked away. Pietro glared at him too then turned towards the exit where the girls had gone through seconds earlier.

He walked backwards until he hit a wall and leaned on it. His gaze then returned to Julian Keller who was eating with some friends. He never noticed that Wanda was still there and watching him.

"Tell me…what irritates you more? The fact that someone stood up for her? Or the fact that it's someone who's interested in her?" she asked making him realize she was there.

Pietro watched his twin closely. Her mouth was closed but her eyebrow was up waiting for a response, which never came. She shook her head and started walking out of the room, Pietro watched her while running the question in his head over and over again.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked into the room to find that Lexa was in bed looking at the ceiling. Jubilee was looking at the calories of her shake, Amara was still sipping hers and Anna was nowhere to be seen which meant she was up on her own bed.

"You ok?" she asked and sat on foot of Lex's bed.

Lexa looked at her, "Ya why wouldn't I?"

Wanda shrugged and then smirked, "So who was that guy?"

"Hmm…who?"

"That guy that was ready to get Pietro."

"Julian Keller? Just some guy that wants to get with me."

"You like him?"

"Phfft…she likes him as much as she likes Peanut Butter…" Anna replied from above.

"Hey everyone loves peanut butter. Don't they?" Jubilee asked.

Lexa smirked, "I'm allergic to peanut butter…"

They all stayed quiet for a while before they burst out laughing.

"Poor guy…" Amara commented as she threw away the drink into the trash bin.

"He'll get over it," Lexa answered. "And who knows…maybe I'll want a makeout buddy in the future."

"Your so bad…so if you don't like him…what's going on in your love life?"

Lexa looked at Wanda. For a while she just stared at her, but as she did Wanda noticed that it looked like Lex was looking straight through her but her eyes was fixated on her sapphire ones. She finally snapped out of it and looked back at the ceiling, "I have no love life…"

Wanda stared at her for a moment and then realized that Anna had gotten up from her bed and was looking down at them from the rail. Things had gotten quiet so Wanda got up from the bed and took her phone out.

"It's to quiet and we have no TV. Let me call my dad and fix this problem…" she walked over to the corner of the room and her voice was the only sound as the others lost themselves in space.

OoOoOoOo Building 2A Dorm 2 OoOoOoOo

The sky was getting darker and darker. There were a couple of stars out already and soon the day would end to start their year in hell. It was a beautiful vie though…one of the reasons he had gotten used to this dorm. The view from the hallway window soothed him.

"'Ey what's up with ya? Yah 'aven't been yourself since we came back from de cafeteria," the Cajun voice asked.

Pietro didn't bother turning around, he just kept looking out the window and answered back with a "Nothing's wrong."

"He looks a bit love struck…maybe Crystal did him some favors," John commented. Remy smirked but shook his head.

"Non. Jean told me that the girls were together all day catching up. I don't think they even talked today."

Before any of them could make any more comments the door opened and Warren walked in.

"Hey," he greeted. The others nodded and Pietro just waved his hand at him without turning.

"Where did you run off to?" John asked.

"Hung out with Candy for a bit, but then I went down student services and found out what was going on with out new roommate"  
"And?"

"We don't have a new roommate…"

"Ya a free room…" John shouted.

"Not exactly…"

"Huh?"

"It's not a new roommate…it's an old friend…" Warren answered and then they heard…

"The fuzzy one has arrived let the party begin!"

Remy perked and eyebrow and looked at John, "Do we know anyone fuzzy?"

" I don't think so…" he answered and as he did a boy with dark blue shoulder haired walking in.

Remy squinted his eyes as he slowly recognized the person, "Kurt? That ya mon ami?"

"The one and only," came a reply and Kurt Wagner got closer to them.

"Hey!" John greeted and stood up to do their special handshake. "What's up and hey…you have stubble…" he stated noticing the small beard appearing.

"That would be why I called myself the fuzzy one," Kurt answered and laughed. "It'll be gone tomorrow though."

"What are you doing here? Isn't your dorm 3 doors down?"

"Nah. I was on vacation in Germany and my flight barley came in so they gave my old bed to some new kid and here I am."

"Sounds like we're gonna have a lot of parties," John joked.

Kurt nodded and then looked at Pietro who hadn't said anything, "What's up with him?"

"Who knows, he's been weird since we came back from the cafeteria."

"The cafeteria?" Warren asked and looked at Pietro. "Did Laura Lex poison your food or something?"

"Laura Lex?" Remy asked and looked at Warren.

"Ya, you know that girl that came this morning with her other friends. I think one of them is Pietro's sister…I saw them talking in the Cafeteria."

John and Remy smirked. "Oh really…" John stated and looked at Pietro who had finally turned around.

Pietro rolled his eyed and walked into his room not saying a word to any of them.

Warren and Kurt looked at the other two puzzled.

Remy nodded, "He's just butt hurt that John said he looked love struck and now we happened to know who he was with since we knew it wasn't Crystal."

Warren smirked, " I don't know about love struck…they were pretty much insulting each other with every breath they had."

Kurt walked over to the fridge after dropping his bags and got a bottle of water, "People show attraction in many different ways…" he stated and took a drink while the others stayed quiet and thought about it.

OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo

'Beep beep beep SLAM'

Hazel eyes lazily opened and looked at the alarm clock. 7:20. They re-closed and opened what seemed like a minute later but the clock read 7:40.

"SHIT!"

Jubilee sat up startled from the yell and then watched as Laura Lex jumped off her bed and towards her drawers. "What's up?" she asked sleepily.

"We over slept 20 minutes! We're gonna be late!" She yelled and started undressing. Jubilee popped up in bed and then walked over to Amara shaking her.

"5 more minutes Isabella."

"Amara get your butt up or we'll be late!" Amara's dark eyes slowly opened. "Get up get up get up!" Jubilee yelled and pushed her off the bed.

"Ow…what the heck?"

"Get up!" Jubes yelled again and started taking out her uniform.

Lexa watched them and after she slid her skirt up she walked over to Wanda's bed and pulled the covers off only to be surprised and find that instead of finding Wanda she found pillows.

"What the…"

"What is it?" Jubes asked putting on her tie.

"She's not here…I better tell An…" she didn't finish because as she climbed the stairs towards Anna's bed she found it empty and already made. Her eyes narrowed and she yelled "DAMMIT!"

OoOoOoOo Cafeteria OoOoOoOo

Anna's leg bounced up and down from it's resting place on her knee. "Yah think they're up yet?"

"Probably," Wanda answered and took a sip of her hot coffee. "Lex's is going to want to kill us when she sees we got up without her."

"Well it's not our faults their lazy assess," Anna answered. Wanda smirked at the answer and watched as more students in uniform walked in. All the girls wore the same thing, a black skirt, matching black thin jackets, sky blue long sleeved shirt and a red tie. The guys wore the same thing except instead of skirts they wore pants, and their jacket was longer and looser on them.

"You think the guy who made this had any fashion sense?" Wanda asked as she loosened her tie.

Anna smirked and was about to answer when a cute small brown haired boy walked towards them meekly. He stopped in front of Wanda and held out a red rose. Wanda stared at it strangely and was going to ask what it was for when the boy spoke.

"Mr. John Allerdyce wishes you a good morning."

"Who?" she asked and watched as he turned and pointed. Her eyed landed on a red head individual and dark blue eyes that were watching her. Wanda smirked and took it, "Tell him the thought's appreciated…" he nodded and ran off leaving Wanda to sniff the flower.

Anna watched and rolled her eyes before turning towards the direction where John was. When she saw him she saw that he wasn't alone. Pietro was on his left with a confused face looking at him and then at his sister. On his right sat Remy Lebeau staring right at her. She held his gaze for a bit before getting uncomfortable and getting up.

"Come on…the bell's about to ring. Ah'll show you to your first class."

"Fine," Wanda answered and got up. Together they left the large dome looking room and ignored the 2 pair of eyes glaring at them from a far a way corner.

OoOoOoOo Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Here it is," Anna stated and stopped in front of the computer room. "The teacher likes to be called Selene…she likes to act more like a friend than a teacher. It's an easy A, anyway good luck…"

"Thanks…" Wanda answered and walked in. The room was half full and she didn't know anyone so she walked to the back and sat on the seat closer to the window. She looked outside and waited for the bell to ring. A couple of minutes later she felt someone sit next to her the smell of cologne filled her nostrils. Her nose twitched but she didn't turn.

"I didn't know you were a junior…"

Wanda's eyed widened a bit and answered, "I didn't know you were a stalker."

John laughed, "How can I be a stalker if I didn't even know you were in the same grade as me".

"How could you not know? We're twins!" Pietro's voice joined the conversation making Wanda finally turned. She groaned as she saw that Pietro and his friends surrounded her. Many them of them she recognized as girls that Anna didn't get along with.

"Don't look so disappointed…we won't torture you to boredom or something…just because Anna doesn't like us doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Anna and I are a lot of like…so believe me, whatever irritates her about you…is likely going to get to me too…" Wanda replied to Elisabeth who was sitting in front of her.

"That's to bad…something tells me we could have been great friends…"

Wanda looked at the blond with shoulder length hair. Her blues eyes pierced daggers at her and Wanda noticed that her gaze would sometimes land on John. Wanda smirked and turned away to turn on her computer. She looked for the switch but didn't find it causing John to chuckle and turn it on for her. She gave him a thankful smile and noticed that the blond was still glaring at her.

"And so hell has began…" she whispered making John smirk.

"It's not that bad…" he replied and they shared a look before Selene started the class.

OoOoOoOo 1st Period- English OoOoOoOo

Lexa rushed through the door to her first period and as soon as she did the bell rang.

"Miss. Howlett please be on time tomorrow."

"Yes professor Wyngarde," Lexa answered and walked to the empty seat in the room, which was reserved for her.

Anna smirked as Lex walked towards her; it quickly disappeared though when she got kicked in the shins. "Ow…you whore…and after Ah saved yah that seat too…" Anna whispered angrily at her.

"That's what you get for letting me oversleep…" Lex answered.

"It's not my fault you can't wake yourself up," Anna answered. Lexa mimicked her and then stick her tongue out at her only to hear…

"Miss Howlett…PAY ATTENTION!"

Lex snapped her face to the white board. "Yes sir…" she answered. Vertigo, Tabitha and Bobby all gave her smirks and giggled at her. Lexa rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Anna brought her hand up and flipped them off as the teacher turned his face back to the board. They glared at her but turned away from them.

"Did you take Jubes and Amara to their first class?" Anna whispered.

"Ya...that's why I'm late," Lex answered and started copying down Anna's notes. Her friend nodded and they both stayed quiet as Mr. Wyngarde started the class.

OoOoOoOo 1st Period- P.E OoOoOoOo

Amara rolled up her black shorts as Jubilee finished putting on her gym uniform.

"I can't believe we have gym first…this sucks we're going to be sweaty before the other classes start."

"It's not that bad…when it's really hot in spring we won't have to be under the scorching sun…" Jubilee replied looking at it in a positive way.

"Ya but when it's winter we're gonna be freezing our asses off," Amara replied as they started walking towards the field.

Jubilee started opening her mouth but they both turned around when the heard a, "Hey you two!"

"Yes?" Jubilee asked as a blond hairy man walked towards them.

"You're late," that booming voice told them.

As he said that the bell rang, "I guess we are…are you the tardy police?" Amara joked.

"No I'm your teacher…" he answered making Jubilee glare at Amara who mouthed 'whoops' to her. "And you guys have just earned yourself a mile jog…you have 8 minutes to be back."

"But sir…"

"NOW!"

Jubilee grabbed Amara's arm and started running towards the track, "That guy is scary…" Jubes told her.

"Tell me about it…what a way to start the year."

OoOoOoOo 8 Hours later OoOoOoOo

Anna walked into the dorm room she shared with the others. Laura Lex was right behind her and looked wiped out. They had just had P.E and weren't on great terms with the teacher, Victor Creed. When they opened the door they saw that Wanda was on her bed and putting lotion on her hands, which looked a bit red. Jubilee was on her bed with a math book opened on her lap and a pencil in hand; Amara was nowhere in sight.

"Hey…" Lexa greeted and walked to her bed only to fall hard on it. Jubilee answered with a 'hey' without looking up and Wanda just nodded as Anna limped up the stairs.

"What's wrong with you two?" Wanda asked.

"P.E teacher is an ass," Anna answered and disappeared from sight.

"You?" came a muffled reply from Lexa's bed.

"I got bored during Civics so Pietro and I played bloody knuckles," she answered.

"You win?"

"Of course…you know how weak he is," she answered.

"Where's Amara?" Anna asked from up the stairs.

"Dunno…she left somewhere pretty excited," Jubilee answered and seconds later Amara barged in.

"Hey!"

"Hey," came the unenthusiastic replies.

"Wow you all seem pretty dead. Guess this means none of you are gonna be joining the after school classes."

"No way," Lexa answered. Wanda shook her head and a loud 'HA' was heard from Anna's bed.

"Aww come on…I wanna join the drama class but don't want to do it alone. Jubes?"

"No can do. I have a ton of homework and homework is my number one priority…"

"Aw please?"

"No."

"Please please please…"

"Nooo."

"Please?"

"NO!"

OoOoOoOo 5 Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Welcome to Drama class. I am you're teacher Agatha Harkness, call me Ms. Harkness. You're here because you want to be so I except good behavior if not I will kick you out and you will not be able to take this course…in this class you will learn to…"

Jubilee smacked her head with a script book that was handed to them at the door, "Why am I here?" she asked.

"Cause you're a great friend," Amara answered with a huge smile.

"Ya ya ya…" Jubes answered and looked around. After what seemed like an hour, which was only 10 minutes, Jubilee got up only to feel a hand on her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Amara asked.

"To pee," Jubilee answered and left. Amara watched her and then turned her attention back to Ms. Harkness.

"While you're here I want to HEAR you…I want EXPRESSIONS! I want you not to SAY the lines but BE the lines…BE your characters! Anyway for your first assignment you need to get in pairs and well do a quick dialogue just to get to know everyone. Pick your partners."

Amara looked around frantically, 'Great time to go to the bathroom Jubes,' she thought to herself. She then got up, as did all the people in the theater and stood in place waiting.

"Looking for a partner?" A voice asked behind her.

"Not exactl…" she stared and turned around only to stare at a dark skinned boy, black hair, light brown eyes and a killer smile. "Hi…"

The boy smiled, "Hi…"

After a while of silence Amara snapped out of her daze and realized he was still waiting for an answer, "Oh…I…don't have a partner…"

"Would you like to be mine?"

"Sure…" Amara answered.

"I'm Roberto Da Costa," he told her and reached out his hand out for her at shake.

"Amara Aquilla," she answered and took his hand only to have him raise it and kiss it. Amara blushed and gave a small smile.

"Hey I'm back."

Roberto turned to an Asian girl who appeared all of a sudden and looked at their entwined hands with a perked eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Jubes…this is Roberto…my um…partner…"

Jubilee's jaw dropped, "Hi…" she greeted the boy and then glared at Amara who had a sheepish look on her face. "Well…I'm gonna go over there now…" she stated after a couple seconds of awkward silence. Amara gave her a mouthed 'thanks'. Jubes just shook her head and walked over to Ms. Harkness.

"I don't have a partner…" she announced when she finally got her attention.

"Perfect, he doesn't either you can pair up," she answered and pointed to a boy hiding in the shadows.

"O…k…" she answered and walked over to a tall lean boy.

"Hi…" she greeted when she got close to him. He nodded but didn't say anything. Jubilee looked around and after a while turned to her partner, "So…I'm Jubilation Lee but you can just call me Jubilee…"

His blue eyes explored her body up and down. When he was done he looked into her own blue eyes. Jubilee felt shivers up her spine, his gaze was so intent, it seemed to be doing something to her.

Before she could pin point what it was he opened his mouth and said, "I'm Ray." She smiled at the sound of his voice but before either could say anything else Ms. Harkness voice spoke through a microphone.

"Let us start…please open your scripts of Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet…" Jubilee echoed to herself and looked at the script in annoyance.

"Don't like tragic romances?"

Jubes turned to Ray, "No it's not that. I just get tired of reading that play. We've been studying it since 6th grade," she replied. "I feel bad for whoever gets stuck doing with the tragic lovers parts."

"You two in the corner…"

Ray and Jubilee looked up to see Ms. Harkness pointing at them. "Study the parts of Romeo and Juliet…" she stated and turned to another pair.

Jubilee's eyes widened and then closed them and let, "Shit" come out her mouth.

Ray chuckled besides her and said, "Isn't irony such a bitch?" she glared at him before opening the small script in her hands and starting to read Juliet's part when she was on the balcony with Romeo.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Lol well that was fun :D What do you guys think? I liked this chap, we see a bit of everyone and we see some of the drama that's to come :D I wanted to add a bit of the other characters just so we know who's in the fic and what side they are. Some of the love triangles are now obvious, we even have love squares! (Julian/Lex/Pietro/Crystal) lol. Anyhoo fun stuff is to come…and I'm going to love being evil and writing it :D Before I forget the song that Lex sung at the beginning of the chap was, "The Vampire" by Him.

**Romy**- The staring contest has started lol. The next chap will finally have a scene with them doing more than staring ;D

**Jonda**- He's making his move…not for the good reasons but at least they're going somewhere lol.

**X-ietro**- The bliss…lol. They're too much fun to write. The hate and obvious attraction makes me giddy.

**Amarto**- LOLOL She ditched Jubes for Roberto after forcing the girl to come. Poor Jubes…anyway they seemed to have hit it off well.

**Jubilay**- Lol. Timid start. They're not sure what to make of each other and Ray doesn't seem like a social person….maybe she'll change that ;D

Already then, now who's in what grade…

Freshman- Jubilee, Amara, Danielle, Evan (if I decided to add him…not likely), Amanda, Todd, Rahne, and Sam.

Sophomores- Anna Marie, Laura Lex, Roberto, Bobby, Ray, Kurt (he's 15 but skipped a year), Vertigo, and Tabitha.

Juniors- John, Elisabeth, Cody, Pietro, Wanda, Julian Keller, Emma, and Candy Southern.

Seniors- Remy, Scott, Jean, Lance (who has yet to show), and Warren.

Teachers- Raven Darkholme, Ororo Monroe, Charles Xavier, Lorna Dane, Jason Wyngarde, Agatha Harkness, Hank McCoy, Irene Alder, Victor Creed and Piotr Rasputin.

Logan Howlett and Erik Lensher will appear in later chapters. Anyhoo I believe that's all that you need to know for now. If you have any questions feel free to ask :D See you next week ;D hope you guys liked and will review. Love ya'll lots - UHW


	3. Fun Annoyances

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo 

Yay I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you guys lol. The reviews always make me feel nice and fuzzy inside! Anyhoo, here I am with a new chap. For those who want to know, Kitty is a sophomore lol. Sorry for leaving her out, I didn't notice.

Anyhoo here's the new chap :D Hope you guys like and review :D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 3 OoOoOoOo

"Come on Tabs…"

"Ugh…Bobby, Shop is for boys…do I look like a boy to you?" Tabitha Smith asked annoyed.

Bobby Drake smirked and looked her over, "Not at all…plus I have proof that you're not a boy," he answered making the petite blond smirk and making Duncan along with some of the other guys who tagged along make a disgusted face. "Come on just come with me…I need someone smart to talk to in there…"

"HEY!" Duncan protest.

Tabitha smirked while looking thoughtful. She finally answered, "Fine" and the started walking towards the after school shop class. "You know I heard the class has a new teacher," she commented as the boys got quiet.

"What? What happened to Mr. Barry?" Bobby asked.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "I don't know…I just know we have a new shop teacher."

"Do you know their name?" The other three looked up at the boy how had spoken. Tabitha smiled and shook her head at Sam. They were all surprised that he had decided to join them and even more surprised that he had just spoken. The boy seemed awfully shy, 'But after a semester with Bobby as his roommate things should change' Tabitha thought to herself. After a while of just messing around and joking the found the shop room and walked in only to find that it seemed packed.

Bobby looked around and found two empty seats, he quickly grabbed Tabitha's hand and dragged her over to them not caring that they were in the front row. They sat down and looked around for the teacher but didn't find anyone. A minute passed and Bobby noticed that Tabitha was getting bored, he smirked and leaned over to her to whisper something in her ear but stopped when he spotted something green.

He looked and saw that it was a female, she was about 5'7'', skinny yet seemed to have small muscles, green hair and green eyes. He stared at her as if she was a goddess that had shown up from no where…he was simply…memorized.

Tabitha noticed Bobby's silence and looked over to him only to see him looking at the woman who had just entered the room. She perked and eyebrow at him and then looked back to the older woman. There didn't seem to be anything special about her, sure she was pretty…but many girls at school were too. She seemed pretty normal…actually maybe a little tomboyish since she was wearing jean overalls with a tank top under it.

"Hello class. I'm Lorna Dane, you're new shop teacher," she announced as she walked in front of the class. "You will call me Miss Dane and nothing else. Today we're just gonna go over a few rules and what to do in case of an emergency later on this week is when we'll actually start building things. Any questions?"

Everyone stated silent. Tabitha looked around and noticed why, they all seemed to be googling "Miss Dane" she rolled her eyes and looked at Bobby who had the same stupid expression as all the boys. She sighed and stood up.

Bobby noticed the movement next to him and saw that Tabby was leaving, "Where you going?" he whispered.

"Leaving…I don't like shop and I don't think you'll be getting bored so there's no reason for me to be here," she answered a bit bitterly. Bobby watched her start leaving but they turned his attention back to Lorna.

"Going somewhere?" Lorna asked as she watched Tabitha head for the door.

"Ya…away," the blond answered carelessly and walked out the door.

"Anyone else want to leave? Cause now would be the time to do it." No one moved so Lorna smiled and closed the door to the shop class. She then walked back to the front and studied all the faces. Her eyes landed on bright blue eyes, for some reason they captivated her. She smiled at the blond boy before looking at the rest of the class and staring on the class procedures.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Anna tapped her pencil to the beat of the song they were listing too. They being Wanda and herself. Jubilee and Amara were still out probably in Drama and Lexa was sound asleep, for some reason Mr. Creed liked working her harder than any of the others.

After a while of doing some of her math homework, Anna got up and stretched and made her way down the stairs walking over to Wanda's bed. The black haired red tipped girl seemed to be going at her English homework.

"Hey wanna go for a walk or sumething?" Anna asked.

Wanda didn't look up but shook her head, "Nah…I'm gonna finish this stupid assignment. I have a feeling I'm gonna hate this year…" she added.

"Why?"

"Mainly cause my brother is in all my classes but also the fact that he travels in a pack so if he's near me so are all of them…"

Anna nodded sympathetically , "that's what happens when yah're popular…"

"That girl was in all my classes to…you know…Asian with purple hair." Anna didn't say anything so Wanda continued, "she's not that bad you know…what do you have against her?"

"She's a fake…"

Wanda stayed quiet for a bit thinking over it and finally asked, "What's she's faking to be?"

"That's what ah don't know…" Anna answered and got up. A book was in her hand and she started walking towards the door. "Ah'm going out…be back later."

Wanda nodded and then stared at the shut door before going back to her English homework.

OoOoOoOo Minutes Later OoOoOoOo

Anna sat at an empty bench under a tree. She sat crossed legged on it and opened her book. Sometimes when there was nothing to do she just liked going out and reading. It relaxed her. As she was getting into the book she heard a small rustling noise. She didn't look up but knew someone was staring at her…she signed and closed the book as someone sat next to her and but their arm around her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful…"

"What do you want Cody?"

"Just wanted tah say hi to my favorite girl," the blond southern answered.

"Ah'm not yah girl…" she answered.

"Do you want to be?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aw come on Annie…these three months without you were the most horrible of mah live."

"Really? That's odd…they were pretty good for meh," she answered as she brushed his hand off.

"Fine be liake that heart breaker. Anyway Ah'm here let yah know that…" he scooted close to her. "Scott and yah are ovah…if yah ever feel loney…yah know."

Anna looked at him a little surprised before smiling and leaning over to him, "Cody…"

"Yah?" he asked with a smirk.

"Get bent…" she stated and pushed him away making him fall of the bench. Cody quickly got up and dusted himself off. He then smirked at her and left but not before saying, "Ah'll be back." She rolled her eyes and went back to her book, not 5 pages later there was another interruption heading her way.

"Can I sit 'ere?"

"No," she answered not bothering to turn to the somewhat familiar voice. The person either didn't hear the response or ignored it because seconds later something heavy got on the bench. Anna's emerald eyes narrowed and she turned to face at the intruder of her silent time.

Remy Lebeau smiled at her and looked at the book in her hands, "Wat ya reading?"

"A book," she answered simply and turned back to it making him smirk.

"I can see tat…" he answered and swiped it under her face. He studied the title, 'Interview with a Vampire'. He then looked back at her to see her scowling at him.

"Can ah help ya?" she asked and tried grabbing the book back.

"Non…just wanted ta come by and say bonjour…" he answered. "Why, can't we be amis?" he asked.

Anna looked at him with a small smiled and then asked, "Where's yah girlfriend?"

He looked a bit surprised by the question but answered, "Tutoring…she's a tutor."

"Really…who does she tutor?" she asked curiously.

"Different people…right now I believe she's with…hmm…Summers. Scott Summers…"

Anna perked an eyebrow, nodded and returned to her book. Remy studied her quietly for a bit. There was something mysterious about her, something that made him curious and made him want to find out what it was she seemed to be hiding. At the moment though as she read she seemed so at peace…like there was nothing in her mind except the fantasy world she was reading about.

Finally after 5 more pages of letting her read he asked a question that had been plaguing him since she was at his dorm, "Wat do y' ave against mon girlfriend?"

Anna's head snapped up and looked at him, that was one question she wasn't expecting. She racked her brain for an excuse. She could just tell him that he's having an affair with her ex but no…things would be discovered later on. She still had plans for Jean. Anna shrugged and looked down at her book while she closed it, "We clash…" she answered. "We have opposite ideas, opinions, taste in style. Jean doesn't understand me at all and I understand her kind perfectly…"

"'er kind?" he asked.

Before she could answer a loud 'HEY' rang through both their ears and Anna felt herself being embraced by someone.

"Get off!" Anna yelled.

"Aww no. This is the first time I see you in more than a month."

"What are you talking about, we were in all the same classes today," Anna answered annoyed.

"Ya but we were across the room from each other so we didn't get to talk," the male voice answered.

Remy watched with curiosity as one of his roommates held the attractive Goth. Silently he wondered if there was something between them.

Kurt looked up and noticed Remy, "Remy hey…I didn't know you knew my sister."

"Yo sister?"

"Step-sister," Anna answered and finally got out of Kurt's hold. She then looked at both boys and asked, "How do you know each other?"

"We're roommates," Kurt answered and squished in between them. "So what were you two kids talking about?" he asked ignoring Anna's "I feel sorry for you" comment to Remy. The other two stayed quiet and looked at the now shaved blue haired younger boy who was waiting patiently for an answer from either of them.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"YES! It's over…I thought the torture would never end."

"You know for someone who doesn't like drama you're being overdramatic, "Amara stated as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He's gone you don't have to make you're hair look nice anymore," Jubilee stated as she watched her roomy.

"Hmm…what do you mean?" Amara asked innocently.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "That guy you were flirting with…the one you ditched me for?"

Amara smirked, "Oh…Roberto…he seems like a great guy…" she stated looking a bit dazed.

Jubilee shook her head, "Well since you have him in there that means that I don't have to come anymore right?" she asked hopefully.

Amara chuckled a bit then seriously answered with a, "Ya you do…" Jubilee turned to look at the dark skinned girl and as they started walking away from the class Jubilee whined about not wanting to go. "Come on. It's not that bad I'm mean today was the first day and you got the lead."

"That's exactly why. First off I'm not really an actress ok…and I don't like that much attention on me either. Then there's also that fact that that guy I was paired was…" she opened to say something but nothing would come out.

Amara turned to her and smirked as she saw Jubilee's mouth open and close like a goldfish. "You know I think you might have found that guy a bit interesting…and I wouldn't blame you he's not a bad looker."

"What? No, that's not it at all. He was bit...RUDE, ya that's the word I was looking for. And he wears a lot of dark colors which wouldn't go with me. My favorite color's yellow…see it'd be a total opposite match," Jubilee answered.

"Opposites attract," Amara answered.

"Anyway," Jubilee stated trying to change the subject, "Wanna go get something to snack on before we go back to the room?"

"Ya, I'm a little thirsty," Amara answered as the changed their course of direction. After a minute or two of walking and talking Jubilee bumped into something hard.

"Ow, watch were you're…oh hey it's you."

Jubes looked up into brown eyes," Oh hi," she answered awkwardly as she regain her balance from almost falling.

"Jubilee right?"

"Ya…and you're…" Jubilee racked her brain. She knew his name started with a B but she totally forgot what it was. Amara leaned in towards her and whispered, 'Bobby'. "Bobby!."

Bobby smirked cockily, "Ya you remembered, awesome. So where you ladies heading to?"

"Cafeteria…"

"Cool, so have you joined any after school classes?"

"Ya Drama," Jubilee answered as Amara rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Oh to bad. I'm taking shop…anyway I wanna get to know you better wanna hang out during the weekend or something?"

"Uh…" Jubilee looked at Amara who shrugged. "Sure…"

"Ok, see you later than" Bobby answered and waved as the girls continued to walk away. He watched her from the distance with a smirk and his thoughts were interrupted by Duncan who had watched the whole thing.

"You really need to stop flirting. You have Tabs, flirting with this one and you're interested in the shop teacher too," he told him.

Bobby shrugged and then waved at Pietro and John who were walking towards them. "It's not my fault I love the ladies."

"What ladies?" Pietro asked only hearing that last part.

"Bobby's seems to want 3 different girls…and it's barley the first day of school!" Duncan answered.

Pietro chuckled while John perked an eyebrow. "Who the lucky ladies?" the Aussie asked.

Before Bobby opened his mouth Duncan answered for him, "Tabitha of course…then there's the new Asian freshman…and the new shop teacher."

"Geeze calm down…Duncan's right it's only the first day," John stated.

"Ha that coming from the one that wants to get his best friends sister…" Pietro turned and stared at John, this was the first time he's heard of this.

"So it's a nice day right?" John randomly stated looking away from the sapphire eyes.

Bobby who hadn't been listened shook his head, "There's something a bit appealing about all of them. Tabitha is…"

"Horny?" Duncan asked making the other two laugh.

"Shut up, no. Tabitha is fun…and she listens when I need someone to talk to. You know, she's like my best friend…"

"With benefits," John whispered making the other nod.

"Jubilee is just something new I wanna try," he answered with a cynical smirk. "Then Ms. Dane jus seems interesting…sexy…you know older woman are always HOT," he stated.

Pietro stared intently at him, "What was her name?"

"Dane…Lorna Dane, why?" When he turned to face the silver haired boy he was gone.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Wanda stared around the room. It was quiet since Lexa was still sleeping and the others were still out. She was tired of doing the homework so she got up and stretched a little before heading upstairs towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Lexa stayed where she was on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. She could have been drooling and never noticed since she was deep in her dream.

Someone was kissing her, the soft lips ran down her lips onto her jaw and slowly and painfully made their way to her neck. Her neck arched back as his tongue came out and licked and sucked at her skin. It slowly traveled lower and lower until it got to the top of her cleave. A hand traveled to her back and undid her bra clasp. The mouth started moving again and as the tongue came out to start on her cleavage there was a loud…

'Bang Bang'

Lexa's head rose up from the pillow as she heard the sound. After a while of blinking she realized that someone was knocking on their door and no one else seemed to be around to open it. She groggily got up and started towards it.

When she opened it she stared into Sapphire eyes that made her feel like she was still dreaming.

Pietro stood outside and looked around to make sure there were no adults to catch him at the girls dorm. After seeing that Lexa was just staring at him oddly and no snappy comment had been thrown his way he asked, "Is my sister here?"

Laura Lex blinked before she realized that this was no dream and Pietro Maximoff was really standing in front of her door, which was forbidden. She shook her head trying to get her mind straight and moved out of the way to let him in. If they were caught they'd both be in trouble. "I don't know…" she answered and she looked both ways of the corridor before shutting the door.

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you her roommate?" he asked annoyed.

"I was sleeping dumbass. But someone's taking a shower, let me go check if it's her," she answered and walked up the stairs.

Pietro watched her go and couldn't help looking at her legs as her skirt moved sideways along with her hips. He quickly looked away and mumbled "Crystal" over and over again. When he looked back up she was gone out of view. Pietro shook his head and told himself, 'Well it's not my fault she's still wearing that stupid uniform.'

After a minute or two Lexa started walking back down. Pietro tried looking at her boots as she came but couldn't hold his gaze so his eyes slowly traveled up her body until they landed on her face.

Lexa's hazel eyes noticed his actions but didn't say anything about it, instead when she got to the bottom step she stopped and looked at him. "It's her. She said she might be a bit. You can wait or come back later."

"Um…I'll wait," he answered and stood in the middle of the room. Lexa smirked, it'd be fun to keep him like that during his wait but she couldn't find it in herself to be that evil.

"That's Wanda's bed if you wanna sit," she stated and sat on her own. He nodded and took a seat. The room got awkwardly quiet. Lexa's thoughts went back to when they were young and friends. It almost seemed like yesterday but it wasn't…because now they were distant and cold.

Pietro looked around the room, a lot like she had when she walked into their room. It was lot different, as he looked around he thought that the guys had it better since they at least had a small room for privacy.

Picking up on his thoughts Lexa smirked, "Girls aren't shy about showing their…" she thought about a word to use, "stuff. Also we like to share our thoughts and we talk a lot." After a bit she got a weird idea, "Is this your first time in a girls dorm? Doesn't look like you've been in one…"

Pietro looked at her and wondered if he should just ignore her. But the silence was making him wander to the past when he did actually considered Laura Lex his best friend, he decided to answer. "Ya it is…"

She nodded, "so it's your room where all the sin takes place. I can see why," she smirked. "I wouldn't feel comfortable doing anything in a room full of friends."

"But I thought you liked to share?" he asked sending her words back.

"If there's one things girls can't handle sharing…it's boys," she countered and looked at him only to look away when he held her gaze but didn't reply. It got quiet again and she found herself looking for the remote for the stereo to at least make the silence stop. When she got it on a slow melody came on. She instantly recognized the song…

It was ironic that it would be playing at the moment because it seemed to match the mood. Bittersweet. The friendship that had been there between both individuals in the room was now bitter, but it used to be sweet and who knows, maybe somewhere deep down some of that sweetness remained.

/The sweetest thought Had it all Cause I did let you go All our moments keep me warm When you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever 'Till the day we'll be back together I will be waiting for you/

Pietro looked at Lexa as the song played, she seemed deep in thought while her mouth murmured the words to the song.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise…you're both in the same room and are still alive."

Both Lex and Pietro looked up to see Wanda walking down the stairs in her normal clothes and a towel in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked turning to Pietro as he got off the bed. Before he opened his mouth to speak Lexa announced, "I'm gonna shower" and started unbuttoning her shirt. Pietro's eyes widened as he stared at her and Wanda turned around to give her a "what the…" look.

Noticing them both staring with shocked expressions she undid the last button and said, "Relax…I'm wearing a tank top…" and opened her shirt with both hands as if she was flashing them. She cracked up a bit as she started up the stairs. When she reached the top she looked over the rail and threw the button up shirt and her tie towards her bed, "Get your heads out of the gutter" and walked away.

Wanda looked at Lexa's clothes which landed no where near her bed. Pietro smiled, "she's crazy," he stated out of the blue making Wanda look at him. She noticed the smile on his face didn't seem fake like the one he had plastered on his face while he was with his girlfriend.

"Ya…so what did you want?"

"You know Lorna's here?"

"Lorna? OUR Lorna?"

"I only know one Lorna with Dane as a last name."

"Oh, what did she want? Is she still here?"

"Ya. She's working here as the shop teacher…Wanna go see here?" he asked.

"YA!" Wanda answered enthusiastically. He nodded and they both left, making sure not to be seen. A couple minutes later they were in the building with all their class rooms. When they were about to walk into the shop room they bumped into someone.

"Oh hey…we were wondering where you ran off," a blond boy stated looking at Pietro and then smiled at Wanda in greeting.

"Duncan…what are you doing here?" Pietro asked.

"Nothing. Bobby couldn't get enough of the teach so he came to ask for "private" shop classes," Duncan answered with a suggestive smirk.

"That is a sick image…" Wanda muttered disgusted with thinking of the older woman with anyone.

Duncan kept smirking and added, "And John came to see how hot she was…I just tagged along." As if called by esp John walked out of the room shortly.

"Ha mate she's…" John started but stopped when he saw Wanda who perked an eyebrow at him.

She stepped a couple of steps forward to the point of being toe to toe with him and asked, "How hot is she?" Before he got a shot to answer she brushed passed him and walked into the classroom leaving the three boys behind.

Pietro shook his head and soon followed her while Duncan snickered. "Man…after that I doubt you'll make it in two weeks."

"Shut-up mate…" John answered and glared at the laughing dork. He then leaned on the wall by the door and waited.

When Wanda and Pietro walked into the class room they found Bobby comfortable with his elbows on the teachers desk and making what looked like a puppy dog face. The green haired teacher stared at the student with interest and a small smile.

"Mr. Drake…"

"Please…Bobby," he interrupted her.

She smiled., "Bobby I really doubt you'd need tutoring for this class. It's fairly simple."

"I'm sure it is but you see…"

"He's an idiot," a male voice stated.

Lorna and Bobby turned and looked at the Maximoff twins. Lorna's face turned from amused to happy as she saw the familiar faces. Bobby scowled and stood up straight.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, get lost." Wanda snapped and walked past him towards the 22 year old teacher.

Bobby glared at Wanda wondering about her attitude while Pietro shrugged on behalf of his twins actions.

"Well I'm out…see you tomorrow Miss. Dane."

"Good-bye…Bobby," she answered and watched him leave.

"Really I didn't know you were a child molester Lorna," Wanda stated.

"Nice to see you too sis," Lorna greeted and hugged the younger girl. "And by the way…it's not child molestation…it's my job," she commented with a wink.

"Whatever," Wanda answered and watched Lorna give Pietro a quick hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked after the greetings.

"We go here…what are you doing here?" Pietro answered.

"I started work here."

"Bad place to start…especially if you're running away from dad."

Lorna rolled her eyes, "I'm not running away from him. We just didn't happen to part on good terms last time I saw him" she answered.

"Same thing," Wanda answered.

"No they're not…so how was your summer?" Lorna asked changing the subject. "What great place did daddy take you this time?"

They three siblings talked for a while and didn't noticed how time went by until it started getting dark outside.

"Well you guys better go. I Think it's a rule that you can't be out of the dorms past what? 7," she teased.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "9 but fine we can take a hint, come on Wanda lets leave," he stated and started dragging her away by her arm.

"I was kidding," Lorna stated.

"I know but it is starting to get late," Pietro replied.

"All right…don't be strangers," Lorna called out to the as they left. They quickly slipped out of the class and found someone waiting.

"You been here the whole time?" Pietro asked.

"Yup…waited for you…I didn't die of boredom cause I kept myself occupied, " the boy answered and put away a shark lighter.

"Wow…you care that much about him? You guys could be gay together," Wanda stated.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"Ohhh No denial from either of you," she added. Pietro glared at her while John smirked finding her amusing.

"Crystal called you on my phone," John stated ignoring Wanda's comment and suggestive looks.

Pietro's glare then turned to a puzzled expression. "Why didn't she just call my phone?"

"No answer."

"But it didn't even rin…" Pietro didn't finish as he felt for his phone which wasn't on him. "Shit I must have dropped it…" he shouted and ran off leaving Wanda alone with his crazy Aussie friend.

Wanda looked after him then glanced at John who had his eyes on her. She looked around, "Hm…I think I'm gonna go now…bye," she stated and started walking away. She stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist though. "What?"

"Mind if I walk ya? It's not safe to walk around alone on campus this late at night," he stated.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself," she answered and pulled her hand free and begin on her way. A couple feet away though she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Suit yourself though."

John smirked and did a small to catch up to her, "So shelia…tell me about yourself."

"First off my name's Wanda…other then that what else do u need to know?"

"I dunno…do you have mate?"

"What?"

"Ya know…do you have boyfriend?" Wanda turned her head to the side and stared at John curiously, wondering if should ignore him, give an answer or ask why he wanted to know.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Lexa laid on her bed once again. She had gotten out of the shower a while ago only to find that she was completely alone. Amara and Jubilee had oddly enough not come back from drama yet, Anna probably went out looking for some silence to read and who knows where Pietro had taken Wanda. After a while of wondering where the other had gone she sat up and was about to turn on the TV Wanda's dad had sent over but was stopped when she heard a phone go off. It was coming from Wanda's bed so she got up and picked the silver phone up. It said '20 Missed calls' making Lex's eyes almost pop out.

'Maybe it's Wanda's,' she told herself as she pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Uh…you called here, shouldn't I be asking who the hell THIS is?"

"You know what bitch I don't know why you have that phone but if it's Pietro Maximoff's and he's with you, you better tell him he's in big trouble!"

"Sorrie no hablo inglés," Lexa stated and quickly hung up while staring at the phone in awe. She then smirked evilly and mumbled to herself, "So this is Pietro's cell…" she got a piece of paper and started going through the phone. When she was done writing down all she thought interesting she looked around the room and walked out.

OoOoOoOo Tutor Center OoOoOoOo

It was dark and there was nobody in the room, no one but two people who had been there for quite a while.

Jean looked around the room before fixing her hair which had been messed up. When she was done she walked over to the boy that was looking at the table with a goofy expression of bliss on his face. Jean ran some of her fingers through his hair and kissed the base of his neck making little hairs stand up.  
"Same time all week right sweetie?"

Scott nodded slowly still not reacting from what they had just done. He suddenly got up and grabbed her hands, "Jean you're…amazing…" he told her and kissed her lips softly.

Jean smiled sweetly at him, for some reason Scott made her feel so warm and fuzzy. Sure she was dating Remy Lebeau, he was hot and sexy and knew how to satisfy but there didn't seem to be any passion with him. In the end she enjoyed being with Scott more and just had Remy for social Status purposes. Scott knew this which why he was ok with keeping their relationship secret.

As they pulled away the door to the tutoring center opened making them jump apart from each other.

"Ok Scott so I'll see you tomorrow at the same time," Jean told him while grabbing her books of the table.

"All right Ms. Grey," he answered and turned to come face to face with Jean's public boyfriend.

"Hey Summers," Remy greeted him as he made his way in.

"Hello," Scott greeted and passed him. He turned his head getting one last glance of Jean before leaving the room completely.

"Y guys are studying pretty late."

"Ya…times files when you're studying," Jean answered and went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you tutoring him for anyway?" Remy asked as they started leaving the room too.

Jean racked her brain for an answer and then looked at the book in her hand. She smirked as she answered, "Anatomy."

"Ok cool. Anyway petite, I was wondering…y' don't care if I have friends dat are girls right?"

Jean looked at him and thought about it, "No…I mean you already have a lot now anyway," she answered thinking about her friends.

"So you don't care?"

She shook her head. "No…why?"

"Uh no reason. I just made a new friend," he answered.

"Oh…do I know her? So then I can tell her that you're taken," she answered and winked at him.

Remy smiled, "Non it's ok. She know I'm taken…"

"Who is she?" Jean asked curiously.

Remy licked his lips and answered, "Anna Marie Darkholme." He stopped walking when he felt Jean stop a couple feet back, then without turning he kept going leaving a shocked Jean to watch him. After a minute she regained her composure and went after him, her eyes narrowed and her mind plotting.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

"Well this is it…" Wanda stated as she stopped in front of their door. Outside there were clear plastic boxes each had the last name of one of the girls.

John nodded and smiled at her as if expecting something. Wanda nodded and expected him to start leaving but both just stood there.

"You do know that if you got caught in the building there's a chance you'll get suspended right?" she asked while he just started at her.

John smirked, "Considering this is my third year here…ya…I know."

"Then you're waiting for?"

"My tip!" he answered jokingly making her roll her eyes.

"Sorry I have no money on me…the only thing I have is the gum I'm chewing," she answered playing along.

John smirked wide and leaned into her, "I know how you can tip me…" he answered quietly making her eyes go up to meet his.

"How?" she breathed out.

"You can say goodnight," he offered and pulled away. He smiled, he knew he had gotten a reaction from her from just being close to her.

Wanda blinked and nodded, "Good night John," she answered numbly not wanting to think about what she thought he was going to ask for.

"Night Wanda…sweet dreams."

"I was planning too…"she answered and opened the door to her room. She gave him a quick glance before slipping in and leaning on the door once it shut.

"Hey there you are. We were wondering if you guys ditched us."

"What?" Wanda asked and looked up to stare at Amara who had spoken. Jubilee was on her bed reading a book and no one else seemed to be around. "Where the others?" she asked.

"We thought you'd know," Jubes answered putting her book down. Wanda shook her and was surprised when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found a smiling orange haired boy in front of her, but he wasn't alone.

Pietro looked at his sister curiously and then at his best friend. He was coming over to check if he left his cell here since he looked everywhere else and on his way up he found John going down.

"Ya?" Wanda asked looking from one to the other.

"Did I leave my cell here?" Pietro asked and didn't wait for a respond as he entered and looked on her bed and on the floor where he had been earlier. "Damn it, where could I have left it?" he asked himself and started leaving without saying anything to his twin.

Wanda, Amara and Jubes watched him go through the door and make his way down the corridor. John stood in place in front of the door though. Wanda gave him a puzzled look but before he could say anything Pietro grabbed him by his tie and pulled him away.

Wanda closed the door afterwards and turned to look at the younger girls looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Who was that?" Amara asked perking her eyebrow at her.

"My brother?"

"Eww you're brother seemed like he was into you," Amara stated and went to sit on her bed.

Jubilee threw a pillow at her, "No stupid. I think she meant the silver haired one is her brother."

"Oh…so who was the other one?"

"Just some guy," Wanda answered and sat on her bed with a thoughtful expression on her face. Amara turned to Jubilee who shrugged and went back to her book. Amara watched them both carefully before taking out a drama script and reading through the parts she's have to play with Roberto next time they were in class.

OoOoOoOo Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"What ya gonna do bout yo phone mate?"

"I'll just have to tell my dad to get me a new one," Pietro answered as they walked towards their own room. "So…what they hell where you doing over in the girls building?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I went to see Emma?" the Aussie asked.

"No."

John shrugged, "I walked your sister to her room. What's the big deal?"

Pietro was about to respond but before he could the door to their room opened and in the door way stood a very pissed off blue eyed blond.

"Crystal….hey babe what are…"

"Don't you dare call me BABE!" Crystal almost yelled as both boys walked inside the room. She then started slapping his body.

"Ow Crystal what the fuck?" Pietro asked while grabbing her hands and forcing her off.

"Don't act stupid. I called your phone and after 100 missed calls someone finally answered. IT WAS A GIRL!" she answered and started the hitting again.

"Crystal STOP! God, you're being unbearable and you're making a SCENE," he yelled at her. "Anyway for your 411 I lost my phone. Even ask John he's been with me pretty much all day."

"Oh…" she answered.

"Ya. Come on we'll talk about it in my room," he answered and started taking her towards it. Warren and Kurt though, who had been in the room keeping the feisty blond company started making hand signals telling Pietro 'NO'.

He gave them questioning looks but opened the door to his room. Before Crystal could even take a glance inside he quickly closed it again. "You know what? I just remembered I left it pretty shitty. Maybe we'll just talk tomorrow cause…YAWN, I'm getting pretty sleepy."

"It's not even 8 yet Pie," Crystal answered and got a confused expression as he led her to the hallway door.

"I know but it's the first day back and you know that's always the most tiring day since we have to get used to all this again. Anyway I'll talk to you later babe," he told her and pushed her out the room.

Crystal looked at the closed door in shock but smiled as it re-opened to show Pietro. He leaned over to her gave her a quick peck on the lips, said good night and closed the door again. Her jaw opened in shock and then her eyes narrowed as she walked away making sure not to get caught over in the boy dorms.

Pietro let a sigh of relief out and then glared at Warren and Kurt. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Crystal didn't give us a chance since she went ballistic on you," Kurt answered.

"She said she wanted to see you and when Crystal showed up we just hid her in your room," Warren added.

"Bad PLAN," Pietro snapped and walked over to his room. He opened the door and found the sight that had graced his eyes earlier before Crystal could see into the room.

Laura Lex laid on the bed with one of her legs crossing the other. The room was dark except for the light coming from the screen of his silver cell phone.

"You have IT!"

Lexa looked up over the phone and smirked at Pietro, "I have it," she answered calmly.

"Where'd you get it?"

"You left it on Wanda's bed so I though I should return it," answered and sat up on his bed. "Looks like I came at a bad time though," she stated refereeing to the Crystal thing.

"Whatever, just give me the phone and leave."

"Ow not even a thank you?" Lex asked while slowly stretching and getting off the bed. Pietro watched her catlike movements without saying a word. He was so focused on her he didn't hear the door to their dorm open. Lexa took baby steps towards Pietro knowing that it would irritate him more.

"Give it to me already," Pietro told her impatiently.

"Crystal 'ere?" Remy asked the other guys making Pietro turn to look at them since he had left the door to his room open.

"Not exactly," Laura Lex answered and stepped next to Pietro making the Cajun's jaw dropped since he was getting the wrong idea.

Pietro's eyes widened, "It's not what you think Remy!"

"Isn't it?" Laura Lex asked with a smirk as he snapped his cell away from her. "Well thanks for your hospitality guys," she stated looking at Kurt and Warren. "I'm off now."

"Wait…" Lex turned around to look at Remy. "Ya room with Anna Marie don't ya?"

"Ya?" Lex answered looking at him curiously.

"Tell 'er I told Jean."

"Told Jean what?" Lex asked.

"She'll know what I mean."

Lexa started at him a bit before nodding and heading towards the door. "Entwined together now…. It's time to pass it over…and you take me over, over again…Entwined together now …" she softly sang while going towards the door and the heading down a corridor.

Remy turned to look at Pietro looking for an explanation. Before he could give it though his phone lit up and a loud song started bursting through that was very similar to the lyrics Laura Lex had just been singing. He looked at the caller id and noticed it was a number he didn't have stored.

"Hello?" he answered on speaker.

"Like your new ring tone? Don't bother changing it cause I have special powers and know how to make it impossible for you to change…anyway enjoy…BYEEEEE."

-Dial Tone-

Pietro stared hard at his cell phone, mumbled a 'damn it' and walked into his room where he slammed the door.

"Wanna let a homme in on what's going on? Why was someone who Pietro hates in his room while he's saying "give it to me?"

John laughed at how Remy made it sound why Kurt rolled his eyes and Warren began to explain.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Lexa walked inside their dorm and looked around. "Hello my family away from home!"

Wanda perked an eyebrow at her, "You ok?" she asked finding that remark a bit to hyper for the younger girl.

"Peachy keen jellybean!" she answered.

"It's affirmed…she's had sugah," A southern drawl commented from up above.

"Hehe…"

"She's freaky," Jubilee commented as Amara nodded.

Laura Lex sighed and fell on her bed, "You guys are no fun…" she answered sobering up. "And I didn't have nay sugar thank you very much."

"Where were you? We were beginning to think you ran away," Wanda stated.

"Like anyone can ran away from this dump. They have super high security, anyway…I was…having fun," she answered with a huge smirk.

"Did yah get laid or something?" Anna asked teasingly.

"I wish," Lexa answered but shook her head, "But no I was actually…just returning something…" she answered as the smile disappeared as a thoughtful expression graced her face. They all stared at her like she was mental. How can someone go from hyper, sober, giddy to thoughtful in less then 2 minutes.

"Ok…whatevah," Anna answered and disappeared from sight making Lexa remember something.

"Oh hey…I have a message for you Ann…"

"What?"

"Remy Lebeau told me to tell you that he told Jean…I don't know what. He said you'd know…"

Anna ran to the rail and looked at her blue haired friend, "What? When did yah see him."

"Couple minutes ago."

"Where?"

"His dorm."

"What were you doing over there?" Wanda asked and remembered something. "Isn't Pietro in that dorm too?" Lexa didn't give an oral response she just smiled and looked back to Anna. "Lex what did you do?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing geeze…I just went looking for some fun. Anyway what did he tell Jean?" she asked changing the subject.

"Nothing too important…but something that will definitely piss her off," Anna answered making them all turn to her in curiosity.

"What?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh nothing…but I have a new friend who ah plan to get very close tah…no offense tah any of yah…"

"Who?" Amara asked while Lexa scoffed and mumbled an 'I'm gonna be replaced by a boy'.

Anna smirked and ignored Lexa's complaint, "Remy…Lebeau…"

Lexa changed her annoyed expression to a smirk too while fluffing her pillow, "Don't tell me…this is part one of your plan of being a vengeful bitch to the one that stole your man?"

Anna's eyes darkened a bit, "Maybe…" she answered looking at the floor past them her own thoughts going a thousand miles a second. "Maybe…"

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

And that's all this week :D mwhahah Anna is one evil plotter. Crystal and Pietro seem to be having some trouble (mwhahah and it's only starting). The song I used while X-ietro was in the room waiting for Wanda is "Bittersweet" by Within Temptation and Pietro's new Ring tone curtsey of Laura Lex Howlett is Lacuna Coils, "Entwined". The lice (LornaBobby) I dedicate to LoneRaven, hope I didn't screw them up for you. The Jott has shown up…what else happened this chap…Cody had a cameo lol. Anyhoo I think that's all that's new. See you all next week. Hope you liked.

**Romy-** Yay they talked. No more just staring. Also Remy has stepped up and told Jean "I'm gonna be friends with your arch rival" and Anna is plotting something in that brain of hers…wonder what it its…dun dun dun…more romy next chap :D

**Jonda-** Mwhahaha walking her to her room…I liked writing that part…why? Cause I know some of you will hate me for not making him kiss her for the tip ;D They had good interaction this chap.

**Xietro-** WHAT? They used to be friends! You don't say…hmm wonder what happened. Anyhoo some more yelling and being mean but explosive sexual tension too…I mean that pig…watching her legs as she went up those stairs…lol and she ended up in his bed mwhahhahah…and what about that dream she was having…what does it all MEAN!

**Amarto & Jubilay-** Unfortunately MIA again. Lol. It's ok though cause they'll be in the next chap and I have to say I love the interaction that's gonna happen between them. Anyhoo in this chap we just get their after thoughts after having class with the Boys. Amara is smitten and Jubilee is…undecided on what she thinks of Ray other than he wears dark colors xD That loser.

Anyhoo yup that's all. See you guys next week. Hope you liked and review. Love ya lots - UHW


	4. Misgiving Forgiveness

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo 

Yay Thank you all who reviewed! You guys are awesome and make me feel as so great. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Anyhoo here I am with Chapter 4. I hope you guys like this chap and review. Enjoy ;D

OoOoOoOoMisgiving Forgiveness OoOoOoOo

BOOM BAM CLASH

The sounds of many things being thrown and breaking were heard through out the room. Many girls ducked as objects flew their way and some even snuck out of the room.

Rahne Sinclair gave the room one last glance before quickly making her way out the room not wanting to be around the steamed red head causing all the chaos. Tabitha ducked under her bed and watched Jean throw her good smelling perfumes on the floor. Vertigo started walking towards her friend slowly as if trying to get her by surprise.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A voice suddenly asked as they barged into the dorm room. Jean turned and saw that it was Emma who walked in with Elisabeth a couple of feet away. Seeing that Jean had stopped throwing things around Tabitha got up from under the bed, Crystal got out of the closet she was in and Vertigo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Emma thank god…Jean's gone mental!" Crystal stated and ran to the blonde with shoulder length hair.

"I have not," Jean answered as she glared at random things.

"Could have fooled me," Vertigo answered and walked over to Emma as well.

"Jean what is it?" Emma asked her friend.

"Nothing it's just that…"

"I think Remy dumped her."

"Shut-up Tabby. Anyway Jean what happened?"

"Nothing it's just that…that stupid skunk head…" Jean answered through gritted teeth.

"Anna Marie?" Betts asked suddenly making them all turn to her.

"Yes her…" she answered bitterly.

"What did she do?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. She hasn't done anything…but Remy all of a sudden told me that he was going to be her friend! How the hell does that happen? He's seen some of our encounters and should get the idea that I DO NO LIKE HER!"

"Well you forbade him from doing it didn't you?" Vertigo asked.

"No…" she answered slowly getting shocked looks from them. "He tricked me into letting HIM!" she added and sat on her bed miserably

Emma sighed and sat next to her, "Well what could he want with her?" she asked. Jean shrugged.

"Does it really matter? Come on Jean if you don't like it give him an ultimatum. You or her. It's not likely that he'll pick her. Plus even if he does aren't you with that Summers guy?" Tabitha asked she laid on her bed.

"Shhh…that doesn't leave this room Tabs. Only we know about my affair with Scott. Anyway I can't afford for Remy to leave me. Everyone thinks we're the greatest thing and we'll win Prom Queen and King for sure."

"Then what are you gonna do?" Vertigo asked.

"I don't know yet. But there's gotta be a way to make sure that friendship doesn't last right?"

"Of course. And we'll help you right guys?" Emma asked getting a ya from the rest except Elisabeth who leaned on the wall with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You're sure…no one knows about Scott but us?" she asked.

"Ya," she answered confidently.

Betts nodded, "Well I'm off to the cafeteria to get something to drink. I'll talk to you later mates," she answered suddenly and walked out of the room. As she walked off a small smirk graced her lips. 'Jean Jean Jean…how naïve can you get luv?' she asked herself with bemusement in her eyes. 'Like we're really the only ones that know you're screwing Remy over with Scott…that's the problem with these popular blokes…they underestimate their enemies," she finished off her thoughts with a cynical smile.

A couple minutes later she reached the beverage counter and the lunch lady looked at her waiting for the order.

"I'd like…anything with alcohol please." After getting a look from the lady in white she rolled her eyes, "Fine…I guess Diet Pepsi will do." The lady quickly gave Betts the bottle of Diet Pepsi as someone a couple feet away chuckled at the scene.

"Nice try…"

Betts turned and stared into blue eyes that would have made her blush if she didn't know better. "Doesn't matter how many times I try it though. I always fail," she answered with a small smile.

"Keep at it, maybe it'll work someday."

"Doubt it…like they'd have any alcoholic drinks around her."

"You can always go into our teachers drawers and get the secret stash you know they have."

Elisabeth chucked at the idea of Headmaster Xavier hiding behind his chair taking a gulp from a small bottle of whisky. "So…how are you are Warren?"

"I'm…good. You?"

"Been better," she answered with a shrug. She then watched as he slowly looked over her. "So how was your vacation?" she asked.

"It was good. Just went England for business with my father. What about you, did you go over?"

"No I stayed here. But I'll be going for Christmas vacation."

"Oh so am I. We should hang out while we're over there."

"Sounds great to me," she answered and watched him carefully. He studied her as well and looked like he was hesitating to say something.

"Betts…" he finally said after a while making her look back up at him since she had turned her attention to a window as she took a sip of her diet soda.

"Yes?"

"You've changed."

She looked at him curiously. "You think so?"

"Ya. I've also noticed who your new friends are." Elisabeth nodded signaling him to get to the point. "You know…Darkholme and Howlett don't look like the wisest friends to make… but…they're loyal. Don't mistake your true friends for a little bit of attention."

"I'm not sure what you're saying," Betts replied knowing very well what he was saying. Warren knew it too and smiled at her stubbornness.

"Just know that you're…" he racked his brain for a word. "Great. Make sure that whatever the reason that you're denying yourself for…is worth it. Well I got to go, I just came to buy some drinks for the guys," he finished and ordered.

Betts smirked, "You're not their nanny you know. They have to do things for themselves."

"Ya…but I'm nice like this," he answered.

"Pushover," she replied and watched him go as he nodded, his way of saying bye. As he disappeared she closed her eyes and sighed. "I think…you're worth it…" she mumbled and then turned around started walking toward the girls building. Minutes later she found herself standing in front of the door to her dorm. Without doing much thinking she passed it and walked a couple of doors down.

Without knocking she entered.

"Haven't we been over the word knocking?"

"There's a simple solution. If you don't want people just entering, lock the damn door," she replied coolly.

"We shouldn't need tah lock the door. Yah should already know yah aren't welcome."

"Ouch that's cold Annie. Especially since I came to congratulate you luv."

"Forh?"

Elisabeth smirked and laid down on Wanda's bed making the raven-haired girl with red tips arch an eyebrow at her. "For getting the rise out of Jean. She was throwing a fit just a couple minutes ago…and to think…she has no idea why you're going after her boyfriend," she answered with a smirk.

"Which one exactly?" Lexa asked sarcastically.

"The current one of course…according to her no one knows about Scott and her…which everyone in this room knows…isn't true right?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"What do yah want Betts?"

"Nothing. Just here to give ya a warning I suppose," she answered looking up at Anna who was standing in front of the rail. "Jean doesn't want you being friends with her boyfriend…she's gonna try making sure that friendship doesn't last. If you're planning something…make sure you step ahead," she answered and started getting up.

"Ah always am…"

Betts nodded at her walked towards the door, "I know you are luv…I know you are," and with that she left the room.

Lexa glared at the closing door and when it finally shut she yelled out, "WHAT SIDE IS SHE ON?"

"There are sides?" Wanda asked with a small smirk. "What side are we? The good side?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "No…the bad side…suits our look more," she answered with a wink.

"You know bad guys have sex appeal," Jubilee stated. The girls looked at her with an odd expression for the random remark.

"What?" she asked. The others looked away from her started randomly talking about the good and bad side.

Anna ignored them and held her gaze t the closed door thinking on thing over and over again, 'What kind of game is Betts playing?'

OoOoOoOo Building 2A Dorm 2 Room 3 OoOoOoOo

Pietro closed his phone. He had been inspecting it for about an hour trying to find if Lexa had done anything to it. After looking over it for a long time he saw that everything was fine. He put the phone on a small table near his bed and stretched. Today had been a long day and it had been very tiring. To make matters worse he hadn't done any of his homework.

'Oh well…I'll do it during the weekend' he told himself with a lazy smirk as he turned around and dug his face into his pillow. As his nose rubbed against the soft white fabric the faint smell of Violets filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and looked at his pillow. His lazy smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown as he laid his head back down.

What was wrong?

He liked the smell…and that was bad especially considering who had been laying here before him. Soon though the frown left his face as he went into a deep slumber. The smell of violets still surrounding his face.

OoOoOoOo Building 2A Dorm 2 OoOoOoOo

"Pietro hasn't come out since Ms. Attitude left…you think he's ok?" John asked looking at the shut door.

"He's fine. Probably spraying his bed with something to clean it since it looks like she was on it," Kurt answered while munching on a muffin that Warren had gotten him earlier.

"What's de problem between dem anyway?" Remy asked slouching his the chair he was in. Most of the guys shrugged.

"It's probably the fact that they're very different. They live in different words…he's surrounded by gorgeous woman and likes the attention. He has a beautiful girlfriend who's clingy and does everything he tells her to do. Howlett on the other hand…is the total opposite. She's loud, she does things because she wants to do them, she doesn't like being told what to do, and she doesn't like being protected. She's independent…"

The guys nodded approving of Warren's explanation.

"That sucks," Kurt stated making them suddenly to his attention to him.

"What?" John asked.

"Having some sort of attraction to someone you're not suppose to be attracted to."

The all stayed quiet wondering about it.

"Je ne sais pas…you think 'e wants 'er?" Remy asked thinking things over.

John looked back to the closed door of his silver headed friend and the turned his attention back to the others as they changed the conversation to something else.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Lexa opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark and the shadows from the windows jumped out like monsters. It was probably past midnight and the rest of the girls were asleep. Lex sat up and looked around, Amara was sleeping with sleeping goggles on her eyes. Wanda's hand was over her face, Jubes was turned to the side and small snoring noises came out of her once in a while. Lexa slowly got up and made her way upstairs towards Anna's bed.

When she got there she lightly sat on the foot of the bed and started nudging the body. Anna groaned and tried kicking her away.

"Ow…ANNA!" she whispered loudly and kept nudging her.

"Go away…" Anna groaned. Lexa stopped nudging her friend and just sat still on her bed looking at her instead. 5 minutes passed and she still didn't move.

Anna groaned and sat up abruptly and looked at the blue haired girl in the dark, "What?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing."

"Lex, yah didn't wake me up fohr that…what is it?"

"I can't sleep," the younger answered. After a while of just staring at each other Lexa opened her mouth again, "Can you braid my hair?"

Anna rolled her eyes but motioned her to turn around. The younger girl did so and felt hands on her hair parting into three.

"So…yah gonna tell me what happened with Pietro?" the southern asked.

"When?"

"Taday…how'd yah stumble across his dorm?"

The petite girl shrugged, "Just went to return something to him."

"Why do yah do it?"

"Do what?"

"Hate him so much yet see him any time yah can?"

Lexa stayed quiet and let Anna keep doing her hair. Anna wasn't sure if she was thinking of a response or just ignoring the question. Soon she finished making the braid, the tie was above the black dye making it stick out while her blue hair stood in the single braid.

Lex turned around and faced Anna with a small smile. "Thanks…maybe I'll finally be able to sleep," she stated and got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Yah didn't answer my question."

"I thought it was rhetorical…"

"It's not."

Lexa shrugged, "Night Anna."

"Wait."

"…"

"Did you know your hair smells like Violets?"

Lexa smiled and winked, "Must be my shampoo."

Anna nodded and watched her disappear. The question she ask her friend repeating in her head, what was the point of asking? She knew the answer, it was just a pity that Lexa didn't. Or did she and just hide her knowledge of it. Anna signed and laid back down, her emerald eyes soon closed and everything in their room was quiet.

OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo

Julian Keller fixed his tie and made sure it looked proper so none of his teachers would bitch at him about it through out the day. He then looked around to find that he was pretty much alone. Cody and Evan, two of his roommates were probably still asleep. They always got up last.

The only other person in the room was a tall boy with brown hair, it was a bit longer than the norm for boys but the guy didn't seem to care.

"Morning Lance." Lance nodded but didn't respond. "So you join any after school classes?"

"Ya. Art."

"Really? You don't peg me as the art type." He nodded but didn't reply. The silence that followed was broken when a door opened and a dark skinned teen walked out of his room to stare at the other two.

"You guys are up early."

"We need to be if we want a decent breakfast. You wanna go?" Julian asked.

"Ya," Roberto answered and put on his uniform jacket. Soon the three walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria building. When they got there the three boys went their separate ways.

Julian looked around to see whom he'd sit with when he'd have his breakfast. His eyes narrowed as they found a silver haired individual. To say he hated Pietro Maximoff would be an understatement. Why? Well why not? He was spoiled little boy that got whatever the hell he wanted. He hated it. He studied his classmate closely and noticed that he seemed to be looking for something or someone.

Soon his attention turned to the cafeteria door. He'd found what he was looking for. Julian's eyes narrowed even more if it were possible. Yes, Pietro got everything he wanted but…

'He's not getting her…I'll make sure of that…she'll be mine yet.' he thought to himself as he watched the girl with blue curls.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Pietro walked over to where his sister appeared. When Wanda saw him coming she rolled her eyes, "Pietro do I really need to see your face now? I have classes with you in about twenty minutes."

"If you don't want to see me then I suggest not looking in a mirror. Anyway I'm not here for you…"

"Then what do you want?" she asked taking a seat at a table; soon they were joined by Anna who had been a couple feet away from Wanda.

Pietro looked and found what he was looking for, "Her…" he answered and walked away. Wanda and Anna looked to where he was pointing and rolled their eyes.

Amara and Jubilee laughed as Lex told them a joke, not even noticing the stomping boy heading their way until Lex felt a hand on her elbow pulling it hard.

"Ow what the…" Lexa yelled trying to pull away. Amara and Jubilee watched the pair in awe wondering if they should help their friend. When they noticed that Anna and Wanda were just watching from a table they decided to join them instead. "You can let me go you know…" Lexa finally told Pietro as she tried getting his hand off.

"I will when you take this ring tone off…I can't even put my phone on silent."

"Hey it's not my fault if you don't know how to use your phone."

Pietro chuckled, "Funny…NOT," he answered putting more pressure on her arm. Lexa looked around and found that her friends were just watching, for some reason just looking at them made a small smirk appear on her lips. She then noticed how close her hand was to Pietro's tie since he was pulling her elbow towards him.

She smirked and entangled her fingers with the red tie then used as much force as she could to pull on it making him lean forward to her eye level. "You know you should know by now that force doesn't work on me. You should also know that I'm not scared of you…" she whispered softly ignoring the gazes they were getting.

"Maybe you should be…"

"Maybe…but…I'm not.

Pietro opened his mouth to reply as his sapphire eyes glared into hazel ones but before any thing could come out a loud, "PIETRO!" filled the cafeteria. Both individuals looked over to the voice and saw Crystal glaring at them. Julian was a couple feet away from her as well giving them the angry eye. This made them realize how close they were. Their noses were about an inch apart. Pietro finally let her go and stared at his girlfriend.

Lexa dusted herself off and fixed her shirt. She glanced at Pietro and mumbled, "You should really fix that tie," with a smirk.

"Fuck you," he whispered back.

"Time and Place?"

He gave a small growl sound before starting to walk away, "We'll finish this later."

"Will that be before or after the fucking?" she asked to piss him off some more. He gave her another quick glare before following Crystal who was quickly walking away from him. Lex watched him but finally headed to the table where the others were watching her. "Your brother is a jerk," she commented sitting down.

"And for some reason you act like you didn't already know that," Wanda answered watching her younger friend. Lexa rolled her eyes at her before attacking a chocolate muffin Anna had decided not to eat.

Amara smirked at her roommates and looked around the large room. Her eyes scanned many of the students as she tried finding a certain dark skinned individual. As she was ready to give up she found his familiar hair and smiled. His back was facing her and some people where in the way from getting a good view of him, but as they moved she saw something that made her frown. Something was attached to his arm. She was a bit tall, skinny and had whitish blond hair.

"Who is that?" she asked making the others turn away from their breakfast to look at the couple.

"Vertigo Essex and Robert Da Costa…they've been going steady since the end of last year. I thought they'd break up during the summer since she's pretty much the slutiest here," Lexa answered.

"Ah thought that was Tabitha Smith?" Anna asked.

Lexa shrugged, "Who knows…they all look the same to me," she replied with a small smirk while Anna shook her had and gave a faint chuckle.

Amara nodded and kept looking their way. As if feeling the eyes on him Roberto looked behind his shoulders and caught the brown eyes gazing into his. Amara quickly looked away and slouched in her seat looking at the empty mug in front of her. Across from her Jubilee stared at her and once in a while turned to Roberto. She then turned to Wanda's brother; he was sitting at a table near by with all his friends. His girlfriend was at the table next to theirs and she seemed to be ignoring him with all the will power that she had.

He hardly noticed though, from where she was sitting it looked like he kept glancing at their table. He wasn't the only one either. Next to him was an orange hair guy who kept staring at their table intently. Then there was another one with brownish red hair who looked over once in a while. Jubilee sighed to herself; did everyone have a staring problem at this school or what?

"What do yah think Jubes?" Anna asked making the young Asian look at her confused.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." Lexa started explaining what she missed while Anna looked to where the younger girl had been staring. She rolled her eyes noticing the three stooges looking at them and went back to the original conversation with the others.

A couple minutes passed and the bell was about to ring soon when a shadow appeared over her. Anna turn expecting to see a waiter wanting to see if they needed anything else before class started but was surprised to find a grinning Aussie. All the girls stared at him quietly as he kept smiling.

"Hey…can I walk you to class?" he asked looking directly at Wanda. All the girls then turned to look at her waiting for an answer. Wanda kept a nonchalant expression as she looked at John and then turned to look at the others. Jubilee had a shocked expression, Amara perked her eyebrows, Lexa smirked and Anna mirrored her own expression.

She slowly got up though and mumbled a "sure" as she picked up her trash and threw it in the trash bin. She gave the girls a small nod as her goodbye and walked off.

"What do you think of it?" Lexa asked still grinning as she watched her friend leave with the Aussie following her like a puppy.

Anna shrugged, "Let her date whoever she wants…he just better be careful not to hurt her or else…" Anna smirked, "He's going to get in a lot of trouble…"

"You can say that again…" Lexa stated as she started cracking her knuckles. Amara and Jubes looked at her and then turned to face each other with small grins. The bell rang soon afterwards.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Wanda and John walked in silence as they left the cafeteria and headed towards the classroom building.

After a bit Wanda got tired of the quietness, "So what's up?"

John looked around and shrugged, "Nothing…just wanted to talk to you some more."

"How come?" she asked suspiciously.

John smirked and looked over to face her, "I don't know…you have this…wickedness around you that just get my attention," he answered.

"Wicked as in awesome or wicked as in bad?" she asked.

John smirked, "A little bit of both," he answered staring intently at her face. Wanda looked at him and quickly looked away, she could fell her cheeks get warm and she knew one thing…she didn't like the feelings overcoming her at the moment.

"So John, tell me more about yourself."

"What would you like to know luv?" he asked facing forward but making sure to look at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know…what kind of family do you come from? What do you do for fun…how did u meet my brother? Is there someone special in your life…you know…tell me who John is," she answered.

He gave a soft smile and looked ahead of him, "Not much to say. I'm St. John Allerdyce, turning 18 in a couple of months. This is my natural hair. My family is a wealthy because they inherited a fortune from one of my great uncles or something, they all live in Australia. They let me come here to study just because they thought I'd be better off here…they say my crazy nature is better off here," he told her and laughed.

"Crazy nature?" she asked.

John grinned, "I like fire…I actually set our estate on fire once in accident."

"How did you manage that?" she asked.

"I wanted to have a Barbeque," he answered and laugh making Wanda stare at him with a perked eyebrow. His laugh was so…devilish. After he sobered up he continued, "I guess you can say playing with fire is my hobby."

"Ever heard of that saying, If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned."

John's mind quickly thought about the reason he was suppose to be getting close to Wanda. He shook his thoughts away and turned to her, "Ya…" he answered slowly, "But I love fire so much I think I'm immune to it," he added.

She nodded and continued they're stroll towards Miss Selene's classroom, "What about my brother…what's the story there?"

"We came in the same year. It was easier becoming his friend cause he was new too you know? Anyway we just got along real well to the point that I trust him a lot now…"

"You sure that's wise?" she teased.

He chuckled, "And about the special someone…there isn't one…" Wanda nodded and stared ahead of them as John turned to look at her, "But I have my eyes open…what about you? You never answered me when I asked you this last night."

"Doesn't that give you the answer?"

"No," he answered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "The answer is no…why do you care?"

"Why did you ask me?" he countered.

Wanda gave a small "hmmp" sound and turned her head up and towards the corner, "I was just curious."

John smirked, "So was I."

"Ok then."

"All right."

"Fine."

"Sure…" he stated saying the last word. He then smirked and looked at her to see a small smile gracing her face. She looked at him and looked like she was about to say something when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell?" he questioned as she looked up at the speaker that had announced it was time to go.

"Something like that," she answered and they walked into their first period class.

OoOoOoOo 1st Period- PE OoOoOoOo

Jubes moved her upper body up and down. Amara's knees were piercing her feet as she started to sweat from all the sit-ups she was doing. Her dark skinned friend didn't seem to be paying attention as she counted off her last sit up as 30.

"Mara…I'm done," Jubilee stated as she tried getting up which was impossible with Amara's weight on her.

"Hmm?" Amara mumbled and looked at her Asian friend who was trying to get up. "Whoops, sorry about that Jubes," she stated and got up.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," the Brazilian answered.

Jubes nodded not believing her. "Don't make a big deal about it…you've known him one day. So he might have been a little cute and flirty with you. Now you know he has a girlfriend…maybe you should look around and find another guy to think is cute," she told her knowing that it was Roberto Da Costa on her mind.

Amara nodded agreeing, "Ya I guess…it's gonna be hard when he's my drama partner though," she answered with a small smile.

"And whose fault is that?" Jubes sneered. Amara rolled her eyes knowing it was her fault. She shrugged and got on the floor though ready to do her own sit-ups. Jubilee was about to dig her knees onto her friends feet when instead she walked away a bit.

"Hey you think you can handle it by yourself? I wanna go get something to drink real quick."

Amara gave her friend an odd stare but nodded and put her hands on her head as she pulled herself up to a sitting position without moving her feet from the ground. Jubilee spared her a quick glance before going towards a soda machine a couple of yards away. Once in a while she's turn back making sure Mr. Creed didn't see her sneaking away from class.

Normally she wouldn't have done such a thing. But something had caught her eyes and she wanted to see what the young man she'd seen was up to. Jubilee finally reached the soda machine seconds later but stopped when she saw that he was gone, just like that. Her eyebrow rose is puzzlement and she looked sideways trying to catch a glimpse of him. After not seeing anything she rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her forehead.

"Curiosity killed the cats Jubes…Curiosity killed the cat," she told herself out loud and started turning away to walk back to Amara.

"What exactly got you curious to leave class?" a voice asked making her stop dead in her footsteps.

Jubilee turned around but still didn't see anything. She walked back towards the soda machine until she passed it and then saw him leaning on the machine. He stood there looking ahead with an expressionless face.

"Um…I was curious if…this soda machine was out of my favorite drink," she lied badly.

Ray hid the smile that wanted to grace his face. He slowly turned to look at her and noticed that she was in the gym uniform. "And why would you be curious about that when you have P.E clothes on and I know for a fact that they don't have pockets meaning you have no money on you."

Jubilee looked like a deer caught in headlights, the only come back she had was, "Well what are you doing out of class?"

Ray shrugged, "English is boring so I decided to take a small walk."

"Oh." Jubes nodded and looked around as Ray studied her. "Well…this machine still has my favorite drink…so I think I'm gonna go now."

"Aren't you going to buy it?" he asked teasingly.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Well as you brought up before…I have no money in this outfit."

Ray dug through the pockets of his dark uniform pants. Jubilee watched him closely checking out his appearance. Today he was wearing what all the other boys were wearing; his tie wasn't tied though so it just hung around his shoulders. He was wearing faint eyeliner though, just like he had yesterday. He looked different though, since yesterday he had been wearing all dark colors, his shirt his pants, everything was dark. His hair was still the same though; the short blondish hair with the orange bangs spiking up. She finally looked away from his body and looked up at his face when he stretched out his hand with something green in it.

Ray looked into her blue eyes watching her confusion shine in them. "Take it," he told her.

She shook her head, "that's ok I'm not that thirsty."

Ray rolled his eyes, "If you leave empty handed then the trip you made would be in vain. If you're worried about paying me back you can just do it during drama…"

"Fine," she answered and took the dollar. After she looked for a drink and pressed the button making it come out from the slot at the bottom. Ray watched her in silence even when she turned to him with what looked like a displeased expression. "I'll see you in drama…and maybe you should go to class now don't you think?"

He nodded but she didn't notice since she turned and walked away. When she was gone out of sight he smirked. He knew she was lying about the favorite drink thing…why? Well he very much doubted anyone's favorite drink was water. He gave one look at the soda machine then turned around and started walking back to class.

Meanwhile Jubilee walked back towards class mentally kicking herself. Her lie was very see through…just like the water bottle she was holding. She rolled her eyes as she thought about the gothic boy. He was so…aggravating to her. Seeing through her just like that. But she had to admit…he also made her feel something else, she just didn't know what that was. She sighed and finally reached Amara.

"Bout time. I thought Mr. Creed would actually catch you…so what took you?" her friend asked.

Jubilee shook her head and opened the water bottle to take a drink. "Nothing…just got a little distracted."

OoOoOoOo 3rd Period- History OoOoOoOo

Wanda stared at the white bored with her eyes half closed. Miss Monroe's voice went through one of her ears and out the other. She gave a quick glance to see if anyone was actually paying attention. Not to her surprise they all seemed dead.

She sighed. Her arm was on her desk and her hand was holding her face up as it began drooping. She sat up straight for a moment and stretched. She turned her face to the left and saw her twin. Surprisingly enough he was awake…that didn't mean he was paying attention though. His arms were crossed and his eyes were looking forward, he seemed to be looking far far away though…

She watched him for a bit seeing if he was ever going to realize that she was staring at him but it didn't happen. As she watched him though she thought of Lex for no reason, she just popped up out of nowhere. She then also noticed that she wasn't the only watching her dimwit brother, his girlfriend Crystal had her eye on him to. She seemed to be frowning. Wanda smirked, 'Guess she's not over what happened this morning' she thought to her self. She shook her head and switched the direction she was looking at. To her right was a sight she thought of as angelic…until she realized what she just thought and rolled her eyes.

John was sleeping facing her. His right arm was stretched out and the side of his face rested nicely on it. She watched him carefully exploring all the curves of his face with her eyes. The rest of the class passed by fairly quickly. Through out the hour her sapphire eyes had been on John…never noticing the dark blue daggers thrown at her from the corner of the room.

OoOoOoOo 6th Period- Religion OoOoOoOo

"Hello class…" Ms. Lilandra Neramani announced, as she got ready to give the class. "Please open your books to page 50 and we shall begin…"

Anna and Lex shared a look as the tanned woman with black hair in a bun opened her teachers book and began to talk. Both were thinking the same thing…this period was going to be looooooong.

30 Minutes later Miss Neramani was still talking but both girls had stopped listening…not they had even started. They were sitting in the back row. Anna with her legs on her desk making sure that her skirt wasn't showing anything it shouldn't. Her arms were stretched out to the side since Lex was holding them.

She was delicately putting a coat of black nail polish on to her friends fingernails. After she was done Anna took her hands back and started shaking her wrist around. Lexa admired her own nails, which were black now before putting the nail polish bottle on Anna's desk.

The white banged girl took it and handed it to the person next to her while mumbling thanks to them. Lexa leaned over in Anna's desk moving her friends feet.

"So cool new guy…what's your name anyway?" she whispered making sure that Ms. Neramani wasn't watching them. Anna turned to the new guy of their class. He was probably there yesterday too but this was the first time they had noticed him…which is surprising since it seemed he was just like them.

"Ray…Crisp…" he answered pocketing his black nail polish. Both girls smiled at him, looked at each other and then at the three pair of black fingernails. Making new friends with common interest was definitely fun.

OoOoOoOo 7th Period- Math OoOoOoOo

Scott Summers glared at the opposite side of the room. There the girl he was after was taking notes…that wasn't what disturbed him though. What did was the Remy Lebeau was whispering in her ear. He turned his attention back to the board scolding himself for letting it get to him.

He had chosen this…yes he wanted her for himself and only for himself but…he couldn't have her. She cared to much about popularity so for the time being he was willing to share her. But he knew the time would come one day…when she'd finally stopped caring and decides to be with him publicly. That or the day they were finally caught. He sighed and shook his thoughts off concentrating instead on the math problems on the board.

Jean ignored the sweet nothings Remy was whispering into her ear. She was still peeved about the whole Anna Marie thing…she didn't know what her little rival wanted but she knew it was probably nothing good. Aside from that she was also getting annoyed that Remy wouldn't leave her alone while she was trying to take notes. Once in a while she'd look over to Scott who had a small frown on his face. She smiled at that, 'Don't worry Scott…I'll make you feel better after class…' she thought to herself with a smug face.

Remy smiled as Jean smirked; finally he was getting through to her. Before he could whisper anything else in her ear though he heard a loud slam that made half the class jump.

"Mr. Lebeau, may I ask what's so important to tell Ms. Grey that it's even better than paying attention in MY class."

"Uh…well…"

"I don't want to hear it…why don't you go ahead and sit at the empty desk in the back." Remy stayed in his seat staring at his teacher. He moved though as she yelled "NOW!"

Most of today had been the same. In all his classes Jean had been ignoring him most of the time so he tried getting her in a better mood, which got the teachers yelling at him. The only difference was that when all the other teachers had yelled at him he had ignored them…but this teacher…this was the one he knew he shouldn't piss off.

"Thank you," Mrs. Darkholme stated and turned back to the board. Remy rolled his eyes at her and took out some miniature playing cards. He had brought them in case he got bored in a class and now it seemed that he'd be needing them. As he watched his Math teacher explain a problem he wondered about the sour woman's children. Had any of them inherited her attitude?

Kurt for sure hadn't. He was so laid back and cool. The guy knew how to party; of course he had his mysterious and serious side too. Like most recently it came out every time they talked about Pietro's girl trouble with young Ms. Howlett. Everyone thinks he hates her with a deep burning passion…but Kurt always brings up that it's the way they show their attraction.

Remy shuffled his card and randomly picked one out. Queen of Hearts. His thoughts then went to the other child Mrs. Darkholme had…Anna Marie.

He didn't know much about her to tell the truth. She was a sophomore…he wondered how he went though the last year without bumping into her at least once. It was weird. But now he knew her and for some reason he had a deep interest in her. It wasn't a safe thing to do…especially if she was you're girlfriends arch rival but he couldn't help but want to know more about her. She captivated him with her rebellious attitude…

Soon he'd find out if she inherited anything from her dear little mother who made all her students live a living hell.

"Well that's all for today…you may start your homework. It's page 25 through 30 all the problems including the word problems. All together it's about 100+ problems…you'll have until Friday to complete it. If you don't you'll have an F in this class…"

Everyone stared at her in shock making her eyes narrow, "Well what are you waiting for? The problems won't do themselves," she stated and walked over to her desk and started grading the surprise quiz she'd made them do the day before.

Remy sighed; Pre-Calc was going to be the same as any other math class. Hard and almost impossible to pass. He took a paper out and started faking his way though it but stopped when the door opened and in walked in a familiar person.

Anna ignored the gazes people in the room were giving her and walked up to her mothers desk. She tried to ignore the fact that they were probably staring at her since she was in her gym outfit.

"Anna…what is it? Are you feeling sick?" her mother asked in a low voice.

"No. Ah came tah ask fohr mah credit card since a certain someone took it away on…"

"What happened to the money I gave you?"

"It's gone."

"What? Where did it go?"

"Who knows but ya…mah credit card please," she answered while her mother still didn't budge. Anna sighed, "Ah need tah eat after school mother…unless yah want me to starve…" Raven glared at her daughter buts started digging through her purse. Anna took that time to look around and see what grade she was teaching. She saw the brown hair and the face almost shoved into a book as he tried hiding from her.

Anna rolled her eyes as the word coward ran through her head as she watched her ex avoid her. Her eyes then scanned the rest of the class. For a brief moment they landed on a blond boy…the affection of Elisabeth Braddock. She wondered if he had any idea of how she felt…her Asian ex friend made it quiet obvious really. Only someone real dense wouldn't know.

She let her eyes travel some more and looked straight into brownish red eyes. A small smile carved onto her face and it was returned with a small nod too.

"Anna…ANNA!"

Anna looked at her mother who seemed to have been calling for a while now. "What?" she asked.

"Here," was the only answered as she gave the girl a silver card.

"Thank yah," she answered with a roll of her and eyes and left the room. Remy watched her go with an amused expression. He wondered what she had been doing here but noticed that someone was glaring at him. He avoided his teachers glare by looking at the book in front of him, but the small smirk on his face stayed plastered on his face. If he had looked anywhere but the teachers desk when Anna had walked in, he would have noticed that Mrs. Darkholme wasn't the only one glaring at him.

OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo

When Wanda walked into their dorm she saw she wasn't the first there like she had been the day before.

"You guys are here early," she commented and dropped her book bag on her bed.

"Ya…we ditched the last ten minutes of P.E," Lexa answered lazily on her bed.

Wanda nodded and looked for their two youngest roommates but saw that it was just them three.

"Jubilee came in for a second to grab money and then left…they have Drama now remember," she stated telling her where the other two were.

"Oh ya," Wanda answered and sat on her bed. She shuffled through her backpack to get some books and then started writing in a notebook.

"Homework?" Lex asked.

"Ya…don't you think you should do yours too?"

"Nah…I like to do something call procrastinating," she answered and turned on the stereo. Wanda shook her head and perked her eyebrow at Anna who was sitting on Jubilee's bed rolling her eyes.

"Ah think ah'm gonna start my homework tah," she answered and started heading up the stairs to get her stuff when a soft knock on the door made them all stop what they were doing and look at the white door. Anna stared at the door but then continued her stroll upstairs.

Wanda rolled her eyes and got up to answer it. When she saw who it was a surprised expression graced her face before she smirked and yelled out…

"Anna I think it's for you."

Anna walked back down with her bag in hand, "Who is…it?" she asked and stopped when she saw who it was. "hey…"

"Bonjour…"

Wanda stood between them as Anna walked towards the door. After she reached the doorway Wanda still stood there and looked from one to the other waiting to see which would speak first. Remy and Anna stared at each other before turning their gazes to the junior girl that was looking at them. Getting the clue Wanda suddenly said, "Ohh...well…I'm gonna go over there now," she stated and walked away to sit with Lexa on her bed and watch the southerners.

"So what's can ah do forh yah Mr. Lebeau…" she asked.

Remy smirked, "Call me Remy…anyway jus wanted ta see if y' maybe wanted ta get someting ta eat."

Anna made it look like she was thinking about it, after a long dramatic paused she smiled and answered, "Sure why not…just gimmie a minute," she answered and walked towards Lexa's bed and dropped her bag in the corner next to it. She gave them a wink as they smirked at her.

"What about homework?" Wanda whispered.

"Fuck it…procrastinating is fun," she answered and headed out of the room leaving her two friends looking at the closed door.

OoOoOoOo Drama OoOoOoOo

Amara dusted imaginary dust off her skirt. Class had started and Ms. Harkness had told them to go ahead and separate into their partners. Problem was hers was nowhere in sight.

'He's probably with his girlfriend…' Amara though with a mopey face. She sighed and crossed her legs and then looked around at the other pairs practicing. Her eyes landed on Jubilee.

Her Asian friend was looking up at her dark and gloomy partner. Both were still wearing their uniforms and staring at each other. She couldn't figure out if they were talking or practicing since Jubilee was frowning. She got the answer when Jubilee turned away from him a little overdramatically making her hair swing and hit his face. If she noticed it happened she didn't make it look like she did since she stayed in character. Amara smiled and hid a chuckle. She saw she wasn't the only one amused though because she saw a small smile appear on her partners face before he sobered up and approached her. He raised his arm up and put it on her shoulder tenderly making Jubilee turn and look at him over her shoulder.

Amara's smirk widened as she stared at them. Jubilee was one horrible actress but man did those two looked good at the moment.

"What's so funny?"

Amara startled turned and looked into deep brown eyes. "Uh…nothing…" she answered as her cheeks went red.

Roberto smiled at her, the new color was obvious on her cheeks. "Sorry I'm late. Some one accidentally threw soda on my pants during lunch so I went and changed."

Amara nodded and stood up, "It's fine," she answered and started getting up. Roberto stared at her oddly finding that her attitude seemed to change a bit. The day before she had been excited and hyper but no she seemed to have lost it.

"You feeling ok?" he asked as the walked to an empty part of the theater.

"Ya fine," she answered. "I think I'm going to go outside and practice by myself though," she added and opened her script to avoid looking at him. Roberto kept staring at her oddly but he shrugged and opened his own script. As he looked at the boring dialogue he smirked wanting to spice things up with his drama partner and hoping that what he had in mind would make her stay.

He walked over to her causally, she didn't notice though since her face was still buried in her script. She was forced to look up though when she felt fingertips on her jaw. The fingers slowly made her head rise and she was forced to look into brown eyes.

"Uh…" she started wanting to say something.

"Once you're gone...I no longer exist."

Amara couldn't help the blush that creped up to her cheeks. With him looking at her like that…staring right into her eyes…with such a serious voice. Roberto watched her closely; he loved getting reactions from her. She was just too adorable. Sure he was going with one of the most popular girls in school, but people couldn't blame him for being attractive to the freshman Brazilian. She was pretty, and that fact that they had drama in common was one of things he really liked. Vertigo couldn't stand drama or understand half the dialogue. He hated to admit it but she was sort of…ditzy.

Amara regain her composure quickly knowing that her reaction was obvious. She cleared her throat and smirked, "I do believe we're still in Shakespeare…leave Euripides for another day…"

Roberto chuckled a bit and then looked at her intently impressed with her playwright knowledge. "Well lets get started with this shall we…my fair lady Capulet…" he stated and kissed her palm.

"As you wish…my beloved husband…" she answered with a smirk. Soon they stopped playing and began their roles as Juliet's parents, Capulet and Lady Capulet.

OoOoOoOo Cafeteria OoOoOoOo

Anna slurped some soda from her straw. Across from her was the very well know football player Remy Lebeau. So of course people looked in their direction a lot as the southerners made small chat in between bites. Why? Well you would turn and look too if you saw one of the cutest guys in school, who has a girlfriend eating and talking with…well…a nobody. Sure some knew the girl he was with, they didn't know her by name though…they just knew her as a gothy looking troublemaker.

Remy knew they were being stared at but ignored them. He also knew that rumors would be flying by the end of the day that he was possibly cheating on Jean. Oh well, he knew she'd understand.

"So…how come y' showed up in mon 7th period?" Remy as curiously as he ate a French fry.

Anna who wasn't paying attention looked up from her food. Her thoughts had been on the attention they were getting. Usually she hated attention, but today it wasn't so bad, especially since she knew people would gossip.

"Mah mother had something that belonged to meh…so ah went and got it back," she answered simply. Remy perked an eyebrow. "It was mah credit card…she wasn't tah happy with mah little display at the assembly the other day so she took it away.

"Ah…" Remy answered and watched her eat since he was done. "Do y' always do things like tat?" he asked with a small smile.

"No…but ah like tah on occasion. Lets just say mah mommy ain't mah best friend."

Remy smirked, "Well tere isn't much competition against someone with blue hair."

Anna smirked too, "Yup…friends like Lex don't come along everyday."

"Y' can tell. Know what her deal wit Pietro is?"

"Pfft…no…does any one really know? Ah used tah asked but ya…she just changes the subject."

"Better than wat Pietro does when we ask."

"What does he do?"

"Ignore us."

Both of them looked at each other and then grinned.

"Jean tutoring today?" Anna asked making Remy eye her suspiciously at the change in topic.

"Ya…she's always gonna be tutoring after school…pourqoui?"

"Just curious…she's not upset about this right?"

"Bout wat?"

"Us…" Remy smirked when she said that which made her grin and look away. That hadn't come out the way it was suppose to.

"I didn't know there was an 'us'," he answered and winked at her.

Anna smirked, as did Remy. A few seconds later though he stopped as something hit his leg and he let out an "OW".

"Didn't think y' were the aggressive type chere…"

Anna stopped and looked at him intently for a bit letting the word 'chere' sink in. After a brief paused she told him, "Ya know what ah meant."

Remy nodded and rubbed his leg, "Ya…I did," he answered. After a bit he looked outside. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Su…"

"REMY! Yay I finally found you…" Both Remy and Anna turned to see Crystal running towards them, an opened 32 oz cup filled with Pepsi in hand. "Pietro told me to tell…whoops!" she didn't finish her sentence as she bumped into their table.

Remy's jaw dropped to the floor. He looked at Crystal and then at Anna…who was now wearing Crystal's soda.

"Whoops I'm so sorry!" The blond announced. Anna looked up at her and saw that she was smirking.

Anna chuckled started getting up while shaking her head. When she was standing she dusted off the ice cubes as her uniform dripped Pepsi.

"So sorry…" Crystal told her with a grin.

"It's ok…ah forgive ya…"

"You do?" the blond asked in surprise.

"Ya…ah do."

And she did forgive her…with her fist.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Mwhahahhahah I loved writing this chap, especially that ending. Poor crystal lol…I wonder how much damage her face will be getting. Maybe Pietro will look at her horrifying face and dump her next chap. This chapter was a bit more couple orientated, especially X-ietro for some reason lol. And we also saw our first glimpse of Anlocke. We also see that ther'es more to Betts then being in the popular crowd no? and Jean's also pretty upset mwahahha…wonder what future chaps have in store…Anyhoo that's this chap, hope you guys liked and will review.

**Romy**- Finally more alone time. Heheh he keeps going for her that cutie pie. He must be really intrigued by here ;D Wonder what Will happen to poor Anna after hitting one of our least favorite blondes.

**Jonda**- They're getting to know each other some more. You guys are gonna love the next chap ;D

**Xietro**- Mwhahahha…what can I say…they're so confused…as is everyone around them LOL. Funny stuff…they do everything but ignore each other which is really the one thing they should do since they hate each other so much.

**Amarto**- Aww poor Amara…developing a crush on this guy who already has a girlfriend who according to Lex and Anna is pretty…easy. Lol. Wonder how things will develop for them…and ewww what was I thinking? Roberto and Vertigo? Someone kill me. Just kidding don't…I need to write the rest of the story ;D

**Jubilay**- I really enjoy writing this. Ray seems amused by our young and sweet Jubes while Jubilee's kinda like "Uh…no…" cause she wants to focus on school and what not. She is curious about him though as we saw in this chap when she follows him to see what he's up to. ;D

Anyhoo that is all. See you guys next week and just to let you know I know you guys are probably enjoying the once a week updates but there's a chance that after chap 5 my chaps might go slower. Why? Cause they're giving me to many hours at work so yup…anyhoo see you later. Love ya'll lots - UHW


	5. Something about Saturdays

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay back! Aww thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best! I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying this fic :D And Yay I made a lot of you happy with Crystal getting smacked hehe…you'll find out the end result n this chap. Anyhoo here's the next chap. I hope you guys enjoy and review.

OoOoOoOo Chapter 5 OoOoOoOo

Jean walked into the dorm that she shared with the others a huge smile on her face. She had just been with Scott so she knew nothing could put her good mood down. Of course when she walked into her room and saw all her friends surrounding something she knew she could be wrong.

"Hey guys…what's going on?" she asked and walked towards them. Emma turned to look at her friend, a cotton ball in one hand and rubbing alcohol in the other.

"There was a small…problem."

"With?"

"Well you know how you wanted us to help make Remy stayed away from the skunk head? Well we saw them together eating in the Cafeteria and so Crystal had this great idea that maybe if we spilled something on her she'd know who she was messing with…"

"And?" Jean asked. Emma looked at Jean and hesitated before moving to the side to show Crystal sitting on the bed. There was a purplish circle growing around her left eye. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you Crys?"

"That whore happened," the young blond answered bitterly.

Jean walked over to her and lifted the girls face. "It looks pretty bad," she mumbled. "But it'll heal by itself in a week or so…"

"WHAT? You mean I have to go walking around like this FOR A WEEK!" she yelled pissed.

Tabitha smirked and went to her bed to take something out of a drawer near it. She got what she need and threw it at her, "You might be needing these…"

Crystal took the freakishly large sunglasses, "Ha ha…you're very funny…not!" she told the younger girl.

Tabitha shrugged, "I wasn't kidding."

Crystal glared at her while Vertigo frowned, "Has Pietro seen you?" she asked. The black eyed blond nodded.

"Ya, he went to the Nurse's office when he heard then stomped off saying he was gonna talk to her and teach her a thing or two about respect. See he does love me!" She told them letting a smile appear on her face.

'Sure he does' Betts though sarcastically. "So…he's going to go to her dorm and yell at her?"

Crystal grinned, "Yup…"

"Right…so he's going to go to her dorm…the one she shares with Laura Lex Howlett…"

"Ya…why?" Crystal asked thinking it over.

"Oh…no reason," Betts answered with a vague smile. Crystal looked at her worriedly wondering why she had brought up the blue haired sophomore. Sure she noticed some of the interactions they've had, but they were all filled with hate. Passionate hate. Her thoughts suddenly went to the mornings encounter when she had found them less than a foot apart. It was the reason she had been angry at him most of the morning. 'It is hate…isn't it?' she asked herself and then turned to look at Betts who's attention was now out the window.

"Aww Crystal I'm sorry this happened. Who knew the girl was aggressive…"

"Oh sorry luv…guess I forgot to mention that little fact…" Elisabeth's voice spoke up making them all turn to her again.

"You knew there was a chance she'd react violently?" Emma asked angrily.

"Ya…I did," she answered and turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked walking towards her.

"You didn't ask," Betts answered in a hard tone.

"Emma it's ok…" Crystal spoke up. "I think we'd eventually find out one way or another. I'll just have to live with my looks not being…" she looked away from them, "Perfect."

Elisabeth rolled her eyes as the others talked to her sympathetically.

"Is she aggressive too?"

Betts turned back to Crystal when she asked the question, "Who?" she asked

"The Howlett one…"

Betts couldn't help the smirk that appeared of her lips, "If you're scared of Anna being aggressive…you don't want to go anywhere near Laura Lex. They're similar but their biggest difference happens to be in this area. Anna needs to be provoked in order to attack. She needs a reason to do so. Laura Lex just doesn't give a damn and will attack when she feels like it…"

They nodded and everything went silent. Betts turned back to the window as Jean sat down on the bed, "So…what did you say about Remy and that skank…they were together?"

"Ya…" Emma answered and their conversation quickly went to what they saw and the gossip that would be going around the next day.

OoOoOoOo Xavier's Office OoOoOoOo

The headmaster sighed as he looked at the young girl in front of him. There was no remorse or regret on her face.

"You know Ms. Darkholme…if this were an accident then I could easily just let you go with a warning…"

"But it was an accident. Mah fist slipped and her eye caught it's fall headmaster." Anna answered smartly receiving a glare from her mother who was sitting next to her.

"You know that's not true Anna. We got a lot of witness saying that you just hit her."

"Well if they had seen that soda land on mah lap and soak up my outfit they'd know why wouldn't they?"

"Anna please…"

"Ya ya ya…anyway…what's my punishment," she asked knowing she wasn't getting out of this.

"Please tell me anger management is an option," Raven stated making the headmaster smile.

"I'm afraid it isn't. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to walk around hitting people."

"Oh…ah know how bout getting meh a sign that says…Beware she hits…" Anna spoke up sarcastically. To say she was in a bad mood would be an understatement. She was still angry at the blond and more so since she knew Jean was somehow behind it. Not to mention that her outfit and skin was now sticky.

"Anna I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you by putting you in a secluded room."

"WHAT?"

"Yes that's right. Everyday after class you must report there and you'll have to stay there secluded."

"Isn't that against the law or something? Caging me up like an freaking animal."

"Not if you're parent or guardian agrees…" he answered and looked at Raven who nodded giving her approval. Anna's jaw dropped.

"So you're putting me in a fucken prison just for hitting a ditz who deserved it?"

"Anna you're language…"

"Fuck you…" the girl answered nastily making Raven stay quiet. The room went quiet as Raven looked at the floor and Xavier looked from one to the other. Anna sat still and glared at the wall behind Xavier. She suddenly got up and started walking towards the door. "Am going tah my room to get clothes. Get meh when yahr ready…" she stated and walked out leaving both adults to let out a sigh.

As she headed out of the main offices she felt an arm gently grasp her wrist. She turned around ready to lash at them but held her anger in as she noticed who it was.

"Hey…"

"'Ey…get in lots of trouble?"

"Sumething like that. Ah have the honor of being the first student this year to go into a secluded room," she answered.

"That bad? Sucks…ya just gave 'er a small tap in de face…"

"That's what I said but ya…they're locking me up."

"Aw…I'll go visit ya…"

Anna smiled, "Ah believe that's forbidden."

"And dats why I don't plan on getting caught…"

Anna couldn't help but smirk at him, "Good luck with that…ah better go get ready though. See ya when ah see ya," and with that she walked away from Remy making him stand there and watch her go.

A couple minutes later Anna finally made it to her room and found Wanda alone.

"Finally…I was wondering if you were gonna have a slumber party with you're new friend," she teased.

"Ah wish…but no ah'll be sleeping alone tonight. And ah mean alone alone…they're moving meh to another room for a bit."

Wanda lost the smile on her face and was replaced by a confused expression. "Why what happened?"

"Ah sorta socked yahr brothers girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

"Yup, and now they're gonna have me in a secluded room on bad behavior."

"When are they picking you up?" as Wanda asked the question there was a knock on the door.

"That would be it," Anna answered an quickly gathered some of her spare uniforms. "Ah'll still see you during Lunch and stuff but yah…not after school."

"That sucks," Wanda answered looking gloomy as she went to open the door. There stood Mr. Creed looking annoyed as he waited.

Anna rolled her eyes and got her book bag, "See yah tamorrow…tell the others ah said bye." Wanda nodded and watched her go. About a minute or two passed before she walked out the door and followed.

OoOoOoOo 5 minutes later OoOoOoOo

"I'm BACCCCK!" Lexa announced as she walked inside the dorm with a handful of snacks. After getting no reply she dropped the items in her hands onto her bed. "Wanda? Anna? Anyone?" she called out. After getting no response a frown appeared on her face and she quickly checked under the beds and then upstairs in the bathroom.

"Where is everybody?" she asked herself and leaned against the stairway going deep in thought to where her friends might have disappeared to. As she was beginning to name possibilities there was a knock on the door. Lexa walked over to the door expecting to find one of her roommates but instead found something she wasn't sure she wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want? You know you really need to stop these little trips over here cause if you ever get caught I'm not going to stand up for you."

"Like I care? Anyway where is she? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind."

"I don't know where she is…what did Wanda do now?"

Pietro let himself into the room almost shoving the petite girl aside. "I'm not looking for Wanda…I'm looking for the other one."

Lexa rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Oh I know who you're talking about…there's only five girls living here idiot," she answered.

"I'm looking for your mom…"

"…" Lexa stared at Pietro and he silently cursed himself. "Ya…sorry she died a long time ago…" she answered harshly making Pietro get taken back. He hadn't thought of the right way to ask for Anna Marie, sure he nicknamed her Lexa's 'mommy' since she acted like it…but 'mom', though it was the same word struck a different cord in the blue haired beauty. Now he had to deal with the consequences of the sore subject. He didn't have to say ask what happened he knew, he had known for a long time. It wasn't a secret since the Maximoff's knew about the history about the Howlett's, after all they were close family friends.

"Look I didn't me…"

"I know…what do you want?" she asked and looked down and avoiding his gaze. If there was on thing she wouldn't allow to happen…it was looking weak in front of Pietro Maximoff…she would not let her eyes as they were now. Glossy.

"I'm looking for Anna Marie."

"Why?"

"Duh to give her a piece of my mind…" he answered and looked at her. Her head was still down and he didn't have to look at her to know she was hurt. It was one of the reason she never brought her up…cause even after 16 years it still hurt and she still blamed herself.

"What did she do?" Lexa asked quietly. Pietro kept watching her, he hated her at the moment more than he ever had. Why? Cause she had the power to do something no one…not Crystal, his sister or even his father could do…she made him feel guilt. He also hated himself at the moment too…cause he knew he didn't like to see her like this. He'd never admit it…and he didn't understand it but he'd rather see her pissed and yelling at him then see her the way she was at the moment.

"She punched Crystal and now she has a black eye. So I'm here to give her a lesson in something called respect…maybe you can use it too…" he smirked as her head snapped up. Well if he wanted her pissed it worked.

Lexa's eyes were now narrowed and a small cynical smile appeared n her face. "Oh no…she gave your little slut a black eye…and I MISSED IT? Why the hell does all the good stuff happen when I'm not around?"

"Ha ha…not funny. Now where is she?" he answered. He watched her again and was glad to see that she was back to her old bitchy self.

"Honestly? I don't know…but if I did I still wouldn't tell you. And you know what…just so you know…in order to get to her you'll have to go through me first," she answered and took a step towards him. Pietro looked down at her and gave a small chuckle.

"And you think I'm scared of you?"

"Ya…I think you are…" she answered with a smirk.

"In your dreams Lex…only in your dreams…" he answered and flicked at her nose making her move her head back since it stung. She rubbed it a bit and then lightly shoved him away. Pietro was forced to move a foot back with the unexpected shove but when he regained his balance he pushed her back.

"Stop you ass," she stated and pushed him back.

"You started it!" he answered and pushed her again.

"Stop it or you'll regret it!"

"Oh I'm soooooo scared."

Lexa stopped and stood still, "You should be…" she finally answered and then did something he wasn't expecting. She tackled him making him fall onto Wanda's bed…with her on top of him. Pietro started struggling which only got Lexa annoyed so she grabbed his hands and put the weight of her knees on him.

"GET OFF!"

"I will if you promise to stop, leave and leave Anna alone too…it's not her fault your girlfriends a bitch," Lexa answered with a smirk.

Pietro glared at her and wiggled to try and tip her over but Lexa was a lot stronger than she looked. "Leave Crystal out of this."

"Why? Isn't she the reason you're here? Aren't you so whipped that she has you coming over here to yell at someone who SHE should be yelling at?"

Pietro stopped moving, "I'm not whipped…" he answered.

Lexa laughed as she straddled him, her arms then went to the sides of his face and she leaned into him. "Oh…but I think you are."

"Well then you think wrong," he answered as he stared into her hazel eyes. He could almost fell her breath on him.

"Prove it…" was her only response. Before Pietro could reply or make any action the door open wide and a scream was heard.

"Ahhh Lexa…so sorry we didn't know you were busy!" Jubilee yelled and quickly walked out. Amara stayed frozen and watched the position the two were in, a small smirk gracing her face.

"You know you should really put a rubber band on the doorknob," she stated a she followed Jubilee's lead.

"What? Hey wait! No you've got the wrong…" before she could finish her sentence though the door shut leaving them alone on the bed again. Lexa scoffed and then glared at Pietro. "This is all your FAULT!"

"Uh you're the one on ME!"

"Shut-up!" she answered and got off him. Pietro got up and dusted himself off as if Lex had germs. "Anyway like I've said Anna's not here so maybe you should get lost…"

"Gladly," he stated and opened the door to find Amara and Jubilee waiting outside. He quickly passed by them.

"Bye!" Amara called after him.

"That was fast wasn't it…" Jubilee mumbled and walked inside their room to find Lexa on her bed looking as if nothing had happened.

"What was about?" Amara asked.

"Nothing…," Lexa answered and thought she was safe from answering anymore questions as Wanda walked in. Of course she was wrong.

"Hey I just saw Pietro leave…and he didn't say anything to me so…what did he want?" she asked looking at Lexa.

"Why are you asking me? Maybe he came to see one of them," she answered and nodded at Jubes and Amara. Wanda gave her a 'yeah right look'. Lexa sighed, "He came looking for Anna…and it's the truth."

"Yet he somehow found himself on your bed…" Jubilee started.

"With Lexa on top of him," Amara finished Wanda looked at the freshman girls and then at Lex.

Lexa opened her mouth to say anything but was silenced with, "I don't even want to know. Anyway Anna has been put in a secluded room."

"WHAT?" Lexa asked almost falling of her bed.

"Ya…she got in trouble for hitting Pietro's girlfriend."

"Crystal…I was informed but I didn't think they seclude her for it. That stupid whore."

"Tell me about it. Anyway I followed her and Mr. Creed without them knowing."

"Did you see what room they went into?"

"Ya…it was S04...then I had to quickly go down another corridor to hide from Mr. Creed…and then I got lost and it look me forever to find my way out. It's like a fucken maze in there."

Lexa smirked, "You idiot…" she commented on the getting lost part. "But luckily for you I know my way around there…anyone up for a late night visit?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

"You read my mind," Wanda answered. Amara smirked liking the idea, they all then turned to Jubilee who eyes had gotten a bit wide.

"Uh…no thanks."

"Come on Jubes, it'll be fun."

"And take the chance of getting caught? I think not…"

Lexa and Wanda stared at each other looked at Jubilee and smirked.

OoOoOoOo Midnight OoOoOoOo

"Ow stop pushing," Jubilee hissed as Amara pushed her from behind. Both were wearing black shorts and tank tops to fit in with the darkness around them.

"Move it along guys…we keep moving this slow we're bound to get caught," Wanda whispered behind them. She had decided to be the rear of the group to make sure they didn't get to slow as they made their way towards Anna. Lexa looked behind her in the front motioning them to come forward. Since she was in the front she was making sure that none of the supervisors were around. If they got caught there was a good chance they'd be joining Anna in secluded rooms.

After about five minutes of looking around, being slow and whispering to each other to hurry up they made it out of the girls building. After seeing no one around outside they made a ran for the building that had the secluded rooms as well as the medical room.

"Wanda what room did you say she was in?" Lexa whispered behind her.

"S04" she answered as they walked around a corridor. Jubilee looking behind them periodically afraid of getting caught.

"Here it is…I need a boost…" she stated as she stood under a window. Amara went to her and entwined her hands to giver her a boost. When Lexa was up she knocked on the window, she noticed that everything in the room was dark. So dark she couldn't see that well into it, so of course she didn't see when Anna walked over until her face appeared from no where making the young blue haired girl jump back in surprise making her lose her balance on Amara and fall on Jubilee.

"Do you guys wanna get caught or what?" Wanda asked as she went to the window and jumped. She caught unto the window sill and hung there for a while as Anna opened the window.

"What the hell are yah doing here?"

"Did we wake you?"

"No…you think I'd be able tah sleep here? I feel like a freaken animal."

"Aww, don't worry…we came to bail you out," Wanda answered as Jubilee and Lexa stood up. Amara was standing next to Wanda's feet and waved at Anna making her smirk.

"Yah guys are crazy…ah knew yah'd miss meh but come on it hasn't even been 10 hours."

Lexa jumped up at the window and held onto to the part that Wanda wasn't on. "Gone crazy yet?" she asked.

"No…ah've kept myself busy…"

"By?" Amara asked.

"Homework?" Jubilee suggested.

"Right…actually ah just looked at the wall for a couple of hours."

"How long are they keeping you in here?" Lexa asked.

"Till Saturday morning."

"You think they'll break you?"

"They didn't break yah so ah expect tah survive," she answered with a soft smile. Lexa nodded and dropped from the window to look at her watch.

"Time to go…Ms. Ferguson has finished giving her rounds…we have 15 minutes to get back to our dorm."

"Good luck going back," Anna stated.

"Don't wanna come with us?" Wanda asked as her feet touched the ground.

"Ah'd love tah but if they come get meh in the morning and ah'm not here they'll know yah guys were here…plus the door is locked."

Wanda smirked and nodded, Jubilee and Amara waved a good bye before they made their way back. Lexa gave Anna a winked and soon followed. Anna watched them go before sighing and getting off the chair she had grabbed to see through the window. She then walked over to her new bed and let sleep take her, never noticing that someone else was lurking by to give her a late night visit.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

"What was with the whole 'think they'll break you' thing?" Wanda asked as the others got in bed.

"Hm…oh...seclusion is the way teachers want to break you. You have no idea how many students go crazy over being alone in that white room…it almost makes you feel like if you're in an asylum. I think it's the way the teachers try to smack you into shape…most usually follow the rules after they get out…"

"So…that means you've been in a secluded room?" Amara asked making Lexa turn to her. "Anna said that they didn't break you…"

Lexa smirked, "I'm unbreakable…and she'll make it too, I'm sure of it. She's untouchable."

"How long were you in?" Jubilee asked as her head touched her pillow.

"A whole weekend…It sucked since there was no school so I actually had to stay there for 48 hours straight."

"What did you do?"

Lexa's smirked got wider, "Ya guys know that guy…Julian Keller?" They nodded. "Well he's liked me since last year. And he happened to be behind me in the lunch line one day. He supposedly 'accidentally' touched something he shouldn't have and so I kicked him in the family jewels. The male teachers didn't like some jokes I made afterwards and agreed that seclusion would be good for me. "

Wanda chuckled and her eyes closed. Soon there was no sounds as the four asleep.

OoOoOoOo Saturday OoOoOoOo

Jean smiled as she skipped towards Remy's Dorm. The week hadn't turned out so bad. She still tutored Scott and had a lot of fun helping him with…anatomy. She was also happy though because Crystals little action had paid off, sure she now looked horrible with the black eye but at least it had forced Anna Marie into seclusion. The gossip after the day it had happened went all over the school, Jean was happy to know that that meant little Anna would be staying away from Remy.

When she finally got there she knocked on the door and saw two of her favorite people.

"Hey guys! Where's Remy? I've come to invite him to breakfast."

"Uh…" Pietro turned and looked at John.

"He uh…he's already gone shelia…anyway we gotta go too so see ya," he answered and started walking away with Pietro following.

"Gone?" Jean asked. "Gone where?" she added and looked at Warren who was now standing in the doorway.

"He's already left to breakfast…" he answered. "Well bye Jean. I'm meeting Candy in the cafeteria."

With that he left leaving Jean alone in the empty corridor.

OoOoOoOo Secluded Room 04 OoOoOoOo

"Are you out there waiting, wondering about me? Never felt so alone as I do now. No way out!" Anna sang as the music blared out of her black Motorola phone. She was sitting Indian style on the white bed with her book bag next to her.

It was Saturday which meant that she was free.

In front of her stood 52 miniature playing cards. They had appeared out of nowhere with a single red rose when she woke up the day after the girls had visited her. She had wondered how they had gotten there but found no hints to let her know. However one of the cards did say something…it read "So ya won't get bored." She had asked the girls during lunch if it was from them but none of them had admitted to it. She so let the subject go and was now playing solitaire.

She kept singing and looking at the cards, she was so entertained she missed the door opening. "Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on. you're going to make this work… Into the darkness...Not knowing at all I'm just trying to make this work ."

"You have quiet a beautiful voice."

"Hmm…oh hello Ms. Monroe…and thanks ah guess…" Anna answered getting up.

Ororo Munro nodded, "You should think about trying out for the play in a couple of weeks. I think they're thinking of making it a musical."

"Ah don't think so," Anna answered and grabbed her bag. "Am ah free tah go?"

"Yes…here let me take this to your dorm for you. You have a visitor outside."

Anna perked an eyebrow but handed her bag over and they both started making their way outside. She expected seeing Wanda or Lex but had the pleasant surprise of finding a sexy Cajun instead.

"'ey…"

Anna smiled, "Hi…what are you doing here?"

"Came ta invite y' ta brekfast…what do y' say?"

Anna sighed and looked around. She saw their history teacher watching them with a small smile. Anna perked her eye at her making her get the clue to deliver her bag to the dorm. She then looked back to Remy who was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Fiahne…but there's one condition…"

"Wha?"

"Lets not eat here…ah'm not in the mood fohr blondes or tah get soda or liquid of any kind poured on meh."

Remy chuckled, "Yo wish is my command," he answered and took something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of her face. "We can leave campus since it's de weekend and Remy happens to have a ride…"

"How convenient of yah," she answered with a smile as they headed for the parking lot.

Remy smirked, "Just wait till y' see what it is…"

Anna looked at him curiously, "Should ah be scared?"

"Maybe…" he answered and stopped walking. Anna looked at the red and black motorcycle in front of them. "What y' think?" he asked and watched her for the answer which never came, since her jaw dropped to the ground and all she did was stared at the beauty in front of her.

OoOoOoOo Outside Girls Building OoOoOoOo

John sighed as he leaned on a tree and watched the front entrance. Pietro glared at it near by and then his whining began.

"I can't believe Remy has us doing this…I say we just leave and have them go over find her gone making them come back."

John smiled lazily, "Don't be such as ass, I bet it's gonna be your sister that goes."

"Is that why you volunteered to come?" Pietro asked rolling his eyes.

"Better reason then why you came don't you think?"

"What? You forced me to come."

"No I didn't…after I said I was coming over here you tagged a long…wonder why…" John answered and perked his head at his silver haired friend.

"I was bored and had nothing better to do," Pietro answered.

"Uh…don't you have to meet Crystal in a couple of minutes?" Pietro opened his mouth to answer but John stopped him. "Stop lying Pietro…just tell the truth…you're here to see little Ms. Attitude."

"Shut up John…No I'm not…I'm here for…"

"hey you two what are you guys doing here?" Both boys turned to se Duncan heading towards them.

"Waiting for someone," John answered. Duncan looked at the girls building and smirked getting the idea of who it was.

"You know you only have a week man…good luck…" he answered giving him a pat on the back and walking away.

"A week for what?" Pietro asked curiously.

"Oh look…there they come," John answered changing the subject quickly. Pietro looked to the entrance to see Laura Lex and Wanda coming out together, they both were to talkative to notice them when they walked away from the tree and stood in front of them.

"Halt!" John stated, while Pietro brought his hand up with the palm facing their direction. Of course they weren't heard or seen…so they kept walking until Lexa felt something on her chest. She looked at the hand in front of her and Wanda did too. Slowly both their eyes followed the arm to it's socket and when they saw who it was they glared.

"Do you mind?" Lexa asked making Pietro move his hand quickly. John laughed as he watched them exchange glares.

"If you hadn't been talking you would have heard and seen us earlier."

"So where are you shelias heading?" John asked.

"To pick a friend up…" Wanda answered.

"Well luv I wouldn't bother anymore."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Yo friend is in good hands. We came to see if you beauties would like to accompany us for breakfast."

"Where's Anna?" Lexa asked glaring at Pietro thinking he might have done something.

"She left with Remy who knows where," he answered and then looked at John. "Anyway I'm meeting Crystal for breakfast so don't say 'we'." Lexa rolled her eyes and moved her hands in a whipping fashion making Pietro turn back to glare at her.

"How is dearest crystal's eyes anyway?" she asked.

"Non ya…and stop that," he told her since she was still doing the whipped gestures. "You're just jealous you don't have anyone…" he scorned. Lexa's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to give a snappy reply but they were suddenly interrupted.

"Laura Lex! Hi!"

Lex turned to the side, she smirked when she saw who it was. She then looked at Pietro who was glaring at the new comer. "Hi Julian," Lexa greeted when he reached them. "What's up?"

"Not much…I was just on my way to breakfast when I saw you. Wanted to come by and say hi."

"Hi," she answered and he suddenly gave her a bluish flower. "You look pretty today…not that you don't other days of course," he sweet talked her. Lexa forced herself not to roll her eyes and put on a sweet smile.

She was wearing short black shorts with a long sleeved deep v neck. "You're to sweet Jul…" Pietro scowled at the words.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"No not really."

"Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Lexa looked at Pietro who seemed to notice because he moved his eyes from his peer to the younger girl. Sapphire met Hazel. They held their gazes until Lexa spoke again.

"I'd love to."

Julian smirked and finally seemed to notice Pietro and the others. He gave them a curt nod, glared at Pietro and took Lexa's hand to start dragging her away. Lexa let him pull her away, but before disappearing she gave one last look into their direction.

Pietro watched the way they went. His scowl had gotten deeper, he then did a girlish giggle and in a girlish tone said, "I'd love to."

"Uh…she didn't giggle mate," John broke his thoughts. Pietro turned and glared at John. "Uh…hey aren't ya gonna be late to meeting crystal?" he asked changing the topic.

"Ya," Pietro answered and started walking away. He suddenly turned around and looked at the pair. "John…don't do anything I would do," and with that he walked away.

Wanda scoffed as he left. "They're weird," John muttered looking at the opposite direction the teens had gone.

"Ya…who knows what's going on in their brains," Wanda answered and shook her head.

"So what are you in the mood for? Pancakes, bagels, cereal what?"

Wanda smiled, "Pancakes sounds fine," she answered and they started walking towards the cafeteria..

OoOoOoOo Diner OoOoOoOo

Remy smiled, "Don't y' tink y' looked at it enough now?" he asked since Anna was still eyeing his motorcycle.

Anna smirked, "Jealous that it's getting more attention then yah?" she questioned making the Cajun frown.

"Non…" he answered and walked into the small dinner they had come by. He guaranteed that that'd be a good place to eat since he doubt any of the blondes from school would be there. Anna watched him go and soon followed. They sat in a booth near a window and Anna stared outside while the waitress served another pair.

"Did y' like my gift?" Remy asked out of nowhere making the white banged girl look at him.

"Hmm?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about. Remy smirked and dug through a pocket of the brown trench coat he was wearing. He pulled something out kissed it and slid it to her using the table top.

Anna looked at the miniature playing card, it was a queen of hearts. "So they were from you," she stated and took the card in hand. "Ya ah did like em…they kept me entertained," she answered making him nod. Before either could say anything else the waitress come.

"What can I get you?" She asked while eying Remy from top to bottom.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'll just have a cheeseburger…no pickles or onions," she answered and headed the menu back to the young girl.

"Y' 'ave pancakes?" Remy asked.

She giggled as if he had said something funny, then when a lick from her lips and a flip of her hair she answered, "Yes…we do."

Remy smirked, "Gimmie…3"

"Right away," she answered and skipped along. Anna shook her head a as gentle smile appeared on her lips.

"Sure have a nice way with the ladies don't ya?"

"It's mon curse," he answered with a wink.

"Ah'm sure it is…" she answered.

They both sat in silence, Remy moved his attention to the window while Anna watched him wondering what was going on in his head. As if she were thinking out loud he spoke.

"The football season is almost starting so dat means we'll be having practice after school ever day until de end of the year."

"That sucks…" she answered not being so sure what to say. She knew nothing about football, it wasn't very interesting to watch a guy with a goose egg looking ball run while other guys follow him.

"Oui…I was thinking of quitting this year but got pressured into staying…"

"By who?" she asked curiously.

"Coach Creed…and Jean since she's head cheerleader."

Anna rolled her eyes, and the action was seen through the corner of Remy's eyes. "It must be stressing fohr yah to play…being the most valuable player and all…" she stated crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"It can be at times…but wen people be cheering yo name and rooting ya on…it feels worth it."

"They why do yah wanna quit?"

"Just tired of it I suppose."

"Wanna know what ah think?"

"Daccord."

"If yah liake it…and yah think it's worth it…then do it. But don't do it forh others…everything yah do…yah should do it fohr yourself. It has tah be what yah want."

Remy smirked, "Is that 'ow y; live life?"

"Everyday."

Before either could speak again the waitress came and served them their food. All the while giving Remy a flirty eye. Anna watched feeling pity for the girl since she was making a fool of herself. After she left the southerners started eating their breakfast.

Anna couldn't help thinking as she took small bites of her burger though. Here she was with the school's cutest guy eating breakfast with him. He was her arch rivals boyfriend…and she was in a way suppose to be playing with him to get her revenge on Scott. Not playing him in a way that she wanted him to like her or anything, but in a way using him to get Jean mad at their friendship until the moment she decided he should see the truth about her.

Yet as she sat there across from him she didn't feel like she was doing that. It felt natural being with him that no guilt or bad intentions towards him ran through her mind. Something that did though was why was he sitting there with her. If he was going to be having practice everyday shouldn't he be with Jean? His lover.

She finished her burger and began putting a fry in her mouth as she watched him. Remy noticed her lazy gaze on him and watched her too. She however didn't notice since her mind was still thinking. Remy smirked and waved at her finally getting her attention. She snapped out of it and the looked down at her food.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked.

Anna looked back up, "Sorry if this is liake a personal question or sumthing…but ah liake speaking my mind and that's just the way ah am… so ah gotta ask. Why are yah here with meh and not with Jean? Ah mean football practice is starting soon right? So don't yah wanna spend as much time with her while yah still can?"

"Dere's always tomorrow," he answered. "Anyway, felt a little guilty cause ya got put in seclusion cause of one of my friends. Also I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be yo friend and get ta know ya."

Anna nodded and watched him while he smiled. It must have been contagious cause seconds later she did too.

OoOoOoOo School OoOoOoOo

Jubilee looked around as she walked with Bobby around campus. He had still wanted to hang out so there she was walking with him as he rambled about something or another. To be honest she wasn't listening much, they had been out her for about an hour or more and all he really did was talk about himself, money, the shop class he was in, the shop teacher and his best friend…Tabitha Smith. He also said something about his roommates including a gothic kid that got on his nerves for no reason.

Jubilee stifled a yawn. She was staring to feel bad for leaving Amara alone. Lexa and Wanda never showed up with Anna so the Brazilian girl was all alone in their dorm.

"And I was like NOOOOOO your mother…" Bobby ranted on and laughed. Jubilee looked at him and did a fake laugh.

"That's…that's really funny," she answered.

"I know!" he answered and they continued walking, this time though they were oddly quiet. It was really odd cause since they had started hanging out Bobby kept talking and talking, Jubes looked at him and noticed he was staring off into the distance.

When she saw what it was she also became numb. A shoulder length blond with a pink shirt and tight blue jeans was talking to a certain someone with dark shorts that went up to his knees, a black shirt with the words Siouxsie and the Banshees in bold white letters.

Tabitha Smith twirled her hair about as she smiled and talked to Ray. He seemed pretty impassive as always but seemed to be paying attention. Jubilee frowned, she then looked away and scolded herself for caring about the fact that her drama partner was talking with Bobby's best friend. So what if they were talking? There was no reason to care right?

Bobby looked away from the sight glaring and looked up at the financial aide office since they stopped right in front of it. "I hate this building…" he told her changing his train of thoughts from Tabby/Ray to the building.

"How come?" she asked trying not to look in the direction of Ray.

"Cause…the people who come into this building don't belong here. They don't have money…they don't have our status…they don't have anything," he answered.

"You're talking about the kids that come here with scholarships…" she translated.

"Ya…I'm glad there's only five max…I haven't seen any yet though. You can usually tell them apart from us. Their clothes aren't that great."

Jubes eyes widened and then looked at what she was wearing. A black skirt that went mid-thigh, a black shirt and yellow vest on top of that. To top it off she was wearing some dangly yellow bracelets.

"Anyway lets keep going I wanna show you something…"

Jubilee scoffed, "You know what…I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna go now ok?" she ended with a question but Bobby soon saw that it was a statement since she walked away. He stared at her retreating figure puzzled until he got interrupted from his thoughts by a voice.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a date?"

"Aren't you suppose to be giving that poser head?"

"Ouch! That burned….really bad…why are you being so icy?"

"I saw you flirting with him…what was that about?"

Tabitha smirked, "If you're butt hurt about that, maybe you should go to the shop teacher so she can kiss you boo boo's."

"That's really clever," he replied scornfully.

"You know if you're going to be an ass, can you try not being one to me? The only reason I was talking to that 'poser' of a roommate of yours was to try and find out where you were. Now that I know I'm gonna go…you know where to find me if you feel like apologizing."

As Tabitha turned to leave a hand stopped her. "Sorry ok. I'm just…not feeling to good," Bobby answered. "I kinda feel like I just got dissed."

"You're little Chinese food?"

"Ya. She just blew me off right now."

"You must have said something stupid," she teased.

Bobby smiled, his first true smile that day, "I don't know…I was talking about how I hate the finance office and…"

"Wait…did you talk smack about the scholarship people?"

"ya why?"

Tabitha laughed, "You have no clue do you?"

"About?"

"About who this years scholars are."

"No should I?"

"Follow me," she told him and grabbed his hand, then she forcefully dragged him into the building he hated.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Amara laid on her bed as she looked at the ceiling. The others had gone off who knows where leaving her all alone. So now she was there on her bed munching on some M&M's listening to music. Unlike the music that Lexa, Anna and Wanda played, the music she was listening to was slower and romantic, R&B.

At the moment "Notice Me" by NB Ridaz was playing making her think of many things. Things that were new and she just found from a week of being there and things that were waiting when she returned home.

Something or more like someone kept reeling into her mind. Roberto Da Costa. He was…very cute…a good actor…had gentle eyes…had nice shaped lips…a bit of muscle on those arms…a nice butt. Amara brought her pillow over her face trying to cut her air supply.

'Is it really my fault that I notice these things?' she asked herself. She knew she was developing a crush on the Brazilian boy. She also knew it was wrong…and she'd be in a lot of trouble if someone from home found out. He was waiting for her…though she didn't want him, but she had no power over things over there…she couldn't stop them from ruling...after all they were her parents.

She sighed and flipped around on her stomach. 'Still…they're far away…and while they don't find out…I'll just feel and do what I want…' she told herself. As she finished thinking this the door opened making her look at the new person in the room.

"Hey…you're here earlier than expected."

"Wasn't having any fun so decided to come with you. Wanna go see a movie?" Jubilee asked.

"Where? They don't have a theater on campus."

Jubilee smirked and brought up a long piece of paper. It was a map.

"There's a theater downtown and we're allowed to leave campus so…what do you say?"

Amara smiled, "Sure…why not," and got up off the bed.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked around. She was looking for an escape, from what? Well at the moment she was still with Julian and now his roommates had joined them. The temptation of taking her phone and listening to i-tunes was very great. She had to admit that at least one of the four wasn't that bad.

Lance Alvers. At the moment he was sitting next to her, quiet as a mouse like her as the others talked. Unlike her though it wasn't out of boredom…he wasn't talking cause he was looking at very perky brunette. Whoever didn't know Lance had a thing for Katherine Pryde would be an idiot, he practically screamed it out with the way he stared at her.

Lexa sighed and turned away, she wasn't sure what her eyes were scanning for but they did find purple highlights. Elisabeth was sitting at a table with her little blond friends. Lexa glared at them but noticed that Elisabeth would never notice. Her eyes were off into the distant corner staring a Warren.

Lexa sighed and was about to pay attention to whatever Julian was saying but stopped when she noticed the sapphire eyes on her. She looked into them for a second before turning away from the silver haired boy. She had to look away…because she knew if she held his gaze she would start questioning things. Why was he staring? Why does he care? Does he care?

She didn't want to think of these question or the answer. She didn't want any more confusion then she needed for the first week of school.

OoOoOoOo Movie Theater OoOoOoOo

"What are we gonna watch?" Amara asked.

"I don't know…I can't decided on Hot Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean two or chick flick, The lake house".

"I don't really care so you…" Amara didn't finish her sentence as people bumped into her. "OW!" she yelled as someone stepped on her.

"Oh so sorr…Amara?"

Amara looked up into brown eyes she had become familiar to thanks to Drama. "Roberto…Hi."

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked at what was clinging to his side, "Just came to watch a movie. You?"

"Same," he answered and stared at her up and down. Vertigo must have noticed for she coughed making Roberto turn to her. "Oh…Vertigo…this is a friend and my beautiful drama partner. Amara Aquilla," he told her and looked at Amara. "Amara this is my…uh Vertigo…this is Vertigo."

Vertigo's eyed widened and she looked at Roberto. She noticed he left 'girlfriend' out.

"Nice to meet you," Amara told her politely.

Vertigo glared at the brunette," Likewise. Bye now," she answered and pulled Roberto away.

"I'll see you later," he called out to her and soon was out of sight. Amara watched the way they had gone closely before Jubes dragged her into the theater.

"We're watching The Lake House. Go get the tickets and good seats, I'll get the snacks kay?" she asked her. Amara nodded and left without saying anything. Jubilee watched her and then got in line and waited to be served. Five minutes later she had a large popcorn in one hand and two soda's in the other. She walked towards the room where the movie was playing and was down a very clumsy job since a drink wanted to fall. She kept walking and never noticed that part of the rug in front of her was up and soon she found herself tripping. She closed her eyes and griped the popcorn and one of the soda's while the other fell. She waited to hit the floor but felt an arm on her waist.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was still holding on to the snacks. Some of the popcorn spilled but they seemed to be ok. As for the soda that fell, it was being held up a couple of inches away by a hand that wasn't hers.

She let a sigh out, "Great reflexes…"

"Thanks…you ok?"

Jubilee started standing up, "Ya…" she answered and looked at her savior. Her voice then got up in her throat and she let out an almost inaudible "Hi!"

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well it's a theater so I'm gonna say I'm here to watch a movie."

Jubilee suddenly felt stupid for asking the question. A moment of silence followed and he finally broke the silence by asking, "You here alone?"

Jubilee looked at him, the drink in his hand and then at the drink in her and back to him. It was Ray's turn to feel stupid as he did the same. He nodded, "You here with Bobby?" he asked recalling seeing them together earlier.

"No…actually I'm here with my friend Amara. You? Are you being accompanied by Ms. Smith?"

Ray couldn't help by smile at her politeness. "No…I'm here alone."

"Oh…" Jubilee looked around. "So what movie are you gonna watch?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh…um…well if you want you can watch what we're watching," she surprised herself for offering.

Ray was also surprised by the invitation and looked at her intently before asking, "What movie?"

"The lake house."

Ray laughed, "A chick flick?" he questioned.

Jubilee glared at him, "You don't have to if you don't want too…" she stated and started to turn.

"Wait…I'll go," he answered going back expressionless. Jubilee looked at him, finding the smile gone she realized that it had looked good on him. "Plus…it looks you need help with these," he added shaking the drink in his hand.

"All right…and I was fine carrying all this on my own" she answered as they started walking to the ticket booth to buy he's ticket.

"Didn't look like it to me," he answered.

"Well I was," she counted and the argued back and forth the rest of the way.

OoOoOoOo School OoOoOoOo

Wanda and John walked down the corridor to Wanda's room. John would look behind making sure none of the female teachers were walking around checking the room or corridors.

"Surprisingly enough…I had fun today," she stated as she turned to him.

"Me too," he answered with a smile. Most of the day they had just walked around talking and getting to know each other better.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later," she told him and started opening the door only to have his hand grab her hand, which was holding the doorknob and closing it again. She looked over to him curiously.

"You're forgetting my tip!" He told her making her smirk.

"Well again I only have gum in my mouth and a credit card…since I doubt you want either It'll just have to be another goodnight…Night John," she answered and waited for him to take his hand off and let her go. After a bit she did see his hand raise off hers but she wasn't expecting it to go to her shoulder and turning her around.

"Actually…I could go for the gum…" she heard him say and before she could register what was going on she found something warm on her lips. Her eyes closed as his lips put more pressure on hers. Soon she felt something wet on her lips, begging her mouth to open to. She complied and let his tongue in to explore the inner walls. They began pulling away when they were losing breath, as the did John nibbled on her bottom lip and finally pulled away.

Wanda stared at him awe struck. She was at lost for words, so someone else did the speaking for her.

"That was hott…"

Both blushed and turned to their peeping tom.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Ohhh who was watching? Well whoever it was is a pervert lol. Yay I put in small glances of Lancitty and Anlocke, not a whole lot but there in there somewhere lol. So who loves this ending too? All Jonda fans should ;D What did you guys think about this chap? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know :D Well that's all for this week. Hope you guys liked and will review. Also before I forget the song Rogue was singing is "Into the Darkness" by Kittie.

Romy- Yay…something is growing…and he's rather spend time with her than with his own girlfriend. Anyway Anna seems to be noticing that there might be more to the little game she's playing…it doesn't feel so much like a game.

Jonda- Yay a kiss…mwhahaha I liked that part hehe. What will become of these two? Who was watching? What will Pietro say? When will hell break lose? Stay tune and find out ;D

Xietro- In case you guys didn't get the hint, X-23 lost her mom in childbirth…and Pietro needs to think before he talks lol. But at least we know he cares cause he doesn't like seeing her sad…awwww. And he gets incredibly bitchy when Julian's in the picture. As for X she loves teasing him, hehe and she thinks he's whipped. They were fun to write this chap…especially that compromising position on Wanda's bed mwahhaha.

Amarto- Awww poor Amara. Doesn't seem like this ship is going anywhere since Vertigo is tying Roberto down…it was pretty funny that he didn't introduce her as his girlfriend though lol. We'll see where these two go…and we also got a glimpse of Amara thinking about her home. What's waiting for her in Nova Roma?

Jubilay- Hehe…I feel like this two are a mini xietro in this fic. They can't seem to agree on most things and argue about the smallest things. It's cute lol. Well Bobby seems to be out of the picture permently cause he put his foot in his mouth and Ray doesn't seem that interested in Tabby so looks like this ship will have smooth sailing from now on. ;D

Anyhoo that's all. See you all next week. Love ya'll - UHW 


	6. the start of a burning senstation

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay I'm back with another chap…and I'm still keeping to my schedule yay! Well for now anyway cause school starts in about a week in a half for me and I'm gonna working at the same time so who knows how much free time I'll have anyways here's the new chap. I'm sure Jonda lovers will enjoy this one so it's dedicated to you ;D Enjoy and review.

OoOoOoOo Chapter 6 OoOoOoOo

Lexa smirked as she leaned on the doorway to their dorm, "I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought it'd be better if It was me instead of Ms. Ferguson that catches you."

Wanda wiped her mouth and moved away from the Aussie. She wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything at all. She gave him a small glance before walking pass Lexa into their dorm. John watched her walk away curiously.

He looked at Laura Lex who was smirking at him waiting to see what his next move would be.

"Uh…well…Tell her I'll talk to her later shelia."

"Will do…" she answered. "Bye…tell Pietro I hope his bed bug doesn't bite…oh wait never mind…I doubt she'll be there tonight considering she still has a black eye."

John couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips as he leaned on the door behind him. "I need to ask…what is it with you two?"

Lex perked and eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"What is it with you two? You're down each other's throats one minute but the next you guys almost seem like…"

"It's getting late. Maybe you should go, I'll make sure to give Wanda you're message. NIGHT!"

John blinked and looked at the closed door in front of him. He then shook his head and walked away.

Meanwhile Lexa leaned on the shut door and stared at her red tipped friend who was sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Well?" Lexa asked.

"Well what?"

"What was that?"

"A kiss…"

"Obviously dork but what does it mean?" Lexa asked going over to her friend and sitting next to her.

"I…" Wanda looked around. "I don't know…" she answered and laid down.

"How can you not know? I mean did you feel anything as it happened…do you like him? What's going on?"

"Lexa please shut up and let me think." Lexa took that as a hint to get away from her older friend so she went and sat on her own bed. After a couple moments of silence Wanda finally spoke up. "It's not a good thing to like him…"

"Do you?"

"Ya…well…I mean…I've only know him a week so I can't be to into him right? But there's something about him that gets to me."

"Why don't you think if you like him it'd be a good thing?"

"Many reasons. For one just look at who he hangs out with…I wouldn't be able to stand his friends for 10 minutes!"

"Well no one says you have to hang out with them," Lexa answered.

"And then there's also the fact that he's my brothers best friend and you know that's awkward…and he's a nice guy and if things don't work out then this friendship that we've developed would just go down the dra…"

"Wanda you know what? I think you're just trying to make excuses. If you like him then maybe you should give it a shot."

"But…"

"No buts," Lexa answered getting back and sitting in front of her Indian style. "Look…you don't have to hang out with his friends and I'm sure he's noticed you wouldn't want to. As for him and Pietro being friends…what does that matter?"

"What if it's just a game Pietro's started?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda…I know you…and I know Pietro too. You guys may make others believe you give a rats ass about each other but you can't fool me. I know your brother cares about you…if he thought John would be bad for you he would have warned you by now…he cares he just likes to keep those feelings hidden," Lexa answered and winked at her friend.

Wanda stared intently at her younger friend, "Do you really notice that about him?" she asked. Lexa nodded. "Good…cause you know I'm not the only one he keeps his feelings hidden for …" before another word could be mumbled Anna walked into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys!"

"HI," Lexa almost yelled as she saw her best friend.

"Lex…"

"I heard you," Lexa snapped without turning back at the red tipped girl and as she walked towards Anna.

Wanda watched her go towards their roommate and mumbled, "Just because you heard doesn't mean you listen you stupid stubborn…"

"Wanda are you talking to yourself?" Anna asked watching the older girls lips moving but no being able to hear what she was saying.

"No I was singing," she lied as the white banged went to her and gave her a small hug. "So how does it feel being free?" she asked.

"Good…if they kept me in there any longer I might have gone crazy."

"So where were you today? We were told not to pick you up in the morning," Lex asked as she went to a mirror and combed her hair.

"Ah hung out with Remy taday," she answered making it sound like it was nothing.

"Ohhhh is that why you're so damn happy?" Lexa asked and went over to her to poke her cheek since she was still smiling.

"No…obviously it's cause mah plan is going according ta plan."

"You sure?" Wanda asked watching her closely. "Cause if that were the reason shouldn't you have more of an evil face with a bwahahaha laugh?"

"Funny," Anna answered.

"Changing topic from your revenge scheming twisted mind," Lexa spoke up. "Guess who finally kissed who?"

Anna looked thoughtful before answering, "Pietro finally broke up with Crystal cause she has that stupid black eye and came to give you a visits?"

Lexa looked at her as if she had lost her mind and answered, "Ew…no…I found Wanda making out with the Aussie outside the door."

Anna turned to Wanda and perked her eyebrow.

"What?" Wanda asked catching the stare.

"Well…how was it?" Anna asked smirking.

"What do u mean?" Wanda asked.

"Well you know…was it gentle or sweet or forceful or…sloppy…"

Lexa laughed while Wanda blushed and threw a pillow at Anna to make her shut up. "You guys are stupid," she shouted at them. They would have continued their argument but at the moment their two youngest members decided to barge in doing the arguing for them.

"You like him! Admit it!"

"I don not!"

"Then why did you invite him to watch the movie with us?"

"Cause I didn't want him to be a loner…"

"Hello? I'm sure he's used to it. But it seems like he likes you too I mean he did sit through that movie for you…"

"Maybe he likes chick flicks," Jubilee suggested making Amara crack up. The other three looked at them wondering what in the world they were talking about.

"Plus I've seen you two in drama and you have this amazing chemistry…"

Before Jubes could answer Lexa walked n between them, "STOP…PAUSE…TIME OUT! Can someone let us in on what's going on?"

"It's nothing," Jubilee answered and walked to her bed to sit.

"Where were you?" Anna asked.

"Went to the movies with jubilee's boyfriend," Amara answered.

"He's not my boyfriend," she answered.

"You guys went to the movies with Bobby?" Lexa asked knowing that the young Asian had a date with him earlier.

"Nope," Amara answered with a grin. At the mention of Bobby Jubilee sobered up and look at her roommates as Lexa tried finding out who the guy that they were with at the movies was.

"Guys…I have to let you know something. I didn't tell you this from the beginning cause I didn't think it'd matter but…Bobby made me see that it might earlier."

The others turned to look at her and saw her serious face.

"Oh God…you're dying?" Lexa guessed making Anna smack her in the back of the head for stupidity.

Jubilee gave a small smile," No that's not it. I'm different from you guys…"

"Well that's a little obvious…we're all different," Wanda sneered. Lexa nodded and looked at all of them.

"Ya just look at our complexions…we have vampire…Carmel…the Egyptian looking tan over here and chocolate," she finished point to herself.

Jubilee couldn't help the giggle that came out, "That's not what I meant either."

"Then what are yah talking about?" Anna asked getting bored.

"I'm here on scholarship…and Bobby earlier made me understand that he wasn't ok with that and so I wanted to let you all now instead of you guys finding out in other ways."

"…"

Jubilee looked at them waiting for a response but just saw them staring at her like she was an alien. She sighed and look at her movie stub to avoid looking at them. The girls looked at each other and then at the youngest girl in the room.

"Is that all?" Anna asked suddenly making Jubes look up at them.

"Ya…I was kinda of expecting something bigger like a love confession," Amara stated with a smile.

"You guys don't…care?"

"Were we suppose to?" Wanda asked.

"Bobby is such an ass," Lexa stated afterwards. "I'm glad you found out now instead of later before you got attached to him though," she stated and laid on her bed. "This whole school sucks only giving out 5 scholarships per year…"

"Honestly ah think it's great that yahr one of the five. It shows yahr really smart since ah've seen those exams and they look like hell," Anna commented.

Jubilee blushed a bit at the compliment and mumbled a 'thanks' to them. They all stared at her curiously making the room go silent until Lexa once again couldn't handle silence.

"So…who's this guy from the movies?"

Amara smirked and Jubilee fell back on her bed and put a pillow over her face. They heard a 'nobody' mumbled from underneath.

"Do any of you guys know a Ray?"

"Ray Crisp?" Lexa asked.

"YES! What do you know about him? I'm sure Jubes would appreciate the 411."

Lexa smirked and looked at Jubilee who was now peeking at them from underneath the pillow. Anna walked up to Lexa and stood next to her as both watched their friend. Anna's head went to an angle before she smirked.

"Ah see it…"

"Me too…it'd be kinda funny too though cause he's kinda gloomy and Jubes over here can be loud."

"It'll be a sight for sore eyes…" both of them cracked up afterwards making Jubilee go back to hiding under the pillow. Soon though she took it off her face as she felt weight on her bed. Anna was on her bed making herself comfortable.

"All we know is that he's new this year. He transferred here during the summer…he's 16...he's single…he sits next to us during class and if yah want more information we'd be happy tah find out forh ya…"

"I'm not interested but thanks anyway," Jubilee answered.

"I think that's love code for 'I'll find out for myself' " Wanda teased. Jubilee turned and glared at her.

Anna smirked, "I liahke that in my friends Jubes. Taking initiative for what yah want," she finished and headed upstairs towards her own bed. Jubilee rolled her eyes at all of then. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful except for Amara teasing the other for their men troubles.

OoOoOoOo Building 2A Dorm 3 OoOoOoOo

Kurt moved his head to the music. He had been alone for most of the day cause his friends and roommates had gone off with their girlfriends…well except Remy. Who knows where he went because Jean had been looking for him all day. He had arrived a couple minutes ago and just locked himself in his room without caring that Jean was looking for him

So Kurt's day had been uneventful, the only interesting thing that had happened was that a new freshman girl he's never seen bumped into him making him drop his food while he was in the cafeteria. The original plan when this had happened was to yell at her and maker her pay but somehow he ended up asking her on a date. How did that happen? The world may never know…but this Amanda Sefton had captivated him with her heartfelt apology.

The door soon opened breaking him of his thoughts and he stared at his Blond roommate.

"Hey Warren…what's up?" he asked seeing that there was confusion on his face.

"Candy…just told me that she thinks we need a break."

"What? Is there another guy?"

"No…that's the weird part…she thinks there's another girl I'm interested in which I think is stupid cause I'm usually with her."

"Girls are weird…let her cool off and you'll find she was just moody," Kurt suggested getting an I hope so from his friend.

Seconds later John walked inside the room

"Hey…is Pietro around, need to talk to him."

"Nope…and where have you been?" Kurt answered.

"Around," Was the answered and the red head walked back outside the door.

"What's up with him?" Warren asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I know?" They both stayed quiet and stared at each other.

Outside John leaned on the door. As he waited for his silver haired friend his thoughts went to his twin. Wanda was…a pretty good damn kisser. He smirked as he remembered the kiss they had just shared minutes ago. He knew he shouldn't be doing this…he knew the bet would bite him in the ass if it was discovered but…he couldn't stay away from her. Not now…not after that amazing kiss.

Pietro found John staring into space a bit later. He looked at him like he was a retard and soon found himself leaning on the wall staring at him. "Ahem…"

John snapped himself from the thoughts and looked at one of his best friends.

"What exactly are you doing?" Pietro asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Um…waiting for you," he answered.

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing really…we it's something but...I'm not sure how you'll react to it."

Pietro looked at him curiously, "What happened?"

"Well…first off I have a message…what was it…" John thought to himself. "Oh ya…something about not letting bed bugs bite…but then she took it back I think cause she knew crystal wasn't gonna be here since you know she's shy about her bruised eye…"

Pietro looked confused, "What the hell are you saying? And who the hell told you to tell me not to let the bed bugs bite…" he asked scratching his head.

John smirked, "It was what's her face…"

"Gee that helps John."

"You know…little ms. Attitude."

"Lexa…" Pietro answered without hesitation and then was the one that went into space with his thoughts. "Was she with Julian?" he asked not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Nope…she was in her room. Plus I talked to you sister and she told me that she doesn't really like that guy."

"Could have fooled me…" Pietro muttered.

"What was that?" John asked not having heard.

"Nothing…is that all you wanted to tell me?"

John looked around finding a way to escape but he knew he should just tell Pietro and get it over with. "No…I wanted to talk to you about your sister."

"What about her? And there's really not much you can tell me about her…I've been there with her most of my life so I know what's going on with her…"

"…I kissed her…"

Pietro nodded and acted as if he had just said 'I'm stupid' soon though he blinked an looked as John as if he didn't know him until a "WHAT?" was heard through out the building.

"I'm sorry!…well actually I'm not but…"

"What the hell are you thinking John…she's my sister!"

"I know she is…and that's why I'm telling you about this before I try anything else."

"What the hell do you mean try anything else."

John almost smacked himself, "That didn't come out the way it was suppose to. Look…I'm just saying that…I may wanna pursue a relationship with your sister. I wanted you to know…so in a way I could have your blessing."

"She's my sister John…"

"I know…and I know you're about to give me the you better not hurt her speech and…I won't. Or try not to at least…I know this is crazy Pietro. I've known her one week but…there's something special about her."

Pietro stared at his orange haired friend before nodding, "Wanda is old enough to make her own decisions…and mistakes. It'll be up to her…I trust you John…but watch your actions….she's still my little sister."

John nodded and they looked each other before they started walking into their dorm. "Oh ya…one more thing.."

"Hmm?" John asked.

"Next time you see 'Little Ms. Attitude' tell her she sucks! Wait no don't tell her that…she'll just give you a snappy comeback like 'he would know' Tell her I said she I said she needs to go to hell!"

John rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting in between your twisted relationship with her…tell her yourself!" They then argued back and forth as everything else went quiet.

OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo

Wanda opened her eyes. The alarm clock read 7 am so she thought she was the first one up but when she sat up she that a certain hazel eyed beauty was mumbling words to whatever she was listing to with her phone. She also noticed that the bed was already made and Lexa was already dressed indicating that she had been up for a while.

Wanda nodded at her getting her attention in without words asking what was up. Lexa shrugged and got up. The usual short shorts she wore had transformed into a dark blue skirt that went up to mid thigh. Her shirt was black long sleeve shirt with a blue tank top over it.

Lex took a earpiece out of her ear and sat on the side of Wanda's bed.

"You're up early…"

"Couldn't sleep," was the short respond. Both sat in silence until Wanda thought back to yesterday, not the kiss she had shared with John. Though that thought had haunted her dreams, at the moment she was thinking about what they had talked about concerning Pietro.

"You ignored me yesterday…"

"When?"

"When I was talking to you about my brother. Right before Anna came in…"

"That's because I don't want to hear things I already know. I want news not facts Wanda…and anything you have to say about your brother is fact."

"Why's he dating the ditz?"

Lexa shrugged, "Cause she's beautiful…and it makes him happy I suppose."

"Isn't it a little early for me to be smelling Bullshit?" Wanda asked making Lexa smirk. "She's a total pushover isn't she?"

"Ya…" Lexa answered and seemed to be listening to her i-tunes again.

"What are you listening to?"

"Don't think I'll confess…why would I confess…that I…don't think I'll deny…why would I deny…that I…" Lexa continued the song while Wanda stared at her.

"Don't confess…Tegan and Sara."

Wanda looked up and stared into emerald eyes, "How long have you been up?"

Anna smirked, "Long enough…lets get breakfast."

OoOoOoOo Cafeteria OoOoOoOo

Elisabeth yawned and drank her morning coffee. The rest of her 'friends' weren't up yet cause they were lazy asses, as for her she'd always been an early riser. Even though it was early gossip seemed like it never rested because rumors were spreading like wildfire that Remy had avoided Jean the day before. And to make matters worse for the red head it was soon discovered with who he had spent the day with. Betsy couldn't help but smirk as the person she was thinking about walked in with two other familiar figures.

'Anna Anna Anna…you're making your move awfully fast…' she thought to herself.

"You know people are staying away from the table cause they think you're evil with that smile. It's almost as if you keeping some big secret."

"Morning Luv…" Elisabeth answered not looking at her new found guest.

"What exactly is so interesting anyway?"

"It's girl things Warren…maybe someday I'll let you in on it. Anyway you really need to talk to people around here. They're saying that you and Candy are no longer an item and we both know that's a lie…"

"Actually that might be true."

Betts snapped her face to the handsome blond, "Oh?"

"Ya. She's said she wanted to go on a break…she thinks there's someone else…"

"Oh…" Elisabeth answered looking at him intently. "Interesting…" she added and looked away as he turned to look at her.

"What about you Betts?" he inquired curiously. "I haven't seen you with a guy since you broke up with Neal Shaara…"

"Neal was an ass. I guess he made lose trust in men."

"Well you still trust me don't you?"

Elisabeth turned and smiled at Warren, "Always…" she answered softly. Warren smiled at her too, he didn't notice that he was leaning in towards her until something landed on their table making both individuals look up.

"HI!"

"Oh hello ladies…"

"Hi Warren…Betts…can we join yah"  
Elisabeth looked at her ex-friends curiously wondering what they were up to. She knew they weren't very happy with her so why would they want to sit with her.

Warren knowing that there were holes that needed mending in these friendships looked from one to the other before answering, "Sure." Anna and Lexa smiled and sat in chairs while Wanda stood in between then.

"So Warren heard about you and Candy…so sorry," Lexa told him putting on a sad face.

Betts rolled her eyes, 'If Warren falls for that sad face he's very dumb…it's obvious she's faking.'

"Thanks," he answered making Elisabeth's head hit the table.

"Elisabeth you ok?" Warren asked concerned as Anna and Lex interchanged smirks.

"I'm fine…" she answered. Warren looked at her oddly but before he could say anything else his cell phone vibrated.

"Excuse me…" he told them and answered the phone. About a minute later he looked at Wanda and perked at her. "It's for you…" Wanda looked at him as if he had lost his mind and stretched her hand out to take the phone but Warren shook his head and pointed instead.

Wanda turned her sapphire eyes to the cafeteria entrance where a orange haired teen stood watching her. Lexa smirked when she saw him and perked her eyebrow at her friend.

"Shut up…" Wanda stated and walked away from them. "Good luck," Anna called after her getting a glare as a reply.

"Well someone doesn't liahke tah be teased," she stated and then looked at Warren "So warren…have yahr eye out for any new love interest…"

Warren smiled at her, "No…I think I can work things out with Candy."

"Pity…" she answered and gave a glance at Betts. Warren nodded and then started to feel uncomfortable as both sophomores watched him closely.

"I'm gonna go now. I promised Remy and Pietro that we'd go over football strategies."

"Bye!"

"Bye…I'll talk to you later Elisabeth."

Betts nodded and watched him go. When he was far from sight Anna and Lexa turned to face her.

"Congratulations…finally making a move?" Anna asked.

"Maybe."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Whatever…I still say you're a traitor so byez…" she stated getting up and leaving. Betts rolled her eyes and watched the younger girl, she knew the girl could hold a grudge. She then looked back to the white banged girl still sitting in front of her.

"Well to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" she asked politely.

"What are yah up to?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't act stupid Betts…ah need tah know…what side are yah on?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Anna got up and put her palms on the table while leaning towards Elisabeth to the point that her eyes were staring into hers. "Because ah need tah know…who's gonna try and stand in mah way…ah need tah know who I'm gonna knock down. Yah know…yah need to get rid of the pawns before yah get tah the queen."

"That works both ways you know…and Jean may not know what you're up to but she has her 'pawns' investigating you to know where to strike if she needs to."

"Believe meh…ah've noticed."

Betts smirked, "Crystal," she stated. "Anyway I'd love to stay and chat some more luv but I got other things to do…as for what side I'm on…I guess only time will tell," she answered and left with a smirk on her face. Anna watched her go never letting her eyes stop following and didn't turn away until she was gone from the room. She then looked around for her blue headed friend and went off in search of her.

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

As soon as John saw that he had gotten her attention he walked outside knowing she'd follow. A few minutes she showed up and stood next to him. Without any words he took her hand and started dragging her towards the pond in the center of the campus. Wanda hesitantly let him drag her away.

When he finally let her go they were standing in front of the pond and John turned to look at her while she avoided his face by looking at the water.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

"Like I always do…on my back," she answered.

John smirked and chuckled, "Not what I meant but good to know."

"Ya…" she answered and it got quiet again.

After minutes if awkward silence John spoke again. "About yesterday Wanda…I don't know how you feel about what happened…" John paused and looked at her to see if she would say anything. When she stayed impassive he continued. "But I'll go ahead and tell you what I felt. I felt…nice I mean…it was good…well I'm not just talking about this kiss. But it was a great kiss but I'm not saying that's the only thing I enjoyed…"

Wanda smirked as John seemed to get himself tongue tied. It was a very adorable sight.

"What I'm trying to say is that I enjoy being with you…and if maybe….you think…we might be able to give ourselves a shot…relationship wise…" John looked at Wanda who still didn't say anything but had a small smile on her lips. "If you don't then you know that's fine too…We can still be friends and…"

Wanda rolled her eyes and took steps towards John until she was inches away. She then pulled him down to her eye level by grabbing his shirt. "John shut up…" she then did something he was expecting after that outburst. She kissed him sweetly and gently, it didn't take long for John to respond. When they pulled away they both grinned at each other, "You talk to much you know that?" Wanda asked him. John chuckled and leaned in towards her.

"Well we now know of a way you can shut me up don't we?"

"Yes we do," she answered as their lips met once again.

Yards away starting intently were for different pair of eyes watching. Two pairs were in the opposite direction though.

"He's good…I guess I owe him 500 bucks…" Duncan spoke softly watching his friend make out with Pietro's sister. The young blond next to him just glared at the far away couple while thinking that she'd make sure things didn't end like this. John was suppose to be hers…and in due time he would be.

On the opposite side of the couple making out two pairs of eyed watched with smirks.

"How do yah think his group gonna take this? We're not some of their favorite people's."

"Doesn't matter…he's already taken this step so I doubt he cares what they think. Plus Pietro is probably on his side and I doubt anyone would say anything against their judgments. What were talking to Betts about?"

"Chess," Anna answered and walked away towards their dorm. Lexa gave John and Wanda a last look before following her friend.

OoOoOoOo Next day OoOoOoOo

The news that Wanda Maximoff was now dating St. John Allerdyce had spread like wildfire. It was also not hard to notice since they had been holding hands through most of their classes. Also during P.E they had chosen each other as partners instead of John picking Remy and Wanda getting stuck with Pietro.

As soon as Wanda had walked into their dorm the night before she found confetti being thrown into her face by Amara and Jubilee blew on something making noise fill her left ear. After the younger girls had calmed down Wanda went and yelled at Anna and Lexa for not keeping their mouths shut. Lexa then had replied that the school already knew and that Anna and herself had nothing to do about it.

Anyway Wanda now found herself slowly walking to their dorm with an annoyed expression on her face. She wanted to hang out with John but unfortunately football season had started and he was on the team. He had also let her know that if she wanted to be with him so bad she could always go watch him.

Wanda sighed, sure she'd go see him but she didn't want to go alone. The football arena was no place for her to go alone. Certain Blond and redheaded cheerleaders were around and she doubted she'd be able to handle their annoyance by herself.

"What's wrong with yah?" Anna commented as their red tipped friend entered.

"I need a favor," she answered.

"What?" Anna asked as she closed her math book with her completed homework inside. She had bull shitted her way through it but didn't care, she was planning to flunk Math just to piss her mother off in return for letting them put her in seclusion.

"Come down to the football field with me…"

"WHAT? Eww No why would ah do that…all of 'them' are there…it's like their holy land."

"I know…I don't like the idea of going either but….John invited me and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't go?"

"Ah'm sure he'd understand…ah mean he knows yah aren't intah that kinda of stuff doesn't he?"

"Ya. Don't worry though we'll just go this once and then we'll never have to go again."

Anna stared at Wanda intently for a bit before asking, "What are yah trying tah prove?"

Wanda stared at the girl for a while and then smirked. "You're….very perspective," she commented amused.

"It's one of mah many gifts," Anna answered and waited for the answer to her pervious question.

"You know his friends….and especially those bimbos are waiting to see me fail in someway. They don't like me cause I scorned them that first day of class and choose to stay by your side. I wanna prove them that I'm willing to sacrifice some of my time to watch something I have no interest in…"

"Fohr him?"

Before Wanda could answer they were interrupted with an, "Lets go…" Both girls looked up and saw Lexa grinning at them from the stairway rails. She slowly walked down the stairs looked in the mirror.

"Yah wanna go?" Anna asked surprised.

"Sure why not. Sounds like it'll be fun," Plus we can't let Wanda go into the lions den alone," Lexa answered and took off her jacket. She made sure her makeup was good and quickly brushed her straight blue hair with the black tips. When she was done fixing herself up she turned and looked at them waiting.

Wanda smirked, "Well…lets go," she stated and reopened the door to their dorm to start heading back out.

OoOoOoOo Drama OoOoOoOo

"Finally we're done with Romeo and Juliet!" Jubilee commented happily. Ms. Harkness had announced that that day would be the last with them reading from Romeo and Juliet which was good cause she was fed up with that play.

"Ya," Ray agreed making Jubes turn to him. He had been quieter than usual that day and it made her curious as to why.

"You ok?" she asked.

Ray gave her a small smile and answered, "Ya…just tired."

"From?" Jubilee asked being noisy.

"Couldn't get my usual naps during my classes today. The girls that sit next to me played 21 questions with me most of the day…"

Jubilee just stared at him getting a feeling who was behind him not getting any sleep. Her hand came up and hit her forehead making Ray look at her oddly. "Please tell me they're not weirdoes…one with white bangs and the other with incredibly blue hair."

"Ya how did you know?"

Jubes rolled her eyes, "Their my roommates."

"Oh…wait that doesn't explain anything."

Jubilee blushed, "Don't worry about it. They're just being stupid, I think you should ignore them and especially if they mention me in any way."

Ray just kept looking at her as she rambled off about how she had nothing to do with them asking him the questions. He couldn't help small chuckle that escaped his lips when she stopped to take a breather.

Jubilee looked at him as he did and found herself staring at him. He looked really good when he was smiling…ok so he looked good even when he wasn't but it wasn't like she was about to admit that to anyone. No way. The teasing would be endless a lot like it had been for Wanda all weekend and she'd die of embarrassment if things ever got like that for her.

"Anyway…lets get back to this stupid play."

"I though you hated it?"

"I do but I wanna get it over with so I'll never have to open it again."

"I doubt that's gonna happen," he answered.

Jubilee started at him, "Do you have to argue everything with me?" she asked.

Ray smirked, "I wasn't arguing about it I just think it's very unlikely that you'll never open that book again. We read it over and over again for a reason you know."

"Cause it's stupid?"

"No cause it's a classic."

"See you're doing it again," Jubilee told him with a small smile.

"No I'm not…I'm just telling you facts," he answered. They both went back and forth trying to prove the other wrong leaving Romeo and Juliet forgotten.

Not too far away stood another pairing reading lines from their scripts. 

Roberto watched Amara as she read her lines. She looked really bored, as he watched her he couldn't help thinking back to when she bumped into her during the weekend. He felt bad that Vertigo had just taken him away and he wasn't able to talk to her properly. Sometimes he wondered why he was still with the whitish blond haired girl. Sure she was fun at times and was very talented in some areas but she could be rude and a bitch.

Amara stopped reading when it was Roberto's turned but she soon saw that he wasn't paying attention to the script but his eyes were staring at her. She looked around and wondered if she had something on her face.

"Roberto…your lines are up…" she stated making him blink and realize he had been zoned out.

"Oh…ya…before we get back to that I actually want to apologize," he answered.

"For what?"

"On Saturday at the movies. I wanted to stay and keep talking to you but ya…I kind of got forced into leaving and I feel like that was rude on my part…"

"It's fine you don't have to explain anything to me."

"I know…but I feel like I should make it up to you somehow…"

Amara chuckled, "Really it was nothing…it's fine."

"No it's not…how bout I treat you to something after class…it can be anything you want." Amara opened her mouth to protest but Roberto quickly said, "I won't take no for an answer."

Amara smirked, "Damn you…I guess I accept."

"Good," Roberto answered.

"Good."

"Fine"

"Ok…"

"All right…I think we should continue now Ms. Harkness is glaring at us…"

Amara laughed and looked at him as he watched her waiting. After a minutes of silence she reminded him, "It your lines…" Roberto looked at the script and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it is…" he answered and they both chuckled as the drama teacher still glared at them from afar.

OoOoOoOo Football Field OoOoOoOo

Anna, Wanda and Lexa looked at the filed as they walked through the blenchers only to find that there were no guys on the field.

"You sure it was today?" Lexa asked and waited for Wanda to reply but was surprised when it was Anna who spoke.

"Ya it was today."

"How would you know?" the younger girl asked curiously.

"Ah just do," she answered as her thoughts went to Remy. He hadn't spoken to him at all since their breakfast outing. She found it strange to think that even though they'd rarely hung out she missed his company.

"What are YOU doing here?" A voice suddenly interrupted them and they turn to see a blond with shoulder length hair.

"I came to see my boyfriend," Wanda answered without hesitation while looking at Emma who twitched at the word 'boyfriend'. Before either girl could say anymore more figures starting walking towards Emma.

"Wow this is a surprise…tell me Anna Marie…did you finally want to undo your faux pas and get a tan?" The girls following Jean laughed at her little joke while Wanda scowled and Lexa glared at them.

Anna on the other hand chuckled sarcastically as she asked, "Jean, did you finally buy that book I suggested to you? You know, 'Insults for dummies'."

Lexa cracked up while Wanda smirked. Now it was Emma, Vertigo, Jean, Crystal, Tabitha and Kitty's turn to scowl. Jean opened her mouth and thought for a while trying to thing of a good comeback.

"You know if you can't think of one on the spot you shouldn't even try…you'll only look stupid," Wanda commented.

"Ya… well…"

Lexa perked her eyebrows as Crystal spoke but laughed when nothing followed, "Good comeback…and I see you eye is turning back to normal…" she mocked making Crystal glare at her.

Crystals' mouth began to open but before any one could say anything there was a loud 'Ey!' making them all turn to find the boys getting on the field.

John approached the girls and jumped on the rail to come face to face with Wanda.

"Hey you…"

"Hi," she answered with a smile as he pecked her lips. When they pulled apart John was whispering something things to her his mouth still mere centimeters away from here. Emma watched with narrowed eyes. Crystal noticed and pulled her away from the sight and they all just walked away.

Lexa noticed the glare the blond had given her friend and perked her eyebrow. "I'm gonna go…the skank aura around her might be contagious," she stated and walked away.

They watched her go and then John looked back at Wanda.

"What are you doing here luv?"

"Just came to watch you," she answered. "Don't think it'll be a routine though," she added.

"Of course not," he answered with a smirk. Anna rolled her eyes at their flirtations and was about to walk away and sit somewhere when she bumped into something.

"Didn't know y' liked football chere…"

Anna looked into the red jersey shirt with the yellow #1 on it. "Ah don't really…just here forh moral support," she answered her emerald eyes slowly rising to meet reddish brown ones.

Remy smirked as his eyes met here, "Pity…if y' don like it cause y' don't understand I wouldn't mind teaching y'…"

"With an offer like that ah might just wanna learn," she responded teasingly.

Remy smirked at her and was ready to respond when the four members got interrupted by a football breezing by them and hitting a bleacher. They all turned to the filed where the other football players and cheerleaders were looking at them. A displeased look on Jean's face as she looked at her boyfriend with the sophomore girl.

"Gentleman we're here to play football not flirt with our girlfriends…now you sissy's get over here!"

"We be going we be going…keep you're pants on coach," Remy muttered as he looked at Anna bidding her a goodbye.

John smirked and gave Wanda another peck before jumping off the edge. "I'll talk to you when this is over," he told her over his shoulder. Wanda nodded and watched him go. As she looked over to the clump of athletes she saw that Jean was still glaring at he rsouther friends.

"Seems like your plan is going as planned."

Anna smirked as she moved her eyes from Jean to Remy. "It's going perfect…" she answered. She then looked around, "Where's Lex?"

"Dunno…she left remember…though I have a feeling she went looking for trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"Pietro…he's a football player…"

"And?" Anna asked.

Wanda sighed, "He's not on the field." Was the short self explanatory answer.

OoOoOoOo Nearby OoOoOoOo

Lexa sat under a tree wanting to get shade from the heat. She also put her headphones on and plugged it into her phone while raising it all the volume. As soon as the song she was looking for started playing her head started bouncing to the beat while she got lost in the music. She stared singing not caring if people that were passing by or where around were bothered by it.

Pietro was walking out of the locker rooms making sure he had all his uniform on. He was late and Coach Creed was definitely going to get mad but it wasn't his fault he couldn't find his damn cup. As he started walking towards the field he stopped hearing music…or singing…or whatever it was. It was a pretty soothing sounds and before he could think about how more pissed off Creed would be he sought the sound out.

He found what it was and almost groaned. Why did destiny always make him end up close to her somehow or another? Laura Lex kept singing oblivious to the boy watching her from the side. Pietro sighed and leaned on the tree and watched her keep moving to the beat as the lyrics from the song escaped her lips.

"All I ever wanted… All I ever needed Is here in my arms… Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm…" she paused and moved her head before opening her mouth again and singing, "Enjoy the silence…Enjoy the silence….Enjoy the silence…"

"It's kinda hard for anyone to enjoy the silence with you singing like this."

Though the music was blaring into her ears, she seemed to have heard him since she looked up at him. "Enjoy the silence…" the song seemed to died out afterwards because she got quiet . She was still looking at him though, her hazel eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. Pietro got uncomfortable and put his weight on his foot as he kept leaning on the tree.

"Aren't you going to be late for practice?" she asked and finally looked away. "I'm sure Crystal is waiting for you…her and that black eye of hers."

"You are having to much fun bringing that up," he answered rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault it's funny. Plus making your life some how a hell is a great hobby."

"How sweet," he answered sarcastically then got curious and asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked looking back at him.

"Why do you bother?" he asked. When he saw her confused face he added, "To make my life hell like…"

Lexa stared at him and the slowly got up and leaned on the part of the tree next to him, "Someone's gotta keep you down to earth….if they don't then you might explode if your ego gets any bigger."

"Why do you care?"

"I guess old habits die hard."

Pietro looked at her oddly at the words. He wasn't sure if he was surprised because she had been so blunt about the response or because of what it might mean. They both then seemed to notice how serious their conversation had gotten because they turned away from each other.

Pietro opened his mouth, what he wanted to say what stuck in his throat, hesitation took over her his brain. Before he could speak though he heard a, "Pie Pie there you are…the others are looking for…you…" the last part was hardly audible as Crystal noticed the feminine figure next to Pietro.

Knowing that their conversation was over Lexa put on her earphones again since they had fallen when she stood. She gave Pietro a last glance, he was staring at Crystal so he didn't notice. She turned her I-tunes back on and started walking way, as she left though she made sure to sing.

"…Old loves they die hard…Old lies they die harder… I wish I had an angel For one moment of love…" she then turned around and looked at Crystal, " I wish I had your angel…" she kept going but she turned back around and it was harder to hear her then.

Crystal looked at the younger girl walk away and then looked at her boyfriend who was still staring at her. Without saying anything to him she turned around and walked back to the field. Pietro watched her and then turned his attention to the back of Laura Lex. He then went after Crystal.

As both the silver haired and blue haired teen got farther and farther away they both knew one thing. There were things unsaid between them.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

John walked Wanda back to her room. Anna had gone a while before alone since Lexa seemed to disappear without a trace.

"So did you have a good time?" John asked.

"Want me to be honest?" she asked, John nodded. "Not really," she answered and laughed as he put on a mocked hurt look.

He smirked afterwards and nodded, "Ya I know…I saw you sleeping through half of it. I think Anna was getting annoyed with you though cause it looked like she was gonna smack you for using her shoulder as a pillow."

"She'll get over it."

"Anyway I wanna share something with you…since you did this for me."

"What?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Then why bother telling me now?" she asked.

"For fun…anyway all you have to do is go to that abounded warehouse downtown. Find a way to sneak out of the dorms. If you get there someone is going to ask you for a password when you knock on the door. All you have to say is Pyro-Gambit-Quicklsiver and you're in."

Wanda stared at him oddly, "What do you do there?"

John smirked, "You'll find out…if you go that is. You can bring your friends too.."

"I'll try to find a way out," she answered.

"Good," he replied and cupped her face with his hands to give her a kiss. They pulled away and he mumbled a good night before giving her another peck and then disappearing. Wanda smirked and then walked into her room.

"Finally!" Amara shouted when they all watched her come in.

"We were planning on locking you out," Jubes commented.

"Yah know Wanda just cause yah got a boyfriend doesn't mean yah can squeeze out friendship time…" Anna teased. Wanda rolled her eyes at all of them and looked to Lexa to see what would tease would come from her but noticed that she didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"What's up?" she asked Anna while nodding at the younger Sophomore. Anna shrugged.

"She's been like that since we came in," Amara answered and they all turned their attention to the blue haired girl.

Lexa noticed this and glared, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ouch what's in yahr ass taday? Yah were fine when we left," Anna asked.

Lexa shook her head, "Nothing…" she answered while thinking back to a certain response she had given Pietro earlier.

Wanda stared intently at her friend, "Did you happen to see Pietro today? He was awfully late and when Crystal showed up with him she didn't look happy…"

Lexa looked up at Wanda and stared at her for a minute. "No," she lied and then looked away. Old habits do die hard…and denial seemed to be one of her biggest habits.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Aww my poor poor Lex lol. What in the world is going on in her mind? Anyway she was the peeping tom lol. Lets see what happened in this chap…lots of Jonda…some X-ietro and Anlocke…some Betts still playing on both fields. Some blondes vs. Goths lol. Some John and Pietro friendship. And where is John telling the girls to go? I think that was all…anyway hope you guys liked. Oh and befor ei forget, the first song Lex was singing was, "Enjoy the silence" by Lacuna Coil and the second one when she was leaving and looking at Crystal is "I wish I had an angel" by Nightwish.

Romy- Not much in this one but small cute flirtations…I think Rogue should take him up on those football practices

Jonda- Very much a Jonda chap…they were everywhere lol so I don't think I have to say anything but YAY their official…hehehehe

Xietro- Dun dun dun…they were having a serious conversation! The madness has begun lol. Hmm I wonder what they have to tell each other.

Amarto- Yay Roberto wants to buy her something…I say he gets her a diamond ring but anyway…looks like he's having second thoughts about Vertigo.

Jubilay- Hehe…poor Jubes going through all that teasing lol. I like writing this ship though…they're so simple and clueless ;D

Anyhoo that's all hope you guys liked and will review. See you next week. Love ya'll lots - UHW 


	7. Rockers & Lovers

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo 

Yay guess who has a new chapter? ME! Ok so that was a bit obvious since I'm talking to you guys but anyway. New chapter and I think this one is very eventful so yayness! Hmm I feel a bit hyper…wonder why…ANYWAY! Lets get on with the new chap. Hope you guys like and review and thanks a bazillion to those who review :D

Also important AN about future updates at the end of this chap…

OoOoOoOo Chapter 7 OoOoOoOo

"Where exactly are we going?" Amara asked as she put some light blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a short black strapless dress that went up to mid-thigh.

"I don't know he just gave me the address and said to show up," Wanda answered as she fixed her red and black corset.

"What if…this is a big horrible trap…and people at this warehouse jump and kill us for some kind of ritual CULT!" Jubilee almost shouted.

"Shhh yah wanna get us caught?" Anna asked. She was standing near the door being one of the only to be already dressed. She was wearing black pants with slits on her knees and a purple tank top. Jubilee sighed and sat on Wanda's bed since it was closest to the door.

"How are we gonna get past the security guards exactly?" she asked as she pressed down any wrinkles on her long black skirt. She was wearing her black school jacket with a yellow halter top underneath.

"There's many ways really…one of us can have sex with him…we can kill him…we can bribe him…we can distract him…"

Before Lexa could go on Anna responded with a simple, "We can jump the back fence."

"Ya that too…" Lex answered sheepishly and looked in the mirror to admire her job. Her navy blue tube top fit tightly around her chest. She was wearing black caprices that fit tight on her thighs and got looser as they reached her knees.

"Lets go," Wanda stated rolling her eyes at her.

"Do we have to?" Jubes asked only to be dragged along by Amara who took her arm and led her away.

OoOoOoOo 30 minutes later OoOoOoOo

The girls stopped walking as they reached a lonely looking house downtown. It was huge, almost mansion sized but it seemed rundown and dirty. The windows were closed off with boards so it seemed very dark inside.

"You sure this is it?" Lexa asked and rapped her hands around herself feeling shivers all of a sudden.

"I knew it…I knew this was some kind of joke," Jubilee whined miserably.

Wanda ignored her and walked up to the large building. Anna soon followed her as Lexa ushered the younger girls ahead of her not wanting them to do something stupid like get lost. Wanda looked around the big building as she reached the door and knocked. When she did a small board that replaced the peep whole open and a large boy peered out at them.

"Password." Was the only thing he said as he watched them.

"Pyro…" Wanda started remembering what John had told her to say.

"Gambit…" Anna continued since Wanda had told her the password too.

"Quicksilver," Lexa finished while Amara and Jubilee exchanged glances not knowing what was going on.

Fred Dukes nodded and the door suddenly opened. The girls squeezed through and walked in. As soon as the door shut behind them they heard loud music blare from deep inside. It was so loud they wondered how the sound didn't escape to the outside and let the whole street know the house wasn't abandon after all. They reached a huge room where the music was coming from and found people dancing around and others just sitting down.

"What is this?" Wanda shouted to her friends knowing that they wouldn't hear her well. The other shrugged but her question didn't go unanswered.

"This is the place to be on Tuesday nights…welcome to 'The spot'."

"'The spot'? Who the hell came up with that lame name," Lexa asked glaring at the person who had answered Wanda's question.

"I don't know…I only found out about it at the end of last year. They've told me that it's been here for years though. I'm surprised you guys were invited…the people you hate the most are in charge of this place."

"Ya we figured that out…I mean you're here right?" Lexa snarled.

"You really need to get over it."

"Where's John?" Wanda asked making Elisabeth turn to her. The girl with purple highlights smirked and nodded the direction where the music was coming from. There a stage was set up. Wanda caught the glimpse of orange hair from behind the drum sets. The others looked to and were surprised by what they found.

"Didn't know your boy…s…were talented?" she asked smirking as she added the s to boy as she looked at Lexa and Anna. The girls didn't respond to her as they watched the band on the stage. "It's one of their little hobbies," she added when none of them spoke.

Amara looked at the scene then away, she wasn't that interested but noticed that her friends were still watching the stage intently. "Anything to drink around here?" she asked the purple haired Asian who nodded and pointed to a nearby counter.

Jubilee spared her a small glance before her eyes turned back to the stage. "Is that Ray Crisp?" she asked quietly.

Betts smirked, "You know Ray?" she asked curiously as both looked at the boy on the bass keyboards.

"I have drama with him…"

"Love Drama?" Betts asked with a perked eyebrow.

Jubilee looked at her confused and corrected her by saying, "Drama Class."

Betts laughed, "Oh…sure…" she then looked at Wanda and Anna who hadn't moved, actually it almost looked like they weren't breathing. She looked back to the stage and wondered what was so breath taking about John banging on drums and Remy playing an electric guitar. She was about to comment on this when Lexa started walking and heading towards the stage, she couldn't help but smirk and wonder. Was it the music that was calling to her…or…him?

Jubilee looked at the others and then followed Lexa wanting to get a better look too.

Anna turned and looked at Betts, "Why are we here?"

"Because now one of you is part of the girlfriends club…John invited you right?" she asked looking at Wanda who nodded. "You can use this to your advantage…their about done…the backstage door where they'll be coming out from is through there…" she stated and nodded towards a direction. She then left without another word.

Anna watched her, she didn't have to guess who she was directing that last comment to. She knew she was telling her and that could only mean one thing. Jean was here.

"Ah'll be back…" she stated and walked towards the direction that Betts had pointed at.

OoOoOoOo Nearby OoOoOoOo

Amara waited in line to get some water or whatever they sold to drink at this place. When she finally got there she asked the guy what they had and was disappointed that they only seemed to have things with liquor in them.

"Don't you guys just have water?" she asked.

The bartender guy looked at her like she was a weirdo before he started cracking up in her face. Soon though a hand grabbed him by the collar.

"If the lady wants a water get her one…" the voice demanded sternly. The guy serving the drinks shrunk back but did as he was told and gave Amara a bottle of water.

Amara looked at it and looked at her rescuer. She knew who it was before she even turned, his voice had been haunting many of her dreams lately.

"Fancy meeting you here…" she told him.

Roberto glared at the guy behind the counter before he took Amara by the hand and dragged her away. When they were far away they sat at a small table for two and Roberto looked at her worriedly. "Sorry about him…Duncan can be such an ass sometimes but he's a chicken when it comes to some of us. He's scared of me though I'm a year younger," he stated with a small smirk.

"Good thing…I didn't think getting water was a big deal."

Roberto shrugged, "Duncan's just a dumbass and thinks that everyone who comes here does it to get free drinks. Are you here alone?" he asked not liking the idea of the younger girl being al loner there. Sure everyone there was from school but some were drinking and with drinking comes danger.

"No I'm here with friends…you?" he looked over to a certain direction and she looked to. In the back corner was Vertigo with her friends. Amara nodded and started feeling uncomfortable being in that place. "You know what I'm not feeling that great…I think I'm gonna ask the others to go."

"Who invited you?" Roberto asked quickly as she got up.

"I came with my friend Wanda."

"Oh…Johns girl?"

Amara smirked at the words, it was funny hearing someone call Wanda somebody's girl. "Ya…you shouldn't say it like that though especially in front of her. She wouldn't take it kindly to sound like a possession."

Roberto smirked at the comment but then frowned. "I doubt she'll leave…John's still playing."

Amara nodded agreeing, "I think I'll ask Jubes. I doubt she wants to say either." Roberto pointed to something and Amara turned and looked to see Lexa and Jubilee right in front of the stage watching. Amara rolled her eyes, this could not be happing. She turned back to Roberto who was smirking.

"Do you really want to go?" he asked. Amara looked at him, then around the room and slowly and hesitantly nodded. Roberto looked at her intently before taking her hand and dragging her towards the way they entered.

"Lets go…"

"What where?"

"I'm taking you back to school."

"What? You can't do this…I mean won't they miss you here? I'll be fine…"

"No you won't. If you stay here you'll be miserable and bored…either that or you'll leave on your own and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because…it's gonna be midnight and I'm not going to let you go by yourself. There's loonies out there," he told her.

Amara gave him a sweet smile, "Fine have it your way just let me tell the others…"

"I'll take care of it," he answered and looked around. When he finally found what he was looking for he smirked and walked over to the a girl with familiar purple highlights. "Betts…you're looking beautiful today…"

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Can you tell Wanda that I took Amara back to school. I don't want them to worry."

Elisabeth's eyes perked as she stared at one from the other. "Of course.." she answered sweetly as a smirked appeared on her lips.

"Thanks…oh and can you tell Ve…"

"Yes I'll tell her too," she answered not letting the boy finish. Roberto gave her a grateful smile before dragging Amara away with his hand still entwined in hers. Betts watched them go while her smirk stayed in place. She turned her attention to the table here Vertigo was with Jean, Emma and the others. She was pleased to see that she wouldn't have to give Vertigo the message, after all she had seen the whole thing by herself.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Pietro kept playing the guitar in his hands with skills. He was sweating since the room was hot and crowded. His perfect hair was slowly coming out of his do as it got wet from the sweat. He thought about all of this mainly to avoid thinking about her.

He knew she was watching, no he hadn't seen her yet but he had a radar that told him when her unique eyes were on him. He went ahead and opened his eyes and saw that Laura Lex was indeed in the room. She was there right in front of him her eyes darting from him to the guitar in his hands.

Suddenly all the music stopped including the sounds he was making and the cheering began. He smirked at everyone as John and Remy got off the stage. Ray stood in place finally noticing Jubilee next to Laura Lex watching him.

Before Pietro could react or rethink about the words the younger girl had uttered to him the day before there was a fan girl squeal and Crystal launched herself to him and gave him a big hot kiss on the lips. Being a man Pietro responded quickly and fiercely.

Lexa rolled her eyes. The thoughts going through her head were 'Get a Room'. Next to her was a great 'whoot' since a guy was cheering the kiss on. Lex glared at him and snatched his drink out of his hand and drank it's content in one gulp.

"What's this?" she asked the boy who looked like a senior.

"Sex on the beach…"

Lexa stared at him oddly and nodded, "It's good…" she told him and threw the cup in his face. "I think I want another one…" she stated and started walking towards the drinking counter.

Jubilee noticed her go through the corners of her eyes. She held her gaze with Ray who seemed to be watching her curiously probably wondering what she was doing there. She then turned around and followed her friend knowing that alcohol wouldn't be good for her.

She wasn't the only that noticed the blue hair girl stormed off though. Pietro had prowled Crystal off and watched the younger girls run off.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Remy walked off the small stage stairs with John right behind him.

"You're a rocker, a football playah, a biker, and great with the ladies…do yah have any more talents Mr. Lebeau?"

Remy smirked at the voice and stopped walking as he saw Anna hiding in the shadows. "I can also be sneaky and a good thief…mais…lets keep that between us," he answered and winked.

"Mah lips are sealed," she answered and walked along side him as he made his way out to where all the people where. John gave them a quick glance before finding the object of his affection in the distance.

"So what brings y' here chere?" Remy asked as he put the guitar in his hands down in a case that was near the corner.

"Wanda…music…yah…"

Remy watched her face expression wondering if she was serious. She definitely looked it, before he could respond though people around them bumped into them from all sides making them get squished together.

"Gawd…ah hate being in crowded place liake this…" he heard her murmur.

"Oui…I hate it when it gets like dis too," he answered back as they tried making their way out of the room with people. A couple minutes later they were finally out of the room in the dark empty hallway.

"Finally," Anna answered and dusted herself.

"So what did y' say y' were doing 'ere?" he asked again watching her to see if she'd say the same thing as before.

Anna watched him, she knew what he was up to. "Wanda forced meh tah come," she answered simply watching his reaction. He just nodded and smirked.

"So did y' like?"

"Ya…yah're good," she answered and turned her attention to the room full of people as music started blaring again, this time though it was from the radio. Anna then looked back to Remy who seemed to be saying something. The music was so loud though that she wasn't able to hear him so she shouted 'What?' to him and made signals with her hands to let him know she couldn't hear anything.

This caused Remy to get close to as he got ready to whisper into her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck making shivers suddenly run up and down her spine and making the little hairs on her arm stand as if she were cold.

"It's getting a lil loud in 'ere…wanna go somewhere else to talk?" came his smooth voice. Anna turned and looked at him trying to glimpse of his face but only saw his auburn hair. He then pulled away and stood up straight.

She looked at him and approached him, since he was a lot taller than him she had to get on her tip toes and she put her hands on his shoulders as she whispered a sultry, "Sure" back to him. They looked at each other, grinned and soon left without even telling anyone they were going.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Surprise…"

Wanda smirked as John approached her. Her gave her a small peck on the cheek before her put his arms around her waist.

"It was a nice surprise…" she answered back.

"Ya? Do you find me hotter now that you know I play an instrument?" he asked with a smirk.

Wanda made it look like she was thinking about before shaking her head, "Not really."

John pouted, "Aww…" he started but what interrupted when she kissed him.

"You were already pretty hot to begin with," she commented. John smirked as they hugged.

"Wanna dance?" he asked and nodded towards people who were dancing. She nodded and they went towards the center while holding hands. As they got there a slow beat kind of song came on making John wrap his hands around her waist once again as her went up to his shoulders.

They swayed around for a bit until John broke the silence between her to tell her..

"You look good luv…"

Wanda nodded in thanks and snuggled into him.

Anyone watching them would think they looked adorable. Of course of the of the people who was watching them didn't. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the young couple and vowed that soon…he would be hers.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Amara laughed as she and Roberto walked down the street. They were nearing the school and through out most of the walk they joked and talked about drama or Brazil since it was their native country.

"So…do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" he asked curiously looking at the school gates which appeared before them. Amara turned and looked at him while thinking about the answer. When he noticed he turned to her making her look away.

"No." The answer was short and quick. He nodded and then helped her climb over the fence making sure to avoid looking under her dress. When she was over the fence nice and safely he followed.

"So what about you?" she asked. "How long have you been dating Vertigo?"

Roberto looked at her as he stood up. She knew about him and Vertigo? He mentally slapped himself, of course she knew. There was a big difference between Amara and Vertigo…it wasn't the skin color or their hair color. It was the fact that Amara wasn't stupid.

"A while…" he answered as they walked towards the sleeping dorms. It got awkwardly silent between them afterwards. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with her," he suddenly stated making her turn to him. "We're so different."

The younger girl shrugged, "Opposites Attract," she answered.

"I guess…sometimes though…I want more," he stated and they stopped walking since they reached the girl dorms. Amara nodded and looked at her building. Roberto looked at her for a bit and leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Since Amara wasn't paying attention though her face turned at that exact moment and before either knew what was happening their lips met.

The kiss was small and gentle…but it spoke volumes of desire for both of them.

When they pulled away both had shocked expressions on their faces. Roberto unconsciously licked his lip and then bit his lower lip before her turned with a low 'Good night'.

Amara watched him disappear into the boys building before she whispered the same words and made her way to their dorm. When she got there she turned the lights on and then went to her bed. Ash she landed she let out a squeal of happiness before putting a pillow over her face to make it die down.

OoOoOoOo An hour later OoOoOoOo

Jubilee sighed miserably. She had lost Lexa about five minutes after she had chased after her and decided to go outside since Anna and Amara were no where in sight. She found Wanda but she was with John and she didn't want to interrupt them or become a third wheel.

She hoped that it was time to go soon and promised herself that this was the last time she was going to let them drag her somewhere without her wanting too…she knew that was a lie though. She'd eventually get stuck going next time too.

As a yawn escape her mouth she heard faint footsteps behind her and then someone sat next to her on the steps.

"Tired?"

She nodded, "That…and bored…and sleepy…and I just wanna go…and…"

"I get the point," Ray stated making her glare at him as he smirked interrupting her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Jubilee looked at him and studied him. He didn't notice since he was looking ahead into the distance.

"You…looked really great out there…"

Ray finally turned to her. "Thanks…" he answered and let a small smile appear on his face. "You know…I never actually thanked you for the movie thing."

"It was nothing…actually I'm hoping it was torture for you since it was such a lovely dovely movie."

Ray smirked, "Didn't peg you as evil. The movie was…whatever…it had it's moments."

"What are you talking about? It was BEAUTIFUL! I mean it was such a forbidden relationship since they never knew if they were going to meet…"

"No but remember they met before…she just didn't know who he was while he knew her."

"Ya but it was still forbidden I mean she had a boyfriend!"

"That didn't stop them from kissing," he countered.

Jubilee crossed her arms and frowned at him before stating, "Shut-up."

Ray smirked once again. "If it makes you feel better…I liked it…it was all right for a chick flick…"

"Ya…except the ending…I bawled my eyes out."

"Ya I know…You used me as a tissue," he answered dryly. Jubilee chuckled, blushed and looked away. Things got quiet once again and they just enjoyed each others company as people started to leave.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Everyone is starting to leave," Emma commented to Jean who was looking around fanatically.

"I know that's why I'm looking for Remy, you know he was my ride here."

"I haven't seen him since he got off the stage," Tabitha commented and looked around too.

Elisabeth who was at the table too opened one of her eyes lazily. "He left…" she told them.

"What? No he didn't, he wouldn't leave without ME!" Jean answered and kept looking.

"I'm telling you he left. I saw him go Jean…"

"How could…he?" Jean asked almost on the verge of tears.

Betts kept a straight face and opened her other eye, "Maybe he got distracted…" she answered. Emma looked at the purple haired girl and noticed there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry Jean…I'll take you with me," Emma stated as she still watched her Asian friend. "So are the rest of us ready to go?" she asked getting up having most of them nod. "Betts can you be a dear and ask Crystal if she's coming with us or Pie?" Emma told her sweetly.

Betts returned the fake smile, "Of course luv…" she stated and walked away going towards their other blond friend. Under her breath she mumbled, 'What the hell do I look like you dog?' with an annoyed tone. A minute later she finally found Crystal all over Pietro.

"Crys…Emma wants to know if you're hitching a ride with us."

Crystal stopped kissing Pietro and looked at Elisabeth. "Oh…um…do I fit with you Pie Pie?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't think so. John drove us here with the instruments so I think it'll be pretty full."

"Oh…" Crystal answered with a pout. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," she stated, kissed him and then walked towards her friends. Betts however stayed and Pietro watched her. She wasn't paying attention though, her eyes were looking in the direction of the bar. Pietro being the curious boy he was wanted to know what was so interesting and turned too.

His eyes nearly popped out when she saw Lexa drinking from a red cup with a guy hands on her knees. She was to busy trying to get the lost drop from her drink to notice that the guys hand was slowly going higher and higher.

"Someone should really stop that pig…" she stated and then walked away. Pietro watched her go with a 'what the' look. If she wanted someone to stop it shouldn't she had done it herself? Before he could answer the question he found himself walking towards the pair.

"You know…you're very pretty…" the guy stated as his hands were about to go in between her thighs. Before they were quick enough to do so though another hand landed on his and pulled three of his fingers back making him howl in pain.

"Looks like everyone's leaving…why don't you follow their lead and get the hell out," Pietro stated. The guy fumbled out words that were understandable before he left. Pietro then turned and looked at Lexa who seemed to have a new drink in her hand.

"You dumbass! Don't you know what rape means anymore?" he asked her. Lexa looked at him noticing him for the first time.

"Oh…hi you," she stated happily not even hearing what he had said.

"Lex…you need to stop drinking," he stated and try taking away her drink. "I didn't even know you knew how to drink…" he mumbled as she pulled her hand away.

"Noooo" she slurred at him.

"Yes," he responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"NOOOOO."

"Yes!"

"Nope nope nope…"

"Yes yes…" Pietro rolled hi eyes as he noticed that they were acting like kids. Getting an idea he smirked, "Fine…NO."

The change in respond seemed to catch the younger girls attention since she answered, "Yes." They then played the yes and no game for a minute.

"Fine yes I'm glad you agree," he answered and sneaked the cup away from her. He sighed and grabbed her arm. "Come on…lets find my sister so she can take care of you." He didn't have to look far since it seemed Wanda was looking for Lexa too. When she saw her though her eyes narrowed.

"What they hell happened to you?" she asked. Lexa didn't answer the question and just giggled. Wanda then turned and looked at Pietro for an explanation.

"Don't look at me…this is how I found her."

Wanda sighed, "Where are the others," she asked out loud. The boys shrugged which only made Wanda roll her eyes. "Come one we need to get you back to school…" she commented and grabbed Lexa by the arm.

"How'd you guys get here anyway?" John asked watching them go.

"We walked."

"You can't leave walking alone," John stated following them.

"Ya especially with that," Pietro added looking at Lexa who now seemed interest in the ceiling since she was looking up.

"Come on I'll take you guys back," John stated and they four started walking outside. Once there Wanda saw one of her missing friends.

"You know where the others are?" she asked Jubilee who looked at Lexa like it was the first time seeing her.

"Ya I was told they both left."

"Who told you that?"

"That girl Anna doesn't like. The one with purple hair. She told me she saw both leave."

"And they don't bother even telling us those stupid…"

Before Wanda could keep going John stated, "I think we should leave before it gets later…we have school tomorrow and we have to sneak back into school right now which I'm not sure it's going to be so easy with one of us intoxicated."

"Ohh…that's a big word…." Lexa stated. Ray, Jubilee, Pietro and John looked at her stupidly. Wanda glared at her, "You better hope Anna doesn't see you like this when we get back…I have a feeling she's gonna throw you into the shower and you're not gonna like it," she stated before throwing the younger girl into Jubilee.

"You guys go in the back," she stated as the 6 started going towards John's car. Five minutes later they were crammed in the black car. Wanda and John rode in the front as Pietro sat next to Lexa who was humming. Next to her was Jubilee and sitting next to her was Ray.

"Can you make her shut up?" Pietro asked getting tired of the humming next to him.

"No," Wanda answered making Lexa crack up and look at the silver haired boy next to her. He looked at her like she was insane and she looked back at him too.

Out of the blue she sated, "You have pretty eyes," making the others look at her. Ray gave Jubilee a questioning look and she just shrugged and looked back at her friend wondering what else she would say while being under the influence.

They waited for a few minutes, all through out the time Pietro looking at Lexa. She however turned away and everything in the car got quite. Not a minute later though she feisty blue haired girl took the seatbelt that was wrapped around her tummy off and squeezed in the space between John and Wanda trying to get to the stereo so she can turn it on.

"Lex sit back down before you hurt yourself," Wanda stated while watching the younger girl. She was ignored though as Lexa still tried putting the volume up.

"Red light," John stated making Wanda and Lexa give him a questioning gaze. A second later they found out why he had said that though. The car went to a halt throwing Lexa into the back seat.

Three ow's were heard loudly as her feet flew up smacking Ray in the face while her hands accidentally hit Jubilee's neck. Pietro though got the blow to his chest as her face landed on it hard.

"Owie…" came her muffled voice.

Ray grabbed his aching nose, "Thanks a lot John!"

"I said Red light," the Aussie whined. Both boys argued back and forth afterwards, Wanda and Jubilee rolled their eyed and looked from one to the other. All of them seemed to forget about the other to individuals in the back.

Pietro looked at Lexa's midnight blue hair and waited for her to pull away since her face was still in his chest. He was surprised though when instead she snuggled more it to him. He stood still not knowing what to do and look to the others for help but noticed that they weren't even looking at them.

"Lexa?" He questioned quietly as if he thought she was sleeping and was scared to wake her up. She wasn't asleep though and she made it obvious when her head moved to the side and her eyes looked at him innocently.

"You smell nice…"

The small whisper sent chills down his spine and he felt his voice caught in his throat. He wasn't sure why she had the power to do this to him. He was suppose to hate and feel uncomfortable by the narrowed distanced between them but at the moment all he could do was stare into her eyes and lean towards her.

"Thanks…" he heard himself reply without even thinking about it.

As his face got closer to her she blinked, "And to think…you could have been mi…"

"LAURA LEX!"

Lexa's head snapped up and bumped into Pietro's as Wanda voiced echoed through the car. She groaned and rubbed her forehead while Pietro did the same. Her hazel eyes then sought out the narrowed sapphire eyes staring at her. Not only did she notice that Wanda was staring at her but so was everyone else.

They yell and staring seemed to have sober her up because she sat back in her place and stayed quiet. She didn't speak or look at anyone else during the rest of the drive. Her heart questioning what she was doing and her mind screaming that she would hate herself in the morning.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

"How bout ya?"

"Hmm?" Anna answered looking away from the dark sky and turning to Remy. They had left 'the spot' on his motorcycle and found themselves on a lonely hill about half an hour away. During the time they had just watched the stars and talked about music.

""ave you ever played anything?" Remy asked rephrasing the question.

"Acoustic Guitar," she answered.

"Really? How'd y' get in to that?"

Anna shrugged, "Playing it soothes meh…it can make meh forget bout all mah troubles…forhr a while at least."

Remy studied her as she became quiet. She had a far away look in her eyes. "Y' ave any trouble right now?"

"No…ah had boy trouble during the summer though," she answered.

"Oh…anything serious?"

"Nah…just yahr everyday heartbreak," she answered making it sound like a joke but her eyes were narrowed.

"Anything I can do tah help?"

Anna smirked, 'Yah have no idea that yah already are…' she thought to herself as she shook her head. "Ah'm all right now…ah guess time heals all wounds."

"Oui," he replied and turned his attention back to the sky.

"So for this band you guys got going on…yah guys have anyone doing Vocals?"

"Why y' offering?" he joked.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ah don't think so…singing is more of Lexa's thing."

"Mais…can you sing?" he asked again.

Anna gave it some thought and then shrugged, "Ah dunno…"

"Give it a try."

"What? No…"

Remy laughed, "Come on…if you suck I promise I won't laugh…"

Anna though about it. She sighed before opening her mouth and letting the words slip out of her mouth, "As the stars are going out…And this stage is full of nothing…And the friends have all but gone…For my life my god I'm singing…"

Remy watched her as she closed her eyes and got deeper into the song liking her melodious voice.

"We'll take our hearts outside…Leave our lives behind…I'll watch the stars go out…."

Remy kept watching her until he gave his watch a small glance and saw that it was 2 in the morning. "MERDE!"

Anna watched Remy get up and stopped singing she soon followed, "What is it?" she asked.

"Jean's gonna kill me," he mumbled and added, "and we're gonna feel like shit in de morning…" he then showed her what time it was.

"Gawd…it's late…what have we been doing?" she asked surprised that she hadn't notice the time go by.

"Je ne sais pas mais I think we need to be going chere…" Anna nodded and they heard towards his bike. When she got on it she held on to him from the waist tightly and wondered why she liked being around him. She then scolded herself and told herself not to make this game any more difficult then it had to be.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Anna sneaked into their dorm. It was dark and all the beds seemed to have a sleeping person in them so as silently as she could she climbed the stairs towards her bed. It was dark and she could hardly see in front of her, so when she felt a hand touch hers she nearly yelled bloody murder.

"Shhh…"

"Wanda?"

"No I'm the boogeyman."

"What are you doing up here? I though you were in bed…it looks like you're sleeping down there."

"Those are my pillows Einstein."

"Oh…What are you doing up?" she asked and sat on her bed next to the red tipped girl.

"Waiting for you. Where did you go?"

"…Ah was with Remy," she answered.

Wanda studied her carefully before asking, "Is that still part of your plan or are you hanging out wit him for another reason?" shed asked curiously.

"It's all business."

Wanda nodded, "We had a problem with Lexa today…" Anna perked and eyebrow motioning Wanda to continue. "She got a bit tipsy…ok that's an understatement…she got wasted."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know…one minute she went to look at guys playing and the other she was gone and then I suddenly found her with Pietro really really drunk."

"Was he trying anything on her?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "My brothers not that much of a pig…anyway he was looking for me to deliver the girl out of harms way."

"Did she say anything stupid?"

"I think so…I'm not sure what though. She was talking to Pietro and they were speaking in low voices so who knows how stupid she made herself look. I didn't notice something though…"

"What?"

"It looked like…they were getting close…I mean close close…like she was about ready to whisper something…into his mouth…"

Anna smirked at this news, "Go to bed. Thanks forh waiting fohr meh…but ah think we should let Lexa figure something bah herself…we'll see what she does tomorrow when she remembers what exactly she said to your brother."

"That's if she remembers," Wanda stated and started walking towards her bed. "Night"

"Night…" Anna answered and watched her go then from the rail watched the other three girls sleeping before heading to bed herself.

OoOoOoOo Morning OoOoOoOo

Lexa smiled in her sleep…she didn't know what they hell she was dreaming but she heard a soothing sound. It sounded like one of those Disney scenes when it was spring and the birds were chirping and everything was happy…

Suddenly though she found everything was turning black…and her head ached and felt very heavy. Her eyes opened to find two younger girls watching her carefully.

"I think she's awake."

"Really? I thought that she was sleeping with her eyes opened."

Lexa ignored them and groaned as she tried sitting up, "Is there an elephant on my head?" she asked slowly.

Jubes and Amara looked at her head. "Doesn't look like it…but you better get up cause class is almost starting."

"Where's Anna and Wanda?" Lexa asked.

"Left already…and Anna said she doesn't care how big your hangover is you better be in first period class."

Lexa groaned again and sat up straight as her hands went to her head. "What they hell did I drink…"

"I'm gonna guess Sex on the beach since it's what you stole from that guy," Jubilee answered.

"Did I do or say anything stupid?" she asked carefully.

Jubilee looked hesitant to asked but nodded," Ya…well I think so."

"What?"

"That I don't know…since you were kind of whispering to Pietro who knows what…."

Lexa's eyes widened as her thoughts one hundred miles an hour. Totally forgetting about her hangover she got up as if it was nothing and ran upstairs to take a shower.

About 20 minutes later she was all dressed up and found herself alone. Amara and Jubes must have left to get breakfast already so she hurried through the corridors to catch up. On her way she bumped into some one harshly.

"Watch were you're going…" once she noticed who it was she added an, "Ass Jack."

Pietro smirked cutely, "Good to see you're sober…did you learn your lesson?" he asked.

"Why don't you fuckoff," she replied smartly.

"Tsk tsk…is that hangover making you bitchier than lately?" he teased getting her more mad and making her walk away while rolling her eyes. "Hey…" he called out to her making her turn to him. "I think you have pretty eyes too…" he mocked.

Lexa stared at him intently. She knew the meaning behind the words and damned herself for drinking to much the night before. She had a huge headache thanks to it and even worse who knows what else she had said to Pietro, but she knew one thing. It wasn't good.

Without saying anything else she walked away from him. Pietro watched her his eyes softening when her eyes were no longer on his. He had said it mockingly but he knew it was true. He really did like her eyes. As he watched her go his mind also asked him a question.

He had heard that alcohol could go down to paths for a person. It could either make a person act stupid…or it can make people reveal things they feel in their hearts. So he had to wonder which way had drinking taken Lexa? Towards stupidity…or towards the truth.

OoOoOoOo 2nd Period - History OoOoOoOo

Anna scratched her head as Ms. Monroe spoke about the constitutions and how many amendments there were in the bill of rights and so on. This was also the first class in which Lexa and Anna sat next to Ray.

"What happened to your face?" Lexa asked him when she noticed a black bandage on his nose.

Ray looked at her and glared, "You happened…" he answered.

Lexa looked confused at the accusation as Anna leaned towards her to look at Ray and asked what had happened.

"I don't know…one minute I was talking to John and the next there's a foot in my face." Anna snickered at the news while Lex look sheepishly and mumbled a 'whoops'.

"You three in the back. Pay attention!" Ms. Monroe called when she saw them talking.

"Yes ma'm," Anna answered making their teacher turn back to the board. "Geeze Lex…you're causing all kinds of trouble this week…" Ray smirked at the comment.

"You guys were talking TOO!"

"Ms. Howlett please…on more interruption from you and I think I'll have to call your parents!"

Lexa shrunk in her seat and got quiet. Ray and Anna smirked making the younger girl glare at them before starting to write down the notes on the board.

OoOoOoOo 4th Period- English OoOoOoOo

Remy delt the cards and put seven on his desk and seven on his partners. Y' go first or should I?" he asked.

The boy with brown haired shrugged, "I don't care lets just play."

Remy nodded and looked at his cards, "Y' got a…queen?"

"Go fish," Lance answered. Remy nodded and they kept laying ignoring Professor Wyngarde. Remy was playing to also avoid Jean who had been mad at him all morning. She was still a bit upset that her boyfriend had left without even saying anything to her.

"Girl trouble?" Lance asked noticing that Jean glared in their direction everyone once in a while.

"Something like dat," he answered. "She's mad cause I left the spot yesterday without telling 'er."

"Where'd you go?"

"Out wit a friend."

"Who?"

Remy rolled her eyes, "Just som friend."

Lance smirked, "You putting the horns on Jean?"

"NON," he answered and changed the subject, "What about you? Have you gotten through to the chat?"

"No…she's being to blind at the moment right now and has her eyes on the stupid art teacher," he answered sadly.

"She'll come around…sometimes loved is blind," Remy answered. Lance nodded and suddenly heard, "I win" from the Cajun making him groan about the loss.

OoOoOoOo 6th period- Chemistry OoOoOoOo

"I'll be back I'm gonna go get the materials…Pietro you wanna help me?"

"No," Pietro answered getting a glare from his sister. "Oh I mean I'd love to," he re-phrased and followed her. John watched the twins go and was soon joined by Duncan who went to sit next to him.

"Owe you 500 bucks."

"Keep it," John answered and stared at him seriously. "But I do know what I want…you said I could have anything right?"

"That's right man."

"Ok…I want to make sure Wanda doesn't know about the bet."

"That's all?"

"Ya…"

Duncan smirked, "No problem I'll just talk to everyone who knew and tell them not to squeal."

"Good," John answered as Duncan nodded and soon retreated since the Maximoff twins were heading back.

"What Duncan want?" Pietro asked sitting down. John looked a bit solemnly and answered a brief 'nothing'.

Wanda perked an eyebrow at her boyfriend before putting the Bunsen burner in front of him. The object caught the orange haired boy's interest cause he turned to it with an evil smirk. He grabbed for it and Pietro shook his head.

"I think you just did a bad thing…"They then watched as he lit it up and played with the fire making it hotter and change colors. At a table near by were two pair of blue eyes smirking. They had heard the conversation between John and Duncan…and they knew exactly what to do.

OoOoOoOo Drama OoOoOoOo

All the students sat in the seat in the school theaters as Ms. Harkness told them about the drama productions they were going to be forced to be in in order to get a passing grade in the class. She said that it was still a about a month or so away but that she wanted them to know ahead of time. She had been talking with the other teachers and they weren't sure if it was going to be a play or a musical but that they would let them know as soon as they could.

Jubilee sat next to Amara and Ray. She saw that Roberto was sitting on the other side of Ray and that oddly enough Amara and him hadn't exchanged glances or words since they'd arrive.

"What's up with you and…" she asked as she moved her head to point at the girls partner.

Amara shook her head, "Why do you asked?"

Jubes shrugged, "You guys seem distant."

"It's nothing," Amara answered quickly as Ms. Harkness finished her speech and set them loose to start on their new play, 'A midsummer's dream'.

"So…you tired of tall and broody yet?" Amara asked as they spread out on the stage. "Cause you know if you want us to be partners I'm sure we can trade."

Jubes perked her eyebrow at her, "You feeling ok?" she asked.

Amara sighed, "Ya fine…" she stated and walked away to go towards Roberto who had gotten to their spot before her. She had to confront him sometime right?

Jubilee watched Amara go and was soon joined by Ray. She looked at him and smirked when she saw the bandage on his nose.

"What's up with that?" she asked.

"Har har…" he answered and surprised them both when he tapped her head with his rolled up script.

She looked at him and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on lets get started…did she assign who we were going to be?"

"Nah…weren't you listening to her speech? She said we can be whoever today and that she'll have roles for us tomorrow."

"Oh…I guess I missed that…"

Ray smirked, "And here I thought you were a goody two shoes teachers pet…" he teased.

"Well at least I'll be passing all my classes with A's because I don't go around leaning on Soda machines," she countered.

Ray chuckled at the come back, "That's really cute," he told her. "Using my actions against me…"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and opened her book. "I wouldn't be able to do that if you stayed in class the whole period."

"Classes are boring though."

"Well if you listen you might find that they aren't as boring as they seem."

"If I did that I'd fall asleep."

Jubes scoffed and then looked at him, "All right…then I have to ask…why does it seem you actually pay attention in this class? Why did you join drama in the first place if you hate classes so much."

"Lets get started on the script."

Jubilee's jaw dropped as he changes the subject. Had she just been ignored? "Come ON!" she stated. "Tell me…what do you like acting?"

Ray looked at her wondering if he should answer honestly. "At first I just wanted to join something to get away from my roommates…I was actually thinking of quitting after being here the first couple of minutes on the first day but…"

"But?" she questioned wanting him to continue.

"I think I've found a reason to stay…" he answered looking directly into her eyes. Jubilee held his gaze before she felt the blush creep up on her cheeks that made her turn away.

"Lets get back to the script," she stated repeating his earlier words. "I wanna be Helena."

Ray smirked and watched as she timidly started reading from a miscellaneous part in the small play.

Meanwhile a couple feet away Amara and Roberto stood a couple feet away looking at the small book in their hands. Both were to shy to even look up to glance at each other. The memory of their short kiss still engraved in both their heads.

"Um…I was thinking that I might wanna be Titania…what do you think?" she asked.

Roberto nodded, "Ya that sounds cool. I'll go ahead and be Oberon so we can act together…"

"Ok…" she answered and finally looked up wanting to be the bigger man…well woman and face him but was annoyed to find that his eyes had already been on her. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked around.

He watched her eyes dart around looking for a distraction. He also knew that they had to resolve the awkwardness around them if they wanted to act well together.

"Amara…about yesterday…"

"You don't have to say anything Berto…I know and understand that you're taken…you're with Vertigo and yesterday was just a mistake."

Roberto stared at her as she turned to him. He would he could have said 'yes' to what she had just said but he couldn't. What happened the night before was a mistake…but it was a good one…and he felt that it might become one of his favorite…

"Lets get started, what page are you on?" he asked.

"Page 16...it's scene three," she answered falling to notice that he hadn't agreed with her. As they rehearsed though, things seemed to go back to normal and they acted as if the kiss had never happened. Yet it was the thing they were both thinking about non stop.

OoOoOoOo Building 2B Dorm 5 OoOoOoOo

Anna sat on her bed a notebook in her arms. At the moment she was drawing little boxes and soon when she was done she started writing names in them.

Below her music was softly playing and two of her friends were off in their own world. Lexa was on her bed looking off into space as she tried her hardest to remember what she had told Pietro.

Wanda had stolen one of Anna's books earlier and was now trying to read it but every once in a while she looked at the blue haired girl. Finally getting fed up with the thoughtful gaze she closed the book and glared.

"Stop stressing over it…" Lexa looked up to face her. "Whatever you told him I'm sure it wasn't that bad…I mean you hate his guts right? So it's not like you said will you marry me and screw my brains out."

"I can only hope…" the younger girl mumbled.

"What?" Wanda asked not having heard. As she asked there was a knock on the door.

"Someone's at the door," she answered.

Wanda went and opened it and was surprised by what she found. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"No but I can help you…as my future sister in law I feel like it's my duty to do so.." There was a scoff at the words 'sister in law' and Crystal looked behind her boyfriends twin to see a smirking Laura Lex Howlett. The girls eyes were perked and she was staring intently at the blond suspiciously. "Come with me…" Crystal stated looking away from Lexa.

Wanda looked at her like she was crazy, "How bout no."

"It's about your boyfriend…"

Wanda's interest rose at the mention of John. After a moment of silence she stated "I'll be back…" and started walking out of the room. Before she closed the door behind her though she looked at Lexa and said, "If I'm not back in an hour call the cops."

Lexa smirked at the comment and looked up to find Anna staring blankly at shut door and at the drawing in her hand. Things were quiet then as both wondered what Crystal was up.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Dun dun dun…I'm sure you can all figure out what's gonna happen in the next chapter and yes…you will hate me but oh wellez. A writers got to do what a writers got to do! Anyhoo other than that foreshadowing I liked this chap, everyone was off doing something. So tell me what you guys think. Hope you like and review.

**Romy**- Lol, as much as it kills me I think I need to do some Jean/Remy in the chap…I've been ignoring them mwhahahahah…anyhoo romy is going by smoothly I believe.

**Jonda**- Lots of togetherness in this chap…we'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chap mwhahhahahah

**Xietro**- We need to keep alcohol of any kind away from X-23 lol. Poor her…she has no idea what she told Pie Pie and she's now stressing over it…she reminds me of someone…dies…I won't say who LOL.

**Amarto**- dun dun dun forbidden kiss…they had some sweet moments though. I liked writing this chap.

**Jubilay**- I had fun with these two too…especially in drama class cause he let the cat out of the bag lol. We'll see what happens.

Ok and that's all folks. I'll be honest and say that there's not a big chance that you'll see me next week. Why? Well up to now I've actually been a chapter ahead (yup that's right…I was holding out on you lol) anyway. I've been a little to distracted lately and have hardly done any writing. Also I begin college on Monday so that might take up some of my time…and I'm keeping my job so there goes more time…lol anyway I'll try getting the next chap asap kk. Love ya'll hope you enjoyed this chap and see you when I see you - UHW


	8. Fading Flame

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O AN O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

HELLO! (echo echo echo) *Looks around* anyone here? Well guess who's here with an update? ME! Yay! Too bad its six years later…wow…six years. I'M soooo SORRY! If any of my old readers are there. Life just happened and I lost my muse so I didn't write for a very long time but just recently I went through a ROMY craze cause they are and will forever be my #1 OTP! And Voilà here I am updating.

Anyway enough ramble from me. Old readers if you're there SORRY again. New Readers Hello and welcome! Be warned my grammar is as bad as ever and I am still a potty mouth. Read on and enjoy. Love you all!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 8 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_I will never bother you _

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Wanda asked after many minutes of silence between herself and his brothers blond girlfriend. They had taken a walk towards the football field but stopped at the schools storage house where all the sports equipment was kept. They were in a small room with basketballs, the room had openings at both sides of the building and at the moment both girls were standing in a corner close to an opening.

Hearing the question Crystal looked over to Wanda who was tapping her foot impatiently. She smirked at the movement; Pietro did the same thing when he was tired of waiting.

"Well as your future sister in law I have made it my duty to let you know about something really important…"

Wanda rolled her eyes at the sister in law comment. "We've been here for more than 5 minutes and you haven't said anything so really you're just wasting my time," she stated and started heading out.

"Wait…" Crystal whispered. Wanda stopped and heard it too. Footsteps.

"You really didn't have to come with me Emma. Believe it or not as someone ON the football team I know where the balls are." Wanda's eyebrows rose at the sound of Johns voice.

"I thought you'd like the company." Emma stated, as the voices got closer. "Plus there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"What?" John asked passing the shed that Wanda and Crystal were hiding in.

"I have a problem…and it's something that might change everything," Emma stated and grabbed his arm forcefully stopping him from going farther. John turned and looked at her confusingly.

"If it's a girl thing I'm really not the mate to talk to…"

"John I've been mad with jealousy ever since you made that stupid bet with Duncan! I know guys are stupid to obvious things but I always thought…or hoped that you knew how I felt…about you."

John stood still with the same puzzled expression not knowing what to say. He wasn't entirely shocked by the confession but he and Emma had been friends for a long time and he wasn't sure how to let her know that he didn't feel that way about her. "Emma…you're uh…great. You know, you're pretty and stuff but…"

_I will never promise to _

"I know…now you're taken. But come on John does that really even matter? I mean it was all a game…and you've already won. Isn't the bet off now? She's fallen for all you sweet words…and caresses…" Emma stated subtly moving in towards him. "And you're kisses…"

Before John could utter a word he felt himself being pulled towards her. Her lips were cold and after just a couple of seconds her tongue started pressing harshly on his begging them to open. His hormones took over as his mouth parted and let her in. Their tongues entwined for less than a minute before John finally realized that this wasn't Wanda he was kissing. He rapidly pulled away from her grasp and noticed that they weren't alone.

"Wanda…" John slowly let out. "This isn't what it looks like," he quickly stated not knowing what else to say.

"What bet?" she asked emotionless.

"Look I can explain…"

"What bet John?" she asked more forcefully.

"I will explain. But let's do it somewhere else, somewhere in private," he answered and took a hold of her hand. Seconds later a loud noise was heard and Johns hand was suddenly on his cheek.

_I will never follow you _

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on," Wanda asked turning to Emma.

Emma looked surprised at having the question directed at her. She would have loved nothing more than to rub the truth into Wanda's face but she knew that John wasn't going to be very happy with her right now, no point in making things worse. After looking at Wanda for a minute she turned to John.

_I will never bother you _

John sighed as he slowly let go of his cheeks, "I made a bet with Duncan…that I could make you mine within two weeks…," Johns eyes fell to the ground as he finished. He expected yelling, another slap, a loud burst of crying but nothing came. He forced his eyes to move up and meet Wanda's sapphire eyes.

_Never speak a word again _

Her head was cocked to the side, eyebrows perked and oddly enough a smirked graced her lips. She looked from John to Emma with cold eyes and a chuckled slowly came out. Without another word she turned and walked away. John didn't try to stop her, he didn't go after her, he just watched her go with somber eyes.

_I will crawl away for good _

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Elizabeth made her way up the long flight of stairs. At the moment she was on her way to the only place where she could really be herself, a place where she felt free, the dorms rooftop. She made long rapid steps up towards the door.

_I will move away from here _

Things were different this year. Instead of being in a room where she could just blurt out whatever she wanted, whether it was stupid or crude she was stuck in a room where she had to watch everything she said so it won't give away her true intentions. Every step she took was judged, she might be one of the popular ones but that didn't mean everyone trusted her.

Emma for instance still watched her closely and listened to every word she uttered carefully. Her overactive imagination making her a spy for Anna. At the moment though no one would notice her absence. Jean was off screwing Scott during their tutoring session, Tabitha and Vertigo were in the cafeteria, Emma and Crystal had left somewhere together looking a little to giddy.

_You won't be afraid of fear _

She kept going up the steps her pace slowing as she wondered what the two blonds were up too.

When she reached the last step she gave a small push and the door opened letting the cold air hit her. As it did she took a deep breath.

All the thoughts that had been driving her crazy running around in circles finally cleared. She walked to the ledge of the building. She hadn't planned for things to happen this way. If you had told her a year before that she would be friends with Jean Grey and rooming with Emma Frost voluntary, forsaking her friends and thoughts she would have smacked that person upside the head without hesitating. But this was where she was…and oddly enough she was the one that had chosen it, but it was for a good reason. He was a good reason…

_No thought was put in to this _

She sat on the ledge, her mind quiet finally getting peace. She stayed like that for minutes until finally something got her attention. She rolled her eyes at the heartbreak scene until she recognized the orange red hair. She watched the scene and then looked at on the young red tipped girl stormed towards the building. If it were any other girl tears would be streaming down her cheeks, but Wanda just carried a smirk.

'She's definitely Anna's friend…' Betts thought and then looked back to John who was turned to Emma. His hands were up in the air like he was yelling before he turned and walked away. Emma stayed still and seconds later was joined by another blond figure. Betts turned back to Wanda who was directly under her entering the building. She stood back up on the ledge; the wind started blowing madly as she looked at the sky. Clouds were forming.

"It's going to be a dark day…"

_I always knew it would come to this _

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2b Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna's eyes opened, she had been taking a break from her homework only to be rudely interrupted by the slam of the door. She sat up abruptly and looked over the rail to find Wanda standing in the center of the room shaking.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked making her way down the stairs that led to her bed.

_Things have never been so swell _

Wanda looked up her at her, "My relationship with John was a lie…"

Both stayed still, Anna not knowing what to say that would comfort her. There was nothing she could say really, if she was hurting nothing could make it better. She suddenly remembered the break up with Scott.

"I guess we're not the only ones playing a game."

"Ah guess not," Anna slowly mumbled in response, her eyes having a faraway look. "Are yah okay?"

_I have never felt this well _

"Ya…" Wanda answered taking a seat on her bed. Her legged started bouncing up and down. "I'll be fine."

Anna nodded and walked towards the door, on her way hitting the switch on the stereo next to her bed. "Just in case yah're not…this way no one will hear…" she stated before raising the volume. Without looking at her she walked out leaving Wanda alone. Wanda looked at the empty room before she laid down, her body still shaking and then she raised her pillow and put it over her head.

_Pain…Pain…Pain_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Cafeteria O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex raised her hand to her mouth hiding the yawn that was escaping her throat. At the moment she was at a table with Julian Keller. Why she had agreed to this brief "innocent" talk she didn't know. Maybe to get on Pietro's nerves, he was at the moment sitting with Remy staring at her every once in a while.

"Ahahaha…" she forced herself to laugh as Julian said some dumb joke. Or at least she hoped it was a joke because she wasn't really listening. He seemed pleased with the reaction, she rolled her eyes and looked away to find Anna heading towards her.

"Hello Julian, ah'm gonna have to steal Lexa from yah…"

"But..."

"I'll just talk to you later Jules, seeya…" Lexa interrupted him and quickly stood up walked away with Anna's arm entangled with her own as she dragged her away.

"Thanks for the save! Another five minutes and I'm sure I'd…" Lexa stopped as she noticed that looked real serious. "What is it?"

"…trouble…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O An Hour Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lexa's leg bounced up and down continuously as she and Anna sat on a bench outside their dorm. She took a side glance at Anna. She was staring right ahead of her, her face calm and collected but her eyes seemed very far away. She looked away, her impatience and anger growing.

After another long five minutes she shot straight up. Anna snapped out of her gaze, her face didn't move but her pupils shot over to where the younger girl was standing.

"That's it I can't fucken take it anymore! Why are we just sitting here waiting?"

"She needs time alone…if it were yah wouldn't yah want the same?"

"Not really…" she answered and walked away towards the entrance of the building. Anna sighed and started to follow. By the time she reached Lexa she was already outside their room with her hand on the knob but looked hesitant to turn it. Anna looked at her with a puzzled look before the door was slowly opened. Loud music was still blaring from the inside and became louder as the door opened sending an echo through the hallway.

When Anna walked in both girls turned to look at Wanda's bed. She was on her side with eyes closed. It was apparent she was asleep since she hadn't noticed the door open. Small smears of mascara under her eyes and her cheek.

Lexa didn't move from where she was standing. Her eyes traced her friends figure as her eyes narrowed. Wanda was one of the strongest people she had ever known. Even when they had been kids, but at the very moment she looked so fragile.

Anna looked at Wanda and then at Laura Lex who seemed paralyzed but very slowly a small little smirk started to appear on her face.

"Why are yah…"

Before Anna could complete the question Laura Lex walked past her back into the hall.

"Lexa!"

She turned but kept walking backwards, her eyes showing malice. "It's not gonna end this way," and with that she disappeared. Anna stayed in place for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and shutting the door to their room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Drama O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"That's it for today," Ms. Harkness called out and started collecting the assignment for the day.

Jubilee looked surprised at the clock on the wall not believing that a whole hour had passed.

"Wow that went by pretty quick!"

"Yeah…so what are you going to do now?" Ray asked as he watched the small Asian put her book into her backpack.

Jubilee shrugged, "Probably just go back to my dorm and get some homework done."

"Could I tempt you into getting something from the cafeteria?" he asked smirking.

Jubilee glance up at him, she had a small smile but shook her head and started to open her mouth to answer when she got interrupted

"I think she's loved to go," Amara answered bumping into her roommate. Jubilee looked at her, "But I really should get to my home…"

"I'll go to! Let's go," Amara interrupted her again and started dragging her out the theater door. "You boy's coming or what?" she called back making Roberto and Ray slowly follow.

Ten minutes later they found themselves in the cafeteria sitting at a round table. Jubilee had decided to get a chocolate shake while Amara opted for strawberry ice cream on a cone and the boys had just gotten a soda. Jubilee face went from person to person, it was very quiet. She and Amara kept glancing at each other both seemed to be asking each other why it was so quiet.

"Um…so…" Jubilee tried breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Amara added. Both girls looked at each other again and started laughing.

"I'm sorry we should have probably asked this a long time ago, do you guys even know each other?" Jubilees asked and then bit on her straw as she waited for the answer.

"No," was the double response.

"That would explain the quietness…well…Roberto this is Ray," Amara told her dark skinned drama partner.

"And Ray this is Roberto," Jubilee added.

"Ya I know, I've heard of you…" Roberto responded not looking at Ray.

Ray turned to him with an arch eyebrow, "Really…from who?" he asked his voice suddenly flat.

"One of my friends, Bobby Drake," was the casual answer.

"Oh," came three replies in unison. Roberto turned to look at Amara who now wore a worried expression on her face. Jubilee also seemed deep in thought and Ray looked uncomfortable.

Roberto couldn't help it and chuckled, "I see you've all met him. He's… a difficult guy…" His face scrunched up a little as if trying to think of a good word to describe him. "I didn't mean it that way though!" he added quickly. "I mean I don't think the same as him…anyway I've also seen you at the spot right? You're the new band member."

"Yeah…"

"Well Remy and John usually have good taste in people they wanna be around so…not a lot of people would care about Bobby's opinion," he added. The discomfort around the table slowly faded away and as it did they a new conversation started.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kurt stuffed a full brownie in his mouth. He was sitting on their long black couch watching family guy on adult swim. He laughed hysterically at some random part and then turned to Pietro who was sitting with him looking bored. On an arm chair towards the side of the room was a serious looking John. His eyes were downcast and he hadn't said anything since he had come back an hour before. Warren had noticed a change in him and asked if he was alright but he didn't answer, he just sat down where he was now. Warren and Remy were sitting at the kitchen counter playing poker which was interrupted by a big bang on the door.

All their eyes suddenly went to the door. When no one made a movie to answer it there was once again a hard knock. Remy sighed defeated and walked towards the door wondering if it was Jean finally fed up with being ignored the last few days. To his surprise he found cold blue eyes staring up at him. He opened the door wide enough so everyone else could see their guest.

Pietro automatically got up. With a sigh so did John, taking a stand besides Pietro.

"Hi Laura Lex…you've been coming around a lot what can we…" before Warren finished as he walked towards the door a blur of blue passed him and Remy at a fast pace.

Pietro looked at Laura Lex as she ran towards him. He closed his eye out of instinct preparing himself for the blow. After a few seconds he realized nothing happened and heard, "Let go…" His eyed slowly opened and he noticed that Warren and Remy each was holding Lexa's wrist.

Pietro looked at Lexa with a puzzled expression. He knew he had pissed her off earlier with his mocking of her drunken state but he didn't think it had been bad enough that she would come and attack him. Especially since they've exchange worse words before. As he looked into her eyes he saw a ferocity that he didn't see often. He also noticed something odd, she was trembling. The strangest thing yet was when he noticed that she wasn't even looking at him; she was looking past his gaze. He slowly looked behind him and looked at John who was looking at the feisty sophomore with defeat in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Lexa?" Pietro asked.

"What a stupid question. You know exactly why I'm here," she answered looking directly at John. John averted her gaze and looked at Pietro instead who looked confused. She then turned to Pietro since Remy and warren kept a tight hold on her. "And you…how fucken dare you…I didn't think even you were that low!"

"What are you…"

"Did your stupid whore of a girlfriend put you up to this shit? And the rest of you, are you all so fucken bored with your stupid popular lives that you have to mess with others people's lives and feelings?" she screamed out making the room silence.

Pietro finally decided to break the silence as he looked at the angry face of the blue haired girl. As he studied her face he knew that whatever had upset her was big. He had known this girl since he was a child, and there were only few times when he had actually seen this kind of anger.

"Again, what in the world are you talking about?"

Lexa looked at Pietro's face, which surprisingly enough showed genuine confusion. She then turned her attention back to John and a small smirked appeared on her face followed by a low scoff.

"He doesn't know?"

"No..." John answered surprising the others in the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pietro asked again louder, agitation in his voice.

"Let me go," Laura Lex repeated again. Remy and warren turned to Pietro who nodded. As they let her go Lexa rubbed her wrists. She looked at John, "You will tell him because if you don't I will. And he WILL coming looking for me," she stated as she slowly made her way out of the dorm.

"Bye now…" and with that the dorm door closed.

Kurt let a sigh out, "Girls are crazy!"

Remy looked at John, they hadn't spoken since he left with Emma sometime earlier during football practice and he had noticed that the Aussie was unusually quiet when he got back. It finally made sense.

"…I think we need to talk privately mate…"

"No, you're gonna talk to me now," Pietro answered. Everyone stayed still and quiet. Jihn final gave another sigh before talking.

"…Duncan made a bet with me…"

"Ok, is that all?"

"The bet was that I couldn't make Wanda fall for me within two weeks…and she found out…and she's upset…but I swear,"

John didn't finish his sentence as he stumbled backwards. Remy and Warren were now holding the silver haired teen who even though he had just punched on of his best friends looked pretty calm.

"I'm fine, let me go."

Remy and Warren let go and watched as Pietro walked to his room and close the door. John rubbed his cheek and slowly got up.

"I deserved that…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"That sounds so great," Jean said while laughing along with her dorm mates as Emma and Crystal told them how the events with Wanda had turned out.

"It was but John is so mad me," Emma answered sobering up a little. "He practically told me to stay away with from him. How the heck am I gonna fix that?"

"I would definitely leave him alone for a while, but with her out of the picture it should be smooth sailing soon no?" Crystal asked. All the girls nodded agreeing.

"Don't mean to rain on your parade but there's still two other people you need to worry about luvs, oh I'm sorry I meant one," Elisabeth corrected while looking at Crystal with a hidden smirk. Before Crystal could respond Jean answered.

"Right, Anna Marie. Well the best solution would be to keep her away from Remy. Lately I've been neglecting him with my time with Scott and I've been ignoring him on purpose because of this situation hoping he would come to me but that doesn't seem to be working."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Scott that we need to cool it for a little bit, he won't be happy but this situation calls for it." Jean answered and looked outside the window she was sitting next to. A frowned graced her lips.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex opened the room to her dorm and found that Wanda was awake and Jubilee and Amara were back from drama class. She lightly dusted her outfit from the few raindrops that had started when she was entering the building before taking a seat on her own bed.

Wanda eyed her suspiciously, "Where were you?"

Lexa avoided her gaze and laid down on her bed only to meet curious emerald eyes asking the same question. "Just went for a walk to clear my head…"

"Lexa…"

"What? I'm being serious sheesh," she answered and turned on her side away from them.

She scowled, sulking at the fact that she wasn't able to give John a piece of her mind. At the same time though she wasn't so sure she wanted to be the one that broke that news to Pietro. One of the reasons she was so mad to start with was because a part of her actually thought that Pietro might have known about this and just let it happen. Knowing that he had nothing to do with it made her feel better, not that it mattered how she felt the one that was hurting was really Wanda. She turned her body to take a peek at her and found that Wanda was still staring at her. Lexa quickly turned back annoyed that she had been caught.

"Stop it…I'm perfectly fine."

"Right," Lexa answered. The rest of the night was quiet. Amara and Jubilee would give each other a look every once in a while. They didn't know what was going on but they could feel the weird tension in the room. So they focused on homework and hoped that everything would get resolved the next day.

Anna Marie watched them from her rail. Lexa hadn't moved anymore making her wonder if she had fallen asleep. As for Wanda she had the radio playing softly and her eyes were lost in space as she stared at the wall in front of her.

Anna sighed and dropped on to her bed. She was agitated, Jean had made her move but she had made it towards Wanda. It wouldn't be long before they strike at her too.

"It's not gonna stay liake this…" she silently spoke to herself and watched as the lights start fading from the room telling her that the girls were getting ready for bed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock.

'3AM'

He hadn't left his room since the incident with John. He hadn't slept much either his mind still reeling about the awkward situation he was going to be in tomorrow having to be in the same room as his best friend and his sister. He laid in bed for a while longer listening to the pit pat of the rain outside.

He slowly got up and walked towards the door. A glass of milk was just wanted he needed to go back to bed. When he walked into the main room though he saw he wasn't the only one still awake. He ignored the person and walked towards the cupboard with cups.

John watched Pietro silently. He wasn't able to sleep so he had come out to watch the rain from the main window of their dormitories. He expected Pietro to get his milk and leave but was surprised when the silver haired boy sat across from him.

They both stared out the window silently for a few minutes.

"I'm not sorry."

"Good you shouldn't be mate…"

"Don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Act like you know what you did was wrong and you think you deserved what you got."

"But I do feel that way!" John argued.

"No you don't because if you had known you wouldn't have done it."

"I made a mistake…he called me a chicken. You're not gonna believe it but I really am sorry. It wasn't even supposed to get to this. I had just told Duncan to let everyone who knew about the bet to just forget about it including him. I told him to keep payment for the bet."

"Why?"

"Cause I really do like her."

"So all this and you didn't even get anything from it?"

"I got a punch."

Pietro couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "So what happened anyway?"

"I dunno. I had gone to get the football equipment and Emma tagged along. Before I knew it she attacked me and when I pulled her off Wanda was there."

"She was just there? Out of the blue?"

"Ya..."

"That sounds weird," Pietro stated. "How did Wanda take it?"

"She seemed ok. Just smirked and walked away..." John answered with a faraway expression on his face.

After a few minutes of silence Pietro spoke again, "Did Emma know she was there?"

"I'm...not sure." John answered and looked back outside. "I'm sorry..."

"Ya you already said that."

"No, I'm sorry because I'm not leaving your sister alone. I don't know how strong my feelings for her are or what they are but I do like her. This ended to soon..."

Pietro shrugged. "Well you already know what will happen if you mess up again. As for her, good luck. Wanda knows how to hold a grudge..."

John nodded and watched as Pietro got up.

"I'm going to bed now."

John nodded before calling his name. Pietro turned and looked as his Aussie friend.

"Thanks"

Pietro nodded once again and walked into his room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex yawned as she slipped her shirt on and started buttoning it up. All the other girls were already up, getting their things ready for class. It was quiet but no one seemed to mind, last night had seemed like a long night.

The silence was soon disturbed though by a knock on the door. Lexa being the closest to the door let another yawn escape as she walked towards it and opened it. Her eyebrow perked up as she saw the individual. She stayed frozen for a few seconds not knowing whether she wanted to start the day off with an insult.

"Hey…"

"Hi," she answered simply. 'Guess he's not in the mood to play just yet,' she thought to herself as Pietro looked her over real quick pausing at her shirt where she still had a few buttons not buttoned.

Lexa smirked, noticing this he rolled her eyes at her, "Where's Wanda?"

"Are you serious?" Wanda asked agitated as she her heard his voice.

"Come on, you're having breakfast with me today."

"NO! I'm fine and you all just have to stop your stupid worrying!"

Lexa stepped away from the door letting Pietro in. Without saying anything else he grabbed her by the risk and started pulling her towards the door.

"LEXA! I swear I'm gonna kick you in…" her voice became inaudible as she got further away from the room.

Lexa waved and closed the door. "I'm gonna regret that," she stated while nodding.

Anna smirked and made her way down the dorm stairs.

"Yah probably will, but luckily not till Lunch. Let's go."

With that the remaining four girls made their way to the cafeteria. Minutes later they found themselves sitting and eating cereal.

"So what are we gonna do, cause I know we're not leaving shit like this."

Anna didn't answer Lexa but let her eyes wander to the opposite side of the room. She had seen the sight the moment she entered the large circular room, she hated to admit it but the sight had made her stomach go queasy. Jean Gray was sitting on Remy Lebeau's lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and their faces lost in each other's making no lips visible.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Where are the fucken teachers when you really need them," she mumbled under her breath as she looked back at her cereal.

"What?" asked Jubilee, who happened to be sitting next to her.

"Nothing…" she answered and then looked deep in thought. Laura Lex rolled her eyes. She hated being ignored. "You know how cheerleaders do that pyramid crap?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

Jubilee giggled, "Ya, I think it's actually called a pyramid."

"That's when there's a girl on top of a bunch of others girls right?" Amara asked and looked at Jubilee who nodded.

"What's the foundation?"

"The bottom," Lexa answered.

"Right. Weirdly enough without trying it seems we almost got close tah one of those bottom parts…" Anna answered and looked back towards Remy's table to find a blue eyed blond on the way opposite side of St. John Allerdyce.

"So?" Lexa asked looking at Emma too.

"So if you wobble the other side the top might come falling down," Anna replied and then turned her attention to where Pietro and Wanda were.

"And how are you planning to make that side wobble? She's one of the ones that are never alone. She travels in a pack or is always with her boy toy."

Anna smiled, "Ah'm pretty sure there's a way we can make her squirm," as she said that she turned back to Lexa with a curious gaze.

"What?" asked the dark skinned girl noticing the look.

"Oh nothing..."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda looked at her twin while taking small bites of her toast. Surprisingly enough he hadn't mentioned the incident with John yet.

"So why exactly are you here?"

Pietro shrugged, "Can't I just spend time with the person I shared a womb with?"

"That's a weird way of putting it," she answered her nose wrinkling is distaste.

Pietro smirked before sobering up and looking at her with a serious face. "Are you going to be ok?"

It was Wanda's turn to smirk. "Sorry, none of your friends would be that captivating to do any actual damage," she answered smartly.

"That's good. I'm sorry too; John is usually a better guy than that." Wanda made no comment or seemed to even acknowledge what he said making Pietro continue. "I also wanted to you to know that I had no idea…"

"You didn't have to kidnap me for that. I know you're not that big of an ass…" she teased. Pietro smiled and started eating his oatmeal a lot faster. "I guess this also proves that you're making good relationship decisions too huh?"

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked snapping his head towards her.

"Crystal…she's the one that took me to discover John and Emma. Didn't she tell you?" Wanda asked looking at Pietro's shocked face.

"Ya…right…" before he could say anything else he heard the bell ring. "I'll see you in class ok." Without waiting for an answer he got up and made his way towards his regular table.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Emma ignored the PDA sitting next to her. She was glad that Jean was having fun but it didn't help the fact that she was absolutely miserable. John had gone to great lengths to ignore her that morning. He was sitting across the table at the opposite side of the table as her. His gaze was looking towards the table where Pietro and that little 'witch' were. She sighed.

"Stop that you're gonna get me depressed!" Crystal whispered. She was also looking at the table Pietro was at. She kept glancing at her watch, he had promised he wouldn't take long with her but there was only five minutes until class started and there wasn't any sign that he was going to leave his sister.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the moping blondes sitting in front of her. She eyed the cafeteria wanting a distraction from the boring people she was around. Her eyes landed on emerald eyes that were looking at her general direction but not at her. Betts smirk as the eyes rolled and looked away.

'Why are you letting this get to you Annie?' she mentally asked as she turned her attention to Jean and Remy who chose now to come out for air.

"Well I have a great idea! How bout we team up in twos this weekend and do something fun? A carnival or something?" Jean asked. Everyone who was in a pair nodded liking the idea of getting away for the weekend. "John, Emma, how bout it?"

John glared at Jean before getting up and walking away from the table without saying another word.

Jean perked an eyebrow and looked at Emma, "Guess that's a no. Sorry I tried." Emma sighed and laid her face on the table. Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all gathered their things up to go to class.

"Come on," Crystal said grabbing Emma's shoulder helping her up. As they started walking towards their first period class Crystal felt a hand grab on to her wrist.

"We need to talk…"

"Right now? We'll be late to class Pie Pie." Crystal looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Now," Pietro answered and looked at Emma giving her the hint to leave.

"I'll just see you two later."

As she left and they were surrounded by students trying to get to class Pietro walked Crystal towards an empty corridor.

"You have some fucking explaining to do," Pietro stated while harshly letting her go.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked in an angry whisper. Pietro had never talked to her like this and she didn't really like it.

"Wanda just told me that YOU were the one that took her to discover John and Emma."

"Oh…" Crystal answered her mind starting to panic. 'Crap…I didn't think that would come back to bite me in the ass,' she thought mentally. "Well she deserved to know about that stupid bet Pie…"

"I DESERVED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT STUPID BET! WHEN THEN HELL DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?," Pietro shouted at her his anger pouring out.

"I…"

"Not only that but hadn't the bet been stopped by then? John had called it off and you still fucken went over there…what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked his voice now an angry whisper.

Crystal opened her mouth to speak but before she could speak someone got in between her and Pietro.

"Sorry, excuse me, passing through…"

Pietro turned towards the intruder as they passed by, his gaze staying on the younger girl. He shook his head and started walking towards his classroom, which happened to be in the same direction as the person who interrupted him.

Crystal stayed frozen, watching Pietro go without another word. Tears starting to form as she moved her gaze to the intruder with blue hair and black tips.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 5th Period P.E O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda looked around the gym. The boys were playing basketball as the girls watched from a bench. She took a quick glance at the clock, ten minutes to go until lunch and she'll have a break from these people.

She avoided looking at the blue eyes that were on her. He hadn't tried talking to her but his eyes had been on her during most of their classes. When she saw him in first period she had been surprised to see a dark purple shadow on his cheek. Pietro had also taken it upon himself to sit next to her in all their classes and was starting to get on her nerves…bad.

As she looked across the room she also had to acknowledge that none of Jeans friends were very happy. Oddly enough Emma and Crystal hadn't talked to either John or Pietro.

"Looks like everything is going to shit…" she mumbled to herself.

"It certainly seems that what doesn't it luv…"

"Won't you get in trouble for talking to me?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Maybe…but I don't like following rules all the time. Actually I came to congratulate."

"For?"

"This is my third year with this class and I have never seen the tension this high. I have never seen them not utter a world to each other. Whatever Anna is doing, she's doing it well." With that she left.

Wanda watched her, distracted from her previous thoughts she let her eyes wander and met his. She held his eye contact and broke it as the bell rang.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lexa yawned. She was waiting outside the locker room for Wanda tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Anna would have come with her but had a present for Jubilee so she headed straight to the cafeteria.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

"You need to stop being so conceited; the whole world doesn't revolve around you."

"Oh but I think it does."

"Don't you have somewhere to be whipped?"

"That joke's old, I'm not whipped."

"So you keep telling me," Lexa answered and looked at Pietro. His usually neat hair was wet and down from all the sweating.

"Whatever," Pietro answered simply and started to walk away.

Lexa bit her lip, "Hey…"

Pietro turned around to face her.

"I'm never going to say this again or confirm it if you tell others…but…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking you had become such an asshole to willing let that happen to her…"

Pietro open his mouth to answer but was interrupted when something latched on to his arm.

"Pietro please let's talk baby…"

Pietro let Crystal drag him away but turned to give Lexa one last glance, which he regretted immediately as she made whipping motions at him.

Lexa chuckled as she watched them walk into the pouring rain. Soon that smile was turned upside down.

"OWWWW!" Lexa bent down and grabbed her shin.

"I didn't forget about this morning," Wanda stated walking past her.

"You suck," Lexa replied limping after her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Cafeteria O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Whats wrong with yah?"

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked is a small voice.

"Yahr usually not this quiet," Anna answered.

Amara laughed and started choking on her food. Jubilee glared at her.

"You know I have to agree with you on that one, she usually has a lot to say."

"No I don't you!"

"You really do," Ray responded with a smile.

They went back and forth for a few more minutes.

"Are they always liahke this?" Anna asked looking from one to the other.

"Well whenever I look at them during drama yes... Yes they are," Amara answered.

Before Anna could continue someone sat next to her and everyone at the table turned.

"Bonjour petite."

"Remy" Anna answered in greeting. "What brings you to our table? Ah thought yah might be tah busy forh our friendship taday."

Remy stared at the emerald eyed beauty that had a slight smile on her face. He smirked, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he thought he heard some sarcasm in her tone.

"Non, I can always make time for friends," he answered with a charming smile. Anna smirked at Remy and both turned towards the popular table where a red headed girl stared at them. Jean then did something that surprised both of them, she waved.

"okah ah think ah pretty creeped out now."

Remy arched an eyebrow, "je ne sais pas, she's been in a good mood today."

"Please don't tell us why, we don't want details," Laura Lex stated making her and Wanda's arrival noticed.

Remy looked at the younger girl. He could definitely see why Pietro 'bumped' heads with her so much. She had a quick tongue, just like him. "Non, I won't torture y' like that, actually another reason I came here was ta talk to Ray, we got ta play tomorrow at de Spot so we were wondering if ya wanted ta meet us after our football practice ta rehearse?"

"Ya that sounds good," Ray answered with a nod.

Remy nodded, "Well guess I'll be seeing y' den. And will we being seeing all you belle fillies tomorrow?"

"Ah think we had enough of tah spot, some are still recovering," Anna answered arching her eyebrow at Lexa who stuck out her tongue at her.

"Pity…well…I have a pretty busy rest of the week," Remy stated and took a glance at Jean across the room. "Mais…I could make time for friendship on Sunday," Remy finished and looked at Ray.

Ray looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you hitting on me?"

Anna stifled a laugh. "Sunday sounds fiahne…" she answered hardly moving her lips. He then nodded and walked away.

"Ok…what was that last part about?" Wanda asked taking his seat.

"Jean's watching…ah'm guessing he came over just to talk to Ray."

"Secret love affair?" Ray asked.

"Not quite…just a secret friendship."

"Right," he responded and looked at Jubilee who was silently laughing. "What?"

"You thought he was hitting on you…haha…" She answered letting the laughter out.

"Stop…it's not that funny…"

"Yes…it is…" she answered in between breaths.

"No, it's not."

And yet again they went back and forth.

Amara looked at Anna, "Yes they are." Going back to the original question they had been talking about.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So what do you think?" Wanda asked after minutes of silence. School had been over for about 40 minutes. Wanda was sitting Indian style on her bed, Anna was laying on the other half of the bed with her hand over her forehead as if she was sleeping and Laura Lex was on her own bed looking deep in thought.

"It sounds very interesting," Anna answered and removed her hand from her head and sat up. Wanda had just told them about the weird occurrences in her classes. She was planning on telling them during lunch but due to Ray's company she thought it would be a better idea to wait.

"So John and Pietro aren't talking to either Emma or Crystal…"

"I saw them this morning…Pietro and Crystal, it looked like it was a heated argument," Lexa stated.

"Ah've been with yah all day and yah haven't mention this tah me," Anna stated shocked.

Lexa shrugged, "Didn't think it was that important, plus saw them talking at lunch so I assumed it was just a lovers quarrel."

"How are yah always in the area when this stuff happens?" Anna asked.

"I was going to the bathroom in the morning and then when I was waiting for Wanda...I don't plan it you know!"

"Ah'm not sure bout that…"

Before Lexa could argue Wanda interrupted them. "Well they still weren't talking in my afternoon classes, and I know cause he was bugging the hell out of me."

"Well that's good for us. Looks liake there's trouble in popular paradise…"

"The question is why though," Lexa answered. "It's like Elizabeth said…the tension has never been like that between them," Lexa stated making a disgruntled expression at having to mention Elizabeth's name.

Anna looked from one girl to the other and with a smirk stated, "Oh there's a reason…"

"Ok…what is it?" Wanda asked.

Anna ignored her, "Now ah have tah think about mah problem. It looks liake Jean isn't letting Remy out of her sight. She must be pretty pissed that he's been ignoring her forh the past few days."

"I think she's madder for the reason he's been ignoring her," Lexa smirked.

Wanda smirked too, "Looks like you're getting what you want…"

"What now? With Jean hogging Remy, Scotts gonna have more alone time," Lexa stated not happy with the idea that Anna might want to go after him.

"No, that's tah easy," Anna answered surprising Lexa. "Ah don't think ah'm done being Remy Lebeau's friend, after all we do have a date on Sunday."

Lexa and Wanda grinned at each other before turning towards Anna.

"How long are you gonna keep this up again?"

Anna shrugged, "Ah'm not sure. Jean can hog Remy all she wants forh now though, ah'm not going anywhere, and ah promise ah will make this a very long semester forh her…" with that she retreated up the stairs. Her mind already plotting towards Sunday's events.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To Be Continued O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

AHHH Jonda fans don't Kill me! Anyway, slow chap but I had to make the Jonda break-up thorough. Not much happened except that but its ok cause I promise that the next chaps will be fun and it won't take 6 years!

**Romy**- Making secret date plans eh…Remy's so cute and sneaky lol.

**Jonda**- Not happy but this chap was all about them. John's not giving up so hopefully he has good things up his sleeve.

**Xietro**- Ahh they're getting soft…It won't happen often lol. They just both care for Wanda so we had to have some unity. But they'll be down each other's throats soon ~_^

**Amarto**- Not a lot…double lunch date it's all good.

**Jubilay**- Double lunch date…flirting/arguing.

That's all. Sorry If I'm not as good as before but hey I'm a little rusty! I has been 6 years lol. I'm not making promises but hopefully I'll update weekly. Keep in mind that I'm working and have a husband now lol so don't have as much free time as before (sure wish I did). I will finish this fic though! Anways thanks for reading! Love you all, don't forget to review! Also the song lyrics used on the 1st half of the chap are Nirvana "You know You're right".

PS. Old fans…I know what a lot of you (if you're reading) are gonna ask and that's, what about CoD! and the answer is…No update yet SORRY, not sure if I'll finish that one *runs away*


	9. Changing Weather

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O AN O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hello. I want to Thank Thriller, Ryromaniac, twistedfate13, IvyHearts, The Fortune Teller and Anonymous for reviewing the last chap. You guys are awesome and I love my reviews!

I also forgot to thank all the people that reviewed chap 7 throughout my 5 1/2 year and hiatus. So thanks to any of you that may still be reading.

Well here's the next chap and had lots of fun writing it so hope you enjoy and Review! Me likes Reviews ~_^

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 9 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex yawned and stretched on her bed.

"Can we please do something? I'm going to die of boredom if we stay like this any longer!"

"Yah should join Jubes and Mara in drama yah drama queen," Anna answered.

It was about one o'clock on Saturday and all the girls were on their own bed with small fans near them blowing the heat away.

"What's up with this stupid ass weather, it's raining then it's sunny and hot like hell," Wanda complained.

"I don't think I've ever seen it this weird, but never mind that. Let's DO SOMETHING!"

"I would like to do something too," Jubilee stated agreeing with Lexa. Amara shook her head in disagreement while fanning herself with a large expensive looking fan. When she had initially brought it out the other girls perked any eyebrow and inquired about where she got such an authentic looking fan. Her answer had been, 'At the flea market…' and refused to answer any other questions.

"There's that carnival in town this weekend," Anna yelled from her bed upstairs.

"No thank you! I bet the whole school including our best friends will be there," Wanda answered sarcastically.

"That's true…"

"The movies?" Jubilee suggested.

"No," Came four replies.

"The arcade?"

Everyone except Anna looked at Jubes.

"What? Just a thought."

"No!" came the four replies again. Jubilee pouted and everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking.

Amara put her fan down and sat up deciding to break the silence. "Well if you guys really want to go out then there's one place that no one has mentioned yet. The carnival is in town so it won't be busy…"

"Please don't tell meh yahr talking bout…"

"The mall..." Amara finished finishing Anna's sentence.

Lexa signed and sat up, "You know what, I'm desperate so fine let's go."

Wanda sat up on her bed too and they all heard a defeated sigh from upstairs. Seconds later Anna slowly made her way down and they all scrambled to get ready.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I can't believe I listened to you and came, it's so freaking hot out here," Crystal complained as she wiped sweat off her brow.

"I told you to bring a hat," Emma snapped back. "Plus I wasn't coming by myself! We need to stick together now more than ever.

Elizabeth smirked as she walked next to both blond girls. This morning Jean had taken it upon herself to walk into their dorm room and wake them up to get ready for the carnival. Elizabeth had originally ignored her and rolled over wanting to sleep in. Once Jean had announced everyone that was going she found herself slipping into jeans and a purple halter top. All the girls from their dorm as well as Jeans had decided to go but had split up half an hour ago. At the moment all that remained from the group were Jean, Remy, Bobby, Tabitha, Emma, Crystal, Kurt, herself and Warren Worthington.

"Daccord, dis is it," Remy announced, as they stopped walking and looked at a big wooden roll coaster named 'The Monster'.

"Oh No! It looks way to scary Baby!" She screamed and grabbed onto Remy's hand tighter.

"Y' be fine," Remy answered while walking towards the attraction.

"If you say so…you know what though? Why don't you boys go ahead and get in line while we girls take a quick bathroom break?"

Remy nodded. Jean gave him a quick kiss on the lips then walked towards the restroom with the other girls following. Before Elizabeth followed she gave the boys a quick glance preferring to follow them. She was tired of hearing how depressed Emma and Crystal were.

"Scott keeps texting me," Jean commented as they walked into the women's restroom. "He's doing it so much that Remy started asking me who's bugging so much so I need to put my phone on silent," she added explaining the reason why she dragged them all away.

"What does he want?" Emma asked with little interest, her mind not in the mood to deal with the fact that Jean had two lovers and she had none.

"Just asking me if I'm having fun and if I missed him yet…" she replied, while texting and mumbling the words 'Of course I do'. "How are you girls hanging on?" he asked as an afterthought noticing they're expressions.

Emma shrugged while Crystal tried not to look at anything silver, which was pretty hard considering they were in a bathroom with ten sinks.

"Come on guys, cheer up! Remy tried talking Pietro and John to come to the best if his abilities. If it makes you feel better he said that it seemed like they were coming around…"

"I'm having a great time!" Elizabeth stated cheerfully. She loved how her happy attitude was causing Emma and Crystal to constantly roll their eyes. 'Pissing people off is so much fun!'

"Yeah me too, Bobby has been spending too much after school time with that child molester shop teacher, so I actually get to spend time with my best friend today," Tabitha added.

"Well come on let's not keep them waiting…"

As they headed out Crystal's eyes got misty.

Emma sighed, "What is it?"

"Pietro's my best friend…" she whispered as her mind began to wander.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Flash Back O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Crystal's eyes narrowed as she watched her silver hair lover with the sophomore girl. The hate she felt for the girl was steadily growing as each day passed by. She didn't know why or how but it seemed that Pietro and Laura Lex Howlett always managed to crash into each other. The girl was becoming a problem.

She couldn't make out their conversation as she got closer but it didn't matter. She was going to swallow her pride and talk to Pietro first. The original plan had been to ignore him until he came crawling back because he missed her but half the day had gone by and he hadn't even glanced at her.

She latched onto his arm as his lips parted to speak to the blue haired girl. "Pietro please let's talk baby…"

Pietro had looked down at her and she then forcefully pulled him away. She hadn't miss his head turning to give the younger girl one last look which only made her scowl more. After a few minutes of walking in silence they found themselves outside of a classroom with the rain pouring all around them.

"Look Pie…I know you're mad…and you're right. I should have told you about the bet. I wasn't thinking straight, I thought it was just a game and I guess we all just got a bit carried away. I'm really sorry and I promise that I will never do something like this again. I put it on the love I feel for you…" as she finished she dramatically looked at the floor, waiting to feel his arms wrap around her in a comforting manner. When they never came she looked up at him with watery eyes.

Pietro's sapphire eyes bore into her own the disappointment painfully visible.

"You know the worst part of this is you didn't just make me mad by not telling me. You hurt someone I love, and by the looks of it on purpose…"

"I swear it wasn't like that!" she shouted defensively.

Pietro put his hand up silencing her, "It doesn't matter now. What was done was done," he stated and looked into the far distance watching a blue haired person enter the cafeteria.

"So…what now…do you forgive me Pie Pie?" she whispered while looking down.

Pietro looked at his blond girlfriend. His hand went up and cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"Now…I need a break," he whispered. His breath brushing against her lips. Pietro brushed away the tear that had escaped her eye. "I'm not saying it's over Crystal…I…we just need time apart from each other. Just for a little bit," with those last words he gave her a small kiss on the side of her lips and walked away.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O End Flashback O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"No he's not. I am," Emma interrupted Crystal's thoughts and began dragging her away. "Come now let's get your mind off it by riding this monster thing…"

Tabitha started giggling madly, "That sounded so wrong!" The older girls rolled their eyes and kept walking.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro smirked into the soft smooth neck. He could hear the labored breathing and could feel the rapid heartbeat against his.

His hands which were on tight thighs steadily moved up, passed the waist grazed ample breast and got lost in long dark hair. As he moved his companion closer into him the smell of violets flared in his nose. His hands going deeper into the dark blue hair...

Wait...what? Blue hair...

Pietro felt his own heartbeat speed up and jumped up shocked.

"Somethin' wrong mate?"

Pietro looked around and found that he was on the couch of their dorm room. John was sitting on the loner couch watching him with an arched brow.

"No…it was just a dream," he answered and lay back down. His heartbeat was slowly turning back to normal as he rubbed his eyes. 'Maybe I should consider this break up thing…not being with Crystal is making my hormones…weird' he thought to himself.

"'ey while you were out two more came," John stated while flipping through the channels.

Pietro smirked and looked over to a table full of baskets. Crystal and him were not broken up…they were just on a break. Yet word had gotten out and girls were flaunting themselves at him left and right.

"Plannin' to take any of them up on their offer of a date?"

Pietro shrugged, "Maybe."

John laughed an evil crazy laugh, "Do you even miss her?"

"Eh…yes and no. You know I hadn't realized how much time we were spending together until now. At the beginning of last year I was the biggest player, you remember?"

"That you had like five girls at a time? Ya, who could forget that record,"

"So what the hell happened to me?"

John shrugged, "Got whipped?"

Pietro frowned at the word 'whipped', he was already hearing that word too much from someone else. As if on the same mind track John spoke again.

"Know what though? None of your old flings annoyed her as much as Crystal…"

"Annoyed who?"

John smirked and faced Pietro, "Little Miss Attitude. Or have you forgotten that you guys have been at it since last year when she showed up. Actually if I recall, you were an even worse flirt freshman year. Only a two women man now?" he laughed at his own joke.

Pietro rolled his eyes at the implication and chose to ignore the comment all together. "Heard from Remy yet?"

"Yup, seems like they're having a good time. Though Jean is starting to annoy him cause she's scared of all the rides."

"Regret not going?"

"Nah, I don't wanna be anywhere near Emma right now."

"Still pissed?"

John stayed silent and kept flipping through the channels. After a while he sighed and left on MTV. "I'm bored mate…let's do something."

"What?" Pietro asked as he skimmed through some of the baskets.

John shrugged, "Let's just get in the car and drive we'll eventually end up somewhere."

"Alright," Pietro answered and put down a picture that was in one of the baskets. It was a pretty sexy picture of a girl with dark hair; it was signed 'call me, Taryn'. John smirked as he passed by it.

"Guess you'll never lose the player touch."

"Shut up and let's go," Pietro answered and walked out the door with a red haired Aussie chuckling behind him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Carnival O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow!" Vertigo yelled as Roberto smacked the hammer down to a pad making a ball rise up and hit a bell.

"Here you go sir," the young man behind the booth stated while handling Roberto a huge brown bear. Before Roberto could even touch it though Vertigo snatched it out of the young man's grasp and squealed.

"You won it for me, right?"

"Yeah," Roberto answered with a small smile.

Lance Alvers watched the exchange between both teenagers. Roberto had asked all his roommates if they wanted to go to the carnival, Lance had been the only one to take him up on the offer and now he was stuck with the couple.

The trio started walking again, as they did Lance took another glance at the couple. This was his second year rooming with Roberto; he had been around when Roberto started dating Vertigo. At that time, Vertigo had had quite a reputation but to everyone's surprise those rumors were stopped and she made Roberto pretty happy.

'So what's changed?' Lance asked himself as he kept watching them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that something had indeed changed. Yeah they were holding hands but the chemistry and lust that had been there before was gone. A few times Lance had noticed that when Roberto saw something he really liked he would turn to Vertigo very excited to share it with her, but his smile would slowly fade. It was as if he was expecting someone else there instead.

Lance kept pondering about this, if hadn't been too busy thinking he would have stopped walking, but it was too late.

"OW, like watch where you're going…"

"Sorry about…that," Lance answered slowly as he looked into the innocent brown eyes.

"Lance? Hi, well since it was you I guess its ok. Like, why didn't you mention you were coming here today? We could have totally met up earlier."

"Kitty?" Vertigo asked coming behind Lance.

"Oh hey Vertigo."

"You know each other?" she asked looking at both brunettes.

"Yeah, Lance is in my after school art class. I've told you guys about him, remember? The guy that's like always cracking me up? You guys pay no attention to me, it's always only about your problems…" Kitty answered starting to ramble.

"Where'd you go this morning? The girls were looking for," Vertigo asked wanting to change the subject.

Kitty looked at Lance and then at the environment around here. "I came…here," she answered and giggled. "I actually brought the quieter girls out with me," she added and pointed at the girls with here. Rahne Sinclair, Amanada Sefton, and Daniel Moonstar gave a small wave in greeting. "Yeah we wanted to stay clear of the extreme PDA Jean's been giving Remy…"

"Well that's cool. Well we better go," Vertigo commented and started dragging Roberto away.

"Wanna join us?" Lance asked suddenly. Kitty looked at him surprised; she smiled as he looked at Vertigo and Roberto with an arched brow giving Kitty the hint. 'HELP!' was the silent cry.

"Totally…" she answered and started walking next to Lance. "So I've been like wanting to talk to you about that last drawing you did, it was really good."

"You think?" Lance asked surprised. "Why it was just rocks and dirt. Nothing special."

"No way. That blurred effect you made with the finger paints, it made it seem like an earthquake or something. It looked really realistic. I've been meaning to tell you it just I get so busy during class…

"Talking to Professor Rasputin…"

"Yeah," Kitty answered slowly a bit taken back by the comment.

Lance mentally smacked himself for making the comment. "Hey your drawing was really cool too. Don't think I've ever seen a drawing of a girl stuck in a wall."

Kitty's smiled up at him, "I know right? I like had a dream where I was walking through walls and I thought it was so weird that I had to draw it…" she answered and began rambling.

The conversation kept going making the others walk faster leaving both brunette teens alone. The conversation of art was not THAT interesting.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Mall O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lexa quickly browsed through the M selection of albums at F.Y.E. Amara and jubilee had split up to go shopping for shoes, Wanda and Anna had decided to go to hot topic. Laura Lex being the music lover that she was had decided to stop by FYE promising the other two that she would meet them at hot topic in twenty minutes.

It had been fifteen minutes and she still hadn't found anything to buy. She desperately skimmed through more CD's, she would not leave empty handed!

She randomly picked three CD's and started skimming through the previews. She finally found something to her liking and as she memorized the chorus began singing along. "how did it all fall down, burning the world to the ground, how could it all fall down, I'll burn the world to the ground, I'll burn the world to the ground…" she swayed her head to the rest of the preview. When it was finally done she took the headphones off and turned to go towards the paying counter but while she had been too busy listening to the previews she had failed to notice that someone had gotten behind her. Her head smacked into a somewhat muscular chest, her eyes slowly made their way up to look into sapphire eyes.

"Fuck me…"

There was a laugh followed by, "What?"

"Believe me, I didn't mean that in a good way."

"Even if you had, I wouldn't have gone for the offer," Pietro answered while taking the CD from her hands. "This looks boring…"

She quickly snatched it away from him, "Sorry, there's nothing here with your face guess that means everything is gonna be boring to you…"

Pietro smirked at the comment. He then took the time to look at her from head to toe. She was wearing short black shorts, a dark blue tank top, a black boyfriend cardigan that was longer than her shorts, and black converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a few bangs loose, which seem to be annoying her as she kept moving them out of her eyes as she looked up at him. As he kept looking at her he felt a weird feeling. He hadn't seen her as much in the last couple of days; Wanda had high tailed it out of their classes and oddly enough their group hadn't been in the cafeteria during breakfast or lunch. Guess they were taking extreme measures in avoiding certain people. His train of thought was soon interrupted as she spoke.

"Are you going to keep gawking at me? Cause you're making me late…"

He ignored the insinuation and moved aside. "Oh I'm not gonna waste anymore of my time. Plus you have a world to burn down right?"

She rolled her eyes. Who knows how long he had been behind her without her noticing.

"Believe me," she started and got really close to him, making their bodies meet again. "That day I do that…" she whispered as her hands shot up and landed on his muscular chest. Pietro leaned in closer being drawn in by the whisper. "I'm gonna start with you," she finished and pushed him away lightly. She smirked satisfied by her actions and walked away towards the cashier counter to make her purchase and leave.

Pietro watched her as she left, to his annoyance smirking too. 'That girls is just…annoying…that's the word I'm looking for. She's just annoying.'

"Are you done playin' round mate?"

Pietro turned to his Australian friend who had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah I think I am," he answered and started looking through the M albums himself.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I think I saw the store this way on our way in," Amara said walking ahead of Jubilee as the passed a lot of different stores. Amara wanted by shoes and Jubilee had decided to tagged along so her friend wouldn't go alone. As Amara rushed ahead of her she looked through windows. She still hadn't seen anything interesting and as she was going to turn away and catch up to Amara but something caught her eye.

"Amara, wait," she called out as her face got closer to the window. Amara walked backwards to the spot where Jubilee was at.

"Come on," Jubilee answered and dragged the darker girl inside the store with her. The shop was small and it looked like not a lot of people came into it. It was full of small trinkets and older games. Amara's nose wrinkled in distaste. Definitely not a place she would shop. Minutes later they found themselves back outside, Jubilee with a bag in her hand.

"That honestly doesn't look like anything you'd wear…"

"Hmm…weirdly enough, I don't think it is foe me," Jubilee answered and they once again made their way towards the shoe store.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 30 Minutes later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Can we leave yet?" Anna asked.

Wanda smirked, "God you're worse than a five year old. That's the tenth time you've asked." The girls had reunited at the food court.

"Ah'm done with it. We all bought somethang and it's getting late and cloudy and ah just wanna go," came the snappy reply.

"All right, can we at least get a pretzel before leaving?" Jubilee asked looking at the pretzel stand in the food court.

"Fiahne."

Amara and Jubilee high fived each other and took off.

"Aren't you gonna go too?"

"No. I think I'm done too," Lexa answered and examined a black halter top just had just purchased at hot topic.

"I think you'd look pretty hot in that…"

Lexa rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the shirt. "Thanks I guess…"

"Come on is that how you always take a compliment?"

"Depends on the person giving the compliment."

"What? You'd like it better if I had silver hair?"

Lexa's eyes flashed with agitation and she put her shirt down to glare at the new comers.

"Now Now Julian. That's no way tah talk tah our girlfriends."

Anna scoffed, "Girfriends? What world did yah just come from sugah," she stated saying the 'sugah' very sarcastically.

"Come now. Yah girls should be happy. We are some of tah sexiest bachelors at school. Don't yah notice?" Cody asked a bit shocked.

"Ah don't pay attention tah such trivial things Cody. Maybe yah should just move on and find someone else."

"Annie Annie Annie, What yah think ah tried doing all summer? Yah just one of a kind girl."

"Thanks now leave."

Julian Keller laughed and took a seat next to Laura Lex. "Looks like you're not having any better luck than me. Come on though, seriously. Let me take you on a date next weekend. Not at school, let's have a date date."

Wanda watched Laura Lex rolls her eyes and looked at her with that 'HELP me Biotch' look. She smirked.

"I'm just gonna wait outside," she stated and walked away knowing a pair of blue and green eyes were glaring at her.

Her smirk slowly faded as she stood in front of the mall. The hot sun had suddenly disappeared and there were dark clouds above.

"Stupid weather..."

As if the sky heard her there was a loud sound followed by heavy drops of water.

"Are you fucken kidding me," she whispered annoyed. Before she could quickly make her way back inside the rain drops suddenly stopped. She looked up to see the outline of the black umbrella protecting her, and then she turned to look at her protector. She gave a loud sigh and turned towards the rain.

"Having an umbrella is kinda of girly isn't it?"

"It's better than gettin' wet. Doesn't look like you were expectin' rain anyway," John answered as he looked at her outfit. Wanda was wearing leather pants and a red vest looking shirt that went a little above her navel. John on the other hand was wearing loose black shorts that went past his knees, a black long sleeve shirt with an orange t-shirt on top of it.

After a while of silence he couldn't help but speak again. "How are you?"

She gave a low chuckle at the question. "You've seen me all week. I'm obviously fine."

"Yeah I've seen you sheila. And yeah that's how you look, but is it how you feel?"

"My feelings are not any of your concern."

John looked away from her and into the new forming puddles. At the same time Wanda turned and looked at him. She studied him for bit. Since most of the umbrellas was over her, half his body was getting soaked by the rain. His orange hair was damp and rain was dripping from the tips. His orange shirt was turning a darker shade as each drop hit it.

She quickly turned away from him and back to the rain, the temperature in her cheeks rising. He definitely looked good, even with that fading bruise on his cheek.

"If you must know, my insides are just fine."

Before either could speak again they were interrupted with a "There you are…"

Both turned and too see Pietro walking outside of the mall. To their surprise Laura Lex following him along with the other girls.

"Hey…ready tah go?"

"In this?" Wanda asked.

"No. Yah brother happen tah see us with Julian Keller and offered us a ride when tah rain started," Anna answered with a suggestive arched brow.

"Wow, you're doing something nice?" she asked looking from him to Lex.

"No, John is," he answered.

"Thanks mate," John answered while giving him a curious look. "Ok sheilas let's get going," he added while handing Wanda the umbrella handle. He held on to her hand for a brief moment before letting go. They all then started walking towards the parking garage.

"Ah can't believe yah agreed tah tha date Lexa," Anna commented. Wanda arched and eyebrow at hearing this than turned to stare at her blue haired friend who had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"He's going to take me out from school. Sound like a great plan to me," she answered happily, not like her at all.

Wanda then turned to Pietro who looked annoyed. His face was facing through the mall glass windows at Julian Keller who was glaring back at him. Wanda smirked, 'children will be children'.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy yawned and stretched. At the moment he they were in line to get on 'tunnel of lover'. He looked at Jean who was carrying a conversation with Vertigo about how her feet hurt. He sighed and looked at all his school friends. Their team had met up with Roberto's and now everyone was paired in twos.

"You look bored, not your type of ride?"

Remy turned to the voice and shook his head. "Guess I don' find it all dat interestin…"

Elizabeth nodded, "Look like it's gonna be Jean's favorite. I think this is the only one I haven't heard her complaining about…"

Remy smirked, "Oui." They stayed silent afterwards but Remy looked at the pretty Asian. Her purple hair reminding him of someone else, someone he shouldn't be thinking about considering he was out with his girlfriend. He looked back to Jean who was now checking her phone with a smile. She had not been her usual self this week. She almost didn't let him leave her sight, for anything! Not even tutoring. He shouldn't be complaining though, there were a lot of couples out there with the flame dying out. Like Roberto and Vertigo, who knew what was going on with him but he could tell that something changed. So again, he should be very happy that Jean wanted to be with him that much. At the same time he couldn't help but feel that he wanted it to be Sunday. He turned back to look at Elizabeth who was now in a conversation with Warren.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Warren. Through her peripherals she could tell Remy was looking at her. What she thought odd though was the fact that he seemed to be staring at her but past here. Did that even make sense? As she opened her mouth to answer a question Warren had just asked something hit her making her look up at the sky.

Warren and the others followed the actions as the rain began getting heavier.

"Are you serious?" Jean called out angrily. "We're so close we're the next ones!"

"Sorry Ma'm we're closing the ride due to the weather. We'll be here tomorrow if you'd like to come back…" The ride operator told her.

"Remy!"

"Wat do y' wan me t' do? Can't do nothin bout it petite. Come on lets go…" Remy answered and grabbed her hand making his way towards the parking garage. Everyone else started following.

Betts smirked while looking at the Tunnel of Love and then Back to the angry Jean.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be today…"

"Betts you coming?" Warren called out to her.

"Coming Luv."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Ah dunno wha ah'm gonna wear tomorrow!" Anna yelled while throwing clothes on the floor.

"I thought you bought something today?" Wanda yelled back from her bed.

"Ah did but ah don't know whether it's gonna be raining or sunny or whateva."

"Oh…ya that seems hard. Find something that works for both."

"Liahke?"

"Pants? A hoddie?"

"That sounds like cold weather…"

"Lingerie?"

Anna looked over the rail to give Wanda and smirk. "Ah think would be coming on a little strong."

Wanda laughed, "It would be so priceless…"

"Ah don't think so. What do yah think Lex?"

"Don't even waste time bothering her. She can't hear. She's being listening to her new album since we got back and she just has that stupid daze look on her face," Wanda answered.

Laura Lex turned her head to look at Wanda after the comment. Without warning she brought her pillow from under her and smacked the sapphire eyed beauty in the face.

"The volume is low I can still hear. If I choose to ignore you, well that's something else," she stated before looking up at Anna. "Wear a shirt that shows cleavage…boys like boobs."

Anna chuckled, "Yah guys are trying to whore meh off. Ah'm pissing her off by being his friend and as a friend spending lots of time with him…"

"Sounds like a mistress to me," Wanda answered while throwing the pillow back at Lexa.

"Ditto," Lexa agreed.

Anna rolled her eyes and looked to the other two roommates hoping to get a more mature answer from the younger girls. To her surprise she only saw one.

"Amara?"

"Yeah?" Amara asked looking up from a book she was supposed to be reading for English.

"Where's Jubilee?"

"I dunno. She didn't say, just said she'd be back soon," she replied. The other three exchanged looks before going back to advising Anna about her wardrobe.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 4 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

'What the heck am I doing here?' Jubilee asked herself as she walked in front of the dorm with the number 4 on it.

"I think it's this one…" she whispered to herself while looking around to make sure no supervisors were around.

'Knock Knock'

She held her breath as she waited for an answer at the door. Seconds later the door slowly opened and her eyes met blue eyes.

'Damn, I forgot they shared a dorm.'

"Jubilation? Hi this is a great surprise," Bobby stated with a smile. They hadn't spoken since they're mishap date but he was glad that she seemed to be over it. He smirked cockily, 'Liked me so much she came looking for me huh?' he thought to himself.

"Uh hi Bobby…" She stayed quiet for a few seconds not sure how she wanted to approach the real reason she was there. "Um…I'm actually here for um…Is Ray here?" she asked after some rambles.

Bobby's eyed narrowed at the name. Before he could speak though a taller boy came to the door and touched Bobby's shoulders moving him out of the way. He could feel the bad vibes coming from the younger boy.

"You're looking for Ray? He's here let me get him for you," Scott answered and dragged Bobby away from the door.

About a minute later Ray Crisp appeared. He was in a comfly looking outfit wearing black sweats and a black wifebeater. Jubilee stared at him dazed for a few seconds. This was the first time she had seen so much skin on him, his arms which usually were scrawny looking in their uniform weren't scrawny at all.

"Jubilee?"

"Uh…"

"What's up?" he asked a bit concerned at her lack of answers.

Jubilee snapped herself out of it and opened her mouth, "Um…uh…Hi."

Ray couldn't help it. He smiled. He hated how this one girl was getting him to do that way to much. "What's up?" he repeated.

"I…we, we went to the mall and," still a bit flustered she didn't finish what she wanted to say and just handed him a bag.

He looked at her curiously before slowly opening it as if it was a bomb ready to blow. He smirked as he took the object out. It was a gothic looking wristband. It would have looked like a normal one but instead of the wrist band having spikes poking out of it there were sharp looking lightning bolts.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you, I don't know why. Don't think anything of it. Actually you know what? You can pay me back like whenever you want…" she rambled on.

Without warning Jubilee stopped talking as great force pushed her towards the inside of the dorm into Ray's chest. She heard the dorm close behind her and as she looked up to look at Ray she saw that one of his fingers was on his lips giving her the hint to say quiet.

She held her breath. Her heart sped up as she realized that the force that had brought her in was Ray. One of his hands was up on his lips but the other was wrapped securely at her waist. As she tried calming down she heard it, footsteps outside the door.

"Everything clear and quiet here on the boy dorms."

"Copy that Wyngard."

"Professor Wyngard and Coach Creed are patrolling us today. They're the worst," she heard Ray whispered

Jubilee nodded understanding how closed she had been to getting caught.

"Maybe I should walk you back to your dorm," Ray whispered to her. Her face was raised up since he was taller and his neck was bending down to be at her eye level.

"I think I'll be ok," she answered meekly. Her heart was now skipping every other beat as she noticed how close their noses were to touching.

"No, I'm going to go ahead and walk you over. Can't let you get caught right?" he stated and then finally moved away. Jubilee took in a deep breath.

"Ok," she answered almost inaudible.

Ray opened the dorm door and looked both ways down the hall. "Come on," and with that he grabbed Jubilees hand and dragged her down the hall. Both teens had been so lost in each other they failed to notice the blue eyes glaring at them the whole time.

As they walked down the hall Ray kept looking around paranoid making sure Jubilee was hidden behind him at all times.

He must have not been good at it because a certain individual was able to sneak up to them and followed them for a good minute.

" 'eh"

Jubilee and Ray jumped at the voice.

"Wat y' too up to?"

"Not much, just trying to get Jubilee here out the building. Do us a favor and don't sneak up on us like that again," Ray stated disgruntled.

"Desole, y' guys jus looked so funny," Remy answered with a smirk. He then took a good look at Jubilee. "You're Anna Marie's roommate deux non?"

"Yeah," Jubilee answered.

"Parfait. I was jus goin' over dere but y' jus saved me a trip." As he said this he took a square piece of paper. "Can y' give her dis?"

"No problem," she answered taking the piece of paper.

"Merci, y' better get goin'. Prof, Wyngard will do his next patrol in bout 5 mins."

"Later," Ray answered and continued the walk. Minutes later they found themselves in front of Jubilee's own dorm.

"You didn't have to bring me all the way here. Now you might get caught."

"I have a feeling I'm better at hiding and blending in then you," he answered and pinched her bright yellow jacket.

She smiled, "Probably, well…I'll see you on Monday during drama," and turned to open the door.

Ray grabbed at her yellow jacket making her turn back around, "Thanks…for this," he stated bringing his right wrist up showing of her gift.

Jubilee blushed, "Whatever, you owe me 10 bucks," she said quickly before going inside her dorm and closing the door in his face.

She leaned against the door and sighed before opening her eyes and blushing even more.

"What?"

Amara laughed, "What is wrong with you? You're all red!"

"Not to mention you gave a big dramatic love sick sigh," Lexa added teasing the younger girl.

"Shut-up I did not," Jubilee answered and walked past them towards Anna who was sitting with Wanda.

"I have something for you…"

"What?" Anna asked taking the paper. Jubilee shrugged and walked to her bed where she flopped onto her bed.

Wanda perked an eye brow while Anna opened it, "Maybe it's a chain letter…"

Anna smirked as she read the neat cursive handwriting. "No…it's the answer yah'll couldn't answer…" and with that she got up and ran up the stairs towards her closet.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Sunday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna stretched and yawned as she looked around. Her outfit consisted of hunter green shorts, a black tank top and black sneakers. She brought her hand up to her face trying to make shade from the sun.

Remy's note had read:

'Gonna be a warm day. Dress ready for a long walk. Meet me at the school gates at 10.'

Anna yawned again before looking at the time on her phone. 9:57. She looked around again but not seeing him started a game of solitaire on her phone. She was so into it she failed to pay attention to the motorcycle approaching.

"Been waitin long?"

Anna looked up to stare in to reddish brown eyes.

"Not tah long. So yahr that kinda person huh?"

"wat kinda person?"

"Right on time on the dot," she replied with a smile noticing that her cell read 10 o'clock.

"Guess so," he answered and handed her a helmet. Anna took it and strapped it under her chain then took the hand he was offering to help her on the bike. Remy wrapped the hand he was holding tenderly around his waist and then waited for her free hand to do the same.

As she did he pressed on the gas making him smirk as her grip became tight. 30 Minutes and a lot of trees later Anna couldn't keep her head up anymore and rested her head on Remy's back. She closed her eyes and got lost in the smell of nature and oddly enough the smell of spices was also in the air.

She didn't know how much time had passed when they came to a stop. When she opened her eyes she noticed that they were in a forest area, with no one else around.

"Did yah bring meh here tah kill meh?" Anna asked.

Remy laughed while taking a backpack out of a side compartment on his bike. "Not today chere. We be going dere," he answered and pointed towards an unmarked trail.

Anna nodded and soon they found themselves hiking up the steep trail. After about ten minutes Anna wiped sweat out of her eyes, she was thankful for the warning from Remy about heating up because if she hadn't been wearing shorts she would have been way overheated by now.

"Yah know ah didn't peg yah for a hiker," she stated breaking the silence around them.

"Why's that?," Remy asked from ahead over.

Anna shrugged, "yah seem more liahke a swamp rat tah meh."

Remy laughed at the comment. "If dats true guess that means y' a river rat non?"

"Ah Guess ah deserve that one," she answered. "How was the carnival?"

"How y' know bout dat?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ah assumed all yah people would be there being the first day the carnival came intah town. And don't forget that yah are the MVP, people are always talking about yah."

"Only bout good things I hope," he answered jokingly and turned to smile at her.

"Of course," was her reply with teasing smile. She soon regretted paying attention to him as he watched her lose her footing.

"Ahh…" she started to yell but before she could start tumbling down she felt hands around her waist and the laughter that made her eyes narrow in anger.

"It look like y' not much of a hiker."

"Yah won't be laughing when ah'm dead," she answered regaining her balance and walking past him.

Remy smirked and followed the agitated girl. Seconds later she saw that they must have reached their destination because there was nowhere else to climb. The area around her was now a flat grassy plain.

"Wow…" Anna whispered looking at the view around her and letting her annoyance melt away. Half the mountain top was still surrounded by the foresty area. The other half was surrounded by the sky.

Remy watched her for a bit before taking contents out of his back pack. He laid a big red blanket on the ground before spreading a lot of other items out. Anna watched him, she hadn't paid much attention to his outfit until now. He was wearing gray dark shorts and a black fitted top, she studied him before walking over and sitting Indian style across him.

He noticed that she was looking at him funny, "Quoi?"

"How many girls have yah brought here?" she asked smirking with an arched eye brow.

He returned the smirk. "Aucune (none)."

"Ah don't believe yah."

Remy chuckled, "pourquoi? It's true."

"Yahr tellin meh that yah've never brought anyone here? Not even Jean?"

"Non. Dis is my alone place."

"Then why bring meh?" she asked in a serious tone.

Remy stared at her intently and stayed quite. Anna fidgeted under his intense eyes.

"If we don't want anyone to find us, gotta go somewhere no knows bout."

She nodded and broke the eye contact. She rolled her eyes at herself annoyed that no matter how hard she had fought it, she had felt her heart speed up.

"So Jean still sticking tah yah like glue?" she asked and turned back to watch him. He didn't answer as he played with his phone. She then heard music coming out of it.

"Eh…guess y' can say that. Asked her bout it an she got defensive saying that she didn't need a reason to spend more time wit me. But tink she told me she was gonna start tutoring again dis week."

"Aw that's tah bad. Guess yahr gonna go back tah being loney," she teased.

Remy smirked, "Non, that's why I have y' non?"

"Oh ah think Jean does a lot more forh yah than ah can."

"Well actually chere if y' wanna do as much as Jean, y' won't hear me complaining."

Anna laughed, "Ah'm gonna have tah quote Ray and ask if yahr hitting on meh?"

"Course not," he answered and laughed as well. Remy then laid down on his side of the blanket.

"So, how y' been? Haven't seen y' in the cafeteria a lot dis past few days. Hiding?"

Anna picked at the grass besides her. Her mind thinking of an answer. She could easily blame in on Wanda, after all the situation between her and John was whispered among everyone after it happened and people were still talking about it. In reality though the reason Anna had decided not to go to the cafeteria was because she had noticed that Jean seemed to get even more affectionate with her boyfriend every time she was in sight. Frankly, it bothered the hell out of her. The other girls had decided that they didn't want Anna to hang out by herself and joined her.

Before she could respond, he answered his own question.

"Is it cause of de odd John situation."

"Yeah…" she answered slowly playing along.

Remy gave a small nod, "Dat's to bad…"

"What is?"

"De whole situation. John's been pretty mopey all week."

"And why's that? He's the fuck up."

Remy sat up and leaned on his elbows to stare at her, he smiled liking the defensive tone showing her loyalty to her friend. "Oui…he was de one that fucked up. Mais people make mistakes. I was dere when he made that bet et I can honestly tell y' he didn't say yes, at first anyway. Mais guys don't like to be called chickens et it went form dere."

"It doesn't change the fact that he did it."

"Non, it doesn't it. The fact dat he told everyone dat knew bout de bet to forget about de bet…dat changes something. T'was jus unfortunate dat the day after he chose to do dat Emma did what she did."

"And about that do any of yah actually believe that just happened tah happen at that time? Ah mean Crystal and Emma are liahke what butt buddies? And suddenly Crystal grew a heart and decided tah show Wanda a moment in which John and Emma happen tah be tahgether?"

"Hmm dats a sore subject right now. I'm sure y' noticed or heard about the tension."

"Ya, Crystal and Pietro looked broken up…"

"Non, they're not broken up jus on a break."

"Right…and Pietro being Pietro hasn't taken this time tah sneakily date anyone else?" she asked skeptical.

"Surprisingly enough non, he hasn't. Mais…eyes wander," he answered. Anna rolled her eyes while mumbling 'boys'. Remy smirked, "How is yo feisty friend anyway?"

Anna returned his smirk catching the meaning to Pietro's wandering eyes. "She's Fiesty."

After a minute of silence Anna spoke again. "Emma, she liahkes John right?"

Remy's smirked diminished somewhat. "Y asking lots of questions today chere."

"What's live without a little curiosity? Plus ah do plan to put the puzzle of why Emma did what she did tagether. An obsessive crush is the most logical explanation."

Remy stayed quiet and watched her. She held his gaze before abruptly moving it away. Her gaze turned to the area around her but her eyes seemed very far away.

"Hungry yet?" he asked breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah…"

Remy nodded and started taking more items out of his backpack.

"We can eat and den I brought these for more fun afterwards," he stated and showed her a pack of cards.

"What are we playing?"

"Watever, poker…rumy…strip poker/go fish…" he said the last part very fast.

Anna's smirk returned, "Yah wish."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I win again!"

"Yah'r cheating!"

"I am not!," Remy answered while laughing.

"Yah have tah be! How could ah have lost twenty games in a row, that makes no sense yah cheater!"

"Y' mus jus not be a good card player chere," Remy answered staring at her amused.

"Non," she replied sarcastically mocking him, "yahr just a good cheater," she finished with a smile.

"Watever will make you feel better," he teased but his laughter was cut short when a huge breeze went by spreading the cards out.

"Merde, when it get so cloudy?" he asked looking around barley noticing that it had indeed gotten gloomy.

Anna shrugged and started collecting the cards before they kept blowing further away. As she reached for the last one in front of her a warm hand covered her own. Remy had also started gathering the cards and had gone for the same one.

Her head looked up to stare into his face which was just inches away. As if a magnet was pulling them together they inched closer and Remy's head turned sideways still leaning in. Anna instinctively closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips.

They both felt it at the same time, a single drop of water that landed on his nose and quickly rolled on to her own. Both their heads snapped up the darkening sky.

"We um…better get goin'" he stated grabbing the card and pulling away from her. He took a glance at it then handed it to her.

Anna looked at the card, Queen of Hearts.

"Right," she answered. Both then quickly gathered everything back into Remy's backpack. They ran most of the trail back, Remy looking back every once in a while making sure Anna didn't need any help during real steep parts. When they finally reached his bike the sprinkles started getting heavy.

"Thought yah said it was gonna be warm?"

"It was...mais is ok. Came prepared," he answered and opened another compartment on the bike to brink out a tan trench coat. He handed it to her and started putting on his helmet.

"What about yah?" she asked not sure if she should put it on.

"I'll be fine," he answered getting on the bike. "Plus, you gonna be warming me up non?" he added with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes but smiled and got behind him without saying another word. As she tightened her grip on his waist and she took off, her head rested on his back. Her mind swarming with thoughts about what almost happened.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda's legged vibrated as she watched TV with the others. Lexa watched her from the corner of her eyed and grinned as Wanda looked at her watch. It read 8pm.

"So you're gonna be that kind of mom."

Wanda glared at Lexa. "It's late, she hasn't called or texted and it's been like ten hours. Do they really have that much to talk about?"

"You know what? She's right!" Jubilee answered with a lot of energy. "He could have kidnapped her! And who knows what he's doing to her now! We need to go out there and form a search party!"

The other girls stared at her silently.

"You're really enjoying drama huh?"

Amara chuckled, "You have no idea."

Jubilee glared at both of them but before she could reply the dorm door open.

"Found her!" jubilee shouted out.

Anna looked at the four pair of eyes staring at her. "Hey."

"You're late! And you didn't call or text!" Wanda responded to her 'hey'.

Anna smirked, "Sorrah mom. But both our phones died." Wanda rolled her eyed and turned back to the TV. "What are yah guys watching?"

"Insidious," Lexa replied while looking at her curiously.

"Cool, let meh change and ah'll be back down tah watch too." With that she made her way up the stairs. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that she was being followed.

Anna put the bag she had been carrying down and took at seat on her bed before letting a big sigh.

"What's wrong? Is the plan going well?"

Anna's face snapped to the voice. "Ya, the plan is going fiahne."

Lexa nodded and stared at her, "You didn't leave in that," she commented looking at her out. Anna was now wearing black tight pants. They looked stretchy like exercise pants and instead of wearing her black tank top she was wearing a green long sleeve shirt.

"Hmm, oh, we got caught in the rain so we ended up going to wal-mart tah change."

"So, how was it?"

"Good, we went hiking and he prepared a picnic. Then the rain got us and we ended up passing by a shopping center with the wal-mart and theater so we watched a movie and waited for the storm tah pass."

"Awesome, so we're another step to throwing Jean off her throne" she asked with a smirk.

Anna put on an evil smirk, "Ah think so…"

"Hurry the hell up!"

"She's already pretty annoyed she was worried about you so let's not piss her off any more," Lexa stated and skipped down some steps.

As Lexa faded from sight so did Anna's smirk. She pulled out something from her pocket and stared at it. 'Ah think so…' she repeated before putting the Queen of Hearts on her bed stand. Deciding that what she was wearing was pretty comfortable she just headed back down the stairs. The smell of spices still around her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To Be Continued O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

YAY! I really liked writing this chapter! It had most couples and it was just fun. Added some lancitty for any lancitty fans out there. I'm getting back into my accents so…that was cool. So where do our couples stand now…

**Romy**- Yay! They almost kissed! It was soooo close. Lots of teasing and flirting and bike riding. That was fun…lol. So they're getting closer ~_^

**Jonda**- They're talking, and checking each other out so that's a start after their big mess.

**Xietro**- I love writing them. He's having naughty dreams and bugging her and getting jealous. And she's adding flame to the fire by agreeing to go on a date with Julian. Tsk tsk

**Amarto**- I really need to put them together in the next chap. But there were mentions on Robertos fading crush on Vertigo so YAY!

**Jubilay**- Had lots of fun writing this too. She was checking him out and getting all shy. They're too cute but they have an angry stalker! Oh noes… lol

And that's that. Lots of sexual tension around huh? Lol. The song X-23 was listening too was "moment of fade" by Miss Fd. Well I'll see you guys later, hopefully I'll get my next chap around the same time, two weeks wasn't a horrible wait time right? Lol. Hope you liked! And don't forget to REVIEW! I'm review hungry so feed me ~_^ lol -UHW


	10. Games of Attraction

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O AN O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hi Everyone! I wanted to Thank Thriller, Jasmett, Anonymous, The Fortune Teller, Ryromaniac, and Tfobmv for reviewing the last chapter. They really do mean a lot to me ^_^

Here's the next chap which went by really quick when I was writing it ^_^ Hope you like! And don't forget to Review ~_^

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 10 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Where were you?"

Everyone at the table looked at the fiery red head and then towards the senior Cajun who still hadn't answered the question.

"Remy!"

"I heard y' Jean," he answered and took a sip from his coffee mug. "Jus took some time to be alone," he answered nonchalantly.

Jean's eyes narrowed as she watched him finish his breakfast. How could he be so cool about this? Did he not get that he did something wrong?

She breathed in deeply so that when she spoke her voice wouldn't show just how mad she was. "Where exactly were you alone? I called you PLEANTY of times and just got voicem…" before Jean could finish her sentence there was a pull on her elbow and she found herself staring up close into Remy's face.

"Dis is not de time petite, if y' keep this up yo only gonna embarrass yo self," he whispered and then sat back down. "Pass de syrup mon ami," Remy said out loud.

Pietro tried hiding his smirk while passing the pancake syrup over.

Jean looked around and noticed that their table wasn't the only one watching now. All the eyes in the cafeteria were on her. She smiled a sweet smile, "We'll talk later," she stated and leaned forward to get on the peck on the lips from him. With that she got out of her seat and made her way out of the cafeteria by herself.

Remy poured syrup on his pancakes as he watched her leave. When she was out of the cafeteria he turned his gaze towards the opposite corner of the room. The emerald eyes that had been watching him quickly looked away as he briefly met them.

John watched the exchange with a perked eyebrow before turning Pietro to comment on it. To his surprise though he hadn't paid attention to the exchange but had his eyes focused on a black haired classmate of theirs. Julian Keller. As if feeling eyes on him Pietro turned to his red headed friend.

"What?"

John looked at Pietro, then at Remy, then back to Pietro, and once more to Remy. Then he looked at the table where Remy was looking and met sapphire eyes.

He sighed, "Nothing mate, nothing," he answered and looked down at his fruit loops cereal.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jean walked down the hallway annoyed and her anger still intact. She would have to control this feeling if she wanted to keep up her appearances. Before she could think any more on the matter though she felt a hand on hers and gasped as they pulled her into a dark corridor.

"Hey…"

She relaxed as she recognized the voice and her anger started to subside. "Hi," he whispered.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little annoyed," she answered and fitted herself into his body as they hugged.

"Why? He's not supposed to mean anything to you?" Scott asked letting the jealousy in his voice show.

Jean smiled, "He doesn't. I know you don't understand why this popular status is important to me, but it is. In 8 months though it will all be over and I will be all yours…no matter who knows."

Scott smiled at this and held her chin up where she met him with a passionate kiss.

"If this is to stay a secret, don't you think you need to be more careful?" a voice interrupted them making them jump.

Jean rolled her eyes and turned back to Scott, "I'll see you today after school. Our tutoring sessions are back on." He nodded, pecked her on the lips and let.

"Remy sent us to make sure you were ok," Crystal stated.

"And by the looks of it your perfectly fine," Emma added with a smirk.

"I am now," she answered before sobering up. "There's no way I can find out where Remy was is there?"

"I don't think so luv, after all his best mates aren't on so good terms with ours," Elizabeth answered while looking at the blondes.

Jean nodded and then the bell rang. "Let's deal with this later," she stated and made her way to class.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow. So effective," Wanda stated as she watched Jean leave the room Laura Lex smirked and looked at Anna who was staring at Remy's table.

When he turned to look at their table she quickly looked away.

"Ah haven't done much if yah really think about it," she answered hiding her smirk, feeling the eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"Ah just made myself known tah him."

"Looks like that was enough," Wanda answered.

Anna shrugged and the group stayed quiet.

Anna looked down at her bagel trying to focus on it. Her mind kept wandering back to the day before and she was not happy about it. She didn't want to think about how close she had been to him, or how his breath had felt on her lips. Yes she was pissing Jean off and that was part of the plan. Getting as close as she got yesterday, that wasn't.

"Earth to Anna!"

"Hmm?"

"It's time to go," Wanda stated gathering her things but sharing a look with Laura Lex.

"Right, ah'll catch up. Gotta pee," she told Lexa and walked away. She walked down the hall towards the women's bathroom. After doing her business, she walked out and was surprised that someone was waiting for her.

"This is a surprise…"

"What are you up to Anna?"

"Whatever are yah talking about?"

"I didn't know guys like Remy LeBeau were your type, they have never been before."

"Again, what are yah talking about?"

"I saw you leave with him yesterday. And I've heard that you're suddenly friends."

Anna smirked, "Does Jean whisper those things in yahr ear while she's fucking…oh ah'm sorry 'tutoring' yah?"

Scott suddenly got in front of her face, "Stay away from him and stop your games."

"Yarh not mah boyfriend anymore and ah don't have tah do anything yah fucken tell meh tah do! Last time ah checked this was a free country and ah can be friends with whoevah ah want. Now ah have a question forh ya," she answered pushing him away from her. "Are yah here telling meh this shit forh youself or forh her?"

Scott stayed quiet and glared at his ex-girlfriend.

Anna rolled her eye, "Ah thought so…" with that she started walking towards her class. She suddenly slowed and turned to face him. "Did yah tell her?"

"What?"

"Did yah tell Jean yah saw me leaving with Remy yesterday?"

Scott stayed quiet making Anna's smirk reappear. "Ah'm right again, and why not?" she asked. After seconds in silence she turned away and kept walking. Scott watched her, his frown deepening.

No he hadn't told Jean, and he wasn't planning too. She had gotten so upset just because Remy hadn't told her where he was going or even bothered picking up the phone. She was saying that this was just for appearances but then why was she getting so worked up over. Scott didn't want to believe it but inside he believed that she did in fact want them both. So no he wasn't about to go and tell her that her public boyfriend had gone somewhere with his own ex-girlfriend.

Jean didn't like Anna Marie for many reasons. They were both so different so that of course was a problem, but when he had started to secretly date Jean last year while he was still with Anna, Jean had admitted to liking him for a while. That gave her another reason not to like the white striped Goth, she had something she had wanted, and now…now she was getting the attention of something that was already hers.

'I know she's up to something' Scott thought to himself as he slowly made his way to his class. 'Whatever it is though…she better not hurt Jean…or else.'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O After School O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna tapped her fingers on the rail impatiently. At the moment she was still in her gym clothes and looking out at the field where some of her not so favorite people were.

"Hey…"

Anna turned and saw Wanda approaching. "Hey, didn't think yah would come."

"I was just going to wait in the room but what the hell. Just being here is going to make people mad, and that makes me happy," she answered with a smile. While she spoke she but her phone on standby. She then looked towards the field too and watched as their blue haired, black tipped friend ran around the track. Anna had texted Wanda that Laura Lex had been kept after class in gym and that they would be on the football field.

"Is he allowed to do that?" she asked turning her attention to coach Creed who had a stop watch in his hand.

"Ah don't think so. Forh whatever reason he really likes picking on her…but she's tah proud tah complain. So she's gonna run that mile in less than 8 minutes just tah shut him up."

Wanda nodded but before she could talk again they were interrupted.

"Chere…miss me already?"

Both young Goths turned to see Remy LeBeau walking towards them, his football helmet in hand. John was following close his eyes staying on Wanda who turned away when she noticed him.

"Not really," Anna answered with a smirk.

Remy put his hand on his heart, "That's really cold…y' trying to hurt me?."

Anna rolled her eyes, "So what's up? Got yah in a lot of trouble did ah?" she asked referring to the Cafeteria incident earlier that day.

Remy smirked, "Non." He answered while she gave him a disbelieving look. He laughed. "It's fine, she'll get over it…eventually." He then looked at the field and saw that that his beautiful girlfriend was glaring at them. "Better go before y' get me in more trouble, mais…Jean's gonna tutor after practice. Wanna join me for dinner?"

"And that won't get yah in trouble?"

"Eh…I'm already in trouble," he answered jumping over the rail and walking in front of her from the opposite side. Anna stared up at him, their position reminding her of the day before.

"Maybe…look forh meh but don't hold yahr breath," she answered making him get a fake hurt look.

"Again a shot at de heart…" he stated before jumping off the rail on to the field. "Daccord," he answered while chuckling.

John who had been staring at Wanda then followed him. Anna watched as he left and Wanda finally acknowledged his retreating figure.

"Yah know we had a pretty interesting conversation yesterday…"

"Really? What about?"

"Him…"

"He talked about himself? Pretty conceited guy," Wanda answered knowing that that hadn't been what Anna meant.

Anna ignored her and continued, "Did yah know he had the bet canceled, even went for enough tah tell everyone that knew about it tah forget it ever happened…"

"Guess Crystal didn't get the memo…"

"Oh no, ah'm sure she got the memo. We are playing a game of chess with these gals, they attacked my bishop first…"

"That doesn't change anything."

"Ah agreed, when Remy told meh that. Ah really did. But at least now yah know a little bit more of the truth…so if for whateva reason yah were still attracted tah the guy…makes it a little better right?"

Wanda shrugged as she watched John on the field. "I think that ship has sailed. Can't have a relationship when trust is lost right? But who knows maybe with time we might still be friends," she answered thinking about how close her brother was with the Aussie. They stayed quiet a little longer then Wanda looked at Anna.

"So…"

Anna turned to her friend with an arched brow. "Yah?"

"Did anything else happen?" she asked.

"What do yah mean?"

"Honestly? You've been a little weird since you come back. Spacing out and stuff…"

Anna looked away from her and back to the field to find Jean all over Remy. 'Guess she decided tah get over her anger while ah'm here' she thought with an annoyed smirk. Out loud though she answered, "Nope…just been thinking about what the next move is…"

"And what is that?"

"The blondes. Have yah noticed?"

"What?"

"Emma has been looking very annoyed. Even with Jean…and it happened last week when yahr situation with John happened. She must be pretty pissed that what they did caused John tah stop talking tah her. What if we can cause that kinda agitation with Crystal tah…"

"How are we supposed to do that? Lately she's just been so depressed cause her and Pietro are on their 'break'. She looks like a wreck in all my classes."

Anna grinned at her and nodded towards the football field where Lexa had just finished her mile run. Coach Creed looked pissed off and walked off giving her the clue that Lex ran that mile in less than 8 minutes. As they watched they noticed that a football player was running towards the young girl.

Wanda looked at the tall figure next to Lexa and wondered if that was Pietro. She got the answer a second later when the young man removed the helmet showing the black hair. She smirked, 'Julian Keller'. Her eyes then sought out her twin brother, when she found him she saw that he was watching the pair as well, with a football in hand.

"What is he doi…" Wanda didn't finish her sentence as she watched the football soar and hit the helmetless Julian.

Anna couldn't help but laugh as Julian tumbled onto the grass. They then watched as Pietro ran over to retrieve his 'lost' football. Yards away they also noticed a blond cheerleader was glaring at the sight.

"Crystal…she hates Laura Lex…"

"With reason…" Wanda added as she watched her twin and best friend fight back and forth. Julian was still on the ground, since no one had bothered helping him.

"Right. Ah'd be pissed off tah if mah boyfriend always managed tah bump intah the same sexy girl ovah and ovah again. So…is there a way that we can make that happen in a more permanent environment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right now all their 'meetings' are coincidences or accidents right?"

"So they say," Wanda stated.

"Do thay have anything in common that can bring them tahgethe more often? Ah think Crystal would get a kick out of that…"

Wanda smirked getting the point. "There's got to be something…" she answered and started thinking about it. She knew both people well enough that she should be able to find a common hobby.

"Come on…we'll figure it out later," Anna stated and started jumping the rail. "We better get her before she kills them both," she added as she watched Julian and Pietro shoving each other in the distance, with Lexa acting as referee. Wanda nodded and followed but stopped when Anna stopped making her bump into her.

"By the way…Ah think we should keep this part of the plan from Lex."

"Why?"

"Yah how stubborn she can be…"

"Oh ya, especially when it comes to Pietro," Wanda concluded finishing Anna's sentence. Anna nodded and both continued the walk over to their friend.

If both girls hadn't been too busy plotting, they would have noticed that someone had been sitting a few bleachers behind them. That individual had also happened to hear everything.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Drama O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara looked through the new screen play that Mrs. Harkness had just passes out. They had finished a midsummer night's dream last week and where now on 'West Side Story'.

Mrs. Harkness had already given out the parts. Amara had been the lucky star this week and had received the part of 'Maria'. Meaning Roberto was her counterpart and that would make him 'Tony'. Another tragic play like Romeo and Juliet, in which her lover would die.

Amara looked around looking for Roberto who hadn't arrived yet. As she searched for him her eyes landed on Ray and Jubilee. Amara smirked at the sight. They were a foot apart just staring at each other. Amara couldn't tell if they were acting or not but she saw Jubes roll her eyes and fold her hands in front of her. Ray put his hands up as in defeat and that's when Amara caught sight of it. A black wristband with thunderbolts coming out of it, the same black wristband she watched Jubilee purchase.

'That sneaky little witch…'

She then turned away from them to looking into lifeless black eyes.

"I wuv you…"

Amara jumped back surprised making Roberto put the small brown bear down while he laughed.

"You jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled at him giving him a slap on his arm.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," he answered with a grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" she answered and looked at the small stuff animal.

"So what I miss?" he asked and played with the bear in his hands making it do flip flops.

"No much really, starting 'West Side Story'. You're Tony."

"Aw man, don't I die."

"You sure do," she answered while skimming to the end of the play.

"But I die for love…" he answered while taking the booklet out of her arms and making her look at his brown eyes.

Amara flushed and tried getting the play back but failed as he kept moving away, laughing as he did.

"You're in a very good mood aren't you?"

He stopped playing around and sat still to stare at her. "Yeah, I guess I missed drama class. This weekend was going way to slow. For some reason I couldn't wait to get back in this stupid theater."

Amara stared at him, knowing how that feeling felt. Sure she had fun with her roommates but she could agree that she had been looking forward to the afterschool class too. They stayed quiet for a few minutes in which Amara took the opportunity to steal her book back.

"Hey!" Roberto yelled with a smirk.

Amara laughed, "It was mine to begin with."

"Then where's mine?"

She grabbed something from the seat beside her and threw it at him.

"Oh…"

"Is Oh your way of saying sorry?" she asked with an arch eyebrow winning another smile from him.

"Let's get started on this," he answered ignoring her, knowing that that would annoy her, and before she could respond he started reciting a line.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee rolled her eyes and folded her hands in front of her.

"You're going to hurt someone you know!"

"Who understands you? You get me something and then get mad at me for wearing it," Ray answered while putting his hands up in defeat and mumbling 'Girls'.

Jubilee eyed the wristband on his hand and looked away suddenly remembering how he had looked when she gave it to him. She took a deep breath and tried to get her composure back.

'I'm not here for this I'm here to learn' she started repeating the words in her head. Ray watched her amused for a minute. Getting tired of her silence he grabbed his play book, rolled it up and gave her a smack on the head.

"Oww," she mumbled while rubbing her head.

"So what's the play about?" he asked.

"Are you serious? Didn't you already read this novel during English at some point?" she asked.

Ray shrugged. "I sleep during English…"

"You mean when you're not walking around hiding behind soda machines?"

'She did it again' he thought to himself fighting the smile that wanted to grace his face as he remembered that same day. He still couldn't put a finger on why the small Asian freshman intrigued him so much.

"You know what, I take it back. Those are things I used to do, now I have two new really good friends that keep me awake with stories…"

"They're lies!" Jubilee almost yelled loud enough for the whole class to hear. Her cheeks were a slight pink as she pictured Anna and Laura Lex talking about her with Ray.

Ray couldn't hold it anymore; he laughed and tried covering it with a coughing gesture.

"So anyway back to this, what's it about?"

"Pretty much another version of Romeo and Juliet. You die…"

"Am I Romeo?"

"Nope, Roberto is playing the lead male. He's in love with Amara…"

"Are we still talking about the play?" he interrupted her.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Yes…ANYWAYS…you're Amara's brother and he's going to kill you."

"Death by a popular person…I saw that coming," he interrupted again.

"Stop interrupting me!" she told him and made a gesture like she was going to hit him.

"Stop I'm armed," he told her lifting his wristband up.

"Giving you that was such a mistake," she stated putting her arm down.

"Yup, probably was," he answered seriously looking at her. They both had a small staring contest before she started giggling and he smiled.

"You're…a dork," she stated and opened her book. He followed her example and opened the book to the same page she was on. He didn't know what to respond to that last comment so he just looked at her. Jubilee went from looking at her book to looking at Ray. His intense blue eyes started making her fluster up and she started reading a line from the play. What she failed to notice was that the line she read wasn't her character. Ray on the other hand smirked as he caught the mistake, his mind starting to prepare his teasing remarks.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"That's all for today class, put the books down please. We will continue where we're at tomorrow," Mrs. Harkness voice rand through the speakers.

Roberto froze in place. His hand was on Amara's cheek as they were about to go into a romantic scene. He sighed and slowly removed his hand.

"Guess this will have to wait till tomorrow."

Amara snapped out of her daze state, "Yeah…" she answered slowly disappointed that drama was only an hour long and they had been interrupted at that spot. Instinctively her hand reached up and touched the warm spot where Roberto's hand had been. Before he could see her turned away and started looking for Jubilee.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…" she told him.

"Mara wait…"

She turned back around and saw the brown bear in front of her again.

"Here," he told her handling it to here.

"What's this for?" she asked as she hesitantly took it from him.

He smiled, 'she better like it. Took me forever to lose Vertigo so I could win this and hide it' he thought to himself before shrugging and answering. "Won it at the carnival and thought it needed a good home." With that last statement he waved and walked away.

Amara watched him. Her thoughts were interrupted though when an arm linked with her own.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile and hugged her bear with her other arm. Jubilee looked at the bear and then at her friend. With a nod and a smile they both started walking towards their room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Loud music blared through the room. John was sitting at the kitchen counter with pencils in hands imitating the drum beat of the song. Kurt was in the middle of the living room area shaking his butt and moving his arms all crazy. Pietro was lying on the long couch in the room; his hands fold up in front of him. John and Kurt were to busy rocking out that they didn't notice the door open and close until the music was lowered.

"Dey get into de sugar?" Remy asked Pietro while sitting on the loner couch.

Pietro shrugged indifferently making Remy smirk.

"Still mad bout football practice mon ami?"

Pietro rolled his eyes and got up. "Mad about what? He's got nothing on me…"

"On the football field or with a certain…" before John could finish his sentence Pietro flashed a glare at him. John put his hands up in surrender. The three than watched Pietro walk into his room and slam the door.

"You guys should lay off, I think it pisses him off more when you drop those hints about Laura Lex," Kurt stated shaking his head as he walked to the fridge.

Remy smirked, "Dats what makes it fun non?"

John nodded, "There's nothin' to get mad about...we're just teasing. Unless the teasin' hits too close to home."

"If you guys say so," Kurt answered and took some peanut butter out.

"Where's Warren?" Remy asked finally noticing that he wasn't around.

"In the cafeteria having dinner with the British Shelia, but didn't you seem him? Thought that's where you were mate," John asked him with an arched brow.

"We ate outside" Remy answered rather quickly.

"Who's we? I thought Jean was starting her tutoring sessions again?" Kurt asked as he sliced some apples.

Remy gave John and annoyed look for bringing up the subject.

This only increased John's fun as she stated, "He was with a Shelia…"

"Oh ho ho," Kurt teased. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Remy sighed while walking towards his room. When he reached it he stood at the door frame and turn to look at Kurt, "T'was yo sister," he replied and closed the door behind him.

"WHAT!" Kurt yelled and almost chocked on an apple dipped in peanut butter.

John started laughing, 'I'm good, got two in a row' he thought to himself as he watched Kurt go and stand at Remy's door trying to get him to come out and talk.

After half an hour Kurt yawned and walked away from Remy's door.

"If he comes out you'll get me right?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course mate!" John answered and the put two fingers on his forehead. "Scouts honor."

Kurt nodded and the retreated into his own bedroom. Not more than a minute later Remy opened the door to his room and peeked around. Seeing the coast was clear he walked back into the living room area and sat on couch.

"Y' were never a scout mon ami."

"Lucky for you," John answered taking a seat on the opposite couch.

Before anything else could be said the door opened and Warren walked in.

"Hey, everybody else already in bed?"

"Yup."

"Good. I brought us doughnuts for breakfast. Kurt would eat them all if he saw them."

"How was dinner?"

Warren shrugged, "Good."

"Asked her out yet?"

"Who?" Warren asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Your purple headed Shelia! You've been spending a lot of time with her since you broke up with Candy."

Warren gaped at John, his mouth closing and opening like a fish not being able to form words. Remy couldn't help but let a chuckle escape as he watched them.

"NO! We're just friends…"

"Oh ok," John answered coolly and turned on the TV. Warren stayed in place for five minutes watching the red headed boy. He gave a loud sign before retreating into his own room.

"I'm getting good at that," John stated with a grin.

"Qoui?" Bein' annyoyin? Don't think that's something to be happy about," Remy answered.

John shrugged and yawned. He then turned the TV off and turned to Remy with and arched brow.

"Quoi?"

"So…"

"So what?"

"What's going on?"

Remy looked genuinely confused. "I don't have time for games John just spit it out homme."

"You were gone all day Sunday and you told me you were out thinking."

"Oui," Remy answered.

"You lied."

"Non…I never said I was alone," Remy corrected.

"What are you doing Remy?" John asked seriously this time.

"De Rein, jus hangin' with a friend."

"You think that's wise?"

"Why not? We're just friends who had dinner tonight…"

"And had a date on Sunday."

"Non, it wasn't a date."

John's smirked returned. "If you say so mate but anyone who sees you will think otherwise."

"Why's dat?"

"Cause, I saw you today. And honestly that looked a little too friendly for friends," with that John stood up bid him good night and disappeared into him own room.

Remy rolled his eyes at him and sat alone and in silence for half an hour thinking about it.

After a while he came up with a conclusion. That conclusion being, 'Who cares what people think'.

He was with Jean, and everyone knew that. Jean was his girlfriend; she was beautiful, nice, smart, and motivated. He liked her, that's why he was with her right?

Anna, she was just a friend. She was fun, reserved, independent, and yeah a little on the attractive side. She was a friend…a cute friend. His eyes closed as he started to remember how close he had gotten to her, their noses had slight grazed as his head had moved sideways to go in for the forbidden kiss.

Remy rubbed his temples getting tired of all the thinking. He took his favorite pack of cards out and started playing solitaire on the small coffee table in front of him. Five minutes later he looked at the last card in his hands.

A king of hearts. He looked over all the cards carefully, he was missing a card.

'Where de hell is my queen?' he asked himself looking under the table and all around him. After a minute of looking he gave up and sighed laying down on the couch, this was going to be a long week.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Friday Afterschool O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda walked at a fast pace towards the football field. She rolled her eyes annoyed realizing that this would be her second appearance there this week. But there was no helping it.

Laura Lex had sent her a text:

'Going to be a few mins late 2 meet u guys the cafeteria. Going 2 popular holy land 2 take care of something.'

Knowing that younger girl, this could only mean trouble. So like always she was going to be around for damage control.

As Wanda kept walking, she had been too busy thinking about the text she failed to hear her name being called out. She stopped walking though when a hand grabbed on to hers, she turned to glare at the person but her eyes soften when they meet the blue orbs.

"Hey…"

"Hey, sorry bout that Shiela. Called you but you didn't turn so thought I would get your attention another way," John answered and let go of her hand.

"Oh, sorry. Lost in my thoughts I guess," Wanda answered and both stood still staring at each other. Since the conversation she had had with Anna on Monday she found herself not being as cold towards the young Australian.

John had noticed this and now took advantage of anytime he saw her to make small talk.

"Where you goin'?"

Wanda sighed and looked him up and down; he was in his football uniform. Don't get her wrong, he looked good in it but it was a reminder of where she did have to go. "To the gates of hell," she answered.

John smiled at the answer. Yes it was a very dark answer, but the way Wanda said it was so sarcastic that he couldn't help it.

"I'll come with you, after all I do love fire," he answered looking her up and down. She was still in her school uniform, the only thing different was that a few buttons were undone giving him a good look at flesh.

"I suppose, it's exactly where you belong," she answered.

"Ouch, that one was a bit harsh."

"You'll see what I mean," she answered and continued her walk.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna watched the field which was still pretty empty except for a few football players and some cheerleaders.

Julian Keller, Pietro Maximoff, and crystal to name a few them.

She smirked, she didn't know what Lexa was planning but if these certain people were around it wasn't going to be good.

Her emerald eyes scanned the area again trying to catch sight of the unique blue color.

"Y' mus really miss me if y' keep coming here chere..."

Anna felt the little hairs on the back of her neck rise as the smooth words were whispered. Remy's breath was still lingering by her ear since he hadn't moved; he stood next to her his lips still so close to her face.

"Don't get conceited on meh swamp boy," she answered bringing up the name she had called him on their hike. As she said the words her face also turned to face him. Their faces once again mere inches away from touching.

"Moi? Never," he answered slyly.

She returned his smirk, "Right. So what's up?"

"Not much. Vous?"

She shrugged, "Nothing new. So ah gotta say ah feel liahke yah been avoiding meh since we had dinner on Monday."

"Quoi? Dats a crazy idee chere."

"If yah say so,"

" Desole been busy wit homework. Love spending time wit y' mais don't tink its a bon idee for me to fail mon senior year. How bout we another full day of friendship Sunday?"

Anna made pretend to be thinking about it. "...ah guess that works."

"Bon" he answered and watched as she turned her attention back to field.

There was a small breeze going on as she watched so her hair kept swaying with the wind. Since he was still so close her hair reached out and smacked him lightly on the side of his face. He could smell the light fragrance of apples.

As he got lost in the scent he started thinking about her statement about avoiding her. He had lied, he had been avoiding her. Not for any bad reasons...well except the fact that his attraction towards her was growing. He thought by staying away from her it would help but he just put himself in a rut. He had agreed to another day alone with her, a full day alone.

Before he could finish his next thought about a few dreams he had also been having confirming his growing attractions there was a huge maniacal laugh making them both turn towards the sounds.

"So this is your hell?"

Wanda stood a few feet away from them looking at Anna and Remy with an arched brow. John stood beside her his attention focused on the field before looking at the other young couple.

"Yeah where did you think we were going?"

"I dunno the library?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and went to stand by Anna. Remy then took a few steps back giving him space from the southern girl. Wanda looked from one to the other curiously.

"You got the text too?"

"Yup, but ah haven't see her just yet."

"What do you think she's up to now?"

"With that girl, who ever knows?" Anna answered.

"Looks like we're about to find out," John interrupted them pointing a finger towards the opposite side of the field where Laura Lex was indeed walking towards the middle of the field.

"Yup, this will be troublesome…"

Wanda, John and Anna looked at Remy who had spoken.

"Why yah say that?"

"That femme is going there wit de intent to seduce."

"WHAT? How would you even know that?" Wanda asked skeptically.

"Cause, I have seen many…many many many raised skirts to try and get my attention. And dat my friends is definitely a raised skirt."

Anna rolled her eyes at the 'many' statement while Wanda focused her eyes on Lex's skirt.

'That does look a little shorter than usual…' she thought while bringing a hand up to her temple feeling a head ache coming. "What now?"

Anna shrugged, "Ah guess we watch for now…"

"See, we don't have to find something they have in common, they always fucken go for each oth…" Wanda did not finish her sentence. She winched in pain and glared at Anna who was glaring back and giving side looks to John and Remy. 'Oh right…no ones knows about that part of the plan,' she though while trying to get used to the pain on her foot that was squashed by Anna's boot.

Remy and John shared a look, they had no idea what was going on, and so they shrugged and moved their eyesight back to the blue headed Goth.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Football Field O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

'Honestly what the fuck am I thinking?' Laura Lex asked herself as she made her way towards the center of the field where all the people she was annoyed by were. 'Well can't let Anna have all the fun with her games right? I need some action of my own.'

As she got closer she met sapphire eyes that stared at her confused. She smirked and passed right by them stopping at another tall figure who had failed to notice her coming.

"Hey…"

Julian Keller turned at the sound of her voice. He smirked as he looked down at her checking her out while he was at it.

"Laura Lex, hey, I thought we were meeting after my practice to agree on our date."

"I know Julian, but something came up and I won't be able to meet you later, so I thought it would be ok to come and talk now," she answered in a very sweet voice.

Julian looked around, "well, Coach Creed isn't here yet…"

"Good," she answered not wanting to see him right after she had had his class. "So I have been hearing really good things about this place down town, it's called 'The Black Bird'."

"Oh Yeah, I heard of that place."

"Good, I'll meet you outside my dorm at five," she gave him an innocent smile.

"Sounds good to me," he answered entranced by her. She nodded and started walking away. He watched her perversely as he her hips swayed with every step.

Lexa smirked, she didn't have to look back to know that those sapphire eyes were glaring at her. She didn't know why Julian Keller pushed Pietro's buttons so much but she definitely liked pushing those buttons. As she got closer to getting off the grass she noticed her two best friends waiting for her.

"Nothing Happened…" she heard Wanda say.

"What where you expecting? A volcanic eruption?" she asked reaching them while rolling her skirt down to its normal height.

"Yah we actually were…"

"Nope nothing to see here, let's go," Laura stated walked passed them towards the cafeteria. Anna and Wanda shared a look and shrugged. They then bid the boys good bye and followed.

"Girls are very strange aren't they?"

"Y' said it Johnny boy," Remy answered and they both made their way onto the field. When they reached Pietro they decided not to say anything about the incident, but they didn't fail to notice that one of his eye was twitching quite frequently.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O An hour and a half later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Good job today! Especially you Pietro, you were on fire today!" coach creed stated to giving Pietro a pat on the back.

"Thanks coach," Pietro answered taking his helmet off.

"Well that's all for today. Go shower, first game is in a week so we got to keep our form," and with that he walked away towards the locker room. Many of the guys followed, half of them limping due to being tackled by Pietro.

"Wow mate, who pissed you off today?" John asked watching his battered team mates amused.

"No one," the silver haired boy answered while Julian Keller passed by and glared at him. He was limping; one hand was on his waist and the other on his head. He was the one that had gotten it worst from Pietro, even though they had been assigned to the same team. Pietro had dismissed the hits as accidental.

Before anyone could say anything else Pietro walked towards the cheerleader. Crystal was among them; her back was turned towards him. Without saying anything he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"Pietro, what..."

Before she could finish her sentence he pressed his lips to hers. When they separated she had a smirk and dazed eyes.

"Come on," he told her and dragged her away.

Jean and the other girls watched while giggling and smirking.

John and Remy shared a look.

"Guess the break is over," John commented.

"Oui. Dont think the fillie was expecting dat to happen."

"Who? Crystal?"

"Non, de other fillie," He answered and watched Pietro's retreating figure.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Saturday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What's the purpose of this?" Wanda asked while zipping up Laura's dress.

Laura Lex looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long dark blue dress, at the top it had an even neckline, the straps were thick and knotted, the dress also had a very long slit on the right side.

Laura Lex shrugged.

"Is messing with Pietro this important?" Anna asked.

Lexa smirked while applying her mascara, "it's not all about Pietro," she answered.

"So yah like Julian Keller now?"

Lex didn't answer but put her bangs behind her ear. The rest of her hair was up in a neat bun, giving her a unique look as the blue and black in her hair blended.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you later," she stated after a few minutes of silence, and with that made her way outside to find Julian waiting. He was wearing black dress pants and a fancy shirt.

"You look amazing," he told her looking at her up and down.

"I know," she answered with a smirk.

"Well let's go."

"In what?" she asked with an arched brow.

Julian smirked and walked her towards the parking garage. He stopped in front of a black Altima.

"this is yours?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually borrowing it from Roberto."

"Oh…" she answered unimpressed. While he drove she took a quick look around to find something to keep her mind busy. In the side compartment of her door she found a study guide for 'A Mid summers night dream', without thinking about it she opened and found that it had notes and every other page had scribbles in two different hand writings.

She smirked as she read some of the notes.

'You stink…'

'No I don't…and stop writing in my book'

'NO! I'm bored…'

'So draw on YOUR book.'

'No, I want mine to look nice'

'What about MINE?'

'Eh…who cares about yours?'

'Mean'

Laura Lex turned to the next page with the two different hand writings.

'Hey…'

'What?'

'I'm bored again; Mrs. Harkness is talking too much.'

'Ha Ha I though you liked this class?'

'I do but she's repeating everything she said yesterday! Blah…'

'…'

'Wanna play tic tac toe?'

'Fine'

Laura Lex then turned some more pages to find tic tac toe games all ending in draws. She smirked and started putting the book away. 'Amara needs to pay more attention in class' she though recognizing the neat girl hand writing.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves at a table waiting for their food. Laura faked a smile the whole time as Julian conceitedly just talked about himself.

'Maybe it wasn't that worth it,' she thought thinking about the reason she was there. Even though she has ignored Anna's question earlier, the truth was she had done this just to spite Pietro and now she was stuck here.

She let her eyes wander as she laughed at a joke he said. Her fake smile suddenly faded though as her eyes reached a dark corner opposite of their table.

She knew she had felt that piercing stare earlier but had dismissed it as being paranoid not thinking it was real.

She watched as Crystal laughed and cuddled into Pietro. The blond had her hair down and straight while wearing a tight pink short dress.

Her eyes narrowed as the thoughts, 'that asshole' passed through her head.

Her hazel eyes finally met the sapphire eyes. His lips were curved up in a smirk and his eyes bright with satisfaction at her reaction.

She looked to Julian, 'good he hasn't noticed'. She looked back to Pietro who was still watching her, she surprised him by smirking back. She then closed the space between her and Julian and crossed her right leg over her left showing plenty of thighs.

Julian looked surprised at her sudden closeness but quickly put his hand over her shoulder.

"That's so funny!" she stated loudly and laughed.

It was Pietro's turn to glare. They kept these antics for a half an hour more even after both couples had received their food. After the thirty minutes Lexa sighed; she was getting tired of this.

"You ok?" Julian asked.

"Ya just fine," she answered putting on a fake smile. He nodded and continued his story about why he joined the football team.

She glanced over to Pietro table and her smile faltered as Pietro fed Crystal a chocolate covered strawberry.

Pietro smirked, he could feel her gaze. He then did something he knew would annoy her even more. After Crystal finished the rest of the strawberry he swooped down and gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Crystal giggled hugged him and then got up and walked to the bathroom.

When she was out of sight Pietro turned to Lexa with a smirk and arched brow. The way he was looking at her saying "your turn". His smirk was very confident because he knew her; he knew she wouldn't do anything that would match his actions.

Lexa rolled her eyes, then did something that surprised them both. She grabbed Julian's face and her lips met his. Even though her kiss had meant to be small and innocent, Julian's tongue pushed on her lips making them open and take dominance over her mouth. When they separated Julian cheeks were red and his breath was haggard.

"Wow!"

"Yeah," she answered slowly trying her hardest not to wipe her mouth in disgust. Pietro mouth hung open in surprise, he frowned and that's how Crystal found him when she got back.

"You ok Pie?"

"Yeah," he answered but suddenly became cold towards her. "Just a stomach ache I think," he added when she looked at him weirdly.

Lexa smirked at the results. "I'm going to go to the restroom, we can leave after that."

"Whatever you say," Julian answered still dazed by the kiss.

Lexa nodded and got up. While in the bathroom she scrubbed her lips as hard as she could and garbled Listerine. Lucky she carried a travel sized one at all time.

'Fuck, that went farther than it should have. Fuck fuck fuck,' she thought angrily at herself. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. After reapplying some lipstick she took another deep breath and started walking out the restroom.

When she walked out her eyes narrowed and her temper flared. Pietro was casually leaning on the wall in front of the door. She acted without thinking and pinned Pietro to the wall. Her hands were on his chest pushing him towards the wall, one of her feet instinctively positioned itself in between his legs not giving him a lot of mobility.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked looking down at her face. Even though she was wearing heels she was still shorter than him.

"What are doing here?" She growled at him.

"It's a free country; I can eat dinner with my girlfriend wherever I want."

"Then do so but very far away from me!"

He smirked; she was strong for her size. But he was still stronger and he showed it by suddenly moving out of her hold, grabbing her by the waist and reversing their positions pinning her to wall. He went a step farther though as he grabbed on to her right thigh through the long slit and lifted it up and rested it against his waist.

He was pressed hard against her.

"Why? Am I interrupting things with your boy toy?" He asked coldly leaning his head in towards hers. Lex turned her head sideways so that their faces wouldn't be so close. At the same time she tried to ignore the feeling of his warm hand on her thigh.

As Pietro got closer he smirked recognizing the smell around the younger girl.

"Must not be that great of a kisser if you smell like Listerine."

Laura's head snapped back to face him making their noses touch. "He has minty breath," she answered. She then tried getting out of the position. "Now if you can excuse me I have date to get back to..." she stated as she tried fidgeting out of his hold.

Pietro's hand slowly went down her smooth thigh as he put her foot back down. He then moved away from her slightly, "Of course don't want to keep him waiting do we…"

Finally free Laura Lexa pushed Pietro farther away. "Pig," she mumbled and walked away from him.

Pietro watched with a smirk as she walked away. When she was out of sight he sighed and leaned back on the wall. He had achieved his goal in annoying her just like he wanted to. At the same though, he had gotten annoyed even more than he had been yesterday on the football field.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Ow…" Amara snapped.

"Sorry!" Jubilee answered apologetic. "I don't meant to be rough," she added as she kept braiding Amara's long brown hair.

"I know," Amara answered and winced while giving her teddy bear a squeeze. When Jubilee was done she moved away from the bed to look at her masterpiece.

"I like it," she stated as she watched the dark skinned girl feel it.

"Cool. Thanks," Amara answered and lay on her bed, the brown teddy bear still in her arms.

Jubilee looked at the bear and then at Amara with a smirk. Since the day Roberto had given it to her Amara didn't let the bear out of her sight, except for she had class.

Before Jubilee could comment on it though, both her attention and Amara's went to the door. Laura Lex walked in, still in her dark blue dress but her hair was now untidy and down.

"Hey…"

"Hi, how it go?" Jubilee asked.

Laura Lex shrugged, "Eh…as good as it could have I suppose," she answered while taking her high heels off.

"What happened to you? Your hair is a mess," Amara asked with a smirk, her mind thinking naughty thoughts.

Lexa looked at herself in the mirror, her neat bun and indeed come out and her bangs were now everywhere giving her a crazy look. Yup, if she had seen anyone looking like that she would have also thought what Amara was thinking. Truthfully though, some of it had happened when she had had the incident with Pietro. The rest was Julian's fault but not in a good way.

"Julian got the wrong idea at some point tonight. He tried to get a little too frisky with me when we got here and I was trying to get out of the car," she answered.

"Oh wow. Are you ok?" Jubilee asked worriedly as Amara's smirk faded too.

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Oh Oh…is he?" Amara asked making Laura Lex smirk.

"He'll live. Let's just say that if he didn't like my knee kicking his balls last year, I doubt he liked having these make contact with them today," she answered as she picked up her heels.

"Ouch," Jubilee winced trying to get the image out of her head.

"Where are the others?" Laura asked noticing that Wanda and Anna weren't around.

Amara nodded up towards Anna's bed. "We went to get dinner and when we got back there was an envelope addressed to Anna on the floor. Must have been slipped under the door. Both of them have been up there since, and they've been pretty quiet."

"Freakishly quiet," Jubilee added.

"Hmm…" was Laura's only response as she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the final step she could see that Anna and Wanda were both sitting on the bed, deep in thought. As they heard her get near though both pairs of eyed looked up.

"Hey, was your date?" Wanda asked.

"You were right, not worth it," the blue haired girl responded looking at Anna. "So what's up up here, heard you go mail."

Wanda handed her a white folded paper. As Laura Lex opened it she noticed that it hadn't been hand written. It was printed out from a computer.

Her eyes skimmed the words, as she finished it she re-read just to make sure she had read it correctly.

It Read:

I know about the Remy-Jean-Scott situation. I've also noticed your actions, I think we should talk. Meet me at the empty storage room located by the gym storage on the west side of the football field at midnight.

PS. Bring your two sidekicks

"This a friend or foe?" Laura Lex broke the silence.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Wanda answered making room on the bed for Lex to sit.

Laura Lex sat and handed the letter back to Anna. "What are we going to do?" she asked looking into the emerald eyes.

Anna crossed her hands in front of her chest, "We're going tah find out who wants tah meet us…after all it might benefit us."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To Be Continued O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Dun Dun Dun lol. I guess we can call that a small Cliffie! So anyone have any thoughts on who the mystery note sender is? I had a lot of fun writing this chap, Xietro took over the chap too hehehe…it's not my fault they're so much fun to write!

**Romy**- YAY! They're noticing the attraction. Not much except some small flirting in this chap, but its ok they'll have another date in the next one.

**Jonda**- Slowly but surley. At least she's ok with being friends now. Since Xietro took most of this chap I guess it's only fair to give Jonda one soon.

**Xietro**- Mwahaha they're so sexy lol. They're so bad trying to piss each other off, but it's fun! Eww X kissed Julian LOL and Pietro got back with Crystal so I expect a lot of Boo's for that lol. But come on! I can't make it that easy for any of the ships to be 2gether!

**Jubilay**- Lots of fun to write. Short and sweet.

**Amarto**- Finally some Amarto, they've been MIA. Hope that was enough to satisfy any big fans ~_^ He gave her a bear (that he had to hide from Vertigo lol). That was cute!

Yay, we saw all the ships in this chap (maybe that's why it felt so quick when I wrote it). We also saw some jott and slight scrouge reunion. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you soon and hope you review!

-UHW


	11. Big Apple Date

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O AN O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hell everyone! I want to thank twistedfate13, The fortune teller, Midnightmoonxx, Thriller, Anonymous, and the Violet Witch for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I love my reviews *hugs reviews* they're really what keep me writing so I appreciate it.

Anyhoo, here I am with the next chap. A lot of you thought the secret not messenger was Betts huh? Guess you'll have to read to find out. This was a fun chap to write so I hope you guys enjoy it and review. Also there's an important note at the end of the chap so check it out ;)

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 11 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You thought you were there to guide me, You were only in my way, You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

Wanda opened one of her sapphire eyes and looked at her vibrating phone. She picked up the cell phone and opened her other eye to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was 9:30 am on a Sunday morning and her dad was indeed calling her.

"Hello?" she answered the call groggily.

"Wanda, you're not up yet?"

"Good morning to you too," she answered.

"Good morning, I need you and your brother to get up and meet me in an hour."

This statement woke Wanda up, "What? Where?"

"At your school. I'll be there in an hour. You can just meet me at front."

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll see you then," Eric Magnus Lensher stated and then hung up.

"Gee thanks dad, that answered my question." She mumbled and put her phone down and laid back on her pillow.

As she moved her body to the side she stared at her blue headed friend. Without any warning she threw her phone at her.

"OWW," Laura Lex cried as a hard object lightly smacked her head. "What the hell," she said in between yawns. The commotion made Jubilee mumble something that sounded like 'shut up and let me sleep its Sunday' while Amara tossed and turned.

"Hey…"

"What?" Lexa asked groggily.

"My dad's coming to visit today."

"Good for you."

"Stop acting like your still sleeping, stupid."

"I am sleeping," she answered.

"Come with me."

Laura Lex finally opened her eyes all the way and turned to look at her friend. "What?"

"I said, come with me."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like being stuck with him and Pietro. Plus he knows you so it won't be awkward."

"I haven't seen your dad in years. Sure we're next door neighbors but if you don't notice either you guys are always on vacation or we are. Plus Pietro is going and I don't think I want to see his ugly face, no offense," Laura answered. Her thoughts going to dinner the night before and her thigh feeling warm remembering his touch.

"Come on, it will be fine. Pietro is going to be on his best behavior with father around."

"That's true," Laura Lex answered smirking at just how different Pietro was around his father.

"Well?"

Laura Lex laid silently, her stomach churned a little at the thought of seeing Pietro so soon after last night's incident. She hadn't told the girls about it, they had just discussed the mysterious note but didn't ask any more questions about her date. She wasn't sure she was planning to tell them either, doing that would result in endless teasing. Not to mention she would have to tell them how she felt about it, and there was no way in hell she was going to tell them how her heart sped at the sudden closeness. She could keep that to herself.

"Hello?" Wanda almost yelled at her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Alright fine," Laura Lex answered.

"Thanks," Wanda answered with a sincere smile. "Well let's get ready he said he'd be out in an hour. You know what I should drag Anna with us too…" Wanda then got up and started making the trip up the stairs. A minute later she peered over the rail to look at Laura Lex who was now up and stretching.

Noticing the stare she looked up, "What?"

"She's gone."

Lexa smirked, "Causing trouble so early already."

"I guess so, now that I think about it she didn't tell me what time she was meeting Remy. I wonder when she left."

"She left half an hour. No do you mind, I want to SLEEP!" Jubilee snapped at them making the Goths smirk.

"Someone is not a morning person," Wanda stated walking back down.

"Meorrwww," Lexa added making pretend she had claws. Both then broke out in laughter and began getting ready.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna covered her mouth as she yawned. "Why are we here so early?"

Remy smirked, "It's not much earlier den last week."

They were sitting in the same booth, in the same dinner where they had had breakfast for the first time the day she got released from seclusion. Anna was wearing black tight pants that had a slit at her knees. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with thick straps and over it was a dark purple sweater that just went around her arms and chest. Remy sat across from her in a relaxed pose, with an arm on the top of the booth seat and his other hand on the table. He was wearing black shorts that went past his knees, an opened button shirt showing a black wife beater.

On his forehead was a black bandana, his semi long hair was down hiding most off the black cloth.

Anna couldn't help but stare at him as he looked outside the window. For someone who was a jock, he could definitely pass as a Goth.

Snapping herself out of her daze she continued speaking, "Well technically ah woke up earlier then ah did last week. So, did yah report yahr where abouts tahday or are yah gonna have Jean have another attack tahmorrow."

Remy look like he was thinking about it before answering, "eh, maybe dis time I'll answer de phone."

Anna gave a small laugh, "Yarh bad."

Remy leaned in towards her, "Y' make me bad."

Anna smirked and leaned forward as well so that she could whisper, "Oh no, yahr not gonna blame that on meh." While she spoke the waitress that had taken their order came over and refilled his barely touched coffee. She gave him a big smirk and a wink, Remy smiled at her. When she left Anna rolled her eyes, "Yahr bad all by yahrself."

Remy laughed and sat back at his seat.

"Jealous?"

"Not in the least. Yahr not my boyfriend," she answered leaning away.

"Dats true mais I can make her my new friend non?"

"Ah think yah made enough friends yah girlfriend doesn't want yah tah have. But to each his own."

"Non, c'est daccord. She don't look like lots of fun."

"And ah do?" she asked skeptical.

"Actually I've had someone ask me if y' taken me to a graveyard yet."

"Yahr joking," Anna answered.

"Non."

Anna laughed, "What idiot asked that?"

"Mon ami Berto. He was being stupid mais got admit, made me laugh."

"That's a good one," she responded nodding.

While they were speaking their food came. The waitress liking the attention he had given her earlier made an effort to catch his eye; Remy though ignored her completely and instead focused all his attention on Anna. The waitress noticed this and decided to give Anna a glare that if looks could kill, well the white banged Goth wouldn't be much fun for the rest of the day. Anna didn't mind, she knew she could give a really good glare too but to use one now would be a waste. As the waitress turned and started walking away Remy's lips curved up into a diabolical smirk.

Realization hit her as she looked at the retreating waitress and then at the attractive boy in front of her. "Yah did that on purpose!"

"Quoi?" he asked putting on an innocent voice.

"Are yah gonna make all the girls that find yah attractive hate meh for just being near yah tahday?"

"Can't really do anything bout dis looks chere. Guess we'll just 'ave to 'ope we don see many belle femmes."

Anna finished chewing on her French toast, "Well if yah like ah could do something about those looks. Ah do recall giving Crystal something that made her ego go down a bit…"

Remy laughed at the memory. "Non, I'll try and be on my best behavior."

"Good, what is on the agenda tahday anyways?"

Remy shrugged.

"What? Yah asked meh tah hang out tahday and yah didn't plan anything?"

Remy smirked, "Desole. It jus happened. De words came out before I thought bout it. Guess I couldn't help myself. Anyway I already showed y' all my good spots."

It was Anna's turn to look at him intently. She wasn't sure what to think about the comment. Remy felt that maybe he had said too much and fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah, ah guess yah have taken me tah a lot of good places," she finally answered and turned her gaze out the window.

"What about y' chere, have any place y' wanna go?"

"Not really, but tah be honest ah don't know mah way around so much."

"Really? How's dat? Dis is your second year at school non?"

"Oui," she answered mimicking him. "But Lexa and meh have always stayed close tah the local area. Other than that ah've only seen the main attractions. Yah know, like the statue of liberty, mom's brought meh and Kurt before."

"Well den lets go."

"Where?"

"New York, c'est a big place, we'll find something ta do," he answered finishing his drink.

"Alright," she answered. 'New York's a big place, it's definitely a good place tah go if ah don't want a repeat of last week,' she thought to herself as she watched his reflection through the window, his focus she noticed was still on her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O School O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Come on, there he is," Wanda stated and sighed as she looked at the figure from far away.

Laura Lex, "You're not that excited to see him."

"Are you ever excited to see your dad?"

Laura shrugged, "Guess it depends how longs it's been," she answered as they walked closer to the man with silver hair, blue gray eyes and dark blue suit. It had been a long time since she had seen him, but she smiled as she remembered her younger days when she would tease Pietro about how much they looked alike. As she looked at the older man, she noted that the resemblance was still there.

"Wanda," he stated noticing them arrive.

"Hi Dad," Wanda answered and stood still as he gave her a brief hug. Laura Lex smirked as she watched the embarrassed expression on her face. "You remember…"

"Laura Lex," he interrupted his daughter as he greeted the younger girl.

"Hi Mr. Lensher!" she greeted.

"Yo!"

All three turned around towards the voice that had spoken. Pietro reached them and gave his dad a big hug. Laura and Wanda both rolled their. Lexa turned to Wanda and whispered, "Butt Kisser," making her friend smirk in return.

"Always has been, always will be," Wanda whispered back. She also took this time to look at the person who had accompanied Pietro. He kept his eyes on Pietro at the moment, but she knew it wouldn't be long before their eyes met. It seemed like she was going to be stuck being close to him all the time; in classes and now even in her personal time.

"Have you been waiting long?" Pietro asked stepping away.

"No, I just got here actually."

"Cool, you remember my friend John right?" Pietro asked.

Eric nodded and shook head with the redheaded Aussie. "Of course." He looked at all the teens carefully and gave a soft smile. "It's been years since I've seen you three together," he commented looking at Wanda, Laura and Pietro.

The three teens looked from one to the other.

"Eh, I've seen them plenty enough now. I think you should send Wanda back to her old school," Pietro stated and smirked at his sister. Wanda poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm fine where I'm at. If anything you should send Pietro to a military academy or something," she answered.

"He needs it, that boy has problems," Laura Lex added with a smile.

Eric gave a small chuckle. "You guys haven't changed. You know I bumped into your dad the other day," he stated looking at Laura Lex. "He had just gotten home from an out of town trip and we started talking about how you three are growing up so fast. He reminded me of when you two would pretend to be married and played house…" he finished with a thoughtful expression.

Laura Lex couldn't fight the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she remembered that incident and worse yet, here they were ten years later and their dads were still taking about it. Talk about embarrassing.

John looked at Pietro with a perked eyebrow and a sly smirk. Pietro had definitely never mentioned that before. He then turned to Wanda who was smirking, grateful that her dad wasn't embarrassing her. "And where were you while all that was going on Sheila?"

Wanda turned to him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I was the priest…"

John couldn't help it; he turned back to Pietro and started laughing.

Pietro's eyes widened, this is not something he wanted to talk about. "So what's up dad? I'm sure that's not what you wanted to talk about," he stated talking rather quickly.

"Right," Eric answered and threw something to them.

Wanda caught her item and looked at it curiously before a big smirked appeared on her face. "Finally!" she yelled and then surprised Laura Lex by going to her dad and giving him a hug. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Stop being overdramatic, it's only been a month," her fathered answered.

"That's a long time to not have a car," she answered while dangling her keys. "Where they at?" she asked looking around.

"In the parking garage," Eric answered while looking at his phone. "Go check them out, if you have any problems with them call my secretary so she can get hold of the dealers."

"You're leaving already?" Pietro asked sensing the tone.

"No, I'm going to visit your sister and then I'm heading out. I have to meet a business associate for dinner."

"You know about Lorna?" Wanda asked surprised.

"Our family has been founders for this school a long time, I knew the moment she applied," he answered. "Anyway I better get going; I'll see both of you when parent/teacher conference starts. Behave!"

"Yes father," both answered in unison and then glared at John and Laura Lex who smirked.

Before retreating Eric took a quick look at Pietro, "You are staying out of trouble already right? You look tired."

"Me?" Pietro asked smiling. "I just had a very very long night…" he stated and gave Laura Lex a quick glance. "Studying; but no worries dad I'm staying out of trouble."

Eric studied him closely before walking away towards the school buildings. When he was well out of ear shot Pietro turned to John.

"I stay out of trouble right John? It's not my fault that trouble comes to find me," he ended by looking at Laura once again.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, "You're so full of shit," and with that she grabbed Wanda by the wrist and started dragging her towards the parking Garage.

As they walked away from them Wanda looked at her younger friend.

"What was that about?"

Laura Lex looked hesitant to answer but slowly responded, "I kinda saw him…last night at dinner."

"You lied about going out with Julian and went with Pietro instead?"

"NO!" Laura yelled and looked back to see that John and Pietro were following slowly behind and out of ear shot. "I went with Julian and Pietro ended up having dinner with his pieces of blond shit."

"He's back with Crystal? When the hell did that happen?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm not his sitter," Laura answered.

"Could have fooled me," Wanda mumbled and started pressing a button on her key remote. "Anyway that doesn't explain why he looked at you when he said his long night comment."

"Your brother's stupid. Who knows what he was trying to say," the younger girl answered. Her mind though knew exactly what he was saying. He had spent a very long night with Crystal; he was teasing her telling her that he had indeed won the game last night. Laura Lex had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Wanda had stopped until she bumped in to her.

Pietro snickered as him and John reached them, "Walk much?" he asked.

Laura Lex took rolled her eyes and stuck her foot in front of him without him noticing making him lose his balance and almost trip. Luckily for him he was able to regain his balance and then glared at her. "Apparently just as much as you," she answered with a grin.

Wanda ignored them as they started arguing back and forth and stood in front of a four door red ford fusion. She pushed a button on her keys again and smirked as the door opened. John ignored the other two as well and watched as Wanda slowly surrounded the car. It was a beautiful car, and she was a beautiful girl, guess they matched. He then looked at the cars next to hers which was definitely Pietro's new car.

The silver Porsche Carrera shined as sunlight hit it, 'Pietro's really gonna like this car, to bad he's too busy flirting to notice it,' John thought with a smirk. After a minute he finally got tired of the squabbling and pushed Pietro towards the car.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily. The tone was soon replaced with a happier tone as he saw his car. "I have a date with Crystal tonight; I bet she's going to love riding in this…"

"Yes I'm sure your high maintance bitch will like it."

Pietro turned to Laura Lex with a smirk, "I'm sure she will."

"Do you mind if I ask where you're going? I don't want the same thing to happen tonight when I go out with Julian."

Pietro's smirked disappeared; before anyone could speak both John and Pietro's phone went off at the same time with the same ringtone.

"Matching Ringtones? Kinda Gay," Wanda stated with a smirk.

Lexa smirked too, "Well I guess the song makes it a little less gay. 'Angels don't kill' by Children of Bodom."

"Yeah…" John answered and checked his phone. "We all have the same ringtone for each other. So whatever ringtone I have for Remy the other guys have too. Makes it easier to know whose bugging…."

"It's a text. 'Going to the big Apple. Left my bike at the diner out by the school. Can you pick it up, thanks' ," Pietro read out loud.

"Thanks mate but I can read too," John responded closing his phone. "Wanna take your new ride?"

"I can't, I'm meeting Crystal right now. Actually I should have been gone the moment my dad let, I got distracted," Pietro answered and glanced at Laura Lex before turning to his red-headed friend.

"Fuck, well I can go and I know where he hides the spare. But I need someone to bring my car back. Let me call Berto…"

"I'll take you…"

Everyone turned to Wanda.

"You will?" They all asked surprised.

She rolled her eyes at them, "Well I do need to take the car on a test drive right? Are you coming?" she asked turning to Laura Lex.

"Uh…no. Actually I promised 'Jul' that I'd have breakfast with him," Laura Lex answered sweetly making Pietro roll his eyes. Wanda on the other hand perked and eye brow, she had not mentioned this to her earlier.

Wanda then turned and looked at John; it would just be the two of them. Now she regretted offering, she didn't think Laura Lex would abandon her. With a sigh she started getting into the car, "Hurry up before I change my mind," she stated.

Laura Lex smirked as the boy got into the passenger seat. She then walked over to Wanda's window making her friend open it.

"What?" Wanda asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you to be good," she stated with a sly grin.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Take your own damn advice," she answered while looking at Pietro through her rearview mirror. "Not get the hell out of my way."

Laura Lex laughed and moved away from the car and watched as she drove off, speeding none the less. That just left two…

"What?" Pietro asked catching her stare.

"Just stay away from me," she stated and walked past him.

"Still mad about last night? Or maybe he's just not that satisfying?" he teased.

"I'm sure he's better than you," she answered.

"Can't prove that unless we try."

"Guess we'll never find out then huh?" she stated as the both started walking back towards the school buildings.

"You can always ask Crystal?" he answered gloating.

"Wow does that mean you agree with me that your slut girlfriend has been around and she definitely would know whose better, you or Julian?"

"Ha Ha, funny…not!"

"Whatever whipped boy."

"Here we go again…"

Both then continue to throw comebacks at each other.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John sat still and looked out the window. Wanda had been driving for a good five minutes but both had stayed quiet. Awkwardly quiet. He turned and gave her a side glance. She was wearing a long black long sleeved shirt, a red short halter top over that and a black skirt. His eyes slowly lowered down to look at her smooth legs, though the skirt wasn't as short as some of the girls at school, it had risen when she sat down to drive giving him a good view of some thigh. He blushed and quickly looked away as she gave him a side look.

His dirty mind suddenly sobered up as he realized that a few weeks ago he wouldn't be thinking about these dirty thoughts, he would be doing them. Well maybe not all his dirty thoughts, but he would be holding her and feeling her warm lips on his. Though he had only felt them a few times he felt like they would haunt him forever. He let a sigh out and looked back out the window.

Hearing the sigh, Wanda turned and took another look at him. His orange hair was spiked up; he wore a simple orange shirt and black shorts. She turned away scolding herself for thinking the words 'hot' and focused back on the road ahead of her. She wasn't all that happy that they were so quiet but at the same time what could you talk about with a guy who bet he would have you wrapped around his finger in a two week period?

"Thank You…"

"For what?" she asked not bothering to turn to him as he broke her out of her train of thought.

"For doing this. I know it must be hard…"

"What is? Driving? Not really it may be a new car but I know how to drive."

"No, not that. I meant it must be hard to be here…with me."

She stayed quiet for a minute not sure what to respond. Finally she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Cause it's hard for me…" he answered and turned to look at her.

She breathed in deeply and avoided his gaze.

"It's bittersweet…to be here alone with you. Sweet because I am spendin' time with you, you somehow found it in yourself to talk to me again. Bitter because we're nothin'." He stayed quiet and just listened to her breathing as she gathered her thoughts.

"I forgave you, and that's what allows me to speak to you," she finally spoke. "A lot of people seem to like you; they tell me that you're not that kind of guy. That you broke that bet off and told people to forget about it, of course there's always going to be people who like making other people miserable; those people don't forget. I don't hate you if that's what you think…"

"Then what's the chance that maybe one day…"

"I don't hate you," Wanda interrupted. "But at the same time I don't know if I can trust you like that again…we both got hurt right? Do you really want to hurt like that again?"

"The outcome wouldn't be the same," he answered

"I'm not willing to take that risk…"

They both stayed quiet, ten minutes went by and John finally spoke.

"Then friendship is it…in the end it's better to have some of you then to not have anything right?"

Wanda didn't answer as she stopped the car. "We're here," she stated as she noticed that he wasn't moving. John nodded and got out of the car.

"Thanks again…"

"Yeah…" she answered and watched him. She didn't start the car again until she saw him start Remy's bike with the spare key. As she watched him speed away she let out the very deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes closed and she remembered the first kiss they had shared. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't be stupid Wanda," she told herself and started driving back to school.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Yah sure it was ok tah just leave yahr bike there?" Anna asked watching the cars pass by. At the moment they were in a taxi cab passing the midtown tunnel.

"Oui, might take a lil bit longer to get dere but at least when we get dere we won't get stuck in traffic. We can ditch the cab as soon as it gets bad," he answered her.

"But what if it gets stolen?"

"Non, stop worrying about it chere."

She turned and watched him. In his hands were a deck of cards that he was shuffling around.

"So…what's the deal with you and cards?" she asked realizing that she saw him with some almost every time she saw him.

Remy's eyes widened a bit and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked noticing his expression.

He gave her a soft smile, "De rein, it's jus weird."

Anna perked an eye brow at him, "Yah play with cards cause its weird? Ah actually think that makes yah a bit weird."

Remy laughed making Anna keep staring at him like he was a freak. As he continued laughing she looked away from him smiling, he had a beautiful laugh, worst yet it seemed contagious. So in order to stop herself from joining him, she chose to turn away from him.

Remy stopped laughing and looked at the small Goth girl, studying her closely. "I play wit cards fo many reasons. When I'm bored, when I'm thinkin' bout somethin' important, when I'm tryin' to distract myself…guess it's a stress reliever."

"That doesn't sound so weird."

"Non, it's not. What I meant by its weird was dat you noticed that I used dem so much. Jean's never asked me bout dem…John and Pietro took a good year before finally noticing dem as well."

Anna turned to face him; he was looking at her with a curious gaze, almost as if trying to look right through her. "Ah guess ah'm not blind."

"Which is good, Tu as de beaux yeux chere, be a pity if y' were blind."

"Yah do know that ah do understand French well right? Not just the little phrases yah say here and there. Ah know French."

"Je sais," he answered and kept staring into her emerald orbs.

"Then why say the things yah say?" she asked quietly, so quietly she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Cause dey are true...we're friends right? Friends tell each other the truth," he answered making it clear he had heard her.

The same feeling that had overcome Anna that week prior returned to her as she looked into the warm brown reddish eyes. Before she could respond though there was a loud screech and she went tumbling forward. As she landed on something soft she heard their taxi driver honk his horn and yell profanities at the passing car.

"Ow," she mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Y' ok?"

The words had been said in a whisper but she had heard them loud and clear. This being because he had said them very close to her ear. The wide turn had forced her out of her comfortable seat and unto the lean, muscular senior. Her face had smacked right into his shoulder, and one of his hands was on her waist since he had caught her.

Anna bit her lip; she couldn't stay in this position to long, at the same time she didn't want to look up into those eyes again. The way he had been staring at her before made her stomach knot.

She slowly turned her head sideways and confirmed that he was indeed looking at her, their faces mere inches away yet again. 'How do ah I keep getting myself intah this postion?' she asked herself but answered, "Ah'm fine…" to him. She then slowly got out the hold and sat on her side of the seat.

Remy watched her a bit dazed. Finally looking away from her he looked outside to discover that they were in the middle of traffic. "We're here…"

Anna looked around her too and saw all the cars along with all the tall buildings. How she had missed them coming into the city she had no idea but there were finally here and now she could get out of the small compartment seat making her closer to the older boy.

"Here y' go homme, thanks," Remy stated giving their driver the fare. Minutes later after loud horn honking and walking through the parked cars, they found themselves safely on the side walk.

"What now?" Anna asked as she watched Remy look around.

He smirked, " 'ave y' been to Madame Tussaud's?"

"No, last time ah was here, meh and Kurt tried talking mah mom intah it but she said, 'That's creepy' and we didn't mention it again."

Remy chuckled, "Really? Dats what scares Ms. Darkholme? I think I know what I'm gonna be for Halloween."

Anna smiled, "She's that bad in yahr class?"

"She can be pretty bad, no offense."

"Non taken, yah only have her forh an hour. Ah'm stuck with her for the rest of mah life," she answered and started following him.

"Y're overreacting, she's your mother."

"She's overprotective, she texts meh every morning and every night and she sees meh every day! Is that really necessary?"

"She loves y'…y're lucky chere. My pere only calls once a month, if I'm lucky."

Anna's smile faded. This was the first time Remy talked about his family, and now she couldn't find something to reply with especially since it sounded like they weren't close. Instead she chose to change the subject and looked around the store that they had entered.

"This isn't Madame Tussaud's."

From in front of her she heard his small chuckle. "Non, this is a children's toy store. Instead of going around the whole block we're going through the store to get to the other side."

"Ah see…" she answered and kept following him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda walked into her dorm, in her hands a bag of chips she must have just gotten at a vending machine on the way in.

"Where have you been? Does it really take 4 hours to drop John off at a diner and come back?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at her blue haired friend, "what are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Julian Keller?"

"I lied…but enough about me where have you been?"

"You lied? Why?"

"I said enough about me, let's talk about you."

"I was on my way back to school but then I decided that I wanted to spend some time by myself so I Stopped at a lake mom. So back to you, you lied? For what benefit?" Wanda stared at Laura who remained silent. "Did you lie to piss my brother off?"

Laura Lex rolled over in bed ignoring her friend. Wanda rolled her eyes and smacked Laura Lex with a pillow.

"You're such a child sometimes," she told her sitting on her own bed. She then glanced over to Amara who was watching a soap opera in a different language.

"Where's your counterpart?" she asked distracting the dark skinned girl.

"She went to the Library…"

"You didn't go with her?"

Amara shook her head, "The reason she left was because 'On one side of me I have a loud ass TV and on the other side all I hear is he's such an asshole, I can't study like this!' and she left."

Laura sniggered and said, "Good imitation."

"Thanks!" Amara answered and then turned her attention back to the TV.

Laura Lex then turned back to Wanda and looked at the chips in her hand, "You gonna eat those?" she asked pointing.

Wanda rolled her eyes, threw the chips at Laura's face then buried her face into her pillow; she mumbled something that strangely sounded a lot like 'children'.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Library O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubes stuck her face closer to her math book. She had a math quiz the next day and unfortunately thanks to her rowdy and noisy roommates she wasn't able to study on her own bed like she liked to.

She sighed as she mumbled, "Use this formula to solve the problem…"

"Hi!"

Jubilee looked up at the voice. "Oh…hi," she answered with a small smile and then went back to her book.

"You know Jubilee, I really feel like I need to apologize, I know we didn't hit it off the right way but I want to redeem myself an show, you know the good me. Can I take you out for coffee right now?"

"Wow, that's a really sweet gesture Bobby. I'd really love too but right now I'm stuck studying for my math quiz. Can we do it some other time?" she asked nicely looking at the blond haired boy.

"Oh…ok ya I guess that sounds cool."

"Cool," she answered and went back to looking at her book.

Bobby's smile disappeared as he watched her; he then walked away towards the science fiction section.

Jubilee watched him through her peripherals and listened as his footsteps got further away. In all honesty she was glad she had studying as an excuse. Bobby had indeed become friendlier now-a-days but she felt uncomfortable around him now. Who knows maybe his attempts were full of malice, maybe he was planning to humiliate her! Ok so maybe she was watching too much TV with Amara but it was a possibility! She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her again, fearing that it was him she dug her face deep in her book.

She heard the chair next to her get pulled out and then felt the weight of someone's elbows on the table now. Before she could peek out of her book to see if it was Bobby, she got goose bumps and the hair in the back on her neck suddenly went up to. He didn't wear cologne but she recognized the smell around him. Yeah it sounds weird but she didn't know how to explain it, she just knew it was him.

Her almond shaped eyes peered out from behind her book and looked at the hands on the table. Shining slightly as light touched it the thunderbolt spike confirmed her thoughts. She kept looking at the wrist band making Ray lower his head down by his hand to get in her view.

"Hey…" he whispered.

Jubilee blushed as she looked into his blue orbs. She moved her view to his orange bangs to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Hi," she whispered and backed away a little. "So what are you doing here? I didn't know you knew where the library was," she said in a teasing manner.

"Well, if you must know I did get lost getting here," he answered with a smirk teasing back. She rolled her eyes and stared at him waiting for the answer. He shrugged, "Some as you," he answered and showed her his own math book.

"You have loud roommates too?"

"Hmm one in particular, has his girlfriend or whatever she is around a lot…by the looks of it though it looks like I didn't do a good job of avoiding him," he answered and looked at the sci-fi section. Jubilee didn't have to look to know who he was talking about. "So what's up? Is it ok if I join you?" he asked turning back to look at her.

"As long as you let me get some studying done," she answered with a smile.

"I need to study too; Mrs. Darkholme's class is the only one I actually pay attention in."

"You like Math?" she asked surprise.

"No, she's just the only teacher that tells me something. She's pretty scary, even Anna and Laura Lex keep their mischief to a minimum there."

Jubilee giggled and turned back to her book. Ray watched her carefully studying her. She was pretty cute when she studied; her forehead scrunched in as she thought about the problem and her pencil was tapping impatiently on her notepad. After finishing one of the problems she turned to him with an arched eyebrow. Ray hid his smile and opened his own book starting the first problem on the page.

A few aisles away blue eyes watched the pair annoyance showing plainly in his eyes.

"What's bothering you more, the fact that she's ignoring you or the fact that she seems to be into him?"

Robert Drake turned and looked at his short haired blond best friend, who looked at him annoyed. Bobby smirked, "Why? Feeling a little jealous?"

Tabitha Smith rolled her eyes, "You didn't answer my question. And jealous of what? That you're paying more attention to the whole freaking world or that she actually has a good shot at tall dark and handsome over there?" she asked with a smirk knowing that she was going to piss him off.

Bobby's eyed narrowed, "There's nothing great about him, and he just wears black. You must be blind…"

Tabitha walked up to him so that they're chests were touching. "No, you're blind," she stated a little anger in her voice. "Maybe if you stopped paying attention to a bunch of other girls that won't ever give you the time of day you would realize what you really have," she snared and then turned away from him making her exit out of the library.

He sighed as he watched her go. Tabitha was a very confusing girl, she flirted with all the guys he hang out with but god forbid that he do it. They were friends, close friends. She was one of the only people he confided with, at the same time though they took that friendship to another level by becoming friends with benefits. When they had talked about stepping it up to that phase they had specifically stated that that was all it was going to be. As of lately though it was starting to feel like more.

He turned back to stare at the small Asian girl next to the tall Goth boy. Jubilee was cute, but in all honesty what did annoy him was that she did seem to prefer that outcast more than him. If it weren't for that he probably wouldn't have tried talking to her again.

He sighed and looked around. He had come with Tabitha, Roberto and Vertigo put the other pair had disappeared so he started looking for them. He didn't have to look far though as the yell rang through the whole library.

"WHAT THE HELL BERTO! IS DRAMA CLASS THAT FUCKEN IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DITCH ONE CLASS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAT MISSES YOU?"

Bobby winced at the loud shriek and made his way to the drama section of the library where they kept many of the books used in drama class.

"Vertigo stop, what are you complaining about I spend the whole fucken weekend with you," Roberto answered trying to keep his voice down while responding to her.

"Yeah and now you're making it sound like a chore," she answered with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"This is not the time or place for your dramatics," he stated looking around knowing that the whole library was staring at their direction.

"Why what's the problem? I though that's what you fucken love more," she answered.

"I'm not going to ditch drama so just drop it," he answered a little more harshly then he had intended.

"Fine," she answered angrily and turned to storm out of the building.

Roberto watched her. Bobby then made his way slowly to him.

"Come on let's get the hell out of here," his friend offered.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near her right now. Go ahead and go," the dark skinned boy answered. Bobby turned to his friend to argue but saw the agitation in his eyes and reconsidered.

"I'll see you later than," he answered and left too.

Roberto sighed and looked around expecting everyone to still be looking at him. To his surprise there were only three pairs of eyes looking at him. The Liberian was throwing daggers at him with her eyes; the other two pair of eyes were much more warmer and familiar.

Ray and jubilee quickly shared a look before looking back to their books trying to pretend they hadn't seen anything. Seconds later though they felt another individual sit at their table.

"Hey…"

"HI," they both answered without looking up.

After a few minutes of silence Ray looked up and looked at his dark skinned drama classmate. In his hand was the 'west side story' play and his eyes were looking at a page but one could easily tell that his mind wasn't reading it.

"Drama is better in a book huh?" he asked.

Roberto smirked, "You can say that again," he answered and turned to look at Jubilee who was working on a math problem. He opened his mouth a bit hesitant to ask, but finally he let the words out. "Where's Amara?"

Jubilee looked up with a smile, "Watching soap opera's, guess drama in a book isn't the only kind of drama she likes. I should text her, I bet she'd want to join us," she added and took her phone out.

"No that's ok," Roberto stated interrupting her text. "Let's not interrupt her fun. I was just wondering," he answered with a shrug. "I'll see her in class tomorrow,' he added and went back to looking through the play.

Jubilee smirked and shared a look with Ray before both went back to their math problems.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Sometime Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna looked through the thick glass showcasing a beautiful orange, black stripped tiger with two cubs. At the moment she and Remy were at The American Museum of History. They had gone through Madame Tussunds museum in less than two hours and had ended up here, even though Remy had wanted their next trip to be The Museum of Sex.

Her response to that was, "Ah not legal" to which he responded, "I am…I'll be yo guardian non?" This comment awarded him a punch on the arm and he moped as he followed her to where they were now.

"Y' know that tigers are lone rangers? The meres bring up their own cubs up until 2 years and then dey leave mom alone too, the pere's never around," he stated smartly interrupting her train of thought.

Anna smirked at Remy, "Which panel did you read that off?"

He smirked back, " 'ey I can know stuff," he answered.

She gave him a skeptical look.

He laughed, "I watch the animal planet channel…well guess I should say Kurt makes us watch it mais daccord it also says it there," he stated and pointed at the panel under one of the cubs.

"Thought so," Anna answered while Remy took a look at his phone.

"It's getting late. Should we find somewhere ta eat and call it a night?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good tah meh," she answered looking away from the exhibit.

"Daccord, gimmie a minute though," he answered and made his way towards the restroom that was near the exit. Before he reached the door though, something fell out of his pocket and landed with a loud crack on the floor. "Merde!"

"Ah got it," she answered picking up his phone and letting him continue.

"Merci," he answered and disappeared.

While he was away Anna took a good look at his phone to make sure it hadn't gotten damaged. After she confirmed that it was fine she opened the part that opened to reveal what looked like PlayStation controls.

'Wow, this is pretty cool,' she thought to herself and closed the phone back up. She then pushed a button on the top that showed his screen saver. She expected to see a picture of him and Jean cuddling cutely towards the camera like most love struck fools. Instead she found a picture of what looked like a playing card, the ace of spades with a grim reaper in the center.

Before she could touch anything else on the phone it started vibrating, the sound of Adema's 'Giving in to You' played and a picture of Jean smiling popped up on the screen. She looked up at the restroom door almost waiting for it to open immediately. When it didn't she looked back to the phone and looked at the two buttons under Jean's picture, accept or decline.

She smirked, 'Ah'll never have this chance again so ah bettah take advantage' and with that last though she pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"Hello…who's this!"

"Ah'm sorrah but yah called this phone, who's this?"

"…" there was silence on the other line but Anna knew she hadn't hang up, she could hear the breathing.

"Hello?"

"Tell Remy that we're going to be having a very serious talk tomorrow."

"Ah'll make sure he gets the…" Anna looked at the phone as she heard the dial tone. "Message," she mumbled to herself. She smirked, 'That wasn't tah bad…"

As the phone went back to stand by Remy came out of the rest room making Anna's smirk somewhat diminish. She wanted to hurt Jean and she was succeeding. At the beginning she didn't care who was going to get hurt in the crossfire, but now that she was getting to know the young man in front of her she wasn't sure she still felt that way.

"Y' ok chere? Y' look out of it," Remy asked looking at her.

"Ah'm fiahne," she answered and returned his phone.

"Merci, lets get going," he stated taking the phone and walking out of the room. She followed closely behind biting her lips as she tried deciding if she was going to tell him about the call.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves waiting in line to be seated at restaurant called, 'Southern Hospitality'.

Anna smiled as she breathed in the food smell.

"Our kind of place huh?" Remy asked with a smile as he watched her. When they had left the museum he had noted that she was being a bit distant and quiet, but now that they were in a louder place that cold front was slowly disappearing.

"A little, but ah'm sure it won't compare tah the real thing," she answered.

"True, dere's an idea though non?"

"What?"

"Let's go to New Orleans."

"What? When?"

Remy thought about it, "Mardi Gras…we'll take de the others too."

"Yahr crazy," she answered with a slight smile.

He laughed, "Porqoui? An I'm not kidding let's do it."

"Taking meh an hour away from school ain't tah bad, taking me liahke 7 states away? Mah mom would kill yah."

Remy kept stopped laughing and smiled at her, "Dink about it chere…"

Before she could answer there was a loud, "REMY FOR TWO".

The both then silently followed the greeter; she was a pretty blond with a skinny body and big bust. Anna walked in front of Remy when they had been called earning her a frown from the blond girl. Noticing this Anna turned to look at Remy with a perked eyebrow.

He chuckled smoothly, his breath very close to her ear and he leaned forward to whisper huskily, "I'm not doing anything." If he had kept his eyes on her movements instead of looking at her hair he would have noticed that she came to an abrupt stop making him crash into her.

"Fuck…" she heard the small whisper.

"Quoi?" he asked looking up. "Merde…" he stated seeing what she was seeing.

A pair of brown eyes was looking at them in surprise; that look though quickly turned to anger as the eyes narrowed.

"ANNA MARIE DARKHOLME!"

Anna sighed, "Ah hate the full name shout," she mumbled so only Remy could hear as they walked closer to the booth the greeter was pointing to. In front of that booth was another booth and inside that booth was her mother standing up glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah could ask yah the same question," she answered smartly. Anna then looked over to see who her mom was with. She expected it to be a female acquaintance; maybe another teacher from school but she was surprised to see a man in a dark blue suit, white hair and gray bluish eyes. Her eyes widened a bit, "Oh mah gosh eww, are yah on a date?" she asked.

"Anna…" Raven started.

"Eww, eww, EWW, ah'm so sorrah we're just gonna go ahead and go," Anna stated looking at the greeter. She then turned around took Remy's hand and dragged him outside.

Raven started to follow but was stopped when a hand grabbed her. "Let her go Raven, teenagers will be teenagers. She's just over reacting."

"But what if something…"

"She'll be fine. She came here in one piece I'm sure she'll get back to academy in one piece too. Anyway wasn't that Remy Lebeau with her?"

"You know him?" Raven asked sitting back down.

"He play's on the football team with Pietro. And as a founder for 'Xavier's Academy of Prominent Children' it is my job to know its students. Including the MVP."

"Be that as it may, I know him as well. I've only been teaching him for four years now."

"So why are you worried?"

"Because he's a playboy! And now he's out there with my daughter!"

Eric smirked, "If you're daughter is anything like you, you don't have much to worry about…"

"And what does that mean?"

"She can take care of herself; can we go back to dinner now?"

Raven sighed, "Fine," and with that she took a sip of her gumbo, but Eric noticed that she was now frequently checking her phone.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Crystal walked into her dorm; she was just getting back from being with Pietro. She was ecstatic that they were back on but she couldn't help but feel that there were some changes. Her puppy dog faces she would make to get her way no longer worked. He wasn't as cuddly as he was back then either and sometimes she would speak and she would have to repeat herself because he hadn't been listening to her. None of that really mattered though, she thought to herself, because he was still hers.

Her smile faded though when she noticed that all the girls were surrounding Jeans bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting closer. Jean was lying face down on her bed with face in her pillow. Her hands were grabbing her covers in a not so nice way.

"You missed the show luv…" came the whisper next to her. Crystal turned to look at Elizabeth who in turned pointed towards the opposite wall and at the floor where there laid a sparkly pink phone case; the iphone next to it was face up with the screen shattered.

"What happened?' she whispered back only to get her arm pulled away and dragged further away from the bed.

"It has to do with Remy," Emma whispered. "He went MIA again without telling her, and she called him…"

"And he didn't answer again? That guy, how stupid can he be?"

"Oh no…there was an answer," Emma answered taking a glimpse at Jean as if hoping that she couldn't hear her.

"O…k…and?"

"Hmm…it wasn't Remy who answered."

"Then who…"

There was a muffled scream that made both blondes look towards the bed. Vertigo who had been sitting on the bed jumped up and walked towards them.

Crystal looked at her friend with a perked eyebrow noticing how messed up her mascara was. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story, we can talk about it later," Vertigo answered and looked back to Jean who had now thrown the pillow towards the wall, which just happened to miss hitting Betts by an inch.

"Fuck watch where you're throwing luv…I know you're upset but I gotta say you're lucky that missed," Betts stated darkly looking at the pillow then turning to the red head.

Emma turned and looked at Elizabeth with narrowed eyes at the comment, everyone else though either didn't hear the comment or chose to ignore.

"He is with that stupid, skunk headed, clown faced, wrist cutting whore bag!" she shouted.

"What? How do you know?"

"Cause she answered the fucken phone Crystal!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fucken sure, I can recognize that stupid accent of hers."

"Well, where are they?" she asked.

"I don't fucken know. I hung up on her and then that happened to my phone."

"She sure says the F word a lot when she's pissed huh?" Betts commented trying to hide her smile. Everyone ignored her yet again.

"So what are you going to do? You don't have a phone now are you going to go way for him at his room?"

"No, if I saw him now it wouldn't go well. Maybe I'll just go visit Scott," she answered lying back down on her bed.

"You'll have to wait well past midnight, make sure now one see's you. Not even his roommates."

She threw her hand up as if dismissing them. "I will and it will be fine and he will make this better…but her…I need a fucken solution to keep him away from her."

"I'm sorry to ask but what's the big deal about them being mates again?"

All the girls stayed quiet, not because they didn't want to answer, but now that they thought about it they weren't so sure why it was a bad thing. It wasn't like Remy was cheating on Jean or anything like that. He had straight out told Jean that Anna was going to be his friend. The only other reason would have to just be that Jean really hated the girl, and the others followed because, well Jean was their best friends.

"I mean, is she threating in any way?"

"I want you guys to leave now…and start thinking of a way to help keep her away from him," she answered ignoring the question.

They walked away from the bed and left Jean alone. Emma kept her eyes on Elizabeth studying her, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry; I honestly didn't think it was such a bad question to ask."

"Right," Emma answered. "Oh well what'd done is done. Tomorrow is going to be a big mess so maybe we should leave," she stated and started walking outside. Betts nodded and followed.

Vertigo and Crystal sighed; it sure was going to be a bad day with an angry Jean around.

"So planning on telling me what happened to you?" Crystal asked turning to her.

"Roberto and all guys at that are scum," she started and then continued to tell her about the incident earlier on that day.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later – Outside Building 2B -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Well that wasn to bad," Remy stated dropping his McDonalds cup in the trash.

Anna looked at him and smirked. "No it wasn't, lets recap shall we. Yah woke meh up hella early, yah didn't have anything planned, we went to a wax museum where yah made meh take a picture of yah grabbing beyonce's ass, you then tried tah get meh tah go into a sex museum, after that we went tah see fossils, then yah promised yummy southern food but instead ah found my mom with a man probably on a date so we resorted to McDonalds…"

"Well, when y' say it like that."

Anna couldn't hold in her laughter and soon Remy joined her too. "Ah'm kidding. Ah really did have fun..."

"C'est bon, I had fun too," he answered looking down at her.

"Well…ah guess ah'll be seeing yah…"

"Oui," he answered and then surprised them both by giving her a kiss on the check. After the moment Remy's mouth opened like a fish out of water, realizing what he had just done. Anna's eyes also widened. "Uh…"

"It's fiahne," she cut him off seeing that he was having difficulty getting words out. "Good night…" and with that she started walking into the building, he's eyes not leaving her figure until she was completely gone.

Anna walked into her dorm less than five minutes later. Once inside she gave a loud sigh and was happy to see that no one had noticed her. Like the prior week all the girls were in front of the TV watching a scary movie.

"How was it?" Wanda asked without looking back at her.

Anna stared at the back of their heads with a dazed expression. The silence soon made Laura Lex turn her head and look at Anna was a questioning look.

"It went perfect" Anna answered forcing a smile. She then proceeded in walking up the stairs slowly. When she reached her bed she threw herself on it and touched her cheek.

'It seems this is getting a bit more complicated than what ah wanted…'

"Hey…"

Anna sat on her bed abruptly and looked into the curious hazel eyes.

"Hey."

Laura Lex made sat on Anna's bed, her eyes never leaving hers. "Something happen?" she asked.

"No, why would yah ask that?"

Laura kept her intense gaze on her, "You may be hanging out with Jean's play toy a lot lately but I am still your best friend; you look a little flushed…anyway you ready?" she asked changing the subject.

Anna smirked, best friend indeed, she silently thanked her for dropping the subject.. "Ready for what?"

"Tonight." Anna looked at her indifferently making her blue haired friend scoff, "Are you fucking kidding me? Mystery note person ring a bell?"

"SHIT!"

"Shit is correct…" Lexa answered and got off the bed. "Come on, let's go finish this movie before we get ready."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 10 mins before Midnight -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Are you sure we should be wearing this?" Laura Lex asked.

"What's wrong with just wearing our PJ's? Did yah wanna wear something else?" Anna asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, wouldn't we get around better if we wore all black?"

"Sure James Bond," Anna answered walking towards the door.

"I'm serious, plus what if this person is a perv! We look pretty hot in PJ's you know?" she argued pointing to Wanda.

Anna perked an eyes brow at Wanda who shrugged.

"I don't really care. If this person has caught onto to what's going on I believe it's a girl. Guys aren't so bright when it comes to evil plotting."

"It's settled, now hurry up."

Laura Lex frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go too?" Amara asked.

"No, the note just asked forh two sidekicks. Don't wanna scare them by being too many."

"You should at least put on a sweater or something," Jubilee stated looking from Wanda to Laura.

"I'm fine, I doubt this will take too long," Wanda answered shrugging. She was wearing a dark burgundy night gown that stopped right above the knee. The nightgown it's self wasn't revealing at all but the way it fit the young girl left little to the imagination as it hugged all her curves.

Anna looked down at herself, "Ah'm fiahne." She was wearing loose hunter green plaid pajama bottoms and a tight light green button up long sleeved shirt. The first few buttons were open showing her creamy white skin.

"I'm too lazy to get one now, let's just get this shit over with already, and we gotta go now or we're gonna be late," Laura Lex answered and opened their dorm room a crack. The three then disappeared into the dark hallway.

"She's gonna regret that, it seems cold out there," Jubilee told Amara when they were gone.

Amara smirked, "Leave her sexy ass alone. Come one we might as well get ready for bed. I doubt they'll be gone for long so there is no point in waiting."

Jubilee shook her head, her mind still thinking about Laura's skimpy pj's which consisted of a dark blue tank top with a thick lacy trim at the top and bottom of the shirt, along with matching dark blue boy shorts that barely made it to midthigh on her toned legs.

"Well if she gets a cold it's on her."

Five minutes later the three Goths found themselves surrounded by darkness getting closer to the empty storage shed.

"Ow…you stepped on me," Lexa yelled.

"Shut up or you'll get us caught," Wanda answered not caring that she had indeed stepped on the younger girl.

Anna turned and glared at both of them making them get quiet. When Anna turned back around they shared a quick smirk before following her. Soon they were in front of the dark compartment. The area was all quiet but they did notice that the door to the storage room was open.

"Well…where are they?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ah came with yah not whoever we're waiting forh, how the hell am ah suppose tah know?"

Before Wanda or Laura Lex could answer they stayed quiet and looked at the darkness inside the empty building.

"Is that…"

"Voices? Sure sounds like it," Wanda answered Laura Lex's question. She then looked at Anna, "Does that mean we go in?"

Anna looked into the room from where she was standing to the best of her abilities. If it was voices they were hearing they were coming from the building but they also sounded distant. "Ah don't think we have a choice…whoever it was who wanted us here is probably in there. Plus it guarantees we won't get seen right?" she answered and slowly started making her way in.

Wanda quickly followed into the darkness. Laura Lex though didn't move until Wanda came back out with a smirk, "What? You scared of the dark?"

Laura frowned, "I have a bad feeling," she answered.

"Like a scared feeling?" Wanda teased.

"Like a we're being watched feeling," she answered.

"You're just being paranoid," Wanda answered and disappeared again.

Laura Lex looked around before reluctantly following. If her eyes had adjusted to the moonlight a little better she would have noticed the shadow that was getting closer to them.

Inside Anna was walking slowly due to the room being so dark. She noted that the room was no longer empty but had boxes piled up, the reason she knew was because she was feeling all the edges of those boxes. Behind her Wanda was following close behind and the young red tipped girl frowned as she felt Laura Lex kept stepping on her.

"Sorry," Laura Lex whispered, "I can't see shit."

"Join the club," Anna responded as her hand touched in front of her to assure she wasn't going to hit anything. At first all she was feeling was the boxes so she kept moving out of their way not wanting to bump into them. As she sighed ready to give up and turn back her hands met with something soft and warm. She held her breath as whatever she was touching moved.

Since she had stopped without saying anything Wanda walked into her and Laura Lex soon walked into her too.

"What's the hold up?" Laura asked.

"Ah don't think we're alone anymore…" Anna answered getting goose bumps on her arm which had yet to move from the soft warm object.

Soon her thoughts were confirmed as a small orange light appeared out of nowhere making the three girls jump up and back away slowly in surprise. As their eyes adjust Laura Lex's eyes narrowed, Wanda's eyebrow perked and Anna kept a cool.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Laura Lex and another individual yelled out in unison.

Wanda looked from the light flame to the individual holding the zippo lighter, her mind wandering the same question.

"Looks like we be seeing each other a lot sooner den we both expected chere…"

"Ah guess so," Anna answered looking up at Remy Lebeau.

'BANG!'

The six heads snapped to the storage rooms door that suddenly closed shut. They stayed quiet and heard some clicking but after a few seconds everything got quiet.

"Mates…what was that?" John asked.

Wanda sighed, "I think that was the door locking…"

There was one loud, "Merde!" followed by two "Shit!"s and two "Fuck"s.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To Be Continued -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Mwahahahahaahah…wait…what? Why are the boys at the empty storage room? Who was watching the girls go into the storage room? Anyone confused? Well I'm not lol. And you won't be either next chapter. Let's see what did we have in this chap…angry Jean, added some magstique and some bobitha, and of course our loveable ships…

**ROMY**: Yay full day date #2. Anna is so bad! Answering that phone and probably getting Remy in trouble tsk tsk. That rebel. Hope you like their date, and yay cheek kiss! We'll see how much trouble Remy is in for…(btw never been to new York so any real new Yorkers sorry if anything was horribly wrong)

**JONDA**: Awww…awww…aww…looks like John has a lot of work to do to make Wanda change her mind. Eh it's ok, friends usually become more neh?

**XIETRO**: Mwhahahah…they used to play house when they were younger too cute! Not a lot of them but of course what we did see was the usual flirting and teasing and annoying the heck out of each other.

**JUBILAY**: Studying their math books and each other…

**AMARTO**: Finally some real trouble in Robert/Vertigo paradise. She better watch out cause I'm out for her lol.

And that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update in two weeks like I have been lately. My husband, who's a big gamer, is making me play Dragons Dogma which is pretty addicting hehehe (don't hate me), so ya. If it makes ya'll feel better I made my Character look like Wanda and I made her follower look like John mwahahahha so ya…I have some game Jonda going on LOL. Anyway Wanda's ringtone at the beginning of the chap was Three day's Grace, "Just like you", Remy's French while him and Rouge were in the cab is: Tu as de beaux yeux chere – You have beautiful eyes dear. And that's that…now for

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I'm sure some of you noticed the site's note to remind everyone that there shouldn't be any MA material on the site. I'm also sure that if you have read any of my other stories you know that they are pretty border line to that MA rating if not over the line. So some great folks on the site are fighting back, we want that MA rating back. There's a petition going on, if you're interested in taking a part of it please search for the author **fannut**. The only story on her account is this petition…so come on people who like their lemons, let's get them back! (PS whether you agree or disagree with my important note you DO NOT have to personally comment back to me about it. If you agree go to the petition. If you disagree its ok, we all have our preference and own opinion ;))

Thanks and I'll see you all soon!

-UHW


	12. Musical Aspirations

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O AN O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hi everyone! Ha ha I just realized that instead of saying hello at the beginning of the last chap I said Hell…sorry about that LOL.

I'd like to thank **Midnightmooxx, The Fortune Teller, Thriller, The Violet witch and Anonymous** for reviewing the last chap. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate the feedback : )

Anyhoo onward to the next chap, hope you like and review! Ps, can we set a review goal of ten reviews per chap? Come on guys UHW is a review hog lol.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 12 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So what are yah really doing here?" Anna asked Remy.

They had been locked up together for five minutes. In those five minutes Laura Lex had asked yet again, "What are you guys doing here?"

Pietro had started to answer "We're meeting our girl…" but was interrupted by an elbow to his ribs.

"We were just exploring the school at night…you know, being adventurous and junk…" John interrupted making the three Goth girls perk their eyebrows at him.

Now she was standing next to Remy in the center of the storage room. Remy was holding onto John's lighter helping the light spread evenly across the room.

"Hmm…" Remy started looking like he was thinking of what to answer. Anna eyed him curiously; she very much doubted that the three boys had sent that mysterious note. Especially when they were just as surprised to see them as they had been. Remy looked around cautiously and then moved closer to Anna. Anna eyed his movement and a knot formed in her stomach as she remembered how his tone stomach had felt. She moved her face away to hide the slight red tint that appeared on her cheek.

Her eyes landed on John and Wanda who were a few feet away from them but seem to be oblivious to them as they tried forcing the door open. She then turned to the opposite direction, she couldn't see them but she could hear the bickering. Pietro and Laura Lex had gone the opposite direction through the maze of boxes both determined to find a different exit.

"Y' 'onestly wanna know chere?" Remy asked making her turn back to him.

"Yeah," she answered.

He shrugged "got a note to come 'ere."

Anna's eyed widened in surprise. "From who? What did it say?" she asked rapidly.

Remy perked an eyebrow at her and looked at the direction where Wanda and John where. "It was from Jean…et Crystal," he whispered.

"What? That's weird, why would they tell you to meet them here? And why are yah whispering?" Anna asked.

"de note said that Emma was supposed to be wit dem...so Pietro pretty much forced John to come I'm guessing he didn't want yo friend to know that and that's why John said wat he said," he answered taking a glance at Wanda and John. "As far as why Jean and de others asked us to meet dem 'ere, je ne sais pas."

Anna nodded as he listened to his explanation. Her mind then went into overdrive as she wondered why both of them had gotten a note, better yet why was one signed by Jean?

As if reading her thoughts Remy added, "I'm starting to 'ave doubts dat it was sent by Jean though…"

"What makes yah say that?"

"Jeans…hmm…creative I guess. When she makes me stuff it has glitter and colors…y' know de girly works." Anna rolled her eyes at this. "Anyway, de letter I got when I came back from our date was pretty plain. Just printed off a computer…" Remy stopped talking as he noticed the surprised look she was giving him. "Quoi?" he asked.

"…Yah said date,"' Anna answered hesitantly.

Like when he had given her a peck on the cheek earlier, Remy found himself speechless.

Thankfully he was saved from answering because Pietro and Laura Lex come out from behind boxes at that moment.

"Fuck! Well, we didn't find any back door," Pietro reported.

"But we did find a really big window that we can climb out of…"

"No we can't," Pietro interrupted.

Laura rolled her eyes, "It's a possibility," she told him.

"Right…tell them what we would have to do."

"Well," Laura Lex started and looked hesitant to continue.

Pietro smirked at her, "Well?"

She gave him a glare and looked at Anna, "We would have to stack some of these boxes up to make a ladder…"

"Why? Anna asked.

"Cause it's like 15 feet from the ground..."

Anna's curious face suddenly changed to a skeptical one.

Pietro grinned, "Told you."

"Shut the hell up," Laura Lex answered grumpily and walked away towards Wanda. Pietro watched her go, his eyes slowly surveying her form from behind. To say he didn't like the pajama she was wearing would be a very huge lie. No matter if they disliked each other or not, he was a guy and she was a girl…and what she was wearing was definitely promoting a reaction from his male hormones.

"Y' may wanna stop drooling mon ami…"

Pietro turned away from the blue haired beauty to give an annoyed look at Remy and Anna who were both smirking at him.

"Whatever," he answered and soon went to stand by his sister too.

Remy gave a chuckle as Anna rolled her eyes. They both then turned back to each other.

"So why are y' here?" he asked her not letting them get back to the previous question.

"Umm…"

"I answered your question neh? Only fair dat y' answer mine."

"Unlike John's lie, we're really up to no good. We were sneaking around on the grounds and heard voices from in here and here we," she answered hoping she sounded convincing.

Remy looked at her outfit slowly and then turned his gaze to Wanda and Laura Lex. "And what exactly were y' planning petite? Doesn't look like y' were dressed for anythin' ta severe."

"Actually these outfits on the right people can be very severe. And ah think Pietro just proved meh right about that. As forh what we were planning tah do…if ah told yah it wouldn't be a surprise so ah guess yah'll just have to find out when the whole school does too."

Remy smirked at her, his eyes still unsure of her answer but he answered, "Daccord."

'BANG!'

Both Southerners looked towards the door hoping to see it open but instead they just saw Pietro and John both holding one of their arms. Next to them Wanda was shaking her head and Laura Lex was sniggering.

"Hey what's this?" Wanda asked and a second later a small light appeared on a wall towards the center of the room.

"Dats better," Remy commented letting his finger off the zippo lighter. He rubbed his finger which seemed to have grown a callous.

"Well that didn't work so looks like we're stuck here," John stated while rubbing his arm and walking towards Remy and Anna. Now that there was a bigger light, they could see that there were boxes stuffed all over the room, but there was a small hallway way which was the direction Laura Lex and Pietro had gone through earlier. On either side of the box hallway there boxes of different sizes and some were stacked up on top of each other making it look like steps.

"That's just fucken great! Like we really want to be stuck in here with you," Laura complained.

"Ditto," Pietro replied glaring at her.

"Both of you shut up and get over it cause I'm not going to spend the whole fucken night listening to you two complain back and forth," Wanda snapped irritably.

"She started it," Pietro answered winning him a glare.

"Well I'm ending it," Wanda answered and took a seat on a big box that went up to her thigh which made it easy to seat on especially considering what she was wearing. John followed her lead and also sat on a box, to her displeasure though it was right in front of hers.

Anna sighed and sat on top of a box that was on top of another box, in order to get on it she had to hold on to the box and jump. "Let's start thinking people, the sooner we think of something the sooner we'll be out of each other's hair."

"I don't think its all dat bad," Remy remarked smirking as he leaned back on some boxes in front of Anna making them be at eye level.

"Speak for yourself," Lexa stated taking a seat on the floor next to the box Wanda was sitting on. Pietro sighed and sat on a box in front of her.

They all sat quietly, everyone once in a while they would look from one person to the other. Remy couldn't help but smile at the silence. It was very awkward and even though the situation wasn't funny he found it very amusing. Anna noticed his smile and gave him a questioning look which only made him shrug in response making her roll her eyes. She then took this time to study them closely.

Pietro was the farthest away from her; he was wearing loose gray pajama pants with white vertical lines going down them. He had a matching button up long sleeve shirt which was open showing a white wife beater. At the moment he was looking down across from him watching her blue haired friend chip some of her nail polish off her middle finger which whether by coincidence or not, was pointing at him.

Next to him John looked like he was whispering something to the silver haired boy, his blue eyes going from Laura Lex to Wanda. He was wearing black baggy sweatpants that had a skull on fire design on the bottom of his left leg; he was also wearing a long sleeve black sweater with a similar design going down his sleeve. His spike hair was now down giving him a shaggy look.

She then turned her attention to the oldest boy and to her surprise she found his brown eyes watching her. Unlike the other two Remy was the one exposing more skin. He was wearing black sports shorts with a gray line running down both sides and a simple black wife beater that showed off his well tone muscles. Unlike their outing earlier his hair was now in a small ponytail showing off his facial features better.

Their eyes contest got interrupted suddenly by a loud yell.

"DUH! I can't believe we've all been so stupid!"

Anna jumped not expecting the outburst almost making her fall of her box which made Remy chuckled. He quickly stopped as he saw the beautiful emerald eyes throw daggers at him

"What?" Wanda asked turning sideways to look at the younger girl.

"We're all teenagers!"

"Great job Einstein, we all already knew that," Pietro answered sarcastically.

"So what is it that we all have cause we love to talk to people instead of pay attention in class?" She asked ignoring Pietro's smartass remark.

"PHONES," Wanda and Anna replied. Wanda made a moment like if she was going to check her pockets, she quickly realized what she was wearing and turned to glare at Laura Lex who was looking at her own outfit sheepishly.

"I guess these pj's don't have pockets huh?" she asked Wanda. They both then turned to look at Anna with hopeful expressions.

Anna shook her head, "Ah put it on silent and left it in the room. Mah mom was blowing up mah phone and ah'm not in the mood for it."

All three girls then turned to the boys.

Remy shook his head as well, "No pockets, desole."

"I left mine in the dorm charging," Pietro replied too.

"Useless…" Lexa whispered to Pietro's answer.

Everyone one then turned to John who had a huge insane grin plastered on his face. He then started laughing.

Anna perked an eyebrow and looked at Wanda with a, 'Yah like this guy?' questioning look. Wanda rolled her eyes and ignored Laura Lex's comment which sounded very much like, "Creepy…"

Pietro on the other hand rubbed his temples at hearing the maniacal laughter and Remy finally getting tired of it smacked John in the back of the head.

"Ow…You all owe me one," he answered rubbing the back of his head with one hand and taking his black phone out with the other.

"Fine fine, we'll all give you a new lighter just hurry it up," Wanda answered.

"So, who are we callin'?" John asked looking around.

"Roberto!"

"Amara!"

Pietro and Laura Lex turned and glared at each other.

"I don't fucken care who we call! Just call and get us out of here cause it's starting to get cold," Wanda answered while rubbing her arms which now had Goosebumps.

"Berto it is," he answered and started looking in his address book for the name. " 'ere it is…" as John pushed the little green button they all heard it. Small beeping noises coming from the phone; a second later the light coming from it turned off. John eyed the phone closely before turning his gaze to the other five individuals in the room. He chuckled sheepishly, "uh…guess I forgot to charge it last night ha ha ha…"

"Are yah freaking kidding me?" Anna yelled.

"You're lucky I don't have anything to throw at you," Wanda replied dryly.

"Well so much for that," Lexa commented leaning on the box where Wanda was sitting on.

"Guess we really gonna 'ave ta wait for someone in de morning."

"Fuck…"

Everyone turned to Laura Lex yet again.

"That means it's going to be Coach Creed that finds us. I'm gonna be running miles till I vomit." Anna groaned believing the words.

Wanda shivered and frowned as she looked at her younger friend. As she looked away something soft smacked into her face. Laura Lex chuckled as Wanda fought the object off her face, when she looked down at it she noticed that it was a black sweater with a burning skull on the sleeve. She looked up to look into blue orbs.

"Can't have you freezing if we're gonna stay here all night, right luv?"

Wanda looked at the sweater hesitantly before putting it on. She would not have put it on but she really was getting cold, which suddenly made her wonder how Laura Lex was dealing with the cold. When she turned to ask she noticed that the younger girl was smirking looking at her suggestively. "Shut up," she whispered to her.

"So what now?" Pietro asked.

"Got cards?" Anna asked looking at Remy.

Remy smirked at her as he recalled their conversation earlier that day, "No pockets," he repeated.

"Had tah try, thought yah might be able tah pull them out of thin air."

"I'm no magician chere…"

She grinned at him, but then towards sideways as she heard a "ugh…". Wanda was looking at her with a perked eyebrow and Laura Lex had a finger in her mouth like she wanted to vomit. When she noticed the emerald eyes glaring at her she quickly stopped and smiled innocently.

Anna sighed, "It's gonna be a long night."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 30 Minutes later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone turned to the snoozing orange haired boy. Pietro rolled his eyes and flicked John's nose waking him up startled.

"What the hell mate…" he started and rubbed his nose. He then suddenly remembered where he was at as he looked into sapphire eyes. "Oh…right…" he added and smiled as he looked at Wanda in his large sweater. His attention then went to the girl next to her, her eyes were closed but the small humming noise was definitely coming from her. He then look sideway and took a peek at Pietro. His sapphire eyes were staring at the younger girl intently, as if trying to memorize her every curve.

He smirked before turning his attention back to his best friend's twin. Wanda was also staring at Laura Lex.

"Just let it out already," she stated.

"Hmm…" Laura answered lazily opening one of her hazel eyes.

"Just sing something already; your humming is starting to annoy me."

"Y' sing?" Remy asked surprised.

"Maybe…"

"Y' sing bon?"

"Bon what?"

"He's asking if yah're good," Anna replied.

"Oh…maybe," Laura Lex answered shrugging.

Pietro scoffed, "don't think so."

"Why do yah ask?" Anna asked Remy as they all ignored Pietro.

He shrugged, "We been dinking about adding Femme vocals…"

It was Laura Lex's turn to scoff, "Why would I wanna sing with you guys?"

"Cause it's fun," John answered. "Especially if its somethin' ya really like doin'. "

"Do any of you even do vocals?"

"Oui."

"Oui? Who?" Anna asked sincerely curious as she turned to all three of them. "We didn't see any of yah singing when we went tah 'The Spot'." Wanda also perked and eyebrow at this.

The three boys stayed quiet.

Laura Lex looked annoyed, "You want me to sing with you but you don't want to tell me which one of you sings? How does that make any sense?"

"Tis a secret neh. 'ow bout y' sing and if we like it y' sing wit us and we tell y'?"

"NO! We can find someone better!" Pietro answered hotly.

Laura Lex looked at Pietro with an evil smirk. He clearly did not want this to happen, which was a great reason to do it. "I pick," she stated.

"Hmm?" Remy asked.

"The first song we play together. I pick it."

John chuckled, "You gettin' ahead of yourself shelia. First we gotta like it."

"If that's a challenge, you already lost," she answered and then she became silent as she started thinking.

Anna smirked as she looked at the younger girl, she then turned to looked at Remy who was looking at her puzzled.

"She's thinking of a song," Anna stated.

"Right, well 'ope it's good. All three of us got ta like it."

Laura Lex eyed them closely; she silently debated whether she should get up or sing from her seat on the floor. Deciding to stay seated for now anyway, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you feel me

Why can't I hold your hand

You never said that you'd leave me

And I know you are somewhere.

I held you up every time you were down,

Your crying stopped when I was around...but..."

As she sang the next verse her eyes opened and she looked into the Sapphire eyes watching her.

"Why don't you love me?

Enough to stay with me.

Now tell me truly,

Was it there in your heart too?

All that I'm left with is a dream of me and you."

As she sang the chorus again she slowly and gracefully got up. Her hands went up and started spiraling as she walked by them and sang…

"You filled my soul, with your beauty and with hope."

She stopped at in front of Remy and continued with,

"We're different although

We were just like water in sand…"

As she sang this she pointed to Remy and Anna. Remy smirked at this as his eyebrow arched up. Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes at the insinuation. As she started walking back she continued,

"I held you close, when you fell to the ground…"

She stopped in front of Pietro, looked up at him and finished with,

"And now you've torn all my hopes apart

you could have said good-bye."

As it stayed quiet since she stopped singing, both teens just looked at each other; neither moved, talked or breathed for that matter. The trance was broken as a clap echoed around them. Laura Lex turned to the side and saw that it was John making all the noise.

"Wow," he stated smirking and then turned to Remy.

"C'est Bon," he commented nodding.

"Tres bon," Anna corrected him.

He smiled at her, "Oui…so?" he then asked directing the question to Pietro.

Pietro looked down at the short girl who was smirking at him. She knew he couldn't say no because she had sounded very good. He suddenly felt like this was a similar situation like they had been at dinner the other day but the tables had turned, she was the winner of this battle.

"Alright…"

"So, who's your vocalist?" Laura Lex asked going back to her seat on the floor but turning her gaze to Remy.

"We tell y' later."

"What! That wasn't the deal."

He smirked, "Y' can always find out during practice."

"Practice?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

Pietro scoffed, "Duh, you don't sound good if you just let everyone do whatever they want."

"How many times a week?" she asked.

John shrugged, "Depends. Usually four or five days out of the week."

"FOUR TO FIVE TIMES!" she shouted and then looked at Pietro, "With you? FUCK!"

As she and Pietro argued back and forth about who had it worse Wanda looked up at Anna with a smirk. Anna noticed the looked and leaned down towards her.

"Looks like we don't have to do anything; they found a common hobby all by themselves."

Anna returned the smirk, "Ah guess getting stuck in here wasn't a total loss."

"What are you to talking about?"

Both girls turned and looked at Laura Lex who was glaring at them.

"Nothing…" both answered.

Laura Lex gave them a disbelieving look before rolling her eyes and going back to closing her eyes and continuing her humming.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2 Hours Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

'BANG'

Jubilee gasped as she crashed into the wall. Her hands were pinned over her head giving her little chance to move. Her breath was slow and ragged it. She unwillingly smiled as she felt the warm lips press onto her collar bone, his hot tongue flicking at the sensitive skin. As he continued caressing her neck with his lips he reluctantly let go of her hands; his own hands slowly traveled down her arms, grazed her chest, her stomach and finally rested on her hips. Jubilee got on her tip-toes so that she was able to wrap her arms around his neck. After a few seconds of more pleasure her hands sought out his hair, when she finally found it she grabbed the short blond hair and pulled on it making his head come out of the crook of her neck so that his blue eyes met her brown ones.

He smirked as he rested his forehead on hers. Before anything could be said their lips crushed into each other rather hungrily. As his tongue entered her mouth and started exploring the walls; the grip on her hips got tighter. He pulled her closer to him but at the same time pushed her again making her hit the wall yet again. The orange bangs which were usually spiked were down due to the sweat and hanged in-between them.

Jubilee kept the kiss going then suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu as it kept happening, she kept feeling like she was being pushed into the wall over and over again. Her lazy eyes suddenly opened only to find Amara looking down at her as she shook her trying to wake her up.

"FINALLY! You sleep like your freaken dead! I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now."

"Wha…" Jubilee answered still half asleep. She blinked a few times and suddenly realized that she was awake, and then she realized what she had been dreaming about making her face turn a bright red.

"Are you ok? It looks like you have a fever," her dark skinned friend stated and touched her forehead.

"I'm fine," Jubilee stated and shook Amara's hand off while still blushing madly. When Amara stepped away from her Jubilee gave curious look around the room. "What time is it?" she asked and her blush rapidly disappeared as she looked at the glow from her alarm clock.

"2:30 am."

"2:30 AM! But what about…"

"I know!" Amara answered interrupting her and looking at the two empty bed's next to theirs.

"Have you tried calling them?" Jubilee asked sitting getting out of bed.

"Yeah. Wanda and Lex left their phones here as for Anna she's not answering so I don't know if she even has her phone on her." Jubilee nodded and Amara continued, "But I did find this by the door…" and lifted a folded piece of paper up.

Jubilee took it from her and silently read it. 'Come to the empty storage room located by the gym storage on the west side of the football…'

"You found this by the floor?"

"Yeah, like if it was slide under the frame. I was sleeping when I hear a loud noise, it woke me up and I noticed that the others weren't here. When I turned the lights on that was the first thing I saw…"

"A loud noise…" Jubilee repeated and wondered why she hadn't heard it. The red color rapidly returned to her face as she remembered the initial 'bang' from her dream.

Amara broke her out of her thoughts, "What should we do?" she asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Jubilee answered and started putting on her shoes.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

She tried to step lightly and quietly. The last thing she needed was to be caught out of bed at this time. As she slowly closed the door behind her she smirked and made her way to her bed. Before she could reach it though, a bright light appeared from nowhere.

"And what in the world has you up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same question luv…"

"I had to pee," was the short answer Emma gave as her blue eyes looked over the tall Asian girl. Her pink cell phone was in her hand, the light pointing and blinding Elizabeth.

Betts smirked, "I guess you caught me…"

Emma's eyes narrowed but before she could reply Elizabeth sighed and sat on her bed.

"I was with Warren. We didn't want to tell anybody about us just yet, I think he thinks it's too soon for Candy…"

Emma's narrowed eyes suddenly became wide.

"I'm sorry for the confusion and the lies…and because of what I'm about to ask you…but…will you keep my secret?"

The blond looked hesitant before smiling and nodding, "Of course, but you know we're all friends. You don't have to keep this secret from us; we're all keeping Jean's."

"Oh…right," Elizabeth answered with a fake smile. 'What a great secret that is…' she thought to herself. "Well it's getting late and I haven't slept well if you know what I mean…so I'll see you in the morning," with that last word Elizabeth climbed into her bed and rolled on her side.

"Good night," Emma answered and she closed her phone making the bright light disappear. Betts held her breath as she heard he footsteps get farther away from her. Eventually she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, just all the girls' slow breathing.

She finally let herself breathe and silently cursed herself. Why in the world hadn't she come up with a better lie than that? She rubbed her forehead as she felt a huge headache coming.

'Hopefully the end result of all this will be worth it…' she thought to herself. Though she wasn't sure what that end result was going to be, she just hoped it was to her advantage.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy yawned. He was starting to feel his eye lids get heavy, if only he could sit down and a take a nap. He wished he could stretch too but if he did that in his current condition he would certainly wake her up. He had changed his standing position and was now standing next to a sleeping Anna. She had fallen asleep at some point and being fearful that she might fall off the two huge boxes she was on he had decided to stand next to her in case he needed to be her knight in shining armor. Good thing too because she was now leaning on his shoulder.

He looked to the side to look at her pale features; her make-up was rubbing into his arm much to his displeasure as she leaned on him. Though he did have to admit that she looked pretty cute while she slept so he could put up with the foundation smudges on him.

His eyes scanned the others briefly. John and Pietro were still on their boxes but both had their heads slumped down as they slept. Both looked the same as before except for the minor detail that Pietro no longer had his pajama shirt on. Remy smirked as he remembered how his silver headed friend had taken it off. Everyone else was already sleeping at that time except himself, but his eye had been closed giving the younger boy the illusion that he was also sleeping. Through half closed eyes Remy had seen Pietro stare at Laura Lex intently as if having an internal battle with his thoughts. The youngest girl had then made a noise that had broken Pietro out of his thoughts, soon after he got up took his shirt off and gently wrapped it around her; before going back to his sit he also brushed one of her bangs out of her eye and placed it behind her ear. When Pietro sat back down he watched her yet again but within minutes fell asleep too, almost if he was at peace knowing she was warm.

Remy sighed, his friends were idiots. Pietro was to stubborn to go for what he really wanted and John had been too eager to get what he wanted and had gotten in trouble by it.

'Den again dese femmes aren't better den dem,' he thought to himself as he watched Wanda and Laura Lex sleeping soundly in the boy's garments.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a small sigh next to him making his attention go back to the Goth with the white bangs. He couldn't understand while she captivated him so much. Yes she was a good looking 'femme' but there were plenty of them at school; one of those being his own girlfriend Jean.

He shook his head, he need to stop having certain thoughts about this girl. She was just a friend and he needed to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was Jean to have a fit again about his current 'friendship' situation. As he looked down at her face he started remembering that kiss on the cheek he had bestowed on her earlier. In all honesty he hadn't been planning it, it just happened. She was like a magnet to him, pulling him in, and she was working her charm even now as she slept. He knew this because he found himself moving closer to the girl…

Before he could get any closer though, her eye lids fluttered and he suddenly found himself looking into the green orbs. They both stared until she finally said…

"Did yah here that?"

"Quoi?"

Anna sat up and both Southerners perked their ears.

"Y' 'ave some good hearing Chere…" he answered as footsteps got closer.

Anna jumped off the boxes she he was on and walked towards the entrance to the small room, Remy following close behind. On her way there she lightly smacked Wanda on the head and kicked Laura Lex getting grunts from both as they stirred awake.

Their eyes opened and looked towards the door as well. John and Pietro also woke up as a loud clicking noise started to echo in the small room.

"What the hell is that?" John asked stretching and getting up. Pietro shrugged and got up as well.

A few seconds later they all stared at the door suddenly opened and they saw two petite figures.

"So this is where the party's happening?"

"Amara, Jubilee," Anna called surprised.

"Yo," Jubilee answered while eyeing all six teens with an odd expression.

Amara yawned before asking, "What are you guys doing?"

"Thank Gwad! Ah thought we were gonna be stuck here all night," Anna almost yelled out as she ran out and took a big wiff of fresh air.

"It's a long story," Laura Lex responded as she threw a shirt at Pietro's face and then followed Anna avoiding looking at the silver haired boy in the eyes.

"Let's tell it later though, right now I really just want to lie in my own bed," Wanda added as she started to take off a sweater that was so long it reached past her knees.

Before she could completely pull it off though, she was stopped by a hand that put the sweater back down on her and smoothed it out.

"Don't it's still cold. You might as well keep it and give it back later. It's not like I won't see you in class."

Wanda nodded as she stared into the blue orbs and the watched as the orange haired boy turned around and started walking towards the boy dormitories

Pietro watched John go; he then looked at Laura Lex who still seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "Meet us in our room tomorrow after football practice, probably around 8. We can decide what we're going to do then…"

She didn't verbally answer, just nodded without giving him another glance. For some reason this made Pietro smirk, without saying anything else to anyone he turned and ran to catch up to John.

As he got further away she took a peek at his retreating backside. "Let's go," she stated and entwined her arms around Jubilee and Amara's starting to drag them away. Wanda rolled her eyes at her blue haired friends action and followed.

"Bye," both younger girls called out to the only boy who was left.

Remy smiled and brought to fingers up in the air in a farewell sign to them. "Merci," he answered referring to the fact that they had gotten them out. He then turned to the only one felt. "Quite a night non?"

"Ah guess yah can say that. Though half of the people with us seemed somewhat annoyed so hopefully a weird coincidence liahke that won't happen again."

"Mebbe next time we get stuck alone and avoid dat."

"And what exactly would we do alone?" she asked with a sly smile.

Remy smirked at her tone, "I tink we could think of a few tings…"

"Liahke what? Go fish?" she replied with a grin.

Remy laughed, " 'ow many card jokes y' got planned for me chere?"

"As many as yah set yahrself up forh."

Before he could respond there was a loud whistle that made them both turn to the side. John and Pietro were far away but they could clearly see John's figure tapping his wrist as if he had a watch there.

"Yah gotta go."

"Not de only one," he answered as he looked behind her noticing that her friends were waiting as well. "Guess it's bon nuit."

"Again," she added.

He smiled, "Again…" with that he surprised her by grabbing her hand and it putting a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Bon nuit…" he repeated and walked away.

"Night…" she responded as she looked at down at her hand.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B Dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"How did you guys know to look for us? We thought you'd be asleep," Laura Lex commented as she fell on her bed.

"We were asleep but something woke me up and then I found this by the door," Amara answered and handed Anna the white piece of paper from her desktop.

"What is it?" Wanda asked from her bed, too tired to get up and take a look for herself.

"Someone is playing with us…" she answered.

"How?" Laura Lex asked with a yawn.

"Whoever sent this tah ya wanted yah to go get us…they knew we were stuck."

"I'm so confused," Wanda groaned, "What were they even doing there?" she asked referring to the boys.

"They got a letter too," Anna answered going deep into thought.

"From?" Wanda asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Ah dunno. Remy didn't say," Anna answered lying not wanting to say that the letter was supposedly signed by Jean.

"Well whoever sent these letters definitely planned it this way," Jubilee stated while getting under her blankets.

"What makes yah say that?"

"The room you guys were in, it closes from the outside. You guys didn't accidently get stuck, you were trapped."

"Can we piece this together in the morning? I'm missing my beauty sleep," Amara stated and jumped into her bed.

"Sorry your highness," Laura Lex slurred half asleep.

Amara twitched at the 'your highness' but remained silent.

Anna sighed as they all started to turn off their lights. She slowly started making her way up the stairs towards her bed and hoped that she would be able to sleep even though she had a million questions forming in her mind. As her head hit the pillow she passed out wondering if the tingling feeling she felt on her cheek and on the back of her hand would be gone by morning.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 2 – Next Morning O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy yawned as his alarm started blaring. He quickly slammed his hand on it and groggily got up. As he started putting on his school uniform he wondered if Pietro and John were up already or whether he was going to have to pry them out of bed. He put is hair up in a small ponytail and then opened the door to his room where he got his answer and more.

"Bonjour..." he greeted while stepping closer to the red head in the room. "What brings y' 'ere so early peti…" Remy didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as he stood in front of her, her slim arm came up and slapped him across the face. Remy's face snapped back to her with narrowed eyes.

The other four boys in the room fidgeted uncomfortably wishing they hadn't decided to wait for Remy.

"Merde. What de 'ell's yo problem Jean!" Remy shouted while a hand went up to his jaw.

"Next time you want to spend the whole day with your stupid skunk haired friend without wanting me to find out; you might want to tell her not to answer your freaking phone," she yelled back. "I condoned your stupid friendship with her but lying to me Remy, that I don't agree with so you better start thinking about the things that are really important in your life." With those final words Jean walked out of the boys' dorm.

Remy's cheek twitched the anger still in his eyes.

"Guess it's a good thin' we didn't tell her where we were last night huh mate?"

Remy turned his head and glared at John.

"I should probably shut up…"

"Agreed," Pietro, Warren and Kurt all answered at the same time. Remy rolled his eyes and then proceeded to go back into his room and slam the door.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Cafeteria O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna's emerald eyes scanned the large room but didn't find what she was looking for. Class was going to start in about five minutes and she had yet to see Remy enter the big circular room for breakfast. Jean and her wolf pack of blonds were also missing.

Laura Lex noticed where Anna's gaze was going. She took a quick peek but made sure her gaze didn't linger. She was in no mood to look into those sapphire eyes. She had slept very well last night after their little escapade, unfortunately the reason being that Pietro's scent had been all over his shirt; the same shirt he had draped over her. Laura moved her hazel eyes from Pietro's table to the one that was next to his where the tall blond boy was sitting.

She had noticed that the purple tinted eyes kept going over to their own table.

"So, we haven't thought about who our little note sender was yet right? Because I think I might want to nominate someone…"

Anna looked at Elizabeth too, "Well…it definitely has tah be someone that knows about Jean messing around behind Remy's back. Which is us…her group and Scott. Ah'm sure Scott hasn't told anyone he dorms with, some are Remy's friends. Not to mention that we have a friend there too."

"We do?" Amara asked curiously.

Anna smirked and looked at Jubilee, "We do, don't we?"

Jubilee flushed, "Whatever," she answered making Laura Lex laugh.

"The only question left if it is her would be why," Anna added turning her attention back to the purple haired girl who briefly met her gaze.

The bell rang loudly telling them that it was time for class.

"Oh hey Jubes…ah have a project for yah."

The small Asian looked up at Anna, "What's up?"

"Yarh not gonna like it…"

"If it has to do with Ray…"

Anna smirked, "Not at all," she interrupted. "Funny how that's the first thing yahr mind thinks…no we need tah think of some kinda prank that has tah do with the football and storage area outside. Yah think yah can come up with somethang?"

"You right I don't like it. Pranks for school?" Jubilee answered with a frown.

"What's the prank for?" Amara asked.

Anna smirked as Laura Lex and Wanda looked at her puzzled. "Our alibi forh last night; So what yah think?"

"I don't like it…but leave it to me," Jubilee reluctantly answered winning a smile from all of them.

"Yahr the best," Anna replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…let me get to class now before you all make me do more things I don't like. Like being late," she answered and started walking away. Amara smirked and followed her while giving her a nudge.

Anna grinned as she heard the dark skinned girl answer that previous comment with, "You know you like it…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Lunch O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna yawned as she headed towards the cafeteria, though she had gotten to sleep in her own bed she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she was usually use to. She looked around as she walked down the empty hallway. She wasn't surprised to see it empty; the lunch bell had actually rang about fifteen minutes before then. Her computer teacher Selene, had kept her over though wanting to talk to her about their current project. Laura Lex being the impatient person she was had left without her.

Anna kept walking getting lost in her thoughts that she never noticed that she was being followed until a hand grabbed her unexpectedly and pulled her to a darker corner of the hallway. Anna rolled her eyes feeling a sense of de ja vu, she suddenly expected the person to be Scott but was surprised by who she saw.

"Hi…" she greeted almost breathless at the sight of him which was mostly caused again because she wasn't expecting him. "What's up?" she asked noticing that he was too quiet.

"We need to talk…"

She smirked, "What yah call what we're doing?" she asked teasingly.

Remy did not smile, instead he brought his phone up which was lit up by a dim light and put it directly in front of her face.

Anna's smirk slowly faded as she looked at the phone. A picture of Jean was staring back at her, under the picture it said, 'call answered at …' and it had the time, which had been the prior day when they had been at the museum.

She looked up to meet his reddish brown eyes, "Ah knew there was somethang ah was forhgetting tah tell ya…"

He chuckled as he heard her speak and then surprised her when his hand let her arm go but then both of his arms went up swiftly to each side of her and hit the wall behind her, trapping her in between his arms. While Remy had performed this action he had gotten closer to the younger girl forcing her back a step which had caused her back to press up against the wall.

Anna closed her eyes as she the loud ringing of the impact echoed in her ear.

Remy Lebeau was a very good looking boy. Yet she had to admit, he was pretty intimidating when he was mad. If it had been anyone else they might had been scared by these actions; but she wasn't just anybody.

Her emerald eyed opened as her chin went up to look at his face, causing their faces to once again be mere inches apart. The sudden action also caused their bodies to meet as her chest pressed into his.

"Y' forgot?" he asked some venom in his voice.

"Ya, ah forhgot. It was an honest mistake," she answered not backing down from him.

He gave a small chuckled before answering with, "I want ta believe y' chere, I really do. But the truth be dat I don't…"

Anna noticed that his Cajun accent had gotten somewhat thicker. Her mind was trying to form the words but at the moment it seemed that her mind was too busy noticing how well their bodies fit together.

She finally answered with, "Believe what yah want…"

They stared at each other silently for a good 3 minutes. Remy seemed like he couldn't pull away from the bright, fierce green orbs.

He finally sighed and closed his eyes. "I tink dis means…we need to be giving dis friendship of ours a break…"

Anna eyes widened at this statement. Remy opened his eyes again; his arms which had been on the wall earlier had somehow found their way on to her shoulders. They slowly slide down her arms and as they went all the way down they found her hands. He gave them a small squeeze before releasing her completely and backing away from her body heat. He then turned and started walking away.

Anna watched him, her expression still showing some surprise. Her eyes finally went back to normal as she scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well…this didn't go as ah fucken planned," she stated out loud to herself before continuing her walk to the cafeteria, even though she had definitely lost her appetite

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O After School - Drama O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara tapped her foot impatiently as she waited she was in her usual corner of the theater like many times before partner- less because her partner was in fact late again.

She sighed and looked around at all of the other couples that had already gotten started. Jubilee and Ray where in their usual corner too; though she wasn't sure if they were acting or not beacuse Jubilee's brows were drawn inward as if she was thinking. Ray on the other hand was still talking, rapidly at that.

"HEY!"

Amara jumped at the shout behind her. "Is it always your goal to scare the hell out of me? Is that why you're always late?" she asked not bothering to turn around to look at the boy.

"Aww, you know you like it," he answered reminding Amara that she had said those same words to Jubilee earlier that day. She smiled; they were a like in many ways.

"Whatever," she replied but tensed up as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you have a thing for Goth boys. Every time I come to class I see you starting over there," he whispered into her ear.

Amara rolled her eyes, "Puh-leeze. That's my roommate over there with him, and I don't think I have to tell you but I think it's obvious that he would definitely not be interested in me…"

As if having felt them talking about them, Jubilee and Ray turned to the Brazilian couple. Jubilee's eyes widened at the position they were in, her head snapped toward Ray and Amara could almost hear her say…

'Am I seeing correctly?'

"Should we get started?" Amara asked as she tried pulling away from Roberto's embrace.

"That's funny I thought we had already gotten started, after all I'm sure our characters hugged like this at some point."

Amara blushed, so he had been acting and she just made herself look very silly.

"Right," she answered and took a sideways look at him. "Hey what the he'll happened to you?" She asked noticing that his cheek seemed red and there was a small scratch on it.

He shrugged and let her go as she turned around all the way to look at him. "Nothing just has some technical difficulties. That's why I was late."

"Technical difficulties with what"? She asked.

Roberto didn't answer; he just looked at her intently. Amara squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, he smirked noticing this. He then leaned up close to her face so they're eyes were staring directly into each other.

He ignored her question and added, "On other news I promise not to be late to class anymore."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Ok, that is one I can keep."

"What's changed?" she asked.

Roberto once again shrugged; "don't have anything tying me down anymore."

Amara stared at him curiously, she was about to ask what he meant but before she could he interrupted her, "should we start with chapter 5 scene 8?

"Alright," she answered and both began to rehearse the lines.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex slowly walked down the corridor looking around paranoid. The last thing she wanted to do was to get caught in the boys building.

She silently cursed at herself for getting herself in the position. Sure at the time it seemed like a great idea, sing a little to get a rise out of Pietro; but now a day later after a good nap on her bed instead of in his shirt she regretted it.

She knew she had a nice voice, many including Anna would constantly compliment her on it, the only problem now was that she had never sang in front of a huge audience. Six people, not a big deal. Forty to fifty people, kinda intimidating she thought to herself as she remembered the huge crowd of people that had been at 'The Spot' she got nauseated.

Then again she had done many stupid things in front lots of people, including the little stunt at the beginning of the year. So why be so nervous about this?

'Maybe its cause it's something I actually like doing…' she thought to herself as she stopped in front of the door. With a heavy sigh she knocked on the door knowing that there was no way she could turn back now.

The door opened and the tall boy stared down at her. Both just stared for a few seconds before her greeted her. Laura Lex debated whether she should be nice or bitchy towards the older boy. Anna had told her and Wanda about what had happened during lunch, and although her friend had smirked while telling them the story Laura Lex could see past the smile to see that Anna was upset about it. She would of course never admit it but with her she didn't have to.

As she looked up at Remy Lebeau she saw that he carried himself the same as Anna. A smile was on his face but his eyes were somewhat off telling a different story.

She nodded as a reply to his greeting and then walked into the room. She soon regretted coming in, she was of course assuming that Ray, Pietro, Remy and John would be there considering they were part of the band. Why Kurt, Warren and Roberto were there though was a mystery, which she didn't hesitate to ask about.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the three. Warren looked surprised at the question, Roberto smirked and Kurt couldn't answer due to eating a Twinkie.

"Hello to you too," Roberto answered.

Kurt managed to swallow his food, "We live here…"

"What he said," Warren replied pointing at Kurt.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, "Whatever…so what now?" she asked looking around at them.

Pietro was lying on the long couch watching her; John was playing with a lighter on the lazy boy chair, Ray was smirking at her from his seat on a stool by the small kitchen counter they had. Roberto was sitting next to him, Warren was leaning on the counter in between them and Kurt had been standing up next to him a moment ago but was now back in the fridge looking for something to drink.

"Now, we plan," Remy answered and made a motion that he wanted her to take a seat on the long couch where Pietro's feet were. He smirked at her, she returned a disdained look. When she got to the couch she looked at his feet which he hadn't moved. Her gaze went from his feet to his face, and she repeated this action about three times before he finally spoke.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously!" she replied while pointing to his feet.

"You can sit," he responded.

"Fine," she answered and made a move to sit on his outstretched legs.

"AH, just kidding you cow!"

"Well you're the one that wanted me to sit on your chicken legs."

"CHICKEN LEGS! I resent that…"

"I don't care…"

They bickered back and forth as Pietro sat up straight and Laura Lex sat beside him. Remy then squeezed himself on the other side of Laura making her scoot closer to Pietro to the point that she had to move sideways so that all three fit.

"You need to grow up…" Pietro told her.

"I have to grow up? YOU GROW UP!"

John grinned at them and then looked at Remy who seemed to be annoyed as they continued. He seized playing with his zippo lighter knowing that it was only adding to the older boys' annoyance.

"Will y' both shut up? Both of y' needa grow up," he snapped making Pietro and Laura Lex stop. "Merci, so what are de topics?" Remy asked.

"Debut date," John spoke up.

"Performing Song…" Ray added.

"Her voice…" Everyone looked at Roberto. "I mean…I know you three said she was good but doesn't she technically need two impress other people before we make it official?"

"Two?" Laura Lex asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Two," Roberto replied while pointing at himself and at Ray.

"Why you?" she asked recalling that he hadn't been playing the time she had seen them.

"I'm the back up…"

"The back up what?"

"Don't worry about it yet…"

Laura Lex rolled her eye. These boys were starting to get on her nerves with their 'mysterious' attitudes. First they didn't want to tell her who the vocalist was, and now Roberto was somehow involved and he wouldn't even say how. She looked at Remy with an annoyed expression.

Remy shrugged, "Humor him…"

She scoffed, and then went silent.

"Can't do it?" Pietro asked in a low whisper so only she could hear.

Her hazel eyes opened and looked at him with a fierce determination, "Holding on, that's what I do since I met you. And it won't be long. Would you notice if I left you? And it's fine for some 'cause you're not the one, you're not the one there...There... there... there... there... there..." the last words were being dragged out by her mellifluous voice. When she finished she looked away from Pietro and turned to Roberto with a smirk.

"Well…I'm impressed," Ray remarked and looked at his dark skinned drama partner.

Roberto's smirk had disappeared but a sweet smile took its place. He then gave Remy a nod.

"Debut date?" Remy asked them making all of them except Laura Lex bring out their phones to look at the calendars.

"In two weeks…"

Remy turned to Pietro, "Mais…isn't dat de date of the school's first dance since de beginning of year?"

"Yup," Pietro answered double checking the date.

"Hmm…je ne sais pas mon ami…won't de femmes be upset? We'd 'ave to miss de dance to get 'de spot' ready."

Pietro shrugged nonchalantly, "They'll be other dances…Crystal can go to one little event without me. It won't kill her…"

The boys looked at Pietro surprised while Laura Lex perked any eyebrow at him.

"Not so whipped anymore?" she asked.

"Never was."

"Right," she answered.

Everyone stayed quiet as they watched the two stare at each other.

"Feel that?" Kurt asked whispering to Warren.

"What?" Warren asked.

"The sexual tension," Kurt answered.

"No, that's what that is…" Warren answered and looked at them thoughtfully. "They just like getting on each other's nerves…"

Kurt shook his head, "For being one of the older ones you need help mien friend…" he whispered again but the announced loudly that he was going to bed now. Warren soon followed going into his own room.

"What about the song?" Ray asked.

Remy turned to Laura Lex, "As agreed de petite here gets to choose…"

Laura Lex grinned as she took something out of the sweater she was wearing. She put the CD on the small coffee table in front of her.

"What is it?" John asked.

Laura looked at him like he was an idiot, "A CD…"

"Right but I meant what song," he corrected himself while giving an eye roll.

Lexa shrugged, "Guess you gotta listen to find out…let's just hope that you're vocalist is as good as you guys think he is. Speaking of which are you guys finally going to tell me who…"

"No…" came the five male responses.

"What the fuck? You said that you were going tell me today."

"Je sais je said mais…instead of telling y' wouldn't be so much better to show y'?"

"Right now?"

"Non, on Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"We gonna have practice dat day…"

Laura Lex opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted, "You're an impatient shielia aren't ya?"

"So what if I am?" she challenged.

John gave her a crazy smirk, "Look, you'll get the answer you want on Saturday, let's just leave it at that for now. Now maybe we should listen to this…" he stated and grabbed the CD off the table.

Laura Lex got up, "I already know what it is, so if that's all I think I'm just gonna go…"

"Tsk tsk tsk…very impatient," Pietro teased getting an eye roll in response.

Laura Lex looked at Remy, "At this practice…who's actually gonna be there?" she asked not liking the idea of being surrounded by certain girls.

Remy smirked getting the implication, "Jus us…so guess that means y' should come alone too neh?"

"Oh…believe me, I doubt my friends will be sad to hear that." she answered looking more intently at Remy then moving her gaze on to John. "Guess I'll see you then…night," and with that she gave Pietro a last glance and quickly left the dorm room.

Remy watched her go, almost hesitant to stop her and ask her about a certain someone else. He sighed and took the CD from John and walked over to their stereo.

"She really has a nice voice…how long have you known she could do that mate?" John asked looking at Pietro.

"Do what?" he answered.

"Sing…"

"What makes you think I knew?"

"You didn't look surprised last night or just now…"

Pietro didn't answer as he went back to lying down on the couch.

"Y' know Crystal is gonna kill y' when she finds out y ain't going to de dance. Especially when she finds out de reason why…"

"Why? The reason is pretty valid, we're going to perform at The Spot," Pietro answered.

"Oui…mais dis be a special performance non?"

Pietro once again stayed quiet and all their ears perked as they heard the music start playing.

"This doesn't sound so bad…" John stated as he nodded his head to the beat of the drums. The other boys nodded in agreement but stopped moving to the music as they heard the vocals.

"She's got to be kidding right?" Roberto asked as they listened to the growling voice.

Ray smirked, "I'm pretty sure she was serious…should be fun," he answered recognizing the song immediately.

Pietro looked at Remy with a perked eyebrow.

"Merde," he stated as John laughed in the background.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2B dorm 5 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee grinned as she listened to the dark music echoing in their dorm. It wasn't the music she normally liked to listen to but she liked the idea that Laura Lex was going to make the band Ray was in cover a song from them. When they had arrived from Drama class, the other girls had finally updated them on what had happened the night before in the small storage room.

The idea of Laura Lex singing alongside the most popular boys in school was amusing, not because Laura Lex wouldn't do well but because certain boys in that group had very jealous girlfriends. Girlfriends who didn't like Laura Lex or the package that came with her.

Jubilee spared as look at Amara was wasn't even paying any attention. She was sitting Indian style on her bed fanning herself with her huge authentic fan; her eyes were cloudy and far away. Jubilee couldn't help but smirk, the news that Roberto and Vertigo had broken up after school had spread like wild fire. They hadn't heard about it until after drama class but Amara had gone into her thoughtful gaze ever since.

Jubilee sighed and the moved her eyes upward to the rail next to Anna's bed. She had come up with a prank and discussed it with the older girls. Now Wanda and Anna were up on the Southerners bed debating on what day they planned to put their prank into action.

Jubilee shook her head, 'What kinda of trouble am I getting myself into?' she asked before laying on her bed and once again paying attention to the music.

Upstairs Wanda was moving her head to the beat of the music. Laura Lex had been gone about forty five minutes so they were expecting her back any minute now.

"Lunch would be the best time don't you think?" Wanda asked referring to when they would put the prank Jubilee came up with into action.

"Ya…" was the slow reply she got.

Wanda looked over to Anna with a curious look, "You sure you're ok?"

Anna nodded, "Ah'm fine…"

Wanda kept her gaze on her. When Anna had explained that Remy had chosen to end their friendship for the time being the pale girl had dismissed it as a small 'hole' in the plan. But as she looked at her she wondered if maybe it was affecting her more than it should be considering that it was all part of a 'plan'.

"It just seems liahke ahm stuck in a rut rigaht now…" Anna added noticing the look Wanda was giving her. "Mah plan tah get tah Jean directly is on hold, guess Lex is up…"

"You think it will work?"

Anna smirked for the first time since Laura Lex left, "Ah'm positive. Crystal is the most jealous out of all of them; she's so possessive of yahr brother."

Wanda nodded, "Sounds disturbing," she commented returning the smirk.

"What's disturbing?"

Both girls turned sideways to see the midnight blue hair walking up the stairs towards them.

"Yah're disturbing," Anna answered.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes.

"How did it go?" Wanda asked.

The younger girl shrugged, "As good as can be expected I guess."

"How did they react to yahr little stunt?" Anna asked referring to the music that was playing.

Laura grinned, "I don't know. I left before they played the CD but it should be interesting."

"So evil…" Wanda remarked shaking her head.

"Hey if they want to play bullshit games so can I…"

"What if none of them can actually sing to this?"

"Not my problem."

Wanda and Anna shared a look, both trying to imagine which one of the boys was the vocalist as the loud growl echoed through the room.

"I wonder if any of them even know the name of this band," Wanda mused.

"Ray does…"

The three girls jumped at jubilee's voice. The freshman had sneaked up on them from nowhere.

"How do yah know?" Anna asked.

"I've seen Ray's iPOD. He has all of Cradle of Filth's Cd's on it."

"Not surprised," Laura Lex answered and then clapped her hands excitedly. "I have a feeling Saturday is going to be a very interesting day…"

Anna shook her head and turned away from the three girls; her gaze involuntary landing on the queen of hearts on her bedside table. She bit the inside of her lip as she closed her eyes remembered the tingling feeling she had felt the previous day when he had kissed her cheek and her hand. She remembered how close they had been earlier that day as he cornered her into the wall, she remembered his words.

Her emerald eyes opened and shined mischievously. This was definitely not the endgame.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To be Continued O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jean! Anyways tada thats all for today. Not too much happened in this chap but its ok. Just setting everything up for a much bigger picture non? So anyone wanna guess who the boy vocalist is? And a cookie to everyone who was guessed Betts! Wonder what she'll do now that a certain blond thinks she's dating Warren…anyhoo…

**ROMY**: Aww I had started the chap so good and promising with all their flirting and attraction…and now the sexy friendship is over…for now anyway. A mad Remy sounds kinda sexy…well any kind of Remy is sexy but anyways…BOOOOO Jean lol.

**JONDA**: He gave her his sweater! Awww moment…

**XIETRO**: The usual flirting and teasing and annoying the heck out of each other. Yay now they have to spend more time together…Laura just got herself into a whole world of trouble deciding to sing with all those cute yet annoying boys…

**JUBILAY**: MWHHAHAHHAHHAH I'm perverting her! Lol, not much of them but she did have a really nice dream! That part made me want to work on the Jubilay lemon fic I had thought about years ago (it's in my profile). Anyhoo, Liked writing that part, twas yummy…

**AMARTO**: Awww hugging and such…Roberto is finally rid of Vertigo though I didn't go into details but it's over so YAY!

Already that's it for now. Hope you guys liked this chap. I have a feeling this story is gonna be LONG, I still have so much planned and yet I feel like I'm not even half ways! None of the ships have become official yet lol…So for now I'll estimate maybe 30 chaps. The songs our cute X23 sang out where, "**For Amelie**" by **Leaves' Eyes** and "**Daffodil Lament**" by **the Cranberries**. The band the boys are going to cover with X is Cradle of Filth (mwhahaha me likes them) so we'll see how that goes in the next chap.

Thanks so much for reading, hope I didn't bore you and hope that you'll review. Remember our goal is ten lol ; ) See ya

-UHW


	13. Make me Jealous, Make me Rainbow

Hi All! YAY! Got my ten reviews!

THANK SO MUCH to **Midnightmoonxx **(Aww thank you! You're making me blush! Lol enjoy the chap), **The Fortune Teller, xmangal, Dean's best girl, Anon E. Moose **(Thanks for the review! You're thinking is kinda on track lol), **MrRemy2U, ****Anonymous **(Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Xietro is always so much fun to write so glad you like. You're thinking is right on track ;) ),** The Violet Witch and Ryromaniac. **I really appreciate the reviews and any feedback you give.

Anyhooe lots of you had good guess on who the boys vocalist is, and today you get to find out. So read on, hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 13 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex Howlett drank her chocolate milkshake slowly as her eyes surveyed the large circular room. Her leg was bouncing up and down rapidly as she waited. It was Thursday night and like the previous two nights before Anna had forced her and Wanda to accompany her to the cafeteria only to ditch then at about 7:55 pm. When she returned at 8:05 pm they would prompt where the hell she had gone, only to get 'Ah'll tell yah when it works…' as an answer.

Laura sighed, it had only been four minutes since Anna had left her but she was very bored. Especially since Wanda had declined coming that day stating that she had homework to finish. So there she was by herself looking like a loner. Her eyes stopped at a table directly opposite from her, as she stared she couldn't help the fact that her eyes were narrowing.

The purple haired Asian laughed in a flirty mannery as she spoke to the tall blond boy. Laura Lex had yet to confront Elizabeth about Sunday night's incident but she was almost 100 percent positive that she was to blame. The only question on her mind was what was the purpose of putting them in a room together. The only reason she could think about was trying to cause drama between themselves and Jean's blonds but it didn't seem like any of them knew, and she would definitely know. Crystal's blue eyes would be throwing daggers at her nonstop by now if she knew.

'Who knows what her agenda is…' she silently mused to herself as Warren laughed at whatever Elizabeth had said.

Laura Lex suddenly stiffened as she felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey…what's with the face? Got a tummy ache?"

"No," Laura Lex answered, her scowl getting deeper. 'This is not what I really want right now.' She thought to herself as she avoided eye contact.

"…So it's been while. Did you get all the things I sent you?"

"Which things? The fifty emails, twenty texts, the flowers, the gift basket…"

"Yeah those…it was just my way of trying to apologize about that other night."

"Right…"

"Hey you can't be all that mad at me! You started it!

"Me?"

"Yeah! You kissed me…"

"Just cause you get a kiss doesn't mean you get crazy with the touchy feely Julian. I hope you and your 'friend' learned your lesson," she stated giving his private part a small glance. "How are you doing anyway?" she asked not really caring for the answer as her eyes started wandering around the cafeteria again.

"I survived…"

"Well they do say third times a charm."

Julian Keller couldn't help but grin. Yes he should have been very angry that the girl next to him had inflicted great pain to his nether area but it was hard to stay mad at someone so charming. Though every word she was speaking to him was sounding like venom he couldn't help but think that that the blue haired girl was sexy. His grin disappeared though when he noticed what had caught her attention.

"Let me take you again," he stated more than asked.

Laura Lex moved her hazel eyes from the sapphire ones that had found her. Though he was wrapped in the blonds embrace his sapphire eyes were watching her intently almost as if he was listening in on her conversation with Julian.

"When?" she asked looking at Julian.

"How bout Saturday? We can spend the whole day together."

"I'm busy, at least during the day," she answered.

"With what?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Don't worry about it," she answered coldly.

"Guess I'll have to settle for dinner…"

"That or nothing at all."

"I'll see you then," he stated and started getting up.

Laura Lex perked an eye brow at him, "You're leaving?" she asked surprised that she was getting rid of him so soon.

"Unfortunately; Cody gets out of his after school swim class at 8 and I said I'd meet him. Believe me I wouldn't leave it if I didn't have to."

"Lucky me. Bye now…"

Julian then started walking away until he heard her soft voice call his name making him turn around.

"About Saturday night…I'm bringing my heels again," she stated with a smirk. Julian nodded getting the hint; he would have to be a good boy.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes at the retreating figure; she then turned her attention back to the sapphire eyes that were still watching her. She perked an eyebrow at Pietro. He rolled his eyes at her and then she watched him walk out of the cafeteria with his arm around Crystal's waist.

"Jerk-face…" she whispered to herself then looked at her phone. It was past 8:05, Anna was late.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy shuffled his cards slowly knowing that the sound was being very loud. He didn't care that it was annoying the two other seniors in the room, he was having a long week and his annoyance with her hadn't completely faded.

His week hadn't started off so bad. Sunday had been a good day; at least that's what he had thought at the time. The outing in New York with Anna had been fun; even getting stuck in that stupid storage room hadn't been so bad. The outcome though, that hadn't been good.

The weeks started going downhill after Jean had decided to put on her little bitch fit act and slapped him in front of the others. To say that that had pissed him off would be an understatement. He had locked himself up in his room almost immediately after and by the time he had emerged out; everything in his bedroom was on the floor.

Though the other boys hardly ever saw Remy angry they were able to recognize the signs and had left him alone most of the day. Even during football practice, they had stayed cleared which had been a good idea because a lot of the other players got the shit tackled out of them by the raging Cajun.

The players weren't the only ones that hadn't gotten their share of Remy's anger that day though. Remy's thoughts suddenly went to Anna and how her eyes had widened in shock after he had told her that they shouldn't be friends anymore. At the moment it had seemed like the greatest idea, though she hadn't been the one to slap him, she was one of the big reasons it had happened. It seemed like a good payback…again only at that moment.

He frowned as he thought of her and silently admitted that it 'technically' wasn't all her fault. If he had told Jean where he had been it all could have been avoided. At the same time though Anna should have told him that she answered HIS phone and that would have prepared him for Jean's anger. He sighed, what did it matter now? Though he had regretted that action by the end of the day it had been too late. What was done was done and he was way too stubborn to go back to her and admit that it had been a mistake and he had just been angry at the time. His scowl suddenly deepened as he realized he was arguing with himself.

He started shuffling his cards again, not realizing he had stopped.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Jean asked the annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Oui…" Remy answered grumpily.

She glared at him and he returned the look. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and went back to the anatomy text book.

He rolled his own eyes while thinking that Jean should be happy and grateful that he was even there. He was still annoyed at her. After his small meeting with Anna on Monday he had gone in search of Jean to give her a piece of his mind. She had been smart though and avoided him at all cost, sitting apart from him in all their classes and turning off her phone so he couldn't get a hold of her.

Remy's response to that was to flirt with all the girls in their classes, which included getting their phone numbers right in front of Jean. Finally getting enough of his actions she had dragged him away from the football field during practice and they had had a screaming match which had ended in them ignoring each other for the rest of that day and most of the next day.

Who knows what had happened in between that time though, because Jean had turned back to her normal sweet self by football practice on Tuesday; and although he was still pretty peeved he had decided to try and be on better terms with her. His first act in trying to be a 'good boyfriend' was to go pick her up from her tutoring session with Scott Summers that same night.

To his surprise though, that action seemed to annoy her instead of making her happy. So here he was again for the third time that week. Why? Well annoying someone you're annoyed with is pretty fun.

Remy smirked as he purposely made the sound of the shuffling louder. Jean and Scott ignored him through and kept writing in their notebooks. After a few minutes Remy looked at down at his watch, 7:55. Five more minutes and they could finally leave. He frowned though as he looked at his girlfriend and the classmate he hardly spoke to, five minutes with these two seemed like an eternity.

This had been his third day there, his third day observing them, and his third day coming to the same conclusion. They were pretty boring. For people who spent lots of time together studying they acted like strangers, hardly talking to each other or even making eye contact. He watched them and then gazed at his watch.

After five long minutes they finally started packing their belongings. Remy got up from the chair he was sitting on and stretched while making his way towards the door to the hall. Scott and Jean followed him quietly and as Remy opened the door they all froze.

Remy's eyes widened as he stared at the unique hair he had become accustomed too. He wasn't to surprise at seeing her, but more at the compromising situation she seemed to be in.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Earlier- elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna tapped her foot impatiently as she waited hiding in the shadows. At the moment she was waiting outside an empty dark corridor next to the boy's locker room. That same corridor was also the hallway to get to the tutor center.

She looked down at her phone to check the time and smirked. The swim team would be out any moment now and the next pawn in her small game would soon be out. As if on cue the blond southern boy come out of the locker room looking clammy as he had just gotten out of the pool.

Cody Robbins looked behind his shoulder as he said bye to one of his classmates. Anna then decided to walk out of the shadows and walked towards him. As they crashed she acted oblivious to him acting as if she had no idea he had been there.

"Watch where they hell yahr goi…oh hey Cody," she greeted him with a sweet fake smile.

"Anna," he greeted surprised. "What are yah doing all the way over here? There's onl a few thangs going on at this time and ah doubt that yah decided to join swimming or need tah be tutored."

"Actually ah was on a mission tah find a stupid vending machine that works! Ah'm really craving…" Anna froze as she thought of something to lie about. "Chocolate…and none of the other machines had anything tah mah liahking so here ah am," she finished and pointed to a machine a few yards away.

"Oh…" he answered believing every word coming from the Gothic vixen. "Well let meh join yah," he added and started walking alongside her.

"Yah know Cody ah'm actually really glad tah bumped intah yah…"

"Yah are?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Ya," she answered and started rubbing her eye. "Ah feel liahke ah got something in mah eye just now, yah mind taking a look?" she asked innocently as the stopped in between the vending machine and a door to a class room.

"Sure…" he answered and moved in closer to her to stare at her piercing emerald eyes. After a few seconds he stated, "Ah don't see nothing…"

Anna took a quick glance at her phone, 8:oo pm. "Mahbe yah just need tah look closer," she answered and got on her tiptoes so that her face was as close in height to the taller blond boy .Cody innocently did as he was told and tried getting a better look into the green orbs, going as far as putting his index finger and thumb on her chin moving her face a little closer to his.

The only thought on Anna's mind at this time was, 'Hurry the fuck up…'

That's when she heard it, the door that they were close to finally opened. She held back her smirk as she closed her eyes, giving the viewers watching them the wrong idea.

She heard the scoff which was followed by, "Why don't you get a room and can you please move out of the way? You're blocking the hallway!"

Anna opened her eyes and her head automatically whipped to the side to glare at the older girl in front of her. "Oh no, we're blocking yah way? The horror. Please yahr highness pass right through," Anna answered sarcastically as she pushed Cody towards the vending machine and joined him.

Jean rolled her eyed and mumbled a, "Whatever." Before walking away though she turned her gaze from Cody to Anna curiously.

"Pictures last longer…" Anna remarked making Jean leave rapidly huffing away. Anna watched her go but her gaze immediately turned to the two boys that hand been with the red head. Scott glared at her suspiciously, she perked and eyebrow at him as he went down the same hallway as Jean. She barley glanced at the last person who followed them. If he wanted to play the no friends game with her; game on. Rule number one, don't acknowledge him.

She turned back to Cody as Remy passed her by slowly. When all three seniors were further away she smirked and turned back to their retreating figures.

"Ah dunno what yah did Cody but mah eye feels so much better," she stated suddenly and started to walk backwards. "Thanks, ah'll see yah later…"

Cody looked at the three seniors and then at her dumbstruck. "What about yar chocolo…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she interrupted him, "Mah cravings gone…bah," and as fast as he had appeared she disappeared.

Anna walked at a rapid pace towards the cafeteria. When she arrived she saw what she was looking for a made her way towards the annoyed looking blue haired girl.

"Let's go…" she stated as she hit the table making the younger girl jump.

"What the hell…and finally where the hell have you been I've been waiting forever."

"Stop whining it hasn't been that long," Anna answered and started walking away, Laura Lex following closely.

"What did you do? You look like you're in a good mood…well…better than what you've been lately anyway."

"Ah might as well tell yah all at the same time," Anna answered as they made their way to the girls building.

"Well it better not take all fucken night."

"Why yah hve plans?"

"No, we have plans."

"We do?"

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, "we're doing Jubes thing tonight…"

"She got the food dye?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yup, she texted me while I was waiting for you."

"How she manage that?"

"A favor from a boy…friend," she answered with a smirk.

"Ray went tah get it forh her? She tell him what it was forh?"

"I don't think so, but ya I guess she managed to get him to go after their drama class."

"Ah guess she has a sneaky little fox in her too..." Anna answered as they finally reached their room. When they walked in they found Jubilee on her bed with a dozen different colors of food dye, she was carefully inspecting them all and then looking at a large blue paper. Wanda was on her own bed watching TV, casually changing the channels since she wasn't seeing anything she liked. Amara was sitting next Jubilee but her attention was on her white cell phone as she smiled at the screen.

"I thought you had homework?" Laura Lex asked with a perked eyebrow.

Wanda shrugged, "I lied…" winning her a glare from her childhood friend.

"What's that?" Anna asked Jubilee ignoring the other two girls.

"Blue prints to the sprinkler system…" Jubilee answered like it was nothing.

"How'd yah get those?" Anna asked impressed.

"They were in the school's library. Either these people are stupid…or they have never had students like you before," she commented with a grin.

"Ah'm gonna say thayr stupid," Anna answered grinning back at her. She then sat on Wanda's bed where the red tipped girl was still arguing with Laura Lex. Anna looked from one to the other.

"yah know yahr starting tah remind meh of someone," Anna stated looking at Wanda. "And he has eyes exactly liahke yars…" she added referring to the way both girls were bickering.

Wanda scoffed, "We might share eyes but believe me…Our feelings for her are very different."

"The biggest difference is you like me. He would probably run me over if he had the chance," Laura Lex joked.

"If that's on his to do list, it'd probably be at the very last thing on it. I'm sure there's_ other _things he'd wanna do with you first," Wanda answered.

Laura Lex ignored the perverted insinuation and turned to Anna, "Anyway, what mischief were you up to."

Anna smirked wickedly, "Not much really…but anytahme ah get tah annoy Jean is a great tahme forh meh." She then went on to tell them how she happened to spot Remy walking Jean to her dorm after her tutoring sessions with Scott…for the past two days; and how she thought it would annoy Jean to see her outside of her own 'territory'. She also mentioned how she hoped that it would make a certain someone jealous.

"It worked okahy ah suppose…annoying Jean was the main goal and ah'm pretty confident ah achieved that."

Laura smirked and shook her head, "So conniving…" she commented and high-fived the southern girl.

"So you're a stalker now?" Wanda asked in a teasing manner.

"No…ah just happened tah be at the right place at the right tahme…"

"Where have I heard that before?" Wanda asked and made pretend to think then looked at Laura Lex. "Oh…yeah…"

"Shut up," Lex replied and threw a pillow at her.

"So who exactly were you trying to get jealous? I missed that part."

The three girls looked at Amara who was shutting her phone.

"What do yah mean?"

"You said Scott AND Remy where there," she answered. "Which one were you trying to get jealous?" she asked again with an innocent look.

Wanda smirked, Laura Lex perked an eye brow and Jubilee took a peek over her blueprints as they all stared at Anna waiting for the answer.

Anna's mouth hung open for a few seconds a little speechless by the accusation. After about a minute she finally spoke, "Scott of course…ah mean, he's the idiot that let meh go right? Gotta make sure he knows he lost a good thang and that there are plenty of guys out there that want meh…"

"Right…" Laura Lex answered a bit skeptical.

"What?" Anna asked her daring her to say what was on her mind.

Laura Lex bit her lip thinking it through whether she really wanted to say what she was thinking. Finally cracking under the intense green eyes she sighed, "Well you did look a lot happier just now since the 'incident'," she stated referring to the friendship break up. "And as for Scott my opinion is the same as it was the first day of school. You can do better. Let's just fuck with Jean and her blond bimbos…Scott's just a waste of time." She closed her eyes ready to feel Anna's wrath but was surprised when nothing came. When she opened her eyes Anna looked indifferent by the words and turned to Jubilee.

"So when's this thang going down?" she asked her.

"Hmm it has to be during a period when you can get away," Jubilee answered looking at Laura Lex. "And we're gonna have to set it up like at 5:30 tomorrow…"

"In the morning?" Wanda asked.

"Yup," Jubilee answered making Amara groan and mumbled something that sounded like 'My beauty sleep.'

"Why so early?" Anna asked.

"The sprinklers are programmed to go on at 5 to water the filed. After that the next time they go on is at like 7pm but everyone is in their dorms…"

"6th period," Lexa interrupted her.

"Hmm?"

"I'll do it during sixth period. We have religion, it'll be easy to get away," she answered looking at Anna who nodded.

They all smirked and then started talking about how it was exactly going down. All talked except one.

Anna stared at the wall as she thought about Amara's question again. Though she had tried her best to ignore Remy she hadn't missed how his eyes widened as he saw her with the other southern boy. She sighed, this year was going to be longer and more complicating then she thought.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What's wrong with ya mate? You look pretty zoned out," John asked Remy as he glanced at him from his spot in front of the TV. Remy was lying on the long couch with playing cards in his hands. That wasn't so out of the ordinary but what did seem peculiar was that he was staying perfectly still and hadn't said anything since he came back from walking Jean to her dorm.

"He looks emo," Pietro joked from his spot on the floor where he was doing sit ups. When he didn't get a sarcastic reply he looked at Remy with a perked eyebrow and shared a look with John. "He's really out of it huh?"

"Guess so…should I put him on fire?" John asked with a smirk taking out his zippo lighter flipping it making a flame come out.

"Why not," Pietro answered.

John started making his way closer to Remy and right before putting it under the nice auburn hair he heard, "Y' better tink twice bout that homme…"

John chuckled sheepishly and closed the lighter while backing away from his friend. "Well had to tried and get your attention somehow, what's up?"

"Hmm…Y' guys got a Cody in yo grade non?"

Pietro and John stayed quiet as they thought about it. John mumbled 'Cody' over and over again as if it was going to help him remember.

"Tall blond guy with an accent?" Pietro asked after a minute.

"Oui…what y' know about 'im?"

"That he's a tall blond guy with an accent," Pietro repeated getting a glare from Remy. "What? That's really all I know."

"You're talking about that guy that hangs out with your best friend huh?" John asked Pietro with an evil smirk.

"Best friend my ass," Pietro answered.

"Who dat be?" Remy asked.

"Julian Keller…" John answered smirking at how annoyed Pietro look at just hearing the name. That boy sure didn't like competition.

" 'e got a girlfriend?"

Pietro perked an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Jean piss you off that bad you're switching teams?"

John laughed hysterically at the comment. Remy rolled his eye and somehow got his foot to reach the younger boy kicking him in the side.

"Hey! I'm not the one that said it," the orange haired boy complained.

"Seriously though, why so interested in this guy all of a sudden?" Pietro asked getting serious.

"Ce n'est rien (it's nothing).…jus wondering bout 'im. Dat a crime?"

"No, it just seems weird that you're bringing up a guy we've been in class with for three years all of a sudden" Pietro snapped back at him.

Remy kept a cool nonchalant face as he shrugged.

John massaged the side that had been attacked by Remy's foot before answering. "No."

"No what?"

"No, I don't think he has a Sheila."

"What make y' say dat?" Remy asked curiously.

"I sit behind him and Julian Keller in Math. Both of them are blabber mouths and talk about any dates they have…"

"I think he's full of shit…" Pietro interrupted.

"Why?" Remy asked thinking he was talking about Cody.

"Cause, there's no way she would have let him go to second base…he's must be that desperate for it to make a dumbass lie like that!" Pietro fumed while mumbling profanities.

Remy gave John a puzzled look. John smirked and worded out, 'Little miss attitude'. Remy's mouth opened into an 'O' as he realized that Pietro was talking about Julian.

"Anyway, I've never heard that Cody bloke mention going on a date."

Remy nodded and started shuffling his cards.

"But…he does talk about a certain Shelia quite a bit…he just makes it sound like she never gives him the time of day," John added and looked intently at his best friend.

Remy stopped shuffling the cards and looked up at John having a feeling he already knew who that girl was. Remy couldn't help the frown that graced his lips; now that they weren't friends he found that he had a lot of free time. He could only assume that it must be the same for her. So maybe what he had seen meant that she finally found some time for the blond boys attention.

Remy started shuffling his cards again slowly, trying to ignore the sudden annoyance he felt.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Next Day - Friday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna tapped her nails on her notebook impatiently as she looked at the clock in her and Laura Lex's religion class. Ms. Neramani's back was facing them as she wrote on the white board. Anna looked sideways and caught Lexa's hazel eyes. The younger girl smirked, nodded and then slowly got up out her seat. She walked up next to the teacher and whispered something in her ear. Ms. Neramani looked hesitant at first but mumbled something back and soon Laura Lex made her way towards the door. Before leaving she shared a look with Anna and after winking at the white banged girl she disappeared.

Anna smirked and brought her attention back to the clock. It wouldn't be long now.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O History O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Scott finished writing the notes Ms. Munroe had written on the white board. As she finished writing she announced that they could work from their history books for the remainder of the class.

Scott opened his history book to the right page but then gave a glance to the red headed girl that had him under her spell. Jean felt his gaze and looked up at him; she gave him a soft smile before returning her attention to her own text book. Next to her sat her boyfriend, Remy Lebeau. He was on his phone looking like he was texting, every once in a while Warren who sat behind him would move forwards and whisper something to the Cajun making both of them grin.

Scott frowned, for the past few days Remy had been a big nuisance. Since he had decided to start picking Jean up from their sessions they had hardly had any time to be intimate. Jean had stated that they should be on their best behavior in order to not arise suspicions and assured him that Remy would eventually get bored.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him though, he had noticed that Jean had been in a much better mood nowadays since she had found out that Remy and Anna Marie had suddenly stopped talking.

He sighed and took a quick glance outside the window he was sitting beside before going back to his text book. His head suddenly snapped back outside the window.

He had gotten to know the girl over the years, and if he knew her as much as he though he did, he was sure she was up to no good.

Laura Lex looked around cautiously as she made her way down the empty hallway. Scott watched her until her blue hair was no longer visible from his seat. His scowl deepened getting a bad feeling about how suspicious the younger girl was acting.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Science O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda smirked as she watched John anxiously wait for her to get the Bunsen burner.

"You really are a freak you know."

"Yeah yeah I know now give it here…" he answered trying to take the science equipment from her.

"You sound like an addict," she continued as she teased him by moving the Bunsen burner away from him.

"Shelia…" he pleaded.

Wanda made a pretend sigh and handed the Bunsen burner to him. She took a quick glance at the clock that was over the classrooms door and smirked.

"You better hurry up and turn it on before it's too late..." she advised getting a puzzled look from him as lit the torch with his lighter.

As the flame came alive she saw his blue eyes brighten. For the past week since they were locked up in the storage room the awkwardness that had been between them had somewhat subsided. The events that had happened at the beginning of the school year still fresh in both their minds, the only difference were that they had gotten good a pretending that they just wanted to be friends.

As she stared at the orange haired boy who was now playing with the flame she heard a small vibrating noise. She turned sideways and saw that the sound was coming from Pietro's silver cell phone. The phone was near his head which was lying on the black desktop, his eyes were closed and Wanda was pretty sure that his breathing seemed heavy. His cell phone lit up as the words, 'Message received' showed up the screen with a picture of Remy flippin off the camera.

Wanda was about to nudge him awake but instead turned her head back to the pyromaniac boy as she heard a loud...

"Ow..."

"Idiot, I told you if you played with fire you would get burned…" she scolded and grabbed the burn cream the teacher had passed out to each table. She squeezed a little bit on to her finger and then motioned for him to let her see the finger that had gotten grazed by the flame.

John reluctantly handed his hand over. Wanda took it and gently smoothed the cream on to his finger. John watched her momentarily hypnotized by her, especially when she brought his finger up towards her face. Her red pouty lips created a small opening as she blew warm air on the wound. John fidgeted in his seat as he kept watching her, he had a feeling he was going to very impure dreams about the sapphire eyed beauty.

"There's worse things…" he replied to her last comment making her drop his finger suddenly as her eyes met his.

Before either could say anything else though there was a loud blaring sound that made everyone in the room jump up in surprise. Pietro snapped awake and looked around grumpily as he brought his hands up to his ear.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

John and Wanda shrugged as they got up off their seats.

"Students please remain calm!" Professor McCoy called out to everyone. Before he could give anymore instructions they all heard a loud sound coming from the speakers.

"Faculty and students…please remain calm and make your way to the football field. The sound you are hearing is the fire alarm…at this time it has not been verified if it is a false alarm or not so please treat it as the real thing," Headmaster Xavier's voice stated.

"Looks like we're going on a field trip," John stated and made a grab for his back pack.

"Leave your belongings Mr. Allerdyce, we need to go," Mr McCoy stated while ushering students out of the room.

"Aww man…"

"Don't forget to turn your baby off. You might start the real thing if you don't," Wanda stated point to the torch.

John smiled wickedly, "That would be a shame…" he then blew out the Bunsen burner and the three made their way out of the room. Pietro and John then started talking excitedly about what could be happening. If they had paid attention they would have noticed that Wanda was walking a lot slower than they were and that soon she wasn't following them at all.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Hallway #1 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ray looked around trying to find the unique hair of two of his classmates. Laura Lex hadn't come back from wherever she had gone when the fire alarms started ringing. As for Anna Marie, he had been following her but somehow they had managed to get separated.

As he walked straight people were bumping into him as they tried getting ahead of the mass herd of people. He continued following until something caught his attention. Two girls were running, but they were running the opposite direction then everyone was walking. He squeezed by and pushed people not caring about the yells in protest from those around him.

Weirdly enough, even though she was running right by him, it didn't seem she had noticed him. As she started walking right past him he grabbed her hand making her head snap towards him as her mouth opened to protest.

"Let me g…oh…"

Amara stopped running ahead as she noticed Jubilee had stopped following her.

"I'll catch up," Jubilee called to her. The dark skinned girl nodded and continued her fast stroll in the opposite direction as everyone else.

"And where exactly are you going? The football field isn't that way…" Ray stated dropping her hand.

"Wasn't really planning on going," she answered while people forced her closer into him since they were standing still in the middle of the hallway everyone was trying to get through.

"Didn't think you were a rule breaker, you must be hanging out with a lot of bad influences…"

"I can name a few," she answered looking at him pointedly.

He gave her a slight smile, "You can't blame me. I'm actually going where I'm supposed to go."

"I wouldn't recommend it," she stated with a sly smile. He perked and eyebrow. "I'm guess Anna and Laura Lex didn't let you in on it…"

"On what?" he asked and looked behind him annoyed as he got pushed.

Jubilee grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the way Amara had gone. "I'll explain on the way come on before…"

"You two keep the line moving," Mr. Wyngard called out to them.

"…We get noticed. Damn it!" Jubilee shouted and started following the crowd while letting his hand drop.

Ray smirked as she spared him a few glares. As he looked ahead of them he saw the way that he was going to make her happy again.

Jubilee almost yelped as Ray grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards him as he opened a door that was close to them.

"What's the big idea?" she asked.

"Well you wanted to go somewhere else right? Doesn't this help?" he asked and pointed to a flight of stairs.

Jubilee's eyes brighten, "Yes it does…" she answered and they both started making their way to the second floor.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Hallway #2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna looked cautiously around her making sure that none of the teachers that were ushering students towards the football field would spot her.

Lucky for her it looked like more than half of the school was already gone. She started a normal casual walk as she felt a vibration in her pocket. When she took her phone out she saw that Laura Lex has texted her that, Wanda and Amara along with herself were already waiting for her on the rooftop.

She smirked and started to speed up her walk until she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into a class room.

"What the fuck," she called out and looked at her attacker. As she saw who it was her eyes narrowed, "What the hell is it with guys manhandling meh and taking me intah dark areas," she asked annoyance in her voice as she looked around the dimly lit history classroom.

"Don't flatter yourself Anna. We're way more than done, and Cody isn't much of an upgrade."

"Ah wasn't talking about Cody, ah was thinking more on the lines of Remy Lebeau…and he's pretty much a platinum upgrade," Anna snapped back making Scott glare at her. "What the hell do yah want?

"I saw Laura Lex sneaking around and then this happened," he stated and pointed at the speaker where the fire alarm was coming out of.

"What do yah know, coincidences do happen…"

"Not coincidences like that," he answered and stepped forward making her take a step back not wanting to be so close to him. As she did her back touched the whiteboard, making it the second time that week that she was cornered by a boy.

"Don't fool yourself Scott," Anna stated bring her hand up to his cheek. Scott twitched at the sudden touch of her hand. "Yah don't know her…" as she said that she gave him a hard pat on the cheek, "and yah don't know meh…" and with that she smacked his face harder than before.

Scott glared at her and opened his mouth to give an angry reply but was interrupted when the classroom door opened. The person who opened the door stared at them with a perked eyebrow before walking in and going to a desk where a black cell phone laid on it.

Anna's eyes widened and her heart suddenly started beating a little faster.

"Desole…jus f'got my phone…"

On the way back towards the door the brown eyes met her emerald ones and with that he was gone and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"And ah didn't even plan that one…" she spoke more to herself than Scott while pushing him away. "Good luck…" she stated with a smirk while making her way towards the same door Remy had gone through.

"Good luck with what," he asked before she completely left.

Anna's smirk was still plastered on her face. "Well…that was yahr girlfriends boyfriend. Ah'm sorrah ah meant yahr tutors boyfriend…anywah ah would think that they talk about random shit. Who knows, mahbe he'll bring up that fact that the boy she tutors was in a dark class with the girl she hates."

Scotts eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Yah know yah better get going. Yahr a goody two shoes just liahke her, so ah doubt yah wanna miss any more of this fire drill. Bah…" and with that she walked out of the history classroom and left him alone.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Football Field O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jean sighed while holding up her hands to her ears. She looked sideways at Emma who was whispering into Crystal's ear. Whether Crystal was paying attention she wasn't sure since she was looking at her silver haired boyfriend who was a few feet away standing next to John and Remy.

"Remy doesn't look very happy luv…maybe you should go talk to him?"

Jean waved a hand at Elizabeth dismissing the idea, "He's probably annoyed at this stupid noise."

"Huh?" Elizabeth answered acting like she couldn't hear her.

"NEVERMIND. I WONDER WHEN THIS STUPID NOISE IS GONNA ST…" Jean stopped shouting as the alarm stopped ad her voice carried on through the crowds of people who now staring at her. She chuckled sheepishly and blushed from embarrassment.

"That's rotten luck," Betts whispered while shaking her head. Jean glared at her and didn't have a chance to reply as the intercom went on and Headmaster Xavier's voice spoke to them.

"Thank you for your fast response, students and faculty. It has been confirmed that this was in fact a false alarm. Pardon the disturbance. It has been decided that the rest of sixth period will be canceled, please go to your 7th period classes when the bell rings."

"Good, I didn't want to go back to that stupid class. I can't beileive Pietro chose to pair up with his stupid sister and John instead of us," Crystal whined to Emma.

While Jean and Emma responded to this comment, Elizabeth looked around. She could hear a low hissing sound and was trying to pin point where it was coming from. When she looked down at her feet she noted that a purple liquid looked like it was oozing out of the sprinkler she was standing next to.

"Hey guys, take a look at …" before she could finish her sentence though a large amount of water hit her in the face. Then that's when she heard it, blood curling screams. When she was able to wipe the liquid off her eyes she saw that people were running around frantically.

Jean and the rest of the girls had stayed in place but where screaming their heads off as the purple liquid soaked them. As she looked around she noticed that all the sprinklers in the field had come up from under the ground and were now spraying them with multi-color water.

As if a magnet was pulling at her, her head instinctively went up towards what she considered her haven. A ghost of a smile graced her face as she saw the four feminine figures.

A few feet away from the girls, the boys stood calm and relaxed.

"You don't think this is blood do ya?" John asked Pietro winning him a smack in the back of the head.

Remy looked down at his uniform which was getting soaked in a red liquid, he then licked one of his fingers.

"EWWW," John cried out as he watched him.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "It's not blood."

"Non…taste like somekind of syrup…"

"Kool-Aid?" John asked.

Remy ignored him and looked around instead. His gaze landed on the girl who was now covered in all purple. She was staring up intently; being curious he looked in the same direction.

He chuckled and looked around as he remembered Sunday night. "Dis be an interesting surprise I suppose…"

"Huh?" Pietro asked confused.

"De rein…" he answered and started walking away through more colorful water.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Rooftop O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"They look like skittles," Amara commented while looking down.

Laura Lex chuckled, "They're tasting the fucken rainbow all right." Both girls then started to laugh.

Wanda smirked and turned to Anna, "You think that did the trick?"

"Ah'm pretty entertained, and ah'm sure it did it's job to cover our tracks about Sunday night," she answered while watching Remy's retreating figure. "Come on…we better go before anyone notices that we're up here," Anna stated and turned around to walk about but groaned when she saw what was waiting for them behind the door which had a small see through window. "Fuck meh…"

"I would but I don't swing that way," Laura Lex answered and frowned when she saw the same thing.

Wanda looked at the thin woman with the gray skirt suit and short brown hair. "Are we always going to get caught?" she asked Anna.

"With mah luck, ah guess so…" she answered and they slowly made their way towards their math teacher.

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves in the principal's office. Professor Xavier was sitting in front of them, Raven Darkholme stood behind him looking surly.

"I'm assuming you know why I brought you here?" Ms. Darkholme stated.

"Not really," Amara answered receiving a glare from the older woman.

"You girls know it's going to cost a lot of money to replace everyone's uniforms right? Not to mention we had to cancel the rest of day including the afterschool activities," Professor Xavier stated calmly.

"Ah'm sorrah headmaster, it sounds as if yahr assuming we were somehow involved in this…" Anna stated innocently as she stared at the bald man.

Charles Xavier was about to reply when he got interrupted.

"I'm sure that's not what's going on, after all he would have to have some kind of evidence to assume that," Wanda remarked.

Charles smiled at her; she certainly did remind him of Erik. He tried speaking but got interrupted once again.

"All right that's it. I ADMIT IT!"

Amara, Anna and Wanda turned to look at Laura Lex.

"You admit that this is your doing?" Raven asked excitedly then turned to Charles. "I was right; I think the right punishment is seclusion for all four in different rooms…"

"No, no, no," Laura Lex interrupted her. "I'm not admitting to that."

"Then to what Ms. Howlett?"

"Headmaster, I've been pretty depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Yes! I mean how can I achieve my goal if I look like this!" she answered dramatically and pointed at herself.

Raven and Charles shared a look before turning back to the blue haired girl.

"I mean…who's gonna want to pay to see all this blubber on a pole…" Laura Lex kept rambling.

Wanda looked at Laura like she was crazy, while Anna was biting her tongue trying not to laugh, and Amara looked very confused not knowing what she was talking about.

"So anyway, when I heard the fire alarm go off, I believed it was a real fire and stayed behind. I mean if I can't achieve my goal of being a stripper why stay alive…right?" Laura Lex kept going for another minute before dramatically finishing and burying her face into her hands.

Charles stared at her speechless; he then cleared his throat and turned to face Anna Marie.

"I'm sure that you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's crucial that you young ladies pay attention to directions though, Next time it might not be a false alarm and you four being on the rooftop would not be a very happy ending. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir…" they all responded.

"Very well, you may go…"

The all got up and marched out.

"Ms. Howlet…"

"Yes?" Laura answered and poked her head back in the room.

"About your…situation. I would recommend meeting with our counselor."

"Um…I'll try and squeeze that in…" she answered and disappeared.

"I can't believe you let them go," Raven stated.

"Ms. Maximoff was right, there's no evidence."

"So what are we going to do about all the uniforms that need to be replaced?"

Charles smiled, "We can bill Erik."

Raven grimaced, "You might want me to break that news to him."

"Agreed."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2A Dorm 2 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You look emo again," Pietro commented as he looked at his Cajun roommate.

"Jus cause I be tinking don't mean I'm emo…"

"Whatever…it's not about Cody again though right? Cause then I'll really think you jumped ship…" he commented while rubbing his hands together trying to get the rest of the red tint off his skin.

"Y' disgusting mon ami…"

Pietro laughed as John walked out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Damn it, I still look red," John complained.

"It's not too bad; we just look like we got a really bad sun burn. At least we're not purple," Pietro answered smirking as he thought about how Crystal looked like she was beat up.

"Speak for yourself," Kurt remarked as he finished making his sandwich.

John grinned as he stared at the black haired sophomore. He had yet to take a shower and he's skin was a dark blue color.

Remy looked at Kurt too, his mind hesitating to ask the question on his mind. He had hung out with her for almost two months, and he was positive he has inquired about her love life. The answer had been that there was no one, yet he had spotted her with two different guys in what to him looked like romantic positions. In reality he shouldn't care, they weren't even friends anymore but he couldn't help the burning curiosity in him.

"Kurt…"

"Yaw…" Kurt answered in-between bites of his sandwich.

"Do y' know if your sœuris datin' an'one?"

Kurt started choking on his sandwich making chunks fly out and hit Warren who was sitting on a stall by the counter. Warren dusted the ham off with a grossed out look.

"Meine Schwester?" he answered swallowing all his food. He gave Remy a suspicious look. "Why you wanna know?"

"Jus wonderin'…"

"Hey you just reminded, you never did tell me what was going on and why you and had dinner with her that other night. You have a girlfriend, you know."

Remy silently cursed at himself, "Calm down mon ami…we jus be frien…y' know what never mind fo'get I asked."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a soft female voice.

"Anna Marie is single; she's been single since the summer."

Remy cursed himself even more. She had been so quiet that he had forgotten she was there; he would have to give Warren a good smack on the head for sneaking her over to study.

"That's right…you guys used to be tight," Kurt commented looking at Asian girl.

"Yeah…used too," she answered making Warren turn and look at her intently.

"How do you know your info is accurate if you USED to be tight but not no more shelia?" John asked the question Remy was thinking.

Elizabeth smirked, "We're girls, we talk and that talk travels. Believe me mates, the info is accurate," she answered and then went back to looking at her Physics book.

After a few minutes of silence Remy got up. "I'm gonna go to bed, we got a big practice day tomorrow non?"

Pietro groaned, "Don't remind me," she mumbled.

"Not looking forward to it?" John asked with an evil smirk.

"Eh…" was his only answer making John laugh hysterically.

Remy ignored them and walked to his room, it wasn't until he was about to close the door that he noticed he was being followed.

"Quoi?" he asked.

"You doing' ok mate?

"Oui…porqoui?"

John looked at him intently, "You been actin' weird and askin' lots of questions about a certain girl yur not friending anymore…"

"Friending?" Remy asked with a perked eyebrow.

John shrugged, "Combined friend with dating…"

"Aren't y' tryin' ta be clever."

"I'm being serious; you've been distant and very thoughtful lately…"

Remy smirked, "Y' gonna call me emo aussi (too)?"

"No but if you miss the Shelia that much why not to eat yur pride and…"

"Going ta bed now mom ami," Remy answered and closed the door in Johns face.

"Bloody fucken hell…" John cursed under his breath as he looked at the door. He sighed and went to sit next to Pietro on the couch.

"What's up? What was that about?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Blokes got issues…just like you…"

"HEY," Pietro snapped.

John smirked and started putting the volume on the TV up so he wouldn't have to listen but both boys were distracted as Remy opened the door to his bedroom and looked at the only girl in the room.

"Petite…bout m' question and Jean…"

Betts looked up at him with a soft smile, "Your curious inquiries are safe with me mate," she responded having a feeling about what he was going to ask.

"Merci…" he answered with relief and closed the door again.

"He's quick to cover his ass," Pietro commented with a grin.

"Again, just like you…" John answered putting his attention back on the TV.

On the counter island Warren was still staring at Elizabeth. Feeling his gaze on her she fidgeted and not being able to take it anymore she looked up at him exasperated.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, just thinking about why we're friends."

"And why's that?" she asked.

"Cause you're a good one…at least to me. You're covering for my friends instead of telling Jean."

Elizabeth shrugged "I'm not one to start drama," she answered.

"Then you might have gone to the wrong group," he commented.

Betts returned his intense stare, "Girls are drama no matter who they are. I'm just not the one to start it," she replied and closed her book. "I think I'm all studied out for now luv…I'll see in you later…," she added and gathered her stuff.

Warren watched her and bit his lip wondering if he had said too much. To her though he just nodded and walked her out. When he turned around he found three pairs of eyes watching him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Kurt answered and made his way to the bathroom.

Pietro shrugged and turned around towards the TV.

John couldn't resist though, "Ya like her…"

Pietro smacked his forehead, "Do you ever shut up?" he asked.

"No," the Aussie answered.

Warren ignored him and walked to his bedroom, "shouldn't you guys go to bed, you have your stupid band practice tomorrow." With that he closed his door making it slam.

"geeze…wonder what's wrong with him…"

Pietro shook his head looked at John like he was an idiot.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Saturday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex yawned as she watched the houses while they pass by as Anna drove towards their destination. She stayed quiet, she wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't excited about what she was about to do or if it was because it was 11 am. She had only been up an hour but her eyes and body still seemed very tired.

Anna stopped in front of the big closed up house. They both stared at it and noticed that it still looked creepy and dark even in the daylight.

"Yah gonna call meh when yahr ready tah have meh pick yah up?" she asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave, maybe I'll come out in like 2 minutes," Laura answered.

Anna looked at her with amusement in her eyes, "Ah'm sure yahr not and that you'll be fiahne."

"But I'm gonna be stuck with five boys! All by myself," she answered frowning.

"And yarh gonna conquer…yahr tough short little ass can kick all of their asses without a problem."

"I guess…"

"Hurry up and get out mah car already…"

"Alright already, bully," Laura answered and got out.

"Call meh when yahr ready."

"K, bye."

"Bah…"

Laura Lex waved and watched her drive away. With a frown she turned around and started walking up the steps to the big house. On the outside side it was quiet. She grabbed at the door knob and started turning it but it was locked. She then started rummaging through the small black purse she had looking for a key.

After yesterday meeting with Principal Xavier, the girls were headed back to their dorms and that's when they had found Jubilee. When asked what happened to her and why she hadn't met them she stated she had gotten distracted and then gave Laura Lex a key stating that Pietro had asked Ray to give it to her.

She finally found it and put in the keyhole. Without any trouble the door unlocked and she cautiously entered. She could hear the faint music from where she was standing. She smirked as she recognized it as a song from Cradle of Filth. That smirk quickly went away at the realization that it wasn't the song on the CD she had given them. She hurried her steps to get to where the noise was coming from, she entered the big room with the stage and her eyes widened as she saw that the boys had started to practice without her. At the moment there was no vocals, they were all just playing their instruments.

Her eyes automatically went to person she hadn't seen up there last time, curious to see what his 'back-up position' was. Roberto was playing on a guitar, from what she remembered it looked like the one Remy had been playing when she first saw them. Her eyes then searched for the auburn haired boy, when she found him she saw that there was a microphone stand in front of him. His hands now held a bass guitar and they seemed talented at playing it; but she also noticed that the microphone in front of him wasn't the only one on the stage.

Pietro's eyes were focused on the paper in front of him next to his microphone. She walked down the middle of the room getting closer to them noticing that none of them had noticed her yet, all of them too busy looking at the notes of the song they weren't familiar with.

She looked from Pietro to Remy waiting for one of them to open their mouths and start vocals but was disappointed when both of them started singing in unison to the chorus of the song.

"She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you  
She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you from behind…"

The boys went again into an instrumental moment but soon her answer was finally answered as Pietro continued in a low whispering grow that brought shivers up her spine.

"If you're out on a moonlit night  
Be careful of them neighborhood strays  
Of a lady with long black hair  
Trying to win you with Nymphetamine ways…"

Remy and Pietro then continued with the chorus and soon the song was finished.

"Y' sounding better wit dos low growls," Remy commented to Pietro while taking his hair out of his eyes.

Pietro took a drink from a water bottle that had been next to his feet. "Thanks," he answered and then made many sounds like he was clearing his throat.

"Morning," Ray called out making everyone turn to him to see who he was talking to.

"When you get here?" Pietro asked noticing Laura Lex. She didn't answer, just stared at him speechless. Pietro looked at Remy who shrugged.

"Water break?" John asked coming out from behind the drums.

"Water break," Ray responded and they all started walking off the platform except Pietro who stayed where he was.

"But I just got here…" Laura commented snapping out of her trance as they passed her by.

"Jus five minutes…" Remy answered.

"Ya, we've been here for an hour, a water break sounds good," Roberto added and they all disappeared through a hallway.

Laura Lex watched them with a scowl and then turned her attention to the only one left. She slowly made her way up the stage and stood next to him. Her eyes went to the microphone in front of him, then to his guitar and then his lips.

Pietro watched her and smirked before asking, "What? Are you that surprised?"

Laura Lex rolled her eyes at the cockiness in his voice, "Actually I am. who would have known you have multiple talents."

"I know I'm awesome, I can sing, play guitar, play football and I'm hot as hell too…thanks for noticing."

"Being hot isn't a talent," she answered.

"So you agree that I am hot?" he asked moving in closer to her to the point where he was suddenly pressed into her.

Laura Lex looked up into his sapphire eyes and her heart started to speed up. They hadn't been this close since the restaurant incident. "You're only hot in that tiny demented brain of yours…" she spat at him.

"I disagree; I'm also hot in crystals brain too…"

"Like that matters her brain is smaller than yours. And do you mind giving me some personal space? Just cause we're gonna be singing together doesn't mean you can invade my personal bubble…your growling isn't that much of a turn on…"

Pietro chuckled making the little hairs in the back on her head go up at how close his laugh was to her ear. "You know you like…" he whispered. To which part he was referring to she wasn't sure, and she wasn't about to ask. "Don't worry though; you won't hear a lot of it. It's not the way I prefer to vocalize but if I have to I have to."

"Oh really, and what way do you prefer?" she asked glaring at the fact that he hadn't backed away like she wanted him to.

He seemed to think about it before starting to sing to her softly, "Expose your heart show me where you're weak, kneel and beg for my healing…" as he sang the words one of his hands went up and briefly caressed her cheek and slowly traveled down her neck and rested in the area right above her round mounds.

"Obsession sinks in you want more and more…of my wand of unyielding…" as he finished singing the words his hands kept traveling down towards her waist and then right as he finished his pushed her pelvis on to his own.

"Aren't you guys' professional…" the Australian voice stated.

Both teens snapped their heads to the side to see that the other four boys were back and watching them as if they were performing a play. Roberto's mouth hang open not having seeing either teen this…what was the word he was looking for? Intimate? Ray was holding back a laugh; he was finding Laura Lex's 'deer caught in headlight' facial expression very amusing. John and Remy just smirked at the sight not at all surprised.

"Seriously…didn even wanna take a five minute break and alread' in character…Y' guys are tres bon huh?" Remy added as they stopped staring and started walking back on stage.

Laura Lex pushed Pietro away from her, "I'm really going to regret this…" she stated out loud.

Pietro smirked and unconsciously licked his lips. "Probably…"

Laura gave him a disgusted look, "So you all heard the song?" she asked once all of them were huddled together. They all nodded. "Then you all know what it's about?"

"Sex," all five boys replied in unison.

Lexa smirked, "Pretty much…and I have an idea. You might not like it…" she stated looking at Pietro wickedly.

Pietro looked at her from head to toe, "We'll see…"

Remy rolled his eyes at both as John walked back to his drums playing with his drum sticks. "Idee's and planin' later…let's play…"

With that they all scattered to their appropriate positions. Remy took his mike from the stand and handed it to Laura Lex.

"Looks like y' up petite…"

Laura Lex sighed and took it.

"Scared?" Pietro asked grinning.

"Please…I'm gonna floor you," she answered.

He laughed and started his guitar as he heard John do the initial bang on the drums.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To be Continued O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

And that is all…for now. Rogue is a very bad bad girl! Using poor clueless Cody. The prank went off ok and they didn't get in trouble, so yup that was all this chap was about. Jealousy and Prank…no perverted dream by anyone today…I'll fix that next chap mwahahahha…

Cookie for those who guessed Pietro! What's the best way to piss Crystal off? Putting her boyfriend on the stage with a sexy blue haired girl says I. Onward to out ships…

**ROMY**- Remy is too interested in what Anna is doing now that they're not friends, lol. He's cute…wonder if he'll get over himself and start talking to her again…Anna on the other hand is still plotting not letting it get to her…or is she? She was stalking somebody!

**JONDA**- AWWW Moment for them…

**XIETRO**- Yup, Laura's gonna have to put up with him some more. Just a teeny tiny moment…but at least it was a sexy one ;) lol

**JUBILAY**- They where around…

**AMARTO**- MIA in this chap, we'll see some of them in the next one…

The songs I quoted in this chap are: Cradle of Filth's 'Devil Woman' and 'Lord Gold Wand of Unyielding' by HORSE the band. Hope you guys liked and that you'll review! See you in two weeks ;)

-UHW


	14. Breaking Rule 1

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O AN O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Back again! Hope you guys enjoy this new chap :)

I want to thank: **LoveMeant2Be, Nicholee33, Anonymous** (Thanks for the review and glad you're enjoying it), **The Fortune Teller, Dean's best girl, RRL24, Ryromaniac, Guest** (thanks for the review), **Xmangal**, **and Midnight MoonXX.** I really appreciate the time you guys take to review the fic. *glomps her reviews* I love them all!

Anyhoo here is the next chap. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review ;)

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Chapter 14 O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex walked down a hallway, not knowing at all if she was heading the right direction. They had been practicing for two hours when the boys had suddenly decided that they wanted to take a thirty minute break. During the first five minutes Remy had given her a quick tour of the huge house. Though it looked old and dingy on the outside it was kept pretty neat on the inside.

After the small tour, he stated that they would be outside in the backyard and left her to roam around. The first place she had found was the kitchen, after getting two waters she started trying to find the door to the back yard. After five minutes of going through room to room trying to find her out she knew she was on the right track as she started hearing their voices.

"What y' think about her idee for the stage?"

"Sounds cool, a little darker than anything we've done but with new members come new ideas," John answered.

"That's true but, we don't even know if she's going to be staying permanently right? It all depends on how the audience takes to her," Roberto commented.

"Dat's true…"

"But that's exactly the reason why we should let her do it her way, after all it might be her only time right?" Pietro remarked.

"Aren't you all of a sudden considerate of other people," Roberto answered in a teasing voice.

"Y'sure you wanna do it? Y' gonna be the worse one off…"

"Meaning what? Pietro asked.

"Meaning that yo girlfriend is de worst one when it comes to jealousy…"

"Actually mate, bet your red head can give her a run for her money…"

"They're all bad," Pietro answered before Remy could argue with John. "But so what? It's a performance, it doesn't mean anything," he added.

"True mais…I an't gonna be doing anything that's gonna piss Jean off. I'm jus gonna be playing my guitar," Remy responded to Johns last comment ignoring Pietro.

"It's just like a fucken drama play…just a performance," Pietro repeated.

"I don't think girlfriends like performances like that…Vertigo made the biggest bitch fit about me being in drama class and I didn't even do anything THAT suggestive," Roberto stated.

"I don't think it was the drama class that was pissing her off, more of the fact of how much you were enjoying certain things in drama class," Ray commented.

" 'ave y' even told de femme that y' won't be going to de dance yet?" Remy asked Pietro.

"…Not yet…no…"

John started laughing manically, "You're just digging an even bigger and bigger grave for yourself aren't ya?"

"It's not a big deal…we just miss one dance, wow," Pietro answered calmly.

They all stayed quiet then. Laura Lex rolled her eyed, guys complained that girls gossiped way too much yet it seemed that boys were the same if not worse! She slowly made her outside and suddenly wished she hadn't when she heard Roberto speak again.

"So what's the deal with you and Howlett?"

"What do you mean?"

"That little stunt on the stage earlier while we were getting water, that wasn't you guys rehear…OW," Roberto yelled annoyed and glared at Remy who had kicked him on the back from his position on the floor. Remy didn't pay him any attention, he had a small smile and was looking towards the door way. Roberto followed his gaze and saw the blue haired girl staring at him. He mentally cursed at himself and turned to Pietro expecting to see him glaring at him but was surprised to see that he hadn't reacted at all. He was sitting on the white lawn chair looking pretty relaxed and nonchalant.

If he hadn't been trying to avoid looking at her though, he would have noticed the water bottle being hurled at him. "FUCK!" he yelled as the cold bottle hit his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he threw a glare at her.

Laura shrugged, "You should have been paying attention…and you're welcome," she stated and started walking towards a white patio table with a huge umbrella in the middle.

Pietro glared at her, then felt very annoyed with himself as his glare softened and he observed her swaying hips walk further and further away from him. It wasn't his fault that the black dress she was wearing went to mid-thigh and showed off her nicely toned legs.

Laura Lex reached the patio table but instead of sitting on one of the chairs surrounding it she sat on the actual table. After getting comfortable and making sure that she wasn't giving the boys a free show in her dress she took a quick glance at all of them and did a double take when she looked at Ray.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him. Ray Crisp wearing his usual casual wear, a black t-shirt and black baggy pants with chains on the pockets was trying to put a fork in an electricity socket.

"Hmm…" he mumbled and looked up at her. He shrugged, "I like seeing that small blue electricity spark…" he answered like it wasn't a big deal that he was about to electrocute himself.

"What are you three?" she scolded.

He didn't answer, just stared at her with the fork still in midair pointing at the plug in. She then looked at Roberto who was sitting next to him on the floor, a magnifying glass in hand and he was pointing it at his other hand. On the right side of him sat Remy who had cards on a small table in front of him, he was playing solitaire. Pietro sat next to him, and was making a weird face at her with his tongue sticking out. John sat at the farthest right next to him; it looked like he was attempting to burn off a bandage that was on his finger with his zippo lighter.

Laura Lex sighed and shook her head, "never mind don't answer that…"

They all continued with their activities and Laura Lex took her phone out and started texting. After ten minutes she looked up and caught Pietro staring at her. He quickly averted his gaze and turned to Remy who was about to finish what seemed like his tenth game.

"What time do you think we'll be done with this?" she asked.

Remy looked up from his game, "Hm…je ne sais pas…we be doing bon so maybe…trois?" he looked at Pietro for a confirmation.

"That's fine with me…"

"Good…that means I won't be late for my date…" Laura Lex hid her smirk as she watched Pietro frown from her peripherals. She then texted Anna 'three' feeling satisfied that they all probably though she was texting her date.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 2 Hours and a half Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro drank some water and cleared his throat a few times. "One more time…I think I can still get that growl deeper…"

"ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME!"

The other four boys looked at the fiery blue haired sophomore. Some winced as her shout echoed due to the microphone and the others gave a small grin. They started feeling her irritation grow for the past hour while Pietro's gloat grew. What was bothering her? The huge clock by the entrance to the room read 4pm.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she replied saying the word 'what' stupidly. "You said we were going to finish at 3 and its 4…why are we still practicing we sound fine..."

Pietro shrugged, "I think my vocals could use some more practice…"

"So? Mine sound fine…can I go and you practice by yourself…"

"Hmmm…" Pietro looked like he was thinking about it. "No…" he answered after half a minute. "You wanted us to play this stupid song, I told you it's not the way I sing so now you're stuck watching me try to perfect what YOU want."

Laura Lex replied by giving him a deathly glare.

"Damn…if looks could kill…" Ray stated.

"Seriously…" Roberto replied and they both stepped away from her.

"C'mon mon ami…we got plans too member? We're all going out with de femmes t'night."

"Oh yeah…"

"You coming mate?" John asked Roberto.

"Is Vertigo going?"

"Yup."

"No thanks."

"Avoiding her much?"

"Like the plague," he answered making John laugh. "Seriously, she wants back with me and I'm in no mood for that."

"In the mood for darker skin…"

Roberto looked at Ray with a grin, "I guess you could say that."

John looked over at Laura Lex and pointed, "Like that…"

Laura Lex rolled her eyes; she was starting to really hate making this decision. That had been the fifth time that day that the boys had started talking like if she wasn't able to hear them.

Roberto grimaced, "Not quiet…no offense," he quickly added as she glared at him. "Cute and all but I think I prefer my chocolate sweet not bitter…"

Laura Lex started walking towards him and her mouth opened, "FUC…" she stopped though when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and brought her close to a warm body. The other arm belonging to this person went up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Tsk tsk…any more bad words from you and I'm going to have wash that small little mouth of yours with soap," he whispered suggestively into her ear.

Laura Lex ignored the shiver the action gave her and struggled to get away from the embrace. Pietro let her go and ran away from her not wanting to get attacked.

Roberto gave him thankful look for the save.

John smirked and said, "I think Pietro likes his chocolate bitter."

"Yeah I'm starting to think that too," Roberto answered.

"No…I'm being serious, I think he really likes bitter chocolate."

Ray gave a small chuckled, these guys were getting more and more amusing every time he was with them.

Remy sighed at all of them, "I tink we got off de subject…we doing it again or what?"

"Well you already made me late…" Laura answered while playing with her microphone.

John took that as his cue and started the initial drum beat.

Thirty minutes later the six made their way out of the run down looking house. The boys were talking and joking as Laura Lex tried speed walking away from them. Remy watched her go and then froze as he saw what was waiting for her.

In front of the house was a dark green Camaro, but what had really caught his attention wasn't the car but who was leaning on it. Anna Marie's elbows were resting on the hood of the car where it looked like she was patiently waiting. She was wearing a green dress that went a little above the knee and had buttons on the top half. The dress seemed to fit her like a glove in hand as it showed off her hour shaped body, giving him a great look at the shape of her hips.

He couldn't help but be reminded of a pin up model as he tried prying his eye away from her figure. He's assumption of thinking she was 'patiently' waiting went away as she heard her speak in her southern accent which seemed to come out stronger when she was mad.

"What the hell! Yah said tah be here at three, have yah seen the freaking time…"

"I KNOW! It's not my fault! Blame the idiot that looks like this one," Laura Lex answered and nodded at Wanda.

"Stop making that comparison! We don't look all that much a like…which I think is a good thing for me since I'd get pretty freaked out if you'd look at me that much," Wanda answered. Wanda was standing next to Anna. She was wearing red dress that seemed the same height as Anna's, but instead of being skin tight it was loose. She was wearing a corset looking over shirt; it was mesh around the arms and around her chest giving the red dress a darker look. The corset part of the over shirt was not see through and fit tight around her abdomen. It stopped at the waist and went back to being mesh as it reached the bottom of the dress. She was wearing boots that went up to her mid-calf and mesh tights.

Laura Lex made a gagging noise which Wanda chose to ignore.

"So who's the lucky boy that gets to sing with you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Laura glared at her, "YOU KNEW!" she accused. Anna turned to Wanda with a perked eyebrow.

"No," Wanda answered. "I thought it might be a possibility but I wasn't sure. One of them could have sung better than him," she answered defending herself. She then looked past Laura Lex and saw that her twin was looking over at them. When he noticed that she was looking he nodded in greeting. She made no action but turned and looked at the person next to him.

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the golden skin. She could tell that he had an ok body by the way he looked in their school uniform but she never imagined that he was that muscular.

"Yah might want to pick yahr jaw up. Their coming this way…" Anna interrupted her thoughts in a teasing voice.

"He rocks out! Like crazy rocks out on those drums," Laura Lex commented as she watched the shirt less fire loving Aussie come closer to them.

"Shelia's..." he greeted Anna and Wanda. Anna answered him by giving him a nod.

"Hi…" Wanda answered as Remy and Pietro joined him.

"Sorry to keep ya waing' your brother got carried away…"

"Phss…" Pietro made a noise that stated he didn't agree with the comment.

"It was your fault!" Laura Lex remarked.

"No it's not; it's your and your song!" Pietro argued back.

Wanda rolled her eyes, 'here we go again' she thought and crossed her arms together.

Anna didn't pay much attention to them; she was looking at the Cajun in front of her. He was avoiding looking at her and instead focused on the car she was on, her car.

John noticed Anna's gaze and turned to look at Remy too. He rolled his eyes, for being the oldest he was not being mature at all. He had spent all week wondering about the girls' relationship status and what not. Now that she was right in front of him he wasn't even looking at her.

"Nice ride shelia. Didn't know ya drove," he commented. "You guy always took the cycle so I just assumed…"

Anna heard John but didn't bother looking at him. She knew what rule #1 was, but she was already breaking it as she stared at the auburn haired boy. Why not break it some more?

"Yah never asked…" she stated.

Laura Lex and Pietro stopped bickering as they heard her speak and turned to face them. Wanda and John did the same, all four teens knowing that she wasn't answering to John making this the first time she spoke to Remy all week. None of the four teens would ever admit to their southern friends that there had been a change in them since the incident; and now as they stared at the brown eyes turn to look at the emerald ones they could feel it…

The electric tension between them as they stared at each other was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Non, I never did ask…mais…I prefer t' be de driver…"

Anna nodded but didn't answer. The six then just quiet, no one knowing how to break the sudden tension.

A few feet back Roberto and Ray watched the six teens. They hadn't gotten closer not wanting to get caught up in the sexual mess up those teens were getting into.

Roberto shook his head as he noticed that they stopped talking. 'Yup…something awkward just happened' he thought to himself then pried his eyes away and looked around. He smirked at what he found, wondering how he hadn't noticed her earlier. He elbowed Ray getting a glare from the taller boy.

"Talking about sweet…" he stated and nodded in the direction he was looking. Then without waiting for an answer from the Goth he went towards the direction. Ray looked, a ghost of a smile appeared on his mouth as he slowly followed.

"Hey…

Amara and Jubilee looked up from their books. They were sitting on a white blanket on the grass on the side of the house. Amara looked like she was reading from her play book and Jubilee had her math book open.

"Hi," Amara answered with a small smile as she saw who it was. Jubilee didn't answer but instead got up when she noticed that Ray wasn't far behind.

"Bored?" he asked her as he checked her out. She was wearing a short casual dress. From the chest up it was a dark purple color, the rest of the dress was black.

"Yeah, you guys made as wait a lot longer than expected," she answered. "So how did it go? Did Lex do well?"

"Yeah…she was cool," Roberto answered and sat next to her where Jubilee had been just a minute ago.

"So I heard you're playing with the band now…"

"I am," he answered.

"Guess you won't be able to walk me back to school next time huh?"

Roberto smirked at the memory. That kiss was still fresh in his mind, one of the main reasons he had ditched Vertigo.

"Maybe that means this time you should stay," he answered.

"So what do you do anyway? Lex said you were keeping it a secret till today."

"I take over for Remy on the guitar. He switched to Bass."

"That's cool…I thought you might be the one doing vocals."

"No Thank god…I mean I sing ok but I'm really glad it wasn't me. Especially with how they're gonna act it out," he replied giving a nod at Pietro and Laura Lex. "It's a little too close to her then what I'm comfortable with…"

"But we do it all the time in Class," she commented with a perked eye brow.

Roberto looked at her intently, "That's different…"

Amara blushed and looked away from him to watch Jubilee and Ray talk farther away from them. "So you sing ok? You should show me sometime," she stated changing the subject.

"Pick the time and place," he replied

Amara turned to him, "Aren't the guys the ones to make those decisions on the first date?" she inquired. Realizing what she said she blushed yet again and looked away from him. Roberto laughed and watched as she turned her attention to her drama play.

Away from them Jubilee was dusting her butt off to make sure she hadn't gotten any dirt on it. Ray looked at her closely. She was wearing thick tights that went passed her knees, a yellow flouncy skirt, a black tank top and a small long sleeve yellow mini jacket that just covered half of her upper body. Her hair which she usually down was up in a tight bun, the end of her hair was sticking out like spikes from behind the bun.

"Yo…" he greeted as she met him half way.

"Hello."

They stared at each other in silence for about a minute until he broke the silence with…

"You look like a bee…"

Jubilee's mouth opened into an O shape as she looked at him, "What kinda stupid thing is that to say!" Ray looked at her and held back his laughter; she was funny when she was angry. "First of all…bee's are furry! Are you trying to say I'm hairy? Second they go from flower to flower to pollinate, are to trying to say I am 'pollinating' with different people. You are lucky I DON'T have a stinger cause I would sting YO…"

Jubilee stopped talking as Ray put two fingers on her lips. "Stop talking, if I had known you were going to take that that far the wrong way I wouldn't have said it," Ray stated with a small chuckle. "…you look cu…nice," he told her and put his fingers down.

"Oh…thanks, I guess. You should have said that to begin with," she answered quietly looking at the book in her hands trying to avoid his eyes.

Noticing her interest in the book, Ray took it from her hands and started flipping through it. "Getting ready for another quiz?"

"Yeah…" she answered as she watched him. She smiled as she noticed that he was wearing the wrist band she gave him again.

"I don't know why you study your butt off, from what I hea you're the smartest one in your grade…"

"Where you hear that?" she asked and turned to glare at Amara.

Ray shrugged, "Somewhere…"

"Well it doesn't hurt to be safe," she answered. "You should try it…"

He looked down at her and smirked, "Just cause I don't look it doesn't mean I don't. You saw me at the library…"

"Oh yea…"

"HEY! STOP THE FLIRTING AND GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! WE"RE LEAVING…"

"She sounds better when she's singing," Ray commented as he winced and handed the book back.

Jubilee smiled, "I'm going to tell her you said that."

"Don't, she almost attacked Roberto and Pietro today…though in different ways. Anyway you like having a drama partner right? If you want to keep it that way you probably shouldn't tell her."

"You're scared of a girl who's a foot shorter than you. Cute," she answered and watched as Roberto folded the blanket they had brought and hand it to Amara. Soon they both joined them.

"She gives a mean glare…" he stated in defensive.

"Right, well we'll see you guys later," Amara answered and both girls walked towards the car.

"Ok let's go, at this rate I'm going to be late for my date…"

"Of course don't want to keep him waiting do we…"

Laura Lex turned to Pietro, getting déjà vu since he used the same line that he had used at the restaurant. "Don't you have your girls waiting? Why are you still here wasting time?" she snapped.

Anna finally broke eye contact with the reddish brown eyes at hearing the 'your girls' part. Remy watched as one of her smooth pale arms stayed on the hood of the car as she made a circle to get to the driver seat.

"See ya," Wanda said and got into the passenger seat. Jubilee and Amara were both already getting in the car as John answered with 'Bye'. The only one left was Laura Lex who was looking at Pietro still waiting for an answer to her question.

"We're going to have practice on Monday," he told her ignoring the question all together.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" and got in the car. The five boys then watched them drive away.

"That was an interesting practice," Roberto commented walking away towards their own cars.

"Having a girl in the group is going to complicate things isn't it?" Ray asked following him after looking at Pietro's facial expression.

John laughed; "Maybe…especially since it's that girl…" he answered and watched Pietro follow disgruntled without giving a reply. He then turned and looked at Remy who was still staring at the direction where the car had gone. "Come on mate," he told him giving him a smack on the back. "I have a feeling you and Pietro aren't gonna have a good night…"

"Why's dat?"

"Aren't ya gonna tell the girly girls that you're not going to the dance?"

"Merde!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jean laughed cutely at her boyfriend. Remy looked at Pietro and back to Jean.

"You boys are so cute and funny…" she stated taking a drink from her strawberry drink.

"That is a joke, RIGHT?" Crystal asked looking at Pietro pointedly.

"No, it's not," Pietro answered making Jean stop laughing and turn to glare at Remy.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We already told y' petite's, gotta go to De Spot…"

"The Spot happens after the dance Remy; you can go and perform after the dance like you guys have done before!" Jean argued.

"Dis be a special performance petite we gotta go earlier to set up de stage and…"

"And nothing! This is the FIRST dance of the year! PLEASSSSE say we're gonna go," Crystal interrupted and gave Pietro a puppy eyes.

"We really can't, but it's fine if you girls go. Just cause we're not going with you doesn't mean you can't go."

"Right and we're just going to go and look like loner losers? Are you kidding?" Crystal answered peeved.

"Then don't fucken go. I could really care less. The point is we're not going," he answered rudely reacting to her attitude.

Crystal scoffed and got up and left the table. Jean glared at Pietro and Remy and took off after her leaving both the boys in the booth by themselves.

Not being able to make up their minds about where they were going, they ended up going to a small restaurant a few minutes away from the school called Hydra's Diner. In the booth behind them they heard the two other girls get up and follow them. A few seconds later John and Roberto took Crystal and Jean's seat.

"That went well," John stated with a humorous smirk.

"I can't believe you made me come," Roberto complained.

"I wasn't going to get stuck with Emma AND Vertigo. The bloody hell with that mate…"

"It could have been worse," Pietro answered.

"I'm not so sure it be over…" Remy answered massaging his temple getting ready for the head ache that was to come.

"You gonna tell them bout lil Ms. Attitude?" John asked.

"No, she won't leave me alone all fucken week if she knew," Pietro answered.

"Ohh so that means you wanna be alone with bitter chocolate?" Roberto asked with a teasing smirk.

Remy shook his head and mumbled, "Where de 'ell y' guys get dese nicknames…", no one seemed to hear him.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "This means I don't want to be crowded, kinda what you guys are doing now," he answered.

"Damn someone is cranky!" John answered. "Didn't get your nap?" he added.

"He's been like dat since after practice," Remy answered and looked around to see if the girls were back yet.

"Oh Oh…I don't think your mood is going to get any better mate…"

Pietro looked at John who was facing the entrance. What he saw made him scowl even more, "Are fucking serious?" he asked out loud.

"It's like you guys got damn GPS on each other," John answered with a smirk.

"They're coming back…" Roberto answered and went back to his booth being accompanied by John.

"Well, have you boys reconsidered?" Jean asked as she sat back down next to Remy.

"Non, were we suppose ta? We jus though y' ladies went ta de powder room…"

"Yeah, so that you guys could think it over!"

"Oh…we did't get dat hint…" Remy answered and smirked as he saw what John was talking about. Laura Lex Howlett and Julian Keller were being escorted to the booth across from John and Roberto's.

Crystal didn't notice the couple as she glared at Pietro. "Pietro, if you don't go don't expect to get that 'thing' you like from me. That's a whole week without it buddy!"

Pietro took a quick glance at the blue haired girl. She was wearing blue dark jeans and a white long shirt with a small gold belt going around her waist. Their eyes meet briefly before she started conversation with the black haired boy.

"It's a good thing I still have my hand then…" he answered as he looked at Crystal.

Remy spat out some of his drink as he heard this, spraying Crystal who was sitting in front of him and then Jean as he tried turning away from Crystal. From behind him the sniggering from Roberto and John was heard.

"Desole," he apologized to Jean and Crystal while trying not to laugh. Jean was wiping the liquid from herself; Crystal did the same but gave Pietro a horrified look.

"Don't make empty threats if you don't want to hear the answer," he told her noticing her reaction.

Remy smirked and ate his food while observing the pair. John and himself had noticed the change in Pietro towards Crystal since their small break. They weren't sure if he was because he was still somewhat sensitive to the fact that she had hurt his twin, or whether he might just be losing interest in the pretty blue eye blond. At the same time, today it might have just been the fact that he wanted to look big in front of certain people. Remy took a quick look at Julian Keller through his peripherals.

For the next twenty minutes all the teen ate in silence. The girls were to shock to say anything else to the suddenly bad tempered boys. Finally Jean broke the silence, she was picking at a piece of chocolate cake with distaste.

"Wat is it?" Remy asked a bit annoyed as he watched her move to him and show him her pout.

"This tastes disgusting…will you take it back for me and get them to get me something else?" she asked sweetly.

"N…"

"I'll go for you…" Pietro interrupted Remy. Remy looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You will? Thanks Pietro!"

"Pie Pie you're the best!" Crystal stated and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, I was going to the restroom anyway…" he answered and got up taking the cake in hand.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex yawned. She was very annoyed; no matter what she did it seemed that she would always be doomed to be around people she hated.

Julian was babbling next to her; as he kept talking he smoothly put an arm around her shoulder. This action caused her to roll her eyes. She had chosen to come to this place hoping that it would be a quick casual date but much to her dismay he was not shutting up.

She shrugged Julian's arm off nodded to what he was saying then took out her blue phone.

'Wat r u doing?' she texted.

'Playing solitaire…'

'Since wen do u play solitaire?'

'IDk…since now.'

'Guess that's still better than what im doing…'

'Not having fun with luver boy?'

' *yawn* '

'lol he's not as exciting as you want him?'

'He doesnt do anything 4 me'

'Then why keep putting urself in that positions STUPID'

'…idk…'

'stupid'

'yur boy toy is here'

'…'

'lol'

'w/e…stop texting me and pay attention to yur date'

Laura Lex smirked and put her phone away. When she turned to Julian she noticed that he had just stopped talking and was looking at her. Laura Lex froze as she felt him closing in on her, she knew what was coming and though she didn't like it, it was a perfect time to put on a show.

She held her breath as he got closer; she closed her eyes and expected to feel the warm lips but instead all she ended up hearing was a 'smack'.

When she opened her eyes, her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked trying not to laugh as the brown fudge like substance dripped from his chin. His nose was red from where the white plate had bounced off him.

Before he could answer a person in the booth behind theirs yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna yawned as she won yet another solitaire game. She was lying on Laura's bed not feeling like being lonely on her own bed. In the beds besides her Jubilee and Amara were watching a Brazilian soap opera, Jubilee asking Amara what was happening every five minutes. Wanda was giving her nails a touch up as she gently painted the black polish on.

She sighed; she was the only one not doing anything. She turned back to her game and looked at her next card, King of Hearts.

"You got to used to it…"

Anna turned her attention to Wanda, "What?" she asked.

"Being with him. I've heard you sigh like twenty times since Lex left. Are we not good company?"

"Yahr being dramatic…"

"Not really, seriously was he good conversation or what? I've never since you this quiet since we've met."

"Yah know ah could just be tired."

Wanda smirked, "Of what? You've been moping for almost a week."

"Ah don't mope…ah plot."

"So what are you plotting?"

Anna turned back to her phone and to her next card, "Ah don't know…ah'm stuck. Ah can't make a move…"

"How come?"

"Cause it's his move, ah made one tahday. Now ah wait…"

"Are you sure he'll make one? You think he'll risk it again?"

"Somethang tells meh he will…"

"Why are you going to give him a love potion?" she teased.

"WHAT? Of course not…ah don't want him tah love meh, ah just wanna make Jean's life hell…"

"Oh…right. I don't blame you though."

"Forh what?" Anna asked moving the king of hearts onto a queen.

"Finding him attractive…"

"Ah don…"

"It's a good thing you don't like him and all cause a lot of the girls in my grade talk about him…so if he were to break-up with Jean you'd have lots of competition," Wanda interrupted her and blew on her black nails.

Anna rolled her eyes but before she could comment the door to their dorm opened. The sight in front of them made them start laughing.

"What happened to you?"

"Your dumbass brother happened to me."

"How's that? I though you went with Julian?"

"I have bad luck," she answered while stripping of her clothes that was covered in different colors.

"What is all that?" Anna asked with a wrinkled nose as she stared at the clothes on the floor.

"A three course meal, they kicked us out of Hydra's diner cause someone started a food fight," Laura Lex answered and made her way up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Yah didn't look all that bad," Anna stated trying to make her feel better.

Laura Lex smirked as she looked at them from the rail, "No I didn't…Julian though he's a different story."

Wanda perked an eyebrow, "What did Pietro do?"

The younger girl shrugged, "Lets just say that my favorite desert is chocolate cake," she answered and disappeared into the bathroom.

Wanda shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like, 'idiots'.

Anna smirked and got off Laura Lex bed, "Ah'm gonna get somethang tah drink, wanna come?"

"Nah, feel too lazy," Wanda answered and stretched on her bed.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yah want anything?"

"A coke," she answered with a thankful smile.

"Ooh can you get me a chocolate milk?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

"I'll take grape soda please…" Amara stated without looking away from the TV.

Anna gawked at them, how did she get stuck getting them all something?

"Fiahne," she answered and started making her way towards the door when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Laura Lex in a blue towel.

"Sprite," she stated with a smirk and then walked back to the bathroom.

"Yah seriously came out just tah tell me that?" she screamed up at her while the door shut. Wanda hid he chuckle at her friends annoyance getting a glare is response. Without saying anything else Anna slammed the room to her dorm.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Pietro is such an ass. I don't know why Crystal stays with him," Jean whined.

Remy ignored her as he walked her to her room. "Je ne sais pas (I don't know), garcon (boy) has a point. Why make stupid ass remarks if y' not gonna like de answer?" he replied after a while of silence.

Jean threw a dirty look at the good looking senior. "So you'd reply the same why?" she asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Non," he answered hearing her tone. The answer made Jean smile, at least her boyfriend wasn't a jerk. Her smile faltered though as he added, "Wouldn't have t' use mon hand. Dere's plenty of filles out dere dat would love to do that or more…"

"I can't believe you just said that!' she yelled at him and smacked him in the arm.

"We jus went over dis!" he argued back. "Don't say nothing dat's gonna get y' an answer y' don't want."

Jean wasn't listening though as she walked faster to her dorm. When they got there she gave him a last glare before walking in and slamming the door without any kind of good bye. Remy looked at the closed door with annoyance, he was getting tired of Jean's attitude. He frowned as he realized that they had a better relationship when they weren't spending that much time together.

As he turned to leave he bumped into someone. He silently cursed at himself for not being more careful and hoped that it wasn't a teacher. He helped pick up the items that had fallen from the individual before looking up at her.

"Y' ok?" he asked as he looked at the items in his hands. Getting no response he added "I wouldn't open dese right away unless y' wanna have a sticky shower…" realizing how bad THAT how sounded he started rephrasing it but was interrupted by the familiar voice.

"It's fiahne, they're not forh meh…"

He looked up to look into the green orbs. They stayed quiet for a few seconds registering that they were in fact in front of each other yet again. "Do y' need 'elp?" he blurted out without thinking about.

"No, it's fiahne. Ah can handle it…"

"Didn look like it a minute ago…"

The green eyes narrowed, "Yah weren't in my way until a minute ago."

"Touché chere…"

Anna's eyes softened at the 'chere'. She sighed, "Do meh a favor and shake those one more tiahme…"

Remy perked and eyebrow and looked down at the sprite and coke in his hands, "Y' serious?"

"Very, next tiahme they'll come and get their own drinks."

Remy gave both soda's a quick shake before piling them up on top of the diet coke and grape soda she was caring.

"Merci beacoup…yah better get outta here before yah get caught don't yah think?" she asked as she started walking away.

Remy watched her go carefully, "Oui…Bon nuit," he answered but got no response. He stood in place for another minute after she had gone through the door to her room.

'Attitudes are annoying…' he thought to himself as he looked at the door he was standing next to which had a big 3 on it. 'So why are some so captivating?' he asked himself as he looked down the hall and turned to start walking back to his own room. As he exited the building he though he heard two angry feminine yells.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Wednesday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna tapped her pencil to her paper repeatedly. She covered her yawn with her hand and turn to glare at the younger girl next to her. It was all her fault she was sleep deprived. For the last few nights Laura Lex had woken her up in the middle of the night to talk. Not about anything in particular but it seemed that she was starting to feel nervous about the fact the Saturday was getting closer.

Her glare went unnoticed though since Laura had her head down resting in her arms. Next to her sat Ray, his attention was on the board as he listened to the math equation being solved. Though his eyes were on the white board his right hand was playing with the thunderbolt wristband.

She smirked at as she watched both of them. This was starting to become a habit, at the beginning of the year it had been Ray who would not pay attention in class. He would sleep or ask to go to the rest room but for the past few weeks since he had shown up with that gift he seemed more attentive. On the other hand Laura Lex was starting to pay less and less attention, if she wasn't careful her grades would start to show that.

Anna looked at the clock and then gave her friend a soft kick which woke her up at the same time the bell rang.

"You're homework in on page 394. Anna Marie, please stay after class."

"Damn it, ah've stayed out of trouble haven't ah?" she asked the other two with her.

"I have no idea," Laura answered yawning.

Ray smirked, "Looks like you got a guilty conscience though. Good luck."

Anna waited for everyone to leave before approaching the desk.

"Yes mama?" she asked still trying to think about what she might have done wrong.

"Anna, have you seen your brother?" Raven asked.

Anna thought about it, now that she mentioned it she hadn't seen her annoying half-brother anywhere. "No," she answered simply.

"Well do you know where he might be?" her mom asked.

"Ah'm not his sitter," she answered.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Keep an eye open for him. I know I didn't schedule him any appointments today so I wonder if he's ok. Call me at the end of the day to let me know if he showed up to any of your classes. That boy is sorely mistaken if he thinks he can ditch and get away with it."

"Fiahne," she answered and started to quickly make her way out of the classroom.

"Trouble?" a voice asked as she walked out.

Anna smirked, "Surprisingly no. Have fun, yahr lover boy seemed tah enjoy the class."

Jubilee ignored her and walked past her.

Anna smirked as Amara shook her head at her amused. "Hey don't annoy her now; I'm still stuck with her for the rest of the day. By the way, want to do me a favor?"

"No," Anna answered and got a puppy dog eye look from the younger dark skinned girl. "What?" she asked.

Amara smiled and gave her a folded paper, "Give this to Roberto?"

Anna took the paper, "When did ah become a messenger?" she asked.

"You're going to be late to class if you don't hustle," Amara answered walking into her math class.

"Shit and mom won't give me a pass," Anna mumbled to herself as she sped walked to her computer class.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Afterschool O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna groaned as she hung up her cellphone.

"What?" Laura Lex asked.

"She wants meh tah go check up on him."

"Where?"

"Where do yah think?."

"Your mom wants you to go to the boys dorms?"

"Seems liahke it."

"Wow she's desperate to find him," Lex stated with a smirk. "Wouldn't it be better if she went? She is a teacher and all."

"She says that the teachers are meeting tah decide the dates for parent teacher conferences. Ah'll meet yah back at the room," she answered ad headed towards the boy dormitories. As she started getting closer and closer to the door that have a big 2 on it she started to slow down. She wasn't sure why she was all of a suddenly getting so nervous. As she stood outside the door she heard faint music, the best part was that she couldn't understand it. She smirked, if that wasn't a sign that Kurt was in there then what was? She knocked on the door and looked at her phone. Football practice should have already started, so in reality the only people in the room should be Kurt or Warren.

When the door opened she remembered that she had pretty crappy luck.

"…is Kurt home? Ah mean of course he's not home our home is in Mississippi…ah…uh…is he here?" She asked getting tongued tied thanks to the sight before her. She sobered up as she remembered the teasing she had given Wanda for looking like a horn dog when she had seen John without a shirt. Then again no offense to John, he was cute but he didn't look as great as this.

Remy looked at the sophomore girl with surprise, she was the last person he was expecting to see. They had both spent last week avoiding each other as much as possible. This week though it seemed that there wasn't a way for them to completely avoid each other. He stepped aside letting her know that she could come in.

Anna walked into the room anticipating seeing all the other boys so that she didn't have to be alone with Remy. To her dismay, there was no one around. On a happier note, the music that was playing did in fact sound German, so she hadn't imagined that.

"De homme isn't 'ere jus now mais 'e should be back soon. Dey were all 'ere before I got in de shower so dey probably jus went ta get somting ta eat."

Anna nodded and stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Y' can make yoself comfortable…" he told her pointing to the couch.

Anna stared as his finger and quickly debated if she should just come back later. Not wanting to seem like she was running away from him she nodded yet again and sat on the long couch. She scowled as he took a seat on the couch directly in front of her. In reality she had wanted him to seat next to her so she could avoid looking at his tight abs. He had a great body for just being eighteen years old.

She sighed and averted her eyes from him. Remy smirked as he watched her avoid him. He knew he had this effect on girls, it was a gift and he loved it. But as he watched her he wasn't getting that usual cocky feeling he usually got when he made girls fidget for him. If anything he was more observant and loving the shy part of her. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the first boy she had seen shirtless so he wondered why she was acting like that. Before he could get up to find a shirt to make her feel more comfortable she spoke.

"No practice taday?" she asked while she started messing with her black jacket and unbuttoning it.

"Non, Pietro said we been soundin' bon so we're jus gonna practice Friday and meet up on Saturday to get tings ready. Thought we told de petite bout it…"

"Yah probably did, ah was actually talking about football."

Remy watched her as she took the jacket off and put in on the arm of the couch. She then loosened her tie and to his surprise started unbuttoning the blue school shirt. "Uh…"

Anna looked up at him after he didn't answer. He was staring at her actions intently making her grin, maybe he shouldn't have told her to get comfortable. She gave him a questioning look making him get out of his trance and look elsewhere.

"Got canceled… coach Creed said someting about a teacher conference or something like that."

Anna nodded, "So yah happen tah now what the hell was wrong with Kurt taday and why he wasn't in any of my classes?"

Remy smirked but didn't turn back to her face her.

Anna perked an eyebrow at him as she took the blue shirt off. She looked down at herself and made sure her white tank top which had been under the school shirt wasn't revealing more than it should. When he finally opened his mouth to answer she interrupted him with, "No lies."

"Don tink y' are qualified ta make that request chere…" he turned to look at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest making her cleavage pop out a little more. She leaned deeper into the seat and crossed a leg over the other, making her skirt rise a few inches exposing some of her snow white thigh.

"Touché," she responded mimicking him from the night before.

He eyed her carefully, the shyness from a few minutes ago completely gone as she eyed him in return. "He ditched class to be wit a femme…"

"Oh boy. Anyone ah know?"

"Porquoi (why)? Didn peg y' as one of dem protective sœurs (sisters)…"

"Ah'm not, just curious to know if she was worth the beatin his gonna get from mommy dearest."

Remy chuckled and they both stayed in silence for a while. The fast paced song that had been playing when she entered ended and a lower song started.

"Do yah know what the song is saying?" she asked staring conversation.

"Non…Kurt jus plays de music and we let 'im. Though we don know what it says, sounds pretty good. Y'?"

"If yah don't know why would ah?

"Y' live wit 'im…"

"So do yah."

Remy smirked, "Y' lived with 'im longer."

Anna shook her head, "He's tried tah teach meh German but ah don't care for it tah much…"

Before he could speak again the door opened and four teenage boys came in making a loud ruckus. They stopped when they saw their guest.

John looked from Remy to Anna and whistled and greeted them, "Allo…"

Remy rolled his eyes at him while Anna nodded in greeting. Pietro looked at them then looking all around the room as if expecting there to be someone else. After seeing that there was nobody he went to the table and sat down getting his food ready. Warren gave them a smile but was pushed aside by the shortest boy of them all.

"What are you two doing?" Kurt asked looking at the shirtless Remy then at his sister then at her clothes on the couch. "I'm keeping an eye on you two…" he stated while trying to get food out of a bag.

"She's 'ere fo y' mon ami…"

"Oh…" Kurt answered and went to sit next to her. "What's up?"

Anna smacked him on the arm making him wince in pain.

"What I do?"

"Mom told meh tah come and find out what was wrong with yah and why you weren't in any classes taday."

"Oh…" he then proceeded to cough hysterically. "I think I have a cold but I'll be all better tomorrow."

Anna glared at him.

"She knows," Remy told him with a smirk.

"Oh…OWW," he yelled again as he got another smack. "What are you going to tell mom?"

"Ah'm not gonna tell her anything. Yah can tell her, Ah'm gonna ignore her calls forh the rest of the day."

"Aw man," Kurt answered and moped.

"Hey, what is this?" Anna asked changing the subject while pointing to the speakers.

"Hm the song?"

"Nah the brand of the speaker," Anna answered sarcastically.

Kurt ignored his sisters sarcasm already being used to it and answered, "Herzdieb by Eisbrecher,"

"Her what?"

Kurt spoke slowly as he enunciated, "Herzdieb, it means Heart thief."

"It's about a heart thief? Liahke a player?"

"No, not really. Ich sink tiefer, immer tiefer, bis ich mich in dir verlier, Ich hol mir dein Herz, Ich hol mir was mir gehört,heut Nacht…"

"In English please," she stated when he finished speaking the German verse.

"I sink deeper and deeper, until I lose myself in you. I'll take your heart. I'll take what belongs to me, tonight."

"So it's about winning someone back who you lost?" John interrupted.

"Ja…" Kurt answered looking thoughtful.

"You should have just said that from the beginnin' mate."

Kurt laughed and turned to look at his sister who was having a staring contest with his shirtless roommate at the moment. He made a sound like a cough getting her attention and snapping her out of the trance.

"Ah'm should go…" she stated abruptly and grabbed her clothes. "Expect her call and answer it cause ah don't wanna hear from her."

Kurt nodded and watched her head towards the door.

"Bye," he called out to her. She didn't answer or made any sign that she heard him, she just walked out.

"You ready for dinner now?" Pietro asked turning to his Cajun friend. "We brought you southern food like you wanted."

"I think he already got a serving of that," John commented with a sly smile.

"HEY! Das ist meine schwester!" Kurt yelled and glared at John and then at Remy. "And can you please put a shirt on already!"

Pietro and John started sniggering while Remy got up and headed towards his bedroom on a mission to look for a shirt.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Friday O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Come on…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said NO."

"You're a wuss…"

"NO!"

"No to what I asked or no to being a wuss?"

"Both."

"Don't make me say the P word."

Pietro glared, "You better not be talking about wuss with a p," he stated.

"Well actually I was thinking of please but you know what that word might fit too…"

"It's only been 5 minutes! What the bloody hell are you two fighting about?" John asked walking on the stage with a water bottle in hand.

"I have a better question; do you guys ever NOT fight?" Roberto asked following him. He was smiling as he asked the question while also looking at his phone.

"Tell them," Pietro told her.

"We should get tattoos!" Laura Lex stated without hesitating.

Remy looked at her trying to see whether she was playing a joke or not. Nope, she looked pretty serious. "Non."

"WHAT? Why not?" she asked.

"First of all, de only one legal ta do it is moi…second why do y' wanna us to get tattoos?"

"To look cool," she answered simply. Seeing that that answer wasn't going to win the argument she added, "And so we have some kind of band bonding…thing."

Remy, John and Pietro shared a look before all three answered, "No," in unison.

"Party Poopers…"

"I don't think you really want one. Vertigo has one on her back…"

"One of those skanky ones?" Laura Lex interrupted.

Roberto wasn't paying a lot of attention and answered, "Yeah," getting laughs form Laura Lex and John and a smirk from Ray as he continued. "And I saw what it's gonna look like in a couple of years…not attractive. Wrinkly and saggy…really they're saving you a big hassle."

"Plus, what if you're future mate don't like them? What you gonna do then?" John asked and gave Pietro a quick glance.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that? Alright fine, what about Piercings?"

Three of the boys groan.

"Actually I like that idea."

Laura Lex gave a big smirk at Ray, "Right? One of us could do the nose, eyebrow, lip, tongue, the Marilyn Monroe mole one…though to be honest you should give that last one to me cause if any of you do that one you may look a little gay…"

"NOOOOOOOOO."

Laura glared at Pietro, "Come one we need a tougher, cooler image."

"We're fine just the way we are," Pietro responded.

"It's just for fun," she argued.

"On other news I got the fog machine," Ray interrupted before the young girl could get rejected yet again.

"Cool! Looks like we have everything ready for tomorrow. The dance starts at what 6?"

"Oui and it ends at 9:30. People will probably start leaving early and be getting here at neuf (nine)."

"We should have enough time, should we meet here at 5?"

"FACE PAINT!"

They all turned to Laura Lex who obviously hadn't been paying any attention at all.

"Hmm?" Remy asked.

"How about face paint? It's not permanent…"

"If it's anything like the band we're covering, NO! I googled them and the pictures I found weren't pretty,"' Pietro answered.

"Ew no…no…the music is cool but the looks even creep me out a little. It can just be something small, something different for everyone that can just represent themselves…"

"Like what?" Ray asked amused.

Laura shrugged, "I dunno…electricity!" she stated and pointed at him remembering his incident with electric socket a week earlier.

Everyone looked at Pietro who seemed to have become the decision maker.

"I'll think about it," he answered making her frown.

"Enough of dis, let's get ta practice it's getting late."

The all responded agreeing and spent an hour and a half on the instruments. When they were finally done they locked up everything up and headed outside.

Ray yawned as Roberto stretched.

"Can we go now?" Roberto asked reminding everyone of a five year old boy.

"We still waiting for yo ride non?" Remy asked turning to Laura who was sitting on the steps to the house.

"Yeah, she shouldn't be too long though if you guys wanna go. I can handle myself," she stated putting up a tough front.

"Who's coming to get you?"

"Wanda."

"I'll stay with her."

"Y sure?" Remy asked Pietro who nodded.

"Daccord (ok), let's get dese bebes (babies) home," Remy told John and started walking towards the Aussie's car.

"Hey! We're only two years younger than you," Roberto answered following him.

John looked at Pietro and Laura Lex before throwing his keys at Remy.

"I think I'll wait to."

Remy nodded and soon was gone with the sophomore boys.

The remaining three sat on the porch in silence. John had decided to sit by a column, his head was resting on it and his eyes were closed. Soon both Laura and Pietro heard deep breathing coming from him.

"He knocks out quick," Laura stated with a smirk.

Pietro grinned, "Yeah…sucks for him cause it always makes him the target of our late night pranks."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked.

"You know usual stuff. Hand in warm water, whip cream on the hand, marker on the face."

"Evil."

Pietro made a noise like a scoff, "What, you're going to suddenly act innocent?"

"I am," she answered.

"Not what I remember, you and Wanda are the real evil ones."

"I grew out of it, for the most part," she answered with a small smile remembering the slumber parties she would have with Wanda when the one being pranked was Pietro.

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes. The slight breeze blew making little Goosebumps go up her arm. She looked up at the dark sky which now held many stars and Goosebumps grew even more. In reality she wasn't all that cold, she was getting shivers from the atmosphere they were in. This was one of those rare moments where they weren't down each other's throats.

"Hey..." Pietro broke the silence. "About tomorrow…"

"Yeah?" Laura asked and turned to him since he's voice seemed somewhat serious.

"Don't drink…" she perked an eyebrow at him. "Alcoholic beverages…" he added.

Laura Lex turned away from him to hide the slight blush creeping up on her. She hadn't remembered exactly what had happened last time except for the hint he had given her, which hadn't sound good. "I was that bad?" she asked still not facing him.

"Mmm, I'm just not in the mood to babysit you. If someone tries taking advantage of you again you're on your own."

This comment made her head snap back to him. They stared at each other intently, not knowing or noticing how their heads were suddenly moving closer to each other's. Before they could get too close though, they were interrupted.

"She's here…"

The Australian accent made them move away from each other quicker than lightening. When they turned to look at John they saw him staring at them with a bemused look on his face. How long had he been watching and listening? They weren't about to ask but hoped that it hadn't been too long. He got up first and headed towards the scarlet car.

"It's too bad you didn't agree with me on the piercings, I think she digs them," Laura Lex teased John trying to ease awkward atmosphere between her and Pietro.

"Oh Really? Maybe I'll reconsider then," John answered with a grin. Pietro made a disgusted sound at this but walked towards the car.

"Allo luv…can we hitch a ride?" John asked after Wanda had put the car window down.

She looked a little surprised to see him but nodded letting him take the front passenger seat.

"See shelia, aren't you happy we waited with you? You would have been all alone for twenty minutes. Pretty scary…" John stated looking at the back seat where Laura and Pietro were visibly trying to sit as far away from each other as they could.

"I guess," she answered slowly.

"You were going to wait by yourself?" Wanda asked her tone sounding like a scold.

"Maybe…"

Wanda glared at her through the mirror. She then turned to John with a softer expression, "Thanks for waiting with her…"

"Gotta watch out for friends of MY friend right?" he answered though inside he was slightly rejoicing at scoring a good 'friend' point.

She smiled at him and both ignored the voice in the back that said, "Hey…that was MY idea. You just tagged along…"

For the rest of the ride back to school they all talked about the upcoming show at 'The Spot' which was now less than twenty four hours away.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To Be Continued O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That's it for now. Remy and Pietro are mean to those girlfriends of theirs lol…naughty boys. *sweat drops* Sorry you guys, I WAS supposed to have the actual performance at 'The Spot' in this chap but then the chapter just kept growing and growing with other stuff. Anyhoo the performance will be next chap and I'll finally be able to get the romy back on friendship terms for more romy goodness (at least that's the plan lol).

**Romy**- Yay, they keep bumping into each other…and doing the eye staring stuff. O-o he was shirtless…*drool*

**Jonda**- Another shirtless boy…double yummy. Wanda thought so too ;)

**Xietro**- hook up and get it over with already! Right? Right? Lol. They're still loving/hating each other

**Jubilay**- Tsk tsk why must he upset her in such a cute way? Lol

**Amarto**- They're there…flirting…wanting to set up a date

Kurt did the disclaimer for the song in this chap, 'Herzdieb' by Eisbrecher. Wanted to use that song Cause Romy is totally stealing each other's hearts ;) anyway…

Writing the next chap might be hard. I've been getting Jubiay and Amarto plot a bunny bugging me and the temptation to write them is getting bigger…but I shall resist cause this fic still has a LONG way to go lol. Anyhoo see you guys later. Thanks for reading, hope you liked and don't forget to REVIEW! Love ya'll

-UHW


	15. Face Paint, Rockin, and Kidnappin

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I'm back yet again! This chap is a little longer than the others and was torturous to write! Lol, you guys must remind me not to describe a performance again! Anyhoo I'd like to thank these wonderful people for reviewing:

**Midnight MoonXX**, **Anonymous** (thanks for the review :) glad you like all the ships interaction), **The Violet Witch**, **The Fortune Teller**, **RRL24, Lovemeant2BE, Dean's best girl**, **Ryromaniac**, and **Xmangal**

This chap will finally have the xietro performance so yay! I will tell you guys the song now…since I don't know if I did a good job writing who is singing what. The song is Cradle of Filth's "Nymphetamine (Overdose)". So who knows you guys might wanna play the song while reading that part…but by all means you DON'T have to. ;) Not everyone likes that growler music. See you at the end.

Hope you All like and don't forget to Review!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 15** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex yawned as she shook her hands rapidly blowing air on them sporadically. The black nail polished shined as the sun hit them. After a few minutes she touched them softly making sure that they were dry before painting the tips of all her nails blue.

"How are yah feeling?"

Laura spared Anna a look. The white banged Goth was sprawled on her bed; her face inside a book while one of her legs moving up and down to the beat of the music that was blaring through the room. If anyone walked into the room they would have thought that she couldn't see or hear anything, it'd be as if she was in her own little world.

But for the four girls in the room, they knew all too well that she was in fact conscious of what they were all doing.

"Eh…I'm fine."

Jubilee gave a smile as she looked over at Laura Lex. "She does look pretty calm," she stated as she put the curling iron in a blue bag.

"For now anyway," Wanda added as she skimmed through the CD booklet. "Why did you choose this song again?"

Laura Lex shrugged, "I honestly didn't think any of them would be up to doing the vocals for it. Now that I know one of them can it's too late to change the song. Maybe if you had given me a hint I wouldn't have chosen such a sex orientated song," she answered giving Wanda a glare.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her in response.

"Yah know that's a bonus forh yah…"

Laura Lex scoffed and was suddenly speechless. After a minute she finally answered with, "Like I would want to be felt up by him…"

"Why not? He's not horrible to look at," Amara replied getting a glare from the hazel eyed blue haired girl. Amara giggled, "Hey…calm down I'm just saying he's not ugly. Doesn't mean I like him or anything…he's seems too cocky for my taste."

"That's right. Amara only likes them mildly cocky," Anna answered her face still in her book.

"Hey!" Amara answered still smiling.

"Anyway. Get yahr mind out of the gutter. What ah meant was that you are gonna be able tah piss of one of our favorite blonds which gives us the advantage."

Laura Lex groaned. "That bitch better not give me any lip…I swear I don't think I'd be able to take it."

Wanda smirked, "Planning to get her in the eye Anna missed?"

"If she asks for it."

"Looks liahke we might have tah get dirty tonight."

"Dirty how?" Jubilee asked looking at them suspiciously.

"If Laura Lex decides to brawl it out with anyone who has even gives her a weird look, are yah gonna just stand there and watch when they team up on her?" Anna asked.

Jubilee and Amara looked at each other and then back to the older girls.

"Hmm…no. But I've never been in a fight!" Jubilee answered starting to get nervous.

"Me neither. Whenever there was any fighting around me my bodygaur…" Amara stopped herself as she realized what she was saying. When she looked up she saw that all the girls, including Anna were staring at her with curious looks. "Never mind…" she squeaked.

It stayed quiet as they all stared from one to the other.

Finally Wanda broke the silence, "You guys are cute," she stated looking at the younger innocent girls. "Don't worry, I'm sure Lex will be on her best behavior to make sure nothing happens right?" she asked nudging the blue hair girl.

"I'll be a good girl…if she is," Laura answered getting a glare from the red tipped girl.

"She'll be good," Anna stated and pinched Laura's leg causing her to yell out.

Before Laura could answer they all stared at her phone which stared blaring out music. The ringtone started but instead of stopping it phased into four other different songs.

"That was a long ringtone," Jubilee commented putting the hair spray in the blue bag.

"It's my message tone…" Laura answered grabbing her phone and pushing some buttons.

"That was a long message tone," Amara stated mimicking Jubilee knowing that it would annoy the Asian girl.

"It wasn't just one…" Laura answered rolling her eyes. "Seriously they're like butt buddies."

"They all text you at the same time?" Wanda asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Ya…" Laura answered while skimming the messages.

"That must be annoying…" Anna stated smirking as she went back to her book.

"Ya…especially since I bet you they're all together…shit…"

"What?" Amara asked while she and Jubilee looked at different blue makeup.

"They want me to leave now…assholes."

"But it's only three. I though you guys were gonna meet up at 5?" Jubilee asked as she watched the blue haired girl get up in a hurry and start putting more things in the blue bag she was holding.

"Well those guys are retarded, I think their history of girlfriends and love interest should prove that…"

"HEY!" Wanda shouted.

Laura Lex chuckled, "Oh yeah…I forgot you were part of that club."

Wanda glared at her and grabbed Anna's book out of her hands then proceeded in throwing it at Laura. Anna rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin as Laura started running away from more items being thrown by Wanda.

"I of course…excluded you in that thought," Laura stated in between gasps as she dodged away. "Now stop it…so I can leave…already…"

Wanda finally stopped, due to not having anything else to throw at her, except pillows but those were way too soft.

"I'll see you guys later," Laura stated as she grabbed the bag from Jubilee.

"See ya…"

"Oh hey…you're gonna bring the stuff right?" Laura asked stopping at the door.

"Ah guess…"

"Ok byez…"

"What stuff?" Wanda asked looking at Anna.

Anna sat up and shrugged, "Stuff…"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "So descriptive…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"God women take forever…"

John smirked, "Maybe you should have given the shelia more than a five minute warning."

Pietro smiled, "She can run…"

"Something tells me y' gonna get bitched at homme…"

"How's that different than any other day," John joked.

"I agree."

The three boys turned to the new voice.

"You know the only difference is I'm a cute bitch."

"Conceited much?"

"I must have learned from the master."

"Master…I like the sound of that."

Laura Lex rolled her eyes and turned to Remy, "Shut his mouth before I do or else you'll be left with only one vocalist."

"I'm sure he be getting dat hint…"

"Good," she answered and roughly handed her blue bag to Pietro. "I'm driving."

"Y' femmes really kept de fact dat y'll drive a secret huh?"

"It's no secret. You guys just don't ask stupid simple little questions," she answered as she walked further into the parking garage where they had been waiting for her.

The boys followed, Pietro looking at the blue bag with distaste. His mind fighting on whether he should drop the bag or not. He didn't have much time to debate though because they came to an abrupt stop in front of a blue Hyundai Genesis.

Laura Lex looked adorably at her car. The look in her eyes having a small crazed look to it.

"You do know how to drive right?" John asked looking at her.

Laura Lex made a scoffing noise and opened the doors, "Yes I know how to drive…" she resorted. After they all got in and buckled their seat belt she added, "Anna just doesn't let me do it often…"

Pietro who had taken the passenger seat looked at her, "Why's that?"

As she turned to face him all the doors in the car locked and she gave him a wicked smile.

Ten minutes later they were outside of 'The Spot', all the boys holding onto their seats tightly. As Laura Lex took the bag from Pietro's lap she smirked at them and got out of the car.

"That's why…"

John exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and almost shouted, "We're alive" as he patted himself and then patted Remy.

"And I thought y' were quick…" Remy stated finally letting go of the handle next to his window.

Pietro nodded shaking a little bit. He was NEVER going to let her drive again.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 6pm O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna walked up the small porch bench. When she knocked on the door she waited a good minute before turning to look at Wanda who shrugged.

"Maybe they can't hear us?" Amara suggested as she glanced away from the play book in her hands.

"Lex gave you a key though didn't she?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah but ah dunno if ah should use it, isn't that breaking and entering?"

"I don't think so, you do have a key after all," the young Asian answered.

"Ah guess…" Anna answered and started looking for a key in her purse.

Wanda turned away from her southern friend and took a glance at the younger girls. Both had brought books with her making her perk an eyebrow. "You guys are geeks…"

"Hey! I need to make sure I get good grades if you guys want to keep me around…" Jubilee mumbled while biting her lower lip as she skimmed through her history book.

"I just brought this cause I'm gonna be bored. This stuff isn't going to start till 9 right? We have three hours to kill," Amara answered.

"Right," Wanda answered skeptically as Anna got the door open.

"What do you mean by that 'right'?" Jubilee asked.

"That both of you are full of bull…we all know you guys are just gonna put those books aside once we get inside and your drama partners notice you're here…"

Before either of the younger girls could respond they all crashed into each other.

"Can you give us a warning next time?" Wanda growled at Anna who had stopped making them all crash.

Anna didn't answer just kept staring ahead making Wanda and look to see what was so interesting.

"WOW!" Jubilee stated surprised.

"They really went all out huh?" Amara asked looking at the stage with the others.

The last time they had been there more than a month ago, the stage had been plain. The only thing on it had been the instruments and the boys; the lighting had been normal but as they looked at the stage now it didn't even look like the same stage.

The instruments were already set up in the same position as before. The lights however seemed dimmer giving the stage a darker look. There was also two fog machines one each side blowing out some of the smog looking substance. The biggest difference of all though was the square looking platform on the stage, with a long pole protruding from the middle of it.

Wanda's cheek twitched and she turned to Anna, "That's not what I think it is right?"

"Ah hope not…" she answered though she couldn't help but smirk. "If it is though ah do believe that's going to piss our 'friends' off."

Amara turned and to Jubilee and whispered, "Is this one of those stripper things you were telling me about?"

Jubilee eyes were wide as she nodded. "She's not really going…right?" she asked turning to Anna.

"With that girl ah wouldn't be surprised…"

"And she thinks she's not going to get any lip?" Wanda asked grinning.

"Looks liahke she's setting herself up forh it instead doesn't it?"

"HEY!"

All the girls turned to look on the stage.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked rudely while glaring.

"They're with me you ass, like that wasn't obvious."

Pietro turned to Laura Lex and glared at her. "It's a little early don't you think?"

Laura ignored him and got off the stage and headed for her friends.

"Hey, did you bring the stuff?" Laura asked Anna.

"Yeah," her southern friend answered without smiling as she noticed that more members of the 'band' were now onstage.

"Y' fillies are un petite early non?" Remy asked joining the blue haired girl. As he stopped next to her he took a glance at Anna who gave him a quick glance before turning her attention back to her classmate.

Wanda noticed the exchange and rolled her eyes. 'The night is going to be full of hormones' she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the stage and saw that Pietro gaze was on the back of Laura's head, Ray was looking at Jubilee and Roberto was waving frantically at Amara making her giggle. John was…not there, she suddenly realized and her eyes scanned the stage slower thinking that maybe he was crouching and he couldn't be seen through the fake fog.

"What ya lookin' for luv…"

She forced the shiver she felt not to show as the warm breath passed by her ear.

"Nothing remotely interesting…" she answered nonchalantly.

He chuckled softly and stepped to the side making him stand next to her instead of behind her. "Aren't you Shelia's a bit early?"

Anna rolled her eyes, since he was the third to ask she could only assume that they had NO idea why she was there. She glared at Laura, "They don't know do thay?"

Laura Lex smiled innocently, "Perhaps it slipped my mind…"

"Tell us what?" Pietro asked from behind her making her jump since she hadn't heard him approach them.

"Mm…well you see Anna's not early. She's just on time. I'm having her do something for tonight."

"What?" Pietro asked with a perked eyebrow.

Laura's innocent smile turned to a smirk as she pointed at Anna's face.

Pietro looked from her finger to Anna's face. He didn't say anything not getting what she was saying.

Laura sighed and turned to Remy, "You get what I'm saying right?"

Remy looked at Anna's face intently as if memorizing every curve, "Oui…" he answered slowly.

John put his elbow up and rested it on Pietro's shoulder, he then said something quietly enough that no one else heard but made Pietro frown.

"WHAT? I never said yes!"

"You never said NO!" she answered.

Like usual they started arguing back and forth.

"We don't have tiahme for this…yah guys need tah start getting ready," Anna answered loudly trying to get their attention, which didn't work.

"I can show Y' a room where y' can set what y' need up…it has a pretty big mirror…"

"Is it the bathroom?" Anna asked.

"Non…it's a…bedroom…sort of room…"

Anna grimaced and looked at him annoyingly thinking the worst, which probably wasn't far off from the truth. "Sure…just don't give meh any details on what any of yah do in that room," she answered looking from him to Pietro to Roberto.

Remy smirked knowing what she was thinking, "Non…it hasn't been used fo…"

"Ah don't want tah know or care tah know," she interrupted and then made a hand gesture like she wanted him to lead the way.

Remy nodded and started walking down a narrow hallway. Before he got far she stopped, looked towards the stage and pointed, "Yah…come with meh…"

"Me?"

"Ya yah…yah'll be mah first victim…"

Roberto sniggered as Ray slowly made his way towards Anna and Remy.

"If yah keep laughing expect flowers on yahr face…"

Roberto stopped and pursed his lips together. After they had disappeared he jumped off the stage and ran towards the others.

"Hi…" he greeted Amara.

"Hey," she answered back.

"Want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Backyard…"

"Don't you have to get ready?"

Roberto shrugged, "I have time to kill," he answered then proceeded in taking her hand and dragging her away from the others towards the opposite direction Remy had gone.

Jubilee opened her mouth to argue with both of them but she was too late as they hurried away. "That jerk!" she mumbled to herself feeling left behind by both people she had wanted to hang out with.

"Eh, s'okay shelia. Ray will probably be back soon enough…"

"Whatever…I don't care…" Jubilee answered blushing while wondering why everyone was making this acquisition about them.

"Right…" John answered not believing the words.

"That's what I said," Wanda stated with a smirk.

"Great minds think alike," he answered smiling back at her.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at them then made a coughing like noise reminding them that she was there.

John looked at the young Asian girl. "Well guess it's just us three…you guys want a tour or somethin' "

"If there's nothing better to do," Wanda answered.

"And anything seems better then listening to this," Jubilee agreed while looking at Laura and Pietro do comeback after comeback.

"Sounds too to me, let's go," John answered and headed yet a different direction then the others.

"Shut up you stupid ego maniac! You didn't say no so we're…gonna…do it…hey where did everyone go?" Laura asked looking around and finding that they were alone.

"Great! You see what you did? You made everyone leave!"

"Me? You did this!

They then went back to their back and forth arguments.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 20 Minutes later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna finished applying the dark blue paint with a white sponge. She put a finger under Ray's chin and moved it looking at the paint job from different angels.

"It's missing somethang…" she stated to herself out loud.

"Try outlining wit de bleu clair…"

Anna eyed the light blue paint she had poured onto the round paint tablet in her hands. She felt an urge to ignore him to show him that she didn't need his help; unfortunately his suggestion was a good one. She grabbed a clean brush from the supplies she had brought and damped it into the baby blue color. She then started painting a line around the dark blue paint, all the meanwhile trying to ignore the reddish brown eyes on her.

After Remy had shown her to the room and she had gotten everything ready to begin she had expected him to leave her and Ray alone. Watching people play with paint is not THAT interesting after all. To her surprise though he sat on the bed that was in the room and watched her start.

"Alright…ah think that should be fiahne," she stated and backed away from the sophomore boy. Ray slowly opened his eyes; he blinked a few times before getting used to the light in the room. His eyes had been closed the whole time so he needed a second to adjust. He looked at Anna who then pointed towards the mirror wanting him to take a look.

Ray turned to the mirror and shrugged, "I like it…what gave you that idea?" he asked curiously.

"Laura made it a point to tell meh yah like playing with electricity…the main inspiration was this…" she answered then proceeded in grabbing his arm and lifting it up to show him the accessory on his wrist.

He smirked, "I guess it's fitting…" he answered. His face was painted in a dark blue color from his eye brows to the middle of his nose bridge. Coming out of it from different angles were lightning bolts in the same color, the lightning bolts were outlined with the light blue color giving it the effect of looking like actual electricity.

"Yahr done…do meh a favor and get Roberto. He's next."

Ray nodded and left leaving the two Southerners alone.

"Pretty impressive…"

"It's nothing" she answered while cleaning the brush with a black towel. "But just tah let yah know ah'm planning tah do yah last so…"

Remy smirked and then proceeded in lying in the bed. "It's fine wit me…I can jus lay and rest," he stated and then stretched in the bed. Anna watched him carefully, suddenly wishing that he wasn't as attractive as he was, but at least this time he was wearing a shirt.

"Y' don mind right?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Do whateva yah want…ah don't care…"

"Sure y' don't…"

Anna stared at him intently debating on whether she was going to respond in a flirtatious way or wait a little longer to make her move. Before she could make up her mind though Roberto walked in and looked from one to the other.

"Uh…am I interrupting?" he asked noticing Remy's somewhat suggestive position on the bed.

"No," Anna answered looking away. "Sit," she ordered. Roberto rolled his eyes at the bossy tone but did as he was told.

Fifteen minutes later Roberto was all done and looked at his reflection.

"It's interesting…why this?" he asked checking out the half sun painted on half of his face.

Anna shrugged, "Ah hear yah like playing with the sun…"

"Fair enough, who you want next?"

"Fire boy…"

Roberto smirked trying to imagine what John as going to look like. He nodded and walked out.

Anna watched him go then turned to Remy who had been surprisingly quiet as she worked on Roberto. She quickly found out why. He was lying in the bed with a hand over he's eyes and his mouth was opened. She smirked evilly as she realized that he was sleeping. Without thinking about it she brought a brush up and started smearing it on his face.

"Having fun?"

Anna jumped at the voice.

John smirked, "You called for me?"

"Yeah…" she answered and watched him walk over to stand by her. "Yup that's definitely the look for him," he stated looking at the red lips, pink cheeks, and blue eye lids. "And weirdly enough I bet he'd still be a shelia magnet."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Let's just get started on you," she replied walking over to the mirror. He nodded and followed. Unlike Ray and Roberto who had closed their eyes and stayed quiet while she drew, John was not shutting up.

"And then he said…'It's a good thing I still have my hand!'" John laughed hysterically.

"Ya that's really funny John but ah need yah tah stay still or yahr gonnaa mess this up…"

"Sorry," he responded and stayed quiet for a minute before asking, "So…does Wanda talk about me?"

Anna perked an eyebrow, "Talk about yah how?"

John shrugged, "Like anything…you know maybe our friendship…or stuff…"

"If she does ah don't pay attention…now stop moving."

John obliged and stayed quiet. Like a child though the quiet didn't last.

"How have you been?"

Anna would have ignored him if he hadn't sounded so serious.

"Ah'm not terminally diseased or anything so ah guess ah'm fiahne."

"Not really what I was thinking."

"Then what where yah thinking?"

"If you missed Remy yet…"

At the words Anna hands slipped making an unwanted line on the Aussi's face.

"Shit," she mumbled and the started erasing it with a wet napkin. Ten minutes later she finished and let him take a look. He had red and orange flames designed over all the edges of his face.

"Guess face paint wasn't so bad…I think I'm really considering the piercings though," he mumbled to himself before facing her with a smile. "Guess your both stubborn eh?" he then didn't give her a chance to answer as he walked over to the sleeping Remy and gave a punch to his abdomen waking the Cajun up.

"Merde! What the fuck John?" he asked waking up and start cursing in French.

"Sorry mate, ya just looked so comfortable couldn't help myself," John answered and walked away laughing.

"He's so…" Anna started.

"Insane," Remy finished for her and then turned on his stomach trying to go back in his slumber.

"Yeah…" she answered and watched him pondering John's words. She was interrupted when Pietro walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright let's get this shit over with."

"Aren't yah a fucken ray of sunshine?"

"What can I say; I must be hanging out with your stupid friend to much?"

"Ah can tell and believe meh it's a bigger punishment forh us tah hear yah guys keep bitiching at each other…when we'll ya'll grow up?"

He didn't answer. Just closed his eyes and let her get started. Ten minutes later she backed out and let him check out his face. A big gray lightning bolt was over his right eye.

"That's it?" he asked surprised.

"That's all," she answered. "What were yah expecting?"

He looked at her face pointedly.

Anna scoffed," Liahke h'd waste my good white make up on yah. Sugah yahr not that lucky…anyway that's all Lexa wanted on yah…"

"She picked this out for me, why?"

Anna shrugged, "It's suppose tah represent quickness, she said yah were fast."

Pietro smirked, "so she's watched me on the field huh?" he stated cockily.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ah think she was talking about yah reputation with girls."

Pietro's smirked disappeared; he gave her a swift glare before walking out of the room.

Anna smirked as he disappeared.

"Dats not nice at all chere…"

"Ah'm not known forh being nice…" she answered and turned to him. She hadn't noticed that he had woken up. "Now come on so ah can do the same tah yah…"

"Quoi (what)? Dats not a good one for moi…"

She perked an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"In fact, I do believe it might be more fitting for toi (you) non?"

"What are yah getting at?"

"I tink y'' know…"

She momentarily thought of Scott and Cody and the situations he had seen her in. Her only response was to smirk. Remy watched her carefully before making his way towards her and sitting on the chair everyone else had sat on while she marked them up.

"Sides…in reality that's not a good one for either Pietro or me. We both be in a relationship wit une (one) femme…"

"Oui (yes)…" she answered while skillfully crouching down to be at eye level with him, a paintbrush in hand. "Mais (but)…forh how long?"

Remy stared at her memorizing emerald eyes, not being able to find a response to the suggestive words. He broke the eye contact and turned to the mirror, as he did he wish he had just kept staring at her. His mouth hung open as he looked at the girlish face he was looking at.

Anna couldn't hold the laugh in as he speechless stared at himself. "John's right, yah would probably be a chick magnet like this too…" His only response was to glare. "Don't gimmie that look, it comes off," she remarked getting a wet towel and rubbing his face gently.

Remy closed his eyes as her fingertips carefully rubbed over his eyes, then his cheeks and then finally on his lips. His eyes were forced open as he felt her blow air on his lips.

Their eyes met and locked for a good minute until she stopped blowing and stated, "It's gonna be easier tah paint on yah when yahr dry."

He nodded and closed his eyes yet again as she started dapping a paint brush on him. After long and quiet fifteen minutes he heard and felt her stand up straight.

"It's done."

He slowly opened his eyes ready to see the silver lightning bolt surrounding his eye but was surprised to see that instead he had two playing cards overlapping on his face. They meet at the mid-point on his face under his nose and stretched out on two his cheek bones and around both eyes. There was a Large red K in cursive near his left eye and a matching Q near his right. He stood up and turned to her with a questioning look.

She shrugged, "Thought that would fit yah better…"

He smiled, "It does…and it's de best one y' did…guess you saved de best fo last…" he stated moving closer to her closing the gap between them.

"She did…and that would me."

Both southerners turned to the door to find Laura Lex leaning on the door frame watching them.

Anna smirked, "That ah did…"

"Good, excuse as card boy it's my turn. Hope you don't mind we're gonna take over the room."

"We?" he questioned and he got his answer as Wanda, Amara and Jubilee peered into the room. He smirked, "A room full of belle femmes (beautiful woman)…do I really got ta go?"

Anna started pushing him out towards the door making all the girls move out of the way as she ushered him out.

"Bah now…" she stated and closed the door in his face.

"Looks like you heading back on track," Wanda commented sitting on the bed Remy had just been lying on.

"Seems liahke it, guess we'll have tah wait and see. But ah'll figure that out latah…lets get yah fixed up Lex, yahr running out of tiahme…"

Laura nodded and sat in the chair in front of the mirror while Amara plugged in a curling iron, Jubilee took clothes out of the blue bag and Wanda just stared from her position on the bed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 9PM O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex paced back and forth on the small platform on the stage. The guys had put up a large red drape in front of the stage hiding everything. She inhaled deeply trying to give herself a few deep breaths. She had finished getting ready about ten minutes ago and had proceeded in going to the stage. None of the guys had been there yet but she was hearing a lot of noise from outside the curtain. Being the nosey person that she was she had taken a peek out and her face turned as white as it could get being her color at the shock of how many people were already there.

So there she was stressing and pacing as the butterflies inside her stomach moved around chaotically. If she hadn't been so preoccupied in her own thoughts she would have realized that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Freaking out much?"

Laura rolled her eyes at the voice. "Sorry I'm not a professional like you," she snapped.

"Whoa…touchy touchy…here."

Laura looked at what Pietro was holding in his hands. It was a small see through shot glass with a white liquid in it.

"Who understand you? You tell me not to drink yet you're the first to offer me one…"

Pietro smirked, "it will calm the nerves…trust me."

"I trust you as far as I can throw you…" she mumbled but too the shot glass from him anyway. She then watched him pour himself a shot in a different cup.

"One drink won't kill you. Just don't overdo it…like I said I'm not…"

"Yeah Yeah yeah, not gonna babysit me blah blah blah blah…"

"Just shut up and drink now, we're both gonna need it…"

"Ditto…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"God…watch it! Coming through…"

"I can't believe it's this packed already! And you thought we were going to be the first one's here Em…"

"So I was wrong, guess there's a first time for everything. We're going to the very front right?" Emma asked. "I wanna get some new shots of John on those drums, he always looks so good."

"Yup," Crystal responded with a smile.

"You know I'm starting to regret leaving the dance…"

Tabitha smirked, "We could tell. We practically had to force you off Scott while you guys slow danced."

"Aren't you scared that you're gonna call to much attention when you do shit like that?" Emma scolded Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes, "Hey Remy is putty in MY hands…I even got him to stop talking to the stupid skunk-headed bitch right?"

Emma, Crystal and Tabitha nodded. Elizabeth smirked though as something caught her attention. Vertigo turned her attention wanting to see what was so amusing.

"Uh…sorry to burst your bubble luv but…"

Jean looked at Betts and what she was pointing at. Her jawed hung open, when she composed herself from the shock she made a sound that sounded like a growl. "What the hell are THEY doing here?"

"Dunno…guess you'll have to ask putty," the purple haired Asian answered.

Before Jean or any of the other girls could comment they turned their attention towards the stage where Duncan stood in front of a huge red drape.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming, I know a lot of you hauled ass to get here right after the dance. They boys wanted me to tell you guys that's it's gonna be worth it cause today is a special performance. It's something I don't even know about!..."

Elizabeth tuned him out and turned her attention back to her ex-friend. She smirked as she noticed that someone was missing from their group.

'Guess my little night game gave them an advantage…'

"And now…HERE THEY ARE!"

The girls all watched as the red drape rose giving them a good look at the stage. Fog surrounded the stage and all the boys were in their rightful place, their faces half hidden by the dimmed lights. None of them were moving, just holding their positions with the instruments in hand.

"Hey…that's my Berto!" Vertigo stated seeing him.

"That's weird, Roberto never plays with them…and what's with the face paint?" Emma questioned.

"The lights seems darker than usual too…" Jean commented squinting as she looked at Remy whose face was down causing his hair to be in his face.

"Who cares about that. What the hell is up with that?" Crystal asked and pointed to the center of the stage were a pole was sticking out of a square shaped platform. "Since when did they use life size mannequins for decorations?"

All the girls turned to where the young blond was looking. On the pole was a feminine looking 'mannequin', one of its legs was bent with the heel resting on the pole. The head and chin were up as the head rested on the pole as well and the hands were both outstretched over the head grasping a microphone.

Jean scoffed, "I don't know but I don't care for it. I'm gonna have to talk to Remy about not putting crap like that in his show…I mean what the hell is that over there?" she asked and pointed to a stone looking wall made up of gray bricks. It was pretty plain and solid except for a large squared hole that looked like a window.

"Jeeze they really went out for this…but I guess we have to support them. They are _our_ boys…"

As if they had heard her all the boys' eyes opened and they looked at the audience making the crowd go wild. John then started the initial drum beat and the song started as the other boys started their instruments. The tempo was fast making the audience cheer and sway crazily along with the beat.

Crystal couldn't help but smirked as she looked at Pietro, he was center stage with guitar in hand and a microphone in front of him. Even with the face paint he was still gorgeous. She blew him a kiss as he licked his lips and opened his mouth to sing. What she heard made her smirk disappear.

"_Evanescent like the scent of decay  
I was fading from the race  
When in despair, my darkest days  
Ran amok and forged her face  
From the fairest of handmaidens to  
A slick perverted wraith_

Nymphetamine

Heaving midst narcissus  
On a maledict blanket of stars  
She was all three wishes  
Sex, sex, sex…"

_A lover hung on her death row  
I was hooked on her disease  
Highly strung like Cupid's bow  
Whose arrows hungered meat  
And the blinding flare of passion  
In the shade of narrow streets  
Where their poison never rationed  
All the tips they left in me…"_

"What is he saying?" Emma asked confused.

"I have no fucken idea…" Crystal answered. "He's never sung like this before…"

"Wonder what's caused the change…" Elizabeth spoke softly as she looked at the un-moving 'mannequin' on the pole.

Jean scoffed, "Is this even music? Just sounds like weird screaming to me…"

"It's called extreme metal, he's growling…"

"You know this how?" Emma asked curiously.

Elizabeth sighed, "You guys obviously pay no attention to me…"

The girls looked at each other and then back to the stage as the music suddenly stopped along with Pietro's voice. The crowd made a surprised sound wondering if a malfunctioning was occurring.

The spotlights suddenly went crazy going over the whole stage in a dark blue light and fog started growing as the boys started playing again but the tone of the music was slower. While the instrumental was going Duncan was seen going on the stage, taking Pietro's guitar and the microphone stand making Pietro hold the mike in his hands.

"_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave…"_

Everyone looked around frantically as the female vocals rang out loudly through the speakers. Vertigo nudged Crystal and pointed to where the mannequin had been on the pole. The lights were still moving around frantically on the stage giving it a strobe light effect making everything on the stage look like it was moving slower. So the image of the 'mannequin' moving forward with the microphone it had been holding at its lips was very eerie, giving the blond girl goose bumps.

As the next verse was sung, the lights stopped flickering around going back to normal. Giving everyone a good few of the female vocalist…

_"All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones"  
_

Crystal's eyes narrowed as she got a good look. She didn't have to try very hard to recognize her rival. The unique dark blue curls with dark black tips were enough to recognize her. She was wearing a dark blue corset top with black lining that clipped in the front showing a bit of skin as she had the clips on the top more opened. Her skirt was black with a skull at a corner of where a blue plaid design started. In between the plaid strips, black tutu material was popping out of the skirt. She was wearing thigh high fishnets and black stiletto heels that strapped at her ankle. On her face was a black mask that started at her nose and went up over her eyebrows.

As she sang the last line she crouched down giving Pietro a chance to wrap an arm around her waist and lower her down to the stage. When her feet touched the stage Pietro let her go and brought his mike up to his lips.

"_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain…"_

As he spoke this verse he did a circle around her putting himself behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist again.

_"So I swore to thy razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again"_

As he sang the last line her hand went up and covered his then made a long slow scratching movement across his arm making him let her go and pull away. The reaction on his face looked pained and he cradled his arm with his other hand as if the action had really hurt, but as he walked closer to the stone wall on the set he gave her a devilish grin and she continued the song as she slowly followed him.

_"Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?"_

As she sang the words she met him and closed the gap between them putting her hand on his shoulder and pressing them closer together.

"_For once upon a time  
From the binds of your loneliness"_

But as she continued she harshly pushed him away making him tumble and go behind the gray stone wall so that the audience saw his face through the square shaped window. She then turned towards the audience and sang to them while her hand went up to her chest and sexily traveled down towards her other 'goodie' spot.

_"I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key"_

As she was about to touch a certain spot on her body Pietro started jumping and singing making everyone's attention turn back to him as the beat to the song also got faster.

"_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that bar less prison…"_

As he said the word 'prison' he looked around frantically giving the audience the idea that the stone wall was the prison. While he sang his line Laura moved up by the window where only his face and shoulder could be seen.

"_Discolors all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine_

_Sick and weak from my condition…"_

At the last line one of his arms flew out of the window and grabbed for her. He caught her by a shoulder and pushed it towards him trapping her against the wall with his hand around both her shoulders.

_"This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission…"_

His arms let her shoulder go but his hand went up to her neck line and caressed her neck before his hand went up and touched her face. As he sang he slowly pulled on the mask on her face until it popped off all together.

_"None better  
Nymphetamine"_

Pietro then let her go completely and walked out behind the stone wall towards the center of the stage. As Laura started vocalizing he walked further away from her while pointing and continuing to growl…

_"Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl…"_

The music got softer again and Pietro's voice came out in a low whisper.

"_Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt"  
_

Laura Lex walked towards center stage her hips swaying as she sang her next lines.

_"Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon  
As we did in those golden days"_

Pietro let her get in front of him and then proceeded on putting a hand on her waist as he did his next lines.

_"Christening stars  
I remember the way…"_

His hold on her waist got visibly tighter as he pulled her closer into him.

_"We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay"  
_

Laura arched her head back leaning into him as she brought the mike to meet her lips.

_"Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness"_

Pietro dug his face into her soft neck as she sang.

_"And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?"_

Laura then moved out of his embrace, his hold on her skirt had been so tight though that her skirt came off and stayed in his hands. The audience gasped but quickly noticed that it was part of the performance as she kept walking backwards away from him and towards the stone wall. She was now wearing dark blue boy shorts that went to mid-thigh.

"_For once upon a time  
From the binds of your holiness"  
_

She stopped walking as her back met the wall and then did the same sexy move from earlier as she let her hand caress her own body, the expression on her face inviting him over.

"_I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key"  
_

Pietro smirked as he slowly made his way towards her and the beat picked up again.

"_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that bar less prison  
Discolors all with tunnel vision_

_Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine"_

He reached her and brought both his arms up trapping her in between them. Since both his hands were occupied she brought her own mike up and put it at his lips letting him finish his verse.

"_Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction"_

He grabbed her hips going in closer to her, the only space between them caused by the microphone in her hands letting him continue.

_"To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine"_

As he finished the line it looked like their faces were close enough to kiss but she quickly dodged out of the embrace and ran to center stage and started jumping up and down in her stiletto heels. He followed and stood next to her, his head banging as he continued the song.

_"Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine _

_(Nymphetamine)"_

Laura started vocalizing looking at the audience as he made his way behind her once again. He put at hand on her waist and brought the microphone to his lips…

"_None better"  
_

Then he surprised the audience by bringing the hand that was on her waist up to her throat.

"_Nymphetamine" _

As he screamed and dragged out that last word of the song he made a slashing movement on her throat, when he removed his hand the audience gasped as they saw something red on her neck. Laura limply fell into Pietro's arms and the music died. The boys on the stage all stayed still, the only sound was a beat over the speakers that oddly enough sounded like a heartbeat. The sounds of the heartbeat kept going for a few seconds before John hit his drumstick together making all the boys start playing again, the song going back to the original beat that they had been playing before Laura Lex joined the song. The audience went wild with applause and cheers.

As the boys played the beat Pietro looked down at the body in his arms. Without hesitation he let go and the body fell to the floor. He took a look at the 'lifeless' body on the floor and then turned his back on it as he waked towards the platform in the middle of the stage. When reached the platform he jumped on it and took a seat. He shook his head sideways making his hair go everywhere. He did this for a good minute rocking out to the music but then brought his right hand up and banged on the platform, every time he hit it Laura Lex's body would pulsate in unison. He then brought his left hand with the mike up and started singing again.

Anna watched the scene in front of her with a smirk.

"She really knows how to put on a show huh?" she whispered into Wanda's ear.

Wanda's mouth hung open shocked at the performance, which she had to admit was pretty bad ass. She nodded at Anna's comment before she grinned and said, "Talk about sexual tension…"

"Seriously! I mean get a room right?" Amara joked as she blushed and avoided looking at the stage.

Jubilee giggled but blushed too. She looked around to see the cheering people around them then sobered up when she looked in the direction of a certain blond. "So you guys bring those fighting gloves?" she asked making them all turn.

Anna smirked as she looked at the frowning blondes and a certain redhead. "Guess we're gonna find out…" she answered as indigo eyes caught her own gaze. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw amusement in those eyes. She then turned back to the stage where Pietro was finishing.

"_She haunted at the corners of my mind…"_

He pointed at the Laura's body which had slowly risen. Laura held her weight up with her arms as she looked at the audience, some red liquid oozing from her mouth. Her eyes shining evilly as she looked at them. As she skimmed the crowd her eyes landed on Crystal making her smirk.

_"In black  
Cataracts  
Wouldn't whitewash away  
Her filthy smoke stack  
She burnt me like a furnace  
For my future suicide"_

Pietro finished the song and jumped off the platform as the boys kept the instrumental going. He went to where Laura was on the floor and then reached a hand out to her to help her get up. She took it and stood up straight as the music finally stopped. The others joined them at center stage soon enough and stared at the suddenly quite audience.

"Uh…does this mean they didn't like it?" Ray asked looking at the quiet crowd. Before anyone could answer there was a loud 'WHOOO! YEAH!' and the audience then began joining in.

"I think it's safe to say they did like it mates…" John answered with a smirk as she looked at the audience. He skimmed the crowd and winked when he saw who he was looking for. His smirk widened as Wanda brought her lovely middle finger up for him with a smirk on her own face.

"What a lovely friendship I'm in…" he mumbled to himself then looked sideways as something yellow caught his attention. The yellow was coming from Crystal's hair as she made her way onto the stage. This wasn't an odd thing, Crystal always went up to congratulate Pietro after a song, but whether this was going to be as happy like always was the question.

Crystal made her way over to Pietro, a fake smile on her face as she hugged her silver haired beau.

"You have some explaining to do…" she whispered in his ears with gritted teeth.

Pietro who was facing the crowd smiled and answered, "Later…" with a somewhat annoyed toned through his own gritted teeth. He then turned to face her and nuzzled her nose cutely making some of the audience go "aww".

Roberto took this time to take the microphone away from Pietro's hand and greet the crowd.

"Thanks for your enthusiasm guys! We need to give a big applause to the masterminds who thought of this performance just for you. Give it up for Pietro Maximoff and Laura Lex Howlett!"

The crowd applauded and cheered.

Pietro let go of Crystal and went to stand next to Laura. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it up with his own. His other hand pointed at the midnight blue haired girl giving her the props she deserved.

He then let her hand go and grabbed for the mic Roberto was offering.

"Thanks! And I'd like to announce that we have a new member to the band too so let's give her another hand of applause for that great debut!" The crowd clapped again. "There'll be another performance later so stick around, you guys all know where the bars at so help yourself!"

With that he put the mike on the stage floor and they all started getting off the stage.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Offstage O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Laura got back stage she saw that the girls were already waiting for her.

"Ahhh!" Jubilee screamed excitedly as she saw her and her and Amara ran towards her.

"You were so awesome!" Jubilee stated.

"And sexy!" Amara added with a smile.

"Thanks," she answered trying to hold back the slight blush. "Well?" she asked the older two.

Anna smirked, "Yah don't have tah be overpraised…last thang we want is forh yah tah grow Pietros head."

"I'll give you props on not starting a war," Wanda replied smirking.

"Oh but the night is still young," Laura answered mischievously. "Anyway, I guess they really care about appearances cause none of them have given me a full out glare…"

"Liahke yah said…the night is young. Let's go get somethang tah drink. Ah think yah performance made meh hot…"

Laura perked an eyebrow, "In a good or bad way?" she teased making the southerner girl roll her eyes.

"Don't get too excited, I caught her looking at poker boy half the time," Wanda answered.

"What?! I was doing all the work and you didn't even watch me?" Laura whined.

"Ah watched…" Anna answered. "But sometimes he did that really cool move with the guitar that it distracted meh a bit…" she answered with grin.

Laura Lex groaned and followed as they made their way towards the bar.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 11:30 PM O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You guys still having fun out there?"

"YEAH!"

Roberto smirked, "That's good to hear…so I guess that means you're ready for the next performance right?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright, but it's the last song of the night, so afterwards you gotta get the hell out!"

There was laughter in the crowd. Roberto smirked and gave the mike to John.

"He's not fucken kidding you wankers."

Remy took the mike from John while smirking amused that maybe his Aussie friend might have had a little too much to drink. He handed it to Pietro and everyone went behind their instruments.

Before they started playing a large part if the crowd started chanting Laura's name, noticing that she wasn't on the stage. Pietro looked around and frowned.

"What's up? Tought dem liking her was a good ting," Remy stated walking over to him.

"It is…" Pietro answered scanning the crowd.

Remy looked to and smirked as he realized what was bothering Pietro. Most of the crowd shouting her name was boys. "Come one homme, lets get dis over wit…"

Pietro nodded and looked to the side of the stage where Laura Lex stood smirking, her face wondering if he was going to call her out on to the stage. He rolled his eyes at her and turned to the crowd. "Sorry fellas, you'll see more of her next week…"

With that they started the next song.

"_She was lookin' for more than just a good time  
She needed a ramblin' man to make her feel alive  
In the streets of her heart someone had arrived  
Golden God of her dreams with blank porcelain eyes_

Laura rolled her eyes at his singing figure and turned around to leave to go sit in the audience with the other girls but froze when she heard the familiar words he had sung to her weeks before…

"_Expose your heart, show me where you're weak  
Kneel and beg for my healin'_

He smirked at her as he repeated the words the same way he has sung them to her while he looked at her too. She glared at his little smirk, knowing that what he was trying to say was something along the lines of, 'What? You thought those words were just for you?'

"_Obsession sinks in, you want more and more  
Of my wand of unyieldin'"_

'Bastard…' she thought to herself as he continued the song and faced the audience again. She watched him throughout the rest of the performance and perked and eyebrow as he suddenly went towards her and signaled for her to come out.

Remy took over vocals for a quick second while she walked onto the stage and towards Pietro.

"You've heard that part enough times right?" he whispered to her.

"Unfortunately," she answered.

"Good…Now…" and with that he handed her the mike with a smirk putting her on the spot.

"_Expose your heart, show me where you're weak  
Kneel and beg for my healin'  
Obsession sinks in, you want more and more  
Of my wand of unyieldin'"_

Pietro took the microphone back from her and turned to crowd as he screamed the last part of the song.

_"Lord Gold feeds from your orifices  
And wants to see you sweat  
Lord Gold probes you publicly  
And makes your pussy wet_

Now say His name, Lord Gold"

The music stopped and the crowd cheered.

Pietro smirked and gave small bow and looked at the crowd, "Thanks…now like John said, get the hell out!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 30 Mins later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Well I do think that went well," Ray stated taking a drink of water. They were all huddle in front of the stage after making sure everyone except a few selected individuals were out.

"Guess that makes it official. You're one of us," Roberto stated and gave Laura a water bottle.

"Oh joy…lucky me…" she answered without enthusiasm.

John laughed, "This is going to be lots of fun…"

"Non…don tink it is…" Remy stated and looked towards the direction where a few blonds and his red head girlfriend where coming from.

"Shit…" John replied and surprised them all as he moved to stand in front of Laura Lex.

Pietro sighed and went to stand next to him.

"What the fuck was that?" Crystal stated as she got closer.

Before any of the boys had a chance to answer a voice from behind them answered.

"What they hell do yah think that was? It's called a performance, these are band members and they performed on a stage…"

Everyone turned to Anna who was being accompanied by Wanda, Amara and Jubilee.

"Yah know…with these things…they're called Guitars…should ah say it slower for yah?"

"This isn't any of your business," Jean snarled.

"Funny, last time we checked it wasn't any of yours either…"

Jean turned to glare at Wanda and that's when all the girls started shouting at the same time. Anna smirked as the boys tried getting in between only to start getting yelled at for interrupting.

She was about to open her own mouth to say something but was stopped when a hand covered her mouth and a hand wrapped itself around her waist then slowly started making her walk backwards away from everyone else. She eyed everyone as she got further away and noticed that no one seemed to notice these actions. She kept walking and hoped that he had a good reason for dragging her away, while also thinking he was lucky that she hadn't violently tried getting away from him. Lucky for him she had recognized the familiar scent of spices.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Meanwhile O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro looked back and forth between both groups of girls. Finally getting tired of it he shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!"

"But Pietro…" Crystal started only to get interrupted.

"No! I told you we would talk about this later, not NOW! What we're going to do now is celebrate that we had a good performance and the fact that we have a new fucken band member…you can all stay if you want but if you're gonna act like this get the FUCK OUT!"

Crystal glared, "I'm not staying…"

Pietro's voice lowered and his face softened as he looked at her. "Then I'll see you tomorrow…"

She didn't answer, just turned around and headed for an exit.

"We need to talk to Remy…Remy?" Jean called out and looked around but noticed that he was nowhere to be found. Her eyed narrowed and she soon followed Crystal.

John groaned, "Fucken buzz kill mate…I need more alcohol now…" he then retreated towards the bar.

Emma watched him go, hesitant to follow him. He had started talking to her a little more and with the help of alcohol who knew what could happen. Before she could follow him though her name was shouted and she turned to see Crystal and Jean waiting for her by the entrance. With an eye roll she gave John a longing look and went after her friends.

Vertigo watched her go, she turned to Roberto wanting to speak to him but as soon as he caught her gaze he quickly averted his eyes and turned to one of the dark skinned girls.

"All done here, want to call it a day and I'll walk you back to school?"

"Yeah…" Amara answered slowly feeling the platinum blonds glare on her.

"Let's go then," he stated and took a hold of her hand starting to lead her out.

"Hey you drove us here stupid," Ray called out to him.

Roberto didn't stop walking as he replied, "My keys are gone…"

Ray perked an eyebrow at how calm he had sounded.

"Be safe Mara!" Laura called after the younger girl getting a wave in response.

Vertigo glared after them then grabbed Tabitha by the elbow. "Let's get the hell out of here…"

Pietro rolled his eyes as they left and mumbled something that sounded like "Girls..." before going towards the bar where John was getting a shot ready for himself.

"I think I could go for a drink too…" Laura Lex stated and was going to follow him but was stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked Wanda.

"Where's Anna?" Wanda asked looking around not letting go of her friends' hand.

Laura looked around too, "I knew there must have been a reason it had gotten quite. She fucken left…"

"When? We were all here," Jubilee answered and started looking behind the big red drape that had hid the stage.

Ray watched her with interest and smiled as she came out with a frown not finding her hiding there. He then turned towards the door Roberto had exited thinking about what he had said about his car. "Hmm…" he mused making all the girls turn to him.

"What?" Jubilee questioned.

"Maybe she didn't leave…maybe she got taken…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna held onto to the car seat, she took a glance at the speedometer noticing that the needle was pointing to the 100.

"Where exactly are yah taking meh yah maniac?"

"Je ne sais pas. 'ow bout I tell ya when we get dere."

"Yah know ah could call the cops on yah forh kidnapping…"

Remy smirked, "Y' won't do it…"

"How do yah know?" she questioned with a perked eyebrow.

"Cause y' like it…" he answered and came to an abrupt stop at a red light. He turned to look at her and shivers went down her spine at his gaze, the red light glowing in them giving them a demon-ish look.

"Liahke what?"

"De rush…" he answered and turned his attention back towards the light.

She smirked, "Mayhbe…" she answered and then leaned in towards him slightly resting her chin on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "But yah bettah hope the cops don't stop yah forh yahr crazy driving…cause ah won't hesitate tah tell them yah did kidnap meh…yah know…just for fun…" she then backed away back towards her seat.

Remy's smirked widened as the light turned green and he pressed hard on the gas pedal.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O The Spot O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ray took a quick drink of his Smirnoff as he looked at the darkness outside. At the moment they were sitting on the porch just watching the streets and dim lights surrounding the houses nearby.

"Is there a particular reason you don't drink?" he asked.

"Oh I dunno…cause I'm under age?" she answered as If the question was obvious.

Ray smirked at the answer, "So? Everyone here was…it's kinda the point."

"So? If everyone jumped off a cliff would you go to?"

"Maybe…if I was drunk enough. Would you come to save me?" he teased.

"Nah…I think I'd be the one giving you a push."

Ray gave a soft scoff, "I doubt that…"

"Phss…why?" Jubilee asked with a smile as she turned to face him. "You don't think I'm evil enough to do it?" she asked.

He nodded, "That exactly why…"

"Hey, I was the mastermind of that sprinkler incident…"

"Yeah, but that wasn't evil, that was fun."

"I guess…"

"Yup, so you won't do it cause you don't have any 'evil' bones in your body…plus…there's also that other fact…"

"What other fact?"

"You know…" he turned to face her with a serious face, "That you like me…"

Jubilee eyes widened at the acquisition as her cheeks turned a pinkish color. "Wh..WHAT?" she asked almost yelling the question.

Ray cracked a smile, "At least enough not to kill me anyways…" he finished.

Jubilees bashful face disappeared as her eyes narrowed to glare at the gothic boy. "You're dumb…I hate you…"

Ray gave a low chuckled and flicked one of the thunderbolts on his wristband making it give a 'bing' sound. "I doubt that…" he answered repeating it the same way he had earlier. Jubilee shook her head and then turned away from him, both stayed in a comfortable silence as they continued looking at the surrounding darkness.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Elsewhere O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"This feels a little like déjà vu huh?"

Roberto gave a soft smile, "Yeah…but there's been some difference since the last time."

"Not really, you managed to upset your girlfriend by walking me back to school again…"

"Now you see that's one of the things that have changed, I don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't know about that…it certainly seems like you do…" Amara answered.

"Can't do anything about it if she's still hooked on this…" he answered and then pointed at himself.

Amara couldn't help but smile at the statement, though his ego just popped out and was the size of his head, she couldn't help but find the dark skinned boy charming.

"Are all of you this cocky?"

"All of us?" he asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Anna and Laura have told us a few stories about some of your friends."

Roberto grinned, "Really? That's so sweet of them. Well I can't speak for the others but I think I'm pretty gifted in that area…"

Amara looked at him confused, "What area?"

Roberto looked at her pointedly not believing she didn't catch the joke. He gave a smack glance downwards; she followed his gaze and the blushed profoundly.

"That is NOT what I meant…" she told him and looked up at the sky not being able to meet his gaze as he laughed. "You're not…" she didn't get to finish what she was saying because at the same moment she was grabbed by the arms and pulled in towards him.

Amara bumped into his chest and looked up at his brown eyes. They shone with amusement as he leaned towards her and whispered, "You should really pay attention where you're going…last thing I want is for you to hurt your pretty face…"

He then let her go and continued walking towards the school. Amara watched him puzzled and looked to where she had been walking to see that there was a large light pole. If she had kept walking with her eyes on the sky she would have missed and crashed into it.

"Ouch…" she mumbled touching her face imagining what it would have been like. She then turned back to Roberto who had stopped walking to look at her waiting for her to catch up, she smiled softly and followed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O The Spot O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda tapped on the cymbal softly and repeatedly with a drumstick liking the sound that it was making.

"Trying ta take my spot luv?"

"Doesn't look like it would take much," she answered looking up from the drum set to see John making his way over, a Smirnoff ice in his right hand.

"Ouch…you really know how to aim for the heart," he answered bringing his left hand up towards his chest as if he was in pain.

"I try."

John watched her as she lowered her gaze back to the drums. They stayed quiet so the only thing that could be heard was the soft smacks she was giving thee drum.

"So much for an after party huh?" he asked breaking the silence as he looked around to see that they were the only ones there.

Wanda grinned, "Guess your girlfriends really know how to kill mood." John opened his mouth to star denying having a girlfriend but was interrupted as she added, "But you're right…where the hell is everyone?"

"I dunno…I lost everyone after I took that last shot," he answered smirking.

She perked an eyebrow at him and then turned her gaze to his drink. "Maybe you should stop then…"

"Nah, I'm fine."

She gave him a disbelieving look. He smirked and walked around the drums to be behind her.

"If you're that worried I guess ya could share it with me…"

Wand looked at the drink he was stretching towards her.

"I don't know if I want your cooties…"

John laughed at this. Wanda shook her head, this boy was just too easy to amuse. She took the drink from his hand and took a swig. He watched her as she licked her red lips after, again taking his thoughts to very bad places.

"You really want to learn how to play?" he asked nudging his head towards his drums.

"It's not like there's anything else to do," she answered but stiffened as he crouched down behind her and leaned forward making her back lean into his chest. He placed his hands over her hands that held the drumsticks and started playing a beat.

"Anythin' in particular ya wanna play?" he asked having his breath pass her ears making her hold her breath. She shook her head in response to the question and let his hands guide the drumsticks as he hit the drum and cymbals. After about five minutes he stopped but didn't let go of her hands.

"You know this might be easier if I sat on the stool…"

"And where would I sit?" she questioned slightly turning her head to look at him.

"I could think of a place…" he whispered huskily.

"We're not that good of friends…"

"We could be…again…"

Wanda sighed and got up. John stood up to and bit his lip self-consciously knowing he pushed his luck too far. Damn Alcohol!

"Here take a drink…" she instructed bringing the Smirnoff to his lips.

John took a drink and then asked, "Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen…you should do the same."

"Why?" he questioned again not sure he wanted to forget.

"Because…I want to pretend we can be friends," she answered somewhat sadly then got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He moved his face a bit though and the kiss ended up landing on the coroner of his lip. She stood up straight again and rolled her eyes at him, "That didn't go where I wanted it to…forget that too."

With that she took the drink from his hand and started drinking while she walked away from the drums and out of the large room.

John watched her go and when she was completely gone he licked the corner of his lip.

"Don't think that request is gonna be easy…" he mumbled to himself.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Backyard O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex gave a small growl as she heard Anna's voice say, "Ah don't want tah answer yahr damn call..so leave a message and MAHYBE ah'll get back tah yah…"

She pushed the red button on her iphone and glared at the screen.

"The phone didn't do anything to you, you know that right?"

"Shut up."

"Touchy…so I'm guessing that means she hasn't answered her phone."

"She sure hasn't. He better not be doing anything stupid with her…"

Pietro smirked, "What like take her to a hotel room?"

Laura glared at the handsome silver haired boy who took a seat on the lawn chair next to hers.

He gave small chuckled, "You're 'mommy' isn't stupid. If she didn't want to go with Remy she wouldn't have gone."

Laura Lex frowned knowing this was true. If anything this might have been Anna's doing from the beginning, but why hadn't she told her anything or even bothered to text or call her back.

"Forget about her…here."

She looked at the shot glasses in his hand.

"You were the one to warn me about drinking yet you've been the one force feeding it to me!"

"Believe me, you're nowhere as bad as you were last time. But right now it doesn't matter…no one is here, except me."

Laura grinned wickedly, "And? You're a guy, you might take advantage…"

Pietro made a small scoffing noise, "Don't count on it…"

"Jerk…" she stated making his eyes widen.

"What, you want me to?"

Laura frowned, "NO! Ugh…give me the fucken drink…something tells me I'm gonna need it…" she mumbled the last part as Pietro gave her the shot. "So what are we cheering to?" she asked getting ready to drink from the small cup.

He shrugged, "To you getting over your stupid stage fright and doing well?"

"Gee thanks…"

With that their glasses met and they gulped down the shot.

"Me doing well had a bad effect for you…"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your angry lil blond piece of…"

"I can handle my battles…" he interrupted before she called his girlfriend a vulgar word.

"Funny so can I. So maybe you should tell John the same thing I told you and Julian Keller…I'm no damsel in distress, you guys didn't have to get in front of me…"

"Who said it was you I was trying to defend?" he asked with a perked eyebrow.

Laura opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Pietro smirked and opened his own mouth to add on to his statement but stopped when he felt eyes on him. When he turned around he saw the sapphire eyes that were a lot like his.

"Are you kids done?"

"We're the same age," he responded standing up.

"When are you leaving Lex, cause we're going now…" Wanda stated ignoring her brother.

"Now's fine…" Laura answered getting up and walking towards the red tipped girl. "Has Anna texted you yet?" she asked.

"Yeah…she texted you too but it seems you might have been a little busy," Wanda answered were a perked eyebrow.

"What? No she didn…oh yeah she did…" Laura answered checking her phone. Wanda smirked as she watched Laura read the text noticing that her eyes were opening in shock. "Is she being serious?"

"Seems like it…" Wanda answered.

"What?" Pietro asked trying to take a peek at her phone.

"Don't wait up…not coming back tonight…" Laura read out loud.

Pietro smirked, "Hey what do you know? Maybe my hotel guess wasn't far of…"

Pietro didn't get to finish as a bottle of Smirnoff was thrown at his head.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **To be Continued** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Tada…LONG chapter. It almost killed me, well not really I'm being dramatic but it almost did take the full two weeks to write it. Then again 'youtube', 'The Dark Knight Rises', and 'Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop' didn't help me write any faster…

Again the song performed by the group was "Nymphetamine (Overdose)" by Cradle of Filth. Its two songs in one, with the second song in between the first. Sorry if it seemed confusing. Second song used was "Lord Gold Wand of Unyielding" by Horse the Band.

Lol, once again this chap ended up becoming bigger than I thought it would so I didn't get to make the romy friendship official, but I'm sure you all get the clue of what's going to happen in the next chap right? :) (And no it's not a lemon; get your heads out of the gutter :P lol)

**ROMY** – KIDNAPPED! Well I guess it's not considered kidnapping when you allow them to take you right? They're just flirting…kinda…and Remy's bringing up those other boys so maybe he's showing some jealously…kinda ;) lol

**JONDA**- BAD JOHN! And bad alcohol! Making him hit on Wanda while he was giving her a private session!

**XIETRO**- Ohhh Pietro's in trouble! Talk about sexual frustrations…well at least they can blame it on being in the band together and that it's "acting"

**JUBILAY**- Awww. I like it! (Well of course I do I wrote). She wants to push him off a cliff, its love!

**AMARTO**- PERV ROBERTO! Well at least he made up for his bad joke by saving her pretty face ;)

And that's all Folks! Hope you liked and that you will Review cause I'm a Review hog! And I loves them! And they keep me happy and writing ;)

-UHW


	16. Getting Back on Track

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

IT LIVES! This story LIVES!

Lol, Hello. Well here I am with another chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting and hope you didn't miss me too much ;) I got momentarily distracted by one of my many awesome fandoms *coughsbleachcoughs* But 2 AMV's, 2 Banners and 300 icons later here I am! Once again ready to write :)

I want to go ahead and thank **Midnight MoonXX**, **Spirit of Pandora**, **LoveMeant2Be**, **Ryromaniac**, **MrRemy2U**, **Dean's best girl**, **Doom Doll**, **Anonymous**, **Fiya**, **RRL24**, **Brittany**, and **Guest** for reviewing the last chapter. I love my reviews and really appreciate the feedback!

And now for the chap, Hope you guys enjoy and that it was worth the wait :) I dedicate this chap to **Spirit of Pandora** (Cause you're so freakin awesome and cause without you knowing you inspired me to do the Jonda and take them in the direction they're going) and **LoveMeant2Be **(Happy belated bday)

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 16** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair everywhere and the salty droplets hit her face from every angle. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was still alone. She then moved her attention to the phone in her hands.

After her last message to Laura and Wanda about not waiting up for her they had stopped calling her. She smirked as she thought about the dirty thoughts they were probably getting. That had been more than 3 hours ago, she noted as the clock on her phone read 3:45 pm in a bright green color against her black background. For a moment she wondered if she should prank call them, they would just love that. All of them were grouchy if woken up before their alarms, so getting a phone call from 'unknown' was bound to set them off.

She pressed *67 and was about to touch the green button on her smart phone, but before she could press it a strong breeze passed through her making her shiver. She looked down at her outfit suddenly wishing she was wearing something comfier. She was wearing black petal pusher pants that hung loosely under her knees and a black and green striped shirt. Before she could wrap her arms around herself to give herself some warmth she felt something thick get draped around her shoulders.

Her head glanced up above her to see him staring down at her. Within a few seconds and quick moments that she didn't even register he was sitting beside her on the cold rocky ledge. She blinked wondering if he was that fast or if she was just that tired.

He smiled at her as she stared at him her eyes showing some laziness to them.

"Better?"

She studied his face slowly then shrugged, "Yah still look liahke a clown tah meh…guess it wasn't the face paint after all…"

"Guess dat be why we're a good pair den ain't it?"

"Ah don't think so," she answered and looked away from him and back towards the steady blue waves.

"Always such sweet words…" he answered while rubbing his face softly as he remembered the pervious ten minutes.

As soon as the car had stopped at their destination Anna had woken up from the small nap she was taking. When he teased her about it, she kept denying being able to sleep through his horrible driving. She then asked him where there were at, he hadn't answered but gotten out of the car, opened her door and let her get sight of the view.

The dark waves had barley been visible through the surrounding darkness but the sound of the clashing waves made it obvious that they were at some beach.

"C'mon…"

"What makes yah think ah'm gonna go anywhere with yah looking liahke that…" she answered looking at his face.

Remy gave a wicked grin and looked at her with a perked eyebrow, "Why not chere? Y' be wearing lots of paint yo self…"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Mine's normal…yor's is jus stupid…"

"Ouch…guess it be a good thing you de artist neh?" he questioned but got no response. He smirked stayed plastered on his face as he took a quick look around. "Daccord…'ow bout ya wait for me over dere and I'll be back…" he stated and pointed towards a rocky wall that gave a good view of the waves.

"fiahne…" she has answered and started walking away from him.

He watched her for a while before turning around himself and walking towards a public restroom he had spotted.

"Hello…anyone there?"

Remy did a double blink as he moved his line of sight towards the younger girl who was looking at him curiously. It seemed that she had been talking to him and he had completely zoned out.

"Desole chere…wha?"

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "Ah asked if yah always keep yahr stupid coat in Roberto's' car?"

He tilted his head sideways and looked at her, his eyes slowly sliding down her body looking at how loosely his brown trench coat draped off her. "Non, jus on special occasions," he answered with a teasing tone.

"Because yah happen tah know yah were gonna kidnap meh? That's kinda stalkerish and creepy…"

Remy couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Sorry to disappoint ya mais…Non, wasn't really planning on doing dis…"

"Then what exactly was yahr 'special occasion'?"

Remy shrugged, "De rein…jus had a feeling et look where it led…"

"A beach in the middle of the night with no one else around…fuck…yahr gonna kill meh aren't yah?"

Remy laughed again, oh yes…he definitely missed this. "Non, dat would mean I'd have to drive back all by myself."

They both then stayed quiet and looked at the crashing waves. Though at first the dark night hid them well, their eyes had become accustomed to the darkness and now every white cap was visible.

"Where are we?" Anna finally asked again, she had looked around and tried guessing. She wasn't too familiar with the New York area but Raven had taken her and Kurt to a few beaches and oddly enough this one didn't seem familiar.

"Kalmus Park Beach…"

Anna nodded pretending to know she knew where that was. Remy watched her through her peripheral vision and smirked.

"Y' 'ave no idee where we are…"

Anna impassive look suddenly turned to a scowl and she turned to glare at him. "Well sorrah forh not getting around…"

"It's a small beach in Hyannis…"

Unlike the other name this one did ring a bell in Anna's mind. She silently repeated the name over in her head trying to remember why it sounded so familiar. Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had had with Laura Lex the prior year around Spring Vacation. The younger girl had been bugging her to go to the beach, suddenly having an impulsive urge to learn how to windsurf. She had ignored her and like most of Laura's impulsive urges it quickly faded; but now that she thought back she remembered that the beach Laura had wanted to go to was Hyannis. This realization hit her and her eyes widened a bit.

"We're in Massachusetts?"

"Oui…" Remy answered still smirking.

Anna looked around at her surroundings again before taking a look at phone which now read 3:55am. Before getting a chance to say anything else Remy felt an aching pain on his right shoulder.

"Ow!" he shouted and started massaging the tender spot. No wonder Crystal had gotten a black eye, Anna had a pretty mean right hook. "What was dat for?" he asked.

"How the hell did yah get us here in three freaking hours? Isn't it like a 5 hour drive? Yah could have killed meh with yahr reckless driving…gawd yah might be worse then Lex…" the last part was mumbled more quietly but he was still able to make the words out.

"Je ne sais pas…she seemed a lot faster den moi…she probably would have gotten y' 'ere in 2…" he responded with a grin. "Anyway…y' liked it…" he added repeating the same lines from before.

"What? The possibility of dying in mah sleep?"

"Non…y' liked de ride…at least that's what I would assume considering that it put y' ta bed…"

Anna looked away from him and tried to ignore the warmth that was suddenly trying to reach her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether he had tried to make the 'put y' to bed' sound dirty or not but it had certainly sounded dirty to her. Then again thinking back to the way he was when they had hung out before and the way he teased other girls she could only assume that he had done it on purpose.

'_ASS_' Anna thought to herself as she watched the wave's crash into each other.

Remy watched her carefully before turning to the waves as well. Feeling that they weren't going to be talking a lot he started fidgeting with his phone. Soon the quiet that enclosed them was destroyed as music blared out his phone.

They sat in silence, until about the middle of a third song. Not being able to hold back anymore, she asked a question that had been plaguing her from the moment he had rejoined her from washing his face.

"Why are we here?" she asked while turning to face him.

He didn't answer right away. Instead he hummed the tune to the song while his fingers lightly tapped his knee cap in the same rhythm. When he finally spoke, the words were strung together following the song as well.

"_No place, sometime.  
We'll clear our eyes."_

As he sung the next verse he turned to look at her. His eyes not showing any sign of his usual playfulness when teasing her.

_"And when, you're down,  
I'll come around."  
_

After that he turned back to the waves and said no more. Her eyebrow perked before making a sound that sounded a lot like a scoff making his lips twitch upwards.

"Phss…" the sound escaped from her lips yet again before turning away from him to look forward. "Ah was NOT 'down'," she stated her voice holding some annoyance.

"Vraiment (really?)? Y' weren't sad at all about not seeing me?" he asked his voice holding an amused tone which only managed to annoy her more.

"Fuck no…"

"Guess y' might be telling de truth…y' did have other boy 'friends' ta keep y' company."

Anna wasn't sure what made her smirk, the fact that he had brought Cody and Scott up or the fact that he had referred to them as 'boyfriends'. She silently wondered how long it was going to be before that rumor reached Jean.

She licked her lips before opening her mouth, "Yah have no reason tah complain…yahr the fuck up in this relationship…" she answered.

Remy looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Friendship…" she corrected. "EX- friendship," she corrected again right after.

"Watever y' say chere…and what y' mean I'm de fuck up!"

"Think about it! Yar the one that came tah me forh friendship, yah knew that yarh girlfriend wasn't fond of meh…yet yah didn't care. Then with one little misunderstanding yah threw it all away. What was the fucken point?"

Remy didn't answer, he just looked at her with a thoughtful expression and his hand unconsciously rubbed on the cheek that had been struck by Jean. 'Misunderstanding…' he thought to himself with a mental scoff. 'Misunderstandings like dat don happen…y' don accidentally answer a phone…' he thought to himself still studying her impassive expression.

"So y' the only one dat can make mistakes?" he asked not bringing up his thoughts. The purpose of this was to get back on the friendship boat not sink it further.

Anna's emerald eyes flashed with a shock for a quick second before she turned away from him and turned back to the waves on the beach. Fuck. He got her with that one.

As she looked at the beach she wondered how long the intense talk had been because there was a bright orange light growing in the distance. Both just sat in silence as the sun rose, neither quiet sure as to how to break the tension that had built with both unanswered questions.

Both were brought out of their thoughts by a small beeping noise. Anna looked around for the source and her eyes landed on Remy's phone. His serious face disappeared as if it had never been there and he slowly got up. Anna took a quick glance on her phone to check the time and saw that some how the time had changed to 5 am.

'Guess the good thang about this is that it kept meh awake…' she thought to herself as she also got up. He body turned towards where the car was parked, thinking they were going to be heading back.

Before she could take a step forward though, his hand wrapped itself around her smaller wrist turning her back around.

"Not leaving quite yet chere…" he answered the unasked question in her eyes. "Come on…" he added and started dragging her further away from the car.

"What are yah up tah now swamp boy?"

"River rats learn 'ow ta swim right?"

Her eyed widened a bit and she looked at the blue waves crashing into each other. The water look cold, no scratch that; the water looked freezing and not to mention that it was 5 in the morning. She suddenly started struggling against him winning a laugh from him.

"Don't be scared…it's only water neh?" he stated with a smirk as he kept dragging her away.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 10 Am O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda stared at her phone. When she had woken up an hour and a half ago she had expected to see a text from Anna. When she didn't find one she had walked herself up the stairs expecting to see the white banged girl sleeping peacefully from a long night. The only thing she had found was an empty bed.

She sighed as she closed her slider phone and started tapping the small device against her soft red lips.

"I'm sure she's fine…"

Wanda's sapphire eyes turned to the Almonds shaped ones that were staring at her.

"I'm sure she is," she responded. "If anything maybe I should be concerned for him…"

"We probably should be more worried for him. I wouldn't be surprised at all if this was all a part of her plan…" Amara added as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What plan?" Jubilee asked cluelessly. Wanda also perked and eyebrow wondering if the young Brazilian girl knew something she didn't.

"I don't know, but she probably has one right?"

Jubilee smacked her face and Wanda's phone slipped out of her hand and landed on her chest hard, "I really though you knew something…" Jubilee whined giving her a look. Amara shrugged and went back to the mirror, adjusting her purple shirt. Jubilee then rolled her eyes and sat on Amara's unmade bed, as she sat a gurgling noise came from her stomach. She gave a faint blush, "Guess I'm ready to go…"

Wanda smiled and her eyes traveled up the staircase. "Lex better hurry before we just leave without her…"

Before any of the girls could say anything they all jumped when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"It's a little too early for company isn't it?" Wanda commented as she got up and walked towards the door. The two younger girls watched her; in reality they were expecting it to be Anna. Knocking instead of opening the door just to annoy them would be something she would do.

When the door opened and the different hair colors were visible, Jubilee got up abruptly. Amara was standing beside her within seconds.

"Sup…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's not a nice morning greetin'…"

"I though you already knew that I don't always do 'nice'," Wanda answered winning a grin from the orange haired boy.

"She's not a morning person."

"That's nobody's business but my own…" Wanda commented glaring at her twin. "So what they hell are you guys doing here?" she asked again.

"We're missing something…though it might be here."

Wanda perked an eyebrow at the brown haired boy, "Why didn't you try skank dorm 2, isn't that more of a home for him?"

"Well we were going to go there…but…if he wasn't there it would be a hard thing to explain why we don't know where he is, not to mention who he might be with. I doubt any of us want a repeat of last night," Roberto answered.

"We needed to talk to Laura Lex about band stuff anyway…so here were," Ray answered and looked past Wanda to meet brown eyes.

"Well Anna isn't back yet, and if you guys haven't heard from Remy either I think its ok for me to start getting annoyed with your friend…"

"I'm sure they found a nice cozy…" Pietro stopped talking and flinched getting ready to have something thrown at him. When it didn't come he perked an eyebrow, leaned in towards Wanda but looked past her and searched the room.

Wanda rolled her eyes before pushing him backwards back towards the guys. "Sorry to disappoint you but she's occupied at the moment."

Before Pietro had a chance to reply, they all froze and stood still as they heard a student from down the hallway cheerfully say, "Good morning Ms. Dane!"

Pietro and Wanda's sapphire eyes met, in a quick instant the four boys barged inside the room closing the door behind them. Wanda pushed threw them and turned the knob locking the door.

"Fuck…fuck fuck fuck fuck…"

"Come on it can't be that bad…it's Lorna she'll probably let us go with a warning," Pietro stated.

"Maybe if it was just me and you…but you brought three other boys with you idiot!" Wanda answered, "And in all honestly I don't think I want to find out how serious she is about this job."

"Ok already…why are we even freaking out? She's just patrolling right? She's probably just doing the rounds…" Pietro whispered as all the other teens shared looks.

They stayed quiet and still as multiple footsteps passed by the door. They could hear girls giggling but soon there was only silence.

Wanda exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Guess you were right…"

Pietro opened his mouth to give a cocky response but stopped as a knock was heard on the door.

"Hello? I need to speak to Ms. Maximoff…any one there?"

Wanda and Pietro shared a panicked look recognizing their sister's voice. Before anything else could be said Wanda gave Roberto a harsh push making the Brazilian boy bump into Amara and Jubilee making a space between them and landed harshly on Amara's unmade bed. Robert sat up on the bed and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Amara, who had shared a looked with Wanda, gave his head a push making him lie back on the bed. Amara then took her blanket which was on the floor, she sat in between Roberto's open legs on the bed and the draped the blanket on top of both of them as she laid back, the back of her head coming to a halt against his chest.

Ray watched this amused but his smile disappeared as he heard a quiet almost inaudible, "Sorry…" Before he knew what was happening he found himself on the floor, his body hidden behind a bed. He wasn't sure if he thought that was the most shocking thing of events, at the moment the most shocking thing was that there was a warm body on top of his.

While that was happening Wanda had pushed Pietro towards the staircase, giving him the hint that she wanted him to hide upstairs. The shoved had been a little too hard though and Pietro tripped on the first step making him grimace in pain as the corner of the step met his shin. He then threw a glare at his look alike before hopping up the rest of the steps.

John who was closest to the door stared at her, wondering what direction he was going to be shoved towards.

"Going…" Wanda called out as she slowly started walking towards the orange haired boy. She then put her hands on his chest and started walking making him walk backwards until he hit the wall. Wanda opened the door, which now hid John since he was directly behind it.

"Lorna hey…I thought that was your voice. What's up?" Wanda asked putting up a small fake smile as she looked at her older sister.

Lorna perked her eyebrow at the unusual look on her younger sisters' face. It was a known fact in the Lensher Mansion that Wanda was NOT a morning person. So what in the world had her smiling so early in the morning? "You woke up in a good mood…"

Wanda's smile faltered a bit before responding with, "I had a good dream…"

"Ohh about a boy?" Lorna asked curiously and took a step forward inviting herself into the room. She stopped though as Wanda's body didn't move from her position in front of the door.

"Sorry do you mind if we talk outside? I don't want to wake her up…" she stated and her head nodded towards the bed where Roberto and Amara were laying without moving a muscle.

Lorna looked at the bed and her eyebrow perked at the bulkiness of it.

"Stuff animals!" Wanda blurted out without thinking. Lorna turned back to her sister surprised at the outburst. "Amara…she has a stuff animal fetish…I swear I think she sleeps with ten or something…"

"Oh…that must suck for you…" Lorna stated looking away from the bed to the rest of the room.

"Why?" Wanda asked not getting the joke.

"Don't you remember you used to be scared of stuff animals when you guys were younger, always thought they were going to come to life at night…"

"Oh yeah…well my bed isn't right next to hers so I don't have to worry," Wanda answered with a small sound that was supposed to be a chuckle. She then gave a quick glare to John who was now smirking widely. Lorna was still looking at the room that she hadn't noticed the facial expression.

"Where are the rest of your roommates?"

"Hmm…Laura Lex…you remember Laura right?" Wanda started but then interrupted herself.

Lorna thought for a quick second, "Pietro's neighbor girlfriend?"

After these words were spoken a loud noise came from upstairs making Wanda glare upwards towards that area. Lorna also followed the gaze curiously.

"Anna must be tossing and turning in her sleep. I swear she wakes up with nothing on her bedside table…Anyway Laura is actually one my roommates here, she's upstairs taking a shower. And my last roommate is…"

"FOUND ONE!"

Lorna turned sideways and looked at a young Asian girl who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Half her body was covered by the bed she was next to and she had a black stiletto heel in her hand.

"Jubilee…" Wanda finished and looked at Jubilee too.

"Hello!"

"Hi…" Lorna answered to the younger girl with a smile.

Jubilee looked at one girl and then to the other, they all stared at each other awkwardly. "I…better look for the other one…" Jubilee suddenly stated and her body disappeared from view as it looked like she dove under the bed.

Wanda looked at the spot where Jubilee had been with a half opened mouth. Coming to her senses she turned back to Lorna, "Should we go?" she asked hoping she hadn't found all of that weird.

If Lorna had picked up on anything she didn't show it, "No it's ok…I need to continue the patrol. A few freshman girls in front of the building told me they saw boys come in to the building so I came to check it out. I just happen to remember this was your building so I thought I'd come by and say hi real quick."

"Alright then, I guess we'll talk later," Wanda answered and started closing the door.

"Hey…" Lorna stopped her.

"Yeah?" Wanda asked stopping her movements and taking a deep breath in.

"We need to do lunch sometime soon, tell Pietro when you see him ok?"

"No problem, later," and with the she abruptly closed the door. She closed her eyes and let her back lean on the door. The room was so quiet that they could actually hear the footsteps get fainter and fainter. After a good minute she finally let the breath she was holding in out.

"Well that was close…" came the soft whisper next to her ear.

Her sapphire eyes opened and turned sideways to lock onto John's eyes. He kept eye contact with her but his gaze slowly started going downwards focusing on her red tinted lips. They slowly parted as she was about to response but she was interrupted by a muffled voice making the Aussi and the red tipped girl turn towards the sound.

"What?" John asked amused.

"I said you have no fucken idea!" Roberto answered sitting up and throwing the blanket off himself and Amara. Since he brought himself up to a sitting position; Amara's body which was still leaning on his traveled alongside his.

"I dunoo mate…I think I have a pretty good 'fucken idea', "John answered mimicking him. " I was just standing right there next to her…at least you were…_comfortable_," he finished smirking as she moved his gaze to Amara.

Amara blushed at the insinuation and jumped off the bed as if it were hot lava. She moved away trying to get as far away from Roberto; who was watching her smiling slyly.

"Guess you could say that…"

"Tsss…"

They all look upwards to where the hiss had come from and found Pietro leaning on the rail watching them with a perked eyebrow.

"If you ask me, you all look a little too comfortable…" stated the silver haired junior. John noticed that his gaze was more directed at a corner where two people had been hiding…two people who had yet to make a sound. Getting curious John started walking over towards the area, Wanda, Roberto and Amara following him.

What he saw made his curious expression turn to a grin. Ray lay on the floor, with Jubilee on top of him with her head on his chest. Both stayed very still, it almost seemed like they were scared of moving as if hoping that it was just an illusion.

"Oh…wow…" Amara commented spotting them.

That seemed to do the trick and bring both teens out of their frozen shock. Ray spoke first.

"Did you…tackle me?"

"What? No!" Jubilee started and sat up. "It was just meant to be a push and your stupid long legs got caught in mine and…" she stopped talking as she noticed that everyone was watching them. This suddenly made her aware of the position she was in. She looked down at Ray was who looking up at her…then she looked at her legs…which were around Ray's waist…then she looked back to Ray. In an instant her body shot up and she walked through the other teens screaming, "Oh god…"

Pietro smirked from above as all of them stated talking at the same time. He was definitely not sorry for coming here, it had proved to be quite entertaining. He turned and started limping towards the stairs but stopped mid limp hearing something from the closed door a few feet away from him.

"_I heard you call my name  
On a stormy day  
From beneath the waves…"_

The door opened and he watched as a dripping Laura Lex walked out of the bathroom, a short black towel wrapped around her petite body hiding her curves but showcasing her legs. Her face was facing the floor and her blue hair hang in front of her face as she used another black towel to dry it.

_"I watched you slip away  
And I knew it was far too late..."_

As the last word escaped her lips she threw her head back making her hair fly backwards to her back. Her hazel greenish eyes met sapphire ones.

"ARE YOU FUCKEN SERIOUS? A HEADS UP WOULLD HAVE BEEN NICE!"

Wanda flinched at the yell and then heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"We should probably go before she comes back out," Wanda stated and went to grab her phone from the bed.

"A quick escape?" Amara asked with smile.

"Hell yeah…you want be here when she gets out?" Wanda asked with a perked eyebrow.

Amara shook her head no and started walking towards the door. In the meantime Jubilee started grabbing clothes from different drawers, she then made her way up the stairs. Pietro watched as she opened the bathroom door a crack and stuffed the clothes through. He saw the dark skinned hand take the clothes and then slam the door shut again.

Jubilee then walked back down the stairs and joined Amara by the door.

"We're going to get breakfast…you guys coming?" Wanda asked.

"You think it's safe now?" Roberto asked as she opened the door to their dorm.

"I think I'll take my chances…" Wanda answered giving the upstairs area a glance. With that she walked out followed by the younger girls. Ray shrugged at the others and followed too. John watched Roberto look both ways in the hallway and then he disappeared too, he then looked over towards the staircase where Pietro was coming down.

"Stop being a baby mate…it didn't look that bad," he teased watching him have a slight limp.

Pietro glared at him as he massaged the front of his shin where the hit had been. "I'll be fine thanks…"

"Ready to go?"

"Go on ahead…we'll catch up."

"We?" John asked with a smirk.

"We came here for two reasons right? First one's not here, might as well take care of the second."

"Whatever ya say mate…"

With that he left, closing the door behind him. Pietro sat on a bed, massaging his sore leg as he waited. What seemed like an eternity to him, but was really only ten minutes went by before he heard the door open. He looked up and watched her walk down the stairs. She was wearing a black thigh high dress; her now dry hair caressed her shoulders and swayed with each step she took.

"You still here?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

He watched as she came closer and then surprised him as she sat next to him. He perked an eyebrow at her making her roll her eyes at him.

"You're on my bed…"

He nodded in acknowledgement but didn't move. "We need to talk…"

"About?" she asked as she bended downward, her hand disappearing under her bed.

"It's Halloween on Saturday."

"Wow, you came here to be my calendar?"

Pietro rolled his eyes and looked away. "No, but since Halloween is on the weekend I thought it'd be a good idea to do a performance at 'The Spot' with a Halloween theme."

"Obviously…so what? We're gonna wear costumes and that kinda stuff?"

"Pretty much, but I also thought we should do it in the music too…I don't know pick a song from a Halloween related movie…or some scary ass artist…something like that."

"We have practice today right?" she asked and pulled out long black boots out from underneath the bed.

"Yea…"

"So why are you here? Why not tell me this then?" she asked.

Pietro scoffed and stood up. "I was trying to give you a heads up so you can start picking a song…"

"Wait…what? You're gonna let me pick again?" she asked excitedly.

"Hmm…something like that. You're going to pick a song that you're going to sing by yourself."

Laura looked up at him with confusion. After a minute of silence she stood up to, "Oh I see…you got bitched at so bad that we can't sing together anymore?" she asked jumping to the conclusion that he had already had his talk with crystal. "You're such a fucken weak whipped love sick…"

Before she could continue she felt his cold hand cover her mouth and he leaned towards her. "Will you shut the hell up and stop talking so much shit? What this means is you're going to sing a song by yourself, I'm going to sing one by myself and then we're going to sing together. I thought you'd be happy to have your own spot light but I guess I was wrong…" with that he backed away from her and walked towards the door.

"Now hurry up cause everyone is waiting," he stated leaning on the door and watching her.

Laura Lex looked at him but didn't say anything else. Instead in quick movements she put her boots on, which added two inches to her height and started walking towards the door.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O CafeteriaO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. Her eyes scouting the cafeteria entrance looking for the familiar blue hair.

"Doing that isn't going to make them get here any faster luv…"

Wanda ignored him and instead looked to where Jubilee and Amara were. Both girls had opted on Pancakes for breakfast instead of English bagels so they were both still waiting in line with half of the school. Didn't seem like they minded though, both were well accompanied by a certain orange banged Goth and dark skinned football player.

Her eyes traveled away from them and instead landed on blue eyes that were glaring at her from across the way.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked.

"Hmm?" John looked up from the lighter in his hands.

"I asked what you were doing here. Shouldn't you be over there? Looks like you're being missed…"

John looked towards the direction Wanda was looking at and met Emma's gaze. He rolled his eyes and scouted over closer to Wanda.

"I go where I want to go…not where I may be wanted," he whispered close to her ear.

"I can tell…cause you're definitely not wanted here…" moving her face sideways to look at him making their faces inches apart from each other.

He looked at her with a serious expression before grinning and moving back away from her. "That's just too bad then isn't it girly? Anyway I actually wanted to talk to you bout somethin' now that I think bout it…"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked looking away from him and instead looking at the zippo lighter in his hands.

"Last night…"

This comment made her eyes move back towards his. She sighed and then grabbed for the lighter. Not expecting this, the lighter was easily taken and he watched as she opened and closed it making the small orange flame appear and disappear.

"There's nothing to talk about…" she answered and opened the lighter once again this time keeping it open to stare at the flame.

"Oh yes there is…you kind suck at any musical talent don't ya?"

"What?" Wanda asked as her eyes narrowed and she looked at him.

"Oh ya know, I was just thinking that Pietro got all the musical talent."

Wanda opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"Even your friends have a little something going on. Laura has the musical talent; Remy's told me that his shelia can sing too…"

"His shelia?" Wanda interrupted with a perked eyebrow.

"Anna…" John answered like if was the most obvious answer ever. "And then you have those two over there with the whole dramatic scene…so luv, what you got?"

Wanda opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and mentally cursed at herself then mentally cursed at him. He was right; everyone was off doing something except her. She had had Anna's company for the last few weeks but now that she was M.I.A with Remy especially, she knew that the plan was back on course and the southern girl was going to go back to putting all her efforts in pissing Jean off.

John watched her closely. He could almost feel the wheels turning in her brain as she thought of something to prove him wrong. She was very much biting the bait he had thrown at her, so before she could come up with something he spoke again.

"I think we should do it."

"Do what?"

"I think you should learn to play the drums…"

She looked at him skeptically, "Let me guess, with you as my teacher?"

"Who else," he answered with a smirk.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. Especially if you plan on your sessions being the same as last nights…" she answered and momentarily remembered the feel of her lips on the edge of his.

John stood up making Wanda turn back to him. John's attention was on the entrance of the cafeteria where Pietro nodded at him and then pointed to their normal seats where Jean and her group were. John nodded back at him and watched as Laura Lex walked towards them. He then bent down so that his mouth was near Wanda's ear.

"First off, I wasn't the only one there,"' he started referring to the fact that he wasn't the only one crossing 'friend boundaries' the night before. "Second, Think about it. I promise…" he moved in closer to the point where Wanda could swear she felt his lips on her ear. "I'm a good boy when there's no alcohol," he then stood up straight and started walking away. When he was a few feet away he flipped around and started walking backwards to tell her one more thing. "Ya do know I'm the best at what I do right?" he then turned back around and continued his stroll to the popular table.

"So thanks for letting your brother see me half naked…"

"Like he hasn't seen it before…"

"What? He's never seen me naked!" Laura answered while sitting down next to her childhood friend.

"But half naked? All the freaking time!"

"When?"

"Your pajamas, your short skirts, your short shorts, the school uniform, the outfit you're wearing now, you're…"

"Alright already I get it," Laura answered as Amara, Jubilee and Ray came over to the table.

"Here, a peace offering," Jubilee stated putting a plate of pancakes in front of Laura.

"You're staying with us?" Wanda asked Ray.

"Well I'm not going over…" he answered and nodded towards where Roberto was sitting, across from Bobby and Duncan.

"Don't blame you," Laura Lex answered.

"Though…people might start thinking you're gay since you're with a bunch of girls…" Jubilee commented and then took a bite out of a pancake.

"As long as you know I'm not what does it matter," Ray answered without much thought. All the girls looked at him with a smirk, except Jubilee who started choking on her pancake bite. Realizing what that had sounded like Ray added, "By you I meant all of you…"

"Oooookay…"

"Right…"

"Whatever…"

'Coughing/coking sound'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 1 PM -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna yawned and stretched. The quiet little beach they had arrived to in the morning was now full of life. There were families, couples, teenagers and even dogs all around them. She yawned again and tried to fight the tiredness she felt. She turned her head sideways and looked at her beach companion. Remy was lying on a dark red towel, face down sleeping. As she looked at him she wished she could be annoyed and pissed off at him considering all the shit he had just put her through. Then again she had to admit that it hadn't been all that bad and maybe this small little road trip, though it was unwanted was just what she need to put her plans back on track.

Her eyes slowly traveled from his face down to his lightly tanned back and then down past the black swimming trunks he was wearing to his muscular looking legs. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, she had Jean's boyfriend, half naked next to her. She was tempted to get her phone out and take a picture of herself with him in the background and 'accidently' send it to someone who would make sure little miss perfect would get it. But no, she had to ignore these mischievous thoughts; she had already lost the friendship once to those thoughts. She was going to have to be a little more careful this time.

She sighed and faced upwards and looked at the umbrella covering her figure. Where he had found such a big beach umbrella she had no idea but she was thankful for it, she was in no mood to tan. She closed her eyes and started to tune out all the noises around her, trying to focus on the sound of the waves. Her focus was quickly disrupted though…

"I still thin y'd look good wit some color…"

"Ah think ah'm fine just the way ah am thanks."

"Y' won't hear me arguing wit dat chere…" Remy answered making her eyes open and turn to him. He's eyes were on her feet and slowly raked over her body landing on her face where he stopped and stared intently.

Anna blushed and hated herself as she looked away to the water a few yards in front of them. She kept her eyes on the wind-surfers knowing very well that he's eyes were still on her face. It wasn't the compliment that had forced her to react, it was the fact that he didn't stop fucken staring at her since her make-up come off during their earlier activities.

"Yah know yahr lucky ah didn't just hitch a ride and leave yahr ass here while yah were sleeping…"

He finally looked away and searched for his phone in the clothes that was neatly folded next to him. Unlike her who had plenty of shade hiding her from the sun, he was bathed in sunlight.

"Y' wouldn't do that, y' had to much fun. Jus admit it" he answered and she ignored him. "Ow long was I out?"

Anna shrugged, "Mahbe an hour."

She heard him mumble a 'fuck' and turn his phone off to check the time. "We gotta go…"

"Yah have plans?" she asked with a smirk.

"Jus practice but I told Pietro that'd I wouldn't miss," he answered getting up. "So we better go now cause unlike last night we're probably gonna 'it traffic and can't really be going at speed of 120 either…" he answered and stretched his hand out to her to help her up. She took it and stood up straight.

"Yah know Laura Lex is going to kill yah right?"

"Why? I'm giving ya back unharmed," he joked.

"Nah ah'm sure she's over that. She's gonna kill yah cause yah actually got me tah do that," she answered and pointed her chin towards the blue water.

He followed her gaze, "Wind surf?"

"Ya, she's been trying to talk meh tah do it with her since last year…"

"Guess I'm more charming neh?"

"Don't get so flattered, yah basically forced meh intah it…"

He laughed and let her hand go. She then watched him gather all their things up. She took a quick glance and noticed that a lot of the younger girls were now intently watching him too. She rolled her eyes, turned around and started walking back to Roberto's car. When she reached the black Altima she had expected to have to wait but Remy was right behind her.

"Should we stop by one of these souvenir stores real quick?" he asked opening the trunk to the car and dropping everything in his hands.

"What forh?"

"Don tink it's a good idee for ya ta show up at at school like dat…and our other clothes still have to much sand ta put back on."

Anna looked down at herself and smirked, "yah don't think this well be appreciated?"

He eyed the hunter green bikini top but made sure not to linger on the area. "Pretty sure all de boys will appreciate it chere…mais I'm sure de teachers won't 'esitate ta bring you in for dress code issues…"

"Ah think ah'll deal with if forh now. Yah said we're in a hurry right?" she answered and got inside the car.

Remy sighed to himself when she was out of hearing. Not the answer he had been hoping for. Not that he didn't appreciate the view; boyfriend or not he was still an eighteen year old boy with eyes, Eyes that need to be focused on the road, not on anything else. He quickly looked through the sandy clothes looking for his trench coat. When he found it he shook it thoroughly trying to get every last grain of sand off.

Five minutes later he got inside the car and threw the coat at her winning him a puzzled look from her. "I'm turning on the AC," he told her starting the car.

Anna eyed his half naked body thinking he was insane. "Watevah floats yarh boat swamp boy…" and with that she draped the coat over herself.

"So what ya tink?"

"About?"

"Dis peace offering for us to be ami's again."

Anna sighed, "Well if ah refuse yah after all that it would make meh a total bitch…lucky fohr meh yah already know that about meh huh?"

Remy smirked, "I tink y' judge yo self to harshly cause I wouldn call y' a bitch…" and with those words he started driving.

Anna thought about this response for a while as he drove. "Fiahne…"

"Hmm?"

"Yah and meh, we're friends again."

"Finally gonna admit y' missed me?"

"No. Ah just don't think ah left yah with the most accurate impression of meh," she turned to smirk at him. "Let meh change that…"

Remy glanced at her, "Works fo me…" he replied.

They shared a look before he broke contact to look back at the road in front of him. Both then went into a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts knowing that the two questions that had been asked earlier in the morning were not forgotten. But for now, both questions were better left unanswered.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 4:15 PM -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro smacked his face into his hands in an irritated movement wishing that he could be anywhere else but where he was. The day had seemed like it was going to be very promising after he had left Wanda's dorm room. He had seen Crystal for breakfast and to his surprise she hadn't attacked him with questions. To an even bigger shock, after eating she kissed him sweetly and told him that she was going to go to the mall with the others and left. No angry stares or angry questions regarding his blue haired band mate. It had seemed it would be a good day…

He mentally smacked himself. He knew her better than that, so he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when she showed up at the Spot unannounced with her minions wearing a tight leather mini skirt and leather corset. At the moment they were staring at each other while on center stage.

He was happy that for once he had been early to practice. If he was lucky he would get rid of her before anybody else showed up and he wouldn't have to explain whatever this was.

"What is this?"

"This is me proving to you that I can be sexy in these stupid Goth clothes too!

Pietro sighed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Crys… I know you're hot. I'm with you for a reason you know…" he stated and gave her a small kiss on her exposed shoulder. This move won an "aww" from their audience. Pietro mentally smirked, 'these girls are too easy to impress…' he snickered. He turned back to stare at her face to see a pout on her lips.

"Then why didn't you ask me? I didn't even know you were looking for female vocals…" she asked in a baby voice that was meant to sound cute.

"You sing?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Well…I've never tried but how hard can it be? That stupid little girl can do it so why wouldn't I?"

"Uh…well you should show me what you got. How bout later though…" and with the next words he rested his forehead on hers and made their noses meet. "You know…in my room…maybe with dimmed lights…some ice cream and other stuff…"

Crystal smirked at him and said something. Whatever she said fell on deaf ears though cause Pietro zoned her out and instead focused on a new sound, footsteps.

'Fuck…I wasn't quick enough,' Pietro thought to himself.

"Why don't you let her show us what she's got now?"

Crystal's eyes narrowed at the voice and sought out the figure. "What are you doing here?"

Laura Lex smirked and walked towards them. "I'm part of the band…I belong here. What are you doing here?" she asked making all the other girls in the room glare at her.

"_MY_ boyfriend is the leader of this band…I can be here if I want. And you shouldn't talk so arrogantly…your friends aren't here to support you now…"

"Who ever said I needed them…" Laura answered never losing her grin. "And For your 411 he is not the leader…he's male vocals."

Crystal got out of Pietro's embraced and tried walking towards her but was stopped as Pietro gripped her wrist and kept her in place. Laura was about to say something but stopped when she felt an arm go over her shoulder and dangle there. She turned ready to push the person thinking it was John trying to be overprotective again but stopped from shock at who it was.

"Now now now ladies…let's play nice," Roberto stated throwing Crystal a charming smile. Ray stood next to him and leaned an elbow on Roberto's shoulder as he stared at the couple.

"Nice outfit…" Ray remarked looking at the blond.

She blushed but before she could say anything else she was interrupted as Laura Lex shrugged Roberto's arm off giving him a glare. 'When the hell did I get these over protective brother figures?' she asked herself and started walking towards the center stage were microphones laid on the wooden boards.

"So like I said before, why not let her show us what she's got? Because you know it's technically not fair that she didn't even get a fair shot."

Pietro threw her a menacing look, giving her the hint that he wanted her to stop talking. Her response was to smirk and hand a microphone to her.

Crystal looked at the microphone with a surprised look on her face. "What?" she asked skeptically.

"Sing. If the boys like it more than what they heard from me, I'll step down and you can be the female vocals. I'll just leave."

Crystal looked at Emma and Jean for support before saying, "This isn't fair…there's no music!"

"I did my 'audition' singing acapellla…"

"Acawha?" Vertigo turned and looked at Tabitha who shrugged.

Jean glared at them, "Are you two serious? It means without music."

"ohhh…" both girls answered in unison.

Crystal looked at Pietro and then at Jean. "Ok…but I need a minute…" she answered and walked over to her group.

"That's slightly evil don't ya think shelia?"

"No, I'm being honest. If you guys like her better than me then the obvious thing will be to keep her, right?"

"What are the chances of that?" Ray asked.

"We won't know till she opens her trap…"

"I think they already do enough of that," Roberto joked as they looked at the huddle of girls whispering. They all cracked a smile except Pietro who was glaring at Laura.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" he whispered as Crystal walked back on the stage.

"Scared of losing me?" she teased making him roll his eyes.

"Hardly…"

"Oh so it's more of you don't want to be stuck with your skank 24/7?"

Before Pietro could give a snappy comeback Crystal cleared her throat into the microphone making everyone wince at the loud static sound and look at her.

"I'm ready…" she started and cleared her throat again.

"_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallin"_

Laura watched as she pointed at Pietro and then draped herself on him. She perked her eyebrow at him, he did not look amuse.

Roberto and Ray shared a look.

"Well she has the body…and the movies can be shaped up…" Roberto whispered. "But…"

"The voice sucks," Ray finished for him. "Do you think she knows she's not in tune?" he asked.

"No…but maybe it's better to leave her in her fantasy world…"

"_There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, Baby, give me it, you're dangerous, I'm lovin' it__…"_

Crystal opened her mouth to continue but nothing came out because Pietro quickly put his hand over it.

"Wow babe, that was…really great! But you know what…that'snotreallywhatwe'relookingfor," he stated the last part super-fast making her look at him confused. "But hey there's a talent show in school next semester you should really go for it…ok well we got to get to practicing so how about you come over tonight?" he kept talking and was now nudging her down the stairs.

She turned around to argue but was silenced but his lips making Laura Lex roll her eyes at the sight. After getting out of her daze Crystal looked at him and then at Laura Lex with a frown. "Fine I'm going but hey…"

"Hm..."

"Watch it on the sexy stuff…"

Pietro didn't answer but kept escorting her down the stage.

"Sexy stuff?" Laura Lex asked and looked at John.

"Don't act innocent," he answered with a smirk.

"I don't think it was that bad," she responded.

"John!"

John looked away from the blue haired girl and to the person who called his name.

"Where is Remy?"

"Dunno…he hasn't checked in…"

Jean eyed him carefully before turning away and heading towards the hallway that lead to the front door. Crystal and Pietro lipped lock a final time before she followed the others, she didn't leave without giving the stage one last glare.

Pietro returned to the stage and threw Laura a dirty look, "Satisfied?" he asked tossing the microphone she had given Crystal back to her.

She grabbed it with one hand, "What do you mean?" she asked and proceeded in wiping the microphone on her dress as if it had cooties.

"You wanted to make a fool out of her; I'm asking if you're satisfied."

"What? You didn't like what you heard? I was just giving her a fair shot…"

"Whatever…" Pietro answered and started walking towards the backstage.

"Does this mean you like my voice better?" she shouted after him and smirked as he kept walking ignoring her. She turned to the others who were staring at her with grins.

"What?"

"Nothing," the three replied in unison before walking after Pietro.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 4:45 pm -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy looked at the time and mentally cursed. He had fifteen more minutes before Pietro would start blowing up his phone wondering where he was at. The good thing was that he was already in town and pulling up to the school.

He looked around trying to find familiar blue hair. When he found him he gave a small smile and pulled up right next to the carefree teen. He rolled the window down and the blue haired boy handed something to him.

"Tanks mon ami…" Remy stated taking the bundle of clothes.

"What's going on? Why do you need all this stuff?" Kurt asked but his question was answered as he looked at his shirtless friends.

"Long story…" Remy answered and then turned around and started nudging his brown trench coat.

Kurt watched him amused. "What you and Jean take a small vacation…"

"Uh…not quite…" Remy answered suddenly wishing Warren had answered his call instead of Kurt.

Kurt's eyes then widened as the white strip of hair was visible.

"MEINE SCHWESTER!"

Remy's nudging wasn't doing the trick of waking Anna up, but that yell definitely helped. Anna slowly got up, made a "Mmmm" sound and stretched making the brown trench coat fall of her. If Kurt's eyes could get any bigger, they would have popped out of their eye sockets.

"What the hell did you DO?" Kurt asked trying to grab Remy by the throat.

He leaned away from the window making him get closer to Anna, "It's a long story…ok maybe not dat long but still I'm gonna be late…can we talk bout dis later?"

Anna looked from one boy to the other.

"Sorry chere mais…got to get going…"

Anna nodded and opened the car door and got out. She took his coat off and left it in the seat making both boys look at her like she was crazy.

"See yah…"

Remy watched her retreating figure before looking at Kurt, "Go after! Before a teacher sees 'er!"

"Right…we're gonna have that talk later…"

"Oui Oui…" Remy answered and then watched him go after her. He then moved his gaze to the clock on the radio. "Merde…" and with that he pressed on the gas.

Anna heard the screech of the car and smirked. She then felt something soft go over her shoulders. With a quick glance she saw the soft blue fabric and watched as Kurt closed the front of his over shirt around her body.

"Yah're both ovah reacting," Anna told him back held the shirt in place making him let go.

"You think so? What do you think would happen if you happened to bump into mom?" he asked and eyed the green short sarong that was wrapped around her waist and thighs hiding her bikini bottoms.

Anna grimaced, "Yah might have a point…"

He nodded and they stayed quiet for a few minute as they walked towards the girl dormitories. Finally not able to keep quiet he asked, "So what's all that about?

Her emerald eyes gave him a sideway look before looking ahead of her, "Nothing." Soon afterwards they found themselves in front of the building.

"Ah'll talk tah yah later Kurt…"

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist, the action making her turn to face him with a perked eyebrow. "He has a girlfriend Annie…"

Anna rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Ah know Kurt…we're just friends," she answered and pulled away from his grip.

He watched her take a few steps and then called out to her, "This doesn't have anything to do with…"

"Bah bah Kurt…"

Anna interrupted him and walked inside the building. A few minutes later she opened the door to her room and noticed that all eyes turned to her.

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

Amara threw a pillow at Jubilee.

"So it seems," Wanda commented and looked at her from head to toe. "What happened to you?" she asked looking at her mismatched outfit.

"Oh yah know, a little bit of this and that," she answered and took off Kurt's blue shirt.

"Wow, I wish I could look that good in a bathing suit," Amara commented and looked down at her chest.

"Guess not all of us are meant to be gifted," Jubilee commented and looked at her own chest. Both girls then turned to each other and sighed.

Wanda ignored them and perked an eyebrow at Anna, "The beach? Well I guess it's better than a hotel."

"He wouldn't be so lucky."

"Seriously what the hell is there to do at a beach all fucken night and day?"

"Plenty. So how was yahr day?"

"Uneventful."

"She's been acting weird though." Anna turned and looked at Amara while Wanda did the same but threw her a glare. "What? You have!"

"Ya she's been lost in thought and tapping on everything," Jubilee added.

"Aw where yah that worried?" Anna teased looking at the red tipped her.

"Hardly," she scoffed. Anna watched her and noticed that she was avoiding eye contact. Something was up, but at the moment she had no right to pry. She had been gone for more than 12 hours without a word, now wasn't the time.

"Ah'm gonna go shower," and with that she started climbing up the stairs towards her bed.

"How did it go?"

Anna didn't turn back to look at Wanda, "Ah'm back on track…"

"Told you she had a plan," Amara commented.

A few seconds later they all heard the bathroom door close.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 5:05 pm -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Where the fuck is he?" Pietro asked as he got his phone out and started attacking the touch screen starting a very big angry message.

"Calm down mate…he texted me 10 minutes ago that he was on his way," John answered hitting a cymbal with his drum stick. He then repeated the process, he momentarily got lost in his own thoughts. His mind wandering into thoughts of a pair of tanned legs, black skirt, red corset, red pouty lips, short shoulder length hair, red tips…

"JOHN!"

John looked up into similar sapphire eyes he had been envisioning. "wha?"

"You were going crazy on the drums. A little too excited for practice aren't you?" Roberto asked standing next to Pietro who were both looking at the drummer.

John looked at the drums and noticed that all the cymbals on his drum set were vibrating. "Guess I got lost in thought…" he answered.

Before anyone could comments anymore on his actions all their heads snapped to the hallway where they heard footsteps.

"Oh look…the striper you ordered is here," Laura Lex commented and turned to look at Pietro as Remy walked in wearing nothing but black swimming trunks.

Pietro rolled his eyes at her, "Hardy har har…"

"I thought it was funny," Laura mumbled and looked at Ray who shook his head at her in amusement.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pietro asked Remy who walked by the stage and headed towards the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Out an about. Be right back…"

"Where is she?" Laura Lex yelled after him.

"School," came the distant reply.

She watched the hallway he disappeared through and then took a glance at her phone only to notice she had a text message. She quickly read it and smirked.

'Here we go again…' she thought to herself as she reread the message.

'Have fun practice. And take care of _MY_ friend.'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O To be Continued -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I really need to end a chapter with a cliffhanger soon, I miss being evil like that lol. Well that's all folks. I hope it fed you romy, jonda, xietro cravings :)

**ROMY**- Friends again! Yay. They spent a whole day together half naked…sounds yummy to me. When I first wrote their scenes I wasn't very happy about it but after re-reading I don't think it was so bad. Why must my OTP be the hardest to write? Anyhoo :) Jean is gonna have a fun time next chap *hint hint nudge nudge*

**JONDA**- Real drumming lessons eh? Hmm wonder if she'll accept. If she does they'll get more alone time…getting all hot and sweaty after se…ssions. Lol.

**XIETRO**- Laura Lex is bad! Embarrassing Crystal like that mwhahahahah…not too much of them this time but its ok cause they dominated the last few chaps. They just had some sexual tension, eye smex and getting annoyed with each other.

**JUBILAY**- They're just so cute and fun to write! Haha, she tackled him…

**AMARTO**- O-o they were in bed together…Roberto will probably have good dreams. Maybe I'll write it in the next chap. Anyone wanna see that?

So that's that. Hope you guys liked. Hmm…the next chap should be the Halloween one (and if it is you'll finally see one of the ships hook up), but knowing me it might change cause I always write to much and never get to fit all I want into one chapter…it's a curse really.

I also want to take some time to thank **Thriller**, **Xmangal**, and **Spirit of Pandora** for reading and reviewing my **JUBILAY** one shot _**"Can't Sleep**_". If you're a **jubilay** fan make sure you go read it, love it and review it ;)

And my last note is that I updated my profile (yay…maybe). If you guys check it out you will see links to my youtube, tumblr and livejournal. Over the years I've made a few icons and manips for Jonda and Xietro (and just recently I made some for Amarto and Jubilay) so if you're a fan of any of those ships you might want to visit those sites every once in a while because I'm going to (finally) share those with other fans :)

Well that's all for my huge ass authors note. Again hope you guys enjoyed this update and that it was worth the wait. Hope you guys review (70 of you have this fic on story alert, and 49 of you have it on your favorites…come one you guys if you love it so much won't you spare some words for the author? I'm review hungry lol) and I will hopefully see you guys in two weeks. Thanks Again!

-UHW


	17. Gossip Folk

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Boo! Yay I'm here two weeks later! Was anyone scared I wouldn't be here? Anyhoo yup…here I am with my next chap.

Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed! I love you so much and love all my reviews; they give me the motivation I need to keep writing!

So thank you very very much **RRL24**, **Fiya** (Lol, thanks so much for all the love. If you love xietro so much than you should check out pretty much any of my other stories LOL but I do have some oneshots for them and as far as your love for Jubilay they're a main couple in my fic Assassins), **Spirit of Pandora**, **Xmangal, Ryromaniac, Dean's Best Girl, LoveMeant2Be, Guest** (Thanks for the review), **Doom Doll, babyluv360** (thanks so much for reviewing), and **Anonymous** (thanks for the review, anlocke will make appearances here and there but they're more of a minor ship. Glad you liked Kurt's reaction. That was fun lol)

And before you read on let me give you a warning that this chap contains slight **CITRUS** so if you no like citrus stay away from the **theater** section. You have been warned!

Also I would like to dedicate this chap to **Anonymous**, for being the only to admit that they wanted to see Citrus LOL. Now…read on.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 17** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"NO!"

"Then what was the fucken point of telling ME to pick a song if you weren't going to like it?"

"No No no no…"

"Why the hell am I even listening to you? It's not like you're the leader of this band! We're all equals in this right?" Laura asked and looked at John who nodded at her. "See, so I don't have to listen to you, you son of a bit…"

"He's just saying no to piss her off isn't he?" Ray asked whispering to Roberto who was standing next to him. At the moment the six teens were huddled on stage with the instruments scattered around them as they talked about their Saturday Halloween performance.

"I'm pretty sure he is. It's like he gets off by pissing her off…"

"I didn't need that imagery."

Roberto smirked and chuckled evilly.

"Seriously," Ray replied not amused by his reaction.

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Nothing," both replied at the same time and looked at Pietro who was looking at them with a perked eyebrow as he ignored Laura's Lex ranting and curses at him.

"Don't you ever shut up?" he asked turning back to her, his question only succeeding in pissing her off more making her string along new insults. "That kinda of language isn't appropriate for a girl you know? You should be quiet and go make me a sandwich or something…"

'SMACK'

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt," John stated wincing.

"Je ne sais pas, I dink 'e asked for it dat time," Remy answered smirking as he watched Pietro rub his face where the full bottle of water had hit him.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKEN WHORE! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO MAKE YOU A FUCKEN SANDWHICH CALL YOUR STUPID BLOND WHORE BACK YOU ASS MUNCH!"

"Ass munch?" Ray repeated and smirked.

"Definitely their version of talking dirty," Roberto commented. They both shut up and took a few steps back as the hazel green eyes threw daggers at them.

"Olright olready…" John stated his Australian accent thickening with his annoyance. They all then turned to look at him weirdly; he however didn't notice and continued. "Sorry ta say it Shelia but I'm gonna have ta agree with Pietro."

"Oh you want a sandwich too?" Laura Lex asked and looked around for something to throw at him.

"NO! Not about that. About the song ya wanna do."

"What? Why? Anything a boy can do a girl can do too! Maybe even better!"

"It's not that I doubt your growler skills. I'm sure you can do it but I think it may be too soon for you to make that change."

"Oui…fucks up de contrast they build up which is probly de reason the audience liked dem," Remy added with a thoughtful expression.

"What contrast?" Laura Lex asked.

Remy's thoughtful expression disappeared and he shared a look with John. Both smirked knowing neither teen was going to be happy with the answer.

"Well..." he started hesitantly. "De contrast y' guys built is kinda like…"

"A beauty and the beast kinda thin' " John finished for him.

The silver haired teen stopped rubbing his face and looked at his two roommates with a blank expression.

"Come again?" Laura asked the question Pietro was refusing to ask.

"That makes sense," Roberto stated with a nod. Both clueless teens looked at him for an explanation to his newfound realization but he didn't speak again.

"Think about it," both turned to look at Ray. "Though the song you chose to sing was sexually provocative and that was a big reason the crowd enjoyed it, your voices was another. Your voices were a complete contrast. A sweet harmonious tone teasing the growling ravishing beast…"

"Don't say it like that," Laura stated flushing a bit.

"Why?" Ray asked.

John and Remy started sniggering while Pietro brought up a hand and smacked his head while mumbling an, "Oh god."

"The word ravishing brings dirty thoughts to mind," Roberto answered with a smirk as he watched the older boys try and hold back their laughs as Laura turned redder.

Ray sighed, "Aren't we all so mature…" he stated sarcastically.

"Someone kill me…" Pietro mumbled again as he watch John, Remy and Roberto high five each other after Ray's 'mature' comment.

"Alright already!" Laura Lex broke up the laughter. "Lucky for you I had a second choice ready. Can we get started already before you all revert back to being 12," she commented in an annoyed voice getting up with her microphone in hand.

Pietro got up too and then watched as she walked up towards the front of the stage. She turned around and it looked like she was looking at them but he could see that she was actually looking past them. Her mind starting to envision how she was going to bring the song to life.

"I'm gonna need something…"

"What?" he asked as she turned and looked at Ray.

"A piano."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy yawned as he walked into their dorm. John and Pietro were closely following but he wasn't paying all that much attention to their conversation. It had something to do with that Julian Keller kid. They had finished practicing around 8 and had come back to school right afterwards. Most of the school was already in their dorms getting ready for the next day when their usual school routine would start. So as soon as they had arrived they had decided to visit the cafeteria for a quick bite knowing that there was hardly going to be any lines.

Laura Lex has unexpectedly decided to tag along, stating that thanks to their stupid practice Wanda and the others had probably already eaten and that she'd rather eat with idiots like them then to eat alone. Pietro had smirked and given a cocky comment about how she just couldn't stay away. He would soon eat his words as she silently walked away from them, got in line for food and then proceeded in sating at a table where a tall dark haired boy sat.

So there they were now, barley getting into their room and Pietro was still whining to John about it.

"Bon Nuit," Remy called behind him as he walked towards his room. John gave a quick farewell whereas Pietro ignored him not sparing a breath to say goodnight since he was still too busy insulting their junior classmate.

As soon as he put one foot in the door he knew he wasn't alone, he didn't have to look for her to feel her. He mentally groaned to himself, he wasn't in the mood for this now. It had been a long day and all he really wanted now was to sleep. he took off his shirt leaving him in a black wife beater and quickly changing into more comfortable shorts. He then gave a few strides and got on his bed, making small adjustments so that she could rest her head on his shoulders.

" 'ey…"

"Where have you been?"

"Took a small trip out of town, surprised y' din't call me…I was waitin' fo y'…"

"That's funny. I didn't call you because I was waiting for you to call me. You know, being my boyfriend I assumed that you would miss me enough to at least send me a stinking text."

"I missed y', " he defended himself and wrapped his arms around her resting his face in the crook of her neck. "Jus got busy…"

Jean stayed quiet and still as he gave her a kiss on her collarbone. She frowned noting that it lacked passion from when he usually kissed her there.

"Is something wrong?"

"hm..non jus tired."

"What time did you leave for your little trip? I didn't see you again last night at the spot before I left."

"Mus have been in de bathroom," he lied through his teeth. "Left dis morning about 10…left in a hurry, desole."

Jean nodded and stayed quite for a few minutes again. She noted that his breaths were starting to get fainter. She looked at his peaceful face and started thinking about an article she had read once when she was doing research for a paper on sleeping habits. If she recalled correctly, that article stated that during the early stage when starting to fall asleep one's conscience was vulnerable. Weak enough to the point that forming lies was harder to do.

"Why didn't the others know where you were?"

"Dint dink dey needed ta know…dey aren't my sitters," he mumbled his mouth breathing into her neck.

"Where you alone?"

"…Non…"

"Who were you with?" she asked and the held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"Why do I get de feelin y' ready know de answer ta dat question..."

"That's not an answer."

"Anna Marie Darkholme," he answered and felt her body stiffen. After she didn't say anything else for a while he sighed and pulled away slightly from her to the point where he wasn't being as intimate with her but she was still resting on of his arms. "Don' know what y' threatened bout. Y' de most belle petite in school Jean, y' don't have ta worry bout me being shady. I'm pretty sure she has a garcon aussi…maybe even duex…"

"What are you taking about? Who would date that emo freak," she answered understanding his small transitions to French.

"Cody Robbins et yo tutor boy…"

Jean's face snapped to him, he was half conscious and his words were half mumbled so she was sure to have misheard him. "What?"

"Tutor boy…summers…" he answered and his breathing started getting heavier. "Seen both de boys a little to close ta jus be amis…"

Remy didn't know if it had been long after he has said those words that she left without another word to him. No kiss, No hug, no goodnight, she just slipped past his grasp and left. Oh well, he'd deal with it tomorrow. Now he could finally fall completely asleep without having to worry about her game of 21 questions.

If he hadn't been half dead with exhaustion, maybe he's body and mind wouldn't have played tricks on him. Maybe he would have noticed that Jean hadn't stiffened at the mention of Anna's name, it had stiffened at Scotts.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Day **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna yawned and stretched her clasped hands above her head. She slowly moved them back downwards back to her body unaware that she was causing nose bleeds for any boys that had been watching her at that precise moment.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled as she smelled her mug of coffee. The hot liquid starting to work its magic as it awoke her senses. "What?"" she asked Laura Lex who was looking at her weirdly.

"Did you get drunk yesterday?"

"No, why would yah ask that?"

"I don't know. It looks like you have a huge hanger over or something."

"Ah'm just tired. This is wat it looks liahke when yah don't get yahr eight hours of sleep," she answered and looked at Amara and Jubilee as if trying to make a point to the younger girls.

"Well no one told you to go with him," Laura answered.

"Not to mention that you feel asleep like at 8 yesterday, so you got what?" Wanda stated counting her fingers, "11 hours of sleep? That sounds like a shit load to me."

"Four of those hours were tah make up forh the naght beforh. What time did yah get back from practice?"

Laura shrugged as she ripped her doughnut in half. "Around eight something…"

"Eight? But you didn't come back to the dorm until nine thirty," Wanda commented with a perked eyebrow.

"I got held up."

"By what?" Wanda asked her expression not changing.

"Ah think the right question is by whom?" Anna interrupted and took a glance cross the room. She wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not when she noticed that every once in a while Pietro would throw a glare at their general direction. Next to him sat his blonde headed girlfriend, talking at fast speeds never noticing that Pietro wasn't even listening.

"I was with Julian Keller.

'That explains the looks,' Anna thought to herself amused.

"I thought you hated that guy," Jubilee commented as she pushed a bowl with oatmeal away from in front of her.

Laura Lex shrugged, "There's a thin line between love and hate."

"You would know all about that," Wanda replied beating Anna to the punch. Laura Lex threw both Goth girls a glare as they shared an amused smile.

"I guess that was the wrong thing to say," she corrected herself. "I don't care for him; he does absolutely nothing for me. Maybe I just craved the attention last night…" she answered and dipped her doughnut in milk.

"Did you scam?" Amara asked innocently.

Laura Lex spit out her milk and doughnut bite.

Jubilee giggled and looked at Amara like she was crazy, "Where in the world did that come from?" she asked in between giggles.

"I saw it in a movie, to be honest I'm not sure what it means but the situation in the movie was kind of like this so I thought it was a right time to say it."

Jubilee facepalmed.

Anna coughed holding back a chuckle and looked at Laura Lex, "No yah used it perfectly. So Lex, did you _scam_?"

"Scam," Wanda mumbled quietly shaking her head. "That word is too old."

"NO I did not! Amara you need to stop watching too much TV."

"Well there's never anything to do around here, and when I go home I won't have a TV. They'll just make me go to stupid roya…" Amara stopped herself. After a moment she continued, "I shall limit my TV consumption."

"Anyway, how was practice? Was my friend tired?"

"That sounds gross"

Anna smirked and looked at Wanda, "How?"

"Cause it sounds like you're implying that you did _things_ to make him tired"

"We did do _things_."

"Windsurfing isn't the kind of thing I was thinking about," Wanda answered.

"Then yah should get yahr head out of the gutter…"

"YOU WENT WINDSURFING!"

Anna winced and threw a glare at Wanda. So much for keeping somethings quiet.

"Whoops," the red tipped girl mumbled as she looked around at the stares the loud yell had gotten.

Anna looked around too and met amused brown eyes. She gave a pointed look that spoke, 'Thanks for getting meh in this mess,' making his lips curl upwards.

"It's a long storah…and we're not talking about meh here…"

"You bitch! I begged you to go with me during spring vacation and you shot me down! What? Do I have to call you '_chair' _ for you to do things we me or what?" Laura asked her voice going back to a normal tone.

"It's _chere_," Anna corrected rolling her eyes and turning back to the angry blue haired girl. "And we'll go during the summer so calm down! It's not like ah wanted tah do it, ah got kidnapped forh fucks sake."

"What he pointed a gun to your head and said if you don't do it I'll kill you! You know what, I'm not talking to you!" and with that she got up from the table and started walking away.

"We're in all the same classes so good luck with that!" she shouted after her. "Thanks," she then mumbled and glared at Wanda who had an innocent smile on her face.

"You're welcome," she answered and then took a sip of her mug.

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed taking another glance across the room where Remy was still smirking at her. She averted meeting his gaze and turned to the side instead and found herself looking at a spaced out redhead. She wouldn't normally care but it was an odd vision to see especially since Emma was whispering in Jean's ear while looking at Remy. She was clearly ratting the Cajun out but Jean seemed to have no interest in it. Her dazed eyes snapped out of it though when Tabitha leaned forward and whispered into Emma's ear, she then whispered into Jean's and her head snapped to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Anna looked too and saw that Scott had just entered the building. When she turned back to Jean, her piercing blue eyes were narrowed and looking straight at her. She held the gaze with her rival before getting up from the table.

"Ah think ah'm gonna head to class."

"See you," Jubilee called out to her as Amara waved. Wanda didn't reply but watched as she walked towards the entrance. She then watched as she 'bumped' into Scott Summers, her mouth opened as she said something and then she walked away from him. She didn't miss the glance her friend gave towards the popular side of the cafeteria and when she turned to look that way as well Wanda couldn't help put smirk.

"Checkmate?"

Wanda turned and looked at Jubilee who had spoken, her almond eyes looking the same way she had.

"No, It's just a Pawn," she answered and a second later the bell rang telling them all to get to class. "I'll see you guys at lunch," she added and got up. She gave a defeated sigh as she walked towards her class. She wasn't really in the mood for classes, especially since an orange haired boy was going to sit next to her. Though she had thought about of his offer she wasn't ready to give him an answer so she hoped he wouldn't pry for one.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **1****st**** Period - English **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ray yawned and tapped his pencil on notebook repeatedly in an impatient manner. Today they were starting a new reading assignment and he wasn't particularly interested in paying attention. Usually by now in the class he would be highly amused by whatever antics Laura Lex and Anna were doing, whether it was them sharing darkly written poems or just passing notes. Today though both girls were quiet and Laura Lex looked like she was deliberately facing away from the white striped girl.

"Alright then, I want you to split up into groups of three and to take turns reading. Read up to chapter three and then I want a paragraph on your opinions about the main character."

The classed broke into groups quickly enough. Ray didn't move a muscle knowing that both Goth girls would turn their chairs around and use his desk. After they did as he expected they all stayed quiet and looked from one to the other.

"Um…is something wrong?" he asked with a perked eyebrow.

"No," Laura answered.

"Not really, someone is just highly sensitive tahday…"

Laura Lex ignored the comment as if no one had spoken.

"O…k…" Ray answered slowly and looked from on to the other. 'This is going to be an awkward day isn't it?' he mentally asked himself. He then began the reading seeing that neither girl was going to make the first move. Forty Five minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to him being the only one who was making conversation, they finished the reading part of the assignment. As they started gathering their things to move back to their own chairs Ray stopped Laura and asked, "So what did you end up deciding for Saturday?"

Laura Lex made a disgusted noise, "I haven't thought about it…and I don't really want to think about it either."

"Think about what?" Anna asked intrigued at Lex's reaction.

Ray smirked, "You haven't told her?"

Laura Lex fidgeted in her seat, "haven't really had the chance," she answered and looked away to face the window where she could see the P.E Class running a mile.

Anna perked her eye brow and looked at Ray questionably.

He shrugged, "By the end of practice the guys were trying to talk her into dressing up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"Really? Why?" Anna answered with a scrunched up nose not liking the idea.

"They're saying that they have a parallel going on. Pietro being the beast and Laura being…"

Laura Lex interrupted him by scoffing, he didn't finish and she didn't say anything else. Ray then watched them go back to their new stoic behavior and sighed. 'Yup this class is no fun today,' he told himself and looked out the window. He gave a small smile as someone caught his attention. He then got up.

"Where are yah going?"

"Out."

"Class isn't ovah just yet yah know."

"Eh…you guys can speed me up on what I missed next period," he replied and took a look towards the front of the class where Mr. Wyngarde was erasing the white board not paying attention to the class. Ray then grabbed his stuff and made a quick silent dash out the door.

"That boy is trouble."

"Let's hope he doesn't corrupt her tah bad," Anna replied as she looked out towards the field too. She then looked at Laura and they shared a smile, before the hazel eyed beauty remembered she was pissed off and frowned again.

Anna didn't lose her smiled and just shook her head, 'Tahday is gonna be a loooong day'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** 2****nd**** Period - Math **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda clicked numbers into her calculator; through her concentration she could hear a slight buzz around her. When she looked up she saw that more than half the class was whispering within themselves.

This was odd. Not that fact that they were gossiping around, they were teenagers and teenagers talked. What seemed odd was the fact that they were doing it during this class. Most of the time they were all too afraid to make a sound since Ms. Darkholme wouldn't hesitate in passing out detentions, so whatever was getting them rowdy must be pretty interesting news.

"Oh my god, he is so HOT! I can't believe he would do that to Jean though…whoever that bitch is, is pretty fucken lucky though. I wish I was her."

"I don't know, you sure this picture is real?"

Wanda ears perked as she heard the conversation between the two girls who sat in front of her. She saw one of them flip a page to a thin looking booklet.

"And OH MY GOD did you hear about this!?"

"Hear about it? I was THERE!"

"Was it really as sexual as they say?"

"They were practically having sex on stage!"

"No."

"Seriously."

"Makes you feel bad for her huh? I don't think I would be able to control myself if someone was all over my cute boyfriends." one of the girls stated and took a glance towards Crystals and Pietro's direction. "She's probably fine with it because it's all an act anyway huh?"

"Oh I dunno. I felt sexual tension on that stage in doses! Plus Pietro being Pietro you never know really."

"What do you mean? I've only seen him with Crystal."

"That's right you weren't here last year. Well last year Pietro held the record for most girlfriends here. I wouldn't be surprised if he had dated the whole girl population at school really."

"What about you?"

"Wha...what? You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore just turn the page…"

"Didn't peg you for an eavesdropper luv…"

"Please don't call me love."

"I guess it doesn't come out as good coming from a girl. Or maybe it's just the Australian accent that you like. I personally think it sounds better coming from my tongue…"

"It doesn't."

"I think Emma agrees with you on that one."

"I could care less."

"Right. Well here you go," the purple haired British girl stated and threw a small booklet on her desk. Right afterwards she stuck her face into her book since Ms. Darkholme had decided to look at their general direction at that same time. Wanda acted like she was working on the math problem in front of her. Once the coast was clear she looked at what Elizabeth has dropped on to her desk.

It was a magazine. It wouldn't have been anything that would usually get her attention. The picture on the cover was in a blurry black and white color. In the picture was what looked like a black car, the picture was taken from an angel where you could see the driver.

Remy LeBeau, you couldn't see his face because it was turning away from the camera but the hair style and the body built was hard to mistake. What was causing so much talk about the certain picture was probably that he was shirtless or maybe it was the other half of the picture. His face was turned facing a slender female body that was also shirtless. Unlike him though there was clothing on this body, a small string was on the bare back.

There was nothing wrong with the picture. There was nothing sexual about it except that that they were missing items of clothing, but Wanda could easily see why it was causing so much talk. The girl in the picture wasn't Jean. It didn't show a face but the hair of the girl in the picture was short.

Wanda sighed; thankfully the photographer didn't take good pictures because the top part of Anna's hair was cut off not giving away the unique hair style. Wanda then turned the page and wish she hadn't. There on the second page was a blown up picture of her twin brother and her best friend in what looked like a very compromising position.

"What the fuck is this?" she mumbled to herself but was not prepared for an answer.

"Oh crap."

She looked up to see John in front of her desk looking down at her and the magazine.

"What are you doing? You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Uh…luv…class is over. The bell rang a minute ago. Ya seemed spaced out so I thought I'd come and fetch ya.'

"I'm not a dog," she replied and starting getting her things together. As she reached out for the magazine to hide it away in her binder John grabbed for it too.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Come on," he told her and started walking out of the classroom. When she caught up with him she saw him flipping through the pages.

"What is it?"

"The devils work," he muttered darkly.

Wanda rolled her eyes at him. "A little over dramatic aren't you."

He smiled at the comment as they headed for their third period class.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Lunch **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Jean! Stop with your moping already and take a look at this!" Emma nearly yelled at her redheaded friend. Crystal winced at her friends tone of voice and waited for Jean's angry reply but it didn't come. When she took a look at the senior girl she saw her in deep thought and that barley paying attention to them.

"What's up with her?" Tabitha whispered to Vertigo who gave a shoulder shrugged as an answer. Both girls then looked at Crystal who ignored them and looked back To Emma and Jean.

Crystal didn't know what was going on either but she hoped that Emma could talk sense into Jean. Instead of eating in the cafeteria with the boys Jean had made them follow her to the outside courtyard where the redhead sat at a table looking daze.

"I hope Pietro isn't waiting for me to eat," she mumbled as her leg moved anxiously wanting to leave already.

"I'm sure he's not going to starve himself self just to wait for you."

Crystal glared at the person who spoke.

"I mean…he probably would for you know, but he knows you'd want him alive and health later so he would force food down his throat just for you…" Elizabeth added trying to lose some of her sarcastic tone to sound sympathetic.

"Jean, what the hell is wrong? Is it this?" Emma asked again and pointed to the picture in front of the small booklet in her hands.

Jean finally took the small looking newspaper from Emma and took a good look at it. "So this is what people have been mumbling about behind my back today," she stated indifferently.

"Yeah, Remy was spotted with some girl according to this picture. Is that why we're all the way over here and you're acting this way? I'm sure Remy will have an explanation if you go to talk to him," Crystal answered while trying to talk the girl back to the cafeteria.

"No. I don't want to go in there right now. Especially if this shit is passing through everyone's mouth."

"What is it?"

"What?" Jean asked not looking back at Emma.

"This isn't what has you upset. You've been like this since the morning but we haven't had a chance to talk alone so I didn't ask you about it. Now we're alone, what is it?"

Jean signed and frowned, "Nothing. Just something Remy told me about Scott, but I'll handle that when I get into the tutoring center later."

Elizabeth perked and eyebrow at the red headed girl with a hint of a smile on her face. "What are you going to do about this? Half the school's going to think that Remy is cheating on you…"

"I'm not going to do anything because he's not."

"But there's a girl in this pic…"

"It's Anna Marie Darkholme," Jean interrupted Tabitha before she could finish. "He told me about it last night. He's hanging out with that stupid freak again," she answered eyes narrowing as she thought about the green eyed Goth. "So this doesn't worry me. I will have to ask him what the hell he's doing without a shirt though."

All girls stayed quiet for a moment as Emma and Jean shared a look.

"Where's Kitty?" Jean asked breaking the silence and looking around for the younger brunette girl.

"She said she had a lunch art date with Alvers," Vertigo answered.

"She's good at gossiping. We never cared much for this stupid newspaper but I want you to have her try and find out who is behind this. That person might be useful to me," she answered looking at the picture again. "And Crystal you need to talk to Pietro again."

"About what?"

Jean turned the page to show the picture of Laura Lex and Pietro. She handed the page to the now irritated blonde.

"Because you can't have him making you look this stupid. I'm not the only one being gossiped about now. Whoever issued this got two of us in one blow…"

Crystal glared at the picture but gasped in shock as an arm grabbed her and started pulling her towards the Cafeteria.

"Come on, you wanted to go see him anyway right. I'll go with you."

"Going to go see Warren?" Tabitha asked with a smirk.

"Of course, wouldn't want him to wonder we're I've gone," Betts called back not bothering to turn. She mentally groaned, Emma had opened her big mouth and now all of them thought she was really dating Warren. So unfortunately for him he was being ambushed by her anytime she saw him to make the lie believable.

After they were gone Jean looked up at her blonde best friend. "Cody Robbins is in your class right Em?"

"Yeah."

"Do you talk to him?"

"Not really."

"Start to."

"Why?" Emma asked with a perked eyebrow.

"I have questions I want him to answer," she answered simply.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You're in trouble again aren't ya mate?" John asked looking around noticing they lack of female voices.

Remy shrugged, "Wouldn't see why. I told her who I was wit."

"Wow you told her you were with your play toy since midnight the night before?" Pietro asked sounding impressed.

"Friend not play toy," he corrected and kicked Pietro under the table making the silver haired boy cry out. "And I didn't have ta tell her things she didn have ta know."

"So you didn't tell her that part," Roberto replied with an amused grin.

"I said I didn tell her things she didn need ta know…"

"Yup, he's in trouble."

"No I'm not…"

"Then why is only Crystal and Elizabeth coming over here," Warren interrupted.

"Didja take a look inside that thing?"

Pietro looked at John before turning to look at Crystal who was glaring at him. He sighed, "Yes…yes I did."

"Guess you're not the only one in trouble," Roberto mused looking at Remy with a smirk.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

'Smack' Anna took a glance at what Wanda and dropped on the table in front of her. "What is it?"

Wanda took a look at all of them. Amara who was sitting next to Anna leaned in towards her to take a look. Opposite them was Jubilee looking down at the table sitting next to Laura Lex, who acting nonchalant giving Wanda the idea that she was still upset.

"It's a non-official school magazine call 'X Talk'."

That got the blue haired girls attention, "Sex Talk?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "X Talk."

"You have such a dirty mind," Amara commented with a grin.

"Dirty mind? Clean it up with Orbitz…"

Jubilee got interrupted as Laura Lex elbowed her. "That's dirty mouth."

"Well you have one of those too," she answered never taking her eyes off whatever she was reading.

"That's beside the point…"

Wanda sighed and sat next to Anna. "It's an anonymous gossip magazine. Usually highlights all the gossip worthy news that's been going on in school."

"That's weird. This is the first time ah hear of it," Anna answered looking at the small magazine suspiciously.

"Well according to John an issue comes out every month, but it only gets distributed to the popular seniors and juniors."

"Wow, you're popular now? When did you jump ship?" Laura Lex asked with a grin.

Wanda ignored her, "It was given to me. You're on the front cover and its causing quite the chatter in my classes."

Anna finally picked up the booklet and took a look at the front page.

"Good picture," Amara commented

"Thanks," Anna answered with a smirk as she turned back to look at Wanda. "What are they saying?"

"That the 'incredibly hot Remy Lebeau' has a Mistress."

"Well ah wasn't plahning on this but ah do believe it's tah my advantage."

"Not really. Just more people opening their fucken mouths to talk about things that don't concern them," Laura Lex replied.

""Mahbe but the beauty of this is they don't know who they're talking about. If anything it's just gonna add another crack to Jean and Remy's relationship."

"I thought the main objective was to put cracks in Scott and Jean's relationship."

Anna's eyes flashed and looked at Lex. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Anna spoke, "Mah objective is tah fuck up her life. Making her lose two boyfriends works just fiahne forh meh…"

"I'm sure it does," Laura Lex mumbled more to herself then the others.

"Anyway you're not the only one in it," Wanda interrupted their stare match. She slide the magazine towards the blue haired girl who took it and looked at it.

"I don't see anything."

"Turn the page Einstein."

Laura Lex did so and then glared at the image in front of her, "Fuck the fucking world."

"Yours isn't as bad. It actually doesn't say anything about you guys being romantic…"

"Talk about dirty minds…" Amara commented with a slight blush as she looked at the page backwards from her spot.

"They don't have to say anything, look at this stupid picture. It says all they want to say. Who the hell writes this crap again?"

Wanda shrugged, "No one knows."

"I though you said they only give these out to the seniors and juniors though," Amara mused.

"They do."

"Then why does Jubes have one?" the dark-skinned girl asked and pointed at her Asian friend who was oblivious to all of them as she read a small article in the magazine on the table in front of her.

"Hey!" she called out as Laura swiped it away from her and compared both small magazines.

"They look the same but they're not."

"That's the weekly student letter," Jubilee replied and took back one of the magazines.

"The what?" Laura asked and smirked when she noticed which one the younger girl has accidently taken.

"Student letter…the school releases an edition each week. Keeps you updated on school activities and events. You guys pass the stack every day!" she replied and pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria where they was in fact a huge stack.

"Oh…" answered four uninterested voices in unison.

Jubilee sighed and went back to looking at the magazine and gave a gasp. "This is not mine!" Laura Lex smirked at the reaction but didn't get to tease when Jubilee kept talking. "What is it?"

"Have you been listening to anything we've been talking about for the last five minutes?" Amara asked frowning at her.

"Not really. Is this some kind of special addition or something?" she asked studying the faux newsletter.

"Ah doubt the school would print that out. Screams tah much sexual tension forh their prudish minds."

"What makes you think that?" Wanda asked with a perked eyebrow as she watched the youngest girl look from one magazine to the other.

"They're very similar. Same lines, font, layout…look even the same stamp," she answered and pointed to a circled X at the bottom of the page.

"What are you saying? That is actually made by a school official?" Amara asked shocked.

"No, it doesn't mean that. Obviously it's made by someone who is at school here with us or how would they know half the shit that happens here right? If anything this just means that they're using the school's supplies to do their little hobby." Wanda commented.

"It's someone popular…Betts said before that only popular people know about 'the spot' right?" Anna asked and looked at Laura Lex.

She nodded then made a scoffing sound, "Unique people we have here. 'the Spot' , 'X talk' come on now couldn't they be more creative?"

"Oh well. Who cares about it," Anna answered and drank from her cup of soda. "Liahke ah said this person is helping meh."

Laura Lex got up, "For you maybe but I'm not all too happy with this picture."

"Why's that? You love pissing people off," Wanda answered and took a glance to the opposite side of the room where her twin was talking to a blond headed girl.

"They got my bad side," she answered taking another look at the picture. "Jubes you think that someone from the journalism class did this?"

Jubilee shrugged, "It's a possibility. They're too much alike for it to just be a coincidence. Plus I've heard that only school staff members and journalism staff have keys to the high tech copy machine that does mass production on the weekly newsletter."

Laura Lex grinned, "Great. I'll see you guys later…" she answered and took the weekly newsletter with her making Jubilee cry out 'hey! I was still reading that!'

Jubilee huffed and started flipping through the new magazine, "What's up with her?"

"PMS," Wanda answered.

"She's just grouchy. Let her pick her fight and get over it," Anna added.

"What do you think Jean's going to think of this?" Wanda asked and looked at the magazine Jubilee was now reading.

Anna let her eyes roam over to where her 'friend' was. Jean was nowhere in sight, "Ah have a feeling she already knows. But that's alright. This little stunt from whoever is gonna help meh cause although Jean has a pretty good idea that's meh in the picture other people don't. And they're gonna talk and whisper about it behind her back and yah know how much popular people liahke when people don't have nice things tah say about em."

Wanda smirked and looked in the same direction as the southern beauty, "Oh yeah…they love it," she answered and watched as Crystal threw a magazine at Pietro's face before marching out of the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Seventh Period - PE **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Alright, I want a one mile run and then you runts are free to go."

Ray looked at their hairy gym teach uninterested in his words. He had already seen this coming thanks to catching the last part of the first period class.

"Hey…"

Ray looked to the side to look at the boy that had spoken.

"Let's make this interesting. I'll race you."

"Didn't I beat you last time?" Ray asked with a slight smirk at the memory of beating the cocky dark-skinned boy.

"That was last time but this is this time. Plus I don't just mean a race at the mile." Ray perked and eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'll race you to drama…"

"So we've got to do the mile, change and still run to the theater?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Just don't make any whiny pussy remarks when you get beat by the guy wearing black nail polish."

Roberto smirked as she stretched his legs out, "I'm not losing."

"You sure about that?"

"I need something to brag about when I see Amara so yeah, I'm pretty fucken sure."

"We'll see," the Goth boy answered and then both got into running positions.

"GO!" Couch Creed's voice boomed as he started his stop watch and the crowd of teenagers started running on the track.

Ray quickly passed up all his classmates, including Anna and Laura Lex who looked after his figure curiously.

"Excuse me lovelies."

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, "We don't have practice today, you don't have kiss up," Laura Lex called after Roberto who passed them by.

He turned around and jogged backwards, "Who said I was kissing up? I mean there's got to be a reason two of my boys can't keep away from you girls right?"

Anna and Laura exchanged looks at the question, but he didn't give them a chance to answer as he turned back around and sped up to catch up to Ray.

Laura Lex scoffed as she watched him go.

Anna rolled her eyes at the insinuation but decided that it was better not to remark on it. Laura must have not gotten the fight she wanted during lunch because she was still being moody. So running in silence was better than running with her being sarcastic about everything she would say.

"6 Minutes and 50 seconds…"

Ray nodded as Coach Creed read out his time and then started making his way towards the boys' locker room. He took a quick drink of water from the bottle he had set aside at the beginning of the run. He didn't pay much attention as Coach Creed called out more numbers. As far as he knew, the last time he had checked on where Roberto was on the mile he was still half a lap away so he wouldn't be catching up to him any time soon…

"See you sucker…"

Ray watched as Roberto run past him and into the boys' locker room.

"Fuck…" Ray mumbled since he hadn't caught his breath yet. He then made a sprint towards the locker room. After three quick minutes he was all dressed and started heading out towards the theater. 'Lucky for me that guy's kinda vain…' he thought to himself as he sneaked past Roberto who was looking in the mirror of his locker. He was about to start a jog when he got outside but stopped when he saw a girl leaning on the wall tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, Anna and Laura might still be a while. They didn't seem too enthusiastic about the mile run," he stated interrupting the older girl from her thoughts.

"Hmm…" Wanda looked up as she heard his voice. "That's fine. I'm actually here to see you."

"You are?" he asked with a curious expression. "What's up?"

"I just had a few questions about the band," she answered hesitating a bit not sure how to start.

Ray nodded and started walking, "Can we talk and walk my drama partner hates when I'm late?"

"Sure," she answered and started walking next tom him. She gave him a sideways look, "Jubilee doesn't seem like the impatient type," she remarked.

He shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she has something against me. She's always on me when I'm late to drama…or any of my other classes…or when she notices that I'm ditching a class. She takes all this school stuff way to seriously."

Wanda gave him a sly smile. Having a feeling she was going to make a teasing remark that might put complicated thoughts about the Asian girl in his head, he quickly interrupted.

"What did you want to know?"

Wanda opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone passing them up screaming "I WIN!" She perked an eyebrow up. "Did I miss something?"

"Never mind," he answered and mumbled something like 'he needs those bragging rights more than me…'

After a minute of quiet walking she finally spoke and said "I was sort of…just wondering if you all just play one instrument in the band."

"Hmm…I think most of us can play two," he answered. "Even if it's not instruments, we all have two talents." She gave him a look that clearly meant that she wanted him to continue. "Pietro does the vocals and the guitar, Remy's more of a triple threat cause he can do the bass, the electric and vocals. I can do the keyboards and piano. Laura…"

"Aren't they the same thing?" she interrupted.

"They're similar but the piano has more keys," he answered and then continued on with his list. "Laura does the vocals and has hinted at other instruments but we haven't seen her so I can confirm on her. John does the drums and I heard he's got a good voice but that he never has to use it. Roberto's the floater, he does a little of it all."

"Including the drums?"

"Yeah."

"So if I knew someone who wanted to learn they could go to Roberto and…"

"No," he interrupted her.

"But you said…"

"Roberto knows enough to get by if we need him to replace John for a song or two. If your _friend_ wants to learn how to play for reals that won't do, it would take a pro, and John's pretty good at banging on those things."

Wanda frowned at that answer and scoffed.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine," she snapped.

"I answered your question, mind answering mine?"

She eyed him cautiously but nodded.

"You have a best friend, a brother and an ex-lover in the band, why didn't you ask any of them this?"

"I would prefer if they didn't know I was asking, which brings me to ask you to…"

"It's already forgotten," he interrupted her and both stopped walking. "I'll see you later," he told her as she nodded and then he returned to his stroll towards the theater. Wanda watched him walk away before turning and walking towards the dorms.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Theater **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Roberto stretched in his sit and looked around; he was completely alone in the huge room. He had run right past Ray so he had won which was a good thing, but now he was fifteen minutes early to class and alone.

He yawned and closed his eyes. 'Might as well take a quick nap,' he told himself. He hadn't been able to get any good sleep last night; his mind had been plagued with dreams of a dark skinned girl doing very naught things to him. 'Damn these hormones' he thought to himself with a sly grin.

His eyes were close for about two minutes before he heard footsteps and then felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey…"

His eyes lazily opened and turned, "Hey," he answered with a sweet smile sitting up. "You're out of class early."

"Yup. I managed to sneak out a bit early. Guess Jubilee's boyfriend is having a bad influence on me huh?"

He smirked at her, "Yeah, But I wouldn't consider that a bad thing."

"Do you remember where we left off because I don't," she questioned and turned to stare at him with big innocent eyes.

He couldn't help but be drawn to her and he found himself leaning in towards her. "I'm sure we can manage to figure it out…" he whispered to her.

Amara nodded slowly with a daze looked on her face as she watched him get closer to her. "Right…is there something on my face?" she whispered as she noticed that he was still staring at her intently.

"Yeah…" he answered huskily.

"Wha…"

Amara was interrupted as Roberto's lips smashed into her own. She stifled a shocked gasp before rapidly responding. His lips pressed hard against hers before he sucked on her bottom lip pulling on it bit as he nibbled on it. She gave a slight moan as he continued and as he saw her mouth part Roberto's tongue quickly dashed into her mouth.

Roberto could tell that she wasn't experienced at this as her tongue shyly massaged his own. This thought only turned him on even more making him take the lead and have his tongue start ravishing hers.

Somehow in between this tongue war she had moved from her seat onto his lap, an action Amara only noticed when they had separated and her head rested on his as she gave small gasps for air.

He eyed her from head to toe. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly parted as she gasped for air, her chest rose up and down to match her breathing and her legs were crossed shut making her short school skirt rise and give him a good few of her dark legs.

He looked back to her face to see that her eyes were open and looking at him with a hungry expression. He smirked, if she wanted more who was he to deny her?

He moved his face to have his lips capture hers yet again, this time he moved his tongue against hers gently. At the same time one of his hands rested on her knee and slowly started to rise up her leg. The other hand was busy working at the buttons of her white school shirt.

When he finally undid the last one at the top he fingered the edge of the lacy white bra. Without hesitating he dipped a finger inside and found what he was looking for. He rubbed on the hard nubbin at the same time his skilled hand found the lining of her panties.

Amara pulled away from his kiss, rested her forehead on his forehead and moaned, "…berto…"

Robert groaned against her. God he loved the way she said his name, the way she was clutching to his shirt. He wanted her to do it again so he rubbed the swollen nipple again at the same time as his finger slipped into her panties. It easily found her nether lips and as he parted them he smirked into her neck as she said his name again.

"berto…Roberto…ROBERTO!"

'Smack'

He was not expecting that.

Roberto jumped up and put a hand his forehead. "Fuck," he grumbled and when he looked up he saw brown eyes eyeing him worriedly.

"Oh look, he is alive," Jubilee commented over Amara's shoulder.

Amara nodded at her friends remarked, "Sorry about that. Hope I didn't hit you to hard. You were making weird sounds in your sleep so we decided to wake you…"

"Uh…it's fine…I'm fine," Roberto answered and thanks the heavens he had taken his nap with his backpack in his lap.

"Hitting you was Ray's idea…" Amara continued.

Roberto looked over Jubilee's shoulder where his tall classmate was smirking at him with a knowing smile.

"Thanks," he groaned at him with a glare.

"Anytime," Ray answered and then grabbed Jubilee's hand surprising the young Asian girl. "Come on let's get started," he told her and started dragging her away.

"Stop pulling! Plus I'm mad at you you know. You're lucky I came to class…"

"Phss, like you'd skip. And what did I do?" he asked defensively.

"I saw you out of your first period class," she answered hotly. "I don't know what you were doing but you should have been in English."

"Stalker."

"WHAT?"

"You know my first period class…so I dub you my stalker."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're in class with TWO of my roommates."

"Whatever you say stalker…"

Roberto rolled his eyes at them as they got further away to the point that he couldn't hear them anymore. When he turned back towards Amara he saw that she was still looking at him with that worried expression on her face.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked.

Roberto looked at her lips and fought the heat rising within him. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a dream," he answered and slowly got up, cursing his 'damn hormones'.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Where are yah going?" Anna asked as she saw Laura Lex walk the opposite direction as their dorm building.

"The journalism classroom."

"They weren't there when you checked during lunch?"

"Nope."

"Is it really that important?"

"I don't need nor want people talking about me and Pietro as more than just…" she stopped trying to think of the right word to describe their relationship.

"Frenmies?"

Laura Lex made a disgusted sound at the word. "Band mates," she corrected. "I don't need his whore on my ass more than she already is," she answered and started walking away.

"Do yah have practice tahday?" Anna called out to her.

"No," came the simple reply and she kept walking. Anna rolled her eyes and started walking towards her own dorm.

Laura Lex sped up her walk; she wanted to get this over with fast and easy. Hopefully whoever she would find would be an easy push over, not that she was a bully or anything but she had been told that she had an intimidating attitude.

'Might have gotten that from dad,' she snickered to herself coming to a halt at the closed door of the classroom.

Without any hesitation she opened the door, "Hello? Any one he…" she stopped mid-sentence as the young couple in front of her parted from their lip lock. She smirked, "Well…I wasn't expecting this but I gotta say I'm intrigued. So this is why you ditched P.E?" she asked walking into the classroom and closing the door behind her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Scott laid out his school books on the desk getting ready for his 'tutoring' session. He smiled feeling anxious; he hadn't seen Jean all weekend. Usually he would have been sulking about it knowing that she was with her stupid boyfriend but this weekend had been different. Though Jean had been too busy for him it was because she had spent most of her weekend with girls, at least that's what she had told him the few times she had texted him.

So now there he was waiting for his love to come so they could start making up for lost times. As if on cue he heard the door to the tutoring center open and close with a bit more force than he expected.

"Jean…" he breathed out her name. She walked right past him without any affectionate touch and sat at the desk, putting one of her legs over the other while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What is it?" he asked taking a seat in the chair beside her.

"Do you still want her?"

"What? Who?"

"Don't act stupid Scott."

Scott stared at her intently, "Are you seriously asking me this?" he asked his voice having a slight tone of agitation.

"Well why not? You were obviously attracted to her before so why wouldn't you be now?"

"Because I have you," he answered. They stayed quite for a good minute before Scott spoke again. "What has you asking these stupid questions Jean?"

"Remy said he saw you together."

Scott stayed quite remembering the situation that the 'boyfriend' had caught them in. He silently wondered how this even had been brought up in conversation.

"That was nothing. Jean if I still wanted to be with Anna do you really think I'd still be here playing your second fiddle?"

She didn't answer knowing that he was right. If he didn't want to be here for her he wouldn't be. But that still didn't calm the storm of jealousy stirring in her at the thought that he had been at close proximity to the stupid skunk head, enough that even Remy believed there might be something there. She had been hurt by Remy's words, the thought that both the boys in her life seemed to be drawn to the same girl, a girl she hated was too much to handle. She was hurting and for the moment she wanted to hurt him too.

She slowly got up, "I'm going to go. We can start again tomorrow," she told him and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To spend time with my boyfriend," she answered and closed the door behind her. She had wanted to hurt him, and she succeeded, and she knew this because she heard the sounds of books being dropped to the floor.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna shivered and rubbed her arms.

"What's wrong with you?"

The green eyed beauty looked up to see familiar blue locks.

"Nothing. Just got Goosebumps."

"You know what they say about Goosebumps?"

"Yah're in for a scare?"

"No…well yeah but I don't mean the books. They say that if you get Goosebumps someone is plotting against you!"

"Bullshit."

Both girls turned to the new voice.

"You're in a better mood now," Wanda commented looking at Laura Lex.

Laura shrugged and sat on Anna's bed, "You can say that," she stated with a grin.

Anna perked and eyebrow at her, "Yah got what yah wanted? Yah found the anon writer?"

"Not quiet but I did manage to get one of the writers from the weekly newsletter to come on my side. Should be a help write?

"How'd you manage that?" Wanda asked.

"Blackmail."

"Dish it out."

"Sorry but I'm keep this to myself, at least for a little while," she responded smiling wickedly.

Wanda and Anna shared a look.

"Must be good blackmail if you can't even share," Wanda responded.

"And where did yah go off tah?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"Nowhere that matters."

"Are we all keeping secrets now?" Anna asked with an eye roll.

"Maybe, what's yours?" Wanda asked with a perked eyebrow.

Anna smirked, "Ah don't have one…"

"Wait a minute…why are you even here? Now that your 'friendship' is back on shouldn't you be with your friend? The boys didn't have football practice today."

"He's with Jean." Wanda and Laura waited for her to continue. "Ah went tah the cafeteria for a snack and saw them tahgether," she added understanding their un-asked question about how she knew that.

"Guess you scored another point after all," Laura Lex remarked.

"How so?"

"Well wouldn't Jean usually be 'tutoring' Scott at this time? Something you did must have gotten to her."

Anna's eyes widened in realization making Laura Lex laugh.

"Are you sure that you still want Scott? Cause you're mind doesn't seem focused on him at all," the blue haired girl commented. As she looked at her best friend she wondered if she had figured out what Anna's 'secret' was, sad thing was that it might be a 'secret' to her too.

Anna stayed quite before ignoring the comment and saying, "So bout this Beauty and the Beast shit…"

"Ohh, topic change. You might have hit a nerve," Wanda whispered teasingly at Laura.

"Yeah?" Laura answered trying to hide her amusement at Wanda's comment.

"Ah think yah should do it."

That took the smile of her face, "What?"

"Yah should do it."

"Why?"

It was Anna's turn to smirk, "Cause…ah have an idea."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

O_o Anna's ideas always cause trouble lol. Aww sorry to those thinking this was going to be a Halloween chap, but I did warn you guys that knowing me I was probably going to drag other stuff out *sighs* seriously it's a curse.

Anyhoo not much of a shippy chapter but I needed to set some stuff out of the way so here it is, and I didn't want to start the Halloween chap and leave it half done so yup, it gets Its own chapter. I'm also taking suggestions on costumes in case you guys have any ideas :) (except for anna, lex, wanda, amara, jubilee, ray, remy and pietro. I already know what they're gonna be but the other boys and jean + friends are costume less right now)

**ROMY **– Not much except some looks and thoughts.

**JONDA**- Same as romy, except I made it to the point where she has no choice but to say yes to his offer mwhahahaha…shall happen next chap. (and OMG having amara use the word Scam reminded me of the very awesome jonda fic with that name)

**XIETRO**- Always the flirts *coughs* I meant the arguers…Pietro a ravishing beast…I rather like that imagery *blushes* and I wonder who Lex saw making out…hmm…

**JUBILAY**- STALKER RAY! But he's so cute!

**AMARTO** – mwhahahahah…Roberto needs a nice cold shower. Well this ship has been lacking in the last few chaps so they needed the attention ;) Roberto is a very bad naughty boy!

Hmm. So I think I've done a citrus scenario for everyone except romy no? Does anyone remember if I've done one for Jonda. I know I'm a bad author for not remembering but it's hard to keep up with 5 ships! Lol.

And for my rabid **JONDA and XIETRO** fans. If you have been checking my tumblr periodically you have seen that I have posted my jonda and xietro manips, if you haven't seen them check them out!

h h t p

: / / lustingxietro . tumblr post/32963033200/xietro

h h t p

: / / lustingxietro . tumblr post/33140983639/jonda

Take out the spaces, credit if you take, and I'll keep you posted of when I put my jubilay/amarto stuff hope you guys liked this chap, don't forget to review and I'll see ya'll soon.

-UHW


	18. This Is Halloween Halloween Halloween

Hi! It's time for another update ya'll! I would love to thank all my lovely reviewers! Again, you guys will never know how much reviews mean to me but seriously I really love them all!

So many thanks to **: Doom Doll, RRL24, Spirit of Pandora, Ryromaniac, Fiya** (wow I'm so honored that you saved my user name and were able to find me again lol. You won't be finding out who X saw kissing but hope you'll like this chap anyways. And I love LONG reviews so no worries XD. Thanks for the review), **Anonymous** (Haha Roberto is a cochino. Lol Remy must deny his attraction for rogue cause you don't want this fic to end! Lol. You want more naughtiness? Maybe with time ;) But glad you're enjoying, thanks for the review), **Guest** (Thanks for the review ;) here's your update), **D's Blue eyes**, **Lovemeant2Be **and** Lovely Smile **(Thanks for the review! Glad this fic has entranced you!)

Before we start the fic I forgot to credit the songs used in chap 16. Remy sang a verse from "_Girl and the Sea_" by the Presets. Laura sang a verse of, "_Sirens of the seven seas_" by Sirenia and Crystal busted out with "_Toxic_" by Britney Spears.

I dedicate this chap to **RRL24** (you'll see why)…Hope you all enjoy this chap(It's a bit longer than my usual!)! And don't forget to Review!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 18** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna dapped the black lipstick on her lips before both lips met and rubbed against each other making it smear. Her lips were now engulfed in the dark color. Her green eyes looked at her own reflection in the mirror taking in the darker shades of color on her face. She was wearing her usual white foundation all over, on her eyes there was a darker shade of purple then she usually used. She was wearing thick black eyeliner and mascara. At the end and middle of her eyes there were brown lines painted that made it seem like they were stiches. She had also drawn a few lines on her face that made it seemed like she was scratched, and with her black liner she had forms lines coming down from her eye making it look like running mascara.

"I like it…"

She gave a smile into the mirror looking at Amara who had spoken while curling the long locks of brown hair

"…but now you look creepy with that smile," she added making Anna give a small chuckle.

"I don't see a difference," Wanda stated looking at them from her position on her bed.

"Fuck yah."

"If I don't find a decent guy by the end of the year I might have no choice."

"Ew, my virgin ears!"

Wanda rolled her eyes a Jubilee and mumbled, 'It was a joke'

"Done. Are you sure it wouldn't have been better to just get a blond wig?" Amara asked pulling the curling iron away from Anna's hair.

"Hell no. There's already gonna be enough of them there; don't need tah add meh tah the list," she answered and admired the waist long hair that had big waves in it

"It actually looks very nice, you should consider growing it out," Jubilee commented looking at the brown extensions that blended into Anna's hair unnoticeable.

"Nah, tah much work tah keep up with long hair," she answered and admired her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a dirty white tattered shirt. There was large hole at one of the elbows; on the other hand there was a huge hole near the wrist. Over her chest was a small strapless black vest, it started where her chest began and ended at her waist, as it went lower it tightened more around her tiny body showing off her curves. On the lower half of her body she was wearing a loose hunter green skirt that went down to her feet; it was also tattered and ripped at the edges. One of her hands was wrapped in bandages, it was white but there were also random red spots here and there. Her other hand was bandage-less but there were marks in a reddish purple color that looked like scratches. On her head was a black headband separating where her brown and white hair met making her white bangs caress her forehead.

"I don't think anyone will recognize you without blond hair," Jubilee remarked as she looked at herself through her own mirror.

"I don't think anyone will recognize her cause she's she beaten, battered and covered in blood," Wanda replied with a smirk as she looked at Anna.

"By yahr smirk ah'll assume yah like it."

"It's better than mine," she answered.

"I think you look cute!"

"Cute is not what we're going for," Wanda answered and looked at Jubilee's own outfit with a perked eyebrow. "Or do you think what you're wearing is cute?"

Jubilee looked at herself, "I guess not. Too bad too, my parents wanted me to send them a picture of my costume."

"So why don't you?" Amara asked as Anna turned her attention to her. The older girl grabbed a paint brush from the nearby table and started drawing on Amara's brown skin.

"Oh I don't know…maybe cause we all look like psycho killer Disney princesses…not sure how much they'll approve of that."

"I think we look pretty hot, though I got to say I got the sucky end of this deal. I don't even have any fucken blood on me," Wanda whined.

"You have a cool rotten apple!" Amara told her

"Yay…lucky me," she answered unenthusiastic.

"Party pooper," the Brazilian girl answered as Anna finished with her blood touch ups.

"I wonder how the guys are taking Lex's look," Jubilee mused making Anna smirk.

"Probably not what thay had in mind…but that's what makes it fun," she answered and stood up straight to take another look in the mirror. The other three girls moved over to stand next to her and they all looked themselves over.

Wanda took a glance at the alarm clock on her bed stand, "it's almost show time."

"Then we bettah get going. Don't wanna disappoint with these outfits," Anna answered and headed for the door.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **The Spot** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I hear cars outside."

"Yeah, people are already making a line to get in."

"So…why aren't we letting them in?"

"Cause women take foever ta get dressed," Remy answered and looked down the corridor hallway.

"Ya betta go get 'er mate," John state and gave his friend a push towards the hallway.

"Wa da ell da ai ave po bo (why the hell do I have to go)?" came the whiny response.

"Cause, she be yo belle," Remy answered weirdly understanding what he said and added a push making Pietro glare at him.

"We're gonna start letting them in while you get her," John replied and started walking towards the entrance hall.

"Good luck!" Roberto stated smirking at him and followed John. Ray just shook his head at him before following with a bemused Remy next to him.

"Ai pucken ate oo gys (I fucken hate you guys)!" He called after them.

"Luv ya too!" John called back without turning making Roberto laugh.

Pietro glared at them for a second before turning towards the hallway and making his way to the bedroom that had become Laura Lex's dressing room.

As he got closer he heard a sound echoing through the hallway. He gave a small smile finding an answer to one of the questions he had asked her before, which she failed to answer.

'Guess she never shuts up,' he mused to himself as he heard her voice travel. When he finally got to the closed door he put his hand on the handle but hesitated in opening.

"_We all fall down, into the fire…And my wishes have all come true."_

Should he knock first? She could be naked behind the door and that would just be awkward. Pietro debated this for a quick second before he turned the knob thinking, 'Fuck it…'

"_We all fall down…"_ she continued singing while turning to the opening door.

Pietro stopped at the entrance of the door and gawked at her. She was not naked but he was just as startled by her appearance that she might as well have been.

"_I don't want it if I can't be with you_…" she finished singing and stopped brushing her straight hair. They stared at each other in silence for a minute before she got annoyed with how quiet it was, "Yes? Is it time?"

"Wht da puck ar yaw earing (what the fuck are you wearing)?"

"Pardon me?" she asked in a sweet innocent tone.

"Wht da puck ar yaw earing?" he gargled again with his fake teeth as he walked towards her.

"Sorry, still didn't get that," she stated as he stopped right in front of her. She then surprised the hell out of him as she pressed to fingers to his lips then pushed with enough force to make his lips part.

Pietro's eyes widened as he felt the soft fingers in his mouth. In a quick movement that he didn't really register due to shock she took the upper fake teeth out leaving him with the bottom fanged ones. She put the teeth on the dresser and returned to his opened mouth to grab the bottoms one but it was her turn to be surprised when he closed his lips around her fingers. She slowly took the second pair of fake teeth out very much aware that by closing his lips he was pretty much now licking her fingers.

She threw the teeth with its pair and stared at him with a perked eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should acknowledge his action or not. Feeling that she didn't need or want whatever it was between them to get more complicated, at least for tonight, she asked, "What was it you said?"

He hesitated to speak not sure if he even wanted to think about what he did and why he did it. He shook his head breaking his train of thought and reverted back to himself, "I said what the fuck are you wearing?"

Laura Lex looked down at herself and then turned back to face him with a smirk, "You don't like?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Not what I have in mind when I think Beauty," he answered as his eyes slowly combed over her body. She was wearing an off the shoulder yellow gown and long sleeve yellow gloves that went up to her elbow, just like Belle, but it seemed she thought it needed modifications. There was a large hole on her side, showing the dip of her perfect curves. One of the gloves had all cloth on the finger tips missing while the other had holes spread sporadically. The dress had cuts and was tattered and wrinkled everywhere. Her lips were painted purple and her eye lids were covered in black.

Though her outfit wasn't 'pretty', she definitely made it look good. His eyes lingered at her chest line where the yellow gown had a v neck but was covered by a yellow see through cloth.

"Beauty is perceived in many different ways."

"Yeah well they see it one way, pretty."

"You worry too much. Don't worry, they'll get their beauty and their beast," she stated and turned away from him to look in the mirror. He did the same and she stared at his reflection.

He was wearing blue suit with yellow lining from the Beauty and Beast dance scene. His hair was all messed up and spiked up, in between the messy locks there were two horns popping out. His nose was painted black and he had darker paint all over his face trying to give a more beastly look.

"How's that?" he asked taking another look at her costume, there was no way that was getting fixed.

"Sit," she commanded and looked at the him through the mirror. When he didn't listen to turned and pushed him towards the bed. Pietro staggered and finally took a seat. She walked over to him in a few seconds and covered his face with a soft wet cloth. He felt her fingers rubbing at his skin through the fabric and when she finally stopped and pulled away. She left the towel on his face but he felt her fingers going through his hair.

About a minute later she took the towel off and stepped away from him back towards the mirror.

"See?" she asked and motioned for him to come forward. Pietro looked at his new reflection, his hair was flattened out and all the paint was removed from his face.

"I'm the beauty and you're the beast, but today is Halloween. So I would think it's appropriate to switch roles today don't you think?" she asked and started moving towards the door. "Now hurry up and let's go. You came to get me because it's time right?" she asked and didn't wait for an answer. He looked at her retreating figure before sighing and following.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"This place is getting rowdy," Jubilee commented as they made their way towards their usual table.

"Yah…ah should have fucken stayed home," Anna responded not liking the crowd she had to squeeze through.

"Too late for that," Wanda answered and ignored the looks they were getting. "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea, everyone is looking at us."

"Ah do think that was the idea right?" Anna answered and took a seat.

"This place is creepy!" Amara blurted out as she looked at the decorations around them. The walls were covered in blood, there were bats hanging and eerie music was playing.

"That's the idea, it's Halloween," Jubilee answered her gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Do we know what Lex decided to sing?" she asked and turned to Anna.

"No, she just told meh that it had tah be Halloween related," she answered.

"Looks like we won't have to wait long to find out," Wanda stated as the lights started to flicker making people scream. The flickered a few more times and then all the lights completely turned off.

"Ow, Amara not so tight!" Jubilee whispered.

"Sorry! But I can't see anything..."

"Duh, the lights are out," the Asian answered.

"Shut up you guys, something is happening," Wanda growled at them at the same time as they heard a voice through the speakers.

"_I sense there's something in the wind"_

The spot light flickered back on and pointed at the corner of the stage, where Laura Lex sat onto of a black piano. Her yellow dress was spread out covering most of the base of the Piano, she was sitting cross legged and a microphone was at her lips. Ray was on the piano bench playing the keys without looking up at her. They were the only two on stage as rest of the stage remained dark.

_"It feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend  
_  
_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
_  
_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
_

Wanda's eyes moved towards the back corner of the stage where a new spotlight formed and a sound joined in with melody. John hit the drums slowly blending in with the piano.

_"And will we ever end up together?"_

As she finished the line two other spot lights formed on the stage to show Remy with a bass guitar and Roberto on keyboards and as they started playing their instruments Laura jumped off the piano. She started vocalizing as she walked towards the center of the stage.

Crystal looked at the blue haired girl as she got closer to the center of the stage and glared at her. She glared at her outfit; it didn't take a genius to see what the costume was supposed to be. She then turned the glare on her boyfriend, who was standing right next to her.

"What?" Pietro asked not turning away from the stage but feeling the gaze on him.

"What the fuck is this?" Crystal asked anger in her tone.

"Hmm? They didn't need me for vocals and Remy wanted to be the one to play so…"

"That's not what I'm fucken talking about…" she interrupted him.

Pietro stayed quiet, he knew that that hadn't been what she was asking but at the moment he didn't want to get into it.

"Why are you dress…"

He brought a finger up to his lip hushing her up. "When it's over…" he stated and watched as Laura Lex stopped at the center of the stage. As she stopped so did all the instruments and the spot light on her got bigger to show a harp behind her.

She made a quick turn around it and started playing.

"_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become"_

Crystal looked at Pietro who still hadn't moved his gaze from the stage. When she turned back to the stage her stomach churned as she noticed that Laura Lex was looking down towards Pietro, both seemed entranced.

"_For I am not the one"_

Laura pried her eyes away from the sapphire eyes staring at her and turned to the crowd as all the lights turned back on and everything went still and quiet. Soon any thoughts in her mind that had been wondering why she chose to look at 'him' were broken as the cheer around her exploded.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow…" Jubilee breathed out as she looked away from the stage.

"It was something wasn't it," Wanda stated smirking as Laura got off the stage.

"Sure was…but ah think it's time forh a drink. Want anything?" Anna asked getting up. The three heads shook as an answer. Anna shrugged at them and then headed for the bar.

"What will you have?"

"Hmm…" Anna looked at all the different bottles hesitantly. "What do you recommend?"

"Mind if I make a suggestion?"

Anna smirked at the voice and gave a sideways glance, "please…"

"What kinda drink ya got in mind…chere?"

"Anything that sounds good," she answered with a shrug. While she kept looking at the liquor Remy strolled over to her and stood behind her. He bent his head down so that his lips were close to her ear.

"Den I dink y' should have a _slow comfortable screw_…" he whispered.

Anna tried ignoring the shivers that trembled through her body. She held her indifferent expression and turned to look at his face which was hovering over her shoulder. "Is that what yahr having?" she asked with a breathily tone.

"Non…I was tinkin' bout getting a _blow job_."

Anna surprised him by turning around to face him. She leaned back having her elbows rest on the bar counter. The action also made her chest arch up towards his making their bodies meet.

"Ah think yahr gonna have trouble getting that…ah haven't seen Jean around," she commented with a mischievous smile. A part of her wondered if she should have said that, if he wasn't in the mood to joke around like that then the rest of her night was fucked.

Remy 's lips curled upward and he left a small chuckle escape his throat. "Guess y' be right bout that chere," he answered and moved his eyesight from her to the bartender. "Comfortable Screw for duex (two) ,sil vous plait (please)." The bartender nodded started getting the drinks ready.

"Nice eyes by the way…" she stated looking at the unusual color contacts.

"Merci, dey don freak y' out? "

"Not at all. Ah would say it's a good look forh yah actually," she answered not looking away from the red on black eyes.

"Y' de only one. Jean got so freaked she left de room when I showed her."

"Her lost…" Anna mumbled inaudibly.

"Quoi?" Remy asked not having heard the words but hearing a mumble.

"Ah said that's tah bad. Guess she just doesn't understand yah as much as yah want her too," she answered and looked away from him.

Remy stared at Anna's face intently, feeling as if her words struck a chord within him. "Guess not…" before he could say anything two drinks were slide over to them.

Anna turned and grabbed her drink taking a small sip. As she did her face scrunched up momentarily getting used to the taste.

"The first taste is always the bitter one," she stated noticing that he had been watching her.

He nodded, took a sip of his own drink, "Agreed. Y' like it?" he asked watching her a bit more.

"Yeah…"

"I would dink so, after all I dink we both like our Southern Comfort non?" he asked and she nodded. They stayed in a comfortable silence for about a minute or two. Anna's eyes scanning the room, since they were in an intermission people where in the middle of the room dancing. Remy didn't bother turning to look around, it always seemed the same. Instead he kept his gaze on her.

He watched as her vibrant eyes studied the room, he almost wondered if she was looking for something or someone. He watched as her chest went up and down with every breath. He watched as her tongue darted out after ever sip and licked her luscious black lips…

As that thought processed through his mind he cursed at himself and tried to find a distraction. His eyes moved to her body. 'fuck…wrong place for a distraction' he thought to himself and moved his eyes to the liquor on the counter.

"So…what y' suppose ta be? A zombie maid or sumthin'?" he asked trying to get certain images out of his head.

Anna looked away from where she was looking to face him. "Sleeping beauty," she answered as if it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world.

Remy couldn't help but turn back to face her with a perked eyebrow. He looked half amused and half cynical.

"Ah guess yah could say ah'm the tale gone bad. Didn't get my happy ending," she finished with a mock frown.

"Guess it be a small world…"

"Why? What are yah supposed tah be?" she asked eyeing him. He was wearing black shorts that started at his waist showing the beginning curve to his pelvis and they went down to his knees. At the bottom they had rips going upwards. He was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt that had holes and slashes. On his head were two black horns.

"Though I'd be somewat creative dis year and pick sometin' I did dink anyone would have. I'm an incubus demon…"

Her eyes widened a little. It was a small world, what were the odds that they would have costumes that intermingled. Maybe not in the fairy tale way but still, they were connected now. "An incubus…isn't that…"

"A demon dat seduces women in their sleep…" he interrupted her giving her a pointed look.

"Ah actually don't see how that's different from yahr everyday life," she teased.

"Ow, dats harsh. I don't do that!"

"Bull shit! Yah only do it to all the fucken waitresses and cashiers we see," she answered.

As he opened his mouth to answer he was interrupted as a loud 'REMY' was heard. Both turned towards the direction of the yell and saw that Jean was watching them through squinted eyes.

"What is she suppose tah be?" Anna asked trying not to smirk at the blond wig she was wearing.

"Uh…dey…came as Barbie's," Remy answered looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ah see…so who is she? Stuck up Barbie?"

Remy threw a small glare at her, "Be nice…" he stated making her put her hands up in the air in a defeated gesture.

"She's vintage Barbie or sumthing…"

"Right. Well yah better get going. Don't wanna keep vintage Barbie waiting. But ah guess ah'll see yah lurking around later?"

"Oui…probably," he answered but then leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear. "Mais…if y' don't see me 'ere later, y' definitely see me in y' dreams…"

Again Anna tried fighting the smirk on her face, "Sorry Cajun demon…yahr not that lucky. ah'm fully awake."

"Den I'll 'ave ta look fo a spindle wheel," he answered and then started walking away from her towards Jean. She watched him amused and downed the rest of her drink. She then turned back to the bartender, got a refill and made her way back to the table.

"Finally, I've been here forever already!"

"Yah chose a good song," Anna commented and sat between Laura and Wanda. As she took another sip of her drink she couldn't help but notice that they all had drinks.

"When did yah guys…"

"While you were to busy flirting," Laura interrupted knowing what she was going to ask.

"It was pretty sad actually. We were right next to you and you didn't even notice…" Wanda responded shaking her head.

"When?" Anna asked trying to recall getting a glimpse of them.

Amara blushed, "Somewhere in between the conversation of 'blow job' and his demon eyes'."

"That was almost right after ah left; yah should have asked meh tah get yah guys something."

"Well if we had you would have taken forever. Plus Lex was the one wanting a drink when she got here, which happened to be right after you left," Wanda answered with a shrug.

"Whateva," Anna answered and looked around the table noticing that something was missing. "Yah guys?"

"Ya?"

"Where's Jubes?"

Amara looked over Anna's head, "She said she was going to grab a snack. But that was a good five minutes ago. She should be back soon," the younger answered still scouting the crowd.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey awesome job…"

"Thanks…"

"You guys rock!"

"Yeah…thanks…"

"Hi there! You really know how to use those fingers…at least on those keys. Are they good for…other things?" A pretty brunette asked moving in front of him while holding a red cup that Ray could only guess was beer.

"Uh…yeah. I'm gonna go use them to go get some of those finger foods now," Ray answered moving around her. "Thanks for asking," he added and walked away from the frowning girl. He kept walking until he found the table with non-alcoholic drinks; the table was a few feet from the snack table.

He grabbed a cup of water and downed it in one drink. As he threw the clear cup in the trash can his eyes landed on a pale arm with a red and yellow design that looked like a dragon. He eyes slowly traveled to the young girls face and he gave a small smile as he realized who it was. He would have never guessed that it was her just by looking at her, but while performing the song he had looked at their usual table and had spotted her and her odd costume.

He started making his way over to her but suddenly stopped when he saw a boy approach her. He was wearing an all green suit with a mask; Ray could only guess that it was a Green Lantern costume. He was a blond.

Ray rolled his eyes as he watched his roommate laugh and pat the girl softly on the shoulder. He smirked as he saw her gently pull the hand away from her shoulder with what looked like a forced smile. She then looked his way and their eyes met.

Ray looked away and pretended to look at the table as if looking for something specific. When he looked up again to glance at them he saw that they were gone.

"Looking for something?"

He rolled his eyes at the voice and turned back to the table.

"Just looking for something to keep these fingers occupied…" he stated not looking at the girl.

"I could find a few things for you to do," she answered huskily with a giggle and hiccup.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna pass…"

"What the fuck! Are you queer or something?" the girl asked and walked away angrily not giving him a chance to answer.

"Fuck…good riddance," he mumbled to himself still not bothering to turn from the table.

"Who was that?"

This time he did turn. He didn't let the surprise he felt show, he just gave a nonchalant shrug, "Don't know. But she was looking for something she wasn't going to get." Jubilee nodded but didn't say anything else. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Needed a snack…" she responded and then looked down at the plate in her hand before looking around the room awkwardly.

Ray smiled at her nervous behavior but before he could comment on it he turned towards a dark corner in the room. "Looks like someone's got a crush…"

Jubilee looked at him puzzled by the statement, was he suggesting she was in love with food? What an ass! She opened her mouth to give any angry reply but noticed that his eyes were focused elsewhere. She turned to see what was so interesting and saw two pairs of blue eyes watching them.

"She's pretty. Lots of guys in my class talk about her…but I have to say I haven't heard good things about her reputation so if you're going to go for it I would recommend using prot…"

"Not the person I was talking about," Ray interrupted.

"That ship has sailed, at least for him," Jubilee replied and looked away from Tabitha and Bobby.

"Doesn't look like he's happy about that," Ray commented wondering why he suddenly felt lighter, as if a weight that he didn't know about had been lifted off his shoulders. She didn't answer and they stayed quiet for a minute before he turned to her and eyed her outfit. "So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of warrior geisha?"

"Close enough," she answered as she dipped a chip into the salsa looking dip on her plate. "I'm Mulan."

Ray smirked, "I should have guessed, you guys went for an interesting theme," he remarked thinking back to Laura Lex's outfit and their initial reaction when Pietro finally returned with her.

"Anna has a wicked sense of humor I guess."

"She sure does…" he answered and eyed her torn kimono. They had done a pretty good job at making the beloved Disney characters dark. Jubilee's face was painted all white, purple eye lids and two circles of pink blush at her cheeks. There was a line of red falling for the edge of her lips, he could only assume it was supposed to be blood. Her body was half covered by a tattered and ripped purple and red kimono. One of her legs was fully exposed with bandages wrapped around her thigh and another set of bandages were wrapped around her calf. Rays eyes started roaming higher up her body and noticed that half of her chest was also exposed by the torn dress but noting was visible thanks to another pair of bandages wrapped around her chest. He noticed a red spot at her belly and surprised her by touching it with one of his fingers. "What's this supposed to be?" he asked pressing at the mark.

Jubilee couldn't help the blush she felt appearing on her face. 'Thank God for this heavy make-up,' she thought to herself as she shrugged. "A wound, I haven't made a story to go with it yet but I'm thinking it was made by an arrow."

"Very creative," he stated dully.

"WHAT did you say to me?" she asked and surprised him by taking a fake sword from somewhere near her hip and pointing it at his throat.

He hated the word that quickly went through his head. Cute. Cute was not a word, he liked nor used on a regular basis. Hell, he wasn't so sure he had ever used that word before that moment.

He smirked as he put a finger on the tip of the sword and then outstretched his arm, which was longer then the sword and put his hand over hers. She eyed the hand with wide eyes and barley registered his next actions. He grabbed her hand turned it around and moved it to an angel that had the sword pointing away from him. He then pulled onto her arm making her come forwards towards him. Her small body stopped moving when it crashed into his longer frame.

Her almonds eyes slowly looked up into his blue eyes.

"It looks like you might need more practice with that…" he whispered as he let go of her hand.

"Uh…yeah I guess…" she answered hating the heat in her cheeks and the way her heart started pounding faster.

"So…what are you supposed to be?" she asked changing the conversation hoping that that would help in slowing her heartbeat.

"Normal."

She stepped back away from him and causally looked him over. Jeans, plaid shirt, no eye liner, no black nail polish and combed down hair. Yup he looked pretty normal. The only think that still stuck out was his unusual hair color. 'I think I prefer the abnormal…' she thought to herself.

"What?" he asked.

Jubilee's eyes widened, 'shit…I said that out loud,' "I uh…I said…that…uh…Chip?" she asked and dipped a chip into her salsa and stuffing it into her mouth.

Ray's face scrunched in distaste. "No I'm alright. Don't care for spices."

"It's not spicy, it's pretty sweet actually," she answered and dipped a finger into the salsa and then proceeded putting the finger into her mouth. "Here try it…" and with that she looked down at her plate to get a chip but saw that she had eaten them all. "Whoops…when did that happen?" she asked herself.

Ray was about to tease her but was interrupted as a loud voice rang through the speakers. "All musicians return to the stage please…"

Jubilee dipped another finger into the red mixture before putting her plate down. "Wait! You need to try this, let me get you a chip!" and with that she turned towards the table, while one of her hands stretched out to the chip bowl, the other hand was up in the air with her salsa covered finger outstretched.

She grabbed a chip but then froze. Something wet and warm had made contact with her finger. When she turned back to Ray he was licking his lips.

"Eh…it's not horrible," he remarked with a shrug. "But anyway I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

Jubilee then watched as he rushed off away from her and went towards the stage. Her mouth hung open in shock and her finger was still outstretched pointing at the celling.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Jubilee jumped as someone grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell Jubes? You've been gone forever. Come on," Amara stated and started dragging her away. When they reached the table Jubilee's expression and finger had not changed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure. I found her this way."

Jubilee turned to the voice that had spoken snapping out of her daze. "Hey didn't they want you back on stage?"

Laura Lex shrugged and drank out of a cup with a blue liquid. "I don't know why they said that. Pietro's solo is next, they don't need me"

"What's he playing?" Wanda asked turning to the stage.

Laura Lex smirked, "You'll see."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"OW!" Pietro yelled annoyed though he wasn't really in any pain. Crystal was slapping at his chest, just like she had been doing for the last fifteen minutes.

"WHY? WHY? You lied to me!"

"I did not," he told her holding her hands to stop her.

"You said you were MY prince Charming Pie! But you're not! The only reason I'm stupid ballroom Barbie is because you said you would be my prince."

"And I am one!" Pietro replied.

Crystal's blue eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "But you're NOT MINE! So tell me my dear why the hell are you HERS!"

Pietro sighed, "I'm not hers! It's Halloween; the guys wanted us to match!"

"Then why aren't they wearing similar costumes?" she snapped.

"I don't fucken know! John couldn't find a teapot costume? Look, I'm getting very tired and fed up with this shit Crys. I've spent all my free time with you this whole week. You need to get over it."

"How can you tell me to get over it when you're wearing MATCHING COSTUMES?" she yelled the last part.

Pietro let go of her hands and lifted her chin up towards him with a finger. "Do you trust me or not?"

Her lips parted to reply but she interrupted as the door to the room opened.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're on," Roberto stated and then as quickly as he came he left.

Pietro turned to look at Crystal.

"I…"

"Later," he interrupted and gave her a small kiss before turning and walking towards the door. Minutes later he found himself on the stage.

"Still got y' ear I see," Remy teased.

"Shut up," he answered.

"Good come back mate…" John stated sarcastically winning him a glare.

"I thought we were all supposed to be back?" Ray asked looking for Laura Lex.

Roberto smirked, "Oh yeah, where is your ravishing beast?"

Pietro turned the glare he was throwing at Remy to Roberto.

"Here we go again," Ray mumbled with a shake of his head as John and Remy chuckled.

"Very fucken funny," Pietro grumbled and got to his place on the stage where a microphone stand waited for. "Let's get this over with…"

"Good luck," Ray stated and got off the stage to watch on the sidelines as the others took their place.

" 'ere I go…"

John started the drum beat as Remy's voice filled the room…

"Who is dis irresistible creature who 'as an insatiable love for de dead?"

Pietro brought the mike up to his lips, "_Living Dead Girl!"_

The crowd cheered and ran up towards the stage in a wild craze.

Pietro smirked and looked through the crowd finding a pair of hazel green eyes staring right at him. He watched her lips move, as her voice filled the room even though she wasn't on the stage.

"_What are you thinking about? What are you thinking about_?"

Pietro looked way from her brought the microphone back to his lips.

"_Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetery things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing_

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl_"

"_What are you thinking about? What are you thinking about_?"

"…Is that your voice?"

Lex turned and looked into familiar sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, your jerk of a brother made me record it. He said that I already had my turn on the stage and that I didn't need to be up there with him. What a stage hog huh?" she stated with a smirk.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Not surprised, sounds like him."

Anna smirked but it quickly faded as she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned she saw a hideous mask right in front of her. The face was red and looked demonic, but where the mouth was supposed to be there was a huge hole and she could see the smirk of whoever was wearing the mask.

"Yah?" she asked annoyed.

"Yah looking pretty good, sugah…"

Anna's eye perked as she recognized the voice. The main question in her head was 'what was he doing here?'

The boy pulled the mask off to show blond hair and that silly smirk.

"Cody…what are yah doing here?" she managed to ask keeping the surprise out of her voice. She then turned to Laura Lex with a pointed look.

The younger girl eyed the blond and a boy who was standing next to him also wearing a mask. If that was Cody then this must be…

"You were pretty great out there…"

"Thanks…" she answered and looked at Anna who was looking back. Both of them now with the same thought. 'Who invited these guys?'

"Got invited," Cody answered Anna's question and put an elbow on the table next to Anna leaning towards her.

"That's…nice. By who?" Anna asked curiously.

"By Emma Frost. She's pretty great! Been really nice tah meh and talkin' tah meh in class. She said ah'd probably have fun so here we are…"

"Oh…"

Cody smiled thinking that the disappointed tone was because he was being fawned on by another girl. "Don't yah be worrying yah little head. Yahr the only gal foh meh!"

"That's just great," she answered without any cheerfulness and shared a look with Wanda who now had a dark expression on her face. Anna then looked back at Cody and stared at his costume. 'A very small world…' she thought to herself.

"Yah liahke?" he asked noticing that she was checking him out. "I'm an incubus; don't think you'll be seeing another one of meh around so yah better take meh while yah can…"

"Ah doubt that…" Anna mumbled.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head pretending not to have spoken which was the wrong thing to do because he then proceeded in talking her ear off.

"So…are you going to save me a dance?"

Laura Lex looked away from the blond boy shamelessly flirting with her friend and turned to see Julian taking the mask off.

"Don't hold your breath," she answered looking over his shoulder at the stage.

"But if I do maybe you'll give me CPR," he answered smugly. He turned to look at her when she didn't respond and noticed her eyes at the stage making him glare at the silver haired boy singing.

"_Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl"_

As the song ended Laura Lex got up. "We're going to do the last song in thirty. I better go help them set up the next set," she stated.

As she started walking away she felt a hand on her wrist, "You going to save me that dance?"

"We'll see…" she answered and broke free then turned away.

Anna watched her go annoyed at the fact that she had an excuse to leave. She looked around trying to find her own excuse. Seeing her drink empty she abruptly got up.

"And ah need a refill…"

"Need an escort?" the blond asked.

"Uh…"

"I'll go with her. My cup is empty too," Wanda butted in getting up making the boy frown.

"That settles it…ah'll see yah later Cody," and with that both girls headed towards the bar.

Amara and Jubilee shared a look, then looked at their full cups of water and frowned as they turned to the Junior boys who watched the girls leave. They then turned to the younger girls and stayed in an awkward silence.

"So…nice weather we're having…" Julian mumbled.

"It's night right now…" Jubilee answered.

"Yea…"

"CODY!"

The four teens turned to the shrill voice and saw what looked like disco and beach Barbie heading their way.

"Hi Emma," Cody greeted as they stopped in front of their table.

"Glad you were able to make it…have you boys met Vertigo?" she asked and pointed to the girl next to her.

"No…" Cody answered and shook her hand but jubilee could have sworn that she heard Julian mumbled something like, 'But we've heard the reputation…'.

"Well…why don't you guys come and hang out with us for a while. Our table seems more fun…" Vertigo stated letting his hand go and throwing Amara a small glare.

"Uh well actually we were…"

"BYE!" Amara and Jubilee sang out at the same time giving them the hint that they would be fine if they left.

"…Ah guess we can hang out for a while…"

"Wonderful! Come along then…" she answered and linked her arm with his dragging him away as Vertigo did the same to Julian.

Amara watched them leave, "You think this means she's finally over Berto?"

"No. I think they're up to something…" Jubilee answered and looked towards the direction of the bar.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Interesting turn of events…what do you think it means?" Wanda asked when they stopped at the bar.

"Thay're plotting. Why thay're using Cody and Julian ah don't know."

"Well you did make it seem like you were into Cody right? And Laura Lex has spent enough time with Julian to make them think the same about them."

Anna gave a slight chuckle, "So what? They're trying to take our fake wannabe boyfriends."

"It's either that…or…'

Anna's eyes widened, "Thay think thay can get info from them?"

"Most likely," Wanda answered.

"But…"

"What can I fix for you?"

Both Goths turned to the girl giving their outfit's odd looks.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her, "Cape Codder."

"Comfortable Screw."

Wanda perked an eyebrow at Anna.

"Don't ask."

"Ok. Get my drink, I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Anna nodded and turned to watch the girl start on her drink. Not even a whole minute later her body stiffened as she felt someone press into her from behind. Her eyes narrowed.

'Yarh so dead Cody' she thought to herself and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when as she felt breathing near her ear.

"Remy see y' takin' a likin' to de comfortable screws."

"If yahr back here than ah suppose yah have too," she answered coolly.

"Oui…Remy'll take what she's having," he told the bar keep. Who nodded and proceeded in doubling the order.

Anna perked an eyebrow, the first time she thought she had just heard him wrong but she was sure she had heard him say it again.

"Did yah just…call yarh self bah yahr own name?"

"Hmm?"

"Did yah just talk in third…nevahmind. That was a pretty awesome song yah guys chose," she stated changing the conversation and not moving getting used to the heat coming off his chest into her back

"Y' weren't even paying attention chere."

"Ah was!" she defended.

"Non…y' weren't and yo petite ami stole my costume too…"

Anna smirked, "Actually he has a mask," she answered not bothering to correct the 'little friend/boyfriend' term.

"Remy's does too mais Remy find dat he be more seductive wit dese face."

There it was again! He was speaking third person. She perked an eyebrow at him not sure she should inquiry about it again.

"Ah guess ah could agree with that," she answered as their two drinks got given to them. She took a sip and then turned around to face him, "But seriously that was a good performance."

"At least de parts y' watched."

"Ah watched more than yah tank," she answered and handed him his drink.

He took it with a smirk and gulped it all down in on go.

"Whoa there…that was a little rushed" she said looking at him as he nodded at the girl for another.

"Don't like it when people steal my…costume" he answered and shrugged.

"Ah see…"

"Sounds like a pretty important costume."

Remy turned to the new voice joining them, "It's unique Remy wanted ta be de only one ta have it…"

"What are yah whining about? Yah know yah look better in it."

"Aww chere, y' gonna make me blush."

"If anything it's onlay gonna make that head of yarhs bigger."

He smirked and laughed as his refilled drink was ready.

"Maybe…gotta go…" he stated and nodded at them.

"It doesn't sound like he was talking about a costume, and great job looking after my drink."

Anna smirked as she looked at the unattended red drink. "Whoops."

"You better hope someone didn't tamper with it."

"Shut up and let's get back. Hopefully they'll be gone now," Anna answered talking about Cody and Julian.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex rolled her eyes; maybe she should have stayed at the table. Even putting up with Julian would have been better than this.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy."

Ray smirked at the answer. "She's just doing it cause you're here. She was mad at him before the second song."

"I don't care…I don't give a fuck about him or her or them together," she answered and made a point to not stare at the corner where Pietro was wrapped in Crystals arms in a heated make out session.

"Grr…she sounds like a beast," Roberto joked.

"Not funny," John muttered under his breath shaking his head.

"You can say that again," Ray answered having heard him.

"HEY! I'm a FUNNY guy!"

Laura Lex glared at them as they all started talking at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" she finally yelled at the as Remy appeared on the stage. All of them looked at her like deer's caught in headlights.

"What's wit 'ere?"

John didn't answer but nodded towards the corner when Laura looked away. Remy's mouth turned into an "O" shape.

"Hey luver doves over there. Sorry to break it up we gotta get ready," John called out making the couple break apart.

Crystal glared at all of them before kissing Pietro again and then walking away. "Good luck…" she whispered as she bumped into Laura's shoulder.

Pietro grinned and walked over to them wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Sick…"

He turned and looked at Laura never losing his grin. "You're just jealous you don't have what I have."

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" she asked the anger obvious in her tone.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Fuck You Pietro!"

"Sorry my schedule is all booked."

"You stupid conceited ass…'

"Olright olready! Break it up!" John stated getting in between them. "If you guys are gonna fight, save it for after everyone is gone. We have a fucken show to do."

Both got quiet and glared at each other.

Remy smirked, "It's so surprising seeing y' as de voice of reason," he teased.

"Ya well one of us has to be."

"Ya Remy knows but never thought it be y' anyway let's get into place ya?" Remy asked not letting John respond. They all nodded and headed toward their instruments. The lights started flickering on and off letting the crowd know that they were starting. With a nod John started the initial beat having everyone follow. The crowd cheered and started waving their hands up towards them.

"That's right; you guys know this one so you might as well join in," Pietro stated, he then cleared his throat and stated the first set.

"_Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange_

Come with us and you will see  
this our town of Halloween

"

Laura Lex brought her mic to her lips and took over,

"_This is Halloween; this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,"_

As she sang the last line there were screams in the crowd as small pumpkin like objects started falling from the celling making unsuspecting viewers jump when they felt the contact.

Amara and Jubilee jumped too as one of the pumpkins landed on their table. Anna's hand reached for it and smirked.

"Calm down, it's only a bean bag," she stated and they turned back to the stage to find that neither Laura nor Pietro were singing now.

Roberto smirked as she eyed the crowd, his eyes landing and staying on Amara.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red…"_

He stopped singing as Ray continued with the next line.

"_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_"

Like with Laura before screams soon ranged out through the room as the spiders that were hung from the ceiling and the walls suddenly fell or jumped off the walls at the unsuspecting teens.

Wanda smirked as she saw a lot of girls start running towards the exit of 'The spot'.

"They're a bit overdramatic aren't they? It isn't that bad…"

Anna smirked and shrugged turning her attention back to the stage where Laura and Pietro didn't seem fazed by the commotion.

"_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, and slimy green_," Pietro sang and then turned to Laura.

"_Aren't you scared_?" he asked and she shook her head, "_Well, that's just fine_…"

She took over with the next line,

"_Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_"

Both then continued, "_Everybody scream, everybody scream…In our town of Halloween" _they then pointed behind them to the far right corner of the stage.

The deep husky voice rang out shocking people who hadn't heard it before.

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
here in a flash and gone without a trace…"_

Laura took the attention away from John with,

_"I am the who when you call, who's there?"_

And then Pietro interrupted her,

"_I am the wind blowing through your hair_," as he sang it he took a few of her locks of hair and then flung it upwards.

Remy looked up towards the crowd singing the next line, the light from the stage making the already unusual eyes glow giving them an ever eerier look.

"_I am de shadow on de moon at night  
filling y'dreams ta de brim wit fright_"

Wanda smirked as she eyed Anna who hadn't taken her eye off the senior boy.

"You should really strop drooling."

"Ah am not drooling…ah just happen tah think that those eye contacts are cool," she answered.

"We're so far away, how can you even see them? " Jubilee asked smiling too.

"Shut up Jubes," Anna answered making Amara giggle. With that they looked back to the stage to see that Pietro had taken over again.

"_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise…"_

And the screams started again, but these time with good reason. All the props on the stage and on the walls started moving.

Amara squeeze Jubilee's arm making the Asian girl wince. "They sure went all out of this huh?" Jubilee asked trying to pry the fingers off her arm.

"He's such a show off…" was Wanda's only answer as she shook her head.

"One of the many things yah can do when yah have money," Anna answered with a shrug as she watched more people leave. When she looked back up she found that Laura had somehow ended up on the floor crawling towards the audience with one hand as the other kept her mike on her lips.

"_In this town we call home  
everyone hails to the pumpkin song_"

All six teens then finished the song off,

"_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween_!"

The crowd, well what was left of them cheered!

"That's all for us tonight but stick and enjoy yourselves," Pietro called out to them while giving Laura Lex a hand helping her up.

The cheered again and the teens started making their way off the stage.

A few minutes later Anna licked her lips as she finished her drink and looked up from it to see the familiar blue hair walking towards them. She smirked seeing that Laura was not alone.

"Hey, what did you guys think?"

"It was interesting," answered and gave their guest a sideways look.

"Hey…"

"Hi" They all called back in unison as he walked over to the dark skinned girl.

"You've been hiding out today."

"No I haven't, I've been here the whole time," Amara answered.

"I noticed…"

"I think she's creeped out" Jubilee offered making Amara elbow her in the ribs.

Roberto smirked, "Not a Halloween person?" he asked with a perked eyebrow.

Amara ignored him and looked away from him making his smirk widened. Without much warning he then grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her away.

"I'm going to borrow your killer Pocahontas for a while," he called back without looking at the others.

"Ahh…wait…what are you doing?" Amara asked.

"I'm going to distract you of course!" he answered as they got on the dance floor.

He let go of her wrist and turned to face her, he then put a hand on her waist and pushed her closer to him.

"You know it's kind of funny though…"

"What?" she asked trying to remember how to breathe since it had gotten harder to breath due to their closeness.

"You're not a fan of Halloween but your costume is definitely one of the crazier ones here."

"It wasn't my idea."

"I figured. Not what I would have imagined you wearing but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it."

Amara blushed and looked away from him, "I hope you're not being perverted," she mumbled.

Roberto chuckled as he let his eyes roam to the short dress that rose up higher on one side showing plenty of thigh. "Of course not. I'm a perfect gentleman," he answered looking back at her with a smile.

She took a side glance at him and made a sound which told him she didn't believe him. "So…I'm guessing I don't have to explain my costume to you since you haven't asked."

"Pretty easy to figure out after seeing Laura's dark Belle. You're all dark princesses. Pretty creative."

"Yours isn't," she stated with a teasing smile as she looked at the fake fangs.

"I wasn't trying to be creative," he defended.

"Then what did you want to accomplish by being what you are?"

"Just one thing really."

"What?"

"I wanted the saying."

"What saying?"

He smirked and leaned in towards her and placed his head in the cravess of her neck, "I want to suck your blood…" and he smirked into her skin wondering what she would do if he actually did nip at her dark skin.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So…what did I miss?" Laura asked after Amara and Roberto were long gone. "Did you find out what Cody and Julian are doing here?"

Wanda and Anna then went into detail about the theories they had. Jubilee listened intently nodding and looked from one to the other as Laura added her own new theories about what the 'Barbie's' were planning.

"Well whatever it is, you guys are probably right. I mean why else would they have come over here to take them when you guys left…" Jubilee mused and looked towards the empty stage looking thoughtful.

"Right…wait what?" Anna asked turning to her.

"Hmm…opps I guess maybe we forgot to tell you. Emma's and Roberto's ex came and took them to their table. I haven't seen them since though," she answered and shrugged.

"What kind of information would they want from them? It's not like we tell them shit," Laura answered looking annoyed.

"Well you guys make it look like you want them. Why wouldn't they target them? It's not like they can target the other boys that you want, they already have them."

"What other boys? I don't want anyone," Laura replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't make me say his name out loud."

Anna grinned as they went back and forth. She then decided to look around at the dancing pairs in the middle of the room. Her grin quickly faded as she noticed the way a certain fake blond was dancing with a certain Cajun demon.

Wanda noticed her silence and turned towards where she was looking. She scrunched her nose in distaste as she noticed her brother dancing in the same manner with his girlfriend. A funny thing she noticed though was that both girls were looking directly at their own table.

"That bitch…"

Wanda turned to look at her childhood friend who had been the one to mutter the words. "Well whatever their planning they're winning now," Wanda stated and drank the rest of her drink.

"Why do yah say that?"

"Because it looks they got under your skin."

Anna gave a scoff as Laura made a disgusted sound. Anna suddenly smirked though as the song they were dancing to finished and was replaced by a more familiar song to her, 'Somebody someone' by korn . She looked at Lex, "Yahr choice?" she asked.

Lex smirked back, "Yeah…you know I bet I can do that better than her…" she mused and watched as Pietro tried keeping Crystal on the dance floor but it looked like she wasn't feeling that song. She turned to face Anna and Wanda, "Wanna come?"

"To this song?" Wanda asked surprised.

Lex smirked, "You can dance like that to any song…if anything the slower tempo will work even better. The movements will be nice and slow."

"Ah'll go…" Anna answered and started getting up. Both gave Wanda a pointed look.

"I'm ok. I think I prefer watching that crazy shit you guys do then join," she answered. They nodded and started walking away.

Wanda smirked as she heard,

"Keep your stripper moves tah a limit will yah…"

Jubilee gave a giggle and shared a look with Wanda. Both then watched as Laura Lex 'accidently' bumped into Pietro, he turned to glare at her but she didn't even acknowledge him. Seconds later Anna and Laura started dancing with hands entwined and in the air.

"They get results don't they? "Jubilee commented noticing that Pietro had stopped trying to force Crystal to stay on the dance floor. His eyes along with Remy's now on the two dark princesses swaying seductively.

"They do indeed. I think I'm going to go out and get some air before the shit hits the fan. You want to come?"

"No…I think I'll stay," Jubilee answered looking away from the dance floor. Wanda turned and saw that ray had caught her eye and looked like he was going towards them.

Wanda smirked, "Later…" and with that she started to make her way outside. A few minutes later she regretted wanting to come outside. The air was fresh yet cold and her outfit didn't give her much warmth. She took a deep breath of air wanting to smell the earthy scent. She enjoyed it for a good minute before the stink of cigarette smoke reached her nostrils.

She perked and eyebrow and looked around trying to find the source, she couldn't see anything but she followed the scent which lead her to the corner of the house.

When she caught eye of the person she frowned, "That's a filthy habit you know. Might kill you."

"Whoops. I need to be more careful if I want to keep this habit a secret huh?"

"Don't keep it a secret, just don't do it."

"I don't do it every day. Me and Remy just indulge every once in a while."

"He does this too? Let's hope Anna doesn't find out, she hates smokers."

He smirked, puffed out smoke and dropped the cigarette then proceeded on stepping on it putting it out. "What can I do to have you keep it a secret luv…"

Wanda shrugged, "Nothing. I won't say anything. It will be more fun to see her catch him and deal with it her own way," she answered with a smirk.

"You're evil."

"Obviously," she answered and brought her hands up showcasing her costume.

His eyes scanned her body slowly. The top blue portion of her costume was tight leaving little to his imagination about what was under it. There was a rip at her stomach showing some of her tan skin. The yellow skirt part of the dress was loose and crumpled. On her head was a dark red bow matching her red tips.

"I wouldn't mind taking a bite of your apple."

"Oh really," she answered and took a black apple out with a green worm sticking out of a hole. "Must be your lucky day. Eating it might get rid of your cigarette breath."

"Actually I have gum for that," he answered and took out a stick of gum, un-wrapped it and put it in his mouth. "Not that it matters though. It's not like anyone will be that close to taste it," and with that he licked his lips.

She watched his tongue before moving her sight back to his eyes, "I didn't say anything about tasting. My theory was about smell."

"Right," he answered. After a few minutes in a comfortable silence he spoke again, "Did you think about my offer?"

"I did but after today I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Aw come on. Me smoking one little cigarette isn't that much of an off put."

"No, it wasn't that. It's more of this," she answered and pointed at him. "I don't know how good I can learn from a clown."

"I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to start dishing the jokes out."

She smiled, "I'm glad you foresaw it. I mean seriously a clown? I know you think you're funny but not the best costume."

"I'm a killer clown, not a funny one!" he answered and took out a plastic knife with fake blood.

"Oooh scary," she answered sarcastically.

He grinned and rolled his eyes putting the knife away, "Can you be serious now?" he asked.

She looked at his face not being able to put a straight face on. "No…I mean look at your face, you're a clown."

"Then I'll guess I'll have to work my killer charm now…"

"What do yo…" she stopped talking as she felt herself get pushed into the brick wall behind her. Her breath got caught in her throat as she stared into the intense blue eyes.

"Looks like I caught myself a little princess," he whispered into her ear. She didn't answer; she couldn't say anything she was still too much in shock at feeling the warmth come off him. Thinking that it was weird that she was so quiet he pulled away from her, "Why so serious?" he asked with a gentle smile losing the 'killer clown' and looking more like a silly one.

She made a sound and then pushed him further away.

"Well I got you to be serious. Want to talk now?"

"I hate you."

He gave a small chuckle and opened his mouth to speak but she didn't give me a chance.

"But yeah I did think it over and I guess we can try to work something out. But…"

"I never did like buts…" he mused.

"Then what, you're a boob person?"

He laughed, "We're losing the seriousness."

"You started it."

"But…" he egged on.

"But I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Ah…a secret. You that ashamed of me luv?"

"If I fail I would rather just have you and I know. Even if that happens I can always kill you and then I'll be the only one that knows.'

"Harsh," he stated but then nodded. "Alright. I can keep a secret, but that means we won't be training here with my drums."

"Is that a problem? Are they like you're security blanket?"

"No, but that means you need to let me find a place where we can get this done."

"Fine. Just give me a time and place when you know."

He nodded and then they both started walking into the house.

"I' guess I'll talk to you later," Wanda stated and started walking away from him.

"Wanda wait…" he grabbed her hand.

"Hmm?" she turned to face him.

"I…" he hesitated. "I just wanted to tell you look go…"

He never got to finish as they heard a ruckus in the next room. Both teens ran toward the main room. Wanda's eyes narrowed as she recognized Amara in the middle of the room. Vertigo was standing in front of her with an empty cup; Amara was drenched in an unknown liquid.

Wanda made a small sound that sounded like a growl to John and she started walking towards the blond. Before she got halfway to her though she felt a hand on her wrist and turned to glare at the person expecting it to be John. The glare disappeared as she looked into the green eyes.

"Wait…"

Wanda nodded and noticed that Anna was also holding on to Laura Lex who looked way beyond pissed. She then turned her attention back to their dark skinned roommate. 'Guess the shit has hit the fan'.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara's mouth was open in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just a few minutes ago she had been dancing with Roberto having a good time forgetting everybody's problems and now this.

Vertigo had tapped on Roberto's shoulder and slurred that she would like to cut in. He had politely declined and turned back towards Amara. Vertigo then did something that surprised them both. She had pulled Roberto off the younger girl and pushed him away. She then threw her drink at her, and now there she was surrounded in a circle by people she did not know drenched in vodka.

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that wanted to rush out. She had never been this humiliated in her life. She sniffed and turned away read to make a run for it.

"Amara…wait…" Roberto called out to her as she speed walked towards the exit. She could hear Vertigo's laugh following her.

"Amara…"

She didn't stop as he called out to her. She finally did stop when his hand grabbed her and turned her around.

"…Berto leave me al…"

She didn't get to finish as his lips pressed into her own. It took her a few seconds to register what was happening but when she did her mouth started responding to his.

When he pulled away he looked into her chocolate colored eyes and smiled a genuine sweet smile. Her eyes were dazed and her cheeks were flushed.

"…uh…" she mumbled out.

"I better walk you home…" he told her and took of his black cape and wrapped it around her.

"Ok…" she answered and noticed that a lot of people were staring at them making her blush even more.

Ray smirked at their retreating figure and then turned to look at his drama partner who had risen from her seat and had started heading their way.

Again he cursed his thoughts. Cute. There she was in her evil Mulan costume with her hands clasped together and at her heart as if she was seeing the most romantic scene in a movie.

"Out of character much?" he asked making her turn to him.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled, "Never mind…drink?" he asked nodding to his empty cup.

"Only if it's…"

"Water, I know," he answered and dragged her towards the water table.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Wanda asked.

"No, ah thought she might stand up tah her, but that worked too," she answered with a smile. "Yah know what though; ah think I'm done with all this shit. At least forh tonight. Go find Jubilee so we can leave," she stated and looked at Laura who shook her head. "No? yah don't wanna go?"

"No it's not that. You're sure that Jean and her Barbie's are trying to use Cody right?" she asked.

Anna nodded and gave her a puzzled look.

"Then I'm going to even the playing field. Wanda can you go get Jubes?"

Wanda nodded and left.

"What are yah up?"

Lex smirked, "You'll see. See you soon,'" she answered and walked away to. She looked at both of their retreating figures wondering which one she should follow. She found that she didn't need to make a choice as she heard a voice behind her.

"Interesting night isn't luv?"

Anna groaned, "Yah know ah don't have time tah be screwed in the ass tahnight."

Elizabeth laughed, "Colorful language, though inaccurate suggestion. I think we both know I don't swing that way."

"Didn't stop yah from doing it before…"

"I'd rather call that a stab at the back if you don't mind. Screw in the ass is more of Laura's language," she thought with a vague smile. "So, you talk to your play toy today? Oh I'm sorry do I need to clarify which of the two I'm talking about?"

Anna glared at the Purple haired girl and eyed her outfit. "Nice to see how much of a tool yah've become," she commented.

Betts smile never faltered, "What, you have something against equestrian Barbie?" she answered not letting the insult faze her. "Talking about toys…" she changed the conversation and looked to a less crowded direction.

Anna turned too and frowned when she saw Cody in his ugly incubus mask.

"She wants to know just how close you two are…funny how that's a big enough motivation to invite him here…"

"Well wouldn't want to disappoint her highness do ah? Guess ah should show her just how close we are…" Anna answered and walked away from her ex-friend.

Elizabeth watched as she walked towards the boy. He gave a small smile as he noticed her approaching and opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance Anna had grabbed him from the shirt pulling him down towards her.

"Is that the skunk head kissing Cody?"

Elizabeth gave a side glance, "Oh My gosh it is!" she answered with feigned excitement.

"We need to go tell Jean."

"Agreed, go ahead and I'll be right behind you!" she answered and felt Vertigo run off. She then rolled her eyes and looked back to the kissing pair. Anna quickly pulled away and then turned to give Elizabeth a pointed look before walking away from the boy. He stared after her with a shocked gaze, at least she assumed he was shocked since his mouth was wide open, and that was the only part of his face that was visible.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing. She then sighed and started to follow the path that Vertigo had taken but stopped as she saw Cody pulling off his mask. She stopped, she could afford another minute too look at his lovesick puppy dog look.

When the mask was finally off her eyes widened, a smirk slowly forming on her face.

'Things just keep getting better and better…' she thought to herself and pried her eyes away from the dazed auburn haired boy. She then quickly made her way towards her 'friends.'

"Is it true?" Jean asked when she finally reached them.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered.

Jean smiled, "Good. Have you guys seen Remy? He disappeared after our dance…" her smiled was replaced by a frown at the memory of his eyes roaming the stupid skunk heads body as she danced with the blue haired whore.

"I think I saw him over there," Elizabeth answered and pointed. Jean nodded in thanks and headed in the direction Elizabeth had originally come from. Elizabeth watched her go a smile once again forming on her lips.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna had found Wanda and Jubilee soon after she had walked away from Cody.

"Where's Lex?" Wanda asked looking around.

"Ah don't know, but ah really wanna get outtah here," Anna answered and mentally added, 'Beforh Cody finds meh'.

She unconsciously licked her lips. Though she didn't think of Cody as more than just a friend, she had to admit…he was a pretty good kisser. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the flavor of the '_slow comfortable screw_'. She had no idea why the taste of the drink had come back to her, her last drink had been more than half an hour ago but the taste was in her mouth as if she had just taken a swig of it.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts, "Let's wait outside," Anna stated and started heading towards the exit. They all followed but stopped when they found the door blocked by two young people eating each other's face off.

Anna frowned as Wanda rolled her eyes, "Can you get the hell out of the way and save if for when you're in your room?" she asked agitated as her look alike broke the kiss to look at her.

"Oh…it's you," Pietro stated and looked at each of them, almost as if hoping to see someone with them.

"Yeah, it is. Now get the hell out of the way," Wanda answered making her brother grin.

Crystal grinned too and looked at her beau with a perked eyebrow.

"Fortunately for you I know your temper and don't feel like getting your wrath," he answered and went to open the door for her. He swung the door open and took a step out the door and froze. The girls all stared at the back of his head with annoyance, why the hell wasn't he moving?

Wanda squeezed by Crystal and took a look at Pietro's face as she went to stand next to him. He wasn't smiling anymore. She looked at what had gotten his attention and as she did she smirked and moved out of the door way to let Anna through the door.

Anna's mouth went up to a grin, "Sorrah tah interrupt but we're heading out…"

The pair in front of them moved apart, their lips slowly separating.

"So early?" asked the hazel greened girl turning to look into annoyed sapphire ones. Anna nodded in response, "ok, we'll I'll see you back at the dorms later. My…boyfriend will take me back when I'm ready to go…"

Julian grinned like an idiot at the word 'boyfriend'.

Anna nodded and started walking by them towards the car, "See yah then…" she answered and they left leaving the two couples alone in an awkward silence.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I know what you're thinking…she did not just do that?! Well yes…yes I did! Mwahhahaha…*hides behind a shield* Soooo last chap hardly had any big shipping and this chap has way too much lol But hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Romy**- You guys know right? You saw what I did there right? **RRL24** I dedicated this chap to you because you asked for an "accidental" make out session, hope that was ok ;) So we have Remy jealously and some sexual suggestions…and even a kiss…but Rogue doesn't know about that yet so shhhh…haha Remy speaks in third person when he's drunk (you have no idea how hard it's been not writing him talking in third person)

**Xietro** – Oh snap! She got a boyfriend…who isn't Pietro…who also has a girlfriend O-o…sounds complicated. Lol. They started out nice and juicy (with her hand up in his mouth!) but ended on a sour note with both kissing other people…well they was a lot of jealousy so yay!

**Jonda** – He shoved her into a wall…that's hot! Anyway not much but the sessions shall start soon so yay!

**Jubilay**- He licked her finger! If that doesn't say I like you I don't know what does! But yup, they're just full of cuteness!

**Amarto**- Finally! This ship has officially become official! Aww poor Amara had to be soaked in vodka though :(

That's all for now. This chap had some much going on X_x but I hoped you guys enjoyed it! My idea for the twisted princess costumes came from looking at fan art by jeftoon01. Very beautiful fanart! So you wanna see how they looked then I suggest you look his art up!

Songs used in this chap was "Down" by the Birthday Massacre (What X was singing when Pietro went to get her), "Sally's Song" Amy Lee Version from The Nightmare reprised. "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie and "This is Halloween" Marilyn Manson version.

If you guys want to see something, don't be scared to tell me! I love hearing your ideas and if I can squeeze/fit it in to the story I would be happy to! No guarantees but you'll never know unless you tell me right? Anyhoo I think that's all. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review! Bye

-UHW


	19. Conflicting Emotions

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Here I am again. I'm very happy that a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter! I had lots of fun writing all the ship interactions so I'm glad they were enjoyed :) and Yay finally one of those ships is official. Too bad it's going to be a while before the next ones become official lol ;)

Anyhoo, this chap is probably not going to be as exciting as the last but I hope you guys will still enjoy it!

I would like to thank my lovely reviewers that make every chap possible!

So Thanks to: **RRL24, Spirit of Pandora, Fiya** (Thanks! I Love being loved…in a non stalkerish way lol. I'm glad you loved all the shippyness. Crack ships are very awesome. Right now my number one ship is a crack ship from the anime Bleach. It freaken blows my mind so I know how you feel about Xietro and Jubila lol. Thanks for the review), **Lovely Smile** (Lol, I think I can manage to squeeze in an Anna/Cody date for Remy jealousy purposes ;) that will have to wait for a future chap though. Thanks for reading and ya Anna singing won't be happing to frequent. Sorry), **Ryromanica, D's Blue Eyes, Guest** ( Thanks for the review and glad you're enjoying the story**), Xmangal, Anonymous** (glad you enjoyed the last chap with all its naughtiness and twisties lol. Thanks for the review), **Midnight MoonXX, NaijaStrawberrie,** and **Doom Doll**.

Anyhoo onward to the next chap, which I dedicate to my Husband cause he's pushed me and had faith that I would be able to update on time (Lol…I started writing this chap on Sunday and thought I wasn't going to finish in time to update today but he said I HAD TO and that I could do it so here I am…lucky you guys ;) jk). **Read, Enjoy and Review!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 19** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy's eyes slowly opened and faced the dark ceiling. There was darkness all around him. He sighed as quietly as he could, the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and ask him what was wrong. Remy gave a sideway glance to his alarm clock which showed the numbers in a bright red light.

'4:49'

'Merde' he thought to himself and closed his eyes. The party had finally finished around one a clock and very one had started heading out. Everyone except their group that is, the girls decided they wanted to hang out and wanted to get something to snack on. So they all left to an In and Out fast food restaurant, the girls driving since the boys weren't all that sober.

They had gotten there, and Pietro who hadn't seem like he was in a good mood started fighting with Crystal which had ended up with them leaving almost as soon as they had gotten there.

Jean and himself had stayed with John and the other girls, John didn't seem too happy about that either. Roberto hadn't come back or checked in after his kissing commotion at the spot and as for Ray he bailed out by himself. After hearing what the others had planned and with whom he excused himself and started walking back to school.

Throughout the time they had been there though, Remy had kept quiet and to himself, so much so that even John was giving him funny looks. He would give him a fake smirk and pretend nothing was going on inside his head; but the truth was that he couldn't stop thinking about a certain Southern Belle.

So there he was almost three hours since they had gotten back and he was still wide awake. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink yet, his mind still on _her_.

He licked his lips remembering the taste of her lips. He suddenly felt his chest get warm as he remembered how her body had felt against his when he had leaned into her at the bar. All these thoughts including remembering how she looked in her costume started causing a reaction down below.

Jean suddenly stirred in her sleep causing him to get a guilty feeling. He should not be thinking about this, correction he shouldn't have been thinking about _her_ while he had been doing _that_ with Jean.

Then again, all this wasn't his fault. She's the one that came over to him all nonchalant, and then attacked him by putting her tongue in his mouth. He had been so shocked by the action that he had let her dominate the kiss.

He sighed again, 'I need ta stop thinking bout dese shit…' he told himself closing his eyes again and biting his lip. He tossed and turned a little stopping when he felt Jean's arm wrapped around his torso. Being forced to stay in place, he just lay quietly hoping that sleep would soon overcome him. He could try and figure out these feelings and thoughts in the morning.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex grimaced while her eyes were shut closed. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt like it was bouncing up and down. She knew she had had some pretty bad hangovers before but she had never felt one quiet like that before.

That's when she heard it, a giggle. She forced an eye to open and found that it wasn't a hangover that was making her feel this way. Jubilee and Amara were sitting on opposite edges of her bed and were bouncing up and down on the soft mattress.

"Oh Oh…she's up," Amara stated as she looked at the hazel green eye that was glaring at them.

"Eep…escape," Jubilee answered and jumped off the bed as Laura Lex sat up.

"Morning sunshine…" Laura turned towards Wanda's bed and met the emerald eyed girl that had spoken.

"Hey…" she answered while giving Wanda a quick glance.

"How you feeling?" the sapphire eyed beauty asked while handing her a water.

"Eh, I've had worse hang overs," Laura answered taking the water bottle. "What's up? To what do I owe the pleasure of waking up to all of you looking at me?"

"Ah think yah know…"

Laura Lex managed a smirk though it didn't help her headache. "What? I told you I was going to even out the playing field."

"Not the way ah though yah would go about it."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Wanda asked.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

"Are yah sure about this? Ah thought yah were 'allergic'."

"Oh I am, but no matter how 'allergic' I may be I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction of thinking they have something on us. I can handle Julian so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"How was it last night? We didn't hear you come in."

Laura Lex shrugged,"Eh it was alright," she answered quickly.

Jubilee grinned "did you _scam_?" she asked making Laura Lex roll her eyes.

"I do believe that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, but it's nothing to get excited about. He didn't get more than tongue."

"Ah think we all had a little tah much tongue last night," Anna answered and got Goosebumps on her arms.

"Speak for yourselves," Wanda answered and then pointed at her herself and Jubilee. "We aren't whores," she finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" Amara shouted. "I actually like the guy I made out with!"

"Ohh…finally ready to give us the yummy details?" Jubilee asked leaning towards Amara with wide eyes. Amara blushed and took a step back from the excited Asian.

"Uh…no…" she answered her voice low and meek.

Laura Lex laughed at them and then suddenly got a confused look. "Wait a minute, what do you mean there was too much tongue usage last night…if only you two aren't whores…" she started and pointed at Wanda and Jubilee.

"I'm dating the guy I kissed cause I LIKE HIM!"

Laura Lex ignored Amara's whine in the background and continued, "And I know who you kissed," she pointed at Amara, "And I know who I kissed…" she looked at Anna who was averting eye contact. Her eyes widened, "…wait a minute…WHAT! You kissed someone?" she didn't let her answer as she jumped out of bed and stood in front of her southern friend, "WHO?"

"No one important," Anna answered still failing to make eye contact.

"Holy Shit…you kissed Remy!"

This accusation made Anna turn to face the younger girl.

"You know what, I didn't think you'd have the balls to do that…wow…"

Anna perked an eyebrow and stated shaking her head furiously, "Lex no, shut up stupid! Of course ah didn't kiss Remy…"

"Was he a good kisser? I've heard he's a good kisser…which I wouldn't doubt I mean he was considered a big player before he dated Jean…I've heard that…"

"LAURA LEX!"

The blue haired girl stopped rambling and looked back at her best friend.

"Ah did not kiss Remy Lebeau! Ah kissed Cody!"

"…Oh…really?" she asked surprised her enthusiasm from before going down. "Why?"

"Betts pissed meh off. Ah guess the reason thay invited Cody and Julian was tah find out if anything was going on between us."

"And now they think there is…"

"Yup…"

"But now Cody probably thinks so too…"

Anna grimaced, "…ya…"

"Good job," she replied sarcastically. "If he wasn't up your ass enough now he's gonna be on you more than ever."

Anna scoffed, "Don't remind meh. Ah couldn't help it ok! It just happened and ah just wanted to shut them up!"

"Not the way to do it."

"Look who's talking!"

"Mine makes more sense! It's to be a spy!"

Anna opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Wanda stepped in between them. "Both of you shut up, you both did the same exact thing. Well…except you weren't looking for a commitment…sucks for you," she finished looking at Anna.

Anna frowned again, "Ah'll just avoid him…forh now anyway," she mumbled and looked to the two younger girls that were huddled ignoring them as they excitedly talked about Amara having a new boyfriend.

"Well let's hope that he's not in the cafeteria because we need to get breakfast," Wanda stated and proceeded on putting on her black converse which matched her black caprices.

"Breakfast? Oh shit, what time is it?" Laura Lex asked looking for her cell phone which had gotten lost under her sheets.

"10:45, why?"

Laura Lex smirked at them as she started peeling her clothes off. "Cause I have a breakfast date…and now I'm going to be late," she answered as she rummaged through her clothes.

Wanda and Anna watched her before getting Jubilee and Amara's attention as they headed towards the door.

"Well then ah guess we leave yah to yahr scheme."

"I'll meet you guys when I'm done," Laura called back as the door shut. "Now…where are those freakin boots?" she asked herself and started looking under her bed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy rubbed his eyes as he yawned and walked in a straight line. He was finally able to fall asleep after another hour of thinking the night before but it hadn't been enough sleep. He was still tired and not to mention that it hadn't been such a comfortable sleep either. Jean had started hugging him at some point, he normally didn't mind but the way she had position him was right on her chest which only cause him to start suffocating.

All of these problems combined had cause him to wake up in a grumpy mood, so he had proceeded in kicking Jean out of his room telling her that they could meet in the cafeteria for breakfast within the hour. So now he was on his way over, his feet slowly dragging not being in a huge hurry to get there. Before actually falling asleep the night before his mind had come up with a conclusion to what might have caused the unexpected kiss, and in all honesty he didn't like it.

He was so lost in thought that he was paying much attention to where he was going; if he had looked in front of him he would have been able to avoid the collision of his body against another.

"Merde…why don't y' watch were y' goin' "he stated without bothering to look at the other person who was now behind him.

"Wow…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"

Remy stopped where he stood and he slowly turned to look at the person who had spoken.

"I think we're going to go ahead of you…" the short haired girl stated and dragged the brown skinned girl and Asian away who pouted as they looked at the southern boy.

"Guess y' could say sumthin' like dat."

"Why did get any?" she asked smirking and putting a hand to her waist. He eyed her slowly hating how his male hormones were reacting to her. She was wearing simple black pants that hugged at her hips showing her perfect curves, a green sleeveless shirt and a black over shirt with multiple holes showing the green one under it.

"Non, got some jus fine…"

"Then ah'm gonna guess it wasn't that good."

"Non, was probably de best I've had…" he answered suddenly getting images from the night but Jean wasn't in them.

Anna frowned; she was starting to not like how this game was going. She had either been hoping that he would confirm her thoughts or at least deny them by saying that it wasn't any of her business.

"Oh…" she answered awkwardly and then fidgeted were she stood.

Remy watched her carefully and looked into her green orbs trying to find any implication that she was going to mention what happened the night before.

"Guess Remy just got a bad headache then."

He couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"So guess y' found out one of my secrets now."

"Not at all, ah'm not sure what the hell that was all about actually."

"Y' a smart fillie, y'll figure it out."

"Ah will, in the meantime ah got yah tah smile so ah guess some good came out of yah being an idiot last night."

He didn't answer to that comment and just gave her a smile studying her facial features.

She watched him carefully too noticing that he wasn't acting like himself. "So what's up?" she asked starting a small stroll with him to the cafeteria which is where she guessed he was heading. "Yah look distracted, or did yah really wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

He matched her pace carefully, "Jus didn't get good sleep."

"But ah though that was a good thang considering it's the best yah've had," she countered his words from earlier.

"Dats not what caused my insomnia."

"Then what was?"

"Eh, don worry bout it chere. It'll pass. So how was your night?" he asked eyeing her through his peripherals to see a reaction.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "It was whatever. Nothing to interesting she answered," she rubbed her arms as shivers run up her bare arms. She was trying very hard not to think about that stupid kiss. It had been a mistake on her part and though a part of her had enjoyed the quick lip lock her stomach churned every time she remembered who she had shared it with.

"Noting worth mentioning ta me at all?" he inquired.

She perked an eyebrow at him, "No…oh wait!"

He waited for her to reveal that she had fallen and his perfect lips had captured her fall but instead heard…

"Looks like one of yahr buddies has finahly made a move on one of mah girls. So you better warn him tah make suhre he doesn't break her heart cause ah will break his face."

"Berto?" he guessed and frowned, not the revelation he had been expecting.

"Yup," she answered and stopped walking as they got to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Well I guess this is where we split," she added and looked around for her friends. He watched her but didn't answer which caused her turn back to look at him curious. "Yah really don't look liahke yahrself tahday. We should hang out later, ah could be the distraction yah need," she told him with a mischievous smirk as she started walking backwards towards the table where the girls were. Her emerald eyes never losing touch with his own.

"Daccord," he answered and watched as she got further and further away. 'De problem is…yo be de one I need a distraction from,' he thought to himself as he pried his eyes away from her figure. They moved around the room and landed on a blond boy who was laughing joyfully into the air.

Remy watched him curiously for a few seconds deciding that his late night thoughts had been correct. That kiss from last night hadn't been meant for him. He looked away from Cody and started walking towards Jean. He needed a distraction.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex made a pretend laugh and then moved her face away so that they couldn't see her roll her eyes. When she had agreed to breakfast with her 'boyfriend' she hadn't expected that Cody and Lance Alvers would be joining them. She didn't mean Lance too much, he was just staring off into the distance towards the popular tables keeping his eyes on a certain 'Kat', but Cody on the other hand was being loud and obnoxious. How Anna would survive his stalking later thanks to her little incident she had no idea. All she knew is that she better not date him because she could already tell that he was going to annoy they hell out of her.

Her hazel green eyes turned towards the entrance of the cafeteria and she smirked, 'speak of the devil' she thought to herself and turned to Cody to see if he would notice that Anna had just walked in. To her surprise he didn't. She perked an eyebrow and turned back to look at her friend wondering why the hell she was barley arriving now. She had left their dorm rooms a good five minutes after they had left. That's when she noticed who she was being accompanied by.

She smirked and shook her head. 'Anna, Anna, Anna,' she thought to herself. 'You need to start focusing on just one guy before you have to many to count and they make your plans go to shit'. She watched as Anna started walking away from the Cajun boy and then perked an eyebrow as he looked of their direction. She turned back to Cody and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe Anna knew exactly what she was doing.

"What's so funny?" Julian asked nuzzling Laura's Lex. She frowned at the sudden contact but quickly changed her face to a fake lovey dovey look.

"Well, you guys of course," she answered sweetly. "Anyway I'm going to go get another waffle," she stated and started getting up. Julian got up as well and she gave him a short kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I'll go with you…"

She frowned yet again but before she could say no she met sapphire eyes. "Ok…" she answered changing her mind about her original answer.

Cody smirked at them and did a fist bump with Julian before he walked her over to the line waiting for waffles. Lex ignored the sapphire eyes following them and smiled as if she was having the time of her life. When they stopped at the end of the line Julian wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

"You're amazing…" he whispered into her ear.

"Am I?" she asked without much emotion. "Why do you say that? We've only been dating for like twelve hours."

"I know, but remember I've liked you for a lot longer than that. You're just act like such a strong girl who can beat up the world, but I know inside you're a little damsel in distress wanting her prince to save her and always be there for her. Well I'm here now…so don't worry about anything. Let me take care of you and all your needs," he answered and nuzzled at her cheek.

Laura Lex twitched, and controlled her breathing and shaking. She was starting to feel a _little_ bad for playing him when he had called her amazing, but now she was controlling her whole body so it wouldn't show her anger. 'Did he really just call me a little damsel in distress? For supposedly liking me forever this ass doesn't have a fucken clue' she thought to herself and forced a smile on her face.

"That's so…sweet," she finally answered lying through her teeth. "So Cody must be pretty excited about what happened yesterday huh?" she asked changing the topic trying not to think about the words 'damsel' and 'distresses.

"Why? What happened yesterday?" he asked.

"He didn't tell you what happened at the spot?"

"Hmm…no. But I was with him the whole time so to be honest there wasn't much to tell."

"But…what about when I found you and took you outside?" she asked with a confused face.

"He was already gone by then. He actually left right after you guys finished your last song. He's a prude really; he's a go old southern boy that still follows his bed time. Pretty annoying actually cause he wakes up early and starts trying to force us up with him. I stayed cause I was still hoping to get that dance with you, lucky me I got something a lot better," he answered and kissed her cheek.

Lex pulled away from him to look at him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, now we're dating and that's way better, plus you did give me a pretty hot dance too if my memory serves me correctly. I don't think you were that tipsy to forget."

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, "Not about that, about Cody?" she snapped.

"Oh…yeah I'm sure. I walked outside with him. Plus he's the one that drove me over there. Remember we hitched a ride with Lance back to school."

"Right…" Laura Lex answered and her eyes widened and her face snapped over to Pietro's table where Remy sat with Jean on his lap.

"Oh shit…" she mumbled.

"What?" Julian asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly and turned back around.

"Okay…" he answered and gave a kiss to her clothes shoulder. "We'll I'm going to drain the lizard, I'll be back," he kissed her again, let her go and started heading towards the bathroom.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, scrunched her nose and mumbled 'drain the lizard?' with distaste.

"Charming boyfriend."

"I'm not dating him for the words that come out of his mouth. But his tongue does have other uses," she answered folding her arms in front of her chest and looking around carefully.

"It's none of my business whose tongue does what around here," the girl in front of her mumbled. "Maybe you could return the favor."

Laura Lex smirked, "I never said I was planning to tell anyone anything. It was your boyfriend who jumped up at the thought and said that you guys would do anything to keep it a secret."

The girl let out an audible sigh, "He freaked out to easily."

Laura gave a small chuckle, "He does do that. But he had his reasons, I'm sure the reason he's keeping you so shielded is because of his mommy dearest right?"

"Yes. I guess she's very protective of him and he's paranoid that she always sabotages his love life."

"And she does. I'm surprised Scott lasted as long as he did with Anna; then again Anna isn't so easily knocked down. Enough about that though. How goes your investigation?"

The dark skinned girl sighed again, "Not good. You do know there's like 25 people in the journalism class right? Finding out who's coming out with that fake magazine is going to take time. And there's something else going on too."

"What do you mean?"

"The other day, I heard one of the sophomore girls talking to one of my journalism classmates. She was asking questions with a copy of that magazine you showed me."

"What girl?"

The dark-skinned girl bit her lip hesitantly not sure if she should answer.

"Well?"

"Kitty Pride," she answered slowly.

Laura then turned and looked at the popular table again. The petite brunette was sitting next to Vertigo who was whispering in her ear. Whether she was paying attention she wasn't sure, but both girls were looking at the table where she had been a few minutes ago.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she asked herself out loud.

"Because they rule the school, and they don't like you. So of course they're going to make it complicated," the girl answered. Laura Lex threw her a quick glare which she ignored. "But it will be fine because even on that side you have friends. Kurt won't let anything happened to his sister, I haven't been dating him that long but the way he talks about her I can tell he's pretty protective of her. Even if it's ends up being against his own friends."

"I need news not facts."

"I'll keep noising around, but I can't promise I'll find anything soon," the girl answered and turned back around to face the people in front of her.

Laura Lex looked away from her too and turned back to the popular table. Her eyes landing on Pietro who was smirking as Crystal licked and kissed at his collar bone.

She groaned, 'PDA…fucken gag me…' she thought to herself and noticed Julian returning. 'Gag and kill me…' she corrected.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," she answered and started walking back towards his table.

"But what about your waffles?" he asked.

"I lost my fucken appetite," she answered and ignored the sapphire eyes she knew were back on her.

"But there's only two people left before you got to the counter," he argued.

"Doesn't matter," she replied, 'I got what I wanted.'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John kept scrolling through his phone ignoring the PDA from the couples surrounding him. It's a good thing this 'task' was keeping him busy or else he would be pretty miserable.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'"

"Talk to me man…this is fucking boring and Vertigo keeps giving me eyes. I don't even know if they're 'I want you eyes' or 'I'm going to fucken kill you for getting over me eyes'."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me mate," John answered and then laughed out loud making the others look at him.

Roberto glared at him.

"What are ya freakin' out bout? She can't do nothin' to ya. You are a taken bloke…hell what are ya even doin' over here? If I had a shelia I'd be over there with her…" John stated and looked over to where Wanda was.

Roberto looked too but is eyes landed on the dark skinned Brazilian girl. He got a goofy look on his face. "We're going to hang out before practice. For now I just want her to hang out with her friends before I hog her all up. But seriously…what are you doing?" he asked turning back to the Aussie.

"Nothin'" John responded and hide his phone as he bookmarked another music instruments store.

"You're being suspicious."

"You're bein' nosey…"

"There's nothing else to do."

"Find something to do."

'Ahem'

Both boys looked at the person who cleared her throat.

"We can find some things we can all do together," Emma offered with a sweet smile as vertigo draped an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll promise it will be fun," she added.

The boys shared a looked.

"Uh…we have plans," John answered getting up and Roberto quickly following. "See ya guys at practice. Oh ya I might be a little late," John called out behind me.

"Yeah me to," Roberto added following him.

Remy and Pietro watched them go and opened their mouths to call back but they were long gone.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **12:20 pm **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex walked into her dorm room and closed the door behind her quickly as if she was escaping something.

"Didn't have a good time?"

She turned around to see Wanda on her bed eyeing her with an amused smirk.

"You're such a couch potato. I hardly ever see you off that bed," Lex answered.

"There's never anything better to do," Wanda answered lazily.

"You're going to get fat," Lex teased.

"Hopefully only in the ass."

"Actually I think you already have enough there, go for the front." This comment won Laura Lex a pillow to the face. After throwing it back to the older girl she took a seat on the same bed.

"So how was your 'date' and don't you have practice today?"

"Let's just hope I don't have to stay Julian's girlfriend for too long? Or I might have to kill him and his befriend. That guy is stuck is a Disney movie or something. He thinks he needs to do everything for me, like opening all the freaken doors."

"Aww you got yourself a slave."

"Can I set him free?"

"You're the one that chained yourself to him stupid."

"Oh yeah," Laura answered and gave a heavy sigh. "Anyway. I do have practice but not till 1:30. I'll probably head out at 1."

Wanda nodded, "What are you planning to do till then?"

Laura shrugged, "Probably watch some tube with you. I'm not going to stare at your face all day."

"Really? I actually though you were somewhat attracted to my features? Oh that's right, I guess you like the skin tone more pale and the voice more squeaky."

Laura Lex grabbed the pillow from earlier and smashed it into Wanda's face. "Shut up, you're lucky you're you cause I would have loved to hit you with something harder."

"Yes please, hold on to that anger and frustration till you see him. God knows he needs a good beating. Then again that little kissing display from last night made it look like you had punched him in the gut. Got the reaction you wanted from that?"

"Don't know. I didn't pay attention to Crystal's reaction. She's the one that I wanted to notice. That way she could go and tell her little queen bee."

"If you say so." Wanda answered disbelieving.

Laura ignored her and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"After breakfast Amara left and went to meet with Roberto. The rest came back here and Anna read one of her boring books and Jubilee started writing an Essay that's not due for another two weeks. That girl is such a smarty pants."

"You didn't even answer the question. I asked where they are now not what happened after lunch."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was getting there. Anna finished her boring book so she went to the Library to get a new one. Jubilee tagged along. Don't know if it' cause she needed a book for her paper or if she was just getting lonely without Amara."

"Why you stayed?"

"Books aren't my thing."

"Now that you mention it, what is your 'thing'?"

"I'm working on finding out. I'll let you know when I know."

Laura Lex nodded and then looked at Wanda oddly, as if she wanted to speak but was hesitating to.

"What?" Wanda asked annoyed thinking she was going to inquiry more on her 'thing'.

"I found out a few interesting things today."

"It's only noon and you already have gossip? That was fast, guess dating Julian is going to be worth it."

"For you guys," she scoffed and then stayed quiet.

"So?" Wanda egged on after a minute.

"Well first off it looks like we're not the only ones looking for that anonymous magazine editor…it looks like"

"Uh…there was no 'us'. That was all you, remember? Anna was fine with it," Wanda interrupted.

"Ok fine sorry. I'M not the only looking for them." Wanda perked an eyebrow showing that she was somewhat interested. "It looks like Jean is too."

"Why?"

"I don't fucken know. Do I look like a fortune ball? Maybe she's trying to find the girl in the picture?"

"Anna said that she was pretty sure Jean already knew it was her."

They both stayed quiet trying to think of any other reason Jean could be interested in that unknown person. After a bit Laura sighed and shrugged, "I give up. I have no idea what she would want with them?"

"Guess we'll still have to wait and hope that we find them first."

"Oh so now there's a 'we'?" Lex asked smirking.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Anna will find this intriguing enough to make it a 'we'. How'd you find out anyway?"

"My source."

"Still not giving that up?"

"Nope. I promised to keep my lips sealed."

Wanda rolled her eyes and went to grab the remote control thinking the conversation was over. Laura watched her carefully before her lips parted again.

"There's something else…"

Wanda's sapphire eyes turned to meet the hazel green ones and waited for her to speak.

"It's about Anna, but at the same time I'm not so sure if we should tell her."

"Well first you have to tell me don't you think."

"It's about her kiss with Cody, I don't think it happened."

"What do you mean you don't think it happened? She's pretty fucken sure it happened. I mean she brushed her teeth right after getting back saying she could still taste his drink. And after getting her alone I was teasing her and asked her what she would rate the kiss from 1 to 10. She hesitantly gave me a 9 so I'm pretty sure she kissed him."

"I didn't say she didn't get a kiss. I'm just saying that it didn't happen with Cody."

Wanda looked genuinely confused. "What?"

"Julian told me that Cody left 'The Spot' right after we finished our last song. The kiss Anna shared with 'Cody' was a good hour after that."

"Then…who did she kiss?" Wanda asked herself out loud.

"Well, there was someone else there that same costume right?"

Wanda's eyes widened at the realization before a small smirk appeared on her lips, "You're fucken with me right?"

"I kind of wish I was actually, but no I'm not. So about telling Anna…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Library **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna sneezed.

"Gasuntite."

"Can't yah just say bless yah?"

"Well I could but what fun would that be? Anyway they say if you sneeze someone was talking about you."

"That's dumb…"

"Actually I've heard that before too."

Both girls jumped at the unexpected voice. Anna moved a few books to the side and both girls peered through the gap to look at an amused looking Goth boy whose attention was in his opened book.

"Sup?" he greeted without looking up.

Jubilee's cheeks flushed suddenly remembering her warmed moist finger from the day before. Though she had spoken to Ray later on that night it hadn't stopped her from blushing like crazy when she saw him.

"Ray…yah stalking again?" Anna asked with a smirk and gave Jubilee a glance.

Ray made a disgruntled noise, "I don't stalk." While Jubilee said, "Stalk? Stalk who?"

"Or right…what should ah call it? Lurk? Yah're lurking?"

"I'm regretting coming here. I think I'll leave empty handed," he answered and closed the book he was holding.

"If that's supposed to be a threat, ah don't get it," she answered and shrugged. He smirked and showed her the book he was looking through. "Shit," she stated afterwards.

"What?" Jubilee asked looking at the Mythology book Ray was holding.

"It's a team project forh one of our classes. We're on his team."

Jubilee's mouth turned into an 'O' understanding what he was threating.

Anna sighed, "Carry on."

He opened his book back up, "So what are you two doing her anyway?"

"It's not obvious?" Anna asked.

He smirked but turned his gaze to Jubilee who was trying very hard to avoid eye contact by skimming through books in front of her.

"I'm just keeping Anna Company," she answered and pulled a book from the shelf and almost dropped it when she saw that his face was in front of hers with the shelf in between them.

"Your best friends get stolen?" he whispered.

She gave a small smile, "Yeah. But I should have seen this from the first day of drama. She ditched me that day too."

"Yeah, I think we both saw this coming. So what are you going to do now that Roberto's going to hog her even more then he was already?"

"Nothing. This will make her happy; I'll find something to do."

Anna watched them as she suddenly became invisible. She rolled her eyes, shook her head and walked away from them, knowing very well that neither had even noticed. But it's ok, she got what she came for, she grinned and looked down at her new book.

"You see this is why I stay a loner. Don't have to worry about anyone else or about being by yourself. You should give it a try."

This statement made Jubilee giggle, "I don't think I'd look good in so much black, and as for you being a 'loner' I haven't seen you being a loner for quiet sometime. You're either with the guys or us, right Anna?" Jubilee asked and looked sideways but saw no one was there. "She's not there…" she mumbled slowly.

Ray didn't register her last word since he was too focused on her first ones. His small smile faded realizing that she was right; he wasn't much of a loner now. Somehow all these people had managed to surround him and now he was engulfed in their friendship clutches, and he found himself not wanting to escape. When he looked back up from his thoughts he noticed that she was looking around and that Anna was gone.

"Ditched again."

She moped, "Looks like it."

He walked over to her side of the bookshelves and took her wrist and started dragging her outside.

"Hey…where are we going?" she asked as quietly as she could so the librarian wouldn't glare at them.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there. So about you in black, I think you'd look just fine. It's that personality that wouldn't work for you as a Goth"

"Why's that?" she asked and smiled noticing that he hadn't comment on her comment about him being a loner.

"You're too sunny. You wouldn't be any good at brooding."

She smiled wider but didn't reply. As they kept walking she thought to herself, 'Guess getting ditched isn't so bad."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **The Spot **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex walked into the empty looking building. As soon as she had closed the door she heard the musical keys of the piano echoing throughout the building.

She smirked, thinking it was just like Ray to be early and already be on the stage. When she walked into the stage room she frowned and slowly started making her way up the side stage stairs.

She stopped right in front of the piano and the young man playing. He threw her a small glance and kept playing but scouted down the bench making room for her to take a seat.

She looked at the bench skeptically, her eyes telling him 'yeah right'.

He caught the look and rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to bite," he stated and didn't miss a key to the slow melody he was playing. "Unless you want me to that is," he added with a smirk.

This comment made her roll her eyes but she surprised him by actually taking the seat. "I don't think I'd want to get bit by you. Who knows where and what your mouth has been doing. I'd be safer getting bit by a rabid dog."

"And here I though getting laid was going to make you less of a bitch".

"Fuck you," she answered hotly.

"I don't like sloppy seconds."

"That's weird considering it's what you always have," this comment from her stopped the fighting as he stayed quiet and kept playing.

After a minute of silence she started pressing keys on her side of the piano adding a new sound to his tune.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

He smirked. "I think our dads think a lot of like. They both brought us up almost with the same skills."

"How did Wanda get so lucky to miss out on it," she stated sarcastically.

"Cause she wasn't interested in the musical arts. Guess we're the lucky ones. You see those papers up there?" Pietro asked and looked up on top of the piano where there was a paper stack.

"Yeah, I'm not blind," she answered.

"Well get them, they're songs that were put in the suggestions box. I had Roberto print the lyrics and music notes for them."

"We have a suggestion box? What for?"

"Sometimes it's nice to give back to the fans. You know show them you appreciate their love."

"By choosing crappy songs they choose? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" she asked skimming through the papers her face showing distaste for most of them.

Pietro smirked as he looked at her reaction. He had gone through the songs earlier himself and had known just by glimpsing at them that she wouldn't like any of them. He just wanted to mess with her a little.

"Well let's just do a verse from each song and see how it goes. We can consider this our warm up."

"Fine," she answered and looked through the five songs. "let's try this one first..."

He nodded and took the music notes for it and started the melody to it.

"_No, I can't take one more step towards you, 'Cause all that's waiting is regret, Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, You lost the love I loved the most, I learned to live half alive, And now you want me one more time, And who do you think you are?, Runnin' 'round leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart…" _she stopped singing not bothering to finish off the chorus. He looked up at her with a perked eyebrow.

"No. Hell No."

He smiled innocently, "what?"

"Did one of your brain dead Barbie's pick this one up? You know what don't answer that. NO, next," she rambled to herself and threw that paper over her head to look at the next set of lyrics.

"_It's been said and done, Every beautiful thought's been already sung, And I guess right now here's another one, So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible, A sinful, miracle, lyrical, You've saved my life again, And I want you to know baby…I, I love you like a love song, baby…"_

She stopped singing and turned to glare at him.

"What?" he asked this time not being able to hold the back smirk.

"What are we? Fucken 10 years old?" she asked and threw that page over her head too. "NEXT" she yelled having her yell echo through the room. He adjusted the papers to the next song and started playing the slow melody.

"_My love, leave yourself behind, Beat inside me, leave you blind. My love, you have found peace. You were searching for relief…"_ she stopped singing and sighed.

"What is it with all these fans?" she asked and threw the paper over her head. She took a glimpse at the next set of lyrics and without saying anything about them she threw those over her head too.

"Hey! What was wrong with those?" Pietro asked.

"I am NOT sings 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. Now I'm fucken sure that all these cracked songs are probably from your sloppy seconds and her group. I don't even want to try this last one…" she stated and was ready to rip the last paper in her hands.

She was surprised when she felt his hands on hers stopping her.

"Stop being such a fucken baby. It's the last one, let's just do it and hope that the others will finally get here when you're done."

She glared at him but gave in and tried to get some of the wrinkles she had caused out. She cleared her throat as he started playing the piano yet again.

"_Moving in slow like the smoke from your cigarette,  
every step closer's a step that we both will regret…  
Keeping a tally, but who can keep track?  
Your overreacting is taking me back to a time better left alone,"_

She unconsciously turned her body towards him as she went into the chorus.

_"Holding onto the phone,  
Holding onto this glass,  
Holding onto the memory of what didn't last.  
Waiting for better words,  
They'll never come.  
So dry your eyes,  
It's better,  
Now it's done..."  
_  
They looked at each other as she finished the chorus. When she stopped singing he stopped playing. They stood still and silent for a moment before their bodies unconsciously started moving in towards each other.

"What no complaints about this one?" Pietro whispered as their heads nearly touched.

"That one wasn't so bad," she answered as she felt his breath on her lips.

Before they could get any closer they heard the front door slams making them snap out of their gazes and jump back away from each other. They looked at each other awkwardly and then towards the entrance in the room waiting to see which of the boys had arrived.

'Fuck...' Laura Lex thought to herself and frowned as the person walked in.

"Hi boo boo...where are all the boys?" she asked and eyed them suspiciously.

Pietro's eyed widened a bit in shock. This was a surprise. "They all text that they were going to be a little late...what are you doing here Crys?"

"It's been a while since I came to watch you practice so I started feeling like a bad girlfriend. So here I am."

"Oh..." he answered and got up from the bench leaving Laura Lex alone on it. They met and he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

Crystal hugged him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as Laura Lex avoided looking at them. She started playing with a few keys trying to ease her awkwardness.

"You don't look happy to see me..." Crystal mumbled into Pietro's skin. He didn't answer and just held her. She opened her mouth to say more but then an explosion of noise filled the room.

Pietro smirked and turned to the door entrance as all the boys walked in. "Seriously? You're all late and bust in at the same time?"

"Guess we got a connection thin' goin' on mate," John answered and perked an eyebrow at the girl in his arms. Pietro understood the un-asked question. 'What is she doing here?'

Ray also took a glance at the blond and then turned to look at Lex who hadn't stopped playing. He walked over to her and the piano and then took the empty seat next to her.

"Finally you guys get here," she told him. "What's up? Why you late?"

"Was helping someone waste some time," he answered with a short shrug and pressed on one of the piano keys.

"How long are we keeping it?" She asked him referring to the massive black instrument.

"Pietro said that they'll probably pick it up tomorrow. How long have you been here?" He asked taking another glance at the hugging couple.

"Long enough," she answered and stopped playing and got up as the other boys except Pietro got on stage.

"Petite," Remy greeted her with a nod. She returned the greeting but eyed him curiously. He turned to John and they both looked at Pietro with smirk and started laughing. Though he was smiling Laura couldn't help but think that there was something off about him. Before she could try and figure it out Pietro got on stage making them all stop talking.

"So, what should we do this week?" he asked with a smirk as he jumped at Remy and John causing his body to go in between theirs as he hung from their shoulders.

They all started talking at once, the blond in the room soon being forgotten. Her piercing blue eyes never leaving the silver haired boys figure.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I think that's good enough for today."

"Me too, I'm beat," John answered and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Good idee, think I got plans fo tonight."

"You do?" Crystal asked suddenly popping up next to them. "That's weird; Jean didn't tell us anything about that. That sneaky little vixen."

"What do they tell each other when they go take a shit too?" Laura Lex whispered to Ray making him give a small chuckle.

Crystal turned her blue eye to them to glare at them. She didn't hear what they said but could assume it wasn't 'nice'. "Have something to say love birds? She questioned.

Ray and Laura shared a look before she rolled her eyes. "Who us?" she asked.

"Sorry but we're not love birds. Just cause we dress dark doesn't make us lovers," Ray added sounding like he was talking to a child. "Not to mention that I think we attract non dark people, have you noticed that?" he asked turning to the shorter girl.

"Now that you mention it, yes a lot of assholy people get attracted to me."

"Not a nice word to be calling your boyfriend."

Laura Lex turned to look at Pietro who had spoken, "You're not going to tell on me are you?" she asked in an innocent voice and was almost tempted to add a 'daddy' but considering their guest and the fact that she did have a boyfriend now it wouldn't be appropriate. After he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You guys need to lighten up. I obviously wasn't talking about _my_ sweet Julian," and with that last comment she removed invincible dust off her jean skirt before walking down the stairs of the stage.

"Good riddance," Crystal mumbled and turned to look at Remy. "So where are you and Jean going?" she asked excitedly. "Maybe Pie Pie and I can join you." While Crystal's attention was on the Cajun boy, Pietro turned and watched Laura's Lex swaying hips walk away.

"Uh…" Remy started.

"I'm gonna go wait with the Sheila," John stated out loud and ran after the blue haired go.

"Me too," Ray and Roberto answered in unison and disappeared.

"Well…actually I'm going' wit dem so…see y'" she answered without answering the question and quickly went after them.

"That was weird," the blond stated as she was left with her boyfriend. "Anyways, you did great Pie Pie! Are those songs you guys did the ones you're playing this weekend?"

"No, today's all about warming up and discussing ideas. Why don't you go back to school and I'll meet you in a bit."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Cause we brought two separate cars."

"Oh Yeah!" she giggled at the realization. "Alright then Pie Pie, I'll see you soon," she told him and then kissed him deeply. He watched her go and let out a deep sigh when she was finally out of ear shot. He looked around the room and growled that everyone had left in such a hurry that they had left all the instruments just sprawled on the floor. He cleaned up and bit and before walking off the stage he went back to the Piano giving it a long hard look. He pressed a few of the keys the sound coming out sounding a lot like the last song that he and Laura Lex had warmed up to.

He stopped pressing the keys and suddenly let them go as if they had burned him. He didn't know why the song had stuck with him, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to know. So without giving it another look he walked away from it and headed outside. As he walked outside and locked the door behind him he saw his sister's car barley make a stop in front of the house. The girls slowly got out of the car and made their way towards them.

Roberto did a small jog and met them half way and grabbed Amara from the waist and spun her in the air. She gave a small squeal as he set her down. After she made sure her feet were on the ground she gave him a smack that only made him give a chuckle.

Pietro made a sound that sounded like "Ugh…"

"Seriously," Laura mumbled.

Ray chuckled, "What are you guys talking about? Don't you guys do the same think in your own relationships?"

"No." They both answered in unison making them turn to glare at each other.

"I don't understand relationships," Ray murmured.

"Maybe dats for de best…" Remy answered and watched as Anna approached him with a mischievous smile.

"I second that," Pietro stated and watched as his sister made her way to the opposite side of the porch were John was alone leaning on the rail. He definitely didn't understand relationships, when had they gotten back on talking terms?

John watched as Wanda got closer to him. She stood opposite from him, the porch rail he was leaning on separating them.

"Luv," he greeted making her roll her eyes.

"Hey."

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't act stupid. You're the one who texted me and told you me we need to talk," she answered annoyed.

He gave one of his crazy laughs. "Oh yeah. Well just wanted to let ya know I found a spot to start our…side project."

"Where?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

"It's kind of a small music store with a recording studio. But I read into it we can use the recording studio like a practicing area. It's a thirty minute drive from school."

"When would we meet?"

"I can meet ya as soon as I get out of football practice. We can start tomorrow."

She seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging, "alright. And remember if you tell anyone…"

"I know I know…I'm dead. Give me some credit luv, I pay attention."

"Yeah well I hope you also remember that there's not going to be any _funny_ business," she stated and gave him a pointed look.

"Scouts honor," he answered nodding.

"If you were ever a scout I'd be very afraid. The forest wouldn't have stood a chance," she answered and walked away towards where everyone else was. He smiled as she walked away and soon followed.

While they had been busy talking the others were teasing Roberto and Amara about their new relationship. While Roberto smirked cockily and proudly Amara hid her face in his chest shyly and embarrassed. It wasn't that she wasn't used to getting attention. Back at home this was all she was used to getting, but there it was for a more formal reason. Here it was for a more intimate reason and she wasn't sure just how she should go about it.

Anna smirked as everyone kept badgering the Brazilian couple. Feeling eyes on her though she looked up and her emerald ones met brown ones. She moved her head sideways making him step away from the circle getting the hint that she wanted to talk.

"Got yahr bike?"

"Oui…porquoi?"

She took his hand and started walking towards the back of the house knowing that thats where the red and black motorcycle would be parked.

"Cause we got a date right?"

As they walked off Laura and Wanda looked after them and shared a look. They had decided not to say anything to Anna about their discovery, at least not for now. Who knows, now that they were going to be alone for a while maybe Remy would do the dirty work for them.

"I think it's time we go," Wanda stated as they heard the motorcycle motor turn on.

"I'm going to steal Amara for a while, if you guys don't mind!" Roberto told them and started dragging Amara towards his Altima.

"I came with you," Ray told him annoyed.

"I'll take you, looks like I'll have two empty seats anyway," Wanda offered. He nodded and followed them. "What about you?" she asked looking at the orange haired boy.

"Nah, I came in my own ride."

She nodded and gave her brother a glance. When he didn't say anything she shrugged and started walking to her car.

"See you tomorrow," he called out.

"Yeah yeah," Laura Lex answered not knowing he wasn't talking to her. "Wanda what's your hurry?" she added noticing that she was speed walking.

"Nothing. Don't you have a dinner date anyway?"

"Oh yeah…don't remind me."

"Don't think I've see a shelia sad about going on a date," John stated watching them get farther and farther away.

Pietro gave John a small sideways glance and shrugged, "So what? It's not like I care."

"Of course you don't mate. I was just talkin' out loud…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna gave a small laugh as she walked out of the parking garage.

"That was horrible," she stated.

Remy grinned, "well I'm not de one dat picked the movie," he answered.

She made a frustrated noise. "Gawd ah know! And now yarh're never gonna to let meh live it down are yah?"

"Nope!" He answered making her throw a fake glare at him.

"So how bout we end this day with ice cream?" She asked walking towards the cafeteria.

"Daccord." He answered and followed her taking a glimpse at the now darkened sky.

Right after they had left 'The Spot' Remy had suggest going to eat since he was pretty hungry. So they went to a small fast food chain where not surprisingly Remy had the waitress wrapped around his finger. By the end of dinner the girl had sneaked her telephone number at the Cajun charmer. He had smirked at Anna and given her the napkin to show off which she used to wipe her mouth making him cry in protest. Her answer to that was "whoops, ah thought you were offering it to meh." He smiled at the memory.

After that they had gone to the local theater to watch a movie. None of the titles looked familiar so she ended up picking the movie saying that the title sounded good, unfortunately she had been wrong.

He shook his head remembering how her expression right after they had gotten out of the dark room. It was a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment and now there they were back at school heading for some desert. A few minutes later they were both sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria. He looked around, a lot of the students were already inside this dorms getting ready for the next day.

"Do y' remember?" He asked after a few minutes a silence.

"Hmm?" She asked as she licked her vanilla cone.

He couldn't repeat the question because at the moment he was watching as her tongue licked at the tip of the vanilla ice cream cone. The innocent yet sensual action was giving him some not so innocent thoughts.

She stopped licking and perked an eye brow at him making him snap out of it and repeat the question.

"I asked if y' remember."

"Remember what?"

"Dis is de first place I approached y' and asked ta be friends."

"Oh yeah," she answered and smiled at the memory. "It's crazy that it's almost been four months since then." He nodded but didn't reply. She gave him a side glance and saw him deep in thought. "So, yah gonna tell meh what has yahr panties in bunch?"

"I don't wear panties."

"Ah see. So yay like going commando?"

He smirked, "try boxers."

"Same thang. So what's eating yah? Yahr better than yah were this morning but ah can still see that somethang wrong."

"De rein."

"None of that, we're friends right?"

He stayed quiet for another minute before hesitantly opening his mouth, "I'm...just wondering if I still want ta be with Jean," he finally answered making her eyes widened. "We hardly see each other and je ne sais pas, I feel like sometings changed..."

"Between yah two? Or just yah?" She asked her breath caught in her throat.

Remy stayed quiet.

"I think yah're just over thinking it," she stated breaking the silence. "Ah mean yah just said this morning that whatever activities yah guys do...and don't tell meh what thay are cause ah don't want the sick details, was the best thing ever. It seems like something just scared yah. Don't throw in the towel just yet."

He looked at her intently before blinking and smirking at her. "And here I though y' 'ated Jean."

"Ah do, but ah liahke yah so if she makes yah somewhat happy what can ah do?" she asked dramatically. He laughed and looked away. When he did Anna mentally cursed at herself. She couldn't believe she just did that! Remy deserved way better than that two timing whore, but if he dumped her now everything she had done up to this point would have been a waste of time and energy.

"What about y'?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What about meh?"

"Whats goin on wit de gracons…"

She smirked at the question, "Which ones?" she asked.

"Which ever ones y' 'ave."

"Ah don't have any."

"What bout that Cody Robbins fool…"

Anna raised an eyebrow at him hearing the word 'fool'. "eh…it's whatevah. He's a friend," she answered shortly and looked away from him.

"Jus that?"

She smiled at him and suddenly got up, "Ah bettah get going now before the others start blowing up mah phone," she stated and turned to walk away from him. She stopped though when she felt his hand grab her own making her turn to face him with a puzzled look.

He stood up with her hand still in his and when he was standing tall he brought the small her hand up to his face and pressed his lips against the back of the palm.

"Bon Nuit chere," and with that he walked away from her.

She watched his back before finally whispering, "Bon nuit" and then started heading towards her dorm room. When she got there she was greeted by Jubilee and Amara who waved at her but didn't face her as their attention was too busy on the TV.

"Hey," she greeted Wanda who was laying on her bed with a smirk.

"Hi." She answered at the same time there was a loud 'bang'.

"Where's Lex? And what they hell is that?" she asked hearing another 'bang'.

Wanda pointed at the floor next to her bedside making Anna lean over her legs to take a look. There on the floor was Laura Lex with her head facing the floor. Every few seconds she would move her head up before bring it back down banging it on the floor.

"She's been like that ever since this was slipped under the door," Wanda answered and handed Anna a folded up letter.

Anna eyed it suspiciously, "what is it?"

"Just read it," Wanda answered and closed her eyes and leaned into a more comfortable position on her pillow.

Anna slowly opened the letter as if it would explode; she cleared her throat and started reading it out loud.

"Good evening students,

We would like to take this time to give you the first reminder that parent/teacher conferences are coming up. As our older students are well aware these take place before thanksgiving vacation on that same week as Thanksgiving. For Our new students, we are happy to introduce you to one our annual traditions. Your parents will be invited to the school for a day in which they will have the chance to speak to your teachers about your progress…"

Wanda knew that there was more to the letter, so she was surprised when Anna stopped reading. She lazily opened an eye to see that the green eyed girl was no longer on her bed. She looked around trying to see what happened and looked up towards the stair case thinking that she had gone up to sit on her own bed.

"Not there…"

Wanda turned to look at Jubilee who was pointing to the floor next to her bedside opposite of the one Laura Lex was on. Wanda leaned over her bed to look and groaned seeing Anna doing the same thing now.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"

Laura Lex laughed on the other side of the floor before banging her head once again. "She says it can't be that bad…"

"Yahr gonna be eating yahr words…"

"What can be so bad? So what our parents meet the teachers…"

"You do get that that's not the only people they're going to meet right?" Laura asked sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your dad will be here…"

"Yeah I get that."

"And so will mine…"

"…"

"Oh shit."

"Bettah find another spot on the floor. This sides mahne…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Slower, not as steamy chap, but I think it was alright lol. Hope you guys thought so too :) So the next chap should have the parent/teacher conferences (unless the chapter gets to big with other stuff and I can't squeeze it in lol). But I'm looking forward to that. Should be fun seeing Wolvie, Mags, Mystique, Sabertooth and Storm in the mix :)

**Romy**- You guys didn't honestly think it was going to be smooth sailing from there right? Did you guys think he was going to go to her and say 'HEY YOU KISSED ME!' and started devouring her mouth with his? (That actually sounds pretty good to me!) but Come on now! We're barley in November lol we still have like seven months till June and the end of the school year! But alas, he is getting the clue that he is in fact attracted to her and he was SO CLOSE to letting Jean go but the twist? Rogues the one that talked him out of it…tsk tsk…OTP you're funny.

**Xietro**- O.o were you guys almost gonna kiss? Oh you were…but then I made Crystal show up. How rude of me. Looks like being in relationships isn't stopping the love/hate attraction these two have going on. Haha Julian thinks she's a damsel in distress…this love square is so much fun ;)

**Jonda**- Some small cute flirtation/talking. We'll be seeing the first drum session in the next chap :)

**Jubilay**- Aww…sounds like they went on a date to me. Too bad both are in denial about actually calling in that :)

**Amarto**- Aww it's cute shy love! Smooth sailing here! (Hmm…I wonder if you readers who have read any of my other stories are wondering how long it's going to last…)

Alright. So that's all for now. Songs lyrics used in the chap are: _Jar of Hearts_ by Christina Perri, _Love you Like a Love Song _by Selena Gomez, _My Love_ by Sia, and _Now it's Done_ by Starlight Run (O.o I know what ghetto mixture of songs…)

Anyhoo, a few words about my next update. **I can't promise that I'll be updating on time**. November is going to be a very busy month for me. I'll be out of town next weekend for a concert (Yay The Birthday Massacre), and the weekend after that is Thanksgiving (and my dad's birthday) and the weekend after that is another concert (Eluveitie). So yup…pretty busy month. **But I will try my best**. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon! Thanks fore reading, hope you guys enjoyed the update and please review! Bye :)

-UHW


	20. Obsessing Thoughts

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hello everyone! So I'm a week late, but it's ok because this chap is a little longer than the norm.

So couldn't help but notice that I only got 8 reviews last? Please Review…they make me very happy!

And now to thank my lovely reviewers!

Thank You so much to: **Remy's Muse, D's Blue Eyes, Fiya** (The Birthday Massacre concert was awesome! Haha torturing Laura with Julian is actually quite fun. I'm loving the Laura/Ray friendship too! Glad you're enjoying all the ship interactions including the small hint of lancitty lol. O-o I would love you if you got into bleach and I would so convert you to my ships…anyhoo thanks for the review love), **RRL24, Spirit of Pandora, Ryromaniac, xmangal, and NaijaStrawberrie**.

So a lot of you are expecting the parent/teacher conference this chap, but like most of the time the story got away from me and this chapter got so long that I didn't get to fit it in, but I promise that it will happen next chap. Anyhoo please read enjoy and don't forget to review.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 20** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna may have been asleep but it wasn't so deep that she didn't feel the extra pressure on her bed. She lazily opened an eye which was facing the green light alarm clock which read 2:23 am. She sighed and slowly sat up and crossed her legs Indian style.

"What's wrong?" she whispered not wanting to wake the others.

"I can't sleep…braid my hair?"

"Liahke ah'm gonna have a choice."

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, though in reality it went unnoticed considering how dark the room was.

"So why can't yah sleep? That usually means there's something on yahr mind."

"Don't know," came the curt reply as Anna ran her fingers through the long thick hair.

"Lovah boy?"

Laura didn't answer straight away. When she felt Anna start twisting the locks of hair as she started on her braid her lips slowly parted. "I guess…that amongst other things."

"Liahke?"

"Crystal was at practice today."

"So?"

Laura gave a small shrug, "She's never been there before. It just sucked. I already have to put up with her stupid dogging looks in the hallways and at 'the spot'. I just thought that practice would be the one time I didn't have to worry about her watching my ever move…"

Anna made a sound that seemed like she understood, "So…practice was the onlah tiame that yah had Pietro tah yahrself and Crystal all of a sudden being there changed that."

"…"

"…"

"…That…has absolutely NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" she nearly screamed making Anna smack her in the back on the head while making a 'shhhh' sound. Laura flinched and then repeated, "Nothing to do with it," in a whisper. "Like I said I just don't want to have to put up with her bullshit attitude and jealously while I'm trying to do something I enjoy."

"Alright already, sorrah ah mentioned it," Anna answered with an eye roll and pulled on the younger girls hair causing her to give a small "ow".

"Seriously, you need to stop spending time with Remy and start hanging out with me again. I'm starting to think you're as bad as Julian now!"

"What do yah mean?"

"He thinks he has me all figured out."

"He knows about yahr plan?" Anna asked with a perked eyebrow.

"No. He just thinks he knows me all so well. He called me a fucken damsel in distress; waiting for a prince, which he considered himself, to come and take care of me. Idiot, and yet he wonders why I never paid any attention to him."

"Well unlike him, ah think ah know yah just fiahne thank yah."

Laura Lex made a groan like sound, "And this was barley day one…can you imagine if I have to put up with this until the end of the year? I'm going to fucken die. That or I'll end up killing him and Cody…"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that yah mentioned Cody."

"Oh…did he…approach you?" Laura asked and unknowingly started holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Weirdly enough, no he didn't. It's not that ah'm complaining about it either ah just found it so odd. Ah ended up bumping intah him twice and on both occasions he greeted meh and did his stalker gaze but he didn't even mention the kiss."

"You sound upset."

"Ah'm not! It's just…"

"What?"

"Mahbe he didn't bring it up cause ah'm a bad kisser?"

This comment made Laura let a chuckle out, "Don't be stupid."

"Why else would he ignore it?"

'Cause he has no idea…' Laura though to herself but out loud stated, "Maybe he's playing hard to get."

Anna made a disbelieving sound but dropped the subject as she finished braiding the blue hair. When she finished she let the hair go and watched as Laura turn around to face her. The room was still dark but her eyes had adjusted to it so she could see the younger girls' facial curves now and saw that her lips were still shaped in a frown.

"What?" came the southern drawl. Laura Lex could be in denial all she wanted about the point she had made earlier about Crystal being at the bands practice sessions, but it wouldn't change the truth that Anna did know her. At the moment she could tell that there was something Laura wanted to say but was hesitating about it.

"How did your 'date' with Remy go?"

"Fiahne. Just ate and watched a movie."

"You guys didn't talk about anything interesting?"

Anna perked her eyebrow, "Not in particular no."

"He wasn't acting…I don't know…weird?"

Anna's emerald eyes narrowed a bit, "Now that yah mention it, yes he was. What do yah know?"

"Nothing!" she answered quickly and got off the bed, "Well I think I'll be able to sleep now, thanks…" she stated and started walking towards the stairs.

"Lex…"

Laura Lex stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face the southern girl.

"Is that really all?"

Laura Lex bit the inside if her cheek before nodding and putting on a small smirk, "Yeah. I'll be able to sleep now after getting that off my chest," she answered and without waiting for a response started walking down the stairs. Anna watched the spot where she had been standing before slowly laying back flat on her bed.

She could tell that had been a lie, but she wasn't planning on prying. Lex would eventually tell her what was really on her mind, and though she was slightly curious it was better not to think about it. She already had way too many things on her mind so with that final thought her mind stated fading into her deep slumber.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Day** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I seriously think he has it in for me…"

"Ah really need tah stop hanging out with yah cause if this continues he's going to wipe meh out before ah get tah graduate."

Wanda smirked as she watched both girls fall onto Laura's bed. "Another bad day in gym?" she asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Fuck yes" was the answer in unison.

"I wonder what you did to piss him off so bad," Wanda mused.

"I have no idea. Maybe its cause I was born" Laura answered while massaging her aching ankles. "Or maybe he has something against blue hair…"

"Have you ever thought about telling someone about it?"

"Like?"

"I don't know, a teacher? Your dad?"

Laura Lex scoffed at the idea, "And what do you want me to say? He made me run 4 miles. It's fucken gym, that's what a 'healthy kid' like me should be doing."

"I doubt picking on you two is part of his gym plan."

"Yah mean picking on her…ah'm just dumb enough tah still stand near her," Anna joked.

"Nah…I can tough it out. Plus I don't think I want to give Coach Creed the satisfaction of having him think he broke my youthful spirit."

"Your funeral."

"Death sounds pretty good to me right now."

"Ovah dramatic much?"

"Not all at all. Let me count the shit I have to put up with…1. Classes…they all suck, waste good time, have homework that is useless to my future…"

"Still heading for the stripper career I see," Wanda remarked but was ignored as the younger girl kept talking.

"2. Psycho over energetic gym teacher, 3. Over excited touchy feely new boyfriend who doesn't seem to get the fucken fact that I don't care for PDA…"

"Must be the damsel in distress thing. Ah hear damsels liahke tah kiss in public," Anna teased but was also ignored.

"4. A conceited asshole I have to sing with, 5. A stupid blond bimbo that might have a crush on me because she's always fucking staring at me…"

"Oh shit…she's going to steal Pietro's girlfriend now." Wanda stated and looked at Anna with a smirk.

"7. Stupid best friends who interrupt me while I list my list, 8. Parent/teacher conferences…"

"All right already, we get it! Yah might be better off dead. Shut up."

"Thank you for agreeing," Laura remarked with a satisfied smile.

"What tiame are yah going tah practice tahday? Ah was hoping to bother Remy when yah guys are done."

"No practice today, the boys have football and John said he was busy too."

Wanda avoided eye contact with them and started digging through her backpack. Anna watched her with a surprised look.

"Are yah staring homework?"

"Yeah. What's with that face?"

"Nothang…it's just that yahr always the last one tah do homework…"

Wanda shrugged,"Guess I'm in a mood for a change," she answered and started writing in a notebook. Laura and Anna exchanged looked but then shrugged.

"ah think ah'm gonna shower and take a nap," Anna stated after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Laura nodded but didn't give a verbal reply as she watched her climb up the stairs. She then rolled on her side having her back face Wanda. Within a few minutes Wanda's concentration was interrupted by a small wheezing noise. Her sapphire eyes turned and looked at the motionless body and gave a soft smile.

"That guy really has it in for you…" she whispered before taking a look at the time on her cell phone. 'Four o'clock…' she thought to herself and grimaced. She had two hours to finish her homework before she would have to meet him, without any more thoughts about it she started scribbling in her notebook again.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Her emerald eyes opened slowly and looked at the white ceiling. She was planning to stay in bed a little longer but her attention was drawn to her green cell phone which had a blinking red light. She turned the screen on and read the message slowly…

'FB practice is over 6. Meet u in the caf'

She blinked dumbly at the message as it slowly processed. As she figured out who it was from she quickly sat up on her bed, "Crap…what time is it?" she yelled as she rushed to change out of her pajamas and into causal wear.

"6:10," Came Laura's reply. In less than three minutes she ran down the stairs. "And where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Remy texted meh while ah was taking mah nap. Ah'm meeting him at the cafeteria…where's Wanda?" she asked looking around the room. Amara was on her cell phone texting while a silly grin on her face with Jubilee punched numbers into her calculator.

"She went out…"

"Out?" Anna questioned with a perked eyebrow.

Laura shrugged, "Said something about the public library."

"Hmm…that sounds more liahke sumthing ah would do…" Anna mused out loud before shrugging and walking towards the door. "oh well…ah'll be back."

"Bye," came three replies in unison.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda stopped her car in front of the small looking gray building in. She looked around trying to find John's car but after not seeing it concluded that she had gotten there before him. She sighed and got out of the car, she might as well take a look around before he got there.

She slowly stared walking towards the small shop and as she got closer to the doors they automatically opened by themselves. When she walked in she took a quick look. On one wall there were many discs framed and hung up, on the wall opposite of that were many instruments and speakers. It sort of reminded her of a guitar center, the instruments seemed to be open to the public for anyone to just come and play.

She timidly grabbed a guitar and studied it slowly moving her fingers over the hard wire. As she looked at the beautiful crimson paint she remembered her brother. He had been born for this, there was nothing musically that he couldn't master. That's probably why their father had invested so much money and time into him. She pulled a string on the guitar making it make a sound which made her wince, it wasn't like she hadn't tried getting on the musical path before, but she had learned from a young age that she would never be as good as Pietro at it. She still remembered a certain day when they were seven. Pietro had mastered his piano playing and her father had wanted her to give singing a try as he played. That had been a total disaster that had ended with Pietro laughing his ass off and her dad cautiously taking the microphone away saying that she could always be a doctor.

She shook her head trying to get the memory out of her head. No, she had never been the musician, but hopefully now that she was older she would have more discipline. Before she could study the guitar anymore her thoughts were suddenly broken by a new voice.

"Need any help…babycakes."

Wanda perked an eyebrow, 'Babycakes?' she questioned in her head and turned around to look at the person who had spoken. When she turned she had to look down, there stood a short, pale, boy with dirty blond hair.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I asked if you needed any help beautiful."

"Uh…no thank you," she answered and then tried ignoring the younger boy hoping he would get the clue and get lost.

He didn't.

"She's a beaut ain't she? You'd look good playing it too…matches yo outfit."

Wanda looked down at herself. Seems it was a bad day to decide to wear her long sleeve red hoodie and black pants. "Thanks?" she answered and again tried ignoring the boy.

"So I've never seen you here before…how long have you been playing?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, this guy and his twenty one questions were starting to annoy her. She turned ready to unleash her temper on him but stopped as she looked at the entrance and saw familiar orange hair.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Sure…but I work here if you ever need something. My name's Todd."

Wanda ignored him and walked towards the entrance but saw that John was no longer there. She looked around and found him at a counter that look like customer service. She went and stood next to him, feeling a presence he turned and gave her a small smile.

"How may I help you sir?" a woman with dark black shoulder length hair asked.

"I booked a room."

"Name?"

"Allerdyce/Maximoff."

"Thank you very much. Here is your key card and the room is studio 04 on your right," the woman then gave him a card and pointed at a glass door which looked like it led down a hallway.

"Thanks shelia!"

"It's Selina," the woman answered but John didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Wanda's wrist and started heading towards the glass door.

"Really?"

"What?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You 'booked' a room? Are you sure this is a recording studio?"

John laughed at this comment, "Pretty sure…though if that's the kind of room you wanted…"

"Shut up," she interrupted making him laugh even more. A few minutes later they found themselves in a small room with a drum set placed perfectly in the middle of the room.

Wanda looked around and then looked at John, "So…"

He smiled at her," Ya?"

"Well how do we start?"

He smirked at her impatient-ness, "We start with the basics," he answered and walked towards the center of the room where the drum set stood. "Do you know what these are?" he asked and pointed at the gold dish.

"Cymbal."

"Right…but did you know that all these cymbals had different names?" he asked and processed on tapping all of them with a finger. She shook her head, "Well they do…the same goes for all these drums," he added and then hit all of them with a knuckle making them make a hollow sound as they made contact. "So right now we're going to go over all the names, and then I'll show you music sheets so you can recognize each different instrument."

She nodded and watched him as he sat on the floor and took papers out of one of his pockets.

"You came prepared," she joked and sat Indian style opposite from him.

"It's you I'm teaching. I figured I should do my best for you," he answered honestly causing her cheeks to get a small red tint at the confession.

"Whatever," she managed to mumble as he slid the papers towards her.

"Well let's begin…there are three cymbals…the ride cymbal, the crash cymbal and the hi-hat cymbal," he started and pointed to each different one on a diagram she was holding. She nodded and looked at everything he was pointing at, as he continued she frowned. This was not going to be as simple as she had originally thought.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Cafeteria **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna yawned and wiped away a small tear that had formed at the corner of her eye.

"Desole…am I boring y'?" Remy asked in an irritated sort of voice.

Anna took a glance at him and knew right away that he was just teasing her. "Yes yah are…why couldn't ah have a more interesting friends than yah?"

He smirked, "Y' wound me chere!"

"Nothing new then."

He smirked, "So what's up? Y' do seem a little worn out today."

"So yahr basically telling meh ah look liahke shit? Thanks."

"Ah ah ah…never said that."

"That's what yahr words translate tah."

He shook his head, "Woman…can't show concern fo 'em cause dey always take tings de wrong way…"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Men…oh ah'm sorry, boys! Always clueless and nevah able to deal with woman."

He smirked and leaned in towards her, "Je ne sais pas chere…I tink I'd be able to handle y' just fine."

"Monsioer Lebeau, did yah just hit on meh?" she asked with a perked eyebrow as she leaned in towards him as well. They held eye contact while their faces were less than a foot away. His smirk slowly faded as he studied her facial features carefully, he found himself stuck looking into her emerald eyes. Snapping himself out of the gaze he quickly backed up.

"Not at all petite…after all, I got a femme of my own non? After all y' were de one begging me to stay wit her."

"Begging is an extreme word," she answered and her eyes narrowed a bit. "And all ah did was suggest that you give the relationship, yah were in before yah met me another chance. Considering how emo yah were ah doubt yah were thinking straight."

He sighed, "Daccord, dacccord," he stated knowing that if they kept this going he would definitely lose.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. He watched her as she scanned the room probably trying to figure out what she was going to have for dinner. As for him, he had already chosen a hamburger with fries and a coke. He looked at his half eaten plate wondering if it had been rude to start without her, then again she had been 15 minutes late and football practice had left him starving.

"yahr coach is a hard ass…"

"Hmm?" he questioned puzzled.

"Yah wanted tah know why ah looked like crap. Yahr coach kicked mah ass in gym with his crazy demands. So right after class ah showered and took a nap. Ah guess my nap wasn't long enough," she answered with a short shrug.

He gave a small smile, "Sounds like he might like y."

"No…ah doubt that very much."

"Je ne sais pas, he likes being hard on Johnny and Pietro and myself but it's cause he knows we full of potential."

"Yeah…not the case with us. Ah'm pretty sure it's more of a hate thing," she answered and started getting up. "Ah'm gonna get sumthang tah eat now. Yah want sumthang now that ah'm up?"

He shook his head at her head and watched as she walked towards a random line. Anna stretched as she waited line. She wasn't sure what she was planning to get but she knew she definitely needed caffeine to wake her up. As she pondered about food she let her gaze go back to the table where she had come from, her eyes landing on the attractive senior Cajun. She was too busy staring that she failed to see the person who watched her with narrowed eyes and stood right behind her.

"Not tired of playing your games yet?"

"No. Ah like playahing games…do yah wanna play with meh?" she asked her voice coming out seductively.

"I've played enough of your games."

"And from what ah remember yah used tah enjoy it."

"That was a long time ago, get over it."

"No…not until yah and yahr little whore come clean about yahr little trisk. Yah say ah'm playing a game but then what are yah doing? Yah don't think yah guys are playing a game on him?" she questioned her eyes never leaving Remy's figure.

"Shut up…"

She gave a small chuckle, "Did ah hit a nerve? Upset cause yah guys are more liahke meh than yah'd like?"

"I told you to shut up," he stated his voice coming out more aggressive.

"Or what?" Anna asked and turned her whole body to face his. "What are you going tah do tah me Scott?" she asked walking closer to him to the point where their bodies almost touched. "By the way…what the fuck are yah even doing here? Isn't you whore session still on at this tiame?"

"…"

"Oh ah see…was the pet sent off tah get snack? So ah guess yah still get the munchies afterwards huh?"

Anna gave a surprised yelp as she felt his hand grab her wrist harshly, "I'm telling you to shut up."

She quickly got her wrist free and smiled innocently looking around her to see if anyone had noticed the heated exchange. Seeing that no one was paying attention she turned back to him, the fake sweet smile still intact. "Ah would be careful if ah was yah Scott…" she stated and let the same hand he had grabbed slide up his chest in a sensual way. He tried to back away from her but was stopped as that same hand grabbed his shoulder keeping him in place. "Yahr really should hold yahr temper forh when we're alone. Ah tank that last thang yah want is to give people the wrong impression of us…" she continued and then started wiping invisible dust of his shoulder. "Cause yah know…if your fire crotch found out then yah just might get," she got on her tiptoes and whispering in his ear, "cock-block…"

Scott got tomato red, whether it was due to being embarrassed or being mad Anna wasn't sure, and she didn't get to ask since he turned and started walking away. She watched him with a smirk on her face, "Hmm, was it something ah said?" she mused out loud to herself and turned back around towards the line. If she had been paying attention instead of feeling smug at pissing her ex-lover off, she would have noticed the brown eyes that had watched the last of the heated exchange.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Alright, I think that's enough with the paper work. Let's try something physical now."

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound so perverted?"

"Hmm? Does it? Never noticed it. I must be hanging out with yo brother and Remy to much. Or maybe you're the dirty one luv. After all it's you who keeps interpreting everything the wrong way."

"Please…" Wanda answer with an eye roll as she got up and watched him head to the drum set. He sat down on the seat.

"So I have bad news and good news."

"What?"

"This is you now…" and he stepped on the petal that hit the bass drum, then he hit the hi-tom tom and then hit the ride cymbal with hid drum stick. He repeated the action hitting each instrument separately and slowly. The noise that all the beats were making did not sound good or in rhythm.

She winced at the noise and he stopped playing, a smile on his face. "That sounded…"

"Horrible?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing that's the bad news…so what's the good?"

"That when I'm done with you…you'll sound more or less like this…" he answered and started a beat. This beat was soft and more harmonious to the ear. Wanda listened closely, she felt like she knew the song but was having a hard time placing.

"What is it?" she asked him as he stopped and got up off the seat.

"_The Warmth_, by Incubus," he answered and then motioned for her to come and take a seat. She sighed and walked over and sat down in front if all the instruments. He handed her the drum sticks and gave her a look that she interrupted as, 'you can start.'

"What do I do?" she asked annoyed after a minute of just staring at the drums in front of her.

He gave a small chuckle, "for now just smack around and try to make a beat."

She did as he requested but found that playing drums was indeed harder than it looked. Her hands and feet weren't working in unison making the sound coming from the drums less than enjoyable. He watched her struggle for about five minutes with a smirk, finally feeling her agitation getting ready to pop he brought a hand in front of her hands which were holding the drumsticks tightly. He grabbed her hands making them loosen up her grip.

"Don't hold them to tight. You'll get bad callouses on those pretty hands. Now I want you to push on the pedal for the bass drum …and in your head count to five. Every time you reach five I want you to step on it and just keep doing that."

She nodded and proceeded in following his instructions as he let her hands go. After a few minutes of this action she stiffened as she felt him crouch down towards her body. She felt t his breath near her ear and almost stopped playing completely as she felt him put his arms around her and grab her hands with his.

"Don't stop…" he whispered as he noticed her hesitation to go on. "And relax…remember? I promised no funny business."

Wanda tried not to blush at his implication and mumbled, 'whatever'. She kept stepping on the bass drum pedal and after a felt more steps she felt John raise her right hand and hit the middle tom-tom after each step. Soon afterwards he lifted her left hand and started hitting the crash cymbal while counting to 3. The movements were very foreign and awkward for her but after a few minutes of it she felt like the repetition was finally settling in. John must have gotten the same idea because he let her go and let her do it on her own. He however didn't move away from his leaning position.

She kept the beat going for another 3 minutes but suddenly lost it and went back to the original messed up beat. John chuckled next to her and she tried to ignore the fact that she could feel his body tremble next to her. She stopped playing and turned sideways to look at him. He turned to look at her with a surprised expression as if he was going to ask why she stopped.

'This…was a bad idea…' she told herself as she looked into his blue eyes and slowly down to his mouth which was only mere inches away.

He must have been thinking around the same lines because he quickly backed away and stood up. "I think that's good enough for today luv…"

"…Yeah…" she answered and slowly started getting up feeling like she was in a daze.

"I think we did pretty well though…" he remarked awkwardly not sure how to break the tension that had enveloped the room.

"Yeah," she answered again and avoided looking at him. "So when do we meet again?" she asked as she gathered the papers he had brought for her.

"Hmm…I think the next day would be Wednesday. We don't have band practice that day."

She nodded and glanced up at him," Ok…is that all?"

"Ya, you might want to study those notes as homework."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" she mumbled and made a hasty retreat.

He watched her go and as soon as she left the sound proof room he let an audible groan out as he leaned back onto a wall. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought. The reason he had wanted to do this in the first place was to spend some alone time with her, but trying to do that and making sure that no 'funny business' accrued was going to be harder than he had thought it would be.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What the hell is wrong with him mate? He seems to quiet."

Pietro shrugged, "I don't know. He's been like that since he came back from dinner."

John perked an eyebrow and looked at Remy who was looking at the ceiling with a serious expression. He had been like that ever since he had gotten back to the room which had been a good 30 minutes ago. He had originally ignored it thinking that he would eventually start talking but he had yet to even move.

Finally getting tired and fed up with it he walked over and threw a couch cushion at him.

"Oy…what the hell is wrong with you? She pissed you off again?

"Who?" Remy asked taking the cushion off his face.

"Who?" John repeated mockingly. "Jean of course!"

"I'm not mad mon ami."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you."

"Can't a garcon be tinking?"

"Wanna talk about? Might make ya feel better."

Remy opened and closed hesitating to let the words out. Finally after a minute of looking like a gold fish he opened his mouth, "I got no fucken idee who she be dating! She gets all up in both dere personal bubbles…den again why do I even fucken care right?…and when I ask she just ignores de question…but again why do I even care…"

John watched as he ranted on some more, "Uh…mate…I thought she was dating ya?" he finally asked interrupting the southern boy as he scratched his head in a confused gesture.

"Quoi? Who?"

"Jean!" John answered with an 'isn't it ovboiius tone.'

"Oh…" Remy opened his mouth to speak again but stopped, his eyes seemed to go past John. "Y' know what mon ami…never mind."

John looked puzzled by the brush off and turned to look behind him to see what had gotten Remy's attention. He gave a small grin as he noticed Kurt had suddenly appeared perking an eyebrow in their direction as he ate some chocolate pudding.

'So…that's who ya meant…' he thought to himself taking a seat in front of the TV and turning it on. As he looked at the moving pictures he suddenly stopped paying attention and stared thinking of his own dilemma. Pietro watch both of them from the side thinking that their 'spaced out' expressions made them looked 'special'.

The silver haired by sighed, "This is going to be a long week isn't it?"

"With idiots like that as friends…yes, yes it," Kurt answered making Pietro smirk.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Friday** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro sighed annoyed. It had been a long week. Classes had gone extra slow and the teachers were starting to assign projects as homework in preparations for the teacher/parent conferences.

He sighed and looked around, "Where the hell is she! Have you texted her?" he asked and turned to look at Remy.

Remy shook his head, "Non. Take a chill pill mon ami…it's only been five minutes since she was suppose ta be 'ere."

"A little anxious to see her aren't you? What is she your side lover?" Roberto teased making Pietro throw him a death glare.

"Talking about lovers…you alone today?" Ray questioned with a perked eyebrow. He looked around waiting to see Crystal pop out on nowhere like she had been doing lately.

"Yeah, what of it," Pietro answered with a small shrug.

"Trouble in paradise?" John asked sharing a look with the Gothic boy.

"No. I told her to stay away; I don't need her crowding me all the fucken time."

"Ohh…" they all chanted in unison make Pietro roll his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, and can someone please text her or we're starting without her."

"Impatient today are we?"

All their heads turned to the rooms' entrance to see the blue haired girl walk in. Pietro's sapphire eyed narrowed as he noticed that she was not alone.

She walked closer up to the stage, her fingers intertwined with the dark haired juniors. "Do you guys know my boyfriend?" she asked them avoiding Pietro's piercing eyes. "Since we've had spectators all week during practice I thought it'd be nice to bring him to watch us today."

Remy and John shared a look with each other before turning their gazes to Pietro who looked more pissed off then he had already been.

"This is going to be a bad practice isn't?" The Aussie whispered.

"Y' can say dat again."

John shook his head and then walked towards the edge of the stage and jumped off placing himself in front of the couple. "Julian right?" he asked and extended his arm for a handshake. Pietro watched his best friend through slanted eyes while thinking 'ass kisser'.

As if knowing exactly was his friend was thinking John glanced back to the stage and gave Pietro a wicked grin with a perked eyebrow as if daring him to speak his thoughts. Pietro rolled his eyes at him in response.

"Yeah. And you're John, and Pietro…" Julian answered giving him his hand and then he turned his gaze to Pietro with a smug look. "We have class together," he added and looked at Laura.

"Oh…cool…" she answered seeming interested though she had already known that information.

"And I room with Roberto so I definitely know him."

"Well that's Ray over there, we're in the same class and that's…"

"Remy Lebeau…everyone knows our MVP," he interrupted her and gave a curt nod which Remy returned. They all then looked from one to the other in an awkward silence.

"So…maybe we should start…" Roberto stated breaking the ice.

"Yeah…" Ray answered. "Warm up?" he asked and looked at Pietro who nodded. Julian then watched as they all walked to the edge of the stage like John had and jumped off too, everyone except Pietro.

"Guess it's time to dazzle you," Laura stated and gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the stage stairs. On her way she passed Ray and stopped next to him.

"Where is…"

"Not here," he answered not letting her finish knowing what she was going to ask. "Guess you brought your boyfriend for no reason…"

Her reply was a small glare which only made him grin. In a few seconds she stood on the stage besides Pietro, both with microphone in their hands.

"It's my turn to choose…" Pietro stated and Laura nodded.

Julian watched as his girlfriend watched the silver haired boy who seemed to be thinking.

"So what's going on?" he asked out loud.

After no one else responded Ray sighed, "We do warm ups before starting practice. We actually already warmed up with our instruments…now they're going to do their vocals. They alternate choosing a song when we meet…"

"It can be any song?"

"Yup."

"What if the other person doesn't know it?"

"Hasn't happened yet," Ray answered and shrugged. Julian nodded and didn't say anything else.

On the stage Pietro was thinking of a song to start and took a small glance at her. She was wearing a thigh high, long sleeve fleece dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Since she was all dolled up he could only assume that she was going on a date as soon as they finished here. He smirked suddenly knowing the perfect song for this occasion as he took a glance in Julian's direction.

"I got it…" he stated and turned to Laura.

"By all means," he answered and made a hand gesture telling him to start.

He eyed her outfit again as he brought the microphone to his lips and parted them,

"_Black dress with the tights underneath…"_

Laura perked and eyebrow figuring out the song he had chosen. This was certainly out of character for him.

"_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
To to Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
Tell your boyfriend…_" at this line he turned and faces Julian.

"_If he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."  
_

John and Remy smirked and shared a look. Nope this was not going to be a good practice session at all, but probably full of entertainment. In the meantime Pietro had turned back to Laura and started the chorus.

_"She wants to touch me, Woah,  
She wants to love me, Woah,  
She'll never leave me, Woah, woah, oh, oh,"  
_

Before he could continue Laura Lex interrupted and took over the song as she pointed at him.

"_Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,_

_Cause the ho won't trust me."_

She then continued and repeated the chorus exchanging the she's for he's. Julian frowned as he watched her walk towards his silver haired classmate. One of her hands still had her microphone at her lips but the other was being extended at him with the palm up.

_"X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And the setlist  
You stole off the stage,"_

As she sang her next verse she brought a finger up and ran it across her bottom lip.

_"Had red and purple lipstick all over the page."_

Her hand then quickly left her lips curled into a fist and tapped Pietro's cheek softly three times,

_"Br Br Bruises cover your arms…"_

"Are they always like this?"

Ray turned to look at the junior boy next to him; though he was a year older he noticed that they were about the same height. Being the same height meant that he could see his face clearly, his eyes were narrowed as he continued watching the duo on stage.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…that…I mean it's a little to close for comfort isn't it?" the jealousy in his voice was not missed by the four boys with him.

"I tink I'm gonna tune my bass…" Remy stated and started walking towards the stairs not caring that Laura and Pietro weren't quite done.

"Uh ditto…I'm gonna go tune up my drums."

"I should check those keyboards…"

Roberto watched them all go and then looked at Julian who was watching them all walk away. Julian then turned to look at him.

"I'm just going to go," Roberto answered simply and followed. Julian didn't say anything, he just turned his gaze back to his girlfriend finding it peculiar that they had all avoided the question.

On stage Laura and Pietro had finally finished. Laura watched as they all got to their positions. "Guess you're gonna practice your song first," she commented and started to walk away to get off the stage but was stopped as a strong grip wrapped around her wrist. She stopped walking and perked an eyebrow questioning his action.

"I was thinking…"

"Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"Ha ha ha…not…"

"What is it?"

"I think we should do props for these songs after all."

"But we've been doing it all week without them."

"It shouldn't be hard to make a few adjustments."

"What kind of props?"

"Human props."

She stared intently into his sapphire orbs before she turned and glanced at Julian.

He gave a chuckle noticing this, "Oh no…you're getting the wrong idea."

"Then who…" he gave her a pointed look. Understanding dawned on her and she frowned, "You do know what kind of songs we're performing right?"

"Considering I'm singing one of them, yes I do."

"Won't you get in trouble if we get too into character?"

"It's an act…she'll have to get over it. Or are you being reluctant cause you'll get in trouble?" he questioned and looked at Julian through his peripherals.

"Fine," she answered giving into his bait. "Let's do his…"

The others then watched as she stayed on the stage and positioned herself next to Pietro.

"See, told ya it was going to be bad," John whispered to Remy who was standing in front of the drums. The only reply was a small laugh and a shake of his head. They didn't have any more time to joke about it as they started practice.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Day – The Spot** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"What?" he asked acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You said we were the props what the hell is this and what is it doing here?"

"I thought it would spice things up, you don't like it? Oh and I thought you should wear this," he answered and threw a white blanket at her.

She looked from the piece of cloth to him and back again, "Have you gone insane?"

He smirked, "and here I thought you were the most daring from your group."

"I am, but this is insane even for you!"

"Guess that that means you won't do it…that's fine, I'll have it sent away…" he answered dismissively.

"NO! I'll do it…but it's your funeral," she answered accepting the challenge and walked away with the white sheet. Pietro watched her with a smirk.

'Let's see if we can make the boyfriend sweat…' he thought to himself before giving their new prop a final look as he walked away to get ready.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later – The Spot** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda yawned loudly, "Are we always going to have to come to these?" she asked and looked around.

Anna smirked, "Well that's rude. It's your brother and childhood friend up there. Oh yeah and let's not forget the ex too…"

"I see enough of them all the time," Wanda answered with a shrug.

"That's pretty cold…" Jubilee mumbled shaking her head.

Anna gave a small laugh that sounded like a scoff but turned towards the dark stage. Nothing was visible which usually meant that they were in for an interesting show.

"Did they have a theme for today?" Jubilee asked while playing with her water bottle.

"Yeah…"

The girls turned to Amara not expecting her to be the one to answer.

She noticed the looks, "What?"

"Well…what is it?"

"Oh…" Amara blushed and looked down.

"Oh God, its sex isn't it?" Wanda asked noticing her expression.

Amara blushed even redder. "NO!...well…kinda…it's obsession."

"Obsession? How do you portray obsession," Jubilee asked.

"Looks liahke we're about to find out," Anna answered as the lights started flickering and a familiar beat echoed through the building.

Wanda's eyes widened as she looked at what was at the center of the stage. "Holy shit…is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Anna smirked, "Ah think so…this is definitely going tah be entertahing. Ah liahke this song too."

Jubilee put her hands over her eyes, "I don't think I'm old enough for this."

"Me neither," Amara answered and copied her actions but left a gap so she could peek through her hands.

"Ah don't think yah guys have a choice…" Anna answered as she watched Pietro bring the microphone to his lips.

"_You let me violate you…you let me desecrate you…You let me penetrate you…you let me complicate you…_"

All the boys then went "_Help me_," after every verse he sang.

"_I broke apart my insides,"_

"_Help me"_

"_I've got no soul to sell"  
_

"_Help me"_

"_The only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal,"_

"Where is…" Wanda started and then stopped, "Never mind…there she is…in the fucken bed."

Anna smirked and noticed that there was in fact movement coming from under the thick white comfortable on the bed in the middle of the stage. Yes…a bed…in the middle of the stage.

The boys in the crowd cheered and 'yahoo' as Laura Lex emerged from under the sheets, seeming to only be cladded in a sheet herself and moved sensually on the bed as Pietro continued with the chorus.

_"I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god,"_

Most of the crowd cheered as Pietro smirked at them and winked at the ladies. He however avoided looking at certain blond haired girl knowing that her eyes would be slanted and there maybe smoke coming from her ears. Pietro then started randomly pointing at different girls in the crowd; they made fan girl squeals when they thought he was pointing at them as he continued.

_"You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything…"  
_

"_Help me"_

As the others started with their 'Help me' she started walking backwards until his feet hit the side of the bed in the center of the stage. Knowing that the bed was there he took a sit and turn sideways to look at the blue haired girl who was looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"_tear down my reason,"_

"_help me"_

He grabbed some of her hair and brought it up to his nose.

"_Its' your sex I can smell"_

"_Help me" _

Pietro then surprised everyone, including the other members of the band who had had no idea that there was going to be a bed in the center of the stage as he draped himself over the younger girl. There was still plenty of space between them but the action still seemed like quite an inmate act to those watching.

"_You make me perfect; help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal."  
_

Laura's eyes widened at the action but she quickly regained her composure as she started crawling backwards on the bed away from him. This action led to the bed comfortable she was on to fall to the floor and show her in the bed sheet she was covered in. Though the sheet had been very long, the way she had tied it to her body made it so that her legs were still exposed up to mid-thigh, and those exposed legs were now right in front of Pietro as she dragged herself away from him. He smirked as she backed away and brought his free hand up; he rested it above her knee cap and then gently ran it down her knee and down her leg.

"_I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed"  
_

Laura crawled away successfully as he continued singing and managed to roll of the bed. The position she landed on made it so she was kneeling right in front of the bed facing him. He smirked and pointed at the sky…

"_You get me closer to god"  
_  
At the same time Laura had but her hands together in a prayer type manner and also looked up towards the ceiling.

"They're both going to hell…"

Wanda chuckled and turned to Jubilee who had spoken. Her hands where now away from her face as she watched the stage while shaking her head.

"Well thay're definitely not going to heaven," Anna answered making Wanda smirk.

"I wonder how their significant others will take this…" she pondered and turned her sapphire eyes back to the stage to watch them finish up the song.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Backstage** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura hurried off the stage with slight blush on her cheeks. She had not been expecting a lot of that but at least she was a good actress because no one would have been able to tell. She was so deep in thought about it that she failed to notice who she had passed by on the way to the dressing room. She felt the tight grip on her wrists and halted as the person forced her around.

"What the fuck…"

"I should be saying that. What the fuck was _that_? I watched you practice this yesterday and it was nothing like that."

Laura Lex broke out of Julian's death grip. "Sometimes there's creative improvising done," she answered hotly.

"Well I don't think I approve of it."

"Well I don't really give a rat's ass of what you approve of," she responded. "If you don't like it that much get the fuck out."

"But…"

"No, no buts Julian. You wanted to date me and if you want to keep dating me you'll just have to learn to live with this kind of shit. Entertainment is what I do, and I'm not going to stop just for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to change for my song…" and with that she turned and started walking away.

Julian watched her with a frown not being sure if she should go after her or not, before he could make up his mind he felt a shoulder hit his own as a person walked by him.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Its…interesting," he mumbled and gave the person a glare before turning around and walking back to where the crowd was.

Pietro watched the raven hared boy walk away with a smirk on his lips. It quickly faded as he saw an angry blond walk towards him from afar.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Ah can't believe Lex hasn't come to see us yet," Anna mumbled as she drank from her drink.

"She's probably busy fending all the fan boys off," Wanda answered while taking a sip of her own drink.

"Probably, did you see how many guys were drooling after her when she got off the stage," Jubilee added.

Amara giggled and was about to reply but was interrupted when a hand appeared in front of her face, "Can I have this dance?"

She smiled and looked up at the person, "But there's no musi…" before she could finish the stage lights turned on indicating the next song. "Oh…shouldn't you be up there?" she asked taking his hand.

Roberto shrugged, "Pietro said he'd take this one. To be honest I think the only reason he's doing it is to avoid Crystal," he answered with a smirk.

Amara smiled back and let him drag her to the dance section as she gave a small wave towards the others. As they walked further into the dancing circle she could hear Laura Lex's voice start echoing through the room.

"_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_  
_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_"

"That was quite the performance earlier…" Amara mumbled into his ear.

He gave a small smirk and took a glance at the stage where Laura Lex was now fully dressed. Well as fully dressed as she liked to get. She was wearing a very short tight black mini skirt that didn't even go past mid-thigh. Wit it she was wearing a tight thick strapped black tank top. A belt was around her shirt and she had another belt circling her waist, the finishing touch was her black boots. They had a big wedge heel, went up right below her knee and instead of shoe laces they had buckles on the front.

"They're very special characters…" he answered and gave a grin.

She laughed at his choice of words, "You can say that again."

"They're very special characters," he repeated making her roll her eyes at him. He gave a small chuckle at the action and then gave her cheek a kiss letting his lips linger on her soft skin. She smiled softly liking the feel of his lips on her. As he kept pecking at her skin going lower and lower with every kiss her eyes glanced at the stage and she smirked as she saw Laura's hands come together again in a prayer motion with the microphone in between as she faced Pietro who was playing the guitar.

_"I will pray for you  
I will __pray for you__  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you"  
_

"So…I was hoping we could meet tomorrow," Roberto whispered in her ear making her turn away from her flirty blue haired friend.

"Sure, where?" she asked smiling.

"Actually, I was hoping we could meet here. I have a surprise for you. I was telling Pietro if we could practice in the morning so I could have the place at night…"

Her smile faltered, and her eyes looked at him puzzled, "Here?" she asked meekly as she thought about it. Roberto and herself, alone in a big house, which happened to have a room with a bed in it. She gave the bed on the stage a quick glance before facing him again.

The action didn't go unnoticed by him and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. He gave a gentle smile; Amara was very sweet and innocent so the fact that she had just thought of something perverted amused him, especially since he hadn't been the one to think about 'that'.

"It's going to be ok…" he told her and brought his lips close to her mouth. "You can bring Jubilee if you want," he added.

She smiled as she heard this, "A surprise huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…a surprise," he repeated and then brought his lips onto hers, when she responded he took that as a 'yes'.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_"See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored"  
_

Remy did not like this song. Alright, soit wasn't the song he didn't like. It was a pretty good song and Laura's harmonic voice went really well with it. The real reason he didn't like this song was because the lyrics were hitting to close to home. He was thinking about a certain someone a lot, unfortunately for him he had a girlfriend and she had…well actually he wasn't sure if she had a boyfriend but she certainly acted like she did.

Since he was thinking of her his eyes immediately sought her out through the crowd. Her lips were parted and it seemed like she was singing along to the song, her eyes were fixated on the blue haired vocalist. He also turned to look at Laura who had her free hand in a tight fist and pointed at her chest. As she kept singing she pushed it in towards her chest and twisted it.

_"I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart"  
_

He looked back towards the crowd and his eyes met emerald orbs that now seem fixated on him. Her mouth was still moving to the words of the song. He wondered if he was just seeing things or if she was really looking at him.

"_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see"  
_

His question was answered when he saw her point at him and then at herself.

"_You're just like me"  
_

He smirked at this and finally looked away back to the guitar on his hands.

'I guess dis song ain't dat bad…' he told himself as Laura Lex finished up.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

""ow is it dat we always meet here?"

Anna didn't bother looking back as she waited for a refill on her Bloody Mary. "Ah guess cause we're both drunkards."

Remy smirked and nodded at the bartender who nodded in returned and stated fixing up his drink.

"No _Comfortable Screw?"_ he asked as she got handed a glass with a red liquid.

"No, ah thought ah should be good this week. Plus ah think ah got enough _comfortably screwed_ last week."

He gave a small laugh and leaned on the bar counter next to her. Her back was leaning on the same counter and she turned her face sideways to look at him.

"Interesting choice of songs taniaght."

"Pietro et Laura agreed ta an obsession theme. 'Ow dey actually came ta an agreement, je ne sais pas. But most of what y' saw today literally just happened taday. We didn' know there was goin' ta be a bed."

Anna smirked and gave a small scoff, "Thay're an interesting bunch those two. Talk about sexual tension."

"Right," he answered and grabbed his newly made drink. "Y' seem ta have enjoyed the song dough…saw y' singing along."

"#1 Crush is an amazing song…ah liahke ta thinks that it shows the darkness that's in all girls."

"All girls are obsessive stalkers?" he asked with a perked eyebrow.

"At one point or another, there's always that one guy that takes over all yahr sense…what yahr telling meh yah've never had one of those? Cause if yah say no I'm gonna call yah a liar," she answered with a challenging grin.

He didn't answer right away but looked like he went into deep thought before smirking and looking back at her, "Now dat y' mention it…there was one…Belladonna Boudreaux."

"And she is?"

"A girl who's sweet wit me back home."

"Yah had tah think of someone back in the south to fit that profile? Yah could have easily found someone liahke that here…"

He gave her a pointed look that made her spit some of her drink out and spray him. "NOT MEH!" she answered defensively as he looked at his now wet shirt and brushed at the liquid as if he could get if off. "Any of them easily fit that profile when it comes tah yah, ah'm sure," she added and nodded towards the huge crowd of teenagers. Some girls in that crowd were craning their necks to get a better look at him.

"Guess y' right bout dat chere. But ah only accept those kinda looks from certain people," he answered with a cocky grin and then unconsciously brought his hand away from his chest up to her face to move a strand of hair that had moved into her eyes.

Anna's eyes widened a bit. She had failed to notice how close they had gotten throughout their chat.

"Aren't those few gals a lucky bunch," she replied wanting the reply to come out sarcastically but failed as it came out more breathily.

"What about y' chere?"

"What about meh?"

"'ave y' ever gone dat crazy over a guy?"

"Where ah have obsessive, stalker, hate tendencies?" she asked and looked away from him towards the crowd.

"Hmm…don' tink de song talked about hate…" he mumbled but she either didn't hear him or she ignored him because she then just answered his question with a simple, "No…not at all…" as her eyes landed on bright fiery hair.

Remy watched her intently; her face was dazed and looked far-away. He couldn't help but think her answers had been a lie.

"It's about tiahme yah left though…no?" she asked making him give her a questioning look. She smirked, "It's around this time when things get serious that we get interrupted," she stated. "Ah might as well end the conversation beforh that happens…"

"Guess dat is a bit true," he answered with a frown. "I'll see y' around den…" he stood up straight and started to walk away but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. When he turned to look at her he felt her body press against his own as she got on her tiptoes and brought her mouth to his ear.

_"Violate all the love that ah'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that ah'm living  
Yah will believe in meh  
and ah can never be ignored"  
_

She pulled away from him, looked up to make contact with his eyes and then proceeded in walking away from him backwards sending him a small peace sign before turning away and walking into the crowd.

He watched her somewhat of a daze. She had a beautiful voice. Well if he was going to be honest she had beautiful…many other things. Eyes, lips, hips, legs, brea…

"Remy! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Jean shouted excitedly as she hung to his arm and started dragging him towards the stage.

Emerald eyes followed them.

"What exactly was the point of that again?"

"Hmm?" Anna asked and looked behind her shoulders to see Laura Lex watching her with a perked eyebrow. "Point of what?"

"Your friendship with him?"

"Tah piss Jean off of course," was the simple reply.

"And what if something else is happening?"

"Liahke what?" she asked not bothering to turn to look at Wanda; she could tell she probably had the same expression as Lex by the tone of her voice.

Laura and Wanda shared a look, but it was Laura who decided to speak. "You guys don't look like just friends."

"Good…that's what it's supposed tah be isn't it? Jean will absolutely hate that," Anna replied and walked back towards their table where Jubilee was waiting patiently as she watched a certain Goth boy on the stage playing with keyboards.

"She didn't get it at all," Wanda muttered with an eye roll as she watched her go.

"No…I think she got it just fine," Laura answered and started following.

Wanda groaned, "How did I get stuck with a bunch of people who deny obvious sexual attractions?" she asked herself out loud only to have Laura Lex snort in annoyance from in front of her. "You're both going to be annoying and moody the rest of the night, aren't you?" she questioned loudly, the response was a pair of emerald and hazel green eyes throwing daggers at her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Day** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex stopped the car in front of 'the spot'.

"You'll call me when you're ready?"

"You're not coming?" Amara asked.

Laura Lex scoffed, "I was here all morning practicing…so no thanks."

"Alright," Amara answered and got out of the car. She then looked pointedly at the back seat.

"What?"

"Come on…"

"No."

"Come on!"

"I don't want to be a third wheel! Talk about awkward," Jubilee whined as Amara grabbed on to one of her arms and started pulling on it trying to force her out of the car.

"Get your butt out of that car," Amara commanded as she kept pulling. Jubilee fought against her for a good minute before both girls heard an, 'Ahem.' making them turn to the blue haired sophomore with them.

"Jubes…" Laura started in a sweet voice. "If you both don't get the hell out and let me drive back to school…I'll make you get out…"

Both girls shared a look before jumping out of the car. "Bye," they called in unison and watched as Laura pressed on the gas and drive away.

"That was close," Amara stated.

"That was scary," Jubilee corrected and then they booth started walking towards the steps. "Why did I have to come again?" she asked with a frown.

"Because you're the most amazing best friend any one could have?" Amara asked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jubilee replied.

"You're here now," Amara replied as she knocked on the door.

"Shut up."

Amara giggled and then looked up as the door opened to her dark skinned beau with a white apron on that had 'Kiss the Cook' in red letters in the center with a pair of lips as the dot on the I in Kiss.

"This is going be weird isn't it?" Jubilee asked but was ignored by both Brazilians'.

"Hi," Roberto greeted and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

Amara blushed at the pda and mumbled a small hey. Roberto then stepped aside and let them follow him to the room which usually held the crowd of teenagers enjoying the performances.

"Alright, you come with me," he stated and pointed at Jubilee and started walking down a hallway. Jubilee and Amara shared a startled look. Roberto looked back at them and smirked then returned to grab Jubilee by the wrist dragging her along. "You guys are cute," he commented loudly so they both could hear. "You're going to be fine," he told Jubilee as they walk into a hallway.

"Are you going to cook me?" she asked looking at his apron.

"I'm starting to wonder how he can put up with you," Roberto joked as an answer. Jubilee perked an eyebrow at him confused. They started getting close to the room she recognized as the one they use as a dressing room…the one with the bed. Her eyes widen and she started to get a little resistant, Roberto smirked wider at these actions but kept pulling. As they got closer to the room Jubilee could hear that there was noise coming from inside. Finally Roberto stopped in front of the door and opened it and gave Jubilee a nudge inside.

She stumbled into the room and looked into blue orbs. Ray sat on a chair with his feet on another chair, his body faced the TV but his neck was turned sideways as he looked at her.

"Sup…"

"…Hi…" she answered slowly and looked from one boy to the other.

"Well you kids have fun, and try not to bother us to much," Roberto remarked and gave them a quick salute before walking out of the room.

"You got dragged into this too?" she asked taking her eyes off him and turned to TV that was on. On the screen there was an orange haired guy fighting with a blue haired guy with cat ears and what looked like white bone armor.

"Guess you can say that, thanks to you."

"Why me?" she asked defensively.

"Because," he answered simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

"What are you watching?" she asked and took a seat on the bed which was close to the chair he was sitting in.

"Anime series."

"Hmm, you don't look like an anime type of guy," she stated with a grin.

"Judging a book by its cover?" he asked with a perked eyebrow. "I though you of all people would know better than that."

"I appreciate what's inside books," she replied. "I'm just mildly surprised by things I'm finding in your book," she added and stuck her tongue out at him. He didn't see though as his head was turned towards the TV.

"It's alright," he answered and shrugged.

"What is it called?" she asked watching as the orange haired guy swung a thin black sword at the blue haired guy.

"Bleach."

"Like…clorax?"

Ray chuckled at the response, "Not quite."

"Well what is it about?"

"That orange haired guy saving everything and everyone."

"From what?"

"I don't know…monsters."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Are you going to ask questions the whole time?"

"Are we watching this the whole time?"

"Yup…"

"Well then…yeah," Jubilee answered and smiled as she heard him sigh again. She then turned away from the TV to study him. Though he wasn't facing her she could picture a small pout on his lips. He wore a long sleeve thermal shirt and was wearing black pants. From where she sat she could see a silver chain hanging from one of his pockets connecting to another pocket. His hair was gel free giving him a more 'emo' look then a 'punk' look and as she watched him she saw him bring a hand up to put a strand of hair behind his ear. As he did this she saw that he was once again wearing the wrist band she had gotten him.

Feeling eyes on him Ray took a side glance at her making her look away back towards the TV, a hint of redness formed on her cheeks.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…this show just seems weird," she lied.

"It's not too bad, just give it a chance. I'll tell you what lets finish the rest of the episode and if you're not into it we'll change it."

"Alright," she answered with a nod and tried to stop thinking about how 'cute' Ray happened to look.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Robert walked back to the main hall to find Amara where he had left her.

"Where's Jubes?"

"In good hands," he replied and took her hand and started dragging her through another hallway. She didn't have to ask where they were going, his apron made it obvious. When they reached the kitchen she looked around and saw many plates and pans everywhere. The stove was on with Pasta cooking and any fresh veggies were on the counter ready to be cut. Her attention was taken away from the sight as she felt Roberto drape something over her, when he backed away and she looked down and noticed that it was matching apron.

"We are going to cook dinner together," he told her before she could ask the question. Before he moved over to the stove though he gave her a quick look over, pecked her on the lips and left her by the counter. "Cut those veggies up, yeah? It's for the salad," he stated and started moving the contents of the pan he was holding around.

Amara looked around and found a knife and looked at it strangely then looked at the vegetables in front of her. Roberto noticed her silence and he turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that she hadn't started.

"Uh…I…I've never done this," she answered looking red.

Roberto gawked at her not sure if she was kidding. After noticing her embarrassed face he concluded that she was in fact being honest. "Wow…I know we're rich and all but I'm sort surprised," he stated and have a small chuckled as he walked towards her.

"I've just always had someone to do it for me," she answered shyly. "Even at school, I mean when we ever lift a finger?" she asked him and watched as he got nearer. "I'm actually a little surprised you know how to do this."

He shrugged and stop walking as he reached her, "I'm a cute rich boy but one that gets bored," he answered and twirled her around so that her back was facing him. She then felt him move in towards her to the point that his chest was making contact with her back.

"What are…"

"I'm going to teach you," he interrupted as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He then smoothly ran his hands down her arms till he was holding her hands. He brought a carrot in front of them and guided her into making small cuts into the orange item.

"See…not that hard," he muttered as he let her hands go and put them on her waist as he watched her finish.

She smiled, "I see…thanks."

"No problem," he answered and pecked her cheek.

"So you get bored a lot enough to learn how to cook?"

He smiled, "Yeah…cooking is like an art. It's easy to get lost in it…like music. It's all a form of art."

"So…you're more of an artist?"

"Not all of us can be an entertainer like Laura and Pie," he answered with a smile.

"Do you draw?" she asked while starting on a new carrot as he went to check on the things on the stove.

"No…but if you want me to go all Titanic on you I'll learn," he teased. She laughed and shook her head, muttering a low 'stupid'.

Forty five minutes later everything was done. Roberto took his apron off and then took Amara's. He got a clean towel and started to clean up smudges that she had gotten from the baking materials.

"Stay right here…" he told her and grabbed some of the hot plates and walked away towards another door that seemed t lead outside. Amara nodded and laughed at how he reminded her of a bus boy. A few minutes passed by and he finally came back with a huge smirk on his face.

"Alright, come on," he told her and held his hand up for her to take. She put her hand in his and he led her outside. The sun had gone down while they had cooked but the back patio was still lit by beautiful candles arranged in different designs.

"Wow…"Amara breathed out as she looked around. "Isn't it…a bit much?" she asked.

"That is the most horrible thank you I have ever heard," he replied with a mock frown.

She laughed as he walked her over to the table with their food, "Thank you," she stated and watched as he brought the chair out for her to sit and then pushed her in. When she looked at the table she noticed that there were to wine glasses with a sparkling gold-ish color.

"Uh…" she stuttered as she looked at hers.

He smirked and took his, "Mine's real…" he started, "Yours is apple cider."

She laughed, "How thoughtful of you. So what are we toasting?" she asked getting her own glass.

Roberto shrugged, "A good date. And the many more to come," he finished with a sly grin.

"I guess I can toast to that," she answered as their glasses met.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"That was amazing," Amara stated as she walked hand in hand with Roberto towards the room where Jubilee had been held hostage.

"Can't take all the credit, you helped."

"but you did so much more, like the candles…"

"Alright, I will take credit for that, you're welcome."

Amara opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped as she heard a loud, "NO!" she and Roberto shared a look before running towards the room. When they barraged in they found the TV paused at an odd scene and Ray and Jubilee sitting across from each other in a heated argument.

"You're wrong!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Are you seriously going to tell me you never picked on a girl you like? That's like the number one indicator that a guy likes a girl."

"He did not like her. He wanted to kill her! I'm pretty sure he hated her. Where do girls get all these warped delusions from?"

"You jerk! I am NOT delusional! I bet if you look it up online they'll be tons of people who think he liked her!"

"They'd be wrong."

"Guys are so narrowed minded! You don't see what's between the lines!"

"Or maybe girls just want to see what they want to see!"

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him and Ray just shook his head.

"Ahem…"

Both turned to Roberto and realized that they weren't alone anymore.

"Oh…hey."

"How long have you guys been there?" Jubilee asked.

"Long enough, what's up?" Roberto asked nodding at Ray.

"Finally, watch, Berto will set us straight. We're watching Bleach…"

"Ohhh Bleach…" Roberto answered and looked like he was going to take a seat and watch but stopped as Ray brought a hand up.

"No…listen…"

"O…kay."

"There's this guy," Roberto nodded showing that he was listening, "And he straight out tells this girl he hates her, he insults her and not cute little insults like 'you're ugly' but like 'Bitch', and he always tries to fight her…and he pretty much wants to kill her…Jubilee over here somehow twisted that into saying that he likes her."

"Wait! You didn't even finish explaining everything!" she shouted at him and ignored his 'There's nothing else to explain'. "Yes all that is true BUT there's this one point where he could have killed her but he didn't. He just tossed her over a building…ok that doesn't sound good either but anyway she gets better and they meet again and they fight and they don't kill each other but someone else kills him and as he falls dying he looks at her. Who looks at the person they hate when they're dying? And it wasn't a hate kinda of look it was sad…"

"Is that him?" Amara asked looking at the paused scene that showed a long black haired guy with horns on his head.

"Yes" , "Yeah", they both answered and then looked at Roberto who seemed to be thinking the whole thing over.

"Well…"

"Remember, hate, insults and tries to kill," Ray interrupted him.

"Ray's got a point…" Roberto started making Ray give Jubilee a cocky smirk. "But…"

"But?" Ray repeated and looked at the dark haired boy. "Buts are never good."

"But…" Roberto looked hesitant about what he was going to say. The other three looked at him waiting wanting him to get on with it. "Well…Pietro…hates Laura. He insults her and they might not be trying to kill each other _yet_ but I have a feeling its coming. They've been a little hostile since the significant others started coming to practice."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Roberto looked from one to the other, all their faces shocked. Probably not at the news but at the fact that someone was finally saying it out loud.

"I think this means I win," Jubilee finally broke the silence.

"You suck," Ray mumbled.

Roberto shrugged, "You asked I answered."

Amara still remained quiet not quite over the shock. Roberto smiled at her and pecked her cheek, "She's cute," he though out loud making Ray and Jubilee share a look and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. We should go now before they close the gates at school," Ray replied and turned the TV off. Soon they all made their way out of 'The spot' finding that it had been quite an interesting night.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **2B Dorm 5** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda looked at the time on her cell phone, 9:00 pm. "Should we call?" she asked but didn't' get an answer as the other two people in the room were to 'occupied'. Before she could repeat the question Amara and Jubilee walked in.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to pick you guys up?"

"Yeah but Roberto ended up bringing us," Amara answered and looked towards Anna who was on Laura Lex's bed, an ash tray in between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Jubilee asked as she watched her too.

"Don't bother, neither of them are talking," Wanda answered.

"What is it?" Jubilee asked looking at the paper in Anna's hand as the flame on the lighter she was holding touched it making it start to dissolve.

"They sent memo's out to us telling us that the parent/teacher conferences are getting closer…"

Jubilee shook her head but smiled.

"Where's Lau…" Amara didn't have to finish the question because she then heard the familiar 'thumping'. "Never mind…" she stated and headed for her bed.

Wanda got her ear phones and took a notebook out and gave her Goth roommates one last glance before ignoring them completely and focusing on her work.

If her friends were this unenthusiastic about parent/teacher conferences which were still two weeks away, she wondered how they were going to be on the actual day. She smirked evilly; it should be a fun day. She had no idea what a headache it was actually be.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

And that's it for this week. This was very much a shippy chapter; they all had their moment so hope that made up for the one week delay.

**ROMY**- Jealous, confused Remy is fun. Rogue singing to him is sexy, it's all good.

**XIETRO**- Oh my…sexy complications! Hmm…wonder when they'll just get it on for realz

**JONDA**- 1st session was a success! O-o and Toad has appeared…hmm…

**JUBILAY**- Mwhahaha…arguing is another source of sexual frustration says I…but maybe that's just me.

**AMARTO**- AHHHHH sooo cheesy! And super sweet…so sweet they're going to give us cavaties!

So yup that's all. Songs use in this chap, 3OH3's "_Don' Trust Me_", Nine Inch Nails "_Closer_" and Garbage's _"#1Crush_". Hope you all enjoyed this chap and that you'll review. I'm not going to promise that I'll update in two weeks. The lack of reviews has brought my morale down a bit so writing might be difficult. Anyhoo hope you guys liked, next chap will be the Parent/Teacher conferences and thanksgiving and then the two chaps after that are Xmas chaps.

See you next time.


	21. Meet The Parents

Hi Guys! WOW! 20 reviews! Thank You so much! I knew you guys were out there!

So here I am with the new Chap witch is the one with the Parent Teacher conferences so hopefully you'll find those enjoyable, though it did take away from shippy moments! Don't worry I still managed to squeeze mentions here and there ;)

I want to thank : **Spirit of Pandora, Fiya** (Xietro is my #1 Crack OTP so we're on the same boat there ;) Lol I'm glad you enjoy Jubes character, she's always my comic relief. You are so sweet! Thank you for those encouraging words. Hope you enjoy this chap and thanks for the review), **Rogue4787, RRL24, Lilone** (Aww thank you for the review and here is your update)**, Lalalove143** (Xietro's #1 Glad you love them so much and thank you so much for your sweet words! Thanks for the review), **Xmangal, Jasmett, Guest** (yes Toad! But we won't see him in this chap. Thanks for the review), **LoveMeant2Be**, **WaterRaven** (The updates will go up to june in the story and right now it's barely at the end of Nov so yup, I might be updating till July. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! Lol, you're thoughts are dead on ;) Though I'm not getting all into the thieves guild but I made mention of it ;) thanks for the review), **TehLily** (Thanks for the review! And aww I'm sorry but it will still be a while for Romy to get together but fear not, there will be fun along the way), **Lovely Smile** (I wouldn't think Jean noticed anything different because it's just sex or her, cause you know she's also doing it with Scott but it has more meaning with him. Aww my bleach mention was actually NnoiNel lol. Yes Remy did see when Rogue got all close and personal with Scott. Thanks so much for the review! Glad you're enjoying the fic), **Ryromanic, Doom Doll, AlwaysRogue, NaijaStrawberrie, Mindnight MoonXX, Anonymous** (thanks for the review love!), and **OddChick22** (Aww thanks for the review and sweet words! I'm honored that you have enjoyed my fics hat much :) here is your update!)

O-o lots of people! Anyhoo Sorry for posting so late in the day! I barely finished this last night like at 1am lol. So if you see lots of grammar mistakes it would be cause I always do my writing so late at night! (Though it's not an excuse!)

Alright I'll stop talking now, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read and Review ya'll!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 21** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna walked through the doors of the small diner. She rolled her eyes as she found the person she was supposed to be meeting. She really shouldn't be surprised in finding him in the position he was in. When has she ever seen him pass up an opportunity to flirt with a young cute waitress. She sighed and made her way over to the small pair, she took a seat across from where Remy sat. The pretty blond haired waitress looked at her surprised and backed away from her position, which had been almost sprawled over the small booth table.

"Chere! Was beginning ta dink y' weren't coming," Remy greeted cheerfully as he noticed her. He gave the blond waitress a playful wink as she nervously stumbled away from the booth.

"Sorrah ta interrupt," she stated and looked after the young girl with a frown. She had left without asking for her order.

"Aww hope y' not getting jealous chere…just trying ta distract myself while I waited for y'. Moi yeuxs (my eyes) are all yours now."

"Yahr 'yeuxs' can look at anythang they want. Ah just wanted fucken pancakes and now ah'm gonna have tah wait longer. Especially if she thinks ah'm yahr girlfriend," she answered with a disappointed sigh.

Remy frowned, "eh, don't sound so excited bout it."

Anna smirked hearing his tone of voice, "Aww am ah knocking the ego down a bit?" she teased.

Remy looked around the small and dinner that a lot of the females were staring at him, his frown quickly turned upside down. "'ardly…"

Anna shook her head and then did something that surprised him. She slid the coffee that had been in front of him and brought it over to her side then brought the cup up and took a sip. She noticed him gawking and shrugged, "what, it's your fault that ah'm gonna have tah wait forevah now. Ah swear ah don't have cooties…"

"Dacord…" Remy answered and just watched her as she drank _his_ coffee.

Anna smirked, "What yah don't like to share?"

He shrugged, "No it be fine. I can share…only think I won't share is un belle femme…"

'Well yah're in for a rude awakening…' Anna thought to herself.

"What's dat suppose ta mean?"

Anna's eyes widened at Remy's voice. 'Fuck did ah say that out loud?' Anna asked herself and looked up to find him with a serious expression and a perked eyebrow. 'Fuck…yes ah did…'

"Well yah already do…" she answered as her mind quickly came up with a lie. "Ah mean yah share her with all her friends right? Emma and the other Barbie's…"

"Guess y' right…in a sense, mais I was talking about a different kind of sharing," he answered and his serious expression turned into a wicked grin.

Anna frowned and made a belching noise, "Tah much info swamp boy…"

He smiled at her but didn't respond as he reached over to her side of the booth and took back the mug of coffee.

"So what's new? Haven't been able tah hang out with yah a lot lately. Everyone seems tah be busy with band practice and the whole teach conference crap."

"Oui, it has felt kinda lonely lately…"

"Aw yah love mah company that much?"

He smirked, "Who's de cocky one now?" he didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued talking. "Oui I miss yo company…mais John's been disappearing a lot lately, et now it's never safe to talk to Pietro."

"What do yah mean?"

"He's either always wit Crystal or always in a bad mood, Laura hasn't mentioned it?"

"No, she hasn't," Anna answered and suddenly had a faraway look on her face.

Remy shrugged, "Maybe we shouldn't be surprised, she hasn't been quiet de ray of sunshine either."

"Now that ya mention it ah did notice, what's been going on?"

"Je ne sais pas, maybe it's dat time of de month," he answered and regretted answering in such a manner when he left the heel of her foot connect with his own making him shout out 'Merde'.

"Yah do not make jokes about that," Anna answered calmly taking back the coffee mug. He nodded while wincing. "Anyway ah meant, what's been going on at practice?"

"Dey been kinda hostile towards each other."

"Hostile?"

Remy nodded and brought a hand up to get the attention of the waitresses who he had been flirting with earlier. She caught his eye and meekly walked over making sure not to make eye contact with Anna. "What y' having chere?" Remy asked nodding at the green eyed goth.

"Ah'll have pancakes and coffee," Anna answered and shook the empty mug. The girl nodded and quickly scrambled away.

Remy smirked, "Good thing I know y' or else I might be scared of you too."

"Doubt that."

"How come?"

"If memory serves correctly yah approached meh, before even knowing meh."

"Guess maybe I'm attracted to de darker sides of things…"

They stared at each other for a quick second both letting the words sink in, and as quick as the moment came it left as Remy continued the original conversation.

"Dey've chosen some interesting songs for dis weeks show."

"Interesting meaning?"

"Not nice. Probably got someting ta do with that magazine…"

"Magazine?"

"Dats right, y' don get it," Remy answered. "Tink John knows y' were going to want it cause he gave me a copy before I left. Be right back," and with that he got up and headed outside. Anna watched him from her seat but got distracted as the waitress came back with their food. She set a plate of pancakes in front of her and what looked like a meat and cheese omelet in front of Remy's seat. She then put a coffee pot in the middle and again made a quick getaway.

Anna shook her head and mumbled, "No tip forh yah…"

"Dey say talking ta yo self is a sign of insanity."

"Yah would know," Anna answered and watched as he sat back down and brought his hand up handing something to her. She took a quick bite of one of her pancakes but took the magazine with her free hand. As she looked at the cover she coughed and almost choked on her food.

"Pietro had a similar reaction. Guessing Crystal and Julian did ta cause since dis came out both have been ta every practice. They're like dere shadows, can't even have a good band conference cause dey be dere as if dey were part of de group."

Anna nodded taking all the information in, "It's probably what's causing all the hostility yahr talking about. They probably blame each other for all the extra 'love attention' their getting. Has Lex seen this?"

"Non, de boys didn't want to rile her up, mais John gave me de copy so he probably suspected that we would be talking bout it."

"Ya, bitchy Lex isn't fun," Anna stated and got her coffee ready. Remy nodded and watched her before looking around on the table. "What?" Anna asked.

"She didn't bring another cup did she?"

"Guess not," she answered, "Gonna call her over again?" she asked with a cocky grin.

"Non…technically dis be my cup," he answered and took it from her hands.

Anna rolled her eyes at him but let him take the cup anyway, "Yah know ah'm gonna take it back right?"

"Guess it's a good ting we be sharing."

She didn't answer and they both stayed quite as they started eating their breakfast. When they were done and the table had been cleared off, except for one coffee mug, Anna turned towards him.

"So, ready for this parent teacher crap?"

Remy shrugged, "It will pass as fast as it will came."

"Yahr not excited about seeing yahr parents?"

"Doubt he's coming."

"Yahr dad? But ah thought it was mandatory."

"It's mandatory dat someone come but dat don necessary mean it's gotta b yo pere or mere…"

"Than who's coming?"

Remy shrugged, "Probably mon frère Henri, he came last year with Mercy."

"He came with thanks?"

Remy started laughing; Anna stared at him like he was crazy. "Non, his wife name is Mercy…"

"Oh. Well that kinda sucks ah guess. So what does yahr father do that keeps him so busy?"

Remy's smiled slowly faded as the question registered. "…he's in de trading business," he answered curtly.

"Trading? Like banking and stuff?"

"Oui," he answered but didn't seem like he was planning on adding anything else.

"Is it confidential?" she teased seeing how he seemed bothered by the topic.

He cracked a small smile that she found to be fake; this only helped in intriguing her. "I don't care to talk bout it too much. I find some of his methods…questionable. It don' help that he's pushing me into it, it's de family business and all."

Something about the way he was talking about it gave her a feeling like it wasn't your average 'honest' job. So she dropped it.

"Ah guess yah can wait till Christmas vacation to see him then…"

"Oui, I'll get more den enough of him den. Wouldn't be looking forward to him coming now and meeting wit all my teachers anyway. Good ting y' don't have that problem."

Anna gave a sarcastic dry laugh, "Sugah, ah deal with that crap every day."

"See den that day won't be a big deal."

"No, actually it's much worst that day. Yah see she doesn't only interact with the teachers that day, but she also gets to talk to the parents. The last thing ah need is forh her tah go on a saving crusade and tell Wanda's parents that she is a bad influence on meh."

"She wouldn't do that…right?" he asked a bit surprised.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Last year, she got into it was Lex's dad, what made it a little better was that they actually knew each other. But it was not pretty, they got over it an all and we were 'allowed' to still hang out together but seriously, it was pretty horrid."

Remy's smiled returned as he chuckled about this, "So yo parents know each other?"

"Yeah, ah guess they came to this school when they were younger too. Don't think they ran in the same crowd but now they're both part of the school's committee so…"

Remy whistled, "Small world."

"It really is," she answered with a small smile then took a quick look at her phone. "Ah think it's tiame tah go."

Remy took a glance at her lit up phone and peeked at the time, he grimaced. "Oui, practice will start in ten minutes."

Anna smirked, "Yah don't look happy about it."

"With those two acting de way dey are, dere's noting ta be 'appy about," he remarked as they both got and started heading towards the door.

Anna laughed, "Such a drama queen." She stopped walking as she felt a hand on her wrist quickly turn her around making her smack right into the hard masculine torso.

"Maybe y' should come wit me and see how bad it is yo sef," came the low spoken words.

Anna's face slowly looked upwards, his face was directly above her, and his hair which was loose was intermingled with her white bangs as they looked at each other. Her free hand had landed on his abs and she noted that he was leaned in towards her, probably to make sure she had heard his words.

"Ah…ah think ah'll pass," she answered slowly, ignoring the fact that he smirked at her stutter. Before he could answer they both gave a sideways look as they heard a chuckling.

An elderly couple was staring at them with gentle smiles.

"Dear, you remember our youthful days when ah couldn't keep my hands off you?"

"What are you talking about, you're still like that," the woman answered with a smile as her husband squeezed her hand. They both laughed good-heartedly.

"See kids, it'll never go away…"

Anna looked at them weirdly and the looked back at Remy, his hand was still on her wrist, her hand was still on his abs and his face was too close to her own. She blushed pulled away and almost ran out of the diner. Remy watched her with a surprised expression, he then turned to the elderly couple gave them a small head bow and followed her.

When he found her outside she was leaning on her car, keys in hand ready to take off.

He gave her a small smile as he saw the disappearing red tint through her make up. For someone who seemed so daring, especially with other boys he would refuse to name at the moment, she acted so innocent t sometimes.

"Guess ah'll see yah sometime later this week," Anna broke the silence while taking a bang out of her face and putting it behind her ear allowing him a better view of her emerald eyes.

"Oui…" he answered nodding his head.

"See yah later then," and with that she turned her back on him and started walking towards the driver seat. She wasn't as surprised as the first time as she felt his hand on her wrist putting them back in the same position as before. The next actions were too quick for her though that they didn't fully register until he was putting his helmet on his head and starting his engine.

"Wish me luck."

She nodded at him, whispered 'good luck' and somehow managed to get inside her car. As she started it he drove away and she watched him through the rearview mirror. When he was completely out of sight she let her hand come up and press against the cheek he had kissed after he had whispered "abiento" in her ear.

She breathed out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"This game is fucking with my brain…" she told herself and then smacked her head lightly on the steering wheel. This action caused her horn to honk, making her jump and hit her head on the roof of the car. After her heart rate started slowing down from all the excitement her head rolled back, hit her head rest and she groaned.

Maybe the rest of the day would be better and less emotionally straining.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna's green eye left the page of the book she was holding as she heard the dorm door open and closed. She sat on her bed and took a peek over the rail trying to find out who had come in. Weirdly enough she had been alone most of the day, so when she had gotten back from breakfast with Remy she got herself back in bed and started reading her book.

She hadn't been too surprised at being alone; lately that's how it was. Laura Lex was spending more and more time with Julian, not that she was happy about it of course. Amara and Jubilee were starting to go to the band practices and when the band wasn't practicing Amara was on a date with Roberto and Jubilee was…

Actually she didn't know where Jubilee would go, sometimes she stayed in room watching TV or working on a project. Sometimes she would go to the library and come back with a ton of books and sometimes she just wasn't there. She could only awesome a certain orange banged boy was with her at those times though, because whenever she returned she had that really goofy smile on her face.

As for Wanda, she had developed a disappearing act as well. Unlike the others though she had no idea where she was going, and in truth had no desire to ask. When Laura had made an inquiry about it few weeks back the red tipped girl had nearly killed her with eye daggers and stated that they didn't have to do everything together like a pair of rabid butt buddies. The point being that she did not want to get on her bad side.

As she looked over the rail she found not one girl but all four of them come in.

"Well isn't that lovely? Yah all decided tah go out and leave meh behind? Rude."

"Actually if memory serves right you're the one that ditched us this morning when we invited you to IHOP," Laura Lex replied and flopped on her bed.

Anna rolled her eyed and started going down the flight of stairs. "Where'd yah'll go?"

"We weren't together. Somehow we all ended up at the cafeteria a few minutes ago," Wanda answered and threw something at her.

Anna grabbed for it and smiled as he caught the mini chocolate muffin. "Ah see," she answered and laid on her stomach on Laura's bed.

"So yah guys ready?"

"For what?" Amara asked while eating mini ritz crackers with peanut butter.

"The parents."

Laura groaned and brought a pillow up and over her face. She then acted like she was suffocating and swung her hands all crazy in the air.

"Idiot…" Wanda mumbled as she watched her while shaking her head.

"Hmm…mine aren't coming."

Laura Lex took the pillow off and sat up to gawk at Jubilee, "LUCKY! Who did you have to kill for this to happen?"

Jubilee gave a small smile, "No one. The head master made an exception for me considering my situation."

"What sit…" Anna elbowed Laura Lex shutting her up.

Jubilee kept her smile in place and answered the question she didn't get to finish asking, "My scholarship. My parents don't have that kind of money to fly over here and fly back in a few days."

Laura Lex didn't answer not knowing what to say.

"So how are they going to do your conferences?" Wanda asked.

"Something about a web conference."

"Wow, that's really cool of them," Anna remarked.

"My parents won't be coming either…"

All the heads turned to the dark skinned girl who was putting another cracker in her mouth.

"What? Why?" Laura inquired again.

"They're too importa…busy to come all the way over here from Brazil for those few days."

"Oh…"

"But I'm sure they'll send Nana to come and check everything out."

"Nana?" they all asked in unison.

Amara looked at them surprised, "Yes…Nana, don't you all have one?"

"Nana as in…grandma?" Jubilee asked.

Amara looked at her weirdly, "No she's not my grandmother. She's…how can I explain it. A second mother? She's always clothed me, bathed me, played with me, and brought me food or snacks when I wanted it…"

"Sounds like a slave to me…" Laura whispered to Anna who elbowed her once again.

"Has this person been with you ever since you were a baby?"

Amara looked at Wanda who had asked the question. "Yeah…"

"So nana is your nurse maid."

"I guess," she answered with a thoughtful face.

"Wow, a nurse maid? You're parents are loaded aren't they?" Laura Lex asked.

"So is yahrs," Anna remarked.

"Not enough for a nurse maid!" she whined.

"Ah'm pretty sure yah are, he just didn't get yah one."

"Probably knew what a big pain in the ass you were going to be," Wanda stated with a smirk.

"Shut up," Lex yelled and threw her pillow at her.

"So ah guess we're the lucky ones," Anna stated.

Laura Lex groaned, "Stop reminding me!"

"Alright, topic change. Here yah go," Anna answered and threw the rolled up magazine at her.

"What is it?" Laura asked and groaned as she looked at the cover.

"When the hell did this come out?" she asked inspecting the title. Wanda leaned over towards her to see what it was and mouthed 'X-Talk' as she read the title.

"According tah Remy who gave it tah me at breakfast, since yahr little bed stunt. Just like the picture shows."

"Why the hell hasn't anyone told me about this?" she questioned out loud and glared at Wanda.

"Don't look at me, this is the first time I've seen it," she answered putting her hands up in the air.

"Why are yah acting so surprised? Yah should have known that yahr were going tah get people's attention"

"Oh boy did she, all the guys in our class wouldn't shut up about it for a whole week! They were talking bout how smooth your dark legs…" Amara covered Jubilee's mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"Not a good time to go into that," she stated. Jubilee nodded making Amara take her hand away.

Laura Lex buried her face in her hands and a muffled screamed came out of them.

Jubilee and Amara backed away from her bed, "Scary…" Jubilee mumbled as she went and hid behind Anna.

Anna rolled her eye at them and turned to Wanda who was still staring at the picture of her brother in a bed with her midnight haired friend, her expression a mixed of curiosity and distaste.

"Come on now, get over it. Yah'll eventually find out who's' putting this shit out and when yah do ah'm sure yahr're gonna have a field day. Forh now the damage is done…and in all honestly the only damage happening is that yahr getting a bit popular."

Laura Lex rolled her hands down her face making her facial features stretch downward with her hands. When they were completely off her face she frowned, "But I don't want to be popular."

"Well guess what, stripers are very popular," Wanda teased.

"Argh…is this why Julian won't leave me alone?"

"Cause you want to be a stripper? Well probably…I mean he probably liked you for what's on the inside but at the same time I doubt he'll pass up a chance to see what's under your clothes."

Laura Lex looked at Jubilee like she was crazy, "Someone please!"

"Ignore her, she's cranky. Ah think she needs a nap," Anna looked over her shoulder to look at Jubilee.

Wanda gave a small chuckle.

"Ha ha ha…" Laura mimicked sarcastically. "Seriously though, he's invading my personal bubble too much."

"That's what boyfriends do."

Laura sighed, "Maybe I wasn't ready for it then."

"Well yahr the one that wanted tah make Jean and her goons think that yah wanted him…ah forgot why now."

"Because they wanted to get information from them but now we're doing reverse psychology and we're going to get information from them!"

"So what have yah gotten from it?"

"…"

"That's what ah thought."

"Fuck."

"You know, I don't think it's that you weren't ready for all this relationship crap, it's that you choose the wrong person," Wanda stated throwing the magazine at her.

Laura rubbed where she had been smacked and then looked down at the magazine which had fallen on her lap with her and Pietro's picture staring up at her. She traced her eyes on his figure before grabbing the magazine and dropping it on the floor.

"Littering…" Jubilee mumbled making Anna smirk at her and Laura glare.

They all then broke apart and went to their own beds. After a while of silence Laura Lex turned to the younger girls who were whispering to each other, probably something to do with boys, correction probably Amara talking about Roberto.

"Hey…if neither of your parents are coming…what are you guys going to do for Thanksgiving?" she asked getting their attention.

"The school stays open for special cases like this. You know for students who can't go home or for the ones that don't celebrate the holiday," Jubilee answered.

"I think I'll be staying too. Nana was probably going to try and get me to stay with her at an Inn but I might as well stay here and keep Jubes some company."

"That stinks…" Laura answered and watched as Amara shrugged.

"It's fine by me, we don't celebrate it."

"I don't have much of a choice," Jubilee answered but then gave Amara a grateful smile, "But thanks for staying with me. You really don't have to."

"It's alright. I love Nana and all, but I don't think I'm ready to be reminded of home," Amara answered slowly with a faraway look in her eyes.

"How come? You're so far way I would think you'd be the one who'd be the most home sick."

"Home isn't always where the heart is…"

Anna and Laura Lex shared a look at the coldness in her voice. Her head was raised in a prideful way; she suddenly seemed so…trained.

As quickly as the expression and coldness came it quickly left as she smiled and said, "Have I told you guys that joke Berto told me?"

"I don't think so, what is it?" Jubilee asked excitedly not catching the change in tones. Amara opened her mouth and started retelling the joke as Wanda, Laura and Anna watched them.

"That was an interesting change of topic…" Wanda muttered so only they could hear.

"Tell me about," Laura whispered as she saw both younger girls start laughing their heads off.

"Ah guess there's a little bit of darkness in everyone…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Tuesday Night**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Is it really a smart idea to be here?" Wanda asked looking bored as she stirred her drink.

"That's liahke asking if it's a good idea tah drink, which yahr doing by the way."

"Well if you're planning on keeping me up late, why not fuck up all the way?"

"It's not that bad. Look around, the room is half empty then it usually is. Ah think that means this performance will be shorter."

"Guess half of the people who love coming to this shit are as smart as Jubilee and Amara. At least they're getting a goodnight sleep before waking up early tomorrow."

Anna smirked at the whining coming from the black haired girl with the red tips. It was so unusual to hear her whine.

"So why are we here anyway? When Lex told us they were going to do the spot tonight you originally looked like you didn't care or would be coming."

"That was Saturday night."

"So what changed your mind since then?"

"Remy told me that the songs choices would be interesting during breakfast on Sunday. How could ah resist after such an interesting invite."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "he needs to invite you to bed and get it over…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh Nothing," she replied.

Before Anna could inquire into her mumblings Laura Lex got to their table, Julian in tow.

"Here you go," Laura Lex remarked putting a green drink in front of Anna

"Ah didn't order anythang," she stated studying the drink.

"I know but it reminded me of you."

"Thanks ah guess," she answered taking a sip then scrunching her face as the alcoholic taste set in. "What is it?"

"It's a Smirnoff Green Apple Martini. So, what made you guys come? I kind of thought you were going to ditch this performance."

"Anna made me come, seems like Remy told her…ow" Wanda stopped talking as Anna stepped on her foot from underneath the table.

"He told her ow?" Julian asked smirking as he rubbed circles on Laura Lex's hand which he was holding.

Laura Lex perked and eyebrow and looked at Anna.

"He told meh he would buy me a drink," Anna answered lying.

"The drinks are free," Laura countered.

"He told meh he'd take me somewhere else and buy meh a drink…"

"So you made Wanda come because?"

"Because ah thought…Jean would be upset if she knew about it and he would ditch meh. Wanda was my back-up plan so ah wouldn't be lonely."

"But if he'd take you then wouldn't she be lonely?" Laura Lex asked staring at her intently.

"I'm never lonely…" Wanda inserted before Anna could respond. "You know…I…talk to the voices inside my head and all. I doesn't get lonely."

Laura looked from one to the other not convinced while Julian looked at Wanda strangely and whispered into Laura Lex's ear, 'Is you're friend kidding? Or crazy?'

"She's stup…"

Laura Lex didn't get to finish as the drum beat and guitars started playing from the stage. Her eyes moved away from Wanda and Anna and found the silver haired junior who had recently gone back to making her life a hell. His eyes were closed and the microphone was very close to his mouth.

"_How did it start?__  
__Well I don't know__  
__I just feel the craving"_

He opened his eyes and looked around winking at random girls.  
_  
__"I see the flesh and it smells fresh and it's just there for the taking_

_These little girls, they make me feel so god damn exhilarated"_

He then bent over the edge of the stage and it looked like he ran a hand smoothly on a girl's cheek. From where Wanda was sitting she noticed that the girl was blond, probably Crystal.

_"I feel them up, I can't give it up__  
__The pain that I'm just erasing__"_

He let her chin go and stood up straight and started addressing the crowd again.

_"I tell my lies, and I despise__  
__Every second I'm with you__  
__So I run away and you still stay__  
__So what the fuck is with you?"_

He then started jumping around head banging as the drums got louder. When he went back to the microphone stand he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. His sapphire eyes looked around and found the hazel green eyes.

_"Your feelings__  
__I can't help but rape them__  
__I'm sorry, I don't feel the same__  
__My heart inside is constantly hating__  
__I'm sorry, I just throw you away…"__  
_

He then turned back to the crowd and continued singing but whoever ever he would repeat that chorus his eyes would always manage to find Laura Lex. After a couple of minutes Laura Lex got up.

"I'm next up pretty much as soon as he finishes so I better get going…"

"I'll walk with you, I want to get a drink anyway," Julian answered not noticing that his girlfriend seemed tense.

Wanda and Anna nodded and watched them walk away. When they were out of ear shot Wanda turned to Anna.

"Is it my imagination or is he…"

"Ah think he is…and ah think he's proving it even more," Anna answered and nodded back towards the stage making Wanda turn to look at her twin.

_"I…Just throw you away…_" Pietro sang and repeated the line, as he did his eyes never left Laura Lexs figure, which was walking towards the stage area. "_I…Just throw you away__…__I…Just throw you away…"_

"So, what exactly did Remy tell you that made you want to come here tonight?" Wanda asked as Pietro's voice started getting low and echoey as he finished the song.

"He said there was some hostility going on cause of that stupid magazine picture. Ah'm guessing Crystal and Julian somehow encouraged it since they hardly evah leave their sight."

"So if this was Peitro's song and it was directed at out sweet little blue temptress then her song is…"

"Probably going retaliate towards him, yea…"

"No wonder you didn't want to miss this one."

"What can ah say? Ah'm a very curious person," Anna answered smirking while taking a sip of her green martini.

"This is only going to drive her even more find the person who writes that crap."

"Ah know, the question is what's she going to do when she finds them."

Wanda grimaced imaging the worse scenario. After a few minutes she looked back at Anna who had almost chugged her drink, "What do you think she's playing?"

"Ah think we're about to find out," she answered as she looked at the stage and heard the male part of the crowd make cat calls. She waved at them giving them small winks as Roberto, Ray and Remy came out with guitars.

Anna perked an eyebrow, "Ray plays the guitar?" she questioned not expecting to get an answer.

"Yeah, I guess they were teaching him a little. From what I was told they like to be multitasking."

"Wrong day for Jubes to stay in the dorm, somethang tells meh she would have absolutely melted," Anna answered with a wicked grin.

"Take a picture?"

"Ah think ah will," she answered and watched as John tapped his drum sticks together starting the song. Laura Lex took her mic off the stand and walked around with it as she banged her head a few times making her hair sprawl around her face.

"_Now the party's over  
The last stone is cast  
Your days of destruction  
Will surely be your last  
Just swallow this pill,"_

She took something out of her pocket which looked like a capsule. One of the ends was red while the other was blue. She then threw it into the crowd, where it 'conveniently' hit Pietro who had joined Crystal in the crowd since he wasn't part of the performance. Some people laughed as Pietro watched her through narrowed eyes. The look didn't last long though since she then surprised her audience, and him as her voice came out in a screechy growl.

_"YOU'LL SUFFER UNTO ME NOW!  
One foot into the grave.."  
_

She walked up towards the front speakers in front of the stage and jumped on them and brought a fist up in to the air and then proceeded in bringing it up and down...

"_DIE DIE__ My darlin'__  
__I wanna see you fall tonight  
DIE DIE My darlin'  
I wanna see you fall..."  
_  
"Ah think she won," Anna stated smirking.

"I think you're right. He might have called her trash but she's basically telling him to die, and giving him the poison," Wanda answered referring to the pill she had thrown at him.

_"COME CLOSER! STILL CLOSER!  
I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES DIM!  
COME CLOSER! STILL CLOSER!  
I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES DIM!"  
__  
_"Damn, yeah, she wins. It's one thing to tell him to die but she even wants to see the light fade. I'm not sure if I should think she's very dedicated to his death or obsessed."

Anna laughed at the comment but quickly calmed it as Julian walked back over to their table.

"She's pretty great huh?" he asked as he kept his eyes on his girlfriend.

"She sure is," Anna answered sharing a look with Wanda.

"She's so talented…I have no idea what I did to be so lucky to have her."

Wanda smirked at the comment and rolled her eyes as she chugged the rest of her drink. "Luck has little to do with it…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She said that yah must have had a lot tah do with it," Anna answered making him smile. Both goth girls shared another look and then turned back to the stage where Laura Lex was squatting down as she finished her song and pointed into the crowd. Some of them looked startled by her newly revealed talent others were banging their heads and throwing horn signs at her.

As she sang her last lines she looked directly into sapphire eyes, which happened to be directly in front of her since Pietro and Crystal where standing right upfront watching.

_"I want to see you fall_

_I want to see you fall__  
__Fall, fall, fall..."_

The rest of the night would be uneventful. There wasn't even a third performance which was usually the last performance in which both teens sang together. At first Anna and Wanda didn't think anything of it. It was Tuesday night and the next day would start the parent/teacher nightmare.

It wasn't until the girls were heading back to school that they found out this wasn't the case. While on the drive back Laura Lex who had a bit too much to drink started mumbling something about not performing her favorite song because people get easily butt hurt and couldn't handle what they started.

Anna's only response to the incoherent words were, "It's always nice to bring an ego down a few notches isn't it?"

Wanda had snickered at the comment while Laura Lex looked confusedly at the green eyed beauty not having a clue what she was saying or what was going on.

"Guess tonight wasn't a total waste," Wanda commented as she brought a hand up to cover her eyes.

Anna smirked at her, "We'll see if yah still feel that way in the morning."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Wednesday** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Are you fucken kidding me?"

"Say that with a smile, they're watching us," Anna answered back with a smirk.

"Seriously are you kidding me?"

"Nope, this is how we always greet the parents," Laura Lex answered with a frown as she looked around. All the students were outside of the school building standing in a U shaped huddle. The boys were standing on one side and the girls on the other.

She yawned and was very trying to ignore the head ache she had woken up with.

"What's in the blue hells is the purpose of this?" Wanda asked again looking annoyed and cold.

Anna shrugged, "Don't know, they just want us to look cute and all be here tah great ah suppose"

"And what? all the parents are just going to show up all at the same time…what kinda stupid shit do they think…"

"It's time," Jubilee interrupted her as her cell phone beeped letting them know it was 10 o'clock.

Earlier that day when herself Amara and Wanda had gotten up to start getting ready for classes Laura groggily woke up and informed them that they didn't' have classes that day. Instead of having classes it seemed that they all had a free day, on any other day this would seem like a dream come true but today that meant that you had no other choice but to hang out with your parents while they waited their turn to talk to your teachers. She had also told them that they beginning ceremonies were at 10 o'clock sharp.

When Jubilee had first heard this she had imagined everyone crowded into their gym for an assembly, but instead she found herself in the U shaped form outside of the school looking towards the gate. Noticing that nothing happened she looked away and looked around. Her eyes landed on the on her tall drama partner, his eyes were vacantly looking towards the gates. She was surprised to see who was standing next to him, but as she looked around she realized that like herself, everyone seemed to be with their roommates. She was just one of the lucky ones that actually liked who she dormed with.

She turned back to look at Ray and noticed that he was still just looking blankly at the gates; if it bothered him or annoyed him he didn't let show. Bobby on the other hand was scowling profoundly and every once in a while she saw that a tall boy with Ruby glassed would tap him on the shoulder as if telling him to chill without saying the words.

"Look, someone's coming," Amara mumbled making Jubilee turn away from both blond boys towards the gate. There in the distance they could tell that there was in fact a car coming towards the gate, and as it got closer they saw that it wasn't just one car but many were following it.

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior…"

Everyone turned towards the center of the U were the headmaster was standing. As the cars got closer men and women in black suits got closer to the gates.

"Fuck, he thinks someone is going to shoot him or what?" Wanda asked as she looked at all people in black.

Anna smirked while Laura Lex hid her laugh. "Their valets stupid, he's not going to make them park all the way in the parking garage and then have them walk all the way back down here."

"Why not? We do it."

"I don't know! He's a kiss ass?" Laura answered with an eye roll. They both then started whispering to each other, Anna smirked and instead of paying attention to the parents that were now giving the Valets their keys she turned her attention to her friends.

Amara shook her head at them but returned her gaze back to the head master who was now greeting the first parent. She squinted her eyes and turned her head sideways.

"Hey Jubes…that man, doesn't he look familiar?"

Jubilee turned to the silver haired man in the blue suit.

"Now that you mention it…" she answered slowly and both girls watched as the man let go of the head masters hand and then turned to greet the other teachers that were around. He soon started walking into the building with their math teach leading the way. "It was on the tip of my tongue…" Jubilee added tapping a finger to hear head. "Oh well, we can try and guess later when we see him again," she suggested. Amara nodded agreeing and then waved like a maniac when she saw a tall dark skinned woman in a blue dress with buttons in the middle.

"That's Nana!" she told Jubilee excitedly.

Jubilee smiled at her; though she didn't seem so excited about talking about her home the other day she was happy that she was somewhat excited.

"Oh crap…"

Both freshman girls turned to stare at their roommates who had suddenly gone quiet. Laura Lex was looking at her cell phone with wide eyes.

"What?" Jubilee asked taking a peek of her phone.

"It says 'pay attention' in cap locks…" she answered.

Anna and Wanda shared a smirk.

"Who texted you that?" Amara asked.

Laura Lex looked up and her face faced where headmaster Xavier was. He was shaking hands with a short man with wild black hair who was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Both were staring at her direction.

"Crap..." Laura Lex repeated and hid her phone and stood up straight.

"Who's that?" Jubilee asked.

"That's my dad," she answered hardly moving her lips.

"Looks like you got caught," Wanda remarked while smirking and giving a small wave in his direction.

"Shut up."

"You know him?" Amara asked as she watched the red tipped girl way.

"Duh…we're neighbors."

Anna smirked and then looked around, "hey where's my mom?"

"We saw her escort a parent inside the school," jubilee answered.

Anna rolls her eyes, "it's early and she's already getting started."

"Do you see your dad?" Laura Lex asked Wanda looking around.

Wanda shook her head and the shrugged, "he makes his own rules. It won't surprise me if he's the last to come."

They all nodded and then went back to staring at the new crowd of adults forming around the teachers. Every once in a while some of them would turn to look at them forcing all the students to plaster a fake and awkward smile on their faces.

Today was going to be a long day.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **45 Minutes later in the assembly hall** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I would like to welcome all the parents and guardians here today. We have a day full of fun activities while you wait your turn with certain teachers. We have a complimentary breakfast in the cafeteria so please help yourselves. If you have any questions or concerns we have a help station," Professor Xavier then pointed to a table where Jean sat with a few other cheerleaders, her blond entourage included. They waved excitedly as everyone turned to stare at them.

"Kill meh now," Anna whispered making Wanda snicker.

And of course I'll be around if you would like a word with me. My secretary, Ms. Taggart had arranged an alphabetical schedule in which you will meet with the teachers. She sent it through the post mail so hopefully you received them and looked at them prior to your journey. If not we have a few copies at the help station. Any questions?"

The assembly hall stood silent and without movement.

"Alright, Student with the last names A-G please head to the designated area with the specified teachers. For the rest of you please feel free to look around," with those final words he got off the small palladium stage and started walking through a crowd of parents, stopping to make small chat with every other one.

"Well, that's me. I'm an A to G person," Amara stated getting up and heading towards the crowd meeting with teachers.

"Good luck," Anna remarked not moving from her seat.

"Thanks," Amara answered and waved at them.

"Hey, aren't you in that same boat?" Wanda asked the southern Goth with a perked eyebrow.

"Kinda, I'm a D but meh and Kurt go last since our mom is a teacher."

"So why were you stressing about it? You're not going to have to worry about it till way later."

"Yuppie," Anna answered sarcastically, "Ah get to go after they have talked to 200+ other parents. Ah'm sure they're not going to be annoyed and agitated…not tah mention that ah'm the last review thay have tah give before their Thanksgiving vacations start. Ya…thay really looking forward tah my evaluation."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Lets wait forh Amara outside…to many people in here. It's making me nervous."

Wanda smirked but got up, "Geeze it's not like you're going to get hurt just by bumping into them you know."

"That would actually be pretty awesome. Gives meh an excuse not tah have tah be around a crowd."

Wanda gave a small chuckled as they headed outside. Before they left the building her sapphire eyes met a pair of eyes a lighter shade then hers. He smirked at her and shrugged as his group followed Professor McCoy. She shook her head in amusement; he was probably going to get an ear full. Though he finished all his project in their science class he always managed to set them on fire after he got his good grade.

"What's so funny?" Laura asked catching the grin getting Wanda's attention.

"Don't worry about," she responded as they walked outside.

"Yay! Fresh air!" Jubilee remarked taking a deep breath.

Laura Lex shook her head at her amused and then jumped on the brick border they were close to so she could take a seat on it.

"So how long does this crap take anyway?" Wanda asked as she started messing with her phone.

"Almost all day," Laura Lex answered. "But the good thing is that when you're all done you get to go home, so all those A names are lucky bastards."

Wanda made a sound which was between a groaned and a scoff.

"Yah got tah be fucken kidding me…"

This got all of their attentions making them turn to look at Anna who looked forward with wide eyes.

"What?" Jubilee asked and looked in the same direction trying to see what was so interesting.

"yah guys remember a few months ago when ah went out with Remy and we went tah new York and ah told yah ah saw my mom and some guy there?"

"Yeah…" Wanda answered slowly not taking her eyes off her friend.

"Well ah think that guy was her boyfriend."

"Ok…so why did that thought suddenly come to mind?" Laura Lex asked turning to look at her phone.

"Cause he's here and heading our way! Ah hope my mom wasn't stupid enough tah have this guy come on mahne and Kurts behalf…"

Jubilee looked around and noticed the silver haired man from earlier coming towards them.

Laura Lex and Wanda looked towards that direction as well, their eyes widening in recognition.

"Quick, hide meh!" Anna stated and hid behind Wanda who didn't budge as the man got closer to them.

"Morning…" he greeted as he stopped in front of them.

Anna peered at him from behind Wanda's shoulder but wasn't the first to speak.

"Hello…father."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara looked around trying to find Nana. It had been about five minutes since she separated from the others and she kept walking through parents and students but she was having no luck.

"AMARA!"

Amara turned to the voice yelling out her name; it had been to masculine sounding to be Nana, not to mention that Nana never yelled at her, even to get her attention. She smiled as she saw Roberto waving at her. Within seconds he broke through the crowds and was standing right in front of her.

"Hi," she greeted smiling at him.

"Hey," he answered returning her smile. She watched him for a moment finding it curious that he hadn't greeted her with a kiss like he usually did. Soon she realized why though as a man a little taller than Roberto with curly hair and darker skin stopped behind him. A light skinned woman stopped walking next to him, her eyes were a shade of blue and she had red hair.

Roberto looked at them over his shoulder, "Mãe, pai, esta é a minha namorada…" (Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend)

Both adults looked at Amara from head to toe, neither seeming too impressed with her. She was pretty but in her school outfit she looked just as regular as any of the other girls there. Amara fidgeted under their scrutinizing eyes before opening her mouth to greet them.

"Olá, prazer em conhecê-lo," she greeted moving her head slightly towards them trying to give a bow towards them. (Hello, nice to meet you).

Hearing her speak in Portuguese caught the attention of all three Da Costa's. Roberto and Amara had spoken before about that fact that they could both speak fluent Portuguese but neither had ever actually done it in front of each other. He was just more accustomed to speak to his parents in that language, he had never though that she would respond. He quickly regained his composure and looked at his parents again.

"Amara é do Brasil também," Roberto explained as they looked at her with a warmer look. (Amara is from Brazil too)

Emmanuel Da Costa smiled at her and surprised her by taking her hand and giving her a small kiss on the back of the hand. "É um prazer Amara, estou feliz por Roberto encontrou uma beleza como você ..." (It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm happy Roberto has found a beauty like you)

Nina Da Costa didn't warm up as much but did manage a smile, "que parte do Brasil você é?" (What part of Brazil are you from?"

"Nova Roma," Amara answered without hesitation. They nodded but before they could inquire more about their son's girlfriend a new voice came into the conversation.

"Ձեր վեհություն…" (*)

Amara turned to the voice of the women who had been in her life since she was a baby.

"Nana… չեն դիմել ինձ այդ ճանապարհով," Amara answered in a colder voice then she had intended, the panic of the situation she was in sinking in. Roberto looked surprised as Amara spoke fluently in another language that seemed familiar yet he couldn't understand. (Do not address me in that way)

"ցավով" Nana replied rapidly and bowed her head. (Pardon/Sorry)

"You speak Armenian."

Amara eyes moved towards Mr. Da Costa who was watching her with a lot more interest than before. She forced a smile, "Yes…do you as well?" she asked, any nervousness that she fell well hidden behind a mask she had long ago perfected.

"No, unfortunately that language died with some of my ancestors long ago. It's a dying language…" he answered both of them now staying in perfect English.

"Yes it is, in many Brazil nations. In my city though, it is very much still alive and flourishing."

"Wonderful, we really must take a family vacation there sometime."

"It's very beautiful, you won't be disappointed," Amara replied, smile still intact.

"Is this…your mother?" Mrs. Da Costa asked looking at Nana.

"Oh no, my parents were not able to make it. This is my guardian Nana. This is Mr. and Mrs. Da Costa," she replied introducing them. "Um…well if was very lovely meeting you. I do believe we have to get going though, teachers to meet…"

"Oh yes, well it was a pleasure," he answered and gave a slight bow at her. She returned the gesture her 'bow' seeming more like a nod.

As Amara turned around to walk away she felt a familiar hand on her own.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?" she asked hoping that he didn't feel the tension coming off her.

Nana looked at both their entwined hands before looking at Amara.

"I thought maybe you could join us for dinner tonight…"

Amara smiled, "I…I loved too…let's talk about it later though. Message me okay?" she asked and slowly got out of his grip.

If Roberto sensed anything wrong he didn't show it, he just nodded and waved at her. Amara turned completely away and started walking away towards the first teacher she'd have to meet. Nana close behind following her, though she did not turn to look at her, she could feel the older woman's eyes on her. Amara frowned, there was going to be some explaining to do later.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Science Lab** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So you see, he does fairly well. He is acing all his lab assignments and he does average on all of his tests. Yet, there's always just a part of me that fears that my lab might be destroyed after each assignment. Other than that John has been a pleasure to have this year, he's actually mellowed out a little unlike his behavior the past few years…"

Audrianna Allerdyce's blue eyes narrowed as she looked at her orange haired son. She was a pretty woman, with blond hair, piercing blue eyes a thin chin and a small nose. Next to her sat an orange haired man with a goofy grin, it was obvious to see who John took after.

"Sorry bout that. The lad just got a flame thrower for his birthday just before school started. The itch of using it must have come aboard with him," Alexander Allerdyce replied and laughed good-heartedly.

Mrs. Allerdyce ignored her husband and kept her gaze on her son, "You will do better right?" she asked in a stern voice making her blue eyed, orange child look at her.

"I'll try," he answered unenthusiastically.

Her lips curled upward in an evil type of smile, "Good, because if you don't try heard enough I'll demolish that drum studio your father lets you have in the corporate office…"

John's eyes widened and he looked to his dad, "She can't do that right?"

"She's the woman, she can do whatever she wants," he answered.

"That's rubbish!"

"Watch your tongue! Please Professor McCoy continue…"

"…Alright then."

As his science teacher continued with his progress notes John ignored the adults and fumed to himself. He got in trouble for saying rubbish, of all things. They were lucky he wasn't with the guys or rubbish would be the tamest insult he would have given. He sighed and thought back to something Mr. McCoy had stated though, so he was tamer than the last couple years. He took a glance a Wanda's usual seat wondering if she had anything to do with it.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," he lied turning back to them. He rolled his eyes when they stopped looking at him; he suddenly remembered why he hated these parent/teacher conferences.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Anna there you are."

Anna looked up to see her mother coming towards her.

"Where's Kurt?'

"How the hell should ah know?" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Ah said ah don't know," she answered annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? You're going to have a few days off, ah thought you would be less moody," Raven stated looking at her daughter un-amused by her antics.

Anna glared at her mother and then moved the look to the table across from theirs, which since she had been in a hurry Raven had passed without so much as a second glance. Raven followed the look and her frown turned into a look of surprise.

"Oh…Erik, Logan," she stated as she looked at the silver haired man who was sitting next to the dark haired man. "I see you have all met…" she added looking at Erik before returning her gaze to her daughter.

They all just looked from one to the other for a minute. Jubilee watched them all and felt like such a seventh sitting in between the three teens and their parents. Talk about awkward.

Anna finally broke the silence with an, "Ew."

"I'm going to have to agree with her," Wanda answered simply as they stared at their parents.

"You're opinions have been duly noted, "Raven responded.

"Ignored, but noted," Erik added as he took a drink from his coffee mug. Logan smirked and gave a small cough as he drank from a red plastic cup.

"What is so funny? And are you DRINKING! This is a school function for god's sakes," Raven stated and hit her hands on their table.

Logan Howlett looked up at her then looked at his cup, then looked back at her and then at Erik Lensher.

Erik read his face, which was saying, 'Get your woman out of my face.' "It's orange juice Raven."

She eyed both of them before rolling her eyes, "I will see both of you shortly. H-N's are next," she stated standing up straight. She then turned to Anna, "Stay out of trouble, I'm going to look for your brother," and with that she made a quick escape.

Both older men watched her go. Logan gave a scoff and mumbled something that sounded like 'Ironic'.

"What's ironic?" Erik asked.

"Hm…that we all hated each other in school but our offspring's are close friends, "he answered and turned his attention to the goth girls that were now watching them with interest.

"You hated each other?" Laura asked with interest.

"Oh yeah…it was like a three way war back then," Logan answered.

"How come?"

Her father shrugged, "Just different point of views."

"So how did you end up liking each other?"

"You thought that was them liking each other? Ms. Darkholme jumped down their throats from where I was sitting," Wanda interrupted.

"She certainly does have quiet an attitude," Erik remarked still looking in the direction she had gone with an interested expression. Wanda stared at him with a disgusted face before turning away and looking like she was going to vomit.

"Well, so how did you get over those differences?" Laura asked again getting her father's attention. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as an announcement echoed through the cafeteria speakers.

"Students with last names H-N please report to the assembly hall where appointed teachers will be waiting."

Anna looked around at all of them, "Ah think that's yah'll…"

"Oh but you're going to be by yourself!" Jubilee answered in a worriedly tone.

Anna smirked at her, "Ah'll live," she answered and nudged her telling her to get going.

Wanda frowned and stood up standing next to her father. "Let's find Pietro," he stated and looked around.

"Whatever…"

He scowled even deeper, "I hope you're not acting this way because of _that_, throwing a temper tantrum doesn't work with me. You know that."

"You and mom have only been divorced for a year! Is it really that easy to find someone else?" Wanda asked the venom in her voice clear for all of them to feel. Anna looked away awkwardly; it was their mother they were talking about after all.

"We can discuss this at a later time when we go home tonight. Right now we have to find Pietro, I won't tolerate any more back talk," he answered in a low voice making the red tipped girl hold her tongue but she didn't stop her glare.

Laura Lex gave Anna a sympathetic look before starting to walk away, her father walking besides her. As she passed by the Southern girl she passed Jubilee too and surprised the Asian by linking arms with her. Anna smiled as she heard her start talking to her dad.

"So dad, you remember those friends I told you about who don't have anywhere to go for Turkey Day tomorrow…"

Anna smirked as she realized what Laura Lex was thinking. As she saw all of them get further and further away she looked around. She grimaced as she noticed the blond hair boy laughing joyously as he joked with an older version of himself.

Cody still hadn't mentioned their kissing incident at all, and it was almost a month since it had happened. She eyed him wearily, though he hadn't brought it up it hadn't meant that he was leaving her completely alone. She found herself spending more time with him since Laura brought Julian around them more often. As she wondered about him she mentally cursed herself as she caught his gaze. He smiled and waved like a maniac at her and it looked like he was going to start walking towards her.

"Crap…" she muttered to herself and got up and started heading towards the exit of the cafeteria. 'Tiahme tah escape,' she thought to herself and almost ran outside.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Math Classroom** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"She has a C…"

"That's unacceptable."

"That's not my problem."

Logan Howlett growled, Raven Darkholme did not look amused.

"Well how does she fix it?"

"She lacks focus, she turns assignments in late, she talks far too much in class and she plays with her phone when I give everyone time to start their homework. If she were to improve in all these areas she'd be fine."

"I'm right here you know…"

"Yes, that needs improvement too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked gruffly. "Are you trying to tell me you don't want my daughter here!" he accused his voice starting to rise.

Raven smirked; she was used to this type of anger from this man. He used to scare a lot of people in their younger days; she however was not someone who was easily intimidated.

"Do not put words into my mouth. I was simply remarking that this is also one of those qualities she has to keep under control. Making unneeded outburst."

"I happen to think those moments are the highlight of your class Ms. Darkholme, and please don't make it seem like its every day. It's usually only once a week or so," Laura Lex commented.

Logan couldn't help but smirk a little, he knew how Raven was, and it wasn't hard to picture her class being dead silent due to her strictness. It was nice to know that his daughter, though bending the rules a little didn't succumb to her intimidating tactics.

"Yes, they are quiet amusing. Just as amusing as your outburst about being a pole dancer to the whole student body was," Raven fired back making Laura Lex's eyes widened.

Logan's smirk disappeared, and "WHAT!" was heard echoing throughout the hall.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **English Classroom** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"She is the top student of her class. Her essays are always a delight to grade. I see her advancing to out AP classes very soon actually."

There was a squeal of joy from Mr. Wyngarde's laptop which was resting on his desk.

"Good Job Jubey-Bean."

Jubilee flushed at the nick name and suddenly wished that she didn't have to be present for these evaluations. Her parents could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Yes, you must be very proud," as Mr. Wyngarde finished the sentence the door to his classroom opened making both himself and Jubilee turn to face the intruders. A tall man with short blond hair, tan pants, blue blazer, white shirt and yellow tie stood in front of the door blocking most of the frame. A few seconds later a woman squeezed by next to him, she was also blond haired, faired skin and had piercing blue eyes that seemed awfully familiar to Jubilee. She was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black vest and a tan overcoat. Jubilee suddenly felt like averting her eyes as she watched them study her. They certainly seemed like classy people.

"Yes, yes we are. We were so excited when she got her scholarship into such a fine school," Mr. Lee replied the joy evident in his voice.

Mr. Wyngarde gave the newcomers a small smile which was meant to be interpreted as "I'll be with you shortly", they must have gotten the clue because they did not speak or move.

"Yes what a joyous occasion that must have been. Our school also got very lucky snagging such an intelligent young lady with a very bright future. I must also comment that she's doing really well in her extracurricular drama class. Her teacher has commented to me that she has a big chance at getting the lead for the spring play."

Jubilee winced as she heard another squeal from the electronic device.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lee if you don't have any questions I do believe that concludes my evaluation for Jubilation's English progress. Shortly you'll be meeting with Mr. McCoy and he'll be going over her Biology work."

"Thank You very much for your time Mr. Wyngarde."

"Not at all, Goodbye," he replied ad gave a small wave to the screen in front of him. Soon the power cut off and he looked at Jubilee.

"How about you Jubilation any questions on your grades?"

"No, thank you," she answered and got up hastily still feeling the blue eyes on her. She fidgeted feeling criticized, which was weird since the adults at the door weren't saying anything at all. But sometimes looks were stronger than words.

"Very well, I'll see you back on Monday. Have a Happy Thanksgiving," he replied dismissing her. She nodded and started walking towards the door. As she walked towards the blond adults she glanced up and then quickly looked back down as she saw the woman was giving her a cold hard stare. She made a quick dash passing both of them and was so focused in getting away from her she almost crashed into the person who was behind them leaning lazily on the door frame.

"Lead in the play huh? That doesn't sound so good to me…"

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice as she looked up. She had missed seeing him completely due to the man, who she now assumed was his father, since he had been standing right in front of him. Ray looked like he was a bit taller than him, but since he had been leaning down it had been impossible to see him from where she had been.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly. "I guess I should start doing bad to make sure that doesn't happen huh?" she replied as she regained her composure.

He shrugged and stood up straight, "Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad," he answered and grinned at her. Jubilee looked up at him nervously, after a while of her silence Ray frowned feeling that something wasn't quite right with her.

"Right, well I guess we'll see," she answered and then passed by him. "Bye," she murmured low enough that only he heard her. Ray watched her leave surprised but when he turned back towards his parents he found the answer to the question as to why she had left in such a hurry. His mother's blue eyes, much like his own stared after her as well, distaste very visible.

"You associate with such people?" she asked turning to her son.

Ray scowled, "Be careful mom, your nose is a little high in the air."

Before she could open her mouth to retort Mr. Wyngarde spoke getting their attentions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crisp I presume? I got the headmaster's message stating that you would be late. Please, come in."

Ray watched as his mother put on a fake smile as she turned to his English teacher.

"Yes, so sorry for the interruption…"she answered as she linked arms with her husband and started walking towards the desk.

Ray rolled his eyes at the fakeness, then sighed and silently followed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Math Classroom** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro shoved Wanda as they speed walk towards their math class.

"Jerk."

"Witch."

"Punk."

"Beast."

"What the fuck kind of insult is that?" she resorted.

"It's suppose t mean you're ugly ugly."

"You do realize we're twins right?"

"Yeah but it's obvious I'm the better looking one."

"You stupid, retar…"

"Enough!"

Both quieted down and glared at their fathers back.

"Yeah, shut up stupid. You're going to upset your new mom with your whining," Wanda muttered so only Pietro could hear.

"You're a liar," he whispered back. Wanda had not wasted any time informing him about his father so called tryst with their math teacher and frankly he could not see it. It's not that he saw his father as a saint, he was sure he had been with a few women after his divorce with their mother but, I mean he must have gotten his player ways from someone right? But Ms. Darkholme? There was no way that she would be his type, he very much doubted his father liked the _scary_ type.

"Fine don't believe me…but look at the way he looks at her, seriously, pretty fucken disgusting," she answered and they came to a stop in front of the classroom door.

As Erik stretched his arm out to open the door it swung open.

"Good luck bub…"

Erik frowned as he watched his next door neighbor walk out of the room, visibly annoyed. Laura Lex walked out behind him sulking. Pietro watched her intently as she sighed and stopped right in front of them.

"That bad?" Wanda asked.

"I'll say, she fucken crucified me."

"That's some imagery. I thought you were passing this class," Wanda answered.

"I am! she threw me under the bus by bringing up my stripper incident on orientation day."

"That's just cold."

"Yup, last year she almost talked my dad into not having me talk to Anna so heads up…then again you might not need it since she might become your future mom," she added the last part with a hint of a smile.

"So you think now you might actually think before you talk?"

Laura's small smile faded and she turned to Pietro with a sour look. "If I did that I'd have to refrain from calling you a stupid asshole whenever I see you, and no I don't think I'm ready for that."

Wanda rolled her eyes at them. Guess they were still going down each other's throats, and not in an enjoyable way. She then watched as Pietro glowered at her and before she could hear what snappy reply he would come back with she walked away into the class room. She stopped as she saw her dad giving Anna's mom _that_ look again. She almost belched and looked behind her. Which was the lesser evil?

She groaned and then slowly dragged herself to sit next to her father.

'When is this shit just going end already?' she asked herself as Ms. Darkholme started talking about Pietro first.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **History Classroom** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex caught up to Logan about three minutes after he had disappeared from her math class. She knew where he was heading so it hadn't been so hard to spot him.

When she caught up to him she gave him a sideway glance and tried thinking of the best way to approach this, she cleared her throat and started with, "Daddy…"

"That won't work," he interrupted.

She frowned, "It wasn't as bad as she made it seem! I mean the headmaster didn't even call you to talk about it so really it wasn't even a big deal!" she stated trying to defend herself.

"We will talk about this and your punishment later, for now let's just get this meeting with Professor Walters out of the way…"

"Professor Walters? You haven't been reading the school's newsletters for parents have you? He left last year; I have a new history teacher this year."

"Oh." He answered uninterested. "Well let's see how you've been disturbing this class..."

"You make me sound like such a trouble maker!" she whined as they entered the room.

"Hello."

"…"

Laura Lex turned to her dad surprised that he was so annoyed with her that he was being rude enough not to greet Ms. Monroe. When she looked at him though he didn't look upset at all, if anything he seemed a bit surprised.

"You must be Mr. Howlett," Ms. Monroe stated with a smile as she walked towards them extending her hand towards his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is?" Logan asked still looking surprised but extending his own hand.

"Of course, I looked forward to meeting the parents of all my students. Especially since this is my first year meeting you and I'll be teaching Laura for the next two years as well. It's been quite a pleasure having her in my class," she answered as she walked towards her desk and offered them a seat in front of her.

"It has?" it was Laura Lex's turn to be surprised. She had never heard a teacher say it was a pleasure having her in a class, this was definitely odd.

This time it was the white haired teacher's turn to look at them surprised; this family took compliments very strangely. "Yes, you're very good entertainment."

"Oh…Thank you," Laura Lex answered and grinned, then suddenly stopped as she saw the side look her dad gave her. "…I mean I promise I'll stop."

Ororo Monroe looked from one Howlett to the other.

"We just got back from another conference where her entertainment wasn't appreciated," he answered reading the confusion on her face.

She nodded understanding, "Well I don't mind it at all as long as it isn't affecting her or her classmates' grades. At this time her grades are in the low 90's which still puts her at an A. She's always first to volunteer when it comes to presentations so I tend to give her a few extra points for that."

"You do? I didn't know that…"

"Yes, well it takes guts to be the first to speak up. She's not shy at all…that's a good quality to have," she answered and started laying out papers in front of them. "I'll be going through all the assignments I've give out throughout the semester and the big ones that will be affecting her grades in the upcoming weeks until Christmas vacation. Is it alright to start or…are we waiting for your wife?" she asked and seemed to regret asking the questions as their faces turned somber.

"No, it's just me."

She nodded slowly and noticed that Laura Lex was now avoiding eye contact, "Very well…" she clicked her red pen and started circling numbers on the sheets she had laid before them. "We'll start here…"

Laura Lex slowly looked up and turned to her father ready to see the agonizing expression he usually carried when her mother was mentioned. Though she saw a hint of it she noticed that it wasn't as vivid as it usually was, he seemed more entranced in listening to Ms. Monroe as she went over her grades.

She watched them for a bit before turning her attention towards the window, suddenly wondering if Anna was having a better time by herself.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Outside** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna sneezed.

"Bless y' child…"

"Thank yah," she answered politely and looked up to see an older woman walk towards her. She didn't say anything else but took a seat next to her on the bench outside of the cafeteria where Anna had gone to escape Cody. Anna gave a sideway glance to her and couldn't help but think there was something odd bout her. She had brown skin, black hair that went to her shoulders, a red headband pulled the bangs if she had any, out of her face making it so that she had no part in her hair. She had large red earrings that went past her ears towards her chin, at the ends where tassels and there was a strong herb scent surrounding her. Other than that she would seem like a normal grandmother type.

Feeling eyes on her the woman turned and looked at Anna making the younger girl quickly avert her eyes.

'Geeze, she must think ah'm a creep staring at her liahke that…' she thought to herself. 'Then again mah make-up might have already made her think that…'

"Y' by yo self?"

Rule number one Raven had repeatedly beaten into her and Kurt's head was: never speak to strangers. Then again, she had never been good at following rules.

"No, mah mother's actually a teacher here. Just waiting mah turn."

The older woman nodded, "Y' from de south…" it was not a question but more of a statement.

"As are yah," Anna replied without hesitation, both their accents were easily picked up.

The older women smiled, "Yes, as am I."

"What part are yah fr…"

"Tante! Dere y' ar…" Remy stopped his statement as he recognized the unusual white streak on the girl sitting next to the dark skinned woman.

"About time garcon, what took y'?" the woman asked as Remy handed her a water bottle.

"…Dere was a big line. Y' making friends?" he asked perking an eyebrow and looking from one to the other.

"Jus some polite small chat with des young lady. Sorry didn't catch yo name…"

"Ah'm Anna…"

"Ah, Remy dis is Anna, Anna dis be …"

"Remy LeBeau, we've met."

"Oh," she answered and looked from one to the other.

"Y' member dat ami I was telling you bout Tante…"

"Oh…" she repeated realization sinking in. " It's a s small world I suppose…well it's nice ta meet y'."

"Likewise," Anna answered staring at her and then turning to Remy wondering what their relationship was.

"elle est très jolie." (she is very pretty).

"Tante Mattie! She kno…"

"Merci Beacoup."

"Ah, y' from de south, speak de language and are quite de sight," she remarked giving her a small smile before turning back to Remy, "pourquoi êtes-vous datant de la rousse?" (why are you dating the redhead?)

"Ah still understood that…"

"Tante!"

"Hush child, I was only teasing," she answered and suddenly dug into her purse as a low ringing was heard from it. She took a look at the small window from the flip phone before handing it to Remy. "Jean-luc."

"I don't want ta…"

"Parle avec ton pere." (Speak with your dad).

He rolled his eyed but flipped the phone open, "Allo?"

"Oui. Oui. Oui..Oui…Daccord," he then pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it back to the dark skinned woman. "he wants ta talk you y'…"

Tante Mattie took the phone and got up walking away from the pair. Remy watched her go before stealing her seat.

"So…grandma?" Anna asked. "Or older cougar girlfriend no one knew about?"

"Bad imagery chere, guess y' could say she's mo of a mother figure."

"So not a gradma?"

"Non, no relation"

"How yah know her?"

He shrugged, "She's been around since I was a small garcon…"

"She's yahr nanny."

"If y' wanna get technical."

"So if yahr out here ah'm guessing yahr done with your conferences."

"Non, we still have one left. Actually maybe it's a good ting we bumped into y' in case y' have any pointers on how ta make me look good."

"Mah mother?"

"Oui."

"Just make pretend yah don't liahke meh and we're not friends."

"I'm being serious 'ere."

"So am ah."

He looked at her with a serious expression but wasn't able to hold it for long as a smirk cracked through. She grinned and shook her head, "So, yahr leaving after yahr next meeting?"

"Yup, heading home."

"New Orleans?"

"Yup, dere making a big ting out of de Turkey dinner. I'll be back Sunday night y'?"

"We're staying in the city," she answered and momentarily got distracted by her phone vibrating letting her know she had a message. She read it and perked an eyebrow at her phone before getting up. "But ah guess ah'll see yah in a few days."

"Oui. Happy Turkey day," and with that he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips giving it a small peck.

"Yah too, bah," and with that she quickly walked towards the assembly hall, her fingers tapping on her phone.

"Y' like her."

"Hm?" Remy turned sideways to see that Tante Matte staring after her, the phone closed in her hand. "She's jus a friend."

"Dats funny, Henri used ta say de same about Mercy…well lets get going. Jean-Luc wants us home by 7."

Remy started walking towards the school building as he mumbled, "she's jus a friend!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Outside the Assembly Hall** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey…"

"What's up?" Anna asked as she got closer to the circle made up by Wanda, Laura Lex, Pietro and Jubilee.

"I don't know but it was fucken crazy!" Laura Lex answered rapidly.

"What was?"

"My last conference meeting was with Mr. Creed and it just got crazy! They just looked at each other as if it was you and jean and then there was like growling and yelling…and as we were leaving I'm pretty sure I heard some name calling!"

"Why'd yah leave?" Anna asked shocked by what she was hearing

"They made us," Wanda answered

" and Lex's dad?"

"No, our last meeting was with Mr. Creed too, so our dad happened to get there before the name calling started and he ordered all of us to come and wait here," Wanda answered looking around trying to see if they were coming back yet.

"I get the feeling they knew each other," Pietro commented to no one in particular.

"You think?" Laura answered sarcastically. Pietro glared at her ready to respond.

"Don't start," Wanda interrupted shutting him up before he could speak.

"That's wild!" Anna replied as they kept looking around Wanda kept looking around. "How do yah think they know each other?"

"I have no idea but I plan on asking," Laura answered. "Probably as soon as I get home."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but won't that be a little bit awkward if you have guest?" Jubilee asked looking disturbed as she imagined talking about Coach Creed while they ate Thanksgiving dinner.

"Guest?" Anna asked.

"Oh yea. I'm having Jubilee and Amara come home with me for the weekend."

"Is that ok?"

"I don't see why not. My dad was fine with it and I honestly don't plan on leaving them here in this hell hole all by themselves," Laura Lex answered and then sighed, "But I guess you're right, I'm going to have to wait to ambush him when we're alone." She then went into a thoughtful expression, probably plotting the best way to attack her dad with questions.

"Where is Amara?" Anna asked noticing that she wasn't there.

"She's saying bye to her Nana," Jubilee answered and nodded towards a corner of the court yard where they could in fact see Amara speaking to the lady with the blue dress. After a few more words from Amara, the older woman gave a bow and then walked away from the dark skinned girl.

"Did she…just…bow?" Wanda asked them since they had all watched the scene.

"Maybe she's Asian!' Jubilee commented as Amara started heading towards them.

"She didn't look Asian Jubes," Laura Lex answered with a smirk.

"You don't have to look Asian to be Asian! Or maybe it's a cultural thing, maybe in their culture they bow when saying goodbye."

"Ah've never seen Amara bow to anyone."

"Well duh, she's in America now! That lady was just visiting…"

Pietro looked at the tiny Asian weirdly; Ray had a weird taste in girls. "And she's the smartest freshman right?" he mumbled to his twin.

Wanda shrugged, "Blond moments happen to everyone," she whispered back as Amara reached them.

"It's a go go, I can spend the weekend," she answered with a smile.

"Cool! You guys can help me plot!" Laura answered excitedly.

"Yeah ok, but before that Roberto invited me to dinner with his parents tonight so can we plot afterwards?"

"Meeting the parents? Sounds kind scary," Jubilee answered suddenly getting an image of Ray's parents.

"They seemed…alright," Amara answered.

"They're coming back now," Pietro stated interrupting their girl chat while looking in the direction of the gym lockers. "They don't look beat up or anything…"

Laura Lex made a raspberry sound, "If they had gotten into it, my dad would have so kicked his ass."

"I don't know, Coach Creed is kind of a bad ass," he answered. "Believe me, I'd know," he answered thinking about the times the coach had demonstrated on how a good tackle looks like.

"They're grown-ups, I'm sure they didn't resort to blows," Wanda answered as they got closer.

Laura Lex opened her mouth to start questioning Logan as he got into hearing distanced but she was quickly silenced with a look.

"Let's go," he told her, "I'll be waiting up front with the car."

"I'm going to see Lorna before we go but I want you guys and all your stuff ready up front in fifteen minutes," Erik told the twins before heading towards the shop class.

All the teen watched the two men huffily walk away.

"I wonder if that means things went well or not," Laura remarked before turning to Anna. "Looks like we're going, are you going to be ok by yourself?"

This question made the southern goth roll her eyes, " Ah'll be fiahne. Ah'll just go find Kurt."

"I'll see you guys Monday…"

"Are you going to your mom's tomorrow?" Laura asked Wanda who started walking away backwards. Pietro followed sparing the blue haired girl one last glance before walking completely ahead of his sister. "Probably, I think we're spending Christmas with dad so…"

"Bah," Anna threw her a peace sign as she gave a small wave before jogging to catch up with Pietro.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you later," Laura answered as she and the others started walking away.

Anna nodded and watched the younger girls start walking off too but then got surprised as Laura Lex quickly threw herself on her giving her a hug.

"Gawd, yahr so lesbo sometimes ah swear…" she mumbled awkwardly patting her.

"Shut up and just admit you're going to miss me too," Laura answered letting go and sticking her tongue out at her.

"Ya, ya, ya," she answered and watched them go. She then sighed and looked at her phone, "1:00pm…and thirteen more letters tah go," she muttered to herself before setting off to find a certain blue haired annoying brother.

The day seemed like it was never going to end.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **To be Continued** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Tada! God this chapter got super long! Sorry about that. Anyhoo we have now met the parents, hope I didn't bore you. Anything in another language was translated using google translating so if it's wrong, Sorry! Hope you guys enjoyed the mentions of Magstique and Loro! The songs used in this chap were **Korn**'s "_Trash_" and **Kittie**'s "_Die my Darling_". If you guys are confused or have any questions feel free to ask (I like talking to my reviewers…seriously I'm ok with it lol). Um…I think that's all I got to say lol.

**ROMY**- I think we can consider this more of a Romy chap ;) Some pecks here and there from our Cute and in denial Cajun lover. They shared the same cup! I know it doesn't seem like much but come on! That's almost like swapping spit lol.

**XIETRO**- My roller coaster ship! Lol, I know a lot of you were so excited cause it seemed like they were starting to get there! But come on, you didn't really think it would be that easy did you? I have a lot more juicy goodness planned for these two.

**JONDA**- Not much except thoughts of each other and some looking. Sorry Jonda Lovers.

**JUBILAY**- Scary Parents! So it looks like Ray's got some snobby rich parents. Looks like his mom did not like that he knew her at all. Hmm…wonder what Ray's going to think about this…hmm wonder what his parents are going to think if he ever has a "poor" girlfriend…hmm wonder when they're gonna kiss…

**AMARTO-** A darker side of Amara was shown today. I mean it's normal that she has it right? She is royalty and all. Eep she almost got caught by Roberto's parents! Epp she got caught by her Nana...wait…got caught doing what? She wasn't doing anything wrong…right? :) Anyhoo they're going to dinner so I guess that's a good step for this ship.

Nana's first words to Amara - (*) You're majesty

Already my lovelies! That's all from me. I'm pretty sure I should be able to update in two weeks, If not it's more of an Xmas thing but I doubt I'll have trouble updating. Love you all and I hope you have a very happy Holiday!

The next chap is the first Xmas-y chapter! I have planned for two ships two smooch (and I'm not talking about amarto cause well…they're already smooching :P). So be excited and tune in! See you then.

-UHW


	22. Emotions Under the Masks

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I'M LATE! I know! I'm sorry but…but…LOOK AT THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER!

I hope you guys had Happy Holidays!

Special thanks to: **The Lady Discord, RRL24, NaijaStrawberrie, TehLily** (Thanks for the review. I'm having a lot of fun writing Amara so I'm glad you're enjoying it! I don't know her comic story much so it's probably very different lol), **DragonRose78, Lovely Smile** (YAY! Glad you're enjoying the music! I love the songs I use so it's fun adding them to the chaps. Thanks for the review! I'm so in love with bleach! My most favorite obsession right now is NnoiNel…they're smexy lol), **Doom Doll, Ryromaniac, Anonymous** (Thanks for the revie! Glad you loved it! I shall write Roberto's reaction when the tie comes lol. Tante is bomb, though I probably wrote her OOC**), Fiya** (Congrats to yur Aunt! Your wish might come true! Glad you enjoyed all the parent goodness lol. You have to love all my crack ships! They are LOVE! Lol. Thanks for the review), **LoveMeant2Be**, and **Lala143** (Thanks so much for the review! Lol, well one of your guesses for the smooches is right! ;) Xietro does need to hook up already but they're to hard headed. Soon though soon!)

Alright my loves! Time to read and review. Hope you guys enjoy this extra-long chapter! Happy Reading!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 22** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You know, I'd never thought I would be the one saying this but I'm glad to be back."

"Ew, that's is weird. You didn't have a great time with your mom?"

"Eh, she has a new boyfriend so in reality Pietro and I just watched TV."

"Well, what would you have done if you had spent the holiday with your dad?"

"The same thing but at least in the comfort of my own bed," Wanda answered and shared a look with Laura Lex as they walked to their dormitories. "Plus, seeing my mom on some guy is a pretty disturbing sight. At least if my dad is doing anything with Anna's mom he's done a good job of keeping it to himself."

Laura tried her hardest not to laugh but a snicker still escaped her lips. As she did she gave a quick look behind them to see if Amara and Jubilee were still following, they were being too quiet. They were indeed following, as one yawned the other rubbed their eyes. Wanda also turned to look at them.

"What's up with you two?"

"I'm exhausted," Jubilee answered after her yawn was done.

"We just had four days off, how can you be tired?" Wanda asked shaking her head at them.

"For being a short little man Lex's dad is very energetic" Amara answered the question and rotated her shoulders trying to ease the ache in them.

"That sounded very disturbing, so I'm going to let you elaborate," Wanda answered scrunching her nose not liking the images that that had caused.

"Eww," Amara replied loudly.

Jubilee laughed at the comment, "it's not that bad. He's not ugl…"

"Jubes don't finish that line, that's my dad and truthfully whatever you say will sound creepy. Anyway, what they meant was that my dad had us moving around all weekend. I don't think there was a sport he left out."

"Well you have a hot body for a reason,"' Wanda answered with a small shrug.

"I guess, but watching _some_ tv won't kill me. Now that you reminded me of that though I guess I'm am pretty happy to be back," she answered and slowed down as they got closer to their room.

"What is it?" Wanda asked noticing her slowed pace.

Laura Lex smirked and looked around the small hall they were walking in. "do you hear that?" she asked. Wanda perked her ears and smirked as she heard the echo of music in the small hallway.

"Guess we're not the first back."

"No I don't believe we are," Laura answered as they made a stop at the door where the music was seeping out through.

_Watch me bleed  
I'm your beauty__  
__Watch me bleed  
BEAUTY FIEND_

"Hmm is she in a good mood or a bad one?" Wanda asked smirking as she listened to the words of the song.

"I think it's just her being her," Laura answered and opened the door to their room making the music echo even louder as they walked in. She had expected Anna to be lounging around upstairs on her bed but was surprised to see her sprawled on Wanda's bed her arm extended over her eyes. The music was too loud to warn her that she was no longer alone so she opened her mouth and kept singing/screaming.

"_STUCK INSIDE THIS MASK OF MINE, There's no place for me to hide, Won't you please come suck me dry, Don't touch me__, __DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, Don't touch me... WHY?  
Can't you see beyond my skin, SIZE, my SHAPE, my ASS, my TITS__, __I am not your PRETTY FACE, I'm just a girl, THE GIRL YOU LOVE TO HATE!"_

"_Watch me bleed, I'm your beauty__, __Watch me bleed, BEAUTY FIEND."_

Anna moved her hand from her face as she heard the music die down and be replaced with a new voice and abruptly sat up on Wanda's bed. Amara and Jubilee threw weak smiles at her as she looked at them. Wanda leaned on the door and looked at her with a perked eyebrow, probably wondering why she decided to crash on her bed. Anna's eyes broke the stare from the sapphire eyed beauty and instead turned to look at the midnight haired girl who was in the middle of the room moving her around making her hair fly crazily around her as she sung the chorus.

When she finished she sighed and took a seat next to the white banged girl. "Sorry to interrupt, but that was like a breath of fresh air. Anytime dad was able to hear my music through my door he started banging on it."

"Yeah, he did do that," Jubilee inserted with a giggle.

"It was pretty embarrassing," Laura added and rolled her eyes as she remembered.

"Since yah have the bettah voice ah guess ah can forgive yah," Anna answered.

"I don't know, I think you can give her a run for her money," Wanda remarked as she threw her bags next to her bed and flopped onto Laura's since hers was being occupied.

"Mahbe ah could but ah don't really want tah," Anna answered with a smirk.

Laura Lex ignored both of them and decided to change the topic by asking, "So what time did you get back?"

"This morning," Anna answered and watched as Jubilee and Amara moved to their beds and started to unpack.

"How was it?" she asked Laura who shrugged as an answer.

"Cool. We had fun, my dad just kept me fucken busy the whole weekend and made sure we were never alone," she answered frowning as she thought about it.

"So yah didn't get tah ask about Mr. Creed?"

"Nope."

Anna made a groan.

Laura perked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Well yah didn't get tah find out what happened, so now we'll nevah know why Mr. Creed is still going tah kick our asses in gym."

"You think he will?"

"Mahbe, ah mean if yahr dad won the argument ah would assume he's super pissed. Who do yah think he's gonna lash out on?"

Laura Lex grimaced getting the picture.

"Oh, well. We'll deal with it tamarrow. So what about yah? How was yahr weekend?" Anna asked turning to Wanda.

"It was whatever," the red cladded girl answered indifferently as she texted on her phone. "Yours?" she asked without looking up.

"The same, we stayed here so ah can't wait till Christmas break. Ah'm ready for some southern comfort."

"You didn't go home?" Laura asked surprised.

"Nope, Wanda's new mom said we didn't have tiahme," she answered with a teasing voice.

Laura smirked and turned to look at Wanda who had looked away from her phone to throw her friends a death glare.

"Fuck you."

"Ah missed yah but not that much," Anna responded. "So how was the date and meeting the parents?" Anna asked turning to Amara not letting Wanda give a resort.

"Uh…they were interesting," Amara answered.

"That doesn't sound good."

"No it went really well. I think they really liked me, I guess you can say we bonded over the whole being the same nationality and stuff."

"So why don't you sound more excited?" Wanda asked turning her attention to the dark skinned girl. Laura Lex and Jubilee turned to look at her too, though both girls had been thinking it they hadn't wanted to voice the question when Amara had gotten back that night.

Amara avoided looking at them and continued her unpacking but her voice turned back to sharp tone she had used prior when she had talked about 'home'. "What is there to get excited about? We're in high school, those relationships never last forever."

"Wow…that's kind of detached," Wanda answered in a small murmur that only Anna and Laura heard.

"I thought you really liked him," Jubilee spoke first afterwards in a sad tone.

This comment made Amara snap her head towards her Asian friend. The coldness in her voice and eyes flickering momentarily as she answered, "I do…" but it didn't last, "But I have to be realistic right?" She had meant for that to sound like a rhetorical question.

"My parents met in school…if she hadn't…passed, I really believe they would be together now."

Anna turned to look at her best friend surprised; it was rare when Laura talked about her mom.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that there's always hope right? I mean if you really like him and if he likes you…why wouldn't it last. I wouldn't be such a downer…they do say that love conquers all."

Everyone stayed quiet after that exchanging looks between both dark skinned girls. They all jumped though as a loud sound startled them.

'_**Calm consumes me. I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me. I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy. Oh, the visions inside my head...The emptiness will haunt you...'**_

Everyone turned to Anna since the sound was coming out of her pocket. She quickly extracted the phone from her pocket and got up as she answered.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yah, ah got back today."

"…"

"Right now?" she asked and turned in Laura's direction but looked past her to Wanda's alarm clock. "Ya, ah can do that. Alright, see yah in a few…bah…" she hang up and headed upstairs towards her bed.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"Tah get my shoes, ah'm going out."

"Ohhh…with who?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Like you need to ask," Wanda commented shaking her head at the blue haired girl.

"What can I say? I like fucking with her," she answered but not loud enough so Anna could hear. "That's an interesting ringtone you got there! So strangling? That's the type of thing you're into?" she yelled making sure Anna didn't miss that.

Anna did not look amused as she walked back downstairs. "Don't worry about what kind of pleasure ah enjoy, ah'll be back in a bit…"

"Oh, no denial," Laura answered as she watched her walk towards the door. Anna gave her a look before leaving.

Laura Lex smirked to herself but the smirk was wiped away as Wanda spoke.

"So, love conquers all huh? Never knew you were into all that. Tell me are you waiting for your prince charming?"

"Shut up, no I'm no…" she stopped talking as she found herself looking directly into Wanda's sapphire eyes, she hadn't noticed that Wanda had gotten up and had walk towards her.

Wanda waited for her to finish but noticed that she was looking intently at her, though her eyes had a more faraway look in them as if she was looking directly past her. Wanda brought her hand up in between their faces and snapped her fingers making Laura Lex blink. "I think you are…" she commented and walked past her to get to her bed.

Laura didn't turn back to look at her, "Even if I was it wouldn't matter. None of the little boys here can handle me," she remarked and smirked to herself.

"Julian has been."

"Julian doesn't know the real me. Only you lovely ladies have that privilege."

"Actually there is one boy here who knows you very well…and weirdly enough your attitude seems to appeal him," Wanda commented.

Laura Lex chose to ignore the comment and yawned, "I'm going to shower and then probably go to bed guys. I have a feeling Anna is right and I am NOT going to like gym tomorrow" and with that she started walking up towards the bathroom.

"You got ignored," Jubilee commented with a grin. Wanda's only response was to shrug and start texting on her phone again. She giggled at this and turned to Amara to share the smile with her but when she looked at the young Brazilian girl she found her spaced out looking in one of her drawers. She watched her for a bit butt after noticing that she wasn't budging she got her drama book out and started rehearsing her lines for the next day.

Amara stared into her bedside drawer. She had missed all that had happened in the last five minutes, the last thing that had registered through her mind and was still playing in repeat was, 'Love Conquers all'. Her eyes stayed focused on the gold necklace she had hidden in the drawer between her pajamas and her socks. It was one of the reminders she had of home and what waited for her there. It was a reminder that love would not conquer all, at least not for her. She slammed the drawer close; she had had enough of these thoughts, at least for now

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna shivered and hugged herself as she made it outside of the school gates. She gave a sigh making her breath appear into the cold night. She was about to take her phone out to send an annoyed text message but stopped as a motorcycle was heard in the distance. A few seconds later it stopped right in front of her.

"Y' don't look like y' ready fo a ride."

Anna looked down at the clothing she was wearing. Her black pants hugged her hips tightly, she was wearing a black tank top with thick straps and on top of it she had a green long sleeve fishnet shirt that started a little below her shoulders revealing her creamy white skin.

"Ah didn't think ah'd be needing to be ready forh a ride," she answered looking at him with a perked eyebrow.

"I'm not ready ta be 'ere jus 'et," he answered and started taking his black trench off. When it was completely off he threw it at her. Anna wasn't quick enough and the black clothing smacked right into her face making the Cajun senior chuckle.

She managed to throw him a glare but it then softened as she looked at him. "What about yah?"

He smirked, "I've riden like dis before, I'll be alright."

She eyed his short sleeve red shirt, but sighed and started putting his garment around herself. Within a few minutes she was in back of him her arms wrapped tightly around his torso as they took off into the darkening night.

A few minutes later he stopped, they were on a hill that was looking onto the small city, their school in plain sight right in the middle. They stayed quiet for a few minutes letting the sight sink in, at least for her, she had never been there before but since he had brought her she could only assume he had. With how many other girls was a question that suddenly popped into her head but she quickly shook it off telling herself that it was none of her business.

"So, what was with the quick escape?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

He glanced at her and gave her a small smile before turning back to looking at their school from the distance. "Wasn't ready ta let an'one know I was 'ere."

She turned and looked at his bike noticing that there wasn't anything on it indicating he just came back from an out of town trip. He noticed and his smile grew into a grin.

"I got back aroun three…no one was at de dorm when I got dere so I left and took a joyride."

"You know do its going tah be 8 right?"

"Didn say it was a short one," he answered smugly making her roll her eyes.

"How was yahr trip down south?"

"Eh…"

She tried not to smile at his vagueness. "That bad?"

"Could have dealt witout."

She couldn't help keep her amusement anymore and let a chuckle out which made him turn and looked at her questionably. "Ah'm sorry, it's just…such a strange sight to see this side of yah."

"What side is that?"

"The dark, emo, mysterious side that makes meh believe yah might make a good goth."

"Y' tink so?"

"Yah don't?"

He didn't answer and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes he turned to look at her and noticed that her eyes were not towards their school but up at the night sky. There were no lights near them and the city was a pretty good distance away from them that the stars were lit up beautifully.

"Wouldn't peg y' for a stargazer chere…"

"and if yah tell anyone yah won't have anything to 'please' Jean with."

"Ouch…"

"It's very different, this place tah home. All the bright lights almost make it impossible to appreciate the stars but back south in the country that's pretty much all the light yah need…"

Remy didn't answer but nodded knowing what she was referring too.

"It's funny though, ah can't wait to go back and yah seem tah be trahing tah run so far away from it."

"Y' don't have ta deal with a father dats trying ta push y' into a shady business or a crazy obsessed neighbor that tinks yo destined to be tagether foever and doesn't leave y' alone."

"Wow, didn't think there be a day ah heard yah complain about a girl problem," she teased.

"Always time fo a first," he answered ad smiled at her.

"So…why meh?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did yah call meh tah come here with yah, especially if you wanted to be alone?"

He shrugged, "Guess I got tired of bein alone et thought y'd be the best one ta understand me…"

"Really? Are yah being serious or am I yahr second choice?" she asked with a perked eyebrow. "Is Jean not back?" she added.

"Non, she's back…dere's jus times when I feel like she don understand me quite like y'…"

Anna's green eyes met with brown his momentarily before he turned away from her and back to the dark view. The houses and school were only visible now thanks to their outside lights. She took a deep breath and hoped that he couldn't hear her heart pounding, for some reason it was sounding way to loud for her liking.

She bit her lip trying to think of something to say but before she could think of a response he beat her.

"We should get back…it's getting cold."

"Do yah want yahr coat back?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Takin' a coat back from un belle femme? What kinda homme would I be? Non, keep it. We're not that far from school 'nyway."

She nodded and followed him as he went back to the black and crimson bike. He got on the bike and then offered her his hand to steady her as she put a leg over the bike while trying to keep the coat intact so the wind wouldn't blow it open. When she had adjusted herself and he felt her hands tighten around his abs he gave a small look back at her and noticed that her attention was once again on the lights in the sky. Probably taking the last look before they got back to their over lit city. He gave a small smile and started the engine and then started driving back the way they had come.

Within a few minutes they arrived back at school and found themselves walking out of the parking garage in silence. As they turned to bid each other goodnight they both opened their mouths and started talking at the same time making them stop, start talking again and then stop again giving each other a small smile.

"Petites first."

"How generous of yah. Anyway ah just wanted tah say that ah'm sorry yah had a bad holiday weekend."

"Eh…what can we do bout it? Are yo' going down south fo Christmas since it's a longer break time?"

"Ya…"

"Den ma'be my next trip might not be so bad."

"What do yah mean?"

"Well, our states are neighboring states after all."

Anna looked at him like he was crazy and then voiced her actual thought, "Yahr crazy…and kidding right?"

He smirked at her, "What do y' tink?"

"Ah think its tiahme tah say goodnight," she answered after opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish a few times.

"Right, well night," he replied still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She eyed him carefully, wondering if he was being serious. Considering that he had seemed to be in a better mood then she had found him she could only come up with the conclusion that yes he probably was crazy enough to be serious.

She sighed and shook her head, "Bah," she remarked and turned to walk towards her dorm room. When she felt his hand take hers making her stop walking she couldn't help but hold her breath. She wasn't surprised by the action at all; it seemed that this was the way they always parted. The only question in her mind was where would his 'friendly' kiss land today? Her hand? Her cheek? Maybe her forehead…or maybe…just maybe her mout…

She didn't let her brain finish the thought and she felt her inside turn warm. Where had that though come from anyway? She was too busy contemplating this that she had missed the words he had spoken until he looked at her weirdly.

"Y' ok chere?"

"Yea…ah mean what?"

"I asked if y' were pannin' on takin' ma trench wit y'?"

She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wrapped in his coat making her blush at her stupidity.

"Of course not! Why would ah want yahr oversized coat anyway. If ah walked around in that people would think ah'm suspicious and creepy," she recovered her embarrassment quickly.

"Y' mean more den dey tink now?" he replied cheekily.

She stared at him in a we before breaking into a small grin, "Touché"

He laughed, gave a small bow, muttered 'Bon Nuit' and turned around and started walking towards the boy dormitories. Anna watched his retreating figure momentarily, ignoring the small disappoint she felt at the fact that they hadn't parted like usual. After a few more seconds she turned back around and continued her on her way back to her room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Day- Drama **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee frowned as she walked into the theater room. She had needed to use the rest roo before she came so Amara had gotten there before her and was already with Roberto at their usual spot. As she looked around she noticed that her own partner wasn't there yet. She was a little relieved, she had wanted to see Ray after their four day weekend, but she was also dreading seeing him. The brief meeting with his parents had brought some unease to her. She sighed and walked over to an audience seat, put her back on it and started rummaging her small bag looking for her play booklet.

After she looked in every cranny and in every pocket of her backpack she muttered a low curse. It couldn't be possible that she had forgotten it! Though in reality it was a big possibility, she couldn't remember if she had stuffed the small book back in her bag after reading through it the night before.

"Fuck…" she muttered to herself once more.

"That's quite colorful language for you, didn't think you knew any words like that."

She froze in place at the voice but soon regained her composure and started putting her things back inside her pack.

"I forgot my book," she answered not commenting about her colorful language.

"It's ok, we'll share mine…"

"No, I'll go get mine. I'll be quick," she answered and turned to leave the theater room. She stopped though as his strong hands caught her wrist in mid-air.

"Don't be silly, if would take you ten minutes to go and be back again. I have no problem sharing mine."

Jubilee slowly turned around and nodded but kept her head pointed down to the ground to avoid looking at him. "Alright," she answered and then walked past him going towards their usual spot, "let's get started then…"

Ray's head followed her figure and his casual indifferent expression turned to a frown. He could feel it, something was wrong. He followed her at a slower pace hoping the longer he'd take the more time she'd have to go back to normal.

Unfortunately for him it didn't work. 30 Minutes later he found himself staring at the younger Asian girl, who had yet to make eye contact with him. Her eyes were focused on the book as she read her lines. His frown had grown larger and not only that but he was starting to feel annoyance as he watched her. They had been standing in the same spot for 30 minutes and she had yet to look at him, as if she was avoiding looking at a big zit on his face or something. Which he could assure he didn't have!

During the first ten minutes of this he had shrugged off the weirdness, I mean she couldn't avoid him forever right? They were sharing a book after all, but it didn't fail. For the next twenty minutes after that she would hand the book over when it was his turn, but while she did she would either look around at other pairs with great interest or closed her eyes feigning a yawn or eye itch.

As she was about to do it again he couldn't take it anymore. Jubilee gave a small yelp of surprise as Ray grabbed the wrist that was holding his book and started dragging her outside the theater. Some of the other pairs turned to look at them as they left, Jubilee pulling and struggling to get out of his grip.

When they were finally outside of the room he let her go. Jubilee crossed her hands over her chest visibly upset.

"What was that about?" she asked till refusing to meet his eyes.

Ray sighed in frustration and then did something that surprised her. He put his thumb and index finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was finally looking directly into his face. He then leaned in towards her to the point where their noses almost touched making her cheeks get a reddish tint.

"What gives?"

"Wh…what?" she asked stuttering as she looked into his blue orbs.

"I'm asking you what the hell is wrong with you. You've been acting weird this whole time during drama…and don't think I didn't see you earlier while we passed each other in the halls in between classes. You didn't even look at me…if anything it looked like you turned opposite directions from me."

Jubilee didn't answer and they stared at each other for a good minute in silence.

"What? Am I suddenly that hideous to look at or what?" he added playfully trying to ease the tension that had seemed to grow between them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she finally answered and moved her head making her chin escape his touch. It didn't last long though because one of his fingers went back to the side of her chin and moved it back so she was facing him.

"You're avoiding me," he stated bluntly not pussy-footing around the subject anymore.

"I am not!" she replied defensively.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Maybe I just didn't notice you earlier…"

"And what about just now in class…"

"…I was concentrating on the play."

"Liar."

"I am not" she answered and then they started arguing about it back and forth. After a few minutes of this they finally stopped and just looked at each other.

As Jubilee stared at his intense serious face she couldn't control the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She smiled and let a small chuckle escape her lips as she shook her head slowly. Ray also let a small smile grace his lips at he stared at her giggle.

"You're so weird and confusing," he remarked rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I am a girl," she answered and shrugged. "Guys never understand girls."

"I guess…so…"

"Yeah?" Jubilee asked sobering up a little, knowing he was going to question her weird behavior again.

"My mom's that scary?"

Her eyes widened at the question, "What?"

"I'm asking you if my mom is that scary."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm thinking a lot. We..." he stopped realizing how using that word was making it sound. "You," he corrected, "were fine before the parent teacher conference. That chance encounter with my parent's seems to have set you off in some way…what is it?"

"It's nothing, I really think you're overthinking all of this," she answered.

"Alright, if you're not going to tell me then I guess I'll just have to guess," Ray answered and made a thoughtful face. "My first guess is that you picked up on her whole 'I am mightier than thou' attitude which made you feel like you were less than what you are…so now you're having stupid thoughts like, we shouldn't be friends because we're from different backgrounds…"

Jubilee opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish; he had hit the spot right on and in the first try. "That's not all that's different!" she argued. "Look at you…and then look at me. What is there in common? We don't like the same music, we don't like the same colors, we don't like…" she looked around trying to find another difference and her eyes fell on the play book. "the same plays!

'BONK'

Jubilee's jaw dropped and stayed open. She stared at Ray shocked not sure whether she should find what he had just done funny or insulting. He had hit her on the head with his book. He then moved towards her making her take a few steps back until her back hit the wall behind her. Ray then put a hand besides her head and leaned towards her, she averted looking at him and moved her eyes to his shirt.

"You're acting and speaking like a child Jubilation. For being the brightest in your class you sure have stupid thoughts sometimes…what makes you think you've been the only one under her scrutiny…" he whispered harsher then he had intended.

Jubilee eyes moved away from his chest, and looked up at his face. She was surprised at a few things at the moment. First off she was surprised that he had used her actual name, she might have told him the name on their first meeting but that seemed like ages ago so the fact that he actually remembered was quite surprising. Second, well he had used her name; so he must be taking this very serious if he decided to 'first name' her. Third, she was always used to seeing Ray so calm and collective; the tone of voice he was using was low enough that he could trick people into thinking that he was calm, but Jubilee couldn't help but noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The most shocking thing of all was that he was in fact directing that tone at her.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, in those few seconds Jubilee studied him carefully. His black eyeliner was fading but still slightly visible as his own eyes studied her. Her eyes then went up to his hair where his orange bangs were spiked, the pointy edges going in different directions. Her eyes traveled down his body passing his black painted nails, his lighting Goth wrist band and a silver chain that was hanging out of his school pants. Her eyes quickly went back up too meet his own. Yes, she probably hasn't been the first nor would she be the last to receive those criticizing eyes from Mrs. Crisp. She looked down, this time not to avoid him but more because she was feeling embarrassed by the whole situation.

Ray's annoyance slowly started to seep away, he could feel it. The air around them was changing, the tension was quickly fading.

"I'm not going to lie, she doesn't like the idea of me hanging out with people of…" he hesitated stating the words not wanting to offend, "your stature, but she also didn't like me for a long time. As you can see, what she thought didn't change who I am just like I'm not planning to let it change who I want to be wi…" he stopped as her face snapped upwards his. He bit his lip lightly from the inside and mentally cursed himself, once again the words he was about to speak were not the ones he wanted to voice, at least not out load and definitely not in front of her. "…who I want to hang out with," he rephrased.

They started at each other again for a bit without saying anything. Jubilee suddenly felt very self-conscious and tried to fight the blush that wanted to spread oh her cheeks as she suddenly remembered that he had cornered her into the wall and their bodies were less than 5 inches away ready to make contact.

She started to fidget and smiled then looked away, "All right already. You can stop preaching," she finally answered.

He opened his mouth to answer, probably to say that he hadn't been preaching but was interrupted as a loud yell got their attention.

"THERE YOU GUYS AR…ah…are we interrupting?" Amara asked stopping her run in front of them looking form one to the other as she noticed how close they were.

Ray perked an eyebrow and walked backwards away from Jubilee, "Not at all," he answered coolly as if nothing interesting had been happening. Jubilee on the other hand turned a bright red color and started shaking her head sideways.

Amara looked from one to the other again before running to Jubilee a squeal coming out of her lips as she reached the Asian girl.

Ray looked at her weirdly before turning to Roberto who was approaching them at a slower pace. Ray gave a small head nod towards the dark skinned girl. Roberto gave a grin and shook his head amused.

"LOOK! LOOK"

"With my special eyes?" Jubilee asked making Ray and Roberto snigger. Amara frowned and looked at them weirdly, not getting the joke. Then again she never did pay much attention to commercials. Jubilee rolled her eyes and mumbled a "never mind" while taking the paper that Amara had been swaying in front of her face.

"Isn't it so exciting?" Amara asked looking at the paper as well.

"I guess…" Jubilee answered.

"What is it?" Ray asked getting curious.

Jubilee spared him a looked before reading out loud, "You are cordially invited to participate in the annual winter dance. This year a Masquerade Ball shall be taking place on the 16th of December. So put on your best mask and join us in celebrating another white Christmas at the Xavier Academy…"

Ray frowned but before he could comment there was another squeal and Amara then linked arms with Jubilee and started heading back towards the theater.

"You're going to help me find the perfect dress!"

"Uh…isn't it too early to be looking for that? You still have like three weeks," Roberto called out to her.

"The perfect dress is not easy to find Berto," Amara called back turning back to throw him a smile and a wink.

Roberto shook his head as the girls disappeared into the room. He then gave a sideways glance to his taller class and band mate. "What's up with you? Why were you guys doing out here?"

Ray shrugged, "Nothing. Talking," he then sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "Girls are way too troublesome" as he started walking back into the room. Roberto grinned but didn't comment as he followed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **One Week Later (Dec 4) **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sapphire eyes glared at the empty service counter. She hated when there was no one there; it meant that she would have to wait even longer to get into the room. Worse yet, it meant she might have an encounter with _him_. Then again she had been there waiting for a good five minutes and he hadn't popped up yet so maybe she had gotten lucky and he wasn't working that day.

"BABYCAKES!"

'Fuck…guess not,' Wanda thought to herself and tried finding a quick escape before he could reach her, but she was not fast enough.

"You know, I've been seeing you a lot lately…I'm starting to think you might have a little crush on me beautiful."

Wanda rolled her eyes and forced herself not to make a gagging noise. The short, paled skin boy from the recording studio who at the moment was making kissy faces at her while batting his eyes seemed to have become taken with her gothic charm. It didn't matter how rude or bitchy Wanda would be to the younger boy, he always stayed polite and grossly affectionate to her. One of the weird coincidences about their encounters though, was that they always seemed to meet when Wanda showed up by herself or when John had arrived early. The point being that neither boy had the pleasure to meet, at least not yet.

"So babycakes, how bout you and me go to the movies next weekend?"

"For the last fucken time, stop calling me BABYCAKES! I'm not your baby, I'm not a cake and again for the millionth time, NO I don't want to go to the movies with you!"

"Aw, that's too bad because I'm going to keep asking every time I see you. You're going to have to say yes sometime."

"Don't hold your breath…" she mumbled. "Actually never mind, hold your breath…"

If he heard her he didn't show a reaction, instead he just kept talking. "So if you don't keep coming back for my handsome looks, what are you coming for?"

"That's none of your business."

He smiled sheepishly at this answer and then started talking some more. Wanda sighed and looked around hoping to find someone that might need his help, nope no one. The studio was completely empty, she was the only one is sight. After a while of pretending to pay attention she finally opened her mouth and stopped him.

"Is there anything that will make you go away?"

He looked surprised at her words but then smiled, "I guess a kiss could work." Wanda's respond to this answer was to push him making him bump into a few guitars that were against the wall as décor.

"Whoops…" she mumbled to herself thinking she might have overdone it.

"Ow…" he mumbled and started to say something but Wanda's attention had been caught by a head that seemed like it was on fire. She turned away from Todd, not even bothering to help him up as she walked towards the service counter.

"Fuck…" she mumbled to herself seeing that there was now a woman at the counter and that door to their usual room had just closed. She approached the counter; the woman seemed to recognize her and gave a nod approving her entrance. A few seconds later she walked into their reserved room to find John taking his jacket off and putting it over a chair. He gave her a glance over his shoulder before turning away and grabbing something from his pocket.

"Done having fun?"

Wanda perked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm assuming that you're done having fun with your little boyfriend if you decided to join me."

"You're stupid," Wanda replied going towards him while taking off her own coat. "You must obviously be blind if you can't see when someone gets unwanted attention. If you had such a fucken problem with it you should have come over to spare me," she answered not caring for his tone.

He looked at her a bit surprised, "You…weren't enjoying yourself?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and ignored the question as she walked towards the drum set with John's drumsticks in hand. A question so stupid didn't deserve an answer. When she got to the drum set she took a seat and started hitting the drums making the hollow sound echo throughout the room.

"Did you bring me something new to study?"

He studied her before nodding and walking towards her with the paper he had taken from his jacket. He handed the paper over and she studied it then a small frown graced her full red lips.

"This seems a little…"

"Complicated," he finished for her making her throw a glare at him.

"I was going to say advance for me…"

"Same thing," he replied ignoring the look. "Just give it a try…the goal is to perfect it before we get back from vacation."

"Don't you think you're rushing me a little too much?"

"That's the best way to learn," he answered and leaned on the wall as he made a hand motion telling her to start. As she started John winced, she was definitely better than when they had first started but in all honesty she had a long way to go.

This didn't surprise him though. He watched her raven locks bounce as she banged on the drums her head nodding to the beat she was creating. He gave a small smile as he watched her, her attitude and her body were really starting to feel the rhythm of being a musician. As he watched her his mind fogged up recalling a previous conversation he had had with Pietro.

It had been a gloomy cloudy day a few days before the parent/teacher conferences and all the guys had been nowhere in sight. John had just arrived from Wanda's rehearsal and had sat down thinking of ideas that might speed up Wanda's progress. Her mind was ready for the tasks and test he had put her through. She mentally learned fast, but her hands were a different story. Though he could see that she had a lot of determination to get it right her hands weren't keeping up with the notes and she would usually mess up in the middle of the song. He originally didn't think this was a big deal, until he finally saw how bad Wanda's temper was. Let's just say he was thankful that he had bought her her own drums sticks instead of lending her his lucky ones.

As he was thinking about it Pietro walked in with a huge grin on his mouth. John rolled his eyes thinking that his best friend had probably "gotten some" to be that cheery. Nowadays nothing really got Pietro in a good mood other than that, whether he wanted to admit it or not it seemed like his singing battles with Laura Lex were affecting him.

"Hey," the silver hair boy greeted before taking a seat in the lazy boy chair across from the sofa John was on. John's greeting was a mere nod of acknowledgement.

After a few minutes of silence and Pietro being on his phone the sapphire eyed youth gave his friend a glance, "What's up with you? You're too quiet, are we out of sugar?"

John smirked at the comment but the smile slowly faded as he replied, "I was just wondering…does music run in your family?"

Pietro thought about for a few seconds then shook his head, "Not really…it seems like they're all scattered. My dad has a business approach; my mom is more of a homemaker. That's kind of what ended up splitting them up. He was always busy with work and she got fed up with it, something about not getting the attention she wanted. Lorna was a tomboy ever since Wanda and me were young, you've seen where that led her. And Wanda…actually I have no freakin idea with her, so that just leaves me."

"How can you not know? She's your twin, don't you guys have that weird crap where you can read each other's heads or some shit?"

Pietro smirked, "I hope not, I doubt she'd find my thoughts appropriate."

"Probably not, that's like wanting to share minds with Emma and having her picture me naked or some crap. Doubt she wants to see her best friend naked" John answered with a scrunched up face. Pietro glared at the insinuation that John was making.

"I DON'T think of _her_ that way…or at all actually," the lie passed his lips as easy as any truth. Whether he was lying to John or himself he wasn't sure. "Anyway, why do you want to know?" As John opened his mouth to answer the fast talking teen interrupted him, "Oh I KNOW! You're fucken fed up of Laura's recent crap like me? And you're thinking of dumping her for Wanda!"

"Not really…" John mumbled but Pietro either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but…you don't want Wanda singing."

"Why?"

Instead of answering Pietro started laughing. "I…love…my…sister…" he answered in between laughs, "But wanting Wanda to sing is like…wanting a walrus to sing for us. Seriously she's not musically inclined at all…"

Pietro had then gone into stories about when they were younger and their father had tried seeing how musically inclined both kids were. It was safe, yet sad to say that Wanda didn't reach her father's expectations.

"...OH MY FUCKEN GOD! THE STUDIO IS ON FIRE! FIRE IS EVERYWHERE! WE"RE GOING TO BURN!"

John blinked as he heard the words fire and burn and looked around. They studio was certainly not on fire, but Wanda was looking at him, her head bent sideways as she looked at him from her seat on the drum set.

"Wow, I can't believe that that's seriously what you reacted to."

"Huh?" he asked clueless.

"I have been trying to get your attention for like, 3 minutes. I tried 'John', 'Johnny', 'idiot', 'ter-ter-ter', 'hey dumbass' and nothing but you just hear fire and suddenly your eyes get all focused. What were you thinking about?" she asked perking an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts, "Nothing luv nothing…what's up?"

"I went through the beat already…"

"Without mistakes?"

"…"

He grinned as she glared. Without either having to exchange any words she started the beat again. His grin softened as he watched her, again noticing the determination she had in trying not to miss a beat. After his talk with Pietro that day John had a new goal as well, to help Wanda succeed. Why? He wasn't sure, must be something to do with the fact that neither men in her life believe she's capable of having musical talent.

He eyed her slowly, watching as her leg bounced up when she was hitting the bass drum pedal. He watched as her fingers with glittering dark red nail polish held the drumsticks with more confidence than their original session. He watched as her sapphire eyes bounced from one drum to the other, the orbs leading to where her next move was.

He mentally cursed at himself and tore his gaze from her. She was already hotter than fire, and by helping her in this he was adding fuel to that ember. Soon after they'd go public with this she'd have even more idiot's like that short sickly looking guy from earlier on her. He frowned at the idea and turned back to watch her play to find the memorizing sapphire orbs on him.

Jealousy was a fickle thing…hopefully he'd keep his in check. After all, she wasn't his girl to claim.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex tapped the beat to the song she was humming on the table. Her body and head swayed slowly as she sang the lyrics in her head. Not being able to contain herself she let a few verses slip out…

"_Nothing here has changed__, __Maybe you should go and find…__s__omeone else to blame, cause you are gonna be sorry when I'm dead__, __Under stairs and no one cares I'm dead, And that is where I'll wait for you…"_

"That seems…awfully dark."

Laura Lex gave Julian a glance before shrugging and humming her same tune.

Anna smirked, "If that surprised yah ah have tah say ah think yah don't know yahr girlfriend as well as yah should."

"…" Julian opened and closed his mouth not coming up with a good response to that comment. After a few minutes of silence and Lex's humming he finally spoke, "I like when she's dark…especially in regards to other people, but we're in a public place. Is it appropriate to sing things like that?"

Anna and Laura shared a look, both trying their hardest to stop the eye roll that wanted to come. Anna took a drink of her drink and wondered why the hell she had actually accepted to this outing. She turned sideways and watched as Cody slurped his strawberry milkshake, at seeing the reddish color she remembered. Wanda has once again left without saying anything to anyone, leaving her alone since Jubilee and Amara went out on a 'double date' with Ray and Roberto. Of course Jubilee had jumped into defensive mode at the mention of it being a double date, but both girls ended up leaving and seeing that Anna was going to stay alone Laura Lex had offered for her to come along.

It had only been 30 minutes since they had met up with the boys and already she was regretting this action.

"Yah going down south for the Christmas break?" Cody asked Anna as he took a bite out of his monster burger.

"Ya," Anna answered turning away from him, the sight of his chewing was not attractive at all.

"We should met up, ah'm gonna be down there too."

"uh…mahbe…text meh and we'll see what happens," Anna answered knowing that she would be ignoring said text.

"Did you girls hear about that Masquerade ball happening before vacation starts?" Julian asked sharing a look with Cody.

"Yeah, It's all everyone's been talking about," Laura answered with an uninterested shrug.

"Yah going?" Cody asked looking intently at Anna who was more focused on her fries than the conversation.

Laura smirked at this and kicked Anna under the table receiving a glare before answering for herself, "There's a spot performance that nig…"

"Of course we're going," Julian interrupted her making her turn to face him with a sharp expression.

"What?" she asked. "I don't remember discussing this…sweetness…" though the last word is usually consider a cute pet name to others; the way Laura had said it was full of poison.

Julian gave her a slight look, "We have to go Laura, I mean what kind of couple would we be if we didn't?"

Anna bit her lip trying to stop her smirk; she could feel the tension rising along with Laura's temper. Her hazel green eyes flashed at him, Anna watched her waiting for an outburst but then perked an eyebrow as the girl gave a small smile instead.

"Ok…"

'Ok?' Anna thought to herself, 'That's to tame…' that's when she noticed that glint in Laura's eyes. Anna smirked, she didn't know what Laura had in mind, but whatever it was it was going to be good.

"What about yah?" Cody asked Anna.

"No…" she answered simply still staring at her friend.

"Did yah want to?"

This question caught her attention, "What?"

Cody's cheeks turned red as the three teen's stared at him, "Would yah liahke tah go tah the dance with meh?"

Anna's eyes widen while a weird sound that sounded like a snort came from Laura Lex's direction. Anna's green eyed narrowed at her, Laura ginned and looked down focusing on her half eaten burger. As she took a bite she heard…

"Alright…"

Anna tried not to chuckle as Laura started coughing her burger bite out. She then looked up at her best friend with surprised eyes.

"Did it go down the wrong tube?"

Laura cleared her throat, "Yeah…" she answered slowly.

"Great! Looks like we'll be able to double date that day too…" Julian commented as the boys high-fived each other.

"Too?" Anna asked perking an eyebrow; unfortunately the boys were to bust being excited that they didn't hear her.

"Seems like this is being considered the first," Laura mumbled as she rolled her eyes at the males at their table. She then turned her face back to Anna letting her green hazel eyes meet the emerald ones, both wondering what was on the others mind.

Anna smiled first and Laura followed, they could tell each other later, the point being that December 16 was going to be a very fun night.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **A week Later (Dec 11) **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sapphire eyes glared at the white wall in front of him. He was so pissed off and annoyed that he ignored the smooth hands on his shoulders start making their way down his chest. Her breath was hot against his ear and neck as her small butterfly kissed traveled down the side of his face. Seeing that he wasn't reacting to her she frowned.

"Come on Pie Pie…it wasn't that bad…" Crystal stated standing up straight behind the chair he was sitting in.

"…"

The blond haired girl sighed as her boyfriend remained quiet. She looked around trying to find something to cheer him up. At the moment they were all at The Spot. The other girls were hanging out on the stage, patently waiting for Crystal to join them so they could go to the mall. Not finding anything she looked back down into her boyfriend's silver hair, she would have loved to run her hands through his usual smooth locks but today he had decided to gel it up. Even if it hadn't been sticky with gel today might not have been a good day for that anyway. Pietro was upset about the bands performance the night before, and no it wasn't that they crowd hadn't loved it or that they did a crappy job.

Pietro and Laura Lex had continued to have battle songs and it seemed that the song the blue haired girl had sang the night before manage to rile up the blue eyed boy. Crystal couldn't blame him though, the song she had used didn't just attack him, it had attacked her too. Her own blue eyes narrowed at the memory, and the memory was so vivid that she thought she almost heard the song being sung…

"_Boy you just a stupid bitch__and girl you just a no good dick…Boy you just a stupid bitch__and girl you just a no good dick…"_

Crystal looked down at Pietro as his head suddenly snapped towards the entrance of the kitchen. Guess she hadn't been imagining the singing. Tabitha came into the room suddenly singing off key and dancing as she made her way to the refrigerator.

Pietro looked up at Crystal, his eyes narrowed and menacing. Getting the clue the blonde turned to her friend, "TABITHA!"

"_Boy you just a_…huh?"

Crystal looked at her, her eyes intense and almost bulging out of her head trying to make the message obvious.

Tabitha looked from Pietro and Crystal. Seeing Pietro's deadly glare and Crystals odd face made it clear why they seemed upset, "Oh…SORRY! It's not my fault that it was a freakin catchy song!" she answered, grabbed a soda from the fridge and quickly ran away.

Crystal watched her as she left and started massaging Pietro's shoulders again. "You know what I think?" she asked and expected to not receive an answer.

"What?" Pietro answered surprising her.

"You're too tense…" she answered loosening his knots. Pietro rolled his eyes at her though she couldn't see him. That was pretty obvious considering she was giving him a massage. "I think you need to stop…" she added.

"Stop? Stop what?" he asked.

Crystal noticed that his shoulders had become even tenser then they were, "Stop the singing…"

The reply made Pietro stand up from his chair and turn around to look down at her, "What?" he asked looking at her as if she was a stranger.

"Calm down Pie," she remarked and started stroking her hands up and down his chest. "I don't mean…forever or anything. But Lately I've noticed that you're just not that happy about it. You've been really grumpy, and I have a feeling that if I tell you to just dump the bitch…which is the person causing all this anger you'll just snap at me…so maybe you should just get away for a while."

Pietro rolled his eyes and sat back down, "We can't just dump 'the bitch'," he replied using her term. "It would have to be a group decision and she is actually a valued member of the band…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crystal interrupted him. "Look, all I'm saying is that you might need a day off. I'll go with you of course and I was even thinking we'll go this Friday, get a head start on vacation and all."

"But we're having a performance that night; that's why we're here," Pietro answered. "And it's the last performance of the year."

"So what?" Crystal asked putting more pressure. "If she's such a 'valued' member and 'awesome' singer she should be able to handle it on her own? Or what? Is everything that's been said about her bullshit? Are you trying to tell me she can't even handle three little songs without you having to babysit…"

Pietro closed his eyes as he thought about the situation. The alarm on his phone made him open his eyes, the alarm was meant to tell him practice would be starting soon and everyone would be arriving within minutes. He slowly got up and turned back to her and gave a slight nod.

"Okay…"

Crystal smiled widely; she had originally thought it would take more effort to convince him. "GREAT!"

"Pick the place and make the arrangements. You might as well leave now too. I'm just going to let the others know and then I'll go back to school. No point in staying to practice if I won't be here…"

Crystal gave a high pitched squeal and embraced him; "You won't be sorry!" she promised and kissed the crook of his neck. "You know as a thank you…I can come over tonight…"

Pietro nodded without saying anything else and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He then walked out of the kitchen and went towards the stage area. As he turned his back towards her she smiled widely before starting to follow him.

Everything was going exactly the way she wanted. She hadn't planned it this way; Pietro had dug his own hole thanks to that stupid little song with the bed. After that she and Julian couldn't be parted from either vocalist, and now she was getting closer and closer to taking Pietro away completely away from the band and that blue haired twit…this was only the beginning, and what a beautiful beginning it was.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **A few minutes Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro sighed and touched a few keys on Ray's keyboards. It had been ten minutes after Crystal and the other girls left, ten minutes alone with his thoughts; ten minutes wondering if that had been the right decision. Yes it had been the right decision; actually it had been the only one. Without her knowing it, Crystal had cornered him.

He didn't really feel like going out of town, or missing a performance. He had never missed one and wasn't enjoying the idea that he would have to now but knowing his cute little girlfriend and the big mouth she was known for, he had no choice. If he had rejected the idea of going with her she would have made a big deal about him not wanting to spend time with her. Or worse yet, she would start talking about how Laura Lex didn't have the potential to carry a show on her own, which would have been bad publication for all of them.

At least that was the excuse he was using, that it was bad for all of them. It had nothing to do with not wanting Crystal to bad mouth Laura Lex…

He sighed and scolded himself for suddenly giving a fuck about the blue haired sophomores feeling or reputation, as he thought about it more his hands subconsciously started playing a tune. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he wasn't alone anymore…

"_Every step closer's a step, that we both will regret.__Keeping a tally but who can keep track?__Your overreacting is taking me back__to a time better left alone__ …"_

He looked up to the intruder and frowned. The reaction was not due to who it was that had come in but more at the fact that she sang the lyrics to the song he had been unconsciously playing. A song that was familiar to both of them from a previous encounter similar to the one that they were in now.

"I see you're not being followed today?" Pietro remarked as he stopped playing.

"He's running late," she replied taking off her black overcoat revealing tight black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. "But I guess I can say the same to you, no fly today?"

He rolled his eyes at the metaphor. "We need to talk."

Laura Lex smirked at how serious he sounded, "What finally giving into our little battle? Did you get enough last night?" she teased and got ready for his furious outburst. When it didn't come her grin disappeared and was replaced with a curious look as he looked towards the exit as if waiting for someone else to walk in.

"I'm planning to go out of town on Friday, not sure if I'm going to ditch classes and leave in the morning or right after class…"

"Friday…but that's the day of the Masquerade ball! I thought we were planning on having a big performance."

"There will be one…"

She perked an eyebrow, "What you're planning to skype or tango or do some kind of live feed from wherever you are?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "No…"

"Then I don't see how we're going to do a show without you. We should just cancel it and…"

Pietro watched as she paced around the stage and kept rambling. He let her go on for about a minute before he interrupted her with, "You'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Do the show; you can do all three songs." She gave him a skeptical look. "What's with the look?"

"You're kidding right? Half the fucken people that come to this crap are _your_ friends; it's the entire popular crowd. They came to see you not me."

"Those people are music lovers; it stopped being all about me a long time ago. You'll be fine."

She eyed him wearily not liking this idea at all, "What's with this change? John's told me before about your love for the shows and how you'd never miss a performance even if you were sick…did I step on your ego that bad yesterday that you're running away?"

'John fucken talks too much,' Pietro thought to himself before putting a smirk on his face, "Don't flatter yourself so much. My ego is fully intact and unharmed. If I want to start my Christmas vacation and go and fuck my girl out of town, that's my fucken business."

Laura Lex made a disgusted face at his ending statement, "too much information," she mumbled with narrowed eyes. "Fine, whatever. I don't fucken care what you do…I do think this should be a band decision though, so when the other come we can vote on whether we should have the performance or not…"

"There's no need to vote," he interrupted her. She glared at him and opened her mouth to argue but she stopped as he started walking towards her. "You are going to do the show," he added stopping right in front of her. "If I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off I wouldn't be ok with leaving."

"But…"

He interrupted her again, this time not with words but with an action. He had raised his hands towards her face and grabbed blue bangs that had suddenly gotten into her face as he talked. He then carefully put them behind her ear.

"I think I'll get out of your hair now…" and with that he turned away from her and jumped off the stage. "I'll wait for the guys outside and let them know about the changes…see ya…" he called back to her without looking back.

Laura Lex watched him shocked and speechless. A part of her wanted to stop him, why she had no idea, but she didn't. She watched him leave and stood frozen until all the boys walked in a few minutes later with gloomy expressions on their faces.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Friday (Dec 16) **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John watched his silver haired friend with a frown. It was the last day of school and instead of being happy that after 8 hours he would be free of all the teachers, classes and homework he was watching Pietro back up his bags.

"You suck mate…"

Pietro grinned, "I don't know what you're being a big baby for? It's not like I'm not going to see you at some point during vacation. We both live in the city…"

"That's not the point; I seriously thought you were going to back out of this stupid idea last minute. I can't believe ya're actually gonna miss tonight."

"You guys will do fine…"

"Y' know, de least y' could have done was come ta practice and watch her rehearsal de songs she picked. Dey sound pretty good and she looks good performing dem too…"

Pietro and John turned to the entrance of Pietro's room to find Remy dressed for classes casually leaning on the door frame.

"What for? I would just be there watching and waiting, you guys know I hate waiting."

"It's call band support mate," John answered and gave his shoulder a pat as he made his way towards Remy.

"So y' leaving soon?" Remy asked looking at Pietro's alarm clock which showed 7:30am in bright blue letters.

"I was supposed to be leaving at ten, at least that's what my ticket says. That's the time Crystal is leaving too, but I'm not done packing. This shit took longer than I thought it was so I already called and changed my ticket to the 5:00pm flight."

"You tell the shelia that?"

"Yea…she's not happy about having to leave by herself but whatever…she'll get over it. I'm still going to see her when I get there this afternoon."

"That means you still coming to classes?"

"Yup, just going to be late to first period."

"All right!" John answered excitedly.

Remy gave him a pointed look before turning to Pietro and saying, "Yo girlfriends really going to miss y' while y' away," and he nudge his head towards John.

"Shut up!" John answered defensively.

Remy chuckled but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to break this up ladies but it's time for breakfast. Pietro, have a good Christmas, I probably won't be seeing you till we get back," Warren spoke from behind Remy's frame.

Pietro gave him a two fingered salute and watched as the blond boy retreated.

"I'll see you in class then…" John remarked before squeezing by Remy to get out of the room.

"Kay…" Pietro answered and kept packing. He stopped and looked back up when he noticed that Remy hadn't moved. "What?"

"De rein, jus still tink it's to bad y' gonna miss a great show tonight…oh well, see y'…" and with those final words he left.

Pietro stayed looking at the spot where the older boy had stood, and then with a heavy sigh he continued his packing.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I still can't fucken believe you're doing this," Wanda commented as she watched Anna finish putting the dark green paint on her face. She had painted her face all white and had then added a green diamond pattern over her mouth and cheeks meant to give her a jester look.

"Her! I can't believe you're tagging along," Laura Lex remarked as she twirled around in her dark blue gown. The gown was hanging a little off her shoulder; it was embedded with a gold flowery pattern and diamonds. Her sleeves were big and flow-y, towards the inside of the dresses forearm there was a huge slit and coming out of it was a silky looking gold cloth. Her nails were painted black, along with her lips and eyes. A black beaded necklace graced her smooth dark skin as it went around her neck and three beads went down towards her chest in the center. She was already wearing her mask; it was a gold color with dark blue around her eyes. It started at the tip of her nose and went up past the middle of her forehead almost going at the base of her hairline. The mask was unique looking by itself but accompanying it was a weird head piece that looked like a hat. It curved upwards by Laura's eyes and over her head, at the top there was dark blue almost black flower glued on. Her hair was down and straight caressing her shoulders

"Well I can't just leave Jubilee alone while you guys have a ball and get dry humped by your idiot dates."

"Eww…" Anna groaned and twitched at the idea.

"That won't be happening," Laura Lex answered as well as she hid her face behind a dark blue fan.

All three Goth girls jumped unexpectedly as a girly squealed interrupted their conversation. They all looked behind them to find Amara smiling widely as she looked at them.

"You guys look so beautiful!"

Wanda and Anna shared a looked and the looked down at themselves. Anna was wearing tight skin fitting black dress; it had green glittered diamonds all over so in reality you could only see a hint of the black. The dress was a low circular neck, with long sleeves and a collar that went up towards her neck in the back. Her hair was up in a very small ponytail and her bangs were clipped to the side of her head keeping them in place.

Wanda's outfit was not as elegant but it was sure to raise eyebrows. The raven haired beauty had opted with wearing a long scarlet skirt that fitted her just right at the waist but got looser as it went down towards her feet. On her upper body she was wearing a strapless corset with buttons on the front. The material the corset was made of looked like mesh material that made it seem like she was showing a little too much skin, but in reality she wasn't showing anything at all. Sewn into the corset was another layer of cloth that just happened to match Wanda's skin tone perfectly giving the impression that what you were staring at was her skin. On her arms there were long scarlet gloves that went up towards her shoulders. Her eyes were decorated with dark eye shadows giving her eyes a smokey look.

"Thanks," they both answered in unison.

"You look like you're ready too," Laura Lex answered going over to the younger girls and circling them as if she were a vulture looking at her next prey.

"Yup, we're all done, not that it matters. We don't look like much compared to you," Amara answered sadly looking at herself noticing that her smaller bust didn't make her outfit as enticing as Anna's.

Noticing where her look was going Laura smirked, "None of us are ever getting there, not unless you decide you want to stuff…and I doubt you want Roberto taking out a huge wad of paper…"

Amara blushed bright red at the insinuation, "I…I…I would never! That kind of action is…"

Laura Lex laughed interrupting the stuttering girl, "I kid Amara…" she told the younger girl taking her hands and giving her another look over while ignoring Wanda in the background who had decided to say, 'No, you're not.' "You look like a princess."

"Except with wings…and stuff." Everyone turned to give Jubilee a look, "What? It's true! I'm not saying it takes away from the look! I'm just saying she could be the princess of fairies or whatever."

"And what are yah? Princess of the chickens?" Anna asked teasingly making the younger Asian girl frown.

"I guess so," she answered looking down at her own outfit.

Jubilee was wearing a gown that went all the way down to her feet. It was yellow and had three different looking layers. Her chest area was covered with a yellow frou frou looking material, which was what had caused Anna's 'chicken' comment. Her middle area seemed like a corset material and from her waist down there was sheer overskirt on her yellow gown. On her shoulders was a dark black fur looking coat and on her arms where long yellow gloves that went up to her elbows. She was also wearing her mask, unlike the mask the others were wearing Jubilee's was different because the part covering her nose was also poking out like a beak. Like Laura's mask it also went up past her forehead and at the side by her eyes it went up in a butterfly design, Her makeup was the least dark as she went for a more natural look and Amara had curled her raven hair for the event.

Amara on the other hand was wearing a thin strapped white gown. It wasn't too tight or loose on her petite body, it stopped right below her knees. The trimming on the dress was a dark violet and at the bottom was a beautiful looking flower design of the same color. Behind her were wings also a purple color, her hair was curled and she had sprayed a purple washable hair dye on some of the tips to make everything match. She was also already wearing her mask, which was gold and see through.

"You both look fine," Wanda stated as she looked down and studied her masquerade mask she then gave a glance to her phone which read 5:55. "But it time for you to go."

"Kicking us out already?" Anna asked perking an eyebrow.

"The faster you leave and get the stupid dance out of the way the sooner Jubes and I can meet you at 'the spot' later."

"That's true," Laura answered checking herself out in the mirror.

"Fiahne, yah win," Anna answered and started putting her mask on. Her mask was gold with a green color around her eyes but what made it unique to the others were the two gold horns coming out of it from the forehead area. "Aright, ah guess ah'm ready," as she said this her phone and Laura Lex's vibrated letting them know the boys were waiting outside. "See yah guys soon," Anna answered winking at the three other girls.

"Bye!" Jubilee called to them as they walked out of the dormitories. "Well, I sure hope tonight is going to be a good night…" she mumbled to herself as Amara went to check her appearance again and Wanda looked at her mask again.

Outside in the hallway Anna and Laura walked shoulder to shoulder. Anna gave Laura a sideways look as her gown kept bumping into her.

"How exactly is that supposed to piss Julian off?"

"He's shared with me that fact that he hates when I'm all 'sexy' and crap..."

"Mah point exactly. Don't get meh wrong yah look beautiful but sexy isn't what ah would describe yah as…"

Laura smirked wickedly but didn't answer making Anna perk and eyebrow at her. She then grinned at herself.

"Yah sneaky little tramp…"

"What?" Laura answered her voice full on innocence.

"That's a detachable skirt and those are detachable sleeves aren't they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Laura answered her smile never fading.

Anna chuckled darkly, tonight was going to be a good night wasn't it?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna downed the liquid in her drink. Ok, so the night wasn't as exciting as they had thought. Actually if she was going to be honest she would have to say that this damn right sucked. She stuck her tongue out to get every last drop of liquid. Cody watched her amused.

"Yah know there's no alcohol in that right?"

"Ah know, ah'm just pretending," she answered and licked her lips. He smirked but didn't respond and just looked at the circle in the middle of the room where couples were dancing and having fun. He had asked Anna to dance already, he had asked about 5 times and she had declined each and every one of his offers. He gave her a sideway glance and saw her shaking her now empty cup.

He smiled softly, "Here, let meh go get yah a refill," he stated ad took the cup from her. She nodded and watched him go.

Finally, she thought he would never leave. She quickly started walking around the huge circle of people. Though it had been a boring evening so far she had seen something quite interesting. Remy and Jean were here, it wasn't surprising to see them there but what was odd was that Jean kept leaving Remy's side every 15 or 20 minutes.

The last time she had seen her leave was about thirteen minutes now and the curiosity was really starting to get to her. So she had decided that when Cody left her alone she would go and investigate what was so darn interesting in the area that Jean seemed to go to. As she got closer to the dark corner in that direction she frowned. She walked over to the almost deserted table and took a seat across the table with a guy in a black tuxedo. His hair was gelled back and the mask he was wearing was all black going from his forehead to the tip of his nose. The nose was a large and poking out reminding her of the nose Pinocchio gets when he lies, which was fitting for him.

"You're not wanted here…"

She smirked, "Ah'm sure that's true, but last ah heard this was a free country and ah can seat where evah the hell ah want. Tell me though; isn't either of yah at all scared about getting caught? Going back and forth like this is pretty suspicious and even this dark corner won't hide yah forever…"

"…leave," Scott commented and looked around.

Anna rolled her eyes; she knew why he wanted her to leave. He was waiting for her, it was almost time for her to make another round at his table and he was anxiously waiting for her to get his next fix.

She surprised him and even herself with her next question, "Did yah ever even care about meh?"

His mouthed opened and then closed; he pursed his lips together looking as if he was either thinking about it or hesitant to answer. "If I did it was a long time ago. You should get over it…"

"Sounds like advice yah should be taking yahrself. Yah do know yahr screwing someone elses girlfriend right? Yah do know that yahr the second fiddle hiding in the shadows…"

"Shut-up! It's not like that!"

"It's not?" she asked and smirked, "Then what is it like Scott? Yah know ah'm starting tah think that is more of a kinky fetish…that yah like it because yahr going behind someone back…and if that's the type of stuff yah liahke, ah can play that way too…" as she spoke her heeled foot touched his foot and slowly made its way up his leg towards his thigh. Scott stiffened at the action and before she could get any closer to his center they both snapped their heads sideways as they heard a…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Yah might want tah keep it down, yah don't want tah cause a commotion and have every one come and see what's going on ovah here. Don't mind meh…ah just came tah say hello tah mah ex…" Anna answered getting up and turning to face Jean. "Yah know…ex's do that from tiahme tah tiahme…" she whispered as she passed by the red haired girl and then she started walking away. She wasn't sure what happened next, but she smirked widely as she head Scott call out Jean's name.

As she started making her way through the throng of people heading back towards the table where Cody would be waiting she paused seeing the familiar face coming towards her. She expected him to keep walking but was surprised when he stopped directly in front of her.

"Yah recognized meh," she stated rather than asked.

He smirked, "Y' can put on a mask and put on different type of makeup chere but y' got some traits dat can't be easily missed," Remy answered and looked at her hair. Her horns were in fact covering a lot of her white bangs but strays were still popping out. Anna nodded and looked around; as she did she missed Remy's eyes moving downwards at her curvaceous body. His eyes lingering on her cleavage as he smirked to himself, yup there were a few traits that she had that few others at this school didn't have.

"Surprised ta see y' 'ere. Dis isn't yo usual type of event."

"Sometiahmes yah gotta find another form of entertainment."

"And did y' find it?"

Anna smirked as she thought about Jean runing away, peeved and probably crying at finding her with Scott. "Ya, ah believe ah did. What about yah? What are yah doing?"

"lookin' fo Jean, she's gone off and disappeared. Y' seen 'er?"

"Nope, can't say that ah have…"

Remy nodded and started looking over her head scouting the area for his redhead. Anna took this time to check him out, he was wearing a dark burgundy suit and a mask that covered only half his face. It was very much a phantom of the opera look. After a few more seconds of looking around and not finding what he was looking for he turned back to her and smiled.

"Guess I'll look fo 'er later…so care ta dance?"

Anna grinned and was about to answer when someone else answered for her.

"Unfortunately this beauty is taken…"

Anna turned and fought the urge to strangle Cody as he appeared out of nowhere extending his arm to hers. Instead though she smiled politely at her date and then turned to give Remy the small smile. With a small nod at Remy which he guessed was a farewell she slowly started making her way towards the blond. Before passing him completely though she paused briefly and he heard a whisper so faint he wondered if it had been real. He then watched as Anna linked her arm with Cody's and they walked away from him.

He frowned, the whisper still in his head.

'Ah'll see yah at the spot'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **The Spot **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John smirked as the blue haired girl paced back and forth backstage before getting ready to go out and start their first performance.

"You alright there shelia?" he asked. She shook her head making his smirk grow. "Need a drink?" again she shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"Maybe starting with a slow song is a mistake! Maybe we should start with _One Promise_ instead," she blurted out fast and almost inaudible.

Remy and John shareed a look and then looked back at her while Roberto chuckled in the background winning him a glare from Ray.

"Non, we already set up for de first song. Why y' so nervous? Y' gona be fine, s'not like y' 'aven't been doing this fo a few months now…"

Laura nodded knowing that he was right; there was no reason to be nervous or stressed. 'So what if Pietro was gone? It's not like he actually contributed anything', she thought to herself, knowing it was lie.

"It does feel weird not having Pietro her though, isn't it?"

Everyone turned to Roberto who had been the one to speak. The boys all nodded but didn't respond.

"Did anyone even see him off?" Roberto spoke again.

John nodded, "I saw him before coming over. He was about to leave for the airport."

"So he's definitely gone…"

John looked at Laura Lex with a perked eyebrow, "Well, yeah. He did tell us all he was leaving right?" he asked answering her whisper. Her eyes widened a little, she had meant for that to be heard.

"Enough of dis, let's go," Remy interrupted before she could answered and walked onto the stage getting a big cheer from their growing crowd.

"I may miss Pietro's annoying ass a little but something I don't miss is Crystal hanging around the whole time," Ray commented as he followed Remy. Roberto laughed at this and high-fived the Goth boy as John smirked and shook his head clearly amused.

"You can say that again…" Laura commented but didn't get a reply as the boys went to stand next to their instruments. Laura then looked into the crowd and gave a small peace sign as she took her microphone from the mike stand.

As she opened her mouth to speak she heard wolf whistles coming from different parts of the room making her smirk. She was getting this kind of reaction and she hadn't even taken off her gowns skirt yet.

"HELLO OUT THERE!" she called out and the crowd responded with yells and shouts. "You guys ready to get the fuck out of here tomorrow?" there was YES and YEAHS screamed at her. "Well we're almost there and I hope tonight's show will make the time go by even faster! I know you guys are usually used to Pietro being the one to make these announcements, unfortunately he won't be joining us tonight…"

The response to that statement were, 'Aww's and Boo's. Laura then watched as a few people from the crowd starting making their way outside making her bite the inside of her cheek. Remy walked over to her, bass guitar in hand and gave her a soft nudge with his shoulder and whispered, 'Keep goin'.

She nodded and forced a smile, "But let's not let that put us down! I know he really wanted to be here and that he is with us…at least in spirit. But that lucky bastard wanted to start his vacation early and he has…" this comment made people laugh. "So without much further delay…this is _Narcissistic Cannibal_…"

The crowd cheered as Ray started on his keyboards. Laura Lex looked around her eyes showing a little confusion to those that knew her well. She was getting that odd feeling she hated the feeling that she was being watched by piercing blue eyes. Her eyes skimmed the crowd but all she saw were masks. She sighed, shook her head a little and ignored the Goosebumps she now felt on her skin. She was being way to paranoid, she thought to herself and opened her mouth to start.

"_Don't wanna be sly and defile you__  
__Desecrate my mind and rely on you__  
__I just wanna break this crown,__  
__but it's hard when I'm so run down__  
__And you're so cynical, narcissistic cannibal__  
__Got to bring myself back from the dead…"_

"She's acting weird…"

Anna nodded to Wanda's comment and let her emerald eyes drift from Laura Lex to Remy. She could tell that Laura was acting a bit weird, her facial expression before starting was one of curiosity or confusion. Though she was curious about what was on the younger girls mind she couldn't help but have half her attention on the Cajun senior. She had watched him arrive to the spot; funny thing is he came alone. As she watched him some more she frowned and suddenly wished she were alone too.

"Don't liahke this song?" Cody asked noticing her expression.

She shook her head as a response but offered him no words. After he had dragged her away from Remy, he had asked to dance again and like before she had declined. The rest of the evening was spent in an awkward silence, and so there they were, still in an awkward silence.

Cody watched her frown; even if she was upset at him he was at least learning something new about her. Anna didn't like people to speak for her. He sighed and turned his attention to the stage where his best friend's girlfriend was memorizing everyone with her voice.

"_Don't wanna be rude but I have to.__  
__Nothings good about the hell you put me through__  
__I just need to look around,__  
__see the life that has come unbound__  
__And you're so cynical, narcissistic cannibal__  
__Got to bring myself back from the dead__…"__  
_

Anna smirked as the other instruments started coming into the song and Laura Lex's voice got harder. The song was definitely misleading starting off slow but picking up at the end.

_"Sometimes I hate the life I made__  
__Everything's wrong every time__  
__Pushing on I can't escape__  
__everything that comes my way.__  
__It's haunting me,__  
__taking its sweet time.__"__  
_

As Laura finished singing Anna got up.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked getting up too.

"To the bathroom…" Anna answered and gave him an annoyed look. Wanda bit her lip trying to hide the smirk on her face as she got up too.

"I'll go with you," she stated. Anna nodded and then they both took off. Cody frowned and slowly sat down making the other two girls at the table share looks and shake their heads.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda chuckled when they got farther away from the table, "It seems he's really jumped on to stalker status now…maybe your kiss was that powerful."

"Ya well now ah wished it hadn't been," Anna answered as they walked into the ladies room. They both then stopped talking as they went into a different stall and started their business. The bathroom was quite considering they were the only two there but soon that quietness was disturbed.

"I can't believe people actually like her voice. It's nothing fucken special."

"Seriously right? Who cares though, I come more for the eye candy."

"I don't think Bobby would appreciate that."

"I don't think Jean would appreciate that."

"Please, Bobby hasn't touched me in more than a week. I don't know where his head is at but at this point I don't care. As for Jean, would she really give a damn? I mean what's up with her ditching out tonight?"

"Something Scott related upset her and she wasn't in the mood to be here."

"See? I doubt she would care that Remy is certainly good eye candy"

There was a giggle, "You're such a slut!"

"Well I am friends with you."

More laughter followed before one of the girls made a dramatic gasp.

"Hey, have you guys heard?"

"What?"

"Well I've heard whispers about Warren, and that fact that he seems to be looking pretty close to that Candy Southern again…"

"Shut-up! Does Betts know about this?"

"I have no idea! And in all honesty I don't know if I want to be the one to break it to her, I mean how embarrassing to be getting cheated on with an ex."

"You know what though…the whole situation is curious."

"What do you mean?"

"Betts told us that she and Warren are dating, and they do hang out a lot of the time but have you guys ever seen them kiss? I mean couples kiss right?"

"Not everyone is into PDA like you Vertigo…"

"Shut up! I know but come on, not even a peek on the cheek? Even Jean does better acting then that when she's not in the mood for Remy."

"You got to admit Em, It's kind of weird."

"Are you suggesting that our friend is lying to us?"

"I'm not saying anything! But…you know it wouldn't hurt to ask Warren a few questions…"

"Tabitha! You re so bad," Vertigo stated and laughed, "You wouldn't!"

"Do you dare me?"

"OKAY!" Vertigo answered and both girls laughed.

As they kept giggling Anna suddenly heard a poppy ringtone.

"You guys you shut up! Hello?...Crystal hey! Having fun yet?...wait you're speaking to fast…wait…hold on…we're going to go outside…"

Within the minute the bathroom was a lot quiet than before but Anna could hear footsteps. Someone must have come in to use the restroom which was the reason they had left. Anna and Wanda then both opened the door and came out of their stalls.

"That was an interesting conversation…" Wanda stated while washing her hands.

Anna smirked, "Nice to know ah did some damage," she answered while drying her hands.

"How's that?"

"Had a little fun while at the dance and it seems it paid off."

"I'll say. it was bad enough that Jean decided not to come, what did you do?"

"Ah guess yah can say there was some touching involved," Anna whispered suggestively making the red tipped girl perk an eye brow.

"Do I want to know more?"

"No, the rest is boring," Anna stated with a grin, "That just makes it sound so much dirtier than what it was…"

Wanda chuckled and they both left the bathroom.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex stretched her legs and arms.

"See, it wasn't as bad as we thought," John muttered taking a drink of his water. "Two songs down and one more to go…"

"Yeah," Laura answered. "I guess we don't need Pietro after all…"

"Non, we still need 'im, he balances y' out."

"That and we need his smartass mouth to entertain us," Roberto answered and smirked.

"How long before we go on?" Laura asked looking around.

"About 3 minutes…why?" Ray asked.

"Julian's supposed to come and wish me good luck…"

"Ohhhh…" all the boys answered in unison making her roll her eyes at them.

"Down boys…it's not what you think…" she replied and smiled as she saw Prince Charming approaching them.

"Hey, sorry I was running late. Had to push through a lot of people," Julian stated reaching her and embracing her, which was a little more difficult than usual due to her large gown.

"No problem," she answered with a warm smile and giving him a peck on the lips. "We're actually about to get on for our last song…"

"I'm sure you guys will be awesome. The last two songs were really good!"

"Thanks…" she answered and made it seem like she was about to walk away from him to get on stage but she stopped mid-way, "Oh wait…I need you to do something for me…"

"Anything," not caring how whipped he sounded as the other band members watched them.

Laura Lex smiled innocently at him before grabbing her sleeves with her hand and pulling it away from her body making the cloth come off. She walked over to him and handed them to him, "I need you to hold this…oh yeah this too…" and then she proceeded in taking of her gown skirt leaving a full body corset that went down a little before reaching mid-thigh.

"I'll see you when we're done," she added and patted his cheek three times before turning away from him and going towards the stage. "Let's go…"

The other boys gawked at her, turned to Julian who seemed like he was in shock and then followed.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **

"_I try to remember  
Our time together  
One promise  
Ruined everything  
I never noticed  
The way you look at me  
Our deception  
You can't keep from me…"_

Wanda's sighed and let a small smile appear on her features as she looked on the stage and watched Laura Lex jump around in her heels getting the crowd pumped up. "Is it me or are her outfits just getting shorter and shorter?"

"It's not just you," Jubilee answered shaking her head.

"I did think she was too decent when we got dressed, I should have seen this coming…" Amara mumbled to herself.

Anna just smirked and moved her foot to the beat of the song. Though it was a little to 'lively' then she liked she loved Laura Lex's voice. Her eyes suddenly pulled away to see something shiny walking towards them. It was Julian with the rest of Laura's dress in his arms, the gold off her dress reflecting light at them. She bit her lip to try not to laugh.

Wanda and the other girls had yet to notice him, if they had maybe Wanda wouldn't' have said her next line.

"I bet my brother's going to miss being here…"

Amara and Jubilee giggled as Anna's eyes became wide.

"OW…what the fuc…" Wanda yelled out as Anna's heel jammed into her own foot. She turned around to face the green eyes Goth but noticed Julian with clothes in hand making her stop.

The commotion also got Jubilee and Amara's attention making them turn to see the dark haired boy. They all stayed still looking from one person to the other. Talk about awkward.

Anna's head slowly moved back to face the stage, "Let's just pretend that didn't happen…" she muttered in between clenched teeth. Whether anyone else heard she wasn't sure, but everyone else at the table slowly turned back to Laura Lex and pretended that that had not just happened.

"_Do you remember  
Last December  
One promise  
Ruined everything  
I'll never notice  
that I am in a dream  
Our deception  
You can't keep from me"_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amnesty eyes looked around the crowded room. A lot of people where dancing in the middle of the room, others had rushed to the bar as soon as Laura Lex's performance had been over.

She was at the bar herself with a _Love Potion # 9_ in front of her. Her mouth was sucking on the juicy strawberry that came with her drink. She suddenly smirked as she saw Emma from the distance trying to flirt with John who had just gotten off the stage. That girl needed to get a clue...

"Has anyone told yah how stupid yah look smiling at nothing like that?"

"If memory serves correctly, I believe you have actually," Elizabeth answered not turning away from the sight to look at her ex friend.

"Guess it doesn't matter that time passes cause we still keep stupid little quirks..." a new voice stated.

"Like being in denial about being in love with your next door neighbor?" Elizabeth shot back.

"Like being a love sick puppy over a guy who has no clue you want him," Laura snapped back.

Before Elizabeth could respond to the comment Anna rested her elbows on the counter next to the purple haired girl.

"Speaking about Warren, Ah'm surprised to hear that you've grown balls this year."

"Meanings what?"

"That you actually had guts to lie and say that you're dating Warren. And don't try and tell meh that's not true...your little rat pack let the cat out of the bag. Though they didn't know we were listening."

"They are known for having huge mouths..." Elizabeth answered her eyes getting narrowed.

"They do, and from those same big mouths we heard them say that they're planning to ask Warren just how intimate you two have gotten..."

Elizabeth remained quiet and drank the rest of her drink in one chug. She then licked her lips and turns her eyes to meet green ones. "Any why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Don't get too excited. Yah've warned us about a few things...now we're just returning the favor."

Elizabeth nodded and started getting up. "I'll keep that warning in mind...happy holidays," and with that she left.

Lexa took her seat and rolled her eyes. "You're too nice to that traitor sometimes..."

"Enough about that, lets just start celebrating the start of vacation and get fucked up."

"Cheers to that!" Wanda remarked and raised her hand so a bartender would see them. The girl had brown hair and did hurry over to them.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a _Midori Cosmo_."

"And I'll take a _Cosmo Disaronno_."

"Can you get me a…_French Hooker_."

The girl nodded and left leaving. Wanda and Anna looked at Laura curious faces.

"What? It's not my fault it's called that," Laura commented with a grin. The other two girls rolled their eyes and they began to start a conversation, mostly on Laura's outfit and the reaction it had gotten from Julian.

"He's not talking to me, but that's just fine. I need a fucken break from him anyway."

"Well you're about to get a three week one."

"Hallelujah."

Before they could move on to a different subject the barista came back with those drinks. Anna and Wanda drank theirs cheerfully but Laura just looked at her curiously.

"What?" Anna asked.

Laura tasted the drink in front of her, she licked her lips and then called the girl back. "Hey...this isn't what I ordered."

"Apologies, no its not but that person over there actually told me to get you this, he said that you would prefer it..."and she pointed to a person sitting across from them on the other side if the bar. They was wearing a mask like the guy from v for vendetta.

Laura tilted her head sideways as she looked at them.

"Who is it?" Wanda asked.

"I have no idea...you think that's his real hair..." she added staring at the long staring hair that went up to his shoulders

"Ah doubt it...it looks like the mask came with the hair," Anna stated observing the person.

"Why are you saying him it could be a girl," Wanda commented also staring at the person.

"Jean's undercover trying to poison yah!"

Laura smirked, "no cause then this would be meant for you," she replied and started getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go say thanks," she answered with a wink and left.

"Where is she going?"

Anna and Wanda turned sideways to find they weren't alone anymore.

Wanda shrugged, "someone who got her a drink so she went to say thanks."

"The drinks are free so how is it a big deal?" John asked as he watched Laura get to her destination.

Remy too a look at the drink Laura was holding. It was an odd blue in color.

Wanda shrugged, "Who knows..."

John looked away from the blue haired girl and turned his attention the raven haired girl. "That's an interesting outfit," he commented checking her out.

She perked an eyebrow at him, "it's not my skin so stop gawking."

Remy laughed while John feigned a hurt look. The auburn haired senior boy then turned his attention to Anna.

"So…"

"Ya?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Bout dat dance…"

Anna grinned and said "Ah'd…"

"Anna!"

"Fuck mah life…" Anna mumbled and turned to see her blond hair date rushing over to her.

"You'd fuck your life? Sounds weird…" Wanda stated taking a sip of her drink.

Anna glared at her, chugged her drink and gave Remy an apologetic smile. When Cody finally reached her he looked from her to Remy, a bit surprised to see them together again.

"Uh…can we talk?"

"Fiahne…ah'll be back," Anna muttered and went towards Cody letting him lead the way out. Remy watched her go with a frown on his face and narrowing eyes.

"Are dey…dating?" He asked out loud and turned to Wanda.

"Uh…"

"Hey! When did you boys get over here?"

The three teens looked behind Remy to find Laura Lex watching them curiously.

"Hey! Did you find out who that person was?" Wanda asked not answering Remy's question on purpose. She had no idea how Anna would want that answered so for now it would be better to leave the question unanswered.

"Nope…"

"Well what did they say?"

"nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, nada. He didn't say anything at all. Just nodded at my thanks and listened to me ramble…then it just got awkward and I left."

"How did you find out it was a guy?"

"Well I'm assuming it's a guy…if it's a girl it's a pretty flat chested one…" The comment made John laugh hysterically scaring the girls since they weren't expecting it.

Remy rolled his eyes at John and then moved his eyes to Laura's drink. "So, what is it?"

"An _Electric Lemonade_! I had no idea they had these here, or else I'd be ordering them all the time. I wonder how that person knew they were my favorite…" she mused and then took a sip of the drink.

""ey…where he go?" John asked turning to the spot where the stranger had been.

"I don't, he was still there when I left a minute ago," Laura asked looking around at the crowd surrounding them.

"'EY! Where are ya goin'!" John then called out to Remy who had made a dash through the crowd.

Laura Lex and Wanda exchanged glances and then looked at John who looked like a confused puppy who had just got left home alone.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee's eyes moved around the room. They briefly met warm brown ones and she gave a small smile. Amara sure did look like a princess, and at the moment she was with her prince charming swaying away at the music. Roberto matched her beautifully, he was also clad in white but unlike the tint of purple on her his secondary color was gold. Their bodies pushed up against each other not caring how intimate it seemed, what did it matter? They were a couple after all and that is how couples danced.

She blushed and looked down at her foot embarrassed by her current situation. She must have been hanging out with Laura Lex, Wanda and Anna too much. At least that was the excuse she was using to explain how she had managed to have the guts to suggest to Ray that they dance too when Roberto had come to get Amara. She didn't know what had been more surprising, that she asked or that he agreed.

She bit her lip and was annoyed with herself as she remembered what had happened, the memories making her cheeks feel warmer than what they already were.

After the suggestion Ray had simply held his out for hers and they had made their way to the dance floor behind Amara and Roberto. They stood in the center looking at each other awkwardly neither one being sure how to start. They had taken a glimpse at Amara and Berto but they had been no help since they practically jumped on each other. Ray then took the first step and put a hand on her small waist, his other hand was already occupied holding hers. She had then put her free hand on his shoulder, which as a bit awkward at first considering their height difference and now there they were. In the same position but Jubilee was now admiring the ground.

Jubilee looked from her feet to his, he had black shiny shoes. Her eyes slowly started running up his body. He was wearing black slacks, her eyes then locked on to his long sleeve white shirt which was folded at the elbows. On top of the white shirt was a black vest, on his face was a black mask that covered his left eye and cheek and ran up above his right brow. His unique hair was covered by a top hat.

"Roberto dared me to wear it," Ray interrupted her thoughts noticing where her eyes had traveled. "And I don't refuse dares…"

She smiled, "Good to know…"

"Is it? How come?"

"Whenever you annoy me I can just dare you to go away," she answered cheekily.

"If it only worked the other way too…"

"HEY!"

"You started it!"

She stuck her tongue at him as an answer.

They stayed quiet and enjoyed swaying to the slower pace song.

Jubilee started looking around again but looked back at him when he spoke, "So is it weird that when I saw you tonight…I kinda though you came with a date?"

"I did come with a date."

"You did?" he asked surprised.

Jubilee tried not to laugh at his reaction, she let a few chuckles escaped as she said, "yeah…I came with Wanda."

"That doesn't count," he answered rolling his eyes at her, which she didn't see thanks to their masks.

"You just asked if I was on a date and I am," she answered wanting to have the last word.

Ray grinned and opened his mouth to answer but the words never came out as something suddenly hit his shoulder hard. The next thing that registered was Jubilee saying "Hey!" in an annoyed fashion. When Ray looked he saw Jubilee being dragged away by a blond boy with feathers on his mask.

"I think it's my turn for a dance…"

"Ow…can you stop? I really don't feel like…"

Ray grabbed the free arm of the person holding onto Jubilee and forced him to turn around. He didn't have to wonder who it had been; he easily recognized the voice when he had spoken before.

"Let her go, she doesn't want to dance."

"She seemed just fine to do it a minute ago when she was with you," Bobby answered bitterly.

"Ok, well she doesn't want to dance with _you_," Ray answered tightening his grip on his classmate.

Bobby let go of Jubilees wrist and raises his head up towards Ray's face. "You think you're hot shit, you wrist cutting motherfucker?" he asked in a challenging voice. Ray didn't answer but just looked down on the shorter boy. Bobby gave a low chuckle, "You better watch your back…" he whispered lowly so only Ray could hear and then walked past him hitting his shoulder with his own.

Ray watched him go in silence. When he saw him completely disappear he turned back to Jubilee and walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked and then surprised her by taking the hand Bobby had grabbed. He looked at her wrist and rubbed it softly noticing a light red mark.

"Yeah…" she answered slowly and looked around to see that a few people had noticed the exchange.

"You want to continue?"

"I….I don' think so…"

He nodded, "Do you want to go back to the table?"

"No…do you think you could just take me back to school?" she asked suddenly feeling the urge to disappear from the peering eyes. He nodded and started heading outside, his hand never releasing hers. They were to busy making their escape that they failed to see they were being watched.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **outside **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So…" Anna asked as she folded her hands in front of her chest.

"Ah'm sorry, but Julians' gotten inta one of his moods and is ready tah go. Yah can come with meh…"

"No that's ok. Wanda brought her car, ah can go back with her," Anna interrupted him.

He nodded sadly, "Alright then, ah guess this is goodnight."

Anna nodded, "Have a good vacation Cody…"

"So did yah think about us maybe hanging out during vacation?" he asked suddenly remembering.

"Tah be honest ah haven't. But text meh, maybe we can arrange somethang."

He nodded and suddenly started to fidget. "Anna…ah had a really great tiahme tahnight. And ah'm seriously really honored that yah decided tah come with me…"

"It was nice," she answered offering him a small smile. She then watched as he got closer to her, she knew what was coming and in all honesty she knew she should have pushed him away. She didn't like him like that, this was just going to get the poor boy's hopes up, but she couldn't help it. A part of her had been memorized by their first kiss during Halloween, and at the moment she wanted to feel it again. So she let him get close, and she let him lean in, and then she let their lips meet and her mouth open.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy looked around frantically looking for the person in the V for Vendetta costume, he saw a glimpse of them as they made their way outside. He made a small jog and when he got outside he saw the person already midway pass the lawn getting ready to leave.

"'EY! Stop!"

The person froze and slowly turned around. Remy then started walking towards them, and without warning to the stranger punched his arm.

"OWWWW, what the fucken fuck! What was that for?"

"Dat's fo bein' 'ere! What are y' doin' 'ere?"

The person rubbed their arm before bringing his hand up and removing the mask leaving him in the black wig.

"You made me feel all stupid about ditching out on the band and missing a great show. How the hell did you know it was me anyway?"

"To make the Electric Lemonade you need blue curacao."

"Yeah, so?"

"We ran out of de blue curacao last week so no one knew we got more…except the people who order it. Which is moi et…"

"Me," Pietro answered with a groan. "When did you become a detective?"

Remy grinned and ignored the question. "Why didn y' just tell us y' were goin' ta stay."

"Didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. You guys all thought I wasn't going to be here so why make you think otherwise. Plus I kind of decided to stay literally at the last moment. I was at the airport when I regretted it. I had to go to a costume shop for my mask and this was all they had," he answered pointing at himself.

"What about Crystal? Didn't she leave in de morning?"

Pietro grimaced, "Yeah, she's not going to be happy. I called her and told her that I got food poising and couldn't fly out. I might be single when school starts again," he joked, well Remy assumed it was a joke cause the silver haired boy laughed.

"Y' are crazy, so y' leaving now?"

"Just to the dorm, I didn't want anyone to catch me."

"In oder words y' don want me ta tell anyone bout this."

"That would be great."

"Porqoui? Y' don want anyone ta know how much y' actually care about 'er…"

Pietro put his mask back on, "Got no idea what you're talking about. See you when we get back from vac, enjoy your bayou and alligators…" and with that started walking away.

Remy watched him and rolled his eyes at the denial. He then dug into his pocket, he was getting the urge to smoke. He found his pack of cigarettes which was full and shook it before taking one out and bringing it to his lips. He then brought out a lighter with the design of a spade on it, as he brought the small flame up towards his lips he looked around and ended up freezing in place.

His mouth opened a bit wider than what he would have wanted to, making the cigarette on his lips fall to the ground. He looked from the small smoking stick to the view a few yards away from him.

'Merde' he mumbled to himself and turned around walking towards the other side of the big house. He didn't know what had made his inside turn, wasting that good cigarette that was now on the floor or the image of the green eyed beauty kissing that blond fool.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee and Ray walked in silence. They had finally reached the girls dormitories and even though Jubilees had insisted that she was fine on her own, Ray had shook his head and walked alongside with her. Every once in a while he would take a glance at her, she didn't seem horribly upset but at the same time she wasn't her usual bubbly self.

When they reached her dorm he looked around cautiously making sure that no teachers were around on patrol. Jubilee opened the door but didn't go in; instead she turned to Ray and offered him a small smile.

"Thanks for bringing me back even though you didn't have too."

He shrugged in his usual nonchalant manner. "Sorry your night got ruined."

"It didn't get ruined; he just dampened it a bit."

He nodded, "Well if it's any consolation which it probably isn't...Bobby's attention on you was for a reason."

"What's that?"

"You…" Ray opened his mouth but the words didn't want to come out as he looked at her. So instead he averted his eyes and looked down the hall, "You looked very pretty tonight."

Jubilee smiled and bit her lip as the blush found its way to her cheeks. "Th..thanks," she answered stuttering a bit herself.

Ray nodded but refused to look at her. "Guess this is it, I won't be seeing you until we come back from break."

"…Yeah," she answered slowly, her voice come out low and a bit sad.

Ray spared her a quick glance noticing her tone, "It'll be alright, it's only three weeks. We'll be back here before you know. So you might as well enjoy your vacation without me, now you won't have to worry or care about whether I'm ditching class or not…"

Jubilee smiled, "That's true! I won't miss that at all!" She giggled a bit and the sobered up, "I guess this is good bye then…"

He nodded and started to move. Jubilee though that he was going to leave, but was surprised when instead of leaving he leaned in towards her. She held her breath and tensed up as she felt his lips against her cheek. He then pulled away muttered a 'bye' and was on his way.

Jubilee stood frozen in spot for a few seconds before going inside her room and closing the door a little harder then she had intended. She leaned on the closed door for a minute, then squealed, jumped around and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. When she got to the small room she looked at her reflection, squealed excitedly again and started to take her makeup off.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway, Ray had stopped at the corner off the hallway. He wasn't sure if that had been the right move to make, he almost felt like going back and telling her that that had been an accident.

He started walking back towards Jubilee's dorm but then stopped and thought about again. No he couldn't do that, I mean how dumb would he look if he did?

'Yeah, sorry I accidently fell on your cheek. WHOOPS!' he thought to himself and realized that that in fact did sound very dumb. As he stood silently debating about it he failed to notice that he was being watched. He finally noticed though when he turned around and saw a fist coming towards his face. His reaction had been too slow and the balled hand made contact with his eye, but he recovered and swung a hand to retaliate. His hand however didn't meet the target as two different pair of hands grabbed on to each of his arms.

He opened his mouth to tell them off but before he could a third person put a hand over his mouth and pushed his head aggressively towards a wall.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy shook his box of cigarettes again, his urge to smoke was greater than it had been a few minutes ago. He was still outside but in one of the side coroners of the building, after seeing what he had seen he kind of felt like just getting the fuck out of there. He brought a new smoke up to his lips and held a hand next to it trying to keep the wind away as he brought the lighter up towards his lips. As the flame was about to touch the cigarette Remy pulled away his ears perking up. If he was hearing correctly, which he assumed he was since he hadn't been drinking _that_ much, he heard footsteps. He put the flame out and put the lighter back in his pocket and with a frown but the cigarette back in the box then quickly hid the box as someone rounded the corner.

"Thought it was yah ah saw sneaking over here…"

"Oh…hey petite…" he answered not sounding happy at all to be discovered.

Anna perked an eyebrow at him, "What's up yahr butt?" she asked teasingly noticing his tone.

"De rein, not'ing ever been up dere nor will it ever," he answered not cracking a smile at the joke.

Anna looked at him puzzled and folder her hands over her chest and tilted her head as she looked at him. "What's wrong? Why are yah out here by yahself?"

"No'ting, jus felt like getting' some fresh air. I guess I'm startin' ta miss Jean."

Anna frowned at this answer. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and give a sarcastic reply. She then noticed that he kept looking behind her. "What? Yahr expecting her tah magically appear behind meh?" she asked. Non- Sarcastic attempt failed.

"Non, jus waitin' fo yo boyfriend ta come out from hidin'," he answered the question as rudely as she had asked it.

The annoyance in Anna's eyes faded, but her lips pursed together as she started walking towards him. "He's not mah boyfriend."

"Right."

"He's not; he asked meh out on a date and ah said yes. So that was all he was, a date. He's just a friend."

"Didn kno dat y' were inta dat kinda friendship," he muttered not intending for her to hear, but of course with his recent luck, of course she heard. How she responded to it surprised him though.

She laughed. "Has every kiss yah evah had meant somethang tah yah Remy?"

He did not answer, but if he was going to be honest then the answer was no. Anna didn't pry for an answer; she already knew what it was. Instead she looked away from him into dark bushes, her mind suddenly going back to the brief kiss she had just had. She had really wanted it, she had been anxious for it, that same taste he had given her before. Unfortunately for her the kissed has seemed rather empty. There had been no delicious taste, no fire burning passion; it had seemed nothing like their first kiss. She was rather disappointed.

"Wat y' doing out 'ere anyway?"

She blinked breaking herself from her thoughts, "…Ah saw a friend and had the sudden urge tah be here instead." He nodded at the response, "plus, ah do believe yah owe meh somethang…"

"Quoi?" he asked surprised not knowing what she was talking about. Instead of answering with words she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small. He quickly got the clue and looked behind her, "Je ne sais pas…we gonna get interrupted again?"

"He's gone," was the simple reply.

"But dere's no music…"

"Then put some on or we'll make our own…" she responded her tone starting to show annoyance. Remy smirked at the sudden change in her attitude and dug into his pocket for his phone, he quickly found the Pandora app pushed it and put it on not bothering to check the song. He put it on the border of the house and then proceeded in putting his hands on the small waist.

They dance like that for a good minute, both of them feeling awkward because of their different heights. Her arms started geting tired due to having to do such long reach up that they eventually started going down and somehow found themselves wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. Remy's hands stayed where they were but his head dropped and rested on her head.

He closed his eyes enjoying the slow tune of the song, he only opened them again as he heard her voice.

"_I could possibly be fading__,__ or have something more to gain__…I could feel myself growing colder__, __I could feel myself under your fate…"_

Like a sirens call he felt himself hypnotize by her voice and suddenly he felt the need to have her closer. As she kept sing he embraced her tighter. Though she noticed she did not stop singing.

"_It was you, breathless and torn__. __I could feel my eyes turning into dust__. __Into strangers, turning into dust__…__turning into dust__…"_

As she was finishing she looked up to see his face very close to hers. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent which was a mixture spices, Southern Comfort liquor and cologne. She also got a small whiff of something else, something less appealing but at the moment she couldn't place it.

She closed her eyes and whispered the last of the song, _"Turning__ into dust…" _as she finished she felt 'wind' on her lips, and as the 'wind' got closer her heart started beating faster and faster.

Then as quickly as the spell had come over them, it fell as a loud ringtone made them jump and bump noses and foreheads.

"What the…" Anna started and looked at Remy's phone on the ledge.

He shook his head dismissing her thoughts that it was his phone. "Uh chere…I tink it's coming from yo…" and stated and looked at her creamy smooth cleavage…which seemed to be singing.

"oh...yeah…sorrah this dress doesn't have pockets," she mumbled and turned around to dig for her phone. When she finally found it she pulled it out and answered, "hello?...what? Jubilee slow the fuck down ah can't understand a word yahr saying…what? WHAT! Calm down we'll be right there…"

When she hung up Remy gave her a questioning look. "What's up?"

"We gotta go," was the only answer she gave and then grabbed his hand and started dragging him back into the house.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee had her face buried into her hands as she rocked back and forth. She gave an audible gulp and then looked up from her arms and gave Ray's body a slight glance. She gave her phone a quick look, it had been 20 minutes since she had gotten off the phone with Anna, where they heck could they be?

She inched closer to Ray's body; he still had his masquerade mask on. She had been too scared to take it off but she could see traces of dried blood, under it. She then moved her attention from his face to chest to make sure that he was still breathing. When she saw it slowly rise up and down she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She closed her eyes and briefly relived what had happen in the last 25 minutes. After she had taken off all her makeup she had come back down and changed into her pajamas. When she had gotten in to bed and was ready to try and fall asleep but then her eyes opened as she thought she had heard a groan. She had stayed still and quiet, thinking that she was just being paranoid but to her dismay she heard it again. That time she sat up straight in bed and listened for the sound again, eventually she had gotten up and followed the sound which had led her to the dorm door.

She hesitated to open the door but when she finally did it took all her efforts to not scream. There by her door was Ray, he seemed to be sleeping but his clothes were messed up and she saw dark red under his mask and by his lip. When she called to him and shook him he hadn't responded, so she did the only thing she could think of, she dragged him into the room and called for help.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ray again, he still hadn't moved. She sighed and opened her phone again, but before she could push the redial button the door to her dorm open. The Calvary had arrived.

"Fuck!" a male's voice echoed in the quiet room.

"What happened?" Anna asked going towards the young Asian.

"I don't know," Jubilee answered sounding close to tears. "He dropped me off and he was fine and about 10 minutes later this is what I found."

"Dey sure did a number on 'im," Remy stated crouching next to him and taking off the mask.

"That's going to leave a bruise," John commented as he watched from Ray's other side.

"It had to be more than one guy," Roberto suddenly spoke up from his spot by the door as the girls finished coming in and closing the door. "I doubt Ray would go down easily…"

"You didn't see anyone?" Anna asked Jubilee who shook her head. The green eyed Goth sighed and looked back to Remy.

"I tink 'e be ok, none of the wounds look ta bad…mais…they must have 'it 'im pretty hard to knock 'im out."

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor?" Amara suggested and looked at Roberto who was on his phone.

"Hey check his pupils…if they're bigger than usual he might have a concussion…"

John frowned and then forcefully opened his eyes, "They look normal size ta me mate…"

Remy swatted his hand away, " 'e's probably fine. We just need ta get 'im comfortable…"

"Are you going to take him back to the boy's dormitories?" Wanda asked.

"I dunno, might be risky. He's not the chubbiest of us but look at this lanky body…he's tall!" John answered and received a smack on the head.

"Well he can't stay here! If someone comes and finds him here in open view, the shit will really hit the fan," Wanda replied.

Anna looked from the boys to Jubilee who now had watery eyes. Her eyes then traveled upwards towards her bed, "Take him to up tah my bed…"

"Wow, that's a bit forward."

Remy glared at John who put up his hands in defensive, "O'right o'ready…I was just trying ta lighten up the mood."

"Do us a favor and don mon ami…"

John shrugged and the three boys looked down at Ray's body and the up the stairs.

"Guess we better get started," Roberto stated and looked to the older boys not knowing how to start.

John the bent down and grabbed both of Ray's legs and lifted them up making the teens butt go up into the air too, "I got the legs!"

"Right now that's probably for de best…I don tink I'd trust y' wit his 'ead," Remy answered grabbing an arm. Roberto then took the opposite side and between the three of them they were able to get Ray upstairs. At some pint there were sure they heard John say "Oops…"

They came back a few minutes later.

"I tink it's bout time we go. We put the blankets over him and he's breathing regularly so, he probably jus needs some rest." Anna nodded.

"He's still looks pretty fucked up though, has dried blood everywhere so yeah…maybe one of ya an clean that up for him," John spoke up walking towards the door.

"Why didn't you just do that since you were up there already?" Wanda asked perking an eyebrow.

"Uh...no. I like the bloke but…that would just feel a little to inmate for me," he answered shaking his head.

"I guess, we'll see you guys in the morning and try to figure out what happened then too. Hopefully Ray saw something," Roberto commented before giving Amara a good night kiss.

When they were finally gone Anna sighed, today had been quite an eventful day. "Let's get ready forh bed…we need tah be up early tah leave. Some of yah have early flights don't yah?"

"Mine leaves at 1," Jubilee answered her face looking towards the stairs.

"They're picking me up at 11," Amara answered rubbing her eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

"So…where are you sleeping?" Laura Lex asked Anna.

Anna smirked at her.

"Oh no…no no no…I don't like to share!" Lex cried out.

"Don't think yah have a choice," Anna answered jumping on her bed. They argued back and forth for a bit making Wanda give an eye roll in their geneal direction. She then turned her attention the young Asian girl who still seemed shaken up as she looked upwards towards Anna's bed.

Wanda sighed and then went and grabbed a few things from one of her drawers and walked over to Jubilee handing her a pack of bandages, rubbing alcohol, Advil, water and a piece of red cloth.

"Don't be too long," she advised before turning away and going towards her own bed.

Jubilee stared at the material in her hands before slowly making her way up the stairs. When she got to the final step she stepped into the bathroom and wet the cloth then walked over to the bed where Ray still lay motionless, the only part of his body moving was his chest as he breathed.

She carefully started rubbing the cloth on his face getting rid of the dried blood that was on his cheek under his eyes and the area around his lip. When she had finished cleaning him up the best that she could she got a cotton ball and damped it with the alcohol.

She was about to bring it up to his cheek but gasped when a hand went up stopping her.

"I imagine that's going to sting…" he mumbled in a low croaky voice.

"You jerk! You're awake?" she asked in a low aggravated voice.

She saw his mouth twitch upwards a little and for a moment had to wonder how he could look good doing that even with a busted lip and black eye.

"I haven't been for very long. John accidently crashed my leg onto that top banister. I kept my cool but that shit hurt. I played dead cause I knew they'd ask a shit load of questions…" he mumbled quietly and then gave a sofy cough that was barley audible.

Jubilee slapped his arm lightly, "You were awake while I did all that?" she asked blushing suddenly.

"Ow…I'm still injured you know. It's not like you could have left me like that either."

She rolled her eyes at him and tried handing him the water, but he gave her a look with his one good eye. Getting the hint she took the water bottle top off and brought it to his lips. He took small sips.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Everything."

She nodded and redabbed the cotton ball with alcohol. "So even if this stings, we should probably put some on…"

He didn't answer so she went ahead and started applying it to his wounds. He flinched, winced and groaned but made no other protest. After she was done she got two of the Advil pills and offered them to him. He opened his mouth and she popped them in along with some water, after that he closed his eyes and stayed silent.

After a bit Jubilee couldn't take it anymore she sighed and said, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing."

"You got a black eye for nothing?"

He didn't answer but opened his eye and the whispered something.

"What?"

He slowly brought a finger up and motioned for her to get closer. Jubilee leaned in towards him and put her ear near his lips to hear him whisper, "Do you really want to know?" which she answered with a "Duh".

"Look at me…"

Again she did as she was told and before she could say anything else she saw his head rise off the pillow and their lips met. Jubilees stayed frozen in place having no idea what to do, she just kept her lips pressed on to his, they pressed hard enough that she could feel the edged of his busted one.

Ray made the first move as he opened his mouth taking her bottom lip and taking a small nip that won him a low moan from her. He left her lip go and licked the spot where he had just bitten, as she opened her mouth to give his tongue passage she pulled away as footsteps started coming up the stairs.

"Hey, everything ok? Is he up" Laura asked coming to look at her band mate with concern.

Jubilee turned to Ray, whose eyes had closed and he once again looked motionless. "No…he's still out of it I think…" she answered breathily.

Laura nodded and then motioned for her to accompany her back downstairs. "Come on, Anna wanted me to come get you. We'll check on him in the morning."

Jubilee nodded numbly as she got up from her position on the floor besides his bedside. Before starting to walk down the steps she gave one last glance to him but he still remained quiet and still. She wondered if she had accidently fallen asleep and had dreamt the whole thing, but her fast beating heart and her sore lip told her otherwise.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Morning **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee eyes slowly opened. She looked around to find she was the first up. As she looked over to Laura's bed and saw four legs her confused expressions turned to one of realization. 'It hadn't been a dream', she thought to herself and touched her lips. She then bolted up from her bed and jogged up the stairs towards Anna bed. When she got there, she found the bed empty and made with a piece of white paper at the center with one word on it.

'Thanks'

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Morning **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ray sighed and walked into the boys dormitories. He ignored curious looks he was getting due to his messed up appearance. Or maybe they were staring at him due to the slight limp he was doing as he walked. Or maybe it was the fact that he was holding his side in a protective manner.

He rolled his eyes. People needed to mind their own fucken business. He kept walking but halted as a laugh caught his attention. He turned his face towards the corridor it was coming from and meet familiar blue eyes.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you got ran over or something."

Ray stared at them with hatred, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the small scratch Bobby had above his eye and on his cheek. Results of his attempt to fight back, next to him where two other boys, Duncan and a boy he had never seen before but he had heard Bobby call him Trevor the night before.

Ray walked towards him and Bobby did the same meeting him halfway.

"What?" He asked but before Ray could answer someone aggressively bumped into Bobby's shoulder and stood next to Ray.

"Oh shit my bad. I need to watch where I'm going..."

Bobby glared at the new comer. "So that's how it is Berto?"

"I guess so."

"Even though we've known each other since last year."

"If this is how you're going to act you give me no other choice," the Brazilian youth answered moving in front of Ray and getting in between both boys. Duncan and Trevor smirked in a menacing way and they also moved in closer to both sophomore but before anything could happen a new voice butted in.

"What's goin' on here?"

Bobby looked behind Ray and lost some of his edge as he saw who it was. "Nothing," he answered.

"Dont look like nothing," Remy answered standing next to John who had an elbow resting on Ray'ss shoulder.

"Just a small chat, we're done now," Bobby answered. "See you next semester," he added and turned around to start walking away with his buddies.

"ey bobby...what happened to yo face?" Remy called out to him. Bobby stopped his walk but then chose to ignoren the question and continued his stroll.

"Punk," John whispered annoyed.

"I don't recall hiring bodyguards," Ray muttered continuing his walk towards his dorm.

"Then don't think about it as body guards. Think about it as guardian angles..."

"You just sounded incredibly gay..." Ray replied.

"Gotta agree wit de gracon on dat one..."

"Don't let anyone else hear you talk like that," John replied and looked around to make sure that Roberto wasn't overheard.

Roberto rolled his eyes, "So what's up with your leg? They got you there too?" he asked studing his appearance.

"No…that was someone else," Ray answered and threw John a galre.

"Whoop…" John answered and started apologizing as the others smirked thinking it was definitely a good thing they hadn't trusted him with his head.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Cafeteria **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

An hour later...

Elizabeth legs bounced up and down. She was nervous she had glued herself to the girls making sure they didn't have anytime to corner Warren. So far it had gone well but soon people would start leaving giving them more chances to sneak off.

She sighed and watched as Emma patted jean on the back comfortably. It seemed like things hadn't gotten better for her last night concerning Scott. She was so preoccupied with this that she hadn't bother to talk to Remy yet.

"So Betts...I heard warren is leaving in like 10th minutes. Aren't you going to see him off?" Tabitha leaned in to talk to the purple haired girl.

Elizabeth eyed her wearily. "No he's a big boy I'll just say bye if he comes through but I doubt it..."

"Oh look there he is now!" Vertigo stated excitedly as warren walked into the cafeteria.

Elizabeth looked up to where she was pointing and saw that it was indeed warren. Fuck she thought to herself as they all turned to look at her.

"Well...I better go say hello," she mumbled and got up.

As she walked towards the tall blond she noticed that Jean and the others weren't her only audience. Anna gave a small smirk her way from her seat by the entrance. She rolled her eyes at them and kept going coming to a complete stop when she got in front of warren.

"Hi," she greeted as he stopped looking around looked at her.

"Hey."

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

He seemed hesitant to answer but finally mumbled something that sounded like 'Candy'. "I'm getting ready to take off and I thought I'd say bye..."

She nodded and then put her hands to her hips in a faux angry posture. "What about me luv? I'm not important enough to get a farewell?"

He smiled broadly at her, "are you visiting Brian during the holiday?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's no need for good byes." She nodded understanding the meaning. She then gave a small glance towards her usual table where all the girls were still watching. Vertigo and Tabitha looked like predators ready to strike even, even Jean got out of her slight depression to watch.

Elizabeth bit her lip she needed to make a decision. When she looked back at Warren she found his eyes scouting the area again.

"Warren..."

"Hmm?" he questioned turning to her.

"I'm sorry."

"For wha..." he didn't finish asking as he felt soft lips on his own. He closed his eyes and responded to the peck. When she pulled away and he opened his eyes she was already walking away from him leaving him in a confused state.

"See ya..." she called without turning back to him. When he looked over to Jean's table he saw all the girls with those mouths agape and they suddenly started talking rapidly to each other. He then turned sideways feelings more eyes on him and saw that Anna Marie Darkholme was also looking at him with a small smile. She gave him a small nod and then she left the cafeteria her roommates not far behind.

He had no idea what had just happened but he had no time to figure it out. With no more thoughts of Candy he made a quick exit through another side of the large room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Oustide **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna and the others made their way to the main gate. When they got there they noticed that they weren't alone. Amara smiled as Roberto looked up from him watch.

"Just in time," he stated with a smile.

"You didn't have to come," she told him quietly when she reached him. The other girls watched them for a second but then turned away giving them some privacy.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He answered leaning in towards her and resting his forehead on hers. "Anyway I had to see you one last time since I won't get to see you for three week...unless you've reconsidered me visiting you..."

"No!" Amara answered a little louder than what she would have liked causing him to give her an inquiring look. "No...it's just that my parents always keep me so busy when I'm home. I wouldn't have time. But we can try and skype..."

"Right," he answered and then straightened his face so their lips met. When they pulled away a black limo could be seen coming in the distance.

"That's probably me..." she remarked quietly looking back to her friends.

Wanda Laura and Anna gave her a small smile. Jubilee on the other hand went and hugged her from the back making her be sandwiched between her man and her best friend.

"See you later," jubilee mumbled as the limo stopped in front of them and she pulled away.

"Bye," Amara answered and pulled away from Roberto as well. He gave her lips a last peck and she waved goodbye and opened the door to the limo.

When she opened it she frozen in place, the others watched her and wondered why she wasn't getting in.

"...Nana…I wasn't expecting you..." they heard said hesitantly and then without looking back got into the large vehicle. They all then watched the limo leave before turning to each other. Jubilee fidgeted and looked at Roberto

"Have you seen Ray"? she asked meekly making him smile.

"Yeah."

"How is…"

"Fine. He left about thirty minutes ago," he answered interrupting her question.

"Oh," she answered and looked downwards.

"I'll see you guys next year," he remarked and started walking past them. As he was going to pass Jubilee though he stopped and brought out a yellow envelope with her name in black.

She looked at it and wordlessly took it. He also didn't say anything, he didn't have she knew who it was from.

"Ohhhhh," Laura sang in a teasing voice. Jubilee blushed and put the envelope in her pocket.

"Shut up."

Laura laughed and put a arm around the younger girls shoulders. "All right we better get going."

"We?"

"I told Jubes I'd take her to the airport for her flight back to Cali. So I'll see you sometimes in break I'm sure," she said looking at Wanda, "and as for you I expect at least one phone call in between this three week period," she added and turned to Anna.

"Don't worry ah'm sure ah'll get bored enough tah call," she replied with a grin.

"Bitch."

"Always," she answered and they exchanged a brief hug. Then they took off leaving Wanda and Anna.

"Yah're leaving too?"

"Yeah, I'm going home to find out what glamorous vacation father planned."

"All right see yah in three weeks."

"Have safe trip down south," Wanda answered and they also exchanged a small embrace. When they separated Wanda gave a wave goodbye and left. After she was a few yards away she turned back around to see if Anna was still in the same spot and was surprised to see that she was.

The only difference was that she wasn't alone anymore. Wanda studied both Southerners as she walked backwards towards the parking garage. They were an arm's length away from each other but even from that far away she could see the closeness that had developed. She turned and shook her head thinking it was too bad that it was all based on a lie. Anna was still determined to ruin Jeans life so it seemed that when the actual moment came it would be more of bitter moment than a sweet one. She just wondered if Anna had realized that yet.

All thoughts of the situation went away as she got closer to her car and saw that there was someone waiting for her. The had their back turned towards her and were wearing a black hooded sweater with the hood covering their hair. As the person heard her footsteps come closer they turned around.

"What are you going here?" Wanda asked surprised.

"Thought I would hitch a ride."

"Obviously," she answered staring at his bags. "But what I meant was what are you doing in town? Shouldn't you be at some hot spring place getting dieses from your girlfriend…or other girls knowing you."

"That's was uncalled for. You spending too much time with the smurf. Anyway I had of change of plans...which by the way, I just got off the phone with dad and he said that he has to stay in town for business so the Christmas get away has been canceled for now."

"Then this is going to be interesting."

"What is?" he asked as she opened the trunk to her car letting him put his bags in.

"Lex mentioned that she wasn't going out of town this year either. So that means I get to spend three lovely weeks with one of my best friends but for you…you get to spend three weeks with the person you seems to hate the most…"

Pietro watched her get into the driver seat with a smirk. He frowned and shouted 'FUCK!' his shout echoing throughout the whole parking garage.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TADA! You guys seriously got two chapters in one (this was doubled, my usual chapter has 20 pages…this one had 46). So hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! (though I won't lie it was a pain, especially the proof reading) I guess I kind of tricked you in the smooches since one ended up being an Anlocke kiss lol, but it was still a smooch! This is my first xmas chapter btw even though there wasn't a lot of xmas-y stuff happening. Anyhoo…

**ROMY**- YAY! Closeness and dancing and almost kissing! And Remy jealousy! And Rogue noticing that the kiss was different! Yay, and Jean is mad, yay! Good chapter for Romy! (boo to cody!)

**XIETRO**- Not a lot of Xietro but it was there ;) Pietro is a sneaky little devil! Staying to watch the show after all…and leaving Crystal all by herself in a nice tropical island…you guys are going to love the next chap…and probably hate me LOLOLOL. Its close my precious…very close…(boo to Julian!)

**JONDA** – Mwahaha John jealousy…and many reference to fire. I've been neglecting his love for it so I went all out for it in this one lol. They're cool…I think Johnny boy needs to me Toad in person…anyone agree?

**JUBILAY**- This has to be considered a Jubilay chap…it HAS to…so yup, many of you guessed they would be a smooching couple and it happened! YAY! Hmm…wonder if it means they're official...wonder what the letter says…aww I beat up Ray…he'll be ok lol. Hope you Jubilay fans are happy! (I was!)

**AMARTO**- Aww the only ship that didn't get their own little scene. But they're an official ship now! They don't need a lot of attention…they don't have any drama…(yet)… Let us let them be happy…(for now)

Well that's that…

Oh I have **NEWS**

**First** off I just want to let everyone know that after my next chap I'm going to be taking a small break. I've had so many great AMV ideas and have to unleash them! But due to wanting to update this I have no time. But no worries I won't be gone forever (I promise). Also anyone know where I can get evo episodes? I wanna make a Jubilay vid!

**Second **I made another Tumblr dedicated solely to me as a writer. If you have visited my personal then you have seen that I spam the heck out it with my Bleach obsessions (I post xmen stuff but not as much lol). So this second one is just for you guys! I feel bad when you guys are expecting an update and I don't have a chance too, so this way I'll keep you guys updated! So if you check it out! Link is in my profile! If you go to it now you'll find the inspirations to the outfit the girls wore to the masquerade ball and for their Halloween outfits! I will also be putting my evo ships manips on it, yay! (The layout is going to suck because I haven't mess with it and won't be messing with it till my break).

Next is Songs, I used many this chap and here they are in order of appearance : "_**Beauty Fiend**_" by My Ruin, "_**Hymn for the Shameless**_" by Alesana (rogue's ringtone for remy), "_**Under the Stairs**_" by The Birthday Massacre, "_**Black Tongue**_" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs, "_**Now it's done**_" by Starlight Run (used this one in an earlier chap), _**Narcissistic Cannibal**_ by Korn (if you look this one up look for the _EarlyRise cover_!), "_**One Promise**_" by The birthday Massacre, and "_**Into Dust**_" by Mazzy Star

I think that's about it for me…hop you guys enjoyed and hope to be seeing your reviews! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be called, "It's just a kiss"

BUT FOR WHO? (lol, bye!)

-UHW


	23. It's Just a Kiss

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hello Hello! So it's almost been three months since I started my writing break (though maybe we shouldn't call it that since I did write a Bleach one shot for my most favorite crack OTP NnoiNel and started my Jubilay follow up to _Can't Sleep_) but here I am!

Haha I love you guys! Especially the few that told me to make sure not to take a 6 year break, you guys are funny! ;)

I would like to thank all you awesome reviewers! So thank you so much **Awwesome**, **LoveMeant2BE**, **Lala143** (aww stop you're making me blush! Lol. Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap. Aww you are so sweet! Seriously thanks for all the kind words and the review. Hope you like this chapter), **NaijaStrawberrie**, **Nancy** (thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chap), **Fiya** (Lol, I'm glad I made you fangirl! Jubilay is major love! I'm glad you loved all their goodness that last chap. Aww thanks for all the awesome compliments! Thanks for the review and hope you like this chap), **Xmangal, MidnightMoonXX, Lovely Smile** (Lol, Jean angry is a fun Jean! I'm glad you enjoy the romy! There will be more in this chap. Thanks for the review and hope you like), **Ryromaniac, Budda the Carhop**, and **RRL24**. You guys are awesome and I am very grateful for your support!

I would also like to say a quick hello and thanks to the new people who have followed/favorite this fic. Hope to hear from you soon! (cause this author is a review whore…just saying).

And now onwards towards the Chapter! I'm not sure how I feel about it…I'm always iffy with the first chapter after a break lol but hopefully you guys will like it! As you can see by the title there shall be kissing! The only question remaining is, who is kissing? ;) So read and find out!

PS. Jubilay and Amarto are MIA (sorry my Jubilay lovers! I'll make up for it next chap!) and this is taking place during their Xmas Break.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Chapter 23** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna stopped her car and frowned at the huge building in front of her. She had had a bad feeling about this rendezvous and now that she had reached her destination she could see why. She opened the door to her car and stepped out her high heeled boots making a 'clack' as they touched the rocky cement. She sighed and dusted invisible dust off her tight black jeans. With a sigh she made her way to the large three story building.

As she reached the entrance of the building she reached into her black coat pocket taking her phone out and getting ready to start a text message. She never got a chance to start it though and almost dropped her phone as two hands found themselves on her face covering her eyes. With her free hand she touched both gloved hands and moved to trace up both arms.

"Guess who?" the voice asked quietly almost inaudible next to her ear sending chills up her spine.

"It bettah be the person ah came here tah meet…or else ah think ah should scream," she answered her voice showing a tiny hint of sarcasm. There was a light chuckle before the arms released the hold on her face.

"Den I guess y' lucky c'est moi," Remy answered moving away from her to give themselves space. When they were at arm's length he gave himself a moment to admire her choice of wardrobe. She was wearing a tight black coat with buttons going town her middle and a belt around the waist of it. Along with it she was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places and black heeled boots that ended below her knee. On her head was a back headband separating where her brown hair and white bangs met.

As he checked her out Anna took the time to do the same. He seemed a lot more casual then she was in well fitted black pants, a long sleeve black shirt with a red t shirt over it. His hair was down at his shoulders and he was wearing a black beanie that moved some of his hair to the side giving him an 'emo' look.

"Y' look nice…" he finally spoke making her smirk.

"Thanks," she answered and then moved her attention to the building in front of them. "Interesting choice forh a meeting place…ah guess ah've never mentioned my distaste forh these places."

"Non, y' didn…really dough? I t'ought all girls loved de mall."

"Yahr girlfriend loves the mall, but ah thought yah had already noticed that Jean and Ah are a different breed of girl…"

Remy smirked and gave her another look over without thinking about what he was doing or saying, "I noticed…" he whispered making her perk an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and averted his eyes from her, "Anyway it was either dis or my 'ome...don't think y' would 'ave liked that."

"Ah drove an hour and a half tah get here Cajun, in all honesty ah was expecting yahr house."

"Vraiment?"

Anna shrugged, "Yah just gave meh an address. Wasn't sure but it's the only thing that would have made sense".

He gave her a soft smile, "Non, don tink y'd been ready ta meet with the crazy folks at my place. Y' member Tante right? Imagine a household of people like 'er."

Anna returned the smile, "She wasn't that bad."

"It settled den, next time we're going to my 'ome…just be prepared…"

"Forh what?"

"For all de accusations dat yo mon petite ami…"

"What would make them think that?"

"Y'd be de first girl I take home…"

"Seriously?!"

He laughed, "Why's dat so surprising?" he asked as they walked into the large building.

Anna looked at him and then around them to see that he had in fact caught the eye of many females around, and they had barley just walked into the mall.

"Somehow that just doesn't seem realistic," she mumbled turning away from all the gazes.

He shrugged, "Glad to see there's still sometings bout me that can surprise ya," as he kept walking she saw him give a few girls a suggestive smile.

Anna rolled her eyes at this, and mumbled "really unrealistic," to herself. She had been so busy with her own thought about the attractive yet cocky southern boy that she had failed to see him stop making her crash into him. When she looked up at him with a questioning look she saw that he was paying her no attention to her and was looking around them weirdly.

"What is it?"

"Feels like we're being watching…"

She looked around them and saw a lot of young teenage girls fawning over him, "Yah don't say…" she answered sarcastically.

He smirked at her tone, "Dey're not de ones I'm talking about," he answered knowing what she was thinking. "Y' know dat look dat certain people give y? Like de want ta eat ya alive…"

"Stalker status?" she asked suddenly remembering a few looks she had gotten from Cody before. He didn't do it as often as he had done it while she was in her freshman year, but even nowadays, whenever she left that certain look she always knew it was him.

"Oui…" Remy answered, "Mais…it couldn't be…" he mumbled low to himself but Anna still heard the faint whisper. Before she could question his thoughts he grabbed her hand and started moving in between the crowded mall. " 'ow bout we do some shopping and den we get some food?" he asked not looking back at her as they walked forwards.

"Ah guess," she answered and followed. "So what exactly are we shopping forh anyway?" she asked looking around into widows.

"A gift…"

"What kinda gift?"

"A Christmas gift."

"Forh?"

"A tres belle femme…"

"Ew. Ah didn't come all the way over her tah help yah buy a gift forh Jean. We're so different ah would have no idea what tah get her…so ah think yah picked the wrong person for this expedition…" Anna kept rambling looking disgruntled that she didn't noticed Remy turn to look at her with a curious look.

"Chere…y' don't get many compliments do y'?"

This comment made her stop taking and she turned to look at him. He gave her a visible eye roll and shook his head lightly and kept pulling her.

"I saw something over 'ere de other day that reminded me of y'…"

She let him keep leading her as she momentarily let it sink in that they were shopping for a Christmas present for her. More shocking then that was the fact that he had already been here before and had found something that reminded him of her.

An hour and a half later of somewhat torture for Anna who didn't like shopping, both southern teens found themselves in a restaurant inside the mall. Anna looked at the 3 big bags by her foot and two smaller ones on the table next to her phone.

"Yah didn't have tah get meh all of this yah know…" He shrugged as he took a drink out of his coke. "Seriously…this is tah much…ah'm gonna pay yah back."

"Don, dat would be de most insulting ting ya could do chere."

"But…"

"Non, no buts. Dese are all gifts. We live a similar lifestyle chere, ya know dat money isn't an obstacle. All this was petty change compared ta oder things yah could have gotten."

Anna frowned and sighed in defeat, "Make us sound spoiled why dontcha," she mused drinking from the chocolate shake in front of her.

Remy grinned, "Can't hide from de truth."

"Guess not, so how has your week been so far anyway? Yah've spent so much tiahme spoiling meh we haven't had a good chance tah talk."

"Could be better."

"We've only been out a school a week and yahr already miserable."

"'ey! I said it could be better, didn say it was miserable."

"Pardon my translation," Anna answered with a grin. "So, yahr daddy still bugging yah about yarh family business and all?"

"Not as bad as before mais qui."

"Can ah ask yah a question?"

"Ya jus did."

"Yah said yah had a brother, and yah said he was married which ah'm assuming makes him older than yah…why doesn't yah dad make him take over instead?"

"'e was suppose ta take over. After all 'e is de older one and the actual heir…mais 'enri got married and is starting 'is own life now. It's easier fo it ta be me ta take over. After dis year I'll be freed up from ma studies."

"Yahr adopted?" Anna asked surprised not letting anything else he said register except that fact.

"Oui. Lady luck must 'ave been on ma side ta let me get caught by such a wealthy man non?" she was about to question his reference to lady luck but stopped as she noticed that his hands were moving underneath their table. That's when she heard the familiar sound of paper being skimmed in between fingers at a rapid pace. She frowned and wondered how he had taken the playing cards out with her noticing. Trying to ignore the new distraction she went on and asked the second question she was thinking of.

"What do yah mean by 'get caught?'"

Remy averted his eyes and looked through the window they were seating next to. "When Jean-Luc found me, I was kinda, sorta stealing his wallet."

Anna's eyes widened and she started choking on her milkshake. Remy gave a small smile at her reaction as his face stayed facing the window. "Wow…he must be a really nice guy to take yah in after something liahke that. He wasn't upset?"

"Non," Remy answered out loud but added, ' 'e was quite impressed cause I almost got away wit it' to himself. "He is a really bon homme…" he added and turned to look at her.

Anna met his eyes quickly before moving her gaze down to look at what was left of her shake. She heard the flutter of the cards being shuffled get louder meaning that he was shuffling faster than he had been before. Remembering what it meant when he had those out she decided that it was time to change the subject but before she could part her lips to speak he beat her to it.

"'Ow'd y' manage to get away today? Though yo mere wasn't 'appy when y' told her that y' wanted ta take a quick trip down 'ere. I 'onestly thought I would be getting a text from y' earlier canceling our meeting."

"What momma doesn't know won't kill her."

Remy smirked at this, "y' expect 'er not ta notice y'll be gone all day?"

"As long as Kurt and Irene don't tell on meh, no, ah don't expect her tah find out. She left early this morning back to New York on business…"

"Mais, tomorrow's Christmas eve."

"Ah know, she'll be back in the morning."

"Dats a short business trip…"

"Ah know, and ah don't think ah wanna find out what kinda business she was going forh."

Remy smirked at the implication, "I wouldn't mind that kinda business trip…"

"Yahr sick," she responded glaring at him making him chuckle.

"Only a little," he replied charmingly. They both then stopped talking and looked up as a pretty raven haired, _voluptuous waitress came over with their food. Anna mumbled thanks to the girl and started pounding on the bottom of the ketchup bottle to get more on to her fries. When she looked up she noticed Remy wink at the girl as she smiled coyly and slid a piece of paper under his coaster towards him._

_Anna rolled her eyes at the fact that the girl thought she hadn't seen that because as she turned to look at her she smiled innocently. She then gave them a curt nod and started walking away, putting a few extras sways in her hips. If she had turned back at Remy she would have noticed that he had paid no attention to her curvious bottom. His brownish orbs instead where focused on Anna who was now shaking her head._

_"What?" he asked chuckling._

_She bit into a fry, "Nothing…ah think it's pretty obvious that yah can get that kinda 'business' without having to travel very far though."_

_He smirked, "I could, if I wanted to. Guess it be a good ting I'm a good boy," he replied and dunked a chicken strip into some sauce._

_"Did yah just referred tah yarhself as a dog…" she stated while taking anther salty fry in her mouth. As she chewed on it though she smirked, "Then again, maybe that's exactly what yah are," she added and turned her attention where the waitress was whispering excitedly amongst co-workers._

_Remy turned and look too, when he turned back to Anna he was still smirking and shrugged, "Dere's no rules about not bein' charmin…even if I am dating someone."_

_"Well if yah were mah boyfried, ah'd make yah tone down that charm," she answered as she finished a fry and licked her lips getting to all the left over salts._

_Remy watched her tongue with interest. "Y' trying ta give me a hint?" he asked quietly._

_"What?" she asked not having heard him._

_"What?" he answered quickly and then looked back down at his food. Anna stared at him oddly before starting on her chicken sandwich. After a few minutes of silence she glanced back at him._

_"What would yah do if the shoe was on the other foot?"_

_"Hmm…" he responded and then looked under the table at her feet then at his own. "I'd imagine that'd 'urt…" when he looked back up he quickly moved his head to the side as a flying fry nearly hit him._

_"Actually what ah meant was, what if Jean was as flirty as yah?"_

_He shrugged, "it's jus a bit of flirting."_

She watched him take a drink of his soda, "…what if she cheated?"

The question wasn't expected, at least that's what she assumed as his eyes grew a bit larger and some soda dripped from the side of lips. He cleared his throat and his surprised expression quickly turned into a grin.

"Not likely…" he answered simply.

"What makes yah say that?"

"Look around…"

Her head didn't move; she didn't have to look around to see where he was getting at. She felt the eyes on them too. "Forh the sake of yahr ego, ah hope yahr right," she answered and looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes. If she stared into them to much the way he was looking at her now, she might be tempted to give away more than she should. There was still too much to do before the truth came to light.

His grin softened as she looked away from him and back down to her food. They didn't talk much after that. They both finished their meal and then she took out the gift he had chosen for her out to admire it. He watched her trace the edge of the heart softly.

"Ma'be we should get going…"

Her response was a slight nod as she put the green and black heart back in its case.

"Y' wanna try the last floor?" he asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"As long as yah don't buy meh anythang else," she answered carrying all five bags.

He smirked at her, "Y' sure y' no want my 'elp?"

"No, that's alright. Ah got it," she answered as they made a way to the escalator leading to the third floor. When they reached the floor they noticed that there was a large thick circular crowd. "What's going here?" she asked looking around.

"Dunno…wasn't like dis when I came de other day…maybe dey got a new store?"

Anna shrugged and started walking away from the scene but was stopped as Remy's hand caught on to one of her own, "Let's check it out…"

Anna frowned as she lookeed at the crowd. He smirked at her expression but started dragging her along anyway.

"Come on, 'ow bad could it be?" he asked as they stopped in a line of two. They were so far behind that they couldn't see much in front of them, not even a hint of what kind of store it was. Every once in a while though, they heard excited squealing which only helped in deepening Anna's glare towards Remy.

"This bettah not be some kinda girly girl store Remy…or ah sweah ah'll get yah back."

"Scary," he answered amused, "Mais, I'm sure it'll be daccord."

20 minutes later the line slowly started proceeding forward. In the meantime both Southerners started playing a game of I spy to keep them occupied. The only attention they gave the people in front of them was when they took the few steps forward but both had yet to pay attention to see what kind of 'store' they were in line for.

"IS THE NEXT PAIR READY?" a loud voice speaking through a speaker asked. "EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU READY?"

"I think they're talking to ya'll…"

Anna and Remy looked at the blond pair next to then and turned to where the voice was coming from. An older red haired woman waved at them and motioned for them to get closer. They noticed that she had an expensive looking camera in her hands.

"Uh…what kinda store is this…" Anna started and stopped as she read the huge poster standing next to the lady. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at Remy, who judging by his expression was reading the same poster.

"Were you ready?" The woman repeated again.

"Uh…non…actually we're not a…"

"Come along dears, you can't keep the others waiting," she interrupted Remy as she took one of Anna's hand and started dragging her to the center of the circle.

"Ah'm sorrah but yah see there's been a mistake…we're not..."

"Let me take these for you. Though I'm sure they're contents are lovely it won't make your picture look pretty at all," and again interrupting them she took the bags away from Anna putting them next to a sign that read 'Exit'.

Remy opened his mouth to speak but before he could the woman pushed him towards Anna making the teens crash into each other. Remy grabbed Anna by her forearms to keep his balance from the hard shove. They then shared a panic struck look. This lady was insane and not listening to them at all, not only that but she now had them at center stage surrounded by lights with a big crowd of mall shoppers watching them.

"Such a lovely pair you are. Alright dearies, go ahead…"

Anna looked around them at the peering eyes, "See what yah got us into?" she snarled at Remy.

"Uh…guessing desole won't solve dis problem."

"You'd be guessing right swamp rat."

"We can still get out of dis…we jus gotta explain."

"Ah think it's a littah tah 're all looking at us…waiting…fuck…"

"Well den what do y' suggest!" he replied in a low tone giving the people staring a fake smile pretending that everything was fine.

Anna looked around trying to find a way out of this mess. Not finding any she looked at the green and red decorative poster with the huge words, 'Kiss Under the Mistletoe'.

She bit her lip and looked up at the auburn hair boy whose focus was on the plant hanging above them. "Mahbe the easiest way out is tah just…do it…"

"QUOI?"

Anna didn't pay much attention to his exclamation; she really just wanted to get this over with noticing how many eyes were on her. She never cared much for attention. "Lets just get it ovah with. It's just a kiss…it won't mean anythang, right?"

He gawked at her in surprise and watched as she fidgeted as she looked around them. As he studied her for a few more seconds he realized she was right, it wouldn't mean anything. He could feel her anxiety to get out of their uncomfortable predicament; the kiss would just be a quick fix out of their problem. He tried to ignore the small disappointment he felt in knowing that that was all it was supposed to be and without any more hesitation he put his fingers under her chin making her face him.

Anna's eyes widened as her head got moved to look at the tall boy. She had said the words but she hadn't believed that he would actually agree on it. She had thought that he would have rejected the idea and grabbed her hand to make a run for the exit but realized how wrong she had been as she saw him inch closer and closer to her. His dark eyes focused entirely on her lips, and as she watched him she suddenly felt scared, she felt like pushing him away; but she didn't. Instead she found her feet started moving on their own, making her get on tip toes and her head stated moving upwards.

Their lips met, and they both froze, neither teen knowing how to move forward from the complicated position they were now in.

"NEXT!"

The loud yelled made them jump back away from each other as the photographer started ushering the next pair in line.

"Uh…" Remy muttered looking at Anna as she looked at him with a similar expression as his.

"Great picture folks! Here you go, that's your copy there and that will be 20 dollars!" A spunky platinum blonde girl with a Santa hat came out of nowhere and ambushed them sticking out her hand.

Anna looked from the girl to Remy and then gave the Auburn haired boy a nudge, "Pay the woman!"

"Quoi? This was yo idea chere…"

"Actually, it was yahrs if ah remember correctly. Yah forced us intah this line…"

Remy opened his mouth to respond but was stopped as the girl giggled and took the twenty dollar bill he was outstretching towards her. "Lovers Quarrels are the cutest! Please visit us again!" and with that she handed Anna her bags back and turned to look at the new couple kissing under the mistletoe.

Both southerners looked at the back of the girls head like she was crazy. That had NOT been a lovers quarrel, but deciding that they had had enough of that craziness they started making their way towards the exit.

"That was…"

"Weird?" he finished for her.

Anna looked away from him, her mouth opening hesitantly, "Ah guess yah can say that…" she answered and they stood still and in an awkward silence as they tried to avoid eye contact. Remy opened his mouth to speak again but before he could there was a loud yell that got both of their attention.

"REMY!"

"Merde…"

Anna perked an eyebrow and turned sideways towards the direction the yell had come from. The petite blond girl was quiet the distance away but even in the distance she could see the pretty facial features turned in a disgruntled way.

"Someone yah kno…" Anna didn't get to finish the question as she got interrupted by Remy harshly grabbing her bags from her hands.

"Can y' run in dose?"

"What?" she asked and noticed that he was staring at her feet.

"Can y' run in dose?" he asked this time more hurriedly as he took her hand and started walking the opposite direction as the blond girl.

"If yah make meh," she answered as he picked up their walking pace.

"Good…" and with that he started running. The click clacking on Anna's heels echoed as the two southernerns ran in between people. Every once in a while Anna gave a quick look back and noticed that the blond girl that had yelled for Remy had now started running after them as well.

After about two minutes of criss crossing around people Remy made a sharp turn around a corner. Along the wall they saw a door with the words, "Employees Only". Without making a sound they opened the door and started making a dash through the narrow hallway. By this time Remy had released Anna's hand and as she looked back to see if they were still being followed she nearly screamed as arms grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. A hand quickly went up to her mouth covering it not letting a sound escape the dark purple lip as a body pressed up against her. Anna looked up and her eyes narrowed as she noticed that it had been Remy the whole time, while she had turned to look back he had made a turn towards another hallway. Seeing that she hadn't paid attention she passed him and the hallway which had caused him to grab her.

He took his hand away her mouth and opened his mouth to apologize but before he could make a sound they both froze as they heard the door they had walk through open and close.

"Dis is crazy! Are y' sure about dis? Maybe dey didn't even come through 'ere…"

"Stop yo babbling Daisy…dey have had ta come dis way…dey disappeared ta fast ta have gone any oder way…"

"Bella, I think y' just gotta get it over it mon ami…"

"If y' won't help me Dais den jus leave…."

Anna and Remy looked at each other as the voices got closer and closer to the hallway they were in. As they heard the footsteps around the corner they got ready to make a run for it but stopped as the sound of a door opening echoed through the hallways.

"EXCUSE ME! You can't be here! The door says employee's only. Please come back this way!"

"Mais…we're looking for some…"

"No buts miss. Please come along before I call security. Whomever you are looking for will not be here. This is for employee personal only."

"Mais…"

"Belle, seriously lets go. If dey call mon pere I won't hear de end of it…"

"Daccord, Daccord, Daccord…" and with that the footsteps started walking away from them. A few seconds later they heard the door close again and stood perfectly still waiting to hear if they had all left. After a minute of silence Anna sighed and Remy let the breath he was holding out.

"Dat was close…" he mumbled to himself.

"Ah'm guessing yah know her."

"Y' member when we 'ad dat talk about stalkers…well y' just met mine."

"Well ain't she charming…"

"Je sais right? I may 'ave avoided 'er now mais…she is my neighbor so I'm sure i'll be getting ambushed when I get 'ome…she was a nice girl at some point…dunno when she went all nutty…must be my awesome good looks non?" Remy laughed and continued ranting waiting for Anna to stop his ego boasting like she usually did. After a minute of her silence Remy stopped talking and looked at her.

He had been too busy rambling that he hadn't noticed that he had yet to move from her so he was still pressed up against her. As he looked at her he noticed that it seemed like she hadn't been paying any attention to him at all. Her face was turned upwards as she looked at the celling. Remy looked at her curiously before turning up to see what had gotten her attention.

His eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat as he looked at the familiar green plant above them.

Mistletoe.

Anna eyed the festive ornament hanging off a small wire above them. She scanned the rest of the ceiling and noticed that mistletoe was hanging everywhere around them, they had just been too busy running away to notice. She frowned and lowered her gaze back down to look at Remy who she had heard mumbling but had ignored thanks to the new distraction. As she met the brown orbs she noticed a slight glaze over them and before she could question him about it she was hushed by the feel of soft warm skin.

The kiss was over as fast as it had started and as she realized what had happened Remy was already walking away down the hallway they were in. In the distance she could see a lit up green sign with the words "exit" on them. She quickly got over her shock and sped walked over to him. When they finally went through the door with the exit sign they found themselves in the parking lot.

"Well, we be in de parking lot already so I guess we might as well call dis a day."

"Already?"

Remy was surprised by her answer. He was sure she would agree to this decision and want to get away from him as soon as possible, considering he just attacked her. "Y' 'avent got enough of me already chere?" he questioned teasingly.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Actually now that ya mentioned it…" she started but then grinned as he gave her a mock hurt look. "Ah guess ah can put up with yah a bit more."

He smiled at her, "Den I guess it be my job as a gentleman ta keep ya company. So what do ya wanna do cause I'm guessing ya don wanna go back in dere."

"yah're right about that. Hmm…well there's always something I've wanted tah do but ah always traveled with mah mom and she would drop dead beforh letting meh do it."

"Quoi?"

"Tarot card reading."

Remy smirked, "Y' believe in dat?"

"Yah don't? Ah'm surprised considering where yah live."

"Eh eh…dats Voodoo not tarot cards."

"Same mumble jumbo. Anyways…ah don't believe in it but ah dunno…might be fun tah see what they say."

"Well, if ya really want ta mais…y' know y' going ta hell for it right?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a sin chere."

Anna smirked at Remy, "Sugah, ah doubt either of us was gonna make it tah heaven either way, especially with the sins yahr committing." Remy gave a chuckle and followed her towards her car. As she unlocked it from a distance a blaring sound came out of the back pocket of her pants. Remy looked at where the sound was coming from and as he realized what he was staring at he looked away.

"Oh oh…" Anna mumbled as she took her cell phone out.

"Quoi?"

"It's yahr favorite teacher," she answered and lifted a finger to her lips giving him the clue that she wanted him to stay quiet. "Hi mama…"

Remy then watched amused as Anna put the phone away from her ear. He couldn't understand the words that were being said but he could hear the yelling so he guessed it wasn't good. When Anna put the phone back to her ear she gave a visible eye roll before he heard her say, "OK OK…ah'm going. Ok…ok…yes yahr majesty on the double." The yelling started again after that and Anna hung up the phone.

"We don need ta see a tarot reader ta know dere is great misfortune in yo future."

"Shut-up," she mumbled and pushed him away from her. She then sighed, "But yarh right. Mah card reading will have tah wait…"

"She found out?"

"Irene isn't good at keeping secrets."

"Ma'be dis is fo de best…now ya can get it another time."

"Are yah asking me forh another rendezvous?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oui…"

"When?"

"ma'be next week mais…dats not what I had in mind fo this kinda visit."

"What do yah mean?"

"Well…getting yo cards read is a pretty big deal…why not get it done during the most popular time of de year?"

"Yah want meh ta come back tomorrow just tah get mah fortune told?"

"Non! De most important day of de year here in New Orleans!" he answered and tapped her head.

Realization sunk in and she rolled her eyes at him, "Yahr still on about that?" she asked exasperated.

"Tink about it chere! De best time would be mardi gras! It'd be a small road trip and we'll force everyone else to come too!"

Anna shook her head in amusement. "Yahr crazy Cajun…but ah really got tah go now so…ah'll see yah sometime next week."

"Daccord, daccord…" he replied and they stood staring at each other awkwardly. Usually he would say goodbye with a small peck to the cheek or hand but considering the events that had happened earlier it didn't seem as appropriate as usual. "So…guess I'll be seeing ya later…" he added and with a nod and turned to walk away.

Anna looked at the back of his head and bit her lip. Without thinking about what she was doing she called out to him making him turn to her with a puzzled look. "Ah know why ah did it…why did yah?"

He looked at her intently thinking the question over. After a few seconds he shrugged, "Guess it 'appened in de spirit of Christmas…anyway it was jus a kiss …didn't mean anything right?"

She nodded and with a small head bow he continued his stroll. Anna then got into her own car and let a sigh escape her lips as she closed her eyes. She rubbed the temples of her head.

This wasn't good…the moment she had laid eyes on Remy Lebeau she had known he was good looking. Any common fool could see that, but just because you're pretty on the outside didn't necessarily mean that you were pretty on the inside. So at the time this had all started she didn't have a particular interest in Remy other than to piss Jean off.

Now a part of her regretted some of those actions. Not because she didn't want to make Jean's life as complicated as she could, that was still a priority on her to do list. If she was going to be honest with herself then it would be because she could feel that the attractive southern boy was beginning to stir familiar feelings within her. Feelings that if she acted on would only complicate her goals.

"…So much for a meaningless kiss…" she muttered to herself and started her car. It was going to be a long road back home…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **December 24 – 11:59 pm ** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna rolled her eyes as Kurt pranced around their living room, being a bit chipper than usual. Then again she shouldn't be so surprised, it was about to be hit 12 and they could start opening their presents any minute now. She shook her head as her half-brothers antics and then looked at Irene Alder who chuckled at them.

"You two are growing up too fast…"

"Not fast enough," Anna answered remembering the scolding she had gotten when she had gotten home from her New Orleans.

Irene gave a small smile and looked at Raven who was waliing into the room with mugs that were steaming at the top. "She's was worried about you. I'm sorry I let it slip."

Anna looked at her French teacher. For anyone else it would be weird to have one of your teachers celebrating Christmas with you but she had known Irene since she was a toddler. She was her mother's best friend and as she thought about that she remembered Laura Lex and knew that if they had been in a similar situation, she wouldn't hesitate to tell the blue haired girl. "Don't worry about it…"

"It's officially Christmas! Let's party!" Kurt announced getting all their attentions while popping some streamers.

"You can party tomorrow. Let's just open our presents and get ready for bed," Raven answered taking away an un-used streamer. Kurt moped but went to and sit down near the Christmas tree where he eyed a big box with his name on it.

"Why don't you go first Anna," Raven commented and handed her daughter a medium sized box. Kurt 'aww'ed in the background but Anna took the box anyway and started to carefully unwrap the box. When she finally got the paper off and opened the box she took out a bright pink sweater. She tried her best to fake a smile and not gag, sometimes she wondered if her mother did things like this just to annoy her.

"…Thanks…" she mumbled but it went unheard as Kurt nearly screamed out, "MY TURN!" and started to demolish the wrapping paper on his box. As he was about to announce what he got there was a loud sound that made them all jump due to not expecting it. Everyone turned to Anna and saw that her phone was ringing with a very annoying sounding tone.

Anna looked at her phone surprised; she had never heard that sound before. As she turned the phone on an orange screen with the words 'Tango' appeared followed by, 'Incoming Call'. Wanting the sound to stop she tapped on the accept call button and nearly dropped the phone as a face appeared on her screen.

"Joyeux Noël, Chere!"

Kurt's eyes widened at the familiar voice as his mother's eyes narrowed. Anna jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room with a brief, "Ah'll be back". She then went up to her room and locked the door knowing that there was a big chance Raven would follow.

"Yah crazy swamp boy! What are yah doing calling meh at this hour?"

"Aww chere! Don be mad, Remy was just –hiccup- callin ta wish ya un joyeux noel!"

She watched him give her a silly smile and noticed that a small window appeared on the lower right part of her phone showing her own face. She frowned, "Can ya see meh?"

"Oui…Remy can see ya jus fine et may Remy say dat yahr looking particularly belle."

Anna hoped that her cheeks weren't turning as red as they suddenly felt warm. This was not a good night for her to not be wearing her thick white makeup, but then again she wasn't expecting any callers before bed.

"Yahr drunk…" she mumbled while trying to turn the camera around so it wouldn't face her.

"Ya dink Remy is –hiccup- drunk jus cause he called ya belle? Seriously chere, learn ta take a compliment."

"NON," she answered annoyed. "Ah tank yahr drunk cause yahr calling yahrself Remy…" she answered still messing with her phone. Before he had a chance to reply to her she heard a crash in the background and looked back at him and his surroundings.

It looked like he was in a regular room but now that now that she was actually paying attention she could see a few shadows in the background and then she realized he wasn't alone as she heard a loud, "Remy…"

She perked an eyebrow as a masculine voice called for him again. She then watched Remy turn his head and frowned, "Merde…dey found Remy…"

"Who found yah?"

"Dere ya are! Wait…who ya talking ta? Un petite ami?"

"Un Petite Ami! 'Ow many ya got now cousin?" a new voice asked.

"Lapin tais-toi! Non stay away…stay over der stupide!"

Anna then watched as Remy started to walk backwards, soon there was a tug of war battle for the phone he was holding and all she could see was a blur of clothing. She wondered if she should just hang up and as soon as she had decided she stopped as a new face appeared on her phone.

"ello…and who might ya be petite…" A red haired boy asked looking at her curiously.

"Uh…" before she could say anything else a blond boy appeared next to him. He was smiling and looked like he had a fat lip.

The red haired boy laughed when he looked at him, " 'e got ya good non?"

"Even a drunk Remy is a dangerous one," the blond answered with a sly smile and then also turned curiously at the phone. "Who's dat?"

The red haired boy shrugged, "Je ne said pas…Remy's petite ami?"

"Bonjour! We're Rems cousins. I'm Etienne et did is Emil…who are 'a"?"

"…Um…I'm…"

"RAH!"

Once again Anna didn't get to finish as she watched both boys get tackled. After a few more blurs she saw Remy reappear.

"uh…'ow bout Remy gives ya a call back later chere," he stated looking sideways to what she could only guess was his cousins.

Anna perked an eyebrow at him, "Ah guess…but thanks forh calling. Merry Christmas Remy…"

"Oui…by de way chere…"

"Hmm?"

"De necklace…it looks good on ya…" and then he was lost in a blur of clothes again and the phone call disconnected. After her phone turned black Anna stared at it and traced the green and black necklace she had gotten from Remy the day before. This sudden call made her think back to the thoughts she had thought that day before, which until now she had done a good job of distracting herself from.

She sighed and sat on her bed only to jump up from it a few seconds later when there was pounding at her door.

"ANNA MARIE DARKHOLME! YOU GET OUT HERE IMMEDITELY!"

The white stripped beauty groaned. "Ah'm going, ah'm going," she responded and made her way to the door. Well at least this scolding would help take her mind off things.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **December 25 - 10:00 am **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

-Ding Dong-

Laura Lex turned away from the mahogany door and turned towards the lawn as she waited for someone to come and greet her. She didn't have to wait long though the 'greeting' wasn't as welcomed as she had expected it to be.

"Uhhgr…"

"Hello to you too," she answered and walked into the large house.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't act stupid, you know your dad invited us over. Now why don't you make yourself useful and take these…" Laura Lex than shoved three boxes towards her silver haired neighbor. "Oh…and this too" she added taking off her coat and draping it over his head as if he was a coat hanger.

"Why you…"

"Good morning Laura."

"Good morning Mr. Lensher! Thanks for having us over," Laura answered innocently.

Eric gave her a small smile and looked behind her expecting to see her father.

"Dad's taking a business call but he should be here soon," she answered before he asked. He nodded, took a look at Pietro who was standing perfectly still and then motioned her to come in.

"The cooks have everything prepared and out so go ahead and grab something to eat."

Laura nodded and started walking towards the dining room. As she got further away she smirked as she heard Eric say, "Pietro stop messing around and put those under the tree."

An hour later three teens sat in a circle on the floor around the Christmas tree. They had all finished having their breakfast and were now just waiting for the dad's to finish so they could start opening gifts.

"It's pretty cool that our dads decided to have Christmas together this year," Wanda commented s she played with a red ornament ball on the tree.

"I know! Wouldn't it have sucked if I hadn't come over? You would have been stuck with Pietro and that seems like quite the nightmare," the blue haired girl answered and smirked as she waited for Pietro to have a comeback. She turned to face him when she didn't get the answer she was waiting for.

Wanda turned to look at him too and rolled her eyes at her twin who was tapping rapidly at his phone. "He's probably texting Crystal. I don't know how she doesn't get tired of him. I've usually had my fill within 5 minutes."

"ha ha ha…you're a hoot sis…NOT," Pietro answered as he put his phone down.

Laura Lex rolled her eyes, "Didn't you guys spend enough time together during your vacation?"

Wanda smirked and perked an eyebrow at her brother. This was an interesting question and she would love to see just how Pietro was going to answer, considering he hadn't gone on vacation after all.

Pietro's sapphire eyes studied her intently. "I thought you chicks loved when guys bothered you all the time? Isn't that what people in relationships do? Isn't that what you do? Or maybe you're interest in Julian isn't as strong as my interest in Crystal."

Laura frowned, "I don't think I'd want our….'interest' to be the same. Crystal and I are very different biggest difference that she's a whore and I'm not."

As Pietro opened his mouth to reply he was interrupted as both their fathers walked in.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah," the girls answered as Pietro threw Laura Lex a glare.

30 minutes later they were all surrounded by warping paper. Wanda had gotten a bracelet from her father, it was a white gold piece with blue, green and red gems on it. It was beautiful but she foresaw that it would probably go into her jewelry box and hardly see the light of day. Pietro on the other hand surprised her with his gift. It was the original 1900 Edition of _A Grimm's Fairytale_.

She eyed the book with wide eyes and carefully traced the edges of it.

"Is this for real?"

"Does it feel real?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked not taking her eyes off the book.

"It's on your list of "Thinks I must own" right?"

"Yeah! Wow this is really great…I don't know what to say…wait a minute. How did you know that?" she asked and turned to look at him with narrowing eyes.

"Ah…isn't it someone else turn to open a gift?" Pietro asked looking around changing the subject.

"Pietro…" Wanda growled as her brother got up and started backing away. "Did you go into my room?" Wanda yelled and started following him as he ran out of the room.

Laura Lex watched Wanda go after him with a smile. When she turned back to the tree she saw a small white box being presented in front of her. She eyed the box and looked at her father before taking it.

"I don't see you wearing it…but I think your mother would have wanted you to have it."

She opened it slowly and saw a silver chain, at the bottom there was a diamond and connected to it was more chains, diamonds running along it. She easily recognized it as the necklace her mother wore in her wedding pictures. She blinked hoping that it would help clear the tears wanting to leak out.

"Thank you…" she whispered and looked down. Logan gave her a weak smile and they stayed silent. That silence was broken as Pietro walked back into the room rubbing his head with a smug Wanda following.

"We miss anything?" she asked noticing the silence.

Laura cleared her throat, "No…" she then grabbed to gifts from under the tree and threw one to each of them.

"What is it?" Wanda asked shaking it.

"It doesn't matter, it's not going to beat his," she answered nodding at Pietro. Wanda shrugged and opened it anyway discovering a Kindle Fire with a gift card. She thanked her and they shared a hug before the blue haired girl turned to the silver haired boy who had yet to open his gift.

"So…what are you waiting for?"

He shrugged, "Didn't think you were going to get me anything…I didn't get you anything so…Merry Christmas," and he gave her a small pat on her shoulder.

"If this wasn't made for a male, I swear I would keep it."

He eyed the box suspiciously, "This isn't a bomb right?" he asked as he slowly and carefully started opening the box, acting as if it were an explosive.

Laura watched him and rolled her eyes, "Any day now…"

When he finally un-wrapped it he saw that it was a small white box with black writing.

"Maybe wearing it will help you…"

"Thanks but I don't think I need any help with the ladies."

"I meant that it might help you not tell lies," she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

Wanda smirked at this, "Well is it called 'Truth'" she commented as she looked at the cologne by Calvin Kline.

"If you say so…it's too bad though…"

"What is?" The blue haired girl asked as she watched him take the small bottle out and sniff it.

"Personally I like this smell but my last bottle went missing."

"Missing? Like it just got up and walked away?' Laura asked skeptically.

"Hmm…no I think it was more like it got smashed and thrown away."

"By who…"

"I don't know if Crystal doesn't like the smell or she just didn't like that I smelled too intoxicating for the girls."

"…oh…"

"…yeah…"

Wanda looked from one to the other as they got into an awkward silence. "So she doesn't like your smelly perfume, so what? Are you going to wear it or not?" She asked interrupting the silence.

Pietro was saved from answering as his father clapped in hands together catching all their attentions. "Well before we end our get together how about a song? Pietro, are you up to showing off your vocals?"

Pietro shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. You want to make it a duet?" he asked and turned to his dark skinned neighbor. Laura's eyes widened.

"Laura Lex, you can sing?" Eric asked shocked.

"Uh…"

"Don't you remember Eric? We've both enrolled them into music classes since they were in diapers."

"Oh that's right…I didn't know you still had her playing though."

"She's not. That was just a hobby from that past…not what a young lady should be doing."

Eric nodded seeming to agree, "Pietro is still doing it. Guess some hobbies never go away. I even set him up with a house near their school where he can play. Sound proof walls and everything…"

"Oh really?" Logan asked not very interested at all.

"Yeah," Pietro chirped up, "Actually Laura pla…" before he had a chance to finish the sentence a heel dug into his shoe making him yelp out. Laura Lex glared at the silver haired boy as Wanda chuckled nervously and Logan looked over to them at the mention of his daughter.

"Lex goes and watches him sometimes…" Wanda remarked while sharing a look with her friend.

"Yeah…his band is pretty cool," she added as she smiled innocently at their dads. "But don't take my word for it he should sing and show you," and with that she shoved Pietro towards the center of the room where he threw her a dirty look before opening his mouth to sing.

A song later Pietro stopped as his father and Mr. Howlett clapped for him. He gave a small nod and they started conversing about music yet again. Pietro then turned around looking for a certain midnight blue haired girl. He found his sister looking into the flames in the fireplace, spaced out and turned to the seat next to her believing that he would find who he was looking for but found the seat empty. He perked an eyebrow and looked around. After noticing that she was nowhere in sight he decide that he would explore around until he found her. He didn't have to look far though because as he stared out the window he saw the familiar blue color surrounded by the snowflakes that were falling from the sky.

A few minutes later he approached the girl, she didn't bother turning as she heard the footsteps, it was almost as if she had known he would be coming.

"So…what was that about?"

She shrugged. "He doesn't know about me and the singing. Thinks I gave it up a long time ago. You heard him; he doesn't believe that that's a good way to make a living for my future."

"Better than a stripper…"

She smirked at this, "Musician would be the career the striping would be just for fun."

He didn't bother replying to her answer and they both stayed in a comfortable silence.

She broke that silence a few minutes later as she stood from the snowy rock she was on, "He can't find out…he'll kill me and probably take me out of school."

Pietro nodded, "Ya I figured that out with what you had already said," he then shrugged and added, "If he hears about it, it won't be from me."

She offered him a small smile and started walking back towards the house but she stopped as he called out a "Hey" to her. When she turned around she saw that he was walking towards her. "What?"

"Come on…" he told her and started walking towards the garage.

She perked an eyebrow at him, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up and follow me."

"You're not going to do anything weird to me are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"As if…"

"Don't deny it! You know you want me."

Laura made a scoffing sound but followed him anyway; they finally came to a stop once inside the two car garage.

"So…what now?"

"Wait for it…"

"Wait for wh-AHH" Laura screamed out as something wet and hot made contact with her leg. Pietro laughed hysterically as she looked around trying to find the cause. As she looked down she saw a ball of black and gray and then gave an uncharacteristic squeal.

"You guys got a puppy! Aww, she's so cute!" Laura gushed as she kneeled to get a better look at the Alaskan Husky that was whimpering and sniffing at her shoes. Pietro watched as she played and scratched at the small pup before making his way towards the door.

Without turning back to look at her he stated, "It's not ours… "she turned to look at him curiously. "It's yours…" he added taking a quick glance at her and without saying anything else he walked out leaving her alone with the puppy. When he was gone she turned her surprised gaze back to the small dog and noticed that he had a dark and light blue bow on him.

She then watched her scurry off sniffing things. The puppy stopped at Pietro's car and then proceeded in urinating right next to his tire making the blue haired girl frown.

"My dad's just going to love you…" She muttered to herself as the puppy barked and happily ran back to her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Dec 31 – 11:55 pm** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The night was cold and the sky was heavily crowded with dark clouds. She shuddered as a breeze passed by making her hair fly out in all directions. She really should go get her coat; chances were if she stayed out here much longer in those conditions she would catch a cold. Then again there was something holding her back from going back there, first of all she didn't want to get caught up in all the social conversations, but most importantly she had been doing an amazing job at avoiding _him_. If she went back to get her coat now chances were he would be near and all her hard work to avoid him would go to shit.

Then again, she should have known she wasn't lucky enough to avoid him forever.

"Beautiful Night…"

"Are we looking at the same sky?" she responded not surprised in hearings his voice.

"We are, but we all have a different perception of beauty. Anyway, I thought you liked rain?"

"I do…but I'm not very prepared for it so tonight might not be the best time for me to love rain."

"Then maybe we should go inside…the balls going to drop soon anyways."

"Why don't you go? I'll be in after a little while longer."

"Planning on beginning the New Year alone?"

She chose to ignore this remark but frowned as she heard his footsteps get closer. He then leaned into the rail next to her and admired the dark sky. After a few seconds he spoke.

"You've been avoiding me…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know…anytime we're in the same room and I get ready to approach you, you just disappear."

"I think you might just be overthinking things, Luv."

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"…talk about what?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"God, Elizabeth! You know I don't like playing games! I don't what the hell you and those girls were thinking but I don't appreciate being a part of it."

"GAME?" Elizabeth snarled and leaned on her side to look at him. "How low do you think of me Warren to think that I could ever use you as any part of a game? You are my closest friend and here you come spitting this kind of bullshit, really?" she asked and then in a frustrated move turned back around to face the view.

The blond haired boy remained silent for a few second as he studied her carefully. "How do you expect me to think any other way? You did…what you did and then just walked away, and now you don't even want to talk about it, you can't even look at me. If it wasn't a game then what was it?"

Elizabeth Braddock bit her lip. A part of her really wanted to just open up and let him know how she felt. In a way she had kissed Warren in a "game" situation because Jean and the rest of the girls had been watching, but the fact that it had been something she's wanted to do was not. As she opened her mouth to speak she felt a drop of water land on her forehead. Her head moved up to face the sky and many more droplets soon caressed her smooth skin.

She closed her eyes and shivered as they touched her bare shoulders but before she had a chance to wipe them off she was wrapped up in a warm cloak. When she opened her eyes she saw that Warren had wrapped his coat around.

"Are you planning to answer?" he whispered, but they were standing so close together that Elizabeth could consider it a scream.

"How did things with Candy go?"

Warren's eyes widened at the unexpected question. He averted his gaze from the petite Asian and shrugged, "I didn't get to see her that last day of school. We've texted and stuff but nothing major. So…I answered your question, when are you going to answer mine?"

"How bout I just tell you that it was definitely not a game. From there you can make it what you want."

"But isn't that the problem? That I don't know what to make of it?"

Betts lips turned upwards into a smirk, "Then I guess that's more of a personal problem," she teased. As he opened his mouth to reply there was a loud chimed that echoed all around them. It was midnight.

Warren looked upward at the big clock on the tower, a bit annoyed at being interrupted and when he moved his head downwards to look back at his purple haired friend he was surprised to see her face closer than it had been a second ago. The peck was quick and innocent.

"Happy New Year Warren," she whispered as both heels went back to touching the ground. She then started walking off the balcony, "I'm going now... Brian will be looking for me. Come by the house later this week for your coat. Later mate."

Warren watched her go; when she was completely gone his hand went up to his lips. She had given him an answer but it still left him confused. He sighed and turned back to stare at the rooftops of the nearby buildings not caring that the rain was getting heavier by the minute.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Jan 1 – 12pm** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sapphire eyes peered at the large building; it was easily the biggest building in the area. For a moment she wondered what kind of business it was, she had never really cared to ask but the purple kangaroo in the logo suddenly peeked her interest.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and then made her way through the slider doors. After walking a few feet she found the help desk.

"Hello, I came to see St. John Allerydyce…"

"Do you have an appointment?" the husky man behind the counter asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh…no but…"

"No appointment no getting in," he cut her off and then went back to the newspaper he had been reading.

"But…"

"Wanda Maximoff?"

Wanda turned to look at the person who had said her name. She was a petite blond girl with long legs that were highly visible thanks to the short gray skirt she wore. Her shirt was a white button up collared shirt and on top of it she was wearing a matching grey vest.

"Yes…"

The girl smiled and looked at the security guard, "It's alright Max. Sinjin is expecting her. I'll take her myself."

'Max' nodded and then the girl motioned for Wanda to follow her.

"Sorry about that. The security guards get a lot of heat if they let unwanted people in."

Wanda nodded in response but didn't answer as she kept studying the attractive young woman, who she noted had an Australian accent. 'Maybe a relative?' She asked herself mentally. After a few minutes and an elevator ride they ended up in front of black doors.

"This is Sinjins personal room. He's expecting you though…" the girl replied and scan a key card through a small scanner by the door making the doors open. "Let yourself in; is there anything you'd like before you go in? A drink maybe?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

The girl nodded and the motioned her to enter. When she did she closed the door behind her not entering herself. Wanda studied the room she was now in. The walls were painted black with flame patterns on the top and bottom portions of the wall. She also noted that there were red and orange lava lamps scattered through the room. When she moved her attention to the center of the room she found what she was looking for.

John was at the center of the room, his arms flying around as he hit notes on his drums in perfect harmony to the other sounds echoing through the room. For a moment Wanda was surprised at how distracted she had been to not have noticed the massive sound he was producing. She sighed and then took a seat on a black chair near where he was playing, his back was turned to her so she was pretty sure he had no idea she was there.

She was proven right when she saw that he turned to get a drink of water from a bottle nearby and nearly choked on the liquid as he caught sight of her.

"SHELIA! How long have ya been there? Wait a minute…how didja get up here anyway?"

"Long enough and she didn't give me a name…I guess I'll just call her your long legs."

John smirked at the description, "You've met Ruby…"

"I guess…interesting company you keep…Sinjin."

John's smirked quickly disappeared at hearing the name, he groaned, "I hate when the shelia calls me that…"

"Why exactly does she call you that?"

"That's the actual pronunciation of my name but I let it go a long time ago. "

"Oh…"

John smirked, "Why luv? Thought it was a cute little pet name or something?" he teased.

"Please," Wanda answered rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, she was a gift."

"What?"

John's smirk stayed in place, "Ruby, she's a gift from my father. Personal sectary."

"That's quite a gift," she replied and walked away from him and seemed more interested in the lava lamps then the information he had just dished out.

"Don't worry though! I told her that I was waiting for my girlfriend and gave her yo description!" he added cheerfully

Wanda face palmed as he started laughing hysterically. 'Well someone was in a good mood', she thought to herself before walking over to him.

"We going to start or what?" she asked eyeing the drum set in the center of the room. She also noted that there was another machine nearby it and a microphone stand. As she looked around some more she found different instruments resting by the walls.

"Straight ta business eh? Works for me luv." He then motioned for her to get on the drum set. when she was sitting and ready he saw her eye the big speaker looking machine a few feet away from her. "This little baby is going to help me determine if you're getting better," he answered before she asked the question.

"How?"

"I chose a song, move these little numbs down 'ere and it will play all the instruments for that song except what I've chosen, which in your case would be the drums. So what we're gonna do is record you playing the drums with all the other stuff going on and then compare it to the original. That way we'll find out how close your version is to it."

Wanda nodded understanding and then turned her attention to the microphone stand a few feet away from the drum set. "And that's for?"

"Me…"

"You're going to sing?" she asked surprised. He shrugged and nodded. "But…I heard you don't really do that."

"Well can't do what I'm really good at since you're taking the seat so I might as well do the second thing right? You ready ta start shelia?"

She watched as he moved a few knobs on the speaker machine and then handed her the music notes. He then motioned her to start at the same time that he pushed a big red button.

As she started the drum beat an electric keyboard sound also emerged and both sounds mixed and echoed through the room. Soon other instruments mixed in and John grabbed the microphone and opened his mouth…

"_Love in the lights of an ambulance,  
So blue and cold, my __pulse__ is slow,  
But your kiss will burn white fire screaming loud,  
I need you mouth to mouth…  
Come here I need you mouth to mouth,  
Will you save my life in time,  
Get over here I need you mouth to mouth,"  
_

As he sang she couldn't help but to pay attention to his tone. It was different then Remy's and Pietro's but still sounded nice and soothing. She momentarily wondered why he didn't do vocals for the band too. Then again knowing his personality throwing his arms around crazily was more of his style.

_"Love like the last burned cigarette I want you on the tip of my tongue,  
Is our fate just some god's sick game,"  
_

As she heard him sing this verse she couldn't help but give a small smile. Leave to John to pick a song that would make reference to fire and cigarettes. Even when he was trying to be a 'teacher' he couldn't stay away from his obsessions, and as if being able to read her mind he turned to face her with his microphone in hand…

"_Come, come here I need you mouth to mouth…"_

She purposely moved her gaze from his blue eyes and looked at the drum-set in front of her. She didn't look back at him until the song was finally over. As it ended he moved from his position in front of the drums and walked over to a corner where he opened a part of the wall which held a small min fridge.

"Thirsty?" he asked taking out a soda for himself.

She shook her head and got up from the drum set and then made her way to a big window. They weren't on the highest floor of the building but whatever floor they were on still easily overlooked all the surrounding buildings.

"It's a beautiful view…" she muttered as she looked around. The sky was dark and cloudy but small star looking snowflakes were swaying in the wind.

"It really is…" he answered not bothering to turn to look out the window but instead kept his eyes on her.

"How was Australia?"

"Hot n' stuffy."

"Sounds nice…"

"It's not. At least here I can make myself comfortable by putting a dozen sweaters on…ovah there I have to walk around in moy birthday suit."

Wanda threw a disbelieving look his way, "You did not walk around naked."

"Don think so?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "Maybe you'd like to come and join me when I go in the spring," he suggested with a perked eyebrow.

"I'll pass thanks…"

He grinned at her but she didn't notice since she hadn't taken her eyes off the view outside. He then took the opportunity to walk over to another part of the room that held a desk. He opened a drawer took a box out and then went back and stood next to the raven haired girl. Without saying anything else he held it out to her.

Wanda looked at the box and then looked at John. When she didn't go to take it he rolled his eyes and started opening it himself.

"I got you something…I gave it to Pietro the last time I saw him so he could give it to you on Christmas but he refused to take it. Said he didn't want to explain to his dad why his best friend got his sister a present this year…"

"Why not? The answer would be easy really, we're classmates…"

"…I don't think that's the answer he was planning to give…"

Wanda's eyes shifted to look at the orange haired boy. His eyes were now on the object dangling in his hands. She then watched as he brought it up to her. It was cross necklace much like the one she already wore. The only difference was that it was a dark scarlet color with a ruby in the center surrounded by black gems.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed out as she looked at it, "But…I don't think I can take it."

"To bad luv, not giving ya an option…" and before she could utter another word he was behind her clipping it on.

When he moved away from her, her hand wet up to touch it and the she turned to look at him. "This doesn't mean anything you know?"

He smirked, "I know…but it's interesting that that's the first thing that popped into YOUR head."

Wanda's mouth opened and then closed repeatedly as she thought of a good way to respond. This made John start laughing again.

"Shut up!" she yelled and then proceeded in pushing him making him bump into the large window overlooking the other buildings. "So when are we going to see how I did on this 'test'?" she asked and looked over to the weird machine next to the drums.

"I'll get to it in a few days," he answered and shrugged.

"Why not now?"

"Because you told me you won't be able to stay longer than an hour," he answered with a perked eyebrow and looked at his watch. "And it's been about 45 minutes now. Anyways I gotta set up for the others."

"The others?"

He nodded towards the wall with different instruments, "Remy's flying down in a few days. He and Pietro decided that they wanted to hold a show the day before school starts so we're gonna meet up here to rehearse. If I finish sooner though I'll give you a call…"

"That sounds fine…"

"So what plans ya got that you need ta get away so suddenly?

"Fathers planned a full day of bullshit. He wants me, Pietro and Lorna together today, don't know what for but its whatever I guess. You know, you should really consider singing for the group…"

"Ha, Pietro would get a kick out of that…"

"He can't handle the competition?"

"He gets enough of that with Remy around. Doubt he wants more."

"That's too bad…then again you know what? Maybe it wasn't your voice, maybe you just happened to pick a really good song…"

John put a hand up to his chest, "Geeze shelia…butter me up with honeyed words just to throw me down why don't ya." This comment made her smile which caused him to smile too. "It is a good song though…was thinking of having Pietro and Laura sing it."

"You could but something tells me that they'd have too much fun with that. Not to mention that Crystal and Julian would probably want to slaughter you…"

"You think so?"

"You sang the lyrics, what do you think?"

He looked like he as thinking about it and smirked, "I guess knowing them it probably would have gotten a little steamy. I don't think anything too horrible though. Probably something like…"

Wanda made a surprised sound as John grabbed one of her arms and pulled her towards him.

"_Come come here_…" he whispered the words which were loud and cleared since his mouth was inches away from her own. "_I need you mouth to mouth_…" as he continued one of his hands reached upwards towards her face and the soft skin from his index finger traced around her bottom lip.

Then as fast as the moment had happened his hand retreated back to his side and he gave her a mischievous smile. "That." His hand had been the only body part to move which caused Wanda to be standing extremely close to him to him with lips inches apart as she looked up to look at his face.

As they subconsciously moved even closer and they felt the breath of the other on each other's lips a loud beeping made Wanda jump up and bump foreheads with the Australian boy. Seconds later Ruby walked in seeming to be in a hurry, when she took a glance at both teens her eyes widened and a small red tint appeared on her cheeks.

"Beg your pardon…I hope I wasn't interrupting," she stated looking to the intimate closeness.

The statement broke Wanda out of her trance and she walked far far away from John. "No…actually I was just leaving. So you'll call me then?" she asked as she started waking backwards towards the door.

John watched her and nodded. When she was gone and the door closed behind her he gave an audible sigh and popped down onto one of his lounge chairs.

"What the fuck was that Ruby?" he asked annoyed that she hadn't knocked like she usually did interrupting the perfect moment.

"Sorry sir but your father wanted me to get you…"

"Oy don't give a damn who's calling me…fucken knock," he cut in and got up to start making his way out. The blond girl watched him stomp off and hoped that he would get in better spirits before reaching his destination, if not she had a feeling she'd have to find a new job.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Jan 5th ** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro sat on the top step of the few stairs on his backyard porch. His sapphire eyes scanned the white that surrounded him left and right. It had snowed at night once again, and rather than being stuck in his room waiting for Crystal to call him he had chosen to get some fresh air. So there he was seating and staring.

He yawned and slightly moved his head sideways to stare over at the neighbor's yard. Unlike typical neighbors who had a tall fence separating the two yards, the only thing that was separating the yard between theirs and The Howletts was a foot tall flower bed. Logan and Eric had long decided this change when the kids were about 6 and 7 and when they constantly had to change the fence boards due to "accidents" caused by the fact that the three children could not be separated at that age. So even now ten years later they had kept things the way they were, they had all gotten so used to it that changing it now would seem too weird.

Pietro smiled to himself as he stared at the empty flower bed, remembering an incident where he had nearly broken his wrist while walking on the border trying to prove a point to the younger Wanda and Laura about how 'Boys were braver than girls'. As he kept staring at the small border another memory came to mind…

A small dark skinned girl wearing a pink shirt and a purple over all dress. The grass was green and the flower bed was overflowing with flowers that popped right over the side. The little girl was playing with a black and gray dog that was almost the same size as her and as it jumped onto her it knocked her right down to the ground.

The girl laughed and then his seven year old self run over to her. He stretched out his little hand to her helping her up as she kept laughing, he then watched as she turned to the dog and yelled "Bad Lala!" in her small squeaky voice. The dog must have not like being scolded because it soon ran off into the house through its doggy door.

The dark skinned girl smiled and turned downwards as she watched the dog leave but then looked back up as she looked at the silver haired boy.

"Hi 'tro!"

The boy made a face, "I hate when you call me that!" he told her in a whiny voice.

The small girl smiled a sneaky smile, looking as if she had known that was coming. "Kay 'Tro!"

The silver haired rolled his eye and then looked the girl over, "why are ya wearing pink? That's a poo poo color!"

The girls' mouth opened in shock, "You said poo poo! I'm telling! I'm telling! And it's not a poo poo color! My mommy picked this out for me!" She yelled back and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you can't tell on me cause you said it too!" he yelled back and stuck his tongue out at her.

The little girl stopped sticking her tongue out and frowned at the realization. She then put her hands in front of her tummy and went 'Hmmp' and turned sideways looking away from him.

The boy smiled and then sneaked over to her since she wasn't paying attention to him. He quickly grabbed a string of her hair and gave it a quick tug getting the girls attention again as she screamed "OW!" loud enough for the neighbors in all directions to hear. The boy laughed and ran away as she eagerly chased him.

10 minutes later, lots of chasing and tongue showing later they both sat on the flower bed wiped out from all the running.

Pietro smiled and looked at the girl, his blue eyes looked at the pink color and he frowned again, "You should tell your mommy that you don't like that color!"

The girl looked down at her outfit and frowned, "But I like pink!" she replied.

"But this color is better!" He cried out and pointed at his blue shirt.

The girl frowned, "But that's a boys color!"

Pietro looked at his shirt and then at her shirt contemplating their dilemma, finally he smiled and said, "it's ok! I'll share it with you!"

The girls green eyes turned big, "Really?"

He nodded and they both started giggling…

'SLAM'

Pietro blinked and as easily as the memory had come it faded. He looked around to find out where the noise had come from and he didn't have to look far because as his eyes moved to the neighbors porch he was greeted with hazel green eyes. His eyes moved from her eyes, to her blue hair and then to her outfit. She was wearing blue jeans and a black thick jacket with fur around the edges of the hood. He looked away and turned his attention back to the snow in front of him and as he did he silently told himself that she definitely did look better in blue then she had in pink.

A few seconds later he could hear the squishing of the soft snow beneath her boots as she made her way towards him. She was coming towards him but he knew very well that she was not coming over to him. When she reached the steps she gave him a small glance and started walking up the steps. She reached the one he was sitting on and made her way towards the door and as she reached the door and got ready to knock he smirked.

"She's not here…"

There was a groan, "You could have told me that when you saw me marching through that thick ass snow."

"I could have…but then what would have been the fun in that?"

"Ass."

Pietro kept the smirk on his face but it disappeared as he felt her sit next to him, he did not stop smirking because the action was unwelcomed but more because he wasn't expecting it.

"Where the hell has that sister of yours been disappearing off too?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, I'm surprised you don't know either though. Aren't you guys lesbos for each other or what not."

Laura rolled her eyes and looked sideways studying the older boy. He wore baggy black pants and a silver jacket and a black beanie on his head. His hair must not have been gelled up like usual because it was poking out from under the beanie caressing his pale skin. She tried not to think the word 'hot' and quickly averted her gaze.

"Your sister's hot…but I much prefer the male body…"

"Oh really…"

"Yeah…"

"So you're saying you would go for Wanda if you were a guy OR if she was a guy?"

"Sure, why not."

He didn't reply to that so Laura turned sideways to glance at him and saw him looking at her with a perked eyebrow. "What?"

"You do realize I'm a guy version of Wanda right?"

Laura's mouth opened and closed, she then tried fighting the blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks and looked away as she chuckled light hearted.

"Please…you may be twins but you guys are nothing alike. She's actually bearable to be around with and has better taste in friends and lovers. The only thing you share are the eyes…"

"Which you think are pretty…"

Laura Lex scoffed, "What crap are you spatting out now?"

"Crap? That wasn't crap…that was a quote directly from you…you remember your first time at The Spot?"

Laura eyes widen a bit, no she hadn't remembered that night until now that he was mentioning. More than that she hadn't remembered much of what she had said that night. They both stayed quiet, she had no idea how to respond to that and he was content enough with having the last word.

A few minutes later though he couldn't handle the silence anymore, breaking off the topic he asked, "Where's your mutt?"

"I had a maid set up an appointment to have her taken to a vet for a checkup and shots," she answered quietly. He nodded and let his eyes wander back to the white snow. "I never…thanked you for that by the way…"

"For what?"

"The puppy…"

"Oh…it's whatever," he answered with a small shrug.

"No…it's not." This answer made him turn back to her curiously. She turned to him too and offered a small smile, "You remembered Lala…"

"Kind of a hard dog to forget, she was crazy as hell and I'm pretty sure I still have scars from those bites."

Laura Lex laughed, "She did not like you…"

"Oh she liked me! It just happened when you came around! She'd get all psycho!"

"She probably knew that you were up to no good!"

"So what you name the pup?"

"Luna."

"That's…cool."

"Yeah, she's really cute and doesn't make a sound at night. She's a good puppy."

Pietro nodded and then both stayed quiet for another few minutes.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"What is?"

"This…if we were at school we wouldn't be sitting here all calm and shit. By now you would have said something to piss me off and we'd be at war."

He grinned knowing that there was truth to that. "It must be this," he stated and pointed all around them. "Home makes us nostalgic …"

"To a time when you weren't a douche?"

"I guess…"

"Why did you change?" she asked suddenly making him turn to her surprised. His mouth opened and closed but before he could make a comment denying it she interrupted him, "and yes it was YOU who changed. It was after the…incident."

Pietro remained silent still not sure how to respond.

When he didn't answer she got up and walked down the steps and continued walking even when she had reached the snow. He then watched as she walked deeper onto his yard, the bottom portion of her boots hidden underneath the soft white cloud.

"That was a tough year…losing my mother…and my best friend all in the same summer…" her hazel green orbs meet sapphire. Pietro bit the inside of his bottom lip and averted his gaze downwards towards her feet. "But maybe you're right…" she then crouched down and her hands dug into the snow. "This place is probably just making me nostalgic…being here at this time actually reminds me of something else from our youth…"

Pietro started moving his eyes back up towards her while starting to say, "Wha…" The question never made it out of his mouth as something cold and hard hit him straight in the face. As he wiped the snow off his face he could hear laughter ringing in his ears. He turned to look at her his eyes narrowed and the one thought in his head was, 'This means War'.

15 minutes later after lots of name calling, lots of snowballs and lots of laughter Laura Lex stopped near a tree breathing hard. She held her hands in front of her and started waving them at Pietro was walking calmly towards her, a snowball the size of his head cradled in between his hands.

"Ok…I'm done! I won't do it ever again…" she remarked in between pants and chuckles. Pietro didn't answer, he just kept walking towards her. "I give up! Isn't that what you want to hear?" she asked nervously as she started walking backwards, which was hard when your feet were practically covered in snow.

"No…I think I'm rather her you scream," he answered evilly when he was a foot apart from her. He then started raising the snowball over his head getting ready to throw it her way. Laura looked around trying to find coverage, after deducting that there was going to be no way out of this she did the only thing she could think of, she threw herself forwards at him.

Pietro's eyes widened as he got tackled onto the ground, snowball still in hand. If it wasn't bad enough that he was carrying an extra ten pounds above his head now he was also going to have an extra 115 pounds on him, and to make things even worse, he was standing at the edge of a very small hill. So down all three of them went, rolling in the process.

When they finally came to a stop Laura Lex somehow ended up under Pietro. Her legs were in between his own, his upper body was resting on his elbows which were placed next to her shoulders. His snowball had rolled down with them and made it unharmed and was now resting about her head. Both looked at each other before turning to the snow ball and then back to each other. Laura Lex couldn't help it, laughter escaped from her lips. Pietro smirked as he watched her, he found that her laughter was contagious because a few seconds after he was chuckling too.

"You're an idiot…"

"I'm an Idiot! You're the one who tackled me off a fucken hill."

Laura stopped laughing getting a hold of herself, "Yes, that was me…" she started and stopped as she suddenly realized how close they were and what position they were in.

Pietro stopped smirking and looked at her, studying her facial features closely. He unconsciously found himself moving in closer, his head leaning in towards hers. "Yeah…it was you…" he whispered before his nose bumped into hers and their lips met.

The kiss started off slowly, their lips plastered onto each other's before his tongue started tracing over her the bottom lip. He nipped it softly making her mouth open in surprise and he took this moment to sneak his tongue in. His immediate thought after was, 'oh shit…I'm going to get slapped' but was surprised instead when her tongue met his in response.

This caused the kissed to deepen, their mouths hungrily devouring one another's. One of Pietro's hands started inching itself closer to her head feeling the need to interlocks his fingers through her bluish black hair, but before his fingers could get a hold of the silky locks he stopped.

A loud noise interrupted his concentration and he pulled away from her to see what it was. A foot away from where they were laying laid her phone, the screen lit up with a picture at the center. He took a quick glance at it, frowned ad hastily got up.

Laura Lex got up quickly after him and gave him a puzzled look.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" he asked knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

She gave him a pointed look. He sighed, licked his lips and looked at her phone before turning back to her. He then crouched down and picked up the small black object and handed it her.

"That…that was nothing. Just some basic animal attraction."

"Animal Attraction…" she repeated her voice sounding hollow.

"Yea…you know…I'm hot, you're hot so why not? And don't try telling me that you don't think I'm hot. You're mouth just told me otherwise…"

Laura Lex gave a cynical chuckle, "Why not? Seriously? why not? Maybe because we're both with other people so maybe you should take your animal attraction and stick it up your a…"

"You weren't saying that a minute ago…"

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe some other time, right now you might want to call your stupid boyfriend back, or he might wonder why you don't answer his calls…" and with that he started heading back towards his porch.

Laura Lex looked down at her phone and turned the home screen on to see that she had three missed calls from Julian. She frowned and started walking towards her own back door. She reached her house before Pietro had reached his so she took the time to glare at him, "You're such a fucken asshole!" she yelled out to him as she opened the door. She wasn't planning on waiting for a response but stopped as she heard his voice…

"_I used to know you…__b__ut that was in another life…And I can't wait another night__. __Do you remember last December? One promise, ruin everything. I never noticed the dying energy. A deception you can't keep from me."_

She stared at him for a few seconds before walking inside her house and slamming the door behind her. A minute later she slammed the door to her bedroom as she closed it and propped down on to her own bed. She then stuffed her face into her pillow and yelled, after another two inaudible yells she brought her face back out and laid on her back. She put her phone on her bedside table; Julian wouldn't be getting a call back tonight. She was too agitated and confused; she'd have no energy for it.

She looked up at the celling and gave a loud audible sigh hoping all her frustration would come out with it. After a few seconds her hand went up and touched her lips, it was surprising that they still felt hot and swollen from the passionate exchange.

She let another sigh escape her plump lips and closed her eyes. As she did she could hear his voice singing the same phrase he just did and as the tone kept repeating in her head she wondered how exactly did know about that song.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro watched Laura Lex on her bed. He couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that their bedroom windows were directly across from one another's. He couldn't see her face just her petite body on the bed. He was surprised that she hadn't felt him watching her yet, she was usually good at picking up on it as soon as he entered his room on most occasions. Then again he couldn't blame her; he was a bit surprised at the events that had just happened between them too.

He turned away from the window as his phone started vibrating on his wooden desk. A picture of Crystal smiling popped up on his phone. He grabbed the phone and his finger lingered on the accept call button. His finger then touched the screen and he watched as the picture disappeared from sight.

Suddenly waiting for her call didn't seem as important as it had earlier. He sighed and put the phone back down on the desk knowing that it would ring a few dozen more times by the end of the day. He also knew that when he would finally answer he was going to put up with a lot of screeching but he would deal with that later.

Right now all he wanted to do was think about the choices he had made. He had kissed Laura Lex, the attraction he had towards her which he had tried to deny finally surfaced out for both of them to see. The worst part yet, was that he could feel his insides turn at the memory of how the kiss had felt…

He had gotten a sweet taste, and unfortunately for both of them, life was about to get more complicated because he was hungry for more…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

…so yeah…that's it! Ahh, you guys love it? Hate it? Well this chap had a lot of kissing! Kissing that some of you have been patiently waiting for so hope you enjoyed it! I hope it was worth the three months wait!

**ROMY**- Remy has a stalker! Lol, so yeah maybe it was a weird/dumb way to have their first kiss be that way but meh…I wanted them to kiss and that's the best idea I had of doing it without making it painfully obvious that they want each other (ok so it may already be painfully obvious lol). But…yay they kissed! Twice! And he called her for Xmas and sorta introduced her to some of his family lol.

**XIETRO**- Another much awaited kiss! Aww but now both my babies are confused because they like to live in De Nile…and they both have sucky clingy partners! So, Pietro wants more…and I plan on giving him more hehe (maybe not in the best way though…) ;) anyhoo hope you guys liked the smooch and their nostalgia for the past. (PS the song Pietro busted out in the end is the same song that Laura sang in the last chap…making her wonder how he would have heard/known it if he wasn't there).

**JONDA**- Looks like someone in Allerdyce industries is going to get fired lol. Almost kiss…I originally planned for them to kiss (this was supposed to be the kissing chap) but I have thought of a way better idea to get that ball rolling so hope the small Wanda jealously, jonda flirting and close contact was enough for now.

**JUBILAY**- MIA

**AMARTO**- MIA

The songs I used in this chap were, "_**Mouth to Mouth**_" by **Kill Hannah** and "_**One Promise**_" by **the Birthday Massacre.**

Now for some **GOOD** and **BAD** **News**. Good news? I am back, ready to write. I already have the next few chapters planned in my head so no worries! I will finish this fic ;) Bad news? I'm wanting to lose weight so I'm spending an hour a day exercising which will cut time from my schedule. I'm also obsessed with Skyrim and Tumblr. So I will be writing, but the updates might be a week slower. Keyword: _MIGHT. _So we'll just see how things go, ok?

Jubilay and Amarto will return in the next chapter. There will be more kissing in that chap, but like usual I'll keep you waiting and ask that you tell me who you think that is when you review ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (including the small snippet of anlocke) , hope you'll review and I'll see you soon!

-UHW

(le French)

"Vraiment?" - Really

petite ami - little one, girlfriend

tais-toi - Shut up

Je ne said pas - I don't Know


	24. Kisses in the Dark

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** AN ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Hello Everyone! I'm here I'm here (Though it's 12am so technically I'm late since it's technically Sat…but I'm gonna pretend it's still Friday…so…yeah lol). Thank you so much for all the warm and sweet welcome backs! You guys really love me!Don't worry though I missed you guys too! Also many thanks for all the good wishes about the weigh lost! You guys will be happy to know that I've lost 6 pounds since my last update! (yay!)

Anyhoo many thanks to: **Nancy (**Thank you so much for reading and enjoying! Hope you enjoy this chap), **RRL24**, **Budda the Carhop**, **Lala143** (Haha I missed you guys too! I'm so glad you liked the xietro! And the romy and jonda. Thanks for the review), **Ryromaniac,** **Midnigh MoonXX, LoveMeant2Be, Draconisnoire43, OddChick22, Lovely Smile** (glad you liked the romy! You'll see the pic in the chap but I'm not done with it yet! Thanks for the review), **Fiya** (Lol, yes they finally kissed! I had a wonderful break thanks! Lol, sorry they won't be getting rid of the leeches too soon. You shall get your Jubilay in this chap so no worries there…Jonda is a secret sexy hehehe. Aww I'm glad the xietro killed you! You'll like this chap…maybe lol. Aww 'm not amazing! Wonderful readers like you are amazing! Thanks for the review! Hope you like) **Awwesome, Doom Doll, NaijaStrawberrie** and **Xmangal **for reviewing. You guys are amazing and I Love You!

So last chap was heavy on the Romy, Jonda and Xietro…this chap is more Jubilay and Xietro (I'm sure you Jubilay lovers are happy to hear that :P). Not too much is happing in this chap though…just their first day back from break. Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review.

Oh yeah…expect kissing ;)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Chapter 24 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Emerald orbs scanned the large room. It had felt like forever since the last time she had been there but in reality it had only been three weeks. Weeks that had gone by quicker than she would have liked, though she did have to admit that she had missed her friends.

As the thought passed through her head she saw somewhat familiar hair. She started making her way over to the lonely girl and took a seat next to her. Both girls shared a mischievous smile as they caught sight of each other.

"It's been a while…"

"It has…this is an interesting change," Anna answered and flicked her finger through the short locks of hair.

"Doesn't fit my facial structure?" the girl asked with a perked eyebrow.

Anna smirked, "No…it's fitting but what brought on the change?" she asked as she studied the new hair doo closer. The raven hair that used to reach up to the girls shoulder was now at chins length on one side with the tips pointing inwards towards her face. The other half of her hair seemed an inch or two longer, the tips also pointing inwards. It was a unique looking hair style but the most unique feature of it was the color. Unlike the last time she had seen her in which the tips were dyed red, hair tips were now black and red highlights covered half of her hair while the back half was completely black. "Or should I change the question to, who are you trying to impress?" Anna asked with a smirk.

Wanda rolled her eyes but Anna chuckled at the fact that she chose not to answer.

"So what exactly are yah doing here so early? Ah though forh sure yah'd skip out on this and meet us at the dorm later tonight."

"That would have been the plan but my idiot brother hitched a ride with me on the last day of school. Therefore I had to be here super early since they decided to show off and do their singing thing…so here I am and I've been here for hours bored out of my skull. I'm actually surprised you weren't here earlier. When did you get back from Mississippi?"

"Early this morning, Mah mother had to be back to get things ready forh her classes and Kurt and Ah have just been hanging out in town," Anna answered and looked up towards the stage. She stared at the red curtain for a few seconds before a thought processed in her head making her turn back to the sapphire eyed beauty. "Wait a minute…"

"Hmm?" Wanda asked taking a sip from a red drink in front of her.

"Yah gave Peitro a ride on the last day of school?"

Wanda nodded.

"But…wasn't he already out of town with Crystal? That's why Lex did the show by herself, didn't she?"

Wanda smirked and leaned in towards the southern girl. "Well…" she whispered making Anna lean in towards her even more to listen carefully. "Lets keep this between us…but it seems Pietro didn't go on vacation with Crystal after all…"

"Really? And yahr sure?"

"Pretty sure. He spent the first week of vacation kissing ass by sending her gifts and whatever."

Anna nodded and seemed deep in thought, "Alright, so if he didn't go…where was he that night?"

"I asked but he didn't tell me. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been wondering the same thing though," Wanda answered and perked an eyebrow suggestively telling Anna that she an idea about where he might have been. Before she could voice her thought though they were interrupted by a teasing voice

"You know, if I didn't know you guys better and I was some stranger I would totally think that you two are about to start making out. Lucky for you, I do know better and by the looks of it you guys have some juicy information. School hasn't even started yet and you're already planning trouble?"

Both Goths turned sideways and stared at the petite Asian who had a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe," Wanda answered with a grin.

"But don't worry, if we come up with anythang good we'll make sure tah include yah two in on it…"

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at her, "Thanks but no thanks," she answered and giggled. She then watched as both girls looked at her and then turned their eyes somewhere behind her. She saw this keep happening for a few seconds making her get curious so she started turning her body to take a look behind her but before she turned completely around there was a loud, "WAH!" by hear ear making her squeak and jump.

Her almond eyes narrowed a bit as light laughter rang behind her. She looked at Wanda who was trying to hide her smirk behind her hand and Anna wasn't even trying to hide her grin. "Thanks for the warning…" she mumbled towards them.

"Actually, ah did say 'yah two' so that was kind of a warning," Anna replied as the brown skinned giggling girl crushed into Jubilee.

"I missed you too! But I'm not sorry for scaring you…you deserved it. I literally pulled up almost at the same time as you and I've been behind you the whole time."

"Missed…you…too…but…you're squishing me! Can't…breath…"

"Oh…sorry," Amara answered and let go with a smile.

"You literally just got here or you've been to school yet?"

"Nope. I'm fresh off the airplane. My driver is going to go drop my stuff off at school. I imagined that one of you would be here so I told him I'd get a ride back."

Anna and Wanda nodded and accepted the brief hugs the younger girls gave them then watched as they took their regular seats around the table

"Where's Lex?" Jubilee asked looking around.

"Haven't seen her…" Anna answered looking around too and then made a disgruntled facial expression as she caught sight of familiar red hair. "but yet ah get tah see people ah didn't want tah see so early…" she murmured making Wanda smirk besides her.

"She said she'd find me after the performances. I'm guessing their songs are going to be back to back. They're probably not planning for his to take a long time, with school starting tomorrow and all."

The girls nodded at Wanda's comment and before anyone else could respond they looked around as the lights started to flicker.

"Looks liahke it's gonna start…" Anna remarked and then turned her head sideways as she heard a really excited squeal. She perked an eyebrow at the dark skinned girl who shrugged.

"I haven't seen Roberto in three weeks; I'm allowed to be a little excited."

Wanda smirked, "That's a little?" she whispered to Anna.

"Ah guess…"

"Shhh…" their whispering was hushed by Jubilee who was also looking at the stage anxiously.

"Guess Amara's not alone…" Wanda whispered back as both Goths shared a look.

The lights then kept flickering a few seconds before the whole room went dark. A low rumbling sound was heard and a few people watching started making hollering sounds like "Wooo" and "Yeah". There was then a low yellowish orange light that dimmed on the stage making two silhouettes visible.

The little hairs on Anna's arms went up and she got a sharp shiver up her spine as the guitars started. She didn't need the lights to know who one of those boys was. She had spent enough time with him to know the shape of his nicely built body. The only thing she didn't understand was why her body was reacting this way, she had just seen him a few days ago so why was she getting butterflies.

Next to her Amara "Wooed" very loudly giving her the hint of who was standing next to Remy. As the two guitars played in harmony a new guitar sound appeared along with a new figure that walked out of the shadows. The crowd went wild with noise as Pietro went to stand next to the two boys as they formed a triangle formation, all of them facing each other instead of the crowd.

Wanda smirked as she felt Jubilee who was sitting next to her tense up as a light started flickering on another part of the stage showing the silhouette of a tall boy who was moving his head slightly front and back. She watched Ray for a few seconds and waited for the drums to appear but frowned when he was no where in sight. She then turned her attention to her brother and the other boys who were slightly bouncing up and down with their guitars in hand and they slowly started to move away from each other.

Pietro then turned to face the crowd. He stopped his playing and grabbed hold of the microphone in front of him and then the lights turned off except for a spot light on him. The guitars being played by Roberto and Remy still echoed in the background.

"_I'd listen to the words he'd say  
but in his voice I heard decay  
the _plastic face_ forced to portray  
all the insides left cold and gray  
there is a place that still remains  
it eats the fear it eats the pain  
the sweetest price he'll have to pay  
the day the whole world went away"_

As he sang the last lyric the lights flickered on for a second illuminating the whole stage except a small corner on the left side. The new light did show the drums in the background though. The lights then went back off as he softly sang…

"_Away…"_

And then the sound of drumsticks hitting each other was heard and the drum beat started. The spot light that had been on Pietro moved to the drums to show John on the drums and then smaller dimmed lights started flickering all around showcasing all of the boys, including Pietro who was back on his guitar. As the instrumental continued the sound became rougher and faster.

Anna spared Wanda a small look and noticed that the ruby lips were turned upwards in a small smile. She then turned back to the stage as Pietro got back on the microphone.

"_Ohhh…Na Na Naaa Na Naaa Na… Na Na Naaa Na Naaa Na… Na Na Naaa Na Naaa Na_"

As he kept humming you could almost hear faint female vocals in the background and the lights then started going crazy illuminating the stage again except for the left corner. The lights seemed like they had been a cue because as soon as they turned on the boys started playing on the instruments harder making the sound louder. The song then ended with a rough guitar screech and the lights went black again.

The small audience went wild with excitement.

"That was…pretty good…"

Anna smirked as she faintly heard Wanda's voice through all the noise around.

"Pretty good? I'd say that was amazing!"

"You're just saying that because of your lover," Jubilee answered with a giggle at Amara's comment. "I wonder where Lex is thou…" she didn't get to finish her thought as a faint Piano sound started echoing through the room.

"That was quick…" Anna mumbled as the spot light turned on to the dark left corner which the lights had previously been avoiding to show Laura Lex playing on a big black Piano.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound…  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming…__  
__So you can try to tear me down…  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming…"_

The lights then turned off and the banging of the drumsticks was heard as John started on the drums, the guitars and bass joining in a few seconds later. When the lights turned back on Laura Lex was at center stage which made everyone turn to look at the piano which was still being played.

Jubilee's eyes widened as she watched Ray harshly tap on the piano keys, "That had to be magic!" she almost yelled so that the others could hear her through the music.

Anna smirked and looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"

"That was a real quick change! She was on the piano one second and then she was at center stage…"

"Haha…Ray was probably under the piano waiting for her to get up…that would actually be really funny!" Amara commented pondering how they had made such a quick change.

Wanda smacked her face with her hand as Anna mumbled, "Idiots…" while shaking her head and turning back to look at Laura.

"_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me_"

By now in the song Laura was crouching staring dead on at someone in the front Row.

_"I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_"

Anna smirked, she couldn't see who it was but from where she was sitting she could easily see that this individual had blond hair. She then watched as Laura stood up straight and pointed to herself.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound"_

She then turned sideways and looked at Pietro who was jumping and jamming on the guitar and pointed to her temple…

"_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_"

She then turned back to the small audience…

"_So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_"

Anna watched the encounter closely and her smirked disappeared as she turned to look at the sapphire eyed beauty next to her.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Between Pietro and Lex, during break."

Wanda looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"That line, she directed it right at him."

"They always do that…"

"Well ya but…that's usually during the sexy songs. That line was different…and it came out of nowhere."

"You think so? Well…they didn't act any different around me…then again there were times I wasn't around…"

"So they didn't do anything out of the ordinary?"

Wanda shook her head but stopped suddenly and looked at Anna with a thoughtful gaze, "But…now that you mention it. Pietro did do something a little out of character…" Anna didn't say anything she just waited for her to continue. "He got her a puppy…it was a black and whit…"

"Husky."

Wanda's eyed widened at the fact that Anna finished her sentence. "She's talked about Lala?"

"Hmm…she's mentioned it here and there. Ah don't thank talking is the right word for it. Ah'm sure yah know that there are certain things Laura doesn't like talking about."

Wanda nodded and turned her gaze back to the stage where Laura was still singing. "When it happened…it didn't come as a surprise. They knew the chemo wasn't working…Lala was Lex's moms dog. She was really loyal to her and very protective over Lex, especially when Pietro was around," she gave a small smile as she looked between her brother and her blue haired friend. Her smile faded as she continued, "When it happened, Lala got less active…they think she had a broken heart…she didn't make it long. That was a really bad summer for her…that was also the year Pietro stopped talking to her."

"What an ass…"

Wanda nodded agreeing, "And the sad thing was that at the time she was actually closer to him than me. Till this day I don't know why he went about it that way…he always ignore me when I asked. I also don't know or get why he got her that puppy…"

Anna's emerald orbs went from one teen to the other on stage as Laura Lex started finishing the song. "I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming…" she mumbled repeating Laura's verse.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **A Few minutes Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hello stranger…"

"It's been a while since yah saw meh but ah doubt stranger is the right word. We did talk on the phone…" Anna responded as she met Laura Lex in the middle of the backstage.

Laura Lex smiled a big smile before giving the white banged girl a brief hug. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know you missed seeing this," she answered and made a hand gesture towards her body.

"Oh god…your Pietro is showing."

"Eww…please don't ever compare me to that…" Laura answered and then stuck her tongue out at Wanda.

"It's not my fault he seemed to have rubbed off on you," Wanda answered crossing her hands in front of her.

"Well if you hadn't disappeared on me a few times during vacation I wouldn't have had to resort to his company."

"Yah spent tiahme alone with Pietro?" Anna asked perking an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Ohhh…" Jubilee sang in a lovely dovey voice.

Amara grinned, "Anything happened?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "You guys seem too excited about this information…"

"That didn't answer the question," Anna remarked.

Laura Lex turned from girl to girl before scoffing, " Please…it's Pietro. He was, he is and he will always be an ass. The only thing that happened was that he reminded me of this fact."

"My ears are burning…someone must be hating on my awesomeness."

Laura froze in place for a second before slowly turning around to watch Pietro walk closer to their small circle. "You don't have any awesomeness," Laura responded while putting her hands to her hips. Her eyes rose up to face him but like the last few days they only went up to his nose. Ever since their small "incident" she had found it hard to make eye contact with him.

"I beg to differ…" Pietro answered stopping right in front of her.

"I…" she never got to finish her response.

"AMARA!"

"BERTO!"

Everyone then turned to watch as Amara ran past Pietro towards Roberto who was walking towards them a few feet back. When she got close enough he grabbed her from her tiny waist, lifted her up and twirled her in a circle before gently bringing her back down to his level where their lips met in a gentle chaste kiss.

"Aww…" Jubilee crooned.

"That's so cliché…" Anna mumbled.

"Right?" Wanda answered agreeing though she did give a faint smile at the scene. "It's like…"

"A bad chick flix?"

Wanda flinched at the unexpected voice near her ear. She wondered when he had sneaked over to them. "Yeah…" she answered and took a glimpse over her shoulder where a smug orange haired boy was smiling down at her. He moved his eyesight from her and turned to Anna and Jubilee who were now watching them.

"Shelias…" he greeted with a nod before turning back to Wanda, "Luv…" he mumbled low enough where only she heard. "How was your vacation?" He asked loudly.

She gave him a puzzled look; he already knew the answer to that question. They had discussed it during one of their encounters during vacation so she wondered why he was asking again. He gave her a pointed look when she didn't answer making her get the clue, they weren't alone.

"Oh…it was fine. Didn't do much…" she answered. "How bout yours?" she asked playing along.

"It was great, visited my granny down under."

"That's…nice…" she answered and nodded.

"Yup…" he answered and nodded as well.

"MmHmm…"

"Uh-huh…"

"You guys are really just going to stand there nodding at each other all night? What are you freshmen or something? No offense…"

John and Wanda stopped nodding and turned to the new voice joining them. As Wanda caught sight of the younger boy her jaw dropped.

"Wow…look at yah…"

"What?"

This interruption got Laura's Lex attention making her turn away from Amara and Roberto who were still making out in the distance.

"It looks good right?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer she did something that surprised them all, she smacked Pietro on the chest with the back of her hand. "See…this is what I was talking about! We need piercings! That…is hot!" she then finished by point at Ray's lip which held a ring on the bottom of his right lip. "Right?" she asked and turned to look at Anna, Wanda and Jubilee.

Wanda and Anna exchanged looks and then nodded agreeing that the lip ring did in fact look good on the tall goth. Jubilee on the other hand didn't move or say anything as she kept her almond shaped eyes on the tall boy.

"We are not getting piercings," Pietro stated making the blue haired girl roll her eyes and turn to face him, her eyes still not venturing above his nose.

"Why not? They look freaken cool!"

Anna sighed, "Not even the first day back and here we go again…" she commented as she watched Pietro and Laura Lex talk back and forth to each other.

John smirked as the circle they were in started shifting around the fiery duo. "Ya…but ya know I gotta admit. I missed there stupid crap. It's fun betting on which one we think is gonna win."

Wanda shook her head as the three teens looked on at her brother and her friend. Away from them Jubilee and Ray had failed to move with them giving them some space from the others.

"Hey…" Ray greeted with a small smile as he looked her over.

"Hi…" she replied indifferently as she studied his face.

"You look nice," he commented. She was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and her yellow jacket. What had really caught his interest was her hair. The usual straight stands where in a high bun with some strands out and framing her face.

"Thanks…you definitely look different than the last time I saw you."

He smirked, "You don' t like it? I needed something new to piss my mom off." After he said that the part of his lip with the piercing was sucked in as he bit it from the inside. He then stopped biting it and instead his tongue came out and licked the spot.

Jubilee tried not to stare, because if she was going to be honest that imagery was pretty sexy. More than that she didn't want to look because watching his tongue and suggestive gesture, whether he did it on purpose or not, reminded her of the last time she had seen him.

She turned her eyes away from, "I meant that there isn't scarring or bruises…"

"Oh…yeah. Time heals stuff like that."

She nodded and still avoided looking at him instead focusing her view on Roberto and Amara who had finally parted and were making their way towards the others.

"How were your holidays?"

"Good…yours?" she answered.

"Eh…nothing to special. Did you like my…"

"Yeah," Jubilee answered and turned to face him. "Thanks…you know though you really didn't have…"

"I know…but I wanted to. I had already planned on giving that to you…I just thought I would be able to give it to you the next day but they came to pick me up earlier than expected." As he said it he looked away from her and looked at the others making her think one word.

'Liar', if that was true he could have woken her up that morning. Nope, the truth was that he had deliberately avoided her much like she had after meeting his parents. He had left without a personal goodbye and had instead left her with a yellow envelope. At the thought of the yellow envelope she paled and cringed.

"Y' ok dere petite? Y' no look so good…"

Ray turned to the boy that had crept up on them before turning to Jubliee who had recovered from her last facial expression and was waving her hands in front of her telling Remy that she was perfectly fine.

"Thought you were going to find Jean?"

"I did…eh…looks like she missed me dough…so I better say bye before she hogs me and I don get a chance later…" he answered and looked at the group a few feet away.

Ray perked and eyebrow and said, "Came to say goodbye…or hello?" he asked noticing that Remy's attention was the green cladded Goth.

Remy choose not to reply and instead started making his way to the group. Ray smirked as he went and turned to Jubilee, "Shall we go?" he asked.

Jubilee turned to him and nodded before following Remy. Ray watched her girl with a slight smile. He could feel it…she was upset. Not in the same way that she was when she had met his mother and tried very hard to avoid him. This time he could see that her feelings of annoyance were towards him.

During the three weeks away from school he had thought about the younger Asian girl. In that time there was a question he kept asking himself over and over again…"why her?" Now that he had seen her again it was easy to see. She was cute…even when she was mad and 'trying' to give him a cold shoulder. There were other many reason but he had to admit that making her get cute and mad was his favorite. He sighed and started to follow her while thinking 'this one might just be the end of me'…

He stopped behind her when they reached the group and looked around. Laura and Pietro were still having a shouting match but now Wanda had jumped in and was telling Pietro stuff as well. Next to him John was smiling while defending him, Roberto was laughing as he watched and Amara was looking at him like he was crazy not finding any if this funny. Remy who had come to say "goodbye" was now a few feet away from the commotion whispering with Anna while they passed a paper back and forth to each other.

He rolled his eyes and then looked back to Jubilee who was now by Amara talking to her as the dark skinned girl glared at her boyfriend.

'Correction…they're all going to be the end of us…' he though while going over to give Roberto a good smack in the back of the head.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later - 2B Dorm 5** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"It feels so good to be back!" Amara commented happily while dropping on to her bed. Other than Anna who had unpacked when she had arrived earlier that day she was the first to finish unpacking.

"I am too…" Jubilee answered while neatly folding clothes into her drawers. "I guess I missed you guys and your crazy plotting…" she added glancing at the older girls.

"Aww…that's cute." Laura Lex replied as she practically threw things into her drawers. "I missed getting in trouble too…" she added making Anna, who was on her bed roll her eyes.

"Yah mean yah weren't getting in trouble at home?"

Laura Lex sighed dramatically, "It's kind of hard to find things to cause trouble with when my dad watches everything I do."

"Trouble lives right next door to you in a male form. You know you caused trouble somehow… " Wanda commented not bothering to look at her as she organized her shoes in the closet. If she had looked at the blue haired girl she would have seen her grab a pillow and throw it towards the back of her head.

"Hey!" Wanda yelled as the pillow hit her. She turned, glared and started getting up.

Anna groaned, "Come on now yah guys…lets at least make the first day back a calm one!" she yelled and put her hands up on her eyes as she stretched on the bed.

Amara giggle as Wanda stopped her walk towards Laura who hid behind her bed. The sapphire eyed beauty rolled her eyes and threw the pillow over her way and smirked as it made contact with the target. She then turned to Jubilee who finished her packing and like her laid on her bed to relax.

"So…anyone have anything interesting happen while on break?"

All the girls turned to look at her. This made Amara giggle, "Those looks look like 'yes' faces…"

They all then turned away and muttered a "No". Amara sat up on her bed and turned to look from one to the other, "What? You guys are lying! I mean…didn't you get an envelope or something? And you live next to your arch enemy…and you live in the same city as your stalker! And…ok I don't have anything for you Wanda," and with that she laid back done.

"Hey…wait a minute. How do _you_ know about my envelope? You were already gone by then!"

Amara smiled knowingly, "A little bird told me…"

"You talked to Roberto on break but you didn't even bother to call me…that is just COLD!" Jubilee remarked trying to change the topic with mock anger.

"Hmm…well Roberto threatened to come find me if I didn't answer after I didn't answer his first 10 texts and 3 calls."

"Wow…he's become stalker status?" Laura answered perking an eyebrow.

"Not really…he didn't do it all in one day or anything. A week had passed…"

"That's a long time without saying anything to him," Jubilee commented.

"I was really busy!" Amara defended herself. "And I had to find a time to do it when no one was watching…" she mumbled but not as low as she thought.

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked and then gasped loudly, "AMARA! You're parents aren't letting you have a boyfriend! Is that why you were all surprise that Nana came to pick you up and that she saw you making out with Roberto?"

Amara's eyed widened as she turned to look at her best friend. "HEY! We're supposed to be talking about you not me! Stop changing the subject."

"I agree with Amara right now," Laura commented as she took a seat next to Anna. "I'm curious to know what Ray said…"

Amara turned to Jubes and stuck her tongue out.

"Amara can go after yah…"

Amara stuck her tongue back in and looked over to Anna horrified.

"It's a fair deal," Anna stated shrugging.

Laura Lex nodded, "So come on now Jubes…give it up."

"You guys are nosier than I remember…" Jubilee grumbled and sighed as she sat up and blushed. Her lips then parted and she mumbled something.

"WHAT?" they all yelled out not having heard her.

"Mey…tismas…" she mumbled a bit louder.

"What?" they all called out again not understanding the mumble.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled making some of them jump back.

"Ohhhhhh…"

The other four girls then looked from one to the other.

Finally Anna spoke, "And?"

"And..." Jubilee looked over to a white wall avoiding eye contact with them. "There was a $500 visa gift card…"

"And?" Laura Lex probed.

"And…that was it."

The room was silent.

"…Well…at least he wasn't cheap…"

Anna and Laura Lex turned to Wanda who had been the one to speak, their facial expressions somewhere between shock and wanting to laugh.

"What? It's true…that's a pretty nice amount…"

"Are you being serious?" Amara asked not paying attention to Wanda or the others.

Jubilee didn't move her eye sight from the wall and just nodded. She finally looked away as she heard muffled laughter. Her almond eyed went to glare at the blue haired girl with her face stuffed in a pillow.

Anna was now sitting instead of lying. She had two fingers to her forehead and was shaking her head.

"Oh gawd…romance is dead…"

Laura Lex looked up and her laughter rang throughout the room. She looked over at Jubes and noticed the glare making her stop, "Aww…I'm sorry Jubes. I'm not laughing at you…I'm laughing more at Ray and his stupidity. If you want, I'll beat him up good for you tomorrow!"

"Thanks…that won't be necessary."

"I was wondering why you weren't going to crazy like this one," Wanda commented and nudged her head towards Amara.

"Ah wouldn't take it tah much tah heart…" Everyone turned to Anna who was staring intently at Jubilee.

"Yeah…I think it's pretty obvious he has a thing for you," Laura Lex commented.

"He probably just didn't know how tah express what he wanted tah say…ah mean he is a Goth after all. Look at these two…they have no idea how to express what they feel…" Anna added and pointed at Wanda and Laura.

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?" Laura growled looking at her best friend.

"What it sounded liahke…"

"Looks who's talking…" Wanda mumbled. This time it was Anna's turn to turn and glare, as she opened her mouth to make a resort Jubilee turned to Amara.

"Alright I told you guys what you wanted to know now it's your turn…" she quickly stated interrupting the others.

Amara fidgeted in place and sighed, "Alright…what was the question again?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Your parents letting you have a boyfriend…"

"Oh…that…well I guess you could say that." She stayed quiet with a thoughtful facial expression, "My parents have a particular image of my future and the one who shall share with me. Roberto…doesn't quite fit that picture."

"So you are keeping him a secret?"

Amara nodded, "Yes…but Nana has caught me. She promised not to mention anything if I stopped seeing Roberto…that's why I spent a whole week without talking to him, but then he said he'd come and find me. I don't doubt that he would have done it and I'm sure that you can all imagine what a disaster that would have been…"

"Do yah parents really care that much? Ah mean yahr still so young…it's not liahke yahr planning tah elope with Roberto. Yahr only fifteen…hardly the right age to get married."

Amara nodded but didn't give any kind of response to this comment.

"What about you guys? Anything interesting happen while on break?" Jubilee asked the others feeling an uneasiness coming from Amara.

Wanda shook her head while Laura Lex scowled at her.

"You're a liar…where exactly were you going when you left me alone with your egotistic brother?"

"Nothing…I just need a break from him and you…"

"So why not just stay in your room?"

"Because you would be able to find me and the obvious point of disappearing is to not be found."

Laura Lex rolled her eyes and was about to reply but was interrupted.

"Ah heard yah got a dog…"

"…" Laura's mouth opened and closed. Finally she got words out but they came out as an inaudible whisper.

"A puppy! For reals? How cute!" Jubilee gushed looking at the blue haired girl.

"Yeah…she's an Alaskan Husky. She was a Christmas present."

"That's cute…from who? Your dad?" the question came from Amara's corner.

"No…from Pietro."

"Pietro!" Amara and Jubilee replied in unison.

Anna watched Laura Lex carefully. "Ah wonder why he would have done that…"

"Are you allergic?" Jubilee asked.

"No, why?"

The Asian girl shrugged, "Thought it might have been his way of playing a joke…"

"Maybe it was peace offering?" Amara suggested. "Maybe he got tired of being down your throat and you being down his…"

Laura Lex shook her head before answering, "I doubt it…" she answered softly biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Anytang else happen?" Anna asked noticing that she seemed to be in a daze.

The blue haired black tipped girl shook her head once again, answering the question but also trying to shake the image of soft lips on hers.

"You're last. Lex happened to mention to me that you went farther down south than you had intended," Wanda moved her attention to the white banged beauty.

Anna moved her chin upward towards the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. "Ah did…"

"Wait…you saw Remy during break?" Jubilee asked excitedly. This also happened to catch Amara's attention making her sit up.

Anna got up from the bed and stretched. She then started walking towards the stairway leading to her bed. "Ya…" she answered as she took a glance over her shoulder before she started walking up the stairs. She then surprised them as she said, "Twice…" and put two digits up into the air.

Amara and Jubilee yelled out a "WHAT?"

Wanda turned to Laura, "You left that part out…"

Laura shrugged and laid down long ways on her now free bed. "I forgot to update you…then again she didn't really give me any details. DETAILS WOULD BE NICE" she cried out letting her voice echo through the room.

Anna looked over the rail. "Details? There isn't much detail tah give. The first day ah went down there we went tah a mall, he got me presents. The second day…ah just went ovah tah his house and met some of his family…"

"WHAT?" the younger girls cried out excitedly.

"Well this seems to be getting interesting…" Wanda murmured as Laura watched her friend with interest.

"And?" Laura finally probed as Anna leaned on the rail and watched them.

"And…it's getting late so we bettah head tah bed if we're planning tah have a nice early morning."

"Bitch…" Laura stated smirking. Wanda chuckled as Amara and Jubilee "awed" in the background.

"Tiahme forh bed."

"You're really not going to tell us anything?" Wanda asked with a perked eyebrow.

"What do yah wanna know?"

"Who did you meet?"

"What were they like?"

"Does this mean you love him?"

Anna rolled her eyes at the last question. "Yahr an idiot…"she stated looking into hazel green eyes.

"You didn't answer the question…"

"Stupid questions shouldn't be answered," and with that she turned her back on them and headed towards her bed.

"Downer…" Laura mumbled and then watched as the others got ready for bed.

Wanda smirked, "Maybe she'll feel like giving you guys more details tomorrow…as long as Lex doesn't manage to piss her off that is…"

"I just made a small tiny joke…"

Wanda sighed and looked upwards towards the bed that she could not see, 'Hmm…it's not love…but definitely not friendship anymore…' she thought to herself as she heard Anna moving about up there.

Anna rolled her eyes as she put blankets on her bed getting ready for bed. She didn't know why the teasing question had annoyed her so much. She stretched a bit before getting ready to change out of her clothes. She then took her sweater and top off replacing them with a green long sleeve shirt. Next she put her hands in her back pockets and got ready to shimmy out of her pants but stopped as one of her fingers made contact with paper.

She frowned remembering what it was. While at the spot Remy had taken the chance to take her away while everyone was busy arguing to try and hand her something. The photo from their Christmas encounter, the long paper had had tw photos. They had then had a small tug of war, but in an opposite sense where instead of trying to take something away they were trying to force it upon each other.

In the end no one had won. During the middle of their war John started walking towards them making them freak out and pull on the photo making it rip in half. Now instead of one of them keeping both pictures the picture had ripped half right down the middle hotdog way making both of them keep one of the pictures.

Her emerald orbs studied the picture carefully, she let a finger linger and then slide down Remy's figure. She sighed and quickly hid the picture under her mattress trying to ignore the warmth in her cheeks. She then jumped into her bed and put the covers over herself including her face.

She would let these fleeting thoughts go away in her sleep. Maybe through the course of the days to come she could figure out why she was starting to feel this way and what exactly she would do with these feelings.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Morning** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Mhmm…"

-nudge nudge-

"Five more minutes…"

"You know I'm getting a sense of deja vu…"

"That…-huff- would be because they have done this to us –huff- before…"

"Oh…yeah I suppose that's why," Amara answered and giggled.

Jubilee rolled her eyes finally getting her stockings on. She then turned to the blue haired sleeping beauty and noticed that Amara's nudges didn't do anything to wake her up. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and aimed it straight at Laura Lex's head.

"Oww…what the hell?"

"Lex get up…we're going to be late. Class starts in five minutes!"

This made the lazy hazel green eyes snap open. "WHAT?" she yelled out and sat up.

Amara couldn't help but smile at the concern on her face. "You're going to be late," she voiced.

"Did you want us to wait?" Jubilee asked.

Laura looked at them and noticed that they were all dressed. She then looked at her clock and noticed that there was only five minutes till class started.

"Where's Anna and Wanda?"

"Gone…"

Laura Lex groaned and muttered a curse. She then got up and started rapidly taking clothes off. "GO…get something to snack on from the vending machines. You too should still have enough time to make it on time…"

The girls nodded and almost ran out of the room. Laura didn't bother watching the leave as she shimmied into her skirt and started buttoning up her shirt. She then but on her stockings but didn't roll them up, instead she grabbed her short heel boots and put them on and then grabbed her blue jacket.

She then walked out of the room and in a hurried pace found herself to be in the hallway leading her towards her class room. The hallway was empty as all the students had already made their way into their own classes. Soon all that could be heard through the hall was a clanking sound as Laura Lex ran, or more like hurriedly hopped towards class while rolling up her stockings.

"Finally…" she murmured as she finished and rounded a corner. As she made the turn she also took the time to look down at her phone showing that she had about a minute and a half to reach her destination. If she hadn't been too busy focusing on her phone she would have noticed the arm outstretching towards her.

There was a small "Epp…" before her mouth was covered by flesh and she got plunged into darkness. She didn't have to think hard about where she was the hallway she turned into had a small janitorial closet right at the corner, judging by the speed of the change of her surroundings it only seemed logical that that's where she was.

The hand that covered her hand finally let go.

"What the fuc…"

Her statement remained incomplete as lips crashed into hers. She became stiff at the sudden contact but soon her lips puckered up and she started responding.

The first thought that crossed her head was, 'Julian is getting ballzy…'

Her mouth then parted letting his tongue enter and explore the crevasses of her inner walls. As their tongues played a game of domination she felt arms wrap around her small waist and push her closer against his firm body. The sudden warmth made her heart skip a beat and the sudden realization that she was making out in a janitorial closet at school, during school hours somewhat excited her.

The loud sound of the bell ringing telling her that class had indeed started startled her and she jumped. This however didn't stop the lips attacking her; the lips on her kept hungrily pressing up against her wanting more and more. Laura Lex returned the passion once again thinking that Julian must have really missed her to do something this daring.

As the though crossed her mind one of the hands on her waste suddenly traveled down her body. It went down past her rump and stopped at the hem of her skirt. Suddenly she felt the warm touch on the back of her knee and then the hand steadily, slowly and torturously started making its way up the back of her thigh.

As the hand started rising higher almost at the edge of where her round butt started she let a moan out at how good the contact felt. As she moaned her head rolled back breaking the kiss, at this change the lips that had been on her mouth suddenly attacked her collar bone and neck. She let another moan escape her lips and as she did she felt the lips at her neck turn upwards in a smirk…

And that's when it hit her…these lips…this touch…this smell…it wasn't Julian.

She gasped out loud and pushed him away. They both then stood still as she panted, whether from the excitement and pleasure he was just giving her or because she was annoyed and angry he wasn't sure.

"You bastard!"

Must have been anger.

He smiled slyly even though he knew she couldn't see it in the dark, she could however hear him and so he chuckled.

"What? Are you honestly that surprised that it's me? You're really going to tell me that you didn't know it was me all along?" he asked and started walking back towards her. He stopped as he felt her hand on his chest stopping him in mid walk.

"You're such a fucken ass…what kind of game are you playing?"

He didn't answer this question. Instead he asked another, "Would Julian have really done anything this risky with you?" as he ended the question he pressed his body more towards her hand. The pressure seemed to be too much for Lex because her elbow gave away letting him get close again.

"…"

This time she chose to remain silent making him chuckle, he was so close that the sound of his chuckle was so close to her lips. "Cat got your tongue? That's ok…it's better to remain silent than to lie…"

"I could same the same to you…you didn't answer my question."

"At least there is one thing I will be honest about…"

"What's that?"

"I wanted this…are you going to admit that you did too?"

The tardy bell rang making her push him away once again. She then gave a groan, "You're…despicable…and you've made me late you ass. I'm leaving."

He chuckled at her response and denial. "Then by all means leave…I got what I wanted…not to mention I also got the satisfaction of knowing that I gave you something you wanted…"

Laura Lex shook her head as she blindly looked for door knob. When she found it she twisted it and opened the door letting light in. She then turned to glare at the silver haired boy.

"The only thing you're going to get is a fist to your face. Lucky for you I'm already late…and you might have as well enjoyed that because it's NOT happening again," and with that she turned and slammed the door leaving Pietro alone in the dark. She sighed and then ran towards her English class. A few minutes later she walked into to her class. After a brief scolding by Mr. Wyngarde about being on time she sat on her chair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yah look liahke hell…." Anna commented looking at Laura's crumpled skirt.

"No thanks to you."

"It's not my fault yah didn't hear YAHR alarm. Did yah just wake up?"

Laura looked up at the clock above the exit and noted that it was 8:10. She had spent more than five minutes in that closet. She shook her head and then dropped her head onto the desk, "I wish…" she muttered and stayed quiet for the rest of the class.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Drama** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee smiled as Amara smacked Roberto on top of his head with her book. Roberto had made a joke, which Amara hadn't understood. Ray being the helpful person that he was had translated the joke, which might have been a bit perverse. This had then caused Amara to turn a bright red and continuously attack Roberto with said book.

So there they were five minutes before drama ended. Amara still attacking, Roberto saying "oww" over and over again, Ray laughing silently and evilly and Jubilee shaking her head at all their antics. They all stopped fooling around though as a loud clap caught everyone's attention.

Ms. Harkness was in the middle of the stage calling for their attention. The four teens turned to each other, shrugged and made their way towards her. When everyone was crowded around her she finally spoke.

"You might all remember that before we left for Christmas vacation we talked a bit about the performance that you will be giving in the spring…as you all know this class is not a regular class. It is not part of your academic regime but an after school class. This however does not mean that this class isn't beneficial to you. It will look good on your future college applications. Other than that, while you were away the teachers held a conference stating that students that actually take an interest in the after school class are a devoted bunch, so as a reward if you are taking an after school class you have the privilege of retaking a test from any class if you fail it. This reward can only be redeemed three times though, so keep that in mind. A requirement for this reward for my class is for you to take an active role in the spring play which I have decide will in fact be a musical. At this time the play is being written and I will keep you posted on any news. I am expecting all of you to participate though…" she looked at them firmly. "Any questions?" After no one said anything she nodded, "Very well…please put your books back on the cart…Mr. Crisp…Ms. Lee, you'll be the first team to put the books away this semester." The bell then rang making a lot of the students ran to put their books on the cart an run out of the room.

Ray groaned as he watched people just make a pile of books on the cart instead of filling them away neatly.

"Hmm…a musical huh?" Amara asked looking at the ceiling thoughtful. "Sounds fun…"

"I don't know about musicals…I've never sang in front of anyone…" jubilee muttered worriedly.

"This is going to be a piece of cake…especially with our skills!" Roberto gloated and threw a hand in the air to high five Ray who didn't go for it and just started at his hand.

"If you say so…" he muttered.

"You guys better go put the books away before you get locked up in the theater…" Amara commented suddenly and handed her book to Jubilee with a smile.

Jubilee frowned but took the book anyways. She then glared as Roberto put his own book on top of hers and the one Amara had just given her.

Noticing the look he shrugged, "You're going that way anyway aren't you?"

Amara giggled and intertwined her hand with Roberto's "How bout we wait for you guys outside ad then we'll head to the cafeteria for a snack?" she suggested.

Ray shrugged indifferently but muttered a sure while Jubilee cried out 'ICE CREAM!'. Both dark skinned teens then turned and started making their way outside of the theater leaving Ray and Jubilee alone since everyone else had ran off as soon as the bell had rang, Ms. Harkness included.

"Well…we should get started…" Ray commented and put his book on top of Roberto's.

"HEY!" Jubilee called out.

Ray smirked and didn't respond; instead he put a hand on Jubilee's from under the books and took them from her. She then watched him walk over to the cart with all the unorganized books. He didn't fix them; instead he put the new stack on top of the old one and started wheeling the cart away towards the small walk in closet where Ms. Harkness kept all the books. Jubilee followed him and when he reached the closet he put a trash can at the edge of the door so it wouldn't close. Then they both started putting the books that were on the cart on the shelves nailed to the walls.

As they worked Ray sneaked a glance over to the small Asian who had yet to revert to her old self.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Hmm?" she asked and took a glance at him. "Talk about what?"

"The reason you're peeved at me…"

"I'm not 'peeved' at you," she answered indifferently.

"That's so weird..."

"What?"

"You're a good actress on the stage but a sucky one in real life," he answered with a devious smirk on his face.

Jubilee's head snapped to face him, "What a jerky thing to say! You're such a jerk!" she yelled.

"There you are…" he stated stopping what he was doing and looking at her with a smile. "I was wondering if you were going to completely disappear on me," he added and then surprised her as his hand went up towards her face and moved a bang from her face to the back of her ear.

Jubilee flushed at the contact before slapping his hand away surprising him. "You're such a…JERK!"

Ray couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, "What? Why?"

"Why?" she repeated looking at him pointedly. He looked at her with a clueless expression; she growled and glared at him before saying, "Merry Christmas!"

"…" he looked at her curiously before opening his mouth, "Thanks…but that holiday kind of already passed."

Jubilee's hand went up in the air in an exasperated manner, "NO…you jerk! That's all it said! After what happened…after that night knowing that you weren't going to see me again for three weeks…"

Ray watched as Jubilee kept rambling on. He shook his head and started walking towards the petite Asian who failed to notice since she was still ranting.

"Jubilee…shut up!" he commanded.

Jubilee found that she had no choice but to obey, not because she was done talking but more cause of that act that his lips where now covering her own. The shock and surprise of the kiss made her stumble backwards, Ray quickly grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't lose her balance but it hadn't been in time because Jubilee's heel had still made contact with something.

They didn't realize what that had been until they were surrounded by black. They broke apart, Jubilee flushing a cute pink which lucky for her he couldn't see.

"…You jerk…"

"What did I do now?"

"You made me hit the trashcan and now we're in a dark small room."

"Easy fix, open the door."

"Fine!" she huffed and made to push on the bar on the door, but as hard as she pushed the door didn't budge. "It's locked…"

"Oh…" he answered lamely.

Jubilee made an aggravated growl. "Great…now I'm stuck in the dark with you!"

"Make it sound horrible why don't you…but hey maybe this is good! We need to talk…"

As he said this light came from the direction of his voice, when Jubilee looked over she saw that it was coming from his phone.

"What is there to say? I already said what I wanted to say, You're a…"

"Jerk…yea I know. You've only said it like twenty times now," he replied annoyed. "Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"…"

He took that as a yes so he started talking. "Look…I'm sorry. I know I probably should have written more than Merry Christmas on the card…"

"You think?" she asked interrupting him.

"I'm trying to apologize over here…"

"Oh, right. Sorry, go head…"

Ray rolled his eyes but continued, "I know it seemed…harsh considering what happened between us that night but…I didn't think it was appropriate to write the things I did want to say…"

"Why?" she asked in a low whisper that he still managed to hear.

"Because…some things are better said in person…"

Her almond brown eyed looked up to stare at his blue orbs. "In the dark?"

He lips curved upwards, "Maybe not in the dark…but definitely in person."

"So…what is it?"

"I think you know…"

"But you just said that you wanted to talk in person which means that you have to tell me out loud," she responded.

"…Fair enough."

"…"

"…so I think that maybe…"

"Yeah…"

"I…mightsortakindalike you."

"What?"

He sighed and repeated himself in a slower pace, "I said…I might sort of kind of…like you."

Jubilee couldn't help the blush that spread to her cheeks. "Really?…well that's cool."

"Ya?" he asked as they started getting closer. "Why's that?"

"Cause…I might sorta kinda like you too…" she admitted with a smile.

"Ya, I figured."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you always bug me to go to class…and pay attention…"

"That doesn't prove anything. Maybe I just want you to get educated," she responded.

"And you also like bugging me and fighting with me any chance you get…"

Jubilee 'humped' and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Or maybe I just do that because you're a…"

"I know…" he interrupted her, "I'm a…guy with a really cool piercing," and before she could respond again and correct him by calling him the "J" word he lips pressed up against hers.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What the heck is taking them…" Roberto fumed as he walked back into the theater. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed, but he was an impatient guy and Jubilee and Ray had taken way to long.

"I don't see them…or anyone for that matter," Amara answered looking around.

"Those guys…did they ditch us? When I get my hands on that orange spiked as…"

Roberto didn't finish his sentence as they heard a bang coming from the closet where Ms. Harkness kept the drama books.

Amara's eyes widened and she clasped onto Roberto's arm squeezing it.

"What was that?"

He looked at her and then at the general area where the noise had come from. They then carefully made their way over to the closet. Hearing another bang coming from the closet Roberto took another glance at Amara, whose free hand was covering her eyes, her ring and middle finger were parted though so she could peek out.

Roberto smiled at her actions but then nervously grabbed the closet handle and opened the door. What they saw made both teens freeze in place. Amara's hand dropped from her face and her jaw opened in shock. Roberto looked shock at first but slowly the scowl he had had before turned into a grin.

'Looks like my little goth companion is finally growing up…' he thought to himself smugly. His eyes darted from Jubilee and Ray's disheveled appearance to Ray's cell phone which was still in one of his hands.

"Uh…we…um…it's not…um…"

"You got reception in there?" Roberto asked interrupting the disoriented mumbles.

Ray looked down at his phone and then back at his classmate.

"Yeah…"

"Good…call us when you're done," and without waiting for a response he slammed the door shut. He then turned back to his beautiful girlfriend who was still looking at the shut door in shock. He chuckled before planting a kiss on her temple, "Ice cream?" he asked breaking her form the spell.

Amara's "O" mouth slowly started to turn to a smile, "Yea…ice cream sounds great," she answered and with their hands intertwined they made their way out of the theater once again. Before they got outside Roberto felt his phone vibrating but instead of stopping to check it he continued walking with an evil grin.

'You made me wait…well now you guys can wait too' was the last thought that went through his mind before putting all his attention on Amara's excited ranting about how she knew "they liked each other".

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

-Slam-

Sapphire and green hazel eyes turned to the door, which had just slammed shut.

"Whats up with you?" Wanda asked as Laura Lex said, "You're back early..."

Anna ignored them and fell on to Wanda's empty bed.

Wanda smirked at thee action, "over dramatic much?" She muttered making Lex grin too.

"So you going to tell us what's up or what?" Lex asked.

"Nothang...ah'm just annoyed…" came the short answer.

"Why? Something happen with Remy?"

Green eyes turned to stare at the raven haired girl with red highlights. Wanda didn't say anything, she just stared waiting to get an answer for her question.

Laura perked both her eyes upwards after a while of silence. "I'll take that as a yes...you were with him after all right?"

"What, did he ditch you?" Wanda teased.

"Somethang liahke that..." Anna answered surprising them.

"Really? That Doesn't sound like him," Laura commented looking thoughtful.

"What happened?" Wanda inquired.

Anna sighed and sat up. "Nothang...yahr right Ah'm am just being ovah dramatic...ah was waiting for him in the cafeteria and he didn't show."

"What an ass...he didn't let you know?"

"...no…he texted meh. Ah guess Jean wasn't tutoring tahday so she clung tag him so he had tah cancel last minute."

"But he did tell you..."

"Ya..."

"So...you're mad that he told you that he couldn't hang out because he was going to spend time with his girlfriend..."

"Don't say it liahke that! That makes it sound liahke ah don't have a reason tah be upset."

"What other way do you want me to say it? That's what it sounds like..."

Laura perked an eyebrow, as Anna rolled her eyes at Wanda. The points the short haired girl was making where pretty valid. "Is that all? Or is there something more?"

"No. There's nothing...it's just annoying when yah already had plans…" she answered quickly.

"Well I have something that might cheer you up!" Wanda spoke after a few minutes of silence and she went to grab something out of her binder.

"Actually we aren't sure how you'll feel about it..."

Wanda handed Anna a magazine. She eyed the cover carefully.

"Goth is In"

"Seems like dark, brooding girls are what all the boys are craving, at least according to these pictures. It appears that no matters what cliques you're in boys of all kinds of hobbies and interest seem to want some Goth appeal…"

The article kept going on but Anna stopped reading and looked at the three photos surrounding the writing. She was in all three of them, each one with a different boy.

Scott, Cody, and Remy.

"These were all taken the same night…"

"Looks like you got a stalker," wanted remarked.

"We got a special mention too..." Laura stated looking over Anna's shoulder. She then pointed towards a box at the bottom of the page. In the box it read: 'Anna Marie Darkholme seems to be the most popular from our ghastly bunch. But don't let this put you down, there are many other single Goths out in case you pursuing someone a bit more on the dark side. Please see below.' It then listed names.

"Ray's on here, and so is Elizabeth," Anna muttered by Wanda and Laura didn't pay attention to that detail.

"If Jean isn't tutoring Scott it's likely because of this right? They probably got into it?"

"But if that's the reason why isn't she giving Remy the same treatment? He's in one of these pictures too."

"She's doing it tah get to meh..."

"How is it affecting you?"

"She has both Remy and Scott...Scott is her emotional affair. Even though they're fighting she knows I can't have him because he will remain her lap dog until she goes back to him. Remy on the other hand is her physical attraction, her back up. We're just friend so he is inclined to spend time with her when she asks for it because she is his girlfriend."

"Looks like someone came back to school ready to play..."

"She's cornered you…" Laura muttered smacking the pen she was holding to her cheek as she got lost in thought.

"How goes the search for this stalker reporter?" Anna asked looking at the photos again.

"I haven't talked to my source yet…but I'll find out. Last time we spoke before break she told me she had eliminated half the journalism class as suspects."

Anna nodded but didn't move her eyes from the pictures.

"You think whoever took these is on Jean's side?" Laura asked.

"No…if they were they wouldn't risk alienating her. This works against meh…but it's also managed to piss her off enough tah cut Scott off."

"So what now?"

"Ah wait. Yahr right, she's cornered meh so there's nothing tah do…at least forh right now. We have tah wait and see what comes out of this. "

"Well at least it's not all bad."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked turning to her black tipped best friend.

"You still got half of what you wanted right? They've split up; at least for now. In reality the other half of what you is him, it's Scott. All you have to do now is seduced him, or something to that effect before she gets her paws on him again."

"No…"

"No?"

"Ah…don't think that's what ah want anymore…"

"Then what do you want?" Wanda asked staring her at intently.

A vivid picture of a charming smile came to mind, she quickly shook the image off before it developed into the full picture and she covered her face with both hands. As they slowly slid them down her face her eyes became more focused and determined. When her hands slid down her lips a small smirk graced her lips.

"Forh now, making them as miserable as can be…its' her move…ah hope she makes it a good one…" she gave the magazine one long last look, lingering a bit longer on the picture of her and Remy dancing outside the spot. She then tossed the magazine to a small corner having it land in a trashcan. "Ah'm gonna shower…"

Wanda and Laura watched her go and when they heard the door slam shut they exchanged looks.

"And so the games continue…" Laura muttered as she turned her attention back to her ipod.

"Should be fun," Wanda answered tapping on the book she had been reading deep in thought, "Tomorrow should be an interesting day…"

"The main question is, interesting for whom?" Laura replied and started a slow melancholy tune, almost foreboding what was to come the next day.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** TBC ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Well that's all. I know it seems short but this is actually one of my "normal" sized chaps. Lol, the last few chaps have been huge! (But there was a lot going on). Anyhoo hop you guys enjoyed it alright :) (again I was kinda iffy about it but meh…what can you do about it? Lol)

Songs used in this chap were, "_The day the World went Away"_ by **Nine Inch Nails** (I got the idea for their performance by watching a live vid of them on youtube) and "_Thougtless_" by **Korn** (Inspiration came from the cover by Evanescence).

**ROMY** – Not much except them fighting over who gets to keep their beautiful kiss pic. We also see more confused Rogue thoughts and a slight annoyance *cough*jealousy*cough* that he gets taken away. Next chap shall have more!

**XIETRO**- A smexy makeout session…this is good and bad. Good cause you know you guys love it! Bad cause…well…neither of them is single. Looks like Pietro's player reputation is making an appearance…but again…pretty hot kissing there.

**JONDA**- Hmm not much except their small chat at the beginning…it's ok you jonda lovers will love the next chap!

**JUBILAY**- Haha…how many of you Jubilay lovers hate me for just having Ray put Merry Christmas on th card in the yellow envelop? Mwhahaha…my evilness strikes again! But I did make up for it right? Right? Our second ship is now official! Yay!

**AMARTO**- Aww poor amarto gets less face time now that they're official lol. But the small mentions of them were cute! For some reason I really liked that kiss to her temple…it just seems so fluffy and innocent!

Alright my loves! That's all! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on the chapter and hopefully I'll see you all in two weeks! Thanks for reading! (And hello new followers/favorite-ers…I see you!)


	25. Sticks and Stones

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** AN ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Yay! Here I am again, keeping to my two week schedule! For the lovely Reviewers who I reviewed replied to, ffnet logged me in with my older email account so it made a new profile for me. So Hexy33 was in fact me and I was signed into that account accidently! Sorry about that!

Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed! I Love my reviews and they always give me so much joy and keep me motivated to write.

So Thank You: **Coolsville Times, Brittany** (Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!), **NaijaStrawberrie, Nancy** (Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed), **D's Blue eyes, Ryromaniac, Awwesome, Rogue4787, MidnightMoonXX, Guest** (I'm glad you enjoyed the Xietro! Haha…oh I still have to many juicy plans for Romy so I can't have Remy finding out quite yet, but he will eventually find out lol. Thanks for the review), **Lala143** (Pietro's jerk is starting to show. That boys hormones are getting the best of him. Lol, yes please be patient with me cause it's still going to be a while before everything comes out in the open. I'm glad you liked what I did with the Jubilay and Ray :) Thanks for the Review), **Anonymous** ((glad to see you back! No worries, Pietro shall keep being naughty! lol. Hmm I don't think you'll be seeing a whip Lol. Glad you liked the Jubilay :) Thanks for the review), **Guest** (thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying the story), **Dalia **(It's still going to be a while until Remy finds out about the cheating and Anna knowing. Glad you liked the xietro, thanks for the review), **Doom Doll** and **Xmangal.**

This was suppose to be more Jonda heavy but like many many times I get distracted by other plot bunnies so I ad to push Jonda off till the next chap, but worry now, you shall have a small snippet of it! Anyhoo hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Chapter 25 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"So what are you up to today Jubes?" Amara asked in a teasing voice, "Are you going to make out with your _boyfriend_ in a small dark closet again?"

At the words 'dark closet' Laura Lex 's head snapped towards the younger girls. When they had come into the dorm the night before, Amara hadn't wasted any time in calling out the young Asian girl and her new relationship status. She however hadn't mentioned the exact way that Jubilee and Ray had begun the affair until now. To say the least it intrigued her considering the fact that she had had a 'dark closet' encounter too. 'Dark Closets must be in the thing now…' she thought to herself before slowly turning her attention back in front of her.

Jubilee's who was walking a little behind Laura, Anna and Wanda flushed a pink tint at the question that Amara had thrown her way. She had really wished that Amara and Roberto hadn't caught them the way they had been, not because it wasn't one hell of a kiss, but more cause of the fact that she knew they would never live down the teasing.

"Shut up! And I won't be kissing in any closets…"

"oh ok…just out in the open now? Pretty bold of you my friend…"

"Amara!" Jubilee whined and went to smack her friend in the arm. Amara giggled and moved sideways, a hard task while walking. Not to mention that there were people swerving in between them, everyone was in a hurry to either get to their lockers or their first period class.

Anna smirked as she heard Amara ask more questions, she then felt that she wanted to join in on the teasing. So she turned around and started walking backwards putting herself in the middle of the four as Wanda and Laura walked a little bit ahead.

"So Jubilee…how do you like that piercing now?"

Jubilee flushed even more if it were even possible while Anna and Amara started laughing.

Wanda rolled her eyes while Laura Lex smirked; her grin suddenly vanished at the sight in front of them. Wanda noticed it too because she turned and exchanged looks with the blue haired black tipped girl.

No words needed to be exchanged between them; the same thought has crossed their minds and Laura Lex being the action taker quickened her pace to get closer to the large crowd surrounding their lockers. Wanda watched and gave a small glance backwards, the others hadn't noticed.

Laura sped walked towards the lockers that were assigned to them. The way the locker arrangements where set were that the girls lockers were on the left side of the hallway they were walking in right now, on the right wall where the boys lockers. The lockers were assigned by dorm, so the lockers next to yours were your dorm mates.

It wasn't weird to see people scattered through this hall. Sometimes boyfriends waited near their girlfriends' lockers, sometimes girls from different dorms went and visited with girls from other dorms. All this was pretty normal…what wasn't normal was the fact that there was a huge crowd of people whispering and mumbling around their lockers.

As she got closer people who noticed her started to scatter quickly out of her way and when she stopped in front of their row her eyes narrowed. She quickly turned around and once again shared a look with Wanda and then turned her gaze at Anna who still had her attention on the younger girls.

Again, no words were said. A look had been enough to tell Wanda that it was not good news, and it was something about Anna.

"Hey…who needs book for class…it's not like we pay attention anyway…"Wanda asked interrupting Anna and the others than proceeded in nudging the southern girl back the way they had come.

Anna looked behind her at the sapphire eyed girl and started to questions the actions but stopped as she noticed the people around and the fact that they happen to be too close to their lockers.

"What's going on?" she asked turning her body back around and going towards them. Even more people scattered now.

"I don't think you're going to like this…" Laura whispered as she got closer to her and the small metal doors.

"There's a lot of things ah don't liahke…" came the response as she passed the hazel eyed girl and stood in front of her locker. She eyed the sloppy pink writing and frowned, Laura had been right she did not like this. "It's…pink…" she muttered.

"That's the part that upsets you?" Wanda asked arriving and taking a look at the writing. Behind her Jubilee and Amara gasped in shock at what they were reading.

"Who would do such a thing?" Amara asked looking away from the harsh words.

"Who do you think?" Laura asked darkly and turned her attention down the hallway where multiple pair of eyes watched them, laughter clearly in their thoughts.

Anna turned in the same direction as well.

"You sure it was them? I mean that's pretty crappy hand writing for the prom queen over there…" Amara remarked.

This comment made Jubilee step closer to the letters, she eyed the markings carefully.

"Not if you're forcing yourself to write left handed when you're right handed," she commented running a finger through one of the words which had no effect on it at all. "And it looks like a combination of permanent marker and spray paint…they really didn't want you to wash this out…"

"Looks like you're feeling was right on," Wanda uttered to Laura who frowned even more.

"I just want to…go slam her pretty head into her locker…"

"And paint it red…"

Wanda and Laura exchanged mischievous smiles and as Laura started moving to maker her way towards them she felt a hand at her wrist making her stop.

"No…if this is what she thinks ah am…lets prove her right…"

"What?"

Anna didn't answer the question as she started walking away from her. The girls watched her and noticed something very interesting, Anna wasn't walking towards Jean and her blond fiends. Instead she made her way towards the boys locker.

"Where is she going?" Amara asked.

Wanda smirked, "Jean made her move…now she's making hers…"

Anna looked angelically innocent as she walked towards the tall boy, but he was no fool, he knew there was nothing innocent about her heading towards him. He looked around trying to find an escape but was momentarily stunned as he saw Jean looking at him. This had been the first eye contact they had shared since school began, she was and had avoided him like the plague ever since that cursed dance.

He got snapped back into reality by a voice that he had once found soothing and loving, her tone was sweet and innocent but again, he knew her better than that. He knew that this was going to lead into more trouble.

"Sorrah sugah…but don't blame meh…blame yahr heart's desire."

Before Scott could reply he was stunned to silence as he got pushed harshly into his own locker. Next his tie got pulled on making him lean forward and before he could stop it lips met his in a forcefully rough kiss. Anna then pushed her tongue through his tight lips; before the public kiss could get any further a hand grabbed Anna's shoulder and pushed her off the younger boy.

Anna smirked before slowly turning to face the person, thinking it was pretty bold for Jean to have actually given into her jealousy scheme enough to pull her off publically. As she finished turning and started at the person in front of her grin disappeared. This had not been what she had been expecting.

"Come with me…now…"

Anna nodded but before she started to follow she turned back to look at Scott, "Call meh…" she remarked and started to walk away not bothering to glance at Jean's direction at all.

Wanda and the others then watched as she passed them, giving them a perked eyebrow look before turning her face away from them.

"Did she get in trouble for kissing?" Amara asked worriedly as Anna disappeared.

"No…I think it's more regarding this," Laura answered pointing at the desecrated locker. "She took a good long look at it."

"Come on, grab your books and let's go before we're late," Wanda remarked shutting her locker hard before giving Anna's locker one last look.

The other girls quickly grabbed their own books before following.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere at the same time** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow mate…took you long enough!" John commented and pushed Ray forward good heartily.

"I don't see you moving any faster," Ray answered.

"Actually ma mistake was movin' ta fast…" the Aussie answered looking thoughtful.

Pietro glanced at his best friend knowing what he was thinking about. He then shared a look with Remy who shrugged and kept walking going towards their destination.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of Remy's, John and Pietro's lockers While the older boys looked through their untidy metal box the two younger boys looked into the distance down the hall.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Ray asked noticing a massive circle.

Roberto squinted his eyes in that direction; as if squinting would somehow give him a better view. "I don't know…maybe someone is selling something? Maybe it's candy…"

"CANDY! I could go for some candy!" John remarked taking his head out of his locker to look at that direction.

"I think it's too early for you to have sugar," Pietro answered wearily.

Remy shut his locker taking out the book for his first class. He then looked in the same direction and frowned. "Don dink dey be selling candy over dere…"

"Why?"

"Y' guys are pathetic, don y' even know were yo petites lockers are?"

John's eyes widened a bit, he had visited those lockers before, though it had been a long time ago.

"What do you think is going on?" Pietro asked showing new interest getting the clue to who the owners of the lockers were.

"Only one way to find out," Ray answered and started walking towards the area. The others followed but they didn't go far as they saw the crowd scatter as familiar blue hair made its way towards the scene of the commotion. They stopped walking and saw as the short girl stop in front of a locker. Now that people had moved away they could easily see that there were words written on the top locker.

"Whose locker is it?" Roberto asked, his eyes narrowing at the fact that someone might be harassing his precious Amara.

John looked sideways and eyed Remy, he knew who's locker it was and apparently so did Remy because his facial expression did not seem happy. Before either boy could answer Roberto's question Anna appeared on the scene followed by the others. They watched as the girls talked back and forth and then noted that some of them looked at a certain direction.

Pietro eyed Laura Lex and he let his eyes wander off to where she was looking at. He eyes stopped on a beautiful blonde with piercing blue eyes. He then looked from his girlfriend to his neighbor. Animosity was so high between the two girls and to think, Crystal had no idea what he was already doing with the sexy blue haired girl. It would definitely be better if she didn't find out, especially since he still had a lot more things planned for Lex. Even though she had said it would never happen again, he wanted to find out how bold her resolve was to keep to those words.

As Pietro eyed his eye candy Remy watched Anna, he started to make his way towards her but stopped as he watched her start moving too. It seemed that she was coming in his general direction. Had she seen him? He got his answer as she stopped a few lockers away from where he was standing. He then watched as she slammed his slender classmate into the locker behind him and their lips met stirring a burning feeling in his stomach that rose up to his head.

He watched them until Anna was forced off the older boy and taken away. A few seconds later he felt someone stand next to him.

"Ya ok?"

He nodded.

"Ya sure? Ya both look a bit surprise…"

Remy turned at John's mention of 'both' and that's when he noticed that he had unconsciously stopped next to Jean's locker. As he turned to look at his red headed girlfriend he did see a glimpse of a shocked facial expression but she quickly turned it around with a smile as she faced him.

"Babe…hi," she greeted sweetly and linked arms with him.

"We should probably go to class before it gets late," she stated not bothering to acknowledge John. Remy nodded and they started walking off. While he had been spacing out watching the others had joined him as well. Crystal; linked her own arms with Pietro and started walking towards their own class with John following ignoring Emma who was trying to make conversation with him.

This left the younger boys with their own classmates. Vertigo and Tabitha gave Ray and Roberto suggestive looks. Both boys exchanged looks and made a hastily retreat walking far ahead from them. The last thing they needed was trouble like the other boys had to deal with.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Principals Office** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The room was silent; they were waiting for Headmaster Charles to see how fast they could get the janitorial services here to take care of the mess.

Finally the silence was broken by, "I though you and Scott were over?"

"We are…"

"That's not an action a young lady should be doing, especially if you're not even in a relationship."

"Ah thought yah knew ah wasn't a young lady."

"Anna!"

"Mother!"

Raven eyed her daughter wearily before bringing her hand up to massage her temple.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"No you're not sure or no you don't know."

"No."

"Anna Marie Darkholme!" Raven stated and the grabbed her daughters chin to face her. "I am your mother and I demand to know if you're being bullied! And if you are who is it?"

Before Anna had a chance to answer the door opened and the headmaster walked in with a grave expression on his face. He sighed and took a seat.

"Moira has just let me know that our janitorial services agency is close today. They won't be able to get anyone over until tomorrow."

"WHAT! We can leave those words on her locker…" Raven shouted and slammed a hand to the desk and stood up from her seat.

"Raven, please calm down. The best we can do now is tape something over it."

"Something that will easily be ripped off," Raven answered.

Before they could continue arguing Anna stood up, "It's fiahne headmaster."

Both adults looked at her and found it odd that she was so calm about it. She showed no signs of sadness or even anger.

"I apologize…" Charles started but she interrupted him again.

"It's really fiahne, headmaster Xavier. Yah can't control what every single student here does. Plus yah know that saying…sticks and stone can really fuck someone up but words can only cut the weak…"

"ANNA! Language," her mother muttered while putting her hand to her face.

Anna ignored her mother and continued, "the last thang ah am is weak so please don't worry about it. Either of yah," she added and looked at her mother before turning around. "Ah'm late tah class so if yah two will excuse meh…"

"Have Ms. Mactaggert give you a hall pass back to class," Raven called out to her as she opened the door and then proceeded in leaving.

"She's twisted that saying to make it quite…poetic…" Charles stated after she had left.

"I have no idea where she picks that stuff up…" Raven answered shaking her head.

"Does she know who did it?" Charles asked

"She didn't say, but I have an inkling that she did."

"I'll send someone over right away to cover her locker for now."

Raven nodded, "I think I want to keep a closer eye on her…" she mumbled.

"I think you should wait, maybe it was a onetime incident," he responded.

"I don't know. I know my daughter and if I know her as well as I do she'll take these matters in to her own hands..."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna rolled her eyes as she made her way back towards the lockers. Grownups were so over dramatic. Since she had the hall pass she refrained from speed walking to get to class. In all honesty she wasn't looking forward to going into her English class and having all the students look at her.

This was a small school after all so there was no doubt that everyone had already heard about this. She was lost deep in thought and going further into the hallway that she didn't notice the figure standing in front of her locker until she had reached it.

"Enjoying the art?"

"Guess y' can say dat…"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked getting in front of him to input the code on her lock to open it. Since she had gotten in front of him and he had been standing close to the locker she had left every little space between them.

"I went…jus on a bathroom break."

"Really? Well then ah think you got lost. The bathroom is down that hall," she answered and pointed towards a deserted hallway.

He smirked as he looked down the hallway. "I went…decided ta take a detour back to class."

She offered a small smile, "How long have yah been waiting?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Five…maybe ten minutes…"

"That's a long pee break…"

"Chere! Not lady like ta say the 'p' word."

"Yah do realize that yah just said it by just saying the letter right?"

He gave a small chuckle and watched her as she rummaged through her locker.

"So, where exactly should yah be right now?" she asked taking her English book out and closing the locker behind her.

"Ms. Neramani's class, she'll never notice I'm gone."

"Your girlfriend might."

He shrugged again," When you gotta go you gotta go," he stated and leaned forwards towards her. This action surprised her so she took a step back and bumped into her locker. This made him chuckle, "Chere…why so nervous?" he then put his hands on her shoulders and moved her sideways and focused his attention on her locker.

"Someone is pretty mad at y' chere…"

"Yah think?" she asked sarcastically looking at the words too.

He then did what everyone has failed to do. He read the words out loud.

"Well…whoever did dis dinks yo…a 'fat' 'stupid' 'cuntface' 'whore' 'slut' 'bitch'. Dey sho have color language…"

"They do…so what do yah think?"

"Dat dis person don't know nothing bout y'," he answered earnestly and turned to face her. Their eyes interlocked and they stayed in a comfortable silence watching each other.

"So, yah don't think ah'm fat?" she asked with mock puppy dog eyes.

He looked at her seriously and shook his head, "Non, vous êtes belle…" (You are beautiful)

They stared at each other on silence, neither knowing what to say as they held eye contact.

She finally broke the silence and the eye lock as she looked sideways and mumbled a small 'Thanks'.

"So…dey gonna send someone over ta paint over dis?" he asked changing the subject.

She nodded, "Ya, but ah guess thay can't get anyone ovah till tamorrow."

"Y' serious?"

"Yup."

"So dey jus gonna leave dis like dis?"

"No, I guess thay're gonna put some kinda tape over it or something," she answered and started moving away from the locker to start walking down the hall. He gave a small nod and started walking besides her. "Isn't yahr class down that way?" she asked perking an eyebrow at him.

He grinned, "What kinda homme would I be if I jus let yo walk ta class by yo self?"

"A normal one."

"Glad ta see y' tink I'm better den normal chere."

"Ah didn't say that, yah did."

"Same ting."

She gave a small chuckle to that answer, "No it's not…stop making yahr head bigger than already is swamp boy."

"Right where it hurts mon river rat…" he stated and put a hand towards his chest.

"What?" she asked snapping her head towards him.

"Quoi?" he asked confused at her reaction.

"What did yah say?"

"…I said right where it hurt river rat…porquoi?"

"Ah…yah said…nevahmind. Ah must just be hearing things," she answered mumbling the last part more to herself than him.

Remy watched her carefully as she looked away. She hadn't heard her mumble but he had inkling that he knew why she had reacted the way that she did. He had said 'mon', mind you it was an accident. He had no idea why the word had slipped out, just like in the morning he had no idea why he had felt such a burning fire inside him as he had watched her kiss Scott.

If he had to be honest that was one of the main reasons he had felt like coming to see her. He wanted to know what that kissed meant. Was she into him or what could have possessed her to do that? Not that it mattered; he was just being a friend and looking out for her. Scott may look like an innocent nerdy guy but what if he was bad news? He couldn't let one of his friends get hurt like that!

Anna gave small side glances to Remy who was oddly quite. She saw him nod to himself and his lips would part and then close so quickly she wasn't sure she was seeing right. She watched him like this for a few seconds and started to wonder if he had lost his marbles.

As she was about to ask him she stopped because he cleared his throat as if ready to speak.

"So…"

"Ya?"

"Guys like Summer eh? Lanky…average student…quite…dat yo type?"

Anna perked an eyebrow at him; her mouth opened and closed trying to find the right words to answer the unexpected question.

"Or…is he jus a friend too?"

"Yah've been reading magazines monsieur Lebeau?" thinking back to that stupid gossip magazine.

He smirked at the way she had chosen to address him. "Oui…dat mais…I also happen ta catch de show earlier."

'Yah really catch meh at the worst tiames…' she thought to herself.

"What do y' mean by dat petite?"

Anna's eyes widened, her thought hadn't been as quite as she had thought it was. She didn't know what shocked her more that fact that he had heard and questioned her or that fact that she was becoming too comfortable with this boy that she couldn't tell when she was thinking an talking out loud.

It took a few seconds before she could compose herself to answer, "Ah meant that yah always catch meh in situations that give the wrong idea…"

"So he is jus a friend…"

"No…"

This answer surprised Remy making his eyes widened at the confession. Before he could question her she continued.

"And he's not just average. He's usually one of the top ten in his classes," Anna stopped talking as she reached the door to her English class. She gave the closed door a look before turning to face Remy. "He's not a friend…but he's not more than that either. Thanks forh walking meh tah class," she then leaned up on her tip ties and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Quite the gentleman Monsieur Lebeau," she added putting her heels on the floor. She then turned around and left him looking after her more confused than he had originally been.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy tried to focus in class, he really did. Yet the words he had heard from Anna kept circulating throughout his brain. If he wasn't a friend…then what had been up with that kiss? I mean in reality people don't kiss friends like that, than again he wasn't someone who could talk since he had shared a lip lock with Anna a few weeks ago.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair letting Mr. McCoy's voice go in through one ear and out the other as he paid no attention to his science teacher. He let his eyes wander around the class and they ended up landing on the scrawny boy his mind had been occupied with earlier. Remy's eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at the boy wearing Ruby glasses.

The ruby glasses where facing the board as the boy scribbled into a notebook as he absorbed every word Mr. McCoy said. Remy rolled his eyes, 'who dis guy dink he is anyway? Wearing stupid glasses in class...' He was surprised that none of their teachers ever said anything to him about it.

Then again he should have been more surprised that he had never noticed the glasses before that day. Before that day he had never paid much attention to the other boy. He had simply just known him as Jean's tutor-ee…then again now that he was thinking about it there was another encounter in which he had seen Anna Marie a little too close to the brown haired boy.

Remy was to lost in his thoughts that if he had paid closer attention he would have been able to see that he was not the only one watching Scott. Blue eyes were narrowed and pointing at him as well.

Jean had been able to pull her cool together earlier but the longer she watched her ex secret boyfriend the more angry she got. To have that stupid bitch run her leg up his had upset her so much that she had told him that they needed a break during their Christmas vacation. She had accused him of still harboring feelings for her which he had quickly denied yet he had let her defile his mouth with her own.

She was planning on forgiving him after a week, but thanks to this new development she wasn't quite sure if there was a chance for forgiveness now. She loved him and missed him, but she would not tolerate being second best. Especially not to _her_, and that was in regards to all her possessions. As she thought that she turned to look at the person sitting beside her.

Remy looked lost in thought but as if feeling her eyes on him he gave her a side glance and then offered her a small smile, which she returned. It was fake, but he would never notice.

"I think I'm going to use the little girls room…be back," she whispered giving his arm a small squeeze before getting up and walking out of the classroom.

Remy watched her go and as she disappeared his small faded. He wasn't sure but he found something odd about her smile. He shrugged the feeling off and turned towards the board. While he moved to get into a new sitting position he accidently brushed his elbow against his girlfriend's desk dropping her papers on the floor.

The falling papers didn't get anyone's attention, thankfully. So he bent over sideways collecting the papers from under the desk and when he grabbed them all he tapped then on to his desk to get them to straighten up together. He then moved to put them back neatly on her desk but suddenly stopped as he saw something drawn into the corner of them all.

It was a large X in a circle, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight, it looked similar to the school's logo. What surprised Remy was that he had seen a drawing similar to this before, earlier that same day…on Anna's locker, in the same corner.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Lunch **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Where's Remy?"

"Dunno…mate hasn't shown up…" John answered Pietro's question as they looked around for the oldest boy of their group.

"I wonder if everything's ok…"Roberto thought out loud then added, "The last time we saw him was this morning in the locker hallway right?"

"He's fine…probably wanted a break from you guys," Ray remarked as he took a sip from his soda. "I know I would want a break from you guys every once in a while."

"Aw, you've only been sitting with us for a day and you want a break already?" Roberto asked feigning injured feelings.

Ray rolled his eyes as Pietro and John speculated where their Cajun friend had gone without telling them. It had been the second day back from break and things were already a lot different than when they had left. The biggest of these differences was that Bobby and a few others didn't have lunch with Remy and the others anymore. Which ended up being a good thing since Ray was starting to hang out with them during breaks and lunch.

"Yeah…I think I do…and I think I'll take it now," Ray answered Roberto's question as he gave a small smile towards the cafeterias entrance.

Roberto followed his gaze and found what had gotten the blond boys attention. "Can't wait till Drama?" he teased.

"Nope…" came the honest response as he started walking away.

Robert chuckled and watched him go. He took a quick glance to the other two boys and as he did he saw that they were about to get unwanted visitors, or at least he was.

"I think I'll go with him…" Roberto remarked and made a hasty retreat before either of the other boys could say anything.

"What was up with him?"

"PIE PIE!" Came a shrill squeal and something crashed into Pietro.

"Hey you…" Pietro answered as he looked down at the blonde hair that was stuffed into his chest. After lots of flowers and texts Crystal had indeed forgiven Pietro for deserting her during Christmas vacation. She pulled away from his chest and looked up with a big smile; she then leaned forward to give his lips a peck. Pietro moved his head sideways though and the kiss landed on his cheek making the girls smile turn upside down.

"Where's Remy?"

"Dunno…he didn't leave a note," John answered nonchalantly looking away from Jean who asked the question and Emma who was standing beside her.

"Well can't you call him or text him?"

This question made John turn to the redhead with a perked eyebrow, "Can't you? I though he was your speed dial one?"

Jean opened and closed her mouth hesitating to speak; "He isn't answering…" she managed to whisper hoping that it was low enough that no one heard her. It wasn't.

"I texted him a few minutes ago…no answer for me either," John answered and looked away again, this time having his eyes find Ray and Roberto who had reached their destinations.

Pietro looked at John carefully, he then felt like he was being watched so his eyes quickly scanned the room trying to find the culprit. The feeling left as quickly as it had come but while looking his eyes landed on midnight blue hair. His eyes narrowed as he watched the raven haired boy kiss the top of the blue hair. She must have said something he liked because the he laughed, she then started moving and turned around in his arms.

She felt it, eyes and now she was seeking them out. It didn't take long for her hazel green eyes to find the sapphire ones. Her eyes watched him before looking down at the blonde bundle in his arms. Julian must have felt her sudden distraction because Pietro saw a visible squeeze of her body and then saw the boy start kissing the side of her face wanting her attention.

Pietro glowered at the sight; his insides started burning with annoyance so he did the one thing he knew would make him feel better. Knowing that the hazel green eyes were still on him he looked downwards towards the blond girl in his arms. At the moment she was looking at her red headed friend who was deep in thought, he parted his lips and whispered her name ever so gently. Crystal looked up at the sweetness of his voice; it had been a while since he spoken to her with that tone.

Before she could question him he moved quickly and theirs lips met. He forced his tongue in between her lips and dominated the kiss making her melt into his body. They parted from the kiss as they heard Crystal's name being called. When they came back from to their senses they saw that it was Jean who was ready to leave.

"I got to go…" she mumbled.

"Ok…" he answered and they kept giving each other small pecks as Emma rolled her eyes and forcefully tried dragging her friend away.

When they were far from ear shot John turned and looked at Pietro with a curious look, "You were awfully affection…"

"So?"

"She literally left ten seconds into your act…"

"Who?" Pietro asked acting as if he didn't know who he was talking about.

John rolled his eyes, "You know very fucken well who mate…and don't try and fool me with that little shit you just pulled with Crystal. You haven't been that 'lovey dovey' with her since about the time 'Little Miss Attitude' joined the band."

Pietro couldn't help but give a smile at the mentioned of John's old name for Laura Lex. It had felt like forever since he had last used that for her. It was weird to see how much changed in a few months.

Instead of commenting on any comments he made regarding the blue haired girl he made a comment of his own, "You lied…"

"Bout?" The aussie asked.

"Texting Remy…we haven't even tried contacting him yet you told Jean that we had."

John shrugged, "He's obviously avoiding her. He's probably got his reasons…it'd be better ta just leave him to his own mess."

Pietro nodded, he then watched John give one last look towards Ray and Roberto, but whether he looked at the boys or the girl with red highlights he wasn't sure. They both then made their way outside, guess today they were just going to be a duo…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Football Practice **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"ALLERDYCE!"

John and Pietro stopped their run midway to look at Mr. Creed.

"Coach?" John asked looking at the bulky hairy man.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Pietro sniggered at the comment making John elbow him, "Pardon sir?" he asked.

Victor Creed rolled his eyes, "Where's LeBeau?"

"Dunno sir."

"That boy…just cause he's MVP he thinks he can skip on practice," He growled to himself, "GET RUNNING!" he then yelled out to Pietro and John who hurried back onto the track.

As they ran Pietro started speaking in between huff and puffs, "He's late…he's never late. Have you…talked to him?"

"Nope."

"And you don't find this odd?"

"Oh no…it's pretty fucken crazy…but if Remy's doing this, It's gotta be for a reason. I don't think he'll miss the whole practice. He'll probably just be late."

"If you say so…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna groaned in frustration. Today was not her day. First the whole locker thing happened, then she was late to her first period class and it didn't matter that she had had an excuse Mr. Wyngarde had still scolded her. Her Bunsen burner had stopped working in the middle of her lab work in science, her computer in computer class decided to install new updates that took half her class, her mother had decided to move her to a front seat in her math class so she could 'keep a better eye on her' and now the stupid combination on her stupid gym locker didn't want to work. She growled in frustration and hit the metal making the loud noise echo through the now empty locker room.

Laura Lex smirked, even though she knew she shouldn't be finding the situation funny. "Want my help now?" she asked knowing she was about to get a dirty look. Anna turned and glared but moved away from the locker, she had been struggling with it for a good ten minutes; it was time to give up.

"Finally," Lex murmured and went to stand in front of her locker. She couldn't believe she had literally watched Anna mess with this for ten minutes. "What's the combo?"

"5-44-6…"

In one shot Laura Lex got the metal door to open. She threw her best friend a smug look which was ignored as the southern girl moved her out of the way and began changing. Five minutes later both girls started making their way towards the locker hallway to put the books they weren't going to need away.

"So what now?" Laura asked flipping through her English novel.

"What do yah mean?"

"Wha's the next move?"

Anna shrugged, "Dunno, let's see what she does. Ah made my move…now it's hers." Laura nodded and they remained silent while they kept walking. As Anna turned a sharp corner she smacked into someone causing the books in her arms to fall.

"Oh…grrr…great!" she mumbled annoyed and bent down to start picking her books up. When she went to grab her English book another hand covered her own as the person she crashed into went to grab the same book.

""ow many times 'ave we bumped into each oder in dis fashion now…chere?"

Her eyes widened a bit at the voice, she quickly gained her compose though and replied, "Ta many swamp boy…"

"Aw…y' tired of meeting me like dis…river rat?"

Laura Lex rolled her eyes at the cheesy nicknames and wondered if she should start walking away to leave them alone. She didn't get a chance though because the next question Anna asked caught her attention.

"What's up with yah? It looks like yah got inta somekinda poop fight…and lost by the wah.."

"Dat wounds me chere. I promise it's not…'poop'" he responded and when he said the p word his nose scrunched up in distaste.

Anna though the expression was quite cute, then realizing what she thought she gave her head a small shake and asked, "Well what is it?"

"It's not important. Where are y' deux belle's off to?"

"Our lockers…need tah put these books away."

"Maybe y' shouldn't today…"

"Why cause of some stupid little words? Ah don't thank so…can't give them the satisfaction of thinking thay kept meh away from mah own locker…" she answered and started moving past him.

Before she could get out of reach Remy brought his hand outward and captured her wrist making her stop in place and tilt her head sideways to look at him questionably.

"Chere…I…jus wanna say sorry dat dat happened ta y'…"

"Why are yah apologizing? It's not liahke yah did it," Anna answered with a shrug.

Remy looked at her intensely before answered, "Je sais mais…Y' didn deserve it et…yar special ta me…special friend I mean and it jus sucks that someone 'as something that bad against y' ta do such a thing…"

"Some people are just asshole…it happens," she answered and watched him carefully as he moved his gaze to the floor. "Why are yah being so…" before she could finish the question he looked up and looked at a clock that happened to be resting about a locker they we're standing next to.

"Mered…I'm later den I thought I'd be. Desole chre gotta ran. Abeinto," he answered and gave a small nod towards them and took off in the direction they had come from.

"That was weird," Laura commented watching him go.

"Ya…yah tink he figured out who it was?" Anna asked curiously.

Laura Lex shrugged and started walking towards their lockers. When she got close enough she gave a surprised intake.

"What?" Anna asked, "Did thay add more?"

"No…" Laura answered and waited for Anna to come closer. When she did the southern girl looked at her locker with wonder. "I though you said they weren't coming out until tomorrow?"

"That's what they told meh…"

"Then who d…"

Anna didn't let her finish and looked down the hallway they had come from, "Remy…those tan spots on his hands and cheek…"

"That would also explain why his uniform was all messy…" Laura commented with nod and moved to touch it.

Anna then grabbed her hand stopping her, "It's probably still wet…that's why he didn't want meh tah use it."

Laura grinned and gave Anna a small nudged with her shoulder, "Wow…he painted your locker for you…that's pretty…dare I say it…cute."

Anna rolled her eyes and nudged her back. "Shut up and open yahr locker…looks liahke ah'm sharing with yah."

"FUCK! I hate sharing!" she answered before opening the small door.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later that Night **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Blue eyes turned to the door as an explosion of sound entered what had been a quiet room. Well, it had been quiet other than the munching from his potato chips.

"Me first!"

"No…how come you get to go first?"

"I called it!"

"I don't care…I'm dirtier! Remy tackled me right into the fucken ground…"

"Haha…you ate dirt…that was pretty funny mate. OW! What was that for?"

Kurt looked from the silver haired boy, who was covered in dirt and the orange haired Aussie who was massaging his shoulder. A few seconds later his eyes left the two younger boys as the auburn hair leader sighed and walked towards him taking a seat on the long couch next to his.

"Hurting?" Kurt asked as he watched Remy rotate his shoulders after he sat down and moved his head sideways a few times.

"Un peu…I got Pietro good," he answered with a smug smirk.

Kurt shook his head and turned his attention back to John and Pietro. In a moment as quick as lighting Pietro had struck John in the side and quickly slipped passed him locking himself in the bathroom. After recovering from the blow John looked at the door with distaste before walking towards his room a frown on his face.

"You look better than those two…" Kurt commented noticing that his white football uniform was pretty spotless except for a green stain on one of his knees which he could only guess came from Pietro's accident. As he took a closer look at his skin though, he noticed traces of an odd brown color here and there.

"Got ta practice a little late…" he answered closing his eyes as he leaned lazily onto the couch moving his head back so it could touch the soft cushion as his wet hair flopped around and stuck on to his forehead.

"So it's true…"

"Hmm?"

"The paint on your face…"

"Mmm…what about it?"

"My mother pulled me out of first period this morning pretty pissed off. Someone messed up Anna's locker by tagging it with pretty hateful things. She wanted to know if Anna's was getting bullied or if she had any problems with any girls…"

Remy perked an eyebrow and opened one eye lazily to look at the blue haired boy, "And what did y' tell 'er?" he asked wondering if he had told his math teacher of that weird unexplained hate the southern beauty had with his own girlfriend.

"I told her that no one was stupid enough to bully Anna…and that I didn't know about any girl who she might be having problems with."

Remy nodded and closed his eye again.

"I lied to her…cause I know my sister and it doesn't take a genius to see the way Jean and her look at each other…"

Remy stayed quiet and Kurt took the chance to interrupt the silence by munching on a chip before he spoke again.

"They had been giving each other those looks since last year you know…but I've noticed that they have become more intense this year…especially when you're around. The reason I lied to my mom isn't to protect whoever did that to my sister's locker. It was more because I know Anna can take care of her own problems," and with that Kurt got up and stretched and started walking towards his own room. As he touched the door knob to his room he looked back at the Cajun senior who had yet to move or say anything.

"By the way…thanks."

This caught Remy's attention, "Fo wha?"

"A cute little birdie told me that she saw a knight in shining armor painting over Anna's locker."

"When did yo girlfriend become a detective?"

"Eh…there's a price to pay for keeping a relationship secret," he answered with a grin as he opened the door but before he walked in his name was called making him turn back around.

"I'm curious about something dat 'appned wit Anna t'day…" Remy started looking hesitant to ask.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously with a perked eyebrow.

"Eh…jus something odd between her and a garcon from my class…Summers…Sc"

"Scott Summers?" Kurt interrupted him looking a bit surprised.

"Oui…how did y' kn…never mind…where they amies before or sumthing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Remy thought about the question thinking of the best way to phrase the answer. With a shrug he answered, "Friend curiosity…"

Kurt hesitated on giving an answer; then again Remy had proved himself to be a good friend to him and Anna for doing what he did. So knowing that Anna might not like the answer he was about to give, he gave it anyway. "Yeah…once upon a time…a while ago…and at a time there were something a bit more than that." Remy gave no answer so Kurt finally walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Remy looked at the closed door for a few seconds before putting his head back on the couch again. He suddenly felt a weird achy feeling in his chest.

'Must have hit Pietro a bit harder den I was planning too' he thought to himself dismissing the feeling.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Sunday **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hazel green eyes looked up at the white ceiling. Loud music blared in her ears and her lips were slightly parted as she whispered the words of the song her iPod was playing. She gave a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes, why was it so hard to clear your mind and not think about anything?

Well in her case it might have been because she was in a room with four other people. She had tried to escape by putting her ear phones on but that didn't help. Her body kept twisting and turning in an anxious manner. She knew she had to stop; the others would be able to pick up on her weird behavior if she didn't get these confused feelings out of her head.

She gave another sigh and breathed in deeply trying to clear her mind. It didn't work. Instead her mind took her back to a familiar picture, a recent one that had literally happened less than twenty four hours ago.

She had been on the stage at the spot, her outfit consisting of a short jean miniskirt that went a little above mid-thigh. She wore a short blue tube top that looked more like a bikini top but most of her firmed stomach was hidden by a lacey see through black over shirt. Black stockings went up her dark legs stopping above her knee and a blue cap covered her wavy locks as she jumped around on the stage, the energy from the crowd pumping her up.

She didn't know why, but they always seemed more excited when they were on the stage together. She gave a quick side glance to the tall boy next to her, his sapphire eyes facing the crowd as as his lips spoke into the black object in his hands.

As if feeling her eyes on him he turned sideways and faced her, seconds later he started inching closer and closer to her.

On the outside she smirked playing along, but on the side she felt a slight nervousness.

"_You've got to make me an offer__that cannot be ignored_…" as he sang the line he reached her and let one of his fingers caress her cheek before letting it slide down her neck and down to her collar bone. He then removed his finger before going further down but then brought that same hand and took her own hand and started waking towards the opposite side of the stage dragging her along with him.

"_So let's head for home now…__  
__Everything I'll have is yours_"

At that line he then surprised her by pulling her harshly towards him making her crash into his chest. He then started leaning forwards towards her face making her inch back away from him.

"_Step by step and day by day__  
__Every second counts I can't break away_"

As he got closer and closer and finally ready to close the gap between them her voice joined his.

"_Leave no trace…__  
__Guard your face_"

Her hand then came up and pushed his face away making him stumble backwards as she started to sing alone.

"_Full of desire!"_

Pietro regained his balance and brought the microphone back to his lips, "_Temptation…"_

_"Keep climbing higher and higher…"_

He then eyed her as she walked away from him a sexy sway in her hips. "_Temptation…"_

She turned to face him and made a motion for him to come closer, "_And you can take it …" _and then followed it up with a wave "_or leave it_…" before turning back to the crowd.

"_Temptation…_" he whispered again before turning towards the crowd himself.

"_But you'd better believe it_!"

As she saw herself sing that last line the memory faded. It was a song like any of their other songs, a song in which they got too close for comfort…an act. So why had it made her feel so uneasy? Why was she suddenly wishing that he had gotten closer? Why was she feeling disappointed that he hadn't tried anything else since their encounter in the janitor closet on Monday? It had been what she wanted, and for once he had actually listened. So why now that he was finally leaving her alone other than when it came to band stuff, was she wanting him to bug her?

She growled at the multiple questions in her head and grabbed the pillow she was lying on and pressed it against her face. A few seconds later she felt sudden pressure being applied from the pillow. As she tried pulling it off it only got harder and harder to get it off. This caused her to panic and with all her strength she forced herself to sit up straight on to her bed. As she did this her hands grabbed at the ear phones and pulled them off letting the noise around her break through to hear a southern drawl.

"See, ah told yah ah could get her attention…"

After hearing Anna's voice the pillow lost all its pressure and fell onto her lap. Laura's eyes narrowed as she looked at the older girl who was sitting on her bed, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Don't look at meh liahke that…it's yahr fault for not hearing us yell out yahr name. Ah can't hear yahr music blaring out of these so ah know yah could have heard us. Were yah ignoring us or just that out of it?"

"I…must have been out of it," Laura answered and looked away from Anna to look at Jubilee and Amara who were standing behind Anna looking at her curiously. "What do you guy's wants?" the bluette asked and laid back down on the bed.

Jubilee grinned and faced Amara, "Grouchy much?"

Amara smiled, "It's only going to get worse."

"I can hear you."

"We know!" they answered in unison never losing their smiles.

Laura rolled her eyes and looked at Anna with a questioning look.

"The power went out about ten minutes ago. We checked the hall and it seems it might be the whole dorm because people are talking about it out there."

"I think it's the whole school, I looked out the window and people are walking around looking lost and confused," Jubilee added and put her elbow on Amara's shoulder leaning on her.

"Well that sucks for you Suckers!" Laura answered and started putting on her ear phones back on. "It's a good thing I have these babies…" she added and patted her ears.

Anna smirked and grabbed the iPod, "Ya…but forh how much longa?" she asked dangling the device in front of her face.

Laura Lex frowned as she noticed the red battery flashing on the upper right side of the screen. She then proceeded in taking the ear phones back out. "What are we doing?"

Anna shrugged, "Dunno but we might as well get out."

"Where to?"

"Preferably somewhere with electricity," Anna answered and got up from the bed.

"How about the mall?"

"Uh…how about no" Anna replied.

"Why not? They have electricity and I think I should be a new outfit…" Jubilee commented looking up in thought.

"We shuldn't go tah the mall cause 1) ah hate it, 2) Yah don't need a new outfit. Yah already got Ray, he knows yahr cute he doesn't need a new outfit tah get reminded and 3) where do yah think all the other girls in this school are planning on going if there's no electricity here?"

"Oh…you might have a point."

"Then were too?" Amara asked getting tired of standing with Jubilee's elbow on her. She shook the Asians hand off before taking the seat where Anna had been.

As they all thought about it Laura Lex took the time to look around the room, "Hey…where's Wanda?"

"Yah must have really been out of it. She left twenty minutes ago."

"Where to?"

Anna shrugged, "Didn't ask, she's always reserved about the answer so what's the point of asking."

"Well you could have at least asked."

"So ah can get a snippy remark liahke the ones she gives yah when yah ask? No Thanks. Ah'll wait till she's ready to share the information willingly."

"You guys! I'm getting bored! Come one! Let's decided where to go!" Jubilee whined taking a seat next to Amara.

Laura took a look at all of them before sitting up again and grabbing her phone, "I think I have an idea…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **15 Minutes later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna stretched as she got out of her car, the other three girls shortly followed looking uninterested as they looked at the lonely building.

"Are yah sure it's ok forh us tah come here?" Anna asked her with a perked eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's not like I'm trespassing, I have a key! It's perfect too; I don't see any of their cars so it'll be nice and peaceful. Practice doesn't start until about 5 so they'll start arriving like at 4:30."

"Uh…what exactly are we going to do here?" Amara asked not all that impressed about finding themselves at the spot.

Laura Lex started walking towards the entrance keys in hand. "Well, it's going to have electricity. They have snacks, that have a huge TV in that one room," she shrugged, "it sounds fun just to be in there when no one else is…"

"Actually sounds kinda scary. The mall is starting to sound good again even if it's going to be crowded," Jubilee remarked looking at the old house, which looked a bit creepier in the day then at night.

"Scary?" Laura questioned.

"Yeah! What if they're ghost! You've never been in there by yourself."

Laura shook her head and started putting the key inside the knob to open it, "Actually now that you mention it…I have heard weird sounds before," she stated and turned to look at Jubilee with a surprised facial expression.

"Really!?" Jubilee asked taking a step back from the house.

"No," Laura answered with an eye roll and opening the door.

Anna smirked as Jubilee frowned and hesitantly followed the older girl in to the dark hallway. A few seconds after they had all walked in and closed the door Jubilee stopped walking making Anna and Amara bump into her. Laura Lex looked back at the petite Asian.

"I hear something…" she whispered.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yah're freaking yahr self out."

"No…I'm hearing something too," Laura answered and turned to face back towards the hallway they were going through.

"Lex stop fucking around."

"I'm not, there's noise coming from the stage room. It doesn't sound like anything creepy but it's still noise..."

"We're supposed to be the only ones here, how is that not creepy?" Jubilee asked giving Amara small hand smacks making the dark skin girl walk from her not liking the abuse.

Laura ignored them and started walking on. Jubilee and Amara didn't move so Anna stepped in between them and followed Lex.

"What is it?" Anna asked starting to hear the small faint sound.

Laura shrugged and kept walking, "Music…I can't understand it."

"Meaning?"

"It doesn't sound English…or Spanish for that matter," she answered getting closer and closer to the sound source.

As they got closer Anna was able to hear the sound more and noticed that it wasn't any language she knew but she couldn't help but feel like the sound was a bit familiar.

They both inched closer and closer to the large room with the stage and when they finally made it in they looked at the stage a bit surprised at what they saw. They then exchanged looks and mischievous smirks; this was quite an amusing situation to find them in.

Behind them Amara and Jubilee peeked over the side of the door. Finding that there was nothing scary waiting for them they walked and stood beside the other two girls. Slowly and quietly to make sure they went unnoticed they slowly started inching closer and closer to the stage.

When they got to a decent distance they stopped and kept their eyes on the stage. The big screen tv which was usually in the bedroom with the big mirror which they used as a dressing room was not at center stage. In front of it were two boys jumping on a white mat with arrows pointing in different directions, fast Japanese music prompting them to move rapidly.

Another boy was standing on the side lines watching and a fourth boy was sitting on a chair on the other side, an opened Smirnoff bottle in hand. As if feeling eyes on them the third boy who had been standing on the sidelines gave a quick glance behind him and faced forward again. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he had seen and as the realization hit him his head snapped back around along with his whole body.

The boy on the chair noticed the sudden movements and looked as well. He stood up as he noticed that they were no longer alone. Both boys then exchanged looks before looking back at the girls.

"ey…" the boy who had been standing spoke first.

Anna smirked; "Hello…" answered locking eyes with reddish brown ones.

Jubilee crossed her hands in front of her chest and looked from the Smirnoff bottle to the other boy, "This does not look like 'helping Roberto with errands'…"

Hearing the new voices behind them Roberto looked back in mid jump and nearly tripped over his own feet, "AMARA!" He yelled catching his balance and getting off the mat walking towards the front of the stage.

Pietro stayed on the mat but stopped moving his feet and turned around to see that they were in fact not alone anymore.

"What are you doing here?" he asked meeting hazel green eyes.

"I was about to ask you guys that, and were the hell are your cars? We were under the impression that no one was here."

"We can be here if we want, remember…My place," Pietro answered with a cocky grin making Laura Lex roll her eyes at him. "So technically you're trespassing."

Laura dangled her keys in front of her, "You gave me a key, so it wouldn't be considered trespassing," she answered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can find something for you to do with that if you'd like…"

This remarked made the rest of the group look at Pietro a bit surprised. Sure they did sexy scenes during their performances and they had a slight flirtatious aura while fighting but this was the first time they heard him direct a sexual innuendo towards the blue haired beauty.

Laura felt the fire rise in her cheeks, biting the inside of her cheek she growled out, "I'll pass…"

The room then got awkwardly silent, no one being quite sure how to take the tension of the odd situation away.

"Uh…how did yah guys get here?" Anna asked giving it a shot.

"Berto drove, his car is in the garage. Didn't want people knowing we were 'ere…y' guys?"

"Lights went out at school, wanted electricity without having to resort to going to a mall," Anna answered and made her way up the stairs to get on the stage. Remy grinned at the answer recalling her distaste for the social holy ground.

While she was getting on the stage Roberto was jumping down from it.

"Hey baby…" he greeted timidly getting close to Amara and going in for a kiss. She moved her head sideways and then gave him a glance before looking up at the TV which still had the song going.

"This does not look like an 'errand' this looks like a game."

"Uh…well it is but…It's also exercise!" he responded liking his response.

"Ever heard of a gym membership?" Jubilee asked walking past them following in Anna's footsteps as she headed towards her own beau.

When she got close enough Ray went in for his own peck but Jubilee stepped back making him raise an eyebrow. She looked to him and then looked at his Smirnoff bottle.

Ray looked to where her gaze was and said, "You won't get drunk off a kiss…" she opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance as he leaned in for his kiss.

As they parted Amara was about to make a comment about how cute that was but she didn't get a chance as the TV started booing making Roberto and Pietro freak out!

Pietro soon started his jumping and fast footsteps as Roberto tried climbing back up the stage while his side of the screen started flashing red with the words danger in red.

Amara watched him suddenly finding him very amusing. She would have liked to stay mad at him but she had to admit that he had looked pretty cute trying to desperately get back on the stage to get back to the game they had interrupted.

A few seconds later there was a loud "NOOOOOOO" as Roberto started tapping on the mat. He had been too late; the song ended and named Player Two the winner. "That's not fair, I demand a rematch!"

Pietro laughed, "It's not my fault you're whipped." They argued back and forth, the others watched them while Amara and Laura Lex made their way up the stage as well.

After a few seconds of watching Remy turned to Anna with a small smile, "Care ta play chere?" This question got Pietro's attention who called out, "WHAT? NO! Don't invite the party crashers". He was ignored by all.

"What did yah have in mind? Girls versus boys?"

"If y'd like…or ta make tings interesting we can make it a free for all."

Anna looked to the others for confirmations, Laura looked like she wanted to say no, Jubilee had a timid smile and Amara was looking at the mats with interest. She could hear Roberto in the back ground explain the game.

"I mean y' guys got nothing else ta do right? So why not?"

"Maybe their chickens."

Laura Lex turned to glare at Pietro. "We'll play…"

"We will?" Anna asked.

"Sure, how hard can it be if an idiot like him can do it," she answered and started walking towards the mat Roberto had been playing on.

Remy watched as Laura got on the mat but turned back around as he heard a whisper close to his ear.

"Guess games on…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda eyed her watch, and sighed. She had left to early. At first it had seemed like a good idea, the dorm had had a weird atmosphere. In one corner of the room Amara and jubilee had been gigging and whispering about how cute Roberto and Ray were. In the other Laura Lex was on her bed flip flopping all over the place finding it hard to get comfortable on her own bed with ear phones plugged to her ears and Anna was up on her bed flipping a playing card in between her fingers. When the she had asked her what she was doing the southern girl had simply answered, 'Thinking ahead' which she had taken as a sign that she was trying to calculate Jean's next move.

They had all seemed pretty distracted so she had decided to leave to meet John early. The problem now was that she had texted him that she was ready and he had yet to text her back. So now there she was waiting for him to arrive and she hoped that it wouldn't be too long because she was in no mood to put up with nonsense.

"BABYCAKES!"

'FUCK!' she thought to herself and groaned.

"You've come back to me!"

"Stop being delusional, I'm not here for you."

"That's what you say all the time but yet here you are again," Todd answered as he eyed her outfit.

Wanda twitched in annoyance as he watched her.

"How was your Christmas babycakes? Did you miss me? I didn't see you around so I missed you."

"It was wonderful, I didn't have to see you," she answered.

"Aww you don't mean that…"

"Yes, I do," she responded and took a look at her watch.

He noticed and grinned, "What are you doing? Waiting for your "boyfriend" he asked doing air quotations.

"What if I am?"

"You don't have to lie babycakes, if you want a boyfriend I'll be happy to…"

"There you are…"

Both teenagers turned at the new voice. Todd eyed the orange hair boy who was walking towards them with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's about time," Wanda mumbled to herself. "What took you?" she asked loudly.

"I've been here for quite a bit actually. Was just waiting on you…luv…" he answered. "Oh…hello, who are you?" John asked looking at the short dirty blond haired boy.

"Uh…Todd…I...uh work here…"

"Oh yes! I've seen you around," John answered still smiling.

Todd glanced at Wanda and then at John, he noticed that for people that were dating they were still quite a distance apart.

Wanda caught onto the look and looked at John panicked before giggling uncharacteristically and going towards him and touched his arm as she reached him.

"Well, Todd this is the boyfriend I keep telling you about..." she stated quickly while John gave her s puzzled look, it didn't take long for him to catch on.

"Boyfriend…" Todd mumbled still studying the pair.

"We're actually pretty busy so we're just going to leave now…" and as she said it she started trying to drag John away who didn't budge.

Instead his blue eyes stayed on the short boy in front of them. "Now now now luv, why so shy in front of our guest. Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?" Wanda asked this time her turn to look confused.

John smirked and turned to face her then surprised her by pulling her in towards him. She stopped right in front of him crashing into his chest, when her face turned upwards to face him their foreheads ended up meeting.

"You know…"

Wanda held her breath as she realized the close proximity they were in, "What?" she repeated again but this time it was so low that only he heard her.

"You know…" he answered whispering back as he leaned in closer towards her.

"No…I don…"

She didn't finish her statement as soft familiar lips pressed softly into her own.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** TBC O****-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

That's all Folks! I do like the way I ended this…I like it a lot lol. Again this chapter was originally supposed to have lots of Jonda, that was only the beginning of their scene but the chapter was getting too big and I wanted to update on time so now you guys get that as a cliff hanger ;)

**ROMY**- This was more of a romy(complications) centeric chapter. I did enjoy writing a lot of that. So remy has finally found out that there was a past between Anna and Scott and he has suspicions that Jean was the one that fucked with Annas locker. There shall be confrontations in the next chapter so no worries my pretties it's coming! (btw off topic, any romy fans pick up Gambit #11 yet to see our lovely ship on panel again? AHH They're s cute!)

**XIETR**O- Not much this time, just some thoughts and Laura is fighting with herself about wanting our silver haired player. They'll have a spicy moment in the next chapter :) Also we see some jealousy from both ends :)

**JONDA**- Yay! A kiss! Now all the ships have kissed! Well technically they had already kissed a long time ago but that was like 15 chapters ago (damn! That's a long time) so yup…yummy fiery kisses. We'll see the reaction next chapter!

**JUBILAY**- Haha My official ships really get less screen time as soon as they become official don't they? Not much Jubilay But they did have that really cute Smirnoff kiss…I actually liked writing that kiss a lot :)

**AMARTO**- Roberto wasn't so lucky lol, no kiss for him. Again not a lot of Amarto…but com on they're official now! They're happy (but I guess the real question is for how long?) and they're kissing all kinds even if I'm not writing it!

All right. Well that's all. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was pretty easy and fun to write so I hope you guys liked reading it :) The song used is "_**Temptation**_" by **Cradle of Filth** which I believe is a cover; don't know who the original was by.

Also, I'd like to take the moment to remind everyone that this is an **M** rated fic. That my friends is for a reason, so prepare to see a bit more lime/citrus/lemon situations coming up soon. Just a warning to my younger more innocent readers ;)

And last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to **DOOM DOLL**! Because she has honored me with beautiful fanart of my lovely goths and my smexy ship Xietro! Thanks so much Doom Doll! If you guys want to check the fanart out visit my XietroQueen tumblr! I posted it up. You'll have to search the archive because it was a about a week or so ago but its there and for those who look for it hope you guys like Doom Dolls beautiful art!

That's it for me lovelies, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! See you soon :)


	26. Igniting

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** AN ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Another Two weeks and here we are again! I know a lot of you are anxiously waiting for this chapter especially considering how I left things in the last chapter lol. But fear not my loves…the next chapter is here!

Before we get to it let me take a moment to thank: **RRL24, Coolsville Times, Nancy** (Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it), **Xmangal, Awwesom, Lala143** (Haha…Laura wants it bit she's the smart one she knows it's a no no, and Pietro is slipping lol. Yup Remy is a sweet heart…aww and now you made me feel bad cause I am gonna mess with his emotions :( Haha…Wand did invite John to do it! She's funny! Aww thanks so much for the sweet comments! I'm gla dyou're enjoying the story and you'll be happy to know I've lost 13 pounds so far! Thanks for the sipport and the review! Hope you enjoy), **Anonymous **(Lol, glad that you loved the last chaps and all the ships. No worries, you'll get some M rated material this chap. Thanks for the review, hope yyou like), **Lovely Smile** (You're only going to hate Jean more lol. But it's ok, in the very end it will be ok ;) Remy has a while to go before he dumps Jean, sorry. The xietro is to sexy not to love! Lol, but glad you'ere enjoying! Thanks for the review), **Guest **(Here is your update :) You should smack them around! But no worries, they'll eventually get it. Thanks foe the review), **LoveMeant2Be, Ryromaniac, TheBatFamily, MidnighMoonX, Destiny18-au**, and **Doom Doll** for the lovely reviews!

Remy was very popular in the last chapter…just felt like randomly saying that LOL. You guys all mentioned him so I felt the need to mention him too lol.

Anyhoo, this chapter has some M rated material folks so if you **DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL SITUATIONS** you need to skip the line that looks like this…**3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 **and can continue reading when you see it again. Got it? Cool!

I won't take up any more of your time…Read on ya'll…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Chapter 26 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Todd watched in awe as the orange haired boy brought his lips in and touched Wanda's. He knew he shouldn't have been watching this sort of intimate contact, but at the same time he couldn't help and be drawn to it. He wanted to see how the girl he had teased, flirted and wanted would react.

Wanda didn't move at all though, her lips just stayed plastered on to the boys but it seemed this wasn't enough for him because one of his hands suddenly rose up and a finger gently traveled down her cheek. The finger then traveled back up and stayed in the middle of Wanda's cheek.

Feeling that the moment had become too intimate, Todd averted his eye sight. If he had kept watching though he would have gotten a glimpse at the fact that the "sweet" moment; wasn't as sweet and gentle as he was made to believe.

John's finger was poking into Wanda's cheek a little harder than it was supposed to, not only that but he had another finger on the opposite side on her other cheek. Wanda kept still but the pressure of John's fingers was starting to make her cheeks and jaw ache, so she did the only thing she could think of to relieve the pressure, she opened her mouth.

A few seconds after doing this she realized that it had been a mistake. Especially because he's next actions caused her to believe that this had been exactly what the Aussie had wanted.

John's tongue quickly sneaked past her parted lips and within a few seconds started exploring every crevasse of her mouth. John was sure that she would pull away but was surprised instead as she responded to the kiss, her tongue meekly rubbing against his own.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to both parties it might as well been an eternity as they focused on each other's smell and tongue motions. Finally Wanda started pulling back, John wasn't to anxious for this because as her lips started to retreat his head leaned forward pecking at them. With his last peck he was able to grab a hold of her bottom lips with his own stretching the lip out as they completely separated.

John looked down at her trying to read her facial expression but Wanda stared down as her head rested on his chest, he could hear her ragged breathing slowly fade as she caught her breath.

"Ahem…"

The sound brought him back to what was really happening and he looked over to the short boy who was looking away but he gave quick side glanced.

"Oh…we better get goin' Luv…our session times already started! See you later Ted!"

"It's Todd…" Todd answered and then turned to watched them as John dragged Wanda off towards the recording rooms, neither of the teenagers turning to say anything else to the shorter boy.

About a minute later John pulled Wanda into their regular session room and closed the door. He sighed and started to turn around while starting to say, "Well that was a clos…"

'SLAP'

"…one…" he finished as his cheek started aching. His hand then came up and started massaging said cheek, "Forgot what a hard right you have…shelia. So, wanna tell me what that was for?" he asked taking the hand off his cheek and giving her a genuine smile.

Wanda eyed him wearily, a bit surprised that he had taken the hit so well. After finding her voice she repeated after him, "What was that for? What do you think that was for?"

He shrugged.

"YOU KISSED ME!"

"Oh…that. I thought that's what you wanted."

"What? When did I say that?"

John sighed and started walking away to make sure everything was set up, "Who understands you…"

"Excuse me?"

"Last time we were here you told me that if I had a problem to do something and spare you…well today I did. Not to mention that you called me your boyfriend…isn't that what a fake boyfriend would do?"

Wanda opened and closed her mouth repeatedly trying to find the right answer to defend her previous words, not coming up with anything she crossed her arms around her chest, "Well…you didn't have to use tongue."

John stopped messing with the equipment in his hand and gave her a small glance over his shoulder; a small smirk graced his lips. "I wanted to be a convincing fake boyfriend…"

Wanda's eyes narrowed at his response, "Believe me…you won the prize for that one a long time ago."

John's smirked quickly left his face. She had hit a nerve, and though she regretted saying that as soon as the words had left her lips there was no taking it back. John didn't respond, instead he went back to doing what he was doing quietly.

Wanda watched him for a few seconds; she opened her mouth to say something but as she was about to speak he turned to face her. Their blue eyes made contact and she suddenly became speechless.

"Uh…"

"Let's get started," he interrupted and outstretched drumsticks to her. She took them and tried speaking again but he simply walked past her away from the drums. She gave a small glance at him over her shoulders but didn't try again; instead she started walking towards the drum set.

John turned around and watched her walk towards his favorite instrument. Trying to get his mind of the sudden tension he focused his attention on her clothing. He hadn't really paid attention to her unique outfit earlier, being too focused on getting her away from Todd.

She was wearing a blood red tank top that went a little below her belly button. A few black and red bracelets dangled off her tiny wrists, the most interesting part of her outfit would have to be the skirt though. It was tight at her waist and on her hips but once it passed mid-thigh it started to loosen up but what made the skirt so unique was that after that mid-thigh point there were four slits on the skirt. So every time she walked you could see her tone tan legs along with her combat boots which went up to mid-calf.

The view of her legs was definitely a good way for John to distract himself, he thought the distraction was coming to an end as she reached the drums and went to take a seat. As she did though his eyes nearly bulged out as even more leg came out from two of the slits, she adjusted herself so that nothing was showing and then stared at him pointedly.

John's eyes looked at the smooth tan legs and his eyes slowly traveled up towards the tone thighs connected to them. He got taken out of his daze as Wanda cleared her throat waiting for instructions.

John averted his eyes to the wall behind her, "Go ahead and play whatever ya want for the warm up…" he instructed not taking his eyes off the wall. Wanda nodded and started a drum beat as John's eyes stayed on the wall, he sighed. This was going to be a long tense practice.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **The Spot** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Did anyone find a jar?"

"Right here!"Roberto answered walking over to the silver haired boy with a clear jar in hand.

"Everyone wrote dere name on a piece of paper?" Remy asked looking around to see everyone nod and the put their names in the clear jar.

"Alright, looks like we're ready. What we're going to do is pull two names out of the jar. Those two people have to battle it out, instead of having the person with the lowest score be the loser, we'll let the game decided."

"What do you mean?" Amara asked confused.

"Like you saw earlier when Roberto and I stopped playing the game started booing us, so if the game boo's you that's what disqualifies you."

"But what if none of us ever gets booed?"

Pietro turned to Jubilee who had asked the question, "There's no way that's going to happen. Everyone is going to start out on beginner but if you pass without being booed you have to go up a difficulty."

"What about songs? Don't they have different difficulties?"

Pietro shrugged, "We'll put the selection on random. You get what you get…"

"So…we ready to go for it?" Remy asked after a few seconds of silence. Everyone nodded so he took the jar away from Pietro. "An'one want de honor of being de first person ta pick two names?"

Pietro took a step forwards but Remy moved the jar away from him and shook his head, "Ladies first mon ami…" he remarked and outstretched the jar towards the four girls.

The girls looked at each other; Pietro frowned as they took forever to decide who would go first. Finally Jubilee pushed Amara a bit forwards making the decision to have the dark skinned girl pick the names.

"Alright, here goes…" she stated while moving the folded papers around in the jar and then taking two squares out and handing them to Remy.

Remy gave the jar back to Pietro and started opening the small cubes, "Dacccord first up est…Pietro et…moi…" the Cajun turned and smirked at the silver haired boy. Pietro returned the smug look as both put the items in their hands on the floor and took a stand on the mats.

"Pick the song," Pietro stated letting Remy push the random button. They stood still and waited for the song to load.

"Well this good, hopefully they'll both get booed," Laura Lex mumbled to Anna.

Anna smirked but shook her head, "ah doubt anyone will get taken out these early…the difficulty is onlah beginner…" they both looked up at the game screen as the song started. When the music started both Pietro and Remy made an audible groan, apparently they weren't too excited about the song.

"_La la la la la la la la la__  
La la la la la la la__  
__La la la la la la la la la__  
La la la la la la la"_

Laura Lex and Anna shared a look while on the other side of the two dancing boys Roberto and Ray tried to hide their laughter.

"_When you're feelin',__  
Sad and lone__  
We will take you,__  
Where you gotta go"_

Though they weren't too pleased with the song both boys stated tapping the arrows appearing on the screen. Right foot tap, front ward tap, back, right , front, left, left left, right. The song went by quick enough and when both boys got of their mats they looked bored, neither finding beginner to be a challenge.

"Next," Pietro shouted and went to grab the next two names. The next thirty minutes went quickly and the same as the others went through a beginner song. Everyone did quite well except for Amara who had never played before, but thanks to side coaching from Roberto she made it through the round and they all started on a basic round.

"Who wants to choose?" Pietro asked. Jubilee stepped up and took two small papers out and instead of giving them to the any of the boys she opened them herself.

"Oh oh…"

"What?" Laura asked and went to stand next to her and read the papers over Jubilee shoulder. What she saw made her grimace. "Guess we know who's going to get eliminated first…" she mumbled low enough that Jubilee was the only on to hear.

"Well?" Pietro asked impatiently making his way towards them. When he got close enough Laura pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"Roberto and Amara," Jubilee finally read the names out loud and looked up at her Brazilian friend. Amara's eyes widened as she shared a look with her boyfriend. He gave her a small smile and moved over to one of the mats beckoning her to come to the other one. She hesitantly walked over to the mat next to him.

"Go ahead and push A to pick a song…" he instructed and pointed to the square on upper right.

Pietro grinned, "She's not going to make it…she barely got through the beginner round…" he whispered to Ray. "Looks like it's score one for the guys…"

"Not really," Ray responded making the sapphire eyed boy turn to him curiously. Ray caught on to the look, "This isn't a team thing remember? We're all standing alone, so even if Amara does lose this one you'll still have to beat 6 other people…"

Pietro scoffed, "It can be done…"

Ray gave a small chuckle, "I'll guess we'll have to wait and see…"

A few feet from them Amara stood staring at the TV cautiously; she bit her lip unconsciously not noticing that she was being watched by soft brown eyes. She got taken out of her thoughts as a hand grabbed on to hers.

Surprised she turned and gave Roberto a questioning look as he held her hand. He smiled down at her, "You'll do fine…" he commented and turned away from her as the song started. As they started Roberto called out every arrow directing Amara towards the right steps. As they danced together he never removed his hand from hers, which caused the jumping arrows to be more difficult than they should have been.

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa  
_

"Somehow this feels like it was a good song choice for them," Anna muttered as she watched the couple.

Laura smiled but didn't say anything, as Jubilee spazzemed next to her while muttering that they were the cutest thing ever. The song finally ended after about three minutes, with the results everyone was expecting, Amara had in fact lost. Instead of being upset of being the first to be 'booed' she smiled and gave Roberto a kiss on the cheek with their hands still intertwined and they then walked off the mats.

As they walked a little far away from the others they passed Jubilee and Amara made Roberto stopped as she leaned in towards her friend.

"So…Pietro thinks his whispers can't be heard but I did hear all the shit he was talking…" she commented whispering to the Asian girl.

"Oooh…" Jubilee answered, "Eh guys will be stupid when competing…"

Amara shrugged, "It's fine…I admit that my knowledge in this game was low and this outcome isn't too surprising…but…"

"But?"

"You're good at this game aren't you?"

Jubilee gave a small smile and shrugged, "I'm alright…"

Amara smiled sweetly and leaned in even closer to Jubilee, "Crush them…"

Jubilee's smile widened, "Well look who has a mean streak…as you wish…your highness…" Jubilee answered jokingly but at the last word Amara's eyes widened as she stared at Jubilee intently. Jubilee's grin faded and she looked at Amara curiously, "What?"

"…No…nothing," Amara answered and turned to look at Roberto who was watching them wondering what they had been whispering about.

Jubilee watched them continue their walk away from them. She watched as Roberto leaned in towards the dark skinned girl probably teasing her because a few seconds later she smacked him playfully on the arm with a mock frown.

"Hello!"

Jubilee jumped at the loud whisper at her ear. "Huh?" she murmured and looked up to look into blue orbs. "What's up?" she asked surprised to find him there.

"What's up with you? They've been calling you for a good minute and you're just staring. As the boyfriend they sent me over to investigate…"

"Well aren't you a good boyfriend," Jubilee teased.

Ray shrugged, "I try…" he answered and started leaning in towards her.

"HOLY FUCK! Will you all STOP the making out and get your asses over here so we can continue to play!"

The four younger teens turned to stare at the older ones. Laura Lex had been the one to yell out; she was standing on the white mat tapping her foot impatiently. On the one side of her mat was Anna shaking her head, next to her stood Remy watching them amused and on the opposite side of him was Pietro giving a visible eye roll.

Ray and Jubilee then shared a look with Roberto and Amara, as if reading each other's mind they ignored the older teens and went in for a lip lock.

Pietro groaned and brought his palm to his face.

Remy smirked, "Well if y' cant beat 'em maybe y' should join 'em…"

Anna's face snapped towards the Cajuns, "What?"

His eyed widened at the way she had interpret his sentence, "Non chere…not us! I was talking bout dem," he answered and pointed at finger at Pietro and another at Laura.

"Good, cause only in yahr dreams swamp boy…"

Remy shrugged, "Some dreams come true chere…not dat I'm saying that particular dream should come true mais…"

"WHAT!?" Remy didn't get to finish his sentence as the blue haired beauty and the silver haired player screamed out and glared at him.

"What?"

"Why'd you put us in the same category with them?" Pietro asked.

" 'Ey you're de one that has suggestions fo 'er mouth…I was just giving y' a different idea…"

Anna rolled her eyes as Pietro and Laura Lex started arguing with Remy. She sighed and turned to the others who had now stopped their kissing to stare at the ruckus. "Jubilee…yahr up. Hurry up before thay start world war three ovah here."

Jubilee shook her head but with one last look at Ray she made her way towards the empty mat next to Laura. "Ok ok ok…stop…let's get this started," she stated tapping Laura on the shoulder getting her to turn around.

Laura moved her hazel green eyes from the smirking southern boy to look at her Asian friend. With a nod she pressed the A in her upper right corner and the music soon began.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda rotated her shoulders backwards as she walked over to a tall table in their studio room. When she reached it she took a seat in one of the high bar stools tucked away under the table, which was more of a counter connected to the wall. Directly on the wall near it was a long mirror that stretched horizontally.

She eyed herself for a quick second before resting her head on her arms. She had been in this room plenty of times but this had been the first time she had actually taken a seat on one of the two chairs. Usually John had her practicing for a couple hours. If they ever took breaks she would keep her seat by the drums while he leaned on the wall and they would make small chat.

Today had been a different more aggressive day due to the actions and words from earlier. So unlike other days, there had been no breaks or small chat in between. This caused her to practice the whole time. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been going beyond her limit but every time she had looked up to glance at John he would avoid her gaze.

In order to try and forget the feel of his lips on hers and the words that she had spoken after that which had caused him to become quite and desolate; she had banged on the drums harder than she ever had before. The practice did in fact help her forget about it, at least for a while but now they were done her shoulders and back ached thanks to all the aggression she had been letting out.

She groaned at the soreness and kept her head resting on her left hand, her right hand lifted a bit to message her neck and shoulder. She did this for a few seconds then stopped and listened to the silence surrounding her. John had step out a few minutes ago to take care of the expenses for their studio time leaving her alone to reflect on everything she had wanted to forget.

She sighed and dug her face into both her arms. She didn't know how long she stayed like that; she just knew it felt like forever had gone by when she finally heard the click of the door opening and closing. She lifted her face from her arms and looked into the mirror to see John coming in with a paper is his hands. He kept glancing at it and after looking it over he stuffed it into his pants. When his eyes looked up they also looked into the mirror having two different shades of blue meet.

"Sorry to keep ya waitin' shelia…"

She shrugged and without giving him an answer put her head back where it had been. She was feeling too tired and sore to bother answering.

He watched as her head retreated to rest on her hands which were resting on the high counter. He slowly made his way towards her finding it odd that she was even over there, since there sessions started neither ever made showed interest in the side table or the two high stools. "Everything ok?" he asked stopping directly behind her.

Her head moved in a way that he assumed the answer was yes, and then he heard a muffled, "Just tired and sore…"

He nodded even though she couldn't see him, "You were being pretty powerful on those things…I'm surprised you didn't break anything…" he teased but again she didn't give him an answer. He stayed still for a few seconds and watched her slender back which gave a small rise every few seconds as she breathed in and out.

Without thinking about what he was doing his hands reached up and landed on her shoulders. The feel of the contact made Wanda spring up and she looked into the mirror with narrowed eyes as she looked at the orange haired boy.

"Relax…I come in peace…" he answered as he started kneading his fingers into her soft skin. As he started he noticed that her shoulders were in fact tense, he wondered if it was caused by the drum playing or because of the skin to skin contact.

A few minutes into the massage he noticed that she was finally loosing up.

"How much longer do we have the room?" she asked breaking the silence.

John glanced at her face in the mirror, her eyes were closed and her red lips were pursed together as she waited for an answer. Taking his eyes off her he turned to look at the clock that was hanging on the opposite wall from where the drums were, "About ten minutes…"

She nodded and cracked and eye to look at him through the mirror. His face was still turned to the clock but feeling the eye on him he turned back towards her and caught her gaze once again from the mirror. She studied his face closely, her other eye opened as she looked at the cheek her hand had made contact with earlier. There was a red tint on it giving her a small feeling of guilt.

"I'm sorry for your cheek…" she blurted out making him perk both his eyebrow up at her, he had not been expecting that.

He gave a small nonchalant shrug, "I probably deserved it…"

She was going to open her mouth, whether to agree or disagree with him she wasn't even sure, but she never got the chance to speak because he opened his own lips.

"But…Got to admit that there was something that was a bit annoying about it…"

"Hmm?" she asked and watched as the fingers on her shoulder started traveling down her exposed arm.

"You slapped me…which I get, you weren't expecting it and all but…" as he spoke his hands kept traveling down her arm until they stopped at her own hands, making his chest lean into her back and his head rest on her shoulder with his lips close to her ear. "You kissed me back…so don't you think the slap should have been a little nicer?"

Wanda's eyes widen at the question the sound of his voice so close to her ear. If she had been tired earlier all that exhaustion had left because she felt fully awake now. "It was just a reaction…guess old habits die hard," she answered.

"That's pretty harsh luv…" he answered his breath crashing into her ear, "You saying that you didn't enjoy it at all?"

Wanda tried not to shiver at his closeness, "That's exactly what that means…"

John chuckled and as he did he felt her shiver which caused him to smirk, "Liar…" She turned her face sideways to face him a beautiful scowl on her face. "Don't believe me?" he asked. She didn't answer just kept staring at him with a look others would find scary, "Then…let's test it…" and moving quickly he pressed his lips against her own. They stayed like that for a good minute, John putting pressure on her lips, but unlike earlier when he pressed into her cheeks to gain entrance into her mouth her lips slowly parted on their own.

Their tongues didn't waste any time to intermingle as they crashed into each other in a blurry motion of passion and desire. When they parted Wanda moved her head away from him and looked the opposite direction, her breath was coming in short pants and she could feel warmth in her cheeks.

'What the fuck is happening…' she questioned herself as she tried catching her breath.

"See…I think this mean I was right! That slap should have been nicer…" John teased still facing her, but since she had turned away he was looking at her exposed neck.

"You'll be lucky if you don't get another before we get out of here…" she answered.

He gave another chuckle, because his chest was still leaning in towards her back she could feel every vibration. "I was actually having different thoughts about what we could do before we get outta here…"

"Really and what would that b…"

She didn't finish as she felt something wet on the base on her neck, it started traveling down her shoulder. He face snapped back towards the pyromaniac teenager, his tongue had stopped at the shoulder and now his lips were pressed against the same spot. He gave her shoulders a few more pecks and he started moving his way back up towards her collar bone.

"st…stop it…"

He did stop but didn't move away, instead he looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Come on now…you can do better than that."

"…"

"The Wanda I know…who would want me to stop, would have yelled at me…slapped me…pushed me away. So you can do it better than saying it like that right?" he questioned and started the pecking again.

Her eyes widened at the truth of his words. She should be pushing him away, smacking him so why instead was she moving her neck sideways giving him better access to her neck? Why was it feeling so good and right to have him where he was at?

Her thoughts were broken as he spoke again, "You and your brother definitely have one huge thing in common. You're both so fucken stubborn…"

"How so?"

"He won't admit his feelings for Laura Lex…and probably won't do it until it's too late and you…you won't admit that it either…"

"Sorry to ruin your sick fantasy but any feelings I have towards Lex are purely sisterly/friends feelings…"

John smirked into the crook of her neck, "I meant you won't admit the feelings that you have for me…"

"Actually, I have no problem admitting my feelings for you…I hate you…"

"More lies luv? So what's it gonna take for you to be honest?"

Wanda opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Guess I'll have to go first…I know that I miss you and I know that even though these sessions are to help you learn and get better at a musical instrument it's more than that. We're here because we want to be, because even if we both won't admit it out loud and even though we both got hurt by what happened before we can't seem to want to stay away from each other…"

"John…"

"Hmm?"

"Shut-up…and if you're going to kiss me…just kiss me."

John smirked again into her skin, what an effective way to stop him from putting their emotions out in the open. He turned the stool she was in around so that they're bodies were finally facing each other. He then took a step forwards putting himself in between her legs. When the space between them was closed he cupped her face with his hands and their lips met yet again.

The kiss started gentle and sweet but as time went on they both started getting more aggressive. His hands had traveled away from her face and somehow ended with one on each side of her thighs smoothly going up and down towards her hips. Her hands which had been holding on to the base of the stool when the kissed had started were now around his neck, her thighs were pressed against his legs trying to get him closer.

John pulled his lips away from her and started moving his kisses down her cheek traveling down it towards the crook of her neck.

Wanda tried to contain the moan that wanted to escape her lips as he found a soft spot on her neck, even without the moan he must have felt that that certain spot was exciting her because he stayed there in the same spot, biting, licking and nipping at it.

"…Do…we…really have…time for this?" Wanda asked in between breaths.

The question caused John to stop his kissing rampage to look at the clock, "7 minutes is plenty of time…" her face scrunched up in distaste making him laugh, "Not for the end result you're thinking…but there's still plenty of things to do in 7 minutes," he answered and returned to her neck and slowly started making his way lower.

Wanda closed her eyes and let the feel of his lips on her body over take her senses. She knew deep inside that she shouldn't be doing this, she had told herself that she wouldn't fall for him again, but in reality had she ever even stopped? She ignored the question and instead decided that the only reason she wanted this, needed this was for a release.

She was no saint; she had had an encounter or two like this before at her old school. When did kids her age not do things like this now a days? So that's what she told herself, she was doing this because she wanted the physical contact, it had been far too long, even before John's time since she had done something like this.

She couldn't help and smile a bit, thinking that if she would say these thoughts out loud John would call her a liar, and that's probably why she didn't say it out loud. She would be a liar.

**3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 **

Her focus got pulled back to the orange haired Australian when she felt pressure on her right mound as he pinched at the center. Her tank top and bra were thin enough that she felt the sensation from it as if she was wearing nothing. She then watched his lips turn upwards in a small smile as he saw her nipple perk up through the clothing at the contact. She watched him as his fascination with her breast grew and he started fondling both of them. Her back intensively arched upwards giving him better access. As he kept his attention on her round mounds she focused her attention on his own chest.

The way they were crushed together had made his shirt pressed up against him teasing her as the outline of his taut muscles were shown off, and as she kept looking she decided that she wanted to do more than look. She wanted to touch.

She pushed his hands away from her making him give her a surprised look and then watched as she pulled him even closer if it was even possible. Her hands went to the base of his shirt and she messed with and started rolling it up his abs, she stopped when she got to his arms giving him a pointed look. He smirked getting the hint and lifted his hands letting her continue and eventually helping her as she reached her height limit since she was still sitting on the stool.

When the shirt came completely off he threw it on the side and looked down to watch her as one of her fingers landed on his chest and slowly traveled downwards to his abs and stopped at his waist bands. She then leaned in towards him and started kissing his chest as she did thst one of her hands caressed the open spaces not being occupied by her lips.

He looked down while she continued her assault his eyes went back to her cleavage. He had a pretty good view since he was standing and she was sitting, feeling that it was time to move on to better things he asked, "You took something off me…isn't fair if I take something off you?"

Wanda stopped her kissing and rolled her eyes at him. She then brought her hands up making him smirk as he easily and quickly removed her tank top. He took a quick glance at her lacy red bra and seeing more skin he excitedly crushed his lips on to hers again. One of his hands rested at the back of her neck as he pushed their lips together, his other hand was being more adventurous as it snuck into her bra finding the perked nubbin. He pinched and pulled on it, that along with the sudden feeling of something poking at her thigh caused Wanda's mouth to open in mid-kiss and moan against his lips.

He smirked as the sound escaped her lips; his nether regain twitched excitedly reacting to the noise as well. Wanda went in for another kiss as he gave a harsher pinch but when she leaned in her lips met orange hair. John was already on the move again, his lips going back towards her chest. When he reached his destination he looked at the at the rounds mounds, both breast now how erected peaks poking out. He licked the skin around where the bra started taking his time before getting to his prize.

Wanda watched the orange haired boy as he nipped at the skin not covered by her bra, she gave an annoyed whimper-ish sound making his blue eyes come up to meet hers, mischief twinkled in them. She glared at him, getting the hint to either keep going or stop, John grabbed the cups of her bra, pulled the material up making them squish together before flipping the material over exposing her.

He eyed the hardened pink nipples before his eyes went back to look into her own. Without looking away his face moved forwards and licked at the nubbin on his right while one of his hands grabbed the one of the right. His thumb turned circles around the hard mound while his mouth worked on sucking and biting the other. Wanda 's elbows went back and rested on the counter top of the desk needing support as her back arched upwards shoving her body more into him.

He smirked as she wiggled and moaned while his mouth skillfully nibbled on the sensitive area. Wanting to add to her pleasure his free hand traveled under her skirt, his hand smoothly went up her thigh and found her wet core. His thumb then started rubbing circles on the wet cloth covering her most precious area. As he watched her wither and shake some more he felt himself getting harder, he needed to finish this soon before he couldn't contain himself from taking her.

She gasped as he injected one of his digits into her. "Fuck…" she moaned as he pumped the finger in out quickly. She got wetter as the sound of her juices making contact with his fingers echoed through her ear drums. At this point she was so far out of it with pleasure that she didn't know what she was enjoying more, the way his finger fucked her tight hole, the way his teeth bit into her right nipple or the way his left hand twisted at her left nipple. All she knew is that she was in bliss and even through it all she managed to talk and curse.

"Fuck…fuck fuck...how are you so good at this?" she managed to ask through a moan, as the question processed in her mind she sobered up a bit. "Never mind…don't answer that…" she added, her voice losing some of her excited edge.

John stopped sucking on her tit and pulled his finger out of her. Her frowned into her breast as his other hand stopped teasing her he then stood up straight to look at her face to face.

"Luv…you really know how to ruin the mood dontcha?"

"Wha…" she didn't get to finish questioning him as he harshly grabbed the bottom of her thighs and pulled her closer to him making her wet core meet the tent in his pants. She gave a moan at the sudden friction.

"Believe whatever you want ta believe but the idea going on your pretty little head that it has to do with a certain blond is wrong…if I practiced this on anyone before you it was a very long time ago and it's no one you would know."

"…" she didn't respond; just bit her lips to help from moaning as he kept grinding into her.

"You're also forgetting that the best teacher for this kind of shit would be good old fashion naughty videos…"

Wanda let a smile slip at this confession, "Whatever…" she responded and surprised him by pushing him away a bit. For a moment he thought that the fun had ended but realized she wanted to go to the next step as she started fumbling with his belt. He put his hands on hers stopping them and brought them up to his lips giving them a gentle kiss.

"Sorry Luv… don't think we got time for that…" she frowned at this making him let a small chuckle out, "Don't worry…I'll finish you off…" he teased and leaned in towards her. She didn't reply, instead their lips met in another heated kiss. While his mouth occupied itself with hers one of his hands found itself going back in between her thighs as the other rested on her knee. When they pulled away from the kiss he started kissing down her jaw line.

As he continued his pecks down her body she took a glance at the clock, "How are you planning to 'finish me off', you only have 3 minutes."

He grinned into her skin and kept pecking down her body past her plump breast. "Oh I think I can find away…" he answered mumbling against her skin. She watched him curiously and her eyes widened as his kisses started focusing on her knees. He kept kissing at the knees and slowly started to move inwards to the thighs making her bit her lip and making her legs start closing on instinct. This didn't stop him though; it seemed that he found the destination he wanted so slowly he started to pry the legs wider.

Wanda's cheeks started to burn up as he started kissing her inner thigh, "You know what…maybe we should just stop and start getting ready to…go…" the last part came out low and raspy as his kisses started getting closer and closer to her wetness.

"Getting shy?" she heard from under her skirt. She didn't answer, her hands just went and grabbed the base of the stool she was sitting on griping tightly on the metal as she felt a finger press against her core, as it did she felt the cloth covering her disappear, now she was truly exposed.

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as an intense pleasure and warmth exploded within her body.

**3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 **

"FUCK!"

Wanda heard the yell, which was odd because for being her yell it actually sounded quite masculine. She slowly opened her eyes and as she did she registered a pain form the back of her head.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

She blinked several times and realized that that was not her yell after all. She slowly looked down at herself and saw that she was fully dressed, feeling panicked and confused she turned around on the bar stool. There in front of her was John fully clothed with both hands on his forehead.

Noticing that she was up and looking at him his blue eyes met hers, "Ya sure have a hard head shelia…"

"What?" she asked confused and looked around at her surroundings, they were still in the recording studio. "What happened?" she asked.

John rubbed his forehead with one hand but managed to shrug, "I'm guessing you fell asleep. I was only gone for five minutes and when I came back you were already over here. I was coming to wake you up because I heard you making sounds as if you were in pain but when I was going to tap your shoulder you sprang up and head butted me…"

"Oh…" she answered; "I guess I must have been having a nightmare…" she answered hoping that warmth from her cheeks wasn't visible.

"Want to talk about?"

"NO!" she yelled averted her eyes from his.

John took a step back not expecting the yell, "Oh…alright. Don't need to get excited. Just thought it might make you feel better…they say that dreams and nightmares are the hidden thoughts of our consciences you know…you sure you don't want to talk abou…"

"NO!"

"O…k…" he replied and smirked as he studied her face carefully.

Wanda eyed him carefully through her peripherals, noticing that he was staring at her oddly she turned back to him, "What?" she asked as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh nothing…it just…I think you might have something on the side of your lip…" he answered biting his lip trying to keep from smiling. "Anyway, we better get out of here…our times pretty much ran out…" and with that he grabbed his things and made a dash through the door.

Wanda watched him startled at how fast he had gotten away, sure this session had been awkward but to leave that fast was weird. To think he left that fast and he had no idea what her perverse nightmare had been, if anyone should be running out in a hurry it should have been her.

She sighed and started making her way towards the door as well. As she walked her hand went to the side of her face to get whatever John had seen on her lip off, as she felt the wet substance she froze in horror and looked down at her fingers.

Drool.

"Fuck my life…"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** The Spot ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Laura Lex walked through the empty hallways leading towards the kitchen. They had been at the DDR for hours now and she was starting to get hungry. Thanks to the fact that she was eliminated she now had a chance to step away and sneak a snack.

When she reached the kitchen she was surprised to see the bright light on indicating that she wasn't alone. As soon as she took a step into the kitchen she regretted. The kitchen was not empty as she hoped it would be; over by the fridge was a body. The head was submerged inside the black box making the only thing visible black pants and the bottom of a dark blue shirt.

She frowned and stood still, scared that any movement she made would alert him to her presence. She then took a quick glance behind her and wondered if she could manage to sneak out without him ever noticing she was there. As she took a small silent step back his body rose and his head slightly turned in her direction.

His sapphire eyes met her hazel green and time seemed to stand still. As she watched him she noticed that he didn't seem at all surprised to see her.

"They're still at it?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yup…"

"Who's left?" he asked and turned away from her sticking his head back inside the fridge.

"The same three that were there after you got eliminated."

He gave a small scoff, "They all just got lucky…"

"Say's the sore loser…"

"Like you're one to talk."

"Actually I know and can admit that I'm not that great at that type of dancing. I prefer the real thing…so I wasn't surprised at all when Roberto eliminated me. You on the other hand looked quite shocked when Jubilee mopped the floor with you on that expert song…"

Pietro didn't respond to his comment. He watched him for a few seconds waiting for an answer; when it didn't come she rolled her eyes and started taking a few feet towards him. She stopped when she saw him turn to face her, something hanging off his mouth.

"Watyawanheranyway…" he mumbled through the plastic in his mouth.

She didn't know what surprised her more, that fact that he was talking to her with a go-gurt in his mouth or the fact that she was able to understand every single muffled word.

"I came for a snack…are there any more of those?" she asked eyeing the yogurt.

He looked upwards towards the celling as if he was thinking about it, after a moment he took the go-gurt out of his mouth. "Nope…this was the last one…wants some?" he asked perking an eye brow at her.

She made a disgusted face, "No thanks…the last thing I want are _your_ cooties…"

"_Sorry_…I didn't know we were still five," he responded with a grin, "and you were getting plenty of my 'cooties' just recently so sucking on this shouldn't make much of a difference…"

Laura Lex brought a hand and pinched her forehead at his words, "I'm so glad no one was around to hear that…"

Pietro looked at her puzzled before understanding and smirking, "That's not how I meant it but if you're willing…"

"Stop talking," she interrupted him and threw him a glare, "Since you finished the last fucken yogurt can you at least get me a water."

Pietro looked at her for a second before turning back to the fridge; he stuck his head in once more and took a water bottle out. Laura outstretched her hand out to take it, Pietro then made a movement that made it seem like he was going to hand the bottle over but at the last moment he curved it and moved it about the air as if it were an airplane before putting it back in the fridge.

He then stepped away from the fridge, "Why don't you get it yourself…"

"What do you know…we are five," she responded as she smoothly walked past him to get to the tall, black appliance. He watched her carefully, as she grabbed a water bottle out and turned around to start walking away from him and probably out the room. Before she made it very far a hand grabbed onto her wrist and with fast agility she found herself pinned to the empty wall by the refrigerator. The water that she had been holding was on the floor a few feet away from them, a little bent but other than that unharmed.

Laura frowned as she looked down at the water bottle before turning her attention back to the silver haired boy. The first thing she looked at was the chest pressed up against her own, and then her eyes slowly stared making their way upwards. Her eyes meet the sapphire orbs for the briefest moments before her gaze kept moving upwards to see Pietro's hands covering her own as he pinned her to the wall. One of those hands was still holding his go-gurt.

"For someone who said they didn't want this to happen again you aren't putting up much a fight…"

Laura Lex remained quiet as she thought over the words. The sudden urge of feelings she had had earlier about wanting Pietro this close were suddenly rushing back. She felt an internal struggle within her and lucky for her the smarter part of her brain responded, "I'm not putting up a fight because I doubt you'll do anything…"

He looked surprised by her answer, "And why would you think that…I didn't hesitate the last two times."

"You didn't, but the difference between then and now is that those last two times we were completely alone."

Pietro looked around after this statement, "We look pretty alone now…" he responded leaning towards her.

Laura's heartbeat started speeding up, feeling his breath on her cheek. "We look but we're not…there are six other people just down the hall…" she answered quietly. As she finished her statement he stopped moving and then surprised her by letting her hands go and taking a step back giving them room.

He then moved away making Laura Lex's heart beat started to regulate. She eyed him wearily wanting him to back up even more. The feelings of wanting him close were still there, yet having him close was only making her feel anxious because she knew that if anything happened it would be wrong and also it would just be a game for him. She wasn't someone's toy…as that thought ran through her head she suddenly thought of Julian, her own toy.

She got broken out of her thoughtful trance as Pietro gave a small cough and then put the go-gurt back in his mouth. After slurping some of it his lips parted, "I think you're mistaken…on two things…"

Laura Lex didn't bother answering and just waited for him to continue.

"First off…There could be a whole fucken crowd in that other room. It wouldn't matter to me; I do what I want, when I want. Second…this go-gurt is pretty fucken delicious…you should have some…"

"What flavor is i…"

She didn't have to finish the question; the flavor was Berry Blue Blast. The sweet taste of berries was mixing with her saliva as his cold tongue massaged the yogurt against her taste buds. Her response was instantaneous, wanting more of the cold berry mixture. In her defense, it was the taste she wanted more of, she really liked blueberries. They were sweet and they were blue, her response had nothing to do with the fact that the taste was transferred through a kiss.

Pietro lips finally parted from her, "It was good right?" he asked while his lips still hovered closely above hers. Her lips parted to speak but before they could utter a sound they both froze as they heard footsteps approaching the room, and as quick as lightning Pietro was gone from in front of her.

"There you guys are…what are you guys up to? Not destroying the kitchen I hope…"

Laura Lex watched Roberto pick up the water bottle from the floor; he eyed it with perked eyebrow and the turned to look at the other two teens waiting for an answer.

"Pietro's being a douche…nothing new," Laura answered nonchalantly and stated walking towards the dark skinned boy taking the bottle as he reached him.

"What you do now?" Roberto asked with a groan.

"I didn't do anything."

"He took the last yogurt!" Laura accused glaring at him.

Roberto looked confused at the accusation, "What? But I just bought that box today and brought it before we started playing…"

"She's a nut…I have no idea why she came up with that conclusion…"

Laura's eyes widened a bit, "What?" she asked looking at Roberto.

"There's a full box in the freezer…" he answered and proceeded in walking over to the freezer showing her the new box. "I came to get one for Amara…"

Laura's head snapped to Pietro who was smirking at her. His gaze moved away from her to look at the clock above the door way, "You better hurry up and get your snack…it's 5 minutes until 4:30 so John should be here any minute…" and with that he walked out of the kitchen leaving Roberto alone with a fuming Blue haired sophomore.

A few minutes later Roberto emerged back into the main room with a disgruntled Laura Lex following, a Berry Blue Blast go-gurt in her mouth. Pietro had retreated away from the group to the other side of the stage, his guitar in hand. His fingers and lips seemed to be moving but no audio noise was heard from where he was.

"What happened?" Amara asked looking from her confused boyfriends face to her roommates annoyed face.

"I have no idea…then again with those two who ever knows?" Roberto answered handing her the yogurt he got her. Amara smiled amused, shook her head and then turned to stare at the last dance off. Roberto had been eliminated, leaving only two people dancing, and if everyone was going to be honest there were shock at the two that had survived.

"How long have they've been at it?" Laura asked staring at the gamers.

"Roberto got eliminated ten minutes ago, they've been on expert ever since and you can tell it's taking its toll. Their jumps have gotten sloppy…"

Laura nodded at Amara's answer as they all watched waiting for one of them to start getting booed.

"What in the world are you guys doing?"

"SHHHHHHH…" came five different voices not bothering to turn to the newcomers. The one person who wasn't obsessively watching the game turned and gave the two new comers a strange look.

"You guys come together?"

"NO!" Wanda nearly yelled making Pietro stare at his sister oddly.

"We just happened to meet outside, Wanda was about to ring the door when I got here and let her in instead," John answered with a shrug. He then smiled and looked at the spectacle in front of him, "It seems you guys stayed busy while waiting for me…and I thought today was more of a guy's hang out day…"

"We got uninvited, unwanted visitors," Pietro answered moving his eyes from his best friend and his sister to stare a dark midnight blue hair.

"Why are they here?" Wanda asked ignoring the insult.

"Electricity at school went out; they came looking for a refuge."

Wanda smirked at his wording, "Make it sound so intense…it's not like they were going to die because they didn't have their TV, iPod, and kindle…"

"Don't tell me, they're the ones that came here…"

Before either twin could make any more comments an explosion of noise came from the others making them turn. The game was over and there was a victor.

John frowned and made his way towards them, "I want to play!" he whined.

"Too late, you should have been here two hours ago."

John frowned and went to punch Roberto in the arm. The dark skinned boy averted the hit and managed to dodge more punches thrown by the orange haired boy.

"Good one…" Anna managed to tell Jubilee with a smile before walking towards Wanda, inquiring about when she had gotten there.

"Who would have thought you'd be the winner…"

Jubilee frowned, "What are you trying to say?"

"That I didn't think you'd win…" Ray answered with a smirk knowing he was about to set his girlfriend off.

"WHAT? WHY? Is it because I'm a girl! Cause girls can do whatever boys can do! Heck we can do it even better! I'll have you know that instead of going on classy trips during the summer I had to stay home and entertain myself with games including DDR so I worked hard and have skills for kind of cra…"

Ray smirked as she kept going on and on. She was so annoyed that she had decided to face away from him and every time he moved to be facing her she moved in the opposite direction. After a few seconds of this game he grabbed her by the shoulders so she wouldn't move anymore, "All right already, I get it…" he interrupted her hushing her up as she glowered at him. He then leaned in towards her so that their noses touched, "You're awesome and a badass…especially if you beat Pietro…"

That comment made her smile, "That was pretty cool wasn't it?"

He nodded having their noses bump, "Very…" he answered before his lips descended on hers.

Pietro rolled his eyes from where he sat. It was 4:30, all the band members where there but more than half of them were too busy being pussy whipped to get their asses over to him to start the band discussion. He made a disgruntled sound as he strummed the guitar; the small sound he had made didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong? Can't handle all the pda? Cause now you know how we feel…"

He didn't bother looking up, he just shrugged, "Is that how you all feel or just you?"

She scoffed but took a seat next to him, "Don't flatter yourself…I could care less how much you kiss and touch your stupid whore…"

Pietro looked up to look at her, "Good…cause I don't care how much you kiss and touch your stupid ass of a boyfriend…" he then turned away from her and looked back to the guitar in his hand. "I don't care about them either…" he added and gave a nudge towards the others, "I just wished they'd hurry up so we can get this show on the road…"

"Then I guess the good thing about that is that you don't need them, you have me…"

Pietro strummed the guitar to hard as she said this making the string snap, "Fuck…" he mumbled as he brought the finger that had got caught in the crossfire of the snap to his lips. He then looked up at her questionably.

She looked away from him, "You don't need them because we're the only ones that warm up on vocals anyway…plus they'll probably come and join us soon enough when they see that we've started." He nodded agreeing with her, "It's your turn to pick," she added.

Pietro kept the finger on his lip, and he got at thoughtful expression on his face. "Alright…I got it…"

She nodded and waited for him to start, after a small clear of the throat his lips parted and he started to slowly whisper.

"_Paralyzed…by my envy…of the night...I am lost without you here_…"

Laura Lex recognized the song and was surprised with his choice of song; usually he went for something more livelily. She watched him as he closed his eyes and his voice got louder.

"_And outside it looks like rain…For the last time, I bleed myself dry tonight.__And nothing I could ever write, would help you understand this life…There's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights…The wax will drip as so as blood…"_

His eyes opened and looked to her for his next line, "_Romance is dead and all is lust. You are the water in my lungs, we've lost it…"_

He perked an eyebrow at her as his next line came out growled, "_We are all alone…_"

She bit her lip, she knew what that look was. He was questioning why it was taking her so long to join in. She would never admit that she had been too distracted by the softness of his voice. She blinked rapidly a few times and then opened her own mouth as his closed.

"_Paralyzed by my envy of the night, I am lost without you here, and outside it looks like rain. Tonight I bleed myself dry, I bleed myself dry, I bleed myself dry…"_

He opened his mouth again and joined her. By now all the other teens had turned to watch them, their soft voices echoing through the room.

"_And nothing I could ever write would help you understand this life. There's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights. The wax will drip as so as blood, romance is dead and all is lust. You are the water in my lungs, we've lost it..."_

Pietro then closed his eyes growled out the last word, _"__NOW!"_

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer alone with his the blue haired girl. Roberto, Ray, Remy and John where now with them on either side having their six bodies form a circle, practice had started.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Remy smirked proud of himself since he had been able to sneak away without anyone noticing him. He could finally give himself the smoking break he had been craving since earlier. By this time any other day he would have already satisfied his urge for the cancer stick but since they had guest he couldn't be rude and just leave them. At least that was the excuse he gave himself, it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he had heard from a certain fire lover that one of the beauties inside the house disliked smokers.

He started digging through the pockets of his pants, finding a lighter. He then started opening the door leading to the backyard; he took a step out and smelled the fresh air, knowing that in a few seconds we would help pollute it. As he started digging into the back of his pants pockets he failed to notice eyes staring at him.

"Merde...where did I leave dem stupid dings..."

"Ah've heard that talking tah yahrself is a sign of insanity..."

Remy jumped at the unexpected noise. He then turned and faced her, his fingers leaving his back pocket forgetting all about his guilty pleasure.

"...'ey...when did y'all sneak out chere..."

She offered him a secretive smile, "A while ago..."

"Needed a break from the noise?"

"That...and the giggling. Ah have no idea how Wanda is putting up with it. Ah was sure she would follow meh as soon as she noticed I was gone." He smiled and nodded at the response.

"So what's yahr excuse? Ah doubt yah came tah get away from tee noise since yah're one of the ones helping cause it."

He shrugged, "Jus needed some fresh air," he lied.

Anna perked an eyebrow not quite believing him. Before she could call him out on it his lips parted...

"So it's my lucky day cause along wit fresh air I get de company of un belle femme…"

Anna's mouth opened and closed, the accusation of him lying stuck in her throat. Even though the first part had sounded like a lie, she could hear the sincerity in the second part so she remained silent.

After a few minutes in the comfortable silence as they watched the sky darkening he broke the silence.

"So…y' surprised a lot of people today…"

"Did ah?" she answered grinning up at the sky.

"Oui…who would have though y'd be good at dat kinda game…almost came out the champ."

"Who did yah get the game from?"

"Kur…" Remy didn't finish saying the name getting the clue.

Knowing that he realized what she meant Anna turned to face him, "That brother of mine always preferred tah play games with others…he didn't really liahke doing tangs bah himself…guess he got lucky he had a sister that was willing tah put up with his games."

He nodded and then they both went back into another comfortable silence, this time it was her turn to break it though.

"Yah've been busy...haven't seen yah since Tuesday when yay were late for practice..."

He nodded agreeing with her but didn't make a move to respond or give an explanation to why. Then again she didn't need one. She knew perfectly well why. It hadn't taken a lot of effort to find out that Jean had yet to start her tutoring sessions with Scott, meaning they were still on the outs and that Jean was occupying her time with the Cajun.

"Since ah haven't seen yah since then ah haven't gotten the chance to thank yah..."

This made him look over to her, "Fo?"

"Don't act dumb...yah know why."

He smiled, "Yo welcome."

"Yah didn't have tah do that...thay were gonna paint ovah it the next day."

"Je sais…mais…jus because I didn't have ta didn't mean I didnt want ta...maybe it didn't bother you seeing that crap but it bothered me."

She nodded and looked back up to the sky. "Well thank yah...I owe yah something...lunch if yah want."

"Y' don't owe me nothing...friends do thing for friends just because...but I'll take de lunch just so we can hang out...I'm paying though..."

"Ah refuse."

"What?"

"Yah can't paint mah locker and then take meh tah lunch!"

He laughed, "yes I can...plus I need to make up time since we haven't hung out a lot...you said it yourself."

She opened her mouth to argue but stopped as he moved to stand in front of her and pressed two fingers to her lips as he leaned in towards her, "we're going to lunch and I'm paying and dats dat..."

After those words they stood frozen place. Emerald orbs met brown ones...

"What's this?"

Both teens jumped at the voice, and if they were going to be honest they would have to say they were very shocked by whose voice it was.

"Oh oh..." A sing song voice crooned as more people started walking through the wooden gate connecting the street yard to the back yard.

"hey...what are you doing here?" Remy asked walking towards them and leaning over to kiss the lips of one of the girls who moved her head making his lips meet her cheek instead.

"I wanted to surprise you but it seems that the one in for the surprise was me…" Jean answered staring at Anna. "I thought you were practicing?"

"Taking a break."

"From what? You guys just basically fool around...and I didn't think you enjoyed anyone else's company but John's for your break..." she finished eyes narrowing as she looked at the green clad Goth

Behind Jean there was snickering making Remy's eyes narrow as he stared at the other girls.

"Scram..." he stated making Vertigo and Tabitha's grins fade. Jean glanced at them from over her shoulder and nodded agreeing with Remy. Emma nodded and started walking towards the door all the other girls in tow making sure to avoid eye contact with the green eyed girl. The only one that didn't shy away was Elizabeth who shared a look with Anna, a ghost if a smile on her features.

When they were gone leaving only three people Remy turned and looked at Anna, "Excuse us a minute..."

He then grabbed Jean from her elbow and started dragging her outside towards the street yard closing the wooden door behind them leaving the green eyed beauty alone. When they were on the other side and a few feet away from the gates he let her go and glowered at her.

"Yo being rude..."

Jean laughed sarcastically, "I'm being rude!" She nearly screamed out making Remy wince. "You don't think grabbing me like that was rude? And you don't think being with another girl like that behind your girlfriends back is rude…"

"Keep your voice down, and I already told y' I'm on a smoking break…" Remy answered through gritted teeth.

"Then where is the cigarette?" Jean responded.

Remy didn't answer right away; he sighed and ran a hand through his straight hair which he had kept loose that day. "Jean…petite…I'm getting so tired of all the jealous bull shit…"

"Jealous?! I am NOT jealous of that stupid skunk headed bit…"

"STOP…"

Jeans eyed widened at Remy's yell.

"Just stop. I dunno why y' got so much hostility towards dat girl but it ends now!"

"Hostility? When the hell have I been hostile?" Jean snarled.

"Y' don't fucken call desecrating her locker hostile?" he asked leaning in towards her not wanting the harsh whisper to be over heard. Jean eyes widened again and her mouth opened to deny the accusation but before she could speak she was interrupted. "Don't say anything if it's going to be a lie cause I swear petite if a lie falls from yo lips right now we're through…"

"…" Jean looked down and both seniors remained silent. Remy sighed and looked back down at Jean as a whimper sound escaped her lips. He put a hand under her chin and raised her face towards him, as he looked into her blue eyes he saw a hint of unshed tears. Jean then harshly pulled her face away from his and looked at the ground besides them.

"How am I not supposed to get jealous?" she asked. "I'm your girlfriend Remy! Yet I have to hunt you down to spend time with you...and you just give _HER_ your time so willingly… "

"Look…I didn kno she was out 'ere when I came out…"

"It doesn't matter, you stayed."

"Well I wasn' gonna leave…she's a friend."

Jean opened her mouth to respond but was stopped as they both heard the wooden door open.

"Sorry ta interrupt but…we're ready to move on Rem…" neither teen moved making John fidget, "Uh…hi Jean…" he greeted trying to get a response from either of them.

Jean mumbled a weak "hi". Remy turned to face his orange haired friend and said something about being there in a minute. John nodded and left. When he was gone Remy turned back to look at Jean.

"Let's finish this latter hm? I'd love fo ya ta stay and watch…but if ya can't be nice den maybe we should meet up later…" she didn't say anything so he just leaned in and gave a peck to her cold lips which didn't move at all, and with that he was gone.

When he was gone Jean blinked her eyes a few times and the 'unshed' tears that had glazed her eyes over were suddenly gone as if they had never been there to begin with. She frowned, 'this isn't good…' she thought to herself and stared walking towards the wooden gate. 'He actually sounded close to ending it…and it was all because of…' her thought process stopped as she looked up after passing the gate.

"You haven't left…"

"Why would ah do that? It's a beautiful night out?" Anna answered from the same spot she had been earlier with Remy. Her face was looking at the sky not even bothering to look at the red head senior who started walking towards her.

When Jean stopped walking right in front of her Anna finally looked at her with a 'what?' expression.

"What do you want?"

"Ah don't want anything…yah stopped right in front of meh."

"I meant what do you want from me? You obviously want my attention if you're putting so much effort and energy into my men…"

"Actually the beauty of it is that ah'm hardly putting any effort at all? And ah'm sorrah tah disagree but at this tiamhe it doesn't seem liahke yah have any man at all. Yah've let one of them completely go and as fohr the otha, well he didn't seem tah happy with yah," Anna answered with a small smile.

"Don't let any of this confuse you...they're both mine."

"Ah didn't see yahr name on them…"

"Well it's obviously nowhere where you could see…'

"Ah've seen plenty of skin on both…believe meh…there was nothing there."

Jean glared and stepped closer to the shorter girl, hoping that she would somehow intimidate her by her closeness. Anna didn't move, "Whatever…enjoy _my_ boyfriend for the rest of the day…because you won't be seeing him for a few weeks. I can promise you that…" and with those words Jean started making her way inside.

"So since yahr gonna be focusing on Remy does that mean Scott's up for grabs?"

Jean stopped walking, it seem like she wanted to make a comeback, but she either thought about it and decided it wasn't a good idea or didn't have a good comeback because after a few seconds she returned to her stroll and disappeared.

Anna smirked pretty proud at how things had gone, though they weren't planned. She turned her face back up towards the dark sky; stars were starting to twinkle out. Her smirk slowly started to fade though…Jean seemed pretty determined with her words, so if what she was saying was true it meant that her lunch with Remy would be taking a rain check.

She sighed and started standing up straight, if that was the way it was going to be then she should take Jean's advice and enjoy the company of her Cajun friend while she had it. While walking towards the door she ignored the feeling of dread that was lurking inside of her, she knew…she felt that Jean would keep her word and quite frankly she wasn't ready to let go…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Meanwhile O****-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Jean watched Remy for a few seconds; she was standing on the stage waiting for him to get a free moment. Off the stage stood her clique, their eyes narrowed as thy looked at the group of girls on the stage. If Wanda, Jubilee and Amara felt the glares they paid little attention to them as they talked and played on their phones.

"Alright…so I guess this means we've made our decision, have any songs in mind?" Roberto asked Laura Lex who grinned.

"Oh yes…plenty actually."

Ray frowned at this.

"Well, what are they?" Pietro asked impatiently and then they all listened to Laura Lex name a bunch of songs and artist.

While she went off Remy stepped sideways seeing that his girlfriend was waiting for him.

"I'm going to go…" she whispered as he leaned his ear towards her.

"Oh…" he answered disappointment in the tone.

"But it's not because I can't play nice. It's because I'd rather us finish this conversation in a better atmosphere and plus I really think you should think over some of the things I said. I'm sorry if I upset you or disappointed you, but some of the things I did, even though they were wrong were born from my affection for you. I just want you to keep that in mind. I love you and want to spend time with you…so I think it's pretty normal for me to feel the way I do. I'll be waiting for your call…"

He nodded, taking in each and every word she said. She turned around then and made it seem like she was going to leave but suddenly stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah…you asked me a few days ago why I stopped tutoring even though I love it so much. It was for you Rem…I thought we could start spending more quality time together…" and with that final lie she walked away from him, the rest of her group following closely behind as they made their way out.

Remy watched the redhead girl until she disappeared. He couldn't help the feel of guilt start washing over him; she had made some valid points. The biggest one being that she was his girlfriend but he spent more time with…

His thoughts didn't get to finish saying her name because the object of his thoughts walked in from one of the hallways. Emerald met brown for brief moment before she broke the eye contact as she went to sit next to the other girls. He watched her for a minute before turning away from her sight and rejoining the others, his decision made up.

He would start spending more time with Jean; he owed her that, especially if she had quit tutoring for him.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** TBC O****-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Oh oh…Jean…that horrible LIAR! Making poor Remy feel guilty! Anyhoo…

**ROMY-** Not too much but what was there was pretty sweet! Aww they're going to get separated. I initially wanted Remy to confront Rogue about Scott in this chap but I think I'll wait…I want Remy to have a chit chat with Betts before I get that ball going. Anyhoo both our babies shall be sad as they get torn apart by our evil red head villain…

**XIETRO**- Get married already! Right? Ok well maybe not because we still need them to get spicer and smexier…Pietro's funny, lying to her about the go gurt and then shoving the taste into her mouth…that pervert…

**JONDA**- /turns into a red tomato/ Oh my…who knew Wanda was the perv in that relationship? Haha…so it wasn't horribly graphic but it's so funny that writing that still made me blush…anyhoo there you have it jonda lovers, I am considering this a Jonda chap btw and we shall see if Wanda's dream (which according to John is her consciences desire) ever comes reality ;)

**JUBILAY**- He likes making her mad…that's cute. Kissing…that's cute too. I think I'll be focusing on them in the next chapter…we'll see…

**AMARTO**- HE HELD HER HAND THE WHOLE SONG! That is just too sweet and cute of him…though seriously dancing was probably hard lol. That guy…I see Roberto just being the sweetest most charming thing…unless he gets really upset about something…we should try avoiding getting him mad…maybe…

Alright, that's it! I actually have DDR on the Wii so the songs used are actually in the game and those are, "_**Spice up your life**_" by the **Spice Girls** (haha To Pietro and Remy's horror) and "_**A Year without Rain**_" by **Selena Gomez**…the song that Xietro sings for their warm up is "_**City Lights**_" by **Motionless in White**.

Also our sweet Doom Doll (aka Gravilia on deviant art) has made another precious fanart! This time it's of Wanda so if you wanna check it out go to her deviant account or you can also check it out on my XietroQueen Tumblr!

I hope you guys enjoyed and will review! Hopefully I'll see you in two weeks (there might actually be a slight chance that I might take a longer week…but I doubt it…just a head up!). See You Soon!


	27. Sleep Deprivation

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** AN ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

I'm here on time! Yay!

A great big thanks to: **RRL24, Coolsvilletimes, Dark Lord of the Xmen, Awwesome, Nancy** (thanks for the review! Glad you loved it. Lol the kisses are still going to be slow but they're coming), **Fiya **(Let me love you! I loved all your reviews and missed you in the last few chapters! You need to get some way for me to get in touch with you because I would love to reply to everything you said! I really really loved everything you said and wish I could have a huge reply but my author notes will get to big lol. Anyhoo thanks for the review and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and the couple interactions), **NaijaStrawberrie, Ryromaniac, Lovmeant2Be, Lala** (lol yes it was all a dream! Lol. Ray is awesome I like him a lot too, especially with that new piercing I gave him. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review. Also thanks for the encouragement! I'm up to 16 pounds, yay), **Guest **(thanks for letting me know about Jeans eyes. I remember them being blue in the animated series so I'll be keeping them blue just cause I don't want both her and Anna to have the same eye color :) thanks for the review and I'm glad you're liking the story), **Lovely smile** (omg you got your husband reading this? Lol how did you manage that? My husband would not read this at all, he's a jerk lol. I shall grant your jealousy wish but it shall have to wait till the next chapter! Also I don't have any prank ideas at this time but I'm open to suggestions! Thanks for the review!), and **Xmangal** for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate the feedback!

Anyhoo hope you guys like and review! Enjoy.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Chapter 27 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

The room was completely quiet and dark. Or at least it would have been completely quiet if it wasn't for the small rustling of sheets and a body moving back and forth, then the slight sound of a bump as said body moved from their stomach onto their back.

Green eyes opened and stared into the darkness. As she remained motionless for the moment she could hear the distinct sound of deep breathing and low snores. She growled at herself in annoyance, hating the fact that she could not get comfortable enough to sleep. She frowned as her eyes adjusted to the darkness letting her see the objects that had been shadows just a few minutes ago.

Feeling that this would keep her awake even longer she let her eye lids close and welcomed complete darkness. No objects and no shadows…just her thoughts. She regretted this action as soon as it happened as images of the day started replaying in her head.

After Jean had left being followed by her pack of hyenas the band had practiced for another hour or so. Anna and the others kept themselves busy being on their phones and at some point Jubilee turned the dancing game back on to give Amar pointers. During that time Wanda and Anna looked between both sides of the stage. On one side there were two laughing girls as they played their dancing game on the other side stood 6 teens talking and singing acapella. Every once in a while they would hear music from a phone or a handmade beat from that direction.

Finally when it seemed that the songs were picked the 6 teens stated making their way towards them. Ray and Roberto quickly passed them without a second glance and headed to watch the two younger girls. Before Anna could turn to look at the other four teens they made their presence known.

"That's the longest practice we've had in a while…thank god it's it over," Laura whined as she hovered over Anna's seat. "Can we get out of here and get something to eat? I'm starving and the only thing I've had is that stupid go-gurt."

"HEY!"

Laura grinned at Roberto who was glowering at her from his spot by the mat Amara was dancing on. "Sorry Berto! It was a yummy …if someone hadn't killed the experience for me it would have been better…" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she answered waving a hand dismissing her mumble, "I'm just in the mood for real food."

"Actually so am I…" Ray remarked not taking his eyes off the petite Asian who was in mid jump.

"Should we go together?" John asked and turned to Pietro.

Pietro looked like he was thinking about it, he turned to look at his blue haired co-vocalist who had a 'hell no' expression on her face. "I…don't have a problem with that. If you'll have us…"

Laura opened her mouth to express her facial expression in words but was stopped as a loud "Ya!" startled them. When she looked over to the person who had made the sound she saw the dark skinned girl arms in the air as Roberto held her up from her waste.

"We're going out together!" Amara remarked happily.

"Wait a minute! We didn't say ye…"

"Give it up, ah think yah've lost this one," Anna interrupted her.

"But I don't want to go with the cocky idiotic…"

"Yah wanna be the ones tah break it tah them then?" Anna asked looking at the younger girls who had stopped playing and instead were making small chat with their partners. Laura Lex looked at the sight in front of her and frowned at the cheesy smiles. She growled and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Fine…whatever…It's not like I'm going to end up siting with that jack hole…" she answered once again mumbling the last part.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side because thirty minutes later they found themselves sitting in the outside tables at a local diner sitting in a pairs of four. Amara, Jubilee, Ray and Roberto had automatically split off together wanting to discuss the upcoming drama performance that they would have to be in.

Laura Lex much to her displeasure ended up sitting next to Pietro, not by choice of course. Wanda had decided that she wasn't all that hungry and had opted to just getting a basket of fries and an ice cream sundae, which she had stated she wasn't planning on eating all by herself giving Laura Lex a look. The blue haired girl thought about it for a moment but decided that she wasn't in the mood for "crap" food, she was in a mood for food food, so she declined and instead ordered a chili dog with an extra side of chili beans.

Wanda was about to rethink her selection but stopped when she heard a, "I'll share with you…" hearing this didn't make her happy, in fact it made her stomach twist and turn. She had then turned to the face the person and frowned, having an internal debate on whether she wanted the ice cream that bad.

After a few seconds of silence she nodded and headed towards the register to order, the orange haired Aussie following close behind. As they got farther apart from the others she mumbled a, "This doesn't mean anything you know…"

To which he answered, "Of course not luv…"

Finally when everyone had their food and where planning to sit down, Wanda sat next to John having to share some of her ice cream with the fire lover, Pietro sat across from them and then watched as Remy made his way to sit next to him when they all heard it.

"Wow…those fries look delicious…"

"Ya…"

"Are you going to let me have some?"

"…Yah already got yahr food…and plenty of it."

"But…this chili would probably taste more awesome with fries!"

"Ah'm not sharing my fries with yah…"

"But…"

"AH DON'T SHARE FOOD LEX! Yah know this!"

"But…"

Before letting her finish, Anna had nudged Remy giving him a look pleading him to follow her, which he did. Laura Lex watched her best friend walk off with the senior boy and then watched them take a seat in a two seater table a little away from all of them.

"You bitch!" Lex called off to her making the southerner smirk her way.

Wanda couldn't help but smirk as well; it was a pretty funny sight to watch Laura Lex look hesitantly between the seat next to Pietro and the table Anna had chosen to sit with Remy.

She held back her laugh, "Hurry up and sit down already before your food gets cold…"

Laura Lex did as she was told while still moping.

"It's your fault; you should have just ordered the fries to begin…you know how you are with food."

"I didn't think they were going to look that good!"

John put one of his own fries in his mouth as he watched his band mate, amused by her antics. Wanda just shook her head, unlike him, not amused at all. Both girls then stopped talking, getting ready to take a bite out of their food believing they were going to eat in silence, they were wrong.

"God, you're such a brat…"

Laura Lex stopped moving, chili dog in midair half ways to her mouth. Wanda groaned and the fry that John was halfway eating dropped onto his basket.

"Here we go again…" Wanda mumbled.

"So much for eating in peace," he replied.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Pietro looked at her unimpressed by the temper tantrum and chewed one the cheeseburger bite he had just put in his mouth. When it had all passed down his throat he repeated himself, "I called you a brat…" she opened her mouth to respond but he interrupted her, "Which you can deny if you want but it's what you're being…"

"We should get up and leave…there's another two seater by Remy and Anna…" John whispered to the raven hair teen next to him. Wanda didn't reply but waited for the explosion that was about to come from the short girl, before it could happen though her twin surprised her and the pyromaniac Aussie next to her.

Laura's eyes widened as she watched the silver haired boy bring his basket up and drop half the fries into her bowl of chili. "There…shut up now."

Laura Lex did just that, the angry response to being called a 'brat' stuck in her throat. She eyed the sapphire eyed boy confused, feeling her gaze he watched her through his peripherals waiting for her to speak. She frowned and looked away from him.

"I wasn't being a brat…I was just hungry…"

"Guess some people will never grow out of some annoying habits. I still have no idea where half the shit you eat goes…especially in your tiny body…"

"…" Wanda and John exchanged glances, being a little weird-ed out. This scenario had gone completely different than what they had imagined. Laura also stayed quite not knowing what to reply to the comment and the four then started eating in silence but for someone who was supposedly starving they were surprise when a chilli dog was left with only a few nibbles.

Hearing nothing from their general direction southern eyes peered over to the four quite teens.

"It's too quite avah there…"

"Maybe de killed each other off," Remy joked but turned to look at the quite table. After seeing that they were all quiet and just eating he shrugged and turned back to the Anna. "Ma'be dere actually 'ungry…"

"Mahbe…" she answered and took a bite from a fry not taking her eyes off the other table.

Remy watched her carefully, "So…y' don like sharing yo food chere?"

"Not in particular…" she answered taking another fry in her mouth. "Fat girls gotta eat…"

Remy looked her over after this comment not finding any 'fat' on her at all, well he did find an aspect where she was a little bit above average, but you would not find him complaining about it. He cleared his throat and looked away from the area below her neck, "If y' say so…gotta admit I find this a bit odd."

"Why?"

He looked upwards with a thoughtful expression, "I'm pretty sure I've stolen food from y' in som of de meals we've shared…"

"Ya yah have…and yarh lucky I restrained the urge tah stab yah with mah fork…"

He smirked at this and brought out the spork that had come with his food and went to pick at one of her fries, before the plastic object could get anywhere close to the golden fry his spork got stabbed with another spork. He looked at the collision surprised but then turned his eyes upward to look into vibrant green eyes.

"Ah'm not kidding…now yah know to stay away…"

He couldn't help but smirk at this and backed his hand away along with the damaged utensil. , "S'okay…girls dat actually eat dere food are are de more attractive ones…"

"Is that how Jean roped yah in?"

"…Not exactly…" Anna perked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Jean's more of a…'I can't eat dat cause I'm on a diet' type…"

"Then what was it that got yah?" she asked.

Remy watched the white banged Goth in front of him, studying her as she popped another fry into her mouth. He was surprised by the question and it showed because his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he thought out the answer.

After a minute of watching him she noticed his mouth stopped moving and he just watched her curiously. Suddenly feeling self-conscious by his gaze she fidgeted and looked down. "Sorrah, that might be tah personal tah ask…"

"Non…it's fine…we're friends, we can talk bout dese things…" he interrupted making her look up at him. "De answer I would tink would be about de same as yours…what caused y' ta date any boys ya dated?" he asked watching her intently having a certain person in mind.

"Ah dunno, ah suppose it was…A connection…an attraction…"

"Simple answer non?"

"Ya…"

"I tink de more complex question is what causes that dat attraction or connection ta stop…"

"...lies and betrayal…" she answered without much thought, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Is that what ended tings between Sco…"

"HEY!"

Both southerners jumped at the loud yell not letting Remy finish. They then turned to look at the orange haired boy waving his hands frantically in the air trying to get their attention.

"Ready to go?" he called out.

Anna looked at her empty basket and nodded, Remy frowned and shrugged. He then sighed, he couldn't finish his question now, the atmosphere and the time had passed. He got up taking his empty basket along with hers, disposed the remaining crumbs and paper into the trash and set the baskets on top of the trashcan.

"What were yah saying?" she asked when he came back to her, her lips curved upwards in a tiny smile.

"De rein…" he answered shaking his head. She perked an eyebrow at him but with a small shrug they started making their way towards the parked cars. They walked slowly leaving a big gap between them and the others, Anna noticed that as they got closer and closer to their destination he started walking slower.

"What is it?" she asked breaking the silence making him turn and look at her weirdly.

"Hmm?"

"Yah wanna say sometang…"

"What makes yah tink dat?"

She shrugged, "Ah think ah'm starting tah learn to read yah. Guess it's what starts tah happening after spending so much tiahme with someone…"

He nodded, "Dat makes sense…so about dat lunch…tink w're going ta have ta postpone it fo a while."

"Ok…"

"…"

"What?" she asked as he looked at her funny.

"Y' took dat rather well…don know if I should be relieved or insulted."

She smirked at his answer, "Lean more towards insult, It's funnier that way," she let a chuckle escape as he scowled at her. "Tah be honest ah was expecting it…but it's alright, ah wasn't planning on letting yah pay anyway…"

"Y' might not have been planning it but it was going ta 'appen," he answered completely stopping after they passed a brightly lit street light. She stopped too and looked up at him but found that his facial features weren't as define due to the poor lighting. "I tink…I'll say bye now dough…"

"Now?" she asked surprised and turned to look at the others who were barley reaching the cars. "Isn't it to soon? Ah mean we're still going to see each other in the parking garage at scho…"

She stopped mid-sentence when she felt soft skin on her cheek. When she turned back to him he was already backing away from her and before she could question him he began his walk towards the car again.

"Dey like ta blow simple dings like dis out of proportion…better ta be safe den sorry…" he remarked still walking away from her. Anna watched him unable to move feeling stuck to the ground, when she finally got a hold of herself she did a small jog catching up to him as he reached the others, neither saying another word to each other.

Anna eyes opened again letting the shadows back into her sight. Her hand had unconsciously came up and rested on her cheek, still feeling the heat from the small meaningless peck. She sighed before turning on her side letting her hand stay in place as she rested on it.

'This is gonna be a long sleepless night…' she thought to herself closing her eyes again and trying to give this sleep thing another try.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Next Day - Drama** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee yawned and moved her head sideways to rest it on the shoulder of the person sitting next to her.

"Long day?"

"More like night…"

Ray's nose scrunched at the response.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at him and mumbled, "What is it with guys making everything sound dirty…" Ray gave a hint of a smile at her mumbles but remained quite allowing her to explain. "I kept going in and out of my sleep…it was weird too cause I could have sworn that every time I woke up I heard twisting and turning from up top…"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

Jubilee glanced over to Amara who was sitting next to her on her other side, her fingers tapping on her phone quickly. She smiled at the dark skinned girl, Roberto had shown her how to down load games and listen to music on the small appliance and ever since she seemed entirely concentrated on it, so she was surprised she was even paying attention to the conversation.

"You didn't notice?" Amara asked after Jubilee didn't respond to her previous statement.

"Notice what?"

"Anna seemed tired this morning and it looked like she had bags under her eyes before she put on all her make-up. If I were to guess I'd say she didn't get any sleep last night…"

Jubilee frowned. "You think it could have been because Jean showed up with her bimbo's during practice last night?"

Amara shrugged, her eyes never leaving the device in front of her.

"I don't think so…she was fine until the end of the night when she came back with Remy to the car…after that they were both kind of weird," Ray remarked.

Jubilee remained silent taking the information in, not having anything else to add to the matter she changed the subject, "Interesting way you guys have your practices…you guys hardly picked up any instruments."

Ray shrugged making her head bop upwards since it was still leaning on his shoulder. "We don't just pick instruments up and start playing whatever. You realize how chaotic that would be? The first day of practice is usually a talk session. We talk about what kind of theme we want and then we all give a few suggestions for songs. If we're lucky we pick songs that same day and then we get started."

"You make it sound like it's hard to pick three songs."

"Sometimes it is…depending on Laura and Pietro's mood. If they're in a good mood then it goes well but if they're out to get each other it usually ends with nothing decided."

"Did you guys make any decisions last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Really? It seemed like they were in bad mood," Amara replied.

Ray smirked, "Oh no…that's them in a good mood."

Amara grinned too, "So what did you decide on anyway? _Someone_ hasn't given me any details…" she responded and gave a quick glance sideways through her peripherals. The dark skinned boy sitting next to her didn't budge being to fixated on the silver watch on his wrist.

Ray's smirk disappeared, "Eh…" he groaned out.

Jubilee removed her head from his shoulders and looked up at him, "what is it?"

He sighed, "Keyboards…" he mumbled.

"Keyboards?" she repeated after him.

"That's the theme…so we're doing songs with strong keyboard rhythm and undertones…"

"So…" Jubilee smiled, "You're the main focus…"

"Unfortunately."

"Wow! That's pretty cool!"

"Eh…if you think so…the only reason I agreed to it is because I get to show off my new toy…"

"New toy?"

Before Ray had a chance to answer he was caught off guard as Jubilee jumped up bumping heads with him as a loud "YES!" startled them.

Amara looked away from her phone to turn to her own boyfriend who was looking at his watched excitedly.

"Two more minutes," he remarked with a smirk turning to look at Amara.

"For?" she asked putting her phone away giving him all her attention.

"For Ms. Harkness comes in or else we're free to go…"

"Can we do that?"

"Yup, it's a law…if your teacher doesn't show up within the first fifteen minutes of class you're free to go…" he answered putting an arm around her seat. "We should go catch a movie or something…" he stated already trying to find things to do with their free hour.

"You guys don't have practice today?" Jubilee asked Ray as she watched him massage his forehead.

He shook his head in between the motion, "Remy has plans after football so we're meeting tomorrow…"

"One more minute!" Roberto stated and started packing his books back into his pack.

"Mr. DaCosta…I'd take that book out, you'll be needing it…"

"Fuck…" Roberto mumbled pulling the book back out and sitting down again turning to share a sour look with Amara who shook her head and smiled at him.

"You were close…" she muttered to him as she watched their drama teacher walk onto the stage with a guest.

"Pardon my tardiness class; I'm sure you all recognize your drama teacher, Mr. Wyngarde. We are working together to get the spring play along and we're ready to give you the basic plot of the story."

Everyone remained quite eager to hear these new details.

"We've also started to choose the actors for the parts thanks to the grades you've been getting in the small skits you did last semester. The main characters have been selected and you will find the names posted up on the board off the stage. You can take a look once we're done with our announcement. The story will be taking place in present times, staring a young boy who's had a harsh life. He'll be leaving his hometown in search for work to help his sick mother on his way finding love and heartache…"

"This sounds like a fucken soap opera…" Roberto whispered to them as their drama teacher kept talking.

Amara smiled, "Well this class is called _drama_," she teased.

"This sounds like a modern time Westside story mixed in with Romeo and Juliet…" Ray remarked as Ms. Harkness continued. Jubilee made an audible groan at the mention of Romeo and Juliet making Ray grin suddenly remembering their first meeting.

Jubilee looked away from the stage and her two teachers as she felt soft caressing own hand. She stared at fingers as they slowly spread apart across her hand fitting her own fingers in between as the two palms met. Her eyes then went from the fingers towards the thunderbolt wrist band, every other spike on it sparkling thanks to the light above them. Slowly her almond shaped eyes moved upwards and met blue eyes that were watching her intently.

Jubilee couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks at the intensity of his stare. His eyes were soft and glazed over as if in a daze, it was making her feel…what was the word she was searching for? Beautiful? Her cheeks got warmer at the thought. "What?" she finally asked making him blink and the expression slowly started to melt away.

"Nothing…" he answered and looked away back towards the stage. "Just thinking about before, wondering how you went from a loud nagging drama partner into becoming more…"

"…AwwWAIT…WHAT?!"

"Shh…Jubes if you get any louder you're going to make them look this way," Amara mumbled.

"Sorry," Jubilee apologized to Amara but then turned back to Ray, eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" she asked in a harsh whisper making the Orange banged boy smirk. He didn't answer making her get annoyed and try pulling her hand away from his. After a few pulls she gave up not succeeding in budging his grasp off her, knowing he had won he brought her hand up toward his face and placed his lips on the back of her hand causing her blush to return.

"You're a…"

"Jerk?" he finished for her making her roll her eyes.

"That's all the information we're giving out now. Again this is a musical and at the moment songs are still being chosen; please feel free to take a look at the casting and after that begin your skits for today. I would also suggest for those chosen in the lead to start vocalizing, the last thing you want to do is make a fool of yourselves on stage…" as she finished Ms. Harkness took a glance at them making the four teens fidget.

"Who was she looking at?" Amara whispered.

"Probably Jubilee cause of that outburst…" Roberto replied in a low tone.

"Hey! I went back into an inside voice," Jubilee whispered back.

"Why are you guys whispering? She's done and half the class is already going to check out the list," Ray replied in a regular tone looking around and listing to people talk loudly around them. The other three looked around surprised.

"Oh…" they replied in unison.

"Should we go check it out?" Ray asked looking at the line in front of the message board. Amara and Jubilee got up from their seats planning to make their way over.

"Might as well wait till the crowd clears," Roberto answered and grabbed Amara by the waist as she tried walking past him. In a quick moment she went from standing up to sitting on his lap. He then chuckled as she tried pulling herself away from him mumbling something about "not here" and "teachers are around".

"Alright princess…" he replied releasing the grip on her waist.

Amara stood up straight and glared at him, "Don't call me that! I've told you already…"

"Alright alright…don't know why it bothers you so much. You do know it's an affection term right? Or would you prefer me to say in Portuguese so no one knows what I'm calling you?" he asked and winked at her.

This did not put the brunette in a better mood, with a "hmm" she crossed her hands in front of her chest, stuck her face up into the air and walked away from them. Jubilee shook her head in pity for the confused looking Brazilian boy and followed her friend.

Roberto threw his arms in the air, "Girls…who understand them? Happy one minute and mad the next…"

"Mine's cute when she's mad," Ray remarked with a smirk.

Roberto gave him a 'you got to be kidding' look after neither said anything they both got up and went to where the girls were standing.

"What's the verdict?" Roberto asked wrapping his arms around Amara's waist. She smacked his hands gently but he didn't make a move to move away. She glanced at the teachers and noticed that they were to engross in their discussion to notice them, so she sunk into his embrace.

"Take a look…" she answered and both boys look over their girlfriends shoulders to take a look at the names in small font.

"Fuck…"

Jubilee smiled at the vulgar reaction, "What? Not in the mood to shine?"

"I wonder if there's a way I can get out of it…" Ray mumbled more to himself than the others.

"Don't! take a look at who you're starting with."

"…I love you…"

Jubilee, Amara and Roberto's eyes all widened and they turned to look at the tall sophomore.

"I guess it might not be that bad…maybe we'll have a kissing scene…" when he didn't get a reply he looked over to them and saw the shocked faces. "What? Our characters are going to fall in love with each other. A kiss is probably going to be expected…good thing we're actually dating…"

"You just said you lov…" Amara didn't get to finish her sentence as Jubilee covered her mouth.

"When he said it he was talking about our characters…" the petite Asian whispered. When she released Amara she let a low, "Ohh…" out.

"Actually let's hope there isn't any kissing…" Roberto commented ignoring the whispering girls having figured out Ray's meaning a little after he let the words slip.

"Why?"

"Cause…it looks like I love Jubilee too…"

"…" Amara turned to look at the brown eye boy.

"Well my character does…not me personally…"

Amara looked away and looked back at the list of names, "Do I love anyone?" She mumbled to herself and groaned after seeing her name again.

"What?" Roberto asked.

The dark skinned, brown haired girl turned and gave Ray a glance.

Getting the clue Ray's mouth opened, "Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you're just not my type," she answered looking at the silver lightning bolts, dark nail polish and black eyeliner.

Jubilee brought a hand up towards her face and hit her forehead lightly with it, "This is going to get really weird and awkward isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Probably."

"Looks like it."

The four teens then sighed and took another look at the paper, hoping that they had seen wrong.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So you're not going to be doing this all week right? Cause we really need to practice."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Non…just today. I tol Jean that any other activities she wants ta do would have to wait till after practice for the rest of the week."

"What's gotten inta her all of the sudden?" John asked while the three boys walked through the empty hallway towards their dormitory.

Remy shrugged, "Jus wants ta spend time together…tinks we don't do it enough."

Pietro smirked, "I can see truth in that…you don't spent all that much time with her but you do spend it with…"

"I wouldn't even finish that statement mate…especially since the same could be said about you…" John interrupted as they reached their door.

Pietro's smirk disappeared and he turned to glare at the orange haired boy. His mouth opened but before he could get any words out they were interrupted by a feminine "ahem" behind them making the three startled boys look behind them.

"…"

" 'ello, mind if I come in with you?"

The boys looked at each other before John opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. After she did they looked around to make sure that she hadn't been seen.

"About time you guys got here, Warren just left a few minutes ago. He told me to have you guys text him what you want for dinner…" noticing that no one answered him Kurt turned around away from the fridge and saw the three boys and a guest.

"Hey…when did you get here Betts?"

"Just now actually."

Kurt nodded, "Looking for Warren?" The purple haired Asian nodded a slight smirk on her face finding the answer obvious. What else would she be doing here? "You just missed him he left to go get…"

"I heard you the first time luv."

He smiled, "Did you want to leave a message?"

"I'd prefer to wait, if that's all right with you guys," she answered and looked back to the other boys who had yet to say anything but were still looking at her. They all nodded and as she perked an eyebrow at them they all averted their gazes. "Hmm…you're all acting a bit strange…I wouldn't suppose Warrens been talking about me, has he?"

"Nope."

"No."

John and Pietro turned to face each other; they mumbled something incoherently and where gone within the minute into their own rooms.

"Maybe un petite…"

Betts turned to the tall senior boy, "Hopefully only good things," she answered with a small grin.

"Nothing horrible, if anything he's just been musing about where you've been. You didn't come to school at all last week right?"

The question made her turn back to the blue haired boy. "My parents and Brian kept me in England another week for business purposes…"

Kurt nodded in an understanding manner and Remy couldn't help but feel that there was an air of informality between them. The question of why that was currently lingering in his head was answered as she took a seat at their kitchen counter in front of the sophomore boy.

"How was your vacation?"

Kurt shrugged, "uneventful. Spent a week in Germany and the rest back home down south…"

Remy watched them chit chat for a moment and finding the conversation uninteresting he started making his way towards his room but stopped before reaching the knob.

"How's Anna?"

Remy turned and looked back at the duo.

"…The same. You missed it though, someone messed on with her locker the second day of school."

"Really?" she asked not sounding surprised at all.

"Yeah…wrote some pretty fucked up words actually…" Kurt answered and watched the girl intently. Elizabeth nodded but didn't say anything else; Remy on the other hand looked from one of the teens to the other. He was a bit surprise at the fact that Kurt had cursed, the first reason being that Kurt hardly cursed at all, he was always the one with a more cheerful and polite attitude. The second reason was because on the few occasions that Kurt did curse it was always surrounded by friends; the fact that he dropped the F bomb so casually now did in fact speak a lot.

"Want anything to drink?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

Remy looked away from his dorm mate and instead focused on the purple haired girl, seeing her in a new light. He suddenly felt very stupid and blind. When he had first seen her hanging out with Jean it didn't seem like a big deal, she was just another of Jean's crowd. Sure she was the most different, the hair color and a bit more attitude while speaking but it never mattered much.

While looking at her he tried to recall seeing her with Jean the year before. Though they had barley started dating at the beginning of this year they had had their eyes on each other the year before. It just never worked out, she always seemed too busy with activities and her grades, he had been more distracted with girls in short skirts, but they knew they were there. They would hold long gazes, flirt during cheerleading and football so finally during summer vacation he had gotten a hold of her phone number, called her up and they ended up starting their relationship at that time.

As his mind flashed through various memories he found nothing, Elizabeth had been nowhere in sight with Jean the year before and as his focus went back to the lavender hair girl a few feet away from him he had no trouble figuring out where she had been.

Kurt looked over to Remy's immobile form with a perked eyebrow making the senior boy snap out of his thoughts and walk into his room a few seconds later. When he came out 10 minutes later he expected to find the room empty or with Kurt still rummaging the fridge looking for more snacks, but was surprised to find the junior girl by herself.

"He's not back yet?"

"Nope," she answered not looking away from her phone.

"Anyone tell him y' 'ere? Dat would get 'im rushing over…"

She smiled at this but made no comment to it, instead she let her eyes rise up a bit to stare at him. He was out of his uniform and instead wearing black jeans with a chain going from his back pocket to his front one and a red shirt.

"Oh…that's right. You and jean going on a big date today."

He nodded and walked over to the fridge looking for water, "Jus waitin' fo her call ta let me know she's good ta go."

"That might be a while. They love spending time in that bathroom…" he didn't reply to this and instead lifted the water bottle to his lips. She watched him a ghost of a grin on her thin features, "So I hear you're quite the gentleman." He perked an eyebrow in response. "Kurt was telling me about Anna's locker…and the fact that you came in as the knight in shining armor and made it all better…"

"…"

"She's lucky to have as friend like you…which I guess means Jean is lucky to have a man like you. You have _two_ very _lucky_ girls…"

He eyed her carefully, not sure whether her words having a double meaning were intentional or not. He could only assume that it was though, especially with the glint of mischievousness in her eye.

Without realizing it he spoke his next thought out loud, "Y' used ta hang out wit Anna…"

She smiled for real this time, "I did…to be honest I'm surprised you remember. Didn't think you mates even took a glance at our table back then…"

"I didn't."

Her eyebrows perked up at this, "Then how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Yo pretty familiar wit Kurt, meaning dat y've known 'im for a while. Also…" he seemed hesitant to keep going but he continued when she gave him a pointed look, "dere's something bout y' dat reminds me of 'er…"

"That's not surprising. We tend to act the same as our friends right? I spent a lot of time with Anna and Laura…"

"Funny y' should say that, cause y' don hang out wit dem no more…yet y' don't act like yo new friends either."

"You can't compare a few months to a year. Like I said…I spent a lot of time with Anna. I remember seeing her the first day of school last year, loner to the core. You think she's dark now; she was sure something else back then. The only one she would really speak to her was her brother but I saw her outgrow that. I saw her bond with Lex flourish, I watched her fall in love…and then I watched as her heart started cracking under suspicions of betrayal…"

"Scott Summers."

This time Elizabeth's eyes opened in shock. After a few seconds of silence her mouth opened, "You know about Scott…" he nodded but before he could explain she spoke again, "Wow…she must really like you. She wouldn't let that kind of information out otherwise."

"I jus 'appen ta know dat he was in de picture…don 'ave de actual details dough…want ta fill me in?"

She looked hesitant to answer, but a few seconds later her mouth opened, "He liked her…he just liked someone else better. He never thought he'd have a chance with that other person though…so he settled. Miracles happen though, and as if from a really horrible love romance movie Scott got the girl of his dreams and Anna got the shaft…" Elizabeth stopped talking noticing that he was twitching.

She looked at his face and noticed that he was not looking at her, more like past her but his eyes were narrowed. Whether in annoyance or anger she wasn't sure, maybe it was both. Since she had stopped talking the room got eerily quiet and that's when she heard it, muttering coming from the attractive Cajun. She couldn't understand what he was saying though leading her to believe that he was ranting in French, before she could question him though his phone started vibrating startling both teens.

"She's ready…"

He nodded and frowned. When he looked up at her away from the phone the displeased look was gone, "Can I ask y' a question?"

She grinned, "I honestly think I've already said enough…"

"It's more of a question directed at y' actually…"

This perked his interest, "What?"

"What ended it…y' et dem?" as he finished the question the door knob leading to the hallway started to rattle. She looked away from him and looked at the closed door instead.

"Warren…"

Remy looked to the door and watched his blond roommate enter with multiple bags in his hand. He didn't realize that Elizabeth hadn't said the name announcing his arrival; it was an honest answer to his question.

Violet hues met Blue, and time stilled as both parties just stared at each other. Finally after an uncomfortable fake cough from Remy they both moved.

"Betts…hi."

"ello…"

"What are you doing here so late?"

The girl shrugged, "I thought I'd stop by and personally let you know I was back…"

"Well I better get going…'ave a date…" Remy spoke out loud to no one in particular but gave a small bow and started walking out the room. Watching him leave Elizabeth smirked, she could feel the uneasiness from the older boy and she had to admit she was getting a bit of joy out of that. It seemed Jean wasn't going to be getting the romantic afternoon she had planned after all.

"So…"

Her attention went back to the blond boy in front of her, "So…" she copied. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of doors opening and closing.

"I smell food…"

"FINALLY MATE! Feels like I've been waiting forever…"

"What took so long?" Pietro asked grabbing one of the bags and putting it on the counter. As soon as it hit the flat top Kurt and John started rummaging through it.

Warren didn't answer the question; instead he watched, embarrassed as the boys took the food out and started eating like a horde of starving animals. Feeling not only Warrens' eyes but Elizabeth's eyes on them the three boys stopped, and looked over to them, food hanging out of their mouths.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Pietro asked between chewing.

"Oh, I know!" John answered. "She's back!" he stated and smirked after chewing all the food in his mouth as he looked at the purple haired girl. Warren shook his head at the orange haired boy with wide eyes making the pyromaniac look at him oddly, "What? Didn't you ask us to tell ya when the shelia was back in class?"

Warren sighed and brought his hand up to his face and squeezed the bridge to his nose in annoyance. He then turned to Elizabeth, "Uh…if you wanted to talk we'll have to wait a bit till we're alone…" he threw a glare at his roommates. "So…would you like to join us for dinner?"

She looked around, "How can I deny the company of four fine men…" she asked teasingly making her way to take a seat next to Kurt. The three other boys looked at each other surprised; they then shrugged and continued pigging out again.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Friday Night** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Emerald eyes opened, she had been tossing and turning again. This was the sixth night in the row with her having trouble sleeping. After a few minutes which felt like an eternity she felt her body going through the paralysis phase telling her she was indeed falling asleep. The sensation of extra weigh on her bed snapped her out of her light sleep and her eyes opened.

She slowly sat up on her bed; she didn't need light to recognize the familiar silhouette.

She groaned, "Can't sleep?"

"Like a log actually…"

"Then what do yah want Lex?"

"I figured that tonight maybe I should braid your hair."

If there had been light Laura Lex would have seen the expression on Anna's face which clearly said, 'WTF'. Instead of her saying it though the southern beauty said, "What?"

"You've been having trouble sleeping…"

"With people randomly coming to my bed, how can ah not have trouble sleeping?"

"Shut up, this is my first night coming over even though I've heard you tossing and turning all fucken week."

"…yah have?"

"We all have, now shut up and turn around so I can braid your hair while we talk…"

Anna opened her mouth to argue, but finding that that would be take more energy than just following the instructions she turned around. Soon she felt small thin fingers in her hair, parting the short yet thick hair in three.

"So what's keeping you up?"

"…Ah don't even know…"

"Liar."

"…"

"You really miss him that much? It's only been a week and you're moping about…just like that last time. I have to say the last time was worse…you guys were actually 'fighting' then, no friendship to go back to. Right now you're still friends. He's just spending time with _his_ girlfriend. It's what people in relationships do…and you know I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"…" Anna didn't answer; her eyes were closed while Laura Lex twisted her hair.

"You sure you're not falling for him?"

The question had come out in a very low whisper, yet in Anna's ears it felt like it had been screamed out making her heart start speeding up.

"NO!"

"Shhhh…stupid. You're going to wake the others up!" Laura harshly whispered pulling on the two toned hair.

"…No," Anna stated again, this time in a low whisper, "And yahr the one whose stupid forh asking that. Ah'm just having a bad week. Jeans got me on checkmate right now. She's hogging Remy and ah've tried getting tah Scott but he's avoiding meh liahke a plague. Anytime ah'm close tah him he literally runs the other way."

Laura Lex smirked at this, "You scared him so bad with just a kiss…you must suck at it!" she teased making the green eyed girl roll her eyes.

"Please…he liahked them just fiahne last year while ah pinned him tah a fucken bed…"

Laura Lex made vomiting sounds effects behind her, "TMI…" she made another distasteful sound while muttering something about nasty images in her head. After that they stopped talking as the blue haired girl kept working on the short hair.

"Ah can see why yah liahke it when ah braid yahr hair now…" Anna broke the comfortable silence.

"Hmm…it's soothing right?" The southern girl just nodded. "You're going to sleep like a baby now…"

"If yah say so…"

"You will, but I'm not doing this all fucking week so you're going to have to come up with something to help these sleep issues. You thought of anything yet?"

Anna shook her head, "Not really. Jean won't let up on Remy so soon…ah need tah get tah Scott. Ah need tah corner him somehow…"

"Are you sure that will help your sleeping problem? Cause you know I have practice with Remy…I can sneak a picture of him if you wan…" Laura Lex didn't finish het sentence because a white pillow came out of nowhere and smacked her in the face, hard. "You're lucky pillows are soft…" came the mumbled words through the pillow.

"Yah deserved it…"

"But…"

"Drop it!" Anna whispered harshly, venom in her tone making the bluette close her mouth. After a minute of silence, with the braid completed Anna spoke, "How is practice anyway?"

Laura Lex didn't answer right away, her mind reliving intimate moments that had happened that week during said practices. Hot hands on her thighs, wet lips on her neck, her chest pressed against a lanky yet toned body while her back was pressed into a wall in a dark hallway. So much for not letting it happen again…

"Lex?"

Hearing her name broke the short girl out of her thoughts, "It's been fine…we've being practicing hard...uh a lot," she answered rephrasing the last word not licking the images it brought to mind.

"That's good…mahbe it's tiahme forh bed now. Yah have a long day tomorrow."

Laura nodded and got off the bed then started walking towards the stairs. She stopped though when she heard her name whispered making her glance over her shoulder.

"…Thanks…"

Laura smirked, "You've done it plenty of times for me, guess it's just what friends do," she answered and then walked away muttering a 'goodnight' while yawning. Anna stayed awake long enough to hear the younger girl get into her bed, after that her eyes closed and she blacked out.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Saturday Night** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna moved quickly and tried to avoid as many bodies as she could. This was a difficult task though since The Spot seemed to already be completely filled.

"I'm so glad that they reserve our table for us," Amara mumbled as she followed Anna, Jubilee behind her and Wanda in the rear. "Imagine trying to find a place to sit with all these people here…"

"That would suck," Jubilee answered behind her while they twisted and turned between bodies trying to get to their destination. When they finally reached their table Jubilee gasped excitedly when she took a looked around the room at the decorations. Along the walls were banners that looked like piano keys. Hanging from the ceilings on a thin black thread that was hardly visible where music notes. On all the tables there were candles also decorated with piano keys and the napkins alternated between black and white.

"They really went all out on the keyboard theme didn't they?" Wanda asked looking around.

"Ray must be super excited," Anna remarked with a grin, knowing that her fellow Goth was hating the night already.

Jubilee chuckled at this, "Well he said he had a new toy that would make him feel better…"

"Is it just me or does the stage look smaller?"

Everyone turned to look at the stage and noticed that Amara was right; the stage did look somewhat smaller and cramped.

"They're probably hiding something behind the stage," Anna answered looking at the red current hiding the rest of the stage. "Ah'll be back…gonna get a drink before it gets started."

"You read my mind," Wanda commented also wanting a drink.

"Yah guys want anything?"

"Water," both younger girls replied in unison. The two older girls nodded and then started making their way to the bar.

"So, where'd yah run off tah this morning?" Anna asked without looking back at the sapphire eyed girl behind her.

Wanda pondered the question, not finding a good lie to tell she decided to remain silent. She then focused on the bar counter a few feet away from them, the last thing she wanted to remember was what she _had_ done just a few hours prior when she had left the dorm room not telling anyone where she was going.

It seemed fate was not on her side though because even though she wanted to forget, the essence of what she wanted to forget was closer than what she imagined.

"Hey, can ah get a midori sour?"

"I'll have a redheaded slut…" The barista nodded to both request and got started on the drinks.

Anna couldn't help but smirk as Wanda spoke behind her, "Ah'm sure ah can find yah one around here…"

"…ahem…"

Anna froze at the sound which had come from besides her, 'Are yah fucken serious?' she yelled in her head while slowly turning sideways.

"Y' kno…I'm starting ta tink we might have a drinking problem, especially considering dat this is where we always end up meetin'…"

Anna bit her lip wondering if he had happen to hear her last comment, "Ah guess…" she started off slowly and then looked away from him to look at the drink that had been set in front of her. "We just felt like a drink before the show. What are yah guys doing here?"

"The same," the answer didn't come from Remy but the boy sitting next to him who hadn't even glanced at Anna. His eyes were focused on the raven haired, red highlighted girl behind her. Wanda ignored the gaze and instead looked at the drink in front of her.

" 'ave y' been chere?"

Anna turned back to looked at the auburn haired boy. It seemed that he had ignored her comment after all; either that or he hadn't heard it. "Ah've been fiahne…yah?"

"Bon…so…y' miss me yet?" he asked cheekily before taking a sip of his drink.

Anna gave him a visible eye roll, "Yah kidding?" she asked and then surprised him as she leaned in towards him to whisper in his ear, "Ah'm practically on a vacation," she teased and then moved away from him again.

"Dat hurt…" he answered with mock hurt. After a few seconds his expression changed to a serious one and he looked at her intently. The thoughts that had been plaguing him all week resurfaced. Thoughts put into his head thanks to the information a certain purple haired junior had given him.

Feeling his stare emerald eyes turned and looked into the brownish red ones, "What?"

"De rein," he answered and looked away hastily.

She perked an eyebrow at him, "Doesn't seem liahke 'de rein'. Yah look liahke yah got somethang tah say swamp rat…"

He eyed his drink but through his peripherals he could see that Wanda and John were starting at him with interest.

"Jus tinking we might be able ta meet up later…river rat," he answered and started getting up.

"If yah can sneak away ah suppose we can," she responded and watched him as he started walking away, taking a quick last glance at her before disappearing. Anna watched him and when he was completely out of sight she turned and looked at the boy who stayed.

"He's gone…"

"I know," John answered not looking away from Wanda who was still avoiding his gaze. Anna perked an eyebrow and looked from one to the other, for a moment she wondered how strong the 'readheaded slut' was because she could swear that there was a new tint of pink on her friend's cheek.

"Whateva…" she mumbled to herself and started walking back towards their usual table. Wanda was about to follow when she suddenly stopped, they had forgotten to order the waters. With a groaned she turned around and asked for the two waters. The barista nodded and started grabbing two waters from a cooler nearby.

"…stop staring at me like that…"

John smirked but obliged and moved his gaze forward while swirling his drink around. "Just wondering if you had decided what you wanted to do…luv."

"I said we could talk about it tomorrow. Giving me the creep eye isn't going to make me think faster."

"Creep eye? That one's new…" he muttered to himself and then laughed. Before she could response there was a loud announcement stating that they would like all musicians on the stage. He looked upward to the stage and saw a few shadows, with a quick swig he downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow…" he stated and turns his head sideways to look at her.

Slowly and against her better judgment she turned to face him. Her sapphire eyes met his lighter shade of blue and then he was gone. She mentally cursed at herself as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and her mind quickly relieved what had happened just a few hours ago.

They had met for a short practice just before he had to show up to his own practice for the show. The week had been a bit awkward, it seemed that he had gotten over her harsh words from the week earlier but the new awkwardness had actually been coming from her. Due to the dream she had had about him she found it difficult to look him in the face without blushing up a storm. Every time she glimpsed at him her thoughts got a visual of him with his mouth agape, sweat forming on his brow and hands touching forbidden places.

The best solution she had found for this was to not look at him. Which she found out was a lot more difficult than she had expected, especially as he instructed her. One of the only good things during the whole week was that they had avoided Todd, that is was until earlier that day.

It really seemed that the world was out to get her. The practice had gone by fine, she had managed to avoid looking at the Aussie's face and they had managed to get outside of the store without meeting the short boy. They had stayed outside talking briefly about when they're next meeting should be when a sound she thought she would never have to hear exploded out of nowhere.

"BABYCAKES!"

Her eyes widened and she ended up having to look at the Aussie next to her. Her expression telling him everything he needed to know. He gave a small amused smirk.

"What do you want to do?" he whispered as the sound of footsteps got closer.

She threw a small glare at him and then surprised both of them as she grabbed his hand. When she turned around to face the short boy her glare was replaced with a fake smile. "Todd! Hello…"

"…Hi…" he answered noticing John for the first time. John answered by giving him a goofy smile and waving. "You guys just get here?" he asked fidgeting nervously at the fact that he got caught calling someone else's girlfriend, 'babycakes'.

"Nope, we were actually leaving," she answered, the fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh, I see. Well, have a great day!" he answered and stared at them waiting for them to leave.

Wanda's smile started to falter as she noticed that he didn't leave. Again the only though in her head was, 'Fuck my life' while she turned to look at her orange haired 'beau'.

"I guess, I'll see you later tonight," she stated loudly.

John's amused smile was still on his face as he wondered just how she was planning to get out of this. "Ya…ok," he answered and made a move to go to his car but was stopped when he felt arms slow go up his own and then wrap themselves around his neck. By instinct his hands wrapped around her waist.

Slowly Wanda got on her tip toes and leaned forward towards him. He let her lips make contact first before pressing himself closer to her. They pulled apart a minute later, their lips still closely hovering around each other's.

"Am I going to get slapped again?" he whispered, his hot breath hitting her lips.

"Shut-up. We can talk about this tomorrow," she whispered back. Then after another quick peck to his lips she pulled away from him and walked towards her car.

"Bye!" she called out to both boys who watched her memorized.

"**Uh…I'm sorry Ms. But your holding up the line…"**

These words snapped Wanda out of her train of thought and she noticed that there was indeed a big line behind her. She looked at her cup which was now half empty. She quickly chugged the rest and pushed the cup towards the bartender. "Give me a refill…" she commanded and frowned, her cheeks still having a shade of pink on them. She was going to need a lot more drinks to help her forget…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hazel green eyes looked out into the huge crowd. The stopped when they found the table she was looking for. A small frown appeared on her lips as she noticed that two certain two toned girls were missing. She watched Amara and Jubilee for little bit smiling when she saw jubilee give Ray a soft punch, he probably said something to annoy her again.

Her eyes then started moving again trying to find the missing two. Automatically she thought of the bar and wasn't surprised to see that her guess had been right. She also couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she noticed who was joining them.

'She says she doesn't miss him but she gets him alone at the first chance she gets…'

Her eyes then left the familiar figures and started roaming the crowd again. If she had been paying attention she would have felt the presence of someone watching her, but she didn't feel him until his warm chest made contact with her back.

Right away she knew they were to possible people that would even think about getting that close. She also crossed one of those people off since she was watching him at the moment, talking to his blond haired best friend. She rolled her eyes as she envisioned the smirk appearing on his smug face at the fact that she hadn't flinched from his touch.

Since she hadn't moved away from him he took it as encouragement to get a little bolder. His hands reached out and rested on her small waist and his fingers then started rubbing small circles on her exposed smooth skin.

She forced herself not to shiver at his touch but she couldn't contain the shiver that exploded throughout her body as he leaned in closer, resting his head on her shoulder and taking a deep breath in smelling her violet scented shampoo.

"You smell good…"

She made a move to try and get away from him but his hands kept her firmly in place. He chuckled at her attempt though, and that laugh caused Goosebumps on her arms.

She hated that chuckle, she hated his touch, and she hated him. More than that though, she hated herself for letting it get to this point. The point in which his touch no longer shocked and angered her, the point where she craved more and worse, the point where she was giving in.

At the beginning of the week she had still been strong and resisted, but as each day passed he cornered her more and more. Now she couldn't help it, she enjoyed the feel of his hot lips on her ear, on her jaw and on her neck. Things seemed heated but they were still quite innocent, well as innocent as you can get considering the fact that both parties were cheating.

As each day passed though things were starting to escalate more and more, he was starting to get bolder; his hands were starting to explore areas that took her breath away.

Her train of thought was broken as she felt his hands start moving downwards on to her leather mini skirt. They lingered at the base and then she felt his breath on her ear.

"You look good too…"

She didn't answer again, just held her breath as his nimble fingers lingered on her skirt a few seconds more before moving onto her thighs. She unconsciously bit her lip as she felt them go up higher and higher up her leg, he was pushing his limit. His fingers stopped at the base lining of her hip hugger panties, and followed the line horizontally allowing him to feel her curvaceous bottom.

He carefully fingered the lining again before carefully raising the cloth up a bit to let a finger in, before he could accomplish this deed though both hands were slapped away by her own. She moved away from him turning so that here hazel green eyes met sapphire.

"Stop fucking around…we have a show to do."

He gave a small chuckle but nodded and started walking away from her to go around the curtain unto the stage.

"Hey…" she called out to him before he disappeared. He froze in place and moved his memorizing eyes to her, knowing what was coming. "This…" she started point at him then at herself, "It's not happening again…" her head shook as she finished. She mentally slapped herself; she didn't know why she felt the need to say that, she had said it the last five times too and it saying it out loud sure wasn't helping it come true. She watched him, knowing what was coming too.

His thin lips twitched upwards and he licked his lips as he looked her up and down, "Of course not" he answered and left, a smirk on his lips.

When he was completely gone she cursed, "Smug bastard…" she mumbled to herself before following in his footsteps. As she walked onto the stage she heard his voice echo, as he called the others onto the stage.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **10 Minutes Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Ah thought this party was gonna get started now…" Anna mumbled as she started on her second drink.

"It should be starting any minute now, they were called onto the stage like fifteen minutes ago," Wanda answered finishing her second drink. "I'll be back…I need another," she added getting up.

Anna smirked at her, "Yahr certainly thirsty taday…what's up? drinking ta forget?"

Wanda scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Getting fucked up every once in a while isn't a bad thing, right mom?" she sneered.

"Not at all mah child. Go, be merry," Anna answered and made hand movements shooing her away.

"You better hurry though," Amara voiced. Wanda nodded and left. Amara watched her go and jumped started as a loud squeal exploded next to her ear making her turn to the over enthusiastic Asian. "Jubes, you're going to leave me deaf…"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see what Ray is going to do…"

The lights blacked out.

"Looks liahke yah don't have tah wait anymore…"

Through the darkness came out a weird sound. Almost like a video game techno sound, it lasted about 15 seconds and then blue and purple stages lights started flashing around the stage as the instruments started.

"Am I going blind?" Amara yelled though the noise.

"What? Why?" Jubilee yelled back.

"I see four boys jumping around with guitars…"

"And?"

Amara fought the urge to roll her eyes at her best friend, "John's on drums, Pietro and Remy are on guitars, Roberto has the bass…so who's the fourth person?"

"Obviously it's Ray…"

Both younger girls turned to look at Wanda who had arrived with her drink.

Amara looked back to the stage, "Oh…I didn't know he knew how to play a guitar…and isn't this supposed to be keyboard appreciation day or something?" she asked looking confused.

Anna smirked as she watched the four teenagers jump around the stage ecstatically, all their guitars wireless letting them roam around. She focused on her fellow goth for a few seconds before saying, "It's a keytar…"

Before Amara could ask Wanda answered as she took her seat, "It's a keyboard guitar…"

"Oh…"

Jubilee didn't make any response to any of these comments, her eyes focused on the keytar playing teen.

"_Next phase, next craze, next nothing new…"_

The voice echoed through the room and Laura Lex came out from the shadows. Her outfit consisting of a short leather mini skirt, boots that went up to right below her knees, and a black, blue, and white plaid vest that was open in the front except for one leather strap holding the vest closed not exposing her breast.

"_Got the pretty boy beat him up black and blue…"_ at this line she stood next to Pietro and threw air punches at him. The crowd laughed while Pietro threw a glare her way. She then walked away from him and took center stage.

_"Broke the sissy boy's teeny toy heart in two__  
__Turned him into a video kid like you"__  
_

She then pointed at the stage while her hips swayed from side to side.

_"I know we're just pretending__  
__There's no window for mistakes__  
__I know you see right through me__  
__There's no promise left to break"_

Anna watched mouthing the words to song. As she watched Laura though she couldn't help but notice an interesting change. Laura Lex liked performing, so her attention was generally always on the audience, unless it was one of those heavy sexual songs in which she exchanged looks, actions and lyrics with Pietro. Knowing this song she knew that it wasn't really a sexual song, so she had to wonder why the beautiful vocalist kept exchanging looks with the silver haired guitarist.

"_I know we're just pretending__  
__There's no window for mistakes__  
__I know you see right through me__  
__There's no promise left to break"_

The song went into a small instrumental and Anna then watched as Laura Lex looked throughout the crowd as she walked around the stage, the four boys criss crossing around her while still playing their instruments. She then watched as the girl looked intently at the opposite side from where they were sitting. She knew the blue haired girl well enough to know that something had caught her interest as a small smirk appeared on her lips. Remembering she was in a room full of people her smirk quickly faded and her face became somber as she looked at the crowd, her next verse coming out in a whisper.

_"The message…misleading…"_

She turned her head somewhat sideways and again shared a looked with the sapphire eyed junior.

"_We're lying…we're cheating…_"

As quick as the look was given they turned away from each other

"_We're only… repeating__  
__The motions…preceding_.

_I know we're just pretending__  
__There's no window for mistakes__  
__I know you see right through me__  
__There's no promise left to break"_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **After** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The room was filled with the same techno sound that the song had started with. As the music slowly started to fade Laura Lex put her microphone on its stand and started hastily making her way off the stage. She quickly made her way through the crowd of people trying to get to Anna and as she caught side of the brown haired white banged girl a hand caught her wrist.

She rolled her eyes and started to turn ready to tell Pietro off. Her mouth quickly closed as she realized it wasn't the boy she was expecting, which after much thought made sense. Pietro would never have grabbed her hand like that in public.

"Hey…"

"Hi," he answered and went into peck her lips. "You looked awesome out there…"

"Thanks…" she answered and fidgeted not sure why she was feeling so awkward standing next to her own boyfriend.

"Want to hang out before your next song?"

"I would love to Julian but I actually have something real important to do right now…" she watched his smile fall downward making her feel a little bit guilty. Sure she wasn't into the guy but she had to admit that she was starting to pity her 'boyfriend' especially with her secret actions. "Look…I need to do something really important right now but we can spend the rest of the night together after the next song ok?" she didn't let him answer though as she pecked him on the lips and continued on her way.

Julian looked after her, the frown still on his face. As he watched her though he felt like he was being watched, when he looked around to find the source he saw sapphire orbs eyeing him with interest. He glared at his classmate before turning back to look at his girlfriend who had arrived at her destination.

Anna smirked as the blue haired girl arrived at their table and then proceeded in taking the red drink from Wanda's hands and downing it getting a 'HEY' from the raven haired girl.

"Sorry…but I really needed that. Too much shit is going on…"

"Join the club and go get your own drink…and refill mine while you're at it," Wanda answered annoyed.

Laura ignored her and motioned for Anna's drink. The southern Goth rolled her eyes at the motion but handed her drink over, "I actually don't have a lot of time, the next song is starting soon, but I saw something interesting that deemed your immediate attention."

Anna's eyebrow perked in interest, "What?" she asked while watching Laura sip on her drink.

"Your rat's here…"

"Eww... a rat!? Where?" Amara asked looking around as changed her sitting position so that her knees where on her stool not letting her feet hang.

"I don't think she meant that literally," Jubilee answered looking around under their table just to be safe.

"Rat?" Wanda asked also perking her eyebrows in interest.

"You wanted to corner one, right?" Laura asked looking intently into emerald eyes.

Anna's lip moved upward as she took her drink back from Laura. She took a sip before standing up straight and setting the drink on the table, "Scott's here..." she remarked, the blue haired girl nodded in response. "Ah bettah get going then…rats don't stay in one place forh long…" she stated with a smirk.

Laura Lex returned the smirk before turning to face Wanda who had taken a hold of Anna's drink and was finishing it. When all the liquid was gone she licked her lips and watched Anna walk away.

"This night is going to get more interesting isn't it?"

"Seems so…"

"Come on, I need another refill before all the fun happens."

Laura chuckled and then proceeded in following Wanda as they walked the opposite way then Anna.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Oooh…smells like trouble is a brewing!

**ROMY**- Small amounts here and there. Hehe…they miss each other but are too stubborn to say so. Anyhoo not much except a kiss and some flirting. O.o Betts has let some of the cat out of the bag!…I shall insert a jealous drunken Remy in the next chapter…mwhahaha…that should be fun ;)

**XIETRO**- Wow…well they escalated into touchy feely rather quick lol. Neither can deny the sexual attraction and are pretty much acting on it now. If only they didn't have people they were actually dating. BAD XIETRO BEING CHEATERS! But I guess it's ok…cause they're just too sexy. Things are going to get limey for them soon…and I think I shall also inserts a jealous Pie Pie in the next chap.

**JONDA**- Hehehe…she kissed him. There interactions were short but I found that I really liked writing them in this chapter. Especially when John asked if he was going to get slap too even though she initiated the kiss XD They were kind of my comic relief ship his time.

**JUBILAY**- Aww, they're just mush, cute awesome mush.

**AMARTO**- Roberto don't care if teachers are around, if he wants his girl on his lap he shall have her on his lap (until she gets mad and walks away from him). More secret mentions of royalty ;)

Ah these ships, some sexually frustrated, some emotionally complicated, some blissfully happy…to bad I'm going to mess a lot of that up soon mwhahahaha…

Anyhoo song used in this chapter was "_**Video Kid**_" by The Birthday Massacre (it's on my tumblr if ya'll want to listen.)

_**I've got a question asking if I'm planning to do any more pranks. I honestly don't have any ideas for more pranks but if you have suggestions I would love to hear them and who knows I might add it to the mix!**_

I think that's all. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review, see you soon :)


	28. Drunken Messes

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** AN ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Hello my lovely readers! Here I with your new chapter but to be honest I'm iffy about it but we'll see what you all think! Hopefully it won't disappoint...

I'd like to thank my awesome reviews because without you guys these chapters wouldn't be here so thank you so much : **Coolsville Times, Nancy** (glad you liked it! Thanks for the review and you'll get more xietro here), **Ryromaniac, RRL24, ****Little Elle, Fiya** (one day you're going to kill me with all sweetness from all your wonderful reviews that make me seem more awesome than what I really am! Thank you so much for all the kind words and I'm so glad you're enjoying all the ship interactions. I can't wait for you to get your account so I can thank you with a longer reply lol. Thanks for all the love and the review!), **Water Raven** (thank you for all the prank ideas! I haven't decided on what I'm planning to do but I will definitely keep your ideas in mind. Romy and jonda are love! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter), **Dark Lord of the Xmen, Lovely Smile** (omg I love you and your husband! Great ideas! I think I'll be adding a prank on the next chapter :) we'll see which one I decided to do lol aww you're funny! I can't believe you talked about it so much that it got him interested. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter hopefully this one will be ok too. I hope you're enjoying those drinks ;) Thanks for the Review! ), **LoveMeant2B, Doom Doll**, and **Xmangal**.

Anyway a few things before you read. There's lots of drinking in this chapter (hence the name of the chapter) there is a very small citrus moment and there is a lot of jumping around so hope you bear with me. Anyhoo read on and hope you enjoy!

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Chapter 28 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

He sighed, she was nowhere in sight. The ruby colored glassed turned left and right repeatedly looking for the silky locks of red. He never cared to come to places like this, but he couldn't do it anymore. He missed her…her touch, her kiss, her smile, everything about her. It was at the point where it was more than missing her, he needed her.

He wasn't sure what he was planning to do when he did see her. Hopefully the fact that he was there would be enough of hint to her that he needed her. She knew his personality and knew that he would only go to these kinds of 'hangouts' just for her.

He let another audible sigh out as he found no trace of the red headed cheerleader. For some reason he thought finding her would be a lot easier than this, he thought he would have found her at the front of the crowd since her "boyfriend" was the lead guitarist.

"Ah'd nevah thought ah'd see yah in this kinda place…"

Scott froze in place hearing the familiar voice, he momentarily panicked and when he regained the function of his body he looked sideways trying to find an escape route from his ex. He mentally cursed himself for choosing to stand by a wall.

Anna smirked as she watched his facial expression; it was pretty funny that he was actually acting like a caught rat.

"Ah'm hurt Scott, yah don't look happy tah see meh…"

"Can you blame me? You screwing up my life," he answered still looking for a way out.

Anna gave a small chuckle at the answer and she took a step towards him making him take a step back causing his back to hit the wall. "Well at least now yah know how ah felt…"

"…"

"So if yahr ovah here looking so bummed ah'm gussesing yah haven't found yahr fuck buddy…-ahem- excuse meh ah mean yahr tutor."

Scott didn't answer right away; instead he looked away from her looking towards the crowd. "What do you want? Aren't you satisfied enough knowing that she hasn't talked to me in weeks…"

Anna watched him and rolled her eyes, annoyed at the hurt in his voice. This was really messing him up, he truly loved her. The thought made her blood boil and her eyes narrowed. The lingering feelings she had for the tall lanky boy before her had started to slowly fade sometime in the past months, but that didn't mean that she was not hurt and angered by the affection he was showing. Affection that she had never received, affection that was solely reserved for her red headed rival, affection that was never meant for her, At least not from this person.

"Ah just came tah have words with yah…"

"I don't want to hear them. Anytime you're near something bad happens…your words and actions are laced with poison that just dig me into a bigger hole."

She smirked at his wording as she watched him look around, not sure if he was still looking for Jean or a way to escape. "Those are darks words…ah tank ah rubbed of on yah more than yah want tah admit…" he didn't react to this making her sigh and turn her back away from him. She looked through the crowd looking for the same person he was looking for, she didn't find any hint of the particular shade of red she hated, but she did find a shade that made her lips turn upward in a smirk.

"Ah wouldn't waste anymore timahe looking…she's already gone…"

"How do you know that?" he asked turning to her with a suspicious look.

Anna chuckled and turned back around to face him, "Ah just know…and ah think yah should believe meh on this because if she were around ah would make sure tah be doing more than talking tah yah," after she finished her sentence she winked at him making him scowl. "Yah asked me what ah wanted earlier, right? Do yah still want to know?" she asked taking step a towards him.

He nodded but didn't reply. She smirked when she reached him, their toes almost touching as she stopped right in front of him.

"Ah don't want yah, in case that what yahr thinking…" She then got on her tiptoes and leaned forward towards him, still keeping enough distance to keep him from running away. "Ah want…" two of her fingers poked at his chest startling him as they started to walk upwards, "Tah…hurt her…" the last of it was whispered but it hadn't been low enough that he had misheard.

Scott's eyes narrowed and before she could register what was happening Anna found herself pushed up against the wall Scott had been leaning on. His face was in front of hers, his hand was harshly grabbing the hand that had been on his chest, she could see the fire in his eyes and then she heard the venom in his voice.

"I won't let you…"

"Ohh…and here ah thought ah was the one that liked it rough," Anna responded. This comment made Scotts hold on her wrist get tighter making the Southern beauty hold back a pained expression.

"You will never hurt her…"

"Ah beg tah differ…by the way Scott…Ah'm sorry…"

He looked at her oddly, not knowing what she was apologizing for, better yet he was also confused because the tone in which she had said it. It was calm, serene almost as if she was being sincere. When he saw her lips turned upwards he rolled his eyes knowing it wasn't.

"Ah might have tald yah a little white lie...so ah'm sorry cause yah already failed at stopping meh…" and with that she looked passed him towards an opposite side of the room. Scott looked over his own shoulder and froze as he watched red hair breeze through people towards the exit. He turned back to his ex with wide eyes, nothing else was said.

Anna just let a groan out as he harshly threw her hand away from him making it hit the wall behind her. She rolled her eyes and moved away from the wall as her hand went up and massaged her wrist, she studied it for a bit and frowned as she noted he left it red. It was going to bruise.

Her frown slowly turned upwards, it was going to bruise, but it was definitely worth it. With that last thought she started making her was towards the bar, after all this excitement she needed a drink.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hmm…the rat looks like he's looking for some cheese…"

Wanda almost spit out the sip of her drink but she was able to hold it in and almost choked on it in the process. "Did you really have to use a 'rat' as an analogy? Couldn't you use anything else? Many things can get cornered you know."

"What did you want me to use a rabbit or something? Because I think saying Anna wants to corner a 'bunny' would be too cutesy for us. Plus I don't see Scott as a rabbit…he's more like a…"

"Snake?" Wanda offered before Laura could say rat.

The bluette thought about it and shrugged, "Alright…so maybe snake sounds better but I think snakes are harder to corner no?"

Wanda shrugged, "I don't know…or care. I'm not buzzed enough to continue these stupid analogies…but then again I've sighted the cheese…"

"Oh they have cheese! How about crackers?" Laura asked turning towards the bar counter with interest.

Wanda had the sudden urge to hit her head against the counter, "No stupid, I meant the cheese for your rat!" and then she proceeded in pointing her finger behind her. Laura Lex turned around and though she didn't see the 'cheese' she saw traces of blond hair that were never too far away from her.

Laura Lex smirked and turned back in the direction Anna had gone. She noted that Anna had finally reached Scott, who did not look happy to see her. She watched for a few seconds as he frantically looked around, almost as if looking for somewhere to hide. This observation made her grin, 'Just like a cornered rat…' she thought to herself.

"Looks like she's going to have trouble…"

Laura glanced over to Wanda who was also staring in the same direction. "You think so?" Laura asked before taking a big sip out of her electric lemonade.

Wanda nodded, "He's too preoccupied looking for Jean…probably scared that she'll see them together, get the wrong idea and put him in a bigger ditch…"

"Hmm…you're probably right…and they probably won't stay in there for long," Laura responded and looked from Anna and Scott to the restroom doors. "Should we…help?"

Wanda turned to Laura Lex with a surprised look and perked eyebrow, "How?"

Laura Lex grinned mischievously, "I have an idea," she answered and started standing up. She gulped down the rest of her long drink making Wanda's nose scrunch up a how powerful the taste must been. She then started walking away towards the restroom. Wanda watched her back for a few seconds before drinking the rest of her own drink and following.

As Laura Lex reached the opened bathroom door she started walking slowly, Wanda rolled her eyes at the secret agent act and pushed the shorter girl making her stumble and hit the wall next to the bathroom. Laura Lex turned and glared at her raven haired friend before turning back towards the bathroom door.

"What now?" Wanda asked in a low tone.

Laura Lex listened closely; she frowned as she heard the obnoxious laugh of a certain blonde she disliked.

"Wow…that seems like quite the heated night…"

"I know right! I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's been so…wild…it's so sexy! He's really gotten into…" the voice stopped.

"What? Tell us!" Vertigo's voice demanded excitedly.

"He's really gotten into…doggy style," she whispered. Laughter and giggles exploded throughout the bathroom.

Wanda made a disgusted sound also having recognized the voice a long time ago, and she was not amused in knowing what positions his brother enjoyed. He turned to look at her green hazel eyed friend expecting to see a disgusted expression mirroring her own but was surprised to find that Laura was scowling. Her eyes were narrowed and she could almost swear that there was an odd glaze look to them. Before she could question the look she watched Laura's eyes perk upwards as a new voice joined the conversation interrupting the laughter.

"What do you mean 'he's gotten into it'? He didn't like it before?"

"Hmm…not really. But it's alright, I don't mind it. Again its pretty fucken hot how he just takes me, which such burning passion," Crystal giggled.

"…hmm…"

"What?"

"…Oh, nothing…don't mind me luv…"

"No, what? It looks like you're thinking of something…"

"It's just that…well…no never mind."

"Elizabeth, if you have something to say just say it," Emma's voice snapped from somewhere deep in the bathroom.

Elizabeth sighed dramatically, making Laura roll her eyes at the fakeness. "If you insist…I was just thinking that for someone who never enjoyed that position it's kinda of odd…"

"How so?" Crystal asked curious.

"It's a position that involves your partner hardly looking at you…I would have thought that Pietro being the type of guy he is would actually enjoy looking at what he's claiming…"

"…" The bathroom became quite, no one being able to respond to this in a way that wouldn't upset Crystal.

Wanda perked an eyebrow at the conversation, if she was listening correctly; Elisabeth was insinuating that Pietro's new position, she momentarily blanched at the thought, meant that he was thinking of someone else? Wanda shook her head at the thought, it all sounded very confusing. Especially the fact that one of their own would say something like that knowing the effect it would have on another.

She turned to Laura again to ask her what the plan was but stopped as she noticed that the scowl was gone and replaced with a smirk. Feeling the eyes on her Laura turned and shared a look with her. She didn't let Wanda say anything and instead motioned for the door knob. A few seconds later she grabbed the knob and shut the door close making the door slam loudly startling the girls inside.

A few seconds later Laura felt the knob being wiggled in the opposite side.

"This is your plan?" Wanda muttered annoyed as she grabbed the knob and pulled on it so that the force coming from the opposite side wouldn't open it.

"I never said it was a great one!" Laura whispered back and pulled on the knob as voices from the other side questioned why the door wouldn't open. Keeping a hand on the door Laura turned half her body around and looked at the area where Anna had been. Her hazel green eyes met emerald orbs and she was able to relate the message without any words or signals. They just knew each other that well.

"We just need to hold it for a little bit longer…" Laura murmured. Wanda nodded and they both pulled as an almost equal force pulled on the other side. Laura took another glance towards Anna's direction. "We can let go now…" she remarked and together they let the door go.

The force from the opposite side wasn't expecting this and they all went flying backwards.

"What the hel…oh…"

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys ok? We were trying to open the door but it didn't budge! Was it stuck?"

Blue eyes narrowed at the blue haired girl, "Uh…was it stuck? Or do you mean was it being pulled on?"

"Excuse me?" Laura Lex asked acting offended by the accusation. "Why would I want to spend my precious time pulling on a stupid door just for the benefit of keeping you in? Don't be so conceited…"

"Can you guys move? I really have to go and I'm sure the last thing think you want is for my bladder to explode right here in front of you."

All the eyes moved to look at the girl with red highlights in her hair, her lips pursed thin.

"Of course…we're sorry, we wouldn't want to keep your bladder waiting."

The blondes and Elizabeth parted from the door opening and Jean emerged from behind them. She gave a small sarcastic smile. Wanda returned it and started walking past them but as she was ready to pass Jean she stopped feeling a hand on her wrist. Wanda looked down at the hand and up towards the red haired girl, she roughly snapped her hand back.

"What was the purpose of this?" Jean asked looking directly into the sapphire orbs.

Wanda gave a small chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about…we're here cause we have to use the bathroom. After that we're going to get another drink and after that we're going to go back to Anna and her lover boy…" and with that she walked passed her.

Jean's laugh made the raven hair girl stop walking and glance over her shoulder.

"Remy is not…nor will her ever be that skunk headed bitch's lover boy…"

"Who ever said we were talking about Remy?"

The question came from behind her making Jean turn to look at smiling blue haired girl. She then watched as Laura walked by all of them following Wanda's lead. After both girls had disappeared into a different stall Jean eyes widened and she made a dash to get out of the bathroom.

"Jean…" Emma called to her and followed. She didn't have to follow far though because Jean had stopped a little away from the door.

"What is…" Emma didn't have to finish her question as she turned to look at what Jean was staring at. "Damn it…" the blond mumbled to herself and then watched as her best friend made a run for the exit.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I thought no one was allowed to leave after that song?" Roberto asked grumpily.

"No one was allowed to leave," Pietro answered in a similar annoyed voice.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but someone did leave…"

"Gee thanks for the memo cause I didn't fucken notice that the only member with tits and blue hair was missing…" Pietro answered sarcastically.

"Bringing up the unique hair I can understand…but bringing up the boobs? Really? Was that necessary…" Ray asked shaking his head after finishing his Smirnoff.

""e jus pretty much gave away dat he's been looking at dem huh?"

"Pretty much," John replied as he adjusted his drums the way he wanted.

Pietro glared at all of them, "I AM NOT LOOKING AT THEM, I WAS JUST…"

"Shut-up and hand me that cable will you?" Roberto asked interrupting the older boy. Ray smirked as Pietro's face twisted from annoyance to anger. Before the silver haired boy could lash out at the tanned skinned boy Remy got in between them handing Roberto the cable he asked for.

"Dats enough…just finishing making de modifications so we can start de next song…"

"Fine…" they both answered and mumbled curses under their breaths.

Roberto went and stood next to Ray, "Should we sneak away and go see the ladies?" he whispered and looked out to the crowd finding the table where a beautiful tanned girl talked to a black haired Asian girl.

"Nah, Lex would only ditch out right now if it was realty important…we'll have a break after this next song anyway."

"All done; now all we're missing is a blue haired vocalist…any volunteers to go find her?" John asked loudly but turned to look at Pietro. No one else answered, but all of them did the same as John and smirk at the impatient looking junior who was tapping his foot on the wooden stage floor.

Feeling eyes on him he turned and glared at them, "What?" he asks in an annoyed tone. They didn't answer, but their smirks become wider. Pietro then rolled his eyes, and started walking towards the edge of the stage, "I'm only going because you're all fucken slow pokes," and with that he jumps off leaving the four boys.

"That didn't take much convincing…" Ray remarked.

"I didn't think it would," John replied with a grin. They all laughed at this and looked out into the crowd. Three of the boys looked in the same direction, knowing exactly what they were looking for. Remy's brown eyes on the other hand scanned the room carefully, looking for the fiery locks of the girlfriend who had hardly left him alone for the last week.

He had no luck so instead his eyes sought out the familiar yet unusual hair of a green eyed Goth Her hair stood out very easily, and a small smile graced his lips as he caught sight of her. The smile didn't stay long though when he realized that she was not alone.

He eyed the pair carefully, ignoring the sudden heat he felt in the pit of his stomach. He scolded himself for feeling his annoyance rise, there was no reason why he should feel the way he was feeling. Anna was a friend, a beautiful, funny, sarcastic friend who definitely didn't need anyone watching over her.

While his eyes remained where they were he heard Elizabeth's words in his head_, 'I watched her fall in love…and then I watched as her heart started cracking…'_

As the voice disappeared his eyes widened as he watched Anna get slammed on to the wall his senior classmate had been leaning on. His body was moving before his mind registered what was going on.

"Ey…where are you off to?" John called out to his Cajun friend as he started descending the stage stairs. Remy didn't answer, his eyes were narrowed and looking down at the floor making sure not to trip on the steps. He was so focused on the step he was on he failed to see the person walking towards him until it was too late. The two bodies collided and the girl gave a squeal while trying to keep the tray in her hands stable so the drinks wouldn't topple over

Remy looked up surprised and then proceeded in helping the brown haired girl.

"Desole…" he mumbled an apology and was about to walk past her but stopped when he heard voices.

"That was smooth…"

He looked behind him and noticed that the girls' surprised squeal had gotten the attention of the other guys who were crowding the stairs to take a look at what had happened.

John laughed and walked over to the girl taking a Smirnoff bottle, "Yeah mate…you almost killed our drinks…"

"That was close," Ray murmured going over and taking another bottle.

Remy groaned as Roberto also went over to grab a drink, now the Cajun boy found himself squished between his friends and the barista.

"Y' guys…seriously can y' move out of de way…" Remy remarked tring to get in between.

"Why?"

"What's the rush?"

"Where you goin'?"

The three questions were asked all at once making the anxious and irritated boy glare at the boy closest to him.

"Jus move…"

John looked back at Remy and studied him for a few seconds, something was wrong. He could see it in his eyes, without saying anything else the Aussie moved aside making a gap. Remy squeezed through and started descending the rest of the steps when John watched him abruptly stop.

"Oh no you don't, where do you think you're going?"

"I…"

"Don't care, you sent this ass to come get me, now I'm here and we're going to get this started…"

"Mais…" Remy started again but was cut off again.

Ray and Roberto turned and shared a look identifying the voice.

"Just do what she say's Remy, I'm tired of hearing her whiny voice complaining…she's been like that since I found her…"

"Fuck you…"

"Just tell me whe…"

Remy gave a loud groaned and turned back around going up the stairs. He ignored the looks John, Ray and Roberto gave him as he passed. Pietro and Laura Lex were quieted startled by his reaction and followed him up. He glanced back over his shoulder to see that they were all looking after him. He turned away as he reached the edge of the stage, they stopped him from leaving down the stage stairs but there was always the way Pietro had left before him.

His eyes looked upwards from the floor to his destined stop and as he was going to jump he stopped himself.

They were gone. He looked around the area looking for the tall lanky brown haired boy but didn't catch sight of him. Next his eyes scouted out the two toned hair, he found her leaning on her usual table, her butt sticking out as her elbows rested on the counter top. Her face was pointing sideways talking into the ear of Pietro's raven haired counterpart.

He eyed the scenario wearily. Had he seen what he thought he had seen? He had had a few drinks but not nearly enough to make him start seeing things. His eyes went back and forth to where the southern Goth was to where she had been.

''ow did she travel dat fast? And where did 'e go?' He silently questioned himself.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm?" he asked without turning to look at the person who decided to go and stand beside him. After a few more seconds of looking at Anna, Remy turned away muttering a "Non". Laura Lex watched him as he went and grabbed a beer from the tray the barista had left on a small table to the side of the stage. She then turned back to the two areas he had been staring at, noticing that they both had one thing in common.

Her best friend.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda smirked, "Get rid of that facial expression will you? It looks like you had a really big piece of chocolate cake or something…"

Anna smirked, "No, that was a lot more delicious that a piece of cake."

"A lot less fatting too," Jubilee remarked in a teasing voice making Amara giggle.

Anna let a chuckle escape her lips, "That's true…and good because ah need tah make room fohr more of these…" and with that she took a sip of the drink Wanda had brought back to her. "So…where's Lex?"

"After our little distraction Pietro showed up and whisked her away."

"They're duo song is next?"

Wanda shrugged and didn't answer.

"No…" Anna turned and faced Jubilee who had spoken. Feeling the gaze on her she shrugged and added, "Ray let me know that their duo song would be the last…maybe she's doing backup vocals?"

"Well we're about to find out," Amara commented as she looked up on the stage to see the five teens boys in place.

The lights went off again.

"One day they're really going to freak someone out by doing that…" Amara commented into the silent dark air.

"Or give someone a seizure," Jubilee added with a smile as the lights started flickering and the spot light rested on a boy on keyboards. The keyboard sound started and echoed throughout the room and the spot light changed to Pietro who was at center stage with the mike at his mouth as the other instruments started behind him.

"_There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself,__  
__There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself_"

"I don't see Lex…" Wanda mumbled as she watched her twin direct his attention to the crowd.

"_Be nice!__  
__Be nice to me,__  
__Don't let me be__  
__Be nice!__  
__Be nice to me,__  
__Don't let me go!"_ Pietro shouted the last line making it almost come out as a growl. The echo that followed mimicking the same words was softer and harmonic.

"_Don't let me go"_

Her voice had rang out and echoed but she was still nowhere in sight. So they watched Pietro continue moving up towards the edge of the stage and at some point mimicking as if he was going to fall off.

"_I'm too cool for the second...GRADE!__  
__I'm amazed!__  
__I'm afraid!__  
__I'm too cool for the second…GRADE!__  
__There is nothing!__  
__You can do!__  
__That I have not already done to myself...HEY!"_

As he yelled out the last word he pointed off to the side of the stage.

"_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_ Laura Lex came out slowly from the stage heading straight towards him as he faced her giving the audience his side. "_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_ she stopped directly in front of him, the hand that wasn't holding her mike going to her hip as she watched him.

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-_" he took a step closer to her… "_Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!"_ at the last word he pushed his body forward as if he was going to attack her, as he did this she moved a foot backwards. The instruments behind them got louder as they repeated the chorus and separated each going to an opposite side of the stage. On his side of the stage Pietro bounced on his knees as he pointed out to cute girls in the crowd while on the other side Laura Lex jumped around and swayed her hips at the enticed boys watching her every move.

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-"_

"_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-"_

"_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-_

_Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!"__  
_

Then they walked around the stage around the other boys as it went into a quick keyboard instrumental. Pietro went around Ray stopping behind the tall boy and raising his hands up pointing at him with both index fingers. Laura Lex came to a stop in front of the orange banged boy and then did "hailing' hand movements. Both reminding everyone that that night was a Keyboard apperception night. The crowd cheered, and Laura smirked as she recognized the loudest yell from the crowd. She grinned at Ray who had also heard the familiar screech and she could have sworn she saw some pink on his cheeks.

Pietro and Laura then moved away meeting at center stage where he started singing again.

"_Be nice!__  
__Be nice to me..."_ as he sang Laura went up and stood next to Pietro who was again facing her and giving the crowd his side. The hand with her mike went up and rested on his shoulder while her free hand started landed on his chest and slowly started traveling downwards. Her face was turned to the crowd as she mouthed a few words which if you watched her closely looked like "Be nice".

"_Don't let me be,__  
__Be nice!__  
__Be nice to me,__  
__Don't let me go…"_ One of Pietro's arms snaked its way onto her waist and pushed her closer to him as her hand holding the mike let go of his shoulder to bring it up to her own lips.

"_Don't let me go…_" when she finished her line she started swaying her hips even though she was in his embrace.

"_I'm too cool for the second..GRADE!__  
__I'm amazed!__  
__I'm afraid!__  
__I'm too cool for the second...GRADE!"_

Pietro kept singing as the blue haired girl kept dancing in place with his hand still wrapped around her small waist.

"_There is nothing...__  
__You can do...__  
__That I have not already done to myself..."_ Pietro sang the last word but stretched it out and as he did he let her waist go, the hand that had been holding her now came up went to her head. His fingers interlocked into her blue hair but slowly made its way down eventually letting all the hair go to so his fingers could graze her cheek and travel downwards towards her lips.

While his fingers inched closer to her lips, Laura Lex's lips parted and sang into Pietro's mike which was still between them. "_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_

His fingers inched closer and closer to her lips and slowly his face had started leaning inwards too.

"_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_

They were mere inches away, the sound from the instruments was low and the crowd was silent as they watched the scene with tensed anticipation.

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-…"_

The duo broke apart so easily and quick it was hard to tell that they had ever been entangled around each other. Finding themselves at opposite sides of the stage one more they continued finishing the song.

"_Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!"__  
_

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-"_

"_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-"_

"_Doo do doo do do do do do do do…"_

"_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-_

_Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!"__  
_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **A few minutes later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John's head bobbed back and forth enjoying the song blaring through 'The Spot'. Their performance had finished with a loud applause and now the orange haired boy, along with his two closest friends were picking up the mess before their next and last song. The two younger males of their team had ran off as soon as the song had finished, not wanting to waste any of the time from their breaks staying far away from their girlfriends.

Laura Lex had also left right afterwards, what the others found odd was that she didn't leave with Ray and Roberto who were going to her usual table.

"It's quiet…"

John looked up at Pietro who had been the one to speak. His lips were in a thin line as he looked out at the huge crowd off the stage. The crowd that had been huddled together to watch them sing was now spread out, dancing in the middle of the floor, drinking at the bar or just randomly walking around to find the right clique.

Remy nodded at the observation Pietro made but didn't reply. His eyes and fingers on the strings of his guitar but as John spared him a look he saw a flicker of that same emotion he had seen from him earlier.

Something was definitely on his mind.

"Ya guys realize why that is right?"

Both boys turned to the grinning Aussie.

"It's cause your girlfri…"

"Hey…"

"Never mind, I was speaking ta soon…"

Pietro frowned as he heard the familiar voice and turned around to face his beautiful blond girlfriend who was probably going to kill him for what had just happened on the stage a few minutes ago. To his surprise her facial expression was not upset or angry, if anything she looked a bit anxious.

"Hey…I was wondering when you were coming up to see me," he responded and walked towards her. She met him half way and they embraced.

"Yeah, sorry things have come up," she answered. "That song was really awesome," she remarked looking up into the sapphire eyes. "Anyways I came to see you because like I said something came up," the blonde turned to look at Remy, "Jean isn't feeling well so we're all just going to head out…"

Remy looked surprised by the announcement but offered now words. Pietro on the other and nodded and leaned in as Crystal got on her tip toes to peck him on the lips as a goodbye. After the quick peck her face momentarily fell into his chest and when it reemerged there was a frown on her face and her eyes were narrowed.

When she spoke her voice had lost the softness she had addressed him with earlier, "Why do you smell lik…"

"CRYSATAL"

Crystal moved her eyes away from Pietro and looked sideways to see Vertigo and Tabitha waiting.

"We'll talk later…" she remarked without facing him again and stormed off.

Pietro watched her with a perked eyebrow.

"What?" John asked seeing his facial expression.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what happened? Must have been something pretty distracting…"

"Wat make sy' say dat?" Remy asked turning back to his guitar, his mind only quickly thinking about Jean before returning to his previous thoughts.

"Because…she lied…or maybe she didn't lie but there was something odd about all that." John and Remy exchanged looks before looking at the silver haired boy waiting for him to continue. "She said the song was awesome…she either lied or heard the song but didn't watch the performance. If she had watched she wouldn't have been so easy going…"

"Eh…it's probably nothing. Girl things," John responded shrugging and started walking towards the stage stairs. "We have liked half an hour to kill before the last song, anyone up for a drink?"

"Oui…" Remy answered quietly, his eyes hand gone from being fixated on his guitar to the table where Ray and Roberto were. He let his eyes linger on the girl who seemed to be teasing Jubilee and Ray. Feeling the eyes on her she turned and their eyes met. They held contact until he turned away and followed John, "How bout we make dat one drink we came up wit…"

"Hell no! That'll mess us up so bad we wouldn't be able to play the next song…"

Remy chuckled, "Didn know you were a wuss mon ami…"

"WHAT? I'm not…"

Their voices were harder to hear as they went further and further down the stairs. Both boys probably thought that the silver haired boy was right behind them but Pietro had looked away from the stairs as soon as Crystal had disappeared. His eyes were now looking out at the crowd, landing on tanned skin.

His eyes narrowed at the sight. Her back was leaning into his chest; her body was between his legs. Her eyes were closed as his face was almost in the crook of her neck. His lips were moving, he was probably whispering sweet phrases into her ears.

The sight made him sick. While he watched he tried to ignore the small voice in his head saying that she would look more attractive in between his own legs. That same voice then caused a picture to come to mind. They were in the same position alone in a room, instead of whispering in her ear he was licking at her earlobe…one of his hands had found its way under showy vest top while the other was buried under her skirt. Her eyes were opened glazed over with lust while her hands reached over her head to play with the soft silver hair…

Pietro blinked and shook his head getting the imagery out of his head. He sighed and then jumped off the stage landing in front of Remy and John who had slowed their pace finding Pietro missing.

"I'm in…" he commented walking ahead of them making Remy grin at the back of his head. "I wouldn't mind getting a little fucked up right about now…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex slowly let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. The strong gaze that she had felt had finally stopped. She slowly opened her eyes ready to see that she might be wrong and that he was still watching her, but she had been right and Pietro wasn't on the stage anymore.

Her eyes left the stage as Cody laughed loudly and then proceeded in showing Julian and herself a picture from his Facebook. Julian smirked and chuckled, she could feel the vibrations of his laugh shake her body making her want to get off him. He wouldn't allow it though, his hands were tightly wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder.

While Cody went back to skimming his facebook Julian went back to whispering sweet nothings into her ears. He had been doing this the moment she got off the stage and had joined him. She was surprised that he hadn't run out of things to say already and to be honest she had zoned him out through most of it smiling when he paused for a reaction. He didn't seem to recognize the fake smile because he continued on and on.

Eventually Laura closed her eyes and sighed. She was getting tired of this…she could feel it. For a moment she recalled why she even came up with this charade.

"Are you boys still friends with Emma and Vertigo?"

Cody and Julian seemed taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Uh…yeah. Kinda ah guess. They still invite us here and we talk in between class…"

Laura nodded dumbly at the answer and her eyes got a faraway look in them. Her trance got broken by Julian who squeezed her body closer to him.

"Where that question come from?" he whispered into her ear.

Laura Lex shrugged.

Her answer made the raven haired boy grin and kiss her on the cheek. "You jealous?" he teased. "Don't be…I only want to be with you," he reassured placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She didn't move or reply to his comment, after a while of silence she lifted her hand up towards him.

"Do you have something to drink?"

Julian looked at her and then looked at his hardly touched beer. He handed it to her and then both himself and Cody watched as she chugged it all in one drink. Their eyes almost popped out of their sockets and their jaws dropped, they had not been expecting that.

"You ok?" he asked being the concerned boyfriend.

"Just peachy…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So that performance was heavy on the sexual tension…"

Roberto laughed, "Right? You know what the funniest part of it is? Even though they're the ones that coordinate it they put up a really big front about how they don't want to do it and how it's such a big pain…"

"They're worse than first graders sometimes," Ray commented as he took a sip of his Smirnoff. Amara and Jubilee giggle while Wanda and Anna shook their heads, whether it's at the information they provided or at the pda the two younger couples were exhibiting no one knew.

Anna gave a small smile as she watched Ray take another sip of his drink. After the sip he turned to Jubilee and offered the drink to her, she looked at the drink and then at him, her facial expression saying exactly what she was thinking. 'Are you stupid?' Ray cracked a small smile and looked away from her. Jubilee glared at him before shaking her head and looking away.

Next to them Amara sat on Roberto's lap, his mouth was next to her ear and Amara's blush would darken every once in a while as he continued whispering into her ear.

The two couples look so…blissfully happy. You wouldn't have been able to tell by just looking at them, especially since Jubilee was still glaring while Ray pretended not to notice but she could see it in them all. The happiness in their eyes and for a moment she had to wonder if she ever really looked like that with Scott.

Wanda glanced at Anna who was watching the couples; she had never seen Anna with such a soft look on her features. She looked at the couples in front of them and rolled her eyes, they were being too cute and Anna and herself were becoming too soft. She drank the rest of her redheaded slut and looked at the empty cup pondering if she should get yet another refill. If she kept this up she was really going to mess herself up…as that thought ran through her mind an image of her lips on someone else came to mind.

'Fuck…' she thought to herself and started getting up from her seat. "I need a refill…" she announced and looked over to the bar ready to head over. What she saw stopped any further movement though and she sat back down, "When are you guys going up for the last song?" she asked Ray followed with an annoyed sigh.

He looked at her surprised before looking at Roberto who took a look at his cell phone.

"The last song is scheduled in 15 minutes…" Roberto answered.

"But we probably have to leave in 10…remember?" Ray answered making Roberto nod and mumble an "oh yeah…"

Wanda sighed again and crossed her arms around her chest, "I guess I'll wait…"

Anna perked an eyebrow at her finding her change in attitude surprising. She had been planning to go with her finding her drink cup empty as well; she moved her gaze over to the bar and saw what had stopped Wanda from going. It wasn't hard to notice them even if all they could see was their backs; they all had a unique hair color and style. She gave a small smirk and wondered why Wanda was suddenly so shy; maybe she would ask when they went up to get their refills. With Wanda's current condition she might actually answer honestly.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John watched the barista pour different alcoholic beverages together in the pitcher. His face twisting to one of distaste as the pitcher turned different colors eventually turning black.

"Are we really going to drink this? We're on in like…15 minutes…"

"That's enough time to drink a cup," Pietro answered shrugging.

"That's plenty of time to drink it but what I meant is that it's going to really fuck us up…what if we can't play?"

"I don tink it'll be dat bad," Remy answered with a grin as the barista started pouring the purpleish black liquid into cups.

"If you say so," John answered unconvinced. "Did you come up with a name for it?"

Pietro and Remy turned to share a look and smirked, in unison they answered, "Vodoo's Revenge…"

"That…sounds appealing…in a scary way."

"Daccord…we ready?" Remy asked and each took a cup. Pietro took the cup in a hurry while John reluctantly grabbed his own. "To…" he raised his cup to them, then looked confused, "To what?" he asked.

"To girls?" Pietro asked with a smirk as a few girls passed by them and giggled flirtatiously.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head, "To being stupid…which is what we are for doing this before a song…"

With that being said the three cups made contact and the black drinks were devoured.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **15 Minutes Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura Lex walked up the stairs to the stage deep in thought. Her mind was made up…right after the song she was going to do it. She had had enough; her only hope now was that they boys had requested more alcohol before the song so that her buzz would be a little better before meeting Julian again.

"There you are…"

Laura looked up to see Ray and Roberto by the top step. Both had frowns on their faces, Ray had his hands crossed in front of his chest and Roberto was tapping his foot impatiently.

"We have a problem," Ray muttered as she reached them.

"What's up?"

The boys responded by point backwards making Laura look past them. What she saw made her jaw drop.

"You got to be fucken kidding me!" She screamed out and stomped her way over to three dazed looking boys. As she approached them John and Remy got goofy smiles on their faces and greeted her with "Hey"s, Pietro looked her up and down and then threw her a sexy grin. She ignored it, "Are you guys drunk!?"

Two of the boys replied "No" and one of them said, "Yes". Remy and Pietro turned and glared at John who laughed and rubbed the back of his head as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Laura Lex groaned and moved her hands up to her head to massage her temples in annoyance.

"How they the hell did you guys even manage to get this plastered in thirty minutes!" she growled out not even expecting an answer.

"Well…it wasn't hard really," Laura looked sideways as Pietro put an arm around her shoulder, "It actually only took one drink…" he stated and bought a cup to her face. The cup was nearly empty except for the amount of a shot. "Here try it…" and not waiting for a response Pietro brought the cup up to her lips lifting it up at an angel so it would drip into her mouth. Surprised by the action Laura's mouth opened without much resistance letting the black liquid pass through her parted lips; when it was all gone she licked her lips getting rid of any lingering drops.

John and Remy watched the action but in their tipsy state they didn't find anything odd by the incident. Roberto and Ray on the other hand exchanged looks before looking at the blue haired girl who still had Pietro's arm draped over her shoulder.

"What the hell was it?" Laura asked looking at the older boys for an answer and moving Pietro's arm off her. They just smiled at her and looked between each other as if sharing a private joke.

"By the dark color I'm guessing it's the drink they made up while experimenting with the liquors the other day…" Ray remarked.

"Hey, I haven't tried it yet, how was it?" Roberto asked showing interest in the drink.

Laura Lex shrugged, "Not bad, tasted like grape…" Roberto nodded and was about to comment but was interrupted by their Goth friend.

"I don't think this is the time to be talking about that drink…don't you guys think we have OTHER pressing matters?"

"Oh yeah…" Laura responded and they all turn back to look at the three older boys. "Well we can't do the last song with these idiots like this…"

"Non…"

Everyone turned to look at Remy who started making his way over his guitar.

"You're kidding right?"

"Non…Remy tink we'll be jus fine…we just barley finished de drink now. Remy won't feel de full affects until maybe anoder 10 miutes…we jus gotta be quick…"

"Why are you saying your own…"

"Yeah, he talks like that when he's had too much to drink," Roberto answered the question before Lex could finish asking it.

"You're talking like that and you still think you can do this?" the blue haired girl asked annoyed.

Remy smiled, "Remy don't need to be speaking…de hands know what dey're doing all by themselves…"

John and Pietro seemed to agree because they then started moving towards their own respective places. Before Laura could argue she stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you're going to win this one, might as well see what happens."

Laura Lex frowned at Ray and then watched as he walked over to the keytar, Roberto following to get his bass.

Laura Lex sighed, "Maybe I'm the one that needs the drink now," she muttered going over to get her mike and getting into position. Hopefully things wouldn't go to horrible, especially since they had spent a lot of planning on this song.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **5 Minutes Later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Don't you guys think you're drinking too much?" Jubilee asked hesitantly as she watched Anna and Wanda return with another drink.

The two Goths shared a look, and then in unison replied, "No…"

Jubilee opened her mouth and then closed it, both girls were already temperamental without alcohol; she would hate to see how bad their tempers would be now.

"The curtains being lifted…" Amara commented making them all turn to the stage. When the curtains opened all the way everyone in the crowd became silent. Probably as puzzled as they were. Blocking the whole stage were big doors shaped in the form of keyboard keys.

Before any of them could question what they thought those doors were about the keyboard started quickly followed by drums and the guitars. Though the music had started they noticed that no one was visible.

After a minute of just instrumental the keyboard door located at the end on the right side of the stage opened. Pietro stood at its center and the crowd cheered as he stepped out the microphone in hand.

"_So they told you not to open the door__…__but you did…"_

The last door on the left opened to show Laura Lex her own microphone in hand, _"Despite my love…" _as soon as the line had been sung the door shut hiding her from sight.

Pietro stood at the center of the stage and continued, "_Some things will never be the same again__…__again…"_

The door at the center of the stage opened to reveal Laura Lex again, John was behind her jamming on the drums. "_Tonight my love…_" after she finished the line she stepped out away from the door way and walked towards the stage, Pietro did the opposite and walked past her going towards the door. When he was on the other side the door closed leaving Laura Lex by herself.

_"A boyish notion__  
__A false emotion__  
__These words are spoken__  
__Despite my love__  
__Involving ocean__  
__Your heart is frozen__  
__My eyes are open__  
__Tonight my love"_

As she sang her hands went all over the place trying to convey the song. They pointed at the crowd, pointed at her heart, pointed at her eyes and then slowly moved downwards in the air. When she was finished all the doors behind her opened to show that a different boy was playing their instrument behind a different door. She walked over to the door where Roberto was while Pietro walked out of the one with Ray. The continued this exchange for a while longer, the doors opening and closing randomly showing the different teens in different places.

At some points the crowd would let out cat calls while the two vocalists exchanged physical touches and even let some laugher out as Pietro almost tripped on the way to one of the doors.

"He seems sloppy…" Wanda muttered while bringing her cup up to take a sip. Amara looked at her and almost laughed as she watched Wanda miss the opening of her mouth and the liquid dripped down her cheek to her shirt.

"I don't think you're in the position to say that…" she commented not being able to stifle a giggle.

Wanda glared at her but before she could respond all the girls turned to Anna who was getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jubilee asked, "They haven't finished yet?"

"Ah need some fresh air," Anna answered, "And a bottle of water," she added and started walking towards the bar. The three remaining girls watched her leave with curious expression before turning their gazes back to the stage to watch the last of the performance.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **5 Minutes later** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy sped walked towards the back door, they had just finished the song and as soon as the curtains had closed on them he had made a run for it. He thought he was walking pretty straight but to any on lookers they could see him swaying sideways.

The alcohol had kicked in more now that he wasn't focused on his guitar and he was only going to make it worse by doing what he was about to do.

He opened the back door and stumbled out, the cold air feeling nice against his hot cheeks. He smirked into the darkness, he really shouldn't be doing this but his craving was kicking in and in his currents state there was no denying it.

His hands dug into his pocket trying to take out the small carton box holding his little sticks of pleasure.

"What are yah doing?"

The Cajun boy jumped started and let a "merde" out.

"Ya really know how ta scare de shit out of someone chere..."

Anna gave a small smile, "Sorry, if it makes yah feel better ah didn't meant tah."

He nodded and eyed her wearily. She was in the same spot she had been a week ago when Jean had walked in the on them talking. He eyes roamed her body slowly and carefully.

He had already checked her outfit out early, but in his current state of mind he couldn't help but look again his eyes not shying away from areas he would usually avoid looking at. Her top was tight and snug show casing her voluptuous breast. Her long skirt hugged her hips in all the right ways showing off her perfect curves.

If Anna hadn't been tipsy herself she would have seen the hunger in his brown eyes as he looked her over and called him out on it; but her own mind was distracted as small beads of sweat fell off his hair onto his skin.

"What are y' doing 'ere?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

She shrugged, "Yah wanted tah talk tah meh right? So ah thought yah might eventually show up here. Why do yah come out here so much anyway?"

He shrugged and looked upwards at the stars. He stayed quiet not answering her question, his mind focused on wanting to smoke, but slowly he also felt questions he wasn't sure he was allowed to ask seeping through. A mix of curiosity and anger started burning within him, and although he wanted to get answers to his questions asking while he was buzzed wasn't the right time. People sometimes said and did stupid things when under the influence.

"Sometimes Remy jus likes ta be alone and tink..." she perked an eyebrow at hearing him call his own name. "y' should go..." he added after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Ma'be y' should go back in…"

"Why? Ah thought yah wanted tah talk?"

"Remy don feel like talking no more...at least not right now."

A scowled graced her beautiful face as she studied him, the alcohol in her blood system encouraging the annoyance she was feeling to come out. "Are yah fucken serious? What's up yahr ass all of sudden. Yah seemed fihne an hour ago, did 'Remy' drinking give him a wittle tummy ache..." she asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Non, Remy's tummy is jus fine..." he answered with an eye roll. Remy jus wants some time alone..."

Anna watched him her frown still in place, "Yah're fucken ridiculous. Yah say yah wanna tah talk tah meh and when we finally have the chance after a fucken week of not even looking at each other this is how yah're going tah be?"

"..."

"Fihne!" She yelled and started walking towards him, having to pass him to reach the door.

As she got closer to him she tried to ignore him but momentarily froze as he asked, "Did Remy 'urt yo feelings?"

"Fuck off."

He grabbed one of her wrist as she tried passing by. She flinched at the touch and a pained expression crossed her features.

"Jus asking cause from what I saw earlier it seems ya like guys that 'urt ya..." his tone came out harsher than what he intended.

Her face snapped to face him annoyance visible ion her face, "What are yah talking about?"

The pained expression that had crossed her face when he touched her hadn't escaped his view, and at the sound of her question he turned the hand he was holding over making both of them looked down at it. A purple tint was starting to appear.

"So it wasn't my imagination..." Remy mumbled to himself as his eyes narrowing while looking at her pale skin.

"Ya don't know anything..." she whispered and she harshly pulled her hand away from his not caring she was huring herself in the process. She then jammed the water bottle she had been carrying into his chest. "Here have this, yah obviously need it more than ah do..." With those final words she continued her walk towards the door.

"Where y' going?" he called out to her retreating figure.

"Tah regain the buzz yah killed," she yelled without glancing back.

Remy cursed at himself, while he watched her go his view becoming blurred and hazy. He then opened the bottle of water and downed it. Being this drunk was never good...but at least now he could smoke.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura walked in silence as Julian and Cody babbled on about funny pictures and TV shows. Her hazel green eyes focused on the pavement they were walking on, a small red tint shone on her cheeks. She had only had a sip of Pietro's drink but it seemed to have already had its effect on her smaller frame. Though it didn't seem like it when she had first tried it the drink was pretty strong making her wonder how those three idiots had gone through the song without messing up. Though the drink was too strong for her liking she was happy that Peitro had forced the drink on her, she needed something strong to do what she was about to do.

"So you're staying longer?" Her train of thought was broken by Julian who turned to face her.

"Uh...yeah..." she answered looking up from the ground to look at his face. He leaned into her and perked her lips.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast then."

"Uh...actually we need to talk..."

He looked at her curiously as her view went to look at the blond boy behind him. Cody seemed to get the clue because he smiled and headed towards their car.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked worried seeing that she looked serious.

Laura hesitated for a moment before her lips parted, "I think we need to end this..."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

Her eyes stayed on his, "I just...don't feel it...and I think its best that I tell you that now instead of waiting longer and having your feelings for me grow stronger."

He blinked repeatedly too shocked to say anything.

Laura eyes moved away from his and looked around awkwardly at the sudden silence. Trying to make things better she broke the silence with, "We can still be friends..."

"Is it for him?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you breaking it off for him?" He repeated.

Laura Lex turned back to him surprised at how blunt he was being, she didn't need him to elaborate; she knew who the 'him' he was referring to was. "No..." she responded with no emotion. "I'm doing this because I'm not happy...and it's not fair of me too keep you here in a lie..."

"But what if I don't mind?"

"I mind, it wouldn't be fair to me..."

They stayed in an awkward silence for a minute or two. He finally broke the silence by saying, "so we can stay friends?"

"...yeah..."

"And this has nothing to do with him?"

"No!" she replied with an eye roll.

"I think I'm in love you Laura Lex..." the confession came out of him before he realized it and not being able to take the words back now he studied her face for a reaction but she just blinked and her face remained impassive. With a sigh his head dropped. "I guess friends it is..."

She offered him a small smile which he didn't return. "I'm sorry, I guess we'll see each other around..." and with that she started to turn around but stopped when she heard him stutter.

"Wait! Can...Can I get a last kiss or something?"

Laura turned back to him an eyebrow perked up. The smart part of her brain said no but the alcohol infused part seemed to not care. A last kiss might as well be the way she could repay him for messing with his emotions.

"Alright..."

He looked surprised at her approval but then moved towards her. With a few strides he was in front of her cupping her chin and bringing his lips towards her own. He licked and nibbled on her lips wanting entrance. She didn't budge causing him to reluctantly pull away.

He didn't say anything else, just turned and hurried off to where Cody was waiting. Laura Lex watched him go and when he was completely out of view she brought her arm up and smudged her lips on it wiping and taste of him off.

It was done, her lie and little useless game was finished. She didn't know why but she felt as if a weigh had been taken off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore or put up with annoying small talk and she wouldn't have to go to any more of those stupid dances. It was all over.

With a small smile forming on her lips she turned around to go back into the spot but stopped noticing that someone had been watching her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long, just long enough to watch you kiss your little bitch good bye for the night…"

"Someone sounds bitter," she remarked going towards him a sly smirk on her face.

Pietro let a scoff out, "Why would I be jealous of your slutty actions."

"Last time I checked doing something with someone you're dating isn't slutty," she replied losing her smirk when she reached him. "Get out of my way if you're just planning to say stupid shit."

It was Pietro's turn to smirk as he took a step away from the front door which he had been standing in front of. She made a move to walk through but as she reached the door she felt her wrist get grabbed and within seconds she found herself being pressed against the porch rail.

"What the fu…" her sentence didn't get finished as his lips harshly pressed against her own. As her lips parted and she let his tongue in she could taste the powerful grape flavor of the Vodoo's revenge. His hands stopped gripping her wrist and porch rail instead going to rest on her exposed thighs. When she felt them start traveling up she abruptly pulled her lips from him. He made a move to lean back towards her but she stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Don't be stupid…we're right in front of the fucken door…" she whispered. Getting the point Pietro looked around and found that they had indeed been lucky that the usually busy spot was lonely. He groaned and then surprised her by taking her wrist yet again and pulling her off the porch and walking them towards the side of the house. When they reached as far back as they could he pushed her into the brick wall and rested his forehead on hers.

"This better?" he asked in a sensuous whisper that caused a tingle down her spine.

Her lips parted to reply but Pietro decided that he didn't want to hear the answer as he slipped his tongue back in. Their tongues played their usual tug of war, Pietro declared himself the winner as he bit her bottom causing a moan to escape her lips.

He then started moving his kisses away from her mouth down her chin towards her neck. While his lips feverishly nipped and pecked at her neck his hands started roaming. One hand came to a stop on her soft mound giving it a squeeze making her hiss; his other hand found itself fingering the lacing of her panties like they had earlier. He was feeling bold again, and he showed it by letting his finger sneak underneath the cloth touching areas he had never touched, at least not without clothing.

His finger started traveling along the curve of her ass and went past her hip going towards the juncture where her thighs met. His fingers stopped before each reaching the spot he really wanted to touch, his lips left her neck and his face looked upwards to face her.

Her eyes where glazed over with lust, her lips were parted letting little moans out as she anticipated what they both wanted next. Her hazel eyes locked onto his sapphire orbs and unconsciously her tongue licked at her upper lip, when it had hidden itself inside her mouth her teeth came down and grazed her bottom lip.

"Fuck…" Pietro groaned and slipped his finger into her heated nether lips. At the new contact Laura Lexs mouth opened but before she could make any sound Pietro's tongue was back inside. His finger moved slowly, grazing her sensitive nubbin making her moan into his throat. After a few minutes of his finger and lips torturing her he pulled his lips away resting his forehead on hers.

She whimpered, whether it was because his digit was still in her folds or because of the loss of the warmth from his lips he didn't know, but the foreign sound from her made him smirk and he felt his own arousal pulsate.

He watched her for a few seconds, loving the way her lips kept parting and biting at herself to keep quiet.

Maybe it was those reactions that caused his ego, among other things to swell. Maybe it was the fact that he was drunk off his ass…later when he was sober he would ponder which one of those reason made him say what he'd said next.

"I guess maybe this counts as something slutty…"

In his drunken mind, it was supposed to be a joke…he loved to tease and annoy her. That's what they did; even when they were younger that's how it had always been. Their relationship was based on annoying each other. As soon as the words were spoken and her moans stopped though, he knew that something had gone wrong.

When his eyes opened and he looked down into her hazel greens he saw that all the lust was gone and the emotion was replaced with shock. Just as quickly as they had found themselves pinned to the wall he now found himself a foot away from her. Was he that drunk that those actions had been delayed?

He watched her as she looked around at their surroundings; her expression looked as if she was lost. When she looked back up at him her eyes held anger and hurt.

"You're such an ass…"

The words had come out in a small whisper so low that he was surprised he had heard it at all.

"Wha…"

"YOU"RE SUCH AN ASS! YOU STARTED THIS FUCKING GAME TO BEGIN WITH AND YET YOU HAVE THE FUCKEN DECENY TO FUCKEN SAY THAT TO ME!" After the loud yell her lips closed. They opened and closed repeatedly as if trying to find more words to say but nothing came out. Annoyed and frustrated at her lack of voice she growled and turned around to walk away from him.

When she felt his hand on her wrist she harshly pushed it away and surprised him yet again when that same hand came up and made contact with his cheek.

He wasn't sure what happened next. He just knew that he was left alone. His head leaning on the brick wall as his face leaned upwards towards the sky, a hand on his cheek.

This hadn't gone the way he wanted it.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **1 hour Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I can't believe it's already this late!" Jubilee groaned speed walking ahead of the other three teens behind her.

"You know why they say, time flies when you're having fun."

The petite Asian ignored the Brazilian boy as she continued her stroll muttering something about how she was surprised that they hadn't texted them yet. Behind her Amara just smiled and shook her head but silently followed, her hand which was entangled with Roberto's swinging back and forth in between them.

Ray was a step behind in antsy girlfriend. Their pinkies entwined as she hurried them along down the street.

After the song had finished everyone had split up. Remy had headed for the back yard and Laura Lex had dashed off in a hurry off the stage. Pietro watched her go and seemed to start following but stopped when he heard a weird sound come out of John. When he turned to look at the Aussie he only saw a streak of orange as his best friend jumped off the stage and ran to the bathroom.

With a sigh Pietro gave a last glance in Laura's direction and then turned to follow his best friend.

Ray and Roberto had shared a look and then started walking to where their girls were waiting. When they got to their destination they greeted their girlfriends and Wanda who was nonchalantly sipping on a full glass containing a red liquid. After a few minutes of small talk Anna appeared looking pissed behind reason making the younger teens nervous.

That's when Roberto had decided to asked if anybody wanted to go to the store. Ray Amara and Jubilee all jumped at the offer and they quickly made their way away from the seething Goth

So there they were now about an hour later going back. They had decided to go walking instead of driving so getting to their destination had taken longer than they had expected. They had also made a pit stop at a small playground on the way and while being pushed on the swings Jubilee has taken a look at the time and nearly fell off at the fact that it had gotten late.

After three more minutes of walking they finally reached The Spot and saw the most of the cars were gone.

"Shit...it really got late", Ray remarked as they walked inside.

When they got to the stage room which had been crowded earlier they found it was empty except for three people, two of them were laughing very loud. When they got closer to the table their eyes nearly popped out of those sockets. The three usually stoic and dark girls were giggling..._giggling_!

"Well...this explains why they hadn't texted you," Ray remarked smirking at his follow Goths.

"Jubilee! Amara!" Laura Lex called out in glee when she noticed them. The bluette hopped off her stool, missing the step on it and started falling down. Ray and Roberto moved swiftly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa...the floor moved," she mumbled and then laughed as the guys straightened her up. "Thanks you guys!" she yelled loudly and proceeded in patting both boys on the arms as thanks. They nodded and tried not to winced since the pats which were more like smacks.

After finding her balance Laura walked forward at the two girls and the swung an arm around each of them bringing them into a sloppy hug.

Wanda and Anna looked at them and giggled making all the teens exchange looks.

"This is not good..." Amara mumbled.

"You think?" Jubilee asked surprising everyone with her sarcastic tone.

Amara decided to ignore the comment. "How are we going to get home, they drove!"

"Everyone just chill out for a second," Roberto stated trying to calm them down. He then looked at Ray who was looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"There's no one here..."

"Obviously."

"But there should be..."

"Wha...oh wait you're right! I wonder where they are…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Backstage **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John looked from Pietro to Remy, scowls and spaced out expressions on their faces. The three boys were backstage sitting against a back wall surrounded by empty bottles.

Water bottles that is. They had each had about 8 bottles each causing the drunken effects to wear off leaving them with slight headaches.

John had been the first to sober up thanks to his small vomit fest right after their performance. Pietro had followed him and made she he has reached the bathroom ok before disappearing. When he has finally feeling better he stumbled out of the bathroom and looked for his best friends but didn't find them.

So he had hung out in the backstage and started putting equipment away. Remy eventually showed up a few minutes later and then Pietro did as well. The three then worked in silence only starting conversation here and there and that's how they had ended up where they were forty minutes later.

"So...you mates finally ready to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? You're never this quiet..."

Remy shrugged and Pietro didn't say anything still lost in his own thoughts.

John watched them intently before saying, "girl problems?"

Sapphire and brown eyes went up and met his blue ones.

"Ah...I hit the spot eh? You guys really miss Crystal and Jean that much?" he teased. When neither answered him his smile widened, "or is it girl problems of a darker nature?"

Remy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted with a "There you guys are!"

"What's all this?" Ray asked looking at the empty bottles, "and why are you guys back here anyway?"

"Did feel like socializing," Pietro answered.

John grinned, "Looks like ya rubbing off on us mate!" he joked and then laughed.

Ray rolled his eyes not amused. "Anyway, we have a problem."

"Quoi?" Remy asked getting up from the floor.

"We have a few drunken fans that need help getting back to school."

Pietro shrugged getting up as well, "Call them a taxi."

"No…I think you're going to want to help these drunks…" Roberto answered walking towards the red curtain hiding the stage. They all followed and when they huddled together he opened some of the curtain for them to see.

The only people out there were five girls. One had her face resting on the counter, an arm draped off the table a weird expression on her face. Another girl was dancing, or attempting to dance while another girl was outstretching her hands out to her as if afraid she would fall. One other girl was sitting on her chair laughing hysterically at the dancer while the last girl looked at all the chaos lost not knowing what to do.

"That's…quiet a problem," John commented, the other four boys nodded in agreement.

"Well den…lets go…" Remy stated and started walking towards the stage stairs.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we just jumped off the stage?" John asked pointing out towards the girls.

"Oui…it would be mais…we should stop by the bar and grab some waters non?"

All the boys nodded in realization and soon followed.

Five minutes later all ten teens were together surrounding the circular table. The three drunken messes were grudgingly drinking from water bottles.

Pietro shook his head as he looked at the pitcher in the middle of the table; it was half full with a black purple-ish liquid in it.

"What now?" he asked turning to face Remy.

"Let's…play a game."

"Yay! I like playing games!" Laura Lex happily cried out putting her water bottle on the table. The sudden action also caused her to sway sideways making her bump into Anna who glared at her because the action had caused her water to fall on the table wetting her.

"Daccord…de game is called who's got keys…"

"Who's got –hic- keys? This -hic- sounds –hic- lame," Wanda commented with some hiccups in between making herself, Laura and Anna giggle. Everyone looked at them weirdly, giggling was just not them.

"It sounds crappy mais I promise its fun so let's play! So…who 'ere 'as car keys?"

All of them except Amara and Jubilee raised their hands.

"Bon…bon…now who 'ere with dose car keys drove…"

Laura Lex raised her hand up high, Wanda raised hers and Remy and Roberto also held their hands up.

"Ok…now what we gotta do is put our keys on dis table…who ever 'as de best looking keys wins!"

"I –hic- knew this was –hic- lame…" Wanda responded dropping her keys in the middle of the table.

"I'm gonna win!" Laura stated smirking and followed the same actions.

As soon as both sets of keys were on the table Remy swiped both making Laura yell out "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" The Cajun ignored her and turned to Roberto.

"Take dis two back…" he nodded towards Jubilee and Amara who opened their mouths to argue. Remy hushed them with a look, "Fo some reason I get de feeling dat dese three would get more upset at de fact that we're keepin ya two up dis late…"

"But what about them?" Jubilee asked worriedly.

"We'll force feed 'em anot'er water and and take em back. Dey'll be fine…"

Both younger girls looked hesitant but eventually nodded. Ray and Roberto nodded as well and then all four teen left leaving the three girls looking at the left over boys with annoyance.

Remy then gave Pietro's Laura's keys and John Wanda's.

"Whatcha doing?" Anna asked cautiously watching them.

"Drink yo water chere…"

"But ah don't wanna…"

"Y' gotta…"

"Are we going for a ride?" Laura asked eyeing her keys which were in Pietro's hand.

"Yeah…" he answered eyeing her with soft eyes.

She looked up at him and her arms went to cross in front of her chest, her eyes narrowed at him too. "I don't want to…"

"You have to…"

"Not with you I don't!"

"Well you are..."

"I refuse."

"To bad…"

"No…I said I refuse."

"Oh well."

"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I REFUS…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **10 Minutes later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro lowered the volume of the radio; it was funny that she asked if he was deaf when she was the one listening to music at full volume. She glared at him and then turned the volume back up, they played this game for a few seconds but eventually the silver haired boy gave up feeling like he needed to focus on the road ahead of him.

Next to him Laura Lex leaned into her seat, her feet went up and rested on her own dash as she hummed the tune of the song playing from her speakers. Eventually her hum turned into words and she sung the words loud and clear.

"_A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself"_

It surprised him that even in a drunken mess her voice was beautiful. She then stopped her singing and went back to humming; she seemed more relaxed now as she looked outside her window. Since she seemed calmer he took this chance to lower the music again, this time she didn't fight it she just kept humming.

"…Why did you order the Vodoo's Revenge? You saw what it did to us earlier…and we only had a cup. How much did you have?"

Laura turned and faced him her eyes heavily lidded; sleep was starting to overcome her. She yawned but didn't avert her eyes from him. She ignored the question about how much she had, but she did answer his first question, "I ordered it because you're an ass…"

He perked an eyebrow at the answer but didn't get a say in because she continued.

"You…made me feel good…so good…" he turned to her and watched as her hands went to her thighs and roamed up her body to her chest. When they reached her soft round mounds they traveled back down and stayed on her exposed thighs. "Then…you knocked me down…and I…just wanted to feel good again."

Pietro turned away from her, gulping hard. Words that she would never say to him sober flowing lucidly from her perfect lips.

She asked a question next, a question that almost made him swirl into the wrong lane.

"Do you really think I'm slutty?" the question was low and lazy; sleep was really starting to take her over. Pietro didn't answer, he remained quiet and looked into his rearview mirror and saw that John hadn't made the light he had just crossed. They would be behind now, meaning they were alone.

He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him as she sang the same lyrics again.

"_A pill to make you anybody else…"  
_

After those words she stopped singing and turned back to him.

"Do I…need to be somebody else? Do I have to be tall…and blonde…and have blue eyes?"

Like before she didn't expect an answer, so she was surprised when he heard his voice, the softness in his tone reminding her of older times when they didn't have anything or anyone else.

"You're stupid…"

A smile graced her lips, even though he had insulted her, the softness in his voice matched that of a sweet whisper.

"When…I said it the first time…I was just mad."

"Hmm…" it took her a while to realize that he was answering her question. "Mad?" she questioned, her voice started to get lower as her desire to sleep got stronger.

He nodded, though she didn't see since her eyes were closing. "You were with him…he can kiss you…and hug you and do whatever he pleases with you…he owns your heart…"

Laura gave a small sigh and chuckle, "No…he can't own my heart. I –yawn- gave that away a long time…ago…"

The car came to a halt; they had gotten to their destination. He turned to face her, wanting to know what she meant, but she was gone. Her breaths were low and soft.

He got out of her car and went to the passenger. He looked her over quickly wondering how he was going to sneak the half unconscious girl to her room. Deciding that the best way to do it was to carry her he reached over to grab her but stopped as his face looked directly into hers. His lips met hers before he knew what he was doing. When he pulled away he frowned and put one of her hands over his shoulder then put his hands under her thighs and carried her up. He closed the door with his foot and started walking out the school's parking garage towards the door rooms.

"Maybe you having that vodoo's revenge isn't so bad…" he whispered to her. "It'll help you forget…" Laura Lex made a sound that sounded like a light snore, other than that she didn't make another sound as he carried her away.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"You know luv…I didn't peg you as a heavy drinker…"

"I'm usually not…" came the answer.

John smiled at the fact that the hiccups had subsided. "So what did you want to forget?"

"Eh?"

"They say that people drink because they want to forget."

Silence engulfed the car for a for a while, John gave an inaudible sigh giving up on getting an answer when heheard her voice break the silence "…your lips…"

"Wha…"

"I wanted to forget the way your lips feel against mine."

"…You're drunk," he responded trying to ignore the fact that his heart beat started to speed up.

She giggled; "I know…" they remained quiet for a few minutes. John lost in his thoughts wondering if he should inquire about the statement before he could though his thoughts were momentarily cut off as he watched Pietro swirl oddly a few yards in front of them.

"And I thought Lex was the drunk…" he mumbled to himself.

"I've decided."

His attention went back to Wanda, "On what?"

"On what I'm going to tell you tomorrow…"

"Oh…"

"Do you want to know?"

"…Ya…"

"We're going to play a game."

"So we're going to keep pretending that we're dating in front of that toad?"

Wanda giggled at the nickname but after a bit she responded, "Yeah…"

"What about all the kissing stuff…"

She shrugged, "If we want to be good actors we have to do what we have to do…"

"And the slapping?"

"…won't happen."

"You sure about all this?" he asked not sure if he wanted to go through with it. He already had feelings for the raven haired, sapphire eyed girl next to him. This was only going to make things worse.

"Yes…"

"…You're drunk," he repeated his earlier statement. "What if you forget about having this talk now?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It won't matter though...it won't change my decision. I had decided this the moment we kissed earlier."

He didn't respond anymore, and she didn't add anything else either. A few minutes later they found themselves in the parking garage. Wanda opened her door and stumbled out, John walked over to her making sure she didn't need help. She swatted him away but when they started walking her walk was a bit crooked.

They stopped in front of the girl dormitories a few minutes later.

"I can make it up on my own…"

He nodded and waited to for her to turn around and leave but was surprised when instead she walked towards him.

"You know…tonight sucked…"

"Cause you're gonna have a major headache in the morning?" he asked swallowing hard as she stopped directly in front of him.

"No…cause no matter how much I drank…I couldn't forget…"

His eyes closed as their lips met. The kiss mimicked their earlier kiss. It started off slow and gentle, her lips parted and gave him entrance. They parted after a few seconds; she turned away and didn't offer any more words but her hand went up to the sky in a farewell gesture. He watched her until she had escaped into the building.

He then licked his lips and couldn't help but make an observation.

She tasted like alcohol…yet the taste on his lips was not the same taste as a Vodoo's Revenge.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy gave one last look around the the empty building making sure everything was locked up and in place. He then turned the light off and walked out the door locking it behind him.

He took a few steps towards the porch stairs and stopped walking to admire the emerald eyed beauty who was seating on his bike waiting. Her chin was up as her eyes skimmed the dark sky. He suddenly remembered one of their past outings where she had told him that she liked star gazing, and even though there were a few twinkling stars about it didn't compare to the view they had that night.

"Are yah gonna stare at meh all night?"

The question caught him by surprised; he didn't realize he had been gawking.

"Non...we can get going. We're already ten minutes behind de others..."

She nodded and moved a bit giving him the space he needed to get on. Remy got into position and tightened his red helmet on his head.

"'ow are y feeling?"

"Dandy..."

He didn't respond and waited for her arms to embrace him. He felt her grab the sides of his waist and frowned.

"Y' need ta hold on tighter den dat."

"Ah'm fiahne," she responded not moving. He rolled his eyes and then moved his hands so that they covered hers. He then pulled the smaller hands away from him his waist and wrapped them around his body so that her hands met in the middle of his abdomen.

When he pulled his hands away he expected to hear her complain or feel her hands slip away but she did neither and instead leaned her body forward and rested her head on his back.

He took this as a sign that they were ready and with a roar from the motor they were off. As they reached a red light he made a slow stop and glanced behind him noticing that she had not moved or made any sounds.

"Y' still alive back dere?"

He felt her nod against his back.

"…Y' still mad?"

He expected to feel her head move against his back but was surprised when her head moved away from him. He felt her body rise a bit as she leaned up and forward towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Ah wasn't the one that was mad tah begin with...Ah think the real question is if yah're still mad..."

The light turned green and she sat back down, letting her head go back to where it had been.

A few more minutes later and they reached the school, as he drove into the parking garage he saw that Pietro and John had arrived. No one was around though giving him the idea that the guys had been gentleman and had walked the girls to their destinations. He kept driving until he reached the small parking compartment reserved especially for him.

When he stopped the bike he expected her to get off right away but to his surprised she stayed in place. Now that he wasn't focusing on the road he could feel the curve of her body against his and he could feel her warmth seep into his back. He put his hands back on hers which were still clasped together. Feeling his touch must have woken her up from her trance because she let her hands go and slowly snaked her arms away from his waist.

He got up soon after and put his helmet away and moved away to start walking towards the garage entrance. When he noticed that she didn't move to follow he turned back to look at her and noticed that she had taken a seat back on the bike but instead if straddling it she sat on the seat so that her legs together point out.

He averted his eyes from her, something about the way she has positioned herself seemed so...seductive.

After a pregnant silence he answered the question that she had asked, "I wasn't mad..."

She giggled making him glance at her; the sound was so foreign compared to her chuckle. It was the only thing that gave it away that she had been drinking because other than that unusual giggle, she walked and talked fine.

Before he could question what was so funny her purple lips part and one word came out.

"Bullshit."

"...I wasn't…"

"So yah just yelled at meh for no reason?"

"I didn't yell!" he defended.

"Oh sorry yah harshly scolded meh..."

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Knowing he wasn't going to win that one he slowly nodded, "...daccord...I might 'ave said stuff dat was none of ma business in a not so nice whisper..."

She nodded and kept her gaze on him. "So...yah still mad?" she questioned again.

"Are y'?"

"No."

"Den me neither..."

She nodded and both stared at each other for a few seconds not being sure what to say.

"...I'm sorry I 'urt yo feelings."

A scoff echoed through the small place and her eyes looked away from him. "Don't flatter yahrself...yah idiotic words didn't affect meh..."

"Yo're drunk..."

"So? I drink...that's not uncommon."

"I've never seen y' dis bad and y've been coming ta de spot f more dan four months..."

"..."

"...looks like I'm not de one full of shit."

Her head snapped towards him to resort but she stopped herself as she noticed that he was a foot directly in front of her. When had he gotten so close? How did he even move stealthy enough tgat close without her noticing?

"...whatever..."

Her response caused him to smile and it must have been contagious because she found her lips twitching upwards too.

"Finally...dere's a smile...guess y're all better."

She shrugged, "Ah'm still a bit fucked up…" she responded and closed her eyes trying to ignore the sudden dizziness she felt.

"I'm just glad y' don't 'ate moi…I…shouldn't 'ave said what I said."

"Yahr dumb…ah wouldn't be able tah hate yah. After all yah hit it right on the spot. Ah must like guys who hurt meh."

His eyed widened at the comment and then he did something that surprised her. He grabbed both her hands and flipped them over so that both her wrists were facing them. His finger lightly touched the purple blemish which had gotten darker since the last time he saw it.

Then in a low whisper he said, "I thought y' said I didn 'urt y'..."

"Ah guess Ah lied..."

"Wh..."

He wasn't able to finish as soft flesh met his lips silencing him. His hands let her hands go and instead went and rested on his bike on either side of her trapping her in between him. Both sets of lips opened and tongues and teeth collided in a sloppy tug of war. Remy licked her bottom lip tasting an odd mixture of voodoos revenge and grape.

They pulled away at the same time and their foreheads collided as they gasped for breath. After he caught his own breath he leaned in to start another session but stopped when he noticed she wasn't trying to catch her breath she was heaving.

He stepped back knowing what this meant. As soon as he backed away her body leaned forward and seeing that she looked like she would fall his hands went up and rested on her shoulders to stabilize her. Her head then dropped down and liquids poured out of her mouth accompanied with a not so pleasant sound.

If Remy had had any doubts about how wasted she was, they were cleared away as the sound continued making any thoughts of their shared intimate moment fade away.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lol I was very conflicted by this ending just because rogue puking her guts out with Remy watching sounds so funny and awkward! Anyhoo again I'm not sure how I feel about this chap but hopefully you guys liked it! If you noticed I had Remy and Pietro make references to tasting the vodoos revenge while john referenced the lack of the taste giving you a small hint that out of the three girls Wanda is the one most likely to remember all these events.

So small story regarding the voodoo's revenge it's an actual drink in the city I live in and I went bar hopping with co-workers a few weeks ago had one glass of this drink. I like to think I'm pretty good at holding my liquor but wow...this drink seriously messed me up! I tried looking it up on Google but I didn't find anything so it might have a different name but this drink really had a lot of liquors mixed in causing it to turn into a black color. They must have also put a fruity cover up because it tasted like grape giving me no hint at all that it was going to kick my ass (and again I only had one glass…Rogue and X had more than that X_x) ...so yeah...just some random useless info there...

_**Romy**_- drunk Remy's rough (and a little mean)! So drunken rogue has let it slip that she likes Remy which is kind of funny cause now Remy's going to have this info and yet...she hasn't admitted this to herself. But yayness they kissed...and might have kept kissing if someone hadn't well you know...

_**Xietro**_- ...well things have finally crossed that boundary line! The first snippet of sexual contact which wasn't a dream! Laura has finally dumped Julian and even though she told him that it wasn't for you know who we all know it is for you know who. Sorry for those readers who wanted to see a big blow out between Julian and Pietro, at this time I think I want things to start getting emotional and I feel that Lex would be the type to be more opposed to their actions getting more heated while she's in a relationship. Pietro who has been a player wouldn't care too much about all that. So ya…yummy kisses...I really liked writing him being aggressive during those make out and having him sneak her away…that was smexy.

_**Jonda**_- games of attractions never end up good because people always get emotionally attached and these two are already emotional attached so we'll see how it goes. But yay they kissed and kissing is always good, and surprisingly enough it's Wanda's idea. I wonder if shes going to remember their talk...and the fact that she admitted that can't get their kiss out of her head.

_**Jubilay**_- Ray really likes annoying his Asian fire cracker. I really like writing him use the Smirnoff as a way to annoy her. Anyway they're happy and everyone sees it.

_**Amarto**_- my pda ship, visible happy and going strong...

PS. Jubilay + amarto = calm before the storm...just...some friendly foreboding from an author to her loyal readers.

Again hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Songs in this chapter were _Never Wanted to Dance_ by **Mindless Self Indulgence feat Chibi** from the Birthday Massacre (it's the pansy remix) , _The Knight Murders_ which is V**anity Beach** and **The Birthday Massacre**, and **Marilyn Manson's** _Coma White_. You can find them on my author tumblr if you want to listen...(you have to scroll down for the pansy remix cause I reblogged romy pics after I reblogged the song)

Don't forget that I want to hear prank ideas so throw them my way and maybe I'll use it!

Also another quick announcement. I've been feeling a break coming on...the Naruto fandom has been calling my name (SHIKAINO FTW) so if I disappear its cause I couldn't help myself and the rabid fan girl in me jumped ship. I'm hoping to get two more chapters out before I do take a break but no promises...

So with that I'll leave you guys alone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and I'll (hopefully lol) see you in two weeks.


	29. Boredom is Never a Good Thing

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** AN **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I'm here! A week late but here I am! Lol. Sorry about that but it was my husband's birthday in between my last update and I ended up spending a lot of my writing time with him instead of…well…writing lol. So it set me back a week.

A very big thanks and lots of love for my reviewers who are the reason I keep updating! Many Thanks to: **Nancy** (Lol I'm glad you're liking the heat! It's gonna take a quick break but will return next chap! Thanks for the review), **Destiny18-au, Fiya** (AHHH! The Birthday Massacre is love! They are amazing and I'm glad you're enjoying listening to their stuff! Aww again thank you for your amazing review! I'm glad you love all the relationships and friendships; it means a lot to me that my development skills are ok and enjoyed! Haha Xietro definitely took the cake! I had so much fun writing them and Romy! Thanks so much for your review! I loved it of couse, and I'm still waiting for your account!), **RRL24, Ryromaniac, Coolsville Times, Lovely Smile** (Haha…no it's still going to be a while before I reveal Wanda's awesomeness. Don't worry, the girls will forget and the boys will keep the girls drunken words to themselves. Again thanks so much for the prank ideas and the review. Hope you enjoy this chap!), **NaijaStrawberries, Lovemeant2Be**, and **Anonymous** (Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it and yes, Pietro and Remy are both idiots!)

This chapter is lacking limeyness but it shall hopefully return next chapter (if not…the chapter after that which will…ahem…have maybe more them just lime)…and that's about it.

I dedicate this chapter to **Lovely Smile** because she asked for pranks…and then gave me a bunch of ideas for them (which I used so credit for those ideas go to her). I hope I don't disappoint you and that you enjoy! Thanks.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Chapter 29 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Mhmmm…"

"Looks like we got a zombie!"

Anna tried to focus her mind to register whose voice had spoken. The voice had spoken clearly, but her brain seemed to be slow. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the light on her face, her temples where pulsating and her throat was dry. It didn't take long for her to realize what had made her feel like shit, a small picture of a certain black purplish drink came to mind.

She tried to open her eyes but as soon as her eyelids cracked open they shut back up. Her hand then went up to her eyes blocking any light off and then slowly she opened her eyes seeing nothing but the darkness that her hand was creating. When her eyes were adjusted to the dark she slowly parted two of her fingers to let light in and she continued this until her eyes looked up at the white ceiling of their dorm room.

After a few moments later she looked sideways and saw someone sitting on a chair besides her bed, a wide smile on their face.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Aren't yah…a little tah happy forh the morning?"

The girl shrugged, "I have no reason not to be happy, you on the other hand I'm not so sure about," she replied in a teasing tone. Before Anna could give a reply the girl by her bedside yelled out, "ANY DAY NOW!"

Anna was surprised when a yell came from down the stairs. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that someone had answered or the voice that answered. Though they had been sharing a room for about 5 months now she had never heard the tanned skinned girl raise her voice, so hearing Amara's reply definitely made her eyes widened a bit more.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE JUBILATION!"

Anna perked and eyebrow at Jubilee who grinned seeming happy by the reaction. She then turned back to the southern Goth and shrugged, "She might be a little upset cause I found the cutest thing for her to wear…"

Anna nodded and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds of silence she heard Jubilee's voice again.

"So…do you remember anything about last night?"

The emerald eyes opened and once again focused on the ceiling. With a small shake of her head she replied, "No…ah don't remember driving back tah school or coming tah the room…the last thing ah can vividly remember was laughing with Wanda and Laura…"

Jubilee snorted making Anna turn to look at her, "Like any of you were in any condition to drive…"

Anna looked at her surprised, "Yah drove?"

Jubilee own eyes widened at the question, "No way! I wouldn't drive any of your cars! If I'd crash any of them I'd have to sell a leg and an arm to pay you back…"

"Then how…"

"Roberto and Ray brought us back. You, Lex and Wanda weren't in any condition to drive so you got brought back."

"By who?" Anna asked in a small whisper.

It was Jubilee's turn to perk an eyebrow, "Who do you think?"

"…" Anna remained silent, she didn't have to answer. She knew who it was, and as she thought about the auburn haired senior her insides seemed to burn up. Jubilee opened her mouth, probably to question if she was planning to answer the question but Anna was saved as she heard footsteps walking up the stairs towards them. Within a few seconds Amara joined them, a grimaced on her beautiful features.

Anna couldn't help but crack a smile as she looked at the Brazilian girl, she could definitely see why the young girl was annoyed. "That's…quite the outfit yah have on…"

Amara groaned and glared at her, "Hey…I have the meds you need so don't start with me."

"Oh…grouchy…yah sure yah didn't drink last night?"

Amara rolled her eyes and walked over to the bedside and handed the white banged girl a water bottle and two pills.

"Isn't she cute?" Jubilee asked smirking while poking Amara's waist.

Amara smacked her hand away while still having a frown on her face. Anna smiled while tucking her bangs behind her ear. She looked at the girl up and down, her actual outfit wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She was wearing a long purple shirt, with a black belt at her midriff empathizing her small breast and waist. She was wearing black leggings and black glittered flats. What made the girl stand out though was the white apron covering most of her long shirt.

"…why exactly are yah wearing that?" Anna asked forcing herself not to laugh, knowing that it would upset the younger girl, not to mention that it wouldn't feel too good on her aching head either.

Amara blink a few times before glaring at Jubilee, "Wanda asked me the same thing…_this one_ said that this is what you wear when you take care of people…"

"Well…it is…in a sense," Jubilee answered holding back her giggles. Amara's eyes got narrower if possible and before she could open her mouth to angrily resort Anna interrupted them.

"Where are Wanda and Lex? They're being quiet…"

"Laura's still sleeping, as for Wanda she woke up a little bit ago and I just gave her aspirin. She's probably just trying to relax so the headache goes away.

Anna nodded and sat up but then leaned back down feeling dizzy.

"Still feeling the effects?" Jubilee asked finally losing her smirk.

"Ah guess so…"

"You know, I was a bit surprised."

"Hm?"

"For some reason I imagined that you'd be the one to hold your liquor the best."

"Ah wasn't?"

Amara and Jubilee shared a smirk, "Actually, we think you were the worst." The girls then laughed making Anna roll her eyes.

"How so?"

"Laura's slept through most of it. She got carried in sleeping and didn't budge a muscle as he laid her on the bed, she woke up once during the night for water. Wanda on the other hand came in as if nothing was wrong, except for a missed step here and there."

"And ah…was sleeping too?" Anna asked thinking that she had passed out before even getting back to school. She really couldn't remember anything.

The girls shared a look again, "Not quite…" Amara responded.

"You were actually quite lively...you came in with one of his hand pressed to your mouth to keep you from yelling and the other wrapped around your waist to keep you from falling."

"Yahr lying…"

Jubilee shook her head, "I swear."

Anna frowned and her lips parted to ask more questions but they all froze as they heard a knock on their dormitory door. The three girls exchanged looks with each other and before any of them could make a move towards the stairs they heard the door open.

"Wanda must have gotten up," Amara mumbled and went to look over the rail. Her lips curled upward into a wide smile and she made an excited noise that surprised Jubilee and Anna, then both girls watched her dash down stairs.

Both girls exchanged puzzled looks but didn't get to question the odd actions as the door closed and they heard…

"Wow…remind me to get rid of all my maids back home, and take you back with me…"

Jubilee smirked as she recognized the voice and then she started walking towards the rail. Anna sat up but didn't make any move to get off her bed as she heard Amara respond.

"What!? I am not a maid!"

"What's with that apron then?"

"I was taking care of these idiots…" she replied and pointed at Wanda who had gone back to sitting on her bed. Laura Lex was still sound asleep not letting the ruckus wake her.

"Aren't you sweet," Robert teased and walked up close to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "At least when you want to be…"

"Shush…" she answered and gave him another peck.

He smirked at her as there for heads met, "Seriously though…this is cute…" he remarked tugging at the apron. "You should wear if for me some other time," he added in a low whisper no one else could hear.

Ray watched Roberto whisper to Amara and rolled his eyes as she blushed and looked away. He then looked around looking for his own beauty finding it odd that she had remained quiet for so long. When his eyes went upwards towards the second floor of the room he met the brown almond eyes.

"Looking for something?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

He smirked, "She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wondering eyes…Of mortals that fall…"

Ray stopped as a pillow was hurled at him and a loud "HEY! THAT'S MAH PILLOW" was heard from behind the fiery Asian. Ray smirked and grabbed the pillow which he had been able to dodge and watched as Jubilee turned her back on him and apologized to the person behind her. A few seconds later she was down the stairs next to the orange haired boy who was handing the pillow to her.

She glared at him and took the pillow, "You did not quote Romeo and Juliet to me…"

He gave her a small smile, "I know how much you love it…"

She rolled her eyes at him and pretended to hit him making him pretend to block, "Whatever…what are you guys doing here?"

"Came to see if you wanted breakfast…" he responded.

She nodded but frowned, "Breakfast sounds nice but…we're making sure…"

"Shut up and go…"

Amara and Jubilee turned to look at Wanda who had spoken. Her eyes set on their uninvited guest with a weary look.

"You sure?"

"We're not babies, we'll be fine…plus it seems we won't be alone…" she replied pointedly.

Anna's heard the conversation and laid back down on her pillow less bed. A little after she heard the door open and close and frowned, Jubilee had not brought her pillow back. For a moment she wondered if she should get up and go down stairs with the others but chose to remain in the comfort of her own warm blankets.

She closed her eyes deciding to get more rest when she heard…

"So are you just going to stare?"

Emerald eyes opened again, 'Lex must be up…' she thought to herself and closed her eyes again. She was surprised that she didn't hear an annoyed response but she did hear footsteps coming up towards the stairs. She sighed; she wouldn't be getting the extra rest she wanted. Knowing the blue haired girl she would be sitting on her bed in no time bouncing up and down cockily gloating about the fact that she held her drink better than the others.

The footsteps stopped at the top step and didn't come any closer making Anna wonder what was the hold up. Laura was never that quiet or hesitant. She reluctantly pulled herself up to rest on her elbows and opened her eyes ready to be meet the hazel green eyes but was surprised when instead she was met with chestnut orbs.

They were open wide as they stared at her and quickly averted themselves from looking at her. Anna looked at him weirdly before looking at herself and turning red realizing why he had looked away. Jubilee or Amara must have stripped her while she had been asleep because she found the only piece of clothing on her chest to be her black demi cup bra. Her hands quickly scrambled for the blanket and covered herself up.

She looked him up and down; he had baggy black cargo pants and a loose black shirt. His hair was down and framed thanks to the red beanie that seemed to match his shoes. She relaxed as she watched him look over at the wall interested in the cracks in the white paint.

She broke the silence, "Yah know…technically we shouldn't be so shy…it's not liahke yah seen meh liahke this before."

The statement made Remy's face snap towards her, "QOUI?"

She let a small smile slip as she watched his confused face, "We were at the beach that one day…"

Realization set into Remy, "Dat…was different…"

"Not really, about the same amount of flesh is showing…"

"Dat was a bathin' suit…dis…is more den dat…" he responded averting his gaze from her again trying not to look at the blanket covered area.

"If yahr gonna be that bashful about it then go into the drawer and get meh a shirt will yah?"

Remy looked at the small cupboard beside him and nodded. Within seconds he handed her a loose green tank top and once again averted his eyes as she brought it over her shoulders. When he heard her scuffling stop he turned back to her and noticed that she was leaning back into the pillow he had given to her at the same time he had handed her the green shirt.

"How are y' feeling?"

She shrugged, "Liahke there's an elephant on mah head…" He nodded and remained quiet just watching her. She eyed him carefully, noticing that he seemed like he wanted to say something but seemed hesitant to speak. "When did yah get here?"

"We came in with Roberto and Ray…"

"We?" she questioned but didn't need him to reply as she heard masculine and femine voices speaking softly from below. Her lips lifted in a small smile, "All of yah sneaked ovah tah see how we were doing? Ah don't know if ah should think that's cheesy or sweet. Yah boys were awfully quiet when yah came in…nevah would have thought yah where here tah…"

"The love birds were 'aving a moment…"

She nodded and they remained quiet for a few seconds again.

"Do y'…remember an'ting?"

Their eyes interlocked and as she looked into his russet orbs a few memories from the night before played within her mind. They were all mostly of things that had happened when her buzz had been light. Seeing him at the bar, meeting him outside, the way his hand roughly grabbed at her while he harshly whispered at her, and then for a brief moment a memory she couldn't place came to mind.

He was in front of her a small smile on his features, and then as quickly as it came it left and was replaced with his hands on hers, a finger lightly touching her bruised wrist. When she snapped out of her trance her eyes immediately went to her wrist, the purple blemish was more profound now. Her eyes went back up to meet his.

"Not really…ah didn't do anhthang embarssing or stupid right?"

Remy hadn't miss the look she had given her bruise, but he decided not to comment on it. Instead he shook his head and smirked, "Noting ta bad…mais…y' do owe me a new pair of shoes chere…"

Anna's eyes widened at the insinuation and groaned, "Are yah serious? Ah can't believe ah let mah self get that bad…"

"Oui…y' were pretty gone…"

She nodded, "Looks liahke it didn't go al that bad though…" he looked at her puzzled, she pointed at him and then at herself. "Our spat seems tah be ovah…"

"What makes y' come ta dat conclusion?"

"Yahr here…" her reply was soft and low but he heard it and then they went into a staring contest once more, neither knowing what to say. She gave in first, blinked and laid back down leaning in her pillow to look back up the celiling. "What are yah doing here anyway?"

"Was in de mood fo breakfast…thought y' might want ta join moi…"

"And Jean?"

"Went ta breakfast wit de other petites…"

"So it's pretty much we hang out now or nevah…" he didn't give a reply, that in itself giving her a reply. She smiled bitterly before sitting back up and putting her legs over the edge of her bed. "Let meh get ready…" with that she got up and made her way into the bathroom.

Remy watched her and when she was behind the closed door he sighed and sat on her bed. It was as he had expected, she didn't remember anything. Or if she did she was very good at pretending, but he doubted that. She really seemed like she had no clue, he frowned and found his body moving backwards. He closed his eyes when his back touched the soft mattress, as he laid there he tried to pretend he couldn't smell her scent surrounding him.

'jus like she doesn't remember…I 'ave ta foget…' he thought to himself, trying to get the memory of her lips on his out of his head.

Downstairs, three pair of eyes looked upward as they heard a door shut.

"Looks like she agreed to breakfast…"

"You coming?" sapphire met sapphire.

"I guess, it beats being in bed all day," Wanda answered as she looked at her twin who was sitting on her bed. In her hand was a black and orange thermos with stem escaping the small hole at the top of the lid. Pietro nodded and turned his body to look away from his sister and instead look at the motionless girl in the bed besides hers.

Blue locks were caressing her face hiding one of her eyes as her chest steadily moved up and down with her breathing.

Wanda watched her brother with interest.

"Do you like it?"

"Hm?" she mumbled and looked away from Pietro to look at the other person in the room. John looked pointedly at the thermos in her hands, "Uh…yeah…thanks," she answered looking at the coffee.

John nodded and then turned his attention to his sleeping bandmaster, "So, if we're going to breakfast shouldn't some one wake her?" he moved his gaze to the back of Pietro's head.

Wanda nodded and started moving out of bed, John watched her thinking she was going to go over and wake the younger girl but to his surprise she rummaged through some of her drawers and then started making her way up the stairs.

"I'll let you handle it. I'm going to change…"

Both boys watched her go a horrified expression on their faces. They both knew their blue haired band mates attitude while she was awake; did they really want to deal with her being woken up from what looked like a peaceful slumber?

No. They sure didn't. John acted fast, within a few seconds after watching Wanda leave he pushed Pietro making him stumble on his sisters' bed. While Pietro fought with the blanket that had somehow entangled itself between his legs John made a dash up the stairs to join Remy.

When Pietro got free he looked towards the stairs in disbelief, "Fuck…" he mumbled to himself and then looked over to the girl he had known forever. He bit his lips remembering her words from the night before, words that he was pretty sure she wouldn't remember. With a sigh he walked towards her bed squatting towards the edge her face was facing. He nudged her shoulder and watched as her peaceful face grew a frown.

'Yup…I'm going to get punched for this' he though backing his face away as he nudged again.

Laura groaned, "What?" she growled still half asleep.

"…You need to get up…"

"Mhmm…" she mumbled again, her lips turning upwards at the soothing voice she heard. It took a few seconds for her mind to process what she had heard and who the voice belonged to. As it finally processed her eyes open wide and she was met with sapphire eyes. Her body sprang up almost immediately throwing the hand that was still resting on her shoulder away. Pietro stood up and took a step back as she looked around confused.

She looked back to him still looking puzzled, "What are you doing here?" she cracked out her voice sounded dry.

Pietro looked at her night stand and noticed a half drunken water bottle, he reached for it and handed it to her, "Just shut up and get ready…" he answered and turned away from her. When he had turned around he felt like he was being watch so slowly his eyes moved upwards where two pairs of mischievous eyes were in fact watching them.

'Assholes…' he thought to himself as Remy and John disappeared knowing that they had been caught staring. He sighed as he heard an annoyed scoff behind him and low mumblings of, "Who the fuck does he thing he is? Bossing me around…"

This was going to be a long morning.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Outside **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Blue eyes watched the entrance of the girl's dormitories carefully. She had seen the five boys suspiciously walk into the building. After they disappeared she had momentarily freaked out having no idea wat her boyfriend was doing. She had told him that she was going to breakfast with the girls so as after watching them go in she expected him to come out a few minutes later frustrated and annoyed at being lied to.

The five minutes passed though, and her beau had yet to reappear. It didn't escape her notice though, when two of the boys that had walked in headed out, girls from their most hated dorm attached to their arms.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly realizing where Remy must be.

"Your ex is quite persistent."

"…"

The tight embrace around her small waist got tighter if it were possible. Both teens kept their eyes on the entrance of the girl's dormitories. She felt his breath on her soft throat and was thankful that they had decided to watch from a safe distance hidden behind a tall tree with long branches and dangling leaves. The last thing she needed was to get caught in this type of situation; it would ruin her reputation…

She couldn't afford to have that happen, even though she felt warm and at home in his arms. She frowned as she realized how good she felt, she had missed him, but that didn't change the fact that she was still somewhat upset. Remembering that she squirmed and tried to get his iron grip off her, but Scotts hold didn't falter. She finally gave up and stayed in place, finding the silence uncomfortable he sighed as his lips parted.

"What do you mean?" he asked referring to her previous statement.

"Well, if what you told me last night is true…she's definitely persistent in chasing after you...and even though I've kept Remy away from her for an entire week she's found a way to pull him in towards her the moment I'm not around. When she really wants something she doesn't give up."

"You know what I told you last night is true, my heart belongs to you…I also told you she doesn't want me…"

"Right, her plans are just to get to me."

Jean smiled as she felt lips on her cheek, he kissed her repeatedly loving her taste and making up for the fact that he had been without that taste for so long.

"I won't let her get close…" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded accepting his words then in a low whispered ask, "Do you think she wants Remy?"

He scowled at the question, his jealousy getting the best of him, "What does it matter?"

Jean grinned noticing the change in tone, she turned in his arms to face him pecking his frowning lips, "It doesn't…much. Whether we like it or not though I'm connected to him. He's mine until I decided to let him go, and if she's after me I would like to know whether she's just using him for that purpose…or if his friendship has become something more to her…"

"I still don't see why it would matter."

"Because Scott, if she wants to get at me…I can always get to her using the same method. You need to stay away from her and in the meantime I'll make sure Remy stays away from her too."

"So…we won't be starting our tutor sessions again?" he asked disappoint evident in his tone.

Jean shook her head, "No yet…" he noticed his scowl and returned, "I heard you out last night Scott…and we're here now but that doesn't mean I'm over everything that's happened in the last few weeks…" He opened his mouth to respond but she shut him up again, "I know…you had nothing to do with it and it was all her…but it still hurt…it's much easier to forgive then forget."

She watched a pain expression cross his face but he quickly composed himself and nodded. She gave him a small smile and leaned forward capturing his lips, after they broke apart from the ginger kiss she whispered, "But that doesn't change the fact that I missed you too…"

She pulled away from him then but interlocked her fingers with him and started dragging him away from the spot, "Let's go…I have a feeling that if I see her coming out with him it'll ruin my appetite…and you promised me a yummy breakfast. Let's go into the city…we won't be seen there…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** 1 Hour later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda glared as she got harshly nudged out of the way almost making her drop her newly refilled beverage. Her eyes followed the two idiots that had bumped into her.

"Idiots…" she mumbled under her breath as she watched the two people who were closest to her heart speed walk towards the car. Even though all of them were older, those two still acted like children. Annoying each other, acting like everything is a race or challenge, she momentarily wondered if the actions had been the only thing to stay…or had their feelings stayed too.

She sighed and turned away from them focusing on the mess in front of them. She then put her drink on the table and started collecting the scattered trash that the six teens had managed to accumulate. While doing so she heard a small chuckle from somewhere besides her making her turn to the orange haired boy. His face was looking towards Laura and Pietro a slight smile on his features.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're going to make a horrible husband and father…"

This comment caught him by surprised and his face snapped to face her. Her eyes widened in realization of what she had just said and how it made things sound.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before adding on, "To the poor wretched girl who's unfortunate enough to end up with you…"

He looked at her oddly before his lips broke into a small smile and he looked back towards Pietro and Laura who seemed to be arguing in the distance. Laura's arms were crossed in front of her, her hip slightly to the side as Pietro loomed over her making her face up in a strange angle as they held eye contact.

"What makes you say that, luv?"

She looked away from him not wanting to take the chance that their eyes might connect, "Well…look at you…just standing there with a stupid look on your face as the 'children' run off and play…"

"What would you rather have me do?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe help clean up?" she question in a sarcastically sweet voice.

This response made John laugh and not wanting to argue with the fiery red highlighted girl he moved towards her and started putting the rest of the trash from the table on the tray in her hands. When the table was cleared and all the trash was on the tray he took it from her hands and started walking towards a large trash bin.

"I don't think it'll be so bad…" he started as he walked away and threw everything away. When he returned he faced her and added, "After all…with my luck with woman I'll get stuck to a girl with an attitude who won't mind putting me in my place…"

Despite her previous thoughts of avoiding him her eyes glanced upward and their eyes locked on to eat other and stayed connected for a few seconds before she hastily turned away from him and started a slow stroll to where Pierto and Lex were still talking. She heard him follow and ask, "Uh…shouldn't we wait for…"

"They can catch up," she interrupted. He didn't respond to this but sped walked to be walking right beside her. He walked in silence for a few seconds before he glanced sideways at her.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"About last night."

This comment made her turn and give him a puzzled look, "What about last night?"

He studied her carefully, studying her trying to determine whether she remembered anything at all.

"Did something happen?" she asked perking an eyebrow.

He looked away and shook his head; "No…you just never thanked me for getting you back to school safely…" he lied.

She rolled her eyes, "And here I though you just did it out of the goodness of your heart…"

He grinned and they kept walking, the 'thank you' didn't come.

"Are we meeting up later today?" he whispered so low he was surprised she heard him.

"No…those stupid redheaded sluts did a number on me…I keep getting a headache that comes and goes…"

He nodded and frowned, something that didn't escape her view.

"Just because we're not meeting doesn't mean I won't tell you what I was supposed to tell you later…"

He turned to face her; "…" he then watched her mouth part and her voice repeated the same thing she had proposed when she had been under the influence the night before. After she was done talking she looked at him with a perked eyebrow expecting an answer.

His lips opened and closed like a fish out of water, his mind doing the same thing he had done all night before finally falling asleep. Debating the options...her words from last night ringing in his head, she wanted to forget his lips…yet she was putting herself in that same position now.

"…I'll think about it…" he answered and started walking a bit faster passing her by.

Wanda's eyes widened a bit in surprised at the unexpected answer, but her lips slowly started to curl upwards. He might look hesitant now but last night he hadn't seemed all to oppose to it. She momentarily praised her acting skills as her finger tips went up and touched her lips. She hadn't lied the night before…

She couldn't forget.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I won…"

"No you didn't…I fucken touched the car first!"

"I think all that alcohol killed some of your brain cells and slowed your vision because I got here first!"

"Well I think your stupid-ness is the cause of many of your problem which now includes vision problems…"

"You can't use that! I insulted your vision first!"

"Wah wah wah…" she answered bringing her hands up to her eyes folding them into fists and twisting them.

"That's mature…" he mumbled as he watched her fake cry. She continued for bit more and he couldn't help the way his eyes soften and his annoyed expression relaxed.

Her movements suddenly stopped and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked putting a hand to her hip.

His eyebrows burrowed in confusion in his face, "What?"

"You have been giving me so pretty retarded looks today…and frankly you're creeping me out a little."

Pietro scoffed and looked away from her, "I think you may still be drunk because you're being delusional."

Laura Lex didn't answer right away but surprised him as she stepped closer to him looking up at him, his body towering over her. "What happened last night?"

"…What do you mean?" he asked feigning knowledge.

Laura's green hazel orbs looked around and saw that John and Wanda were starting a slow stroll towards them. Anna and Remy were further away still waiting to pay. Without looking up at him she asked, "Did I say something?"

He studied her face as she asked the question, her forehead scrunched in as in deep in thought, trying to remember what could have happened between them. It had been as he hoped; she didn't remember her words as he drove her back to school.

"You always say something stupid…"

This response made her eyes travel up towards him meeting the intense gaze of his sapphire orbs "Maybe…but it seems like when I'm plastered of my ass I say even dumber things than usual…" he nodded, "They're all lies by the way…" she added. "I'm a lying drunk…"

He smirked at this 'confession', "Really? That's funny because I've heard that alcohol actually brings out our deepest desires…"

"Is that way they say?"

He nodded, not losing his cocky smirk.

"Then I guess according to what you just said…you really wanted your finger in my twat…"

His eyes widened at her words of choice making her laugh at his expression.

"What's with the look? I either hit it right on the spot or are you just not the dirty talking type?"

"How much of last night do you remember?" he asked and looked away from her to Wanda and John getting closer.

She made a sound that sounded between a scoff and a chuckle, "That's actually the last thing I remember," she answered in a low whisper.

He nodded, "The only important thing you missed last night was when I told you that you're not a…" he frowned wondering why he couldn't say the word, "…the s word. If anything I guess…maybe that's a better word for me huh?"

She watched as the thin line of his lips curled upwards into his usual smirk and he returned his gaze back on to her.

"Actually I think the correct term for you would be man-whore…"

He laughed at that, "I'd have to be fooling around with more than one person for that…so maybe neither word describes me after all…"

"Uh…what would you call what we…you," she corrected and continued, "did last night…"

"…DJ'ing?" he watched her mouth open in shock which just made him laugh more. "I thought you were into the dirty talk? Anyway, my definition of fooling around is more…penetrating I suppose…" he remarked suggestively.

She looked away from him and made a disgusted scoff.

"So…I guess if you really want to give me that title you know what to do…" he commented glad that the weird tension that had surrounded them earlier was gone and they had gone back to wanting to annoy one another.

"Don't hold your breath…actually I take that back. Go ahead and hold it…for a very very long time cause that's never…"

"Going to happen?" his smirk widened, "I think I've heard that before…"

Laura's mouth opened to reply but she stopped herself, she would have to wait till a later time for this game to continue because they were no longer alone.

Wanda and John exchanged confused looks noticing the two teens had gotten surprisingly quiet.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Remy tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. The line was huge, which was kind of funny because it didn't seem like the place had been that busy when they had gotten there. He was about to joke that maybe they should run out on the bill but stopped when he heard an amused, "Hmm…" next to him.

His gaze turned sideways, Anna was staring off into the distance behind them looking away from the line. A small grin graced her purple lips as her green orbs shined with an emotion he could only describe as mischievous. She looked like a cat that had found the secret stash of catnip…

"Quoi?" he asked an eyebrow pointing up as he moved his gaze to where she was looking.

"Nothang…ah just find it so funny that for people who seem tah always talk about how insignificant or annoying others are they always manage tah be alone with said people…"

"Oui…guess not everyone can be as opened about their feelings like us eh?"

"Ya…wait…what?" her face snapped towards him as her words processed through her brain.

He didn't bother looking at her, the way he had phrased it did sound wrong and the last thing he needed was to look at her face and remember the events from the night before. He felt that if he dwelled on these thoughts to much he would come to a conclusion he wasn't ready to admit.

"I meant…bout our friendship. We be friends and we're not shy or ashamed ta admit it…seems like dey have a 'ard time wit dat."

Anna shrugged, "If we're going to be fair though…they've had some complicated shit in their pasts. Ah guess we shouldn't be so surprised they're so hesitant. Though our friendship is pretty bad ass…ah mean we are fighting against a crazy girlfriend."

"Now now…let's not get hasty wit de name calling chere…"

"Sorrah ah meant tah say that in my head…must have slipped," she answered not sounding sorry at all.

Remy couldn't help the chuckled that escaped from his throat as he shook his head amused.

"She's not crazy…she's jus…un petite ami…like all women she craves attention and affection. When de boyfriend has a close friendship with someone from de opposite sex…it gets complicated. Y' goin' ta tell me y' were never like that?"

Anna didn't respond to the question actually she chose to ignore the whole comment and instead asked a question of her own, "So…ah'm guessing this breakfast is it forh a while isn't it?"

He became somber at the question but nodded and confirmed the question with his voice, "Oui…"

They became quiet for a minute as the line got shorter and they got closer to the cashier.

He looked at her and noticed that her eyes seemed so far away, deep in thought. "Mais…y' never know. We might get lucky next weekend too…"

"Ah doubt it…what are the chances that Jean's going to feel sick again and leave the spot…" she responded without thinking about what she was saying. Realization sank in when he didn't answer and she turned to him to notice that he was staring at her questionably. She was spared from answering any questions when a voice called out, "Next please" making him turn to the cashier, they were the next in line.

She watched him step forward and even though she would have liked to be alone with him a little longer, she knew it would be best to retreat now. The last thing she needed was for him to corner her and ask questions she couldn't answer. Without a second glance she turned around and started to speed walk towards the others leaving the Cajun alone with the bill.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** One Week Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda was on her bed looking down at her open notebook, a pencil was in her hand tapping the paper with the eraser end. Anyone who would glance at her would think that she was hard at work; her mind however was very far from it.

Though her eyes were plastered on the white paper her mind was far far away. She had had practice with John earlier that day and the softness of his lips and warmth of his body was still embedded in her thoughts. They had only exchanged a few kisses in the span of the week, and only when Todd was around of course but she was starting to find that it was hard to concentrate on a drum beat after those small encounters.

Maybe this type of game had been a bad idea, she thought to herself with a frown, the pencil in her started moving more rapidly making the noise it was making louder.

She bit her lip suddenly feeling anxious and looked around. Jubilee was lying sideways on her bed, one of her hands reading a manuscript while the other hand behind her head. On the bed next to her was Amara, sitting Indian style her head tilted sideways towards her radio where soft music played. The music was in another language and though she didn't speak it Wanda recognized it as Spanish.

Amara's lips were pursed, giving the idea that she didn't understand the song either.

Wanda's lips curled up before turning to her blue haired friend. Her eyes were on the ceiling, her knees were pointing upwards and her lips slightly moved along with Amara's song which was the only noise in the room.

"You know this song?" Wanda asked surprised.

Laura's lips stop moving briefly as she answered, "Yeah…as a musician it's my job to explore all aspects of music. Lucky for me, dad made me take all those Spanish classes so exploring Spanish music was made easy," she answered and then continued silently singing the song.

At her words Amara turned to look at her, "Well…what does it say? Roberto made me a CD but they're all in Spanish…" she stated frowning.

Jubilee looked at her best friend with a perked eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"I speak Portuguese; though a few words are similar it's not enough to get me through."

"_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo, lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces, porque te quiero, ayy hasta un lucero…_"

"…I wanted you to translate it not sing it to me," Amara replied dryly as Laura's voice copied the sound.

Laura Lex smirked and opened her mouth but it quickly shut as she heard another voice.

"If I could get a star from the sky, I would do it without thinking twice because I love you, ooh…even a bright star…"

Everyone turned in surprised to the girl who had gone back to her play manuscript. Noticing the silence afterwards she took a glance at them, "What?"

"You speak Spanish?!" Laura Lex asked surprised.

"I know enough to get by…" she answered and waited for them to look away from her but they stayed in position. "What? It's spoken a lot in my neighborhood back home…"

"…"

"STOP LOOKNG AT ME!"

"You suck! You've seen me staring at this confused all day!" Amara growled annoyed at her best friend.

"You didn't ask!" Jubilee defended herself and stuck her tongue out. Amara didn't answer but kept her glare on the petite Asian who was perking an eyebrow at her.

Before another sound could be made they all froze still as an annoyed, "AGGGGHR…" came from the upstairs bedroom. After hearing the sound they all turned their gazes to the alarm clock closest to them.

1pm.

Laura Lex smirked and looked at them, without letting a sound escape she mouthed, 'I won' making the other girls roll their eyes and then turned to look at the stairway to see Anna Marie start walking down towards them. Though they had been awake since 10 Anna had yet to make a sound from upstairs, so naturally they had all made a bet deciding what time the southern beauty would grace them with her presence.

Laura smirked smugly as Anna reached them and propped down on Laura's bed avoiding hitting her feet.

"…Ah'm bored…"

"Apparently," Wand answered watching the younger girl who rolled onto her stomach and looked up to them with a mischievous grin on her face.

"But ah got an idea…"

"Is that what you doing up there? We thought you were still mourning…"

The others grinned as Laura Lex got pushed a little too harshly making her head hit her bed frame. She rubbed her head tenderly while throwing a small glare at the green eyed beauty who ignored the stare and kept her gaze on the high white ceiling.

"So, what have you been thinking about up there?" Wanda inquired as Amara stopped her music and Jubilee sat up straight on her bed to face them.

"It's apparent that I can't piss Jean off with Remy or Scott anymore…at least for the time being. I haven't had a chance to talk to Remy at all in the past week…"

"She has been attached to his ass," Laura mumbled sitting up. "I don't even think he's been going to the bathroom alone," she added rolling her eyes.

Anna nodded not putting the action past the redheaded girl. "Ah haven't see hide nor hair of Scott…not in the hallways I even went tah my mother's class one day and he was nowhere in sight…"

Wanda let a small chuckled escape her red lips, "Looks like that last little number messed him up more than you though it would."

"Ah guess, and tah think ah didn't even kiss him this tiaheme…" Anna answered lowly and then brought her wrist upwards so she could look at it. The bruise and ache of the pain from the tight hold was long gone but the way his voice had trembled at the mention of wanting to hurt Jean still played in her head. That ache had yet to disappear cause although she was finally over the brown haired boy the way he cared about her rival made the relationship they had had seem like nothing.

"…Hello in there?"

Anna looked at the hand being waved in front of her face. She blinked and looked away from her wrist to see that Jubilee was now towering over her.

"What?" she asked noticing that the others were starting at her as well. One of them must have said something and she had been to out of it to have answered.

"I said, what did you think of?" Jubilee asked backing up and going to sit next to Amara on the Brazilian girls' bed.

"Oh…well ah can't get tah her through the boys ah might as well get tah her directly…"

Wanda and Laura's eyebrow's went up and they exchanged a look in interest.

"Well?"

Anna looked at Jubilee, "Do we still have dye from our little sprinkler incident?"

Jubilee looked surprised by the question but then nodded, Anna smirked and sat up leaning in towards Laura and Wanda. Amara and Jubilee got and up and moved towards them. When they were huddled in a circle the low whispers began.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Two Hours Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda closed the door to their dorm and saw that the others were patiently waiting for her.

"You got the goods?"

"No, stupid…this is an empty bag," Wanda replied rolling her eyes at the blue haired girl while handing the bag to Anna.

"Moody," Laura answered and watched Anna rummage through the bag contents.

"Good, Ah think we're ready tah start…" she replied with a grin.

Jubilee looked around nervously, "Are we sure there's no one in there?"

Anna shook her head, "You both went down to the cafeteria and saw Rahne Sinclair with the study group she hangs out with during the weekend's right?"

Amara and Jubilee nodded.

"Lex's already told us that they're not having practice today because Crystal and Jean are out on a big date with Remy and Pietro. The only ones left are Tabitha and Vertigos and they're most likely tagging along on the date cause they don't have lives of their own."

"Actually I saw them leaving with Bobby and his friends when I was parking," Wanda commented.

"Even better…" Anna answered. "But ah guess we bettah make this quick then…" she looked over to Laura who nodded and went towards the door. After opening and making sure the coast was clear she disappear sending them a wink before closing the door behind her.

The four remaining girls stayed still waiting. They didn't wait long though because a few minutes later all their phones started vibrating.

"Show time," Anna remarked and headed towards the door. After doing the same as Laura had before stepping into the hallways, she walked a few doors down stopping at the door that had a 2 on it. Her hand reached out, grabbed the knob using the sleeve of her shirt and opened the twisted it. The door opened without a problem and she quickly walked in. Wanda, Jubilee and Amara followed suit and soon all five girls were inside the room.

Anna looked around, a look of distaste on her features at the amount of bright colors. The room was pretty much the same as their own except for the fact that it was mostly decorated in pink.

Thinking along the same line Wanda spoke, "You think they have enough pink?"

Jubilee and Amara giggled but they were interrupted as Anna pulled two containers out of the bag that Wanda had given to her earlier. She handed one of the containers to Amara and the other to Wanda.

"Thank god the sheets are white…"' and started walking up the stairs. "You two get started down here and you two follow me…"

Wanda and Amara nodded and started opening their containers. Laura Lex and Jubilee started up the stairs as well and as they reached the top they found Anna frozen looking at the desk next to the bed. A picture of Jean smiling brilliantly while her arms were wrapped around Remy's neck was staring at her. It was obvious whose bed this belonged to.

Anna dug into her bag again and took the same container she had given Wanda and Amara and handed to Laura.

"Ah want it everywhere…even in between the mattress…" she ordered and then turned her back on the bed and went to what could only be the bathroom. Laura Lex watched her go with a smirk on her face before turning away and opening the container in her hand. Jubilee shook her head and followed to the bathroom.

Anna didn't waste any time, she put on latex gloves and started grabbing the shampoo bottles in the small bathroom and cluttered them around her.

"These girls are sure picky…" she remarked noticing that each girl had a different shampoo. "Lucky for us we have all these colors…" and with that she took all the dyes out of her bag and started pouring them into the shampoo bottles of the respective color.

Jubilee shook her head once again but didn't comment. Instead she walked over to the shower; the bag Anna had been holding in her own her hands now since the left over items were for her job. After putting on her own gloves she started to unscrew the shower head.

"How exactly did I get stuck with the hardest job?" she whined as her fingers ached from turning the shower head trying to get it loose.

Anna smirked, "You're the smart one…it would be easier forh yah tah remember how tah assemble it back together…"

"Right Right…" Jubilee answered and became quiet s she focused on her job. After a few minutes she finally got it off and looked behind her shoulder to see that Anna was finishing up her second job by the toilet. "Will you hand me the mix?" she asked.

Anna's green orbs turned to her and nodded taking the last object out of their bag. Jubilee grabbed the purple packet with her free hand and started pouring the powder into the big hole that would connect the shower head back to the pipe. After making sure all the powder was gone and wiping any excesses off Jubilee turned back towards the pipe and worked on reconnecting it.

Five minutes later everything was done and both girls look around the small space making sure that everything looked as if was before they had come in. Finding everything was in order Anna nodded and they both walked out of the bathroom. Jubilee started heading down stairs while Anna approached Laura Lex who had her back facing her, her blue locks downwards as the younger girl looked at something in her hands.

"What is it?" Anna asked starling her.

"…I found these in between the mattress," she answered and handed Anna a thick pile of photos.

Anna's eyes narrowed as she briefly skimmed through the photographs, they all had two people in them. One of those peoples the redhead that she loathed and the other the boy she had considered her first love.

"That asshole…"

Laura perked an eyebrow at Anna as she stayed focus on one certain picture.

"What?"

"Yah know how Scott kept saying he wasn't interested in anyone while we were dating but I felt him get distant towards the end of the school year?"

"Yeah," Laura answered and then looked at the picture Anna was offering her. Both Jean and Scott looked just a bit younger than they looked now; she easily recognized the blue shirt Scott was wearing as a gift from Anna on his birthday. If she recalled correctly Scott only wore that shirt once, she remembered because she could still recall the echo of Anna bitching at him that he never wore it.

"The only tiame he wore that was at Xpalooza last year…"

Xpalooza, the annual school party before school ended. Laura Lex nodded understanding and gave Anna the picture back. If Anna had had any doubts that Scott had cheated on her with Jean; they were now confirmed. Anna took the picture back grabbing it harshly making the corner bend. She gave all the pictures back to Laura but took that picture as well and another with her and started making her way down stairs with the others.

"Put them back and let's get going…"

When she got back down Amara and Jubilee were standing by the door ready to go. Wanda on the other hand was directly across from them as far as she could be on her phone.

Anna perked an eyebrow in her direction. The sapphire eyes beauty made a quick gesture and she heard, "Yeah we should get together soon…the girls are starting to drive me nuts. Hahaha…I'm serious! I mean how much Portuguese drama can someone take…my roommate Amara is watching it right now and I have no idea what's going on and she watches it all day! Oh I can usually handle it alright but Laura Lex is taking a shower so I can't do anything about it now…hmm…yeah…yeah that sounds good. You should call Pietro and tell him…ok…alright I'll see you then. Bye."

Wanda sighed and walked towards them.

"What was that?" Anna asked her eyebrow arched upwards.

"Alibis are essential in these types of situations," Wanda answered pointedly.

Before Anna could reply Laura came by making the group complete. "Done!"

"What now?" Amara asked throwing her empty container into the bag of trash Laura Lex had brought back with her.

"We go back to our rooms and wait," Anna answered and opened the door to the hall slowly. After looking both sides and finding the area clear she bolted, with the others right behind her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Today was a long day…"

There was a giggle, "You make it sound like it was a drag! I had a fantastic time. It's been so long since Pie Pie and I spent some much time together…" Crystal's eyes darkened and narrowed at her next words, "ever since _she_ joined the band they practice more that they hang out…"

"It's not that I didn't have fun. I guess I'm starting to feel Remy overload," Jean replied quietly.

"Isn't that what you wanted though?"

"…It's the best way to keep her away."

Crystal nodded, "You going to spend the night at Scott's again?"

The question got a genuine smile out of Jean, "Yeah…" after a moment lost in her blissful thoughts she glance at Crystal, "Weren't the others going to meet us?"

Crystal smiled and pointed ahead of them making Jean stare in the direction to see Emma waiting for them arms crossed impatiently in front of her as she stood outside the girl dormitories. Behind her stood three others girls, Elizabeth look uninterested looking away from their direction and next to her were Tabitha and Vertigo giggling.

"Hi!" Vertigo greeted cheerfully spotting them.

Jean smiled and Crystal nodded then all 6 girls started making their way into the building.

"How was the big double date?"

Crystal squealed making half the girls jump in surprised and started rambling about how great and romantic it was. Tabitha and Vertigo listened attentively smirking.

"How was your day?" Jean asked ignoring the over enthusiastic three next to them.

Emma shrugged, "Nothing to exciting. Elizabeth and I hung out together all day, went to the library at some point. These two spent their day with Bobby…"

"No Warren?" the redhead asked looking at Elizabeth with an arched eyebrow.

She shook her head, "He's been going to England every weekend because of his family business…"

"Wow, that's a long flight."

Elizabeth nodded, "He leaves right after school on Friday and gets here sometime Monday morning."

Both girls nodded and continued their stroll towards Jean's dormitory. Elizabeth looked away, she wasn't lying, Warren was really out of town and had been going due to family affairs. What they didn't know was that Warren hadn't let her know of this development himself, thanks to their close family ties it had been her brother to mention this is their last phone call.

As they continued walking her thoughts fogged over as she recalled the last time they had exchanged words. It had been that same night when he had invited her to have dinner with the others. Even though he had promised they would talk afterwards it never happened. It hadn't been his fault, it seemed that those boys were to rowdy for their own good and had kept her there chatting for longer that either expected. By the end of the meal it had gotten too late and she excused herself declining his offer to walk her back. Maybe she hadn't wanted to get it all out in the open after all.

Since then, the time hadn't been right and he was out of town so there was nothing to do but keep to her boring routine as she kept following Emma and Jean around. Her thoughts were broken as they walked into the dorm room and a familiar smell invaded her senses. Her violet eyes looked around suspiciously, she knew this smell.

A quick vision of a young blond boy holding the hand of a girl with raven hair came to mind. The boy was holding his free hand to his lips not wanting the girl to make a peep as they both sneakily walked towards an occupied bed.

"You sure this is a good idea luv?" came the low whisper.

The blond boy gave a wolfish smile and took the can the girl was holding. "What's the worst that can happen?"

The raven haired girl frowned, "Brother is not going to be happy about this…"

"Do you smell something?" Jean asked breaking Betts out of her memory.

"…well now that you mention it…" Emma started.

"While I was in the library I heard one of the teacher aides say that there was an ac problem and that some dorms would be affected. Maybe this was one of the rooms it hit…"

Everyone turned to Elizabeth surprised at how rapidly she was talking.

Jean shrugged, "That would make sense…" she replied and started heading up towards her room. "I think I'm going to lie real quick before heading to Scott's…" with that she disappeared. When she reached her bed she gently sat on the edge and then lowered herself down. Her arms moved besides her making snow angle movements.

From down below she heard someone start climbing the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"Go to your own room, I have to shower."

"Why would I go to my own room when there's one just over here?"

"Emma! I've been sweating like a pig today…I need to shower!"

"Crystal don't whine…it's annoying…" Jean called out stopping the debate. Jean frowned as she heard whispers but soon she heard footsteps again. When she looked to see who it was she was surprised to see them both. She arched an eyebrow at them, that action in itself asking the question that that failed to leave her lips.

Crystal shrugged, "I'm going to start my shower and while I'm in the middle of that she's going to do her business…what's the point of being shy? We all have the same stuff right?"

Emma nodded and Crystal then walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later they heard the shower start and Emma sneaked in. Jean closed her eyes when she heard the door closed, the tiredness of the day was getting to her and slumber started to ease in. As she started to fall asleep a loud scream made her bounce up, a cloud of whiteness surrounded her and her heart started beating fast.

Soon more screams were heard throughout the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** 2B Room 5 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wanda's pencil was attached to her notebook. It went up and down darkening the spot she was focused on. As she moved her pencil to the other side to start a new line a loud bang from their door startled her making her pencil slip causing a harsh line to be drawn.

Her sapphire eyes went to the door before she glance sideways to look at Amara and Jubilee who had taken their eyes off the Portuguese soap to look at the door as well. Laura Lex was sitting in her bed Indian style but they all noticed she didn't budge an inch, though it might have been thanks to her earphones which were blaring out a loud song.

Wanda stood up and went to open the door, as soon as she did she took a cautious step back as a body tried to hurl themselves at her but were stopped by two tone looking arms. Her sapphire eyes widened and she looked behind the angry blond at the green haired woman holding her back.

"Let me at her…"

"Ms. Frost please contain yourself…"

"But…"

"Emma!"

The blond stopped trying to get out of the arms of the woman Wanda knew very well. Jean's annoyed voice had been enough to calm her.

"Wanda…"

"…Lorna…Ms. Monroe," Wanda greeted with a small nod her eyes holding an expression of utter confusion so many people huddled around their door.

"We're sorry to intrude, especially at this hour, may we come in?"

Jubilee looked at the clock next to her bed, geeze the teachers were old. It was only 9pm.

"Uh…"

"Sure, what's going on?"

Wanda looked behind her to see Anna descending the stairs. She stepped sideways and let the two teachers walk in followed by 6 disgruntled girls. Anna's eyes widened as she looked at their disheveled appearance.

"What happened?" she asked, a look of concern flashing on her painted face.

Jean's eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't act fucken stupid!"

"Ms. Amaquelin!"

"Sorry Ms. Monroe…"

"It seems that...dorm 2 has had the misfortune of being attacked by a practical joker…and unfortunately more than one of the occupants of that room have pointed the finger to this dorm."

"Us?" Anna replied with an arch eyebrow, "Why would we have…" her sentence was cut short as a voice rang through the room.

"_My mind between day and night__…__Good and evil like two sides__…__Of a coin made of madness__…__Sometimes dark… sometimes bright…"_

Everyone turned to look at the blue haired girl on the bed. She had hardly moved but now after singing out loud for everyone to hear her head nodded forward rapidly and her hands started making designs in the air entangling themselves into each other.

"…ignore her…she tends to get excited with music…" Wanda offered as everyone turned from Laura back to Anna.

"As ah was saying…why would we do something liahke that?"

"Because you hate me…"

The statement was blunt and the teachers were surprised at how cold the voice of the student body president sounded.

Anna blinked, "Hate is strong word…that shouldn't be used lightly. Ah'm sorrah that yah've all wasted yahr time coming here but this wasn't our doing," she answered her expression still of someone who was utterly confused.

Lorna and Ororo exchanged a glance before looking at all the faces of the young girls in the room. Jean and the others looking very angry, half of them covered in a disgusting smelling white powder. Across from them the other girls looked perplexed at the sight before them. All except for Laura Lex who was now rocking back and forth, her lips moving as she whispered to herself.

Ororo opened her mouth to ask a question but was stopped as Laura Lex sporadically sang again.

"_My mind as gloom as a cave__…__as dark as a grave…as gloom as a cave…As dark as a grave…" _her rapid movements stopping as she slowly leaned forwards on her bed until her chest touched her mattress, her hands now outstretched over her head.

"…If you don't mid our asking, where were you earlier today?"

"We…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but…" everyone looked at Wanda' who had spoken, her eyes looking at Emma's legs. "Did you…pee yourself?"

Emma's mouth opened and her face turned red. Before she could give an angry answer Ms. Monroe stopped her and repeated the question.

"I've been here watching TV all day," Amara answered quietly giving a small glance to the TV which was still playing her soap opera. "Oh and at some point I went to dinner with Roberto Da Costa…"

"I've been here all day," Wanda remarked.

"We went ta the movies…" Anna stated and pointed at herself and Jubilee.

"Alone?" Jean's voiced asked looking at them suspiciously.

Jubilee looked down at the floor, "Nobody else wanted to go see _From up on Poppy Hill _," she mumbled quietly.

"Ah kinda got guilt intah it," Anna replied with a shrug.

"Do you have your stubs?"

"Ah…threw mine away…" Anna stated suddenly looking miserable.

"OH!" Jubilee yelled excitedly and ran over towards her bed. She rummaged through some jeans on the floor, took something out and ran back almost tripping over a black heel. She offered the item to Ms. Monroe who took it and examined it. She nodded and gave it back to Jubilee.

"And?" the white haired teacher turned to look at Laura Lex on the bed who suddenly sprang from her crouched position.

"_Strength… and weakness only schemes__…__Not to care…killed myself long time ago…No one…for the guilt to share…"_ her read then returned to bobbing up an down.

"She's been here with us," Wanda answered.

Ms. Monroe opened her mouth but was interrupted by the younger teacher next to her. "I would like to back up these alibis Ororo…"

Ororo looked at the green haired woman surprised.

"I was on the phone with Wanda earlier and during small chat she mentioned most of these incidents…I have my phone log if you need the proof."

Ororo nodded, "Again, sorry for the interruption girls…"

"But Ms. Monroe…" Tabitha whined.

"I'm sorry ladies. You're main suspect was Ms. Darkholme but her alibi checks out. The movie stub states two tickets were bought and the time…at this time there is so proof to back up your claims. Ms. Dane and I will be giving Headmaster Xavier a report on the incident and we'll see where it goes from there. I suggest that everyone clean up and go back to their own dorms and get rest…tomorrow is a school day…"

With that both woman left the room leaving the 11 girls alone. As soon as their footsteps became distant eyes narrowed all around the room.

Laura's hazel green eyes snapped open and looked directly at their rivals who were still huddled by the door. Her lips parted again and this time her voice was joined by a southern drawl…

"_The end of the game now it is quite near__…__I confess…the guilt I`m afraid I cannot bear…"_

They both stopped singing at the same time and Laura's nose scrunched up in distaste, "What's that disgusting smell? And…why are you blue? Auditioning for a smurf movie or something?" she asked eyeing Crystal. Her eyes slowly skimmed the blue tint on her skin; her hair also had un-even sporadic traces of blue.

Crystal's eyes started brimming with tears she was trying to hold back. Not being able to hold on any longer she let a horrible noise out of her throat and made a run for it. Vertigo ran after her leaving only four more girls.

Tabitha glared, "You're stupid whores and no matter how innocent you guys might act we know you're full of shit!" she then left leaving a cloud of white powder in her wake.

"Wow…what language…" Anna mused moving her head sideways to stare at them.

"Seriously, is that pee?" Wanda asked again. Emma lunged forward towards her but was stopped as Jean grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Stop! This wouldn't be the place for something like this…"

"Not to mention that'd you'd lose," Wanda added looking stoic.

Jean moved forwards towards Anna, their feet barely an inch apart as the taller girl looked down at the younger Goth.

"I hope you're happy. This is the beginning of a war…" she whispered harshly.

"That's funny…ah though we already were there," Anna answered un-phased by her voice, she however did scrunch her nose. "Do yah mind not getting so close tah meh though? Yah kinda stink…"

Jean's scowl deepened and she backed away. With a final glare at all of them she dashed out of the room being closely followed by Emma.

All the eyes turned to the remaining person who had stayed expressionless during the whole time. Though she was being watched by 5 pair of eyes she seemed to get more relaxed then she had been a few seconds prior. They also noticed that she was the only one not covered in the white powder.

Her violet eyes turned and met emerald orbs, a small sly smirk started to curl on her lips, "That wasn't very original luv. It's not nice to steal others memories…"

"This world is anythang but nice…ah thought yah already knew that…"

Elizabeth's smirk stayed in place as she started walking backwards out the door. Her hand reached for the knob slowly closing it not losing the eye contact and before closing the door completely they heard her British voice echo in the hallway.

"_My mind as gloom as a cave__…__as dark as a grave…as gloom as a cave…As dark as a grave…"_

When she was gone half the girls exhaled the breath they had been holding.

"That was close…" Amara mumbled going towards her bed weakly.

"That was intense," Jubilee rephrased following her.

"That was fun!" Laura added with a smirk.

"According tah Jean it's just starting…" Anna answered, her expression seeming far away.

"Oh joy!" Wanda remarked joyless and went to sit next to Laura. They exchanged looks and then looked at Anna, both waiting for her to speak again.

"The beginning eh..." Anna mumbled to herself but it was loud enough for them to hear. "What a coincidence huh?" she asked turning to share a look with Laura.

The blue haired girl nodded her trademark smirk still on her face, "What's the ending?"

"_Death the only border left to cross…__to escape my fate… how many slaughter will there pave…the way to this gate…"_

"I like that ending…"

"Looks liahke our chess game has finally become a two sided war now…ah hope yah're ready…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The song I had Laura Lex sing at the end is _The beginning_ by **Darkwell** which is why I had Anna make a reference to it being a coincidence that Jean would use those words when she was singing the song. In case anyone was confused about that.

Also, just in case I wrote it all weird and confused you guys. Betts memory was a about her and Warren pranking Betts brother Brian when they were younger. She told Anna and Laura the story which is why she told her that it was an unoriginal idea and it's also why she was able to avoid the pranks.

This chapter was pretty much half, the aftermath of that druken night and half pranking so hope everyone enjoyed. The white powder was powdered milk. Anna covered the toilet seat with saran wrap (which is why Emma peed herself), the powder Jubes put in the showerhead was grape kool-aid mix and of cours they put dye in the shampoos!

**ROMY**- Kisses forgotten and friendship is mended. Looking good!...Except…she's not able to talk or hang out with him! :( Not too much of them in this one except…he saw her in a bra mwhahahaha…and got all shy about it…sexy…lol.

**XIETRO**- OMG they're becoming like weird sex friends! LOL. They have moved up to talking dirty…though I am going to mess with it a little next chap cause I don't think Pietro will take it nicely that his girlfriend is blue…then again it is his favorite color so who knows lol. Other than that Pietro's emotions are starting to show…and she's noticing it…

**JONDA**- What a sneaky little liar! She remembers exactly what happened lol. Anyhoo, they've started their kissing games and Wanda is realizing that she likes it to much…

**JUBILAY**- I really like having him tease her off! Quoting _Romeo and Juliet_ to her knowing that that's like her least favorite play, they're cute.

**AMARTO**- Hehehe…she was wearing a maid apron and he was being perverted! Ah…sweet…hormonal love…

Already, that's it! Next Chapter is the Valentine's chapter (this chap is like…mid-January).

For those who were freaking out cause I was a week late! No worries, I won't be taking a break until maybe another two chaps…I want to write that…yummy more than lime chapter before I go…make you all sweat you know what I mean? LOL.

But if you ever have concerns about it I recommend checking my author tumblr for update memos! It's the XietroQueen link in y profile. I actually posted a message saying that I was NOT on break and I even left a small insert from this chapter as a treat for those who would have thought to check the site ;) (Cause I mention it in an earlier chap that if anything was ever off schedule I would leave a note for ya'll! So ya…you guys missed out LOL)

Anyhoo see you in two weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!


	30. Love is

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** AN ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

…Do you guys see the length of this chapter? DO YOU?! You guys better love me…(seriously two chaps in one? Lucky you :P)

Lol, anyhoo many thanks to my lovely and loyal reviewers! Without your kind words I don't know if I'd have the energy to write this! So **Thank you** :

**Cheyenne, RRL24, Nancy, Awwesome, Coolsville Times, Lovey Smile** (Lol, glad you liked that last chapter ;) dedicated to you! Haha…I couldn't squeeze the shampoo being used, this chapter grew to big t add anything else. Seriously! Who in their right mind would get Remy overload? He's to smexy…haha…xietro's been hot since the beginning ;) anyhoo my dear thanks for the review! Hope you like this chap), **Dalia** (Thanks for the review! You hit Romy right on the spot ;) not to much romy in this chap but you'll love the next one if that's what you're wanting ;) you shall see xietro here though! Enjoy**), Ryromaniac, Dark Lord of the Xmen, Fiya** (Yay! Glad you liked that last chap! Yup, Pietro sure did carry her to bed, and they sure are getting hot ;) Haha no don't die! Who will write me your great reviews? I'm glad the last chap made you so happy…hope you love this one too!), **Metalgoddess, LoveMeant2Be, NaijaStrawberrie,** **Guest** (Thanks so much for the review and kind words! Here's the next chap for you), **Mindnight MoonXX**, and **Guest** (here's your update (: ).

Before I let you get started on the reading I'm going to introduce the songs used in this chapter now. First up is _Not Sorry_ by **The Cranberries**, _One Promise_ by **The Birthday Massacre** will make another appearance. The spot performances in order are _I Miss the Misery_ by **Halestorm**, _Synthetic Love_ by **Motionless In White**, and _I Make the Mistake_ by **Mortal Love**. I make the Mistake is there duet song, so when you read through it you'll see a aprt where they're singing overlaps because Pietro's voice is in the background, at that point Laura will be in _italics_, and Pietro will be in _(italics)_ . All songs are up on my author tumblr if you want to check them out.

And with that I'll leave you be, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lots of cut scenes…lots of shippyness! (and lots of use of the phrase _Valentine's Day_…it is the valentine's day chap after all...). There is a time skip between this chapter and the last, about three or four weeks…just to let ya'll know…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Chapter 30 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Anna's eyes were glued to the TV, there was soft light emitting from it which quickly turned dark as a young woman appeared on the screen huffing and crying as she ran through a field of corn. The woman kept glancing backwards and then out of nowhere a gruesome ugly hand was shown grabbing at her ankle and she went down, her blood curling scream echoing through their small room thanks to the surround sound.

Wanda had chosen to come back into their dorm room at this moment. She winced at the loud shriek almost dropping the paper bag of popcorn she had in one hand and a big red bowl in the other. She then turned to look at the only other person in the room and noticed that she hadn't even flinched; her eyes were still focused on the screen before her but from where she was standing the expression on her face seemed far away.

The loud yell hadn't fazed Anna, though she could hear the horrible scream her mind was far too preoccupied with annoyed thoughts about a few people, Jean and Remy to name a few. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip as she her thoughts lingered on _his_ name. Her thoughts were finally broken though as she felt movement to her side and she turned to see that Wanda had returned with popcorn in a red bowl. She out stretched it towards her.

"Didn't hear yah came back in…" Anna remarked taking a handful of the delicious buttery balls.

"I figured…you didn't even seem to care that the pretty little red head was yelling her lungs out," Wanda answered a small teasing smile on her features as she grabbed some popcorn as well.

Anna shoulders went up in a small shrug, "She was a red head…"

Wanda chuckled and her eyes went to the screen where another trailer started. "I hope this movie's good," she commented. She watched Anna nod through her peripherals and then watched as her attention briefly went to the calendar hanging by Jubilee's side of the bed.

"Lex said it creeped the shit out of her…" she responded as her green orbs stayed on the number 14 on the calendar.

"Time went by quick didn't it?" she asked, Anna nodded again, "You think they're having fun?"

Anna shrugged and moved her attention back to the TV, "The only one doing anything that could be considered 'fun' would be Amara…"

"Where was he taking her?"

"She didn't say but she's the anly one out with her lover so she most definitely will be having fun."

Wanda smirked, "You make that sound so dirty…"

Anna's lips curled upward in a smirk too.

A few trailers later the screen in front of them lost some of its brightness and darkness consumed the room as the setting of the movie turned into a cloudy overcast view of an ocean, the waves crashing on small rock islands. Anna and Wanda stayed incredibly still as they watched waiting and as the camera moved to a different angle there was a 'BANG BANG' making them jump. Nothing on the screen changed though so they exchanged looks. The sound was heard again and they looked behind them.

"Ah think it's the door…"

Wanda nodded in agreement and got up and started walking towards it. Meanwhile Anna paused the movie and got up as well.

"I wonder who it could…" Wanda didn't finish her sentence as she opened the door and was surprised by the person standing in the hall. He kept glancing sideways looking out for any teachers.

Anna perked an eyebrow as Wanda stopped talking and went to see who their uninvited visitor was. When she saw him a small smile started gracing her features but she bit her lip knowing Wanda would not like that reaction.

" 'ey…"

"Hi," Anna responded noticing that Wanda had decided not to answer. "…do yah wanna come in?" She asked noticing that he was looking around again.

"Not really, I actually wanted ta make this quick…I was wondering if I could have a word with ya…" he responded and looked at Wanda.

"No. We're actually busy, about to watch The…"

Wanda didn't get to finish her rejection as she felt her body harshly pushed towards the door. She landed against something soft and froze.

"SURE! Just don't bring back tah late!"

Wanda's eyes looked at the orange shirt in front of her which she had landed on and slowly her eyes traveled upwards and met with a different shade of blue. They widened a bit at the fact that their bodies were pressed together and she could feel her cheeks warm up. As quick as if she had been set on fire she turned her head around towards the door to glare at Anna, "BUT…"

The door was slammed in front of her shutting her up. Her mouth hung open in shock; she was so stunned that she had yet to realize that she was still in his arms.

"Uh…should we go for a walk or somethin'?" he asked looking around nervously. "Don't think it'd be a good idea if I get out here…"

His voice brought her back to reality and she put her hands on his chest and pushed making their bodies part. She turned away from him and grabbed at the door knob and twisted and turned it but it didn't budge.

"That bitch…" she whispered to herself. She then sighed and glanced over to him, "Well I hope she doesn't call me because I just wanted to get my phone…which I won't have." After saying that she started making her way down the hallway leading outside, he followed at a slower pace and they both froze as they heard the door unlocked and opened. Both turned to look as Anna popped her head outside to look at them, a somewhat relieved expression on her face as she noticed that they hadn't gone far.

"Hey John…" Anna called out and bit her lip unconsciously. "Is…is there somethang wrong with Remy's phone?" she asked hesitantly.

John mouth parted a little and made movements like he wanted to answer but kept changing his mind on how to answer. Finally he sighed and looked downwards, "Uh...no, I don't think so. I mean he was on it earlier playing games and stuff…"

"Oh…thanks…" she replied slowly and made to retreat back inside.

"But…"

She froze and looked back out at him, his eyes moved up from the ground looking at her as well.

"Jean's been attached to his hip lately…hovering over him and crap. I've seen her with it a few times…"

Her eyes widened a bit at the information he was giving her. She nodded, murmured a 'thanks' and disappeared back into the room but not without hearing him murmur a 'Happy Valentine's Day' back.

When John turned back around he found that Wanda had already continued her stroll again and was already at the end of the hall making a turn. He jogged afterwards and a few minutes they found themselves outside side by side walking down the small school's sidewalks.

"So…"

"You…"

Both Wanda and John stopped talking as they started at the same time.

"Go ahead," they both respond in unison and stopped again.

"No it's…" they stopped again as the same words left their lips.

Wanda sighed, "You know I already have my own twin…"

John gave a small chuckled and looked away, "I know…" he answered, "Go ahead, ladies first right?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I like to remember that we no longer live in a world with those stupid stereotypes need to be followed, though it's very chivalrous of you…go ahead, after all you were the one that seeked me out."

He nodded, "I feel like you've been avoiding me for the last week or so…and I guess I just wanted to be direct and see what's going on."

"And you had to pick today of all days to come to ask me this?" she asked perking an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "I wasn't paying much attention to the date to be honest…It's just…been a full week since our last practice. You've declined any more meetings so I thought today would be the best day to ask cause it's actually been a week."

"Oh…" she replied dumbly and nodded. She sighed and shook her head, "No I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy and stuff…why would you get such a stupid idea anyway?" she asked and folded her hands in front of herself as they passed the cafeteria. Through the glass window a lot of couples were visible, sharing ice-cream and sweets, looking as if nothing else in the world mattered.

"I don't know…like I said you've been weird."

"…"

"Is it because of Emma?"

Wanda's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at him, "Excuse you?" she responded in an annoyed and offended tone.

"…uh…I don't know! I'm sure you've noticed that she's been hanging out more often and I just wanted to make sure that…" he stopped as he heard a scoff followed by an odd laugh he had never heard from her before.

"Please, it has nothing to do with her," she replied harshly after her laughter died down. By now they had stopped walking and were facing each other while toe to toe. His eyes look over her with a gentle light to them as her sapphire orbs looked at him through narrowed slits. "…and it has nothing to do with you either…"

He nodded, "Alright, I just wanted to make sure."

"I told you I've just been busy…" she remarked as her eyes slowly started going back to their original state. She took a breath in looked away from him turning to look at some trees. "If…you want…maybe we can meet tomorrow."

"Can't, we're having practice cause we're missing today and they're grilling me extra hard cause of this weekend," he answered with a frown.

"That's right; you guys had to cancel your Valentine's performance…"

"Not cancel, just postponed to this weekend."

"How…are you feeling by the way?" she asked in a low voice looking back at him.

His frowned disappeared and was replaced with a small smile, "Fine…it was just a small cold or some shit…"

"Really? It sounded more serious than that, Pietro told me that you didn't have the energy to play, not even one song."

He shrugged, "Nope, nothing big. Just a normal flu type thing, you know achy muscles and no energy. Felt better after a few nights of good sleep and some vitamin C." She nodded and he watched as her lips pursed together as if she was getting ready to speak, but she didn't. His eyes stayed on her red lips though, and he felt himself want to get closer. It had been a week since they're last session, one week since he had felt her lips on his own. One week since she had willing parted her lips and let his tongue overcome her own and explore all the crevasses of her sweet mouth. He blinked breaking himself from his thoughts and desires, as he did he realized that he had been leaning in towards her, he also realized that she had been watching him and hadn't moved away. Instead her head had inched upwards too having both their faces angle towards the other.

"You know…you could have asked me all these questions earlier in class."

"What does it matter? I'm asking them now…"

His smiled widened, "You are, but again it makes me wonder if you have been avoiding me…because if you weren't why didn't you ask earlier."

"…I was bu…"

"Busy? Right…you've been busy all week…and you were busy all day during all the classes we shared…and actually you were busy right now too huh?"

Wanda looked away, "Yeah…" she responded moving her gaze back to the trees from earlier. The branches were rustling as a strong breeze come out of nowhere making them bump into each other. As she watched them she felt her hair and bangs harshly skim her cheek as they moved along with the breeze as well. Her hand went up to brush them away and hide them behind her ear but she stopped as she felt a warm hand beat her to it. She froze in place as he leaned in towards her, his hot breath hovering above the ear where his hand was still holding on to her hair.

"Just in case…" he started and stopped pulling his hand away but moving his face closer. So close that Wanda could have sworn she felt soft flesh against her ear lobe, "I don't know why she's been lingering around me all of a sudden but…it doesn't mean anything. I'm not with her…nor do I want her…" he pulled away, "I know you don't care and all but…you know? Just in case."

She looked back to him but now his gaze was on the trees, "Let's meet on Thursday."

Wanda studied his expression, it was calm and almost bored, she wondered if he had really just whispered all that into her ear or if she was becoming deranged and just imagined it. "Sure, that sounds fine." They stood motionless for a few seconds before she interrupted their silence, "Was this all you needed?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled and looked back at her, "Uh…ya that was bout it."

She nodded, "all right, then I guess I'll see you then," she responded and turned to start walking back the way they had come. She stopped though as she felt a soft grip envelope her wrist.

"Actually…there's one more thing…" her body started to turn but stopped midway as she felt his body make contact with hers as he stepped forward towards her. Her eyes closed and she felt his lips touch the corner of her own while something was roughly pressed to her palm. When her eyes opened he was already walking away towards the boy dormitories, a hand in the air as a farewell as she heard him say, "Happy valentines".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** 2B Dorm 5 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Anna looked at her phone, her fingertip hovering above the send sign. She could send it…she should send it. What was the harm in sending a 'Happy Valentine's day' text with a picture of a cool gothic looking ace of hearts? It was just from her, she was a friend, it wouldn't mean anything…

Anna groaned and put her phone on her bedside table without pressing on her screen. She could send it, but it was Valentine's day…he wasn't alone and though she should send the stupid text just to piss off miss high and mighty she couldn't force herself to do it. If she sent it she wouldn't be getting a reply just like it had been the past week and that would just end up pissing her off.

Her annoyance has shimmered down since John's response to her question, but she could still feel it somewhere deep inside of her.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the night of their big prank. That had been a good night; the days that had followed had certainly been amusing as well.

The powder milk had definitely done its job considering that fact that the smell stayed with Vertigo, Tabitha and Jean. It was so bad and such a distraction during classes that it resulted in them being dismissed from classes to try and find a solution to hide the foul odor. Crystal also missed a few days of class but not due to smelling bad, it seemed she had refused to show up to class while any traces of blue were still on her skin and hair. The tint easily came off after a few showers of extra hard scrubbing but the hair was a different story. According to the rumors it had taken five salon appointments to get the blond back to her natural color. Emma had been the only one lucky enough to get spared from the humiliation, though it didn't last long because rumors quickly started circulating about her maybe having an embarrassing type of "accident".

The boy's reactions had been quite amusing as well. Roberto and Ray had snickered during their lunch as they retold the stories and rumors they had heard throughout the morning. They praised the people that had had the guts to do something like that, especially because whoever had done it had even targeted the class president without any hesitation. Along with the funny stories of how people inched their desks away from the usually popular girls they had heard something interesting…something that hit close to their own hearts. Apparently it seemed that Emma, being the only one actually allowed to go to class was pointing the finger at them as the culprit.

Roberto had quickly dismissed this idea; his Amara was far too sweet and innocent to have participated in these types of shenanigans. Amara smiled innocently as he defended her honor, finding no reason to correct him.

Ray on the other hand gave Anna, Laura and Wanda an inquiring look before turning to his own girlfriend who avoided looking him in the eye. He suddenly seemed to remember a sprinkler incident where he had been spared by the petite Asian sitting next to him. Unlike Roberto, he didn't think the young freshman was as innocent as she seemed.

John's reaction had been maniacal laughter, according to Laura Lex who had had band practice that night after. The news had been so popular that it seemed the boys found reason to talk about it then too. Laura also mentioned that Remy didn't say anything on the matter, but that she did catch him trying to hide a small smile.

As for Pietro…she didn't have to report on his reaction. He had made it pretty obvious what he had thought about the stunt and who he thought was behind it when he marched to their table that morning after and started shouting and cursing. Laura Lex had quickly sprung up on to her feet, her eyes narrowed and her lips twisted in a soured frown as she defended them all. Her chin pointed upwards as she glared at the tall boy, reminding him as well as any on lookers that she was not someone that put up with anyone's shit.

Oh yes…that had been a good week.

Nothing lasts forever though, and true to her word, much to Anna's surprise Jean actually retaliated. Exactly a week later after their prank, all five girls showed up to their dorm room after going out to the movies to find a beautifully wrapped red and green box at the door.

Anna eyed the box suspiciously and instructed them to not touch it. Laura Lex being the rebel that she was though tapped the box with her foot quickly and then moved backwards and flinched, reacting as if she thought it was going to explode. After noticing that not happened they all had looked at Anna who still stared at the box with distaste. She shrugged however and walked into their room.

Laura's, Jubilee and Amara's eyes had widened with glee and they all bent forwards towards the ground to take a better look at the box. Wanda had shaken her head and walked past them following Anna's lead. A few minutes later the older Goths perked an eyebrow as the girls brought the box in, each holding a different corner as if it were the most valuable gem in the world.

"What do you think is in it?" Amara asked.

"Hmm…a bomb…" Laura answered getting a glare from both younger girls.

"I would say it's chocolate," Jubilee remarked nodding her head.

"What make you think that?" Amara inquired arching an eyebrow at her.

"…There's a sticker right there…" she answered ad pointed at the sticker on the side of which the other two girls had missed.

"Oh…" the both answered seeing it.

"…Well…is anyone going to open it?" Jubilee asked impatiently.

Laura eyes the box wearily, "…Who would send any of us chocolates?"

There was a squeal next to her, "This would be something Roberto would do! He's the sweetest thing!" and without waiting for a confirmation Amara took the box and started unwrapping it. It only took her a few seconds to get the bindings off and as she opened the box there was a loud scream and the box was flung across the room. The contents in the box flung out flying in different directions and much to Anna's surprise and disgust, whatever was in the box started moving.

"Ahhhhhhh…" Amara yelled again as jumped on her bed.

"What?" Jubilee asked looking around frantically.

"Cock…" Amara started and mumbled the last part of whatever she was trying to say.

"Cock?" Laura responded, "I didn't think that would ever be a bad thing…"

"Cockroaches!" Amara stated again louder. At hearing this Jubilee "eepped" and jumped on her own bed looking around as she slapped her hands around her body as if there were on her.

Laura Lex "ewed" and grabbed for one of her stiletto heels near her bed and started attacking the floor with the heel. Wanda then started stomping around the room attacking any small shadow that moved. Anna looked around at all the chaos, war had had started.

Between herself, Laura and Wanda they killed all the nasty little bugs but Jubilee and Amara were too traumatized and refused to sleep on their own beds. This caused for a small sleep over upstairs. Amara and Jubilee took over Anna's bed making the green eyed Goth sleep on the floor accompanied by Wanda and Laura Lex who reassured all of them that they weren't afraid of bugs…they were just feeling left out of the slumber party.

Anna had rolled her eyes at this excuse but accepted it anyways. None of them slept all too well that night and as soon as the sun poked though the upstairs window Anna had gotten up marched over to the administrator office and requested an exterminator be sent to their room. Her request was accepted and one showed up and took care of business that same day but Amara and Jubilee refused to sleep in their own beds for another two days.

Anna sighed at the memory. It had been pretty horrible. She hated sleeping on the floor, it hurt her back making her sleep on her stomach but then even that hurt her as her boobs got squeezed against the hard wooden floor. The only good thing that had come out from this experience was that the younger girls had realized that they were being targeted as well and were ready to retaliate.

They had been so upset that they had come up with an idea of their own. She could still remember Wanda's smirk and Laura's fake sob as she cried; "My precious little babies are growing up" after Jubilee had introduced the idea to them. Anna herself had grinned profoundly at the idea, pompoms and itching powder…why not?

So a few days later they had all found a way out of their last period class to sneak into the locker rooms. The job was finished quick and painlessly thanks to Anna's and Laura's lock picking skills and after that all that was left to do is watch as the girls play with their pompoms during practice.

The next morning they felt the eye daggers being thrown at them from across the room. When they would glance over towards the looks they tried fighting the urge to laugh as they spotted red rashes and welts. Revenge was always sweet.

Both groups went on like that for two more weeks. Pranks calls in the middle of the night, contact explosives on the ground, flooding the dorm rooms, setting up hidden alarm clocks to go off at random hours of the night. They kept going and going until finally it stopped. Anna and the others waited patiently and cautiously for the next move from Jean and her blonds, expecting a really good prank considering they were taking their sweet time but nothing came.

What did happen though turned their gloating moods sour. It had happened a week ago, Amara and Jubilee were in drama while Laura Lex and Anna were on a bed discussing a class project. Wanda walked in on them slamming the door behind her, both girls had looked at her questionably but the raven haired girl didn't utter a word. Instead she propped onto her bed grabbed her notebook and frantically moved pencil to paper.

Both younger girls exchanged a look again, something was up. An hour later Jubilee and Amara came into the room looking a bit gloom as well.

"What's with the long faces?"

"Nothing," Amara answered quickly and went over to her bed.

Jubilee looked after her and bit her lip, "Well…it's nothing really it's just…" Amara threw her a dark look before lying on her bed, "Something weird happened…"

"What?"

"Vertigo and Tabitha came up to Ray and Roberto after class today…"

Laura's eyes widened at the information.

"Yea…they…acted like if they've been talking forever…you know as if they were friends and then they…kinda…"

"LINKED ARMS WITH THEM!"

Everyone turned to Amara, even Wanda who had been focused on her notebook took a glance up at her.

"THEY JUST PUT THEIR STUPID SKINNY LITTLE HANDS IN BETWEEN THEIRS IN FRONT OF US LIKE NOTHING! WHAT THE HELL!" her outburst must have shocked even herself because she then took a small breath and started muttering to herself. They couldn't hear all of it out but could make out a few mumbles of, "I am refined...ncesses don't act like this…count to ten…"

Anna and Wanda started at the youngest of them still in shock at her outburst and the fact that she used the H word.

"And they boys just let them?" Laura asked looking like she was about to go hunt them down.

"No of course not!" Jubilee quickly answered and moved to block the door. "They quickly pulled away and looked at them as if they had grown two heads then ushered us away pretty much shouting that they had no idea what that was about…"

"…That is weird…" everyone looked to Anna as they all remained quiet wondering what that had been about.

"I'll get to the bottom of this… I have practice today anyway…" and with that Laura Lex moved Jubilee out of the way and walked out the door. Her car keys jingling frantically as she sped walked out.

The girls reaming looked around at each other, knowing that there was nothing do now but wait.

Laura Lex came back a couple hours later, looking more annoyed than she had looked before she left.

"That doesn't look like the face of someone who got to the bottom of anything," Wanda commented. Laura's frowned deepened.

"No…ah have tah disagree with yah on that one," Anna remarked staring at Laura Lex intently. "What happened?"

"…They were all there. All six of them, eyeing the guys as if they were fucken piranhas…"

"Six of them?" Anna asked surprised.

"Elizabeth was there, but unlike the other five her eyes were on me. Giving me that stupid little smirk she gets when something brewing…"

Anna got a sarcastic smile on her face, "Jean's stepping it up…instead on just focusing on keeping Remy away from meh she starting to target all the other boys tah…"

"But…" Jubilee started and was interrupted by Laura.

"Don't worry Jubes, Ray and Berto were as annoyed as I was. She can try and sic Vertigo and Tabitha on them all she wants they're not taking that bait."

"Remy and Pietro are already entangled with them so that only leaves…" Anna stopped talking and they all unconsciously turned to Wanda. Her sapphire eyes narrowed even more than they had already been as she noticed that they were looking at her.

"What? I don't give a shit…"

Laura grimaced, 'she gives a shit' she thought to herself as Wanda moved her eyes downward looking at the math book in her hands. This definitely explained her mood earlier too, after all Emma and John were all in the same class… the same classes as herself to make things worse. "So what now?" Laura asked turning to Anna who stood in place, her eyes having that faraway look to them.

Emerald eyes opened and looked at the white celling above her. Her eyes turned sideways and looked at her phone; that had been the same day any contact with Remy had stopped.

Though, they weren't seeing each other they were still managing to text here and there. He had even sent her a voice text at some point. She grabbed her phone and looked for the message pressing play when she found it…

"…'ey chere…just though I'd send tis ta y'...y' know in case y' decided ta miss me or something…which I'm sure y' won't of course…" his voice was teasing, he then bid her good night in French and the sound stopped.

She groaned at herself and almost felt like throwing her phone to the wall. Why was she being so emotional about this? She growled at herself and grasped her phone harshly, her grip tightening over the small device making the plastic squeak.

She shook her head and lightens her grip, she wasn't being emotional, she told herself. She just didn't want Jean to win, so she needed to get her shit together and think of something…but what?

Before she could start thinking of anything she heard the door open and slam shut. She sat up on her bed and looked over the rail to see Wanda walk in, her expression a mix between confusion and annoyance.

"How did it go?" she asked making the red cladded girl look upwards at her.

"It went," she answered heading up towards her.

"What did he want?"

Wanda shook her head, "Nothing worth mentioning. I'm going to pee and then we'll start the movie," she replied going towards the bathroom. Before she could close the door she stopped as she heard the southern drawl.

"Did he give yah anythang?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see that Anna was standing now, a smile on her face. The sapphire eyed beauty rolled her eyes and flung something at her before disappearing behind the door. Anna caught the small card in her hands and her smile widened at the corny little card.

The outline of it was blue, and a small drum was at the center of it. There were small hearts at the end of the drum sticks. On the left side of the drum was an arrow point to the drum saying "This beats" and on the right side was another arrow still pointing at the drum saying, "For You".

"Well…isn't that CUTE!" Anna remarked loudly and chuckled as she heard a muffled, "Fuck You…" from the other side of the door.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Earlier - Elsewhere ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Laura Lex stopped her car inside the driveway of 'The Spot'. She eyed the place carefully before getting out of the car.

"What was that look for?"

"I'm kinda hesitant to go in…it is Valentine's Day and I don't think I want to put it past Remy or Pietro to bring their little bimbos here…"

Jubilee giggled but followed as Laura Lex went up towards the door pulling her keys out. "It seems pretty quiet though…we're probably going to be alone…though in all honesty I don't know if that's any better. This place gives me the creeps when it's this lonely."

"No complaining, you're the one that asked for my help right? This is the perfect place with all the stuff we have around…"

Jubilee sighed and nodded agreeing with her. A few seconds later they were inside and walking through the dark hall way making their way to the center room. She heard Laura give an irritated groan and looked up. "What?"

"The light is on…" Laura answered stepping into the room and then yelling, "WHY IS THIS PLACE NEVER FUCKEN ALONE!"

"I think the right question is why do you always expect it to be? Don't you ever learn your lesson?"

Laura rolled her eyes as she heard his voice. Of course he would be the one to be here, the world hated her and always managed to fuck her by pushing him closer. Her hazel green eyes scanned the stage ready to find traces of blond hair, "Are we interrupting cause if we are then stop us from wasting more time please…" she replied her voice holding a harsh tone.

Pietro smirked not missing the tone or the way her eyes had looked around. It was Valentine's Day; of course she'd expect his lovely girlfriend to be there. Pietro looked sideways off the stage, "Hey…you sexy blond bitch…get out here…they're looking for you…"

Laura's eyes widened, he did not just call that bimbo out to see her. This was already awkward because he was out there but to call Crystal out and have her blue eyes glaring at her, what the hell was he playing at? Laura held her breath as she heard footsteps get closer onto the stage.

"…Did you just call me a sexy blond bitch? Really? Which one should I punch for? or can I punch you for all fucken three?"

"You can't punch me for all three! You are blond…now the other two…"

Laura blinked and let her breath out at the familiar voice. Next to her Jubilee giggled and made a dash for the stage.

"Wow, really Pietro? Switched sides have you?" Laura asked any nervousness gone and replaced with a cocky smirk.

Pietro eyed her from head to toe making her fidgeted, "Well I have been more in the mood for a rougher type of personality." Laura Lex scowled, did he just refer to her as a guy.

"That…was a weird joke…I don't think I'm comfortable being here with you anymore," the voice from early answered stepping on to the stage to see their visitors. "…Hey…" he greeted both but kept his eyes on the approaching Asian. He made a swift jump off the stage and landed in front of her.

"…Hi…" Jubilee answered somewhat shyly making the blond hair orange banged boy smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her gently watching her eyes slowly go up to meet his.

"I…wait what are you doing here?" Jubilee questioned back with an arched eyebrow.

Ray shrugged, "You said you were busy today so we agreed to celebrate Valentines on Sunday right? Just though I'd do some practicing…"

"Practicing what?" Laura asked walking towards them.

"Don't worry about it. What are _you_ guys doing here?" Pietro replied.

"We came to practice," Laura replied and put her hands up on the stage floor and with a strong jump pushed herself up onto the stage.

Pietro looked at her as she straightened herself in front of him, he then looked at Jubilee curiously, "Practice what?"

"That's none of _your_ business…" His lips pursed shut at her answer but he continued to look at Jubilee and then chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It seems we're all here for the same reason," he answered making Laura perk an eyebrow at him. He nodded towards the other two in answer making Laura turn to look at her Goth classmate and her sunny dorm mate. "You're in the play too right Jubilee?" the silver haired boy asked Jubilee nodded.

"You're here to help Ray with vocals…"

Pietro looked over to the blue haired girl, the realization setting in. "And it seems Jubilee has asked for your help in the same thing…"

Laura nodded and groaned, "How do we always end up in the same place?"

He shrugged, "Guess some things are just meant to be…" he answered in a low voice.

She hadn't been expecting that as answer, her head snapped to him with wide eyes. "What?"

He ignored her, "How bout we split the stage. You guys can have that side while Ray and I take this side. Come on Ray, let's get this shit started I have a date you know…"

Ray nodded and started walking over to the stage stairs, grabbing Jubilee's hand in the process. When he reached Pietro' he gave Jubilee a small smile and squeezed her hand before releasing her nudging her towards Laura who was already on their side of the stage. Jubilee blushed but moved along leaving the boys alone.

Ten minutes later small mumblings were heard from the boy's side of the stage while Laura and Jubilee sat quietly on their side. Laura looked at Jubilee impatiently.

"Come on Jubes, we don't have all night. We've been sitting her for like five minutes already. I need you to sing so I can see what I need to help you with?"

Jubilee flushed and looked down looking over to where Ray was sitting, noticing that his blue eyes were on her. "But…he's watching me!" she replied in a low whisper.

Laura looked at her freshman friend before looking over to Ray, "Ray! Stop looking over here you ass! You're making her nervous…"

"LEX!" Jubilee yelled becoming redder if it were even possible. Laura smirked and could hear Pietro laugh.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help!" The bluette answered, "Do you want me to break the ice?" Jubilee nodded. "What kind of music are you guys singing at this thing?"

"Well it's a tragic love story so most likely slow and sad…"

"Slow and sad…" Laura repeated after her with a thoughtful gaze. After a few seconds she took a deep breath of air and nodded, "Alright…but you're singing after this got it?" Jubilee nodded again and watched as Laura Lex stood and cleared her throat. Her voice came out low, soft and gentle.

"_Keep on looking through the window again,__  
__But I'm not sorry if I do insult you.__  
__I'm sad, not sorry 'bout the way that things went,__  
__And you'll be happy and I'll be forsaken' thee.__  
__I swore I'd never feel like this again…__  
__But you're so selfish__  
__You don't see you're doing to me.__  
__I keep on looking through the window again.__  
__No, I'm not sorry if I do insult you.__  
__No, I'm not sorry if I do insult you._ "

Laura Lex finished the small verse and then looked at Jubilee sitting back down next to her. "Alright…I did it. Your turn."

Jubilee bit her lip and opened her mouth; instead of singing though she looked to the other side of the stage and said, "Now they're both looking…"

Laura's eyes widened a bit and turned to see that Ray was indeed still staring at Jubilee and now Pietro's sapphire eyes were intently focused on her. Laura made an exasperated yell and stood up. "You're all ridiculous!" she yelled and started walking towards one of the halls. "Do we still have some of those chocolate chip bars?" she yelled again throwing a glare at the boys.

Pietro nodded and she continued walking. When she was out of sight he let a smirk overcome his features.

"You're evil…"

The silver haired boy turned and looked at the blond next to him, "Hmm?"

"You put that box on the highest shelf…she's not to be able to reach it…"

Pietro chuckled, "Oh ya…"

Ray sighed and started getting up but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist, "I'll go," Pietro remarked and stood up. He then quickly strolled towards the same direction Laura had gone to but stopped when he reached Jubilee, "You might want to go over there and keep him some company…" he remarked to Jubilee with a cheeky smile. Not waiting for a response he continued his way to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw the light on and stepped in not making a sound alerting the blue haired girl that he was there. He smirked at what he was seeing and leaned on the wall as he watched her. Her knees were on the counter top, one of her hands was also on the counter top keeping her steady as the other hand tried reaching up to grab the box of granola bars.

Laura Lex bit her lip, she was so close, she could almost feel the corner of the box…'just a little more' she thought to herself as she went for the final inch…

"Need help?"

The sudden voice startled her making her jump upwards and hit her head on one of the lower shelves. "Fuck…" she muttered to herself rubbing her head with the hand that had been reaching for the box. She turned around and moved so that she was now seating on the counter top, her legs open and her feet dangling. Her eyes narrowed as Pietro moved in closer to her with a smug smile.

"You ass…you put that up there didn't you?" she accused.

Pietro put on a look expressing he was insulted by the acquisition, "That is no way to thank the hero who's come to help you get your snack!"

"Hero my ass…" she replied and watched him close the space between them as his body moved in between her open legs. She froze at the contact but before she could push him away or say anything his long hand rose up and easily grabbed the box she had struggled so hard to try and get. He brought the box down and outstretched it towards her. She looked at it stupidly before grabbing one of the bars with a frown. Pietro smirked and put the box back in the cabinet but this time on a lower self.

When he looked back at her she saw she was studying the bar intently, "Well?" he asked not moving from his spot in between her legs.

"Well what?" she asked not looking at him.

"This is about the time when the hero gets a 'Thank you'…"

"I'm not saying that to you…"

Pietro's smile widened, "Great…that's not what I wanted anyway…" and with that he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him making her core rub against his waist.

Laura's eyes widened as her heart beat sped up. At his sudden actions her grip on the bar had loosened and she dropped it next to her leg on the counter top. "What are you doing?" she asked as he leaned in towards her.

"What do you think?" he answered as the tip of their noses touched. She stayed quiet for another moment and at not hearing a reply he inched closer ready to take her lips.

"Finally over your tantrum?"

He stopped and pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at him, the smile on his face was gone. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're hurt…did you miss m…" he stopped and corrected himself, "This…that much?"

"Fuck you!"

"I'm trying! But you're making it a little hard with your own tantrum…"

"You know that's not what I meant," she replied rolling her eyes.

He didn't reply to that and they stayed quiet for a minute or so. Finally Pietro sighed, "Don't know why you're getting all bent out of shape…you know my little 'tantrums' only lasted a day or so…they wouldn't have been happening at all if you hadn't pulled any of your childish pranks anyway."

Laura shrugged, "I though you liked the color blue…"

Pietro didn't respond right away, he did like the color blue. His eyes roamed over her body slowly as he thought about it. She was wearing black fitted jeans, a dark blue halter top and a black boyfriend cardigan. Her dark blue hair contrasting with her shirt beautifully, oh yes…he did like the color blue. Yet…he realized soon after they had started dating Crystal that the color didn't look good on just anybody.

"Your stupid pranks and my little outbursts aren't the reason we haven't..." he thought of the appropriate word, "…met in the past week. You know that."

Ignoring the little voice in her head telling her not to look at him Laura's eyes moved and met his. He was right, that had nothing to do with it. The real reason is because he was hardly ever alone anymore. As he looked at her and his gaze soften she hated herself, she hated what she was becoming. Acting like a little spoiled jealous brat…fuck…he was messing with her head.

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything he continued, "It's because I've…"

"Had a leech," she responded putting on a bored face. "Speaking of which…where is she today?"

It was his turn to look away. "…She's getting things ready…for tonight."

She rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise and then proceeded in pushing him away, she didn't succeed though as his feet were firm on the floor. Her reaction made him laugh though and he looked back to her leaning towards her again her making her move back and stop when her head touched the closed cabinet door behind her.

"What's wrong? Is this animal attraction between us becoming mor…"

He didn't get to finish. Her lips had suddenly found themselves on his. Her tongue licked at his chapped lips before harshly pushing its way through them letting her meet teeth. She made a whiny moan ordering him to open up which he did. As their tongue played their usual tug of war, one of his hands wrapped one of her legs around his waist while the other hand traveled upwards squeezing at her mound through her top. The action made her moan into his mouth and the kissed became more passionate as he started fingering the edge of the top ready to pull it down to expose her soft mounds.

As quick as her lips had found him though they disappeared and with a hard push from her arms as well as her leg he found himself more than an arm's length away from her. His lust filled eyes stared at her in surprised and narrowed ready to ask what the hell was her problem but stopped when he heard it to. Footsteps had just entered the kitchen.

"Hey…you guys were taking a while…wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet…"

"Not yet," Laura answered and jumped off the counter top grabbing her chocolate chip bar and making her way out. Before leaving completely her eyes narrowed, "Never…"

"Again," he finished for her sarcastically. "Scouts honor," he added and lifted two fingers at her. She rolled her eyes and walked out leaving them alone. Ray looked at her retreating figure and then at Pietro with a perked eyebrow.

Pietro shrugged, "She told me never to put them up that high," he remarked and walked past the younger boy following her same footsteps.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Meanwhile ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"Are we there yet?"

"Shh…"

Amara giggled as she got dragged who knows where. Well wherever they were going one thing was for sure, it was deserted and she knew this because it was very quiet. After a few more minutes of walking they reached a point where Roberto stopped her and grabbed her other hand.

"There's steps here…so be careful…" he told her and guided her up a few of them. After that he made her stand in spot and then told her, "Don't move…or take the blindfold off…I'm right here…" she did as she was told and heard him move about around her. After what seemed like an eternity to the impatient girl she felt his hands on her again as he walked her over to a specific spot. He then moved away from her but not before whispering in her ear, "Ok…count to three and take the blind fold off."

One…Two…Three…

Amara took the blindfold off and her eyes widened at the small red lights surrounded them in a heart shape. She was standing on a red blanket, at the center plates and wine glass were set up with delicious looking food.

"Well…what do you think?"

Amara looked around her, she was speechless. "I…it's…"

Roberto laughed at her reaction and went towards her giving her parted lips a peck which she returned after a few seconds. When they parted she replied, "It's beautiful" in a breathy tone. Roberto made a sound as he pressed his forehead towards her having it meet the side of her face, the way her voice had sounded almost tempted him to kick the candles and food he had spent time preparing out of the way to lay her on the floor and have a taste of something sweet that hadn't been on his menu.

He blushed at his own dirty thoughts and stepped away from her, "Don't…do that again," he remarked with a weak smile going to sit on his side of the blanket.

She looked at him surprised taking a seat as well, "Why?"

Instead of looking at her he looked down at his food, "Because…I don't know how well I might control myself if you keep whispering to me like that…"

She blushed at the insinuation and looked down at her own food. Though her eyes were on the food her mind went to close calls they've already had. Each time Roberto had been a perfect gentleman and had backed off, which was a good thing…she wasn't allowed to participate in such acts.

Her blush faded as that thought sobered her up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah!" she answered with fake enthusiasm, "Lets dig in…this looks incredible…did you make it?"

He smiled and nodded bringing a bottle out and filling their wine glasses. She eyed the liquid suspiciously as he handed her a glass.

"It's only apple cider…I've noticed that you've never picked up a drink at the spot so I'm assuming like Jubilee you're against drinking."

She returned the smile and took a sip of the golden liquid, "Kind of…" she replied. She didn't have anything against it, she's had plenty of it her short lifetime. Royalty didn't care what age you were, you could do, eat, and drink anything one would desire. The simple truth was that she had just gotten tired of it.

"This is…really sweet 'Berto…" she whispered taking a bite of the meat loaf he had prepared. He shrugged as if he had been nothing; she smiled and shook her head at him but looked around. "This is quite the odd location though…"

"I know, I was actually planning on taking you out to the park and set it all up there but the weather looked iffy. Said something about breezes here and there and I didn't want anything to ruin this…plus, if you think about it this ended up being better. It is where we met after all…" he finished throwing her a charming smile.

She smiled at him and looked back down at her food, hoping that he couldn't see the flush in her cheeks. They had been dating a while now but he still managed to make her feel so…normal. She bit her lip and looked back up and to her surprise he was no longer sitting in front of her.

"Hey where…" she stopped talking as she felt lips press against her cheek making her giggle, "How did you sneak over here so quick?"

He shrugged, "Wasn't hard, you seemed distracted," he answered and nuzzled her hair. She smiled through the caress, "I have something for you…" he whispered breathily into her cheek. This time she moaned and arched her neck up as his face went into her.

"You're right…"

"Hm?"

"Don't do that."

He smirked into her neck and nipped at the soft skin before pulling back. "Here…hold your hair up for me…"

She did as he asked and a few seconds later she looked down at the shiny silver pendant around her neck. She carefully put it in her hand and stretched the chain out to get a better look at it; it was shaped in a heart with a diamond at the bottom tips.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered looking at it in awe.

"It's alright…I've seen better things…" he replied looking directly at her. Her eyes went up from the pendant and her chocolate orbs met his own, a small smile washed over her features and she giggled as a blush grew on her dark cheeks.

He chuckled too and they shared a heated kiss. When they broke apart he went back to his seat across from her.

"So…what should we do after we finish eating?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you want…"

"Well we could rehearse our lines…we are in the theater after all." She laughed at this and shook her head. "Or…if you're feeling mischievous…I once had a really really nice dream…it involved you, me and one of those chairs…" and grinned at her while nodding his head over at the theater seats.

Amara blushed yet again; this boy was going to be the end of her. Then again…if it meant that he would see her as being beautiful because of whom she was on the inside and not because of her roots, it wouldn't be such a bad end.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** An Hour Later – Elsewhere ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"This is nice…"

Ray cracked a smile and just said, "Mhmm…" then decided to add "we could have been doing this all night if you hadn't been too 'busy'."

Jubilee pouted, "You're here too!"

"Only because we weren't supposed to be hanging out together."

"Well we are now so shut up."

"Yes ma'am…"

He remained silent for a few minutes. She smiled as she looked up at the stars thinking it was pretty funny that he had chosen to listen. She slightly turned so that her head was no longer on his stomach but her ear was pressed to his chest. Her head rose up and down with his breathing.

"What are you doing?" he asked feeling his body stiffen up at the action. It's not that they hadn't gotten physically intimate before, but this action was a different type of inmate.

"Nothing…just…listening…"

"…You're so weird."

She raised her head from his chest and looked him up and down before returning her gaze back to his face, "Are you sure _you_ should be saying that to _me_?"

"We're a different weird. I'm a dark weird and you're just a weird weird."

"Jerk…" Jubilee mumbled and hit him lightly on the stomach. She then set her head back where it had been, she smiled as she felt his body loosen up and a few seconds later it was her turn to stiffen up as she felt his fingers intertwine themselves into her silky hair. Unlike him though she loosened up rather quickly and didn't ask for an explanation, she just let him be as he stroked through her hair every once in a while brushing his fingertips on her skull.

"So how did your session go?"

"Not good, Lex is probably pretty annoyed with me," she answered in a happy tone.

"Seems like you're not worried about it."

"She'll get over it, how did it go with you?

"Fine…Pietro says I shouldn't have any trouble with it…"

"I probably would have done fine…it's all your fault!"

"My fault? What did I do?" he asked with groan.

"You were here…"

"If you can't do it in front of me how are you going to do it with me and in front of 200+ people?"

"I don't plan on doing _it_ with you in front of anyone…how embarrassing."

"…You have such a dirty mind and I bet everyone things you're the sweetest of the bunch."

Jubilee giggled and raised her head off his chest and started crawling closer to him. "They never have to otherwise…" she responded and when she reached his face she bent her head downwards until their lips met in a heated kiss. Ray's hands which had been cradling his head quickly left their comfortable spot and reached out for her. One hand went to the back of her head pushing her lips deeper into his while the other went to her back guiding her towards him. It wasn't long before she was on top of him.

When they parted from the kiss she smiled and hid her face into his chest, he smirked as he looked into her raven hair thinking it was funny how she was the one that usually initiated these passionate moments but as soon as it was done she would shyly withdraw.

He really wanted to tease her about it, but this was a nice moment and though he loved getting her riled up it was best to keep the sweet atmosphere, it was Valentine's Day after all.

"You know…"

"Hmm…"

I think I know of a better place for stargazing…"

"Where?"

"Why tell you when I can just take you?"

"…But we came with Lex and Pietro…"

"So?"

"Duh…how are we going to get there? And you don't think they'll care that we forced them out here, tonight of all nights just to ditch them?"

Ray thought back to the weird atmosphere he had walked into in the kitchen earlier for a moment, "You know…I'm not sure they would…" he responded not knowing why he had chosen that as his answer. "The only way to find out is to go and ask though right?"

"…I guess."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Meanwhile ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Laura Lex rolled her eyes as she heard giggling from far away outside. Pietro grinned at her reaction from his spot at the kitchen table. How they had ended up back in this room they had no idea, but there they were. She was back on the counter top, keeping a respectively large space in between them.

A space that they both wanted to close, but Jubilee and Ray were to close. The backdoor was connected to the kitchen ad it would be best to not risk getting caught. They had already had a pretty close call that day.

"You know…if you want you can get going…I can take Ray back with me…"

Pietro perked an eyebrow at her in surprise, "That's awfully generous of you…"

"Wouldn't want to keep her waiting right?" she responded surprising him again at the lack of annoyance or bitterness in her voice.

"You don't have plans with what's his jerk face?"

Laura looked away from the silver haired boy and instead looked out the window next to the sink where she could see Jubilee's raven hair poke out from where she was on the couch outside. It was an awkward position to be in, having someone believe that you were still going out with someone whom you weren't. Unlike when they had started dating and the news was on everyone's tongue the news of her and Julian's break up hadn't spread at all.

It seems Julian hadn't told anyone, except maybe Cody who was keeping the information close to heart. As for herself she had told Anna and the others, stating that she was tired of playing a game that she wasn't getting anything out of. They weren't surprised and no questions were asked, they also had no reason to spread the word so technically…no one knew…and there was no reason to tell him of all people.

"Uh…we're hanging out on Sunday," she replied after a while. She wasn't lying either, they were hanging out. She had told him they could stay friends and being someone of her word she was keeping to it by accepting his offer of a friendly dinner in which she was paying for her own meal.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"So no plans tonight then?"

"Nope…"

"Hmm…"

She turned to question his 'hmm' but as her lips opened so did the back door.

"You guys ready to go?" Laura Lex asked before they could say anything.

"Actually…about that…" Ray's hand went to scratch the back of his neck.

Laura's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"We were kind of hoping that maybe you guys would be ok with us going out to stargaze?"

"You were just outside…" Laura muttered in an annoyed voice.

"There's too many lights out there!"

"And you know of a better place?" Laura asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I actually do."

Laura moved her gaze to Jubilee who was smiling sheepishly, "You want to go?"

"Uh…if you're ok with that…"

"What time would you have her back?"

"I don't know…midnight…maybe one?" Laura's eyes narrowed more, "if you want you can drive us!" Ray added hastily not liking the look she was giving him.

Pietro smirked at Laura's tone and looks. Amara and Jubilee sure had it tough if Anna and Wanda were like this with them too.

"No…I don't want to have to pick your asses up later," she replied and was about to hand them her keys when Pietro threw his first making Ray catch them with wide eyes.

"Scratch it and I will kill you…"

"Thanks…" he replied with a small nod at Laura's direction he started dragging Jubilee to where the garage was.

"STOP!"

Both teens froze and looked back.

"Do you have sweater?" Laura asked looking at Jubilee.

"Uh…n…"

"I have my jacket in the car, she'll be fine," Ray interrupted and continued walking.

Laura's mouth open to argue but stopped when she heard Pietro's voice, "He's telling the truth…" he then looked into the direction they were running off to and yelled, "RAY DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO…"

"RAY, DON'T YOU DARE!" Laura yelled right afterwards.

"You're telling the wrong person that..." was the calm answer followed by an, "OW".

Pietro smirked at the insulation and soon they heard a door close. Within another few minutes they heard Pietro's car start and soon everything was quiet. Laura Lex looked down at her hands; her thumbs were doing circles around each other.

"Should we go? You have somewhere to be after all…"

Pietro looked at his cell phone to check the time and then stood up. Instead of walking towards the hallway that would lead to the entrance Laura was surprised when she saw him move towards the backyard. "Actually…I think I want to sit on the sofa…everyone else is always hogging and it I haven't had a chance to check it out…" with that he opened the door and started walking out, "You coming?"

Laura Lex looked at him in surprise but nodded and jumped off the counter. A few minutes later they found themselves sitting on opposite sides of the long couch which was still a bit warm from Ray and Jubilee. Their faces were looking upwards at the sky as they remained silent.

After a bit Laura frowned, "The stars look just fine from here…"

Pietro chuckled and they went back into a comfortable silence which he broke after about five minutes chuckling to himself. Laura looked over to him puzzled. He caught her gaze and shook his head but his lips parted.

"Roses are red…violets are blue…you look like a monkey…but I'll always like you."

"…"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't rhyme at all…but it still ended up being my favorite valentines card that year."

"I was five…what fucken five year old knows how to rhyme at that age?"

"I think I did alright," he answered and winked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You think you can't do anything wrong…"

"Prove me wrong…" he challenged.

She bit her lip and thought about. After a minute she had nothing.

"Can't find anything can you? Of course you can't…I'm sexy as hell…I'm a good singer…I'm good at football. I'm a good runner…I'm good at any instrument you put in front of me. I get good grades…and…"

Laura Lex froze; she had been too busy thinking about something to prove him wrong that she hadn't felt him get closer to her until she felt his breath on her cheek.

"I'm a pretty amazing kisser…" he kissed her cheek and then his tongue came out and licked from that spot on her cheek down to her chin. "Don't you agree?"

"I think I might have had better…" she responded in a low voice as his face made its way to her neck. She then heard him scoff into her skin.

"I know you aren't talking about that asshole of a boyfriend you got…"

"What makes you think I'm not talking about him?" she asked as his teeth grazed her skin. She bit her lip to stop from moaning, she shouldn't give in that quick. Though he her body was disagreeing with her as a liquid pool started forming in between her legs.

"Well…you're here instead of there right?"

"The same could be said about you," she replied without hesitation making him freeze in place.

He stayed still for a few moments before she heard him say, "Yeah…I guess that's true…"

And before either could form another word her body was lying on the couch and he was on top of her, his legs in between hers. Their lips were connected and if they would both stop to think about which one had made the first move neither would have been able to answer because the actions had been so swift and blurred that even they didn't know.

The one thing they did know…was that they needed to be closer. Their bodies wanted to connect, wanted each other's warmth, wanted more than their usual.

Pietro's lips parted from hers and traveled downwards to her collar bone making her squirm. He smirked, feeling the blood flow to the part of his body that was excitedly growing. With a swift movement of his hand her halter top was down and she bit her lip impatiently as he marveled at her breast. His sapphire eyes then traveled to her hazel green orbs and while holding their eye contact his face lowered and he grabbed the sensitive nubbin with his lips, letting his teeth graze it lightly. The action made her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body arched upwards making her clothed sex rub against his hard tent.

He groaned at the teasing contact and bucked his hips into her making her give a throaty moan of her own.

"Fuck…" she groaned as his lips went to play with her other tit.

"I'll say," he responded against her skin. "…Are you…ready to step it up?" he asked and suddenly stopped to look at her. A blush suddenly sprang to her cheeks and there was visible shock on her face at being put on the spot with such an intimate question.

"…give me a few minutes," she replied after a moment, he nodded and went to go back to suck on her supple mounds but stopped when he felt her hands on his face trying to move him back to her face. He complied and his face went up to hers. Their lips met but only for a brief moment before her lips started traveling down his chin towards his pale neck. She tried not to linger, the last thing either of the needed was a mark that would tell the story of the sinful acts they were committing.

She shook her head wanting those thoughts to go away, and instead focused on getting her hands under his shirt to feel the tone body she knew was under it. He sucked in a breath as her finger tips grazed his own nipples and his face lowered into her hair making his nostril overflow with the scent of violets.

'Why are you so fucken intoxicating?' he thought to himself.

"I don't know…"

He froze and his eyes opened to look at the darkness of her blue hair, he had said that aloud. He groaned and moved downwards so that they were face to face again.

She was biting her lip again, this time in a shy matter that he hadn't seen before. Fuck…that only made him want to take more.

"It was a rhetorical question…" he stated.

"Then why ask it?" she answered her shyness fading as her eyes arched up questioning.

"Shut the fuck up," he replied and went for her lips again. He tried to ignore that fact that he could feel her smile into the kiss, because that would only make things harder when they finally parted after all this. This time she pulled away and continued roaming and exploring his body, giving his ass a tight squeeze before going to play with his belt.

Pietro smirked knowing what was going to happen now, it had already happened a few times prior though they hadn't gotten all the way yet. She would fight and fidget not being able to take the damn thing off and he would tease her by pretending to be bored and he would then start humming to prove that point that she was taking to long.

The song was never important, it was just whatever came to mind.

After a minute in a half he was proven right and was highly amused at her muttering curses about 'stupide belts', his lips then parted and instead of offering advice or helping he started humming.

Laura ignored the humming with an eye roll and pulled on his black belt impatiently. For a guy showing great interested in getting laid did he glue the damn thing on? Was this his chastity belt or what!? She growled and then stopped finally paying attention to his humming. The song was familiar…oh so familiar…the words were at the tip of her tongue…

Pietro felt her stiffen under him and was about to stop his tune when it was accompanied by her voice…

"_I try to remember our time together…One promise ruined everything…"_

She put her hands on his chest and pushed making him sit up to look down at her.

"_I never noticed the way you look at me…"_

She pushed her own body upwards, "_One deception you can't keep from me_…"

By now his humming had ceased along with her voice as she sat up looking at him dazed.

"…How do you know that song…" she questioned in a low voice.

"…It was an interesting choice to pick considering I was gone that night."

"What the hell are you implying? And you're right you were gone so how…"

"Who where you directing that song to Lex?"

"Shut up…"

"What promised ruined everything?"

"I said shut up!"

"You're not the only who has to think about that promi…" Pietro didn't finish talking as he felt his cheek ache.

"DON'T YOU FUCKEN DARE ACT LIKE THE VICTIM…" by now Pietro had been completely pushed away from her and they were at opposite sides of the couch. He moved towards her and she put a hand up stopping him, "Don't…" she whisper.

He would have ignored her, but at that same moment his phone started going off. He looked down at the screen to see a picture that Crystal had taken of them, both of them smiling widely.

Laura Lex stood up, her hands smoothing out her top as she started walking away, "Hurry up…or I'll leave without you…"

Pietro watched her go and cursed at himself, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at his phone. He took a deep breath though and tried to calm himself, if he acted stupid now he wouldn't get anything at all that night and although the thought of it being Crystal instead of _her_ wasn't as appealing, he needed something. It was after all, the best way to relive stress…wasn't it?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Dorm 2A Room 2 ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

The door gave a small squeak as it opened. He froze in place at the sound, after a moment's hesitation he rolled his eyes wondering why he was being so secretive and quite, it wasn't like anyone was up right now. He shook his head and shut the door, the squeaky sound echoing once again.

He was expecting quiet darkness, but was surprised to see some light coming from the TV. He slowly made his way over to a snoring lump on the long couch, drool dripping from parted lips.

"I should take a picture of dis…maybe it'll turn Emma off…" and with that his phone was out. There was a quick flash and a loud 'click' and as he put his phone in his pocket there was movement on the couch.

John sat up abruptly and looked around, his eyes half opened and filled with confusion, "What?"

Remy looked at him with a perked eyebrow, "What?"

"Huh?"

Remy shook his head and went to sit on the single couch to the side of the one John was sitting in, "Never mind…where y' waitin' up fo me?"

John blinked and looked around again, his expression showing that he was waking up. "No…"

"Bon…don need a babysitter," Remy replied.

John scoffed and laid his head back on the couch arm, "I was watching tv…must have dozed off…" Remy nodded, but it went unnoticed by John who had closed his eyes again. "What time is it?"

"2…"

John made a noise acknowledging the answer. Both boys then stayed quiet and feeling that John might have dozed off again Remy made a move to stand up but stopped when he heard the Aussie.

"How was your night?"

"…Bon…" Remy answered and got comfortable in his seat again.

"Just 'bon'? What the hell didja guys do to be out this late…"

"Come on now, y' don need me ta go into details bout that right mon ami?"

"Any details ya give will sound old since we've heard it all before. Just thought it was weird that she didn't come back with you…she's been sleeping over a lot lately."

Remy shrugged, again this action not being noticed by his orange haired friend, "Je ne sais pas, she didn show any interest in coming back. She probably wanted a good night sleep…"

"Hm…she like that thing ya got her?"

"Qui…gave it to her after dinner at dat restaurant she's been going off about."

"Sound like a good time."

"It was…"

"But?"

"But what?"

"I dunno…sounded like there might have been a but coming…"

"No but, we had a bon temp…pourquoi?"

"I dunno mate…I know ya pretty well and that tone ya using doesn't sound to enthusiastic."

"Maybe it's cause I'm tired stupid…" Remy answered thinking that answer was obvious.

"Ok," John replied skeptically.

Remy couldn't help the smile that curled onto his lips, "Y're 'alf asleep John, I doubt you're thinking right…then again is dere ever a time when y' do?"

"Ouch…that one was a little harsh," the Aussie answered cracking a smile too.

"Y' go see Wanda?"

John's eyes opened and his head turned sideways to look at the older boy, finding it surprising to have been asked that question. "…Ya. How'd you know?"

"It's Valentine's Day non? Figured y' find an excuse to see 'er…"

"…" John blinked at the Cajun boy before turning away.

Remy smirked, "Something bad 'appen? Y' suddenly shut up..."

"No, there's just nothing to say. Just had to ask her a question not related to this day…"

Remy gave a small "hm" and after a few minutes of silence got up. "I tink I'm gonna 'ead to bed…it's till a school day tomorrow."

"Hey…"

Remy stopped walking and glanced back towards the couch, "Hmm?"

"You're phones not broken right?"

"Non, pourquoi?"

"…Anna asked."

"…And what did y' say?"

"The same thing ya just told me."

"…"

The room got so quiet John thought that maybe Remy had left; he was pretty good at not making a sound when he wanted to. Even when going into his room, he somehow had a way of opening the door without making a peep.

"Y' have yo phone on y'?"

John's eyes opened once again and when he turned he saw Remy back in the seat he had been in earlier. He nodded at him and grabbed for his phone which had been tucked away in his back pocket. He threw it over and then watched as Remy looked from the red and black phone to his orange one. After a few seconds he put the black and red phone down and his fingers started to rapidly tap on the screen on of his phone.

"Jean's tracking you're phone isn't she?" Remy made a noise confirming the question. "And why exactly are ya letting her? You really like her that much to let her take control of this much of your life?"

Remy finished tapping on the phone, and handed it back to the laying Aussie, "Fo now it's better ta give into 'er demands. Might as well let 'er have her fun before I 'ave mine…guess y' can say I'm trying to lessen de blow I'm going to be gettin' soon…"

John looked puzzled by this answer, "Whatta ya mean? What fun? What are ya gonna do?"

Remy lips turned into a Cheshire cat grin, "Don't worry mon ami…I'll let ya in on it soon. First gotta get everything ready…bon nuit…" and with that the orange haired boy watched him retreat into his room. After a few minutes of silence John looked at his phone and went to the last message sent.

The message was sent to a number he didn't have saved on his contact list but he could pretty much guess who it had been sent to. After all, there was only one person remy referred to as a chair.

'Joyeuse Saint Valentin chere…'

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Saturday ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"What's with your face?"

"What do yah mean? This is mah regular face..."

"No...ever since Wednesday morning you've been in a better mood. What gives?" Wanda asked perking an eyebrow up.

Anna rolled her eyes and walked into the already packed spot. "Yahr imagining things..." she answered over her shoulder as Wanda followed her in, Jubilee and Amara not far behind.

"...isn't this supposed to be a Valentine 's Day performance?" Amara asked as they found their usual seats.

"Ah think so...why?"

Jubilee and Amara looked around the room at the decorations.

"It seems a little gloomy...considering that it's the holiday dedicated to love and pink hearts."

Wanda grinned and looked around. The walls were decorated with black and red banners. On the red banners there were black hearts. Some were whole while others had arrows sticking out if them. On the black banners there were pink and red hearts, again some were whole while others had holes at the center dripping black substances.

"I like it," the short haired girl commented. Amara frowned keeping her eyes on a dripping heart.

Noticing this Anna smiled, "love isn't all sunshine and daisies yah know? Sometimes it takes a darker aspect...ah'm guess those broken hearts were Laura's idea. She isn't much of a sunshine and flowers kinda girl..."

"I guess..."

"Not everyone has the fairy tale love you two have," Wanda teased making the two younger girls flush.

Anna grinned at them but then turned her attention to her fellow Goth, "...should we get the party started?"

"Yeah...I find that I always enjoy this shit better when I have a drink..." she replied and they both took off.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at their retreating figures. "We need to sign them up for AA.."

"AA?"

Jubilee shook her head and muttered a 'never mind'. "Did Roberto tell you anything about the performances?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not really, just that it should be good show...Ray tell you anything?"

Jubilee shrugged as she saw shadows walking back and forth through the curtain on the stage, it would be starting soon. "Ray told me that the decorations would be interesting...and that crowd would love the duet..."

Amara smiled, "meaning..."

"That we should expect Pietro and Lex to put on some kind of show..."

"Good..."

Jubilee looked over at Amara surprised, "why are you so excited?"

"No reason, I'm just glad she's going to piss Crystal and her trollops off..."

Jubilee smirked, "Aww you still bitter about that cockroach incident?"

Amara rolled her eyes and ignored her. Jubilee shook her head and chuckled stopping only when she saw Anna and Wanda approaching. She eyed the identical small glass they were bringing over. She nudged Amara getting her attention and nodding towards the dark pair.

Amara looked at the glasses and couldn't help the smiled that cracked onto her face. Soon both younger girls were covering their mouths trying not to giggle.

"Real mature aren't yah?" Anna asked arching an eyebrow at them while taking her seat.

The comment made Jubilee burst out laughing, Amara soon followed. "Sorry but…how do you not expect us to find this kinda funny? What is that?"

"Apparently it's called a _Blushtini_ and it's the only drink they're serving for the first hour in honor of the holiday," Wanda answered looking at the drink in front of her with distaste. Jubilee and Amara exchanged a look before looking back at the pink thick liquid in the small glass. There was a hint of red at the bottom; a heart was drawn on top and a raspberry poked out.

"Is it good?" Amara asked finding the drink interesting.

"Ah don't know…Ah'm scared tah taste it tah be honest…this in the pinkest thing ah've evah seen…"

"Well that sucks…I was going to wait for you to try it first," Wanda commented.

"…Ah don't want tah try it first…"

"One if us has too…"

Amara and Jubilee's heads went back and forth as the to girls debated on who would take the first sip. Getting fed up with it Amara grabbed Wanda's small glass and brought it up to her lips making all the other girls mouths drop open in shock.

After the sip Amara licked her lips and then she spammed. "…It's good…a little too strong for me though…"

Wanda and Anna kept gawking at her, after a moment they got back to their sense, "Well what did it taste like?"

"I don't know how to describe it…but it's good," she answered and slid the glass back to Wanda.

Both girls looked at it hesitantly and as they brought the glasses up to their lips they stopped hearing a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Love…What is love?"

"Baby don't hurt me…don't hurt me no more…"

A rumble of laughter shook through the crowd at Pietro's response. Laura Lex gave a small chuckled too. Anna rolled her eyes as the fake laugher from her friend.

"No, seriously though, what is love?" she asked again.

"I don't know…let me google it…" the crowd laughed at his response again. A few people in the crowd looked around looking for the two teens but there were nowhere in sight since the curtains on the stage were still down. "Aha…here we are…it says… _An intense feeling of deep affection."_

"Hmm…an intense and deep affection…I wonder…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like nothing…"

"Well…I'm just thinking…sometimes affections aren't always good or healthy…so does that mean loves isn't always good?"

"I guess…I would think that love is different for everybody."

"Different types of love?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh…"

"…Yeah…so…what do you think love is for you?"

"…Love is…_Misery_"

The guitar started as a loud "_OHHHH_H" echoed through the room startling half the room.

"_I miss the misery!"_

The curtain opened to show Laura Lex at center stage, the drums playing behind her, a guitarist standing behind her and one on each side of her.

"_I've been a mess since you stayed,__  
I've been a wreck since you changed,__  
Don't let me get in your way…"_

She walked over to the side moving away from the guitarist who had been standing behind her, who happened to be Pietro.

_"I miss the lies and the pain,__  
The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake__  
I'm tellin you!"_

"Yah've really out did yahrself this tiahme…" Anna murmured intently studying Laura Lex's attire.

Wanda smirked, "You think so?" she asked looking at the full body corset dress the blue haired girl was sporting. Small boy shorts hung on to her thighs, the black silk of the corset wrapped itself around the back of her small body, hugging her hips, her waist and breast. The blue lace was neatly criss crossing at her front showing the crowd her toned stomach and the gap between her mounds and the boy shorts, it was hardly covering anything really.

"It looks nice," Anna responded.

"It does look better on her then it did on paper," Wanda remarked.

_"I miss the bad things,__  
The way you hate me,__  
I miss the screaming,__  
The way that you blame me!__  
Miss the phone calls,__  
When it's your fault,__  
I miss the late nights,__  
Don't miss you at all!__"_

As she sang Laura Lex moved around the stage, pointing at different people in the crowd and occasionally at some of the band members…at her next line her legged kick up almost making contact with her silver haired co-vocalist who had moved to be on her right side.

_"I like the kick in the face…__"_

Pietro gave her a look at the close call, rolling his eyes at her and the smug look she gave him.

_"And the things you do to me!__  
I love the way that it hurts!_

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery!__"_

Jubilee frowned as she looked around at the stage; she bit her lip and jumped when she felt breathing at her ear.

"Looking for someone?"

Her head snapped to the side to look at the person who she had been searching for. "…Hey…"

"Hi," he answered and nodded at the other girls in greeting.

"What are yah doing down here and not up there?" Anna asked looking at Ray in surprise.

"No keyboards," he replied and shrugged.

"But you've gone to practice all week."

Ray nodded and looked up at the stage, "It's been a weird week," he responded looking at Pietro. "I've been filling in for Pietro…kind of anyways. He didn't show up at practice for this song all week. So while Roberto was filling in for him on the guitar I covered for Roberto on the bass…"

"Wow…you've gotten that good already?" Jubilee asked, her voice filled with pride.

Ray shrugged nonchalantly though his cheeks were feeling warm, "I guess…"

Jubilee smiled widely at him, though his eyes were still looking at the stage she was sure he knew her eyes were on him as he fidgeted. After a few seconds of watching him she watched him move away from her side and instead stand behind her putting his chin on her head.

Anna watched him move and shook her head, already planning on teasing the tall boy next time in class. He was going soft if a small little look was enough to make him blush so bad that he had to get away from his attacker.

She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her fisted hand as her eyes moved back to Laura Lex.

"_I like the kick in the face…"_

Her short leg went up, again barley missing hitting Pietro who in return gave her an even more annoyed look then the first time she had done it.

"_And the things you do to me!__  
I love the way that it hurts!__  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!__"_

Emerald eyes went from the silver haired boy to the bluette, Ray's words about Pietro missing practice ringing in her head as she watched the small side glares and looks the two teens were exchanging.

_"I don't miss you, I miss the misery!"_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Minutes Later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Laura put on a fake smile as she waved at the hollering crowd. She winked at a few boys blowing her kisses, all while thinking that they were pathetic and it was really annoying that she had to act all cute. The life of being a musician.

She waved a few more times but froze when she felt movement coming towards her.

'Shit…I got to go…'she thought to herself and started to head for the stage stairs. Before she even had a chance to take a step a hand grabbed at her wrist making her glance back so that her hazel green eyes met sapphire.

His eyes were full of determination and his lips parted but before he could utter a word they both heard a loud "PIETRO!" she harshly pulled away from him and continued towards the stairs.

Pietro mentally cursed at himself adding a few words towards Crystal as well. His eyes moved towards the crowd where Crystal's body was already moving towards the stage stairs, opposite of the stairs Laura was taking. He waited a bit until he noticed that Laura had gone down the stairs and was now walking through the crowd, directly in front of him. Without a thought or glance at the direction where Crystal would be coming from he jumped.

Remy, John and Roberto exchanged looks as they watched Pietro walk in between people trying to catch up to Laura.

"That was weird," Roberto commented.

"Ya think something's going on?" John asked.

"Je ne sais pas…mais…dere's gotta be a reason de both kept missing each other's song practice this week non?"

"Aren't you the best friend John? Shouldn't you know?"

"Hey don't look at me…lately I feel like there's something he's not telling me," the Aussie answered putting his hands up in the air. Roberto shook his head but before he could make a comment John cursed.

"Hm?" Remy questioned not taking his eyes away from Pietro who had caught up with their female vocalist.

"She's here…" John answered as they heard the heeled footsteps approaching.

Down in the crowd Laura Lex froze as she felt a hand on her forearm keeping her in place.

She rolled her eyes and turned to glare, "WHAT?" she asked exasperated.

Pietro's eyes narrowed at her tone, "We need to talk…"

"That's funny because it certainly didn't seem like you've been wanting to talk all fucken week," she spat out.

"Don't act insulted…you didn't show up to any my practices either…and you kept running off after our duo practices."

"It's not like you were alone anyways," she answered.

They remained still for a few moments, his eyes softening as he watched her and he repeated, "We need to talk…"

She sighed and looked way, "I know…"

Before either could say anything else there was a 'hey! Great job out there!' and random people began patting their backs making Pietro let go of her arm. Laura put on a small smile and found herself inching closer to Pietro trying to get away from their 'fans'.

"But it seems this is not the place," she added when she felt her back press up against Pietro's chest.

"Then we'll find a place," Pietro answered looking around for a place to escape to where they wouldn't get bothered.

"PIETRO!"

Laura Lex glanced over her shoulder at him giving him a skeptical look, "Doesn't seem like it…" she answered and then proceeded in walking away from him towards the table where Anna and the others were.

"Fuck…" Pietro whispered to himself, he took a deep breath and turned faking a smile as his blond girlfriend stopped in front of him. "Hey babe…"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

He smiled, leaned towards her and his lips parted when they reached her ear. His tongue whispering the lies she wanted to hear.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Laura Lex rolled her eyes as she watched Roberto and Amara's noses touched. It was almost time for Pietro's song so the boys were bidding Amara and Jubilee their sweet goodbyes wanting to make her hurl.

Love really was misery…at least for her…

She sighed and looked at Wanda and Anna who didn't seem to be having any more fun than she was at watching the pda. That made her smile; they were after all birds of a feather.

"Good Luck!" Jubilee muttered as her neck craned up to meet Ray's halfway. After separating the boys started walking away but Roberto stopped with an "Oh yeah…" and turned back around to them. This time his eyes were on a different dark skinned girl.

Laura Lex looked him with questioning look.

"Almost forgot. What the hell was _that_ about?"

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes at him knowing what he was referring to. "Bye now…see you later." Roberto looked like he was going to argue with being dismissed but before he could Ray grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and started dragging him away.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing. He's stupid."

"HEY!" Amara yelled out making the other girls grin.

"Should we get another?" Anna asked tipping her now empty glass sideways at Wanda.

Wanda frowned, "It was alright but I don't think I cared enough about it…how long until we can get a real drink?"

Anna looked at her phone, "About fifteen minutes…" both girls looked at each other and sighed in unison making Laura Lex smile again, they really were birds of a feather. "Wait a minute…can't yah get us drinks?" Anna asked turning to her.

"Uh…I wish I could but Remy and Pietro are asses…they're the ones that are in charge of the bar and their girlsluts are the ones that recommended that one hour thing. I don't even think I can get around it."

Anna nose scrunched up in distaste and she started making gagging sounds.

"What's wrong with you?" Wanda asked a small grin on her face as she watched the southern beauty.

"That was Jean's idea…ah think ah need tah get rid of it…" she answered and kept making the gaging sounds. "Ah knew tha was tah much pink…"

"Believe me, just wait a little longer and you'll get it out of your system," Laura joked.

"Ewww…" Amara groaned getting the joke.

Laura Lex laughed; this was making her forget her misery. "It's true!"

"I don't think any of us wants to think of Anna 'tinkling'."

Wanda scoffed and grinned, "Who says the word tinkling nowadays?"

"Obviously Jubilee," Anna answered.

Laura Lex watched them amused and laughed again but stopped when she heard bad microphone feedback letting everyone know that microphones on the stage had been turned on. Her smile faded and she looked over to the stage. All the lights were off, but it was coming…she doubted anyone else could make out the small breathing as his lips touched the microphone.

Of course she would know though, she heard it almost every day. During practices and performance, she could hear him…and soon they all did too.

"You guys know the good thing about love being misery? Misery _loves_ company…"

"Dat may be true…mais…"

Anna's ears perked at the voice echoing through the room. She almost couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying since the sound of heart beat had become louder almost overlapping his voice.

"Dats not what it is fo every one right mon ami?"

"I suppose not…"

"So Pietro…whats' it ta y'?"

"Love?"

"Oui…"

"Love is…_Synthetic_…"

The sound of John's drumstick hitting the ride cymbal was loud and clear and at each hit the lights flickered showing the position and shadows of all the boys on the stage. As his drum stick hit the first tom tom the lights turned on and all the instruments started. The boys were in their usual spot, the only difference was the microphone stand in front of Remy who was going to be doing background vocals and Pietro was playing his own guitar.

He played it for a few seconds before swinging it to his back as he grabbed the microphone stand and leaned into it bringing the mike to his lips. Behind him Roberto and Remy stopped playing their own guitars as Pietro's sapphire eyes scanned the room stopping when he met a familiar shade of brown and green.

His voice came out in a low husky whisper as he kept eye contact with her…the only other sound being the soft tones from John's drums and Ray's keyboards.

"_I want to hurt you…I don't deserve you…__  
__Unlace your body, I want total control…"_

Roberto and Remy joined in again, taking small bouncing steps towards the crowd.

_"Like maggots from the host, you drain, I decompose__  
__Swallow your faith, submit and fuck until we overdose…"_

His soft whisper quickly changed to a loud yell making half the crowd lean back not having expecting it and the other half brought their hands up while throwing devil horns at the boys.

_"WE SAID THIS WAS '__**THE LAST TIME'**__ OVER AND OVER AGAIN"_

Laura's eyes widened, his eyes trained on her until his phrase was done. He then let the microphone stand go and flipped the guitar back around to play it as Roberto played his guitar and jumped around in the background. Remy and Ray remained stationary but their heads head banged dramatically back and forth making their hair fly in the air.

Sudden movement to her side caught Laura's attention and she turned to see Anna getting up.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"Ah…ah feel liahke ah need tah get closer…" Anna replied her eyes not leaving the stage.

"…I'll go with you," Laura answered. Anna nodded and as the group went into the chorus they made their way towards the front leaving three confused girls behind. When they reached the front they noticed that the girls that would usually be in those spots were nowhere to be seen.

Laura eyed Pietro as he once again flipped his guitar around. She watched his eyes look towards the back of the room, towards the spot where she had just been. Noticing her absence his eyes roamed the room again as he started to whisper his next verse…

"_I want to watch you,__  
__expose and drill through__  
__Inject the poison,__  
__I have lost all control__  
__Crawling inside you,__  
__Fruit of the flesh is bruised…"_

His eyes stopped roaming; he found her…their eyes connected again.

_"Swallow the pain,__  
__relive and fuck until we feel like new…_

_WE SAID THIS WAS '__**THE LAST TIME'**__ OVER AND OVER AGAIN"_

Next to her Anna eyes were fixated on Remy's fingers as they skillfully pressed on the strings of his guitar, her eyes would then travel towards his strumming hand. She bit her lip letting her eyes go back to his other hand not being able to look away from his fingertips…she wondered if those fingertips were good at anything else…

As the thought passed through her head she felt her stomach twist and turn and a sudden warmness overcame her. Her gaze moved away from his nimble fingers and she turned to look at his face. His hair was dripping with sweat making his bangs stick to the side of his face covering one of his closed eyes. His legs were opened at an angle as his head slowly banged forward.

She didn't know why but she couldn't make herself pry away, not even to look at any of the other boys, not even when his eyes opened and caught her gaze. He straightened his legs out so his lips could reach the microphone in front of him and his voice rang out with Pietro's as they went into the chorus.

_"(Blind eyes) The closer I get is the further I feel__  
__(Hands tied) And I'm losing my grip on remembering what's real__  
__Cause our synthetic love is all that we know__  
__My head is a mess, And it's going to explode"_

They went into a short instrumental. While Pietro walked around the stage to give attention to some of the crowd Remy walked closer to the edge of the stage in front of Anna. His legs opened and his knees bent as his back leaned backwards so the guitar rested on his knees as he strummed in front of her. Anna was a mess for a quick second trying to decide what she wanted to look at, she settled for his face and her eyes settled on his mouth. His lips were turned upward in a small smile, they were also parted and she bite her lip harder as his tongue came out and grazed his upper lip.

She pulled her eyes away from the sight and turned to look at Laura feeling her back up a little, when she looked back to the stage she saw why. Pietro had made his way back towards their side of the stage, and was now crouching in front of them, his guitar hanging at his back and the microphone in his hand.

_"We lost our heads and minds explode__  
__I don't want trust in losing control__  
__I'm just a slave to how this feels…"_

He broke the eye contact between the blue haired girl once more and stood up straight walking back towards the center of the stage. While at the center he out stretching his free hand making motions that went with the song.

_"But baby, please don't believe this is "real"__  
__Wrap my hands around your throat__  
__Bury your face and remove all your clothes…"_

Remy had stayed in place but soon he was straitening himself up, his fingers never stopping. His eyes stayed connected to emerald orbs and with a small smirk and wink he walked backwards towards his microphone stand as Pietro continued.

_"We're both just slaves that can't refuse__  
__And everything that we have loved in the end we will lose"__  
_

"Holy Fuck…"

"What?" Laura asked hearing the faint curse but not turning to her friend.

"Ah think…ah became a groupie there forh a moment…"

"Oh…you ok?"

"Ah think ah'm ovah it now…"

"Good…"

"Ah think ah need some air…"

"I'll go with you…"

Both girls then pulled themselves away from the stage and started walking towards the hallway leading towards the kitchen, all the while trying to ignore the two voices echoing through the room.

_"(Blind eyes) The closer I get is the further I feel__  
__(Hands tied) And I'm losing my grip on remembering what's real__  
__Cause our synthetic love is all that we know__  
__My head is a mess, And it's going to explode"_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** 10 Minutes later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Wanda looked around, for having unusual hair colors those two girls were still hard to find. It was about to be the fifteen minutes before the bar opened to its normal drinks. The song had been over for about ten minutes and Anna and Laura had yet to return. Feeling the need to get a drinking buddy she had set off to find them.

Her sapphire eyes darted left and right looking for the white bangs or for the dark shade of blue. Not finding either her eyes went to the stage hoping that maybe they had headed that way. No luck.

Thought they weren't up there her eyes stayed on the stage taking a moment to study her twin. His arms were around Crystal's waist as she talked away to Jean who was in a similar position in Remy's arms.

Pietro and Remy might have been there but it seemed like their minds weren't. She knew Pietro well enough to know that his mind was anywhere but in the conversation. He would nod his head every once in a while though pretending to pay attention. Remy seemed to be more outspoken about his lack of interest. His eyes were scanning the room and Jean had to lightly smack his hand to get his attention when asking him a question. He would give an answer but then his eyes would look around again.

At some point his gaze found her and instinctively his eyes darted to her side...not finding what he was looking for he gave her a friendly smile and moved his attention back to Jean, maybe he was feeling guilty about getting caught.

Wanda looked behind them on the stage to see Tabitha and Vertigo. They were whispering to each other, their eyes darting to each other and then towards a table in the back of the room. Wanda looked towards said table and watched Roberto take Amara's hand dragging her to the dance floor. Ray then stole her seat and scooted closer to Jubilee and started to whisper into her ear.

When Wanda turned back to the blondes she saw them smiling making her frown. Something was definitely being planned. Her eyes then sought out the last blond who was nowhere to be see.

"Whatcha looking for luv?"

Wanda didn't bother turning to him. "Looking for Anna and Lex...they've decided to fall off the face of the earth."

She heard him give a light chuckle and they both remained quiet for a few moments until she felt him fidget in place. She knew what was coming; she was actually surprised he had waited so long to seek her out considering the conversation they had earlier that week.

"You stood me up Thursday..."

"I did not. I texted you letting you know there was a change of plans so technically you were not stood up."

"If you say so...it's funny you would decide to cancel right after Mr. McCoys class though..."

"...you're over thinking things again."

"Am I?"

"Yes..."

John bite the inside of his cheek stopping himself from giving a short response. This was starting to annoy him. His thoughts drifted to Thursday, the day had been normal and uneventful until their science class. His eyes had lit up excitedly at the sight of the Bunsen burner.

During class Mr. McCoy had notified them that they needed to pair up into twos. He automatically turned to Pietro but saw that Crystal's body had attached itself to him. He rolled his eyes and turned to smile at Pietro's counterpart but what he found instead were a different pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Let's pair up John!" her hand took his.

"Uh…" John tried to pull his hand away and looked around. His eyes found the sapphire eyes he had been looking for and he watched as her eyes darted from his own eyes to the entangled hands. She looked back up at him and without a word turned around and took a seat towards the opposite side of the room. He started walking over dragging Emma along who had an iron tight grip on him but stopped when someone sat next to the red streaked girl.

"Need a partner, Luv?"

"Whatever…can you not say that word either please? I hear it enough from other idiots…"

Elizabeth gave a chuckle. John then gave an agitated groan and finally snapped his hand away from Emma's grumpily walking towards a work station. His favorite class and activity had been ruined; he didn't even care enough anymore to light the torch.

"Damn it!"

He broke out of his thoughts and turned to look at Wanda who had finally turned to look at him.

"If you're here...that means…" she looked behind him and scowled then turned and started walking away from him.

John looked at her retreating back in surprise and turned around to see blond hair coming his way.

"Fuck…" he cursed to himself and then turned to follow Wanda.

Sensing him she turned to glare at him the action forcing her to walk backwards and bump into a few people, "Can you not follow? I really don't want to be anywhere near _that_," and with that she turned back around making a turn towards a hallway.

John ignored her and kept following, the hallway she had turned into was the one leading towards the bed rooms, and it was also the one that was off limits. As he turned the corner he saw the 'keep out' tape on the floor.

"You're breaking the rules!" he called out to her speeding up to reach her.

"Like I care," was the simple response as he caught up to her. She finally stopped when she felt his grip on her wrist making her turn to give him an annoyed look, "WHAT! What do you want?"

"You've been using me…"

Her mouth opened and closed not sure how to reply to his bluntness. Finally she found her voice and said, "Not lately! Not to mention that you agreed to it!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I helped…"

"Fine, whatever. If you feel so used we can stop, I don't care. You know what, why not end it all? I think I'm tired of the stupid dr..."

"I'm not saying I want to end it luv…" he interrupted shutting her up. "All I'm saying is that I'm helping you…maybe it's time you helped me."

"Wha…"

Before she knew what was happening Wanda felt her body get pushed into the hallway wall, her hands were now pinned above her head and her body was enveloped in warmth. Her eyes widened and before she could voice objection hot lips were on hers.

His grip on her wrist was tight not allowing her to move, but as he nipped at her bottom lip she felt her resolve dissolve and her actions to pull away ceased. As her body relaxed against his John's grip loosened and soon his hands traveled down the length of her arms and body stopping at her waist. With her arms free Wanda thought it would be easy to put them at his chest and push him away, but was surprised as they moved as if having a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer.

If they heard the footsteps or the gasp that accompanied them, they pretended not to as their lips continued to devour each other. The footsteps then echoed through the hallway, this time going back the way they had come.

When they were left with silence except for the occasional wet smack of their lips readjusting they pulled away.

Wanda's expression went into one of shock as John smirked down at her.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" he then leaned in and pecked her parted lips gently, when he pulled away he started walking way with a hand in the air, "Thanks! I'll see you later the last song is coming up…"

Wanda watched him until he was gone from sight. Her body then slid down the wall she was still leaning on until her butt met the floor, her facial expression not changing. After a few minutes she finally got a hold of herself and took her phone out texting a 'where the hell are you?' message.

She really needed that drink.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** 10 Minutes Later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"Are yah sure yahr ok?" Anna asked eyeing Wanda as she chugged her _Royal Fuck_.

"Fine," she answered and got up, "I need a refill, want another?"

Anna eyed her _Green Demon_ which was still filled to the brim since they had just gotten them. "Um…ah think ah'm alright…"

Wanda shrugged and made a move to walk to the bar, Anna watched her amused and looked at the others

"What happened?"

Jubilee shrugged, "She went after you guys why don't you tell us."

"We just met up like 7 minutes ago…"

"Well she was gone way longer than that," Amara answered shaking her water bottle with an arched brow. The girls exchanged curious looks pondering what could have happened. Their ponderings were stopped when she returned with a second drink.

"Another _Royal Fuck_?"

Wanda shrugged, "What can I say, I feel royally fucked…"

Anna opened her mouth to question her but stopped when the mic feedback turned on making them all look to the stage. Jubilee made an excited noise that somewhat sounded like a mouse caught in a trap making their attentions go from the stage to her.

"What was that?" Wanda asked.

"I'm excited!" Jubilee answered.

"Why?" Anna sharing a look with Wanda.

"Because when those two are together they always do something crazy!"

"In other words I think she wants to see some sexy," Amara answered interpreting.

Jubilee turned and glared at her with a look that was half amused and half disgusted. Anna chuckled at them while Wanda gave a disgusted snort and mumbled something about never wanting to hear sexy and her brother in the same sentence. Before Jubilee could try defend herself the feedback was loud making everyone wince. From the darkness of the stage came the two familiar voices.

"So…Love is misery and love is synthetic…"

"Among others things, yeah…"

"What else could it be?"

Laura Lex posed the question and voices they usually didn't hear on the stage rang out followed by a different instrumental sound.

"Love is Patience…" - Drumbeat.

"Love is Blindness." – Guitar.

"Love is Sacrifice." – Keyboard.

"Love is all you need." – Bass Guitar

Anna, Wanda and Jubilee turned to Amara who blushed at the words.

There was small laughter, "That one was a bit too cheesy Roberto."

"Hey you asked," he replied cheekily.

"Most of those are pretty nice you guys," Pietro commented. "And usually the most common forms but…"

"Sometimes it takes a darker turn and I guess that's what we're here to remind you all," Laura Lex interrupted him and all the lights on the stage lit up showing everyone's positions on the stage. Laura Lex and Pietro where in the center a different mike stand in front of both of them, the others were in a horse shoe formation behind them with John and the drums in the middle.

Both teens in the middle shared a look before both their voices echoed throughout the room, "Love can be…a mistake."

Remy and Ray's hands got to work bringing their instruments to life as Laura Lex leaned forward towards her microphone.

"_Now close your eyes..."_

The spotlights in the center turned off hiding Laura Lex and Pietro from view as Roberto and John joined in the commotion. Soon a dark blue spotlight lit up in the center showing Pietro, his hand on the microphone stand as he leaned in towards him. His head was downcast, his lips barley hovering above the small circular object.

His voice came out in a whisper but unlike his earlier song where the whisper had a lustful edge to it, this whisper was gentle…what one would imagine a lovers whisper to sound like.

"_You're present in my sleep you haunt me when I'm awake.__  
__My soul you seem to keep.__  
__My heart will weep again and again and again..."_

Wanda took a glance around the room noticing how deathly silent the room had gotten. Once she took a look at different expressions from half the female occupants in the room she realized why, they were all entranced by his voice and not long after the male expressions mirrored them as a lighter blue spotlight turned on exposing Laura Lex.

She was standing close to the edge of the stage, her microphone stand a few feet away from her as she pointed to her head…

_"These days in my head make me feel…you are the one...__  
__These dreams in my head seem real..."__  
_

Laura Lex then started jumping in place as Pietro took his microphone off the stand and ran up to the edge of the stage putting a foot on a speaker as his body rocked forward towards the crowd. Both of them brought a hand up towards their own bodies and let them connect to their chests as their voices overlapped on each other.

_"(In my heart)__  
__You're in my heart__  
__You're in my soul__  
__(In my soul)__  
__Want you close__  
__(In my heart)__  
__You're in my heart"__  
_

Laura Lex stopped jumping and turned to Pietro, who had also turned to face her. The walked towards each other, their lips mirroring each other as they sang the same verse at the same time.

_"You're present in my sleep you haunt me when I'm awake…"_

They stopped when they met half ways; Pietro outreached his hand out and rested it where her heart was located at the same time that her free hand went up and landed on his forehead and traveled downwards whisking past his eyes, nose and lips all while keeping their voices still in sync.

_"My soul you seem to keep my heart will weep again and again and again..."__  
_

Pietro stopped singing and removed his hand from her body and turned away starting a slow stroll towards an opposite corner they were facing. She watched him go before turning to the audience, her voice got louder as her body slithered downwards until her knees hit the stage floor.

"_These days in my head make me feel…you are the one..."__  
_

The free hand that had caressed his face was now grabbing at her head and hair in a delirious way.

_"These dreams in my head seem real..."_

Her eyes moved sideways as she skimmed the crowd over while her hand traveled from her head down to her chest in a strangely erotic manner. While the crowd zoned in on her Pietro had made his way back towards her and stood behind her kneeled body. As they started the chorus her hand shot up in the air, he grabbed it and pulled her up straitening her up as they both faced the audience.

_"You're in my heart__  
__(In my heart)__  
__You're in my soul…"_

The action of getting her up had caused her back to press up against his chest and as they continued the song Pietro's hand went to rest on her hip while her free hand went to rest on the back of his head. Pietro started swaying sideways moving her body along his making the blue haired girl tense up momentarily making her voice go into a higher pitch than she had intended. Fortunately for her most of the audience were amateurs and wouldn't catch the mistake…

_"Want you close__  
__(In my soul)__  
__You're in my heart__  
__(In my heart)__  
__You're in my soul"_

Unfortunately for her one of the few that wasn't an amateur was watching her intently with her emerald eyes.

"Wow…well…you enjoying the sexy?" Amara asked turning to Jubilee whose eyes were plastered on the stage, her gaze shifting from Ray to Laura and Pietro.

Wanda made an audible groan; again she did not want to hear anything relating to her brother as 'sexy'.

"I don't know if we classify this as sexy…" Jubilee answered.

"What do you mean? They're all up on each other!" Amara replied.

"There's too much emotion for it to be considered sexy…if I had to call it anything I'd have say its sweet.

This comment made Anna turn to Jubilee in surprise, it seemed she wasn't the only perspective one.

If she felt the look the petite Asian didn't acknowledge it. Instead she smiled and added, "Ray was right though, I did like it."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** 10 Minutes Later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Anna looked down at her phone curiously, rereading the message.

'Meet me by the stage stairs...come alone. It's important.'

It was weird for Laura lex to write something like this. She didn't think there were many secrets between any of them, though if she was going to be honest she did feel like Lex had been hiding something since Christmas break. Being the best friend that she was she figured she'd leave her alone knowing that she would come clean when she was ready and it seemed that time was now. At the spot right after quiet an emotional sounding duet with Pietro.

After the song had ended the curtains went done and a few minutes later her phone vibrated, a picture of Laura Lex had filled the screen. She read it and waited a bit, seeing that the blue haired girl hadn't shown up she figured the message was for real so she excused herself from the others using the bathroom as an excuse. Lucky for her none of the others had to go and now there she was walking towards the stage area.

When she got to the stairs she looked around trying to catch sight of the dark blue hair. After a minute and no sight of her Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot on the floor.

Patience was not one of her virtues.

She looked around one more time before turning her phone on to start an annoyed message. Before she got very far though she felt a hand press itself to her lips and an arm wrapped itself around her waist pulling her back.

Her body passed through a black curtain making her heart start beating fast. Her hand tightened on her phone as her free arm scratched at the arm around her waist.

"C'est moi..."

Her body relaxed but she could still hear her heart pounding in her ears. When he finally released her she turned around sending him any icy glare and then throwing a punch at his arm.

He gave a low chuckle and rubbed the spot. "What was that fo?"

"Forh taking ten years off mah life yah jerk," she yelled and watched him wince and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh...dis isn't going to stay a secret meeting if y' keep talking that loud chere."

She rolled her eyes and looked at their surroundings. They were under the stage stairs, around them were the silver pillars and poles holding the stage up. Around the edge was a black curtain hiding everything from the crowd.

"Ah always imagined the stage was solid."

"Non...Pietro had this place remodeled when we grouped together." She nodded and he watched her look around again, "y enjoying yo'self?" He asked making her turn to him.

"It's all right..."

He smirked, "jus alright? Must be more den dat if y' had to get a front row seat."

She rolled her eyes at him, but managed a small smile, "don't sound too cocky about it...it had nothing tah do with yah..."

"I didn't say that...but now dat y' mentioned it..."

"Shut up."

His smirk widened but faltered as they heard footsteps above them.

"I don't have much time..." he muttered more to himself.

"What's the honor of this secret meeting anyways?"

His eyes went back to her and his hand went towards one of his back pockets bringing out a black and green designed envelope. He walked towards her and outstretched it her way.

She looked at it curiously before taking it, "what is it?"

"Y'll see," he answered and turned sideways to walk passed her. As his chest brushed against her shoulder he stopped and leaned his face towards her. His lips hovered over her ear...

"Happy late valentines..." he whispered and before she could turn to him she felt something soft and warm on her cheek. When she turned around a few second later she was alone, the black curtain blocking her from the world swaying in the air.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Later ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"You feeling ok?" Anna asked following Laura into their dorm room.

"Fine, why?"

Anna shrugged. "No reason, it's just early and usually we stay at the spot until they close down for the night."

"I guess I just don't feel like putting up with shit tonight..." Laura answered and flopped onto her bed digging her face into her pillows. Her mouth poked out from under the pillow for a quick second as she added, "That and I'm still grumpy that my phone somehow disappeared for thirty minutes before I found it again backstage mixed in with all our instrument wires…"

Anna nodded, her mind wondering how exactly Remy had taken Laura's phone without her noticing. She snapped herself out of her thoughts hearing a loud sigh from the bed next to Laura Lex's. Wanda had laid down on her own and closed her eyes.

"What about yah? Yah've been somewhat quiet too…"

"I'm just tired."

Anna looked from one to the other and then to the other two beds in the room which were empty. She didn't think she'd miss Amara and Jubilee but now that the room had gotten eerily quiet she wouldn't have minded the random dialogue that those two came up with. She sighed and headed up towards her own bed, when she got to the final step her hand went to her back pocket and felt for the envelope.

She took it out and sat on her bed fingering the edges of the paper cautiously. Her eyes drifted to her bedside table where a queen of hearts playing card was barely visible poking out of a book she had been reading. Her eyes went back to the envelope in her hands; she carefully ripped the edge off it and pulled out its contents.

Her eyes widened before moving towards the small calendar by her bedside. She the grabbed for her phone and looked through her messages, finding an unsaved number that had texted her a few days prior.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Sunday ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Remy smirked as he skimmed the messages from John's phone. To say he hadn't been expecting her messages would have been a lie. He knew she would have many questions, so he was glad he had found a good enough excuse to escape Jean for a while, enough time for him to give her answers anyway.

"Why did you drag us along with you?"

"Cause…I told Jean I was wit all of y'…" he answered.

An annoyed sigh was the response to this answer.

"Why you whining mate? I thought ya were lookin' for a reason ta get out of breakfast with Crystal."

Pietro turned and scowled at John while Roberto chuckled next to him.

"Don't say it like!"

"Like what?" John asked innocently.

"Like…"

"You don't want to spend time with your girlfriend. Yeah that does sound pretty bad…" Ray's bored voice remarked making Pietro's glare turn to him.

Roberto laughed louder at them and got in between them as Pietro opened his mouth to retort. "Where you meeting her?" he asked changing the subject.

Remy looked at John's phone again, "Rendez-vous au parc Bayville. Je serai près de la fontaine ..."

"…Ok…whatever that means."

Remy grinned, "Bayville park…"

"You don't say…so that's why we're here…at the park!"

"Y' woke up on de wrong side of de bed didn y' mon ami…" Remy muttered rolling his eyes at Pietro's sarcastic reply. "Anyway, I'm goin' to de fountain…don't know what de 'ell y' wanna do."

"Great, you put him in a bad now," John remarked shaking his head.

"Hey Hey…let's all just calm down! You go do what you have to do Remy, we'll find something to do…it's a nice park I'm sure we can find some nice views…"

"I think I just found mine…"

Everyone turned to Pietro who suddenly sounded less miserable. He was looking ahead of them, there in the middle of their path a few feet away was a body bent down, the curves on the individual clearly told them she was female. Pietro eyed the backside with interest.

"Now _that_ is a nice view…"

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" Roberto whispered.

"I'm not saying anything bad!" Pietro argued, "If anything it's a compliment! She has a nice ass…"

John tried muffling his laughter, while Remy shook his head, Roberto covered his face and Ray looked away muttering something about 'embarrassing'. Pietro just smirked as they passed the girl who seemed like she was tying her shoe. After taking a few steps away from her they stopped walking as a familiar voice asked a question.

"What were you saying about my ass?"

They slowly turned around to face the person; her hands were at her hips as she gave them all a look. She slowly walked towards them stopping in front of Pietro while glaring at him. They all stared at her in surprise, not because it ended up being her who Pietro had checked out but more at the fact that she was so short. It was a rare thing to see her without her heeled boots or stilettos, so they all stared at her thinking it was funny how she barley reached any of their shoulders. Short or not though, the expression on her face was a dangerous one.

"Well?" she asked still throwing daggers at Pietro.

If he noticed that dark look he ignored it as his eyes went down to look at her black sneakers but slowly traveled upward marveling at her clothing. She was wearing tight yoga pants, which as he stated before showed off her aspects quite nicely. Her midriff was out in the open, her chest was covered with a blue sports bra and on top of it was a ripped shirt that covered her neck and shoulders but left the middle portion opened show casing the sports bra. Her hair was up in a bun and a black head band was wrapped around her head in her blue hair.

"What are you doing here?" Pietro asked ignoring her question.

"That's a stupid question…who are you here to meet?" she replied.

"That was a stupid question; I think he meant to say what are you doing?" Ray asked.

"And why are you wearing that?" Roberto added.

"I'm incognito…I'm just your normal jogger…"

"Incognito?" John asked arching a brow.

"You're anything but normal," Pietro mumbled being ignored as Laura Lex turned to John.

"Yeah incognito. You guys have been pretty popular lately, Anna was planning to come alone but we didn't want to take the chance that your _friends_ would show up and start shit."

"That sounds a little paranoid…"

"It's called being a friend and being cautious…" Laura snapped at Pietro. He opened his mouth to give a response but was interrupted by Remy.

"daccord…don 'ave time fo dis…is she…"

"Yup," Lex answered not letting him finish. He nodded and walked away from them.

"Are the others here?" Roberto asked, she nodded in response. "Where?"

A grin curled onto her face, "Look around…I'm sure you'll find them. Now if you'll excuse me…I need to get back to my role…" and with that she turned around and started a slow jog away from them.

Pietro watched her go turning his head sideways as she went, "You know what? A jog sounds nice…not to mention that I could use some entertainment."

"Pissing her off entertains you?" Roberto asked skeptically. Pietro grinned but didn't answer; instead he took off after her. "That guy…" Roberto mumbled shaking his head.

"I can see where he's coming from."

"That's right…you like pissing yours off too…"

Ray gave a hint of a smile and shrugged, "It's like watching a firecracker. It's loud but pretty amazing…"

Roberto turned to his Goth classmate surprised by the tenderness in his tone. He gave a small chuckle, "you're whipped…"

Ray pointed towards an area a couple yards away from them, "And you're not?"

Roberto turned towards the pointed direction, smiling at what he found.

"…Yeah…but I can admit out loud," he answered and walked off. Ray watched him go but movement from his other side made him turn to watch the orange haired boy who had been quiet stalk off in a separate direction.

"Where are you off to?"

"I think I know where I need to go…" he answered without a glance back leaving the blonde boy alone.

Ray looked at all the different directions everyone had gone to; he shrugged and continued walking in the same direction they had originally been going. There was no doubt in his mind that if he continued this way, he'd find his own view.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Meanwhile ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Roberto smiled as he looked at the young girl sitting on a blanket that was sprawled in the grass. She was wearing a while flowy dress, a tan boyfriends cardigan hugged her shoulder and a matching tan sun hat hid the top of her brown hair. As he got closer he saw that her chocolate eyes were hidden behind glasses, the frame were brown with gen stones and the lenses were dark. Her face was looking downward at the play book in her hands.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her face snapped up and her face broke into a smile. "Hi."

"Hello...missed me?"

"Of course," She replied putting the book down. "I see Remy chose not to come alone..."

"Nope we're the alibi," he answered taking a seat on the blanket. "You look cute..."

A blush found its way to her cheeks. "Thanks..." she mumbled and took the sun glasses off making eye contact with him. "So...you know what he gave her?"

He smirked, "Yeah...told us this morning..."

"What's it all about?"

Roberto shrugged, "A good time I suppose."

She nodded and crawled over to him, when she reached him she leaned her back into his waiting arms.

"You think she'll go for it?" he asked in a whisper, she shrugged and they remained still both wondering about Remy's gift.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Meanwhile ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"I don't know if should be surprised that I actually guessed right about finding you here…"

Wanda looked up from her phone to see John walking towards her.

"Dark red is a bad color to wear if you're trying to be incognito," he stated looking at her red trench coat.

"I'm not incognito. I'm just the getaway car," Wanda responded as he stopped in front of her car and sat on the hood.

He nodded.

"Have they met?"

John shrugged, "I dunno we all split up."

She nodded.

"You ready to go out of town?"

She smirked. "That hasn't been decided yet..."

"Remy is very persuasive."

"Well see about that …"

He smiled and nodded after a few minutes of silence his mouthed opened and he said, "About yesterday..."

"Don't..." she interrupted.

He nodded and his mouth closed. They stated in a comfortable silence after that.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Elsewhere ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Jubilee's felt the pressure of someone sitting on the bench she was on. She frowned, she hadn't wanted to share this bench, that's why she had specifically picked the most secluded bench around. She ignored the presence near her and focused on the music blaring in her ears. Her eyes stayed on her play book and narrowed as she felt the intruder inch closer. After a few minutes they got even closer making her head go up and turn to tell then to back off. Her words got stuck in her throat though as she looked into the familiar blue eyes.

She watched his lips part, the action making her take the earphones off but it had been to late and she had missed what she assumed was his "Hey" greeting.

"Fancy meeting you here…"

"Isn't it?" he replied with a small smile. "So you're incognito?"

"Accordingly to Lex, it was her great idea..."

"Remind me thank her..."

"Why?"

"Because…you make a hot nerd," he answered his eyes skimming her over. She was wearing a loose white dress that went to her to mid-thigh; black nigh longs with small black polka dots hid her legs. She was also wearing knee high socks, a large yellow cardigan was over her shoulders, her hair was curled in a side pony and she was wearing clear cosmetic glasses.

She laughed and looked down shyly, "Thank you."

"Seriously, I had to do a double look to make sure it was you."

"I don't look all that different!" she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

He shrugged, "If you say so…"

"So what's the deal with that gift?" she asked losing her laugh and giving him a curious look.

Ray shrugged, "it seems Remy wants some out of town fun...guess we're here to find out what her answers going to be..."

Jubilee smiled, "That girl likes trouble..."

He nodded.

"I think that pretty much gives us our answer no?"

He cracked a smile and nodded again.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Elsewhere ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Anna watched the ripples of the water fountain as it got larger and larger...

"'ave y' made a wish?"

"Ah don't believe in that."

"Fountain wishes?"

She nodded and stood up from the spot she had been sitting in.

"Pourquoi?" he asked as he watched her straighten up. She was wearing black leggings as pants, horizontal slashes were on her thighs giving a small peek of her pale skin. The shirt she was wearing was a black band shirt with a purple design at its center; the shirt was tight on her but long enough that it hid what he could assume was a nice view of her assets considering her choice of bottoms.

Anna shrugged. "Ah've nevah been the superstition type…"

He nodded and took a seat on the fountains edge.

"What is this?"

He turned to her to see his gift in get hands.

He smirked, "Pretty self-explanatory chere..." she gave him a look making him smirk and rephrase his answer. "Dat would be a plane ticket..."

"…yes ah saw that…what ah don't understand is why?"

"Mardi Gras is not something y' wanna miss…"

Her thin lips turn upward in a small smile, "Yahr crazy…" she remarked and outstretched the ticket towards him.

He looked at it and his arm rose, but instead of taking it his hand gently pushed her wrist back towards her own body stopping when her hand rested against her chest.

"Non…it's not crazy. It's fun…" he replied, the smirk on his face not fading at her initial rejection.

Anna looked at the ticket that was now against her chest and then up at him, she bit the corner of her lip unconsciously and asked, "it's…just gonna be yah and meh?"

He shook his head, "I'm taking de boys…and…I asked Jean if she would like to come and bring de others too…"

Anna's face changed from nonchalant to horror stricken as she gave Remy an 'Are yah stupid look' while her hand holding the plane ticket went back towards him.

He laughed at the reaction and repeated his earlier action making her keep the ticket, "She said non…something about people who'd miss school for meaningless tings like dese are 'stupid'…"

Anna's facial expression relaxed, Remy studied her as she looked around her mind trying to come up with an answer.

"So it'd just be meh and yah 5 boys?" she asked uncertain.

He shook his head, "Course not…if y' come its only right to bring the whole group non?"

"Isn't it a little too short notice for this? Ah mean the plane leaves tamorrorw night…"

"Don't worry bout dat…all y' have ta worry bout is packing tonight." He watched her as she turned her attention back to the ripples made by the fountain in front of them.

Anna's looked at the water intently thinking about any bad effects that leaving the state on a school night would be. If they were careful there would be none really…but would it really go unnoticed that so many of them would be missing? Her thoughts were broken as a hand outstretched itself in front of her eyes, a shiny penny at its center.

She turned to look at Remy who was now standing next to her; his gaze was on the fountain too.

"So…y' in?"

She took the penny, rubbed the edge of it with a finger and frowned; she was going to hate the smell of her hands after this.

"Ah guess…yah can color meh stupid," she responded and tossed the small coin into the water.

Remy turned to her with a genuine smile. "Bon…" it seemed he wanted to say more but stopped as loud sound interrupted them, he took his phone out and frowned.

"Tiahme's up agian?"

He nodded before looking back at her, "I'll have Ray give y' everything y' need tomorrow during class. I would have brought it with me mais…I forgot…" he answered suddenly getting a sheepish look on his face.

"What do yah mean…YAH ALREADY HAVE EVERTHANG READY! What if ah had said no?"

His lips turned upwards in a cocky smile, "Dere was never a doubt in my mind about y' choosing ta come…"

She looked at him with her mouth half ways parted in surprise, she then looked away letting a, "Whatevah…" roll off her tongue.

Remy chuckled and surprised her by taking one of her hands; he brought it up to his lips and gave it a peck. When he let it go he whispered a "see y' tomorrow" and took off the way he had come.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** Elsewhere ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Wanda looked down at her phone; she was still leaning on her car. In front of her Laura Lex paced back and forth, Jubilee watched her with an amused smile. For someone who had chosen to be incognito as a jogger to relieve stress and clear her mind, the blue haired girl seemed to have arrived more anxious then when she had left. Amara stood next to her Asian friend, she was looking down at her dress with her hands smoothening out any unwanted wrinkles.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked upwards when they heard footsteps approaching. Anna was walking towards them.

"What happened?" Wanda asked making emerald meet sapphire.

"Nothang really…we should hurry back though…"

"Why?" Lex asked, eyebrow arching upwards.

"Cause…we need tah pack…" she answered as she passed them by and opened the passenger door to the car. The other girls froze in place, some smiling, some looking surprised and one looking like the end of the world was near.

Anna watched them through the window smirking to herself, "Big easy…here we come…"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**** TBC ****O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

This chapter wrote itself…seriously…I got possessed by the chapter and it just wrote itself. I had such a fun time writing it and all the interactions just came so easy for me…as the writer it was an amazing experience so I really hope that came out as you read it!

**ROMY**- Now now my romy lovers…calm down! I know it's frustrating to see so much of the other ships and so little of our grand ship but…guess what's next? That's right the NEW ORLEANS CHAPTER! In which if you remember correctly Remy said he would go have Anna's card reading! New Orleans…where Remy's family resides…NewfuckenOrleans. So hold on just a little longer lol. Anyhoo there were snippets of them here so hoped you liked those…I enjoyed writing Rogue getting all entranced by his fingers…that's some kinky thinking right there lol.

**XIETRO**- I sprinkled some water on their heat…hmm…there's a promise…wonder what it is? Anyway…they were heated and ready to go…but Pietro always ruins everything! That guy… (but really I guess it's me cause I'm writing it). Hehe…he checked out her ass without knowing it was her, that pig. And OMG…I have been waiting MONTHS to use _Synthetic Love_! As soon as I heard that song Xietro popped into my head and I could not get that song/ship out of my head…it is the perfect song for them (at least at this point in this fic)…after all they do keep 'saying it's the last time over and over again'…

**JONDA**- Jealous Wanda is cute...especially cause she's so in denial but John is smarter than people think and he sees it right away. Not to mention that he's going straight to the point huh? He's not playing around anymore…He just needs to just call her out on her lying lol. Mwahahaha…Emma saw them in a heated kiss…that was fun…

**JUBILAY**- Aww, cuteness! So I have a headcannon that Jubilee is the hornier of the two (don't get me wrong…I'm sure Ray is horny too…LOL…reading that made me grin…oh geeze XD). Like it happened in this chap I can see her being the one to initiate things, letting her hormones get the best of her and then she's like…oh shit! And gets all shy. Ray would be the more hesitant to start it off but once they get started I can see his wild side taking over and things would get rough (in a good way)…I need to shut up now…they were cute in this chapter…cute…

**AMARTO**- Aww…sweet sweet sweet amarto…they were sweet and cute and lovey dovey! They're like sugar sweet! But eventually when you get to many sweets you have to go to the dentist and though the sweets were delicious and amazing you have to stop having them because now you have cavities and then your parents take away the sweets and you're screwed! … So back to Amarto…they were cute and aww…Roberto makes Amara feel like a normal person! That's nice… anyhoo…no worries…we're not going to the dentist…yet.

All right my lovelies. That's all for this chapter! It's an extra-long chapter so I hope that means I get some extra reviews! Yeah? Yeah? *nudges new followers who have yet to say hello* The next chapter is my last chapter before my break! It's also going to be long cause I have so many things planned for it so don't be surprised if you don't see me in the two weeks. If you don't see me then I would suggest going to my author tumblr where you'll be seeing a note from me ;)

So see you next time in **Chapter 31 : Sharing Beds**…hmm…maybe I'll change the title…probably not. Anyhoo, expect limes and lemon in the next chapter! Anyone wanna guess who the lucky ships are? See you guys! Hope you enjoyed the read!

**PS. 400+ REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**PPS. There's a poll on my profile…go vote for your two fave ships!**


	31. Sharing Beds and Sharing Truths

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** AN **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hi! Here I am, a week late but yeah…extra huge chapter so I'm sure you'll all find it in your hearts to forgive me!

I would like to send out a great big **THANK YOU** to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are just too awesome and I am so lucky to have a following like you! So many thanks to**: RRL24, Dark Lord of the X-men, Destiny18-AU, Coolsville Times, Nanc**y (Yup, they're New Orleans bound! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're loving it and hope you'll enjoy this next one), **Metalgoddess, Fiya** (You are so cute! It's funny and cute to see how excited you get LOL. Haha…I'm glad my evilness is inspiring…cause you're gonna see a lot of that soon. Anyhoo lovely like always, thank you for your awesome huge review! Glad you love the last chap, hope you'll love this one too!), **Awwesome, Lovely smile** (Haha, I'm sorry love you read something wrong. Remy did not imply that he was breaking up with Jean, he was implying the trip, so he knew Jean was going to get mad when they got back. Yay, glad you liked the songs and the shippy moments! Hope you like this chap…and dancing and drinking is a must!)**, Flpirate, DragonRose78, Chaosguardian13, Ryromaniac, DragonStars, Lala143** (I like novels! Lol, so if you need to say it, go ahead ;) Aww, so many sweet words! Thank you! I'm glad you're loving all the ships and hopefully this chap won't disappoint! Thanks for the review and good luck in college!), **Dalia** (Lol, the part you were right about was Remy disliking Rogue when the truth comes out, I'm glad I left you wanting more! So hope you like this chap and all the shippyness!), **Lovemeant2Be, MakingT'ingsGoBoom, Doom Doll, Lilly** (Thank you for the review! I'm glad this has become your favorite story! ), and **Guest** (Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it).

As stated in the last chapter this chapter contains **LIMES** AND **LEMON**! Graphic sexual situations ahead people…so if you are **NOT** comfortable with these types of situations you will want to skip reading when you see this

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

And continuing reading when you see it again! Got it? Good!

In case anyone was interested ROMY won by a landslide in the poll (cause of course they're awesome and the queen and king of all ships) and Xietro followed in second with Jubilay in third (YAY! Underdog ships made it towards the top).

I'm dedicating this chapter to my awesome friend **Coolsville Times**, because she is amazing and she beta this chap for you guys so you don't find too many mistakes (also cause she puts up with me and all my crud…including ships she's not into!) and also quick shout outs to **Lovely Smile**( for giving me a good idea that I used in this chapter…hint: the eyes ;) so thanks), **Fiya, Flpirate** and **Lala143** (for writing me novel reviews…I love those…a lot LOL.)

I'll stop babbling now…read, enjoy and review!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Chapter 31 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Coach! Are you serious?"

"Stop being a drama queen..."

"I'm just saying we have all the money in the world and he goes with coach seating?"

"Yahr just whining to whine Lex...stop."

"I have a bad feeling about this alright."

"Yah have a bad feeling about the coach seating?"

Laura gave Anna an annoyed look. "No...about this whole trip. It doesn't feel right..."

Anna looked at her and her lips curled upwards in a smirk.

"Don't give me that look. My dad says I have a six sense for this...that I get it from him. "

"Yah mean like wild animals?" Anna teased getting a look from the younger girl.

"Ha ha ha," she replied dryly.

"Seriously, what's up yahr ass?"

"Nothing is up there or will ever go there," She replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is it Pietro?"

"What! He's not up there and for damn sure even if anyone would ever go there it definitely wouldn't be him!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "That's disgusting. What ah meant was is he the reason yah're being all stupid about this..."

"No..." she answered slowly and looked away. "I'm just worried we're going to get in trouble."

"Liar!" Laura turned to glance at Anna who was looking out the window. "Trouble is yahr middle name...so try feeding that bullshit to someone else."

Before she could get any words out they were hushed when a male voice echoed through an intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are ready for lift off. If you need anything please inform the flight attendant. Our next stop is Baton Rouge, New Orleans. Please stay seated during takeoff and enjoy the flight."

"We're finally taking off...tell meh now if you're gonna complain the whole way so ah can put my head phones on now..."

"I'm not whining…bitch...but go ahead. I brought my iPod."

"Phsst...phsst..."

Laura turned sideways to look across the middle section of the airplane. At the other end Jubilee waved enthusiastically at them. Amara smiled and Wanda looked irritated as hell sitting in between the two younger girls. Remy was definitely going to hear from her about these seating arrangements.

Laura gave a small waved back while shaking her head. She then turned away from them and put her earphones on.

"You are so bipolar..."

"Eh?" Jubilee asked and turned to look at Wanda.

"You're waving like an idiot but not more than ten seconds ago you were moping about and freakin out…."

"I could be expelled! Oh god...oh god...what would my parents say? They would be so disappointed and..."

"Here we go again," Wanda muttered with a sigh and turn to look at the dark skinned girl on the other side of her. Her eyes were wandering about every inch of the airplane.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"It...just looks so different than what I'm used to," she answered and gave a small shrug.

"Once you go first class it must be hard to be in coach huh?" Jubilee asked in a small mumbled.

"First class?" Amara asked confused.

Jubilee looked at her weirdly, "uh yeah! How else do you travel?"

Amara shrugged and looked out the small window next to her. "Usually it's just me and nana on a plane like this..."

"Just you two?" Amara nodded. "Are you trying to tell me you have your own private jet?"

Amara laughed and shook her head, "of course not...it's my fathers"," she replied as if it were obvious.

Jubilee gawked at her; "of course…" she answered still looking surprised. Then again she shouldn't be surprised; looking at all of their cars and the fact that Pietro owned The Spots building should have prepared her for this information. She frowned and looked away back towards the side of the plane where Anna and Laura Lex were sitting; eyes closed both listening to their own devices.

"I wonder how Remy got this ready in such a short amount of time…I mean he barely asked her Saturday night."

Wanda glanced at the Asian girl whose eyes were still focused on the other two girls. "I would think he's been planning this for weeks…"

"Really?" Amara asked getting in on the conversation.

The short haired girl nodded, "Think about it…he didn't just buy two tickets…he bought 6 with his included. Who knows maybe he even bought the boys tickets too because when I was talking to Pietro during class he told me that he had barley let them in on this yesterday morning. Not to mention that he would have needed time to get all of these ready…" and with that she took out the small identification card with her picture on it. The name on it read Natasha Johnson, age 21.

"He must have some pretty good connections…" Jubilee replied taking out her own fake ID. Amy Ow, age 18.

Amara smiled as she peered over Wanda too look at Jubilee's card, "That's quiet the name…"

"Shut up _Nayara_!"

Amara opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted; "Now now children behave…"

Amara threw Jubilee a look before looking back at Wanda, "So…if Anna had decided not to go along with this he would have been screwed out of a lot of money huh?"

"Pretty much."

"That's quite the risk," Jubilee remarked trying to get comfortable in her seat.

"Speaking of him…where are the guys? I didn't see them at the airport…" Amara mused and stretched her neck up to look around at the surrounding passengers as if expecting them to pop out of nowhere.

"OhMyGosh! It's a trap! They're sending us there to get us in trouble and…" Jubilee started rambling off.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Calm down will you? I don't know why but they took an earlier flight…"

Jubilee was too focused on her own thoughts that she failed to hear Wanda's answer. Amara also seem more interested in looking around and ended up ignoring the older girl. Wanda looked from one to the other an annoyed expression on her face. She sighed and dug through her bag for her own ear phones. This was going to be a LONG flight.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** 5 Hours Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laura stretched her arms up as she walked following Anna and Wanda. Next to her Amara and Jubilee walked half dazed, it seemed they had fallen asleep on the flight and were still experiencing grogginess from being awaken so suddenly.

"Where are we meeting them?"

"Ah dunno…"

"What? What do you mean you don't know," Wanda asked.

"Ah don't...Remy's instructions just said tah text him when we arrive," Anna answered taking her phone off airplane mode.

"Great I bet they're not even he…"

Laura Lex didn't get to finish her sentence as they walked out of the terminal gate to find five cocky grins waiting at the front of the crowd. The girls walked towards them, but as they got closer they saw that the boys started moving back too. When they got further back they saw that they were stopping them from blocking all the other passengers to reunite with their loved ones.

"Y' 'ere…"

"Ah…we are…"

"'Ello…"

"Hi…"

"Eugh…"

"For once I agree with you."

Both southerners tuned sideways giving Laura Lex and Pietro a look through narrowed eyes.

"What?" they both asked in unison making them then turn to each other in an annoyed fashion.

John chuckled good-heartedly while Wanda rolled her eyes and said, "You all just need to get a room and get done with it."

Three "WHAT?"s and one "QOUI?" echoed through the busy airport.

Roberto and Ray had seen the signs of the fight to come, so they had taken the still half asleep Amara and Jubilee a few feet away from the others.

"How was the flight?" Ray asked while brushing a strand of Jubilee's hair away from her face.

"It was ok," she answered and then proceeded on rubbing her eyes.

Amara yawned into Roberto's chest, which she was now using as a pillow; she gave a slight nod agreeing.

"So you guys have just been waiting here for us?" Jubilee asked.

"No, we actually just got here, almost thought we weren't going to make it here in time."

"buithotwvdasadyutukenarlarfly"

Three pair of eyes turned to look at the bundle in Roberto's arms. He smiled down at her, "What?"

Amara lifted her head from his chest, "I thought Wanda said something about you guys taking an earlier flight…" after repeating herself her face dug itself back into him.

"Oh…yeah," Roberto answered and started stroking a hand through the brown locks of hair, "We did…our flight landed in Alexandria though so we drove the other two hours to get here to meet you girls."

There was another mumble from his chest but this time he didn't need translation because Jubilee was thinking around the same lines and remarked, "That's weird…"

"That seems like a waste of time."

Jubilee, Ray and Roberto looked over to see the older teens walking towards them. Remy must have just told them the same thing because it had been Laura Lex to speak, her face facing the Cajun boy with a 'you're dumb expression' on her face.

"'ey y' can never be too careful. This way they'll never be able ta track us down."

"I doubt they were going to be able to anyways," Wanda remarked, "You got us all fake id's right? So there's no way they would have found us anyways."

"Why are we talking as if we're going to be found out?" Jubilee asked frantically. "Are we going to get found out? Oh god…we are aren't we? The teachers are going to notice and they're going to look through the airport cameras and…"

Ray covered Jubilee's mouth.

"Thank you! Why didn't I think of doing that earlier," Wanda commented getting a glare from the small Asian.

"Merde…all dat 'ard work and it's not even appreciated. Just wanted ta make sure we kept clear from getting caught…" Remy grumbled more to himself than anyone else.

Anna grinned up to him, "Yah really went all James Bond on this didn't yah?"

His response was an inaudible grumble as he led the group outside. After a few minutes of walking through the parking lot and passing a lot of cars they stopped.

Anna stared at the massive car in front of her, "Yah wanted tah keep a low profile yet yahr driving this!"

Remy smirked, "What's wrong wit it?"

"Are we all going to fit?" Wanda asked looking at the black SUV in front of them.

"Sure…I mean…y' petites don mind sitting on some laps right?"

Three pairs of eyes glared at him, Jubilee blushed and Amara was paying no attention as she continued to lean on Roberto.

"Jus kidding…y' femmes need ta start lightening up…"

"I'll lighten up when I get food, I'm hungry!"

"She does get pretty cranky when she doesn't get food," Anna commented as she shoved John away from the front passenger door. He looked at her with mild surprise making Wanda smirk and mumble "pushover" making his blue eyes turn to her with slight annoyance.

"Den it's off ta go get food," Remy announced and unlocked the doors going to the driver's side. Anna opened her door and got in not giving John a second glance though she had technically taken his seat. The orange haired boy shook his head and sighed while opening the back door. Ray and Jubilee jumped in in front of him making the Aussie get an even more annoyed expression on his face as he saw them go for the two seater seats towards the back.

"We'll take the back seats," Roberto called out and pulled Amara along as they headed towards the back of the huge car.

The four remaining teens looked from one to each other knowing what seats they were being force to take. It was the middle row that usually only fit three but they were somehow going to find a way to fit them all.

John looked from Pietro to Lex, neither made a move so he sighed and went in taking the seat directly behind Remy. Laura Lex made a move to follow but stopped when a hand grabbed at her wrist.

"I'll go next…if there's a chance I have to semi sit on anyone's lap I would prefer it not to be my brothers."

The blue haired girl watched Wanda go in with a frown. She hadn't want to sit next to Pietro either, at least if she had sit next to John even if they had to be in a close proximity it wouldn't have meant anything. It would have been uncomfortable yes but at least there was no weird sexual tension. Not to mention that the sexual tension between herself and Pietro had taken a different turn towards matters of the heart that she wasn't ready to discuss with the silver haired boy.

"Are you going to go in or what?"

The whisper behind her made a shiver ran down her spine. She didn't bother giving him an answer though; instead she got in and sat as close to Wanda as she could. Pietro got in right afterwards and though they ended up not having to sit on anyone's lap the four teens were definitely squished and pressed up together.

"You're seating skills suck…"

Remy looked through the rearview mirror and threw Wanda and charming smile, "Desole petite…would y' 'ave prefer fo us ta be in a van? It could be arranged on de way back…"

Wanda rolled her eyes at him and looked away focusing her eyes on the window John was sitting next to. As she looked out she tried to ignore how close his face was to her, or that fact that he was staring at her and that his arms was resting on the seat behind her head. She also tried to ignore the nudging on her knee; Laura didn't seem to like these seating arrangements any better.

Her leg was fidgeting back and forth. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was so unlike her but he was finally getting to her. He had broken down all the walls she had built up to hide all the pain from the past. They had been so good at avoiding each other before and now here they were, her back pressed up against his chest at an odd angle, the only thing between them a thin layer of clothes. No more walls were left.

Her eyes sought out Wanda wanting to start conversation to clear her thoughts but her friend was looking opposite of her out the window. She was about to call for her attention but stiffened as Pietro moved, his arm brushed against the side of her face as it out stretched to rest behind her head. He was closer now…

Her eyes closed and when they reopened they saw that Pietro's hand was very close to John's who which was in a similar fashion. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight wondering if she should make a joke about them being too close for comfort to ease some of the tension she felt. She internally laughed but thought better of it; they would not appreciate the joke.

"What's so funny?"

She froze again, her internal laugh must have rumbled through her body if he had taken notice. She glanced over her shoulder at him, his sapphire eyes fixated on her. "You don't want to know…"

"Daccord, get comfortable…we're gonna go thru a drive thru and eat while on de road. We 'ave another 'our and a 'alf ta get where we need ta go…"

He got grunts and mumbles in response.

With a smirk he turned to look at his fellow southerner and winked at her. Anna gave a small smile and shook her head knowing that they were both going to hear it from the others when this was all over. Her hand then reached for the stereo and as the engine roared music blasted through the vehicle. If Amara thought she was going to be able to sleep comfortably, she was very wrong.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** 2 Hours Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna looked around as Remy stopped the car at the corner of a street. She looked behind them at the others to see that more than half of them had fallen asleep; the only ones that looked back were Pietro and John. She smirked as she looked from them to the leaning heads on their shoulders.

"We're here?" she asked turning back to Remy.

"Hmm..qui and non…we're in New Orleans mais…we still need ta get to where we'll be spending de night."

"Then why'd yah stop here?"

"Dey close dis streets fo mardi gras," he explained. "We're gonna walk from 'ere…"

"What about the car…"

Remy grinned at her and nodded outside making her turn around to find a man at the corner, how she failed to notice him she wasn't sure but he was watching them. Remy then looked towards the back seat and instructed Pietro and John to wake the others and grab anything they were taking. He then got out of the car and went to speak to the man waiting.

When Anna got out of the car the man stared at her though Remy was talking to him.

"mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici… Je veux continuer de cette façon…" (My father doesn't know I'm here…I want to keep it that way…)

"D'accord."

"Merci…" he answered and handed the keys to him. By the time they were done everyone was out with their bags looking at the man who nodded at them as he went to driver's seat.

"D'accord…lets go," Remy stated and started walking away.

"Who was that?" John asked as the SUV started driving away.

"Un ami…" he answered not stopping. The others soon followed asking no more questions. A few minutes later after passing more than a dozen stores they stopped in front of a homey looking building. Remy walked in making the others follow. As they walked through the door a bell dinged making a young woman at the front counter look up, she seemed surprise at finding so many people at this time at night. She however put on a smile.

"Allo…didja 'ave reservations?"

"Non…"

Anna's head snapped to Remy's figure at this answer as the others eyes widened.

"Oh…den 'ow may I 'elp y'?"

"Is Bernie 'ere?"

The woman's eyes widened at the mention of them name. She looked Remy up and down before her head leaned back a bit and yelled out "BERNIE" as she looked towards stairs at the side of the room. There was noise from upstairs before they heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Chil…what's wrong wit Y'! Y' gonna wake up de cust…omers…" the last word was dragged out as the person took they're final step down the stairs and looked at Remy who smirked at her.

"Bernadette…" he greeted nodding his head.

"_Remy Etienne LeBeau_ …what is in 'ell y' doing 'ere garcon!" she yelled and proceeded in smacking the boy on the head.

Anna watched the exchange with interest, the older plump woman reminding her of on another woman in Remy's life she had the pleasure of meeting…Tante Mattie.

"C'est Mardi Gras! Were else should I be?"

"N'est-ce pas un soir d'école?" (Isn't it a school night?) Remy chose not to answer making the older woman roll her eyes. "Does yo pere kno y' e're?" No answer again, "Mattie?"

"…"

The woman's hand went up in the air in an exasperated manner. She looked from him to the nine other individuals behind him. She then turned to the woman at the counter who was looking at them with interest as well, "Odilia…do we have any rooms available?"

The girl shook her head, "All the room has been reserved prior…we've been booked fo weeks…"

"Dats not what I'm asking chere…are dere any empty rooms now?"

The girls' eyes widened before she looked at the book in front of her after a few moments she looked back up, "Deux…both wit two queen size beds…de customers will be checking in in de morning…"

"Call dem and tell dem there's a leak in dere rooms…" the girls jaw dropped but she numbly nodded as Remy rushed over to her and pecked her cheek.

"Y' de best Bernie…"

The older woman pushed him back, "Y' jus luck yo Jean-Luc's garcon…"

Remy nodded, "In times lik dis I sure am…"

She shook her head and looked back to the people behind them, eyeing the girls carefully, "is one of dis beauties yo's?"

Remy smirked and glanced back at them. Wanda and Laura looked at him with a "Ew..no" face, Jubilee smiled but her fingers were entangled with Ray's and Amara's face was once again in Roberto chest. His eyes then moved finding emerald orbs, who stared back un-phased by the question. He held contact but finally broke it and shook his head, "Non…jus amis…"

She nodded, not missing the look the young boy had given the girl with the odd dye job. "Let's get y' ta yo rooms if y' planning ta get any sleep. Y' know how early dings get started…"

Remy nodded and followed her as she started climbing up the stairs, as he did he turned and gave them all a cocky grin.

"Got y' scared fo a moment dere didn't y' chere?"

Anna rolled her eyes at him, "Yah just got lucky…"

He shook his head and turned back around, "Non…I'm just that good…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Next Morning **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow…she wasn't kidding about an early start huh?"

"Nope, de first parade starts at 8. So de streets are probably all busy by now…" Remy answered as they walked towards the room the girls had stayed in. When they reached the designated door he brought a hand up to knock but before his hand made contact with the door it flew open.

Four of the boys stared at the dark skinned girl in front of them with startled expressions. Her eyes went up to them from her phone, she gave a small smile, "I was expecting you…" she responded and shook her phone. The boys turned to Roberto who was smiling and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. After that she moved letting them all in.

As they walked in the boys saw that the room was almost identical to theirs. It was a small room with two doors, one leading to the bed rooms with the two queen size bed and the other door leading to a small bathroom. The only obvious difference was that the couches in the small living area were in different positions and that this room did not have a balcony.

As they looked around they saw that Jubilee was sitting on the couch putting on yellow flats. She looked up and mumbled a "morning" to them. They nodded and in response and watched as Amara went and sat next to the petite Asian.

"Where the others?"

As if on cue Wanda opened the bedroom door and looked surprised at finding them there, without giving any greeting she walked over to the couch and sat on the arm.

Jubilee nodded sideways to the second door in the room, "We're just waiting on them now…"

Remy looked over to the bathroom door and saw that it was opened and soft musical tones were coming from it. He walked towards it not noticing that Pietro was following and peered into the small room from a safe distance.

Anna's back was facing him her hands outreached in front of her twisting and turning something which he assumed was Laura's hair since she was in sitting position in front of her. At first he though the sound was coming from a phone or iPod but soon he recognized the familiar tone of his band mate echo through the small tiled room they were in.

"_There is a shadow here,__  
__But there's no light behind me.__  
__The stains of blood on the floor__  
__Serve to remind me__  
__The time is drawing near.__  
__Turns like a knife inside me.__  
__I've never wanted it more.__  
__Come stand beside me._

Laura Lex singing wasn't unusual, so he was about to turn and walk back to the others leaving Pietro alone but stopped as he heard a southern tone intervene. His face snapped back towards the bathroom.

"_There's a shadow that we cast aside,__in the blood that we left behind."_

Laura's voice rang out again louder, "_I've never wanted it more.__Come stand beside me_."

Anna must have finished whatever she was doing because her arms dropped to her sides and through the mirror in front of her, emerald met brown.

_"There was nevah any light behind.__Feel it turn like a knife inside meh."_

Laura Lex admired her French braid, touching the green ribbon entwined with her hair. She turned around as she continued their melody, "_I've never wanted it more.__Come stand beside me…_" she froze seeing their guest.

"_Come stand beside meh."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It's rude tah stare at people in the bathroom yah know?"

At hearing Anna's voice Laura Lex found her own, "Perverts," she mumbled and walked away to join the others by the couch.

Pietro rolled his eyes at this comment, "It's not like you were doing anything…"

"We could have been."

"Hmm…I don't know if that comment should excite me or creep me out."

Laura turned to give him a disgusted look causing him to grin back at her.

Anna studied Remy as he watched the other two before moving his eyes to her, her eyebrow arched up, "Yah look liahke yah wanna add somethang tah that…"

"I would mais…I'd prefer not ta get punch too early in de morning," he replied throwing her a charming smile. She rolled her eyes at him and walked by him going to where the other girls were.

"So…what's the plan?" John asked looking at the girls.

Anna nodded towards Remy, "Ask yahr mastermind…he seems tah have everything planned out."

Remy shrugged, "de general idee is jus ta go out dere and 'ave fun…watch de parades, de musicians, de works. Dis is the biggest free party in de country…lets enjoy it. So leave all dose bad thoughts of worrying, and annoyance and agitation 'ere in dis room…" his gaze went to different people as he said each different word.

"Sounds good tah meh," Anna replied as everyone else nodded.

"First we gonna head to breakfast and den we can check out some parades…mais…befo we do dat...let's pick a buddy…"

"A buddy?" Wanda echoed.

"Oui…dere's gonna be dousands of people out dere…honestly the thought of getting separated isn't as farfetched as y' may tink."

Amara and Jubilee automatically got up and stood next to Ray and Roberto. Laura Lex latched on to the closest person next to her, it ended up being Wanda.

Anna, Remy, John and Pietro exchanged looks with each other. Pietro sighed and stepped closer to John. Anna and Remy exchanged grins.

"Ah get stuck with the person who knows the area…works forh me…"

"Aw fuck…"

"Can I switch?" Pietro asked ignoring John's curse.

Remy ignored them both and then started to explain that they might want to leave valuables behind due to high probability of theft. Most of them choose to leave the phones after this information.

"Finally…in de case dat we do get separated I tink we need to split our room keys. Each team gets one so dat way everyone has a chance tah get back inta at least one room…" he took out the small key chain Bernadette had given him the night before, he unchained one of the key's throwing one to John and the other to Ray. Anna dug through her own pockets taking out identical keys. After she unchained one she threw one to Amara and the other to Laura Lex.

"What about you guys?" John asked pocketing the key.

"Don need one," he replied taking a look at all of them, "So…we ready?"

Everyone nodded and he then started walking towards the door, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a disaster.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** 2 Hours Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Dat was a disaster!"

"Oh gawd…ah'm stuck with another drama queen…" Anna mumbled to herself.

"It's not that bad!" John piped up behind the southerners.

"We miss de first parade!"

"Someone's too excited about today," Laura whispered.

The whisper wasn't a good whisper because Remy turned to glare at her and Pietro chuckled but stopped seeing the glare switch to him.

"It wasn't disastrous…it was a good breakfast," Wanda commented, "Anyway while we were talking your Bernie friend said there's going to be a bunch of these right? So what's the harm of missing one?"

Remy just grunted as they zigzagged in between the huge crowds that had gathered. People where everywhere! Some were dressed in costumes; most were wearing clothing in purple, gold and green, known as the Mardi Gras colors.

"We need ta find a good spot to watch de parade from," Remy called out as he started to cross a street.

"What?"

Remy stopped hearing Ray's voice at the end of the line, since the others were following him they stopped as well. "I said we need ta find a good spot to watch from…"

"Oh…got it! And uh…Remy…"

"Quoi?"

"Is it normal that a huge ass dragon is heading our way…"

"Quoi?" he asked again confused but turned to Anna who was now tapping his arm. She pointed in front of them and his eyes got wide, "Merde…" he muttered. They were in the middle of the street, and the next parade had started and was heading straight for them! He grabbed Anna's hand and rushed them out of the way as the float got closer, he could also hear the voices of the people that must have been trying to get their attention.

The others must have done the same but gone towards the other side of the street because on their side he could only see John, his hand wrapped around Wanda's forearm as he dragged her out of the way. He looked at them and then turned to Anna who had spotted them too, her lips parted, she was about to call out to them. Without much thought his free hand came up and covered her luscious purple lips making her eyes go wide in confusion.

He took the hand away.

"Wha…"

She didn't get to finish the question as he dragged her along, away from the other two teens. As they got further away he glanced behind him at her, "Y' know…now dat I think about maybe it was a mistake bringing de others…I 'ave a feeling we'll enjoy taday better if it's jus toi et moi…" he smiled mischievously at her.

She didn't smile back making him stop. "Or…do y' want us to 'ead back?" he asked seriously.

She looked up at him surprised at the serious tone and then looked backwards; she could barely make out Wanda's burgundy corset in the sea of people. When she turned back to look at the tall Cajun boy a smile was fixed on her face, "Let's go…ah don't feel like hearing any whining or nagging…"

With that she started dragging him away, going through a small alley filled with people.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Fuck…I grabbed the wrong twin…"

"WHAT?!"

John cracked a smile, "What? You're not my buddy."

Wanda tried pulling her hand away from his grasp. John chuckled and held on tighter.

"Stop stop…I was kidding luv…" he remarked making her struggling stop as he looked down at her.

"You're an ass…"

"Sometimes," he replied and the looked away to look at the parade and floats going by in front of them. He squinted and moved his head at weird angles.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if I see the others over there…"

"I thought I saw Remy and Anna come this way," Wanda commented and looked around. John looked away from the floats and looked around them as well.

"They were both wearing green…"

"Well that's fucken great! Everyone here is wearing that stupid ass color…"

John smirked and looked her up and down; she was wearing a dark red corset and tight black pants. "Except you and me…guess we're something special."

Wanda glanced back at him looking at his dark orange shirt, a yellow design on it. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away, "I don't see them anywhere…what should we do?"

John laughed, the action making her turn back to glare at him. This was NOT a funny situation. "Sorry," he replied and smiled sheepishly, "Well…I guess we have a few options. We can wait the parade out…who knows how long it is though…we can just cross after the next float but it seems people might be getting in trouble for that…" he looked at officers that were standing nearby by, "or we could run towards the beginning of the float…if we run fast enough we get can get ahead of it and cross over and just retrace out steps on the other side to meet the others…"

Wanda sighed; "I'm glad I decided on flats…" she stated and looked down at her shoes.

"So that means we're…"

"Running, yes," she interrupted and tried to get her hand free again.

"uh uh uh…we already lost half the group luv…do we really want to lose each other?"

Wanda frowned, he had a point. Instead of giving him a verbal answered she started walking away, his hand slowly going away from her forearm and clasping on to her palm.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Damn it!" Pietro yelled out as he got pushed around by crowd viewers who were trying to get a better view of the parade. He frantically looked around trying to find any of the others. There were so many people that he couldn't make any out though, and the fact that so many people were wearing the purple, gold and green colors didn't help. He muttered another curse and that's when something caught his eye.

Dark blue…and green…

He forced his way through the crowd, as he got closer to the colors his hand reached out and grabbed onto the braid.

"OW OW OW!"

The owner of the braid turned around, and he would never admit it to anyone but he had never been happier to see those greenish brown orbs angrily staring up at him.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know…I was looking for them before you rudely interrupted me! You douche bag! That fucken hurt!" she replied massaging her scalp.

Pietro scoffed, "Like you'd be able to find anything way down there…"

"Well then what do you see up there?" Laura asked in an annoyed tone.

Pietro looked around them, trying to find Ray's spikey orange bangs knowing he would be the easiest to find. After a minute of looking and not finding the tall Goth or the dark skinned pair who would be easy to spot also since they were matching in purple he looked back down at the girl in front of him. Her eyebrow was arched as she waited for his report.

"…I see shit alright…"

She gave a cocky smile, but turned away from him remebering the situtaion they were in "Did you bring your phone?"

He shook his head, "I think Remy was the only one that brought his out…"

"I think they ended up on the other side…"

"I saw John and Wandda go that way too…"

"So…should we cross?"

"How?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Right across of course!"

Pietro looked at her skeptically., "You do know those are cars right?"

"Yeah! But they're going 1 mile per hour! We can just cross when this next one passes by…"

The silver haired boy looked hesistantl. Before he had a chance to say anything though he felt a hand grab on to his and he heard a loud, "NOW!" then felt his body get tugged forward. They both stopped running as they hit th curb on the other side.

"See…easy…now lets just take a look aroud for them…"

"Excuse me…"

Laura Lex looked towards the voice that had spoken and saw a man wearing a baby blue shirt and dark blue pants. Pietro groaned next to her.

"Can you come over here with me please?" he asked and started directing them away from the large crowd enjoyng the parade.

Pietro glared down at the blue haired girl next to him. She looked up at him, a grimace on her features as she muttered a "whoops" and then walkd towards the police officer. Her hand had yet to let him go.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara and Roberto swayed along with the crowd pushing to get a better view of the cars passing by. Amara was pressed into his chest; his arms were wrapped her waist holding her in a protecting manner.

"He wasn't kidding when he said thousands of people was he?" her voice was almost drowned out by the noise around him but he nodded and leaned his head forward to talk into her ear.

"Guess not…I don't see anyone around though…then again they're probably really close. It's all these similar colors that are making them hard to spot…"

"Should we look for them? Or maybe go back to the hotel? It should be close…we just left…"

He shook his head, "If we look for them it's going to be a waste of time…it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Than what should we do?"

"Well…we came to watch the parades right? Might as well watch…I bet if we wait here one of them will eventually find us…"

"How do you know?"

"I don't…but we can't freak out, that'll just make things worse," he replied and watched a small frown grace her delicate features. He leaned in closer and gave her cheek a small peck, "It'll be alright…at least we're together right?"

She nodded and managed a weak smile. Both then looked ahead of them watching the colorful people and cars pass by, soon beads were being thrown in all directions. Amara smiled as Roberto waved for some, all the while trying not to worry about the others.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"That…was crazy!" Jubilee called out as they watched the floats from a bit far back. Ray turned to his girlfriend, a wide smile plastered on her face. He sighed and let a small smile grace his lips, leave it to her to be happy and excited about almost being ran over by a dragon dressed car and being trampled by a hoard of people.

"Let's get closer!"

Ray frowned, "...we just fought our way to get back here..."

Jubilee pouted up at him, trying her best to make puppy dog eyes. Ray sighed again and looked around, "Don't you think finding the others should be a first priority?"

Jubilee shrugged, "I'm sure they'll be fine…especially if they stuck with the buddy system…"

Ray looked at Jubilee surprised, "You're taking this pretty well…I would have thought you'd be freaking out all over the place…"

Jubilee gave a small smile, "I probably would have but…you remember what Remy said, leave all the worries behind. We're here to have fun."

"I doubt he meant that during this type of situation."

"Maybe not…but he did warn everyone that there was a chance of separation. Again as long as we're in pairs it should be alright, right?" she asked looking up at him.

He glanced at her but then moved his eyes back to the float. She was right, it would be best not to worry about the others, especially since she was content thinking that the buddy system had worked. So what was the point of telling her that he saw a few people out of the buddy system they had chosen? There was none, so he took her hand and held it tightly as he started dragging her back towards the raging crowd.

Jubilee grinned at him and followed. They eventually stopped after squishing through a few people stopping a few feet back from the front row.

"Can you see?" Ray whispered.

Jubilee nodded, though he could see that she was standing on her tip toes trying to look past the bulky man in front of them. He gave a small smile she wouldn't be able to see, she was too focused on outstretching her arms out as beads started to get thrown in to the crowd. Jubilee started jumping up ecstatically as the direction the beads were getting thrown got closer to where they stood. As a set of purple beads flew directly at them Jubilee made a squeal and jumped upwards, at the same time Ray saw the arm of the man in front of them go up as well. The hand he was reaching out with held a red plastic cup.

Ray reached out for the beads as well, at the same time as he felt his grasp on the small chain the smell hit him, hard. The familiar and intoxicating smell of something he indulged in, alcohol.

His eyes went wide as they looked downward at the short girl in front of him. Her eyes were also wide as she looked down at her soaked yellow romper outfit.

"Whoops…sorry about that!"

Ray's blue eyes narrowed as he heard the half assed apology. Before his mind registered what his body was doing he had grabbed the guy by the shoulder turning him around to face them. His hands had then reached at the man's collar pulling him closer as he glared down at the shorter guy.

"What the FUCK is your problem?!"

"I…"

"It's only ten in the morning have some fucken self-control and watch where you're throwing your cup…" he growled in a menacing way making the man's eyes go wide.

"I…I'm sorry!" he managed to stutter out.

Ray opened his mouth to say more but stopped when a small hand touched touch his arm, "Ray stop it! Let him go…"

He reluctantly listened loosening his grip and shoving the guy back, his eyes were still narrowed as the guy stumbled away. Ray ignored the people that had turned to watch the exchange and he looked over to Jubilee, his eyes soften as he stared at her. All her enthusiasm deflated. He frowned and tenderly grabbed for her hand dragging her back away from the crowd.

When they were a good distance away in a secluded area he stopped, "You ok?"

She nodded while looking down. He bit his lip and looked around, his hand then went up and his thumb and index finger grabbed at her chin lifting it up so their eyes met.

"Hey…we can go to the store real quick and buy something else for you to wear…"

Her nose scrunched up, now that they were looking at each other he could see her frown, "I smell like beer…"

He looked her over, her outfit was still wet and she was right, she did smell like beer. "The Inn is close, should we go back?"

She nodded slowly, "Which key do you have?" she asked as they started walking the way they had originally come from.

Ray frowned, "The one for our room…"

"Oh."

"It's fine…I'm sure I can find something for you to wear."

Thirty minutes later Ray found himself on the bed he had been forced to share with Roberto the night before. It had been weird but not so bad since they had slept at opposite sides of each other, so while one of their heads had been towards the bed the others foot was on that same side.

After they had gotten to the room Jubilee had gone straight to the bathroom. He on the other hand had gone to talk to the girl at the counter from the night before to ask about a laundry room. She had told him that they took the laundry by noon and had it back to them by five that same day. After finding this information he had gone back towards the room. When he got there he had noticed that Jubilee had yet to start the shower, so he went and rummaged through his bag finding selective items. He then knocked on the bathroom door, notifying Jubilee of the laundry arrangements and also that he had clothes for her. She reluctantly opened the door and they made a clothes exchange, the only thing he could see through the exchange being her arms.

His blue eyes opened as he heard the water stop running. His head then readjusted on the big pillow he was on so he could look towards the door. The door slowly opened and he saw her head peek through to find him already waiting for her.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" he greeted back, "Feeling better?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah…the smells gone." He nodded and waited for her to come in. When she didn't move he gave her a questioning look. He saw her cheeks flushed and figured it had nothing to do with the warm shower she had just had. "Uh…I don't know if I should come in…"

"Why?"

Her face turned a darker shade of red, "These clothes…"

Ray rolled his eyes and sat up, "Stop being dumb Jubes, come in before I go get you…"

She bit her lip; she knew that since he had sat up it wasn't an empty threat. Slowly she opened the door and soon stood in front of him, her eyes looking everywhere around the room except at him. Rays jaw slightly dropped as he looked at her. He couldn't help but gawk…there was definitely something incredibly sexy about girlfriends wearing their boyfriends clothes.

Jubilee fidgeted as he remained silent, "Is…is it ok?"

Ray's eyes slowly gazed over her body. Her legs were shiny glistening from the shower, his boxers had obviously fit her too big, but she had somehow managed to roll them up to a point where they weren't dropping off her hips. They stopped at mid-thigh; his black muscle shirt clung to her upper body and almost hid the boxers. Her hair was down caressing at her shoulders, the tips dripping water on the brown carpet. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was drooling.

"…Stop looking at me like that…"

Her voice broke him from his trance, when he looked at her face he saw that she was finally looking at him, a blush beautifully caressing her shy face.

"Uh…sorry!" he replied and looked away from her deciding to face the window instead.

"I told you I shouldn't have come in…"

"Don't be dumb…you look fine," he replied his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Really?"

His face moved forward and his eyes widened. How had she gotten in front of him so fast without him noticing? She was now in front of him, her knees bent as she leaned forward, her hands resting on her thighs giving him an inquiring look. He didn't know if she was purposely trying to be sexy, all he knew was that his pulse suddenly sped up and he leaned forward.

Jubilee smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes as she felt his hands come up and cup her face. The kiss started out with small pecks but soon she felt his wet tongue slide over her bottom lip and nip it softly, he was asking for access. She smiled into his lips but instead of giving him what he wanted she pulled back and her eyes opened to look into his blue dilated orbs.

"So what should we do?" she asked and surprised him as she took a seat on his lap. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here for a while…"

"…" Ray stood frozen trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that her butt was pressed to his groin. He swallowed hard; his throat was really dry now. "Whatever I suppose…we can still watch the parades, our room has the balcony facing the street…or we can just watch TV until your clothes get cleaned…"

"Hmm…I guess…" she responded but her body squirmed in a way that showed she wasn't happy with either suggestion.

Ray bit his lip and his head went forward making contact with hers as his face got buried into her hair. Her scent filled his senses, "Don't do that…" he murmured into her hair.

"Huh? Do what?...This?" she made the movement again.

Ray couldn't keep the groan in, "Yes…that," he replied in an annoyed spat.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jubilee's eyes widened in surprised at his tone. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'What's the big deal?' Soon after that though she felt it, his body was tense…and there was something poking her butt cheek. Her face twisted into a confused expression, what could she have possibly sat on? When she had checked she hadn't seen anything on his lap…

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Ray felt her body stiffen up and his cheeks filled with warmth. She felt it…well this was pretty embarrassing and awkward. He bit the inside of his cheek, ready to feel her leap off his lap and get far away from him but was surprised when instead she leaned her back into his chest and her head rested on his shoulder in between the crook of his neck.

Then she did it again.

"What if I don't want to?" her voice had come out in a whisper, but it might as well have been a yell as it echoed through his head. His head maneuvered down and his lips touched the soft skin of her neck. His hands moved to her waist pushed her body down on him making her shiver.

"Then we're going to make this room pretty hot…" he answered into her skin.

She smirked at the answer, "It's a good thing I'm dressed for some heat then…" the answer must have been to his liking because his mouth opened and he bit into her neck making her whimper at the contact. She bit her lip as Ray's teeth grazed her neck then proceeded in putting her hands on top of his. She then started moving them away from her waist; one of her hands guided him to her stomach area while the other traveled downward into her inner thigh. Her hands let his go and went to rest on his thighs pushing on them making her chest arch upwards.

Ray smirked into her neck as he noticed the places she had left his hands. His hands started rubbing small circles on both areas making her breath shorten. After a few seconds his motions stopped, the hand on her thigh stayed in place but the one on her stomach started travelling upwards. It went straight up the center in to the open area separating her humble breast and stopped. His hand then moved sideways grazing her right mound passing it and stopping at her side, then mirrored the movement back and grinned when he felt the change. Her nubbin had popped out excited by his touch. He grazed over it again, this time in a slower manner making a sigh escape her lips.

"Mhmm…Ray…"

His lips left her neck and moved upwards towards her ear, "What?"

His voice made a shiver run through her body, "You should probably speed it up before my shyness overcomes me…" her voice replied in a husky whisper.

"Actually, I think you're too preoccupied to be worried about that," he answered. As he spoke the hand on her breast went back downs towards her stomach to make its way under his shirt. While it traveled back upwards the hand on her inner thigh started traveling upwards towards her most private area. She gasped as his big hand grabbed at her small breast, tweaking at the excited nipple. His other hand had stopped underneath his boxers, a finger hovering above her heated core.

Though he wasn't physically touching her she knew his finger was there. Her body was hot and calling for it, so without much thought her body thrusted forward having the long finger slip in between her wet lips. Both teens groaned at the contact. The action had been so fierce and had caught Ray by surprised that he found himself going backwards on to the bed, Jubilee still attached to his chest.

As his back made contact with the soft material under him both their feet instinctively went upwards having the ball of their feet rest on the mattress and their knees prop up. Soon there were small whimpers and groans echoing through the room as Ray's digit slowly thrusted in and out Jubilee's wet nether lips as their hips grounded into each other. Her body convulsed every time his finger grazed at her swollen clit and he bit into her neck again as he felt her fingers dig into his clothed thighs.

Feeling that she needed a break from the extreme pleasure, his finger left her insides and his hand traveled upward underneath her shirt to pleasure her other breast. His head leaned upwards to look at the body on top of him and at the sight of the excited nipples his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrusted his body hard against her own.

He then moved them to the side, letting a hand travel down the length of her body ready to explore her insides again. As he went underneath the boxers again he felt a hand stop him. Jubilee guided him out and turned around so that they were facing each other.

He looked at her, her brown eyes half lidded and dilated. Their parted lips met, tongues entangled in a wet dance for dominance as her hand traveled downwards to unbuckle his belt. A few seconds later, Ray's hips rose from the bed as both of their hands guided the cotton material down towards his knees. Ray shivered and his cock pulsed as Jubilee's inexperienced hand grabbed at it hard. She rubbed it up and down through the material making Ray give a hiss through gritted teeth.

Her fingers then played with the button in front of his boxers and it opened it. Her hand slithered in and felt the hot flesh which pulsed at her every move. Her hand grabbed a hold of the heated organ and repeated the action she had done through the boxers. Her hand moved up and down rapidly and soon a hand grabbed a hold of hers stopping her making her look up at Ray in surprise.

He gave her a weak smile, he leaned forward and kissed her lips and whispered, "You need to go a bit slower…" against them. He then guided her hand out and did something that shocked her; he spit on the palm of her hand and guided the hand back to where it had been. Then with his hand on top of hers, her wrapped her fingers over the hardened member and slowly started to stroke it.

Jubilee eyed the action fascinated and when she looked back at Ray his eyes were closed and his lips were parted as his breath started coming out in slow gasps. The wetness in between her thighs seemed to pool and ache. Her lips crashed into his making his eyes open. Their hands came out from under his boxers and explored each other as their bodies collided. One of Ray's hands went down in between them, he grabbed his exposed cock and started to position it towards her as he moved the boxers on her to the side. As he was about to thrust in…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

'SLAM'

Both teens froze. After a second they jumped away from each other and turned to look towards the open doorway. After a few seconds of silence they looked back to each other.

"Was that from outside?"

"I think so…" he answered.

Jubilee nodded and then looked down at his body, her face turning beet red at seeing him exposed. "Oh god…" she mumbled and looked away, "Anyone could have come in…"

"Yeah…we should probably stop…this would be the first place they'd look if they're looking for us."

"Yeah…"

"…I'm going to go take a shower…"

"Ok…" she squeaked.

Jubilee nodded and refused to watch him leave. When he was gone and she heard the bathroom door close she let the breath she didn't know she had been holding out. She then propped onto the bed her face still burning.

"I might need another shower too…" she mumbled into the air as she tried getting her heart rate to slow down and crossed her legs together trying to ignore the wetness in between them.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Yah know yahr gonna be freakin a bunch of people out dontcha?"

"Non…dis is one of de main reasons Madri Gras is so great, y' can look as much as a freak as y'd like," Remy replied turning to smirk at her. "Y' don't like 'em?"

Her eyes went to look at his, his usual dark brown eyes glowing red against a black curtain. Though they seemed so demonic she had to admit, at least to herself, that they did seem appealing. She looked away, "They're alright…"

His eyes stayed on her. They had been walking around for a couple hours. After escaping the area in which they would most likely meet the others they had caught a few parades and street musicians. Nothing to exciting but weirdly enough he found himself having a really good time. Not to mention that they finally had time to catch up on the two weeks in which they hadn't spoken at all.

They talked about his football and band practices. She was mainly interested in the fact that Pietro and Laura Lex had decided to ditch out on each other's solo practices. She talked about the movie she had watched with Wanda on Valentine 's Day, _The Orphanage_. He had laughed and looked at her like she was crazy, stating that that didn't sound like a very romantic movie. Her response to that was, "Romance is dead…"

He had given her an odd look at the statement but remained silent. After that had been said they had fallen into a silence in which he had to bite the inside of his cheek from questioning if that statement was directed at Scott. While his mind went overboard thinking about it a sudden face flashed in his head and he had turned back to look at her. She was wearing a hunter green tank top and a simple black skirt; she had opted for black flats knowing that they would be doing quite a bit of walking. There was nothing extremely out of the ordinary about her…except the white make up covering her face, the dark purple eye shadow, and the dark purple lipstick, but on this day even that wasn't that out of the ordinary. He couldn't help as the word 'Beautiful' ran through his mind; he then looked away from her as his thoughts returned to the face that had flashed in his mind.

It was an odd thing to think about Cody Robbins, but he couldn't help to wonder if the blond southern boy had asked her out for that special day, and if he had what was the reason she had declined. His thoughts had then gotten interrupted as she commented on the fact that he was being too quiet. He shook his head, not voicing any of his actual thoughts and instead stirred the conversation into the prank war that had been going on, complimenting her on the original ideas but at the same time chastising her on her choice of victims. She had just grinned at him and shrugged deciding that it would be better not to get into it.

After that they walked some more until he stopped in front of a colorful looking store, banners of purple, green and gold swaying in the air. She had taken one look at the place, wrinkled her nose and moved to continue walking but was stopped as a hand grabbed for her own. She had given him a skeptical look and dug her heels into the ground as he gently pulled her towards the crowded store saying, "Come on chere…it won't be so bad..."

"Haven't yah said that before?"

"Well…dis time it won't be," he rephrased as they disappeared inside.

He had lied, it had been bad. They had spent an hour inside the store, half the time pushing and shoveling trying to get a good look around as Remy grabbed whatever pleased his eye, the second half had gone by slow as they got stuck in line to pay!

They had finally made it out of the store, Remy wearing odd demonic eye contacts and a black jester hat with a purple, green and gold ball at its ends. He definitely got into the spirit of the holiday, not caring how big of a fool he might seem. Unfortunately for Anna he didn't mind dragging her along for the ride. In her hand was an identical hat to Remy's, except that it was in a dark purple color. Instead of balls at the end there were gold tassels. She was also holding a mask; it wasn't anything big or glamorous like the many people they passed had been sporting. If she put it on it would barely cover the area around her eyes, but it was colorful and glittery, everything she would usually avoid. Which was why both items were in her hands instead of on her body. The last item in her hands was a green boa, with gold and purple feathers popping out sporadically.

She eyed the items wearily; he wasn't really expecting her to wear this right? She turned from the items to glance at him and noticed that his eyes were on her, a ghost of a smile on his face. He couldn't hold his straight face for too long though and his lips cracked open letting a laugh escape his lips.

"Y' don't 'ave to wear 'em…yet…mais…I tink y'll be wearing them by de end of the day…"

"Ah doubt it…"

He smirked at her, "Wanna make bet?"

Her eyebrow arched upwards, "What's does the winner get?"

"Whatever de want…"

"…" Anna thought about it as they passed a busy looking restaurant, her mind wondering about how likely it would be that she would actually wear the items. If she had looked through the window as they passed by she would have seen familiar figures clad in red and orange, but none of the four teens were paying enough attention to notice one another.

"All right…ah'll play…"

He finally looked away replying "Bon" while looking around the area. He then grabbed a hold of her free hand and made a turn.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he noticed that he kept looking around.

"We are gonna do something y've been wanting ta do…"

Anna's eyebrows scrunched inwards confused, "What would that be?"

"Y'll see," he answered her still dragging her around. The finally stopped five minutes later, outside of a small shaggy looking building. There was a wooden sign hanging on a post outside, a design of a star was at its center. They looked at the sign for a few seconds before Remy let her hand go and walked up the two steps in front of the door. His hand went for the knob and as he opened the door it creaked open. He looked back giving her a smile and disappeared inside. Anna looked around the streets which suddenly seemed less busy then it had before and then followed him.

Once inside they saw that the room was draped with purple curtains, the walls were painted black and were decorated with cards, each card having a different design and lettering under it.

"Y' wanted ta do dis right?" he asked cheekily as he watched her look around.

"Ya, but a warning might have been nice," she replied turning to him to give him a look that made me smile wider. She shook her head and looked away turning her attention to a small table a few feet away from them. It was a medium size circular table and near the wall on the side of it was a shelf. On it were crystal balls, different deck of cards, shrunken heads, liquids in oddly designed flasks and multiple gems.

Anna was far too busy looking at the items to notice that they were being watched, so naturally she gave a small jump when she heard the mingling of beads and a woman moved into the small dimmed light.

"Hello…may I help y'?" she asked eyeing the pair.

Remy gave one of his charming smiles to the woman while Anna studied her. She was tanned skin; her hair was brown and wavy with a scarf wrapped around the top. She wore a dark purple dress with a blue corset type belt wrapped at her waist.

"'ello…we've come for a reading…if y' were available…"

Anna looked around; the place was empty, so why wouldn't she be able to see them.

"I see…please come forward," she stated and pointed towards the circular table. As they walked over to it she noticed two chairs tucked underneath the table. The woman lit a match and started lighting small circular candles on the table before taking a seat. "I am Madame Ida…" she motioned for them to take a seat which they did. "Will we be doing a joint reading today?"

Remy and Anna exchanged a look, as they realized what she was insinuating they turned away and started shaking their heads.

"Non…"

"No! We're not…"

Madame Ida looked from one to the other surprised.

"She's 'ere fo de readin'…I'm jus de tour guide…"

"Oh…" the dark haired woman answered and again looked from one to the other, an odd expression on her face. After a few second she turned her full attention to Anna, "Have y' 'ad a reading befo?" Anna shook her head. Ida nodded, "The form of reading y'd like is…"

"Tarot is fihane…"

Madame Ida nodded, went towards her shelf and returned with an item wrapped in a black silky cloth. She started to move the cloth around to uncover the items. When she was done both teens saw that that it was two sets of cards, she delicately lifted them off the cloth and set them in front of them, "Do either of you know how these work?"

Anna shook her head then turned looking a bit surprised when Remy spoke.

"Un petite…" he glanced at Anna who was looking shocked and winked at her before turning back to Madame Ida, "Une deck is de major arcana and de oder is de minor…"

"Dat's correct…" she replied giving him a small smile before turning to Anna, "A lot of de cards can mean de same ting…de difference is whether de card is a major or minor arcana. De major cards represent an energy dat is usually deep, strong or decisive…something more long-term. De minor cards are important but don' hold as much passion for de emotion. Meaning it can change kind of like everyday emotions and events if y' will. Were y' ready ta begin?"

Anna turned to look at Remy, noticing he turned to glance back giving an encouraging smile while also lifting his eyebrows up at her. Anna turned back to Madame Ida and nodded.

"Yo name?"

"Anna."

"Date of birth?"

Anna gave the answer while Remy mentally engraved it in his head, already starting to make plans on how to celebrate with her.

"Do y' have a question y' would like answered?"

Anna bit her lip, "Ah…have a very important goal ah want ta reach…ah'm just wondering if ah'll achieve it…" Remy turned and gave Anna a curious look; if she noticed it she ignored it.

"Dat's pretty vague…"

"Ah'd rather not get more specific than that…"

Madame Ida nodded and grabbed the decks and started shuffling them into each other. She did this rapidly for a minute before handing them to Anna, "Go ahead and shuffle dem, den fan dem in front of y', when yo done I want y' to pick seven cards…"

Anna did as she was told, when the seven cards were picked Madame Ida took the selected cards and started spreading them out in a horse shoe pattern all facing up so both teens could see the cards.

"De cards y' got are: De Chariot, De Tower, De Lovers, De Queen of Wands, De Wheel of Fortune…reversed. De High Priestess and de Ten of swords," as she named each card to pointed to them. "Dis first card represents de past, what began de events…de Chariot usually stands for adversity, turmoil…or vengeance…dis goal of yo's…started out darkness…"

Anna's eyes widened a bit, she had wanted to do this for fun. Like she had told Remy before, she didn't believe in superstitions, she was also skeptical about things like this but just hearing the outcome of the first card was intriguing. After all, her goal had started out of vengeance.

Madame Ida pointed to the second card, "De second card is yo preset feelings, de tower usually stands fo a sudden change or unexpected events, sounds like the emotion isn't as passionate as y' first card. De third is hidden influences; de Lovers card signifies love, de beginning of romance or a meaningful relationship. Tis what's influencing yo decisions now. Dis fourth card represents obstacles, y' drew de queen of wands… anoder woman, I do believe dats quite self-explanatory." She moved her finger to another card, "Dis card represents yo surroundings and how de be influencing…yo goal. De reversed Wheel of Fortune stands fo outside influences and unexpected events…somethings will be changing… De High Priestess is yo sixth card, dis spot represent de action y' should take ta achieve yo goal…de high priestess stands fo wisdom and knowledge and learning. In order ta get what Y' want…de truth must come out…dis last card is the outcome…"

Anna studied the card from her seat; it was a picture of ten swords protruding into a body. She gave a quick sideways glance at Remy who suddenly fidgeted in his seat. Madame Ida remained silent as she also looked at the card. "Well…what does that mean?"

"…De Ten of Swords signifies…defeat…failure…pain and tears. Dis goal of yo's will not end well, at least not at dis time."

Anna arched a brow, "What do yah mean?"

"De Ten of Swords is a minor arcana card…dere is possibility of change..."

Anna nodded and looked all the cards over. Madame Ida eyes both teens in front of her, "Again, yo question was a bit vague…if you would like to specify we can try agai…"

"No this was jut fiahne thank yah," Anna answered and started to move to stand.

"Will y' b taking a turn?" Madame Ida asked making Anna stop in place to turn to Remy.

"Uh non…I…"

"Yah should do it," Anna interrupted retaking her seat. "It wasn't so bad…" she added smiling at him innocently.

Remy looked from one to the other, both females were watching him intently. "Uh…I don really 'ave a question dat needs answering so…"

"We can d a reflection reading den…"

"…"

Madam Ida smiled as he looked at her dumbly, "Y' just clear yo mind…and I'll jus pull one card."

"What will dat card represent?"

"If we do it correctly and y' clear yo mind…it will reflect what's in yo 'eart…"

"Je ne sais p…"

"Do it, ah'll pay!" Anna interrupted him and dug into her skirt pocket. Remy was going to argue but stopped when she gave him a look through slanted eyes. He sighed and turned to Madame Ida who was still smiling.

"Name?"

"Remy…"

"Date of Birth?"

Remy answered while Anna leaned back into her seat looking amused.

Madame Ida nodded at the answers and she gathered the cards reshuffling them before handing them to him. She instructed him to clear his mind, shuffle the cards again, part them, fan them in front of him and choose one. He repeated Anna's earlier actions, after he fanned them all out he looked at them carefully before putting a finger on one of the cards and sliding it towards the older woman.

She lifted the card to turn it over and her eyes widened as two cards appeared.

"Whoops…"

Anna sniggered, "yah couldn't just take one?"

"I can pick again!" Remy offered and outstretched his hand to take the cards but Madame Ida shook her head.

"No…dis can 'appen…it usually means dat dere's mo ta yo reflection. Dis first card is de Two of Cups reversed, y' 'ave a romance turning bad… De second card is…"

"Pain et tears right…" Remy answered for her noticing it was the same as Anna's last card, Ten of Swords.

"Yes…"

"Yah have pain and tears in yahr heart? Do yah need a hug?" Anna asked making Remy turn to her with an annoyed expression which deepened when he saw a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"…Daccord, well thanks fo yo time…" Remy started and got up as Anna put money on the table the ghost of the smirk still in place.

"I'm sorry but…may I 'ave y' indulge me in one last reading…"

"Uh…non merci…"

"On de 'ouse…"

"Uh, No dats ok…"

Anna grabbed Remy's wrist as he started to walk away and pulled him back towards the table making him throw her a dirty look, which caused a shiver down her spine. That look combined with his demonic contacts had stirred something within her which she couldn't name.

She blinked, making the sensation she had felt disappear and frowned, "What do yah mean no? Yah can't pass out on something thats forh free…"

"Chere, notings fo free…"

"She just said it was so…" she arched a brow at him as he looked down at her, when that didn't work she puckered her bottom lip out in a fake pout. He sighed and sat back down shaking his head as he went. Anna's fake pout disappeared instantaneously and she smirked, muttering something about a sucker being born every day.

Madame Ida shuffled the deck once again, handing them to the pair asking them to do their own shuffle. Remy let Anna handle the shuffle not being too enthusiastic about this last reading. Then she asked for them to pull five cards out, informing them that she was doing a joint reading.

At hearing this Anna stopped shuffling the cards giving her a look before turning to look at Remy who was also staring curiously at the older woman.

"Mais…we're not a coup…"

"Joint readings aren't always wit lovers…I have many come in ta do dem…usually best friends and even siblings…" she interrupted him.

Both southerners looked hesitant to continue but after a few seconds of an awkward silence Anna fanned the cards out in front of them. They both chose two cards and surprised themselves when they touched the same card as the fifth. Madame Ida took five cards and laid them out in a cross pattern, this time leaving the cards face down.

"De first two cards signify y' and yo position in this…friendship…" saying that she turned the first card over and looked at Anna. "Ace of cup…beauty…joy" She turned to Remy and turned over a second card," Two of cups means a well-balanced friendship, harmony and cooperation. Both dese cards signify dat yo are happy and dat yo friendship is on good terms…"

She turned the third card over, "De five of pentacles reversed stands fo someting new…yo friendship started out due to having an new interest in each other?" she looked to them and waited for one of them to reply.

Anna frowned, 'A new interest?' She thought to herself, 'Maybe…if by interest she means wanting to mess with Jeans life'…that had definitely been her new interest at the time. As she was about to nod giving her answer she stopped seeing Remy beat her to it as he nodded slowly looking a bit surprised.

Madame Ida nodded and moved her hand for the fourth card ,"Dis fourth card represents yo current feelings about yo friendship…" as she was about to flip it over a loud sound echoed through the room making all three individuals jump up startled by the noise. Anna looked at Remy's crotch area where the sound was still going. He quickly dug into his front pocket taking his phone out and as he did a small bell sounded from behind them making Anna turn in her seat to see a few people walk in.

"Hello! Are you open?" An excited blond girl asked as her two friends looked around the small room. All three were wearing provocative costumes and many bead necklaces around their necks.

Madam Ida gave a small nod towards them before turning back to Anna and Remy. Anna was still looking at the new comers while Remy was tapping away at his phone. "It seems dat we must stop dis reading…"

Anna's face snapped forward towards Madame Ida, "Why? What about the last two cards…"

Madame Ida gave a small smile, "Two interruptions at de same time…it seems dat dis cards don' want ta be read…" she gave a small nod in apology. "I thank y' fo yo time…"

Anna mouths opened to argue but nothing came out as Remy got up next to her, "Thank y' fo yo time," he grabbed Anna's hand and helped her up and started walking towards the door they entered through. Anna glanced at Remy's face as they got closer to the three girls that had entered expecting his eyes to wander to them. They didn't, but the three girls definitely took notice of him.

"Wow…"

"Hi Cutie!"

"Do you happen to have any beads for us? If you know what we mean…"

Remy smiled as he passed them but didn't turn to them, "Desole…don' 'ave any…mais my beads would be reserved an'way…" the last girl to speak scoffed offended as they walked out of the building.

She then turned grumpily to Madame Ida and started walking towards her. Madame Ida put her arm out with the her palm facing the girls, "A moment please…" she remarked making the blond freeze in place. After noting that they weren't going to get closer Madame Ida looked down at the two cards left, slowly turning both over.

The forth card turned out to be The Lovers card, the fifth which usually meant the outcome of the relationship in question was the Ten of Swords.

Madame Ida looked up towards the closed door, a frown on her face thinking it was a shame. They really did look like quiet the pair.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Outside **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna who had gotten out of Remy's grip crossed her arms in front of her chest; the items she had been carrying were pressed against her as they walked down the street.

Remy turned to look at her and noticed she was scowling at him, "Quoi?"

"Yah are _not _giving _meh_ any beads…"

Remy smirked and chuckled, "Yo such a tourist chere…jus like dem girls." He laughed as her eyes narrowed into a glare, "What? Jus tellin' it like it is. De whole world's got dis idea dat Mardi Gras is all about de flashing and de crazy partin' which is fun don' get me wrong mais…it's more den dat. It's a big celebration where you can eat and indulge in whatever y' want befo lent starts…"

Anna's face softened as she looked at him, his face was no longer on hers but looking around deciding what to do next. "Yahr…kinda religious aren't yah?"

He shrugged, "Kinda…"

"That's why yah didn't want tah get yar cards read…it's a sin…" she mused remembering his initial reaction when she told him that she wanted her cards read when they met during Christmas break.

"Non, I didn want my cards read cause it's all bull shit…y' really believe an'ting she said?" he asked perking an eyebrow at her.

Anna cracked a smile, "Ah think yahr just upset she said there's pain and tears in yahr heart," she replied in a teasing voice, "Yah sure yah don't want that hug?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. After a minute of walking in a comfortable silence he looked at her with a serious expression on his face, "Did y' get de answer y' wanted?"

Anna turned to him surprised by his seriousness, she shrugged, "It was whateveah…not what ah expected…"

"What is dat goal anyways?" he asked. As she stayed silent for a moment he regretted asking, maybe it was too personal, she hadn't wanted to tell Madam Ida either after all.

Anna sighed after a minute, "Yah really wanna know?"

He nodded.

Anna bit her purple lip, "Mah goal…was tah hook with a really hawt guy tahnight, but yah heard what she said," she sighed dramatically. "It'll just end in pain and tears…"

Remy jaw dropped in surprise, after a few second he saw a ghost of a smile on her face making him laugh. "Y' something else y' know dat?"

"Is that good or bad?"

He shrugged, "Maybe a little of both." Before she had a chance to respond to that he pointed across the street, " 'ey let's get a snack…" she looked towards the direction and saw a street vendor who was selling beads, masks and hats. They also had a small stand where cotton candy was being handed out. Remy didn't wait for her to answer whether she wanted to go or not and stated crossing the street.

A few minutes later, after waiting in line they both walked down street zigzagging through a crowd of people, cotton candy on a stick in hand.

"What now?" Anna asked.

Remy looked down at his phone, it was going to be 3. "Another parade should be starting soon, y' wanna watch it?"

"All righ…oomph…"

"DESOLE! Y' ok fillie? Looks like I made y' drop yo cotton candy…"

"Uh, it's ok…" Anna started and looked up to look at the boy she had bumped into. He smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sil vous plait, let me give y' money to replace…"

"Merde…"

The boy froze in place and his eyes widened a bit turning from Anna to the person besides her. His shocked expression turned into a wide smile after a few seconds.

" 'ey!"

"C'est Mardi Gras…dere's a thousand of people around and yet I some 'ow still managed ta bump inta someone I know…what de 'ell…"

The boy chuckled, "Not jus anybody either…yo favorite cousin!"

Remy rolled his eyes, "Dis isn't 'appening…"

"Oui it is…" the boy responded again grinning before turning around and whistling getting someone elses attention. A blond boy looked over at them, after getting a glimpse of the auburn hair boy he grinned and came over to them.

"C'est un petit monde…neh Remy?" (it's a small world…)

Remy sighed; "Guess so…" the blond grinned and then surprised Remy as he gave him a one arm hug.

"Aint y' suppose to be at dat fancy school of yo's?" he asked pulling away.

Remy grinned, "Peut-être…" (maybe)

The older of the two boys gave a chuckle and gave Remy a slight smack on the arm. "Always lookin' fo trouble…"

"What about y' duex? What are y' doing 'ere?"

"Came ta see boobs…OW! What the 'ell Lapin!"

"Dere's une fille present!"

The blond looked at Remy and then turned sideways to look at Anna, cocking his head sideways as he looked at her. "…'ey ain't dis de fillie from yo phone on Christmas?"

Anna eyed both boys, the comment making her realize that the reason they seemed so familiar was because it was the same boys from Remy's drunken tango call.

"Oui…dis is Anna. Anna dis be mes cousines…Emil et Etienne…"

Anna smiled and nodded in greeting.

Lapin smiled back and turned to smirk at Remy, "petite amie?"

Remy lips parted to respond but was beaten to the punch, "Non…juste amis."

Both boys looked surprised that she had spoken but quickly recovered and smiled exchanging a look between each other. They then surprised Anna as they each took one of her hands and placed a kiss on the back of them muttering an "enchanté" in unison.

Anna looked at them surprised and turned to Remy who shook his head. When he noticed that she was looking at him he shrugged, "De charm runs in de family…"

"Ah can see that…"

" 'ey since y' in town we should have dinner at de 'ouse…let me call oncle…" the blond started to walk away with his phone to his ear.

"Non Etienne! I don't want mon pere…" Remy started walking after the younger boy but was stopped as Emil rested an elbow on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"So…where y' kids 'eading?"

"We were going tah watch a parade," Anna answered as Remy moved his shoulder making Emil's elbow drop. The red haired cousin smiled as Remy once again tired walking past him to go towards Etienne who was already talking into his phone.

"Sound like fun…can we tag along?" Emil asked grabbing Remy's forearm stopping him again.

" 'ow bout non," Remy replied twisting his arm making Emil face wince and let go. By the time Remy reached Etienne it was too late, the blond boy hung up his phone and smiled widely.

"Dey want us over by six…said not to be late…and y' know Oncle Jean-Luc…if 'e don't want us late we better not be."

" 'ey…on de bright side we'll 'ave time ta catch that parade!" Emil stated and gave Remy a slight smack on the back.

Remy looked from one boy to the other, eyes narrowed into small slits making both boys fidget under the red on black scrutiny. Before he could start reprimanding them all three boys looked sideways as a chuckle graced their ears.

Anna smirked as they looked at her puzzled, "Quoi?" Remy asked.

She shook her head before walking towards him, "Nothang…yah can just tell yah'r related…even if it might not be by blood…" this statement made Remy's face soften and soon after he felt her hand grab his shirt and she started dragging him away towards an excited looking crowd who were yelling that the next parade was starting soon.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna looked outside the window of the moving vehicle, not really paying attention to the two boys who were talking excitedly about which one of Tante Mattie's delicious dishes they would be having for dinner. They had watched two parades and walked around the busy streets watching more street musicians and window shopping before Emil, who Anna noted Remy called "Lapin" informed them that it was five and they should get a move on if they wanted to get to dinner on time.

A few minutes later they were picked up by a black Hummer; Anna couldn't help but notice that the man driving had been the same person who had picked up Remy's SUV rental the night before. The boys greeted the man and climbed in, Lapin taking shotgun, Anna and Etienne taking the window seats forcing Remy to take the center seat. He had frowned at this but made no compliments as he uncomfortably positioned himself in between them, putting one leg on their sides of the car floor. His left hand had also come up and rested behind Anna's seat as he leaned more towards her making their knees meet.

Anna's heart had suddenly speed up at the contact but when she glanced over to him she saw him looking towards his cousins, a small smile on his face as they retold an occasion he had miss while at school. She had then looked away towards the window trying to even out her breaths so that the pounding in her ears would subside while berating herself for allowing it to happen in the first place.

And that's where she was now, still looking out the window as Lapin and Etienne continued to talk. It wasn't until a while later that she realized that Remy was being quite, at least to quite for being him. She moved her head sideways to see him staring out the window, the look in his eyes far away.

She nudged him making him blink and snap out of his trance as he turned to her with a curious expression. As she looked into the red on black contacts she felt it again, that same pull she had felt earlier when he had argued with her. If she had to put a name on the feeling she would have to describe as a mix of attraction and hesitation rolled into one. Even though the eyes gave him a very dark look, it suited him. When that particular though flashed in her mind she wasn't surprised at all, with his personality she would have imagined that he was some kind of charming demon in another life.

When Anna didn't say anything Remy perked an eyebrow at her and leaned towards her making her head move back at the close proximity which then caused her head to hit the arm that was still outreached behind her. Remy found her actions amusing and smirked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yah looked out of it…" she commented her voice coming out in a small whisper.

"Hm," he replied nodding and moving his eyes back out the window. "We're getting close…" he added after a few seconds.

Anna turned and looked outside, though she had only been there once she did see that the area was looking familiar. They were passing planation crops that would eventually lead to the Lebeau estate.

"So much forh this trip being secret…we're gonna get in trouble and booted back tah school early aren't we?"

This question made a smirk appear on his features, "Non…actually de old man is goin' ta be quite proud…"

She turned back to him looking confused, "What?"

" 'is enfant is turnin' out ta be as sneaky as 'im…he'll be thrilled."

The car started to slow and when she looked back out the window she saw that they had indeed arrived. The car stopped directly in front of the huge building, it was a light blue color with white pillars. Lapin and Etienne jumped out running towards the entrance still talking about food, not bothering to wait for the other two.

"So if we're not gonna get in trouble why didn't yah want yahr dad tah know yah were in the area?" Anna asked as she got out the car.

Remy followed closely behind, so close that when he got off the vehicle his chest pressed against her back. "Cause if 'e knows so will everyone else, and though he don't have a problem _she_ will…" he replied sighing and guiding her towards the entrance.

As they stepped in he yelled out, "I'm 'ere!"

A far away yell called back, "In the dinni' room!"

Remy sighed and turned to Anna, both his eyebrows moved upwards as if saying, 'here we go'. He started walking down the long hallway passing multiple doors, on the way he took his jester hat off and put it on a side table along with the items Anna was still holding on too. Soon after starting their stroll again they turned intoo an open double door. As they walked in they saw a small group huddled together. The main speaker seemed to be Etienne who was putting a bead necklace on a slender girl with a high blond ponytail. She looked their way as they entered and smiled warmly as they got closer.

"Y' know I dunno if I should congratulate y' on 'aving de guts ta come or pity y'…"

"Thanks Mercy, y' jus made me feel so much better," Remy replied sarcastically making the girl smirk.

"At least 'e was smart enough ta bring a peace offering ta appeal ta her humanity," a deep voice commented from behind Mercy making her smirk widened as she turned to glance over her shoulder to see that a tall bald man had walked towards them.

"Henri, y' supposed ta be on my side…"

"If I wen ta yo side I might get chewed out too, I think I'll stay on dis side," Henri replied as Etienne and Lapin sniggered behind him.

Mercy chuckled and walked towards the younger pair, "Well if it doesn't work on Tante it definitely worked on me," she replied and went to hug the southern girl who awkwardly hugged back. "It's nice ta see y' again Anna…"

"Thanks…it's nice tah see yah too," she replied and threw a nod at Henri in greeting. He smiled back and did the same gesture.

"So…" Remy started looking around nervously, "Where is Tante?"

"Anxious ta get yelled at?"

Everyone in the room turned towards the open door way behind Anna and Remy. Remy bowed his head down in acknowledgement of the older man's presence but it didn't seem enough for him as he strolled forward and took his youngest son in a hug.

"Y' a bit farther away den where I last left y' non?" he asked letting go and also giving Anna a small hug before walking towards his usual seat at the head of the dining table.

"Jus a lil bit," Remy answered looking at his father's retreating figure. "Mais…It's Mardi Gras…couldn't 'elp de calling…"

Jean-Luc chuckled as he took his seat and then gestured for Remy to come and sit on his right side. Remy did as he was told, but not before taking Anna's hand and dragging her along making her sit to his left. The others looked at the exchanged amused and then followed them; Henri sitting to his father's left.

"So, 'ow exactly are y' here? Checked de flight records and didn find anything in yo name…"

Remy shrugged, "Isn't it always y' who says dere's always a way around any system? Found a way around…"

"I see…" Jean-Luc replied smiling broadly. Anna studied the exchange and noted that like Remy had said, there was a gloat in Jean-Luc's eyes. Before anyone else could speak again, side doors opened and half a dozen people walked in carrying plates and cups. Soon the table was set and as the six individuals left another person entered the room carrying a large pot.

Remy gulped and got up to help, as he neared he saw the eyes of the dark-skinned woman narrow but she didn't object to his help in carrying the pot as she served everyone around the table.

"Mmm…" Lapin hummed as he looked at his plate, "Jambalaya! Looks good Tante!" he commented before throwing Etienne a smug look and adding, "You owe me twenty bucks…" Etienne frowned as he put his spoon into his own food playing with it. Tante Mattie looked at them curiously making Lapin grin, "We bet on what y' were gonna be making tonight. I said jambalaya, Tiene betted on Gumbo…"

"And 'ow extaclty y' know I was gonna make jambalaya?" Tante Mattie asked as she watched Remy place the large pot at the table's center.

Emil shrugged, "its Remy's favorite…" this answer made Remy grin and Tante Mattie scowl.

Finding it as a good sign that she had cooked his favorite meal Remy turned to the short woman and smiled a charming smile, "Salut Tante…"

Tante Mattie walked passed him ignoring him and instead went towards Anna smiling brightly at her, "Good ta see ya again chil…'ow are ya?" she asked dipping down to give her a hug which Anna returned in earnest. There was a warmness that seeped out of the older woman which made Anna comfortable making her more approachable to her.

As Anna's lips parted to reply there was a loud, " 'Ey! Y' can't be mad at me and not at 'er! She's ditching school too!"

Tante looked over her shoulder at the tall boy who was frowning as he looked at both woman, "Qui…and I wonder who dragged 'er down 'ere ta begin with…"

Remy did like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing without any sound.

"Ain't dat right Cherie?" Tante asked turning back to the white banged Goth who started to nod enthusiastically making Remy's jaw opened wider.

"Yea," Anna sighed dramatically as she added, "Ah guess yah can say ah got kidnapped…"

Tante Mattie shook her head as she "tsked" walking to her own seat at the table letting Remy get back to his own seat. As he sat down he threw Anna a dirty look while muttering 'traitor' under his breath.

She brought her hand up towards her mouth as she turned towards him, "Ah think ah'm with yahr brother on this one…ah'd rather be on the good side…" she whispered making him roll his eyes at her and dug his spoon into his plate, as he brought the spoon up to his lips he was stopped as he heard a "ah ah ah" making him turn to the end of the table where Tante was shaking her head.

"I know y' aint about ta eat wit dose on…dis meal wasn't made fo no demon…"

Remy looked at her confused before turning to Anna who then pointed to his eyes making him get the clue. He sighed and started getting up mumbling something about 'nice welcome back' and started to head out the dining room when he suddenly stopped, turned around and looked at all of them. They stared back until he walked towards the table again stopping behind Anna's chair where he leaned in towards her till his lips were hovering near her ear.

"I 'ope de eat y' alive…"

Anna's mouth propped open and she turned to look at him, "Ah didn't even do anythang!"

"De like y'…that's enough…" he answered with a wink then straightened up and left the room. When he was completely gone Etienne stated laughing and everyone else cracked a smile.

"Dat was good Tante, y' were making 'em sweat!" Lapin remarked smirking at the dark skinned woman.

"Boy 'ad it coming…not only leavin' school but de state. Y' too easy on 'im" she remarked throwing a look to Jean-Luc who smiled and shrugged.

"Let 'im be…'ardly see 'im anyway. Its good dat we be spednin' time tagether."

"Maybe y' shouldn't work so much," Tante Mattie muttered making him frown.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat easing the sudden tension and turned to Anna. His gaze made her fidget and she looked away only to see that everyone was looking at her too, making the fidgets even worse.

"Just tah clear the record, ah didn't get kidnap. Ah came on mah own free will…nevah been tah Mardi Gras before and Remy made the offer tah tempting tah resist…" she rambled looking down at her food hoping that they would look away.

"We figured," Henri replied digging into his food, "We jus like makin' 'im squirm…"

Mercy chuckled next to him, "he is de bebe…"

"How are y' liking Mardi Gras?" Jean-Luc asked interrupting.

"Ah love it so far…it's a beautiful celebration and nothing beats coming back down south…"

"Wait till it gets dark!" Etienne commented making Emil elbow his side as Mercy scoffed and muttered a 'Pervert'.

"Y' goin' up north tamorrw, I assume…take longer den dat and de school will definitely take notice your missing," Jean-Luc remarked making Anna nodded, "Do y' both got a place ta stay fo de night?" he asked arching a brow at her.

The question made Anna look up towards the older male, and then at everyone else. All the boys had a smirk plastered on their faces; even Mercy had a small smile while Tante Mattie shook her head making the insinuation clear. Anna flushed and thanked god that she had all her white make up on hiding her reaction.

"NO!...Ah mean yes…ah mean…we came with friends and got split up but yes…Remy got us a hotel with an acquaintance. There's ten of us total, five guys and five gals…so ah'll be rooming with the girls of course…"

The smirks didn't falter. Before she could try and add more to the explanation they all froze hearing the approaching footsteps.

Lapin grinned, "Let's all talk at de same temp and when 'e comes in we'll all get quite making 'im tink we were talkin' about 'im!"

"We were talkin' about 'im…" Mercy pointed out.

Henri smirked at her but before anyone could argue the whole table started talking at once making Anna stare at them like they were crazy. They suddenly stopped and the room went silent except for the footsteps that had entered the room. They looked up towards the doorway and then quickly looked down at their plates and Anna couldn't help the sniggere that escaped her.

This family was definitely more entertaining than her own. A few seconds later there was movement next to her and she turned to find Remy looking at them all suspiciously. She tried not to smirk as she looked down at her plate following everyone's lead; this was going to be a fun dinner.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna's attention was on a gigantic screen, a video of two small boys playing outside playing. They were running in circles around sprinklers and every once in a while one would take a leap over it. At some point in the video one of the boys, the youngest that would have been no older than five ended up without pants laughing his head off as two long pair of legs chased after him. The clip ended and went into a different one, this one taking place in a bayou, the same boys appeared joined by two other boys who looked excitedly over the boat, the oldest asking the younger ones to be careful or a 'gator' would get them.

"They must hate yah sometimes…"

There was a warm chuckled besides her making her glance at the blond woman. Mercy was swirling her wine glass in small circles.

Dinner had indeed been entertaining (to Remy's dismay), but after about half an hour everyone had mellowed out and enjoyed their food. Dinner had ran about an hour and a half being dragged out by people telling embarrassing stories about one another, just like any other family. Right after dinner Anna had gotten up and offered Tante Mattie help in cleaning up but the older woman brushed her off politely saying she could take care of it.

That's about the time Mercy had jumped out of her seat and gone over to the younger southern girl. She had then excitedly started dragging her away, telling Remy she was "borrowing her" and they left the dining room, leaving a few bemused men. When the older blond had finally let her go they found themselves in a small room with rows of seats and a big projection screen, it seemed the Lebeau's had their own private theater, and that's where they were now, two hours later.

Mercy took a sip of her wine and winked at her, "One of de perks of getting married is de right ta embarrass yo husband and brother in law by showing 'ome videos of dem…especially ta cute girls."

"I bet there's been lots of girl's yah shown this tah then…"

"Actually yah'd be de first…Remy never brings fillie's 'ome…"

"That's right, he had mentioned that before. Ah though he was lying though…"

"Nope, y' the first…"

Anna looked away from Mercy and back towards the screen, "That's just so…surprising."

"I can see 'ow his flirtatious and charming ways can lead people astray," she replied chuckling, "Mais…'e's always been dat way…"

"What? Flirty and thinking he's god gift tah woman? Really the looks that guy gets…and he just smirks loving the attention…" Anna rolled her eyes while shaking her head remembering all the dirty looks she gets when she was with the Cajun boy, the worst part was she got those looks and she wasn't even anything to him.

The comment made Mercy laugh, "Well, I was thinking dat 'e was always cautious mais…oui he's always been a flirt too…"

"Cautious?"

"Oui…wit fillie's…" Anna turned back to her giving the blond a skeptical look making her chuckle once more, "Maybe not in de sense yo thinking…like y' said, girls love 'im and he certainly doesn't mind de attention but he's always been weary to bring anyone 'ere. I tink it comes from dey way everyone is…'e wouldn't want us tah meet anyone dat won't fit in or wouldn't understand. I would tink dat say quite a bit about y' neh? Especially for jus being…amies…"

Anna wasn't sure why her eyes widened at the words, she wasn't sure if the implication of being something more was intentional or not but she felt like she had to reassure the woman next that she was in fact a friend and just that.

"Ah…"

"y' still watchin' dis merde?"

Both females turned backwards to see a figure leaning on the door frame, his expression nonchalant as he started at the big screen before them. Anna noticed that he his eyes were back to a demonic stage, she also noted that his eyes would glance to Mercy and then back to the screen but seem to be avoiding her own gaze making her wonder how long he had actually been standing there.

"Oui, dere's still plenty mo I wanna show 'er," Mercy replied smirking at her brother in law.

"Well 'ate ta be de one ta stop de good times especially befo y' get ta dat certain video y' wanna get ta…" he stated narrowing his eyes at Mercy, "Mais it's gonna be ten…"

"TEN!" Anna shouted as sprang up.

Mercy looked unfazed by the information, "Actually y' too late…dat one already passed…"

"QUOI?" Remy shouted in a similar manner.

Anna looked from one Cajun to the other, "Which one?" she asked turning to Mercy.

"De sprinkler one…"

"Oh…yea, we saw that one," Anna responded and looked back to Remy who looked horrified. She perked an eyebrow at him and then watched as he looked downwards at himself. Realizing his problem she rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease…yah were liahke five in that, ah'm sure it's grown…"

Mercy cackled at these words making the other two southerners in the room blush. Anna could have smacked herself, had she really just said that out loud?

"Chere…don give 'er any ammunition!"

Anna ignored the comment and tried to ignore Mercy's laugh, she sighed crossed her hands in front of her chest and spoke to Remy while avoiding looking at him, "Yah said it's ten. It's pretty late, should we go back now and check on the others?"

"Already got a hold of Ray and Berto…"

This news made her face him, and he could see that she was relieved to hear the bit of information, "Good, they're together with the girls?"

"Hm…not sure…Ray messaged me from 'is phone mais Berto messaged me from a number I didn't 'ave saved…could have been Amara's. Dey both said dey were fine and back at de 'otel dough…"

"But if they're both at the inn…how are they not tagether?"

"Dey both had keys' to de opposite rooms…"

"And thay're not smart enough tah go check up on each other?" She asked with an annoyed tone making Remy smirk.

"If dey're with their intended buddie den I don't dink dey really care about where everyone else is…"

"Get yahr head out of the gutter…have yah heard from the others?"

"Non, I texted dem but haven't gotten a reply. Ray and Berto didn 'ear from dem either…"

Anna frowned, "Maybe we should look forh them?"

Remy shrugged, "I tink dey'll be fine…we know Wanda and John were tagether…"

"But we don't know if Laura and Pietro…"

"With dere luck I'm sure dey found each other…"

Anna's frown lifted a bit, he had a point. No matter how hard those two tried to stay away from each other they always did manage to find each other. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing though, yes they would be together meaning they would be with someone they knew but at the same time they had developed a new sort of tension. Who knew if they were able to put up with each other all day, it had already been more than ten hours since they had all split.

"If y' guys are worried about yo amies let's go…" Remy glanced behind him to see that Etienne and Emil had sneaked up behind him. "We still 'ave two hours of Mardi Gras left, might as well walk down Bourbon Street…"

Remy frowned, "Y' jus wanna go ta see…"

"Non, y' know I think 'e might 'ave a point," Lapin interrupted, "At dis hour all de parades are over and everyone who's left mainly lurks on Bourbon…it's de best shot."

After a few seconds of thinking Remy nodded agreeing, he turned to Anna gave a single nod in her direction, the gesture asking, 'What do you think?"

She sighed and walked over towards them, the action giving her answer.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** A little Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna had never seen so many nipples in her life, she had expected some flashing but no matter which way she turned she saw boobs. Of all kinds too, saggy ones, perky ones, mosquito bites, fake ones, it was night time and Mardi Gras had somehow turned to boob central.

Like earlier in the day she found her hand entwined with Remy's as he led her down the street, which even though it was past ten was still crowded with tourist. Her other hand was holding her mask, hat and feather boa, before they had left the Lebeau Mansion, Remy had fetched them and handed them to her with a grin, saying that the night wasn't over yet.

"Yah know…ah'm starting tah think that splitting up was a bad idea. Knowing Laura and her habit tah drink, this was the worst place we could have left her unsupervised. Ah'm starting tah get scared I might find her with a ton of beads…"

"I really thnk Pietro's wit 'er…"

"That doesn't make meh feel bettah…"

Remy smirked, "It should…Pietro may seem like an ass mais…'e won't let her get that carried away."

"How do yah know…"

Remy turned to glance at her over his shoulder as they walked, "Cause…no matter 'ow 'ard de try ta hide it or deny it…dere's something dere between dem…maybe it's just attraction…maybe it's mo…whatever it is, it's enough that 'e will look after 'er."

Their eyes stayed lock for an intense second, both feeling that the words might be similar to another situation.

Walking close behind them were Emil and Etienne, their eyes searching the crowds for the description they had given of a tall, lanky silver haired boy, a short blue haired girl, an average size orange haired boy and an average size girl with black hair and red highlights.

Right after giving the descriptions Lapin had turned to look his cousin over, stating that he must have been the boring one in the group cause he's hair color was so bnormal. This comment had gotten him a punch at the shoulder, which he was still occasionally rubbing.

"Hey!"

Remy abruptly stopped walking as he heard his cousin's voice, calling from behind them. The sudden change in pace had gone unnoticed by Anna until it was too late and she found her face colliding into Remy's chest. His hand had let her hand go to steady her when they crashed making both his hands rest on her shoulders as he looked over her head to see that Emil and Etienne had stopped walking.

"Yo friends, dey as dark as y'?"

Anna assumed he was talking about her obvious gothness, "The girls are…"

He smiled and nodded forward to a building across the street making Remy and Anna turn. It was a large two story building, the outside was dark and red lights were seen from the inside. Outside was a line of people wearing dark revealing clothes and heavy make-up.

"Goth Club…" Remy muttered, "Y' tink?"

"yah did give us fake ID's…"

"Oh ya…" he replied grinning. Anna rolled her eyes at his smugness; he noticed the look and shrugged, "What? Y' guys seem to enjoy drinking at at De Spot…"

"That may be true…but do ah really look like a Marina tah yah?"

"Aw, y' got something against Robin Hood's girl chere?"

Anna rolled her eyes and there small arguing got interrupted by one of the other boys.

"Den what we waiting fo? Let's go!" Etienne replied enthusiastically starting to cross the street. A few minutes they found themselves walking through an even thicker crowd, hot sweaty bodies making contact with theirs as they made their way through the building. Getting inside had been easy enough, even though there had been a long line waiting. Etienne and Lapin had just walked straight up towards the bouncer and gave a dazzling smile.

Remy could have gone in easily with the same technique but instead he surprised Anna as he moved her in front of him and wrapped his hands gingerly around her waist. She had stiffened at the contact making him smirk and rest his head on her shoulder where he was able to whisper to her.

"Chere…y' be on of de best lookin' femmes out 'ere…mais wit dat scowl yo be wearing y' gonna scare off de bouncer," he whispered and then unwrapped an arm from her waist to bring it up and poke her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't been paying attention and found that she was indeed frowning. Must have been the atmosphere, they were a lot of people around. She had tried to relax her face as they reached the bouncer; Remy hugged her closer and moved in a certain way which caused her body to lean forward. As they stopped right in front of the big bulky man Remy gave his usual smirk while Anna offered a small smile. The bouncer looked from one to the other then looked down towards Anna' cleavage which was more profound now thanks to the way Remy was positioning her before stepping aside to letting them through. When they had gone inside Remy let Anna go while chuckling to himself.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to glance at him, "Ah feel liahke ah should be insulted…"

He went towards her still chuckling and put an arm over her shoulders, "Chere…I've tol y' once…I've tol y' twice and it looks like I'm gonna 'ave ta keep telling y'…learn ta take a compliment."

" 'ey loverbirds…" Anna and Remy turned to glare at the red headed cousin who grinned back. "Dere's a top floor…'ow bout we split up, look around and meet in front of de bar in ten to fifteen?"

Anna and Remy had nodded and that's where they were now, walking around in circles on the first floor looking for the odd colors of silver, dark blue, orange and red. It wasn't going very well either, many of the people had these colors in their own hair, not to mention that there were smoke machines' at every corner making the atmosphere hazy.

Fifteen minutes had gone by faster than expected and soon Anna and Remy found themselves in front of the bar waiting for the other two Cajuns. When they finally showed they shook their heads.

"What now?" Lapin asked shaking his head at Etienne whose shoulders were moving to the beat of the gothic techno playing.

"We could go back outside; the large crowds should start leaving soon…" Remy suggested looking at Anna.

"Before we do dat dough…'ow bout one petite drink, neh?"

Everyone turned to Etienne, Remy and Emil opened their mouths to start telling him off but before they had the chance they heard an, "Ok."

Remy turned to look at Anna, a surprised expression on his face.

"Parfait! I got us a table over dere…I would have gotten us a VIP room mais dey said dey were all in use…"

"I thought y' said just one drink!"

Etienne grinned and shrugged, "we gotta drink sitting down non?" He turned to Anna, his smirk toning down to a gentle smile, "What can I get y'?"

Anna shrugged, "Surprise meh…" and with that she started making her way towards the table he had pointed at wanting to get away from the crowd bumping into them.

"Y'?" Etienne asked looking at Remy who shrugged and went after the girl. Lapin and Etienne exchanged smirks as they watched him go before turning around to join the line at the bar.

When Remy reached Anna she was already sitting down. He eyed her as she looked at the people around them, some people were sitting at similar tables like their own, others were lounging around on long couches at the side of the walls and a lot of people were rubbing off on each other on the dance floors.

"Y' sure y' wanna stay fo de drink? Y' and I can jus go off and keep looking…"

She shook her head, "Yahr probably right…they're together and raising hell…just not sure if they're raising it forh others or themselves. We've been looking forh almost an hour now anyway and it's getting late. Knowing them they'll be heading back soon tah check that Jubilee and Amara are in one piece…"

He nodded and took the seat closest to her.

"Plus…yah nevah know…in a place liahke this my goal might just come true…" she nudged him with her elbow.

Remy rolled his demonic eyes at her before looking away to the dance floor. "Don't get yo hopes up chere…de reader said it would jus end in pain et tears…"

"Oh Ah dunno about that…ah mean yah do have a pretty good looking cousins…ah don't think yah'll let them break mah little heart," she replied innocently.

At the words Remy's face snapped to hers, eyes narrowed.

"What's with that look? Yah have a redhead, what would be wrong about meh getting one?"

"I tink I'm gonna go 'elp dem wit doese drinks…" he replied getting up. Anna bit her lip to stop for grinning as he got up and left in a huff, when he was gone she let the grin out thinking that his family was right, it was fun to mess with him.

Lapin's eyes widened a bit in surprise when he saw his cousin approach them, a small annoyed expression on his face. "Wat 'appen? Thought y' were gonna keep the fillie company…"

Remy shrugged as he looked at Etienne who was next in line, "She's a big girl, can take care of 'erself…"

Etienne looked over his shoulder at the older boys, "Dat may be mais…she's still in a large city wit many thieves…a gem like dat might get kidnap…"

Lapin nodded, "'es right…if y' want I'll go keep 'er company, who knows…she seems ta like y' quite a bit, maybe she'll like moi aussi…" he started passing Remy only to have his arm harshly grabbed and he was turned around too look in to cold red on black eyes.

"I don tink she likes scoundrels like y' Emil…"

Emil's eyebrow perked up at the fact that Remy had used his actual name; he only did so when he was serious…or angry. He gave a small grin, "Mais…aren't y' a scroundre yo self cousine?"

"Knock it off," Etienne remarked putting an elbow between them and then jabbing both of them with it. "y' know 'es jus fucking around wit y'," he added looking at Remy with a serious look, "et y'…" he turned to face Lapin, "Stop messin' with 'im when he 'as dat look on 'is face…he really looks like 'e was ready ta fuck y' up and I wasn't planning on stopping him…"

Lapin grinned, "Y' sure y' juste amies?"

Remy ignored the question and turned towards Etienne who noticed that the bartender was ready for them.

"Deux _Maudit_…et…" he turned to Remy.

"_Witches Brew_ et _Dragon's Blood_…"

The bartender nodded and started fixing the drinks after checking the ID's they showed, which were all fake. Lapin laughed as he looked at Remy's still grumpy face and put an arm around him chuckling away.

"Y' ma favorite y' know dat?" This made Remy turn to him with a skeptical look as Etienne yelled "'EY!" at him. The Cajun laughed again as their drinks were finished and set before them. Remy grabbed the Witches' Brew, a dark green drink with smoke coming out of it and the Dragon's Blood which seemed like a thick red liquid and started walking towards the table he had left.

When they boys got there they found Anna looking around at her surroundings, her shoulders and head swaying slightly to the Rammstein song blaring through the building. Red on black met emerald and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face only to come to life as he set the green smoking drink in front of her.

"Ah gotta say…this looks pretty cool," she commented looking at it.

"Guess I know y' well enough…"

Her eyes went back to him and she gave a small smile, "Ah guess so…" she replied making Etienne and Lapin exchange looks and roll their eyes. "Yah know it's a shame Laura ended up not being here…ah really think she'd feel at home…" she added leaning back into her chair. "Good drinks and good music…it'd be her heaven…"

Remy smirked thinking that for people that hated each other, they were more alike than they'd like because Pietro would probably like this place for all the same reasons.

"Oui…it's a shame…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pietro let himself fall onto the long black leathery couch exhausted. Sweat was dripping down his forehead; his hair which had been gelled up at the beginning of the day was down and sticking to the side of his face. It wasn't long before he felt weight land next to him. She was out of breath and her leg which was sprawled over the edge of her side of the couch bounced up and down.

After both caught their breath they stayed in a comfortable silence, the only sound was the music echoing through the speaker in a much calmer way then it was out in the main room.

Pietro shifted a bit sideways so he could look out the tinted two way window, the change making their arms make contact but they were both too tired to move away . As his sapphire eyes looked out the window he could see the blond he had been dancing with fixing her shirt in a sexy manner, pretending that she didn't know he could see her. His eyes left her figure and instead looked behind her, the smoke seemed thicker giving the dance floor an eerie look as it hide some of the grinding couples swaying as the dark shades of purple and blue hit them. He frowned as he saw a tall raven haired boy circle around giving glances to their window.

His eyes moved sideways to glance at the girl besides him. She was zoned out looking at the wall opposite of their couch not noticing the other two people who wanted their attention.

As his eyes intently studied her his thoughts went to the day they had. After her great idea of jay walking through the parade, the officer who had called out to them took them towards a less crowded area where he questioned them about their actions. They had then put on the most innocent faces they could muster and started speaking...in a different language. The thing that had baffled the police officer was that they were both speaking in different languages, then each other! Laura Lex in fluent Spanish started to explain that she needed to get across to see her friends, at the same time Pietro rapidly explained whatever his version was, in German.

The officer had looked from one to the other, confusion on his features. Finally after getting a mild case of whiplash from going from one to the other he said, "Tourists?"

The both stopped talking looking blankly at him before nodding excitedly. He frowned at them, then pointed to the street, made a running gesture and then moved is head in a "no" gesture. Laura Lex had just stared at him blankly while Pietro had opened his mouth in awe and nodded. The silver haired boy then grabbed the dark skinned girl's wrist and while saying "in ordnung "(all right) left the officer looking after them. When they had turned a corner and gotten far away they busted out laughing.

"I can't believe he let us go..."

"I'm not surprised, did you see his face? He was so confused. Guess it's a good thing knowing another language is a requirement for the academy."

Laura Lex nodded, "Well we got out of that mess, what now?"

"We look for the others", Pietro answered.

So they looked for a good hour before giving up. Laura Lex had suggested going back to inn but Pietro had shook his head stating that knowing everyone else they had looked for them too and everyone was probably just going circles around each other. He had then suggested that they should make the best of the situation and at least do some sightseeing. Laura Lex had frowned at this and muttered something around the lines of "great now I'm stuck with you". He had simply rolled his eyes at her and started walking away, knowing that she had no choice but to follow.

The rest of the day had gone smoother. They had walked around, browsed through stores and even found a theater where they watched a movie (well Laura Lex had slept through most of it), and then walked some more. After countless street entertainers and aching feet they had started heading back towards the inn but had gotten lost and ended up in front of a dark building with a long line of Goths waiting. Intrigued Laura Lex had asked one of the people waiting what was the deal in which they replied that it was a club.

Laura Lex thanked them and grabbed Pietro's hand taking him to the back of the line saying "finally something fun". Pietro had looked at her like she was crazy and asked where her fatigue-ness had gone, she had replied by smirking and shrugging. An hour and a half had gone by since they had arrived; they had gotten a VIP room and then hadn't wasted any time on getting on the dance floor and dancing…with other people.

Though they were avoiding each other, in a physical manner, their eyes connected at all times. They knew it would be better to stay away though, they had gone the whole day without any awkwardness being too preoccupied with finding the others and then just enjoying the fact that they were far away from school to even bring up a certain topic that would definitely ruin the atmosphere.

Pietro was brought back out of his thoughts as a short haired brunette walked into their VIP room, a tray in hand with two tall glasses of water, two blue looking mixed drinks and two bottles of Bud Light Platinum beer.

"Is there anything else I might get you?" She asked eyeing Pietro as if she was ready to pounce on him.

Laura noticed the look and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine..."

"Me too...thanks," Pietro replied and winked at the girl making her giggle and leave the room. As she left Laura noticed the blond by the window.

"Looks like you have a fan club..."

"The same could be said about you..."

Laura looked past the girl and noticed the raven haired boy she had been dancing the night away with. "Hmm" she muttered and sat up to take a drink from the blue mixed drink. She then sprawled back on to the couch in the same position she had been, making their arms touch again. It was odd to be this close to each other and not pull away. It was as close as they had been since Valentine's Day, apart from the hand holding from earlier.

"So I have an idea…" Laura Lex glanced at the silver haired boy next to her, not verbally responding but knowing that the look would be enough for him to continue. "Our next theme should be foreign…"

"Foreign?" she echoed puzzled.

"Songs," he added while giving an nod. "I could do some German and you could so some Spanish…I already have a song for us…" he stopped and corrected himself, "Our duet in mind." He felt her nod.

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool…" as she replied she looked upwards at the speakers in the room. The synthetic Goth song that had been playing suddenly turned slow, she frowned as she recognized the song.

Pietro noticed the change too, "Really, a song like this?"

She shrugged, "I guess it's the equivalent of a slow song…" he didn't respond as they both stayed quiet and the song echoed through their room.

_The wall that I have built to keep you out is starting to rust,  
Because everything around me just reminds me of us…_

Laura looked from her drink to the two individuals outside the room who had obviously been taken with them. She then turned to Pietro who was looking out the window looking deep in thought and then bringing her attention to her dark hair.

_I am an addict for dramatics, black hair and pale skin,  
Yet I'm still collecting bones, but that's why closets are for skeletons,  
_

She closed her eyes, feeling a haze start to come on as her slight buzz started heading towards more dangerous territory of drunkenness. The song along with small sips of her alcoholic beverage were starting to get the best of her and she felt her courage build up as a dark topic came to mind.

_Undress your body, hold it over my head,__  
Because you know that if you knock then I will always let you in,_

"You know...you were never good at keeping promises…" She felt Pietro stiffen next to her, the reaction made her smirk. "The first time…we were five...you were supposed to take care of Goldy…"

Pietro groaned. "Am I never going to live that down? I was five! How was I supposed to know fish couldn't breathe out of water!?" He replied thinking back to their kindergarten pet.

Laura shrugged next to him, "No one else in class chose to hold Goldy in their bare hands...you promised to take care of him and failed. The second time we were eight...you promised to sit next to me in class but when the other boys started teasing saying you had a girlfriend...you got up and chose to sit with Fred Dukes."

"...I wanted to be cool..."

"They were small and petty promises...I knew I could forgive and forget those...but..."

"How do know about _One Promise_?"

He leaned up and grabbed the beer from the tray the girl had brought earlier, after taking a big drink he leaned back in place and answered, "I was there..."

"What? But you went off with Crys..."

"I was supposed to be yes, but I didn't...I was there at the spot..."

Laura eyed her electric blue lemonade in front of her, Pietro had ordered the drinks and realization set in rather quickly about that night. "You're V for vendetta..."

"Yeah..."

_I've been numb for so long that I forgot how to feel  
So I don't care if it will break my heart, just fuck me till we disappear_

She chugged the rest of her drink, "I don't know if I can forgive the third time...after all it was a time I needed you the most. You promised me you would stay with me...but as soon as I turned around you were gone..."

_You said you'd never hurt me__  
_

"...I don't like hospitals..." Pietro answered lamely noticing that it was getting hard to swallow.

Laura Lex gave an odd, sarcastic laugh that made him cringe. "Well it would have been fine if that was the only place you had disappeared from...but you didn't...you left and stayed away...you went as far as leaving the country. Wanda told me that it was your choice to visit your grandparents that summer…"

"...We were only ten...but even at that age I had already seen your many faces, which isn't unusual considering that we practically grew up together. I knew your happy face because your eyes always had this weird twinkle to them...I knew your sad face cause your eyes would look down at the ground and you bottom lip would poke out...I knew your angry face because your eyebrows would hunch inwards, your eyes would narrow and your lips would turn into a thin line. I knew your annoyed face because you would roll your eyes and your hands would go to your waist. In reality you haven't changed that much, except maybe your angry face is a little more intense...a little fiercer..."

Laura spared him a glance as he spoke; his eyes were focused at the wall she had been staring at earlier. In a way it seemed like he was talking more to himself then to her. He took another sip of his beer, liquid courage always helped ease the soul. "...that day was different...I saw a new face from you...and if I'm going to be honest I'd have to say I wasn't ready for it."

"Then why make the promise to begin with?"

"You didn't break down until after I made it..."

"I think that's the first and only time I've ever seen a heart break."

Laura Lex scoffed," I doubt that…you've broke many hearts..."

"Yours wasn't supposed to make that list...And somehow it ended being the first one on it..."

_Now this is all that we have left,__  
_

"..." Laura Lex sat stiff, not finding any words to say which seemed to annoy Pietro because he spoke again.

"You know it wasn't all my fault!"

Laura Lex found her voice at the statement, "Here we go...how exactly are you a victim?"

"When I got back after that summer you totally ignored me..."

"You left me alone for a summer...my mother and dog were gone and you purposely left me! What did you expect!? A hug? Seriously!"

"How was I supposed to approach you with a freezing cold shoulder?"

"You were supposed to at least try! Even if I ignored you or kicked and screamed you were supposed to make the effort! But what do you do? You fucken transferred schools after one week..."

"YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO ME!"

"YOU LEAVING DIDN'T SOLVE THAT PROBLEM!"

_You were supposed to save me from myself__  
_

They both got quiet at each other's outburst. Pietro sighed and finished his beer.

"...It's crazy how even though we're next door neighbors...I hardly saw you after that...we always went on vacations only getting a glimpse of each other here and there...until last year. When I stepped foot at school only to find out that you went there too and by then you were already changed into the cocky little asshole you are now...draped with your trophy girlfriend..."

"You like this cocky little asshole."

"...Maybe I did a long time ago..."

"Last Tuesday wasn't that long ago..."

"Last Tuesday and the last few months my hormones have liked you...that doesn't mean I like you...'

"Liar."

_The wall that I have built to keep you out has crumbled to dust,_

_And I hope that everything you see reminds you of us,  
I've been gone for so long that I forgot what is real,  
So I don't care if I will miss you, please just fuck me till we disappear_

The way he said it made her turn to look at him. There wasn't any malice or teasing in his tone. He looked back, his sapphire orbs burning into her hazel greens.

"You don't know anything."

"Ok, tell yourself that if that'll make you feel better," he replied and got up from his seat, he then stretched his long limbs upwards while looking at the one-sided window. The blond was still lingering but her facial expression looked annoyed. As he moved towards the door he froze when he heard her small whisper making him glance at her from over his shoulder. She was sitting up straight looking at him.

"Explain," it was a demand but her voice had a soft tone, a weakness that he hadn't heard from her in a long time.

He moved back towards the couch picking up the second Platinum beer. "Maybe it'd be better if I don't; after all you said you're a lying drunk…"

_You never said you'd hurt me,_

Laura Lex's mind suddenly thought of the night at The Spot, the night she had no memories from and the words she had spoken to Pietro the following day. Her cheek twitched, "What did I say?"

"...That I made you feel good, and you wanted to feel good again…"

She shrugged, "That's just physical…I already told you that my hormones want you…"

_Now this is all that we have left,_

"We also talked about Julian…" this caught her interest and she resisted the urge to turn to look at him. "I made a comment about him owning your heart…"

"And?"

"You told me that he couldn't own your heart…because you had given it away a long time ago."

_You were supposed to save me from myself,_

He stopped talking then, waiting for her to say something. When nothing came he moved closer to her until their legs touched and he turned slightly to her then whispered…

"So if he doesn't have it who does?"

_You said you'd never love me,_

Her face snapped towards him, he had moved in so close that as she turned their noses skimmed each other. She wasn't sure what had caused her next action, the urge to not answer him, or if the action in itself had been the answer; but lips met lips.

_But look how hard someone can fall,  
I was supposed to save you from yourself,_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Pietro's hand went up to cup her cheek as her lips parted allowing him to sneak in. The kiss had started slow and gentle but quickly became heavier as Laura Lex moved on top of him straddling his hips. Pietro grabbed the sides of her thighs giving the bare leg a squeeze, he then groaned into their kiss as she grounded and rolled her hips into him. The action had an obvious effect on him as Laura Lex felt something poking the inside of her thigh. Pietro's hands then traveled away from her thighs finding their way towards her back side, she gave a squeal of surprise as he squeezed her cheeks before grabbing her small waist and thrusting her down on him.

Though they were both still fully closed the friction of the action had caused her head to bury itself into his neck. He smirked as she mumbled his name into his neck as he did it again and again. When he finally stopped he felt the ache on his neck where she had buried her teeth into him, he kissed the side of her face making her face turn sideways to look at him and their lips met in a series of small innocent pecks.

Under her Laura Lex could feel him throbbing, the clothed member was pulsating against her wet core and the urge to take off her short jean shorts was becoming harder to resist. Pietro must have picked up on this because his sapphire eyed the blue clothing, the fingers of one of hands lingered near the button that held them in place. His other hand soon joined in the same spot and both hands went to work on unbuttoning the offensive clothes, when it came undone his hands then guided the shorts down her perfect hips. Laura Lex stood up so that the shorts came completely off and then went back to the same position.

Instead of going straight to where she wanted him Pietro now took the time to eye her purple halter top, he frowned at the fuzzy clothing wanting it off. She looked gorgeous as ever but he much more preferred her in her usual blue, due to being in the Mardi Gras spirit though he hadn't been surprised to see her in the violet color. In a quick grab his hand pulled down the garment, while in the process pulling down her strapless bras as well. He grinned as he looked at the excited dark nubbins facing him; they were perked out beginning for his mouth to take them.

His lips found her right nipple and soon he had Laura Lex rolling her hips again as he sucked and bit at the erect teat. While his mouth furiously worked on the mounds one of his hands smacked at her ass making her jump causing him to pull on her nipple making her moan in a mix of agony and pleasure. After she had settled down the same hand caressed at her, rubbing the spot that he imagine to be red at the harsh smack. His cock pulsated at the idea and he found his free hand traveling towards his pants. He need it out, the way she was moving was only making it grow more and it was starting to feel uncomfortable having it rub against his jeans.

Laura Lex heard the zipper and looked downward, the hard tent that had been poking out of Pietro's pants was still popping out but now the tent was a black color as his member popped out of the pants with his boxers still on. She bit her lip and her hand went down and grabbed the long shaft. Her lips parted in awe as she felt how hot it was and as Pietro watched her look at it in fascination it pulsated in her hand making her looking even more surprised. The realization hit Pietro like a ton of bricks.

"You…" At hearing him speak she looked up at him, "You've never seen one before…"

"What? Yes I have!"

"Movies don't count…" he replied with a smirk. She frowned at him and made a movement that seemed like she was planning to get off. He stopped her by grabbing her hips, "You know…" he started kissing up her arm, "The fact that you haven't been touched like this before…" his kisses reached her shoulder, "Is so hot that…I wouldn't be surprised if I exploded…" his dick twitched agreeing with the thought.

Laura Lex moaned as his kisses started traveling to her collarbone, "I know they say you're the fastest one on the football field…but I don't think being fast in the situation is good…according to movies anyways…"

He smirked into her neck before taking a bite out of her chocolate flesh, the movement making her pelvis and upper body arch upwards. Pietro groaned into her skin as he felt her rub into him, he could feel her wetness through his boxers, they were both so ready.

"I can't wait anymore…" he mumbled into her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she whispered into his ear making a shiver run up his spine. His head moved upwards so that his sapphire lust filled eyes met hers hazel orbs. Without losing the eye contact his hand went downward unbuttoning the button on his black boxers exposing his long pale shaft. His other hand went to her ass moving her panties to the side; he then positioned his tip at her opening making her moan as the skin made the smallest of contact.

"This is probably going to hurt…" he whispered into her cheek, she made a sound in reply but didn't offer any more words. He smirked at her and rubbed the head at her swollen lips getting it ready for the thrust but before he could make the final action they both heard it…a rustling sound.

They looked at each other, eyes half lidded in ecstasy before looking sideways towards the one sided window.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Pietro groaned as Laura jumped off him and quickly starting putting her clothes back the way there were. "Why is it always at the good part!" he whined.

Laura couldn't help the small chuckled that came out, she shook her head before looking at 'it' which was still out in the open, pulsating wanting the warmth that had been so close, "You might wanna hide that…" Pietro frowned but his hips went up as he started readjusting his pants, not a minute after he finished the door opened and a waiter come in with a new tray of beverages.

He quickly exchanged the trays and smiled at them, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, just close my tab now…" Pietro answered rudely. The man looked surprised by the tone but nodded and left. Pietro then turned to Laura, "So…should we…"

Laura Lex looked at him after taking a glance at the clock above the door, "Get back? Yes, it's going to be twelve in half an hour. We need to rendezvous with the others…Anna's going to kill me if Jubilee and Amara aren't ok…"

Pietro sighed and stood up, running a hand through his sweaty hair, then he tapped at his groin commanding the tent to subside. After a minute or so, whatever he was thinking of must have worked because the tent started to subside. He then took a few steps towards her stopping a foot length away, "All right…but before we go…what now?" he's hand motioned back and forth at her body and at his, his expression blank.

Laura looked up at him, a hint of lust still twinkling in both their eyes. She sighed and shrugged, "If you're asking where were at…we're in the same place we've been. You're still an ass…and you're still with someone else…which makes you a cheating ass."

"And you're not?"

Laura Lex remained silent. After a few seconds of just looking at each other she started moving towards the door. Before reaching it she turned around to look at him, he hadn't moved an inch, "You know what else you still are?" He didn't reply, "A hormonal teenager…just like me. So who's to say this might or might not continue elsewhere...so…are you coming?" and with that she put a hand out towards him.

He slowly walked towards her, his expression still showing indifference until he reached her and his fingers entwined with hers, "Lead the way" he replied letting his thin lips curl upwards.

She nodded and turned towards the door, as they walked out towards the exit they bumped into many people but neither individual cared, both their minds in a confused state as their hearts pounded loudly focusing on how nice their hands fitted together.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anna moved her head sideways as Remy rubbed the feathery boa at her face. Her hands went up and landed on his stopping his feathery attack, giving him a half assed glare in her buzzed condition.

Etienne chuckled at the duo and looked down at his drinks. Two empty cups and he was currently working on his third. He side glanced at Emil's cups which were the same, the two people in front of them had more than that.

"So much fo jus one drink neh?" Lapin asked Etienne with a smirk.

Etienne shrugged, "Least dey be 'aving a good time…I'm surprised Remy 'asnt started 'is third person bull…"

"I don tink 'es dat bad…yet…" Emil replied as he noticed an approaching waiter. He looked back to the pair noticing the silly look his cousin was giving the annoyed looking southern beauty. He smirked at them, "Seriously…why aren' y' two dating?"

The question caught both southerners off guard making them turn to the red head.

"What?" Anna asked and Remy echoed her with a "Quoi?"

Lapin rolled his eyes at them then pointed at Anna and then at Remy saying, "Toi et Toi…pourquoi juste amies?"

Both southerners stared at him blankly before looking sideways at each other. Remy cracked a smile while Anna threw a quizzical look at him; they then turned their attention back to Lapin and Etienne and spoke at the same time.

"He lihakes stupid, perfect, jealous conniving redheads..."

"She like borin', ordinary, nerdy 'eartbreakers…"

Both stopped talking at the same time and looked at each other, they hadn't heard each other over the sound of their own voices. They blinked at each other before turning back to Lapin who shook his head amused at them.

"And do dis other people know bout yo…friendship?"

"Oui…" Remy answered while Anna nodded.

"I see…" Lapin answered before nudging Etienne who was finishing his drink, "Eh…dos fillies over dere 'ave been eyeballing us for some time…lets go 'ave fun…"

Etienne chugged the rest of drink and got up, "Sound good…"

Lapin followed suit and they started walking away but not before the red haired boy turned back towards them and winked, "Good luck tryin' ta figure out dat dilemma of yo's…"

Anna blinked repeatedly as they watched them go. When they had reached their destination her head snapped to the Cajun sitting next to her, "Yah have a dilemma? What is it? Are yah dying?" her eyes got wide at her last question.

Remy looked at her like she was crazy, "Rem…I don' 'ave a dilemma," he replied catching himself. "I thought 'e was talking ta y'…"

"Meh? Ah don't have a dilemma…how would he know if ah did anyway…"

"Maybe 'e found out bout yo boy goal dilemma…"

Anna rolled her eyes at him, "get ovah it…ah don't want yah cousin…It was a joke!"

He waved her off with one hand as he finished his fourth _Dragons Blood_. She scowled at him as he made a face, she then watched him put a hand to his lips and drop something into his palm.

"Another? Yahr popular aren't yah? Is it a bunch of girls that are making yahr drink?" she asked while taking the advertisement on their table to study it. In big bulky letters it stated that there was a special on certain drinks and those selective drinks would come with a surprise. The chances of a surprise was one in four, Remy had just finished his fourth drink and was now studying his third surprise.

Remy eyed the item that had been hidden at the bottom of his drink; it was a black shiny circle ring.

"Yah gonna put it with yahr pile?" Anna asked and looked down at the other two items near his empty glasses, which included glossy looking beads in shapes of a crescent moon and a heart. Anna grinned at the brief memory of Remy almost choking on the first hidden surprise. Not that she took pleasure in him almost dying but it was perfect timing for karma because he had been trying to embarrassing her in front of his cousins.

Remy shrugged and tried putting the big ring over his middle finger, "It don' fit…" he remarked trying moving it to try his index and ring fingers, none of them fit. He frowned as he eyed his hands and then his eyes moved over to her hands which were cupping her fourth _Witches Brew_. Without warning he grabbed for one of her hands making her almost drop her drink.

"What are yah…" she didn't finish asking, instead she stopped in mid-sentence and watched as he tried fitting the ring that had been too small on him on to her thin fingers. They fit her fingers a little too big, but being stubborn he tried one last time putting the ring on her thumb, a smile curled up on his face.

"Y' can take dis off till we get back ta school…"

She eyed the ring on her thumb carefully, it felt awkward so she bent it a few times trying to get used to the feeling, "Fiahne…" she replied and then took the last of her drink.

He smirked satisfied with the answer and moved his eyes away from her too look towards the foggy dance floor, "Y' up ta dance?"

She wasn't surprised by the question; he had made it a habit of asking as soon as she finished each Witches' Brew. She eyed the four empty glasses in front of her, she had said no three of those. She looked from him to her new ring to the empty cup, finally after a minute of silence she shrugged, "Why not…"

His demonic eyes opened a bit in surprise, he thought he would have to bribe her into one more drink before she actually agreed. He blinked at her as she stood up and headed for the dance floor, "Yah coming?"

Remy grinned and jumped out of his chair following her. When they got there she stared swaying to the synthetic rock song playing jumping around every once in a while reminding him of Laura's Lex style of dancing while on the stage. He noticed that as he would take an inch closer she would take an inch back and at the same time still managed to keep as much distance from herself and the other dancers. He wasn't horribly far away from her, he just wouldn't have minded being closer.

Someone must have tuned into his wishful thinking because a few seconds later she was pushed towards him. She landed against his chest and looked up surprised. They stood frozen for a few seconds before she carefully pulled away from him and turned to yell out at the people that had passed them pushing her aside. Her mouth opened and closed and a confused expression graced her features.

"Quoi?" he whispered to into her ear noticing the look.

She blinked, "Ah think ah'm getting tah the point where ah'm drunk…" he arched a brow at her, "Either that or…that could have possibly been Lex…"

Remy's faced turned towards the direction she was facing but he couldn't see any one that resembled his short band mate. The smoke around them started thickening as they stood in place. "Yo probably jus buzzed…" he whispered to her after a minute, "If it had been Laura I'm pretty sure she would 'ave noticed y' and stopped…"

Anna nodded agreeing, "Yahr probably right…" she replied and then looked back towards him. During the small distraction the song had changed into something less poppy.

"Y' wanna continue?" he asked as they listened to the slower melody.

Anna looked up at his face; his chest mere inches away from her own body, the barrier she had tried to keep up had been broken. "Ya…" she replied and surprised him as one of her hands went to rest in on his shoulder. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and the swaying began.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Meanwhile **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

His blue eyes stayed on the orange flame in front of him; it flickered and swayed thanks to the wind that came in from the small window he had cracked open. He flicked the top back down on his shark zippo lighter extinguishing the flame. His eyes then traveled over to the long couch in the room. She was sprawled on it, one leg bent so her knee touched the top of the couch. In her hand was a glass with a reddish liquid, the bartender had called it a _Midnight's Potion_.

He looked down at his own red drink; the name wasn't as romantic as hers. It was a name that she had seemed to like though, _Bloodbath_…it was probably due to the fascination she might have had with the color. Like his obsession with fire she seemed to really having a liking for the color red. Now that he thought about it he would have to say that there wasn't one day he had ever seen her without it.

His eyes moved away from her and looked at the room they were in, the staff had apologized stating that it was their smallest room but looking at it now it was perfect since it was just the two of them. She had taken the long couch while he had gone for the loveseat towards the back wall. He had mostly wanted that couch because right next to it was a small window, and he felt emotions start building up an urge.

He ran a hand through his orange locks as his eyes looked to the small brochure on the small table in front of him, the reason they were here. He picked up the black paper, dark burgundy writing (the reason it had even caught her attention) sprawled over it, big bolded letters saying, "Come to the SEVERED HEAD". When he had read it out loud he had made a comment about how charming it sounded which had won a look from the scarlet clad beauty. He had laughed at his own joke but quickly quieted down when he had heard her say that they were going.

They started walking towards the place and had gotten there pretty easily thanks to the map she had made him purchase earlier, because according to her if he was anything like Pietro he wouldn't know where he was going even if the sign was right in front of him. When they had reached the destination he had asked why exactly there were there to which she responded by pointing to the paper, underneath the big bolded letters there was small print going off about drink specials and locals performing.

"I might as well be _Natasha_ for one night…and who knows, the show might be good…"

So there they were, in the VIP room of the Goth club resting their feet and drinking to their deepest desire. The band performances had started about eight, which luckily for them had been the time they had shown up, but they hadn't lasted long. The bands finished just before ten, and finding that their feet were aching from waking the streets all day, sightseeing and checking out parades, not to mention running away from flashers, they had asked for the VIP room. The plan hadn't been to stay as long as they had, but they were both to comfortable and enjoying the drinks too much to care to leave.

The only problem that was starting to get to John was the silence. They would converse every once in a while, but now the silence had gone on for a good twenty minutes and he was starting to feel impatient. At first he thought that maybe she had fallen asleep, but the small sips she would give her drink were proof enough that she was alert.

He frowned and leaned into the couch he was on digging through his pocket, when he found the box he was looking for he smirked and brought it out. Soon he flipped his shark lighter again making a flame appear before him.

Wanda heard the sound of the lighter click. She wasn't sure why but hearing it soothed her, maybe it was because it reconfirmed that he was there, they had been quiet for a while now. She should be talking to him, but at the moment her attention was much to occupied by looking through the two-way mirror. It was incredibly fun to see idiots grinding on each other and make a connection with others only to turn around and do the same with another individual. Their VIP room was close to the club bathrooms so she was getting a front row seat to seeing girls run by, face in hands as they cried that 'John Smith' had suddenly gone off with 'Jane Doe'. It was like watching a really bad school drama.

There might have been another reason she was avoiding looking or talking to him though…she had made a bad decision. She had decided to drink…her sapphire orbs eyed her third _Midnight Potion. _ If they were to exchange words now, while her mind was in a haze…she wasn't sure she'd be able to control some of her words. She had been able to pull off forgetting once before but he might not buy it a second time. Not to mention that he had thought she had drunk a really powerful drink last time, these drinks here were nothing compared to the taste of the Voodoo's Revenge she had gotten from Lex that night.

Her eyes closed as she heard the 'click' again, they didn't stay shut long though as she got a whiff of an overpowering acrid smell. Her head tilted back so she could look at the orange haired Australian. He was in her sights, backwards but he was there, she eyed the item on his lips and her brow arched, which must have looked funny from in her current position because he smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

He took a drag of the thin stick at his lips, turned sideways towards the window and blew the smoke out. He kept his gaze outside as the hand not holding the cigarette flicked his lighter.

"You got a stress reliever luv?"

"Huh?"

"You kno…somethin' that helps relieve your stress…"

Wanda rolled her eyes as she twisted to lay on her stomach, "I know what a stress reliever is…I'm wondering why you want to know…"

He shrugged, "We all have them…maybe we don't see them often but we do. I think it's funny how ya eventually hang out with a person long enough that ya see them show it. Ray has a tendency to tap on things…not like a drum beat…" he demonstrated the way he would hit his drum set on the palm holding the lighter. It was a slow paced smack. "But an eccentric way…like when he plays his keyboards…" his fingers moved at a fast making his fingers look like a spider on crack. "Berto focuses on learning something new…new ideas, new recipes, new instruments…he likes putting his mind to new things to keep his mind off whatever's bothering him. Pietro…nevermind…"

"What?" she asked getting curious by his discussion. "He used to run when we were younger…" she offered.

John smirked, "I guess…if he doesn't have an alternative but his main one is…well…sex."

Wanda blanched at the information. "Too much…just…too much," she remarked making a face like she was going to be sick.

John chuckled, then took another drag and blew the smoke out the window, "In my defense I tried stopping and you wanted to know." He turned to glance at her; she was smacking her head as if trying to get the information out of her head making him smirk, "Laura…"

Wanda's action's stopped at her friends name and she looked up at the Aussie.

"She likes her hair being played with…right?"

Wanda found a smile wanting to crack on her face, "Which one of you plays with her hair?!" she asked, an image of Anna braiding Lex's hair popping into her mind.

John shrugged, "Usually herself, twirls it here and there…changes the style of it in between song changes, but if I did have to name the second person that touches it the most it would have to be Pietro. He pulls on it and messes around with it, in the name of 'hatred' of course…and she acts like she hates it but every once in a while you'll see her smile afterwards…"

"This is wonderful black mail information…" Wanda remarked letting a grin appear on her lips.

"Glad to be of service…" John replied. He stayed quiet for a few seconds his eyes back out the window. "Remy…has two. The first is shuffling his damn cards…the noise gets so annoying after a while, and he's been doin' it a lot lately since he's been spending so much time with Jean. Oh—don't tell anyone I said that…especially him…he gets all defensive. The second, which has been less frequent even since ya caught me at Halloween, is smoking. As for me…"

"Let me guess…" she stated interrupting him, "You have two too…" she responded and looked from his zippo lighter to the cigarette.

"I guess you can say that. The lighter is more of my entertainment…at any time, but yeah…the smoking is mine."

Wanda looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What could you possibly be stressed about? So we may have ditched school and flown out of the state, but you've never struck me as the kind to be worried about your academics achievements. As for as anything stressful happening today…nothing's happened! We've just walked around…though we did wait like on hour to eat at that restaurant…which was more annoying than stressful…and the food wasn't even that good. The chicken was kind of dry and…"

John was surprised at her sudden interest in talking but not wanting to hear her ramble on anymore he interrupted her, "Luv, ya didn't answer my question…"

"…My stress reliever?" he nodded. Wanda looked away from him and instead focused on the ceiling of the room thinking about what her most used habit was. Her notebook popped into her head, she had been very annoyed in the last few weeks and she always seemed to bring it out during those times. "I guess…putting pen to paper…" he gave a small "hm" as acknowledgement that he had heard her but then remained quiet. Her lips parted after a bit, "What has you smoking?"

"…You…"

Her sapphire eyes darted to him, but his own blue orbs were still on the dark of night.

"Me?" her voice had a hint of skepticism. "What did I do?"

He shook his head, "You just keep fucking with my head…"

"What?"

"Fuck…" he muttered, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, "Nothing…forget it."

Wanda looked at him, her expression a mixture of annoyance, shocked and anger. Only a girl could manage feeling all these things at once, and only a boy could cause them. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped as her eyes moved to the small table in front of him. There were at least three empty glasses on it; she hadn't been the only one to make a bad decision. She scoffed and sat up, then positioned herself to sit up straight on the long couch, her hand stretching towards her own drink which she had put down while he was talking about everyone else's stress relievers.

"You know, I'm surprised you waited this long to kill the mood…"

"Guess I actually wanted to spend some time with you without having you runaway…"

"Runaway? From what? And I do not runway…"

"That didn't seem to be the case on Saturday."

"I wasn't running away from anyone…I already spend enough time with your unwanted _fly_ during classes, I would much prefer to not be around her on my own free time."

"Good thing she decided not to come or who knows where you would have ended up without me since you would have obviously run the other way…"

"YOU INVITED HE…"

"I didn't invite anyone," he interrupted not bothering to raise his voice to her level. "This was Remy's idea and if he chose to invite his girlfriend and her friends it's none of my business…I'm just saying that for you it's a good thing. I don't know why you can't just come out and say how you really feel about her…"

"I have no problem stating how I feel…I dislike her…a lot."

"All right…why?"

Wanda looked away from him and turned back towards the two-way window, "I have my reasons…"she replied Anna flashing into her mind. "And it had nothing to do with you…" she added feeling that she knew where he was going with this.

"It's funny how you say that yet you've suddenly started to act out since she's been lingering around me again…avoiding me and crap. So tell me luv, who are you trying to fool? Me? Or yourself?"

"…"

When he didn't get a response John groaned. He reached out for his half empty glass and chugged the rest in one gulp. When he was done his head shook as the sensation of the taste and effect of alcohol got to him. He then whispered, "Mind Fucked…"

Wanda heard the whisper loud and clear; she rolled her eyes again and crossed a leg over her knee, swishing her her drink in the air. The dark red color was turning into a pinkish tint as the ice cubs melted. She took another sip of the drink before leaning her head back on the couch, "Looks like we have few more things in common than we would have expected." He turned to look at her, feeling his eyes on her she moved her head slightly to the side so she could face him as well. As she looked into his blue orbs and noticed that they pupils were dilated as they roamed over her body, the action caused a warm feeling in her abdomen which she ignored.

"Like what?" he asked, his voice having a husky tone to it.

"We like to say too fucken much when we drink…how many have you had?"

He looked down at the table in front of him, "I'm counting six…but I think I'm seeing double, after all I'm beginning to see two of you," he replied turning sideways towards the window to blow smoke out.

She watched his lips as they pursed into an O shape and a cloud of smoke escaped his lips. The warmth she was trying to ignore started heating up more and she found herself licking her lips as his eyes stayed outside.

"You should stop smoking…"

"I don't wanna…"

"It could kill you."

"So? Not like you care right?" She watched his lips creep upwards at his own question.

"It's a filthy habit…"

He shrugged and took another drag, if he hadn't been so consumed by watching the smoke blow out into the outside air he wouldn't have jumped in surprise as he felt something warm on his hand. When he turned to look she was before him, sitting on the table with his empty glasses. Her finger tips were on the hand holding the cigarette and ever so gently she gripped it away from him. He watched her, a small frown on his lips as he prepared to see her press it down on a hard surface extinguishing it.

His eyes widened instead though as he watched her bring it up to her own lips taking a long drag out of it. She then blew the smoke towards him, making him cough. After he waved his hands around getting the air to clear he looked at her questionably.

"Father used to have a bad habit too…" she answered answering the question he hadn't asked. "One time…at age 14 Pietro and I found a box hidden in the garage and decided to experiment…"

"That didn't look like an action of someone who just experimented, Luv."

"My experimental phase lasted longer than the one time Pietro tried it. Must be why I can actually put up with it, and why I haven't ratted you or Remy out…but all phases come to an end. At least for me…I tend to get over things pretty easily…Or maybe I should say I used to…"

"Used to?" he echoed looking deep into her sapphire orbs.

"There's a phase I haven't quite gotten over…"

"Oh?" he asked as his body started leaning in towards her. She eyed him wearily and looked up at the ceiling as a song change occurred.

The hand holding the cigarette went down towards the table and crushed the small stick at the surface, "You want to dance?" she asked without turning to him.

He gawked at her, he was borderline drunk, but that question could have easily sobered him up. "How many drinks have _you_ had?"

She shrugged, "Three and a half…" and with that she started getting up. "So?"

He eyed her hips, which were right in front of his face since she had decided to stand. His eyes then slowly traveled upwards taking in the way her red and black stripped corset shaped her womanly curves in a most desirable way. When his eyes finally reached her eyes she was looking at him with a perked eyebrow waiting for an answer.

He stood up giving her the answer. She moved away from him and on the way towards the door grabbed her drink and took in the last half of it. When they got to the dance floor seconds later she turned her back on him and swayed her full hips in front of him as her hands went up into the air.

_I am amused_

He watched her for a few seconds before going up behind her and putting his hands around her waist pressing her towards him. She didn't push him away which gave him a bit more courage to rest his chin on her shoulder, his nose brushing locks of raven reddish hair as her scent intoxicated him more than any of the drinks he had had that night.

_You seem to love me__  
_

As the song continued Wanda kept swaying her hips knowing perfectly well that her butt kept bumping into his pelvic area. He didn't seem to mind as he kept his hands on her waist pushing her even closer. One of his hands started roaming though and ended up wrapping itself around her body, his palm rested at her abdomen.

_I'm used to winners__  
__I need the fame_

_And if you touched me__  
_

As it slowly trekked upwards towards more intimate areas her hand went up and landed on his stopping it just below her mounts. With a quick movement his hand was thrown away from his body and she pulled away from his warmth.

_You'd be my shame__  
_

She ended up a foot away; her body continuing a slow exotic tempo as she did a girly bounce dance move while her arms dragged themselves along her body going upwards towards her hair. She repeated the movement, as she did her sapphire orbs stayed connected to his. By this time he had stopped moving keeping his own blue orbs focused on all her movements entranced.

_A starlit sky__  
__Of black and silver is my core__  
__My last goodbye__  
__Makes you want me even more__  
_

She watched his eyes travel from her black flats upwards until they met her eyes again, by this time she had managed to move back in front of him. He hadn't started his movements again; he just watched her get closer and closer until their chest met.

_For silver is my fame__  
__Black is my name__  
_

Her hands went to his shoulder and roamed downwards until they found his own hands. At first he stiffened at the action, ready to have her push him away again but instead her hands started moving his around telling him that she wanted him to respond. As he finally moved she did a small turn of her body making her back press up against him, she leaned her head back into the crook of his neck and her body started moving in waves on him.

_I am a dream__  
__A fairy-tale__  
__Your endless quest__  
__Your holy grail__  
_

He thought he heard a faint murmur, so frowning he leaned closer to her, his smooth cheek rubbing against her own.

"Wha?"

"I said…I'm not trying to fool either of us…"

"…" he remained silent realizing she was answering his question from earlier.

At his silence she kept her movements going, "You know what's going on…and so do I. Why do things need to be said out loud? It only complicates things even more than what they already are? It only makes it harder to try and forget."

John's face moved against the soft skin of her face as his face lifted a bit so his lips could hover over her earlobe. "I always find that honesty is better than running away…"

She made a tiny noise in her throat that sounded like a scoff, "If you had been honest we wouldn't be in the position to begin with…"

He bit his tongue, she was of course right. He didn't get a chance to try and reply though as she continued.

"Ignorance is a much kinder thing…"

"But you're right…if I had been honest we wouldn't be here. So how can being honest do more damage? I would think it would make things easier…"

"You think so?" she whispered he nodded, the action making his lips touch her earlobe. The sensation of his touch made her bite her bottom lip, she was enjoying this closeness to much, it was time to pull away. "Honesty huh? All right…" her face turned sideways so their eyes met. "I lied…I remember exactly what I said and did that night at The Spot…" her eyes lowered down to his lips, telling him exactly what night she was talking about. She pulled away and turned to face them, making them both stop their swaying. "So…what's the point of that honesty? It won't change the fact that this…" she pointed at herself and that at him, "Won't be happening again," without waiting for him to respond she turned heel and went towards their VIP room.

_Thanks so much for your confusion__  
__I will be your lost illusion_

When she walked back into the room she put her hands on her face and dragged them down stretching her skin, maybe dancing hadn't been the best idea. When her hands fell back to her sides she looked upwards at the wall with the couch John had been on, a large black analog clock was pinned to it. It was twelve…she sighed, It was time to go. She turned annoyed with the fact that she was going to have to go back to after that and lead them both back towards the inn but before she had made 180 turn she felt herself pinned to the two-way mirror

"Wha…"

She stopped talking as his forehead landed on hers, his deep blue's eyes blazing into her own.

"You tell me to stop smoking yet give me more reasons to be fucken stressed…and you get mad that I said you fuck with my head but you just blatantly admitted that that's what you've been doing the last fucken month…"

"I told you that ignorance was kinder…" she whispered as his faced moved in closer their noses skimming each other. "I wasn't doing it on purpose by the way…"

He ignored her nuzzling her nose, "You're running again…if you can't forget my lips and I can't forget yours, why are you making this so hard…" his voice came out strained. "What are you so damn scared of…"

_Deep inside__  
__The silver shines as black as can be_

"You had your chance and you messed up…time heals wounds but some scars don't fade. The reminder stays…"

Wanda jumped startled as John hit the window behind her, "I have been good…staying close and not pushing you…waiting…showing you that I'm not _that_ guy from six months ago…what else do you want?"

_My disguise__— __The wolf among the sheep,_

"…We need to go…it's late," and with that being said she tried to push him away but that only caused him to push back pushing her harder into the mirror.

"We need to…"

She didn't finish as the tastes of raspberry assaulted her mouth. It didn't take long before she responded letting his tongue smooth over her own before it slipped out. As it exited she bit his lip winning a small groan from him…the sound made her eyes pop open and with all her strength she pushed making him stumble backwards.

She avoided looked at him and walked towards the door not bothering to say anything else. After a few seconds he silently followed.

_You want me_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Elswhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hello, you were the group asking for a VIP room right?"

Etienne looked up to see a red haired waitress smiling at him.

"Ya..."

"Well we just wanted you to know that two of our rooms have become available."

"Oh...thanks mais..." Etienne turned to Lapin who shook his head, "Looks like we be 'eading out soon...merci..." the girl gave a nod and left. When she was far away Etienne turned to Emil who was smirking at the direction of the dance floor.

"Quoi?"

"De rein...jus thinking dat I wish I 'ad an amie like dat..." and he nodded forward. Etienne looked and grinned as he noticed Remy. Anna's back was pressed into his chest, her body started moving downwards in a sensual twists and turns while his hands held hers making them stay in the air near his body as her body got closer to the ground. When she had gone as low as she could to Remy let her hands go and she placed then on her thighs to help push upwards. Her butt arched up first barley touching his pelvis area and from where they were sitting they saw that their cousin was enjoy the view.

"Y' tink dey be pulling our chain and dey're more than jus friends?" Etienne asked while they watched the exchange, he also smirked in noticing that Anna was now wearing the glittery masks eh had been holding onto all day.

"Non...I tink dey be pulling their own chains..." he answered as he watched them go back to a friendly zone dancing, staying a foot apart as if knowing they had crossed the line for a quick instant. "Call de driver...we'll leave when they come back for a break..."

"Y' sure dey coming back? Looks like they just filled up," Etienne responded noticing that the number of empty glasses had increased.

Emil grinned, "Dats what makes me think dey'll be back…"

Sure enough not more than five minutes later the pair came over. Anna made to walk past them but stopped when Etienne brought a hand up in her way.

"Where y' going petite?"

Anna bounced in place from one leg to the other. "Nature calls …"

Etienne didn't move as he looked at Emil who smiled at her before looking at his cousin.

"We're 'eading out...y'all goin' back to the house?"

"Non...Remy got deux rooms wit bernie..."

"Bernie eh? She had rooms.? Thought she'd be busy..."

Remy grinned, "she made room for Remy..."

"Using dose business connections already?" Emil replied grinning, "Y' want us ta drop y' off?"

Remy looked at Anna who was still bouncing in place. She shrugged in response.

"Non...Remy tinks we'll stay a bit longer."

"Den it looks like dis is where we part." Both boys then turned to Anna taking her by surprise as they took a different hand and placed a kiss on the back as they did earlier when she had barley met them.

"It was nice meeting ya."

"Oui…don be a stranger," Etienne added and let her moving aside to let her through. She nodded and said "Yah too" and made a mad dash towards the restroom.

The three guys watched her with matching grins.

"I like 'er," Lapin remarked turning to Remy. "First time I see a girl 'olds 'er own against Y' and not 'ang on every word you say."

Etienne turned to the red eye boy too, "she's definitely a keeper," he added with a wink.

Remy rolled his eyes at them, "She's jus Remy's friend..."

"Well it looks like Remy might like her more than he leads on," lapin answered putting a hand on the taller boys shoulder. "Anyway if I'm wrong den y' should bring dat real girlfriend of yo's around sometime..."

"Eh..." Remy answered.

Etienne looked down at his phone which vibrated, "Dere 'ere for us."

Lapin nodded and gave Remy a quick one armed hug; "We'll be seeing Y' during spring break?"

"Oui…" Remy answered as Etienne went for his own quick hug.

"Daccord...abiento and 'ey stop drinking."

"Quoi? Porquoi?"

"Cause Remy Is starting to say Remy...y' know how y get after dis stage."

Etienne laughed, "I don think she'll get 'im upset enough to 'ave him rough her up like 'e did us at Christmas."

"Smacking someone around isn't de only ting someone can be rough in..."

"Get out of 'ere!" Remy remarked pushing the boy away ignoring the insinuation.

Lapin laughed and started walking away with Etienne in tow, he turned around and gave a michevious smirk "By de way Remy…dose feathers look nice on y'!"

Remy looked at him puzzled before looking down and noticing that Anna's feathery Boa was wrapped around his waist. He rolled his eyes and flipped his cousin off who laughed and gave a final wave as they got lost in a sea of bodies.

When Anna came back she was expecting to see Remy alone, but a good looking guy like him was rarely ever left alone. She eyed the black haired tanned girl who laughed cutely as her fingers circled the top of her drink. Remy smiled amused at whatever she was saying, making her roll her eyes as annoyance grew within her.

Remy's red on black eyes felt the stare and moved towards her, his smile widening as she neared. The girl turn around took one look at her and walked away a scowl now appearing on her pretty features.

"Interrupting?"

"Non...Remy told her from de start 'e was waiting for someone...she seemed ta think she could change my mind."

"Great yah got someone else ah don't know tah hate meh...thanks."

"Yo welcome..." he replied with a smile.

She shook her head amused when she opened her eyes she saw him sliding something towards her.

"Another?"

He shrugged, "Remy can 'andle mo…if you can't…" he started sliding the drink back towards himself but before it could go on his side of the table she grabbed it from the top picked it up and placed it in front of herself.

"Anythang yah can do ah can do bettah swamp boy…"

Remy threw her a lazy grin, "If y' say so river rat…mais…Remy tinks he got one drink over y' already so y' need ta catch up befor y' talk big…"

"Don''t worry bout meh…ah'll get there…"

"Y' know I'm surprised y' holding off so well after last time…"

"Actually so am ah…I onlah had two vodoo's revenge and Lex had one and a half and that messed us up pretty bad. I've had more than five of these and ah can still think…"

Remy eyed got wide, "Duex! Mon Dieu!"

"What?"

"Chere…vodoo'd revenge 'as about 60 different liquors! Remy's surprised y' managed ta take two…no wonder y' blacked out." His eyes roamed her petite frame lingering in areas they shouldn't have, but he had been drinking a lot and that slowed his thought process between right and wrong. When he looked back into her emerald hues he saw her studying him, "Y' can 'old yo liquor…"

"Guess it comes with practice, isn't that the reason yahr not passed out yet? Having all the money in the world introduces us to this crap at a young age…"

"Kinda sad non?" Remy asked agreeing.

Anna shrugged and took a sip of her green drink while looking around, "It looks liahke it's slowed down…" she commented noticing that the area had gotten less crowded.

"Mardis Gras ends promptly at 12, de streets are starting to get cleared up…so most people are starting to 'ead out."

"Should we?"

"Though y' were planning ta catch up?" he asked perking an eyebrow at her nearly full drink.

"That's right…ah am. Guess it's game on," she answered bring her glass towards him. He grinned at her as he brought his own drink towards her making them 'clink' as they met. They both held their breaths as they took a big drink out of their respective cups.

"Might as well go dance again non?" he asked after they had put the glassed down and unwrapped the boa hanging it on one of the newly unoccupied chairs.

Anna arched a brow at him and her eyes went up to the ceiling as if she could not only hear the song playing but see it as well, "Yah wanna dance tah this song?"

He gave her a mischievous smile, "Remy don' think there's anything wrong wit it…"

"Ah always knew yah were a pervert…"

He chuckled, "Well?"

She looked at him like he was out of it, but after a few second she shrugged, drank mor of her drink making a face as the taste of alcohol exploded in her mouth and got up. He got up as well then took her hand leading the way to the center of the dance floor where the smoke machine was still going on hiding the people amongst themselves.

Af first they started very innocently, he grabbed her other hand and pulled on one while she pulled on the other making her their bodies twist sideways while more than a foot apart. He then watched as her eyes went to the floor and slowly traveled up his black pants, passed his green shirt, looked at his chin, lingered on his lips, passed his nose and stopped on his red on black contacts.

As she held his stare, top teeth slowly grazed at her bottom lip before her lips parted and her mouth mirrored the words echoing through the room.

_You close your eyes and see me before you__  
__Think you would die if I were to ignore you_

He wasn't sure what made him pull her closer, the alcohol, the fact that she was starting to murmur the words to a very sexy, dirty song, or just his hormones in general. Well actually if he was sober he would have known it was a combination of all them, along with a small hint of repressed sexual frustration but neither was in their right mind to try and figure out why she was suddenly pressed up against him.

The sudden action had stopped her from singing, her green eyes opened in surprised as she looked into his face which was mere inches away. She pulled her face back as he leaned in, instead of going for what she thought he was going for, he moved his face sideways and she felt his hot breath near her ear.

"_A fool could see jus how much y' adore me__…__Get down on yo knees and do anything fo me…"_

She eyes closed at the sound of his voice, a shiver ran down her spine and her body waved towards him liking the feel of his heat. As her body rolled into him her green tank top hitched upwards exposing her midriff. The hands that had still been on her own moved to hold on to the sides of the newly exposed skin; his thumb smoothly ran down the side making her chest arched up pressing hard against his at the feeling of his fingertips.

_I don't want anybody else__  
__When I think about you I touch myself__  
__I don't want anybody else__  
_

Their bodies stayed stuck to each other, swaying against each other in perfect harmony until her hands went and wrapped themselves around his neck making him lean into her to the point that his face was buried in the crook of her neck, which must have been what she wanted since he felt her breathing into his ear before he heard her.

"_Ah love mahself ah want yah tah love meh__. __When ah feel down ah want yah above meh__…__ah search mahself ah want yah to find meh__…__Forget mahself want yah tah remind meh…"_

She smiled into his earlobe as she left him freeze in spot and then her head arched back as she left something wet and hot make contact with her collar bone. The contact was very brief so brief she could have told herself that it hadn't happen, that her hazy mind was making her feel things…but the way her skin goose-bumped as air hit the spot made the realization sink in and she froze as well.

_I don't want anybody else__  
__When I think about you I touch myself__  
__I don't want anybody else__  
_

They stayed still, their bodies' attached together, fitting as if they were made for one another. They could both hear it; loud pounding…they just didn't know if the sound they were hearing where their own heartbeats or the heartbeat of the other. She pulled away first, making his head pull out of her neck. When their eyes met she saw that his were wide, like a deer caught in head lights, it would have actually been a very funny expression from him if she didn't feel like she looked the same. They didn't need to say anything, they both knew it…a line had been crossed. They looked around as if trying to find a sign that maybe this was all a dream.

It wasn't, so she walked away from him back towards their table. When she got back to the circular table she eyed the green liquid in her cup, there was only half more to go. She grabbed it and leaned her head back as she let the liquid stream down her throat. She then sighed and dropped the cup hard on the table and started to make her way towards the exit of the building, she didn't need to wait for him, she knew he would eventually follow.

It took a few seconds for Remy to realize that he was standing on the dance floor alone. Actually what broke him out of the shocked trance was when a girl started bumping her butt at the side of his body. He gave her a quick glance before walking away towards their table, when he got there he saw that her drink was empty and besides it was a colorful glittery mask. He muttered a curse before taking his own drink, finishing it off and heading in the same direction she had taken.

_I don't want anybody else__…__  
_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

John kept his eyes on the red highlights in the back of Wanda's head. They had finally reached the inn, the one block stroll and cab ride after had been quiet and tense. She was avoiding eye contact and his mood wasn't good enough to try and start conversation.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he nearly walked into her as she stopped. She reached for a door knob and turned it but the door didn't budge, she kept twisting and turning it but stopped as she heard a thump come from inside.

A few seconds later, after shuffling sounds from the other side the door opened and before them stood a half lidded Laura Lex, hair in a messy disarray.

"Hey..." Wanda greeted walking in. "Were you sleeping?"

"Trying to, we just got in."

Wanda was about to ask who 'we'' was but stopped as she looked into similar sapphire eyes. "Where's Anna?" She asked turning back to Laura Lex.

"I thought she was with you guys...we got separated."

"We did too...Amara and Jubilee?"

"Amara is in the room with Roberto."

"Alone?"

"Calm down. They're in separate beds. They were already in bed when we came in, must have knocked themselves out with whatever they did."

John looked at Pietro who suddenly sniggered. The silver haired boy was sitting in the middle of the couch with a blanket covering his waist down. He looked at him questionably.

"They're in different beds but they were holding hands...how whipped can someone get?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at her twin as she went into conversation with the blue haired girl. John turned his eyes back to his friend, eyeing the blanket and his position on the couch.

"So you guys were trying to sleep?" Pietro nodded not thinking about it. "So...where was Lex sleeping? Looks like you were hogging the couch."

"..." Pietro just stared his mouth ajar not finding a way to answer.

Fortunately he didn't have to as Wanda turned towards them and asked, "did you check the other room to see if anyone was over there?"

"Yeah but no one answered and neither of us had a key..."

"I have a key," John answered. "Should we go check?"

"Eh...I'm comfortable here," Pietro answered and closed his eyes.

Lex yawned, "I was half way sleep...can I just go back to that?"

Wanda gawked at them and then exchanged a weirded-out look with John who mirrored her expression. After an awkward silence John grabbed Wanda's wrist making her flinch in surprise but she got a hold of herself as he started towards the door. "Guess well check it out..." and with that they were gone.

Less than five minutes later they entered the dark boy's room. John turned on the light to the small living room which was inhabited. He then strolled towards the bedroom and froze when he looked into the room. Noticing his silence Wanda made her way over to him and peered under his arm.

Jubilee was laying on Ray's chest, his hand protectively at the small of her back while his other hand was sprawled over his face. Both were wrapped in a different blanket putting distance between them.

Wanda let a sigh of relief out, "It seems like everyone is ok..."

"Well actually luv...we're still missing two."

"Hmm...It had to be our southerners too. Great tour guides huh? I hope they're all right..."

John gave a low chuckle and turned his attention to the other bed in the room. "I'm sure they're fine...this is like Remy's backyard. We should rest though...we need to be up at 5 to catch the plane at 7 right?" She nodded. "Take the bed and I'll take the couch. When Remy comes in he can take the floor…"

"You sure?"

Yeah he replied walking away from the room. She watched him go, biting her lip before letting a goodnight whisper out and closing the door behind her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Elsewhere **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

There was a warning about drinking…you have to do it in small amounts, because all alcohols worked in different ways. Some may be very strong and take effect almost immediately, but others with low alcohols percentages, well they were tricky. You could have a mixed drink or shot but the effect may take 20 minutes or so to take its toll.

Anna's first drink didn't do anything for her, it was the one she sipped on the longest taking her time to finish waiting for an effect. When none came she had another, after a while this one made a small smile appear on her face. The third had come ten minutes after that one and it made her feel real good. The fourth came a few minutes later, that's the one that started her buzz and that one got her up to dance. Her next came after a small break from dancing; it had made her moves a bit bolder allowing her body to get closer to his, it was also the one that had managed to trick her into putting on that stupid glittery mask. And the last had been too much…the one that had let her let him cross the boundary line that they knew they shouldn't have crossed, the one that now had her watching her steps for fear of tripping and looking like an idiot.

She glanced at him; he wasn't fairing any better. Every other step he took had him swaying slightly to the side. She eyed the item in his hand, an empty water bottle. She then looked down at her own bottle; it still had half of its contents in it. As she looked up again she saw green and then hit her head on something hard yet warm.

"Ow…" she muttered after she walked into his arm.

"Y' ok?"

"Yea…" she answered while grimacing. So much for not looking like an idiot, she really should have paid more attention to that drinking warning. She heard a click, which she assumed was him unlocking the door and a few seconds later the warmth of his arm was gone as he stepped inside the room.

She walked in after him and looked around; this was a lot smaller than their original rooms. There was only one door, which she guessed was the bathroom. Other than that there were only a few other things in the room, a mini fridge, an entertainment center, a bedside table, and a full body mirror she didn't really pay much attention to. Her eyes then went to the last thing in the room, a queen sized bed by the window. This was going to be a weird night.

She looked back to Remy who was rubbing his eyes furiously; when he pulled away she saw wetness coming from the corner of his eyes.

"yah should really get those things out…" she remarked watching him blink repeatedly.

"Mais…dey look so good on Remy!"

"That may be but it doesn't change the fact that Remy's been rubbing his eyes the last 30 minutes…guess wearing them all day wasn't a good idea," she replied trying to ease some of the atmosphere by poking fun at his drunken habit.

Remy sighed, "D'accord…Remy will take em out…" and with that he disappeared through the small door in the room. When he was gone Anna walked to the bed and sat at the edge, opening her water bottle and gulping the rest down. She eyed the small room again, trying to remember how exactly how they ended up here…

She closed her eyes…

After she had left the club it hadn't taken Remy too long to catch up. He had stopped her stroll by grabbing on to her wrist and turning her to face him. His lips had parted and a "Desole" was whispered as he was about to start explaining his actions. She brought a hand up towards him stopping any unneeded words.

"It's fiahne…" she had responded and followed it up with, "Mistakes happen…" he had then let her go and they started to walk besides each other, towards what Remy said was the direction of the inn.

Though he had said that Mardi Gras was over and cops were indeed ushering people way from the streets there were still a few enthusiastic tourist not ready to call it a night. They discovered this the hard way when they rounded a corner to have a hand full of confetti thrown into their faces. The culprits of the prank had quickly escaped laughing before either southerner could do anything about it.

That had been the first of their bad luck with finding Bernie's place, because immediately after Remy had started to rub his eyes. When Anna asked about it he said that he had felt some minor irritation throughout the day but it wasn't anything to bad. However as they continued walking she kept catching him either blink weirdly or rub his eyes making her come to the realization that confetti must have made it into his eyes and reacted to the faux eyes. He was just a typical boy, to macho to admit it.

The second form of bad luck happened fifteen minutes later, when the last drink kicked in making Anna momentarily dizzy as her surrounds slowed down. She saw Remy before her before she felt him, his hands on her shoulder steading her, a small smile on his lips as he asked if she was all right. She had nodded and then felt him moved besides her and link arms with her continuing their walk as he looked around, hearing his voice whisper about almost being there and that they had to at least look ok, after all public intoxication was still against the law.

She complied trying to look as "ok" as she could, staying quiet and keeping her drifting to a minimum but fifteen minutes later her head slumped against his arms and she slowed down.

"Ah'm tired…yah can't find the inn…we're gonna sleep in the streets aren't we?"

There was a low chuckle as Remy stopped walking besides her, "Don' y' tink y' being une petite over dramatic chere?" she looked over to him to see him looking around, his eyes squinting.

"Can yah even see?"

"…Un petite…" he replied before walking her to a building. "Let's try dis place all right…though Remy won't lie…chances of dem 'aving a room are slim…"

"Then we're sleeping in the streets…"

"Non…den Remy will 'ave ta call Lapin and get bitched at…" he replied sounding somewhat amused by the thought. After he guided her inside he sat her on a chair and proceeded towards the counter where an older looking man greeted him curiously, probably because of the eyes. They spoke for a few minutes, eventually Remy nodded with an uneasy expression before handing over black card.

When he came back he was holding two water bottles making her arch a brow at him. He handed her the bottle and sat beside her.

"Well we got lucky…dey 'ad someone leave early so dey do 'ave a room…dey're cleaning it up and getting it ready now…"

"That's good…so why do yah look liahke it isn't the greatest thing evah?"

Remy took a big drink of his water, when he brought it away from his lips he eyed the plastic wearily, "…it's not a twin bed room…"

"Oh…" was her reply before opening her water and starting to sip from it. She needed some sobriety…and quick.

Her emerald orbs opened and she broke herself out of the thoughts as she heard the bathroom door open. Her head moved sideways to look at him and she met brown orbs. She was surprised at the lack of redness to them, she would have thought that with the irritation he had been feeling he would have gotten dry red eye but no, the sclera of his eyes were perfectly white and normal.

"Bettah?"

"Oui…" he replied as he looked her over on the bed, she then watched his lips go inward as he stared at her. She knew the expression as a face he made when he wanted to smile about something but knew the atmosphere wasn't right.

"What?"

"De rein…"

"Just say whatever it is yah wanna say…"

He finally let his lips curl upwards, "Well…now dat Remy can see…"

"Yea?"

"Y' gonna get mad chere…"

"Can yah jus tell meh what yah problem is…"

"Y'…kinda look clownish…"

In a speed that might put Pietro to shame, being the fast runner on their football team she whisked past him and he heard the door to the bathroom close.

"Don worry chere, Remy tinks y' still looked like a good looking clown…" he yelled out through the door and smirked as he got no response. He walked away from the door and opened the mini fridge by the entertainment center and pulled a water bottle out. It was amazing what the clear liquid could do, he had only had one and he was still very much buzzed but just that one bottle had made a difference. He knew it had made Anna feel somewhat better too, or else that chances that she could run the way she had a few seconds were slim. She would have either tripped or walked right into the wall. He undid the bottle and took a sip then leaned on the wall, patiently waiting for her to reemerge.

Inside the bathroom Anna looked at her make-up a frown gracing her face. The label had stated that her foundation wouldn't smear; what a loud of bull. Her finger traced the area where it had dripped down her face, probably from the sweat the dancing had caused. The foundation was also missing from around her eyes a result from wearing Remy's stupid mask. Her eyes darted to the closed door and her frown deepened. She thought her bad luck had ran out, not only was she now having to share a room with a boy, who wasn't an ugly boy, but now her face was going to be fully exposed and the worst thing yet was that she was still buzzed. The water had helped but wooziness was still there. She sighed and turned the faucet on, after she got out of there she would just have to go straight to bed, they had an early morning anyway.

She grabbed the neatly packaged soap nearby, put her hands in the water and rubbed creating a soapy lather. She then lowered her face towards the sink and splashed the water onto her face, as soon as it made contact she gasped. The water was definitely colder on her face than it had felt on her hands, but she was thankful for it because she suddenly felt just a teeny bit more alert.

Remy had stayed leaning on the wall and only moved when he brought the water bottle back to his lips. As he lifted the bottle up the door open and before any liquid could make it into his mouth he froze, then immediately winced as the cold water made contact with his chest.

Anna covered her mouth to stop the snigger that half escaped, "Maybe they should start making those in baby bottle format…"

"Uh…oui…ma'be…" he replied slowly looking at his shirt before looking back at her and staring.

She bit the inside of her lip, "Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer…"

His eyes automatically lowered to the ground. "Desole remy jus…"

"Yah've been apologizing a lot tahday. Stop, it's fiahne. It's not liahke yah haven't seen it before…"

He gave a small smile and allowed his eyes to rise to look at her again, "True…but usually when it 'appens yo always in a rush ta hide it…"

Anna shrugged, "Can't do much about it right now…got nothang tah hide with...anyway our flight goes out at 7 right? Maybe we should get some sleep…"

At her words they both turned to look at the queen size bed.

"D'accord…Remy'll just go ask fo a rollaway bed…all 'otels 'ave em…" he started to move towards the door leading to the hall but stop, hand on the door knob as her southern drawl pierced the silence.

"Don' be dumb…it's a queen sized bed. Ah don't need all that space, we can just sleep on opposite sides…"

"Y' su…"

"Stop asking stupid questions," she interrupted him and started taking her shoes off. "It's Fiahne!"

He nodded though she wasn't paying an attention to him and kicked his shoes off having them land in random spots on the floor. Anna watched a shoe fly pass her making her move to avoid getting hit, her eyes narrowed and she turned to the Cajun boy to nag at him for almost hitting her but stopped when she saw him go towards the bed.

"Wait…what are yah doing?"

Remy looked at her like she was mental, "Didn't y' just tell Remy that we 'ad ta get to bed ta wake up early?"

"Yea…but yahr going tah bed with a wet shirt on…" she replied looking down at the big dark green spot on his shirt.

"It'll dry…"

"In likahke…an hour and by then yah'll have the whole bed wet! Then it'll be cold and uncomfortable and yah'll probably also end up getting sick and…"

"D'accord d'accord…Remy gets it…" he replied while grasping the bottom of his shirt with his hands. He then mumbled something about "bipolar drunks" and lifted the shirt up. Anna rolled her eyes and was about to move towards the bed but froze in place as the shirt came off. She felt her cheeks warm up as she looked at the tan skin; his stomach was flat except for small lines showing off his toned abs. She stared until she heard him clear his throat, the sound making her eyes widened and go up towards the ceiling to stop her gawking.

She cleared her own throat before saying, "Ah think Ah'll take the side by the wall…"

"D'accord…"

She nodded at hearing his confirmation and then while still looking upwards made her way towards the bed, which proved to be a bad idea as her foot hit something causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. She braced herself for the hard contact with the floor but it never came as her waist got enveloped with warm flesh and her face made contact with something cold.

Her heartbeat started to speed up as she felt movement bringing her closer into the cool skin and then she felt warm air by her ear.

"Can Remy ask if y' all right? Or will dat be considered a stupid question aussi…"

Anna made a slight movement back, making her head part from his cold chest as she pointed her chin upwards towards his face, which was only a few inches away as he peered down at her.

"Ah'm…"

"Fine?" he offered and gave a small smile.

Anna's emerald orbs looked into his brown ones before they slowly traced downward past his nose until they reached his lips. They stay focused on them, she unconsciously licked her own and before she could think about what she was doing she felt her body pull upwards towards him and her lips made contact.

Realization kicked in seconds later making her pull back.

"Ah'm sorra..."

She didn't get to finish as lips pressed harshly against her own. The warm arms that were wrapped around her waist let go and traveled upward cupping her face. He pulled away but not too far allowing him to peck her lips repeatedly, before putting the last peck at the corner of her mouth.

His forehead rested on hers as their noses touched.

"We shouldn't be doing dis..." he whispered in a low husky voice making the warmth she had been feeling spread down her body.

"Ah know..." she whispered back.

"Y' drunk...Remy would be taking advantage..."

"Ah think yah got that reversed...after all ah'm not the one talking in third person..."

"Non...y' the one that tripped over Remy's shoe right now..."

"Ah wasn't watching where ah was going," she defended herself weakly.

"Y' trying ta say yo not drunk?" Remy asked opening his eyes to look at her.

Anna felt the gaze and opened her own eyes, "No...ah'm drunk, ah'm just saying ah'm not so bad off I don't know what ah'm doing."

"What does dat mean?"

"It means whatever yah want it tah mean," she replied and shivered as he ran a thumb on her bottom lip. He angled his face to her making his nose poke hers and his lips hovered dangerously close to her half parted mouth. His tongue then came out and licked the bottom lip before he closed the distance between them. His tongue massaging hers, making her body relax into his arm.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers again, he was panting softly out of breath.

He looked at her again, his lips parted to speak, he made a few sounds as if he was having trouble getting the words out, "...I... don tink dis is a bon idee…didn't dat card reader say tings would end in pain et tears…"

Anna caught the lack of third person; he was trying to fight the attraction. He was saying it was a bad idea yet his kiss had been heated and demanding. She found it hard to swallow as she felt something lightly poking at her stomach.

"Neither of us believes in that crap...so maybe we should both stop thinking..." She replied and before he could put another word in one of her arms wrapped itself around his neck and brought him back into her lips.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

She expected him to push her away, sticking to his resolve that this was a bad idea, but his response came instantly, their tongues curling and rubbing into each other's. His thumbs caressed her cheek and traveled downward to her chin. When it got there the hand kept going down, going down her throat, her collarbone, and stopped at the dip of her cleavage. His other hand pushed her head up higher towards him. His lips parted from hers and he slowly started to kiss down her pale skin. His face went into the crook of her neck licking and nipping at her soft white throat smirking into her skin as he felt the vibrations of her moan before the sound escaped her lips.

His next target area was her collarbone; licking it in the same spot he had licked it earlier that night. She shivered against his body as he attacked the sensitive spot and felt her insides burn as an uncomfortable heat pooled in between her legs. It had been so long since she felt like this…and that only made her more anxious to have him move on to more pleasurable spots.

As if reading her mind (or maybe it was the way her hips kept bumping into him wanting him closer) his lips started lowering towards where his hand was still resting on her chest. His other hand was now resting on the arch in her back keeping her balanced as her body arched into him.

The hand on her chest moved and he kissed the area before the dip, his tongue went out and licked the beginning of the crevasse making her bite her lip to stop from gasping. She looked down at him; the only thing visible was his auburn hair and the small pink muscles that came out of his mouth stroking at her chest. His head then slowly moved upwards and she looked into his brown dilated eyes, the want in them mirroring what she felt.

"Y' sure y' wanna keep goin'? At dis rate je ne sais pais if it can be stopped…"

She put her hands on his bare shoulders and then arched her chest towards him making her ample mounds hit his face, telling him exactly what she wanted. He didn't have to be told twice, the warmth from his hand on her back quickly disappeared and both hands were suddenly in front of her holding the thick straps of her hunter green tank top along with the thin straps of her bra. He pushed the material together squishing her breast together making them look bigger, he then moved the straps back in place but didn't let them go, instead moving it up and down making her mounds jiggle.

He smiled at the movement as she watched somewhat amused by his childish antics and somewhat annoyed because she wanted him to continue. His eyes went back up to connect with hers and as they held contact he pulled on the straps and overturned the material making her spill out of the top and bra.

Her breath got stuck in her throat as she looked down at him, his eyes still on hers as her tits hanged right before his face. His face then moved forward, his mouth rested on the skin at the bottom of the dip between her breast, then while still looking directly into her eyes his tongue came out and he licked upwards, his face moved along with it making his cheeks get sandwiched in between the mounds.

Anna let the breath she was holding out and a small hiss slipped through her teeth as her nipples erected at the feel of his face between her. He lightly kissed the sides of her boobs before pulling away and breaking the eye contact to stare at the mounds. As he did his eyes widened, he had seen a lot of boobs that day; he really had but none of the compared to the pair in front of him.

He had already known that they were bigger than average just by seeing them while she was fully clothed, but now that they were exposed he was surprised that they perked up beautifully despite their weight. He unconsciously licked his lips as he turned his attention to the pink areola and hardened nipple, they stared back at him begging to be taken into his hot mouth.

Before doing so, his hand went up towards a mound. He outstretched his index finger towards the pink nubbin and when it landed on it he vibrated his finger making the whole tit shake. He looked at it amazed and kept poking at it eventually taking the nipple in between in his index finger and thumb and rubbing the small bud. She gave a gasp at the treatment and he felt her rub her thighs together trying to ease the building anticipation. He gave a small smirk at her impatience and finally rewarded her by making the tip of his tongue caress the perked teat. At the sound of her throaty moan he took the whole mound in his mouth, the areola and nipple disappearing from sight as he sucked on the sensitive areas.

Anna's head arched back, one of her hands which was still grasping at his shoulder wrapped itself around his neck drawing him closer if it were even possible. As her eyes closed and she enjoyed the small traces his tongue was doing on her nipple she couldn't help but think that he was good with his tongue. It was either that or it had really just been that long since she's enjoyed this type of enjoyment. She figured it was the latter, it had almost been a year since she had been with Scott, as for Remy…just looking at him told you he was no saint, and the way he was using his tongue definitely proved the statement.

Her thoughts were broken as she groaned when she felt his teeth sink into the other mound that was now hogging all his attention. He kept at it for a few more minutes, dividing his attention equally between the twin mounds before starting to trace his tongue back up towards her face. He licked at her chin and then into the corner of her mouth. He placed a small peck on her lips, she puckered her lips together as she saw him lean in again but her mouth parted in surprise as she felt her body get pushed back harshly until it hit something hard behind her.

Her eyes widened when she realized that her hands were being pinned up against the wall besides the door. Remy hovered above her, the expression on his face that of a predator getting ready for his meal. He leaned in and kissed her nose; she tried to move her hands down to wrap them around his neck but was surprised when he squeezed her wrists and slammed them back in place on the wall.

"To rough?" he asked whispering into her ear noticing that she winced at the contact.

"A bit...but ah'd be lying if ah said it wasn't a bit of a turn on…" she whispered back making him smirk as he pressed his body into her, having her perked twins make contact with his chest.

He kissed her harshly then, biting and nibbling on her lips making them part giving him access inside. Their tongues twirled into each other as his hands started to travel down her arms, his nails scratching at the surface of her skin as they went down. When he reached all the way down her arms they kept going sliding down her sides until his hands reached the waist band of her black skirt. He fingered the clothing carefully before continuing downwards until his hands made contact with her thighs. He squeezed at the tight skin and moaned as her hands found their way to his chest, slightly grazing his nipples as she made her way to his abs.

He pulled his tongue away from her mouth, but stayed in a close enough vicinity to her lips that he was able to steal open mouth kisses from her. While his mouth was preoccupied with hers his hands found their way towards her ass, surprised yet pleased to find that he was actually grabbing her ass. He felt for the thong line and his cock pulsed against the hard martial of his shorts as he found a thin line, she was wearing a G-string.

He groaned into her mouth, finding the new information arousing especially since he wouldn't have imagined her as the type. Not to mention that now he knew she had been with him all day, wearing nothing but that tiny material all along. His fingers traced away from the very tiny panty line and instead went towards her neither lips. He pressed a finger to the opening and his cocked once again pulsated wanting to get free as wetness from her panties moistened his finger.

She was leaking through. He bit her lip as she thrusted her hips forward towards him, wanting to fill him closer than through her panties. Being the gentleman that he was he readily complied, pushing the martial aside with his index finger as his middle finger submerged into her slick folds finding the opening to her core.

Anna gasped at the contact and her face went forward and buried itself into his shoulder, her nails dug into his side making him hiss in return. His finger was bigger than her own and caused more ecstasy as it curled inside of her making contact with all her sensitive nerves. He thrusted the finger in slowly at first not sure how comfortable she was feeling with the size but he speed up as he felt her hips rolling onto his. After hearing the sounds of her breathy gasps and feeling her nails claw into him he stopped, making a disappointed moan escape her full lips.

He smirked at her reaction and gave her lips a slow gentle kiss; he then started giving sloppy wet kisses down her body. Anna licked her lips and watched him go down lower on to her body. When he reached the skin above the waistband of her skirt he stopped, she then felt his hands go back under her skirt and pull on her G-string. Soon she had to lift one of her legs at a time to get the garment off from around her ankles.

He watched the material fly towards the other side of the room as she kicked it off and his hands automatically went towards her skirt hiking the material upwards to give him full view of her most private area. She was clean shaved, her lips were shiny from the wetness that was leaking out of her lips and he found himself licking his lips again.

Anna watched him curiously, she was waiting for him to come back and get the show on the road. The wetness had pooled to the most uncomfortable state and she was ready to feel something much bigger than his finger enter her but it seemed he was in no hurry. He seemed too fascinated in her body and seemed to enjoy torturing/pleasing her.

After a minute of nothing she gave an impatient sigh, "What are yah doin…AH...AHHH…" her heard jerked back making it crash into the wall as the new explosion of pleasure ran through her body. She felt her hands go and grab for his head and grasp at his hair, her body was in a confused mess and didn't know whether to pull him away or pull him closer.

Remy's tongue slowly grazed over her clit as his index and middle fingers parted her lips to give him better access to the small button. After doing this for a few seconds he moved his tongue lower finding the hole holding all her sweet nectar. As he lapped at the hole his nose repeatedly rubbed against her clit making her moans grow louder and the grip on his hair became harsher as she pulled. He pulled his mouth away and replaced the tongue with his middle finger, while that finger thrusted in and out at a rapid pace his thumb went to work on her clit.

"Ah…chere…glad yo liking all dis mais…if y' don't let go yo gonna pull all of Remy's hair out…and y' know y' love de hair…"

She loosened her grip on his locks but didn't remove her hand. She then started to reply, though it took a long time for her to get words out in her ecstasy state, "Ah…don't…think…ah can last…much longer…" her feet wobbled after her statement making Remy pull his fingers out to balance her.

He smirked at her, "Den I 'ate ta be de bearer of bad news mais…we're long way from being done…" he gave her neither lips a kiss before grabbing her left thigh and pinning it towards the wall. He then grabbed her right leg making her cry out in surprise as he brought it upwards to rest on his shoulder. She made a sound, whether in protest or to question him he didn't know or bothered to wait to find out because as he heard it he thrusted his tongue back into her making whatever she was going to say turn into cry.

Remy lapped and sucked on her clit as his finger returned to her hot opening. He smirked into her as he felt her convulse and arch into him. Soon his tongue replaced his finger, his hand then traveled upwards to grab at her breast. When he found the mound his cum covered fingers tweaked and pinched at the harden bud. As it moved to do the same to its twin he felt her hand stop it and instead made it move higher up her body.

He was too busy to pay attention to the action or wonder about it. That is until his finger was enveloped in a wet warmness making him moan into her neither folds. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this…

Anna mentally grinned as she felt him cease his attack as he realized what she was doing. She lapped at his finger tasting the same thing he was, making sure to give a bite here and there before enveloping the finger whole and stroking it in a way she could stroke other things. She popped his finger out as she felt his mouth return to her pussy, the action causing her to arch her head back making her hit the wall yet again. Her fingers gently scratched at Remy's scalp as she moved her head downward to watch him through half lidded eyes. They widened at what they saw, she hadn't heard nor noticed when he had unbuttoned his shorts, but they, along with his boxers were now half ways down his thighs. The pink head of his hard shaft was up looking straight at her, his hand was making slow stroking movements as he lapped at her. His eyes moved upwards and caught her gaze, without removing his lips or hand he continued his actions. The sight was too much for her to bear…

Remy LeBeau…MVP extraordinaire…was eating her pussy out as if he hadn't had a meal in days…not only that but his hand was smoothly running up and down the length of his cock as he took in every inch of her…

Her inner muscles contracted as the thought processed and she felt her body slump against the wall as her juices squirted out. She panted heavily against the wall and felt him take her foot off his shoulder, seconds later he was up, his tall body hovering over hers again. With a quick movement his hand went up wiping his lips clean and then that same hand went to rest on the wall besides her head trapping her.

She looked into his brown orbs as they skimmed over her eyes, her nose, her chin and stopped as they rested on her lips. Her mind was still in a daze, whether from the _Witches Brew_ or the euphoric explosion she had just experienced she wasn't sure, but her body ached wanting more.

He leaned in and his lips captured hers, as her tongue gained access into his mouth she moaned, she could still taste herself on his tongue. As they kissed her hands found their way onto his chest and slowly slithered down, she lightly scratched at his tight abs before continuing down until she felt the hard muscle that had been poking her for some time. It pulsated in her hands and jabbed forward hitting her stomach as she stroked it. When they pulled away from the kiss she looked down ward and bit her lip as she looked at the length and width of it, now that it was closer she could see how big it actually was. Her knees started to bend making her back slide down the wall, she wanted a closer inspection.

Before she could go far though she felt her body gets straightened out by his strong arms as he pulled her into his body. His hands took her arms and put them behind her body, second later he had turned her around the heat from his body gone as he pressed her up against the wall. One of his hands harshly grabbed both her wrists keeping her in place, as his other hand ran his smooth finger tips down the length of her back.

She felt his chest make contact with her shoulders as he leaned inwards towards her, then she felt hot breath on her ear lobe as she heard, "Spread dem…"

Her legs must have had a mind of their own because they parted anxiously as soon as they heard the words. Her emerald eyes opened and noticed that the full body mirror was on the wall besides them. She could see him, his lustful expression, and his hard dick at attention; she was going to be able to see everything.

When he was satisfied at how far apart her legs were, the hand that hand been going down her back traveled to her ass, he tapped the plump cheeks repeatedly making them jiggle. He then leaned in so his lips met her shoulder blade, biting at the skin while trying to keep a groan at bay. The hand that had been smacking at her behind lowered even more until a finger found the opening. Her back arched and she gave a loud moan at the contact, she felt her juices start running as he thrusted the digit in and out, as her back arched more her erect nipples ached as they rubbed against the rough wall. She could feel the drool pooling at the corner of her lips…she bit her lip, she wanted to yell at him, make him stop the fucken fore play and just stick it in. But she was not one for begging, so she would have to endure the tortuous pleasure a bit longer.

As she watched him through the mirror she saw she wouldn't have to wait much longer. The lone digit fingering her was pulled out, and then all five digits ran themselves through her slick fold. When he pulled his hand out she could see all the fingers glistening with her juices, his hand then went his cock and rubbed the juices on himself. His mouth parted at the contact as he rubbed himself off, he was getting ready…

After a minute of watching him pump up and down she watched him position himself at the entrance of her neither lips. Her ass arched upwards making him smirk as he lightly rubbed the head at her entrance. She groaned and moved her hips back to have him enter but he pulled back making her frown.

She couldn't take it anymore, "For fucks sake what the fuck…"

She didn't get to finish and almost choked on her words as he harshly thrusted in silencing her. Remy groaned loudly at the tight warmness that enveloped him, he took a look at her face not sure what he was going to find. She was biting her bottom lip, her face was not showing any signs of pain, and for some reason this bothered him. He never really thought she would be a virgin, but that fact that she wasn't making an uncomfortable face made him wonder just how recently she might have done this with someone else. Annoyance grew in him as he remembered his earlier thoughts about Valentine's Day, the emotions took over and soon he found himself harshly pumping into her, one of his hands still holding onto her wrist giving her no mobility.

Anna's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pounded into her. She had never been roughed up during sex, but she could easily see the appeal of it. Her body would convulse every time he hit her wall. Every time he pulled out and pushd back in his dick with rub against her sensitive nubbin and soon the room was filled with her wanton moans. Her eyes slanted open and she took a look in the mirror wanting to see his own expression. He was gasping for air, lips still parted and his forehead scrunched in concentration as his eyes looked at the way his dick popped and out of her.

The words escaped her before she knew it, "OH GAWD…"

As soon as they were out he stopped and her hands were released. She was about to question him but before she could she felt her body get turned around. Her back hit the wall and hands grabbed at the back of her thighs pulling her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He pushed his body towards her, his cock easily finding the wet entrance. Anna's eyes closed and her hands went up to grip his shoulders as he started a slow pace. As he went in and out he made sure to rub her most sensitive area, his face then leaned in and licked her lips. After she returned the advance with her own tongue he pulled away…

"Y' know y' going to 'ell for dat right?"

"Hm?" she replied in half a whisper and half a gasp.

"Y' a naughty girl chere…taking de lords name in vain…"

She gave a small smile as he leaned in and gave her cheek small pecks, eventually having the pecks travel down to the edge of her cheek. "Ah thought ah had alrady told…we were alrady heading there…" his only response to this was to speed his pace making her claw at his shoulders.

They stayed against the wall for a few minutes before he carried her to the queen sized bed, dropping her not too nicely on the firm matrass. Anna was able to make a comment but stopped when she looked at him and saw him hungrily eyeing her body, the way his lustful eyes took her in was enough for more juices to flow.

Unconsciously Remy's hand went down to his cock, he started stroking it as he looked at her half-dressed body. It was taking all his self-control not to explode all over her, decorating her perfect body in his white seed. Her eyes went from him to his member and he could see her rub her thighs together trying to hide the new slickness that watching him was creating. In a quick movement he had her skirt completely off, knowing where he was going with this she lifted her arms and let his hands got to the shirt and bra that were wrapped awkwardly around her waist taking them off as well.

He eyed her completely nude body before getting on the bed positioning himself in between her legs. She felt him poke at her lips but felt no pressure telling him that he wanted to enter as he hands went to the sides of her body. He leaned his face towards her own and once again took her lips into his own. This time the kiss was soft and gentle, almost exploratory as if trying to find out how she would response to the change. When she responded in the same manner he dipped his body in closer having her legs part even wider letting him in.

She moaned and arched her head back into the pillow, the action giving him access to her neck. He licked at her collarbone and smirked as he pulled away noticing the red blemish appearing on her pale skin. The previous jealousy he had felt had vanished now, even if someone had been here, he was there now, and she had the markings to prove it. He moved his face lower taking a nipple into his lips making her arch her back even more as his hips pushed into her. His hand than went to grip her thigh and wrap the leg around his waist wanting to go in as deep as possible.

Anna groaned as he started to speed up and as he went in deeper now that her leg was around him. She wasn't going to last much longer, she could feel her stomach muscles start to tighten. Not thinking about why she was making the move she surprised him and herself when she wrapped her arms around his chest and rolled making her land on top of him.

As he looked up at her she gave a grin seeing how surprised he was by the action. She rolled her hips into a figure eight making the expression disappeared and be replaced with one of ecstasy and want. She then sat up straight; putting a hand behind her to steady her as her other hand guided his cock back into her opening. His head lifted and through half lidded eyes watch as the head of his penis went in and out of the pink opening. After finding her rhythm she let the shaft go and proceeded in bouncing up and down on him.

Remy was in frenzy, not being able to decide on watching him enter and exit her hot hole or watch the way her tits bounced up and down along with her movements. He eventually decided to just close his eyes and enjoy the feel of her, his hands went to her small waist and helped guide her speed every once in a while moving her in a figure eight movement making them both groan and moan.

His eyes reopened when he felt her body lean into him, their chests connected and her face was directly on top of his as he cock didn't stop it's rampage. Her lip was bleeding a bit, and her face was strained as her mouth opened and through some panting she was able to get words out.

"Remah…"

He groaned at the way her southern accent became thick and whispered his, his nails dug into her waist at the excitement from it.

"Ah…can't…ah…need tah…"

His lips meet hers in a gentle peck, the hands that had been on her waist went further down cupping her ass cheeks and in an erotic movement that made her scream into his lips he spread the plump skin apart making her opening get wider before harshly ramming the heated area on his rod. His hips thrusted upwards as she twisted in his hold in a figure eight, the wet sounds of their bodies' colliding finally sent them over the edge and their muscles convulsed and released at the same time.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Mhmm..." Remy groaned in his sleep. He was having the most amazing vivid dream. The downfall of this dream wasn't the erection he knew was in his lower area, it was the fact that he knew he shouldn't be dreaming about the individual who was causing the reaction. Like many mornings like this with similar dreams, his hand smoothly went from its resting place on his stomach lower to stroke the tent in his boxers.

The hand froze as it made contact with flesh instead of cotton. He groggily opened his eyes and looked down at himself, his brown orbs widening as he noticed he was naked.

He sat up straight on the bed and looked around. The place was unfamiliar...but visions of it started flashing in his head along with certain scenes from his dream.

"Merde..." he muttered to himself. It hadn't been a dream, what was worse was his bed mate was missing. He jumped out of the bed frantically putting items of clothing on, his mind asking why she would leave and where she could be. When he was done he walked out of the room and looked for the exit of the hotel, as soon as he saw what street he was on he muttered another curse. How could he have been so stupid! He couldn't have been that drunk!

He walked across the street knowing that Anna would have come to the same realization. His thought was confirmed when he walked to the family dining room at Bernie's inn...which had literally been across the street from the hotel they had slept in. Eight pair if eyes turned to look at him, stopping their actions of stuffing their faces with waffles and pancakes.

"Finally! You get my messages mate?"

Remy pulled his phone out and noticed five unread texts.

The first said, 'where the hell are you guys?'

The seconds said, 'I hope you're not in a ditch dead...'

The third said, 'wake up sleepy heads...serioulsy…answer us cause they girls are starting to get worried.'

The fourth said, 'your Shelia is here...but where are you?'

And the fifth was just a simple question mark.

"Oui..." he replied turning the phone off and took a seat next to the empty chair by Ray. Ray shook his head noticing the tint of red in Remy's eyes and slid a cup of black coffee towards him, coming to the conclusion that he ust not have slept very well.

Remy gave a weak smile in thanks and then took a pancake from a center plate and snuck a glance at the person who hadn't bothered to looked up at him. Her green eyes were on the waffles she was cutting, feeling eyes on her she slightly glanced at him, the act startling him making him look away.

"So...how y'all guys enjoy mardi gras?" He asked looking down as he poured syrup on his food. At the question eight different voices started talking at once, some in happy tones and some in angry ones.

'...maybe it had been better if he hadn't asked,' he thought to himself as he tried zoning them all out.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Did I do something for you to hate me?"

Remy grinned and looked at Wanda who was glaring daggers at him. "Non...I didn't have control of de seating…I promise...desole _Natasha_," he replied as Wanda gave him one last dirty look before she walked towards her seat across from their side of the plane, John in tow. He was about to call out good luck to John but stopped when he heard the person besides him speak.

"What's that?"

Anna's attention went from the plane window to Laura Lex who had been sandwiched between herself and Remy. She looked down to where the bluette was pointing and noticed it was the black ring on her thumb. She eyed it with a soft look on her face before shrugging and whispering, "a Mardi Gras momento..."

Remy glanced at her and she moved her face back to the window.

John eyed the others on the other side if the plane. Anna was looking out the window, Pietro had turned around in his seat to fight with Laura Lex who was sitting directly behind him kicking his chair, Roberto was sitting beside him looking depressed probably at the fact that he wasn't sitting next to Amara. Ray was sitting in the seat in front of them, Jubilee at his side chattering away with Amara who was sitting next to her.

He looked away from the group and glanced at Wanda, her sapphire eyed were facing out the window.

"You may not be happy about this seating arrangement but I am..." she didn't turn look at him but he felt her tense up. "Don't worry...I actually just want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I might have come off a bit strong and I know it's going to be a lame excuse but I blame the alcohol."

Still nothing.

"I guess I'm just trying to say that I have been patient this long and I'm planning to be patient still...even with how in denial you might be."

"I don't think you should waste your time that way. I think we already said everything that needed to be said...so maybe the best thing to do at this time is to stay away from each other. Maybe we should stop our drumming sessions…"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" The question came out in a low whisper.

"Yes..."

His lips parted to speak again but he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Hello and welcome aboard! Please buckle up as we will be leaving shortly our next stop being New York!"

When he turned back to her, her earphones were already on. There was nothing else to say.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Hours Later **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Two cabs stopped a block away from the school gate. The girls exited out one and the boys out the other. After paying the drivers they paired up in twos and started towards the gate.

"Oh god...what if we get caught? We're going to be in so much trouble..."

Ray shook his head. "It'll be fine...we only missed one day. I doubt any of the teachers even noticed..."

"Yeah, and if they did they'd just assume we were sick", Roberto piped in from behind them.

"What if they don't just assume that?" Amara asked.

"What's the wrost they can do?" Pietro asked. "Detention?" He chuckled at his answer.

"Or they could put us all in seclusion," Laura stated wagging her eyebrows up and down. Jubilee and Amara gasped at that answer.

"Shut up, they don't have enough room for all if us," Wanda remarked elbowing Laura who was besides her.

"They could makes us take turns..."

Wanda turned to glare at John, "You're not helping," she snarled as Jubilee and Amara made get another gasp.

Soon half of them were all talking at the same time making whatever they were arguing about inaudible as their voices mingled together.

Remy rolled his eyes at them while Anna shook her head, they were both at the rear of the line. Remy gave a quick side glance at her and slowed his pace making her unconsciously match the steps. It wasn't long before she realized what he was doing and instead of speeding up to the others she kept her pace before turning to him, her head cocked to the side waiting for him to speak.

"Y'...mad?"

"No...why?"

"Y' haven't talked ta me or even looked at me..."

She offered him a small smile, "or maybe yah're not looking when ah am..."

He nodded and they walked in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again, "should we...talk about it?"

"If yah want...but what can really be said? Anything that might be said could be a lie..."

"What do y' mean?"

"Well we could say it was the alcohol...but ah recall a moment where we both agreed we weren't that bad off. We could say it was a mistake...but we're usually not the ones that make stupid mistakes...at least not without thinking of consequences. No...last night was just two people...with some kinda of weird chemistry who got caught up in the heat of the moment..."

"Kinda reminds y' of Christmas neh?"

"…Yeah ah guess so..."

"...So...what now?"

Anna shrugged, "now we're back here and everything goes back to normal. Ah probably won't see yah for a few weeks after Jean kills yah for going out of town with her enemy..."

"Mais..."

She didn't let him get a word in, "New Orleans can be our Vegas...and what happens in Vegas..."

"...stays in Vegas," he finished giving up on what he had wanted to say. After a few moments of silence they started speeding up to catch up to the others. Before reaching them he broke the silence, "So...we're cool?"

"We're cool..." she responded coming to a stop noticing that everyone else had stopped at the school gates. "What are yah'll waiting for?"

"Making sure the coast was clear," Laura answered as she looked both ways. Anna rolled her eyes and walked right through the gate passing all of them. Everyone gawked at her before reluctantly following.

"Lunch should be starting soon so we should be able to blend in..."

"I think you're forgetting we're not in uniforms..." Wanda commented looking down at her outfit.

"...Oh yea...well we better hurry and get tah our rooms tah change," she responded and they stated to speed up.

A few minutes later they snuck on to the school grounds looking around paranoid while trying to make it towards their dorm rooms. As they came to the fork where they would have to split up to go to the respective dorms they froze in place.

"Hold it right there..."

All ten teens slowly turned to look at their white haired history teacher. Her initial facial expression was relief, they were all right. The look quickly went away though and was replaced by a disapproving glare.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." some of them opened their mouths to respond but stopped as she held a hand up. "Not here...the teachers conference room is in the seclusion building. Make your way there...people are already waiting. We'll be there shortly..."

Coach creed, who had been standing next to the heated dark skinned woman, gave an evil little smirk, the same look he got before making them run a mike with a time limit.

"Leave your bags here and go..." Ms. Monroe repeated in a hard tone making them all drop their bags and start walking.

"Blimey..."

"Crap..." Pietro uttered at the same time.

"Detention here we come..."

Ray glared at Roberto giving him a warning look to shut up as he tried calming a distressed Jubilee.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad!" Amara remarked trying to make her friend feel better.

"The faster we get there the faster we'll get it done with," Wanda remarked pushing the younger girls who were dragging their feet. When they finally reached the building Remy being the gentlemen that he was, opened the door and let them all go first.

"Which room is it?" John asked looking around as they passed various doors.

"Ah think it's the very last one..." Anna replied remembering her day in the building. They all nodded as dread started to come over them.

To ease the tensions Laura Lex started humming as they went, and soon her voice echoed through the empty hallway.

"_We don't need no education...we don't need no thought control_!" Laura then elbowed Anna making the green eyed beauty roll her eyes but joined in as well.

"_No dark sarcasm in the classroom, teachers leave them kids alone_…"

Soon all the boys joined in and all their voices were heard throughout the deserted hall as they got closer to the door at the end.

"_Hey, Teachers, leave those kids alone!_ _All in all you're just another brick in the wall__. __All in all you're just another brick in the wall…"_

When they reached the door Laura grabbed the knob, turned it then went in. A dozen pair of eyes immediately went to her.

"Fuck..."

"Language!"

Laura Lex's lips pursed shut at the gruff tone as the other teens walked in, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Detention doesn't so bad anymore does it?" Anna whispered making half of them groan, she then sighed and thought to herself, 'this might yet end in pain and tears'.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** TBC **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

All right…that's all folks! A few things to let you know: Me…never been to New Orleans, never had a Tarot Card reading (it really is a sin in my religion lol), and never been to a goth/vampire club. I just did a little bit of research on all those things and did the best I could so for those who have done those…so sorry about how wrong it might be.

**ROMY**- …wtf did I do? LOL…5 pages of smut! –blushes and dies- Well…I think it's safe to say that this was definitely a Romy chap…yes everyone else had their moment but come on…this _has _to be considered a romy chap! A few things to touch on, Remy's religious outlook, I don't want you guys to get the idea that he's a religious nut (cause come on…he sins all that time that boy) but I did want to give a small hint of it, and that was inspired from X-men 172 where we find out Romy's religions. Also…I made him be rough while…you know ;) mainly cause him plus rough sex is just hot but also because of that one Xmen volume which has escaped my memory but you hardcore fans know which one I'm talking about…that one that tells us that ROMY played bondage drinking games. Yeah…our ship is hawt. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the lemon, and the Lebeau family moments (they all love her…probably planning a wedding). I know you might have wanted more reflection on the fact that they crossed _that_ line but we'll get more into their heads in the next chapter or so. So don't fret…we'll get more emotional thoughts soon. Right now the way they stand is that she's pretty much blowing it off as 'whatever' and he's agreeing with her (but he's being hesitant about it…). At least they both recognize that there is indeed something there between them…and that's a start!

**XIETRO**- …COCK BLOCKED YET AGAIN! Lol, I really like doing that to that ship don't I? Anyhoo the promise is out, which isn't as big as some of you might have thought. When it comes down to it, Pietro was a ten year old coward who didn't know how to deal with the person he cared for (the most) in a devastating situation. He couldn't bare to see her like that…and by the time he came back he messed up by not making the move…so their split friendship was just a big misunderstanding and the fact that they're both stubborn mules…which hasn't changed since they were ten. Anyhoo, interesting ending though no? Not one a lot of you will like because YES he is still with Crystal…but again, we have them having some sort of acceptance for their situation. As for those who will yell at me and ask me when the hell will they become official…I will just say that Pietro still needs an extra push to realize just how important Laura is to him and that well...he needs her…can't be without her kind of mushy cheesy crud.

**JONDA**- Aww…aww…I made myself kind sad with this ship. I think it's cause she's cutting the ties, she's so scared to be hurt by him…even though he's tried so hard and he's been so patient! This ship is giving me angst…anyway…at least they kissed and also let some truths out…(oh wait…something nice…I like how he says he grabbed the wrong twin XD that was fun)

**JUBILAY**- -blush- I have tainted Jubilee's hand…oh goodness I have perverted this ship, lol. I don't even know what to say except that…oh…we got to see his temper flare when he was yelling at that guy and protecting her honor! That was cool…they're cute ;)

**AMARTO**- Aww…no big awesome scene for them in this chap. But they were there being as adorable as ever…and um...yeah…we're going to the dentist in the next chapter.

Songs used in this chapter were _Alibis_ by **The Birthday Massacre**, _Sinematic_ by **Motionless in White**, _Black and Silver_ by **Xandria**, _I touch Myself_ is by Divinyls but the version played here was by **Jack off Jill**, and _Another Brick on the Wall_ is Pink Floyd but I listened to **Korn**'s version so there ya go (all on my tumblr).

And that's it for this chapter…it's done and over with. Any guesses as to who's waiting for our rebellious teens? I'm sure you guys have an idea ;)

So now it's time for my break! Yay for me Nay for you! Thank You so much for sticking around! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys and I'm sure many of you will hate me for leaving it at a cliff hanger, especially because I'll be gone for probably **three months**. Yes you read correctly, three months…no I didn't mean weeks. Before any of my more rambunctious readers get feisty please try and understand that sometimes a break is needed to piece things together! It is now time for me to explore and have a little fun with other things in my other fandoms while my mind processes and pieces together the rest of the plot lines I have in store for RH.

But do not fear, you may not see RH updated for a few weeks (in my defense this chapter was the length of 4 chapters and the last was the size of 2…so technically you guys got 3 months' worth of updates in one month…just saying) but I'm hoping to finish the follow up to my Jubilay's _Can't Sleep_ and I also have a Xietro oneshot in mind. So you might still see me within that time period.

If you have any questions or concerns don't be scared to contact me by PM or on either of my Tumblr's. I actually recommend for you guys who are interested in fanart to visit my tumblr soon because **Doom Doll** has again honored me with sketches including a jubilay one! Yay! So that will be up :) Many thanks and love to her!

…and I think that's it! I'm off now, don't miss me too much! Don't forget to review and I'll see you sometime in October or November! And before anyone asks…**YES I WILL BE BACK** (and no I won't be gone six years lol)…believe me the story is getting too interesting to stop writing…prepare a box of tissues for my return…cause shit is going to hit the fan and you will be happy to see me…but by the time you finish the chapter I'll probably have broken your heart…(cryptic goodbye messge neh? Mwhahahahaha)

Lots of Love - UHW


End file.
